Switching Places
by mandymld
Summary: What happens when you go back in time, can you make the changes you want to life. Carly wants things her way, what happens when destiny interferes with her blueprint as to how life will be perfect. Will she still get the ending she knows she needs.
1. Chapter 1

This might be a little crazy to be doing right now when I have two stories currently not finished but I have run into a mental block on Prodigal Son. Mainly because I am trying to write a nice version of Carly and Sonny and they aren't being nice on the show right now.

This piece is starting with Carly, because I want her to be the cataylst to start the story.

**SWITCHING PLACES**

**Chapter 1**

**Truth is merely an Illusion.**

**Carly walked into the Metrocourt steaming; first Sonny had almost died. Why had she jumped in to save the man? Was she that much of a glutton for punishment? Seeing Kate walking in with Maxie and Olivia on either side made her recall what Sonny had said the previously. She had helped the man out at the expense of her own happiness and he had shit on her. **

**As the elevator closed on Kate she turned to go to her office, seeing Alexis talking to Jax didn't help matters. As she walked closer she could hear the lawyer saying that he had made a mistake with marrying Carly. That she had learned the lesson all those years ago when Carly came back from the dead.**

**Not wanting to confront her husband she turned and left. Getting into her car she went to the hospital to see Mike. Standing outside she listened to the man talking about how she was still a part of Sonny's life as long as they shared a son together. **

**Needing to get away from all of them, she went straight to the roof. Seeing the door ajar, she could hear Jason talking to Elizabeth. Listening to them she regretted the damage she had done to them. However if Elizabeth had any brains she would realize that this mob war was worse than anything that had ever came before and run with her boys like Carly should have done years ago.**

**She heard Jason discussing a fire and realized she had to get out of here. Going back into the hospital she went to retrieve her car parked in front. Picking up the parking ticket from the windshield, she ripped it in half, knowing that Diane just called once a month and paid any tickets she got.**

**Needing to clear her head, she started to drive. Hearing her phone ringing, she answered when she saw it was Lulu. "Hey sweetie, how are you doing?"**

"**Not so great, can you meet me at Vista Point. I think I'm in trouble. I can't drive anymore today. I just saw Logan standing by the sign for the park. Please Carly, I'm scared and Johnny isn't answering his phone."**

"**Stay there, I'm on my way." Wishing she were driving towards any other place than the cliff roads, she slowly and carefully headed to get her young cousin. Just as she was pulling into the parking lot she saw that Johnny had arrived as well.**

"**Are you okay?" She pulled Lulu aside and asked.**

"**I will be now. Please don't tell anyone what happened. I will talk to Lainey about it."**

"**Sure, I have to head home so that I can tuck Morgan into bed. Stop over tomorrow and we will talk, okay?" She asked looking into Lulu's eyes.**

**Getting into her car, Carly drove off as carefully as before, seeing a dense fog up ahead, she slowed down but still hit another car. Looking through the cracked windshield she saw the vehicle go into the lake just as she lost consciousness. **

**Two days later**

"**Carly, come on honey. Wake up for your mother. Michael needs you." Bobbie was getting worried. Seeing Jax walk into the room, she sighed and said "Thank you for saving her. I know things are tense between the two of you right now, but I'm truly grateful."**

"**You're welcome Bobbie. Now I have a meeting to go to. Please call me if you need anything." He said and walked out the door without a backward glance. **

**Jason and Elizabeth were making plans for breakfast when he got the call, leaning in he started to kiss the woman he loved and said "I will be back as soon as I find out how she is." Seeing Sonny's number on the cell he showed her its face and made sure he was out the door before grimacing. Sonny was starting to annoy the man and he truly didn't know what to do about it. **

"**Just meet me at our bench, I will get us the coffee and hot chocolate."**

**Sonny rolled over, still holding the phone to his ear. When Jason finally answered he said abruptly "Why did I have to hear from Bobbie that Carly was in an accident. Why didn't you let me know immediately?"**

**The classy woman sleeping next to him woke up in time to hear his question, tensing she wrapped the sheet around her and got out of bed. Feeling Sonny grab her arm she twisted her way out of his hold and went to shower regretting her lapse in judgment already.**

"**Why aren't you still in bed?" He asked as he joined her in the kitchen. **

"**The call you just made. I refuse to stand second to Carly in your life. So this is me exiting it for the last time. Go find another playmate, one who won't care about taking second place to that shrew." **

**Sonny tossed the kitchen as she took her suitcase with what clothes she had at his place and left. Frustrated, horny and more than a little angry with both Jason and Carly. Jason was constantly at Elizabeth's beck and call and Carly just couldn't stay out of trouble. His life had enough complications with his sibling trying to stab him in the back, he knew better than to trust anyone with his blood flowing through their veins.**

**Walking into the hotel fifteen minutes later, he saw the perfect way to pass the time. "Do you have some free time?" He asked knowing she would say yes. **

"**Sure." She said. Twenty minutes later, Sonny turned to the brunette and said I would have never guessed you were that athletic, shame I missed that last time. You are quite the little handful Sam.**

**Sonny handed her five hundred dollars and said "You may go now."**

**Sam hadn't felt this cheap in a long time, throwing the money back at the mobster she said "You will pay for that."**

"**I thought I just did. Do you want more money, is that it?" Going to his wallet, Sonny pulled out five hundred more dollars and gathering the money she had thrown down, placed it in her hand and walked her to the door. Shutting it in her face.**

**Picking up the phone he checked the time, knowing that Bobbie would be with Carly at GH, he called the nanny to talk to his son. After ten minutes he hung up and went to shower. As he returned to the bedroom, Sonny saw something on the floor next to the bed. Worried he picked it up and groaned when he saw what it was. An unopened condom. **

**Elizabeth circled around Lucky arguing with his rather rumbled girlfriend, regretting ever accepting his apologies. Listening to the two of them as she snuck down to the bench, she was glad they left; thinking that Lucky was a tool. The woman was a former hooker; she had to know what Lucky had been doing. Elizabeth could not help wondering where the Lucky she had once known had gone.**

**Hearing footsteps she saw one of Sonny's guards standing at the edge of the pier. He turned and greeted her saying Jason wanted him to carefully let her know he was on the way. Nodding, he left to go and meet Sonny's attorney. He was hoping she had time for dinner now that she was home. **

**Jason walked down the stairs a few minutes later, feeling like he was being watched. Not seeing anyone, he hesitated then joined Elizabeth. As they sat there drinking their breakfast and sharing Elizabeth's chocolate chip muffin, Jason asked her to be careful. **

"**Things are dangerous right now. I want you to consider moving someplace safer."**

"**Are we in danger?" She asked fearfully thinking of her small family.**

"**I don't know. Something just feels off. Carly's accident for one. The fire at the warehouse. Just promise me that you will be careful."**

**Bobbie thanked Dr. Quartermaine and went to relive an annoyed Maxie who she had asked to sit with Carly. "I only did it for you, Aunt Bobbie. I have to go. See you tomorrow."**

**Turning to her daughter, she said to the sleeping blond. "Carly, you need to wake up, we are very worried about you. You took quite a hit on the head."**

**The blond felt like she was swimming through quicksand, finally trying to open her eyes, the lights bothered her when she saw the shadow with red hair standing over her. "Please turn off the lights, my head hurts." She whimpered. "Where is Jax?" She asked hoping her husband was nearby, she really needed to talk to him.**

"**He left sweetie. Do you want me to call Sonny?" Bobbie asked hoping she would say no. That particular twosome had been rather toxic since they meet, but if her daughter wanted Sonny she would call the man.**

"**I need to talk to my husband. I need to stop this divorce, please Momma. I love him so much." She pleaded with her.**

"**I will call his cell phone, but Sonny said he was going to be out of reach for a couple of days. Maybe Jason can locate him."**

"**I don't want to talk to Jason, and I really don't want to talk to Sonny, please get Jax. I need to talk to my husband."**

**Bobbie didn't know what was going on but was grateful when Monica entered the room do to the beeping of Carly's heart machine. **

"**Let's just take a listen to your heart." She said with cold efficiency. She had truly never forgiven this woman for the damage she had done to her family and it looked like it was starting up again. **

**Finally telling Carly that her blood pressure was a little high, she told Bobbie to call Sonny if that was what Carly wanted.**

**The blond lying in the bed screamed in frustration getting the attention of the two nurses and the Jones girl who had been in the hall waiting on her relative. "I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO SONNY, I WOULD STAB THAT JERK MYSELF IF HE WALKED IN HERE. I SHOULD HAVE SHOT HIM MYSELF WHEN WE FOUND OUT MICHAEL WAS IN A PERMANANT COMA."**

**The audience to her temper tantrum was stunned, but let her continue. 'MOMMA, I WANT TO TALK TO JAX. I KNOW HE WANTS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME RIGHT NOW, BUT PLEASE I NEED TO TELL HIM I LOVE HIM AND THAT I WANT TO MAKE OUR MARRIAGE TO WORK, I WANT TO TRY FOR ANOTHER BABY, PLEASE MOMMA FIND MY HUSBAND, FIND JAX."**

**The frozen tableau finally moved when the neurologist entered the room and shooed everyone away, turning to Bobbie he said "There seems to be some sort of damage to her brain. If I didn't know better I would swear she had been shot in the head at some point in the last few years, the injury from the accident ruptured some damaged stems."**

**Carly looked at the doctor and knew she had to be dreaming, that this was just a nightmare, why else would Tony Jones be standing over her in a doctors white coat and treating her as a patient.**

**The medical personnel looked at one another confused as to what was going on. Tony called Gail and asked her to stop down. The elderly one entered and said to Carly "My dear, I understand there seems to be some confusion going on. Let's start with something simple. What is your name?**

"**Carly, Caroline Jacks." Carly couldn't figure out why everyone kept looking at her like that, then realized they didn't know that this was just a dream, it had to be, Tony was dead, Gail retired. Bobbie and Monica hadn't get had plastic surgery.**

"**Carly what is today's date?**

"**November 14th, 2008." she said with a smirk.**

**The doctor looked at the patients mother and said "We might have a problem, Carly today is May 15, 2002"**

**She went over and whispered to Bobbie, get Sonny here now. We need his help. Also Michael if it's possible, if she sees he is fine it might snap her out of whatever is causing this."**

**Carly knew that this was just like what happened when Sonny shot her, but this time she had gone back to when Michael was healthy, that was all. This time she wouldn't let it ruin her marriage. Not that her marriage to Sonny had been too good when she started dreaming about Lorenzo but this time she would hold onto Jax. She would not lose this husband. No way, no matter what."**


	2. Chapter 2

Just a quick note, things may off from the storyline told in 2002, author's prerogative. I had to switch a few things up to make them fit the story I wanted to write.

Switching Places

Chapter 2

Life is but a dream.

Jason walked out of Carly's hospital room to see Elizabeth talking to his mother, hesitating about walking over; Jason just waited until she left before joining Elizabeth.

"Is Carly okay?" She asked.

"She is asking to speak to you. In fact she is insisting on it, claims that if she doesn't speak to you a life will be in danger." He said while sticking his hands in his pockets to keep from touching Elizabeth. All he ever seemed to want to do while in the same room as he was touch her.

"Okay." She said apprehensively. She had never gotten along with Carly, but they had been just ignoring each other since Jason's return a few months ago. Entering the room, she saw the annoying blond lying in the bed with equipment hooked up monitoring her.

"Thank god." Said Carly when the petite blond entered. "First, I need you to do something for me, could you please remove this needle from my hand, it itches."

"I can get a nurse to do it, for you. If you will wait a minute." Elizabeth said but stopped talking when she saw Carly glaring, then to her amazement the insane woman started laughing.

"I forgot you aren't a nurse yet. Look just pull it out then take an alcohol swab and rub the spot it was in my skin. We need to talk it is very important for us to talk. I need your help."

"What do you want Carly?" She asked suspiciously.

"To stop you from getting kidnapped. I think if I do that, the rest will not happen. At least that is what I am hoping. Then we have to stop Alexis from getting pregnant with Sonny's baby. Trust me, this isn't about me, she will regret it in a couple of years. Have they gone to the Island already? I couldn't recall the exact date. Also don't sleep with Zander no matter what. You don't really want him but sleep with him out of fear."

"Also I think I made a mistake when I throw Courtney at Jason, he is in love with you and you break his heart when Sonny makes him lie about faking his death and that Brenda is alive. We need to make sure that the fire at the hotel doesn't happen. Though I will regret not getting to own the Metrocourt. I also have to get pregnant with Morgan, but keep Sonny from finding out. Let's see, what else?"

Elizabeth just stared at Carly, not sure what to say to the woman. Her next comment made Elizabeth want to pass out. "Oh, you might want to go seduce Jason now, instead of doing this insane dance you are going to do. That way Jake is born now instead of later. He is really cute. We have to find a way for you to have Cameron without sleeping with Zander, plus we have to keep Slick Ric from doing damage. You know the way Jason is, you are going to have to tell him you love him first. In fact you should go do that right now, but don't sleep with him today, I need you to please go and find Alexis, this is the most important part."

Elizabeth just stood there staring at her. "GO! NOW! We have to save Alexis as well."

Staring at the insane blond, she asked "Just how do you want me to help you save Alexis?" She had always been told to humor a crazy person.

"Stop her from sleeping with Sonny. I know she is infatuated with him right not, but trust me; she will come to regret that. Go now, please. Bring her here, I need to talk to the two of you. If I'm right stopping all three of our mistakes will correct mine. GO! NOW!"

Jason came into the room at the sound of the raised voice, "Carly calm down. We are leaving now. Would you like me to get Bobbie for you?"

Carly was still annoyed with the Jason from her time, so she just snarked at him while mimicking what he just said to her. The enforcer just glared at his friend in the hospital bed. As they left the room, he asked her what time her shift was at Kelly's and did she have time to go for a ride.

"That depends on what your opinion is on her mental status. Because according to Carly, I need to sleep with you immediately. Wait that's wrong, I need to stop Alexis from sleeping with Sonny, then sleep with you so that we can have the child she says we have in six years" with that she kept walking unaware that Jason had stopped in the middle of the hallway at her second sentence.

His mind doing crazy things, Jason realized she had walked through the doors to the parking lot. Catching up he tried to slow down his heart at the idea of a child with the woman he had loved for so long. Grabbing her hand as she reached for the helmet to his bike, he asked "Did you just say you have to sleep with me. That Carly ordered you to sleep with me so that we can have a child?"

"Yes, your self-proclaimed best friend just said that she is from the future, and that we have a son named Jake. Who is apparently cute. Also Sonny has a child with Alexis sometime soon, and she really wants to stop that from happening because Alexis is going to regret it."

"Also you're supposedly in love with me as much as I'm in love with you and she is going to be upset about it and will send Courtney after you. Let's see what else was there, someone named Ric is going to do damage and I sleep with Zander because I'm afraid of something. I know she is upset about her divorce but really." Elizabeth rambled on as she as she placed her hands at Jason's waist.

Realizing that Jason hadn't moved, Elizabeth leaned onto his shoulder, "Jason is everything okay?"

Making sure she didn't see his smile, Jason reminded himself to by something expensive for Carly as a gift. Her scheme to keep Sonny and Alexis apart had given him some good news. Starting the bike, he yelled back "Hang on, I'm going to take the cliff road."

Two hours later, they pulled into Kelly's, excited and flushed from their ride. Jason stood by as Elizabeth removed the helmet, then leaned over and whispered into her ear. "Remind me to thank Carly for her latest scheme. I really owe her one. In fact I think first thing tomorrow we should go to Wyndhams and get her something."

Looking up at Jason confused she lead the way into Kelly's. Seeing Courtney talking to Penny she went over to join them. "Courtney, I will be back in a couple of minutes, could you please pour Jason a coffee to go."

As Elizabeth returned from fixing her hair and washing her hands, she saw Jason grimace and realized what had happened. Grabbing another Styrofoam cup she poured a large black coffee and handed it to him. "Why am I going with you, Carly will hate anything I pick out."

"Just make it expensive and shiny, she will like it. Besides you owe her as well."

"What could I possibly owe Carly, she is the one in who made me listen to her insanity for no other reason than--. Wait, why did she make me listen to her. She wasn't warning me away from you like usual, in fact she was saying to seduce you immediately and to that I will have to tell you I love you first, that you are too chicken to say the words until after I do." Hearing the bus pan dropping behind her, Elizabeth sighed and said to Jason "Tell me quick, then I have to go and help Courtney before anything else breaks."

Elizabeth gathered the coffee cups on the bar and was walking to the other end of the counter when Jason leaned over and said "Carly is wrong, by the way, I love you." As he walked out the door leaving a stunned Elizabeth standing there with empty hands and broken coffee cups.

"Uh, Elizabeth, are you okay?" Asked Penny as she and the brainless one walked out of the kitchen at the noise. Seeing the petite artist standing there with a silly grin on her face, she asked "Elizabeth? Hello? Is anyone in there?"

Courtney sighed; she wanted to get out of here before Jason left, she was hoping to get him to drive her home so that she wouldn't have to take the smelly bus again. Grabbing a glass of water she tossed it in Elizabeth's face, soaking the brunette. "What is your problem?" She asked.

Just smiling at the annoying blond that she was trying to give the benefit of the doubt, she started to answer then recalled what Carly had said. "Nothing, I just remembered that I left an open tube of paint in my jeans. I was just imagining what they look like. That's all." She lied with impunity to the not so smart one.

"Good, can I get out of here now? I need to find a ride home and was hoping to catch Jason since he drove you here."

"Too late, I heard his bike pull out of here a few minutes ago." Said Penny. "But I saw Max's little brother whom just started working for Sonny outside. Maybe your brother's guard will give you a ride home."

Almost snarling, Courtney replied "That's okay. I'm friends with Jason. I wouldn't ask anyone I don't know." Stomping out, she grumbled to herself that Elizabeth had done that on purpose so that Jason wouldn't spend time with her since she was prettier and closer to Jason than she was.

The young Asian waitress waited until the blond had left then turned and asked "What was the real reason for the grin?"

"Jason just said he loved me. I don't know how he meant he loves me, but he said it." With that the grin was back. Penny watched the rest of the evening shift as her co-worker floated through the restaurant for the rest of the evening.

Just as they were closing, Elizabeth locking the doors, someone slipped through and asked if they could please grab something quick. Seeing Alexis, Elizabeth debated whether or not to tell the attorney what Carly had said.

"Elizabeth, do you mind if I go ahead and leave?" Asked Penny.

"That's fine. I can wait on Alexis, things are done except locking up and turning off the lights."

"Alexis, I need to tell you something, it's going to sound strange but it involves Carly so you should expect strange." Said Elizabeth as she let the dishwasher go home saying she would wash the coffee cup and dessert plate that Alexis was using.

As she told the attorney what the blond had said and what Bobbie had told her when she had stopped in earlier she had expect the woman to join her in laughing at the idea. That was not what happened though.

"Repeat for me, word for word what Carly said again." She heard. Alexis reached into her briefcase and pulled out a legal pad, sighing as she wrote down what was said. "Elizabeth what are your plans for the evening?"

"I was hoping on talking to Jason." She said.

"That can wait, please follow me." The attorney tossed down a twenty and waited for Elizabeth to close down the register. Seeing Jason entering looking so happy, she said to the man "If you want me to continue being your attorney of record. Leave and come back tomorrow. I think I know what you want to say to Elizabeth, and what she wants to say to you so let me summarize real quick then we have to leave."

Alexis waited until all was done with closing then said "Elizabeth, Jason wants you to know that he has been in love with you for years, that is why he has left and come back so many times. Jason, Elizabeth has been in love with you since you stayed with her when you were shot. The rest like you doing the selfish self-absorbed egotistical bastards bidding can wait. Same with her feeling obligated to save Lucky. Now the rest of this after school special can wait."

Elizabeth had no idea what to say when Alexis grabbed her by the arm and brought her over to stand in front of Jason, then the woman elbowed her in the ribs and said "Tell him."

"Tell him what?"

"No wonder it takes years for the two of you to get together. Tell him how you feel."

Elizabeth blushed and said "I love you, I'm in love with you and you will always be more than my friend."

Jason reached down and did something he had always tried to keep himself from doing. As he kissed her lightly on the lips that had haunted his dreams he said "I love you too, now I think you had better go with Alexis before she embarrasses us anymore. I will wait for you at the Penthouse, please come there when you are done. No matter what time that is. Please." He asked again rather intently.

"I'll be there as soon as we are done." She said with a smile. Turning to Alexis she saw the tears in the woman's eyes before she wiped them away saying allergies.

Chapter 3

Otto Rank: What we achieve inwardly will change outer reality

Carly was pretending to sleep, she was stewing inside hoping that even if she thought she was insane Elizabeth would do what she asked. When Sonny had came to visit, it had taken all she had not to scream at the man. He had taken her anger as being the result of their current divorce not knowing she was no longer in love with the man.

She was upset to realize that he had been down on the Island with Alexis, now it was too late to prevent the nightmare to come for the attorney. Turning over she got up to stare out the window grateful they had removed all the monitors. Looking out she saw the Port Charles hotel, Sonny's warehouse and a few other buildings that were no longer there including the old silos down by the docks.

Looking at them, she realized she missed them in her current life. As she had come to realize that this time it wasn't a dream, but that in fact it was reality she had come to terms with what must be done. First she had to let certain things happen. While she wasn't fond of Elizabeth Webber, if things had gone differently with Jason and her then the past might not have been so screwed up. Alexis as well. So they were a necessary part of the plan.

Making a mental list of all the things she had to stop, she just became overwhelmed, knowing she needed help from the two woman she had always despised because they represented some sort of ideal for the good people of the world.

Hearing a noise, she turned around expecting to be scolded by a nurse for being out of bed, instead the two people she had been thinking of stood there staring at her. Elizabeth was still looking at her like she was humoring a two-year-old. Alexis looked suspicious, but for some reason she got the feeling the woman would listen to what she had to say.

"Carly how did you know that Sonny was taking me to the Island and that I would sleep with him?" She asked abruptly.

"I'm telling the truth, I have lived six years into the future. My current husband in 2008 is Jasper Jax, Sonny is going to kill someone and I will cover for him, ruining my marriage. I have been given a second chance to prevent me from losing the man I love so I need your help."

"You love Jax?" Asked a skeptical Elizabeth. "I just don't see the two of you together."

"Well it all happens when Luke Spencer brings back a monkey infected with a virus that kills Courtney. We lie to Nik about the little boy's true parentage to protect him from Helena. I have a way to prove I'm telling the truth. Alexis, I'm sorry for what I'm about to bring up, but you have a child that is a few years younger than me, you were told it was a boy and that it died."

Alexis paled and started to sway, the other two women helped her into one of the chairs then when she had drunk some of the water placed in the room for Carly's convenience she said "I was fourteen, no one knew. Tell me what you know Carly."

"I can't. At least not yet. Alexis, you child is still alive but things are going to change for the better I promise. How soon will you know if you got pregnant? If you are I will tell you what I know."

"Carly, I only slept with him once last night, we used condoms and I'm using a diaphragm."

Carly thought back to what Sonny and told her and closed her eyes. "You didn't have sex with him this morning? Are you sure?"

"Yes, he got a call about your accident, why?"

"That's great, you might be safe after all. Things are changing already. Sonny told me that you didn't use a condom in the morning, in my timeline."

"So I had a child with him?" She asked sitting down.

"Yes, a daughter, it's a shame because Kristina is a lovely girl; we need to find you someone else to sleep with so that you can have a kid. What about Ned?" She asked.

Alexis shook her head and said "Are you sure that you are not just reacting to an injury?"

"Then how did I know about your baby? Also, I knew that you would go with Sonny to the Island."

"Carly why are you telling us these things? Let's face it you and I will never be friends and the same thing for Alexis and you."

"I think that if I want to get together with Jax and be happy and have that little girl I have dreamed of, I need to change some things. You two are the biggest thorns in my life. Jason is still chasing after Elizabeth six years from now. Alexis regrets that Sonny and her have a child. Elizabeth, one thing we agree on in the future is the safety of our children. Sonny is going to get Michael shot; my son is going to be in a coma for the rest of his life if I don't make changes. The three of us may not be able to get along but we need each other, whether we want to be friends or not things have to change for our family's sake."

The other two sat stunned. Alexis wanted to say it was a lie, that Carly was pulling one of her plans, but there was something in her eyes that convinced her she was telling the truth. As for Elizabeth, she was still just humoring the insane person.

"Carly, what are we going to do and please tell me that you don't have a plan?" Said a weary Alexis.

"No, that is why all three of us are here. Together I think we can prevent some of the things from happening. Apart, I can't do it by myself. They are letting me out tomorrow. I faked getting better when they brought Michael to see me, right now he is with his father but I want to get home and take care of my own son. Let's meet tomorrow afternoon, but we need a place no one would expect us to be."

As she thought about it, Carly smirked at them. "Elizabeth's studio, tomorrow at 1:00pm. I will bring us some lunch. Make sure no one sees you Alexis."

"Carly, what about Jason." Asked Elizabeth "I don't want any secrets from him." She said firmly.

Sitting down Carly knew that this was the first test of her newfound reality. "Do it, he will probably tell you to just humor me. Did you tell him you loved him yet? That blush says yes, did you get any?" She asked curiously.

"None of your business." She said firmly.

"So either you did and it was awesome or you didn't and want to. So which is it." She said as Elizabeth as Alexis left. Carly hoped that in saving Michael she didn't sacrifice her younger son. She loved Morgan and knew that it would kill her to save one to never get to have the other.

Jason could hear the soft knocking at the door, opening it he saw Elizabeth standing like she was getting ready to flee. "I'm glad you came."

Johnny watched the door close, then looked at his cell phone, seeing it said twelve thirty, he called Francis saying "The muffin is in the breadbox."

Alexis got off the elevator with Elizabeth's apron, not sure if the brunette would need it in the morning just in time to hear Johnny's remark. "I would not let Jason hear you referring to Elizabeth as a muffin and who were you calling?"

"Francis, the guards have a bet about those two. Francis has them telling each other about their feelings then sleeping together, I say it will happen the other way around. Max says that it won't ever happen that Jason is too much in love with her."

"Francis won. Pay up." She said tossing the apron to him, "Let Elizabeth know she dropped that. See you later."

Elizabeth followed Jason as he showed her around the penthouse, when they returned to the living room, she asked about upstairs.

"Just the one bedroom has any furniture. Sonny arranged for it, I haven't even been up there yet. I slept on the sofa last night and then showered at the office.

"Jason, where do we go from here?" She asked as she leaned against the pool table next to him while looking around the sparsely decorated apartment.

"Wherever we want to. I meant what I said earlier, I love you. Alexis was right that I have loved you for years. Where do you want to go?"

With a soft smile on her face, she said I want to go upstairs and see your bedroom."

His heart stopping Jason bend down to pick Elizabeth and said "Wrap your legs and arms around me."

Giggling she did as he asked then stopped him halfway up the stairs to kiss him. "I have wanted to do this for years." As their lips finally met, Elizabeth was amazed to realize she was right about how soft his lips were.

Turning so that he was sitting down on the stairs, Jason wrapped his hands in her long curly hair to hold her head so that he could plunder her lips. Brushing soft kisses again and again in between deep soul-searching kisses all he could think was that this was better than anything he could have imagined.

Elizabeth moved her knees so that she was statically wrapped around him; she pushed back so that he was resting on the landing behind him. "I don't think I can wait. Jason do you have any condoms?" She asked as she placed soft kisses on his chin.

Jason groaned and it wasn't the groan of a happy man. "Elizabeth, we have to stop."

Lifting up she glared at the man she was in love with and said "You have got to be kidding me."

"I wish I was, but I had a plan and this thing with Carly has sort of moved things up a bit." He admitted. "I wasn't planning on getting this far until at least July or August." He admitted with a soft grin.

"Really you had plans for us having sex?"

"I made a plan the night we almost slept together in your studio. First I was going to make you fall in love with me, then I was going to romance you some more, then hopefully spend a weekend someplace with no phones."

"So far it sounds like fun, but if Carly is telling the truth, we won't have time for that. So how about running down to the nearest store and getting us some condoms before I decide I want to meet this Jake sooner than she mentioned." Elizabeth laid back down on top of the prone Jason and kissed him deeply.

"I can't. I sent the bike to the shop and the only car available right now is Sonny's limo." He said as he tried to recall the nearest store that was open twenty-four hours.

"Fine, but don't make any plans for tomorrow and if Sonny tries to make plans shoot him." She said not entirely kidding. After listening to Carly some part of her was starting to believe the woman.

"Stay the night; you can use the bedroom." He said.

"Only if you join me." She said bending down to kiss him.

"Will you keep to your side of the bed?" He asked.

"No, but I promise to behave other than that."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Switching Places

Chapter 4

HL Hunt: Decide what you want and what you are willing to exchange for it.

Carly was lying in her hospital bed waiting to be released when Courtney walked into the room. "Carly, no one told me you were here. I'm so sorry you had to go through this alone." she said rushing over to hug the woman she had a budding friendship with.

Carly felt a lump in her throat, Courtney had been the only woman in her old life she could call a friend, but when it came to a choice of her son or her friendship with the blond, Michael would win every time. Taking a deep breath she said "I was a little out of it, I had a dream while I was out and it seemed like reality when I awoke. The only people I saw yesterday where Momma, Michael, Jason and Elizabeth other than doctors."

"I worked yesterday and she never even mentioned seeing you here. What a bitch."

"She was a little worried about my mental state and more than likely didn't want to worry you. I'm fine now, as soon as the papers are signed I'm going home to the Brownstone. What time are you working today?"

"I was supposed to work this morning but I called off. Bobbie probably got Elizabeth to cover the shift she is working tonight so she will do a double." the blond airhead said.

"Actually I couldn't reach Elizabeth this morning so your father is covering your shift at the diner. While I'm sure that Carly is grateful for your visit, going to work would have been better for her. I was delayed coming here because I had to stop at the diner and show Mike what to do."

"Well if Elizabeth had been available." said Courtney.

"Elizabeth wasn't scheduled you were. Courtney, next time I will fire you, no matter who you are related to. Do you understand me. As a matter of fact, why don't you take a few days off and I will ask Mike to work the shifts for you. I think you need to decide if you want your job or would like a different one." said Bobbie.

Courtney was leaving the room when she saw her mother-in-law talking to Jason. Knowing that they didn't get along she went over to save the handsome blond. "Jason, just the man I was hoping to see. Monica do you mind if I steal you son away?" she asked sweetly.

"Actually we need to discuss something. Courtney if this is about Sonny, please don't put me in the middle of things. Your brother is my best friend and I will always choose his side over yours. Monica, may I have the time?"

"Of course, Jason. Whatever last name you are using, and whatever you feel towards the family, certain things don't change. That is one of them. Reginald has the key at the house, do you want me to arrange for it to be delivered?"

"We will stop over and pick it up later, thanks again." he said with a slight smile in her direction.

"Jason, I really need to talk to you." Courtney said as they were walking down the hallway.

Pinching the nerve on either side of his nose, he turned to the blond unaware of their audience on both sides of the hub. Carly and her mother were filling out papers but had heard the woman's plaintive request. The same thing for her new husband and Jason's brother.

"Why didn't you tell me that Carly was in the hospital when you came to see me at Kelly's yesterday?" she asked pouting.

"I didn't come to see you at Kelly's. In fact I was only there twice yesterday, when I dropped off Elizabeth and when I went to pick her up at the end of her shift. As for Carly, she didn't want anyone to be told."

"I'm not just anyone, I'm her sister-in-law." she said.

"Courtney, if Carly had wanted you to know, she has your number. Now if you will excuse me, I have to take care of something." As he walked away, AJ saw the look in his wife's eyes and wanted to scream. So much for using the fact she was in love with him to get Michael back, the woman he was married to was in love with his brother.

Carly saw AJ and knew what she had to do, peace had to be declared on all fronts even that one, but she would wait. From the looks of things the man had fallen in love with his mark. Unfortunately for him, the woman in question had unrequited feelings for Jason.

Knowing that she had to stop AJ from stalking Courtney, Carly took a deep breath and rolled away without taunting the man who was her son's father.

Jason waited by the entrance to the Brownstone, Michael had gone to school this morning after Jason had dropped Liz off to change her clothes. Seeing the little boy's nanny returning, he asked Leticia how he was doing?

As the twosome entered the front hallway, she explained about the little six year olds latest plan to be an astronaut. "He was asking about Miss Webber and you. I thought you might want to know." she said.

"Thanks, Leticia." Jason smiled when he saw Elizabeth coming down the stairs in jeans and a long sleeve top. "I said I would only be twenty minutes, it took twenty five. Am I forgiven?" he teased as he kissed her while she stood on the bottom step.

"Sure, but did you stop at the drug store as well?" she asked purring from the kiss.

"Yes, I did. Are you sure you can't cancel your appointment for later." he asked not wanting anyone to hear what Carly was thinking. He did not want to have to visit her at Roselawn again.

"Yes, I think that keeping her occupied is a good idea. What if she is telling the truth?"

"I still think this is a plan to breakup Alexis and Sonny." he said as they walked down the street to the bike.

"There is no Sonny and Alexis. At least not after a one night stand." she said assuredly. "So where are we going today?'

"It's a surprise, but first we have to stop at the mansion to see Grandmother and get something."

After spending a half hour with Lila, Jason escorted Elizabeth to the bike and said "Shall we go?"

Speeding down the highway, Elizabeth was charmed as they rode on a dirt road to a small cabin in the woods. Entering the two room cabin, she turned and asked "Who does this belong to?"

"Monica, she told me about it not long after my accident. She bought it during her first marriage. When I was living in the boxcar, she suggested I come here to say. I turned her down but have driven by here many times. No one ever uses it, there is caretaker who keeps it clean and supplied. You said you didn't want to be interrupted" he said.

"Sounds like a plan." she said as she took off her leather jacket and tossed it on the back of a chair. "What do you want to do, since we agreed to keep our clothes on until tonight."

"I can think of lots of things to do even with our clothes on." he said with a lift on an eyebrow.

Four hours later as Jason let Elizabeth off at the studio, she was still smiling from the goodbye kiss as she walked up the stairs to her studio.

"You are late, we have been standing out here for almost ten minutes." said Carly, then she grinned and said well did you get some?

"Carly what is this sick fascination with Elizabeth's love life?" asked Alexis as she brushed the dirt off her suit and followed Elizabeth into the studio. "However, she is not the only one curious. Did you?"

Elizabeth laughed as she went to open the window, aware that the aroma of paint and turpentine fumes took some getting used to. "Actually no, I didn't. Only because we were at the Quartermaine cabin and had to be back here for this meeting. Carly can we make this quick, where is the food you were supposed to bring."

"I forgot it in the hall." she groaned as she walked back outside and saw a shadow standing out of the way. She thought about it and realized it was almost time for the kidnapping to occur, so she called Jason while still in the hall. "Jase, look there was a shadow in the hall at Elizabeth's. I know you don't want to believe me, but someone is supposed to try and kidnap Elizabeth."

After listening to what he said she agreed and walked back into the studio and sat the basket on the only clear flat surface. "Elizabeth, Jason is on his way over. There was a shadow. I am betting he assigns you a guard."

"I was expecting that, after what you said last night. I'm not going to fight him on it."

"Good, now the first thing we have to do is get me divorced. Alexis do you have the papers for me?"

"Yes, are you sure about this?" she asked before handing the copies to the blond.

"If I give Sonny this divorce, I can take him back to court later on when he starts to cycle into one of his depressions. For now I will just keep things cool." Handing the divorce decree back to the attorney she said "I'm planning on making some major changes in my life, this is just one of them. Elizabeth, once you are safe from getting kidnapped, the next thing on the list is finding Felicia and Roy and stopping them from going into business with Luis Alcazar, this should keep Kristina safe. Alexis what do you want to do about getting pregnant?"

"I have decided to use a sperm bank, I will wait a month then arrange for it. According to Dr. Meadows I should have no problems getting pregnant. Until you told me about my daughter, I had sworn off ever being a parent thanks to Helena. So no matter what, I owe you a thanks."

"I will work on Felicia, the girls and her are staying at the Brownstone right now. Elizabeth, try and avoid getting kidnapped. Alexis make sure you are not having Sonny's kid. Ladies, lunch has been fun. Elizabeth, Jason said you helped pick out his gift to me, so thank you."

"All I did is go to the website and order it. Poor Johnny was the one who had to go and get it for him."

"What did they get you?" asked a curious Alexis.

"A necklace with a charm pendant. There was a diamond in the belly on the little boy and an hour glass. "

Jason saw the man as he slipped up the stairs, he turned and ordered Francis to follow him to see where he went before entering Elizabeth's studio to see her tossing the trash away. "Where are the others?"

"Carly left to go and see Felicia. Alexis had some papers to file. I was made to promise to stay here until you arrived with door closed and Carly's cell phone in my hands at all times. Jason, I'm starting to believe her, either that or all three of us are having psychotic breaks."

Jason had seen that earlier while they were still at the cabin. "Francis will be with you if I'm not. No one else will be assigned to protect you. I want you to consider moving into the penthouse with me. Bobbie's is safe but I think that will be safer."

Elizabeth smiled and said "What about your job?"

"I talked to Sonny. I didn't tell him about Carly, just that some strange men have been following you around and that I think one of them looks familiar. As long as he thinks it's because of business, he will stay out of it."

Elizabeth turned from the window and looked at Jason, wondering about the odd way he had stated that. "Jason, is there something going on with Sonny and you?"

"Things have been strained since I returned. It's like he just expects me to obey his orders and not have a thought of my own." he softly admitted.

Elizabeth walked over and embraced him asking "Have you tried to talk to him about it? With what Carly said about his being ill in the future, do you think he will consider getting help if we find a way to bring it up separately."

"I doubt it, just make sure that I keep you in the loop. No matter what, I get the feeling that in Carly's world that is why we were separated for so long. "

"I will always be there for you, just like you have been for me." she vowed.

"I promise to make sure that you always know you come first. That unless it's direct information about business I will find a way to let you know what is going on." he said in return. "We are not waiting six years to be together."

"Technically about four. Carly said I get pregnant in 2006."

The idea of Elizabeth having his child once again sent Jason into places he had never thought he would get to go. The idea of being a family together. "Jason, what about Mr. Whiskers and her babies?" she said groaning that she had forgotten her newly formed family.

"Who is Mr. Whiskers?" he asked confused.

"Georgie and Maxie found this cat in labor under the back porch at the police commissioner's house. They brought her back to the Brownstone along with her two kittens. I made a promise to the girls to take care of them until they could convince Mac to let him keep them."

"We will figure out something." he said already resigned to having the kittens in the penthouse.

Chapter 5

Foch: The Most Powerful Weapon on Earth is the Human Soul on Fire

Carly took a deep breath, after seeing Jax kissing Skye it had taken everything in her to walk the other way. Inside she was dying but knew that the man Jax was at this minute wasn't the man for her. Seeing the ring on the red heads finger she was able to move past her jealously knowing that happiness would be fleeting, but it still burned a part of her soul to know that the man she loved; loved another.

Entering the hotel lobby she soon saw her target walking out of the restaurant. "Sonny, we need to talk real quick. Then you can get back to whatever it is your doing." she said dismissing the woman who was clearly a hooker.

"Carly we are getting a divorce, no matter what tantrums you pull. So just give me my freedom and move on with your life."

Taking a another breath, she idly wondered if she should take up yoga while living her life again. "Sonny, put your ego back into your pocket. I signed the papers as they are. I just wanted you to know. Also since I had Michael all week, he has expressed that he wants to spent this weekend with you."

Sonny wasn't sure what she was up to, yesterday she had been threatening him according to hospital gossip and today she was signing divorce papers. "Is there anything else? I have a meeting." he said.

"No, just good luck." with that she walked away wanting to smack the smug grin off his face. Seeing AJ walking away from Edward, she decided to do what she had wanted earlier. "AJ I need to speak to you for a minute."

"What do you want now Carly? Is there something else you need to steal from me?"

"This is about Michael." Seeing the interest in his eyes and his what can I do with this attitude worried her but she had to do this for her son. "I would like to arrange for him to spend some time with Lila and Monica. However it will only be with Lila and Monica, if Alan, Edward or you are there, we will be leaving. Will you please arrange for that?" she said trying to keep calm again.

AJ agreed leaving the hotel stunned. Edward's rejecting his bid for his trust fund had him wanting to drink, but Carly's very small gesture gave him hope. Walking into the front door of his small apartment, AJ saw his wife sitting on the sofa while petting her dog.

As she started to go on about Elizabeth trying to interfere in her friendship with Carly and how she was getting her in trouble at work, all he could think was the real problem was that Elizabeth had Jason and his wife wanted him. Drawing her into the bedroom, AJ soon worked out some of his frustrations, deciding not to tell her about Michael.

As they lay there all he could think was where had he gone wrong. He had developed feelings for this woman, only to find out she was as faithless as Carly. Too bad for her that his little brother had feelings for the Webber girl.

AJ felt trapped, he couldn't divorce her, Sonny would kill him, but maybe he could push her into divorcing him, as he lay there an idea came to his head. "Courtney, I have to go to Boston for a week, if I could bring you with me, I would but we can't afford it right now. Do you want to go and stay with Carly or maybe Sonny for the week?"

Courtney jumped at the idea of staying at Sonny's. Jason had moved into the penthouse across the hall and she had every intention of moving in with him as soon as she had a good excuse to dump AJ. Waiting until AJ got up to take a shower she called her brother, she swallowed her annoyance and told him that with AJ being out of town she was scared to stay alone by herself.

Instead of inviting her to stay, he offered a guard. "I couldn't handle being followed around by someone I didn't know. The only one of your people that I know is Jason; could he protect me?" she asked.

"Jason is busy on assignment, how about you move in here. There is plenty of room." he suggested.

Sonny hung up the phone, knowing he had just made a mistake by how eager she had been to accept his offer. Walking out the door, he knocked on Jason's and when Elizabeth opened it a few minutes later, asked for Jason.

"He went to the warehouse, how are you Sonny?" she asked.

"I've been better. Jason told me about the men he saw, do you need anything?" he asked feeling lonely by himself in the penthouse and not eager for his sister to come and stay with him. Especially since he didn't really know the woman, but Elizabeth did.

"No, thank you. I'm just waiting for Jason to return. We went to get some linens for the bed and some other things for the penthouse. He dropped me off before going to get his motorcycle back from the shop. The loaner bike wasn't really his type of bike."

"Well since I happen to know that there is more than likely nothing but beer in Jason's fridge why don't you let me cook you dinner. I need your help with something, if you don't mind. Courtney is supposed to be moving in with me for a week and I would appreciate your help with her. We aren't that close and I would like to change that."

Inwardly groaning, she saw that Sonny had guessed something was up, but thankfully the man thought it had to do with Jason and her wanting alone time. "Don't worry, I just need your company for dinner, after that I will spend some time getting to know her."

"Okay, do you want me to make some brownies for dessert?`"

Sonny thought about it, the idea of anyone using his kitchen but him was worrisome for him, but he needed to find out what she knew about his sister and for her to keep things light when Courtney arrived. "Fine, but you should know that no one, I mean no one is allowed in my kitchen but me, so feel privileged."

When Jason entered Sonny's penthouse he saw Elizabeth cooking with Sonny in the kitchen, when she saw the enforcer she told Sonny she would be right back and promised to bring Jason back with her.

When they entered their penthouse they could hear the elevator signaling the arrival of someone, then the sound of a woman talking to Johnny. "I'm sorry, but we get to leave as soon as dessert is over." she said after explaining what had happened.

"I understand why you are doing this, but it might not do any good." he said.

"We have to try. Sonny has been my friend and yours for a very long time, what kind of friends would we be if we didn't try."

Jason said after kissing her senseless "I have the bike downstairs, why don't you grab your coat and take it over with you like I'm going to do."

The ten minutes that Sonny was alone with his sister made him already regret the invite, so far her first questions had been about Carly, the divorce and Jason. Seeing the man in question entering with Elizabeth, he finally got a word in edgewise and said "I knew that you would be nervous since we haven't spent much time alone together, I invited someone you knew to join us."

"Is it Jason, that's great. I need to ask him something." she said beaming at her brother who frowned at her interest in his enforcer.

"Jason will be here, but it is his girlfriend, Elizabeth that Iasked to come over." Seeing her deflate then seem to tense he knew he had to nip this crush in the bud, his sister was not going to be part of this world. It was bad enough that Elizabeth was.

"Sonny has the timer gone off for the brownies?" she asked as they joined the siblings near the kitchen. The more Elizabeth heard Courtney the more she was certain that Carly was telling the truth, that she had broken Jason's heart and that had pushed her annoying sister in law into a relationship with him.

Carly let herself into the Brownstone, seeing Taggert exiting she made plans for finding a house her top priority. "Mrs. Corinthos, just the woman I was looking for."

"Taggert. You could have nothing to say to me, so how about letting me pass." she stated.

"I would but there is a problem with your accident. The car that you hit, it wasn't registered. In fact the vin numbers match one at the dealership on Main Street. A car that is still in the parking lot. A dark blue Mercedes coupe just like the one that hit your car. The funny thing is that you were found near that car and not your own and the driver of the phantom car is still missing."

"Then I suggest you go out and find this missing person. He or She is probably in need of medical help." she said pushing past him. "All I recall is headlights in the fog. " As the man left Carly just laughed, somehow the other version of her had gone missing. She wished the man luck trying to find someone who didn't exist in this timeline.

Walking into the house, she saw Felicia talking to Roy rather secretively. Then saw him looking at her with mistrust. "I will talk to Zander." was all that was said before he left.

As soon as dessert was done, Alexis left the cottage, it was strange to see her sister dating her ex-fiance. Even worse was how happy Jax was with Skye. Knowing that the red head would get her hurt crushed when Brenda returned had done nothing to make her feel any better about being stood up by the attorney she had meet earlier at the courthouse.

As she entered her new apartment she sighed, looking around at the mess. She had moved out of Jason's penthouse last week when she realized she had feelings for Sonny. Shaking her head as she pulled out her briefcase and read the files needed for the next day, she wondered about the child she was supposed to have and the one who Helena had taken away all those years ago.

Carly was sitting on her bed, after tucking Michael into bed, AJ had called to confirm that Lila and Monica would be excited to visit with the young man whenever she wanted to bring him over. Pulling out her hidden list, she crossed off getting divorced from Sonny, that was done. Dealing with Elizabeth and Alexis hadn't been as hard as she had expected, in fact if they weren't who they were she might even admit to liking them.

Thinking about Jax, she pulled out the photo she had from when they opened their club together. It was such a shame that the younger version of her had been so enthralled with Sonny, she had missed a great chance to get with the man of her dreams already. Now she would have to suffer through his wedding to Skye, Brenda's return and then the Courtney relationship. Well maybe not that one, if she fixed things now, maybe Courtney would stay with AJ.

Debating it, she decided that was a great idea. Now she just had to convince the blond to get preggers with his kid in a few months and all would be well.

Jason and Elizabeth groaned at the knock on the door. They had heard Courtney slam the door to Sonny's penthouse a few minutes ago and knew she would be looking for company. "I have an idea, follow my lead. Do you still have the keys to the cabin?" she asked tossing Jason his coat at the same time she pulled out hers.

Opening the door, she said with a smile "Hello, Courtney, how are you doing?"

"I was bored and since Sonny' doesn't want me to leave the towers I thought I would come over and visit." she said "I was hoping to spend some time with you before Jason took you home but I guess I'm too late."

"We are just going for a ride, sorry about that." Jason was grabbing his keys as they expertly escorted her out of the penthouse.

"Great!" she said. "Let me just grab my jacket."

"Courtney we are taking the bike, there is no room for anyone else. See you tomorrow." she said trying to not smirk. As the elevator door closed, she turned to Jason and said can we stay at the cabin until she leaves Sonny's please?"

Courtney walked back to Sonny's waiting for Johnny to open the door for her, she then grabbed her coat and called out to her brother I'll be back I'm going to go with Jason when he drives Elizabeth home.

Just nodding as he read the paperwork wishing he understood it more, it was a few minutes later when what she said occurred to him. Opening the door, he asked Johnny if Courtney had left with the twosome next store.

"No, in fact they left about five minutes earlier on the bike. Should I ask the downstairs guard if he saw her leave?"

"Do it, I have no idea what she is up to but find her." he ordered. Walking back into the house, he located AJ's phone number and called the man.

"Quartermaine."

"AJ, This is Sonny. Are you in town?" he asked.

Bingo! AJ thought. "Yes, why? Are you going to bring my son over for a visit so that we can explain how you stole him away?"

Growling Sonny was starting to think his sister was better off with her crush on Jason, than with his brother.

At the silence, AJ continued "Look, I can't find my wife and I'm not trying to be an asshole. Have you seen your sister?"

Sonny hung up the phone, his suspicions confirmed. Courtney had lied, tell a small lie, there is usually a big lie someplace else. Going over to the bag his sister had brought with her to stay there, Sonny dumped it on the sofa, inside was lots of tacky lingerie and a few outfits. Wondering why she could possibly need this much sateen and cheap lace, he called Johnny.

"I found her, she is waiting outside of Elizabeth's studio building."

"What is she doing there?" he asked even more puzzled.

"No idea, do you want me to bring her back to the penthouse?"

"No, in fact just come back here. I think this is about Jason, and her crush on him. She isn't aware that Elizabeth has moved across the hall."

Johnny shook his head, then noticed the man leaving the area. He looked like one of Moreno's old men. Calling Sonny back he let his boss know then followed the man back to a no-tell motel outside of town. Seeing the blond greeting him when he opened the door, Johnny checked the register and saw they were the Roscos.

The man who remained behind saw that the Corinthos guard had left, so he came out of hiding, waiting for the petite artist to return home. His boss wanted this taken care of tonight. Jason Morgan needed to be neutralized.

Stopping about twelve feet away from the tall blond, he listened as she called someone. Hearing her sigh as she hung up the phone asking where are you Carly. "Damn, voice mail." she said.

The kidnapper looked at the blond, and recalled where he had seen her. She worked with the Webber girl at Kelly's and was Corinthos' sister. This would work even better than getting the enforcer's girlfriend. Grabbing the blond, he placed a knife to her neck and said "Don't scream."

Pulling out the sedative he shot the blond in the neck and strained to carry her to the truck while making sure that no one saw him. Calling his boss, he said "I got a girl for you."

"Take her to the cemetery. Then disappear, no one can find you, not even me."

Jason pulled Elizabeth back into his arms as they lay curled up naked on the green plaid sheets. "I love you." he said as he leaned down to continue what he had started.

""I love you too." she said with a smile, then asked "Just how many condoms are in that box, do you think we have enough we could stay for a couple of days. There is plenty of soup and other items in the pantry."

"Yes to the condoms, no to the soup. Ever." he said firmly as he eased her onto her back. "We really owe Carly."

"Your right, maybe some brownies, a nic-" She never got to finish her statement as Jason preceded to show her once again what they had been missing by being so reticent with one another.


	4. Chapter 4

Switching Places

Chapter 6

Proverb: If a tree falls in a forest and nobody hears it fall does it mean that it really didn't fall?

Courtney woke up feeling cold and not seeing any light. Wondering where she was, she felt around but all she could feel was the wall and a cement floor. When she had gone to all four corners she leaned up against the wall and cried.

Several hours later, she could hear a scraping sound and suddenly saw daylight. Looking around instead of at the person walking in, she screamed when she realized she was in a room with dead people.

The two men entering saw the blond where they were expecting a brunette and stopped quickly. "He screwed up; he was supposed to grab the little artist. Who is this?"

The second man shone the spotlight in the girl's face and said "Corinthos estranged sister; what should we do with her?"

"Get her to stop screaming it's hurting my head." The man walked over and slapped the blond across the face with an open hand, shutting her up. "Now, let's see if she could be of any use to us, since our man screwed up and grabbed the wrong girl."

"Do you want me to find out if Corinthos will pay for her return?"

"From what I heard they don't get along, she is married to a Quartermaine though. They might pay to get her back."

"Call them and see if we can get some money out of this and find out where the girl we wanted is."

Elizabeth groaned when she finally rose from the comfort of the bed. Jason had gone to see Sonny; something about Courtney not telling the truth. Before he had left, he had made them breakfast and they had ate it in bed.

She smiled as she recalled why she was still in bed and was sore getting up this morning. Last night had been everything she had ever dreamed it would be and more. As she walked to the shower she was still laughing recalling Jason's guilt filled admission that he had slept with other women while in Europe.

The idea that he had done so hurt, but it was only a pinprick, she had not right to be upset with him. What really hurt was that she had given him up to help someone that as soon as she had stopped doing what they wanted had turned their backs on her. It still hurt that Nik and Lucky acted the way they had. With Emily gone she missed the two remaining so-called musketeers.

As she washed her hair, she sighed thinking about her best friend. Jason had gone to visit her at the rehabilitation center but all Elizabeth had done was call her once a week. She missed her and with her now dating Jason, something Emily had been uneasy about, it worried her.

Looking at the clock, Elizabeth rushed out the door to have Francis drive her to Kelly's.

Looking around for Courtney knowing the blond would be eager to head out the door as soon as she arrived, she was surprised to see Mike working the counter. "Mr. Corbin, where is Courtney?" She asked.

"She was told to take a few days off by Bobbie. I'm working so that if she decides to keep her job it's still available for her. Bobbie told me that you would be coming in to work an afternoon shift today. Also that if I have any questions to ask you."

"Do you want counter or tables?" She asked the man.

"Whatever is fine with me. I'm at your disposal until two o'clock." He said as she grabbed an apron and tied it on.

Alexis sat down and tried to work but Sonny had entered the seating area and was trying to get her attention. "One minute, I have to finish this paper." Finally finishing, she turned to the man and said "What may I do for you?" With her glasses half off her nose and a pencil now stuck in her hair.

"I need some research done everything you can find about my sister. Something is off with her. Can you do it?"

"Isn't that Stan and Benny's job?"

"I have them working on it too. I need more than just what they will find out." He said walking away, he regretted sleeping with her, she was a damn fine attorney and he knew she would soon be out looking for a different job. She had made it clear when they left the Island that she would stay on as Jason's attorney of record but they would need a new business attorney.

Jason finally tracked down Carly, he was rather exasperated to realize that she had been looking at houses all day without a guard or a cell phone. "Carly, I have to talk to you."

"Why from the look on your face things went well with Elizabeth, so what could you possibly need me for? After all you don't believe me about the fact that I have lived six years into the future do you?

"Thank you for your help with Elizabeth, but this is about Courtney and Sonny. She called and asked to stay with him yesterday saying AJ was going out of town and she wanted to take the time he was gone to get to know her brother. Then Sonny found out that AJ was still in town. Last night she told Sonny she was going out with Elizabeth and I, after we had already left for a bike ride. Johnny followed her to Elizabeth's studio, where he saw someone he needed to follow. Do you have any idea why she would go to the studio or why she would then go home last night to AJ?"

"First as to the studio, I do get that one. She was probably planning on getting you to offer her a ride home, since I doubt anyone mentioned that Elizabeth is now living with you. Second are you sure she went back to AJ?"

"I just left the apartment, women's clothes were on the floor and someone was using the shower when Max entered the bedroom. AJ had left to go to work before we even entered the apartment."

"Can't help you. What do you think of this place?" She asked looking around the place.

"Carly isn't it a little small for you?" He asked.

"Not for me, for Elizabeth. There is a sun room back there, and look this is a panic room, if something goes wrong Elizabeth would have a place to escape to just in case." She just wanted to make sure that Ric couldn't buy the place when he moved here.

"It's really not her style; the outside is a little too grandiose for her. She likes farmhouses." He said to the confused woman.

"Okay, I have a nice place that I found for myself, as soon as the owner accepts my offer I will need to have Max and his brother do some upgrades but I love it." She said sincerely. Thinking on the house that she would move into in a few years, Carly had gone to see if it was available now and had been pleasantly surprised it was.

After telling the realtor that she didn't like it after all, Carly left with Jason taking the cell phone he thrust into her hands. "Wait if I have my cell phone what about Elizabeth?"

"I picked up one for her yesterday. She isn't thrilled that I won't let her pay for it, but I told her that with things happening like they are it was better she had one."

"Good job, now I have to go. I have to meet someone for lunch." She said as she walked away without inviting him. She had to cut her dependence on more than Sonny, Jason and her friendship was a big part of Jax's ire. She wanted to see if she could have Jason around without relying on him so much.

Jason walked into Kelly's in time to see Elizabeth talking softly with the Jones girls while looking at Mac Scorpio. "Mac said no to a dog after Maxie forgot to feed the goldfish while I was in Texas." Said an earnest looking Georgie.

"I said no to a dog because you didn't have the free time to take care of him, just what is going on?" He asked sternly looking at his daughters while trying to hide a smile. Bobbie had already called him about Mr. Whiskers and her kittens.

Georgie looked at Maxie and by the time they were finished telling him the story even Jason would have sworn the felines were about to be cast aside into the cold and cruel world. He had to admit they had their father wrapped around their fingers.

"This is what I have decided. You may keep Mr. Whiskers, if and only if you find a home for the kittens and we get her fixed."

Watching as the girls jumped and hugged their father, neither Jason nor Liz were aware that they had gained an audience in Edward Quartermaine who looked out of place in the run down diner. "Jason, I need to speak to you."

Jason stiffened and turned to his grandfather and said "What about?"

"It's private and personnel. Can we talk outside?"

Worried something was going on with Lila; he followed the old man out the door and watched as Elizabeth was trying to turn down adopting one of the kittens. "Jason, I think that AJ is trying to extort money from the family by pretending something that isn't true."

"Then tell him to stop. Look Edward, I have no idea why you are even asking me for help, I have nothing to do with AJ. Now if you will excuse me." He said as he walked away. He would come back and grab something to eat when he picked Elizabeth up later.

Edward called AJ's cell and told his grandson to stop trying to extort money from the family, he could care less about his wife. Then hanging up the phone he walked to his waiting car and told the driver to head home thinking about the scene he had just walked in on. The Webber girl had captivated Jason's attention.

Alexis walked into the diner, nodding at an extremely aware Francis, Jason might not actually believe that Carly was telling the truth but it was obvious that he wasn't taking any chances. Seeing Carly entering from the other side of the courtyard, she looked around and saw that Elizabeth had been correct; there was no one in the diner between two and three in the afternoon.

"So, how are things?" She asked the other two as soon as they had their food.

"I found a house, actually it's the one I buy in a few years when I divorce Sonny again." Carly admitted as she pulled out the pictures including the house where Elizabeth was living in 2008. Showing it to the brunette, she was amused to see that she really liked the small farmhouse, just like Jason had said.

"That one is cute, I love the porch, I can imagine sitting there carving pumpkins and curling up on the porch swing." She said in a soft voice.

"I always thought that you just settled for this place, but this is where you are living now, well in the future now."

"Alexis, I just understood what she said, do you think I should go and talk to Kevin Collins?" She asked the attorney who started laughing.

"Carly, how much longer do we have to worry about Elizabeth getting kidnapped?"

"Well she had been kidnapped the day of my funeral so we have to wait for a least another week. Why?" She asked curiously.

"I'm just worried that it might happen after we relax our guard. Also we have to figure out what happened to the other you. I got a copy of the police report today."

"I think I might be both of us. At least my body might. I have bruises on my arms from the accident as well as from where I burnt myself on a candle the night before I got in the accident here. Yet according to Tony I still have brain damage from where Sonny shoots me in the head." She said thinking about the question not realizing that the other two were staring at her.

"Carly, go back a minute. Sonny shoots you in the head, what happened?"

"I can't tell you, I don't want to say anymore than I have to at any given time. I'm hoping if I don't the timeline will alter."

"Fine, but I want some warning before it is supposed to happen." Said Elizabeth knowing she had to tell Jason what was said. "I saw Sonny last night, hoping to see what you were talking about."

"He doesn't start to take a downturn until he has to fake his death. So it won't be until August that he starts to lose it. I have to go and get Michael from soccer practice; I will talk to you later. Alexis when will I get my divorce decree?"

Switching Places

.

Chapter 7

Nightingale: Our attitude towards life determines life's attitude toward us

Elizabeth was telling Jason what she had been discussing with Carly after she had admitted agreeing to keep the cat and kittens until they were old enough to be separated from their mother.

As they carried the box with the kittens and the other paraphernalia, Jason just tried not to laugh at the idea of Carly and other two women getting along. All three would deny it to their dying day but they had been dealing well with one another.

Setting the box down he asked what they had to do for the animals?

"Nothing, they already use the box so all we have to do is feed them and water them. I'm so sorry about this, Georgie's lower lip started trembling and I just gave in." she admitted.

"What have we got here?" Asked an entering Johnny with the bag of take out food. Seeing the kittens he asked where did you rescue them?

"There were in jail so I staged a breakout." Said Elizabeth laughing when Francis entered behind the other guard.

"Are you keeping them?" Asked an entertained Sonny from the doorway as he watched the three hardened men trying to impress the young woman.

"Just until the warden returns for the momma, the kittens are going to be adopted out." She said watching as Johnny was trying to keep the cat hair off his pristine suit.

As the visitors left, Jason picked up the file he had brought from the warehouse watching as Elizabeth sat down trying to draw the kittens. Hearing her laugh, he looked up to see the kittens wandering around skidding across the bare floors.

Walking over from the desk, he joined her on the sofa wrapping her up in his arms. "Did you name them?" He asked knowingly.

"Nope, otherwise I would want to keep them. Maxie named the mother; of course since she was so big when she first saw them she thought it was a male cat. It was rather funny when Georgie and her came rushing into my room last week saying they needed me. When I saw the cat in their closet he was laying on a sweater that I would bet Felicia doesn't know is missing."

"So you delivered them? Why didn't you tell me?" He asked looking down at her.

"It's strange, do you remember when I nursed you back from your wound, well delivering the kittens reminded me of that, someone needed my help and I just did it, in spite of the blood. It just gave me a strange feeling that I haven't worked out in my mind yet. At least not to where I want to talk about it."

"I'm here when you are ready." He said kissing her neck, then he growled as the house phone rang. Picking it up he said "Morgan."

Holding it out to her, he said it's my mother for you.

Elizabeth tried to think why Monica would be calling her, as she got up to answer the phone. "Dr. Quartermaine, is everything okay?" She asked worried.

"Yes, I'm just relaying a message from Emily, she sent you a letter but it got sent back to her when she forgot to put a stamp on it. She wanted me to tell you that she wouldn't be able to call this week, she is going to be doing some special therapy. She also asked me to remind you that you promised to send her some pictures of something but she refused to tell me exactly what they were of."

"I know what she is talking about, thank you for letting me know. Do you want to talk to Jason?" She asked politely.

Sonny came downstairs and called for the guard outside the door. When the man entered he told him to take his sisters bag to her place and make sure that it was put inside. Looking around the empty penthouse, he counted the hours until his son would come to see him. As soon as school was out tomorrow Leticia would bring over the six-year-old.

Hearing the sound of a door closing, he saw that Alexis was standing in the hallway waiting to be let into Jason's place. Opening his door he asked if she had gotten to do the search on his sister.

"Yes, there are a few things I'm double-checking, but it will be available tomorrow. Do you know if Jason's home? I left something in the penthouse that is rather important."

"We are here." The two in hall turned to the door to see Elizabeth fixing her shirt as she let the attorney and Sonny in. "Alexis, is everything okay?"

"I just left something important in the kitchen when I moved out." Going into the kitchen she was grabbing her monogrammed popcorn bowl that Jax had gotten for her last year as a Christmas dish when she felt something brush up against her leg, then the other leg. Screaming she dropped the popcorn ball as she rushed back into the living room.

Jason came running back down the stairs with his spare gun as Sonny and the guard out in the hall also came in all planning to rescue the attorney, only to find Elizabeth standing in the kitchen doorway laughing. "Alexis this is Mr. Whiskers, Mr. Whiskers this is Alexis. I promise she won't hurt your kittens."

As all of the men put away their weapons, the momma cat came over and rubbed against the stockings on her legs of the attorney while purring loudly. Elizabeth walked back into the kitchen and checked the dish, seeing it wasn't broken she grabbed one of grocery bags she had brought over earlier and wrapped up the dish.

"I don't suppose you want a kitten to take with you as well?" She asked trying not to laugh as the large tabby arched her back when the two kittens joined their mother in getting pet by Alexis.

AJ walked into the small dingy apartment, seeing his wife's bag on the sofa he groaned so much for spending time with that girl from Jake's again. Walking further into the apartment he found the leash and wondered where Courtney was with Rosie if she didn't use the leash.

After showering he walked into the living room and saw the light blinking on the phone, hitting the button for the messages he listened as Courtney told him she was going to visit her sister in law. Stopping the message before listening to the date, he hit to listen to the second message. Hearing Edward's message he shook his head not sure what was going on.

Going into the bedroom, he took a laundry basket and tossed Courtney's clothes in it. Grabbing the keys he walked out the door and went straight to Jakes. Sitting at the bar with a soda, he heard one of the women mention his wife's name. Listening he heard Penny say that she had been suspended from Kelly's and she would enjoy the peace and quiet until she came back.

Courtney sat in the corner of the crypt holding the blanket they had tossed at her, while trying to keep the flashlight going. As the dark descended she soon fell asleep not sure why she had been grabbed but knowing that it was Elizabeth Webber's fault.

Jason woke up to the sound of noise downstairs; walking stealthfully into the living room he stopped and stared not believing what he saw. The pool game that Elizabeth and he had been playing when they had decided to take the game they were playing upstairs was being finished. Leaning against the sofa, he watched as the two kittens were knocking the balls around the table.

When one of them got stuck in a pocket and started meowing, he whispered to be quiet as he pulled it out and set it back on the table. When they had finally cleared all the balls, Jason picked them up and carried them back to their Momma before heading back to the stairs where he found Elizabeth with her sketchpad and a piece of charcoal.

"That was so cute." She said teasing him as he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder saying "I'll show you cute." As he maneuvered them into the bedroom, Elizabeth used the fact that he had only zipped his jeans when he had pulled them on and slid her hand down and cupped his butt, only for him to hit hers with his open hand and tell her to behave.

Tossing her down gently, he climbed into the bed with her grabbing her hands and showing her exactly what happened when you misbehaved and groped your boyfriend.

Carly walked Michael to school while plotting the next thing on her list. After watching him enter the school, Carly saw Father Coates up ahead and called out to the priest. "Father do you have a moment?"

"Certainly Mrs. Corinthos. What may I do for you?"

After explaining she was no longer Mrs. anything she asked if he believed in second chances. "In what context, life after death, forgiveness here on earth or is there something else on your mind?"

"I had a "dream" where I lived several years into the future and now that I'm awake I'm trying to fix my mistakes so that my family is safe and happy. However in order to do that I have to make some sacrifices, I accept that. I just, there was a little boy in my "dream" his name was Morgan; he was Sonny and my son. You are aware who Sonny is and what he does, but there are things that happen. How do I get to that future with my son without the many bad things that happen?" She asked more confused than before she asked.

"You live a good and fulfilling life, the other things will happen if they are meant to. That is all anyone can do. Even with a blueprint, the house changes as it is being built Carly. Just do the right thing, and god will take care of the rest. But understand that he can't always stop the bad things from happening."

"I understand thank you." Carly was going to let destiny happen but she was going to help it along just a little. There was no way she was going to let Ric, Luis and Lorenzo do the damage they did. Seeing Zander in the chapel she walked over to Sonny's former employee.

"Are you lost?" She asked.

"No, just thinking. I heard what you asked Father Coates, Carly what happens when you know something bad is about to happen and you do nothing to prevent it? Are you to blame?"

"Only if you knew it would hurt someone and made no attempt to fix things." She said then watched as the impetuous young man rushed out of the church. "Was it something I said?" She asked the man on the cross.

Rushing into Kelly's, Zander saw Nik and Lucky sitting with Gia and Summer. "Have you seen Elizabeth?" He asked the two men.

"Not since she started to hang out with Morgan again. What does it take for her to get the message that he is going to get her killed? No one in his life is safe." Said Lucky.

"Well maybe if the two of you stopped talking down to her like she was a rather stupid five-year-old you would understand why she is seeing him." He said shaking his head as he left the diner. "If you see her tell her I'm looking for her."

Nik turned to Lucky and said "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Elizabeth in a few days, the lights have been out at the studio and the blond that works here who is related to Sonny has been missing as well."

Maxie was telling Serena about Carly and her meltdown at the hospital while they were being fitted with dresses for Lucy and Kevin's latest wedding. Georgie was finished and had gone to work her shift at GH, so the two blonds were gossiping with each other.

"No, she really said she was married to Jax and wanted to kill Sonny. That is so wild. So was it a dream or what?"

"I don't know but it was funny, when she was saying she wanted to talk to her husband and insisting it was Jax, she kept saying she loved him and how they were just going through a rough patch. You just had to be there."

The bride in the next room was shaking as she listened to the younger girls, she already had to deal with the spectra of his late true love Brenda, now Carly Corinthos was dreaming she was married to Jax. What else was going to happen? Taking a deep breath to keep from wanting to drink, she finally was allowed to get out of the dress and change back into her suit.

While driving back the Quartermaine estate, she made a u-turn and drove over to Bobbie Jones Brownstone. Entering she saw Carly reading a file, calling out her name she told the blond they needed to talk.

"Let me save you the trouble. Hospital gossip has reached you about my nightmare, where I thought I was married to Jax and you are A: Jealous that I was dreaming about your fiancee, B: concerned I'm after him, C: thinking that your future marriage is in trouble that I will be chasing him for revenge in taking back the club. Try D: None of the above. I don't want the man you are about to marry. Have at it."

"Why should I trust you?"

"You don't so I won't even bother to tell you that you have nothing to worry about. Skye, you are getting married in two months, nothing is going to stop your wedding. I definitely won't stop it."

Needing to talk to someone, Carly started to call Jason, but knew he wouldn't understand. Calling the number Jason had given her for Elizabeth, she got voicemail. After leaving a message stating she had almost done something she would have regretted she tried Alexis only for her new assistant to say she was in court today.

As she walked into Kelly's hoping to find Elizabeth she ran into dumb and rich and arrogant. Listening to Nik and Lucky she just shook her head. Lucky hadn't changed in six years, in 2008 he was still spouting the sane crap about Jason he was now. As Nik just agreed she looked at Gia and smirked as the woman talked about planning their wedding. Sorry Gia, that wedding isn't actually going to take place, she thought.

Seeing Summer working the afternoon shift, she asked where Elizabeth was drawing the attention of Laura's sons. "Why are you looking for Elizabeth?" Asked a belligerent Lucky.

"I knew that she worked this morning, something that Summer could have told you if either of you geniuses had bothered to think to ask. The reason I was looking for Elizabeth was that I heard her talking to Jason earlier and knew that they had been having sex, I just wanted to warn her to make sure it was safe sex, after all we don't want any mini muffins running around just yet." She snarked and watched as Lucky turned purple at the idea of Jason and Liz.

Walking back out the door, she winced as she realized what she had told the two brain surgeons inside.

Calling Elizabeth's cell phone she heard a phone ringing nearby and a hello that echoed through the phone and the air at the same time. Turning around she saw Elizabeth standing there about to enter Kelly's. Grabbing her arm she said "You might not want to do that, I sort of told Lucky that Jason and you are sleeping together."

"Why is it any of his business?" She asked. "Why would you be telling anyone?"

After listening to her explanation as they rushed to her studio, she saw Zander sitting outside her door. "Now what?" She asked Carly pointing out the young man.

"Talk to him, then send him on his way. I will wait inside."

Zander watched as Elizabeth and Carly argued their way over to where he was standing. "Elizabeth?"

"Hey Zander, can you hang on a minute? Carly I don't have time for this, go find someone else to deal with your insane jealously."

"I'm not going anywhere's until we talk." She said walking in and slamming the door. Tossing her purse on the rock hard sofa, she put her ear to the door and listened as Zander hemmed and hawed before leaving without saying why he was looking for her.

Elizabeth entered and shook her head, "I have no idea what that was about, now what did you do?"

Zander was curious, he had heard Rosco talking about grabbing Elizabeth, knowing that Jason kept a close eye on the woman, he had not worried about it, until he had the man celebrating with a woman in the room next to him at the motel.

Who did the man have locked up and where were they keeping her. Waiting and following the former mobster, Zander followed him out to the old cemetery at the edge of town. Listening as the mobster talked to a woman; he could hear the sound of panic in her voice.

Getting closer he never felt the knock on the side of his head.

Rosco's henchman tossed the body inside with the girl, "What happened?"

"No money at the drop, who is this?"

"Zander Smith, he used to work for my old boss. He knows too much."

"The girl is a total waste of time, Morgan's girlfriend is too well protected, lets just leave them here tonight and we can get rid of them on Memorial Day during the fireworks."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

To those hoping for the demise of Courtney, just hold on a second. I'm not finished with her yet. Carly will be telling the truth when it suits her purposes, while she is a slightly kinder version, she is still CARLY. Those of you enjoying Lizzie will be seeing her soon, as well. Plus things have been way too easy for Jason and Liz. That won't be lasting too long.

Switching Places

Chapter 8

Elizabeth was yawning as she let herself into Kelly's. Seeing a shadow on the wall, Francis who had insisted on checking the empty diner, grabbed the man and crashed him into the wall next to the jukebox. Elizabeth moved back only to realize that her bodyguard was holding Lucky.

"Lucky! What are you doing?" She asked as Francis made his reluctance to let the man go clear.

"I wanted to talk, but Morgan's thug here attacked me." He said rubbing his arm. "So he has thugs around to keep you from talking to your friends, can't you see he is trying to keep you from realizing that you are making a mistake."

"Since Jason offered to fly me out to see Emily, I would say he isn't keeping me from my friends, as for making a mistake that was what I did when I walked away from the man I loved to save you last year. Now either let me get the diner opened or do it yourself. Either way I don't really care what you want."

"See you are already acting like I don't matter." He said starting to move in closer when Francis made it clear he had better back off.

"Lucky, you don't. Your opinion on my life means nothing. I think that should have been made perfectly clear by now."

As she went to make coffee and start opening for the day, she could hear Lucky making a call and she went to make one of her own. Calling Bobbie who she knew had just worked the night shift, she told her that Lucky was harassing her and could Mike or Summer work this morning.

When the door opened Elizabeth expected to see her boss not Nik. The Prince came in and walked over to her saying Lucky called. "Don't even start Nik; we both know that you owe Jason your life. Also that if it weren't for me your brother would still be obeying that nice shiny rock that Helena had. So don't even think you have a right to tell me how to live my life."

"I learned my lesson last time, but Elizabeth if you ever need me, just know that I'm there for you."

"Why?" She asked baldly.

"You were my friend long before I came to care for my brother. Your being with Jason doesn't change that. I wish you were seeing someone else, but I won't tell you not to. Zander was correct; I have been treating you like Helena treated me."

"Good, now go tell you brother that."

"He could but unfortunately my son has turned into Scott Baldwin." Said an entering Laura with Bobbie.

"Nik go get your brother, tell him I want to talk to him immediately." Said Laura as Luke entered looking rumbled and slightly hung over.

"Why am I here?" He asked after thanking Liz for the cup of coffee she handed him.

When Laura saw Lucky coming down the stairs, she ordered him to sit and said "We are having a quick Spencer family meeting. Lucky, don't you roll your eyes at me."

Bobbie sat on one of the counter chairs and said "Lucky if I ever hear about you annoying Elizabeth when she is here again; I will kick your rear out of here. Got it?"

"She is sleeping with Morgan, how can you-"

"Lucky, I don't care if you walked into the kitchen and found them having sex on the grill, it is their business, not yours. Got it. Now I would suggest that you take a good look in the mirror and realize that this jealous of Morgan is stupid."

Glaring at Elizabeth, he stormed up the stairs to get ready for work, followed by Nik telling him to stop before he loses Elizabeth's friendship.

"Elizabeth, honey. I called Mike he was rather eager to come in and work. He said he actually enjoyed working the last few days. Courtney is supposed to return to work tomorrow so he was rather glad to finish up the week."

"Thanks, Bobbie. I'm sorry to have called you, but Lucky just kept pushing it."

"Elizabeth, I hope this won't stop you from coming to our wedding?" Asked Laura.

"You can even bring the walking cement wall." Said Luke who just laughed as she glared at him.

When Mike arrived, Elizabeth called and let Jason know she was going to work at the studio for a while. After grabbing breakfast for Francis and her she started out the door only to run into AJ talking to Mike in the courtyard as he sat up the outside tables.

"Elizabeth, have you seen Courtney?" Asked Jason's brother.

"Not since the night she was at Sonny's. Why?"

"Her clothes were at the apartment but she never came home. There was a message saying she was visiting Carly. I called over there and Lucas said she wasn't there and that Carly just left alone. Since she has Rosie with her, I'm not too worried."

Elizabeth thought about some things, and turned to AJ and said "I think Courtney is upset about something." She said lamely.

"Mike, if you see her, tell her to call me." The older man was well aware that Courtney had more than likely thrown a snit. She had been happy when she thought she would move into the large mansion on the other side of town and when they had moved into that one bedroom apartment she had told her father that she could have had that in Atlantic City. He had been expecting her to leave AJ any day.

Elizabeth went to the studio, shaking her head. Seeing AJ following her, Francis glared at the man. "Elizabeth do you have a few minutes? Look I am sure that you are aware that my wife is interest in my brother, she has made her feeling rather obvious."

"AJ, Jason and I are together. Courtney has to have seen that fact. She is more than likely visiting someone to deal with it. I'm sorry, I know that you do love her."

"I did, but I have no urge to have another Carly in my life. If you see her, tell her to call me." He said.

Once she was settled, Elizabeth started to paint the picture of the kittens on Jason's pool table. When she needed more Kelly green, she went to ask Francis if they could run to the paint store only to realize it was almost two thirty and that she had to get to the post office.

Grabbing the caricatures that she had drawn for Emily, she picked up the envelope and rushed to the door. "Francis, I'm so sorry, I lost track of time. Can we make it to the post office before three, I promised to send these to Emily and then I will buy you lunch."

"Don't worry about the lunch, Miss Webber. Max brought some over earlier when I let Jason know about AJ."

"I can't believe that I painted through all that." She said as they drove to the post office.

Once the package was in the mail, they went to the paint store where she ran into Felecia Jones purchasing some poster board. As she told the older woman about the kittens she saw the sign making material.

"This is just perfect. You could make the signs better than I can. This morning the girls found a dog wandering around the park, he looked half-starved, but had a collar on. We are planning on making signs to find the owner."

"Where is the dog?"

"At the Brownstone. Do you think you could come over and draw a picture of the dog?"

Walking in she saw Maxie taking a steak out of a take out box and placing it in the microwave as Carly entered. "That is my steak." She said to the young blond.

"But the dog is starving; Michael would give it to him if he were here." She said.

"Then it's a good thing that Michael has classes today." She said as Maxie pivoted and ran off with the steak.

"Felicia she just took my lunch, do something." Ordered Carly. "Stop laughing muffin, this isn't funny."

"Yes, it is. Carly would you actually eat leftovers?"

Glaring at the artist she said "It's the principle of the thing. It's mine."

"It's going for a good cause. Now let me go and draw this thing so they can find its owner."

Hearing a splash, Carly had a bad feeling, which was proven true when Rosie came crashing into the kitchen with soap all over her wet body. Hopping up onto the counter she watched as Rosie pinned Elizabeth to the ground and licked her face as she shook her body dried.

"Help me!" Elizabeth called out to Carly, wishing that Francis had come into the house when the laughing blond just sat there with her legs on the counter.

"No way! That thing slobbers and these shoes are new."

"So help me Carly, when I get up I'm going to beat you with those shoes."

Georgie entered and helped get Rosie off of Elizabeth, once the younger girl had taken the dog into the other room, Carly got down and took a wash cloth, and warming it she tossed it at the artist saying she had dog drool on her chin.

"You are evil, you do know that don't you?" Asked Elizabeth as she glared at the laughing blond.

"Sorry, but it was hilarious from my point of view." She said pulling a nail file out and fixing a ragged nail.

"What was Rosie doing wandering in the park without Courtney?"

"Lucas told me AJ was looking for her earlier."

"I have to over to the Quartermaines to take something to Lila, if you hear anything let me know." Said Elizabeth as she walked out the door even more rumpled then when she entered.

"Francis, I have to run to my grandmothers then to the Quartermaines." Elizabeth placed the box in the trunk, after refusing to let Francis carry it. Seeing the neat and pressed outfit she had changed into they went to the mansion to see Lila.

"My dear, how nice to see you." She was greeted by the elderly lady and handed her a package. "What is this my dear?"

"Open it." She said.

Lila opened the flat package and laughed softly when she saw the black and white pen drawing of Jason and the kittens at the pool table. "This is lovely my dear. Where did the kittens come from?"

Elizabeth told her the tale of the Jones girls and then mentioned Rosie. "So Courtney lost her dog. She must be looking for it today. That must be why no one can find the girl. Have you found a home for the kittens yet? I would love one."

"They are rather mischievous." Elizabeth warned.

"They are kittens, my dear. It also sounds like they would fit in well with the Quartermaines. My dear, could you please run into Edwards's study and get me the photo album that is in there."

As she walked up to Edwards private study, she could hear the older man talking on the phone to someone, she listened for a few minutes then knocking on the door, to get the album, she told Lila she had to go and went outside to call Alexis.

The woman said she would bring the blond to the studio. Elizabeth then went to find Zander. As she knocked on the door of his seedy hotel room, she was grabbed by Johnny and dragged into his hotel room along with Francis.

"Why are you here?"

"We are looking for Zander. Why?"

"You need to leave now. As for Zander he never returned last night. Go now. I will let you know if I see him."

Once back at the studio, Elizabeth waited for the other two women to do what she had asked. When she heard the knocking on the door, she let them in. "Carly, I think that Courtney was kidnapped in my place. AJ hasn't seen her for a few days; Rosie looks like hasn't been feed in days. Edward was telling someone that AJ had someone call him pretending to kidnap Courtney for money. What if it wasn't a pretense?"

"Someone would have noticed she was missing Elizabeth," said Alexis.

"Not really, she was suspended from work, AJ thought she was visiting Carly, Sonny thought she went home to AJ. I think Zander knew something about this. That is what I think his visit was about."

"What do we do?"

"Jason is out of reach doing something for Sonny this afternoon, so we have to go to Sonny with this."

"No." echoed from both sides of the room. Looking at Carly and Alexis, she said we have to tell them that Courtney has been kidnapped.

"What are we going to say that I knew she was kidnapped and where she is being held because you were supposed to be the one kidnapped. Sonny will laugh us out of the penthouse. We have to do this ourselves."

Chapter 9

Courtney woke up holding onto Zander; she was cold and scared. The two of them had sat up most of the night talking to keep from being scared of what was going to happen to them. "Zander we have to try and get out of here before they kill us."

"I know, give me your flashlight, I'm going to bang on the walls until we find a weak spot."

Elizabeth knew this was a bad idea, but found herself following Alexis and Carly to the old cemetery on the outskirts of town. Francis had no idea why they were here. He called for reinforcements just to be safe.

"So where did this happen Carly?"

"I don't recall, just that you were being held here."

"Great so all we can do is wandering around looking for some kind of clue. I'm not Nancy Drew." Said Alexis.

"No, she was younger; you are more like the old Woman from Murder She Wrote," replied Carly.

Elizabeth tried not to laugh, but found herself chuckling in spite of herself, just as they were going to give up they could hear a pounding on the wall of a crypt. Looking up Carly said "How did I forget that? I knew there was something about ELQ."

Francis came over and saw the lock and said "It's new, I'll be right back with a crowbar."

The two men watched as the guard walked away towards the car, "You deal with him, I will take care of our visitors. We might have a way to keep Morgan in line after all."

The second man knocked out Francis, then joined his cohort. "Now what?"

Elizabeth walked around the abandoned cemetery picking up a large log she went over and tried to use it to get the attention of Courtney by hitting the side of the building. "Come around to the front and join your friends." She heard. Turning she saw the man standing there with a gun pointed at her.

Not fighting, she came around the corner and saw another man holding a gun on Carly and Alexis. "Who are you?" She asked.

"No one that needs to concern you. My; oh my, Jason Morgan's girlfriend, waltz's right into my hands my boss will be so happy."

"I doubt that." She said seeing Francis creeping up with Max.

"I think I that you are wrong." He said just as Francis knocked him out, Max was having a tougher time, as the other kidnapper was much larger. Seeing that Francis was restraining his man, she went to help Max, picking up the log she hit the man on the head, knocking him out.

"Thanks, Miss Webber. His head was a lot harder than it looks."

Francis started to open the lock, when Max told him to stop. Sniffing the air, he said for the women to run that they would get Courtney out. "That smell is gas. GO!"

Francis finished unlocking the door, seeing Courtney and an unconscious Zander they grabbed the two of them and rushed away as fast as they could. Just as they hit the edge of the fencing, the whole thing exploded.

Five minutes later they could hear the sirens, Taggert soon arrived with the fire trucks and ambulances that took Zander away along with the two would be kidnappers. "Well, well. What do we have here?"

Courtney looked at Elizabeth, glaring at the brunette and plotted revenge. The medic had said that there was a very good chance Zander would die and he was the only one who would tell the truth. She knew that Carly would back her up the blond hated Elizabeth even more than she did.

"What we have is Elizabeth Webber trying to finish me off after kidnapping me. She was planning on killing me because she knew that I'm in love with Jason. Ask Carly, she has been threatening me."

Carly felt her mouth fall open at what had come out of Courtney's mouth. Why would she do this?

"Mrs. Quartermaine those are some rather serious charges, I would ask that you think about what you are saying before telling them again." Cautioned Taggert. He had known Elizabeth since she was fifteen and while her choice in friends was criminal there was no way she would kidnap anyone.

"I'm telling the truth, she called me at Sonny's and asked me to come over to her studio the other night, There were two men there, they knocked me out and I woke up here. They said that this was all Elizabeth's fault."

Alexis was wondering if insanity was the result of being kidnapped. Why else would Courtney be saying these things. "Do you have any proof?" She asked.

"Yes, I do. How else did she know where to find me?"

"Elizabeth, just what were you doing here?" Asked Taggert.

"Elizabeth, don't answer that. As your attorney, I'm advising you to not answer any questions." Said Alexis, She wanted Elizabeth arrested and knew that if she refused to answer Taggert would take her down to the station. This could help solve the Courtney problem. One thing would never change, she knew that Sonny might not be related to Elizabeth by blood but he had always thought of the brunette as family.

"Alexis, you know Elizabeth didn't kidnap her, so just let her answer the question." Said Taggert getting the feeling that something was going on that he didn't know.

Carly had figured out that Alexis was trying to do, wincing at the end of her friendship with Courtney and said "No way, we are not going to let you twist this Taggert."

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry about this, but I need to bring you down to the station."

"I'm riding with my client." Stated Alexis.

"Fine." Turning Taggert ordered the two uniformed officers to take the women straight to the station, then told Courtney she had to come down for questioning as well.

"Can't that wait?" She whined.

"No, otherwise, I have to let Elizabeth go as well. Do you want your kidnapper walking around?" He mocked. Elizabeth Webber no more kidnapped the dumb blond than Lila Quartermaine did. Thinking on it, Taggert thought, well Mrs. Lila would be more likely to do it, since it would get her out of AJ's life.

Francis called Sonny and told the mobster what was going on, Sonny went straight to the station.

Mac took the call from Taggert and called looking for Audrey Hardy only to find out she was having tea with Lila and Gail. Stopping at the Quartermaine mansion on the way to the station, he informed the nurse what was going on.

Edward listened to the man talking and went straight to his office, there was no way he was letting that blond she-devil do this. She was after Jason's money and he would not let her get her hooks into another one of his grandsons. Calling AJ he ordered the younger man to the police station, saying it was about his wife.

Jason pulled out his phone and turned it back on, feeling the need for a shower. They were halfway back from Atlantic City with Milo when he heard his phone chirp. Hearing the message he called Sonny's phone and got his voicemail. Cursing, he told Milo to step on it that Elizabeth had been arrested.

Sitting in interrogation room one, Elizabeth watched as Carly slipped into the room. "Has Courtney always been a drama queen or is this something new? You won't believe the story she is trying to give them."

Looking at Alexis, Elizabeth smirked and said "You just didn't notice because you the other you is one as well."

"I have a plan."

"NO, please Carly I beg of you, no plan. Let me deal with this." Said Alexis.

"It's a good one." She said earnestly.

"Oh god, I'm going to prison." Moaned Elizabeth as Carly kept saying she would take care of things.

Taggert opened the door and said "Ladies; we have several inconsistencies in these stories how about we take care of this now?"

"Elizabeth, don't say a word." Said Justus as he entered the room followed by Edward who was saying Don't worry my dear, I won't let that greedy wench tell any more lies.

"Edward, I'm more than capable of arranging for an attorney for my granddaughter. My poor little one, I called Lee, he is on his way. This is what happens, when you hang around with Jason. I know he has you believing that he--"

Elizabeth shook her head as her grandmother was drowned out by Nik and Lucky shouting at Scott to let her go that he had to know she didn't do this.

Sonny walked into the station, shocked at the complete bedlam. Turning to the person standing next to him he asked what was going on?"

AJ looked at him in amazement then saw the moment Sonny realized who he was talking to. "I have no idea what is going on here. Edward just called and said that Courtney was here."

Luke walked into the station responding to a call from Lucky. Laughing his head off as he got the gist of the story, he sidled into the crowded room where Elizabeth was sitting staring at everyone. Walking over he whispered "It almost makes you want to confess just to get away doesn't it."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and placed her hands over her ears when she heard the last thing she ever expected, Carly stood on a chair and yelling "Will everyone please shut up. We all know the muffin didn't do this. Now just give Alexis a change to prove it." The room quieted down, as everyone turned to stare at the blond like she had confessed.

Opening her eyes at the silence, Elizabeth looked across the room and sapphire eyes meet azure blue ones.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Switching Places

Chapter 10

Family Guy: Everything I say is a lie, except when I tell the truth.

Jason looked into the room currently holding Elizabeth, expecting her to be upset, only to see a look saying these people are crazy. As he listened to Sonny explaining what was going on, he plotted to make sure that Elizabeth was out of there immediately.

As she watched Jason walk across the room a smile broke out on Elizabeth's face, confusing those who hadn't seen the enforcer enter the room. "Elizabeth, are you okay?" He asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"Yes, I'm fine except for having to be here." She grumbled as the lawyers were arguing.

"Could you please decide who your attorney is so that I can get rid of some of these people?"

"Alexis, can you handle this?" She asked the other woman.

"Now that you have settled that." Mac decided to start with Edward Quartermaine who was blustering as Justus back into the bullpen. "Mr. Quartermaine, just what is your connection to this mess?"

"I got a call demanding a ransom for Courtney, I thought it was a scheme orchestrated by my grandson, but his lack of interest in finding his missing wife, let me know that he wasn't involved. If AJ had been involved, he would have overreacted to the mess. He didn't even pretend to understand what I was talking about."

"How do you know that Elizabeth wasn't behind the kidnapping herself?" Asked Scott, wanting to ruffle a few feathers, but even he knew that the Webber girl hadn't done this.

"Two things, Elizabeth has repeatedly turned down help paying for school, as well as refusing to let her grandmother help pay for that disaster of a studio, there is no way she would ever kidnap someone for money. As for the ludicrous suggestion that she was jealous of Jason's friendship with Courtney, I can't imagine a young woman who is self assured enough to deal with Carly, worrying about the Matthews girl."

"Thank you Edward. Now if you will excuse us, I still need to find out why Elizabeth was at the cemetery."

"I can answer that." Stated Carly proudly. "We were having a picnic." Alexis groaned trying not to laugh as virtually everyone in the station stared at the blond. "What? Haven't you ever had a picnic before?

Mac looked at Carly and said. "I will arrest the next person who opens their mouth and tells anything but the truth."

"Elizabeth could you please tell us what you were doing at the cemetery. Without commentary from the rest of you."

"If one of your officers would go to the car I was in and grab my portfolio, I can answer your question." Elizabeth was thinking on her feet and knew that for this to work she had to pull Lizzie out. The officer returned and handed her brown leather bag to Mac. Grateful she had the rest of the pictures that she had sent to Emily to make her laugh, she decided to use them to get out of this.

After opening it Elizabeth pretended to hesitate, then said to Mac, "Can we please do this without all of these people?"

Scott knew that he would not let this happen without him, so he said "Elizabeth, if we do this in private it will look like you have something to hide."

Taking a deep breath, she acted like she was reluctant then pulled the sketchpad out of her bag and said "Fine, but I would like it if only Alexis and you viewed this. Mac as well."

Alexis took the book from Elizabeth and laid it one the table, opening it she started chuckling when she saw the first picture. By the time they had gone through the entire sketchbook, the three of them were all laughing and looking around the room at various people and chuckling some more.

Looking at Alexis he glared at his attorney as she just wiped the tears away. "Elizabeth, I don't understand what this has to do with anything." Said Mac as he closed the book.

"I was finishing the last drawing for the series at the cemetery. I sent Emily the first group today. The picture I was finishing up was one that she suggested. I didn't want to use a cemetery here in town, not for something like this. So I asked around and was told about that one by a customer, in fact the man who tried to kidnap us when we were out there." She said with a single tear fallen on her check.

Mac looked at Alexis and saw the woman glaring at him but he was still not sure why but he got the feeling she was lying about something. "Why were Carly and Alexis with you?"

Elizabeth decided a version of the truth would work well, "Every since she woke up from her car accident, she keeps following me around, saying how she wants to be my friend, and that if we don't try bad things will happen. Same thing with Alexis. She keeps insisting that we have to all get along. I was just humoring the woman. She really thought we were going on a picnic, at least that is what I told her when she came to my studio and saw me leaving." Elizabeth said with a straight face.

Carly just stared, she was good, but the muffin was genius. Hearing Mac ask if it was true, she nodded in agreement not trusting herself to speak.

"So let me get this straight, Carly is stalking you, why?" Taggert heard himself asking, knowing he didn't want to know the answer.

"She woke up from this accident and she thought it is 2008, for some reason. Ask Bobbie, according to Carly she is married to Jasper Jacks there." Luke walked out to the bullpen, not wanting Mac or Taggert to see the laughter in his eyes; she was good, he wished that his Cowboy hadn't realized too late that he lost the perfect girl.

Taggert recalled hearing something about that, but that idea was even stranger than the two of them being friends. "Why is Courtney lying to us?" He asked just wanting to get rid of the whole group.

"I have no idea, the last time I saw her; she was knocking on Jason's door asking if we could hang out. I told her we were going for a ride, she wanted to join us, but we were taking the bike."

"I think I can answer what is going on with my sister, Quartermaine, get over here." Said Sonny. "A couple of weeks ago, Courtney was mugged. Jason stopped the guy from getting away with her purse. Every since then, she has kept turning up at my place, supposedly to get to know me. The night in question, she called and told me that AJ was going out of town and she was scared to be alone.

I offered a guard, but she refused claiming that the only one of my people she knew was Jason, and if he couldn't do it, she didn't want a guard. I invited her to stay with me since I was hoping to get to know my sister. She then chased after Jason once he left with Elizabeth for the night."

"Where you going out of town?" Mac asked AJ.

"No, in fact I have been trying to get time off of work, so that I could spend it with my wife. I was aware that she was feeling alone and developing a crush on Jason. The night in question, she told me that Sonny was having a hard time dealing with losing Carly and had asked her to come and stay. She hates living in our apartment, so I knew it was just that she wanted to stay someplace better."

"Thank you. Elizabeth, do you want to press charges against Courtney?"

"No, Mac. She was locked up for days and no one even knew she was missing. You might want to have Kevin talk to her though. I mean this story she told didn't make any sense at all. Have you heard how Zander is doing?"

"Zander is pretty sick; I can't understand why he got so sick for only helping Courtney out of the crypt."

"Mac, Zander was locked in the crypt as well. There was a strong smell of gas when my guard got the door opened. What about the men who tried to grab us?"

"One is dead, but Mr. Rosco is in serious condition at GH."

"What will happen to them?" She asked not knowing the blond standing in the back was curious as well, but Johnny who was watching her knew why she was. Faith listened intently as the man answered.

"He will be charged as soon as he is better. Elizabeth, do you need medical attention?"

"No, may we go now?"

"Certainly. Just think about your choice of friends." He said as he looked at Carly. "Also your potential friends.

Jason helped her to the car, after she promised to visit her grandmother the next day. Telling Milo to drive them to GH he insisted of getting her checked out. "Jason, I'm fine. I just want to go home and lock the doors."

"After Monica says you can go, we will head out to the cabin." He said kissing her forehead as she curled up in his arms.

"Jason, what is Sonny going to do about Courtney, he seemed really upset when we left?"

"He wants to get her back to the hospital, and then tomorrow he is going to arrange for her to get some help." He told her leaving out what was in the file he gave his boss. As long as Courtney stayed away from Elizabeth, he would let her past stay that, but the minute she came after his girlfriend, all deals were off.

Sonny thanked Alexis for handling Courtney's release, telling her that Justus had agreed to temporarily represent the business interests. "Good, I agreed to stay on as Jason's personal attorney, I'm glad you are dealing this like you are." She said lamely not wanting to say anything about the future.

""We-I made a mistake; I turned to you because I was lonely, ruining our friendship in the process. If you ever need anything..." he trailed off, regretting the mistake that cost him the best attorney he had.

Seeing the blond coming out of a small office, Sonny told her they were taking her to GH where she would be getting admitted over night. "Why? There is nothing wrong with me, except that once again Elizabeth Webber managed to get me in trouble."

"Courtney, I was there. Elizabeth was not responsible for your getting kidnapped." Said Alexis as they entered the limo.

"Yes, she was, the kidnapper said so. I heard him, he said that she was too well protected so they grabbed me instead. They were going to kill me." She sobbed.

Instead of asking her why she had lied like he wanted to, Sonny shook his head and arranged for a longer checkup then first agreed with Gail Baldwin. Alexis' file was right, Courtney had major issues that needed to be dealt with.

When he returned home alone, he grabbed a glass of whiskey and the file that Benny had gotten about his sister. Reading it over, he started to call Jason, but getting his voicemail instead, he went out to Johnny and asked if he knew where Milo and Marco were.

"In Jason's. He asked them to set up a security system like you have here."

"Come with me." He said entering his partner's apartment. "Marco, what did you find in Atlantic City."

"We just confirmed what Alexis and Benny found out. Courtney is Mike's daughter, her mother Janine has had repeated arrests and convictions. During her jail stints, Courtney was in foster care. She didn't finish school, dropping out to move in with her boyfriend. He left town suddenly two years ago, but by that time Courtney had moved to the shore."

"What was she doing there?"

"We can't find any evidence she was doing anything more than living with this garage band drummer. Neither one of them had a work history and they were kicked out of a few different places for not paying their rent. The drummer boy is in jail down in Texas, seems like he tried to cross the border with an illegal drug shipment."

"Why did she come here, what did Janine's sister tell you?"

"Just that Courtney was fired from her job at IHOP, she took some money from the cash register. Then Janine told her sister that her daughter took the thousand dollars she won playing the ponies and disappeared. The next time she heard from the girl was when she called to tell her she married. AJ."

"Jason thinks that my sister might be rather troubled, and after what I witnessed today I agree. I was someone to keep an eye out for her at all of our interests. I think she may be planning on betraying us, especially if there is something in it for her."

Chapter 11

Naval proverb: Just because the surface is calm and the day clear doesn't mean there isn't a storm brewing.

Carly enjoyed the warm August sun, thinking back on the last couple of months. So far her plan was working well. Jason was with Elizabeth and they seemed to be getting closer every day. There were days when it hurt to not call and have him solve her problems but she knew that it was important to her future.

Seeing Alexis walking with her sister across the Wyndemere courtyard, she had to laugh remembering Sonny's expression when he had heard the attorney was pregnant. He had hounded the attorney about the child's father until she publicly announced during the forth of July picnic that she had used a sperm bank. That the father of her child was a doctor, healthy and intelligent. That that was all she knew about the man. That it was all she wanted to know.

She had held her breath when the time approached for the explosion of the warehouse, worried about letting it happen, but knowing she couldn't change everything. At least this time there had been no casualties. The smell of burnt coffee had lingered for days, turning even the hardened coffee drinker off the stuff.

Watching as her son played chase with Lucky and Nik, she was grateful that her Momma had agreed to her suggestion of a picnic to help deal with the disappointment of Laura's illness. When the woman had been taken away, she had felt sick that she had done nothing to prevent what had happened.

Alexis strangely enough had pointed out that even knowing the truth would not make much of a difference there, because Laura became ill when she couldn't face the truth. Carly laughed when she saw Lulu turn the water gun on her brother and help Michael escape with the ball. This had been for that little girl. She had wanted to get close to her niece before she started down the wrong path that led to Johnny Zachara and Logan Hayes.

Jason stopped the bike, and helped Elizabeth off as they arrived at the cabin. He was eager to get out of their hot clothes and swim away their worries. This Luis Alcazar's people had finally shown up and while he didn't want to believe Carly, he was concerned enough to have Macro and Francis staying close to Elizabeth.

Walking towards the dock, he saw her removing her clothes, when she got to her underwear, he reached over and pushed her in. "Jason, you are in so much trouble." She said when she came up to the surface laughing. "Just what was that about?"

"I'll be right there to explain." He said diving in while still wearing his jeans.

"Ummm!" She said when they stopped kissing. "Okay, stop trying to distract me, now explain."

"I was hoping to peel them off." He said with a sly grin.

"No way, last time they floated away and the caretaker found them." She said swimming away, knowing he was a faster swimmer but hoping to at least reach the soft sand.

When they were relaxed and sated, she sighed and giggled. "You know we need to start keeping extra clothes here. What am I going to wear back to town? Without any underwear, my dress will cling."

Jason groaned at the mental picture and pulled her close. "I have no problem with that."

"What about when we get home and I have to cross the lobby to get into the elevator, then through the hall to get to our door." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine, next time we are headed this way, we drop off a bag of clothes. When are we going to talk about those brochures?" He asked leaning on his arm and looking down into her face.

"I'm not sure." She said. "I mean, I want to but it means dealing with my grams and your parents. Plus what if I'm lousy at it?"

"You won't be, as your only patient other than those kittens, I would say that you will do fine. But are you doing this because of what Carly said or because it's what you want?"

"About half-and-half. Jason with my nursing degree I can make a difference, but I can still paint in my free time. Unless you have changed you mind about the future?"

"Not in this lifetime or the one that Carly dreamed." He said firmly. "We are going to be together no matter what."

"So you won't mind playing patient to my nurse?" She said purring and pulling him close.

"That depends." He said as he pulled her on top of him. "Are you planning on serving me soup?"

AJ looked at the divorce decree and then signed it before handing it back to Justus. "Thanks man. I can't believe I'm getting my second divorce."

"AJ, it is for the best." He said as he put away the file.

"I know that; it's just I want to help her. She needs it. Corinthos is just letting her be she is still working at Kelly's and living in one of the studio apartments."

"She refused to get the help that Gail recommended. How are things going with Carly?" He asked touching on a delicate subject. Jason had agreed with Carly's allowing Michael contact with Monica and Lila, but had been just as upset as Sonny when Edward and Alan had crashed the visits on more than one occasion.

"Good, I make sure that I'm not there, Grandmother and Mom are enjoying the visits. I can't believe that this is working. Who knows maybe someday he will be allowed around me."

Justus knew that Jason had a wait and see attitude but that Sonny had threatened to take Carly to court over the visits. Only when Jason had warned off Edward and Alan had he relented about Monica. At least with the whole house in an uproar about Tracy leaving her son and taking off along with Skye's wedding the visits were being kept low-key.

Courtney tossed the dirty plates into the bus pan and brought it back into the kitchen telling Penny she would be right back. Following the man out the door she asked "May I talk to you?"

"What may I do for you beautiful?" Asked the man with the eyes that never went any higher than her breasts.

"I heard you say you were hiring. I am looking for work. Work I can do without anyone knowing it and make some cash."

"Here, this is the address of my club; stop in let me see what you have got. Then I will let you know."

Zander stood in the shadows, watching in disgust. "Do you have any idea what he does?" He asked as he walked into the courtyard. "Courtney what were you thinking?"

"I need the money and he can help. That's all. What are you doing here?" She said.

"I'm here for lunch. Listen, I have to go and see what Ned needs, then can we talk tonight?"

"There is nothing to talk about; Look the only reason I was nice to you at the hospital was that I was alone. That is all. Find someone else to be your friend." She said walking away. Shame he didn't have a penny, she thought, he sure was loyal.

Sam got off the city bus, wishing she could stay at the hotel across the way, she thought idly. However for this con to work she had to stay at the dive down on the waterfront. Entering the hotel she applied for a job knowing that her target ate her frequently. She had followed him plenty of times.

After getting turned down she returned to the diner in time to see a help wanted sign placed in the window and a petite brunette setting up tables. "Hi!" She said to the woman as she eased up onto a chair.

"Hello, what may I do for you?" Asked Elizabeth as Carly entered the diner. Seeing the woman Elizabeth was talking to she thought she looked familiar but nodded at Elizabeth that she would be in the courtyard.

"Bobbie said to talk to you about getting a key, my name is Sam, Sam McCall. I was also curious about the help wanted sign it wouldn't be for a waitressing job would it?"

"Okay, here is the key, as for the job; yes it is to waitress. I'm leaving at the end of the month to go back to school. Bobbie wants me to find, hire and train my replacement. Are you sure you are up to waiting tables?"

"Don't have much of a choice, the father was a one-night-stand. I know whom he works for, which is why I'm in town. I am hoping to find the jerk and get some help."

"Well do you think you can start tomorrow?" She asked.

"Don't you want to know my references?" She asked stunned at how easy it had been.

"Bobbie's former son-in-law will take care of that, I just will start you until he gets the okay from his people. Now the shifts are days. From 8 to 2 sometimes 4.

"I can handle that. See you in the morning, Elizabeth." She said with a smile as she went to her room.

Elizabeth grabbed two iced teas and then pulled the help wanted sign down as she sat down. "Momma should fire your rear, sitting down on the job." Carly teased as she grabbed the cool glass and almost drained it.

"Who else would put up with you and the rest of your crazy family? Not that it will be my job after the end of next week. I will be a full-time nursing student." She said sticking her tongue out when the blond said whoopty do.

"Then shouldn't that sign be in the window not under your drink?"

"I found someone, a tenant from upstairs. She is pregnant and needs some help."

"Saint Elizabeth to the rescue." She snarked. "How was the ride?" She asked.

"How was the picnic?" She asked back.

"I guarantee you had more fun that we did." Said Alexis as she sat down. "Nik and Lucky tried to fake not worrying for Lulu, but with Luke taking off and Laura in the hospital, it was ugly."

"Is he still out there looking for Laura?" She asked feeling sorry for the man.

"Yes, plus he is blaming himself. Carly, why are we here?"

"We need to find a way to meet in the next couple of weeks in private." She said knowing the other two would get the reasons why.

"The studio is out of the question; Jason is having work done on it. I wonder who it was that complained to him Carly?" She said glaring at the blond.

"Elizabeth, that place is a death trap." Seeing Courtney entering the courtyard the women stopped the blond and asked how she was doing?

"I'm fine, I wish you would all just leave your false concern at home. I don't want nor need it." She said entering the diner to finish the evening shift. She had asked to work a split shift to get her divorce finalized so that she could move ahead with her plan. Getting hired by Coleman was the second step in getting Jason's attention away from little miss perfect. Next had been moving out of Kelly's and into the same studio building that Elizabeth had her studio in.

Now that she had taken care of that, all she had to do was make sure that someone told Jason where she was working. Someone other than her backstabbing so-called friend Carly. Seeing Milo guarding Carly, she smiled at the guard, knowing women easily flustered him, but all he did was nod at her. Frowning she wondered if Sonny had warned the guards against flirting with her. This might be a problem.

Jason looked up from the manifest, telling the foreman to check the rest of the coffee and went to pickup Elizabeth as Kelly's. Since it looked like rain he grabbed one of the SUV's and drove off cursing Carly and her idea of a coffee shop. All it had done was give them a place to hide a bit of money, not enough to make up for the aggravation.

Seeing the three women he hid the grin that seemed to come to the fore when he saw them together, they all still denied being friends, but they certainly got together like friends. "Elizabeth, we are going to have to get going there is a storm coming up." He said "Do you ladies need a ride?"

"I have Milo and we can drop Alexis off, it's on the way to my place. Sonny has Michael for the night."

"See you tomorrow."

"Jason?" They all heard Courtney and hoped she had the sense to stay away. Jason had made it clear she was too stay away from Elizabeth outside of work. "Can you help me? There is a new tenant and she can't get her window to shut. Lucky isn't here and I can't get it closed either."

Not wanting to help her, but knowing that it was more than likely the truth, he grabbed Elizabeth's hand and pulled her back into the diner just as the rain fell. He saw Carly and Alexis rush to the waiting car as Elizabeth asked if it was for Miss McCall.

"Yes, she said you hired her to work days, we have--" Courtney was talking to thin air when she turned around, hearing footsteps she said "What a bitch!"

"Sam?" Elizabeth asked as she knocked on the door, "We came to take care of your window."

"I got it for her." Said Lucky as he came out of the bathroom with a towel and drying his hair. "I was coming in when I heard the blond bimbo."

"Thanks, Lucky. See you later. Hey, if you see Sam could you please let her know that she can get something to eat for free. I forgot to mention it when I saw her earlier."

"I'll take care of it." He said ignoring Jason. While he was getting along better with Elizabeth, he still blamed the blond enforcer for his losing his true love.

Walking back down the stairs, Elizabeth answered her phone, agreeing with Bobbie she told Courtney that they were closed for the night. "They are predicting hail, so go ahead and close. I will take care of things in the morning as far as the deposit. Bobbie asked me to take the money with me."

"Fine, one less thing for me to do. We will be talking about this new girl getting the morning hours, which should be my shifts."

"Bobbie said no, that it is easier to find someone to fill in when you don't show up at night that in the morning." Said Elizabeth taking the bank bag with her and locking the door.

Elizabeth raced Jason up the stairs to their bedroom, letting him catch her just outside the door. Four hours later with the loss of the electricity she suggested creating some more friction of their own. Jason was just about falling asleep when he heard the chirp of his cell phone.

Looking at it he saw it was Courtney again, what did it take for the girl to get the message he thought. She called three times a day. Elizabeth didn't worry about it, but he did. He was more worried about when the calls stopped. That would mean she was moving into more dangerous territory.

Pulling Elizabeth closer, he whispered I love you.

Alexis thanked the delivery boy giving him a huge tip for coming out in this weather. Grateful for the generator she curled up and watched old movies and ate her salad, thinking about her daughter and the son who would some day return.

Hearing the phone ring, she started to ignore it but knowing if it was Carly she would just keep calling she answered only to hear that it was GH and that there had been an accident.

Carly looked over her secret list, crossing off one thing and highlighting another. They had to find a way to get Brenda home, but Jax had to marry Skye first. She knew that his regrets about Skye was what led to his problems with Brenda which in turn had lead to Courtney.

Jason was aware of the Alcazars and she was watching for the day that Lansing turned up. She was going to enjoy taking that slim ball down. Thinking about Sonny she shuddered at the idea of sleeping with him again but wanting her son. She gave herself a half pat on the back; she was finally able to see where she had screwed up in life.

Sonny Corinthos was only the symptom, but she had caused the disease herself. The cure was standing on her own, and it seemed to be working. Pulling out the picture of Jax, she swore she would get him back.

Seeing the lights flicker she lit a candle and watched the storm out the window, trying to recall what she had been doing the first time around. Stopping Jason from spending time with Elizabeth, she thought.

Sam walked across the lobby and asked for Sonny Corinthos. "Mr. Corinthos isn't available; may I ask what this is about?"

"No, I just was hoping to ask him a few questions, I meet someone who works for him on his Island and was hoping to locate the person." She said lightly touching her stomach, aware that the camera would catch the movement.

"Try his warehouse, he never conducts any business at home." The guard said.

Courtney saw the lights flickering and grabbed the flashlight, wondering how Elizabeth could stand to spend time here. When it was dark, she went to see if it was the fuse box or if the electricity was out. Reaching for the door handle she opened it, only to feel a male body standing there. She began to scream when she heard "Courtney; it's me, Zander. I was worried about you. I knew from when I was dating Emily that the lights can go out easily here."

Twenty minutes later, AJ walked into the diner and saw Lucky talking to some big breasted woman with dark hair who was soaking wet. Waiting until Spencer handed the woman a towel he said "Lucky have you seen Courtney?"

""Aunt Bobbie sent everyone one home because of the storm. Do you want some coffee it's fresh, I wasn't aware the new tenant couldn't have any." He said tossing an arched look at Sam.

"Sure, make it two. I heard she got a studio where Elizabeth used to live. I will go and check on her, she hates storms."

"Here." Lucky said, trying not to let his saying Elizabeth wasn't living there to bother him, not with the hottie sitting across from him.

"Thanks, see you later." AJ knew he was a fool, but he was still in love with the blond. Walking up the steps he saw the glitter on the name for mailbox 4C and knew where to find his soon to be ex-wife. Seeing the door partway open he started to call out when he heard the moaning and grunting, not wanting to see anymore he started to toss the coffee when he heard Courtney call out Jason.

Freezing, he felt his heart harden and walked back to the door ready to confront his brother when he saw that man with her had black curly hair not blond short spikes. Feeling sick he backed away and then realized he was cured. He was over the blond who was even now screwing another man and calling out his brother's name.

Luis checked on Brenda, they would be joining his yacht in Port Charles in a few days, Taking out the needle, he said to the former model. "I have the drugs, Dr. Gomez said to let him know if this helps if not he may have to increase the dosage"

"Thank you, I love you for this" she said as he tenderly kissed her unaware that he had just gave her a smaller dosage than usual so that she would have withdrawal symptoms. He would do anything to keep the woman he loved with him.

Alexis slid down the wall, crying as Jax tried to comfort her. Kristina was dead, a drunk driver had crossed the barrier and took out her and left Ned lying in a bed breathing through a tube. "Jax. Just leave me alone get away!" She screamed. "I-I-I Need Carly." Was the last thing she said before she collapsed. Audrey rushed over to help Monica as Amy Vining called Dr. Meadows for the woman.


	7. Chapter 7

First Sam isn't for Jason; she is here to mess with Sonny after he treated her like a hooker in the prologue. Second, I will be following the large picture but the characters and their actions will change.

Switching Places

Chapter 12

Proverb: Never count your chickens before they hatch.

Elizabeth heard her cell phone ringing and reached out with one hand to get it while the other one was still wrapped around Jason. "Hello?"

"Get to GH, Kristina Cassidine was killed in a car accident." Was all Carly said before hanging up.

"Jason, did you hear that?" She said as she went to grab her jeans and a t-shirt. He nodded as he dressed, pulling on his boots, he said "Was this something that Carly said would happen?"

"It happened but at the warehouse, in an explosion, we thought she was safe since she wasn't there."

Carly followed Jax into the hospital room, then chased the man away. "Alexis what happened? All Jax would say was that there was a car accident."

"Carly I thought she was safe if she survived the explosion, what happened?"

"I have no idea." She said bleakly as she sat down and hugged the pregnant woman. "I thought she was safe."

Elizabeth rushed down the hall ten minutes later only for Nik to point to the room as he sat stunned by the lose of a cousin he had only meet this year. Entering she saw Carly and Alexis both just sitting there, "How?"

"We don't know."

"Alexis are you physically okay?" She asked.

"They admitted me to be on the safe side, my pressure dropped earlier." She said as she rested her hand on her slightly rounded belly. "At least I won't have to come up with another name for my daughter." She said bleakly.

Jason turned to Jax and asked what happened. Hearing about Ned, he asked the Aussie to let Elizabeth know that he was going to see how his family was doing. Entering the ICU, he saw Lila sitting in her wheelchair, looking frail and old as she watched another one of her grandchildren in a coma.

"Jason, thank you for coming." Said the old woman. "I need my family right now. How is Miss Davis doing, I'm assuming that Elizabeth is with her?"

"Yes, she is. Jax said that she was admitted merely as a precaution. Has anyone called Emily?"

"Alan and Monica went to make the call." She said holding tightly only to his hand, only easing up when Elizabeth walked down the hall looking upset. The young couple embraced then she laid her head on his shoulder asking Lila if she needed anything.

"I'm fine my dear, but a prayer might not be amiss tonight. Would you mind accompanying me?"

"I would be honored."

AJ walked down the hallway towards Ned's room, remembering when Jason had been lying there in the exact same manner. He had tried to get some sleep like his mother had suggested but even in the middle of this crisis, when he closed his eyes he saw Courtney having sex with Zander while calling out Jason's name.

Seeing Jason, he knew he had to warn his brother about the blond, but would he believe him. "Jason got a moment?"

Following the former drunk, he watched as he closed the door and said "I went to see Courtney earlier, she is scared of storms and I was worried."

"I don't care." He said bored.

"You might, Courtney has moved into one of the studio apartments where Elizabeth works. When I arrived she had someone in her place they were having sex. Jason, she called out your name. When I opened the door a bit, I saw Zander and her having sex. You might want to be worried, she is close to going over the edge and I don't want her to take Elizabeth with her. Emily would never forgive either of us."

Carly had waited until Alexis was asleep and gone looking for Elizabeth while Jax sat with his best friend. Seeing AJ and Jason together she had listened in to the conversation. Shaking her head in disgust she couldn't help wondering if her friendship and help with Jason was what had kept Courtney from going over the edge in the other timeline.

Thinking back she could see that the signs had been there, but in her fear of Jason not caring about her she had pushed the relationship with Courtney. Recalling all the unnecessary pain and suffering she had helped the blond woman heap on the other Elizabeth, it made her sick to realize what she had done.

Walking back to the sixth floor she saw her mother working the late shift. "Momma do you have a minute?"

"Sure Carly, what is it? You look like hell."

After telling her about Alexis and what was going on, she asked "Momma, when Jason was dating Robin, did I break them up because I truly wanted Jason or was it because I was insecure? What about with him and Elizabeth?"

Bobbie hesitated but knew that Carly seemed to really want the truth. "As far as the Robin situation, I think you really did see yourself living some dream life with Jason. You seemed to think he was the perfect man for you no matter what anyone tried to tell you."

"What do you mean?"

"Carly, Jason was attractive for you because you felt safe with him, you don't love him like a woman in love. So it's safe. Jason loves Michael and you saw that. Robin was a threat to your idea of the perfect life. As for Elizabeth, I think you knew that Jason's feelings for her were those of an adult man meeting the woman he was meant to be with. His soul mate."

"Thanks, I actually understood that. I have to go I need to talk to Elizabeth before the rest of the Quartermaine's annoy Jason so he wants to leave."

Two days later when Ned woke up; Alexis insisted on being the one to tell him about Kristina, working through their pain together, she had to stop herself from feeling bitter that her sister hadn't survived when Ned had.

The day they buried Kristina she barely held it together in public but when it was just the few people she invited back to the apartment, she fell apart once again relying on her new found friendships to get her through.

Jax stood in the back of the room, watching as Carly and Elizabeth kept his best friend strong and forced her to eat. He felt helpless standing there as Skye was helping her cousin sit down. Ned could barely stand the pain himself, he felt responsible since it had been his idea to drive to New York for dinner.

Once Alexis was down for the night, Jax thanked the two women and said that he would stay with Alexis for the night since he had to go see his family the next day. As they left, Elizabeth suggested getting something to eat at Kelly's, she was supposed to be checking in on the new girl and Courtney.

"I can't. I promised to have a picnic with Michael and Sonny." She said grimacing. Her son seemed to think that because she wasn't seeing anyone that it meant she wanted to get back with Sonny.

Entering the diner, Elizabeth could hear the two women both protesting to Bobbie that they didn't start the fight. "Elizabeth, I know that you had to attend the funeral today, but can you stay and work tonight?"

"I will let Francis know." She said returning to the doorway, the guard called Jason who said he would pick her up later so that the guard could go head home and get some sleep.

"There is a yacht in the harbor we need to take a closer look at. Plus Roy and Zander are acting a little squirrellier than normal."

Elizabeth went to change into the spare clothes she kept at work and returned as Bobbie told Sam to get back to work and fired Courtney saying that none of the girls wanted to work with her and she was causing her to lose business. "Maybe waiting tables isn't the best job for you." She said diplomatically.

As the two women closed the diner later, Elizabeth asked Sam if she had located her baby's father?

"I know who he is, but now I think it's best to let it go." She said not wanting to tell the petite brunette that she was setting Sonny up, she was hoping working at this diner would help. When she had heard the red head saying something about the mobster being her ex son-in-law, Sam felt like she hit the jackpot. Nothing was going to get in the way of her plan, this time. "He isn't someone who I would want to bring into a helpless child's life."

"I'm sorry about that, if there is anything you need, please let me know. Even if it's just someone to talk to. While I know nothing about babies, my entire family works as either doctors or nurses. Plus a friend of mine is pregnant, about a month less than you."

"Thanks, I could use a friend." She said recalling that the doofus across the hall had once had a thing for the other girl. She could be useful.

See you tomorrow. That sound is my ride." She said surprising Sam when she heard the motorcycle.

"Your boyfriend rides a motorcycle?"

"Yes, actually he frequently accuses me of only dating him for the bike." She said.

Jason lifted his head, watching a sleeping Elizabeth. All he could think was how happy he was and what the future could hold for them. Leaning down to kiss her shoulder he saw the sunrise and got up to go over to see Sonny. The man had been hearing rumors and needed them checked out.

Entering he asked what is going on?

"Courtney is stripping; she has been working for Coleman down at his place on Courtland Street. While I have one of our guys from the Island looking into it, I need you to go through her apartment and find out what she is up to."

"She was fired from Kelly's last night. Elizabeth had to work the rest of her shift."

"Jason, with this new threat, I want her under control. Find a way to deal with her."

Jason could see that Sonny was starting to cycle into one of his depressions, so he gathered Francis and the others and added Courtney to their list of assignments. "Jason, this feels like a bid for attention. Even fighting with this Sam girl at Kelly's was over nothing. It was like she was trying to get fired."

"She wants attention; well she is going to get it. I have an idea. Get me AJ."

"AJ Quartermaine?" Asked Johnny from the pool table. Looking at the painting on the wall, he had to admit he missed the kittens. Lila Quartermaine had taken in one and Taggert of all people the other one. Even he had to agree with Carly that the man was trying to train it to talk so he could reveal any secrets he overheard the six weeks he lived in the penthouse.

"Yes, AJ Quartermaine. I need you to have him meet me at Elizabeth's studio."

Carly walked into Kelly's and saw Elizabeth talking to someone. Waiting for the woman to move out of the way with the heavy tray she got a good look and screamed "What the fuck?"

TBC

Because I'm really, really cruel.


	8. Chapter 8

Switching Places

Chapter 13

Elizabeth saw the look in Carly's face and knew that the hatred reflected there wasn't for anything that Sam had actually done to Carly now, but in the future. "Carly, calm down."

"Get this lying piece of white trash out of my mother's diner, now. I don't know what you are up to Sam, but I won't let it happen."

Not sure what the blonds' problem was, she tried to recall ever running across her in the past. She had seen her a few times with Corinthos but knew that their marriage had been over for a while. "I'll just go." She said to Elizabeth looking upset, not that it was hard to pretend, she really was upset.

"Wait, could you please just stay, I will be outside with Carly, Summer is supposed to be working in about fifteen minutes. Then I will take Carly with me." She said escorting the blond outside, she whispered "I'm sure you are correct about Sam, but for now don't let her know it. Please."

"Elizabeth, that bitch watched as your son was kidnapped and did nothing. Sonny threw her at Jason to take care of when the bitch in heat got pregnant. The kid died and you know how Jason is about kids, that bitch got her hooks in pretty deep until you can back into his life. There is no way I will let her hurt anyone I care about ever again."

"Carly, calm down. We will deal with her. I promise." She said as she pulled to irritated blond into a chair and said "Now stay here, I have to go and ease her suspicions, unless you want her to get away."

"Find out who the father of the spawn she is carrying is. Elizabeth, she wasn't supposed to arrive for almost three more years."

Going back inside she made sure that Sam heard her call Alexis, then the woman listened in while Elizabeth was talking "Carly is having another fit. You know that dream thing."

She watched as Elizabeth gave a half smile to herself and said "Yes, thanks Alexis, I know that she trouble, but we made a promise. I will see you soon."

Turning to Sam she said "Sorry about Carly, she is a little impetuous. She had this strange dream a few months ago and is now convinced that all pregnant women are out to ensnare her ex-husband. Luckily she seems to come out of it, but she is convinced the whole world is out to get her sometimes. Don't worry about your job, I will tell Bobbie what happened."

"Thank you, so you are friends with that shrew?"

"Sort of, it's more like my boyfriend has known her for a while and she feels the need to be my friend since we are dating." Giving the party line that most people believed. "Look, Summer is here; I have got to get her out of here. At least it's not Sonny's kid." Elizabeth joked making sure to watch in the mirror for Sam's reaction as she pretended to fix her hair.

Once outside, she grabbed Carly and said let's get to the studio, Alexis has to talk to Ned but will join us soon.

"Good because this is her problem as well. That things claims to be Alexis missing child and I intend to prove that she is lying this time."

"Is she lying or are you just hoping that she is Carly?"

"Trust me that piece of trash is nothing but trouble. Do you recall when Sonny got shoot a couple of years ago and you donated blood to help him?"

"I didn't think you knew." She said.

"Of course I did, I also knew that Sonny had a rare blood type so I made sure to check it out. I thought you were related to him, then I asked Momma, she said that Steve Hardy and your dad have the same rare blood type. That it was only rare for someone of Latin descent to have that blood type."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"She gets shot in the future and Nik's blood matches, but not Alexis' so I have always doubted she was related but since I hated Alexis I didn't care. Plus at the time I was trying to get close to Jax and there were a few others things involved." She said not wanting to admit she had once had the attitude anyone but Elizabeth in Jason's life.

Jason walked back down the stairs after searching Courtney's place with AJ. His brother was puzzled as to why he had wanted his help until he realized what Jason was about. "We can talk in the studio; Elizabeth isn't here since they are still renovating it."

"Fine, but just how are you going to do what you were talking about?" He asked then saw Jason's surprise when the door just opened as he put in the key. Seeing Carly stalking back and forth while Elizabeth leaned against the new sink, Jason pushed AJ back before they saw him, saying wait.

"Ladies, may I ask why you are here?" He said looking at Elizabeth and seeing how upset she seemed to be.

"Something came up and I needed to stop hurricane Carly from blowing."

"Something I should be aware of?" He asked looking at his friend.

"Not yet, if it turns into something I will let you know." Elizabeth said as she walked over to hug him, smelling the perfume that was clinging to him, she teased "Jason is there something you want to tell me, like why you smell of the same cheap perfume that Courtney wears."

"Later, trust me you will like this. Can you get a hold of Zander and have him meet me at Jake's. Also don't make any plans for tonight. We have something to do, but dress down. Jeans, a sweater and sneakers."

"Fine but you are going to have to take a shower first." She said laughing as he kissed her goodbye and told Carly if she needed him to call.

"Jason, just what are they up to?" Asked AJ as he left the bathroom where he had hid when he heard someone on the stairs.

"I have no idea, but Elizabeth will let me know later. Are you in?" He asked.

"If you think it will help solve the Courtney problem I'm in. What about Sonny? I really don't want to die because I helped with this."

"Let me worry about Sonny. Can you get away without Edward?"

"Yes, look I don't think you want us to be seen together so I will see you later."

Jason entered Kelly's grabbing a sandwich and coffee for him while getting something to take to Sonny so that he could implement his plan.

Sam looked out from the kitchen where she was finishing up her shift to see one of the best looking men she had ever seen sitting at the counter. "Wow, look at him." She said to an entering Summer. "That is my type of man."

"Don't even think about it, if that harpy Carly even hears you talking like that you will find yourself floating in the harbor baby or no baby."

"He belongs to her." Yum, was all that Sam could think, wiping her hands she went out to talk to the hot looking man wishing she wasn't in the middle of a con. "Hello!" She said "I'm Sam."

Jason looked up and said "I know. Is my food coming soon?"

Taken back, she said "I will check." She could not believe he didn't even look interested, most guys at least checked her out.

Summer just shook her head; glad that Elizabeth was almost finished working at the diner. Soon Jason would stop coming in and attracting all this attention. She had to admit that the petite brunette certainly had some hot guys panting after her. Lucky had been dumped by her and in spite of that he still wanted her attention, Morgan didn't even look at another woman.

Handing Jason his food as Sam walked back out with her, she took his money and smiled when he said keep the change.

"Looks like I found out why the hottie wasn't interested, he has a thing for you."

"No he doesn't. Why would you think that?" Asked Summer as she put away the thirty-five dollar tip.

"The huge tip he just left."

"He was born a Quartermaine then made a fortune on his own, he may not dress like it, but that guy is one of the richest men in town. Don't get any ideas though; he is very much taken."

Sam couldn't help thinking so what, she had stolen other men before, and that screaming shrew had already lost one man to her and she didn't even know it.

Zander entered Jake's to see Jason sitting at the bar talking to the owner. "You wanted to speak to me Morgan."

"I know what you are up to with Roy, it ends now. You were warned a few months ago, but you just ignored the warning, this time I mean to make sure you get the point. Leave town, now."

"Jason, why did you want to meet me here?" Asked an entering Elizabeth, not realizing she had distracted both men.

"I didn't, why did you think that?"

"The message on the desk in the penthouse said to meet you at Jakes." She said as she came over to him and wearily looked at Zander. "What is going on, should I leave?"

"No stay see what a big man you are dating, the great Jason Morgan can't stand a little competition so he is chasing me out of town." Boasted Zander.

"Zander, he is right, you need to leave before you get yourself killed." Said Elizabeth. "Go see Emily."

"Stay away from my sister, I don't think she would be too thrilled to find out that you are sleeping with Courtney."

Elizabeth just stared as Zander flushed and said "Jealous?"

"No, concerned, I promised Elizabeth and Emily I would take care of you."

"I don't need you to take care of me. I'm doing just fine."

"That is why your boss is getting in deeper with Luis Alcazar. This is your only warning."

Alexis finished the paperwork for Ned, telling him she was more than capable of dealing with her pregnancy and she didn't need his hovering any more than she had needed Kristina to do so.

Looking shamed, she said "I have to go." When she entered Liz's studio she admired the half done room, saying to Carly "Jason did a good job. Where is Liz?"

"She went to change and was supposed to be right back, how are you?"

"I would be better if I could stop sticking my foot in my mouth. Move over this baby wants me to take a nap or is there something to talk about before Elizabeth arrives."

"No, I do have a question, but it is one you don't have to answer if you don't want to. What do you remember about giving birth to your first child?"

Alexis answered the question; there wasn't much to tell. "So Helena never even let you hold the baby?"

"No, I mean I can understand their sick reasoning, now. I would have known they were lying about him being dead."

"Did anyone else tell you it was a boy or was it only Helena?"

"The doctor did during some tests. Why?"

"Just trying to figure something out. Does the name Trevor Lansing mean anything to you?"

"Yes, he is a big shot New York attorney with political connections. Why?"

"His son is a sick son of a bitch who comes to town soon. I was just hoping since he was a lawyer you would know the name?"

Elizabeth was walking towards GH to visit her grams lately the safest place to see the woman who constantly told her that she was making a mistake. She still hadn't told the woman about entering the nursing program because the last time they talked she had walked away instead of listening to how great Lucky Spencer was.

Seeing two kids in the park, Elizabeth tried to wrap her mind around the fact that in six years she would be a mother to two little boys according to Carly. Francis saw the smile and wondered if it was possible that she was going to have a baby when they heard the shots.

Francis pulled her to the ground and pulled out his weapon only to hear a woman screaming ten feet away "No, get away. I told you to stay away from us."

As the park police came running, Francis started to pull Elizabeth away when the woman told the children to run. As they came straight towards the two of them, Elizabeth saw that a man had a gun to the woman and was saying "If I can't have you no one can."

Gathering the running kids, Elizabeth pushed their head into her shoulders as Francis let Mac know they had the kids when the man entered the park. "Francis, we have to talk them to the hospital. Get them checked out while the police deal with this."

Entering the ER, Elizabeth explained to the attending what was going on, when Monica entered and saw the blood on Elizabeth's arm. "What happened ?" She asked urgently as she escorted the young woman to a bed and told the nurse to page Audrey.

Ten minutes later, the guard called Jason and told him to get to the hospital that Elizabeth had a flesh wound and needed him.

Chapter 14

When Mac entered the ER with the domestic violence victim the woman was eager to see her children but was saying to him "Please don't arrest my husband, he needs help not to go to jail. We can't afford for him to be in jail."

"Mac, Elizabeth Webber was shot during that incident in the park. Jason is on is way." Warned Tony Jones.

Mac looked at the woman who had turned white. She knew who Elizabeth Webber was and her connections to most of the town and knew that her husband was definitely going to jail this time. Why did some rich girl do-gooder have to be the one to find her kids?

Jason came rushing in, calling out for Elizabeth and shoving the guard trying to calm him down out of the way. "What happened?" He said to Francis while the man restrained him.

"A domestic violence situation in the park, she was winged."

"Where is she? He demanded as his mother exited from behind a curtain.

"Jason, I'm here. I'm fine." Elizabeth said as her boyfriend enveloped her in a bear hug. "I needed some stitches and Monica insisted on my getting checked out by someone that is all." She said as she tried to remove the fear she could see in his eyes.

Audrey walked out from the curtain with Elizabeth's old shirt in her hands as she placed her fingers through the bullet holes that were soaked in blood. "She is going to be coming home with me; this is ending, right now. I refuse to allow you two to do this any longer. The next time I get a call, I refuse to let it be from the Morgue."

"Grams, Jason had nothing to do with this, in fact a man I had never seen before shot me in the park."

"That doesn't change things. Mr. Morgan is a dangerous man; people around him get hurt. Why couldn't you just stick with Lucky?"

Elizabeth was tired and in pain, so she didn't hold her tongue like she usually did with her grams, when she felt Jason stiffen and knew the elderly woman's words were getting to her boyfriend she said "Lucky? Lucky is safe? On what planet. Or have you forgotten Helena Cassidine and her merry men of murderous thugs. How I had to fake my death to keep her from killing me, how Lucky POISONED SOMEONE and pulled a knife and tried to kill Jason, twice.

How Luke is just as deep into what you accuse Jason of. The difference is that Luke is impulsive and hot-tempered and has no control. Or how Helena considers anyone even remotely related to him as a walking target?

So don't you dare attack Jason, he is not at fault for what happened in the park today. As for the future, we have no idea what the future holds past this minute. The worst thing that has happened in my life was the result of a walk in the park after SAINT LUCKY STOOD ME UP TO GO OUT WITH MY SISTER, so once again, tell me why you think he is the better man.

With Jason, I know that I'm loved and protected and that we want a future together. I know that he would never even think of cheating on me, unlike Lucky who thinks with his dick. From now on if you can't accept Jason in my life stay out of it. I love you grams but you don't get to control my life."

Alexis and Carly had entered the waiting room when Jason had been hugging Elizabeth, but at the sound of her telling Audrey what was what, they decided to leave and let Jason and her be. "We can deal with this." Said Alexis.

"I have never even been to a strip club, what does one wear there?" Asked Carly as they left. She smiled as she recalled Elizabeth letting her grams know that Jason was there to stay. Now she just had to remember to mess with her birth control pills in two years on Halloween.

"I think the only requirement is those glittering things that the strippers where." Answered Alexis as they walked past an entering Alan who nodded at Alexis. Even Carly didn't get the usual glare; he had just came from the house where he had taken a call from Emily.

"Elizabeth, do you have a minute?" He asked as he joined the dispersing crowd. "It's about Emily."

Jason and Elizabeth joined his parents in a spare room then Alan asked "Have you talked to Emily in the last few days?"

"Yes, she seemed a little quiet but that's all. She said she was tired, that her physical therapy was wearing her down."

"Her doctors said she seemed a little depressed, I was hoping that she might have told you why?"

"We had stopped talking for a few weeks, she was upset that she heard from Lucky about Jason and I and not for us. When I told her that we had intended to come out and surprise her with the information, the ice thawed but there is still a slight distance."

"She doesn't want you dating Jason?" Asked Monica puzzled.

"It's actually not that. She finally admitted a few weeks ago that it was a slightly different problem with it." Elizabeth blushed but she had no intention of telling the Quartermaines that Emily was freaked out by the idea of her brother and best friend having sex.

"If you talk to her could you please try and find out what is going on? Asked Alan, he was worried about his little girl. "Maybe having Zander visit would help some."

"AJ didn't tell you?" Asked Jason surprised. "Zander is seeing Courtney."

Shaking their head in disgust, Monica said no.

"We barely see him since he moved back out." Alan was glad for AJ's sake that he was sober but his son had refused to move back home after the disillusionment of his marriage.

Jason had assumed that AJ still spent some time at the house, after all he was closer to Skye than anyone else was who lived in the mansion. Gathering Elizabeth he took her home and tried to tuck her into bed. "Jason, I'm fine. A little sore but that will go away. So what are we doing tonight?"

"Nothing, you are staying in bed and we are going to spend a quiet evening at home."

"I'm going to be okay." She said as she reached up and pulled him down onto the bed. "Where are we going and why did you smell like eau de-toilet?

"Courtney is stripping, it looks like she is trying to get attention, my guess is that she claims that she was fired and needed the money. The guards think she is trying to get me to rescue here. I have had several run-ins where she made is seem like she is in dire straights. I just told her to talk to Sonny. Tonight, we are going to make a rather serious point of showing up at the club."

"Why?"

"She wants attention; we are going to give her attention. Elizabeth she has stripped before, but it was always off the books. When we went to Atlantic City I found a poster for Sheena the Amazon Queen in her mother's house. It was her. We talked to the owner of the club; she worked there for eight months while dating this guy in a band."

"Who is all going to be there?" She asked.

"Just Francis, Johnny, AJ and Dillon. He is a little young but the idea is that AJ is bringing him for some kind of boy's night out. You and I are going to show up looking for the guards. No one will believe that AJ and I are working together so that should make it more realistic."

"What about her need to be rescued?"

"The reason that Johnny and Francis are there is they are entertaining some men from Jersey who work for us. They tend to hang out in strip clubs down there. Johnny asked around and found out that they knew Sheena. WE are going to make sure to bring her back here, along with Zander who has been hanging around to 'protect' Daisy.

"I hope you know what you are doing, do you think that Sonny will finally step in and make her get some help?"

"That is the plan." He said. Taking off his boots he looked at the clock and saw that it was almost five. "Let's get some sleep her first set isn't until eleven."

"Fine, but this had better not just be a way for my loving boyfriend to check out a strip club." She giggled as he growled and pulled her on top of him.

"I have you; I have no need for that mess." He said. "Now get some sleep."

Carly had Alexis pick her up then they went to the club. Not sure what she had expected but the level of sleaze was off the charts. Looking at the blond wig that Alexis was wearing, she said "It really doesn't suit you, where did you get that thing?"

"Felecia Jones, she uses it when she is undercover. Why did you go so far as to dye your hair?"

"It's only temporary. Let's sit in the back." She said as a man tried to grab her rear. Turning she said "If you want to keep the thumb, don't ever even think of trying that again."

Two hours later, both women were ready to call it a night when they saw Johnny and Francis enter with several other men. Alexis felt a bit of disappointment in the two of them, she had thought they were better than paying to ogle half-naked women.

"Crap, we can't leave without them seeing us. Let's hope they leave early." Whispered Carly as she asked for another drink.

When it was close to ten thirty, they saw an entering AJ and the youngest member of the Quartermaine clan. Carly just cringed. She had thought even AJ better than this. The idea of this man teaching their son it was okay to treat women like a commodity sickened her.

She was confused when instead of sitting up close the two of them sat almost in front of Alexis and her. Hearing the words coming out of AJ mouth, made the two women look at each other even more confused as to why he had brought Dillon here if all he was going to do was tell him not to touch these women.

Zander slipped in and went straight to the bar not looking at the audience, he hated that Courtney felt it was necessary to strip. The blond was just confused and needed guidance; he chuckled bitterly at that one, like he had any business offering guidance to anyone. Sonny was still not taking his calls and he wanted to be the one to rescue the blond so that the man would know what he threw away in order to sooth Jason Morgan's ego.

Hearing the Madonna song that "Daisy" danced to, he just tightened his grip on the bottle and looked over at the stage. Watching as she gyrated all over and worked the pole. Finally he saw that she was gathering up the money tossed by the men in the audience and slipped back stage to talk to her before her second set.

Seeing the smile, he asked "Why are you so happy?"

"Great tips." She answered automatically when in truth she had seen a couple of her brother's men by the runway. Hopefully Jason would come to rescue her soon. Then it was on to a life of luxury as the mob boss' sister and girlfriend. No more working for a living.

"There has to be a better way." He said as he walked away.

It was almost eleven thirty when Jason entered with Elizabeth; she was turning her head sideways as the girl on stage did a vertical split on the pole. "What is so entertaining about that?" She asked curiously as Jason tried not to laugh.

Johnny saw his boss and nodded towards Francis who was pretending to make a call in the back of the room, closing his phone AJ got the signal to go and create a disturbance over Courtney. When she came out for her second set, Courtney had no idea what was in store for her.

Starting to strip she had gotten Daisy's short skirt off when she saw her ex-husband standing there. When he grabbed the sound track and ripped it out, the entire room could hear what he was saying "There is no way a member or even ex member of the Quartermaine family is going to do this. Get you rear off that stage."

Jason turned and suggested that they leave, when he saw Sonny walk in. Crap that hadn't been part of his plan; he wanted to take the bimbo to her brother not deal with this here. "Sonny what is going on?"

"Why would you bring Elizabeth to a strip club? Let alone let her meet our associates."

"Johnny and Francis are trying to get them out of here. Look, just head back to the penthouse, I will talk to you later, please take Elizabeth with you."

"Jason, you need my help to get her..." Elizabeth pretended to stop talking acting embarrassed.

"Jason, who are you trying to get out of here. Is Carly here, is this her latest attempt to get my attention?"

Alexis restrained Carly, as the blond wanted to lunge at the Sonny. "Let's get out of here." She told the woman and tossed a fifty at their waitress for their last drinks. Three sodas and the woman made a huge tip.

Hitting the door for the emergency exit, they could all here the alarm going off, Coleman looked at the waitress and she showed him that they had paid, so he just shrugged and turned off the alarm.

Courtney froze as her brother's eyes meet hers. Sonny just said to her as he walked into the room. "Get off that stage and get dressed. Who owns this place?"

"I do, Mr. Corinthos. I'm Mitchell Coleman, do you have a problem with Daisy."

"That is my sister, I don't ever want to see her on that stage again. Gentlemen if you will excuse me." He said furious that his associates had been tossing money at his sister. "Elizabeth could you please join me in getting her out of here. I would not ask but --"

"No problem Sonny." She said quietly as they walked back stage and through the glitter gulch. Sonny saw AJ shouting at Courtney that if she had needed money that bad, she shouldn't have turned down the settlement he had offered, and why hadn't she come to him.

"Quartermaine, you are divorced from her, this is now my problem. I told you to get dressed."

"No!" She said. She started to cry why did this always turn out so wrong. Jason was supposed to rescue her, he was supposed to take her away from all this. No her brother or her now poor ex-husband. Jason was supposed to be her knight in shining armor.

"Elizabeth, if she doesn't get dressed in the next five seconds, I want you to help me get her changed."

Courtney stomped her feet and walked into the dressing room, looking for an escape when one showed up. "Come on; let's get out of here." Said Zander as he pulled her over to two boxes in front of a window.

Luis meet with Roy and ordered him to shot Sonny. "Are you insane, I will not shoot him? Morgan will kill me before I get off the floor."

"Do it elsewhere, but I want his dead. Immediately." He said as he took the shuttle back to his boat. Entering he saw that Brenda was just waking up "Did you find anything out?"

"Yes, I did. Why don't you arrange for a meeting with Mr. Corinthos? Ask for him to meet you at the church where you almost got married. That should do."

"Thank you Luis, you have been so good to me."

As they entered the elevator Sonny was ordering the guards to find Zander and his sister. "I want them brought to me. Jason, next time don't keep things from me." He said as he entered his penthouse and slammed the door. His sister had been nothing but trouble since the moment she showed up.

How dare she embarrass him this way? What was the purpose of it, he had set up a bank account month ago and she had accessed it during that time. Why was she stripping just what did it get her?

As they entered their place, Elizabeth listened to the message to call GH in the morning, and groaned hoping that her grams hadn't learned about the nursing program yet. She had been so angry when she had stalked off earlier.

Carly checked in with Felicia, she had once again hired the woman to do a search on Sam, she was going to use the past to get rid of the slut. She was not going to be allowed to get her hooks into those she cared about, not this time.

Telling Courtney to stay there, Zander went to check on things. Hearing Roy talking to some dark haired man with an accent he smiled. That was there way out of this mess, he would get the money off the ship and they could run off before Sonny found them.

Hiding on the ship he carefully checked the room, entering the cabin after the man left, he saw the drugs on the desk and the money, hiding it in his jacket, he went to get away. He never even saw the man before he was hit on the head.

"Who is he?"

"DeLuca's man. Toss him overboard. Make sure he is found. I want the man to get the message."

"What about Corinthos, we had a deal."

"Patience Lansing, I will deal with Mr. Corinthos, you just take care of my money. WE will still be here next week, so don't come down again."


	9. Chapter 9

Switching Places

Chapter 15

Korr: The more things change the more they stay the same.

Carly knocked on the penthouse door, needing Jason's help. She was beginning to think walking on the docks wasn't a good idea "Carly, are you sure you wouldn't like to change first?" Asked Johnny as the wet brunette stood at Jason's door.

"Not right now. Johnny it's important could you please wake him up?" She asked.

"If I interrupt anything and I mean anything, he will kill me."

"I might just decide to shoot you anyhow." Said a half-dressed Jason as he stood in the doorway pulling on a t-shirt. "Carly this had better be very important, Elizabeth just got to sleep."

"I found Zander down on the docks; he was floating in the water, barely able to call for help. He is down in my car."

"Johnny, please go and get him." Said Elizabeth as she walked down the stairs tying her robe. "Does he remember?"

"No." said Carly.

"If you two are finished talking in code, how about filling me in." said Jason. He sat down and pulled Elizabeth into his arms, listening as they told him about Sonny faking his death and Brenda being alive. That Zander ends up on the Alcazar yacht and not remembering anything.

"Is this what we were to be discussing tomorrow? I thought you said it didn't happen for a few weeks?" Jason watched as Johnny and the downstairs guard eased Zander into the house and laid him upstairs on his and Elizabeth's bed.

"Things are unfolding differently. The waitress at Kelly's, she is claiming to be pregnant with Sonny's kid. She said she meet a guy on an Island and came her to ask his boss to find him. Then with the other little tidbits she has dropped, we gathered as well as what Carly knew before, tells us she is really pregnant. "

"The thing is she wasn't supposed to show up until 2004, so something was changed. Jason, she is a con artist."

"I could tell that from when I meet her at Kelly's today. At the very least she is a really good liar. Carly what happens to her in the future."

"The kid dies, but it was more than likely for the best. She is obsessive worse that Courtney. She watches as your son gets kidnapped and does nothing. There are a few other things, but we are learning that telling too many of them can make things worse. Trust me, Jason. I could care less that she is carrying Sonny's kid, except for the fact that in the last timeline, Sonny makes her your problem and the yes man you became took care of things."

"Well how do we get rid of her without letting her harm the baby?"

"We find a way to offer her the same thing she had before, unlimited cash and a very nice place to live. Then I get rid of her." Said Carly, scaring Jason and Elizabeth with her ferociousness.

"Carly your plans have a habit of backfiring, why not let me take care of this."

"No, Jason trust me, Alexis, Elizabeth and I are more than capable of dealing with her. You just get ready to deal with Luis; Sam is taken care of."

"I need to go and take care of Zander, where did you put the first aid kit?" Elizabeth asked Jason as Carly followed her up the stairs. The two of them cut him out of his clothes, and removed the sodden money. Carly gave it a quick count and said "Where would he get almost fifty thousand dollars?"

After checking his wounds, Elizabeth grabbed a pair of Jason's sweats and dressed the soaked man, smirking as Carly and she tied them at the waist. "He really is overcompensating." They giggled walking down the stairs as Jason called Marco and told him to watch the Alcazar yacht.

"I have to go and wake Sonny. If he remembers anything, we need to be told. Carly can you stay with Elizabeth until I get back? She needs to take some Tylenol in a few minutes. "

"Is he always like that?" Asked the amused mother.

"No, but I really would like to know why you are a brunette, what is up with that?" She asked.

"Let's just say that one more group was there to straighten out Courtney tonight. Alexis was a blond. Nice show by the way."

"She escaped out the window with Zander. I'm sure that if Zander didn't have information we need, Jason would have tossed him back into the harbor. He left a note at the penthouse earlier, before going to the meeting with Jason I believed it. I showed up at Jakes."

"How? Wait the phone call. He is still upset about Sonny firing him; he needs to get over it. If he was still working for him, it would just get him killed much sooner than he is."

"Do you think we can prevent that?" Asked Elizabeth. "Emily will take it rather hard.

""She will be dating Nik at the time and it will hurt, but she can't stop the mess about to happen. Elizabeth, have you heard from her lately?"

"Carly what do you know?" She asked knowing that tone by now.

"She is going to find out she has cancer, a rapidly developing cancer in a few months. She will refuse standard treatments and almost die, only then will she allow the surgery that saves her life. It will be what gets her together with Nik."

"I can't let her go through this alone." Elizabeth said as she sat down trembling.

"That is why I encouraged you to get your nursing degree now. This way you can be there for her, as more than her friend." Softly said Carly. "When Michael is shot, I will watch you in the room, taking care of him after we had some really intense fights about Jason and Jake. I may not understand the urge to take care of people but Elizabeth you are good at it."

Jason finished explaining to Sonny that Carly found a floating Zander in the harbor and pulled him to shore. "He has no memory but kept saying one thing. Sonny he kept saying the name Brenda."

Sonny froze, it couldn't be. Picking up the note, he read it again. Someone had sent him a note with the name of the church where he had stood up the woman he had once loved. "Alcazar does his research. We need to set a trap."

Jason said "We should see what we can find out. Then set a trap. Maybe fake your death."

Sonny liked the idea, if it worked things could finally settle down. "Get Justus to draw up papers for me. I can go to the Island and you can run things in my absence. That should work. Also have someone bug the yacht so that we can find out what else Mr. Alcazar knows."

"We have another problem, but this one is minor. The search we did on the waitress at Kelly's for Bobbie, it might have been incomplete. She is up to something. Elizabeth mentioned the girl is pregnant and is looking for the baby's father."

"Why are you concerned? Unless?" He left the rest unsaid.

"No, I have never seen her before. She just gives off bad vibes. Do me a favor, until we find out what is going on with Alcazar stay away from Kelly's."

Courtney couldn't believe she was stuck in this rat hole by herself. Where was Zander? Looking out the door, she saw the blond woman next store, checking the parking lot, before opening her trunk. Seeing a man in a prison jump suit, getting out she let the curtain drop.

That was the man who had held her in the crypt. Picking up the phone, she called the operator asking for the number for 911. "Miss, are you drunk?"

"No, look just connect me to 911, it's important." When she heard the 911 operator, she whispered where she was and that there was an escaped prisoner in the room next door. Giving the man's name she hung up and went to hide in the bathroom as she could hear them getting busy next door.

Seeing the lights of the cars as they surrounded the next room, Courtney heard the gunshots and when it was quiet she crept out of the room. Hearing a knock on the door, she trembled before opening it, seeing Mac Scorpio, she threw herself into his arms telling him the whole story.

Mac shook his head, and glared at a laughing Taggert and Capelli. He really didn't need to deal with this.

"Courtney we need you to come down to the station and give a statement."

"Could you please call Jason, and let him know that I'm okay." She said as the two lieutenants just climbed into their cars laughing even more.

Mac told the female officer to take her to the station then drove over to Harborview Towers himself, after telling the desk sergeant to have Capelli get Miss Matthews statement. Telling the guard he needed to see Sonny, he was surprised when he was let in at one thirty in the morning, Morgan and Corinthos were both awake and dressed.

Telling them what happened, he saw Morgan shake his head at the message from the blond. "Mac, the Roscos' are dead?"

"Yes, they decided to shoot it out rather than give up. I can't believe he risked his wife this way."

"I will be down to the station to pick up Courtney. Is it safe to send her out of the country?" Asked Sonny.

"Yes, she is actually a victim this time. Morgan, we got the truth out of her about the kidnapping earlier this year. At least part of it. She said that Rosco's man was supposed to grab Elizabeth, realized she was too well guarded and went for her instead. Then when they realized that Sonny was estranged from her, they went to Edward for the ransom money. "

"Thanks Mac." After the commissioner left. Sonny said "She is going to the Island, I want to send Zander as well."

Just as they were leaving Sonny got a call from the station, "They are taking Courtney to the hospital she fainted. Take care of things, here. If Carly is still at your place, give her my credit card and have her go and get some clothes for Zander and any other incidentals he will need on the Island."

"Good lucky, I will see you in the morning." Said a weary Jason, as he went back to his penthouse to see Elizabeth curled up on the sofa and Carly talking to someone on the phone. After passing on Sonny's request, he checked on the man in his bed and grabbing the extra pillows that Elizabeth insisted they get and went back downstairs planning on having Elizabeth get them some more furniture soon.

Sonny arrived at the hospital in time to see Dr. Meadows walking out of Courtney's room. "Will she be okay?" Asked Sonny.

"She is fine physically. Mr. Corinthos your sister could use a friend right now. Does she have any close female friends you can call?"

"I can't think of one, is there anything I can do for her?" He asked wishing he could hand this problem off to someone else, but Elizabeth couldn't stand the blond and Carly who it had seemed was softening towards her now avoided her at all costs. Entering the room, he saw his sister throw some pamphlets at the door unaware he was standing there.

"Courtney these are about being pregnant. Who is the father?" He asked dreading the answer.

"I don't know. I only slept with Zander the other day, the only other guy I slept with says he can't have kids, so we didn't need to use a condom." She finished with AJ was too long ago.

Sonny wanted to slap her, what was she thinking, was she really that dumb. "Who was it?"

"I can't tell you. I won't let you hurt him when he didn't do anything. Besides Lucky is dating that girl who works at Kelly's. Summer."

Sonny turned and walked out the door, seeing Milo entering, he told the guard to keep an eye on her and don't let her leave the room.

Banging on the door of the blues club, he was let in by Claude who was wrapping things up for the night "Is Spencer back yet?"

"The office. He is very drunk though."

"This might work better this way." Said Sonny as he entered the room and saw his old friend.

"What can I do for you old friend?" He was asked as the man toasted him with a bourbon bottle.

"Your son got Courtney pregnant. We need to talk to him about his responsibilities."

"Here I thought he was still pining over Elizabeth, last I knew he was claiming that your brick wall of an enforcer stole her away."

"Now, Luke. I have enough on my plate without dealing with this."

"Let's go talk to the Cowboy." He said as he fell flat on his face before even getting up.

Sonny called Lucky and told the youngster his dad needed him down at the club. Waiting he said to Claude, I would leave while I still can.

Lucky walked in, wishing he was still at the diner curled up with the hot pregnant girl who let him screw her in exchange for letting her use his car during the day, he saw Sonny standing over his father with a glare on his face. "Sonny, what happened?"

"Your father was proposing a toast, care to guess what we were toasting to?"

"What were you toasting?" He asked wondering why Sonny was taking that tone with him.

"Your impending fatherhood. Congratulations you are going to be a father Courtney is pregnant."

"Doesn't mean it's mine." He said quickly. "She is doing Zander now; we only slept together once."

"She is going away for a while, when she returns there will be a test performed, if the baby is yours, you will taking responsibility do you understand me?"

Lucky swallowed the fear he felt and said "Yes. I do. However I doubt I'm going to be the father." In fact he would make sure the test said he wasn't.

"Good, now that we have an understanding, why don't you return to the girl at Kelly's? I thought you were still mourning the loss of Elizabeth, but lets see. In the last four months, there was Sarah Webber, Summer, and the hooker you frequented down on the pier, this new waitress and my sister. Interesting behavior for a man who had his supposed true love stolen. Now get out of my eyesight."

Chapter 16

Ghandi: You must be the change you can see in the world

Elizabeth walked away from her meeting with the committee feeling ice cold. The only person voting against her getting a nursing degree had been her grandmother. Alan had tried to reason with Audrey but the woman had just insisted that Elizabeth was wasting her time.

Seeing the chapel up ahead, Elizabeth allowed herself to cry, until the sobs had Francis threatening to call either Jason or Carly. "Don't I will be fine." She said swallowing the remaining tears.

Alan had finished talking to the woman he had always held in such high esteem and was furious, what on earth was she thinking? Tearing into her granddaughter so publicly the day before then trying to keep her out of the nursing program for spite. Finding Monica, they called Lila and suggested she talk to Elizabeth.

Alexis finished her check up and was heading out when she heard Sonny arguing with Courtney further on up the hall, wanting to avoid the mess, she went into the chapel and saw Elizabeth with Francis.

"Elizabeth, your grandmother was wrong. You are trying to do something wonderful, don't let her persuade you any differently."

"Thanks Francis, I just don't understand why she seems to think the way she does."

"She is just set in her ways." Said Alexis as she eased down onto the pew.

Carly packed the bag then took it to Max who was at the airport with Zander. Seeing the limo arriving, she told Sonny that she had gone and packed some clothes for Courtney and they were on the plane.

"Thank you. I'm glad you were willing to do this. Do you need a ride back to the Brownstone?"

"No, my driver is waiting. Sonny, Momma said she is pregnant and that Lucky is the father? Are you sure?"

"Either Zander or Lucky, we aren't sure. I just wanted to make sure that Lucky understood there would be consequences if it were his kid."

"Are you flying down with them?"

"No, Max is along with Greg and Paulie."

Audrey was furious as well as confused. When they had started the interview process, she had been shocked to see Elizabeth's name registered for the program. She still didn't understand why her granddaughter was doing this. What happened to wanting to be an artist?

Sitting down at the corner table she started to eat her lunch, seeing Bobbie talking to Amy, she changed her mind about inviting the woman to join her. She really didn't want to hear anyone else tell her about the great Jason Morgan.

The table between the two nurses and her emptied out and she could hear the gossiping going on. "- how, that is what is happened. Lucky was sleeping with her as well as Alan's son. Zander too, they have no idea who the father is. Sonny agreed to send her to the Island for a while."

"Who do you think it is? Wow is this the reason for the tests when she came into the ER?"

"Yes, as for the daddy, from what Alan said, it could be any of them; it might be the reason for the new career choice. "

"It probably pays more than waitressing would." Laughed Amy. "Wow, I can't believe this, what if it is Lucky's?"

"They will probably get married, poor Elizabeth."

Audrey couldn't hear anymore but was worried about her granddaughter; Elizabeth needed to be here not shipped off to some Island where there was no one she knew.

Jason checked the reception of the mike, turning to Stan he thanked him for his help then told him to check in with Benny, that his brother was working on something in Miami that might need his unique capabilities.

Once things were settled he took the files that Johnny had copied from the office on the yacht and went through them.

Grimly making plans, he called Sonny and told him that as soon as he returned from the Island they needed to go ahead with the plan. "It looks like he has either Brenda or a Brenda look-alike."

"Have our people find out." Ordered Sonny.

"We are already on it, we are looking into his weaknesses, but so far we can't find anything." Carly and Elizabeth were going to tell him tonight what his friends knew about the past, hopefully they knew something that could put a stop to this before it went too far.

Walking into the warehouse, Elizabeth dried her tears, and warned Francis not to say anything. "I won't have to; it's obvious that you are upset. Jason will see it."

"What happened?" She heard the minute she walked into his office.

"Grams, I'm fine, more mad than upset. Do you still have time for lunch?"

"I had Max go and get us some food, I have to work through the next hour, and then we have someplace to go." He said knowing she had not wanted to go shopping. She just stared at him, knowing he wasn't going to let up on the idea of furniture for the penthouse.

Max returned and as they ate, she wandered the warehouse, seeing the side where they were repairing from the bomb damage she giggled recalling Carly's idea of a coffee shop.

"That sounds rather evil." Said an entering Justus. Stopping to greet her, he asked what was so funny.

"I was trying to imagine Jason's face if I were to suggest they open a coffee shop. They could call it Sonnybucks." She said snickering again.

Justus was shaking his head as he entered and gave Jason the partnership papers, picking up the coffee mug from Sonny's desk, he looked at it, and what Elizabeth said stuck with him. Looking at Jason, he said "You know Elizabeth might have something there."

Jason looked up a bit confused, "With what?"

"Opening a coffee shop, it would be an easy way to stash cash temporarily."

"No way in hell, I don't want people wandering throw like that would allow." He said glaring at the attorney.

"I will have to tell Elizabeth she is correct, your facial expressions at the idea are funny." Justus was chuckling as he walked out the door while Jason plotted to get back at Elizabeth. Turning Justus said "You might want to consider it, maybe not here, but it is a good idea. Tax wise."

Carly and Alexis were wandering around the department store, they had decided that the sofa in Elizabeth's studio had to go. Memories or not, it was hell on the back. "What about this one?" She asked Alexis.

"No, it really doesn't look any better than the other one. We need to be thinking like Elizabeth, Carly, not you. It's an art studio, so it needs to be comfortable, practical and still attractive."

"Great, so what about this one." She said pointing to the leather sofa that was sitting against the wall.

"Too long." Alexis said looking at it critically. "We can keep the style and material in mind, but it is almost seven feet."

Walking back into the warehouse part of the store, Carly said aha. "This is the one."

"Sit on it; make sure it won't kill someone if they fall asleep on it."

Ten minutes later, they ordered it delivered the next day and the salesman assured them that he would arrange for the old sofa to be picked up. "Who is going to tell Elizabeth?" Asked Alexis.

"Tell Elizabeth what?" Asked an entering Jax and Skye.

"That we are tossing her old sofa out and buying her a new one. I nominate Jax." Said Carly. "He should recover in time for his wedding."

"Why would he need to recover? Asked a suspicious Skye. She was still leery of Carly; the blond had sent a way too expensive wedding gift for someone whom just a few months ago had been swearing revenge.

"Elizabeth, has this rock hard old sofa that she loves, we are replacing it, without her knowledge."

"Don't you think you should ask first, I don't really know her that well, but something tells me she might be upset at your high-handed ness?" Said Skye.

"That is why we are nominating Jax, she won't hit someone she barely knows."

Hey, everyone." Said Elizabeth as she walked up to them while Jason talked to the salesperson. "Carly I thought you were meeting Bobbie?"

"She is at Lucas's school; he is leaving for a school trip in the morning."

"I thought school didn't start for a couple of weeks?"

"It doesn't. This is for band. Why are you here?" She asked as Jax pulled Skye away.

"We need some more furniture for the penthouse, so that we don't have to sleep on the sofa when there is someone staying with us."

"I still think you should have tosses Zander to the sofa and slept in your own bed." She grumbled.

Jason and the Wyndham's salesman joined them, preceding to show them everything available. By the time he finished, Jason and Elizabeth were frustrated and neither really cared about leather vs. suede, oak or maple. Finally having enough, Elizabeth asked Jason for his wallet.

Handing it over, he watched as she turned to Carly and said "You have twenty-four hours have fun."

Walking out the doors, five minutes later, Elizabeth started laughing. "That was fun." She said as Jason handed her the helmet. "Can we take the cliff roads or are you late for something?"

Two hours later, Jason dropped Elizabeth off at the Tower doors, telling Francis to escort her up. "I will be home late."

Elizabeth smiled broadly saying "that was the first time you called the penthouse home."

"It is our home." He said reaching over and pulling her into his arms to kiss her.

Exiting the elevator, Elizabeth saw her grandmother and her good mood evaporated. "Grams, why are you here?" She asked as she let them into the penthouse.

"We need to talk about the mess you are making of your life, how can you bring an innocent child into this world? She asked waving her hand around to indicate the empty penthouse.

"Since I'm not having a child, right now. I will talk to Jason, before even contemplating it. Grams why the sudden interest in my future children."

"Don't play games with me; I am well aware that the only reason you are entering the nursing program is that you are pregnant. You don't even know whom the father is do you? Elizabeth what has happened to you? I had to hear Bobbie talking to Amy Vining about it of all people how she was possibly going to be an aunt. "

Elizabeth had been confused and hurt, but now she was just hurt. "First of all Grams, they were discussing Courtney Matthews, not me. Secondly, I was becoming a nurse for me, not you not any imaginary children.

Even if I were having a baby, you would be the last person I told. Did you hear yourself just now? How hypocritical can you be? Please leave. For the record, your perfect dream husband for me is dating Summer and got her co-worker in bed, where he told her he couldn't have kids, so they didn't need a condom. Get out, and take your belief that you know all with you. If you think Lucky is so great, you date him, or have your precious Sarah date him. I'm done."

Carly walked into Jason's office; she had been driving by where she saw the lights. "Jason, why are you still here?"

"I'm waiting for a call from Miami, what are you doing here?"

"Just driving by. Did Sonny land yet?"

"Courtney and Zander are now stuck together on the Island. He is on his way home. Carly how sure are you that Brenda is alive?"

"Very, she ruins a lot of lives by returning. Jason I can't tell you anything other than what I did earlier."

"I do understand I just want this over. What you are saying about Sonny scares the hell out of me."

"Jason, watch your back, in the future, you help me protect the boys and he goes behind your back and betrays you. The man he becomes isn't the man you know."

"How do I protect them, and yet help Sonny?" He asked bleakly.

"You protect those you love, and try to help him, but Jason, make sure that your family comes first. Sonny isn't worth it. Trust me. At one point he put a hit out on you. He will do things you can't even conceive of right now."

"Is that why you no longer love him?"

"No, I mean I had started to fall out of love with him in a few years, but the end will come when he protects his girlfriend over Michael and my son ends up in a coma. Jason, he didn't have guard there, then told someone he thought he had a truce with that he didn't. He risks Michael to prove a point to himself and this girlfriend. I will never trust him again."

Jason looked Carly in the eyes, seeing how serious she is, he asks "how is Jasper Jacks involved.

"I fall in love with him, fight it, then when we miscarry I fall back into old patterns. Relying on you in spite of knowing you had a lot to deal with on your own. Then I sleep with Sonny, out of grief and I think now to destroy all the good in my life."

"Carly how bad was my future."

"The Jason you are in this minute will die soon; you became a true yes man. You marry Brenda to protect my marriage. I think part of that was losing Elizabeth, but the old me never wanted to see that. I used to say she couldn't handle your life. Now I think that it was the catalyst for the mess it becomes. She is the softness you need the other half of your soul. Don't lose her Jason, it will kill you, the you sitting here."

"You said we have a son, so it can't be all-bad." He said.

"Jason, the world believes that Lucky Spencer is his dad, a man who was addicted to drugs. You never see him, and most people have no idea how much you love Elizabeth. You keep saying the danger is the reason. But you are slowly destroying not only yourself but also Elizabeth. Make the changes now. Fight for her, no matter what."


	10. Chapter 10

Switching Places

Chapter 17

Sometimes waiting for something to happen is worse than it actually happening.

Waking up early, Elizabeth watched Jason open his eyes, saying "How long were you waiting?"

"Not very long, Sonny came home and made me eat dinner with him. He was asking about my relationship with Courtney and what I thought Lucky would do if the baby were his." She said. "I came home, planning on doing some drawing, when I fell asleep. I'm not sure what is going on with him, but I can see darkness, Jason."

"He is starting to spiral like Carly said he would. He turned over the business for when he fakes his death, but I'm not sure I want to return it to him, not if it endangers all of us, like Carly says it will. I might try to get him to move down to the Island."

"Jason, there is one thing you should know. This girl Sam, she might be Alexis' daughter, with the way Carly feels about her, I'm worried that even if she is her daughter, Carly will make sure that it stays hidden."

"That sounds like something she would do. All you can do is try and make her see reason, when the time comes; I will help if you want." Hearing a knock on the door, she went over the very short list of people that the guards would allow there, and suggested Jason answer it. "I'm going to take a shower."

Alexis listened to Jax talk about how much he cared for Skye and his hopes for the future and wanted to do nothing more than tell him that Brenda was alive. No one, deserved to have his or her wedding ruined the way Carly said it was about to be.

Feeling her daughter move she held his hand to her small belly and let him feel what she was feeling. "That is incredible." He said with an awestruck look on his face. "What does it feel like?"

"I can't really describe it, but knowing that it's my daughter and that she is healthy and alive, is wonderful."

"Do you have time for lunch this week, or am I going to have to track you down to force you to eat?"

"Carly will be doing that for you." Said Alexis.

"Be careful, she can turn on you in an instant, you have no idea what she is capable of. Who knows what she really wants?" Warned Jax.

"Jax, I know you don't understand why I'm suddenly on her side, but trust me, she has changed."

"I seem to recall saying that to you when I invested in Club 101."

Jason thanked Stan for the fast work and went back to the bedroom where Elizabeth was complaining about tangles in her hair. Watching as she almost pulled it out of her head, while running the comb through it.

"Here, let me help." He said as he took the comb and sat her down on the edge of the bed. As he ran the comb through her hair, he found himself not stopping even after untangling it. When it was finally almost dried, Jason realized that Elizabeth's eyes were closed and there was an expression of bliss on her face. Leaning to the side, he whispered in her ear, "I think you liked that."

Slipping her hand into his messy hair, Elizabeth turned around and knelt in front of Jason, drawing his head down and kissed the man of her dreams.

Jason groaned as he laid her down on the top of the coverlet and started to remove her robe, wanting nothing more than make love to his girlfriend.

Hearing a phone ring, she tensed and then saw that the id said Carly. "Let it ring, we can call her back later."

Not even stopping to look, Jason pulled her back into his arms and returned to kissing her.

Carly turned to Johnny, saying are you sure they are here. I just called the house phone.

"They could have gone for an early ride, but Jason usually lets Francis know."

"The deliverymen will be here in twenty minutes and I need to have some of the stuff they already own packed up."

"Carly they could be otherwise occupied." He said trying to make her realize there were plenty of reasons that they hadn't answered the phone.

"Great, well here goes nothing." Pulling out the key she had to the penthouse, she entered quietly. Hearing the sounds from upstairs she realized that Johnny was right. Entering the kitchen she went straight to the laundry room and grabbed the basket she knew would be there. Seeing the empty litter box, she smiled at the picture of Jason and the kittens she had hung above it.

The kittens had been taken in by Lila and Lesley for Lulu. Grabbing a box from the hall, she told Johnny to stay there and keep the men outside if they came. "Jason and Liz must be napping."

"Yes, that is what I frequently do with a beautiful young woman in bed with me." He said with a straight face.

"Johnny, when was the last time you had a girl in bed with you?" Asked Max as he walked off the elevator.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Sonny as he left his place.

"I'm here to wait for the delivery of the furniture and to return Jason's credit card."

Nodding at her, Sonny walked to the elevator and left with Max. He had a few things to do today, like try to locate Julia Barrett and find out what she knew. Then he wanted to visit with his son, who had soccer practice this afternoon, if he was going to be on the Island it would be better to spend as much time with Michael as possible.

Visiting Mike was his first priority though; he wanted to tell the man himself that his daughter was having a child.

The threesome still in the hall was tossing insults back and forth, until Elizabeth walked down the stairs to see the door open and Carly talking to the guard. "What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting later at the studio?"

"The furniture I bought will be arriving this morning. I wanted to be here for it. Besides we can talk about what we need to here."

Jason after kissing Elizabeth, told her to run while she could. That Carly took decorating seriously. "What did I do?" She whimpered as the still brunette woman dragged her back up the stairs with boxes and orders.

Roy knew that meeting with Jason was a mistake, but he had to protect Felicia and her daughters, he had no idea when this first started what he was getting into and knew that Morgan was his only hope. Corinthos wouldn't protect him or the kids. Seeing Jason entering the warehouse, he went back to his old place and slipped in through the underground tunnels that Corinthos and Morgan used to transfer their smuggled goods.

When he exited the underground passageway, he was soon surrounded by guards and Morgan joined them asking "What are you doing De Luca?"

"Alcazar wants me to kill Sonny; he is threatening Felicia and her kids."

"Get them out of town and we will deal with this."

"I tried, but Luis knows all about her family. Can your people take care of it?"

"I know someone who will do so, but they can't know before hand."

"Just do it, are you going to kill me?"

"No, in fact I just might let you shoot Sonny." He said staring at the man in front of him.

Elizabeth was upstairs supervising the moving of the furniture from Jason and her room, Carly having had the extra men she brought with her, moved the old stuff to the guest room. She had then tossed the bedding to Elizabeth along with several bags and suggested she get to work, so they were finished in time.

"In time for what?" She asked taken back by the grin on the woman's face.

"You will see. Let's just say I have a surprise or two of my own."

As she finished the bedroom Elizabeth realized that the familiar smell was oil paint. Walking out she saw one of the guards standing in her way saying "Miss Webber, could you please go back into the there, Mrs. Corinthos scares me and I was told if I let you out of there, she would make my life miserable."

Not even saying a word, Elizabeth walked back into the room, thinking she had no idea what she was getting herself into. Sitting on the bed, she grabbed the empty packaging and started to break down the boxes only to hear someone coughing in the doorway.

"Let the men take care of that, come see." Trying to put on a happy face, Elizabeth walked into her bedroom and froze. "Wow, Carly what did you use to dry the paint that quickly?"

Looking around she took in the soft green color and the dark wood of the bed, the really huge bed. "Do you like it? It's cherry with a mahogany veneer. Simple lines and solid. The bench at the end is a little darker but I figure that it will work well. Now don't get made, but I went to your studio and brought back some paintings."

Elizabeth was stunned; it was simple, understated, and perfect for Jason and her. "Carly, it's lovely. What paintings did you bring?"

"Two that look like trees in the woods and some pen and ink drawings. They look like shapes."

Elizabeth could not believe that Carly had framed several of her drawing exercises. "They are to be placed over the bed, once it is completely dry."

"What else have you done?" She asked as Carly said there was more to show her. "The bathroom, I left white, just added green and light beige accents. The other guestroom is empty for now."

As she followed the woman down the stairs Elizabeth was blindfolded as they reached the landing. "Carly what don't you want me to see?"

"I want to start with the room in back first, then we can show you the living room, it's not finished yet."

Elizabeth was amused by the changes to the room Jason used for his weights, Carly had added a few electronics and nothing else, the laundry room had been updated and now had shelving and baskets.

Entering the kitchen she saw the small table and chairs, once again in mahogany but with a butcher-block top. Carly opened the cabinet doors with a flourish, inside there were dishes, once again simple but expensive. Except for the coffee cups, Elizabeth reached up to grab one, then saw the footstool shaking her head she held the cup out. "Kelly's?" She asked.

"Kelly's. Why not, after all you don't work there anymore, so I thought you could think of them as souvenirs." She said with an impish grin.

"Carly, Jason's pool table better still be in the dining room, I have plans for it." She warned as they started out of the kitchen.

"There are some things I really don't want to know, Webber." She said as they walked into the other room.

"CARLY BENSON CORINTHOS, WHERE IS OUR SOFA?" She yelled when she saw the missing piece of furniture, not even seeing Jason's painting hanging over the mantle could calm her down.

"Relax, its just been moved. You still own it; I just thought that if you were going to sleep on the sofa, bare skin sticking to leather just has such an ugly sound to it."

"Get it back here now! Jason loves that thing." She ordered as she advanced on the laughing woman.

"Elizabeth, wait, I will show you what I did with it, after we meet Alexis." Carly was thinking, she was going to be even more upset when she found out that the sofa here had been meant for the studio. Alexis was still pouting about it being brought to the penthouse.

Jason saw the woman talking to Lucky; something had to be done about Sam. There was no doubt the woman was up to no good. Seeing her drive off in the Spencer kid's car he told the guard with him to follow her. "Let me know exactly where she goes and take pictures of what she does.

Joining Sonny at the warehouse, he wasted several minutes letting him vent before saying "We can use this to draw Alcazar out into the open. I had Stan run a background check; the man has a brother and a daughter.

He hasn't seen the girl since he connected with Brenda. I still have no idea the how or the when, just that they seem are living together."

"I just can't see Brenda living with a drug dealer." Sonny said.

"She might not know how deep he is into it. She also could know everything and truly not care. You might have to accept that. Did you reach Julia?"

"She hung up on me, I was going to call Robin and ask her to talk to the woman, but I think it might be better if you did it."

"Robin knows that I still blame her for what happened with Michael, I doubt she will want to hear from me. What about Jax?"

"I don't want Candy boy involved; he will make a mess of things." Said Sonny.

Sam saw her target, he was talking to someone but she couldn't tell who, not wanting to get caught, she left and went back to the diner to begin her shift. Seeing the older pregnant woman who was friends with Carly, she waited until she left before joining Summer.

"How are things?" She asked.

"Fine, look a word of advice. Lucky Spencer is trouble. We broke up recently because I found him in bed with Sonny Corinthos' sister. She is having a kid. Be careful there."

"He is merely a diversion." She said to the blond.

"That diversion comes with lots of baggage. Elizabeth is his ex-fiance and he wants her back. She is living with someone who works for Corinthos. In fact you meet the guy." She said not wanting to mention Jason's name since his mother was sitting at a table with Dr. Meadows.

"So, we are just casual, it wouldn't upset me if he found someone else." She said shrugging not getting what the big deal was.

"You really have no idea what you are dealing with. He is trouble, but go for it. Just don't say I didn't warn you."

Courtney listened as Zander tried to recall his missing night; she just wanted off this Island. She had intended on getting rid of the kid, but she was stuck here for the foreseeable future and would soon be running out of time.

Seeing the guards that went everywhere with her, she wanted to escape, and fast. Seeing the speedboat, she asked for one of them to take her out for a ride. "Let me check with Mr. Corinthos, Miss Matthews, it might not be good for the baby."

Getting permission as long as they kept it at a low speed, they were soon out to sea. Courtney was soon making plans as they went out by a smaller island and slowed down at her request. Telling the guard she wanted to learn to drive the boat, she soon had the steering wheel and moved in closer ignoring the guard's request to move back out.

Once they were less than a half mile away, she gunned the boat, laughing as the guard flew over the side and landed in the sea. Calling out to the man, she said "Have a nice swim." Heading back to the Island, she grabbed the mindless Zander and the money she had found in her brother's room. "Let's go."

"Why?"

"Do you want to live the rest of your life under someone else's control or to be free I have an idea."

Zander took control of the boat and headed straight for the large island that they could see. Once in Haiti, Courtney soon found a place to have her procedure done and after the pain had stopped they were soon on a plane home with phony id's and lots of cash stashed in a suitcase.

At the airport in Atlanta, they were asked if they had anything to declare. "We have some souvenirs from our vacation." Said Zander, wanting to keep the guards happy he quickly silenced the blond who protested.

"Here is the form; you will need any receipts for anything you purchased." Said the bored guard. While he filled out the form, Zander told Courtney to shut up until they were out of the airport. Once they were finished paying their tariffs, he quickly got the blond away. "Why did you do that?" She screeched.

"Courtney, they would have searched the luggage or are you that dumb that you don't recall those buildings in New York that fell down last year. It is illegal to bring in over 10,000 dollars."

"Oh, you're smarter than you look." She said with a smile. "Let's get back to Port Charles."

The guard trailing the twosome called Jason and said "They just left Atlanta in a rental car. Do you want me to follow them?"

"No, I have someone on them. Get back here with the pictures, I will tell Sonny."

Sam walked down by the docks; she had seen the hot looking guy enter one of the buildings and was hoping to run into him. Seeing Elizabeth enter the rundown building with a man in a suit, she thought that her boyfriend really didn't suit her.

He looked like a mob guy all right, but seemed a little old for the former waitress, though from what Penny and Summer had said, she was living in a fancy penthouse and was going to school. It sounded like she had it made. Seeing the bike, she was looking for its owner when she saw the blond entering the same building. Maybe Elizabeth knew this boyfriend of Carly's. She might tell her if she played her cards right.

Chapter 18

Covey: Strength lies in Differences not in Similarities.

Jason was standing in the shadows of the church waiting for Roy to arrive. The man was supposed to be taking the shot at Sonny tonight. According to what Carly had told them at the studio, Brenda was supposed to show up. Wishing he was home in his newly decorated penthouse with Elizabeth instead of standing there, he recalled how he had felt when he saw the new furniture and then seen his leather sofa at Elizabeth's studio.

She had been upset with Carly for a few hours, until Alexis admitted that she had also suggested getting rid of the concrete sofa in the studio. Elizabeth had explained why the sofa had meant so much to her, but it was too late. The men from Wyndham's had already delivered it to the trash.

Carly had then suggested Elizabeth paint a picture of the sofa along with her favorite memory of it, so his girlfriend had been spending all her spare time to finish it before starting her nursing program at GH. She had been rather distracted the previous evening, so he had picked up some food at Kelly's and talked to Penny about her opinion of the new girl.

She had just simply stated that they worked together but would never be friendly outside of work. That Sam wasn't her sort of friend. Once back at the studio, he had distracted a worried Elizabeth who was concerned about both Sonny getting shot for real and a stray bullet hitting him. Sometimes having Carly knowing what would happen was a pain in the rear.

When the police arrived, he refused to let them take Sonny's body and had it sent straight to the morgue, where the man he was paying off would sent it to the funeral home. By the time he was allowed to leave the station, he was tired but his evening wasn't over yet. He still had to deal with Sonny and the hysterical Brenda Barrett.

Three hours later, Jason had put Sonny and Brenda on a plane to the Island, and had someone watching over Jax to keep the man safe. Calling Francis to find out where Liz was, he amused to find out she was at home cooking. They had already established that she wasn't that good of a cook, but he knew it was more worry about him than wanting to fix them breakfast.

Walking in, he was greeted by a serene Elizabeth who just took his hand and let him into their kitchen, where she fed him and then went back upstairs after telling the guard outside to keep the world away.

Marco watched from the corner as Courtney and Zander checked into the motel outside of town. Sonny had disowned his sister when he found out about her little trip to Haiti and that she no longer was pregnant. Jason was still worried, he wanted to keep an eye on the two lose cannons until after Alcazar was taken care of.

Three and a half weeks later, when Luis tried to shot Jax, they stopped him just in the nick of time, but Sonny had given in to Brenda's hysteria and had them flown home. They had been staying at a safe house but the former model had escaped and shown up at the wedding.

He might not like Skye, but Jason had felt sorry for his sister when Jax had abandoned her right after leaving the chapel when Brenda had shown up. AJ was trying to keep their sister sober, but from the sounds of it she had already climbed into a bottle trying to drown her sorrows.

When Sonny had gotten into an argument with Jax over Brenda announcing that he had married the woman they both were still in love with, Carly had just smirked. At least it wasn't Jason. She thought amused by the turn of events.

Through it all, Jason had a calm port in the storm at home, in spite of Audrey and Lucky giving Elizabeth hell for being with him. Just when they thought things had calmed down; Luis was released from jail with Scott saying they had nothing to charge the man with.

Jason had finally had enough and was planning on discreetly taking the man out, when he learned that the man's former attorney was now sniffing around trying to get hired by Sonny. Sonny was biting but they were now worried about when Sam would make her play so they let things go for now.

Walking in the front door of his haven, Jason saw Elizabeth with her textbooks spread out and a highlighter in her hand. Looking up she asked "Do you have time for a bike ride?"

"Let's go." He said grabbing his keys as they walked out the door and around Jax who had shown up for his daily visit to beg Brenda to stop making a mistake and come home with him.

"What does Carly find appealing about a man who would do that?" Asked Elizabeth once they had arrived at the old bridge.

"She says things happen to make him realize that Brenda isn't the one for him." He said with a shrug.

"It can't happen soon enough for me." She said as she hooked her arms around his waist and leaned again him. "Did I tell you that I talked to Emily last night? She is coming home soon."

"Right into the middle of this mess." He sighed. "For once I wish she would stay away. Alan and Monica are arguing with Tracy, Skye is slowly drinking herself to death, Grandmother is trying to play peacemaker and all Edward is talking about is destroying Jax."

"At least AJ is staying sober." She said trying to find a bright side. "Carly said he was there when she brought Michael to see Lila as a surprise. He behaved himself."

"I can't help wondering how long that will last." He said "Courtney keeps trying to get back with him. I saw her yesterday at Kelly's talking to him. Or rather at him." AJ had completely ignored her except to ask if she was back stripping for money.

"I still can't believe that Bobbie hired her back, but with Sam quitting and Summer moving away it makes sense. I still can't believe that Sam hasn't come forward yet. What is she waiting for?"

"I have no idea; I have seen her down by your studio a few times. I made sure she didn't see me, but it was like she was waiting for someone. How is she paying for things if she isn't working?"

"She claims that she received some money from an old friend."

"I will have Stan look into it."

As they stood there listening to the water as it crashed into the rocks, Jason reached into his pocket, planning on asking her, when his phone rang. Cursing silently, he replaced the box, and answered. Hearing Marco, he said, "We have to go, Zander and Lucky are fighting it out over Courtney at Vista Point.

"What are they doing there?"

As the motorcycle came to a stop, Courtney smiled she knew the sound of that bike; she had followed Jason and knew that this was one of his favorite places to come. As the two men came to blows, she started to cry, making sure that she looked upset.

When Jason came around, he saw the melee and asked Elizabeth to get the blond out of here. "Can you please take her to Sonny? Marco will drive you."

Once the protesting blond had gone, he said to the two morons, "What is going on?"

When he got the full story, he said "Stay away from her; she is just trying to cause trouble, Lucky you might want to talk to Sonny about Luke. We heard he was working on a chain gang in Alabama, but refused to let us get him out of there."

Elizabeth had just told Sonny what was going on, then went back to her place. Hearing a familiar knock on the door, she saw Johnny standing there. "The Misses Jones are here to see you."

Maxie and Georgie rushed in and started speaking to her at the same time. "Whoa, why not try it slower. Maxie what is going on?"

"We are being sent to visit our grandmother in Texas but we can't take Mr. Whiskers. Can he stay here?"

"Let me talk to Jason, how long are you going to be gone?"

"Forever. Mom and Mac are fighting and she won't let us stay here without her." Said an upset Georgie.

Alexis was feeling the pains, but ignored them, after all she was only six months pregnant there was no way she could be in labor. Walking out of the station, she found herself leaning against the bench in front of the station. "Miss Davis are you okay?" Asked Taggert.

"I think I need to go to the hospital." She said grimacing. Mac was exiting the station, and seeing the situation, said for Taggert to drive, that it looked like Alexis might not make it to the hospital.

Sam waited for just the right moment, she had no intention of going this far with this pregnancy but as luck would have it, she had been forced to, first she had thought the father was dead, then he had come home married. Listening to the women at the diner, she had heard all about Brenda Barrett, former model, and now future member of the insane asylum.

Seeing her chance, she approached her new mark "Mr. Jacks, may I talk to you for a minute. My name is Samantha McCall, and we have something in common. We both want to end the Corinthos marriage."

"You would be wrong, Miss McCall, we don't have anything in common. I would guess you want to end the marriage for your own reason, more than likely selfish reasons. I want to save someone I care deeply about. Working with you would make her doubt that."

Turning he walked away, not knowing that Carly had heard it all. Walking up to the pregnant brunette, "It's not going to work, you would be better off leaving town, Angela."

Walking away, Carly knew she had to tell Jason that it was time to let Brenda know the truth, he had wanted to do so from the moment she had moved across the hall. Only the fear of leaving Sam a wide-open path to Sonny had stopped them.

Emily listened to what the doctor had to say, then sat down and cried. She had cancer. She was going to die.


	11. Chapter 11

Switching Places

Chapter 19

If at first you don't succeed try and try again.

Sam was getting frustrated; she could not get close to Sonny. Having to work had hindered her so she had conned an old mark in New York and was using the money to live. Now she had the added worry of this annoying blond who seemed to know way too much about her.

Seeing the man she was looking for coming out of the studio apartments, she didn't understand why if he worked for Corinthos he lived in a rundown studio. Seems like he could have afforded a much nicer place. Walking towards him she listened in on his call with his girlfriend.

"Carly, I will be there in a few minutes. Look, I will talk to you when I get there. Yes, I know that last night would have been perfect but--. Yes, I know. Look I just want it to be perfect, so do you think you can wait for this. Carly, we can talk about this later." He said firmly as he hung up on the blond.

Seeing Sam once again hanging around, he placed the sketchbook Elizabeth wanted in the SUV, before walking over to find out what she was up to. "Miss McCall, it really isn't safe down on the docks."

"Thanks, I will be fine. Do you have a minute?" She had seen him with Elizabeth a few times, so she knew things weren't looking to good for the harpy named Carly. The blond looked like he was interested in her, not the woman he was always talking to on the phone.

"Not really, I'm supposed to be meeting my girlfriend. Are you in some kind of trouble, I see you out here a lot."

"I just like the peace and quiet."

"Be careful, the docks aren't safe for anyone, let alone a pregnant woman." He said walking away.

Alexis was getting tired of people checking up on her, first there was her friends, as well as Carly. Elizabeth had requested to work on that floor so that she could be near. Then there was Sonny and Brenda, who had been tossed out rather gleefully by Carly, saying that listening to the two of them arguing was bad for Alexis.

But the worst had been Mac Scorpio and Taggert. They seemed to think that since they had gotten her to the hospital they had a stake in her pregnancy as well. Mac had been by three times already and Taggert had threatened Jax and Ned when they had upset her.

Looking at the machine that was recording her daughter's heartbeat, she was grateful to see that it was steady and strong. Dr. Meadows had admitted her for the rest of her pregnancy saying that her life and that of her child was at risk. Wondering when her assistant would be here with the files she had requested she looked out the small window and saw Courtney Matthews hovering around Elizabeth and what looked like Zander.

"Cute pink scrubs there." She snarked. "Guess Jason isn't supporting you, shows how much you really matter to him, if he is letting you work."

"Courtney, as a member of the staff here, I can have you placed on 24 hour involuntary admittance to the Psyche ward. I wouldn't piss me off. Zander, I don't know what to tell you. I have no idea where Roy is. Why don't you try finding some way to clean yourself up before Emily comes home?" She said shaking her head in disgust.

"I could care less that Emily is returning she dumped me remember? Besides I'm with Courtney now." He said not wanting to admit he wished he wasn't, she was getting on his last nerve.

Courtney looked at the man standing next to her; yes they were sleeping with each other, but together? Not in this lifetime. Seeing Carly coming towards them she called out to her friend.

Groaning at the mess she created in Courtney's life, Carly couldn't help comparing the way Elizabeth handled things the first around with the way Courtney didn't even try. She needed to help her friend get her life back on track. She would become Courtney's Jiminy Cricket. Swearing at herself mentally she swore that she would never again watch a cartoon with Michael.

"Zander, I need to speak with Courtney, could you excuse us." She said shouldering the man out of the way. Once they were in the chapel, Carly said "You are wasting your life, what are you doing with him?"

"It's just temporary; I don't like being alone." She said.

"Your brother wanted to send you to school; he gave you money to go. Why not do it?"

"I want to be like you Carly; I don't want to work, not if I don't have to."

"Courtney, where did you get the idea I don't work. I have been helping out here at GH; I have been redecorating Jason and Elizabeth's place. I have been taking care of things for Momma at the diner."

"Yes, but its not like you get paid for it. All of that stuff is what I want to doing. Except here at the hospital, too many sick people. Besides, I want to live in a fancy house and hire someone to do my decorating, like rich people do on TV. I bet Elizabeth just loves living in that swanky penthouse, must be quite a step up from where she grew up. She probably just tossed around some of those knitted blankets and her paints; it must have been terrible to have to deal with her sense of style." Courtney smirked.

Carly shook her head, had she really been this petty; she had heard similar words out of her mouth before but this time they bothered her. "For the record, Elizabeth and Jason asked me together, and she only protested my getting rid of the leather sofa."

"Of course she did, she wouldn't know the way a real home with rich people should look. Why would she?"

Carly thought back on the talks she had with Elizabeth and Alexis about growing up and said "Courtney, Elizabeth's parents are rich, really, really rich. Quartermaine rich. They live overseas as doctors, she used to be an art student, so she understands the concept of color. One more thing, I picked that sofa out for Jason, the only reason I removed it was that the two of them fell asleep on it and it wasn't comfortable."

"Really if her parents are so rich why was she working in a diner and now as a lowly nurse. If I was rich, I wouldn't change bedpans."

"Courtney, you need to get over this, Jason isn't going to suddenly turn up and save you like some knight in shining armor then whisk you off to his tower castle. It isn't going to happen. Start living in the real world and realize that you aren't some kind of damn heroine like Sleeping Beauty. Grow up; realize that life isn't like that."

"Maybe not for you, but I will get what I want."

"No you won't. Look if you don't want future with Zander, dump him, find someone new and move on with your life." She said exasperated with the blond and her pie in the sky dreams.

Elizabeth finished her shift, then went to class, seeing her grams coming her way, she groaned as the elderly woman stiffened and walked the other way. "Grams, do you have a minute?"

"Why, do that you can talk to me like you have been? I'm only looking out for your best interests, Elizabeth."

"No Grams, I wanted to let you know that with the holidays coming up, I hope you can get over this dislike of Jason and try to get along."

"I can't. I refuse to lose you to the violence of his world. I read the papers; I know that this Mr. Alcazar is causing problems for him."

"Grams, I love Jason, I am in love with him." She said simply.

"That love will get you killed." She said as she walked away from her granddaughter.

"Elizabeth, do you have a minute?" Asked Brenda. "Jason asked me to meet you here, but didn't say when."

"I'm supposed to bring Sonny and you to the office, there is someone he wants the two of you to talk to."

Catching up with the mobster, Elizabeth took the two of them to the office, and suggested they get comfortable. When Dr. Drake entered she was shocked when he came over to her and said "You look just like your mother, my dear. I knew Anne from when I worked here years ago."

Elizabeth was uncomfortable but she had to straighten him out, "Dr. Drake, my mother's name is Carolyn."

"I'm sorry, when I heard your name and that you were Jeff's daughter, I just assumed." He said a bit embarrassed. "Is this the young woman I'm supposed to talk to?"

"Yes, this is Brenda Barrett, and her husband Sonny Corinthos."

"Okay, Well I went over the files Mr. Morgan sent, and then the samples here, Mrs. Corinthos, the doctor who treated you lied. You are not sick, except for a high concentration of some rather toxic drugs. Other than going through withdrawal, you will be fine." He said assuring the model whom looked stunned.

"But my mother? She was ill; I have seen the test results."

"Your mother was sick, there is no doubt about that, but you are not. My dear, you should live a long and healthy life."

She sat there stunned, so Elizabeth escorted Noah Drake to the elevator and thanked him for helping. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. It's just seeing you in those operating scrubs, reminded me of Annie."

Elizabeth was still thinking about Dr. Drake's words when Bobbie and Carly walked up. "Bobbie, do you recall a nurse named Annie?" She asked.

"Annie, do you mean Annie Logan?" Bobbie did not want to recall her past with the nurse nor her jealously of the woman's relationship with Jeff Webber and then Noah Drake.

"I guess so, Dr. Drake was here consulting on a case, and he told me that I reminded him of her."

"Only superficially, you have dark curly hair and are a nurse. She was much taller and had brown eyes."

Elizabeth just wanted to go home and see Jason. Telling Francis, she would see him in the morning, she tossed her knapsack on the sofa and dragged her butt up the stairs to take a shower.

As she got out she could hear two male voices, knowing it was probably Sonny and Jason, she was shocked to hear them raised in anger. Walking to the landing she heard Sonny yelling at Jason saying he had no right to tell Brenda the truth, that it should have been up to him.

"Sonny, if you had lied, it would have made you no better than Luis Alcazar. I did the right thing. Now if you will excuse me, I have every intention of spending the evening here alone with Elizabeth before leaving for Puerto Rico in the morning."

Walking back into their bedroom, Elizabeth sighed, the day after tomorrow was Thanksgiving, and it looked like she would be spending it alone.

"Hey, I thought I heard you up here." He said coming in and pulling her into his arms. "I gather it didn't go well with Brenda. She told Sonny since she wasn't sick, she wanted a divorce."

"I left them alone; I didn't want to be in the middle of it. I overheard you arguing." She admitted.

"I'm sorry about Thanksgiving, I hope to make it back in time for dinner. There were some major discrepancies in an account. I have to go and check it out. I know that you won't be with your grams, so why don't you go over to the Quartermaines." He suggested. "They invited us." He said kissing her shoulder, wishing he could send someone else, but knowing that he had to be the one, otherwise Luis wouldn't get the message. Lately it seemed like all he did was run after someone else's problems.

"So, does that mean I can get a ride on the bike?" She teased as he grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder.

Chapter 20

"Will you marry me?"

Elizabeth found herself blindfolded outside her studio door and told to wait there. "Jason, I have already seen the studio."

"Not like this, just wait." He said entering and plugging in the lights. Walking back to the door, he gently eased her in and down on the leather sofa. "Okay, you can remove it."

Elizabeth looked around seeing the tiny Christmas lights. "They are here for a reason, would you please spend Christmas with me, in Venice. I would love for us to start the New Year there." Jason had started to propose, but wanted to make sure she would agree to the trip.

"Any place you are, I want to be." She said softly leaning in the lightly kiss him.

"I would love that, but do you think you could do that for the rest of our lives?" He asked.

"Yes, I can't imagine not being with you. It would be like losing the other half of my soul." She said.

"So you will marry me?" He asked hesitating.

"Yes, I love you so much Jason, you are the man I want to spend the rest of my life with, the man I want to have babies with, the man I want to see when I wake up in the morning for the rest of my life."

"Good, because I want that too." He said as he removed the box from his jacket pocket. Slipping the ring, on her finger he brought her hand up and kissed the ring, as a promise that nothing and no one was going to come between them.

Sonny watched as Brenda stormed around the penthouse, one minute demanding a divorce, then next trying Jax again, and then finally threatening to kill Luis Alcazar. He could not help wishing she would calm down, there was nothing worse than an annoyed high maintenance wife was, after Carly that was the last thing he wanted.

"How dare he? He stole years of my life, lying to me, I lost Jax because I refused to come home thinking I would be a burden. What am I going to do?" She asked whirling and confronting Sonny. "How soon can we fly to the Dominican Republic and get a divorce?"

"Jason was heading to the Casino. It will have to wait until he gets back. Then we can end this marriage, if that is what you want." He said flashing his dimples and trying not to argue with her.

"Of course that it what I want. I married you so that Jax couldn't get under my skin again, so that I wouldn't ruin his life. Now I'm free, there is nothing holding me back." She said smiling, and then asked him "So does that mean you will get back with the blond harpy?"

"Carly and I are over, we have both moved on. No, I think I will spend a few weeks on the Island, after we get things under control." He said not admitting he was hoping she would come with him. The Aussie was not the man for her, he would try but it would never actually work, not anymore.

Carly entered the hospital room, to see Jax trying to convince Alexis to help him get a divorce for Brenda. "Shouldn't you be home, concentrating on your wife? You know the one you left at the altar?" Asked Carly, she had forgotten how much this Jax had annoyed her. While she had wanted Brenda with him, it had only been for the sake of her marriage, other than that; she had always wondering why Skye hadn't cut his balls off and fed them to him.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" He asked the intrusive blond. "Look, I have an idea, why don't you go over and see if Sonny is ready for round four, leaving Brenda for me."

"Sonny and I are over, as for the two of them, it won't last. Jax, you know you are a real ass, you stood in a church and swore in front of her family to love her always, but Skye was abandoned for someone who doesn't even want you. I suggest you take a good look in the mirror."

Alexis silently cheered her on, but knew that Brenda was in Jax's blood and until they finally dealt with it, he would chase after the former model. "Carly, is that my milkshake?" She asked hoping to diffuse the situation.

"Yes, one vanilla milkshake, and one order of apple pie. All Okayed by Dr. Meadows." She said handing it over, then walking towards the door, she said to Jax "Alexis needs her rest, you need to leave."

Zander was furious, who did she think she was, telling him to get out, it was his apartment. "Why don't you move back to that hovel you call a studio, this is mine." He said waving his arms around.

"Rosie and I know when we aren't wanted. Don't we girl?" She said as she grabbed her stuff, "I want my share of the money."

"Here, this is all there is left, you spent most of it." He said tossing the last two thousand dollars at the blond. "Why don't you go and see if your brother will let you stay with him, wait that's right. He told you that until you apologized to Elizabeth and Jason you had to stay there."

Brenda entered the Port Charles Hotel, getting a room, then called Jax and invited him to visit her. Then grabbing her purse let to return to the lobby to wait.

Carly saw AJ sitting at the bar and walked over. "I hope that is water."

"After seeing Skye for the last few weeks, it will always be water." He said shuddering, his sister had climbed into a whole lot of bottles and the sight was making him sick. "What are you doing here, Carly?"

"I was actually looking for you. Reginald told me you might be here." She said. "I'm taking Michael to New York to the circus I invited Monica along. I just wanted to be the one to tell you, not Edward." She said proud of herself for acting like a grownup.

""Thanks, but grandfather lost the ability to hurt me when he pulled the rug out from under my feet. Losing my trust fund, having to work for a living, gave me the strength to walk away when he starts in. I keep hoping that Skye will learn that lesson."

"AJ, sounds like you have grown up."

"Carly, don't sound so patronizing, I might forget I'm am adult." He said thinking about dumping the bowl of pretzels over her head.

"Well, well if it isn't my ex-husband in a bar, don't you think you might want to save a little bit of that pittance you make on the docks?" Snarked Courtney as she entered with the bellboy standing at the entrance with Rosie.

"Dogs aren't allowed in the restaurant, sweetheart." AJ snarled.

"Rosie is still standing at the entrance." She said snottily.

"I wasn't talking about Rosie, more like the bitch in heat I was married to, How are things; are you still chasing after my little brother while sleeping with the cheap imitation of him."

Carly wanted to defend her friend, but had to admit AJ and her both were in the wrong. So all she said was "Courtney why are you here?"

"I'm checking in, Zander and I split up and I don't want to move into the studio, just yet." She said not admitting that she had been evicted for not paying rent. "Carly, I have to go, before I say something mean to him."

Walking into the elevator, Courtney heard someone say hold the door. Seeing the rich and handsome man in a suit, she smiled and said "Hello, my name is Courtney. Are you and your wife a guest here?"

Smiling at her, he said "Not married, but I am looking. So Courtney are you staying here with your husband?"

Seeing the look of interest in his face, she said "No, I'm divorced, my ex-husbands family used to own this place. So are you in town for business or pleasure?" She asked with an arch of her eyebrows.

Ric just laughed as Sonny's sister tried to flirt with him, this might be easier than he had expected. "That depends, on my job interview. I'm hoping to move to town and am looking for clients for my law firm. I'm Ric by the way. Ric Lansing."

Carly saw that Courtney had left her stupid dog with the bellboy when she had rushed off into the elevator. Remembering her promise to help get the girl back on track she went to relieve the man of the dog, but Rosie refused to move.

Standing at the exit, AJ was trying to ignore the situation, but groaning and shrugging his shoulders he walked back and said "Here, I will take him, but if you don't want her tossed off the balcony you had better come along."

Sonny was furious; Luis had laughed in his face, saying that it was obvious he wouldn't hold on to Brenda either. That she was always going to choose Jax. Getting into the elevator, he sniffed the air, the small box smelled like his ex-wife's perfume. Maybe Carly was meeting someone. Smiling because that would mean she was finally out of his life, he went back up to see Brenda, he knew she had taken one of the penthouse suites.

Two hours later, Jason and Liz were driving by the Port Charles Hotel to see the police and a medical examiner van arriving. Stopping when they saw Mac flagging them down, Jason couldn't help wondering if he was going to need the services of an attorney.

"Morgan, for once, you aren't the suspect. However, it looks like your sister is. Skye was found on the balcony of Luis Alcazar's suite, drunk out of her mind. He had taken a header off the penthouse floor. Would you please let someone in the Quartermaine family know."

"Commissioner, we have a problem, it looks like the red head wasn't the murderer." Announced Taggert as he walked up. "Anger boy, have anything you want to confess? If not this is a police investigation, so get out of here."

"Wait, Elizabeth, how is Alexis?" Asked Mac.

"She is doing better, that is all I can say." She said, "I heard that Felicia is allowing the girls to return home."

"Yes, two days from now. Mr. Whiskers can't wait." Neither could Mac, the crazy cat had taken to haunting his room at night, making him feel even more alone, it made his wish he hadn't overridden the girls wish that Elizabeth take care of it.

Carly could not believe what she had done, what was she thinking. She had been delaying sleeping with Sonny, then for tonight to happen. Oh god, what was she going to do?

Courtney was grateful for the warm body next to her; she now had an alibi, for when Sonny came looking for her. Thinking about the fact that they had drunk almost an entire bottle of wine, she tried to recall the events of the evening. The last thing she remembered was the man kissing her stomach as he inched up her body, she really hoped this wasn't the only time they would be together, he was rather good at that.

Sam was shaking as she slipped into Lucky's room, she was sure he was fast asleep and that she could say she had come in earlier than she did, it would help that Lucky seemed to be well liked by most people in this town.

Jax exited through the garage, trying to avoid looking like he was running, but he had no idea the proper etiquette for disposing of dead bodies, unlike Corinthos. Stopping to watch as the van with Alcazars body drove away, he snorted, not that Corinthos did his own dirty work anyhow. Too bad that Skye didn't get along with Jason, he would have been able to hide the body.

Brenda screamed when she felt the hand around her mouth, then relaxed when she heard Sonny say "What are you doing, you should know better. I told you I would deal with him."

"It's my problem; I have no intention of being indebted to you any longer than I have to."

AJ could here knocking on the door, so grabbing the robe from the bathroom, he opened it to see Taggert standing there.

"Quartermaine, what aren't there enough rooms at that palatial mansion, were you grew up, you're the fourth member of your family staying here tonight. Look I need to know if you heard anything around midnight?"

AJ could recall the sounds he had been hearing about midnight but he didn't want to remember eliciting them anymore than he want to admit who had been making them. "No, this is Courtney's room. Why are you asking about noise?"

"Luis Alcazar was tossed off the balcony, your sister confessed but there is no way she had the strength or was sober enough to toss the man. I think you had better come down to the station, I think we need to talk."

AJ groaned there was no way this was going to end well. "Let me get dressed, do you want to come in?"

Taggert entered the room while AJ grabbed his clothes that were scattered around the room and went to the bathroom, as he dressed he recalled the activities that had gone on here and knew that no good deed went unpunished. Why else would he have found himself sleeping with his ex-wife.

Entering the bedroom part of the suite, he saw that the blond was still asleep and seemed to be almost knocked out, he knew that somehow this would all be his fault.

Ric was feeling rather smug, no one knew of his connection to Luis Alcazar and the dumb blond would give him cover if he needed it. Grabbing the towel from the heated bar in the bathroom, he walked over to take a shower, wanting to cleanse off the woman he had slept with.

Elizabeth was feeling bad, when she went to the hospital the next morning, but seeing Carly waiting when she got off the elevator with Francis, she said "What happened to you?"

"Nothing, everything is just fine." She answered nervously. "I have to leave soon, Monica and I are leaving to take Michael to the circus."

Elizabeth had done everything but flash the ring in the blonde's face, but she had seemed so completely distracted that she just sighed and walked to the hub where the head nurse was talking with her grandmother. Taking it off and slipping it on the chain she was going to wear it on at work, she couldn't help feeling disappointed that Carly hadn't noticed her engagement ring.

Mac looked at the tapes and sighed, it seemed like the one for the penthouse floor was not working but he had everyone and their mother spending time at the hotel last evening. Alan and Monica Q, Skye, AJ who was walking with Carly and the dog his daughters had found that summer. Brenda and Sonny, along with Jax, Courtney Matthews, the former waitress at Kelly's who was pregnant, as well as a young girl and finally the mystery man staying in 1543, named Ric Lansing, an attorney who was moving to town to open a law firm.

Taggert was salivating at the idea of bringing in Corinthos, but Mac had ordered him to wait. A little visit was in order he thought with a grin.


	12. Chapter 12

Switching Places

Chapter 21

Riley: There are only two options regarding commitment, your either in or your out. There is no such thing as a life in-between.

Sam was looking out over the docks, knowing she had to make a decision. Corinthos was not even close to a done deal and she now had to cover more than her con. She had to cover up her crime. The best way to do that was the Spencer boy. Wincing as that meant she had to give up her plans for both Corinthos and the hottie on the docks, unless she used Lucky to get what she wanted.

Feeling the baby kick, she sighed as this was another fine mess she had gotten herself into, at least she had come to terms with being a mother, too bad she had to give the baby up to the father when the time came. At least that had been the plan originally, but now she was thinking about custody arrangements, Sonny had been rather generous with his ex-wife and his adopted son. Imagine how much he would pay out for a kid that was actually his.

Seeing Lucky coming around the corner, she made sure to bring tears to her eyes and said "Lucky, I need your help. The father of my child is with another woman, I just found out that it is more serious than I thought. Do you think you could help me get an attorney, I may need to sue him for child support? He is rather rich and I'm afraid he will fight me for custody."

"Why would he do that, I mean, you said it was a one-night stand, and that there were no commitments made?" He said trying to recall all she had ever said about the man.

"I know, but that was before I learned some more about him. Turns out he raised a kid that wasn't even his, and fought for custody of him. What am I going to do, there is no way I can fight someone that rich and with that many illegal connections."

Lucky kept the smile off his face; he had found the way to destroy Jason. He had finally remembered what she had said about her child's father; he was connected to Corinthos, sex in Puerto Rico, then when you added in that he had raised Michael. It was all adding up to Jason having an illegitimate kid. While he knew that Elizabeth was in love with Jason, the idea of him having a kid with someone, she would come running back to him the minute she found out.

"I have a better idea, why don't we get married, this way we have a better chance of keeping your child safe."

"Are you sure?" She said pretending to dry her tears, even as she thought, perfect. "Lucky, I don't think it will work, I mean he lives in a fancy penthouse and has lots of money, how do we fight him?"

"We move in to my mother's house, it's in a nice part of town, as for money. My brother is Nik Cassidine and he will be more than glad to help us out. Plus, in two days I start at the police academy. That will make us look like perfect parents compared to a mobster and his moll."

Elizabeth was finishing the chart, when she heard Monica talking to Alan, saying she was worried about Emily. That she had once again refused to come home for the holidays. "Would you please see if you could get her to come home, I'm leaving in ten minutes with Carly and Michael."

"Sure, you just go ahead, I will see you at home tomorrow in time for pizza." Said Alan.

Elizabeth thought about it, then went over to the waiting area. Calling Sonny, she asked if she could talk to him that it was very important. He promised to come straight to the hospital. Elizabeth wondered about letting Alan know but she knew that if it didn't work out the chief of staff would be disappointed.

Going back to work, she was placing Alexis' chart back, happy her friend was doing better when Sonny showed up. "Elizabeth, what can I do for you?" He asked, even as upset as he was about the Brenda situation, he had to admit that the petite brunette being on the penthouse floor was a godsend to fighting his darkness.

"Two things, actually. May I borrow your jet?" She asked with a smile.

"Elizabeth, as much as I would love to send you to Jaso-" Elizabeth interrupted to the mob boss and said "That isn't it. Jason said he had to be down there for a few days and since I am going to be off work, I was thinking about visiting Emily. She is refusing to come home for the holidays."

"The jet will be waiting on the tarmac waiting for you whenever you are ready. What is the second item?" He asked.

"I was hoping you could arrange for a driver once I'm there. I don't have directions and I want to surprise Emily." She said with a smile at the mobster.

"I will take care of that as well as hotel reservations for you. Don't forget to let Jason know you are going." Sonny was practically blinding her with the shiny teeth smile and deep dimple action he had going on. All he could think was if Elizabeth had his jet, which was one more day to make sure that Brenda didn't get her divorce.

Elizabeth went to the stairwell and called Jason, the blond told her to enjoy herself and to make sure that Emily and her behaved. "I promise no wheelchair races." She said with a smile in her voice. Going to find Dr. Quartermaine, Elizabeth told him about her plans, bringing a relieved half-smile to the man's face.

Carly just was happy to get on the train, she could not believe that she had done this, now what was she going to do? "Carly, are you okay?" Asked Monica hoping the blond wasn't regretting going to New York for the circus tonight and the parade tomorrow.

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind. So, little man are you excited about the parade tomorrow?" She asked Michael.

Monica found herself grateful for the respite from the gloom. Even though she didn't like Skye and had never pretended to, what Jax was doing was beyond what anyone deserved. Then there was Dillon who Tracy had just abandoned to them. The poor kid was acting strange the last couple of days, yesterday he had taken a huge lunch down to the gatehouse, saying he wanted to eat in peace.

Carly was having flashbacks to the previous evening, all she could think or see was AJ and her trying to keep Rosie under control then ending up falling on the bed. She was still blaming it on not having sex for almost seven months, that had to be the reason she had gone to bed with him and enjoyed herself so much. Turning she nervously started talking to Monica, trying to clear the images running through her head.

AJ thanked Justus and went back to get Skye, while she was not a suspect in the murder of Luis Alcazar she was considered a "person of interest" to the police. As he brought his sister into the Quartermaine mansion, he thanked Reginald for the information that Courtney was waiting for him in the study. Making sure that Skye had been warned to stay away from Edward, he went to see what his ex-wife wanted.

"Why were you sleeping in my bed, last night? I have no intention of getting back together with the poor brother." She said.

"You have even less of a chance with Jason, than you do me. I was there because you abandoned Rosie downstairs."

"Then why were you naked?" She asked feeling superior to the loser she had once been married to.

AJ just stared at her wondering what she would say if he told her that he had been having sex with Carly. That they had used her bed repeatedly for a couple of hours. Then he smiled and said "Well, since you were stripping, I thought I would offer to help you move to a similar profession. By the way, I have my trust fund back; I have had it back from the moment I signed my divorce papers. Now if you aren't interested in joining the world's oldest profession, get out."

Jason was finished straightening out the mess in the casino, so he went to find the next flight to Arizona, he was going to join his fiancee and his sister for the holiday. Sonny had called to tell him that he had arranged for a catered dinner for the girls and anyone else that wanted to join them.

Turning to the man in charge of the casino, he asked for directions to the nearest shopping center, then left to find the bike he kept here. Out on the road, he started to change his mind but knew that Elizabeth wouldn't care where as long as it was sooner than later.

Entering the mall, he went to make sure that he could find all he needed, before returning to the Casino to get the packages he already arranged. Two hours later, he arranged for everything to be shipped to the airport, then went to return his bike.

Entering the plane, he never saw the flight attendants flirtatious smile as she asked if he needed anything stowed. "No thank you please wake me up when we are about twenty minutes out."

Elizabeth stood outside the door, raising her hand to knock, then pulling back. Finally she pulled out her ring, removed it from the chain and placed it on her finger. That gave her the confidence to knock firmly on the oak door in front of her.

"Come in." she heard. Entering she saw Emily looking out the window, the younger girl looked depressed as she told her "Just leave the tray on the side table, I will eat when I feel like it."

"Hospital food, why would I do that to my best fr-" Elizabeth never even got the rest of the statement out before her best friend flew into her arms hugging her.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here? Is anyone with you? Can you stay?" She said excitedly.

"I'm here to see you for Thanksgiving, I hijacked Sonny's private jet, no one is with me, and I can stay until Sunday." She said still hugging her best friend.

"Why are you not with Jason?" She asked Elizabeth taking a good look at her best friend; the newly minted nurse looked happy and healthy for the first time since the mess with Lucky started.

"He had to go to the Casino and I thought I would visit you. If you want me to."

"Did you bring the rest of the drawings?" She teased.

"They are in the hallway with Francis." She said hugging Emily once more, she could see how pale her friend was and knew that Carly was correct, Emily was sick.

"Sonny, when will she be back with the plane, I mean I want to get my divorce if this is some sort of ploy to keep me married to you." She trailed off with a hint of a threat.

"It's not, Jason had to go to the Casino and she was feeling lonely. She went to see Emily. We will get our divorce as soon as she returns. Are you sure there is nothing to prove you were in Luis's room?"

"Nothing, I didn't touch anything. What about you, did you leave any evidence?" She asked thinking about Taggert's visit this morning, she had sworn that she had visited the man who had lied to her with Sonny and that he was alive when they left.

Mac left the hospital then called Felicia to find out if the girls were still coming home the day after Thanksgiving. Since she had ended things with Roy, she had been trying to deal with Maxie's belligerence and Georgie's unhappiness alone, but the girls had just requested returning home to Port Charles would solve their problems.

Thinking on his girls, he couldn't help smiling at Alexis' dream of her daughter being the perfect child, the woman had no idea what she was in store for. Boys had to be easier. Once at the station, he went to see if Taggert had done anything more productive than harassing Sonny Corinthos.

"Mac, we have timeline going. We know that Carly Corinthos left the hotel minutes before Luis was tossed off the balcony, but we still have no idea where she was before that. Jax left by walking down the stairs not long afterwards, but he is not a likely suspect in the murder, maybe in tossing the body, but not killing the man."

"What about the girl and this Lansing guy."

"He is claiming he spent the night with a blond, but didn't recall her name. As for the girl, I have no idea who she is, but we might have a break, one of the buildings across the street has a nosy little old lady living there, I sent Capelli to get a statement from her."

"Until then find out if you can verify this Lansing's alibi. We know he went up in the elevator with Courtney but that she spent the night with AJ. We have Carly with time missing, but she could have been trailing Sonny and Brenda. Same with Jax."

"We might have a problem." Said the lab tech as she entered the office. "We have DNA that is close to the victim at the scene. Either a daughter or a sister. There were also samples from Corinthos, Jacks, Matthews, Mrs. Corinthos, both the ex and current. Mrs. Jacks left a sample as well. The only one who came back clean was this Alan Quartermaine Jr."

"Great, so we have to talk to half the town. Taggert you take Jacks, I will deal with Corinthos myself." Said Mac as he left the station. Once at the Towers he went to see if Justus had arrived, before going up the elevator with the man's attorney. His instincts said that for once Corinthos wasn't involved.

Sonny heard Johnny knocking and went to get the door while Brenda kept trying to call Jax, so that she could let the man know she would soon be free. He knew that it was a useless endeavor but that if he tried to interfere she would fight for Candy boy even more.

"Sonny, Mac called and needs to talk to Brenda and you." Said Justus as the two men entered the penthouse.

After twenty minutes of posturing, they finally got what they thought was the truth. "Thank you, I will try to rein in Taggert, do you have any idea why your sister and ex-wife were at the hotel yesterday?"

"Courtney called and left a message last night, she broke up with Zander and was staying there for a few days, as for Carly, I would assume she is seeing someone who was staying there."

"Do me a favor, don't leave town, otherwise, Taggert will be convinced you are guilty."

"For how long?" Asked Brenda, as she saw her quickie divorce going bye-bye.

"Until we have our murderer." He said leaving. Stopping over to see this Ric Lansing, he pulled out four photos of blonds, only for the man to pick out an unexpected picture and say "that was the one."

Calling Taggert he said "Get me AJ Quartermaine, tell him I have more questions for him."

Chapter 22

Doyle: When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.

Emily was finished looking through the portfolio grateful for the laughter that it provided. Having Elizabeth here was the best medicine for her pain. "So just what is going on with Carly?"

"Nothing, she had an epiphany and is now acting nice." She said trying to make sure she didn't know she was lying. "So just what is going on with you?"

"Nothing, I swear." Emily could see that Elizabeth was skeptical so she looked for something to distract her friend with when she saw the ring, her heart stopping as a smile spread across her face she asked "Is there anything you want to tell me about you and Jason?"

"Not yet." She said with a shy smile.

"Then you might want to take that rather pretty piece of jewelry off." Said Emily laughing as she held her best friend's hand as she face turned red. "So does this mean what I think it means?"

"Yup, I trapped Jason into marriage, we are having triplets in two weeks and I demanded a wedding ring." She said as the two fell over laughing. The blond standing outside the door chuckled then decided to have some fun.

"Triplets, just imagine grandfather's face if that was true. Forget that; imagine your grandmother's." Said Emily as she slid to the floor laughing. "You have to draw me a picture of that."

"Did I tell you about Jason and my idea of a coffee shop?" Elizabeth said as she sat down next to her friend. "Justus said Jason looked like someone had told him that he had to dance the lead in Riverdance."

"Stop, I beg you, just stop." Said Emily as she held her stomach at the mental image. "Oh my god, I missed you. You have no idea how much."

"Then come home, get help for your medical problem and stop hiding." Elizabeth said as she stopped laughing. "Emily, I know, I know what is going on, and you need to stop ignoring it."

Jason had been about to enter but he froze at the words coming out of his fiancees mouth, what medical problem and why was Emily ignoring it.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Emily said looking down.

"Emily I called the insurance company, pretending to work for ELQ. I know. Please let me help you." She begged as she turned on her knees and faced her friend who was burying her head.

"You had no right." Emily raged. "This is my life, my problem, no one but mine."

"What about those it affects, what about your parents, Jason and AJ, what about Lila? What about me, am I supposed to find out that you have breast cancer when it is too late to help you? Or Nik or Lucky? Damn it, Emily, you are not going to deal with this alone. If I have to I will call Sonny or even Luke Spencer and have them kidnap you to get you to deal with this."

"Nik doesn't care; he is planning a perfect life with Gia." She said ignoring the remarks about her family.

"Yes, he does so does Lucky and all the other people in your life. So please, please let us help you. I refuse to let you wallow and for your fears to kill you. Don't you get that is what the problem is, you are afraid you are going to die like your mother. Please Emily, I know you can beat this, I know that you will live, if you only try."

Jason stiffened as he realized that Carly had known about this, that this was the reason Elizabeth had become a nurse, she was not going to let his sister go. Drying the tears running down his face, he went to make a few calls, Emily didn't know it but she was going home.

Returning a short while later, Jason stood outside the door and listened as Elizabeth told Emily she wouldn't lie to Jason about the cancer that it wasn't good to have lies in a relationship. She did say she would allow the younger girl a chance to tell him for herself that she would only say that Emily needed his help.

Knocking he stuck his head in saying "May I come in?" Only for his sister to turn and look at Elizabeth. When Emily saw the surprise on Elizabeth's face, she threw herself into her brother's arms. "Jase, I'm so glad you are here. Congratulations on getting engaged."

"So how do you feel about breaking out of here for a day or so, there is someplace I want to take Elizabeth and you." He said as he released his sister to hug the brunette who owned his heart.

"I have to make arrangements with my doctors..." she trailed off seeing the papers in Jason's hand. "Unless my big brother already took care of it." She said laughing.

"Jason?" He could hear the question in Elizabeth's voice, then he said "Trust me."

AJ stated that he had been in Courtney's room all night, not telling Mac that Carly had been in there with him, they had made a deal. If for any reason it came out they would say that he had helped her get the stupid dog to the room then left him with it when Rosie had started barking.

He had been surprised to find out that Courtney had claimed they had been having sex all night and that she had heard nothing. He had no intention of sleeping with her ever again, and hadn't the night before.

Mac was certain AJ was lying about something but he had no idea what it was. Letting the man go he told him not to leave town, then went to see what the coroner had for him.

"Okay, we have proof that he had sex with two different women that night, one being Mrs. Jacks. The other one the sample matches a cold case in North Caroline. Older man younger wife, hubby ends up dead, wife disappears with fortune and boy toy. They are sending the case file."

"Was it a murder case?" Asked Mac.

"No, in fact they aren't even certain it was a criminal case. Hubby had a heart attack the only person claiming it was murder was his first wife, who was bitter about the divorce and his abandoning their kids. We also have evidence of a physical altercation. The blood on the hand matches the sample provided by Sonny Corinthos. Jasper Jacks left behind a sample as well."

"What was the cause of death?"

"Strangely enough, it was a drug overdose, but the drug used isn't proscribed locally. Only in South and Central America."

"Thanks, I need you to finalize the report, I have to talk to someone."

Jax heard the knocking on the door as soon as he arrived home from talking to Brenda. She said saw was leaving Sonny, but he had his doubts. Opening the door, he saw Mac standing there. "What may I do for you?"

"You can tell me whom you were protecting by tossing Luis Alcazar off his balcony. We know he was dead already, so you will only be facing charges for wrongful disposal of a body, lie to me and it will be impeding a police investigation. So make this easy so you don't have to disturb Alexis, whom were you protecting?"

"Come in, and sit down." He said as he eased onto the chair. "I showed up there to confront Luis with the fact that he had faked Brenda's entire illness, she isn't dying."

"I know, she told me." Said Mac.

"When I arrived; Skye was passed out, half-naked. I knew that her self-destruction was my fault, but I knew that faking being happy with being married to her would have been worse than cutting ties now. So since I was responsible, I tried to get her out of there, she slapped me and refused to leave, before passing out."

"Why didn't you take her with you?" He asked.

"Brenda showed up, I wanted to protect Skye from charges so I got rid of Brenda, I had hoped to get back to the room to get her but I had a confrontation with Corinthos outside of Brenda's room a few minutes after we arrived."

Mac made a note, realizing that Brenda and Sonny were lying about being each other's alibis. "When I tried to get back, hotel security was already in the room with Skye, so I left and went to find Justus."

"That is why he arrived at the station as soon as I arranged for AJ and Skye to be brought down."

"AJ?" Asked Jax.

"He isn't a suspect, seems like he got back together with Courtney last night. Thank you for telling me the truth. Come down to the station on Friday and I will arrange for the ADA to charge you. There will be a fine and more than likely community service. Jax, I have no idea why you didn't call the police, Skye didn't kill him, and he was already dying by the time she arrived in his suite."

Carly was walking with Monica down to the hotel restaurant, Leticia was tucking a tired Michael into bed, but the adults wanted something more substantial to eat than the hot dogs, peanuts and cotton candy that they had earlier.

Monica had been enjoying her day with her grandson and was shocked to realize that she had come to enjoy the time with Carly. The blond seemed to have matured in the last few months. As they sat down to eat, she laughed as Carly asked the waiter for the largest burger they had with an order of fries and that while she was waiting she wanted some corn dogs.

"Well at least if you fall down and have a heart attack, you can be glad you are eating with a heart surgeon." Said Monica after ordering her salad and steak.

"I just wanted some real food. You know the type you shouldn't be eating. With hanging around with Alexis who is preggers and refuses to eat anything unhealthy because of the baby, and Elizabeth who can eat literally anything and not gain any weight, it means I try to watch what I eat." She admitted.

"I'm glad that you have gotten close to Elizabeth, she is a truly wonderful girl." Said Monica.

"I know, I think I spent so much time hating her for being everything I ever wanted to be, not realizing that what I saw was the surface. There is so much going on underneath the calm facade she has going."

"She is very much a combination of her parents, Jeff is a lot like Elizabeth, calm, rational and yet he had an artistic side, one he thought made him weak, so he buried so deep down and I think part of him resents Elizabeth because of it. Steve Hardy, her grandfather painted it's where she gets it from and where Jeff got his resentment."

"So you know Liz's dad?" She asked.

"I was married to him, years ago. It didn't last; we got married for all the wrong reasons. Jeff and I had finished med school together, he saw it as meaning it was time to settle down, I had just lost this man I had barely knew, and here was this handsome charming and rich man wanting to take care of me. I screwed the relationship up almost as soon as we arrived in Port Charles, then when my lost boyfriend showed up it turned out to be Jeff's older brother."

"The doctor who was killed a few months ago, right."

"Yes, I ruined my marriage to Jeff over an infatuation, destroyed Leslie Webber's marriage, and almost ruined by marriage to Alan over a man, that I thought was perfect, only to realize that it was all in my head. Rick truly loved Leslie and I destroyed their marriage and ruined AJ's relationship with Alan in the process. He changed after that, becoming the man he was when he died."

"Monica, I do understand. Trust me, I have been looking in the mirror the last few months and not liking the person I was before. I regret so much, but I will say something, one thing I don't regret was destroying Jason's relationship with Robin."

"Want to know a secret, a small part of me is glad about that as well. Robin is a wonderful girl, I know that her telling the truth about Michael caused pain, but I'm glad in a way, because it ended Jason's acceptance of her."

Carly was stunned and Monica could see the questions she wanted to ask so she decided to tell her the truth. "Robin sees Jason Quartermaine when she looks at my son, not the man he is now. When they first got together it was clear she was hurting over Stone and Jason was finding his way in the world. However she was trying to change him back into the man he had been before the accident. Aside from his choice of profession and the fact that I will always mourn the loss of Jason Quartermaine and what could have been, the man I have as a son now, is a wonderful compassionate man who has found his place in the world. His relationship with Elizabeth makes me laugh a bit. There are so many connections between our families and so many ways that they could have co-mingled over the years; I love that it is Jason and Liz that will finally be the rope that binds us."

"Why?" Asked Carly getting the feeling that there was more going on there than what Monica was saying.

"Some secrets are made to stay hidden. Let's just say, that I have a very big one, one that needs to be protected. For Elizabeth's sake. Have you ever wondered why Elizabeth's parents have never come to see her in Port Charles after all this time?"

"I know that Jeff is her dad, from the blood type, I mean he is her dad?" Asked a shocked Carly.

"Oh, most definitely Jeff Webber is her father. He is also the reason she is in Port Charles. Now do you want some dessert, I'm feeling the need for something chocolate." Said Monica, she was certain that Carly's curiosity would send her looking for the secret, she was hoping that the blond would.

"Jason is you sure?" Asked Elizabeth when the three of them disembarked from the plane.

"Yes, now lets get checked in, then maybe we can spend some time talking about Carly and what she told you about Emily." He said looking to make sure that the orderly he had hired was putting his sister in the car, not wanting to explain to Emily about Carly.

When they finally returned to the hotel five hours later, Emily went straight to bed so that she could leave the lovebirds alone in the huge suite that Jason had arranged for. She had to laugh, while what he had planned was romantic, it was just like Jason, practical but with a twist.

Taking her pills, she climbed into bed, knowing that the twosome where not going to let her return to the clinic, but she had no intention of living at the Mansion, she would end up being locked up in the insane asylum long before the cancer killed her.

Picking up her phone, she started to dial Zander, she had gotten the whole truth about what he had been up to from Elizabeth, but she truly needed to talk to him to get closure. She would always care for Zander but she had to face her future, and it was going to be short so that meant living for her, not her family. Doing all the things she had ever wanted to do. Like walking up to Nicolas Cassidine and kissing him senseless, not that she was expecting a proposal, but she really liked the idea of leaving the man speechless.

Then she was going to figure out what was going on with Carly and Elizabeth; the petite brunette had been deliberately avoiding the subject. She also had one more thing she wanted to do, while she was happy that Elizabeth had become a nurse, she knew that art meant a lot to her friend. She was going to see about publishing the caricatures that her friend had sent to her of various people and places in Port Charles, they were fabulous and Elizabeth had no idea how much they had helped her over the last few months.

Brenda opened the door and saw the pregnant woman standing there, "May I help you?"

"I need to speak to Sonny Corinthos, it's important." Sam had waited until she had seen the guard leaving, then walked up to the office door.

"He is in the warehouse; do you need a chair?" She asked not sure what the woman wanted but getting a bad feeling.

"Yes, please, I am feeling a little under the weather."

"How far are you along?" She asked.

"Six months, that is why I need to speak to Sonny, I need his help with something."

"Brenda, are you in here?" Asked Jax entering the office. "Why are we meeting at Sonny's?"

"Excuse us, miss. Marco!" She called. "Would you please stay with this young woman?"

Jax got a glimpse and thought that the woman looked familiar but didn't recognize her. Brenda told Jax her secret and seeing his eyes widen, she said "Do you understand why I have to do this?"

"There is no way they would charge you." He said/

"Scott Baldwin is sniffing around; I have to do this. Will you wait for me?" She asked whispering as she checked for someone watching before kissing him.

"Forever, as long as I know we have a future together."


	13. Chapter 13

Switching Places

Chapter 23

When you have a tiger by the tail, never forget to watch for its claws.

Sonny sat down in his chair and stared at the woman across from him, she had been at the office earlier but he had missed her by heading straight back to the penthouse. "Would you please repeat what you just said?"

"I'm pregnant, about seven months. I arrived in town a few months ago, which was when I found out exactly who you were. I was planning on leaving but couldn't afford to at the time. I don't want anything from you, just your signature on these papers letting me arrange for the baby to be adopted." Said Sam.

Sonny looked at the woman he was certain was a con artist and said "What proof do you have that the baby is mine? Will you let me arrange for a DNA test?"

"The sooner the better, I just want this to be over with." She said waiting for what she knew was coming.

"Where are you staying?" He asked, hoping that Brenda hadn't seen the woman.

"At Kelly's, I was working there for a while but I managed to get a friend to loan me some money. There is a guy who lives there that I'm in love with. He wants us to get married, but I won't marry him and burden him with raising my child." She said looking down.

"What guy? What do you know about him?" Asked Sonny worried about what kind of environment his child was being born into.

"His name is Lucky Spencer; his family owns the diner. He has been very kind to me since I arrived." She said.

"I will arrange for someplace nicer for you to stay, for now I will ask my partner if you can stay next door. Do you know where General Hospital is, I will arrange for a test to be administered the day after tomorrow?"

"I meet your partner's girlfriend at Kelly's she doesn't really like me that much, I know someone else who works for you, maybe I can stay with them." She said wanting to avoid Carly but some part of her still wanting Jason.

"That won't work, if this is my child it will need protection from my enemies, so let me take care of this."

Sonny's mind was racing, he had to keep her close but he didn't want to lose Brenda over a one-night stand he barely remembered. Hopefully he could find a way to keep his kid and get rid of it's mother, she was already planning on putting the kid up for adoption, so she might take money to go away.

Calling Jason, he was hoping he would let him put the girl up at his place temporarily. Elizabeth was pretty easy to deal with; she was kind and would be willing to help. Getting voicemail, he told Jason he had needed to hide someone, and needed his help as soon he returned.

Carly and Monica got back with Michael in time for the holiday dinner, Pizza at the mansion and turkey and the fixings at the Brownstone. Entering, Carly saw Sam sitting with Lucky and gritting her teeth decided to ignore the pregnant woman. "Momma, can you fix up a plate for me to take to Alexis, with Nik out of town and the Quartermaines having pizza again, I think we should bring her something from here."

"Good idea. I have to work the evening shift. Have you meet Sam, she is Lucky's fiancee. They are moving into his mother's house." She said beaming at her nephew just grateful he seemed to have gotten over his obsession with Elizabeth.

Lucky just shifted in his seat, he had no real intention of moving her into his family home, just making her think so. Once Morgan returned from wherever he was, he planned on blowing the man's life out of the water. Elizabeth was the one he intended to move into the house where his mother had lived.

All Sam did was smile, there was nothing that Carly could do to her, there had been no charges filed against her as Angela Monroe and it seemed that was the only alias the blond knew. She was a bit confused about Jason and her relationship, from what Bobbie had been saying she got the feeling that she had something wrong.

As Elizabeth and Emily walked slowly along the path, Elizabeth talked to her friend about what the doctor had said. "You have options. Trust me you are going to live."

"You don't know that, Elizabeth. We have no way of knowing the future. So instead of being head cheerleader, tell me what you and my brother did last night."

"I thought you wanted to never hear a word about our sex life." She said laughing.

"Elizabeth you spent twelve hours away last night, I doubt you had sex all that time." Then looking at her friend, she said "I really don't want to know, I mean there are some things I just don't want to know."

Then ten minutes later she sighed and said "Is it wrong that I envy you that? I mean not like that, but that I haven't found a guy like that? Does that make any sense?"

"I have spent the last six months dealing with Carly; of course you make sense."

"Elizabeth Webber did you just compare me to Carly?"

"Morgan." She reminded her sister-in-law.

"That's right you are now my sister so tell me you didn't just compare me to the blond from hell."

"Okay, I did not just compare you to the blond from hell. Now lets get back before Francis melts in this hot sun." They turned to look at the bodyguard still dressed in a suit as they walked along the strip.

Sonny was trying to find a way out of this, but if this was his kid, he needed to find a way to keep it close. Sam had stated that she wanted to get married before her child was born but couldn't because of the baby. If he could arrange for her to marry someone else, she might be stopped from impulsively marrying Spencer if she decided she wanted more money from him.

Sweating as he answered the door to Taggert, he said to the detective. "Today is Thanksgiving; even you must take a day off once in a while."

"I am looking for your sister. Mike claims to not know where she is and she checked out of the hotel yesterday. Is she staying here?"

"No, she isn't. Why are you looking for my sister?" He asked worried that Taggert was trying to pin something on her in the hopes she would spill something about him.

"I need to speak to her about the murder of Luis Alcazar, have her call me if you talk to her."

Sonny closed the door, as if he didn't have enough to worry about now he had to look into his sister's location the night that Alcazar took a header off the balcony. Calling the number for Sam he decided to deal with the woman while Brenda was at the Quartermaines.

Elizabeth kissed Jason as they entered their suite, then pushed him on the sofa and climbed into his lap. "You are brilliant, you do know that don't you? I am so glad you convinced her to stay with us."

"We have guards outside the doors and a nurse living there, the family won't be happy but I think they will accept it. Do you know when she is planning on telling them about being sick?"

"She wants to do so after the holidays. I agreed to keep quiet until then. She is looking for an oncologist there that she feels comfortable with."

"Elizabeth, Carly said she lived in the timeline she came from, right?"

"It was apparently a close call, but she makes it. We are not going to lose her, if I have to call and blackmail my dad into coming home to treat her. I refuse to lose Emily." She said firmly.

"We had better join her for dinner, I can't believe we are eating a traditional holiday dinner in a Casino."

"Vegas was your idea, remember. I do have to say that I like it, though." She said with a smile as she glanced at the their matching rings. "However, you are the one who is going to tell Carly we are already married."

"Can't we just send her a message, hire a skywriter, maybe?" He asked as he kissed her before lifting her from his lap, "Let's go eat this dinner Emily ordered. I wonder what happened to the one that Sonny arranged for the two of you in Arizona."

After talking to Sam, Sonny made a decision. The woman agreed to give up the child after it was born, until then she would agree to stop seeing Spencer and move into the Towers, now all he had to do was tell Jason and Elizabeth about their house guest.

Grabbing his key, he told the brunette to follow him and went out into the hall. Trying to open the door he turned and asked Johnny when Jason changed his locks?

Sam tried to keep the smile under control; Jason the hottie Morgan, she could deal with living with him, and maybe he would be willing to help her deal with her hormone problem.

"When Carly redecorated the apartment. We don't have a key either." He told the mobster, who was annoyed, Jason had always given him a key, now what was he going to do with Sam, Brenda should be arriving in about twenty minutes.

"Could you pick the lock?" He asked Johnny, who reluctantly did so. When they entered the penthouse, all Johnny could think was Jason was going to be pissed at them entering while he was gone, but when he figured out what was going on. He made plans to be elsewhere when Jason found out that Sonny had offered up Elizabeth and his home to a strange woman claiming to be carrying Sonny's kid.

Sam smiled to herself as she went down the elevator followed by the guard named Milo, she was relieved to find out she was staying with Morgan. The place was a little plain, and there were some weird paintings that had to go, they made her nauseous, but she would take care of that when she got back.

Sonny was happy that she had accepted his offer, now he just had to deal with Brenda and making sure that she didn't learn about the baby. When she arrived she asked what had happened the day before with the brunette.

"She is pregnant; the father is in my organization, I need to handle it discreetly so I have her staying with Jason for protection."

"Whose kid is it?" She asked not really caring but hoping that she didn't have her claws into anyone she knew. "Let me guess it is yours. That is why she is staying with Jason." She laughed but not really believing it.

Sonny was sweating, and then looking at the sonogram the woman had handed him, said "No, the baby is Jason's. I just want it kept quiet until he has a chance to tell Elizabeth."

Brenda was stunned, what a piece of work, then thinking about it, sneered internally as she realized she had hit the nail on the head. The kid was Sonny's and he was trying to pawn it off on Jason so that he could go back to the blond harpy he still loved.

Jason and Elizabeth were escorting a tired Emily into the elevator, telling Francis to take the night off, it was about one in the morning and they were exhausted. "So Mrs. Morgan, after I have Emily in the house, do I have to carry you across the threshold?"

"Could the two of you hold off on that kind of behavior for at least five minutes, I am too tired to throw up." She teased. After an entire flight of Jason and Elizabeth restraining themselves for her, she knew that they were eager to go straight to bed.

When Max saw them exiting the elevator, he told Jason "Sonny needs to see you immediately, he has been waiting up for you all night. Emily it's nice to see you and welcome back all of you."

Jason wanted to tell the guard that Sonny could wait, but decided to get it over so that he could take his time leaving the penthouse in the morning. After Elizabeth unlocked the door, she saw she had left the light on in the living room when she left.

"Jason, I will get Emily settled, you go and deal with Sonny." She said as she helped her friend upstairs to the guestroom.

"Elizabeth, could you please stay in here until I get ready for bed? Just in case." Asked Emily. When she had tucked her friend into bed, Elizabeth saw that the door to her room was closed, she would have sworn that she had left it open when she left for Arizona, maybe Sonny had been there for some reason.

Walking back down the stairs, she sat down on the sofa and spun her wedding ring around on her finger, smiling at the idea of being Elizabeth Morgan, she was married to the man of her dreams. The man who had given her the wind. Looking up on the mantle at the painting she froze, then realized what had seemed different, the walls were bare, her paintings were gone.

Starting to get upset, she went out the door and knocked on Sonny's repeatedly ignoring Max who was asking what was wrong. Hearing the arguing insides, she turned to Max and said "I need Jason, now. Max open the door.

Jason waited for Sonny to come downstairs and when he finally came down five minutes later, he swore to himself that next time he would just make the man wait until morning. "What is going on?"

"I need your help; I have a mess for you to take care of. There is a woman claiming I am the father of her kid. There is a good chance it's true, but Brenda has already meet her so you have to help me keep my marriage intact, I need you to say the baby is yours. Just tell Elizabeth she will understand. Tell her it happened before you got together."

Jason could see that Sonny was cycling into an episode. "Sonny I can't."

"You have to; I already told Brenda that the kid is yours."

"Then tell her the truth, I will not claim this kid. You need to deal with this, start with telling Brenda that you want a real marriage, then about the kid."

"I can't I won't lose her to that blond Kangaroo. Jason, Sam wants to get married and I can't marry her, she is threatening to marry Spencer. There is no way I will allow Lucky Spencer to raise my kid."

"Sonny, I agree, Spencer won't do, but I don't understand how me saying the kid is mine helps you."

"Marry her, it's just for a few months, until the kid is born. She is going to take money and leave town, you can get a divorce and I can see my kid."

Jason sat down trying to get control of his temper, when Sonny was like this, only cold reasoning could reach him. "No, I won't do it. You need to face facts; you are going to be a father. I will not marry this woman. Just offer her money until the kid comes and then get custody of the baby."

"She wants to get married, I am already married, and I need you to take care of this for me so Spencer can't try and claim my kid."

"I can't. Sonny you need to think this through, think what you are asking me to do, you want me to marry some woman so that you can get your kid. Just how do you think that will effect my family and me?"

"You hate the Quartermaines, why do you care. As for you, so it is a bump in your relationship, Elizabeth will understand in the end. Just tell her that things happened, but that you want to help the mother of your child. That afterwards, you will be free to be with her."

"What is Elizabeth supposed to do in the meantime?" Mocked Jason. "Stay with her grandmother, listen to everyone in this town tell her that she was a fool to trust me. I won't lose her for something like this."

"You work for me, you are supposed to make sure that things run smoothly. I can't believe you won't take care of this for me. What kind of friend are you? Have you thought about what this will do to Michael?"

Hearing a banging at the door, Jason went over to it and said "Why not look at it the other way around, what kind of friend asks a man to do this?" As he went towards the door, he found a crying Elizabeth in his arms,

"Jason, the paintings are gone, The Wind is gone, it's no longer on the mantle."

"Are you sure that Carly didn't come over and move it for some reason." He asked as he held her trying to get her trembling under control.

"She doesn't have a key. After we changed the locks I never gave her one, you and I are the only ones who have one."

"Jason, that is another things, you were supposed to give me a key to your place, I had to have Johnny pick the lock earlier so that I could show Sam around."

"Why would you be showing Sam around?" Asked Elizabeth turning to look at Sonny.

"She is going to be staying with you until the baby is born Jason just agreed."

Elizabeth knew from the way that Jason stiffened that he was furious but she was just as angry. She knew that there was no way he would have let that woman stay with them. "Really, well she will just have to move over here, since Emily will be staying in the guestroom."

"Can't Emily stay at the Quartermaines when she arrives?" Sonny smiled at Elizabeth, she realized he had no idea that she was pissed.

"Since she is currently sleeping in our guestroom, no. Sonny, when Sam arrives tomorrow just have her stay here, there is plenty of room."

"She is already at your place; I made sure she could get in earlier." Sonny said not understanding why Jason was cursing. "Jason, you really need to tell Elizabeth about the baby, I'm sorry I tried to keep it a secret but you can't keep it quiet any longer."

Secrets come out to protect the guilty not the innocent.

Chapter 24

Elizabeth could feel the anger coming off of Jason, and decided enough was enough. "Excuse me." She said and walked up the stairs to the bedroom, opening the doors until she found the correct one. Waking the beauty sleeping there she ordered her downstairs.

"Now that Brenda is here, Sonny tell me how Jason is involved with this baby."

"Elizabeth, I know this is hard to understand but you were not together with Jason, things happen." He said as he felt the sweat running down his forehead.

"You mean like you sleeping with a woman after Alexis left you at the hotel and her getting pregnant. You mean like you expecting Jason to own up to your kid. Is that why you were so agreeable with my using the airplane, I thought it was because you were trying to keep Brenda from divorcing you."

"Sonny, want to keep spinning you story, want to keep telling Elizabeth how you are not this kids' father. She knows, I know. Sam McCall is a two-bit con woman and we have known she is in town for a while. We were waiting until we got proof that the kid wasn't yours. I had enough on her so that she would NEVER get custody of this kid, but guess what, you win."

"She can stay at the penthouse, buy it from me and we will move out. From now on, we are partners, nothing more. By the way congratulate me, Elizabeth and I got married yesterday."

Jason took Elizabeth by the hand and went out the penthouse, slamming the door. As they entered their home, Elizabeth asked Max to see if he could find her paintings. "Certainly Mis-Mrs. Morgan."

Walking up the stairs, Elizabeth walked into their bedroom, getting even more pissed at what she saw, the woman was sleeping in her bed, naked. Turning on the light, she went over to try and wake the brunette. She had been just planning on getting some clothes for the cold weather but seeing the other woman naked in her bed was the last straw. Sam just rolled over on her side, ignoring her.

Turning up the ringer for the bedside phone, she called it using her cell. She watched as the woman in the bed, woke up grumbling and reached over and hit the talk button twice, hanging up on the person calling. She rang the number again. Same response. When it happened a third time she stood against the heavy wood dresser and said "You might want to get up, I will keep ringing until you do."

Sam turned over and said "Elizabeth, what are you doing here?"

"That should be my question, but I think I would be asking "What the hell are you doing naked in MY BED AND IN MY PENTHOUSE? Get dressed and get downstairs, you had better have a damn good answer to my questions."

"Can you please come back in the morning, I'm pregnant and really tired." She said rolling over and pulling the pillow over her head.

Elizabeth reached over and grabbed her pillow at the same time she pulled the top sheet and blanket off the bed. "NOW!"

"Do you have any idea who the father of my kid is, there is no way he would let you talk to me this way." She said as she sat up and leaned on her arms. Sonny had asked her to let everyone think his partner was the kid's father and she was more than agreeable to that.

"I really don't give a damn, not when you are pissing me off. Now if you don't want to spend the rest of the night in jail for trespassing, move it, get dressed and get downstairs. "

When the woman stomped down the stairs she could hear arguing in the hall, seeing her hottie standing there talking with Sonny's wife, she smiled.

"I have no idea what you are so please about, now where is our artwork?" asked Elizabeth

"Those tacky things, I had the guard take them to the incinerator." yawned Sam

"You had better hope he didn't listen to you." Said Jason as he entered the penthouse and started to slam the door only for Brenda to enter. Seeing the devastated look on his wife's face, Jason just gathered her into his arms and said "I will have Max check. Stay here, Brenda could you find a way to leave here please."

"No." was all the model said as she sat down and glared at the woman in the middle of this mess.

"Look, I'm pregnant and those paintings were making me sick, Sonny told me to make myself comfortable, that this was to be my new home. How was I to know that you lived here?" she shrugged.

"You knew that I was seeing someone who worked for Sonny, you also have seen me with Jason. Sam, you need to pack your things and move next door because the only way you are staying here is if I don't."

"Then move out, I have no intention of leaving." She said sitting down on the sofa.

Brenda could not believe the gall of this woman, just who did she think she was? "Why not, this place belongs to Jason, not you?"

"Since he is the father of my kid, where else would I be. I'm sorry Elizabeth, you were so nice to me, and I hated to tell you the truth. However I want my kid to know it's dad and for him to be legitimate, unlike I was. Sonny promised to convince Jason to marry me." Sam had been planning on using this against Carly but she knew that softhearted Elizabeth would be an easy con.

"That it mighty interesting, but there are a few things standing in your way." Said Elizabeth as Emily walked down the stairs having been woken up by all the noise; she had stayed hidden until the woman had tried to claim that Jason was her kid's father. "The first is the father's marriage. Unless he wants to be a bigamist. Then there is the fact that this is a community property state and I think I want to keep this place when we get a divorce. Brenda, you might want to consider taking Sonny's place as well. Then there is the fact that you are a liar and I know it, I know all about you, Sam, or should I call you Angela, or maybe Livvie, or how about Tessa."

Sam paled and sat down; "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Really the police in Alabama were rather eager to fill in the private detective on how you set fire to your parents house when you fled, your cons with your father, I even know about Danny. Then there is the case in New York as well as the one in Belize, the prisons down there aren't very nice are they?"

Sam saw the smile on her face and said "That doesn't change who the father of my kid is."

"You are correct; it doesn't change the fact you slept with Sonny." Elizabeth walked over and picked up her cell, hating what she was about to do, but she had to do it. Calling Johnny she asked if he could wake up Francis and come to the penthouse, they had some excess baggage that needed moved.

Brenda tried to keep from letting them see her laughter, as Sonny burst into the room along with Jason who was holding a file. "I gather Jason told you about Sam." mocked Elizabeth, "Going to ask how she could betray you, yet you have no problem betraying Jason or I.

Sonny hustled the woman over to the side where he was questioning her about her lies. Jason came over and told Elizabeth that Milo had moved her paintings to one of the storage rooms, they were safe and would be taken to the studio for safe keeping until they found a new place to live. He had no intention of staying here any longer than he had to.

Johnny and Francis walked in thirty minutes later, Jason telling them to take Sam to a safe house that they would deal with her tomorrow. Then gathering up Emily, Max carried her down to the waiting car while Elizabeth and Brenda walked with them. Jason turned to Sonny and said "I can't believe you thought this would be acceptable, you might want to remember we are partners and friends that I don't live just to do your bidding."

"I took care of her, didn't I? What was I supposed to do when she showed up here claiming it was my kid, I couldn't lose Brenda, not again. So what was I supposed to do?"

"Realize that you would have cost me Elizabeth, and stopped being such a selfish ass, that there is more here than just your wants and needs now if you will excuse me, I have to go with my wife and sister to the hotel."

"Why can't you just stay here, Sam is gone."

"That woman was in our bed, naked. My guess is that Elizabeth doesn't want to return until this place has been scrubbed and our sheets burned. Sonny, don't ever do anything like this again, or I will take Elizabeth and we will be on the first plane out of here. Got it?"

Sonny watched as Brenda got off the elevator and Jason stalked on. "You really screwed this up, didn't you?"

"Brenda you have no idea what is going on." He said walking back into his penthouse.

"I do, and I have made a decision, we are over as soon as we get our divorce. I have no idea who you are, do you even know?" With that she walked into her room and closed the door.

First thing the next morning, Jason called a cleaning service and arranged for them to clean the penthouse,

He was still angry with what Sonny had done and wanted to avoid the man. Deciding that he should get some new sheets, he could not believe the crowds in Wyndhams.

"JASE!" He heard, turning he saw Carly in the middle of the mess, fighting her way towards him. "Why are you out shopping the day after Thanksgiving? You hate crowds."

"Come with me." He said leading her outside and then down to the nearest coffee shop. After he finished telling her all that had happened in regards to Sam and Emily, she just sat there stunned at the gall on her ex-husband.

"Wow, how is Elizabeth dealing with this? I mean her paintings?" Carly asked as they entered the mall again.

"She is furious, and refusing to move back to the penthouse until after it has been cleaned. There is something else I have to tell you." He said looking down to hide his grin.

"What?" She demanded. "Did Sonny ask you to kill Jax while he was at it?"

"No, Elizabeth and I got married two days ago." Everyone in the immediate area could hear the blond squealing yes. Seeing most of their grins, she said "He got married, finally."

Jason just blushed, as Carly created a huge scene as she alternated between hugging him and yelling at him for not letting her plan the wedding. When she had finally tired some, he said "Elizabeth is going to be at Kelly's, ask her about planning a reception." Then quickly escaped knowing his new wife was going to want to kill him.

Monica walked into the living room, asking "Who called a family meeting?"

Skye just shrugged as AJ and Alan joined them along with the newest person living in the house. When Edward blustered in along with Ned, they just looked at each other and realized that it had to have been Lila. When she entered along with Elizabeth, they were truly confused.

"Now my dear sweet family, we have some announcements. Elizabeth and Jason got married a few days ago." Elizabeth turned and stared at the elderly woman, "My dear, it's better they hear it like this, the shock will keep them in line better as a group."

After getting best wishes and an are you pregnant from Edward, Elizabeth just replied, Thanks, we wanted to let everyone know before you heard it from anyone else, but that isn't the only announcement, and no I am not pregnant."

"However if they keep having sex as much as they are, it is only a matter of time." Said the brunette standing in the door as she grinned impishly at her best friend who was blushing.

By the time all the Emily's and all the hugs and introductions were over, Emily was exhausted and sat down saying "I still get a little tired of standing, so I have to sit down."

"Are you home for good, brat?" Asked AJ as he hugged her.

"I am finished at rehab, but I am thinking of starting college so who knows?" She said smiling. "However I mean home as in Port Charles, the penthouse at least until after Christmas. Elizabeth and I have a lot of plans and we are going to be busy with them. Jason has agreed that you can come to see me there, I will stop over here when I can."

"That poor excuse for a grandson will just tell his thugs in the lobby to keep us away; we will never see you." Blustered Edward even as he flushed with pleasure at the idea of finally seeing where Jason lived.

"Not unless you piss off Elizabeth and I. Now we have to meet Nik and Lucky for a late lunch, Mom may I come over for dinner?"

"Emily, you know you don't even have to ask."

Jason walked onto the docks, seeing Spencer he could not help wondering why he would agree to marry Sam, he heard him talking to Scott Baldwin on the phone and laughed at his version of events. Calling over he told Marco what was going on and to let Sonny know.

Walking up to the studio, he saw that Max had arranged for Elizabeth's paintings to be placed there, calling Benny over, he had him check for even the slightest hint of a tear. "Thanks Benny, I need to arrange for them to be reframed, then hung in our penthouse."

Alexis was growing beyond bored, she had been reduced to reading a romance novel that they poor candy striper had brought her. "May we come in?" She heard. Looking up she saw the Jones girls and Mac standing in the doorway.

"Sure. However I can't imagine why you would want to be visiting, shouldn't you be out shopping today?"

Seeing Mac frantically shaking his head no, she laughed as the two teenagers sat down. "We are here to see about being candy stripers again, Mrs. Hardy is supposed to arrange for someone to bring our uniforms here. We also have a question to ask you."

"What would that be?" She asked Georgie who looked so serious.

"How would you like to get out of here?"

"Do you have some sort of magic wand; otherwise I am stuck here."

"No, but dad said that Dr. Meadows won't let you leave unless you have medical supervision and someone to help you with things."

"I know but I haven't been able to find a nurse that will work with what I need."

"We have a plan, you are moving into the Brownstone. Bobbie is a nurse, Carly pretended to go to nursing school and we are going to stay with you after school to run errands. Plus Taggert lives there, and so does another nurse who works at GH."

"You have a plan?" She said looking at Mac, who didn't even try to hide his complicity in it.

"The girls came up with part of it, but we think that you need to get out of here. You also have to start planning your nursery, from what I understood you could go into labor early."

Nik entered Kelly's and saw Elizabeth talking to Mike and Penny. Greeting his friend, he asked what was up and why the urgency. "I have two things you need to hear from me." She said trying not to grin as Emily stood in the doorway to the upstairs motioning for her to hurry up.

"Would one of them be how your boyfriend got another woman pregnant and abandoned her?" said a sneering Lucky. "She agrees to marry me and goes missing, wonder why?"

Elizabeth turned to the man standing in the doorway and said "First of all, she isn't missing, and she took Sonny up on his offer of one of his house. Agreeing to marry you was part of a con she was trying to pull. The baby is Sonny's, Lucky. Not Jason's."

"Sonny is going to be a father?" Asked Mike from behind the counter.

Seeing the hurt look on his face, Elizabeth told the man "He only learned about it yesterday evening and there are extenuating circumstances. Sam McCall is a con woman who has a habit of marrying rich men, then they tend to die. Sonny is looking more into her background. She is a user, we have known since she came to town what she was up to."

"Elizabeth, are you sure?" Asked Nik. "WE had her over at the house for Thanksgiving, should we be worried?"

"This is all some trick on Morgan's part." Said Lucky even as he faced the truth.

"No, it isn't. Lucky you need to let this go there is something else I need to tell you. What I invited you over for, Emily was a witness as Jason and I got married."

There was silence in the room at first, and then Mike and Penny offered their congratulations, followed by Nik.

"So how was Emily?" Asked Nik. He had tried to go and visit but she had always told him not to come.

"Just fine, in fact, I decided to come home for the holidays." Said the woman in question from behind the Prince.

Lucky was still frozen at the words got married. Seeing Emily roused him, so he hugged her on automatic pilot and left quickly. The other three ate lunch together as Nik told them that Gia and he had broken off their engagement.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kermitklein:** I once had an assignment in Mobile for a few weeks, loved the area, hated the heat. I loved the idea of using the state for Sam's hometown because of how close it is to both Texas and Florida. As for Sonny, I want to show him cycling through depressions and their opposite of manic hyperactivity. I know someone who suffers through the same disease and she can go from being the nicest most generous person in the world, to total selfishness in minutes. 

Switching Places 

Chapter 25

Two days after they had gone to stay at the hotel, Jason was helping Elizabeth rehang their paintings. The linens had been burnt, and everything scrubbed down, so they were officially living in their home again, this time as a married couple. 

Sonny had moved Sam to a safe house and Milo and Max were alternating guarding her, the results for the DNA test had been sped up and Sonny would know today what Elizabeth, Carly and Alexis already knew, the kid was his. Hearing Emily stomp down the stairs, Jason hid his grin, she was still angry with her grandfather for showing up at the hotel this morning, before it was even light.

"Elizabeth, I need something chocolate, NOW!" She begged falling down on her knees, "Please!"

"Just let us finish with this one and I promise to take you out and feed you. How did it go with the doctor today?"

"He is as big a jerk as the first one, they all talk at you and not to you. How hard it is to listen to what your patient wants and then offer an opinion, not tell them what to do." She said.

"We will find someone, I promise." Elizabeth knew her always positive attitude was driving Emily crazy, so after Jason told them to take Francis and Paulie when they went to Kelly's, the girls kissed him goodbye and left knowing he had to see Sonny this afternoon.

Brenda was lying in the bed at the hotel, watching as Jax got dressed. "The annulment will be final this week, as soon as this investigation is over I hope you can get free of him."

"I will have no problems with that, he had a one night-stand who is pregnant, she is demanding marriage or to give the kid up for adoption." She said rolling over to get out of the bed.

"The woman at the office? She came to see me a while ago, I recalled seeing her the other day. Sonny isn't a big enough fool to marry her. She is trouble, that not even Corinthos deserves."

"I have to go to the station with Justus this afternoon to answer more questions about how Luis was acting when I visited his suite, according to the papers he had already been drugged before I was even there, so hopefully this should get me free sooner than later."

Taggert had finally located Courtney Matthews in Atlantic City where she was visiting her mother, tailing her, he made sure she returned to PC, then went to get a material witness warrant so that he could bring her in. They still had to find out what she was doing in Alcazar's room. So far, they only had an idea of what was going on that night and with Sonny involved he was determined to catch the mobster this time. 

Returning to the hovel she was staying at, he removed his gloves and knocked on the door, making sure to wipe them off before pulling the gloves back on. "Miss Matthews, this is a warrant allowing me to take you down to the station, for a line up, so please don't give me any trouble." 

Turning to the female officer with him, he told her to handcuff the blond and take her down to the station. Calling their suspect, they asked him to come down and identify the woman he spent the night with. Ric showed up at the same time as Sonny and Justus, he shied away from his half-brother and went over to see Taggert.

"Follow me. Justus, your client will have to stay outside the door during the line-up." Then he hustled the younger man into the room and asked him if he could identify the woman he slept with. Ric made sure to take a really good look, then turned to the detective and said 4; she also has a tattoo on her thigh in the shape of a heart.

Thanking the man, Capelli had him sign a statement then let him go. Meanwhile, Justus informed Sonny that his sister had been identified but for what, he had no idea. Courtney was led into the interrogation room and asked to repeat her whereabouts the night of the murder, that they had a possible suspect and that her statement gave him an alibi.

Courtney thought fast, and then smiled. "I lied; I came back to my room about twelve-thirty after spending the night with a hotel guest. AJ was asleep in my bed and I said we had been there all night to cover for sleeping with this man named Ric Lansing."

"What time did you arrive in this man's room and what time did you leave, without going into intricate details on what happened give me a general overview."

By the time she finished, Sonny wanted to commit his sister, she didn't ever seem to learn from her mistakes. "Thank you Miss Matthews. You said that you woke up with a funny taste in your mouth, could you explain."

"Bitter, but considering what I did with Mr. Lansing, I thought it was from that." She said blushing. 

"We think you were drugged, to provide the gentleman with an alibi." Said Capelli.

"AJ drugged me arrest him, now!" She said.

"No, we believe that it was Mr. Lansing who drugged you. We have you with him from the moment he arrived at the hotel, and until you woke up at the sound of the sirens, so we know he either drugged you or you are a very heavy sleeper."

Elizabeth and Emily entered the diner at the same time as Georgie and Maxie; the older girl straining her neck to look at Lucky who had just passed the four of them without a word. "What is his problem?" She huffed.

"He is upset that I married Jason. So are you home for good?" She asked, knowing that Mac was hoping so from Alexis. 

"At least until we finish school, we convinced Mom that riding a bus for an hour and an half to school was too long, but we just wanted to come home." Said Georgie as she glanced at the blond who had just entered the diner. 

Dillon walked over and greeted his cousin and Elizabeth. Emily introduced him to the girls, Maxie just ignored him, she still hated boys after what had happened that spring with Kyle. Georgie however seemed interested but the blond just nodded on his way to pick up his to-go order.

"So, how about the two of you going with us tomorrow, we have to finish our holiday shopping." Suggested Elizabeth. "I also have to go for Alexis, since she doesn't want Carly to do it."

"Great, maybe I can find a new jacket, Mac says we both need one, but Georgie wants a ski jacket." 

Seeing the younger girl who was still glancing at Dillon who was standing outside in the courtyard, Emily understood where she was coming from. She was still crushing on Nik after all these years. Fifteen minutes later, they tossed down a tip for Lucas and headed out the door, as Maxie flashed her cousin a grin and Georgie just sighed. 

Jason entered the penthouse across the hall, seeing Sonny sitting there holding a piece of paper with the GH logo, he knew that the man was now aware that Sam McCall was having his child. "Sonny, is that the results?"

"It's mine, not that I really doubted it. Now what do I do?" He said staring at Jason in a way that reminded the enforcer of Michael when he is in trouble. Jason knew that he was in the middle of an episode, but he had no idea how to help. 

"You offer her money, and then if she turns it down we use the court system to get custody of your child. You have to talk to Brenda; she needs to be on your side. Then you need to sit down with Justus and deal with some things." He wanted to add that the mobster needed some mental health help as well, but Elizabeth and Emily had come up with an idea the previous evening when his wife had mentioned that Sonny's symptoms seems familiar.

Getting down to coffee business when Benny arrived he soon found himself knee deep in the mess their legitimate business was creating for them. Thinking about what Carly and Liz had been discussing, he had an idea, and it might work for solving more than one problem. "Benny, restaurants, coffeehouses, and that type of business, it's not hard to hide money there, is it?"

"What do you have on your mind?" Sonny asked Jason.

"Elizabeth was joking around with Justus a while ago, that we need to open a coffee shop, what if we did that? Also with the problems the No-Name is having with the liquor board, we should see if Marteno is interested in selling it."

"We would have the same problem getting a license that Marteno is having." Said Sonny, "But the coffee shop isn't a bad idea."

"Sonny, wait just listen real quick. We can get the license, then you run it, at least to start off, we play it like it is a whim; most of the families know about your cooking skills. We buy in, you take control of it, we can use it to launder money but we make sure that our illegal liquor stays outside of the bar."

"Do you think you could handle things if I did this, it would mean that I would have to back away for a bit. At least for six months to a year." Warned Sonny as he got caught up in the idea of running a classy Italian restaurant. 

"I could deal, but you can also use this to your advantage with the situation with Sam McCall." Jason could see the wheels turning in the mans head, but knew that he had to find a way to keep what Carly called Sonny's addiction to power under control. "In fact, we can say you are retiring, but maybe acting as a broker for family disputes, since you know the players and are neutral."

"We need a meeting with the families, tell them what we have in mind Then see if they are interested in my new place being neutral territory. It might work." Said Sonny. "It will take a few months to get things set up before I can open the restaurant, but we can still move ahead with the coffee shop idea in the meantime, maybe open a new office there as well."

Carly smiled as Michael and the kids from the neighborhood played in the first snow fall, she just wanted to stay inside where it was nice and warm. Seeing Alexis walking in, she offered up the soft chair and asked how she was feeling.

"I'm doing better; well enough to know there is something going on that you are avoiding telling Elizabeth and I. Something important. Spill." she ordered as she threatened Carly with the pillow she was carrying around. 

"I did something different, I slept with someone I shouldn't have, instead of Sonny. I'm worried about the fact that the Morgan I knew won't be the child I may be carrying." She said softly.

"Carly, Sonny isn't Kristina's father. Things have changed. You knew they would."

"Yes, but you have no memories of Kristina, I do. I also have memories of my son, but with the change, he won't be the same child."

Carly finally broke down and cried for the child she was not going to have as well as the one she was more than likely already pregnant with. Alexis just rubber her shoulders and hoped for the best.

Chapter 26

Two weeks later, things were coming together, the Jones girls were looking forward to the hospital Christmas party while their father had started to unravel the mess that was the Alcazar murder. So far he had cleared Corinthos, his new wife and Jax of being murderers. At least in this case, he thought ruefully.

Ric Lansing had used Courtney Matthews, but they had found out that Lansing had been the late drug traffickers' former attorney. Alcazar had left him in jail for several months in Mexico and wanted revenge. Alcazar had paid him handsomely when the attorney had come to see him, but Lansing hadn't wanted anyone to know he had worked for the man.

The young girl had turned out to be Luis Alcazar's runaway daughter; she had come to town wanting revenge on Brenda Barrett who she had blamed for her mother's dying of a broken heart. The young girl had found a home at the Quartermaines. She had saved Miss Kitty from certain death when Lila's kitten had been walking along the top of the roof and fallen into Sage's arms.

Dillon Hornsby was now working at Kelly's as punishment for not telling his aunt and uncle about the girl he had been sneaking into the house. Lucas and him were not getting alone at all. Sage had been sat down by Carly of all people and informed that Brenda wasn't responsible for what had happened. Then she had ordered the younger girl to call her uncle and let him know where she was.

Looking at his suspect list, he sighed and went to speak to Carly, all the woman had offered up as an alibi was that she had been talking to AJ. Which Alan's son had confirmed reluctantly making him believe that it was true. He still hadn't located the pregnant young woman, he had the feeling that Corinthos knew where she was, but was keeping it a secret. From the rumors floating around, he could understand in a way, the woman was having his kid. 

Getting her name and vitals from Bobbie Spencer had led to the fact that someone had used the Port Charles Police Department to already investigate the woman, and he was well aware of the fact that Carly had hired Felicia earlier in the year. 

Elizabeth was debating on whether or not to get the small tree or the large one when she saw Sonny entering the lot; she hadn't seen much of the man since the big blow up a few weeks ago. While he had sent food and flowers as well as a nice art set as an apology some part of her still ached that he had hurt her in his selfish need to control the situation with Sam. 

"Elizabeth, that tree is a little dead, why not get one of the bigger one." Sonny said as he hesitated and then walked over. He had done unspeakable harm to the relationship he had with the young woman who had been there for him in more ways than his own sister had.

Elizabeth decided to talk to the man, forgiving was not forgetting, she would make sure he understood that, but she had to accept the apology he had been trying to give her for days. "I know, but this reminds me of the first tree Jason and I ever shared. I really don't want a big one."

Sonny breathed easier, she was talking to him at least. "Why not get one of each. With Emily there, it seems like a good idea to go with the larger tree. How about this one?" He showed her one about four feet and only medium bushy.

"Maybe, but I hate to leave the poor little guy." She said looking back at the small tree.

"Why not buy that one and clip the branches and turn it into a wreath." Sonny saw the look of horror in her eyes and wanted to laugh. She was acting like he had suggested she murder the thing. "Or maybe not."

Turning to the man in charge, Sonny said "She will take both of them, please wrap them up and have them taken over to Harborview Towers, along with the twelve footer."

Thanking Sonny, Elizabeth said that she had to get back to GH for the rest of her shift, and that she would see him later. Breathing easier once she had gone, Sonny also arranged for a tree to be taken to the safe house for Sam. 

Entering the hub, Elizabeth was filling out charts when her grandmother entered with a couple more. "Elizabeth, do you have a minute?" She asked hesitatingly. Every since she had heard secondhand from Lucky Spencer about her marriage to Jason, Audrey had been trying to heal the breach between them. It had hurt to realize she was that cut off from the one person she still had close to her. She loved her granddaughter and in her fear of losing her, had lost her anyhow.

Walking over to the sofa by the tree, Elizabeth asked her grandmother what she needed.

"To apologize. While I haven't changed my mind about the danger surrounding Mr. M-Jason." She conceded. "I don't want to lose you because of my pride either. I love you and I once swore to accept your choices, instead I have spent the last half year giving you heck for them."

"I was hoping that you would come over part of Christmas Eve, I am trying to get Sarah and Steven to join us as well. I want to try and make peace. I will try but I can't promise that I will always be happy with the decisions you make, but I will accept them."

"That's all I want. Now as to the holiday, I will talk to Jason about coming over after the Christmas party here at GH." Said Elizabeth. "We are spending the holiday several different places but I want to see you. I love you and your rejection has hurt."

"I'm so sorry my dear." Audrey reached over and hugged her granddaughter, realizing that Lila was right, they only had so much time left. What was more important, being self-righteous and rigid or being there for our grandchildren?

Hearing her name, Elizabeth walked over and answered the phone, saying thank you with a huge grin on her face. Thank you indeed, she thought. She could not wait to see Jason tonight. Calling Emily she asked her friend if she could spend the night alone at the penthouse, she wanted to head to the cabin with Jason later.

Jason walked into the living room and saw the two trees, the little one made him laugh remembering the chains and angel that had hung on a similar tree years before. Calling Carly he ordered his busy body friend to bring Michael over to the house, he needed a favor.

Running down the store, he just barely beat the two of them back to the penthouse and refused to tell them why they were there. Once inside he rushed off to start the hot chocolate then returned and said "I need you help with a surprise for Elizabeth, would you please help me Michael?

Two hours later, the trees were finished and a laughing Emily realized that the young couple might be better off there instead of the cabin so she asked Carly's driver for a ride to the mansion. Looking around the penthouse, she could not believe the amount of paper that had gone into the chains.

Entering the large house, Michael rushed off to find his grandmother and great-grandmother. Instead he ran into the man who was his biological father. 

"Hey, AJ, I helped Jason plan a surprise for Elizabeth, but I can't tell you because then it wouldn't be a surprise. Your dad is in the living room swearing and Aunt Emily is yelling at him, do you know where my grandmother is?" He asked even as he opened every single door in the hallway looking for Monica.

"She is out shopping, but Lila is in the solarium."

"What's a solarium and how do I get there?" He asked before tugging at his hand, saying show me now.

Carly had been walking up the stairs and had seen the entire conversation and knew that she had to talk to Jason about helping her talk Sonny into letting her son's father into his life. AJ had been sober for over a year and had never once in the last six months tried to use his son as a pawn. 

Part of that was the fact that AJ truly didn't seem to give a damn about what his grandfather wanted anymore. The other part was that he seemed to love his son. Maybe that had always been there, but the hurt and pain in his life had caused him to cover it up by causing others pain.

There were times in this new life that she could not help regretting her selfishness and impulsiveness, who know the Michael in the other world might not have had to end up in a coma for her to mature if that had been the case.

Alexis thanked Mac for helping her wrap the presents saying "I had asked Elizabeth to have them done in the stores, she decided I needed something to keep me occupied, not realizing the problem was I can't wrap a package for the mail let alone presents."

"Your welcome, I have lots of experience thanks to the girls. How is their helping you going?"

"Maxie is already planning on hitting after Christmas sales to make sure that my daughter has every single educational toy on my list and Georgie has been helping me look for a new place to live. I saw photos of a nice place down the by lake but I really have no need for all the bedrooms.

"How big is it?" He asked.

"Huge, there are four bedrooms upstairs and two down. It fit all the rest of the items on my list, except that it is too big. Georgie suggested that I move my office there, but I want to try and keep the two things separate for my daughter's sake."

"Have you considered moving out to Wyndamere?"

"Nik is having some financial problems, so Stefan is coming back to town, which means that there is a good chance that Helena will slither out from under her rock. I think it is a better idea for me to stay away."

Sam thanked Milo for the tree and the boxes of decorations. Dressing the tree, she asked who had picked out the lights and bows.

"Sonny had Brenda call over and order an assortment. If you need anything, just let me know I will be taking the food to the kitchen."

"Did you get the Chinese I requested?" She asked even as she pawed through the boxes of expensive ornaments.

"No, Sonny said something about MSG and said not to get it. Max is outside if you need anything, if you will excuse me, I have to go. The baby items you ordered should be arriving the day after Christmas."

Sam had overheard the guard talking about Brenda and Sonny getting a divorce so she had gone ahead and ordered baby items, she had finally figured out a way to have it all. She would marry Sonny and raise her child with all the money and power that being a mob wife entailed.

Jason waited for Elizabeth outside the locker room, seeing the smile on her face, he said "I have something to show you." with that he bent down and kissed his wife.

"Fine, but do you have time to go out to the cabin in the next few days, I have something to show you as well."

"We can leave in the morning." He said as he helped her into the truck, the snow had melted and refroze leaving areas slick. 

As they went up the elevator, Elizabeth knew that she would not have to worry about counting the minutes until morning. Emily was at the Quartermaines, Carly had been threatened with a cancellation of the reception planned for New Years and Sonny had seemed to learn not to just enter anymore.

Jason had lifted Elizabeth and was holding her against him when the doors slid open. Hearing an ahem, he looked up and saw his grandfather standing there blushing. "What are you doing here?"

"This person outside your door has just informed me that Emily isn't here, so I will be heading out. Elizabeth, nice to see you again. Lila misses your visits; you should come over more often." With that he got onto the elevator without looking either one of them in the eyes.

Jason told Elizabeth to keep her eyes close and no cheating, before leading her into the penthouse. "Open them." He said with a shy tone in his voice.

"JAASSON, this is incredible, when did you have time?"

"Michael helped; he also created the tree topper, so I hope you don't mind having a rocket there."

"It's wonderful I love it. I love you. This makes my surprise something that needs to be shared now."

Sitting down she awkwardly pulled the paper out of her pocket and handed it to her husband, whose eyes widened as he read the officially worded paragraph telling him he was going to be a father in about seven months.

Elizabeth stared waiting for a response. They had been doing nothing to prevent getting pregnant instead leaving it up to fate, but she was worried he would think it was too soon.

"Really?" He asked again this time with a smile on his face, then a huge grin, before she knew it he had picked her up and spun her around.

"Yes, I went to see my GP since I thought I had anemia, turns out I'm not sick just having a baby. That is why I have been tired lately and my breasts have been so sore."

"Here I thought I was wearing you out." He teased.

"No, but you are still responsible for this." She said trying not to laugh.

"I'm going to be a dad." 

Carly got up early, planning on taking Michael to school and trying to avoid Mac Scorpio. She knew he wanted to know what she had on Sam McCall, he had been asking questions about the woman and her connection to Luis, something she had never found out in her last time line. 

As far as she could recall other than shooting Diego there had been none, but this was opening up a whole broad avenue of investigation for her. Calling the man who Felicia had recommended, she added this as a priority, telling him that looking into Jeff Webber could wait.

She had the sinking feeling that the doorknob-polishing slut had been busy in her past. As soon as she had dropped Michael off she went to see if she could get a hold of AJ. This was a talk she was dreading, but one she had to have with him, even before her friends. She could not believe it; she was having a second child with the man. 

Seeing him coming up the steps to the plaza, she waved then asked the waitress for some green tea. AJ ordered a coffee and then they made small talk about Skye and her stopping drinking, Sage and Dillon and finally about Brooklynn arriving for the holidays.

"Carly, I don't think you asked me here for this so why am I here?"

"You are going to want to kill me." She said sighing, then placing her head in her hands she said "I'm pregnant, care to guess who the father is?" 

AJ gagged on his coffee as it when down the wrong hole and asked "Could you please repeat that, because I would have sworn you just told me that I'm about to become a father again."

The blond, who had been hiding in the corner, froze and swore vengeance. Sonny had given her a small allowance, not much but enough that if she worked she could pay her bills. Since learning that AJ had gotten his money back, she had been trying to get close again to the heir to the billion-dollar fortune and it turns out her former friend had stabbed her in the back.

There was no way she was going to allow Carly to get away with this. She was stuck working at the local grocery store and she was getting another kid from a rich guy. Must be nice. 

Sonny saw Elizabeth coming across the pedestrian walkway with Michael and the Jones girls who were all talking to her at once. Taking pity on the petite artist, he tried to distract them with an offer of hot chocolate. Hearing yeses, he sent Elizabeth's guard inside to get four only for Elizabeth to day to make it three and a cup of hot green tea.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked.

"Yes, just fine. I am just cutting down on the chocolate for now." Jason and she had decided to wait until after the holidays to tell anyone about the baby to avoid the fuss they knew would be happening.

Ric Lansing came around the corner and saw his target talking to a beautiful young woman, waiting until she had turned to talk to the girls and red headed boy, he walked up the man. "Mr. Corinthos, have you thought about my offer?"

"Like I told you, I will be looking for a new attorney after the New Year, but if you keep bothering me, I will look elsewhere."

Ric tried to get a grip on his desperation; his plan to take down Sonny hinged on getting hired by him. Turning to the woman with him, he said. "Hello, my name is Ric Lansing. And you are?"

Seeing the practiced grin and recalling what Carly had said she replied "Married and very much not interested."

Marco tried to hide his grin as Francis walked out with the drinks and handed them around, telling Elizabeth that Carly was inside with AJ.

Sonny stiffened and went inside to make sure she knew that the drunk was not to be around their son. Carly walked away, saying "Sonny, you and I are divorced, and I can talk to whomever I want. As for AJ, he has respected the rules about Michael more than you have. Even now you are creating a scene with him watching, I will not do this."

Stopping the Quartermaine black sheep from exiting, he started a fight with the younger man who made him even angrier by not fighting back like Sonny had expected. Marco and Francis were urged by the women to break it up never seeing the blond who slipped out to where Elizabeth and Carly were talking.

Rushing the blond, Courtney shoved at her, pushing her forward and straight into Elizabeth who went tumbling down the stairs even as the kids and Carly tried to grab a hold of her. Courtney started to flee the scene when she found an accomplice. Ric hustled her away, thinking he had found the way to get Sonny to hire him.

Carly barely had Elizabeth by the fingertips when the ground underneath her caused her foot to hit the black ice that the snow covered steps were famous for. 

Sonny had heard the scream at the same time as AJ. Both could do no more than watch as the young artist tumbled down the stairs while Francis rushed over to help. Carly found herself caught by the arms of her son and Maxie Jones while Georgie tumbled after Elizabeth ending up a second heap at the bottom of the concrete stairs.

Carly started to rush down the stairs only to be stopped by AJ, "Wait here, Corinthos and I will go down and get her. Call for a couple of ambulances. Then have someone locate Jason."

Seeing Carly standing there, AJ shouted. "Now Carly, now!"

"She's pregnant, Elizabeth is pregnant." Was all the woman could say. Maxie watched as the men eased their way down the treacherous steps, then grabbed Carly's phone and called 911. 

"This is Commissioner Scorpio's daughter Maxie, we need two ambu-make it three ambulances at the foot of South Mart Plaza. A pregnant woman and my sister were just pushed down the stairs by Courtney Matthews. You might want to let GH now, the woman is Elizabeth Morgan who went down the stairs and Carly Corinthos has gone into shock."

Ending the call she looked through Carly's saved numbers and pressed dial for Jason Morgan. Hearing the trademark "Morgan."

"Jason, this is Maxie, Elizabeth is on her way to GH, she is really hurt. You need to get there; we are at the Plaza. Sonny, AJ and two of your guards are with her and Georgie. She looks really hurt."

Jason didn't even stop to pay for the food as he rushed out the door, leaving Penny and Mike to wonder what was going on. Cadet Spencer smirked as he realized that Jason had just committed theft of service by walking out without paying for his meal. 

When he walked out the door he heard the call saying that Corinthos was on his way to the hospital they could take his statement there he followed. Step one of his plans to show Elizabeth the mistake she made by rushing into marriage with Jason could now commence.


	15. Chapter 15

Switching Places

Chapter 27

Jason came through the emergency room doors barely two minutes after the ambulances arrived. Rushing over to Sonny and oddly enough AJ, he asked "Where is my wife?"

"Jason!" Called Monica, "We sent her straight to Dr. Meadows; she is with her now, follow me. AJ let me know how Georgie and Carly are."

Jason was impatiently waiting as the elevator went up to the eighth floor. "Mom how is she?"

"Jason, I'm sorry she lost the baby, Joyce is now trying to clean up the cuts. I'm sorry I understand that you two just found out yesterday. She is going to need you."

"I know, but how do I help her?" He asked looking at the woman beside him.

"Just be there, wh-when you miscarry you feel like it is your fault, no matter what anyone tells you. You are angry with yourself and others. There is the emptiness that she will feel. Just be there, most importantly let her be there for you when you feel angry."

"Why would I be angry about the baby? " All Jason could think was getting to Elizabeth but at the same time not knowing what to say or do.

"At some point you are going to blame yourself, but don't pull back from Elizabeth, whatever you do. She is going to take it as a sign that you blame her, no matter what you say." She said trying to get through to her stubborn son.

When Alexis and Mac entered the ER he heard Maxie calling out from where she was standing with Sonny and AJ. Rushing over he was told that Georgie was behind the curtain getting her cuts and bruises looked at but she would be fine. That Carly was getting treated for shock and Elizabeth was on the eighth floor since she was pregnant.

Taggert entered a few minutes later with Andy Capelli who ordered an entering Lucky Spencer back to foot patrol. "I'm here on a case, someone walked out of Kelly's without paying and I was sent after him."

Capelli thought what a perfect use for the idiot, chasing down petty thieves. Waiting for Mac to return from checking on his daughter, he suggested that since Spencer was in the middle of hot pursuit to get to it.

"What was Spencer doing here?" Asked Taggert. Listening to Capelli he saw Bobbie and asked her she had that much of a problem with people walking out without paying, since Lucky was planning on arresting someone for it.

"I am going to kill that kid." She moaned. Mike had already called wanting to know what had happened that had Jason leaving like he had, she had the nasty feeling that Lucky was up to something. Why couldn't he let this jealousy of Jason go?

Emily was waiting for word between Nik who had been here for a board meeting and Zander who had been getting sewn up in ER. As her dad and Mrs. Hardy paced up and down waiting on news, she just hoped that Elizabeth would be fine.

When her mother and Jason exited the elevator and walked towards them, the devastated look on her brother's face and the tears in her mom's eyes told the story. Without a word he walked past them and into the room where Elizabeth was asleep.

"Mr. Morgan, I'm so sorry. We tried to save the baby but the bruising was too much. We sedated her because of the pain from falling down the stairs not the miscarriage. She has some serious contusions on her back. It looks like she was trying to protect the baby and bruised her arms and legs doing so." Dr. Meadows left and headed down the hallway.

Seeing Audrey she just shook her head no, the older woman crumbled and dropped her purse never noticing as it fell open and spilled all over the floor. Monica and Alan helped the elderly woman into an empty room, while Emily just held onto Zander and Nik, knowing that the couple would blame themselves for losing their child.

Lucky came out on the sixth floor looking for Morgan, he still couldn't find the man. Seeing Amy Vining he asked if she had seen Jason, only for her to reply "No, but he might be in emergency they brought in Carly, the attending called up here to let Bobbie know.

Growling, he went back down the stairs to find out where Morgan was. Seeing that Capelli was escorting some people to the elevator he asked the nurse at the hub if she knew where Jason Morgan was?

"No, is he a patient?" She asked bored.

"No, he would be visiting a patient name Carly Corinthos."

"Mrs. Corinthos was just released to her mother. You could try her at home."

Lucky headed down to the station, Capelli with Corinthos usually meant the man was headed down to the station. Morgan would show up sooner or later. Entering the bullpen he asked the desk sergeant where Taggert and Capelli were.

"Down at GH, there was an altercation and a pregnant woman was pushed down the stairs, along with the commissioner's daughter. You need to get to class; they are waiting on you. Capelli said you were chasing a misdemeanor you can deal with the paperwork later." Actually the detective had told them to make sure that Lucky stayed at the station until Mac or he got there.

Starting to protest, Lucky was dragged off to class by his teacher who had come in looking for the missing space cadet.

Carly was trying to sit in the wheelchair but all her instincts told her to go and see Elizabeth now. Even after she had learned that she had been sedated, she just wanted to say she was sorry, that it had been her fault.

Seeing the look on Jason's face as he exited the room so that Dr. Meadows could check on the patient, she was surprised when he came over to check on her. "Carly how are you?"

"Fine, the wheelchair is legality, just like Georgie's."

"Now that we are all here, I need to have all of you explain how you came to be here." Asked a weary Mac as he helped Alexis sit down next to Carly. "Carly why don't you start."

"Okay, well, I dropped Michael off at school and came here for an appointment, then went shopping for some more presents. I called AJ because we had something to discuss, we agreed to meet at the shop since I had to get Michael from Elizabeth."

"Georgie how did you end up with being with Elizabeth?"

"We heard that Michael was going shopping for a globe for Alexis's baby, so we wanted to go to the same store."

Capelli was confused and asked "Why was Michael with Elizabeth, not Carly if he was going shopping for the baby?"

"Michael had mentioned to Jason about wanting to get Kristina a globe for Christmas like he had gotten for him years ago. Elizabeth was the one who actually picked the globe out, so my son called her and asked if she could go shopping after the half day of school today."

"Corinthos, what were you doing there?" Asked Mac.

"I was checking out the coffee shop, at least that was the plan, but when I saw Elizabeth and the kids, I stopped to talk to them."

"What happened next?"

Sonny started to answer but then was ashamed to realize that his argument with AJ had led to this mess.

"Sonny came inside where Carly and I were talking; we got into it for a few minutes. Carly stormed out, I saw Courtney leaving and realized she must have been following me again."

"Why is she following you AJ?" Asked Taggert while rubbing his eyes, Sonny's sister was a serious pain in the rear.

"She showed up at the mansion a couple of weeks ago and I tossed into her face that I have my trust fund back. Since then she has shown up repeatedly saying how she misses me and loves me. I moved out of where I was living into a new place down close to Charles Street hoping she would get the hint. Lately she had taken to showing up at my job wanting to talk or she follows me."

"What set her off, did either of you talk to her?" He asked Carly and AJ.

"No, in fact, I had no idea she was even there until I saw her leaving after Carly."

"The next thing I heard was Carly and Maxie screaming for help." Admitted AJ, "I was too busy trying to ignore Sonny to realize what was going on outside. This was my fault, I knew she was getting out of hand and Carly and I talking was probably what sent her over the edge."

"Maxie what happened outside?"

"Carly came outside and was talking to Elizabeth about the party for Jason and her. Elizabeth was walking over to throw out her cup, when I saw a blur coming towards us. Next thing I knew Courtney was shoving Carly and that sent Elizabeth over the slippery steps. Georgie had reached out to grab Elizabeth while Michael and I grabbed Carly."

"I heard Courtney saying something about Carly trying to steal her life and that she betrayed her, that she wasn't going to let the pregnant witch with a "b" steal her life."

"Are you sure she wasn't talking about Elizabeth?" Asked Capelli who recalled the mess from this summer.

"No, she said Carly's name." Said Georgie firmly.

"I'm pregnant; she must have overheard me discussing it with AJ." She said resigned to the truth coming out. "As for what happened next, I had Elizabeth by the fingers, when she slipped on some ice and went falling down the stairs along with Georgie."

"You kept saying she was pregnant, that Elizabeth was pregnant, how did you know? According to everyone else it was being kept a secret, which only Jason and Liz knew."

"I didn't for sure, but when I saw her falling, I just knew. I can't explain." She admitted to Emily.

"You were probably having flashbacks, to when AJ pushed you down the stairs during your last pregnancy," said Sonny. AJ just shook his head; the man still would not accept that he had not intentionally pushed Carly.

"Did anyone see where Courtney went?" Asked Taggert.

"Some guy who was talking to Sonny got her out of there." Said Maxie glaring at the man in question.

"Sonny what is she talking about?" Asked Jason as he tried to keep from exploding in the middle of the hospital at the two men who had been responsible for setting this whole thing off by arguing.

"RIC, Ric Lansing. He is that attorney I was telling you about." Carly raised her head, staring at Sonny and she knew she had to have Jason get rid of the man before Sonny found out he was his brother.

"We are aware of Mr. Lansing; he had connections to Luis Alcazar. Shopping around for a new attorney are you?" Asked Taggert.

"Something like that." Said Jason not wanting them to know about Sonny leaving the business until after it was done.

Jason waited until after Taggert and Capelli had left to tell Sonny to go home, that he wasn't to come back until after Courtney was in a cell. "Jason, I swear I didn't send her out of town."

"Prove it, find your sister."

Going back into Elizabeth's room, he saw that Audrey was sitting with her granddaughter. Looking up she saw the look on his face and said "Jason; you are not at fault for this. You didn't shove Elizabeth down those stairs."

"I knew that Courtney was a loose cannon, but she had left us alone, so I thought she had moved on to some thing else." He admitted bleakly thinking that if she had been anyone other than Sonny's sister he would have threatened her to keep her way from Elizabeth.

"From the sounds of it she did, she moved on to AJ. I just don't get why she thought that AJ was the father of Carly's child."

"I have no idea, can you please let my grandmother know when you let her parents know. I'm aware that they won't show up, but maybe they will make an effort this time." Said Jason.

"Jason, I'm not going to even bother calling them. Carolyn just claims Liz is acting up, she has never been a parent to her daughter and Jeff acts like he doesn't have any children."

"I don't understand that, how can he act that way?" Asked Jason as he sat down, then the irony of it hit him. After all he had walked away from his own family, but Elizabeth was nothing like the Quartermaines. "Are you sure he doesn't have a brain injury?"

Seeing the man was using his own circumstance to try and explain away Jeff's neglect, she said softly. "No, I don't think he has a brain injury, more like injured pride. From the moment she was born, Elizabeth was always Steve's favorite. It's one of the reasons I couldn't bring myself to have her here after Steve died. She reminds me so much of her grandfather; it would literarily hurt to look at her."

"I'm sorry our relationship got in the way of yours."

"Don't be, I don't like what you do, and never will, but I know that you love my granddaughter as much as she loves you. That is something that I had forgotten in my fear of losing my last piece of Steve."

"We will get through this, I won't lose her, and I just hate that I'm going to have to tell her about the baby. I'm not sure that I can." He admitted.

"You don't have to, I know." Said Elizabeth drowsily. "I knew the minute I landed at the bottom of the stairs. Grams, I need a few minutes alone with Jason. Could you keep the massive hoards away?"

"Rather full of ourselves aren't we today, how do you know there are people out there looking for you to wake up?" Asked an entering Alan trying to smile, but failing miserably. "However, you are correct there are, so I will keep them away then send in Joyce in about fifteen minutes."

Jason waited until they left, then moved close to his wife, saying "I'm sorry, I should have been with you."

"Jason could you please just hold me for now." After he had climbed up into the bed, and pulled her into his arms, she said "I knew, the moment I fell. Some part of me knew. Do you hate me?"

"Elizabeth, you did nothing wrong, no I don't hate you. I'm angry with Sonny, for arguing with AJ, AJ for the same thing. Courtney for what she did and Francis for leaving you, I know you probably told him to but his primary duty is to protect you, not stop Sonny from making a fool out of himself. I'm also angry that I didn't insist that Courtney leave town before this happened."

"Jason, I need to see Carly, I have to ask her something."

"I will try and find her, but for now I want you to let Dr. Meadows make sure you are okay, please?"

"I will can you do something for me?"

"Anything?"

"Forgive yourself; you are not the one who pushed me down the stairs. Please, I am going to need you, I don't think I can handle this if you pull away." She said softly. "Also can you find the bags I had, I place them in the truck before we went to the plaza."

"I will do you want me to bring them here?"

"Just don't let anyone get rid of them in a misguided attempt to help me."

"I love you, don't you forget that." He said as he leaned down to kiss her after getting up to go and do as she asked.

"I love you too," she said smiling as she tried to hold back the tears.

Jason let Carly know that Elizabeth needed to talk to her, after Dr. Meadows had gone into see her. Carly knew why Elizabeth wanted to see her but she could see the hurt in Emily's eyes. Walking over she sat down and said "I have been there, that is all this is about."

"I know and I hate that I'm letting it bother me." She admitted watching as her brother let Audrey know he was going to get something for Elizabeth.

"Someone needs to make sure your grandfather doesn't show up." Said Carly, "Do you think you can let Lila know what is going on without his finding out."

"Yes, I will call the house and talk to grandmother, thanks Carly." She said as she walked off to find a spot to use her cell phone.

Carly was starting to stand when she felt a pain in her side, seeing AJ pale, she said "Please get Dr. Meadows, now!"

Ten minutes later, she was back in a room, this time with monitors hooked up and a breathing mask on her. "Carly do you want me to get Sonny?"

"No, please just have AJ come in for a few minutes."

When the man entered he saw the monitors beeping and saw that Carly was watching one more intently than the others. "Are the baby and you okay?"

"Yes, what do you want to do about telling people?" She asked feeling old and tired.

"I will do whatever you want. We both know this isn't some kind of grand romance. We have come to deal with each other well, but we need honesty to get through having this baby together."

"I agree, for now, at least until after the holidays can we keep it quiet." She asked.

"Fine, I know you told Alexis or she guessed from the way she was looking at me, does anyone else know."

"Elizabeth suspects, look I need a favor, could you please let Elizabeth know that they have me in a bed. I was supposed to be sitting with her right now."

"I will do you want me to come back here?"

"No, I will be fine, could you have Emily see that Leticia let's Michael know that I am going to be staying here for the night. She was planning on spending the night at the mansion with him."

"Sure." He said as he left to see a commotion in the hallway. His brother was standing there handing a bag to Nik and asking him to make sure that Liz was told he would be right back.

"Come on Morgan, you are under arrest, your bag is evidence." Smirked Lucky as Mac returned. Maxie had rushed down the hall to get him when Lucky had shown up and started to arrest Jason.

"Cadet Spencer, what is the charge?" He asked.

"Theft of services." He answered his boss.

"What?" Said Jason astounded. Alexis who was waddling down the hall just laughed.

"Lucky hasn't Bobbie reached you yet. She told Mike to just rip up the check, that she understood why he left."

"I have just as much right to arrest him; in fact I am an owner as well." He said.

"Unless Luke has kicked the bucket, you have no rights. Lucky, what do you think you are going to do, make sure that Jason gets the death penalty for walking out on a five-dollar check? You are making a fool of yourself." Said his brother as he told him to remove the cuffs.

"No, he broke the law and has to pay the punishment." He said. Alexis saw that someone was coming to the door of Elizabeth's room and knew that there was going to be trouble.

"Jason? What is going on?" Said a pale and trembling Elizabeth as she leaned against the door.

"My idiot brother decided to arrest Jason for running out of Kelly's to get here to see you." Announced Nik.

Mac pulled out a five and tossed it at his officer saying "Here is the money for the bill, Spencer go home and seriously think about whether being a police officer is the right profession for you. Then meet me in my office first thing tomorrow morning."

Pulling out his key, Mac removed the cuffs from Jason's wrist and the man went over to pick up his wife and carry her back to bed. "What are you doing up?" He asked worried about her getting an infection.

"Dr. Meadows told me that when I felt up to it to try getting up and walking. I'm fine, I just wanted to go and see Carly. AJ came to tell me that they admitted her, which was after I heard the loud voices; he refused to help me get out of bed." She pouted. Glaring at the man standing in the corner of her hospital room.

"He was doing the right thing. He saw what was going on." With that Jason kissed her forehead and laid her back into the bed, not noticing AJ standing there watching.

Nik entered the room to hand the bag to Jason, then apologized to Elizabeth for Lucky's behavior.

Smiling slightly Elizabeth opened the bag and pulled out the bags inside. First was the Fodor's guide to Italy and Venice, followed by a soft baby blue blanket and then finally a small stuffed reindeer. Handing the reindeer to Jason, she held the blanket and asked AJ and Nik to leave.

"I bought these yesterday; I just wanted to have them with me." She said softly. "When I get out of here I want to get one of those acid free boxes to place them in."

"I will get one for you." He said picking up the small stuffed toy. "Why a reindeer?"

"I couldn't find a motorcycle, so I saw this and decided it was perfect instead. Jason, I hate that this happened, I hate Courtney more than I have ever hated another human being. More than I hate Tom Baker. Why? Why did she do this?"

"She thinks that Carly is chasing AJ and wants to keep them apart, she thinks that AJ is the father of Carly's baby." He said not looking at her, not wanting her to see how badly he wanted to kill the woman.

"I think he is as well, but I haven't had a chance to talk to Carly about it." She admitted. Seeing his surprise, she said "You and I have discussed how much he has changed. Part of that is Carly and he have made peace. I think the night Luis died, they slept together, it was a mistake but they are both moving forward. She knows that neither of them are the same self-absorbed people they were at the time of Michael's birth. They will be fine."

"I hope so. Sonny is looking for Courtney, how he deals with this determines what kind of future my friendship with him has. I have no intention of letting her get away with this."

Two hours later, Jason stepped out in the hallway when he saw a shadow on the door, seeing Johnny standing guard he asked where Francis was.

"He asked me to take over as Elizabeth's primary; he is blaming himself for this."

Jason sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, saying "He screwed up, but Elizabeth will be upset if he isn't her guard. Would you please tell him that later, for now I am going to run and get us some food while Elizabeth is sleeping? The only people you allow in the room are to be approved by Elizabeth."

"I will be here. Jason, I'm sorry for your loss."

Walking down the hallway he stopped into the chapel and holding the reindeer and pulling the paper from his pocket he cried for the child they had lost and the pain his wife was facing. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked around to see Alan standing there.

"I just wanted you to know if you need anything, we are here for you." With that he turned and walked away stunned at the naked emotion on his son's face and knowing that he wasn't the one who could help him through it. Calling Lila he asked his mother to come and comfort Jason for him.

When Lila arrived thirty minutes later, she rolled into the chapel and said "my poor dear, wallowing won't help. You need to talk, to me or more importantly to Elizabeth." Reaching out she took his hands, amazed at how cold they were. "Talk to me."

"I-I, it's just I have disliked people, wanted them to go away and never return, but I have never actually hated anyone. Not even AJ. I hate Courtney for what she did to us, what she took away from Elizabeth and I. Elizabeth is acting like she expected this and saying she knew even as the fall happened. She is lying to me, some part of her was still hoping that she was fine."

"That is one of the most wonderful parts of Elizabeth's soul. She is an optimist. Jason, she is not lying, at least not really. Women know, they just do. I can't explain it, but we just know when something isn't right with our child."

"How do I make this better."

"Give her time and be there, don't let her or you hide from this. It will take some time, but you will have more children. A part of you will always mourn the child you lost, but your heart will be full for the ones you have."

Alan waited until they had left, then entering prayed for his son.

Lila stopped to talk to the guard outside of Liz's room and found out she was still asleep and went to see her old friend before heading home in time to see something that made her laugh. Earlier she had threatened Edward when the man had wanted to go and see the young couple and when he had tried to sneak out anyhow; Reginald had turned him in.

Stopping outside the bedroom where she had ordered Edward to sleep until she allowed him back into their room, she gave a soft giggle as Skye was explaining to Sage that there was a perfectly good reason for her being there. That she wanted her to help her short sheet Edward's bed.

"Why?"

"First because, we are taking this comforter to GH, second because he raised his voice to Lila. That is not allowed. Now help me fold this into the shopping bag. Then sneak down and get our coats."

"I have to meet Dillon in a little bit." She said.

"I know, but first hand me that bedspread, then we can go."

Skye was carrying the shopping bag into General Hospital, ignoring the strange looks she was getting from the nurses. Seeing Monica, she hesitated then sighing asked the woman to take the blanket to Elizabeth. "When I miscarried, I just remember not being able to get warm afterwards." She admitted.

Feeling a bond for the first time with Alan's daughter, she said "I remember when I miscarried, Gail Baldwin and Jeff tried to warm me, I don't know how much good a blanket will do, but I do understand the sentiment behind it."

Skye swallowed the lump in her throat, then grasped Monica's hand, the sisterhood of being a woman finally connecting the two women who had been feuding for so long. "Let's go see if Jason and Liz are still awake."

When they started towards the room, they were interrupted by AJ who asked them to come to his mother's office. That he needed to talk to them. Carly and he had agreed that Monica would be the first to learn about the baby from him. Bobbie had been told by her daughter and had gone into shock at finding her newest grandchild's paternity.

Carly was relieved when Dr. Meadows informed her that she was going to be fine, but to still take it easy for the next few weeks. Deciding to stop and see Elizabeth, she entered the room to see Jason asleep on a chair holding his wife's hand. "Jason?"

"Are you supposed to be out of bed?"

"Yes, now why don't you go and grab some coffee. I will sit with Elizabeth for a while. I'm sure that she is more than a little worried about you."

"She wanted me to go home to sleep, I told her I couldn't sleep without her next to me." He admitted.

"Then go home and get some clothes so that you can be here with her in the morning." She said to the man who had been there for her more than once. "I think that if you go quickly you will be back before she wakes up again."

Kissing Elizabeth's soft check, Jason stopped at the door hesitating, then told Carly "Elizabeth said that AJ is more than likely your baby's father. Are you okay?"

"We are going to be fine; AJ and I are both in different places this time. Now hurry back." She said shooing him away.

Walking over she sat down in the chair he had vacated. Staring at Elizabeth, she was astonished when the younger woman finally woke up about ten minutes later and asked "Why didn't you tell me I would suffer a miscarriage?"

"Things were different, you weren't with Ric, Faith was dead, I just thought it wouldn't happen. I'm sorry, it was me that Courtney was after." She admitted.

"So Mac Scorpio said, but Carly she could have just as easily been after me, you didn't do this, she did. She will pay one way or another. I can't believe that this Ric guy helped her get away." She said shaking her head. "What is in it for him?"

"Who knows, I saw Alexis earlier, she went home with Mac and his girls."

"Are you okay? I know you were admitted twice." Asked Elizabeth.

"Yes, they said my blood pressure skyrocketed. I will be fine."

"You should be home in bed." Elizabeth stated.

"I should be here with you; you would be here for me." She stated.

"That is just one more statement I never thought I would hear Carly Corinthos say."

"If you are so worried about me, move over." She said climbing into the bed with Elizabeth, then she said "I wish this hadn't happened, if I had known there had been a chance, I would have let you know."

"I know I do know that Carly. WE have come a long way in the last sixth months. Thank you." She said softly.

"Emily told me that you sent her to check on me earlier, so thank you." Carly said hugging the woman that six months ago and six years into the future; she had finally learned to accept. Seeing the tears as the loss of the baby hit again, Carly held Elizabeth until they had both cried themselves to sleep curled around each other.

When Monica and Skye entered they saw the two women; both still dazed at what AJ had told them after making them promise to say nothing to Edward. Skye handed the blanket to Monica as they tucked it around the twosome. Monica bent down and kissed Elizabeth's forehead, recalling that at one time she might have been her daughter.

"You care about her as more than Jason's wife and Emily's friend." Stated Skye as she watched the tender moment. The two women were unaware that Carly had woken when she had felt the sudden warmth.

"If things had been better with Alan and I, we might have raised her. Her mother was someone who once worked here. Elizabeth's father was my ex-husband, and her mother was a single mother who wanted the best circumstance to raise her daughter. Not monetarily but emotionally. She had a medical problem, so she wouldn't live to see her daughter, she asked us to take Elizabeth."

"What happened?" Asked the red head still slightly jealous that her father had adopted a child and from the sounds of it planned to raise an another one after giving her us.

"Jeff found out about Elizabeth, Alan and I were having problems and he threatened to take the case to court. Then as Elizabeth grew older and started to resemble her mother and Jeff's father, he started to withdrawal from her. Then slowly his other two kids. I have always regretted that I didn't fight it more, at least until recently."

"Why?"

"Jason and her seem perfect for each other, they are opposites in many ways but at the same time, in the most basic ways they are alike deep in their souls." She said brushing the hair out of Liz's face.

Carly felt herself drifting off to sleep knowing she had a few of the answers but still wanted the rest.

When Jason entered the room, he stopped stunned, his mother was hugging Skye as they sat watching Elizabeth and Carly who were sleeping together wrapped up in a huge comforter. "Is Elizabeth okay?"

"She will be fine; she has you and her friends. Now Skye is going to drive me home, if you need anything, please call Jason."

Jason sat down and reached out to hold the hand that Elizabeth had on the outside of the blankets, thinking he was slowly coming to terms with his loss. Now he just had to help Elizabeth.

Sonny stood in the hallway watching the scene in the room, knowing Jason was not going to be happy with what had happened, but he would deal with it in the morning. Courtney was in a jail cell that was all that mattered.

Seeing AJ standing at the end, of the hall, he went over and told the man to leave, that he wasn't wanted here.

"Sonny, not that it is any of your business, but I am here to pick up my father." With that he walked way proud of himself for not rubbing it in that he was the father of Carly's child.

Sonny called Ric Lansing and asked the man to meet him at the warehouse, then headed straight there. "Thank you for convincing Courtney to turn her in. I had thought you would think to help her run."

"She wanted to, I would have helped her but my mother was pushed down the stairs while pregnant with me. The person, who did it, was never punished, I would not want that to happen to anyone else."

Ric knew that he had made the right move, he had studied Sonny and knew that he was estranged from his sister and had in fact tried to ship her out of town. Now Ric was going to play knight in shining armor to the young mob wife who had miscarried. From what he read, the only thing that Jason Morgan had going for him was that he was single-minded and good looking, turning the young wife against Sonny's enforcer should be a piece of cake.

Sonny was thinking about the future and knew that Justus was going to stay working for Jason, Alexis would not allow him to retain her services. This Lansing was a little overeager but if he were planning on getting into the mob, he would soon find out that Sonny was going to be out as of the New Year.

Then he would find out that he was going to be the lawyer of a simple restaurateur. Dismissing the man, he reminded him that as of January 2nd he was now his personnel attorney. Calling over to check on Sam, he listened to Max's report, then said "fine, but if she still refuses to go in the morning, I will come over and insist on her going.


	16. Chapter 16

Switching Places

Chapter 28

Momisms: I can always tell when you are lying

Jason watched as Elizabeth gingerly sat down on the side of bed, she had insisted on walking down to the end of the hall and back, but he knew it was tiring her out. Helping her lay down, he sat beside her and handed her the reindeer and blanket.

"Thank you." She said looking up at him with a soft smile. Folding the pale blue blanket, she placed it in the acid free bag and then did the same for the reindeer. Kissing them both she gently placed them on top of the two travel guides and closed the box. "We have to find a place to store this at home."

"I have something in mind, but I will wait until we are both home to take care of this." He said as he picked up the cream colored box with the deep green lid with shaky hands. Seeing the look on his face, she watched as he lifted up the lid and placed inside the letter she had given him announcing the fact that she had been having a baby.

"Do you want me to see if Dr. Meadows is ready to let you go home now?" He asked. The doctor had promised to come back before noon, but it was now almost one.

"A nurse came in and said she had been delayed by a woman coming into the hospital with fetal distress, I think that Monica can release me though."

"I will find out." He said before picking up her hand and kissing her palm. Walking out to the hub, he asked Amy to find out if his mother was available, then returned to his wife.

When his mother entered, she assured them that Dr. Meadows had cleared Elizabeth to leave, seemed to hesitate, then said "A woman named Sam McCall was brought in with emergency, they are prepping her now. Sonny is with her."

"Thank you Monica, we will check on them before heading out." Said Elizabeth. Turning to Jason, she said "The baby didn't survive in the other timeline, we might want to be there for Sonny and even Sam."

Courtney sat in the jail cell waiting for her attorney. Ric Lansing had promised to represent her if she went to the station on her own, saying that it would help her immensely. Reluctant at first, she was now grateful; his suggestion had gotten her bail and even sympathy from the judge. Grinning to herself, she never saw Taggert standing in front of her, until it was too late.

"I don't know what you are so happy about. I would imagine that this is one of the safest places around for you. Once Morgan finds out you are released, my guess is that you disappear."

"Sonny won't let him hurt me, I'm family." She said with a smug grin.

"Detective Taggert, please refrain from talking to my client without my being present." Asserted Ric as he walked down the hall with an obviously upset Scott. "Now how about you release her from the cell?"

"Fine, but she will soon be right back there. She can't seem to stay away from Morgan and his wife."

Once he had Courtney released; Ric drove her to lunch then arranged for a nice place for her to stay. Once she felt comfortable, she started to vent to him all about her mean big brother, his fickle and slut of an ex-wife. How Elizabeth had stolen Jason from her, the wicked witch in her story.

By the time she was finished, he now had enough information to make inroads in with the young nurse. Now he just had to find away to get her in his path. Starting with her grandmother would do the trick.

Sonny sat down in the chapel, he had held his daughter for the few minutes she had drawn a few shaky breaths, but now he had to make decisions about her quality of life. The neonatal specialist was not hopeful, he could see it in the woman's eyes. All that he really had to do was decide, did he want to end his daughter's life now, or in a few years after countless operations and excruciating pain?

Sam had insisted on trying to save the little girl, while he understood where she was coming from, there was very little the doctors could do. Little Adella had a very weak heart, which was overworked already along with her lungs, and her brain had been damaged by a lack of oxygen due to her mother arguing about coming to the hospital, until he had ordered her to come with him.

When the young mother had slipped into a coma, the decisions about both her and their daughter were now in his hands. Seeing Jason entering, he said "I don't think I was meant to be a biological father, I really don't. How do I make these decisions, I can't, I won't."

"Then you are being selfish, think about the best interest for the child, not yourself, same thing for the girl."

"Dr. Meadows wants to perform a hysterectomy on Sam. Adella is much easier to decide as long as I can do what you said and stop being selfish. I have to deal with my guilt and my failures, but she will be out of pain."

"Sam McCall is a con-artist who has done this before; you have read the file." Said Jason, then went to the door and said "However we are both who we are and some could say we have no right to be parents as a result either."

Carly read the note then gave a grin that would scare even a Cheshire cat. She knew it, that bitch was no more related to Alexis than she was. Stopping to laugh at that idea, Carly went to find Elizabeth, she had heard the brunette had stayed with Sam until the woman had slipped into a coma so she should still be here.

Seeing her sitting with Alexis and the Jones girls, she calmed down a little then walked over to hear them discussing Christmas presents and Mr. Whiskers. Carly almost walked away, the stupid tabby cat hated her, she had no idea why, but it insisted on attacking her every time she tried to pet the thing.

"We need a few minutes, Alexis can I have the girls run down to get some ice cream at the cafeteria."

"For the record, I'm sixteen, not five. We will do the polite thing and walk away, Carly." Snarked Maxie.

Watching them, she told Alexis, "That one is going to be a handful in a few years. She needs to be brought under control now before she turns into Sam McCall's 'bestest' friend."

"Carly is that what you wanted to talk to us about?" Asked Elizabeth trying to get the blond back on track.

"No, I have some news. First of all AJ and I are telling people about the baby. Second, I told Michael last night, he is fine with it. Then there is the fact that the con artist did really somehow fake being Alexis's daughter in the other time line."

"Carly?" Asked Elizabeth.

"I didn't have to change them, I was right." She said, then explained to Alexis that if the girl had turned out to be her daughter that she would have fixed the results.

Alexis shook her head, amazed at the way the woman's mind worked. Then said "Who is she?"

"I have no idea, nor do I care. You are more important than this gold digging tramp. I heard the techs talking; Sam had drugs in her system. Some thing that started her labor. She is going to be in serious trouble as soon as Sonny find out that Adella would have been fine if she hadn't induced labor six weeks early."

"ARE you sure?" Asked an astonished Elizabeth, the few minutes that Sam had been conscious, Elizabeth had been certain she really had loved her daughter.

"Here is a copy of the toxicology report." Carly handed it to the nurse whom read the results and winced at how she had been taken in by Sam, again.

Francis was watching over Elizabeth, thought Johnny, now was the perfect time to have Brenda stop over. The former model had asked for his help, now that Sonny and she had gotten their act together and were separating, she wanted to talk to his guard about coming to work for her. While he liked Brenda, her relationship with Jax and her unpredictability was a problem.

Watching as the women squirmed on the sofa, he asked "What is it Brenda?"

"I'm leaving for Milan and then onto Rome as soon as my annulment is taken care of, but Jax isn't coming with me. The only thing is he doesn't know that." She admitted. "Do you think you could work as my bodyguard temporarily?"

"Until a certain blond surfer boy gets the message?"

"No, I just want to have someone there for a while."

"Sounds like you are trying to buy companionship instead of hiring a guard."

""Johnny, I need you help, if I have to go it alone, I will take Jax with me. Not because I love him but because I'm scared of being alone."

Sonny sat with his daughter and watched as the specialist turned off the power switch and asked the mobster if he wanted to hold his daughter. Holding back the sobs, he took the tiny body in his hands and held her close, until the nurse entered at the sound of the machine. "Mr. Corinthos, do you want me to take her for you?"

"What happens now?" He asked the nurse.

"We take care of your little girl, then you arrange for the next step."

Sam was still not conscious when he walked into her room, taking hold of her hand, he said to the woman. "Our little girl didn't make it; she is no longer dealing with the pain." Sonny vowed that he would make sure that Sam was okay, no matter what she was or who she was, he owed it to the tiny child even now being taken to the church.

"Sonny?" He heard, turning he saw Alan Quartermaine standing there with Dr. Meadows and the neonatal specialist. Along with Mac Scorpio.

"Scorpio, whatever this is about, it can wait."

"He is here because we asked him to be we need to talk. It's about Adella. Sonny, please come out into the hall, there is something you need to know." Said Alan.

Seeing the look of discomfort in the man's face, he stood and started to weave, but got a hold of himself.

Entering the conference room, he saw Jason and Elizabeth entering along with Alexis and Justus. "Sonny, Adella didn't have to die. We ran some tests on both her and her mother. Sam McCall was taking diuretics, one that there is a black box warning on. It specifically states in rather large letters for pregnant woman not to take this drug."

"There is no way anyone could fake being that upset. She did not do this, Quartermaine, is this some kind of sick pathetic way to make your son look like the better person."

Elizabeth walked over and sat down next to the man, holding his hands looked him into the eyes and said "Sonny, she had to have known. She took ten times the dosage. At the very least she knew she was going to be a very sick woman. She did not do this on accident. She might have just been trying to start labor, who knows, but she did this, you are not the person responsible for this."

"Elizabeth, they are showing you the wrong information. There is no way anyone would harm a child like that. Not this late in their pregnancy."

"Sonny, this is not the first time she has done this. You saw the list that Felicia found you know that she is a con artist. I wish it wasn't so, but she did this."

"What do I do now?" He turned to Jason, "How do I deal with this?"

"First of all, you need to relinquish control of her health care; we will ask the court to appoint someone else to take charge." Said Justus. "The rest is up to Mac.

"I would love to charge her but there is really nothing I can use. Even with the medical testimony, I have less than a fifty- percent chance of getting her charged with a crime. Scott is talking to the DA in New York they had a similar case, we are going to get the file.

"So she is going to get away with killing our daughter?" He asked not believing what he was hearing. While she would not have lasted inside prison, he would have liked to see her tried and convicted.

"For now, I will be able to get her on Luis Alcazar's murder. She went to see him that night; we have DNA evidence linking her with the case. She had physical contact with the man." Mac had no intention of revealing what kind of contact, sure that Corinthos and Morgan would get the information from their contacts at the station.

Two hours later, Jason let Elizabeth into the house, then tossed the keys on the desk, "We need to talk."

Swallowing her fear, she sat down and said "Jason what is it, you have been distant since earlier. Is this about my mistake and the baby, I'm so-" Jason had cover her mouth with his hand, looking up she saw the stunned expression on his face.

Picking up his wife, he sat down on the sofa, then said "No, our baby died because Courtney Matthews is a nut job, no other reason. I will not have you constantly apologizing you are not responsible. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be distant. I was thinking about what Carly told us about Sam and her child. She is correct; the woman is going to stick around like the leech she is. I might have an idea about how to get her away if it becomes necessary, if Sonny's guilt won't let him deal with her."

"Something, I can know about?" She asked as she curled up around her husband.

"Actually, yes. Now do you want to hear about what Bobbie did to Lucky?" He asked trying not to laugh.

"What happened?" She asked, she knew that Mac had forced him to spend some time with the new female physiatrist at GH.

"She is making him work in the diner when he is finished with his training for the day. For the next four weeks is he responsible for closing the diner and must listen to Penny and Lucas. I get the feeling that Scott overrode Mac on getting rid of him."

"He did, Alexis told us that Mac wants him gone from the force, saying he already has one Taggert and doesn't need a second one."

Chapter 29

Nike: Just do it

Alexis was dithering again, she had no idea what the problem was, but lately it seemed like she couldn't make up her mind what shoes to wear let alone what to do about her future. She was an excellent attorney, one of the best, so why was it so hard to keep her personal life on track.

Seeing Mac enter the room, concern in his eyes reminded her what the problem was. Maybe she should take her own advice to Georgie and just get it over with. "Mac, can I ask you a question?"

"Can I come back to answer it I have to run? We found out why Sam was visiting Alcazar and I have to get to the station, immediately." He said then without thinking, bent down and kissed her on the forehead before walking out the door.

"Well...well, why did he do that?" She asked herself. Now she had another issue to deal with. Feeling her daughter kick, she said to the little one. "Kristina, your mother is trying to screw up her own life and I don't need you offering up any opinions."

Carly could not help wondering what Sonny wanted, the man had called and ordered her to stay at the Brownstone until he arrived then hung up. When he had entered with a bouquet of flowers and lost of charm, she was dazed at the smile he was wearing. Just yesterday he had buried his daughter, now he was trying to charm her?

"Sonny what can I do for you, I have to hurry. I am on my way to an appointment for my new baby."

"The baby is what I need to talk to you about. Carly I want to help you raise your son or daughter. I know that you don't know who the father is, so we can just put my name of the birth certificate, people will believe that we are back together, in fact I want us to try again."

Carly knew that she could do this delicately but she had to just say it. "Sonny, the father of my child and I are not getting together, but since the father is AJ, I doubt anyone will accept you in the baby's life."

"AJ? AJ Quartermaine? You most definitely need me, what were you thinking, AJ? He just got you pregnant to get to Michael."

"Sonny, Michael doesn't even enter into this. I am raising this child with his father; we are going to co-parent this baby. He is going to be there for the baby, I agreed to it. We even signed papers." She said.

"Are you stupid, my god Carly, he will try to control this child like he did Michael. Why not just let me take care of you, I need to take care of you, like you need someone to do for you."

"Sonny, I think it is time for you to go. For the record, he is going to court with me, we have it all worked out and the judge signed off on things."

"I won't allow you to take Michael from me; I won't allow that man into his life. He is going to dump you as soon as this child is born; it is up to me to protect you and it from AJ, as well as yourself."

Georgie entered Kelly's and saw Sage along with Dillon and listened and wallowed in misery. Every since she had seen the wild haired youth, he had been all she had dreamed about. His sweet smile and careless ways had gotten to her.

Seeing the girl who held his heart, she sighed when he came over to ask what she wanted to eat. "A chocolate shake and an order of fries."

Sage saw Lucas watching from the kitchen and could not believe he was crushing on someone he shouldn't be. Walking towards him, she said "That is illegal you know."

"What?" He asked confused as the annoying girl gave him a knowing grin.

"Drooling over your cousin, I think it is a crime most places."

"Not in this case, she is my adopted cousin." He said when he realized that the young girl didn't get that he was interested in Dillon, not Georgie. Thankful that no one knew his secret; he went back to doing dishes and wondered why Georgie was so down lately.

Sage decided that since she was starting GHHS in January, at least if Skye succeeded in convincing her uncle to let her stay she was. She would talk to the girl, find out all she had to know before starting a new school, her uncle had always told her to get as much information as possible that it was the most important part of any ambition.

Elizabeth entered Kelly's checking to make sure that Lucky wasn't around, seeing Emily walking across the courtyard, she called out to her lunch date just as Nik did the same. After greeting the younger girls who had been joined by Maxie and Brooklynn, the three of them sat down and ordered.

"Elizabeth, is there anything we can do for you?" Asked an entering Stefan, he had heard from Nik about her miscarriage. He had always liked the girl, in spite of her terrible taste in men. "If you feel the urge to get away, please let us know. The Island in Greece is lovely this time of year."

"Thank you, Mr. Cassidine, but all is well as can be expected. Nik why are we here?"

"I need your help with something, you know from what Alexis was telling you, my situation, well there is a possible solution, but I hate to take it. I am not sure that it would be wise to get involved with this attorney, then I heard he talked Courtney Matthews into turning herself in."

"I have only met him a handful of times since he arrived, but he is smarmy. I would not trust him at all." Said Emily.

Turning to Nik, Elizabeth asked "What did he offer you?"

"Access to money, unlimited access. At first I thought he was fronting for Jason and Sonny, but the source of the money is from out near Crimson Point. A client of his fathers."

"Nik, do me a favor, look into that money." Said an entering Carly. "Unless I'm wrong, it is from his father's less than legal clients. Alexis and I checked into them when we first meet Ric. Trevor, his father worked for Helena, in something involving Alexis."

Stefan had stiffened when she first mention the name Trevor, now he recalled where he had heard the name from, looks like they would be searching for a different source of revenue. The Russian girl who needed a husband was still a possibility.

After they had left, Elizabeth turned to Emily and asked how was her plan going?"

"Carly gave me a little help, New Years Eve, is when I intend to wow Nicolas Cassidine right out of his socks." She said with a wicked grin.

"Emily let him keep on his socks, make sure to get his pants off. What is it with you younger girls?" She asked mockingly.

Elizabeth laughed at the blush on Emily's face, then said "How are you doing with what you were told?"

"I think that Carly and you belong in a nice soft padded cell, but since Alexis believes you, I will accept what you have told me." Emily said as she held onto her coffee cup tightly. The idea that she would screw things up so bad, but still get a happy ending sounded great, but she wasn't sure about this idea of almost dying.

Jason was waiting for Courtney in her new place, when the blond entered. "We need to talk. What are you telling Ric Lansing about Sonny and I?"

"He is my attorney and my brother's. He is required to keep secrets." She stuttered back.

"I could care less what he is required to do. Tomorrow you are going to leave town, or I will make sure that you are found guilty and placed by "mistake" in the deepest darkest prison I can arrange, where you will have a fun time trying to shower."

"Sonny, won't let you kill me. I'm his sister." She said smugly as she poured herself some water and swallowed.

"I have no intention of asking his permission." Tossing the letter at the blond, he waited until her skin turned sallow from reading what was written, then he took her phone out of her purse and waiting until she passed out, then taking her pulse, called 911, letting the phone drop next to her body.

When Elizabeth entered the penthouse, she saw that there were two packages waiting on the desk. "Francis, they are in here. Tell Marco I said thank you."

"You're welcome Mrs. Morgan." Said Marco from the doorway. Turning she saw that the three guards were all grinning at her. "Mrs. Morgan, can we take that upstairs for you?"

"It can stay here; it's a sort of belated wedding gift for Jason. Thank you anyhow." She said as she closed the door knowing that the guards all had a bet as to what was in the box. Opening up the box, she snickered at the joke she was pulling and hoping that the guard downstairs valued his life.

Entering the kitchen, she took down the coffee cups and poured herself some hot cocoa before placing the dinner she had prepped into the oven. Opening her mail, she was reading the various cards, when she felt someone sneak their arms around her and try to kiss her.

"Jason, you are still in the doghouse." She laughed as she turned around in his arms; her husband had been teasing her all day with notes and messages.

"I think I can change you mind about that." He said as he picked her up and lifted her onto the countertop, then started kissing her.

Ten minutes later, she sighed and said "When do we have to go to this thing?"

"Right after the hospital tomorrow. It won't take long. I promise." He said his eyes flashing with amusement.

"Fine, but I had been hoping for a ride on the bike. I feel a sudden need to see the wind." Pulling him back into the kiss, when the fire alarm went off two hours later, she scrambled off the sofa with a almost naked Jason following her into the kitchen now filled with black smoke.

Hearing the sound of a door opening, she rushed off into the laundry trying to control her urge to cry since laughter was what had started this mess.

Carly stood in the hallway, watching as the neurologist was checking Sam. Seeing her mother coming down the hallway looking upset, she took the papers the woman handed her and read them. Counting to ten, she then said "I need to go and see Alexis. Don't worry, Momma, I have it all under control."

Tossing the papers down on her attorney's desk she said "Sonny is trying to take Michael away from me, it looks like I am going to need your help after all. Can you contract that attorney we discussed?"

"Sure, I have the file I had my assistant create from the minute you mentioned her name. Who is representing Sonny?" Looking at the paperwork, she sighed and said "Ric Lansing. I knew this jerk was going to be trouble."

"I have a way of dealing with Mr. Lansing; we just need to get my ex-husband under control."

Taggert rushed into the apartment, the woman was dead. Standing over Courtney Matthews's body, he knew that Morgan had done it. Now he only had to find the proof. "I want everything fingerprinted, and I mean everything."

"Sir, this was a suicide We have the note and her confession." Said the CSU guy. "My people have ran been running the finger prints as they found them on order of the commissioner. So far we have the woman's. Her brother's and this Ric Lansing's'. That is all, there were a few smudges but they were on the sink. Not that there were many prints to begin with. The manger told me that the maid service cleaned this place pretty good after the incident a few weeks ago."

"What incident?" He asked as he prowled the apartment.

"This is the apartment that used to belong to that man who killed his wife and kids beat them to death. The guy from the incident in the park where a bystander was shot. He is now in county lockup."

Taggert couldn't help wondering about the coincidence of that, but went back to ordering them to keep looking for proof that Courtney had not committed suicide. Seeing Scott Baldwin's self satisfied smile in the doorway, he said "From all the evidence it was a suicide. I have them checking to see if Morg-"

"Sir, you need to see this." Said the man taking photos of the trash. Taking a baggie he placed the evidence in inside and spread it out. Inside where several different copies of an attempted suicide note. Several different versions all with the same theme, that she had been driven to kill herself by Carly and Elizabeth who had stolen her life.

Taggert read the notes and passed them on to Scott Baldwin who stiffened as he read them. "Crap, I was hoping that she had been killed. Taggert let Corinthos know that his sister is dead, then tell him what is in the note. We might get lucky and he will attack Quartermaine. Otherwise, this is a done deal."

Walking into the elevator, Taggert saw that Morgan was getting on too. Smirking he said to the man, "Your obsessed stalker committed suicide tonight. Wonder what your partner will think when he finds out why she did it?"

Jason just ignored the man, then watched as he entered Sonny's. Turning to Marco he asked where Johnny was?

"With Brenda Barrett, the former Mrs. C has moved out. Should I call Justus?"

"The doorman downstairs already did. If it gets out of hand, let me know.' he said then went into his house with the dinner that Elizabeth had sent him for after burning the roast when they had gotten distracted earlier.

Ric Lansing knocked on the hospital door, then asked if she had a minute?

"What may I do for you?" Asked Audrey as she looked up at the nice young man in the suit.

"I'm an attorney from New York. I'm hoping you are Audrey Hardy. If so do you have a few minutes to spare?"

"You found the right woman. Please have a seat."

"Thank you." Ric sat down and recalled Courtney's version of events in regards to Elizabeth's grandmother. The woman did not like Jason Morgan; in fact she had cut off all contract with her granddaughter as a result of the relationship.

Charming the elderly woman, he soon had her on his side as he mentioned his mother and what had happened to her. "I have only meet Elizabeth once, and felt an instant empathy with her after watching what Courtney did. That is why I offered to represent the girl, so that she would face her day in court. Those mafia types tend to help their relatives in ways other than going to court."

"You sound like you know something about that." She said hesitating.

"My father is an attorney in the city. He worked for the Alcazar family when they were legitimate business people. I got stuck taking over the cases when he retired, and with Luis's death, I am free to live my own life the way I want. That is why I moved here for a fresh start."

"Thank you for asking about Elizabeth, but she is going to be fine." Said Audrey as she watched the man walk out the door thinking what a nice young man, too bad that Elizabeth was married. However she was trying to talk Sarah into move here, maybe she could find her elder granddaughter a nice safe young man since Elizabeth was now with Jason.

Sam felt like she was floating then realized that she knew that feeling. She was being heavily drugged. Good, that meant that all had to have gone according to plan. Reaching for the call button she was sure was someplace close, she found she could not move her hand.

Turning her head, she tried to reach for the IV needle that was blocking her movements along with the restraints they sometimes used to keep the patient from hurting themselves, she heard a clang. Moving her hand again, she looked down and saw the handcuffs and ceased moving.

"Good you are awake; I will let Dr. Jones know." Said a perky and curious Amy Vining from the doorway.

"Wait, what about my baby, what happened to my little girl." She asked brokenly.

"I will let Dr. Jones and Dr. Meadows know you are awake." She said a little less happy. What kind of woman would harm a child she had carried almost to term?

Tony entered the room along with Dr. Meadows and completed her exam while Dr. Asher stood in the hall and waited to visit with the patient. As soon as he pronounced there was no permanent brain damage, he walked out ignoring her questions about her daughter.

Scott entered along with the doctor and Mac, then said "Miss McCall or should I say Mrs. Wagnerite, or is it Mrs. Johnson, or one of the other alias you have used. You are under arrest for the murder of Luis Alcazar, as well as aborting a fetus past 24 weeks. You have the right to remain silent and ...."

Sam could not believe that they were trying to arrest her, she had not killed anyone. As for the baby, abortion? What abortion, she hadn't tried to kill the kid, just bring into the world a little sooner than it should have been. "What happened to my baby?" She cried.

"Miss McCall your daughter did not survive. We took her off life support at the request on the child's father, Michael Corinthos the second." Said Dr. Asher.

"He had no right, no right at all. How dare he. That is who you should be arresting for murder, he killed my child, he killed my little girl."

Scott could not believe that for once in his miserable life, Corinthos wasn't the bad guy and that his office had helped the man. "Mr. Corinthos had the court's permission to make the medical decisions for his daughter. The child that you tried to harm did not make it. I believe she is buried at St. Anne's.

Sonny sat on his sofa and cried for his daughter who had not had a chance to survive and his sister who had taken all the chances she had been given and blown them. He suspected that his partner might have encouraged his sister towards the decision to take her life, but knew that Jason would never admit to it. He only wished it hadn't been done this way, now she could not be buried on consecrated grounds.

Hearing a knock on the door, he saw that it was his soon to be former attorney. "Thank you for handling this Justus." Getting control of his emotions, he tried to concentrate on what he was hearing.

"You are welcome, in two weeks you will be out of the mob for good. As for the restaurant, you are all set. The papers were filed this afternoon, in regards to the liquor license; also we need to discuss the name. Since you can't use the current name any longer, what do you want to call it?"

Sonny sat and thought then said "How about Adella's. For my mother and my daughter."

"I will file the paperwork in the morning. I was sorry for your sake about your sister. Good night."

"Thank you. So what are you going to do, keep on working for Jason?"

"Actually the job of District Attorney is opening up, there will be an election this year. I think I am going to follow my father's footsteps and go into politics."

Jason was telling Elizabeth about Courtney's suicide when they heard the knock on the door, letting in Sonny the mobster asked Jason to help him finish up the last of the paperwork regarding the transfer of power. "Elizabeth, I apologize for pulling him away, but I want to get things done before the holidays start."

"Sonny, for your sake, I am sorry about Courtney. As for tonight, it's fine. I have to clean up the kitchen anyhow." She tried not to giggle as the man politely pretended not to smell the burnt smell floating through the place in spite of the windows being open.

"Elizabeth, once the restaurant is open, I think you need to spend some time learning how to cook." Said Sonny as he tried not to smile and pretend not to notice the smells.

"That won't solve the problem, I know how to cook, I just was distracted, by a piece of art. A nice sculpture took my attention off of the food." She said smiling as Jason blushed while following his confused boss out the door.

"Jason, I didn't know you have any sculptures." Was the last thing she heard before the door closed. She smirked as she sat on the sofa-thinking Try explaining that one, Mr. Morgan.

Chuckling evilly as she finished the cleaning up, she heard a knock on the door and opened it to see Alan Quartermaine of all people on her doorstep.

"-Alan." She said stopping, it was hard to remember to accept his request to call him by his first name outside of the hospital after all these years. "Are you looking for Jason?"

"Actually, I am looking for you. We were supposed to have a meeting the day you were hurt." He said awkwardly.

Elizabeth groaned, she had forgotten all about his request to visit him that day. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be my dear. May I come in, I really need to talk to you and with all that has been happening, it is now a matter of some urgency."

After they were seated, Elizabeth saw that the file in his hands was her work file "Am I about to be fired?"

"No, at least not really." He said with a half smile "Elizabeth have you ever heard about the nurse practitioner program."

"Qualified nurse who handles more than just basic care."

"Sort of, they do a lot more than that. With the basic general practitioner doctor program on the decline it is a very important part of most hospital programs. There is a new class starting after the New Year's at PCU, I was hoping you would be interested in being the nurse we sent this year."

"Is this a because of who I am to you and my family or because of me?" She asked cautiously.

"The nurse who is nominated doesn't come from us. It comes from your peers. Actually, as shocking as it may sound, it was Amy Vining who suggested you for the program. Your grandmother and Bobbie seconded it. Then it went in front of the committee and there was almost an unanimous acceptance of your name."

"My dad would be proud." She said trying not to laugh and cry at the same time. "I know that I have to give you an answer soon, but can I take the night to think about it? I also have to talk to Jason about it. I wish that I had gotten back to you sooner." she said with a hiccup in her voice at the reason she hadn't.

"This was before your miscarriage, I wanted to give you some more time, but I got the call about it today." As she started crying he gathered her into his arms and tried to soothe her hoping against hope his son got here soon.

Feeling the breeze of the door opening he looked up and changed his mind, idly wondering if Jason would kill him then find out why his wife was crying in his father's arms.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the delay, the elderly lady who actually requested I turn this into a story, died last week. I just haven't felt like updating, but today one of the other ladies made me promise at least four updates for them next week. So you should be getting plenty of story.

Also I am taking writers prerogative with some facts. The program I have Liz in takes almost two years of training before you even enter it I changed that. Also like on most soaps, they go to medical school for a couple of years instead of the full eight. This is just my changing it to fit the story.

The time line is changing, so things will start to change in other ways. The butterfly affect is now going to be beginning. Certain major things will stay the same; just the way people react is going to change.

Switching Places

Chapter 30

A woman's tears can bring a man to his knees.

Jason froze in the doorway, seeing Elizabeth's tears. The only thing that save Alan was the fact that he looked about as helpless as Jason always felt when she cried. He still glared at the man, because no matter why she was crying he was more than likely responsible.

"Jason?" He heard from the doorway, turning he saw that Emily was trying to enter the penthouse with shopping bags.

Elizabeth wiped the tears away and smiled her thanks at Alan. Getting up she walked over to her sister in law and said "We need to talk, I have to ask your opinion on something, but for now could you spend some time with your dad, I need to talk to Jason real quick."

Reaching out for his hand, she asked if he would come upstairs for a few minutes. Giving Alan one more glare Jason followed his wife up and into their bedroom. He sat down astonished as she explained why his father had come over and what was his opinion on the matter.

"I think if that is what you want to do, great. But don't let them push you into it if it isn't."

"I would love the opportunity to help more people, but the fact is I'm not sure that I'm ready for more schooling. I wish I had more time." She lamented.

"Then wait and do it later on, you have all the time in the world." He said pulling her down next to him on the bed. "I will support your decision no matter which one you make."

Elizabeth said "I have to figure this out, I need to talk to my grams as well. I love nursing, but the idea is eating at me. I think I really want to do it" She knew she wanted to take the chance, but then she came up with a plan. Taking Jason's hand she went down to the living room where she saw that Alan had told Emily what was up.

"Alan, will I be allowed to work still at GH?"

"Of course, the best part is that after six months you can actually start working in the ER." He said hoping against hope that she would take the offer. He liked the idea of another generation of Webber/Quartermaine's working at the hospital.

Elizabeth wandered over to the window, looking at it but not really seeing the harbor. "Fine, I would like to take the chance. As long as I still can work at the hospital."

"Thank you, I will inform the committee." Said Alan who then shook her hand and left. He didn't so much as look at Jason; he got the feeling his son was still upset about her crying. When he heard Jason call out his name, he tensed hoping he could leave without arguing with his son.

"How is Edward behaving in regards to Carly and AJ's news?"

Alan almost wished that it were about Elizabeth's tears. "He was acting like his usual self, until AJ told him to stay out of it. I was told that Carly and AJ signed some papers as to what is going to happen and each of their responsibilities." Alan only wished that it involved Michael but knew that they had to be grateful for what they had.

"Carly wants to allow AJ and only AJ have more time with Michael. However she has to clear it with Sonny and he is taking her to court over him. If the family wants any chance of getting close to Michael they need to stay out of it. Let AJ and Carly deal with this." He warned.

Two days later, Alexis grimaced as Kristina kicked her again, her daughter was turning into quite the active little soccer player, and it was a shame that it was while she was still inside of her mother.

"I was unaware that Nicole Farhi made maternity wear." Announced the smartly dressed woman from the entranceway. "Are you sure you are up for this meeting?" She asked.

"Yes, I have at least nine weeks to go, unfortunately my daughter is more interested in coming out now. Welcome, Miss Miller, I'm Alexis Davis, please have a seat."

"Thank you Miss Davis. I'm a little confused, you said this was about a custody case. I am a contract and criminal attorney, why would you need my help?"

Alexis explained about Carly, AJ and Sonny and how all of this had come to pass. "Your client sounds a little hard to handle, will she listen to what I have to say or will she just try and do things her own way?"

"As long as you are the attorney, I will do that. I trust Alexis and your reputation precedes you." Said Carly as she entered with a blond man who looked a little ill at ease. "Alexis is it okay for AJ to sit on this or should he leave?"

"It might be better if he leaves; it breaks the confidentiality clause since he is not actually a litigant in the case." Said Diane. When the man gracefully left, she turned to the client and asked "Are you sure that this is what you want?"

"Yes, AJ is a different person from the angry man who set out to hurt me through my son several years ago. As for Sonny, I don't want to cut him out of Michael's life. I just want to allow AJ into it. I think that he has proven it would be beneficial to our son as well the child I'm carrying." She said.

Once she had left the attorney said, "I have to make arrangements for a place to live and have some of my things sent here. I will be back tomorrow morning and start looking at the files. This is going to be fun."

Entering Kelly's, Georgie hesitated then walked up to Lucas. "Are you going with Maxie to the dance this weekend?"

"No, she is going with Kyle. Do you have a date?" He asked.

"This guy from my intermediate calculus class asked me, but Mac would have a fit. He has tattoos and ear piercing all over the place. I was hoping you would go with me."

"I am going with Brooklynn, she asked the other day. What about Dillon, since he is not a student."

Blushing she said "He is spending the night hanging out with Sage since she is not able to attend."

"Do you like the guy?" He asked finally figuring it out.

"I do; the thing is I'm not sure why." She admitted. "I think it is because he has traveled a lot like my dad. Plus the movie thing. Still doesn't solve the problem of my date for the dance though."

"What about the guy who is candy striping at GH?"

"No, he is going with another one of the stripers. Thanks anyhow." She said as she walked away.

Sage slipped out of the ladies room, then out to the courtyard, calling Dillon she said "Get down to Kelly's, now."

Lucky was furious, his father was still unavailable. Lulu needed her father and the man was still out of touch, Nik wanted to have some of his people look for Luke, but he knew that would make the man disappear even further underground.

Walking back into the station, he asked Taggert for permission to go to lunch, hating that he had to ask either his or Mac's permission to even leave the building during his shift unless he was with a fellow officer.

"Go ahead, but be back in forty-five minutes. If you see Capelli let him know that I'm looking for him and that he forget his cell phone again." Taggert was annoyed, first his partner kept going off on mysterious errands, and then he was babysitting Spencer. Now according to rumors, Corinthos was retiring. He had barely any time to get the man now.

He had seen him arriving earlier with his entire retinue of guard after his sister's funeral, then spend time in Mac's office with that smarmy attorney of his. He knew they were going after Sam McCall, but he also knew that the woman would not last long once she was convicted.

Sighing he opened the file and once again tried to contact number for Bill Monroe's daughter, Amelia.

Mac and Scott waited until the meeting was finished; thanked Sonny for his cooperation then after the man had left both grimaced. "I can't believe that I felt sorry for him. Did the DA from New York say when the State Supreme Court was supposed to rule?"

"After the New Year. At least we are going to get this woman on the Alcazar murder charge." Said Mac as he sat back down and called Alexis to see what she wanted for lunch.

Lucky entered the house; Lulu had been kicked out of the fancy boarding school that Nik had sent her to only weeks before. She was upset and refusing to be pacified by her brothers. Hearing her arguing with Nik, he joined his brother in trying to get her to stay in school. "Lulu, dad will know where you are, he always does."

"Then since he is all knowing, where is he? He has to know how much we are all hurting, but he doesn't care."

Lucky wanted to blame anyone else but the simple fact was that Luke was a neglectful parent at the best of times, at the worst, he never even registered. "Lulu." Was all he got out, then gave up,

"Nik, how are things?" He asked. His brother was in a mess financially since Helena had found a way to strip a good part of the wealth of the Cassidines away from him.

"They will be fine, Right now let's work of getting the two of you taken care of." He said not wanting to make his family worry even more than they were. "Lucky, have you finally got it that it is not any of your business what is going on with Jason and Elizabeth?"

"Get off my back, I am worried about her, you know what his life did to Robin and Carly. Then there is Lily; she died because someone was after Sonny." He raged.

Well that answers that question, thought Nik. "So instead of being a supportive friend who she could come to in a time of crisis, you decided to implode your friendship."

"I am way more than her friend, we have a permanent lock, and we will be tied to each other forever." He said. "Nik, I know you think I'm wrong, but she miscarried because of him."

"Elizabeth had a miscarriage?" Asked Lulu from the sofa. "What happened, did someone try to kill Jason and hurt her instead?"

"Yes, she had a miscarriage, but only because Courtney Matthews pushed her down a flight of stairs while trying to hurt Carly." Said Nik glaring at Lucky.

"Oh, the girl that Lucky slept with, what happened to her baby? I overheard Dad and Sonny saying it was Lucky's."

The four women meet at the studio, Elizabeth filling in Alexis and Carly on her offer.

"Go for it, I mean, think about it, Elizabeth. There is so much you can do with that kind of training."

"Carly, what about the time line?" Asked Alexis with Emily nodding.

"Things are changing, but so far it has been for the better. At least for the most part."

"Alexis, what do you think?" Asked Emily.

Alexis was still shocked at what Stefan had told her earlier and was trying to get her mind back into the conversation. "I think that Elizabeth should do what she wants, but there is something I need to ask Carly about. Does Nik marry anyone else other than Emily?"

Carly sat down next to Elizabeth and said "Yes, there is this woman he marries for money but it is annulled because he loves Emily. Then there was Courtney who had Spencer, she told me he had asked her to marry him as soon as she was divorced. We figured out how to fix that one."

"Her name wouldn't be Lydia?"

"I think so, I was a bit out of it then, but from what I can recall, he finds a way to get the money elsewhere."

"I think I will have to stop Stefan from pushing this idea on him."

"Instead why don't you have Stefan marry the girl? It might keep him sane. In the alternative time line, he tries to kill Emily to protect the family. Luke comes back and kills him."

"She is too young, for him. What happened with Lydia?"

"She dated Lucky for a while, then ran off with AJ when he stole the Q fortune."

"Okay, maybe we marry her off to Lucky." Said Emily. "I am going to go and see Grandmother this afternoon; she wants me to finish her shopping for her. The cold is starting to bother her."

Alexis had been over to see the elderly woman earlier this week and knew that she was getting frailer as time went on. When she had asked Carly, the bleak look in the blonde's face made her realize that Lila would not be long for this world.

Ric was furious, Courtney was dead. This Sam woman knew who he was and was threatening to expose him unless he agreed to represent her. Walking into the restaurant, he saw his brother talking to his enforcer.

"So, this is it." Said Jason as he shook his former partner's hand. "You are now the new owner of Adella's."

"It feels good. I will still be in the game, but it is now different. They are starting work tomorrow in time for the big opening on New Years Day."

Ric was confused but when he walked over all talking stopped. "Lansing." Was all Jason said.

Sonny got the feeling that there was more to Jason's dislike than he knew, but didn't push it. When he heard from their contacts close to Courtney that had been telling Lansing what she knew about his business he knew that was why her days had been numbered.

Closing the file that Sonny had handed to him, Ric said "You are opening this place under new ownership, won't this spread you a little thin?"

"That is why we are bringing you in. You are going to be working for on this part, as well as the new coffee shop that we are opening. That is why I asked you to come here. I would like you to start earlier than you had planned."

BINGO, thought Ric. Then he decided to push things, to see what he could do in regards to this Sam woman. "I do have a question, Miss McCall wants me to represent her, she is insisting on it in fact."

"Go for it." Said Jason. "Everyone is entitled to an attorney."

Sonny waited until the pleased attorney left and said to Jason. "Are you losing your mind? Is this something that Elizabeth suggested?"

"No, we need to find out how good of an attorney he is, let him handle this. Either way it won't make a difference, she is wanted elsewhere so she is going to be facing charges even after her trial here."

"Jason why do I think you know more than you are telling me?"

"I don't have proof, but there is something up with Lansing. We need to talk about the situation with Carly and you. You need to let this go. According to both Justus and Alexis, you don't have a case."

"She is letting him near our son."

"No she isn't, but the simple fact is, AJ is different, he has been changing every since the mess with Courtney. While I don't agree with what he has done in the past, I have been keeping an eye on him, AJ really is not going to hurt either of the children."

"He pushed Carly down the stairs, our baby died. How can you even think of letting him get close to any child after what he has done in the past?"

Jason knew that arguing with Sonny would accomplish nothing, so he just said "You are going to lose, it would be better to just let things stand the way they are now, do you want to lose Michael completely, that is what you should be thinking about."

CHAPTER 31

Carly was amused at the enthusiasm Elizabeth was now showing about her future. The younger woman had dragged her along with Emily when they went to get their textbooks since the campus store would be closing for the holiday break the next day. As she placed the books into the cart and tried to push it around the store, she finally had to stop.

Moaning she said starting to laugh, "Remember when Jason was hiding out after he was shot at Christmas time, he had this travel guide about Egypt that I got him, I yelled at him for using it to work out. That was nothing compared to these. I think I may need his help getting my books to class. These books are heavier than my easel"

"Elizabeth, those things are heavier than you are." She said then laughed as Emily came around the corner with the younger Jones girl and her textbooks. She winced when she saw Georgie reading a book while walking into a guy that she knew looked familiar but couldn't place.

"Sorry." Blushed the younger girl as she rushed to catch up to the others not realizing that the guy was still staring at the cute coed.

Carly was amused to see that he was walking around the corner taking another look. Walking over to the younger girl she saw that Georgie had an English Lit text. "Are you going to get that?"

"I would love to, but I spent all my money on presents. Thanks to Lucky now working at Kelly's, I only get a couple of daytime hours on the weekends. There is no way I can afford to spend four hundred dollars on a book."

Carly was astonished at the cost, but waited until she had regretfully set it down then went over to have the clerk get his attention then had the man get her one of them and the support material. Georgie had always been the quiet one, the one who no one really knew.

Until her death, she had never given the girl a serious thought, but afterwards had wondered about the young girl that had reminded her of Elizabeth. This time she was hoping that she would not die.

As she was paying for the books, she saw someone that she had been hoping not to. The private investigator that Edward had hired was still around. Taking out her phone she called AJ and informed him.

"I will take care of. I think he is at the house, so I will wait. Grandmother and Michael were playing with the train, Dillon was trying to stay but between Grandfather and Tracy, I think he left."

"Let me guess you want a buffer?" She asked dryly.

"I just don't want Michael to hear us arguing. Neither grandmother nor Sage either. She is rather fragile."

"She isn't so fragile; she is a lot tougher than she looks." Assured Carly thinking back on all the trouble she would cause in the future.

"Carly, trust me, that girl is really on the edge. She left here earlier in tears. She reminds me of a younger version of Skye."

Carly was startled to realize that he was right, as they pulled into Kelly's she got out and went to join her friends, thanking the guard for the ride.

Seeing Sage standing there, she said to AJ "Sage is at Kelly's. Leticia is on her way to get Michael to bring him here. I will see you later. Thanks AJ."

Hanging up after talking to Carly, AJ grimaced. Edward was still trying his patience. What did it take to get the man to realize that he had no say in his or his children's lives?

Walking into the study he grabbed a book and waited until he heard his son leave with Leticia, then Reginald taking his grandmother up for her afternoon nap. Stealthily entering the den just as Tracy and Edward started to argue. "Sorry, this is my turn." He said as he escorted his aunt out the door and closed it behind her.

Turning he faced Edward and said "Stay away from my son, stay away from Carly or I will offer Corinthos a deal. My ELQ stock for his help destroying you. You ruined me; you ruined any chance of getting close to Jason because of your behavior. Don't cross me."

"How dare you? It's your fault that we can't see that child grow up in this house." He started to say.

"Face the facts old man. Even if I had custody of Michael you would not get close to him. Jason had the right idea in pushing you out of his life. We are not puppets that you can control; I want NOTHING to do with ELQ, other than to vote in order to make sure that you don't ruin this family name. Not because I give a damn about the name either, but for grandmother's sake."

"How dare you talk to me like that, after all the damage you have done to this family? What you did to your brother." He said pulling out the one weapon that still had the power to hurt AJ.

AJ took a deep breath, then another before saying "That is always going to be my second biggest regret in my life, but sometimes I think I did him a favor. You would have him married with two point four children and married living here with you trying to control his life. Now he is safe unlike Ned, who is still trying to please you. God help poor Dillon, between having Tracy for a mother, Paul for a father, and you around."

Walking to the door, he turned and said "Don't cross me, you will not like my response." Then walked out. Seeing his mother dealing with a screeching Tracy, he walked over and said "Go for it, Tracy, let Edward know how much you think he owes you and how you want your children to follow in his footsteps. Then I hope that Dillon has the sense to run away from home."

Elizabeth laughed as the new guard lifted the bags onto a dolly to take them up to the penthouse. Picking up the shopping bags she followed while trying to figure out what Carly was up to. The blond had told her not to bother with a dress for the New Years Eve party.

Once they were at the end of her sofa, she thanked the guard and offered him so coffee, only for the man to turn her down. As she hung up her coat, she heard a knocking at the door. Opening it she said "Did you change your mind about the coffee?"

"You never offered me any." Said Ric with a smile she assumed he thought was charming.

"How may I help you Mr. Lansing?" She asked not letting him into the penthouse. Seeing her stance, he knew that Morgan had already started to turn her against him.

"I was hoping you had a few minutes to talk." He said with a smile.

"Sure why don't we go down to the lobby?" She said walking over to the elevator. Johnny, who was outside of Sonny's penthouse, was amused at the same time as worried. Elizabeth Morgan was one of the most giving people he had even meet and she seemed to have a problem with this Lansing character.

Showing Ric to the small sitting area, Elizabeth said as she sat down, "What do we have to talk about?"

"I'm sure that my representing Miss Matthews has convinced you that I'm one of the worst kinds of attorneys but I really was doing it for you. My mother was pushed down some stairs while pregnant with me and the person who did this was never charged let along convicted."

Elizabeth could not believe that this slime ball was trying to use her miscarriage to try and get close to her. With a smile that didn't reach her eyes she said "Then why were you representing Sonny's sister, other than trying to get close to him. I mean you are not the first person to try and use someone close to him for his or her own purposes."

"I saw she was planning on fleeing and stopped her. I told her that if she agreed to turn herself in I would represent her. As for Sonny, while I admit to wanting to work for him, I had heard enough to know that he wasn't close to her. That he isn't close to their mutual father either."

Elizabeth gave him credit, he was good, but she knew what he was really about. Something she was grateful for. This talk at least gave her an idea of why she had let herself get taken in by him. She had been hurting and his smooth words would have convinced her since she was trusting the right person.

Sonny entered the lobby and saw Elizabeth walking Lansing to the door and said "Were you looking for me?" To the attorney.

Taking out the papers he had arranged as cover for his visit, he said "Here are the licenses. I didn't want to just leave them, and then I went over to make sure that Miss Webber knew that I was only representing Courtney for her sake."

Sonny was confused there was something odd about this but he was not sure what, then he laughed silently when Elizabeth stepped in and corrected him. "Mr. Lansing, I'm Mrs. Morgan, not Webber. Excuse me, I have to go and finish getting dinner ready." Then she walked away.

Ric watched her leave, admiring the small sweet looking figure in the soft pink scrubs.

Sonny saw the look on his face and knew now why Jason disliked this man. "If you intend to live long enough to work for me, I would stop staring at Elizabeth Morgan like she was dinner and you haven't eaten in weeks. She is not someone you want to treat like that."

Jason did not want to stop and see Sonny before joining his wife, but he decided it would be better than leaving home later.

"We need to talk about my attorney; I caught him checking out Elizabeth earlier." Said Sonny. "She is a beautiful young woman, but the simple fact is that it didn't feel like that was his interest."

"I don't think it was. I get the feeling that Lansing has his own agenda by being here. He tried to get close to Carly and then he offered to help Alexis with her cases. Now he has lost Courtney and is getting close to Sam. There is pattern here. Elizabeth and I talked about it, she said that Audrey mentioned a visit by him. The woman told Elizabeth that he was charming young man she would like to introduce to her sister."

Jason called in Francis and Johnny, then said "Have one of the guard trail him. Let me know what he is up to. Then tell Max I want to see him in the morning."

Sonny felt a twinge of jealously but knew that Jason taking charge was for the best. He had a new life and wanted to find out what was out there for a man who was no longer tainted by his old life.

Jason walked into the penthouse to see his sister and Elizabeth were playing pool and hadn't realized he was standing there. Then hearing his wife's comment "She told me not to bother with a dress."

"Does that mean you are going to be naked? Carly is correct that certainly would be a stunning outfit." Laughed Emily. "Do you think I should try that with Nik?"

"Not if you want the man to retain use of his legs." Threatened Jason as he walked over and kissed his wife. "As for you, the only place you are allowed to be naked is our house, make sure that Carly understands that."

"Jason, the only person I want to see me naked is you." She said as she pouted when he took the cue from her and sank all four of the balls still on the table.

"I say we eat dinner, then go for a ride. Emily do you want to go with us. Johnny can handle one of the bikes."

"No thank you. I like the idea of staying under the speed limit." She said primly. Then ruined the priggish effect by saying "However if you should see Nik driving his little sports car, tell him to stop over."

Georgie was astonished; Dillon Hornsby was sitting in her living room waiting for her. "Dillon, what can I do for you?"

"A small favor. Sage heard that you didn't have a date for the dance at your school, would you mind if I sort of played your date. Not a real date, but sort like as a friend." He said nervously. Sage said she liked him but if the girl was just playing with him, he didn't want to look like a fool.

Georgie was feeling foolish, for a minute she had been excited to think he was interested in, but not like she liked him. "Are you sure, I mean it is a dress up event?" She said hesitating.

"I am Tracy Quartermaine's son. I have suits like you would not believe and I can have Reginald drive us if you want to arrive in the snazziest coach around." He said hopefully.

"Sure. I can get the tickets tomorrow. Thanks Dillon." She said shyly.

"Hey, this way I get a feel for my new school a few weeks early." He said as he walked to the door, then said "Give me a call so that I know what time you want to be picked up. Is the Grille okay for dinner?"

Once the blond with the wild hair left, Georgie watched out the window as he left in his brother's car. Turning around she squealed her delight as she threw herself down on the sofa.

Mac rushed in from the kitchen and watched amused as his straight arrow and properly behaved younger daughter danced around the room to invisible music. Looks like the young man had asked her to the dance. Alexis was correct, his little girl was growing up.

Sage hung up the phone, her uncle had been planning on coming to the states for the holidays but now it had been cancelled. No thanks to her father he was dealing with a failing business and not able to get a visa to travel here. When she had offered to come to him, he said that since things weren't stable in Venezuela it was better that she stay where she was.

Looking at the packages that he had sent to her, she sadly opened them, seeing the two presents inside along with the dress, she wished she had told him the truth, that she really didn't have a date to this dance.

Hanging the dress in the closet along side the clothes that Skye had gotten for her, she close the door and fell back on the bed picking up Miss Kitty and petting her. She really liked Dillon but knew that his family would not be happy for them to be seeing each other while she was living there. So until her uncle honored his promise to move to town, she was going to hide how much she liked the boy.

Besides then he might have gotten over this crush on the younger Jones girl. Georgie was okay but they weren't really each other's types. She just had to hope that this dance showed them that. Hearing Dillon's niece knock and say dinnertime, she dragged herself out of bed and down the stairs.

Seeing Dillon's happiness as he had Lila's help getting Edward to allow the use of the Bentley, she missed hearing AJ ask if she was going to the dance until he repeated the question. "I can't I don't attend school. Georgie is a student at PCH. That is why Dillon can attend."

AJ regretted bringing the subject up and quickly changed the subject, then thanking his mother for the invitation left quickly. He hadn't wanted to stay but his mother had been rather upset at his wanting to leave.

Skye walked him out and assured him that she had a plan for Sage the night of the dance. Then she heard a knock at the door just as they arrived at the door. Opening it she saw Jax standing there. "What do you want?"

"Can we talk?" He asked politely. Skye had heard that Brenda had left town for Paris. That she had planned on leaving with another guy and leave Jax behind. She could not help smirking as she said "Come in; I'm glad you remembered where my house is."

AJ looked at her concerned but she just said "It's fine. There are a few things I would like to say him now that I'm staying sober."

Walking into the study, she looked at the blond and said "You look like crap. So I heard that Brenda was planning on throwing you over for one of my brother's guard. How are you doing?"

"Skye, please just listen. I came to say I'm sorry. I know that saying that doesn't make things better, but I just felt I needed to say that before leaving town. I hurt you, after swearing I wouldn't."

"Your are right, you did, but I would say that I learned my lesson. Your right saying you're sorry doesn't make things better, but I appreciate hearing. I only wish that it hadn't taken you getting dumped by the woman who you dumped me for. Your conscious is clear, go and head to whatever lovely spot you are planning on spending the holidays at."

Jax nodded his head and left the mansion, knowing he had deserved much worse than what had just happened. Looking back he could see that he had gotten all wrapped up in the miracle of Brenda's return and never stopped to think about the damage it was doing.

He had loved Skye, had planned a future with the woman, only to toss it away for someone who had been with him because she hadn't wanted to be alone.

He had watched her leave, her plane taking her to visit Robin and then on to Rome. He had listened to her talking to the guard who was with her, and knew that she had almost dragged him into the silken web she had been weaving. The guard had gently insisted she go it alone. Seeing him walk away, the thug had stopped her from begging him to go along and her reasons had stunned the Aussie who had come to beg her to stay with him.

As they took the cliff roads, Elizabeth screamed with the pleasure of it. Jason always seemed to know what she needed even before she did. Dropping her arms she wrapped them back around his waist and whispered as they came back into the garage, "May I drive later?"

"I thought you had an early morning, which is why I came back to the garage." He said turning confused.

Elizabeth gave him the smile that always caused his skin to feel like it was on fire. "I was talking about later, once we are in bed."

Jason groaned while they had done some rather heavy petting, they had not made love since her miscarriage. "I thought we had to wait a few more days."

"I saw Dr. Meadows before my shift today. She said everything is fine. I want to get rid of this rather persistent ache I have been dealing with. So if I can't drive, how about playing doctor?" She said wiggling her eyebrows.

Jason was trying to hide his rather obvious erection when they exited the elevator and said good night to Marco who was just coming on shift. Entering the penthouse, he saw the note from Emily and thought thank god as he carried his wife up to their bedroom.

Twenty-five minutes later, he was beyond thought as his wife pinned his arms to the bed and said "I think I still want to drive."

His eyes were swirls of desire as he barely found the ability to say "You are the one driving, take me where you will."

Carly walked into her mother's room and sat down asking what was wrong?

"I worked on some kids who were in a bus accident, it reminded me of BJ. That's all." Bobbie sat up and dried her eyes. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, Michael is down for the night. Momma since I left Sonny it feels like I'm a better parent. Like I'm taking care of my son more. It truly feels good."

"You have gone through a sudden burst of maturity. I am so proud of you this year." She said hoping she didn't sound condescending.

"Thank you. I just see so many things so differently. That dream I had after my car accident. It changed me Momma. Hopefully for the better."

Bobbie watched as she went off to bed, then heard the soft sound of her cell phone, seeing that it said Monica she answered, then laughing she went down to let her best friend in. "Why are you still up this late?"

Monica looked at the red head knowingly and said "You are not the only one who was in the Emergency room tonight. I knew you would be having a rough evening. So I have Emily helping her father wrap his presents and I came to see what I could do for you."

Alexis saw Mac standing outside on the patio, grabbing his jacket she opened the side door and said as she zipped up her own, "What is going on?"

"There was an accident today. Three children were killed when a bus was hit by another bus. There were these parents there, their daughter was not going to make it and they had to make a decision about transplants. I was brought back to what happened with Maxie and BJ. Bobbie was too; I could see it in her eyes. The call I just took, Tony Jones was sitting getting smashed at the Grille."

"That poor man." She said as she tried to imagine what she would do in that same situation.

"I took him home and helped Lucas put his father to bed, knowing that I was one of the last people he wanted to see tonight. It was my daughter that received his child's heart."

Alexis just wrapped her arms around his waist and said "No one would blame you for being happy that your child was fine, I am also sure that it gives Tony and Bobbie some joy to know that BJ's heart has helped someone else live. Someone they care about."

"They say it does." He admitted. "I just spent the last fifteen minutes outside of Maxie's door, wanting to do nothing more than hug and reassure myself that she will be fine, that she is fine."

Carly left the bathroom, unhappy that the urge to pee had started already. Walking quietly she heard Monica and her mother talking about their children and mutual grandchildren. She sat down on the padded stairs and listened grateful that the surgeon had shown up to support her mother.

As they talked about Jason and Elizabeth, she gave a smile at Monica's saying she was glad that Jason had found the woman for him.

"They are not perfect, but as close as two people can come." Said Bobbie. "It does make me laugh a little. Jeff's daughter is truly a combination of Annie and him and Jason while he may not be your biological son, he is a strange combination of Alan and you."

"I know. I hated Susan when Alan and her had their affair. In spite of knowing he never loved her, I had just found out that AJ was going to be fine and thought we would move on to this wonderful future when I found out about him. I can't believe how jealous I was of Jason. Now I can't imagine my life if he isn't in it."

"I know, I mean I spent years being jealous of Annie. The perfect daughter, the perfect nurse. She was the one person I always knew would have a grand future. Instead she made one of the most unselfish choices a person can make."

"I hated Jeff when he took Elizabeth from that hospital, when he took her home to Colorado."

"He loved Anne; my guess is that is part of the reason he stays away. He still blames himself for her death as well as the accident."

"I know he resented Annie's choice. He loved Elizabeth from the moment he learned about her, but to lose Annie that way. I still think it killed him someplace deep."

"Marrying Carolyn, adopting Sarah, I have never understood it." Said Monica shaking her head. "Then abandoning the child he fought so long and hard for."

"He was just doing whatever was the easiest, including what he has done with her. Carolyn said marry me I will help you raise Elizabeth, we can raise them together, he did. As Elizabeth has grown older, she is starting to resemble her mother, however she wasn't acting like the perfect angel that her mother was, so it was easier to not deal with why she was acting out."

"There are times over the last seven years I have wanted to get on a plane and go over and kick his ass. Then drag him back here by his ear. Even when we were married he avoided confrontation. Audrey thinks it is all because of how close Elizabeth was to Steve, and while his estrangement from Steve is part of it, most of it is that he is too scared to face his demons."

Carly went straight to her room and wrote down all she had learned then went quickly to sleep, making plans to revive her investigation of Annie Logan and Jeff Webber for Elizabeth's sake. While she had been listening to the two women, she had realized something. Jeff had acted like the Jason of the other timeline, doing things the wrong way for the right reason.

Now she wanted to fix more than just the mistakes she regretted having made, maybe she could fix the ones that this man more than likely regretted making. She tried to recall when her own father entered her life and knew she had to decide if she wanted him in hers.

Waking up the next morning, Carly called Elizabeth only to find out she was at the hospital, making up her mind she went to talk to Alexis, knowing the woman would be up. The baby was now large enough to be making it harder for her to sleep.

They agreed that this version of events was worth looking into, but Alexis made Carly promise to tell Elizabeth, saying that she had to realize that secrets had been what had destroyed the past.

"You're right, but for now, lets keep my investigation under wraps. We can just tell her what we have learned about her parentage, after the holidays." Blithely said Carly as she walked out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

For the record the guy in the store wasn't Johnny, in fact the looking at Georgie wasn't supposed to be more than a throwaway that leads to something that will become part of Carly's custody case. Thanks to the two ladies who asked, I placed Johnny in part of the story. Not real sure why since I was planning on running with some angsty Dillon and Georgie for a while.

Switching Places

Chapter 32

Carly was going over her list, then checking it twice. Just like a good Santa would do. Then she went straight to the shopping mall. All that she had left to do was get a present for Sonny from Michael. The problem was that she had no idea what to get the man, not when all she really wanted was to give him a lump of coal.

Wandering the crowded mall, she finally gave up and went to get some magazines to read while eating some lunch. Paying for her purchase, she started back to the food court excited at the idea of pizza and one of the large cin-a-bon cinnamon rolls, but just as she got in line, the man behind her hit her arm, sending her reading material straight to the ground.

]

Gathering them up, she found that the front page of one of them had been ripped along with the a few inside pages. Grabbing at it, she saw the inside article about the new editor for Couture magazine. Slamming it shut, she said no way in heck.

Forty minutes later, she pulled the magazine out from the bottom of the pile and looked at it again. The she slammed it shut, saying to herself, that she wasn't that mature, yet. Sonny had deliberately hurt her and Kate Howard was a co-dependant yes woman even more than Carly had ever dreamed of being to Sonny.

Two hours and four shopping bags later, she looked at it again, maybe for father's day, she smirked.

Elizabeth had spent the morning helping out in the children's wing, when she left she was tired but happy. Going straight to her grandmother's office, like requested she saw that Audrey was holding her hand up for her to be quiet. "Certainly, I would love for you to come home for the holidays. Tommy too."

Then she saw Audrey grimace and say, "I will think about it, let me talk to Elizabeth first." As the elderly nurse hang up the phone she said to her granddaughter, "That was Tom, he can't make it home until at least February, he wanted us to come and visit for a few weeks."

"I thought he was in Africa." She said confused.

"He is, but they are going to be in Morocco for the holidays. It would be no further to travel there then to visit Greece, closer actually."

"Grams, if you are thinking of not going because of me, don't. Get yourself on that plane, or I will have Jason's men kidnap you and put you on it." She teased. "You haven't seen Tom in years and Tommy in an ever-longer time. I will miss you, but go. I have Jason, and the rest of the insane members of this town to keep me company."

"But Elizabeth, I have been here for every single Christmas party since I was a young nurse, myself." She told her granddaughter.

"I will be there for you. Jason intends to come and I want to be here. After all this year I don't have to wear the costume." Then thinking on it she asked with a blush, "Grams I don't suppose you have a spare on lying around that I can keep?"

Audrey was still looking at her calendar trying to figure out if she had anything important before Elizabeth's party, so when she heard her question she said "You always hated that thing, I had to force you to wear it, why would you want one of those things."

Blushing Elizabeth said with a straight face, "For my memory box."

Audrey looked up and saw the blush and said "I don't even want to think about why my sweet innocent granddaughter would want to wear one of those old things." Handing one of the garment bags to her granddaughter she said with a wicked smile, "Your grandfather would have liked the hat as well."

Elizabeth whispered thanks, then rushed towards the door but stopped to turn and say "There are a few things I had never wanted to know about my grandparents, also, I mean it I will have Max kidnap you and send you to Morocco."

"I love you, now go and make sure that I get that garment bag back when I return."

Rushing into the studio as soon as her shift ended Elizabeth was painting and singing along to the Christmas music when Carly and Emily entered arguing about something. Seeing Elizabeth was painting, Emily slipped behind her rather obvious friend and made faces that had Carly and now entering Alexis laughing.

Pretending she didn't see them, Elizabeth continued on until she saw that Alexis was practically falling down laughing. "Emily Bowen Quartermaine, if you don't want me to arrange for Nik to receive a rather racy painting of you for Christmas in front of your family, stop!"

"You wouldn't dare?" She asked her best friend. The idea of Nik getting the painting was even worse than the idea of her family seeing her half dressed.

"I think that Edward keeling over having a heart attack might be the best way to have an enjoyable holiday. At least for some of us." Said Carly as she told them about the private investigator. "AJ warned him off but we both think that it is only going to take a few more days for something else to crop up."

Emily said sadly, "He keeps trying to control things, but the more he does, the less control he has. Carly does he ever change?"

Carly thought about it and carefully said "He does change a little bit, but I hate to say that it take losing so many people close to him."

"Why are we here?" Asked Emily trying to ignore the idea of losing people.

"I have something on my mind. There is this woman that Sonny knew as a boy. I don't want to let her close, mainly because she was there when Michael was shot, and then paid the man to go away. I just can't help thinking that she might be the best way to deal with Sonny."

"No, I don't agree." Said Elizabeth. "Carly until he gets some help, lets try and not alter his timeline too much. We agreed that as soon as he is out of the mob that we would try and get him to accept his problem. You know first hand how he gets when he has a new woman around."

"I agree with Elizabeth." Said Alexis. "Let's just deal with Sonny's medical issues first."

Carly had hoped that would be their decision, but could not help wondering about what would happen to Sonny if they didn't get him out of her life. She was still worried that somehow she would get shot when giving birth to Morgan.

Skye was helping Lila hang the last of the ornaments when Sage came into the room and said that her uncle was not going to come for the holidays. Then she placed the presents he sent under the tree. "Do you mind if I go to Kelly's?"

"No, in fact would you be so kind as to take the order form for the cakes to Bobbie. She is spending the day getting the orders together." Said Lila. Watching as she left, Lila said to Skye, "Sage likes Dillon, his going to this dance with the Jones girl is hurting her."

"I know, after the holidays are over, I'm going to look for a new place to live and take her with me, I think that it will either help her get over the crush or even do something about it. What do you know about Georgie Jones?"

"Wonderful girl, she is a smart young lady who has worked as a candy striper at GH since she was twelve. I think that Dillon has found a wonderful young lady, unfortunately at the expense of Sage."

"She got them together, I think she is hoping that it won't work out."

"She might be right. While I think it could work out, I get the feeling that he is not going to like having to have his girlfriend home by curfew time, nor that she has to put her grades before him."

Brooklynn had been about to join her grandmother and Skye, but went instead to find Sage. She wanted to observe the girl with her uncle. She liked Georgie better, but Sage was growing on her.

"Well if it isn't my favorite group of ladies." Announced Bobbie as her daughter entered with Elizabeth, Emily and Alexis.

Elizabeth went over to talk to Penny and found out that her friend was graduating for sure, that she had a new job in Atlanta as soon as she was finished with school. After hugging Elizabeth handed her the card she had gotten for her and wished her well.

When Georgie and Maxie came into Kelly's after school, they pitched in to help along with Lucas as the crowd four days before Christmas started to overwhelm the staff. Elizabeth was told to sit and relax by Bobbie as the red head came around the counter with their dinners.

"So what are you plans tonight?" Asked Emily.

"Michael is performing tonight at school, but they are only allowing each parent two tickets. Jason is coming with Sonny and Elizabeth with me." Said Carly looking a little upset.

"Wow, are things going to be okay?" Asked Emily.

"Yes, we are going to keep a safe distance from each other." Assured Elizabeth. Jason and her had discussed this at lunch; he wanted to keep Sonny under his watchful eye since they were certain something would happen tonight.

"What are you big plans?" Asked Alexis. "I will be at the concert too, Georgie is singing in the choir and Mac invited me along. Maxie is acting as an usher so she is going to already be there."

"I intent to watch cartoon holiday films and pig out all over Jason and Elizabeth sofa. Then paint my nails before going to bed. What an exciting life I lead." She said tossing her hair back like she was a model.

Ric made the deal with his father, knowing that he was making the deal with the devil. "So can you do it?"

"Why do you care what happens to this trailer trash?" He asked his son as he read the file.

"Sam McCall is going to help me make my brother pay. Then I will disappear and it will all fall on her shoulders." He said with a smug grin. "She will be earning her keep as well. As soon as I have her out of jail I have lots of plans for the girl."

Trevor looked across the dining room to where the closed door sheltered his crazy client as he screamed at his own son. Fathers and sons, he thought. Ric still didn't see the big picture, but as long as he was taking little bites out of his brother it allowed him to tackle the real way to deal with the gangster.

Once his son had left, he lit up a cigar and leaned back to smoke it. "Disgusting habit, you might want to put it out, my father hates the smell of those things." Said the bruised young man leaving the room and locking the door behind him.

"What did your father want this time?" Asked Trevor already knowing since he was the one who had wound up the old man.

"Nothing any different than usual, before he passed out in his own vomit. I'm out of here, you work for him, you arrange for the clean up." He said before grabbing his coat and heading out the door. Seeing the taillights up ahead, he climbed into his super charged muscle car and said to himself "Let's see the real reason you got my father like that, Trevor."

Entering the auditorium, Carly saw Jason standing there with Sonny and grabbed Elizabeth's arm as the brunette was making sure that the camera was working. Once seated she saw Alexis entering with Mac as the officer made sure to hold onto the attorney while escorting her down the sloped aisle.

"Alexis how about sitting with us?" Asked Elizabeth as they moved in.

Mac tried not to smile at the idea of his being comfortable sitting with the wife of the new mob boss and his attorney. No wonder the mayor had been upset with him earlier. Appearances were everything to the new mayor. Not that he actually cares about fighting crime it was only the appearance of doing so that was important as far as Floyd was concerned.

As they watched Michael as the little drummer boy and several of his class mates as the wise men, Jason saw that Mac had taken over the camera for Elizabeth when a tall man had sat down in front of his wife. Seeing the man turn around and talk to Elizabeth, he watched and waited to see if there was a problem, but his wife only laughed at what was said and went back to watching the kids.

Sonny had been frustrated when he was told that he could not just exit after the elementary kids, and had been grinding his teeth while the high schoolers performed. Seeing Brooklynn perform as a solo, he was impressed with Ned's daughter, but when she left the stage afterwards to hug her great grandmother, he found himself wishing that Michael had come to greet him.

When it was time to head out, he found his son and told him he did a great job but was furious when Michael said that he had heard his uncle Jason and AJ had once been the drummer boys as well. How dare anyone mention AJ to the kid? This is why he didn't want Carly to let him go over to that rat-infested mansion. They would slowly drag Michael into their world.

Walking out the door, he ignored Carly's invite to Kelly's and went straight home and called Ric Lansing. The attorney suggested that they meet the next morning. Then hanging up the phone decided to make sure that this fight between his brother and Carly was more permanent. Turns out helping Sam had been a brilliant idea. She had been furious with Sonny over her child, she wanted to make him pay as well.

Once at home, Jason removed his tie and went upstairs to see if Emily was still awake. Seeing his sister was sleeping he went downstairs and asked how his sister was doing on the doctor search.

Elizabeth was still next to the desk removing her shoes and hairpins when she said "We found one, but the problem is she won't budge on telling the family until after the holidays. I understand why, but I just wish she would let them in on it."

Jason loosely pulled Elizabeth into his arms as they walked up to bed; both too tired to do anything more than fall into bed after showering together. "Jason, do you mind if we go over to see Audrey tomorrow, she asked for us to come since she is flying to Morocco in the evening?"

"Would she be upset if we offered the jet?" He asked as they slowly fell to sleep.

Audrey was still packing the next morning when Elizabeth knocked on the front door of her house on Maple Drive. Opening it she said to her granddaughter, "You know you never have to knock here. Come in, Jason you too." With that she led the way into the classically decorated room.

Elizabeth gave her the bag with the presents she had gotten for Audrey and took the one her grams had given her. She saw that the box on top had Jason's name on it and showed it to her husband who was shocked that the woman had gotten him anything.

"Elizabeth, don't forget to take care of the Poinsettia's while I'm gone. They just need these water planter things filled every two days. I will be back the day before your party. Merry Christmas, I love you. Jason I hope that the holidays are happy ones for you to." She said.

Jason returned the sentiment and offered to carry the luggage to the car waiting for her. "Thank you, by the way when I return I really need to talk to you about this attorney Ric Lansing."

Seeing Jason's interest as they walked to the car, she said. "I am well aware when someone is trying to hard to butter me up and this man is starting to annoy me." Audrey had received two visits from the man since he had introduced himself to her. "Merry Christmas my dear." She said as she got into the vehicle and drove off to the sight of her granddaughter waving to her.

Walking back to the house, Elizabeth secured everything and then handed the bag to Jason, "Have you ever been to Morocco?"

Chapter 33

Carly came down the stairs as her brother was getting his picture taken with Brooklynn Ashton. The dress ball was starting in two hours and between the Jones girl calling every ten minutes and Lois Cerullo, who was here with her daughter, the place was bedlam. When you tossed in Michael vowing to anyone who would listen that he would never dress up in a green tux for a girl it was even worse.

Hearing her cell phone ring, Carly grabbed it quickly and retreated to the relative quiet of the hallway, "Alexis what's up?"

"I need some help, Maxie and Georgie are almost ready, but Georgie's hair keeps coming down from the knot." She said as she watched the older sister try and help Georgie.

"What is she using to keep it pinned?" Carly offered some advice then suggested that Alexis come over to the Brownstone for the evening. "I guarantee popcorn, ice cream and Scrooged. We also have Home Alone; It's A Wonderful Life and even A Christmas Carol."

"What no The Nightmare before Christmas?" She laughed then took the glass of juice that Mac had offered to her. "No thanks, I have plans right here."

"Would those plans have anything to do with handcuffs and the police commissioner?"

"No, they don't." She said blushing at the mental image, then laughing as she superimposed her rather large pregnant body onto her mental image of herself.

Sage thanked Skye as they went into Radio City Music Hall; the woman had brought her into the city and told her to bring her fancy dress. They had spent the day shopping and getting spa treatments, while it wasn't a school dance, her first one, it was one of the better days of her life.

Just as they were getting ready to go to their seats, she saw that her phone was ringing, answering it she listened to her uncle and smiled as he gave her the news. Hanging up she told the woman with her that he had solved the business problem now all he had to do was get the visa needed for the visit.

"Two months from now, he is going to be free of the mess my dad created; I will finally get to have a real home." She told the red head. "Living with your family has been great, but they are just that, your family not mine."

"I understand, more than most. I told you about what happened with my parents and me."

"But you are close to them now. Even Monica and you seem to get along."

Skye told her about Elizabeth and the baby, explaining the bond they had shared. "She wanted to come with us, but was called into surgery."

Jason was reading the report that his accountant had handed to him. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Ric is the son of Trevor Lansing. On the surface a well-respected attorney with lots of influence, but underneath he is the lawyer for the Zachara Crime family. When you look even further back you can see that Adella Corinthos was once the lover of Trevor Lansing. Their affair ended and Ric was born almost seven months later."

"What about Trevor what is his interest?"

"He blames Sonny for losing his mistress. We know that he approached the Cassidines to offer money to shore up the damage done by Helena." Said Benny. "We think it was a way to get to the local shipping lanes and docks that family owns."

"Johnny you said that Lansing is visiting Sam a lot more than is required by the case, could he be planning on using her in some way against Sonny?"

"She knows nothing about our business, from the report I gathered in Puerto Rico, she came down as arm candy for another man, but was left behind when he found a newer model. Sonny slept with her; she showed up here, my guess is armed with as much information about him as she could get. She had no real contact with the business."

"I still don't like it, what is Lansing really up to. What does he want?" Asked Jason while thinking that Carly had to stop dancing around the subject and tell him what she knew. Deciding to take the night to follow up on Lansing senior himself, he called Elizabeth to let her know he would be working late.

Sam found herself being transferred to the PCPD, her doctors having given the police permission to move the prisoner. Seeing Lucky Spencer standing there in his uniform while she was fingerprinted and photographed, she gave him a smile. He had been an easy con, just let him rut between her legs and he would do anything she asked.

Seeing the bald detective snap at Lucky and order him away, she meekly followed the bald man to her cell and asked once again to speak to her attorney. She knew that Ric was out of town getting the information they needed to put their plan into action, but she had promised to make it look good.

As the metal clang of the doors closed behind her, she flinched; even knowing she would not be staying it was a terrifying sound. Mentally going over the plan, she laughed with glee at the idea of taking what she wanted and having someone else to take the blame.

As the dance progressed, Georgie sighed in disappointment. While he was handsome, Dillon was just not that smart. Not that he was dumb, but he seemed to have little on his mind other than movies and actors. Everything was compared to reel life instead just enjoying the real world.

Seeing Maxie who was dancing with Kyle she glared, the young man was still not someone she trusted but Maxie said he regretted what had happened. She could not help wondering if he regretted getting caught instead of what he did to her sister.

Then there was Brooklynn, they had been talking and getting along, but tonight she seemed distant and told her that it was nothing, but it obviously was something. Telling Dillon she would be back, she followed her friend out of the ballroom and into the bathroom at the hotel owned by her family.

"Please stop lying to me, why are you mad at me?" She asked the other girl.

"It really isn't like that. I'm not made at you, just upset with Dillon."

"Because he came to the dance with me." She asked slowly. "Do you object to our going out, we are just here as friends?"

"That's not it, see. Sage is the one who told him to ask you. Which he did after promising to spend the evening with her, because he likes you. I just feel bad that Sage got hurt in all of this. She really does like him."

"Then why did she tell him to ask me out?"

"So that he would get wanting to date you out of his system by the time she had moved out of the mansion. I hate to say it but I don't think the two of you will last either. Dillon is too tied to Tracy, his mother. She is not going to let the two of you date. I just don't want to see you go through the same thing my parents did when I don't think Dillon is capable of being faithful."

"Why not? If he truly liked the girl." She said. "I like him, I kind of thought he likes me."

"He does, but frankly you deserve someone much better than my uncle. I have watched him with both Sage and you; I think he likes both of you and won't want to choose between the two of you. I don't want him dating either one of you."

Elizabeth entered the mansion and stopped to visit with Lila before going straight up the stairs, Emily hadn't been feeling good and had come over here to spend the night. She was trying to keep Elizabeth from worrying but her hiding it only made her worry even more.

As she talked to Lila about the dance, she answered Jason's call. Telling him she understood she went back to the living room where Tracy was arguing with her father. "Mr. Quartermaine, do you have a minute?"

Once alone, she asked him to sit for her, so that she could finish the last of the pictures that Lila had requested. As she listened to him bluster, she was happy when she could finally tell him she was done.

Taking the photos that his wife had arranged for her, she went back to the kitchen and joined Monica and Alan in some dessert. As she told them about the trip that Audrey was taking she had to laugh at the predictable offer to spend the holidays with them.

"Jason and I are going to stop over for a while, but we sort of have plans." She said blushing.

Meanwhile out at the dance, Dillon was sitting at the table along with Lucas when a pretty blond joined them. "Hey, cousin, how did you get in here."

"I still have my student ID, which was all they asked for once I got past the ticket takers." Said Lulu.

Dillon was introduced to the blond and grimaced when he found out she was Lucky Spencer's little sister.

"I heard you went to some fancy boarding school."

"I did, but I didn't want to stay. A Spencer knows how to get what she wants." She assured the handsome blond. "Do you dance?"

"Yes, but my date is in the ladies room."

"She will be in there forever, we girls love to get together to gossip, do you have any family locally?" She asked as she dragged him onto the floor.

"My mom is from here, we have been traveling in Europe, plus my family is all from here." He said leaving out he was a Quartermaine since he had no intention of getting involved.

When Georgie and Brooklynn rejoined Lucas, she asked her cousin where her date was. He pointed onto the floor where she saw Dillon dancing with Lulu and smiled slowly. Fine, she had gotten the date she wanted, and it looked like Lulu was getting to dance with the boy who had told her he didn't dance.

Waiting until they returned she said to Lulu, "Why don't you join us, since I'm sure you crashed."

"Thanks I will, do you know Dillon?" She asked.

"Yes, he is my date. I'm glad he danced with you, so what do you think two left feet or not?" She asked while looking into the embarrassed eyes of the man who had lied to her.

"Not at all, in fact he was a great dancer." Lulu said not realizing she was killing any chance Dillon had with Georgie.

Dillon asked his date to dance, regretting that he had been too worried about stepping on her toes, now Georgie would think he had been lying for another reason. At the end of the evening after Lulu had taken over the table, Brooklynn and Georgie joined Maxie getting their dress coats.

"Why did you let Lulu do that, now she is going to chase after the guy you like?" She asked her sister.

"Let her, this night has been illuminating. Brooklynn, can I talk to you for a second?" Telling Maxie to wait she went off to the side with her friend never realizing her sister hadn't heard her.

"You were so right about Dillon; it's a shame I think we could have been great." Brooklynn could not believe the way that Dillon had hung on every word that came out the blonds mouth. She wanted to tear out the hair of the talkative girl and stuff it down her throat.

"I am going to tell Dillon I need to go home with Maxie; I will see you at the hospital the day after tomorrow." Said a soft-spoken Georgie. So much for her first crush it hadn't survived their first date.

Waiting until after Lulu had left, she told Dillon she was going with Maxie and would see him later. "Thanks for coming with me." She said and then walked away from the confused blond.

"What did I do?" He asked his niece.

"You danced with another girl after lying to your date about two left feet, you then spent the rest of the evening hanging on the word of another girl. One who you only meet tonight. If I could I would get a ride from Maxie." She said tossing her hair over her shoulder and walking away from her date as well.

Jason was following Ric himself, the man had visited an estate in Crimson Point again, after calling Bernie and telling him to find out everything he could about the owner he started to follow Ric when he realized that the attorney already had another tail. This one was reckless. Getting the license plate number he added it to the list of things that Bernie was checking out with Stan.

Once Ric arrived back at Kelly's, the car following spun off, heading toward the hospital. Jason waited until his men said they had audio surveillance on the man before driving over to see if Elizabeth was at the hospital still or had gone to the Q's house.

Leaving the hospital he saw the young man sitting on the bench across the street holding his ribs before he entered GH. He followed closely and saw Bobbie working. "Would you do me a favor and let me know what you can about the guy they just took in curtain two."

When Bobbie returned she was a little upset, saying "Mr. Smith has two broken ribs, severe bruising on his back and from the x-rays this isn't the first time for broken bones. Jason who is this guy?"

"I don't know, how did he pay?"

"Cash, I talked the attending out of calling the police, did you do that?"

"No, in fact, I had never seen him before tonight. Thank you." He said as he left before she could say that the beating looked like it was a regular thing.

Georgie went looking for Maxie, not finding her she called only to hear music and her sister say she was at an after party since Mac had agreed they could stay out to midnight. "I will see you at home."

"Yeah, see you at home." Said an upset Georgie. Walking down the hallway to the elevator, she got inside and saw that she was not alone. Seeing the other couple kiss the entire ride down from the upper floors, she was wiping tears away as she walked to the door of the hotel, past AJ who was entering with his boss.

Thinking on what he saw he called out the Jones girl only for her not to hear him. Worried he called over to the mansion and reached his cousin. "She is getting a ride from her sister; I totally screwed up the date. She won't even answer my calls." Said Dillon dejectedly.

AJ walked back to the door, something was wrong. There was no sight of Georgie and no cars had pulled up to pick up a passenger. Calling over to the Scorpio residence he asked to speak to Alexis not wanting to get the girl in trouble with her father.

Alexis distracted Mac and called Maxie who said she had left before Georgie. After hanging up on the woman, Maxie went to get Kyle and said she needed his help.

Two minutes later, she told Mac that she thought they had to check on Georgie. "Her date didn't go that well and she was upset. Maxie thought she left with Brooklynn and from what AJ just said she left the hotel alone.

Jason watched as the younger man went back to the bench and seemed to be ripping up something, when he walked off, he went over and removed the papers from the trash. Seeing the ripped up prescription, he knew that whoever had used the kid for a punching bag had done it before and was connected to this house of horrors.

He started to follow wanting answers when he saw Lucky Spencer sauntering his way; the younger man was in the company of his brother. Nik looked embarrassed as Lucky made an ass out of himself.

As he tried to keep from punching the kid in the mouth, they all heard the scream just as Mac and Alexis drove by.


	19. Chapter 19

Switching Places

Chapter 34

Goethe: Knowing is not enough; we must apply. Willing is not enough; we must do.

Georgie wrapped her coat more tightly around herself as she skirted the park; she had heard enough from her father to avoid going through it at eleven o'clock at night. Looking down at her feet encased in satin pumps, she just sighed as she kept walking. As soon as she was at the hospital she was going to see if she had any clothes that would make the walk home easier.

Seeing the well lighted path, she stopped to consider taking it, but could hear Mac inside of her head warning her not to. In a spirit of rebellion, she pulled out her pepper spray and stalked her way through the park. At the steps she saw the shadow and turned to make sure whoever it was knew she was paying attention, she saw the man disappear through the shrubbery.

Wondering if he was more scared of her than she was of him, she kept walking never noticing the shadow getting closer until she was grabbed from behind with a hand across her mouth telling her to say nothing while the pepper spray seemed to have no affect. Freezing up for a minute, she started to struggle, then bite the glove covering her mouth.

When he pulled away she screamed as loud as she could hoping against hope that someone was in the park.

"You bitch, I told you not to scream." The voice in the shadows said as he reached out and backhanded her. Georgie felt herself losing consciousness as she hit her head on the steps. Trying to kick out in desperation, she felt her attacker reaching down to rip at her necklace, then reach for her coat as she fought to stay awake.

Then nothing, just cold air hitting her as he grabbed for her purse, then her watch. Then the sound of footsteps as the man whispered "I know who you are and I will be watching you. You can run but you can't hide princess."

Jason, Lucky and Nik all arrived in the park as AJ and Mac came from the other side.

"Oh my god, GEORGIE!" Shouted Mac as he fell to his knees next to his daughter and cradled her close to his body. Turning to Spencer who was standing there in a trance, he said "Get an ambulance and some officers down here now."

"Mac, I already called them." Said Jason as he put his phone away. Taking off his jacket he handed it to the man as Georgie shivered while going into shock, Nik following along with AJ. As the men waited for the siren they listened as Lucky called Taggert in the stunned voice he was still using.

Mac was trying to check his little girl over, when she came to long enough to push his hands away saying no, don't touch me. Mac retreated a little as every single rape victim he had ever talked to rushed through his head.

Jason watched as Mac turned bleak eyes away from the scene of his daughters ripped clothes. His hand shaking as he called his wife, Jason knew that Elizabeth would be the best person to talk to the young girl if she had indeed been attacked in that vile manner.

The medics arrived and rushed over to check their victim but she was pushing their hands away even as Jason could hear Elizabeth answering her cell. Telling her what was going on, she said "I will head straight to GH. Jason who is there?"

After listening she said "Get AJ and Nik out of there, tell Mac that I said to tell Lucky to go someplace else until they get Georgie to the hospital. She is not going to want to go, but make sure they insist. I'm walking out the door right this minute, with Monica."

Jason got his brother and Nik's attention and passed on Elizabeth's message then did the same to Mac. Seeing the police commissioner was going into shock himself, he got an entering Taggert's attention. The man had been shocked at the call from Spencer but the scene made it even worse.

"Morgan, who was here when you arrived?" He asked.

"AJ came with Mac from the hotel side. Nik, Spencer and I were coming in from the hospital side. There was a guy who I saw entering before us, but he was in the park for barely a minute before she screamed. It took us almost five minutes to get here, so I doubt he was the attacker."

"Did you see anyone coming your way after she screamed?"

"No, but I wasn't looking. This is close to the same spot where Elizabeth was attacked years ago, I just wanted to get to the woman screaming." He said looking over as Bobbie Spencer came into the park and got Georgie calmed enough to take her to the hospital.

Carly saw Lucas entering the house quietly. "You are in before your curfew, besides Momma is at the hospital."

"I just was hoping no one would ask about the dance, and before you do, it was a mess. Lulu showed up and hit on Dillon. He spent the night telling Georgie he didn't know how to dance then did so with her. To make matters worse, she decided to take control of the conversation, Dillon was being polite and it screwed things up with Georgie and with Brooklynn for me."

"Why didn't anyone say something to Lulu? If she was acting so badly?" She asked curious.

"Georgie said that she was acting like this because of what happened at school, she got kicked out. Dillon doesn't know to just ignore half of what she says and spent a good part of the night digging a deep whole for himself."

Carly winced as she could imagine the scene that had to have played out. "Where did Lulu go after the dance?"

"Who cares, I don't. Georgie left with Maxie and I was dumped to get home all on my own by a pissed off Brooklynn."

Hearing the sound of footsteps, they turned to see Maxie panting as she rushed into the room. "Why didn't you answer your phone? Have you seen Georgie, she left the hotel by herself?"

"No, she said she was going to go with you."

"I never heard her asking me to wait, I left and went to a party." She said worried about her sister.

Elizabeth entered the emergency room just as the ambulance pulled up with Georgie. Seeing the look on Mac's face, she went straight into the room with Georgie and waited while Dr. Meadows checked her pupils and breathing. "Slightly dilated Elizabeth I need you to try and talk to her, like the girl last month." She said squeezing the petite brunette's shoulders.

Georgie opened her eyes to see Elizabeth standing next to her, saying she needed to talk to her. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts, my back hurts where it hit the steps. My wrist also hurts where the guy grabbed my arm to remove my watch." She said.

"Georgie can you tell me what happened?" She asked softly.

Georgie told her what had happened that evening from the dance to the ending of her date. Then the trip she had planned to GH. Finally she came to the attack. "He was leaning down then he whispered I know who you are and I will be watching you. You can run but you can't hide. Then he called me princess."

"Georgie, I have to ask did he rape you?" She asked keeping her tone even.

"No, but I think he was going to, if he hadn't heard footsteps. Then later I heard the bell from the church at St. Marks." She told Elizabeth. "My dad was there along with Jason."

"Do you want me to tell your dad what you said or do you want me to let him in?"

"Please let me be for a minute. I can't face him tonight." She said.

"I will send in the doctor who needs to have you checked out. You hit your head pretty hard."

Elizabeth removed the examination gloves and went to the waiting room where it looked like the whole of the Port Charles Police department was along with Jason, Nik and AJ. Seeing Emily entering with Dillon, she intercepted them before Mac saw the younger man. "Emily take him to your mother's office, Dillon, you should not be here right now."

Turing she waited until Emily slipped the younger man down to the stairs and went to see Mac. "She is going to be fine. A possible concussion, Tony is looking into it. She was mugged and he pushed her down ripping her clothes, that is all."

Mac leaned against the wall, relieved yet well aware that the young woman before him had been in his daughter's position and had not been so lucky. "Can I see her?"

"Right now she is with Dr. Meadows," Seeing the look on his face, she said "Only because she is working the ER so that she can have Christmas off. Tony is the only specialist she needs. I swear Mac."

Grabbing her hand, Mac could not get past the lump in his throat when he said Thank you.

"They are going to need some time with her. The best bet is to let her be for right now. I was going to have the new shrink talk to her when she feels up to it. Now do you want me to write up a report for you or give the information to one of your officers?"

Mac turned to tell the uniformed officer that was there to take her statement but realizing it was Spencer asked Taggert if he would mind doing so. "Sure Mac. I have Capelli out searching; we might have a witness, if we can find him.

"Have them keep me informed." He said then turned to walk to the chapel needing a few minutes alone.

Seeing Alexis standing off to the side, Elizabeth joined her saying "I have to deal with Dillon, after talking to Taggert. Can you keep Mac away from Monica's office for now?"

Jason stood and listened as Elizabeth gave Taggert all the information. The abrasive detective was remarkably gentle with his wife as he listened to what Georgie had told her. After reminding Elizabeth that Georgie would still need to file an official report, he asked how she was dealing with this.

"I'm fine, thank you. Taggert, catch this guy, he was going to attack her if it wasn't for the footsteps. All I could think of when I heard that it happened in the park, the idea of Tom Baker." She said as she stopped talking.

"I understand. I need to deal with this, but if you ever need reassurance about Baker, just remember he is still in prison and will be there for several more years. I attended his latest parole hearing; he is not getting out until he had served the full term."

Jason backed away so that the man didn't see him, then gripped his hands tightly, wishing he had never made the promise to Emily that he would not kill Baker. The man had died a thousand times in his mind, but the fact that he was still breathing after hurting Elizabeth so badly left an ache inside that would never heal as long as he was alive.

Seeing AJ talking to Monica he joined them, saying to his brother "Elizabeth said you were looking for Georgie. What is going on?"

As AJ told him about what had happened with the dance, Jason could still hear Elizabeth's explanation of her rape and Lucky's standing her up. Shaking it off, temporarily, he told AJ to get Dillon out of here, that Mac would not take his part in this lightly.

"I plan on it. Mom told me that Elizabeth sent him to her office to keep him hidden. What a screwed up night. All because he couldn't keep his mind off of a blond airhead."

"I need to see if Mac needs anything." Said Monica as she walked away from her sons. Dillon had screwed up but the thing was, she had seen his sorrow. Walking past Tony she asked how Georgie was doing?

"She is blaming herself for getting attacked. Mainly because she cut through the park, knowing what had happened to Elizabeth. She didn't want Mac to know how bad the date had gone so she was going to come here and change into some less formal clothes that she had here."

Elizabeth told Dillon to meet AJ outside. Leaving all he could think was this was his fault. At least that was how it felt. Seeing his cousin, he followed AJ to his car and went home wishing he hadn't been paying attention to the pretty blond. He liked Georgie not her but the attention had gotten to him.

Emily hugged her best friend, knowing that rape cases tended to get under her skin. "Where is Jason, I would think he would be checking up on you?" She asked not knowing he was right outside the door listening to them.

"I left him downstairs hoping that if Mac saw Dillon he could keep him from strangling the kid. This isn't his fault, but right now Mac is going to be looking for someone to blame. It's natural."

"Elizabeth from the sounds of it this was close to what happened to you, but you never blamed Lucky, why would anyone blame Dillon?"

"Emily, I hate to disillusion you, but I blamed myself, so by the time I realized that if I hadn't been stood up by Lucky I wouldn't have been in the park, he was thought dead. The fact is I did blame Lucky. It's part of the reason that I felt so guilty when he came back. I blamed my grams, I blamed Sarah and I even blamed you. That is part of being raped. Eventually I came to realize that it was Tom Baker who was to blame for what happened to me."

"That man is locked away where he can never hurt anyone ever again."

"I wish he were dead. I always have." She said looking straight into her best friend's eyes. "When I found out that you made Jason promise to not kill him, I hated you for that."

Emily backed away and sat on the edge of the desk, shocked at what Elizabeth was saying. "Elizabeth, he is in jail, which was the best place for him."

"Emily every single February 14th, I have nightmares about what happened. I also know that someday he will get out of jail. Maybe you think that serving time in prison is enough, but I have never agreed. Because some day he will get out and he will rape another person. I could see it in his eyes."

Emily was shocked and yet she could understand the pain Elizabeth was going through. "Do you still hate me?"

"No, I do understand not wanting anyone's blood on your hands. I came to accept that he will be free someday, but I still hope that he slips off a tall building and dies when reaching the bottom. "

Jason vowed to make sure that happened, no matter that it would break his promise to Emily. Discreetly walking back to the main hallway, he called Marco and asked for a report.

Carly rushed into GH with the kids; Bobbie had called and said that Georgie had been attacked. Listening to Taggert talking to Lucky, she was grateful to realize that it had been a mugging instead of something worse. Seeing Alexis talking to Mac while gently rubbing the man's back, as Maxie threw herself into her father's arms.

The obvious love between father and daughter made the lump in her throat grow, this was her fault. Georgie had not been attacked in the alternate timeline. Seeing Alexis getting up she went over to her rather pregnant friend and said once Mac and Maxie had walked off. "This didn't happen last time, I am so sorry."

"You are not at fault for this; the man who hurt her did this."

"I heard about the date and Lulu crashing the dance, I was planning on spending some time with her trying to stop some of the reckless behavior she will exhibit in the future. I think I need to start now."

"Have Elizabeth help; after all she has known Lulu since she was a kid."

AJ was being handed his coat from the medics when he saw Carly sitting with Alexis, walking over he asked if she needed a ride home?

"Yes, I refuse to get into a car with that Radcliffe kid again. He is a worse driver than I am."

"Not likely." He teased. "Let's get you home."

Walking out to the parking lot, she saw that Reginald was waiting with the Bentley. "Where is your car?"

"I was at a meeting with my new boss, when this all started. He stayed at the Grille; I went to find Georgie after explaining to him what was going on."

"How did he take that?" She said.

"Other than looking at me a little strange for chasing after a teenage girl, I think he was fine with it."

Chapter 35

The best part of Christmas isn't the presents; it's the anticipation of them.

Elizabeth waited until the hospital seemed to empty out, then told Jason she was going to be staying with Georgie.

"Can we talk for a few minutes first; there are some things you need to know."

Leaning in she pulled his head down and kissed him saying "Meet me in Grams office."

When they finally reconnected, Elizabeth was carrying Jason's leather jacket and he had food for them. "You need to know that I heard what you said to Emily. I wish you had told me before how you felt about wanting Baker dead. I thought you agreed with Emily on his not dying."

Taking her husbands hands Elizabeth sat down next to him and said "While I would not want him to die for what he did to me. I am terrified of what he will do to someone once he gets out. Tom Baker has no remorse; no conscious, Emily never saw that. I do want him dead, but you can't do it. They would trace it back to you in an instant. I would rather have my husband safe and with me. He will make a mistake, and strangely enough I do believe Taggert, Tom is going to stay in prison for many years."

Gathering her close, he said "Did you keep some things back when talking to Taggert or was that all that Georgie told you?"

"She told me all she remembered, but she was a bit cloudy towards the end. She seemed to forget something. Do you know what it is?"

"That comes into something I can only tell you part of. I was following someone; he came to GH hurt, badly. I wasn't responsible for the injuries, but wanted to know more because of the part I can't tell you. While here I called Marco and had him follow the kid when he left."

"Kid?" She asked.

Jason thought about what the report Bobbie had given him and said with a slight grin "I guess I shouldn't call him a kid, he is the same age as you. Okay, well he walked over to the park bench and ripped up his prescription for pain pills and then went into the park walking slowly. He has several broken ribs, what looks like belt welts on his back and older bruising and broken bones."

"Marco said he was just meandering through the park when they heard the screams. It was close by so this kid went to the steps. He stayed with Georgie but he got a good look at the attacker. Marco said he talked to her but that he was too far away to hear what was said. When we all showed up, there was no one there. According to him, this kid went deeper into the brush."

"Why didn't he stay to tell the police what he saw?"

"I would guess that he didn't want to be blamed for it. But that is part of the problem, Marco said they saw the guy that hurt Georgie. The kid shot him. Two shots to the back of the skull. A professional hit. Then he took the stuff the man stole from Georgie and left."

"Is the body just lying someplace?"

"No, I had Marco make it go away, I didn't want Mac to think I did it or sent some of my men to do it."

"Jason, this guy told Georgie he knew where she lived, that if she talked he would come back. We have to find a way to let her know he won't be returning."

"That is the problem, we CAN'T." He said looking into her eyes and making sure she understood.

"I understand, but I am not happy about it." She said stubbornly. "Why did you not just tell Mac, do you think he would have gone after this kid?"

"I think that this kid took a risk to do this. I think he is in worse danger than Georgie, which's why we can't just tell Mac and let him handle this." He said.

Elizabeth laid her head on his shoulder and said "Are you going to help him?"

"I would if I understood what was going on. I need to talk to Carly tomorrow, she isn't going to like it, but there are some things that can not be kept quiet anymore."

It was Christmas Eve and Georgie wasn't a happy person, she jumped at shadows and almost punched Dillon when he came up behind her to apologize for the dance. Seeing her dad and Alexis as they arrived at the hospital she was grateful for one thing, she didn't have to wear an elf costume this year.

Smirking as she saw Lulu, Maxie and a drafted Brooklynn, she looked around for the forth elf. Not seeing Sage she went to find out if the girl needed help getting into the green outfit. Walking into the locker room, she saw that dark haired girl holding up the empty garment bag, saying. "There is no tacky dress inside."

Bobbie had heard about the missing outfit and realized what Audrey had meant. "I'm sorry, Sage. They had to order one more costume because the forth one was worn out. It didn't arrive yet."

"Thank you! Georgie, let's go and laugh at the others." She said dragging off the protesting candy striper.

"That is so not fair, why couldn't it have gone missing when I had to be an elf?" She pouted to the delight of her companion.

"Because I am Lucky!" Said the other girl with her nose in the air as they walked into an uniformed police officer. Georgie laughed and said No you're not, this is Lucky, you are Sage.

As they wandered off laughing, a confused Lucky walked into the small area where Elizabeth was talking to a rather reluctant Max who was dressed as Santa. Francis moved in closer as the officer slipped behind Elizabeth, startling the nurse by saying "Elizabeth, do you have a minute?"

Sending Max to Monica for the bag of presents, Elizabeth said to Lucky "What could you possible have to say to me?"

"I'm sorry, for more than just what has gone on recently. Look can we do this without your guard. I promise to be on the best behavior."

Francis was getting ready to insist on staying after seeing the softening of Elizabeth's face. He was relieved when she said "We can move away a little if you don't want him to hear what you have to say, but it can't be too far and if you so much as raise your voice I will not be happy."

Lucky took a deep breath as the guard left them a little space and said "I was there the night that Georgie was brought in. I heard the comments that were being made. This was almost as bad as what happened to you. People are blaming Dillon, at least Mac was. Taggert too. When I asked him if he thought I was responsible for what happened to you. Taggert said that I was part of the reason you were in the park that night."

"He was right, I was. I abandoned someone I thought was a friend for a chance to get one up on my brother. Then I did it again, in spite of the fact that it was Helena who had me brainwashed, I did still hurt you. I'm sorry." He said looking down. "Then there was the mess with chasing you and sleeping with Courtney. She might have been the one chasing me, but I still went to bed with her. I know that I hurt you but I would like another chance to regain some of what we had in the past."

"Lucky, I do forgive you. Maybe it is time for us to move on, past the pain and anger. I hope we can." She said pressing his hand then walking away followed by her guard.

Seeing her husband coming towards her with Sonny, she greeted them saying to Jason, I missed you.

"You only missed the bike ride I promised you this morning." He teased.

"Well, I missed the chance to drive; you know how much I like to be in charge of the steering." She teased as she saw the way his eyes flared. She had woken up this morning to a note saying he had to run out and that he would see her here.

Jason was thinking of all the places they could go where she could most definitely be in charge of steering the ride, when he realized that his mother was trying to get his attention. "Sorry, Monica, I was lost in thought. What can I do for you?"

"Your grandmother sent me to find you. She arrived about ten minutes ago."

Jason went to greet the matriarch and saw that she had shooed away Edward to so that they were alone. "I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas. I understand that Elizabeth and you are stopping by early tonight, but are heading out the cabin."

"Yes, we wanted to be alone for our first Christmas. How are you doing?" He asked, she looked better than she had recently and he was hoping that she would have a happy holiday.

Alexis smiled as Maxie tried to get Mac to tell he what she had gotten for Christmas, the girl was inventive she had to give her that. Seeing Georgie and Sage teasing a pouting Brooklynn she watched as all three girl just treated Dillon like a friend. His mistake of paying attention to Lulu again was going to cost him she thought. What was it about men and blonds, she sighed.

Georgie came over and said to Alexis, "Mr. Cassidine has arrived and asked me to tell you that he would be joining you promptly. Also there was a man who called the house saying he is representing a former client of yours and needs your files."

"Did he give you a name?" She asked.

"Nope, but I told him to call your office the day after tomorrow and that your assistant would be glad to help as soon as he sent you the paperwork stating the client was allowing you to break the confidentiality clause. "

In other words, the guy had gotten snotty and the younger girl had taken him to task. Alexis loved it when Georgie got her back up. Turning to Mac, she asked him if Felicia had called back yet. The woman had promised to call and talk to the girls before the party started and so far had not done so.

As Alan sat down and started to traditional story, they all gathered round and listened, Carly watched as Jason was holding Elizabeth and seemed to be calm. Yesterday he had been anything but calm when she had refused to tell him about the house out at Crimson Point. She had told him that Ric Lansing was a slime ball and was Sonny's brother.

When she told him that Sonny hadn't let him kill the man because of that fact, Jason vowed to make sure that Lansing was dealt with now. Before that happened.

Watching as Lulu was flirting with Dillon, Carly was wondering if she should warn the girl about the heartache coming her way. But the future was already changing so who knows, maybe there would not be a baby and she would not make the choices she had in the future.

As Michael leaned back against her knees, she reached down and messed up her little man's hair while watching as his father teased Emily by pulling on the braids that she was wearing for some reason. Elizabeth had been laughing earlier when she saw the hairdo, so there must be a reason for the childish style.

As they left for the day, to head home to their own celebrations, Carly glanced back and saw Ric leading Sonny away from the crowd and knew that it was going to be too late. Sonny would find out the truth, soon.

As they let themselves into the cabin, Jason brought in the tiny tree and placed in on the small table that Elizabeth had suggested. As his wife unpacked the paper ornaments he smiled at the sight that greeted them, Reginald had been up here stocking the refrigerator and arranging other things at Monica's request.

Putting the rocket ornament that Michael had made on the top of the tree, he led his wife over to the mistletoe that the butler had hung and kissed her slowly removing the outer layers only for her to stop him saying she wanted to get his present first.

"Forget the presents." He said pulling her close.

"Don't move I will be right back." She said slipping under his arm and into the bedroom.

Throwing himself down onto the sofa, Jason wondered what present could have his wife so excited. Deciding they needed heat, he lit the fire and some of the candles that were placed around the room. Going to the small lights that had been hung around the room, he lit the Christmas tree lights then turned off the harsh over head lights.

"Close your eyes!" He heard her order. Doing as she requested, Jason could hear Elizabeth joining him in the room and standing next to the tree. "Okay you can open them."

His wife was standing in front of him being backlight by the white lights which shown on the elf costume and hat. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, where did you get that outfit." He said pulling her into his arms, "Do you have any idea how many fantasies that outfit inspired." He growled as he pulled her into his arms.

Two hours later as they finally got around to opening the presents, Jason was wearing nothing but his pulled on jeans and the Santa hat Elizabeth had placed on his head when she had slipped back on the elf costume.

Enjoying their time together Elizabeth was a little worried when Jason picked up the heavy package her grandmother had gotten for him. As he lifted the lid on the newly nude box, he stared inside trying to keep from laughing as his impatient wife was eagerly looking inside. As she lifted out the t-shirt, and then the next and then a third and continued until the box was empty he just let the laughter flow.

"I can't believe my grams." She said as the dark hued array of shirts was spread across both their laps.

"Do you think that she has a problem with black?" Asked Jason as he held up a dark green t-shirt.

"I have no idea. All I got was lots of paint supplies from her." Said Elizabeth. Then holding the dark gray tee, she said "Maybe she wants me to use them as nightshirts, they would fit."

Carly watched as Michael opened up the anonymously sent train set. Any other time she would have been upset at the present marked from Santa, but she knew that AJ had meant well. Lucas was trying to pretend he wasn't eager to read the thick Harry Potter book she had seem him readying, so she waited until later to open the gift marked Baby.

When Bobbie announced it was time to go to their father's both boys groaned until they were reminded they would be getting presents there as well. Bundling Michael up, Carly followed him out into the snow and down to the waiting limo, where Sonny greeted her friendly enough but then spoiled it by making comments about where she was spending the rest of the day.

Telling Michael to be good at church she just ignored Sonny's jibe and went inside to go with her mother to deliver the various packages they still had. The first stop was the Spencer house; she was pleasantly surprised to see Stefan trying to raise Lulu's spirits.

While the teenager didn't believe in Santa, she had wished that her father had returned home to celebrate. Leslie was trying to keep Lucky and Nik from going after the old man, both upset at his disappointing her. Carly went over and asked the younger girl if she wanted Carly to stay saying she was just helping Bobbie with some last minute gift giving.

"No, that's fine. Nik promised we could go over to Spoon Island for a snowball fight." She said "Then Mrs. Landsbury is fixing us a large dinner. Weren't you supposed to be coming over for that?"

"We will be there." Carly said as Nik followed them out to car, like the gentleman he was.

"Carly I just wanted to say thank you for the information about Lansing, it helped keep us from making a huge mistake. I don't know what to do about Luke, but at least Lucky seems to be coming around."

"I heard about the talk he had with Elizabeth, do you think it will stick?"

As they arrived at the Quartermaine's they could see the younger crew heading out to go sledding. Calling out to them, Bobbie handed them the presents and said to them see you later.

Sage thanked the red head, then turned to Carly and said "Where is Michael?"

"With his dad for the day, is your uncle coming for the New Years?"

"Maybe later, but for now he is stuck elsewhere, do you know Uncle Lorenzo, you seem to?"

"No, I have not met the man yet. I hope things work out for you, though. I do think you should play cupid for him and Skye, if he is available." She suggested.

"I intend to, I think it would be great, she has been so nice to me and after the jerk she was married to, and she deserves a great guy like my uncle."

Inside the laughter was a surprise, usually a holiday at the Q's was more like a day in debating class but there seemed to be strange calmness to the air. As they entered Bobbie was greeted by Ned who had kissed every single entering woman with a kiss under the mistletoe that was placed strategically by the door. Carly saw the happy looks on everyone's faces, but soon realized that Edward was not around.

"Where is the old fussbudget anyhow?" She asked the others.

"Emily and Elizabeth's gift to Lila upset him." Announced Alan from the fireplace where he had tossed another log onto the dying fire. He then asked if she had known before hand.

"Known about what?"

"This." Said AJ as he handed her a large book with a grin. Opening it up, she smiled as she recalled the past place she had seen these pictures was the PCPD interrogation room when Courtney had tried to claim Elizabeth had been behind her kidnapping. "Grandfather was a little upset at his characterization."

Carly and Bobbie sat down and looked through the caricatures of the various town residents, Edward as a befuddled Papa Bear, Taggert as your favorite cleaning solution, Carly as a hurricane, Jason as SuperJase she had to laugh knowing that her friend had never ever seen these pictures. The various other citizens were given equal treatment.

Lila had been turned into a hybrid flower between a rose and a lily, Michael as a Johnny Appleseed, even Jason's guards hadn't escaped, Johnny was a lounge lizard and Max was a great big teddy bear. "Why would Edward be upset, she was actually kind to him?"

"Edward didn't see it that way. I do have to say that I love I get to be the sly fox." Said Skye as she turned the pages. "This is an incredible book; even various buildings are presented. I do love the one of the motorcycle it has wings."

"She was sending these to Emily; there are quite a few that didn't make it into the book that she has shown me over the last year." Said Lila, who smiled at the one of Elizabeth and Emily that was the opening page, the two had been drawn as Gibson girl phone operators.

When they finally left the Quartermaine's, Bobbie wanted to drop off the presents to the Scorpio household, the girls and Alexis were joining them for dinner at Spoon Island. Knocking on the door, they were amused to see Maxie with ribbons and bows stuck all over her.

"Come in, before my dad eats all the cake." She said loudly.

Seeing Mac swallowing something while hiding a fork, Maxie glared at him saying to the others, "He ate all the fruit case and left the plum pudding. We only got the treats out a few minutes ago, what time are we eating at the Cassidines?"

In about two hours, said Bobbie as she passed around the presents. When she handed the last one to a quiet Georgie she asked the young girl if she was doing okay?

"Yes, but like Maxie I'm starved and my prizes make no sense."

"What prizes?" Asked a confused Carly.

"Sean and Tiffany are in London and she sent us this Christmas pudding cake with charms inside, they each have meaning, mine were a jester hat which means fun times and an airplane that mean travel. Georgie got a key, which means new openings, a star, which you wish upon, and a heart, which means romance, but together we can't find the meaning for all three."

"Why did she get three and you get two?"

"They are put in indiscriminately; you have no idea where they are. Alexis only got one, an owl that means wisdom and dad got a heart and a cherub, which means joy. Here take a piece."

Carly was a little worried at the idea of the charms but did as ordered, as she ate the cake she found three charms and was amused at what she got. A dove which she was told meant peace, a key and lastly a cherub.

"I guess that means you will find peace and joy in your new life." Said Georgie as she opened the present that Bobbie had handed to her, wondering why she had gotten two from her aunt. Finding the English lit text and support material inside; she looked up and saw Carly looking at her.

"Thank you, but you really didn't..."

"Hey if you want to ruin your back by carrying around a text book you won't need for years, who am I to stop you." She said as she reached over and picked up the book. "Besides I figure that way when Michael as questions in English I will just sent him to you."

"You do know you can use the support stuff as bedtime stories." Said Georgie eagerly.

"Only if you want Michael to be a nerd." Huffed Maxie, "What is so big about dead writers that no one has ever heard about?"

Alexis and Georgie shared the look of why us, which caused Mac and Bobbie to laugh as they explained about Shakespeare, Mallory and the poets.

"So this guy Lord Byron was kind of like Sonny, right." She said after listening to them.

Alexis looked at the blond with more respect than she had minutes ago. "Yes, Maxie like Sonny, mad bad and dangerous to know, thought Sonny has never had an affair with his sister."

"That's because Courtney was a few fruit loops short of a full bowl and she looked like she worked out more than Jason did." Said the blond in disgust.

Carly wanted to protest on behalf of her late former friend, but realized that Maxie had hit the nail on the head once again. "Alexis I think we have to get going. Mac are you sure you don't want to go with us?"

"I have to go and relieve Taggert down at the station, he worked most of last night, slept in the on call room and then was back out today. With Gia and her mother in Washington he offered to work so that some of the men with kids and wives could have the day and night off."

Jason and Elizabeth were curled up on the sofa with nothing but a blanket covering them talking about the past year and what the future hopefully held. "Do you think we should make some sort of an effort to get up?" She asked as she picked up the last of the cherries from the plate in front of them.

"Why, I would just have to undress you and carry you back here." He said as he gathered her close.

"Is it wrong that I don't feel guilty about it being just us?" She said lifting her head and placing it on his arm.

"I don't think we owe it to anyone, none of our friends and family is alone today. Even the guards are together."

"I would almost pay to see Johnny dealing with Max, Milo and Francis after getting his present."

Jason could feel her laughter as much as hear it. "Elizabeth what did you do?"

"I did nothing, but Carly, Alexis and Emily did something."

"What did they do? Am I going to be one guard short soon?"

"Not likely, my guess is that he decides he wants to strangle Carly, but even she just did a favor for someone else."

"Who?"

"Brenda."

"Elizabeth?"

"I was sworn to secrecy." She said giggling. "Besides, this way you can claim ignorance."

"I can get you to tell me, so do you want to confess now, or should I make you tell me?"

"Do you worst." She said as he leaned over and tortured her until she breathless with pleasure.

"Are you going to tell me now?"

"Are you crazy, not a chance."

After two more sessions, Elizabeth whispered into his ear between pants, then said I think you had better work on this; I have no intention on giving this up.

Jason looked up at his wife who was sweating from trying to find her release saying I am just getting started.

Twenty minutes later, she spilled her secrets, only for Jason to finish her off saying "I told you that you would confess."

Looking into the rather sated face of her husband she said laughing, "I hope you don't treat all your suspects this way."

"No, only the one I am married to. You do know that Johnny is going to kill all of you."

"I had nothing to do with it." She said with a straight face.

"I love you, Elizabeth Imogene Morgan, but I will not protect you from this."

"I'm not worried; there is no proof of anything."


	20. Chapter 20

Switching Places

Chapter 36

: Our greatest natural resource is our children

Carly walked into Alexis's office for her meeting with her attorney. Diane gestured for her to come in while signaling for quiet. Seeing the exasperated look, she soon realized the woman was talking to Ric Lansing.

"Mr. Lansing, you don't seem to get what I am saying so I will use simple words, my client is not going to roll over and give you what you want. We are going to fight this so you might want to get ready for us to take this to court."

After she hung up the attorney she looked over the desk at her client and said "Did you give your ex-husband any reason to think you would back down on allowing your son to visit the Quartermaine family over the holidays."

"No, in fact Michael and I were there Christmas Eve and I was there yesterday. Why?"

"According to Mr. Lansing his client is claiming that you agreed to keep Michael away from them during a spirit of holiday giving. That you also agreed to let him help raise this new child."

Over my dead body, there is no way that Sonny is going to raise my younger child and as for Michael, I will allow whatever he is comfortable with. Not what Sonny wants. He is stuck living in the past; AJ has spent the last six months getting his act together."

"Are you sure that it isn't a setup, like this man is claiming?"

"Yes, and Sonny knows that I am not the only one convinced. If Jason is also convinced I think that should be good enough for Sonny."

"I read the file, you know this could get messy."

"If Sonny tries to push this, I have a way to push back, but I don't want to use it unless I have to." She said.

"If you have any information about the man, you might need to consider letting your attorney in on it." She said sarcastically.

"I will, if it is needed. For now, I have to take a quick trip into the city."

Carly called her mother and asked if she would go into New York with Michael and her, then made reservations.

Elizabeth walked into the hub, knowing that she would be working a lot less in the next few months.

"So how was your holiday?" Asked the gossip queen of GH.

"Just fine, Amy how was yours?"

Amy showed her the ring that her fiancee had picked out and after the suitable time admiring the ring, Elizabeth rushed off to see Dr. Jones, the man had asked her to stop in when she arrived today. Since she had joined the staff, he had held himself off at a distance so his requesting her was a bit of a shock.

"Dr. Jones, you wanted to speak to me." She said as she entered the small office.

"I was talking to my brother about Georgie and he asked me to tell you thank you for your help after her mugging. I want to add my own. While I think that you are making a mistake in your personal life by being with Morgan, you are most definitely in the right profession. You have a very nice bedside manner."

"Thank you. Is there anything else?" She asked.

"No, I just want to say thank you again; Frisco was very upset to hear about what happened to Georgie."

"Is he coming to see her?" She asked a bit curious.

"No, he is rather unavailable at the moment. His job is important."

"Dr. Jones, take it from someone who has abandonment issues with a father who claims his job is very important, nothing should be more important than his daughter. If your brother is too busy to visit her when she has been upset like this, maybe he should stop considering himself her father."

Tony looked down and said "I told him the exact same thing, but he think he is doing the right thing."

"He isn't. Mac Scorpio is the one who is there for those girls, not your brother. His thanks and yours I will accept, your brother's doesn't mean much."

Alexis was wiggling around wishing she was at home, but at least here there was a chance of rescue, she thought with an ironic laugh. Hearing footsteps, she called out hoping that it was one of the girls.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Seeing the blond head popping through the steam that was still in the bathroom, she called out "Maxie?"

"No, it's Felicia Jones, Alexis why are you using my shower?"

Alexis realized that the absentee mother had not checked her messages since she left. The girls and Mac had both left plenty of voicemails and text messages letting the detective know she was living there.

"I live here, look could you please hold the interrogation off until after I am unstuck."

Felicia reached in and helped the rather obviously pregnant woman from the floor next to the bathtub, as soon as they were out of the heated room, she asked how did you end up on the floor, do you need to go to the hospital?

"No, I just was wiping down the tub after my bath, when I could not get back up. You have not checked your messages have you?"

"Did something happen to Mac or the girls, and why are you staying here instead of Bobbie?

"No, my pregnancy was getting difficult and Mac moved me in, I had staying at the Brownstone. As for the girls they have had a few bumps but they are fine. Georgie was mugged a few days ago but she is doing better. Maxie and her are hitting the after Christmas sales as we speak."

"Why didn't Mac call my grandmothers, I would have flown home right away." She said. "As it is this is just flying in visit, I came to drop off some files for a few clients, you included. I will need to change my plans, thank you for telling me Alexis."

Jason went straight into Sonny's new office, Max had said that Sonny and Ric had gone inside almost two hours before and that they had not returned. Looking around, he saw no sight of either of them, but when he picked up Sonny's coffee cup he could smell the strong bitter scent.

"Get in here, he is missing. Tell Bernie to get me the address of that place on the Vineyard." Calling Elizabeth, he left a message to let her know he would not be home that evening and telling Francis to up security around her went to get his former boss back.

Lucky was sitting in the bullpen filling out some paperwork when he saw them bringing up Sam McCall. She had to go to GH for a follow-up visit and he had actually refused the assignment, telling Taggert since he had been sleeping with the woman it wasn't a good idea for him to be there.

As he finished his paperwork he heard Capelli taking another one of his mysterious calls, as soon as he heard the name McCall, he perked up his ears and pretended to take longer than needed, leaving immediately afterwards. Thinking on what he had heard, he knew that the man had not been talking to a fellow officer so whom had he been speaking to and why was he being so secretive about it?

Sam was in the stirrups, handcuffed to the chair with a female officer in the room Dr. Meadows tried to deal with the patient in a calm and civilized tone of voice, but enough was enough.

"Miss McCall, you would have died without the surgery, so think about that next time you want to scream another one of your foul little comments. Deal with it, if you had not taken the laxatives your child would not have died. You did this, not me, not this hospital." Turning to the officer while removing her gloves she said in a disgusted tone of voice. "She is going to be fine physically but I would suggest a full mental workup."

Elizabeth listened to Jason's message and grimaced since it meant she would be eating alone. Emily had made dinner plans with Zander who had arrived back in town the day before. Telling Emily that it was important that they speak, he had persisted until she had agreed to eat that night with him and some mystery guest.

Seeing the Jones girl along with Brooklynn and Sage she was amused to see they were carrying lots of shopping bags along with their heavy winter coats. "Ladies what may I do for you?"

"We are finishing up the baby's room at Alexis' place, and I was wondering if you still painted?" Asked Georgie.

"Of course I do, but now it isn't my focus, why?" She asked curious.

"Do you think you could mix up some paint for us? We have this box we need to paint for the baby's room but we want to match it to the colors in this pillow, the peach ones." Said Sage as she pulled out the small baby pillow.

"I could try but where are you planning on painting that, Alexis can't be around paint fumes."

"What about your studio, can we paint it there?" Asked Maxie as Brooklynn and Sage looked on hopefully.

"You are in luck my husband is at work this evening, so why don't you meet me after my shift at the studio; do you know where it is?"

"Maxie does, she went there where Alexis forgot a file. Can we eat there as well?" Asked Brooklynn.

Carly left her mother and son at the Museum of Natural History got on the subway and after transferring managed to make it to Bensonhurst. Walking the neighborhood, she tried all the Falconari's in the phone book until she located Olivia.

Walking the streets, she went into the pizza parlor across from her building. Seeing the woman coming her way, she ducked into a booth ordering a couple of slices and a large soda. Hearing Olivia call out to a young man that looked about nineteen she realized she had seen him before.

Where though? She thought as she sank her teeth into the New York style pie. As the young man tried to charm his mother, Carly choked on the idea that floated through her head. Stopping to drink some of her soda she once again thought, there was no way. Looking at the man named Dante she saw his quick grin with full on complete dimples and knew.

Sonny had a child, a boy. Perfect, just perfect. Seeing him look her way, then look again at her obvious interest, she knew she had been caught but would have to cover herself.

Walking over she said "Are you a student at PCU, in Port Charles?"

"Yes, he is. Who are you?" Asked the woman with the strong accent.

"My name is Carly Benson. I was at the bookstore with a friend of mine who is starting class there this spring, you were checking out the young brunette."

"Yeah, the hottie coed, I looked all over campus for her, do you know her?" He asked to the amusement of his mother who had relaxed at the questions.

"Yes, but you might want to pull the interest back Romeo, she is a high school student, she turns fifteen this spring plus her dad is the police commissioner."

Olivia asked the woman what she was doing in Bensonhurst. "My ex-husband is from here; I am in the city with my son and mother. They went to the museum, I got lost. When I saw the train to here, I just hopped it on impulse."

"Who is he?" She asked suspiciously.

"Sonny Corinthos, his first name was Michael growing up. He has never forgotten this place and I was curious about it. Honestly we are in the middle of a custody battle and for some reason it seemed like a good idea to visit." She said making sure to look her into the eyes.

"That man should not be allowed to father children. The mob is no place for a family. I wish you luck."

Carly dearly wanted to ask the questions on the tip of her tongue but realized that she understood the woman's concerns. "Thanks, I might need it."

Carly walked away from the pizza joint, slowly. She had come looking for dirt, but what she had found was not going to be used. No one deserved the life that her children had lived in their previous life. While it had been rich in material goods and Sonny had loved his children, she and him had only given them a selfish kind of love. This time, they would know she put them first, always.

Walking up the steps with Francis she could hear the girls giggling and teasing one another. "So did you remember the pillow? She asked going to unlock the door.

When they had eaten and she had mixed the paint that Georgie had brought, she supervised as they painted the small chest as well as the wooden box. Helping them clean up, she was enjoying their hindrance instead of help not noticing her husband standing in the doorway until the silence of the girls got her attention.

"Hello." She said as he walked over and hugged her tightly. Looking into his eyes she knew that something had happened so she suggested that they all head out. "Tomorrow the pieces should be dry enough to put on the topcoat."

As Maxie and Georgie realized the time and raced off, Brooklynn said a quiet hello to Jason, while Sage seemed to be avoiding the man. As soon as they were heading down the stairs she asked her friend if Jason scared her.

"No, I knew him from when I was a kid; he is scary at his job. I just have never seen that side." She said with a shrug.

"I wish I hadn't. My dad wasn't very discreet around me. I knew he killed people." She said quietly as they walked away unaware of the guard who Jason had sent to make sure they got home okay.

Upstairs, Jason was telling Elizabeth about Sonny and Ric. "So, he knows that Ric is his brother?"

"Yes, it got ugly while I was there, turns out Ric's mother really did fall down the stairs, while trying to zip Sonny into his coat, Sonny was just a kid though. This Trevor made it seem like it was maliciousness on his part."

"Trevor Lansing sounds like a real piece of work. Carly won't say much about him, but in spite of her hatred of Ric, she feels sorry for him for having Trevor as a father, that tells me something."

"She won't talk to me either. We really need to know about that part of the story." Jason helped her gather her things as they locked the door and headed home; wanting to do nothing more than go back to the cabin and ignore the world together.

As they arrived home, Elizabeth could hear the smashing barware as Sonny was destroying his penthouse, wanting to help she suggested they go in, but Jason told her to let him be. "He could hurt you without meaning to; I would not be able to deal with it. I would more than likely kill him."

"Sonny is in pain, add that to what we know about his mental state, this could be a disaster."

"I just want to know why Lansing moved up the timetable, according to Carly this wasn't to happen yet."

Entering they saw Emily who was holding herself around the middle. "Do you need to go the hospital?" Jason asked.

"No, I just spent the evening with Zander. His mystery dinner was with his date, Cameron Lewis. He is moving back into the family home with him. We talked about the past and Zander's future. Elizabeth, he credits you with getting him to face his past. He sends his thanks."

After holding her best friend close, Elizabeth asked how Christmas went only to enjoy her response when Johnny entered to say that Sonny had fallen asleep. "Good night." Said Emily as she hurried up the stairs to give the couple some privacy.

As they played pool, Jason and Elizabeth talked about their day, enjoying the peace and quiet before the seduction of time together enticed them upstairs into another type of game.

The sight of their mother sitting on the sofa when they entered the house stunned Maxie and Georgie. After hugs and kisses, they soon realized she had heard about the mugging and assured her that Georgie was fine.

Mac took a call from Capelli and rushed off to the office; glad to escape the strained atmosphere that had settled when Felicia was caught up on their lives. Alexis had gone to bed and the girls had been upset at her suggestion of going home. He was also upset at the idea; he was enjoying the attorney's wit and companionship.

He knew he was developing deeper feelings for the woman, but he also knew his horrible track record, and didn't want to ruin the great friendship that had sprang up between them. As he left, he called himself a coward but the truth was he had no idea himself what to say to the woman who had once owned his heart, but now was just the mother of his daughters.

Georgie waited until Maxie had gone to bed then once again reassured her mother that she was fine. "It still scares me that he is out there, but the fact is, dad is here, I have my friends close by as well."

"What about this Dillon, did he break your heart?" She asked her youngest child.

"No, I mean I think we could have been really good together, but this attack broke something in spite of the fact he wasn't responsible for my being in the park. I have been talking to this doctor at GH, it helps, but the thing that keeps me from falling for Dillon was talking to Elizabeth the night it happened. You know what happened to her in the park."

"I do, does talking to her help?"

"Yes, but that night she stayed with me, we talked about what happened to her, I asked about Lucky and his saving her. I never knew he was the boy she was supposed to go to the dance with. She helped me realize that I am the one who will get me though this, but that help should not be turned away."

Bobbie shook her head as she hung up the phone; something had to be done. The young man had turned up in the ER again this evening. Mr. John Smith had multiple contusions and a severely strained rotor cuff like someone had held his arm back for an extended length of time.

Calling Jason, she left a voicemail, "Jason, the man you were interested in was back in the ER, it was bad. The attending called me since I left a note in the file. What is going on?"

Meanwhile at GH, the young man saw the police entering and ducked out the exit after paying his bill. Seeing the doctor who had looked after him pointing in the direction of the cubicle where they had treated him, he made it look like he was gone, then backtracked, his mission for the night not over with yet.

Taking out the package, he hesitated then went to the locker room, finding the right locker, he pulled out the paper with the combination written on it. Setting the package inside, he left as quietly as possible.

Chapter 37

Elizabeth looked at the dress Carly was holding, then looked at the blond saying "Jason is not going to like this."

"Maybe not, but I guarantee he will love it."

"Carly that doesn't make sense." Said Emily from the other side of the room as she zipped up her own dress.

"He will not like her dressed like that for the public but I think it is safe to say he will love the dress once they are back here for the evening. How are you doing, do you need people with you tomorrow."

"No, but thank you. I want no I need to do this myself." She said resolutely.

As Elizabeth slipped the combs into her hair, an entering Alexis whistled. "Wow, that is some dress."

"It's a good thing there will be plenty of doctors there tonight for when my brother has a coronary." Said a laughing Emily as she got a good look at Elizabeth. "She is correct; you make that dress look wicked."

"I feel like I am wearing my slip tonight." Said a laughing Elizabeth.

"While I have never seen you in a slip, Elizabeth I think that a slip would cover more skin." Said an entering Audrey as she stared stunned at her granddaughter.

Jason was at Sonny's waiting for his best friend. The man had given up the custody case after finding out about Ric, but Jason knew that their troubles were just beginning if Carly was to be believed.

"You should probably do up that tie before we leave." Warned Sonny.

"I have no intention of wearing it until we get there." He admitted. "Why did Elizabeth and I let Carly talk us into this?"

"You slipped away and got married without letting anyone in on it. The two of you should think of it as penance for that." Sonny had been feeling better since the confrontation and subsequent meltdown. Knowing that Ric had been manipulating the custody battle between Carly and him had forced him to agree to the terms his ex-wife had offered this morning.

He was not being pushed out of Michael's life, but AJ was only getting supervised time with the little boy. Sonny had wanted to protest but Carly had stayed firm and Jason had talked him down once they were back at the office.

The party was in full swing, when Mac arrived with Alexis. Felicia was coming with Georgie and Maxie, from the rather heavy-handed way they had forced him to drive Alexis, he got the feeling his daughters were enjoying have Alexis around as well.

Seeing Carly talking to her mother, they joined them for a couple of minutes and then soon found their table. Seeing the various guests, Mac realized that Maxie had arrived but he could not see Georgie anywhere. "I will be right back; Georgie isn't in sight range."

Alexis wanted to tell him to relax but knew that the man would not be relaxing about his daughter for quite a while. Having her ex-fiancee join her, she was talking to Ned about Jax when the man in question showed up. "I thought you were spending time with your mother and father?"

"I am, I came back to town for a couple of business meetings. You look good." He said to his best friend, amazed to realize that pregnancy agreed with her. "How are things on the Carly front?"

"Great, Jax, you don't seem to realize how much she has changed."

"I don't care, she burnt me pretty bad, and I don't trust her." He said firmly.

Skye was talking to her brother, when she saw Jax entering and other than embarrassment about the broken vows, she felt nothing and it gave her the strength to walk over and greet her ex.

Sage watched with narrowed eyes, wanting to see what the blond did.

"You know if your face freezes like that, you are going to have a tough time in school this week." Said Georgie as she walked up to her friend.

"How much do you know about this Jax guy?"

Georgie gave her the scoop, and the dark haired girls estimation of the Aussie went down another notch as she finally realized that his obsession with Brenda was a long standing one. "He is a jerk."

"A cute one, if a little old. Now are you sure you want to do this?" She asked.

"Yes, but not for some altruistic reason, I do admit. I just want as many ties as possible so that if my uncle doesn't want to stay I have reasons to convince him to do so." She said. "I saw your dad arrive with the lady attorney, how is that going?"

Mac had finally reached Georgie but had the bulk of a couple of Morgan's guard between him and the girls. As he listened to her answer, he didn't know whether to ground her or be grateful for her concern.

"Okay, but Maxie is worried. Mom is back in town. She has a habit of breaking Mac's heart; I just want her to not play games with him this time. I think that Alexis being pregnant is going to make this easy. He doesn't see her as a woman, just a pregnant mom. I think that the idea of having sex probably scares him, I mean he is getting old and it has been a long time. He might have forgotten how you know."

Johnny O'Brien tried not to laugh, as the police commissioner looked ready to pass out upon hearing what his daughter was saying. Keeping it held in check until the bewildered man went back to Alexis, he thought about his movie buddy and the stalwart police head and admitted the girl was right they would work well together.

As the Alcazar girl and Georgie kept talking, he listened in again. Hearing her say her uncle was coming to town, he went to find Jason to warn his boss about it. As he looked at his watch, he realized that Jason and Elizabeth should be arriving any minute now. Knowing he would not get close to him soon, he went to Francis and told the new enforcer what had been said.

"I will look into it. We can let him know in the morning. ........" Johnny turned to see what had distracted his unflappable friend and knew that Jason was going to kill someone, more than likely Carly which fitted in with his own plans for the blond. The lovely little present from Brenda and her had made life among the guards miserable.

Jason was standing at the foot of the stairs like Carly had ordered, wanting to remove the tie that was strangling him. Hearing a hush, he looked up and saw Elizabeth and immediately started to take off his jacket, but Sonny just grinned and told him to stop.

Elizabeth was dressed in a light green silk dress that while it covered her front, was draped like it was water flowing her incredible body. The sleeveless dress seemed to float to her feet and the tulip hem was embroidered with barely there silk curly cues of a slight darker green.

When she came down the stairs, Jason was shaky from the urge to undress his wife and knew that he was not the only man in the room thinking the same thoughts. When he reached his hand out to take hers, he could hear Carly speaking into the mike on stage but didn't hear a word she said over the buzzing in his ears.

Sonny shook his arm, and pointed towards the dance floor, mentally promising to kill him so call friend as soon as he saw her, he went to embrace his wife only to find the dress had no back. Sliding his hand down the silky side of her body to her hip, he went to dance with his wife well aware of the very low back that ended with a low vee almost to the lowest point of her hip and that there was no way she could be wearing underwear.

Great, this is going to be awkward he thought as he saw his grandmother out of the side of his eye, a hard on in the middle of the dance floor and from the grin on his former partner's face he was well aware of the problem.

Elizabeth looked up into the passion filled eyes of her husband and leaned in closer as they danced together. "Do you like the dress?"

Hearing him groan, she whispered into his ear, "I have literary nothing on underneath but stockings and some tape."

"Elizabeth Morgan if you don't want me to carry you out of here like a caveman and embarrass us in front of our friends and family behave." He said looking down with a soft grin as he tried to keep from letting his hands roam, but they seemed to have developed a mind of their own as he glided them over her back.

"I'm all for the caveman routine, but I think that Grams just might have a heart attack."

"Maybe we can share a room at the hospital, I think I already did have one when you came down those stairs." He admitted. "Your hair, is incredible, it reminds me of the day you showed up at Jake's dressing in the long black dress."

"I wanted to wear it down but Grams and Carly conspired to make me wear it up." She said as she was pulled even closer to him. Groaning at the feel of his erection, she realized that her own body was reacting to him in a tux. "We might have to dance together all night if we want to avoid that embarrassment you were mentioning earlier."

Jason had felt her response and knew that her breast was just as erect as his lower half. "I have no problem with that." He admitted.

Lila sat there with tears in her eyes as she watched Jason and Elizabeth. They were beautiful together outside as well as in. The delicate brunette was the perfect foil for her grandson's rough but pretty exterior. She laughed at the thought of Jason hearing himself being called pretty but the simple fact was that he was a rather gorgeous young man.

When other couples started to join them on the dance floor, AJ stooped down to talk to his grandmother. "I have to head out soon, do you want me to take you home or do you want to stay?"

"I will stay, Edward isn't here so I think I should be here to make sure that everyone knows we are happy with Jason's choice. Alan and Monica will bring me home later. You go ahead to your meeting."

Kissing Lila on the forehead, he found himself standing next to Carly as the couple of the night tried to slip out to the balcony near where they were standing. "Jason, Elizabeth, I have to head out. But once again congratulations. Grandmother is staying for a while. Elizabeth you looked incredible. Are those grandmother's pearls?"

"She lent them to me for the night." Elizabeth said a little self conscious of the necklace that was around her neck and trailing mainly down her back after the knot between her shoulder blades that the older woman had put in the very long string of pearls.

"They look good. Carly I will see you the day after tomorrow." He said before heading to his AA meeting.

Jason and Elizabeth continued out to the cold winter air but only long enough to cool down, then allowing the various overheated body parts to calm down they went to greet the guests starting with their families.

"Grandmother, you are as lovely as Elizabeth this evening." Said Jason as he kissed his frail grandmother's soft cheek.

"Jason you have been taking lessons from Mr. Corinthos again in how to be charming." She said with a laugh. "I am nowhere as near lovely as your wife tonight, but thank you for saying so."

Alan and Monica greeted the twosome while Emily hugged Elizabeth whispering I think the dress was a hit.

"So anyhow AJ, Ned and your grandmother blackmailed Edward to stay home tonight. Anyone asking is hearing that he has a slight cold and Monica ordered him to bed." Alan told his son.

"Would you please tell Ned and AJ I said thank you?" The old man had been furious about the dropping of the Michael custody case and upset at what he had seen as another lost opportunity to get his great-grandson back into the fold.

Mac and Alexis came over to greet the couple, then headed out. "I have to go to the station. We have a lot of issues usually on New years Eve. Plus I think Alexis has been out longer than her allotted time.

Elizabeth hugged her friend, then told her to call her later, before watching as they left together, the protectiveness of the man over Alexis was starting to become even more obvious. Seeing Georgie, she saw the young woman look around, then seem to shudder.

Walking over she asked if she was going to be staying.

"Yes, I am going to be staying at the mansions with Brooklynn and Sage." She said. "Brooklynn is going home tomorrow. We are also working tomorrow at GH."

"May I have this dance?" Georgie turned and saw Dillon waiting patiently.

"Sure, why not." She shrugged as Sage was dancing with Lucas and Brooklynn with Kyle as Maxie was dancing with Milo. She wanted to snark that it was a shame that Lulu hadn't come, but she knew that the reason for that was Leslie was taking her to visit her mother.

Emily watched Nik, then waited patiently for him to finish talking to his uncle. They had been talking rather secretively all evening. She had her own plan for the end of the evening, now that she had dealt with her old feelings for Zander, it was time to move on and she planned on doing so before her cancer became public knowledge.

When they finally separated she followed her own personal prince charming. Catching him off in a secluded alcove, she nervously asked to speak to him. But instead of the words she had planned to say, she came out with a question about Lucky.

"He is at work; Mac has all cadets working tonight. Plus I think it was a good idea that he isn't here tonight." He said.

"You're probably correct, I mean I am envious of them, so I think it might be too much for Lucky. How is Lulu doing?"

"She will be attending the local school again, since she can't go back to private school. She is seriously floundering; I have no idea what to do for her." He admitted while shaking his head.

"I think she misses Luke, even more than her mother." She said. "What about you, I know that things are tight thanks to Helena."

"We will be fine, I have a few different options, what about you, are you excited to be starting school here. Will you miss Stanford."

"No, I will have Elizabeth with me; we are taking a few classes with each other. I should get back to the party; I just wanted to see if you were okay." She said as she felt disappointment in herself as she slowly walked back.

Nik knew that it was now or never, so he took a deep breath and reached out to stop her. "Em, I...I just wanted to say something."

Emily looked up at her love, only to find herself pulled gently into his arms, and then he lowered his head to kiss her. A soft feathery kiss like he was trying to see what her response would be.

Emily closed her eyes thinking it was now or never, then deepened the kiss until she found herself wrapped up in his arms as they found themselves getting out of control. Feeling safe and secure as they slowly opened their eyes and started at each other. "I should say I'm sorry." He said ever the gentleman.

"I'm not." She said with a grin, "In fact I think that if you say you are sorry, I may have to strangle you."

Jason had gone looking for his sister while Elizabeth talked to her co-workers. Amy Vining had dropped the fact she was leaving GH and the nurses were all telling her they would miss the gossipy nurse.

When he came to the quiet and remote corner of the room, he thought about breaking Cassidine's fingers, but knew that Emily would be rather upset with him. Glowering as he walked back into the room, he ran into his young cousin Dillon who had just faced glares from Maxie when he returned Georgie to her.

Dillon turned pale and rushed off, wondering what he had done that his godfather like cousin was so pissed at.

Seeing the little scene playing out, Elizabeth tried not to smile as she watched Emily and Nik return to the main part of the ballroom, not as neatly as they had both left it. Bout time, she thought. Going over she placed her hand onto Jason's arm and leaned in saying: Emily is old enough to know what she wants, you need to take a deep breath."

"I know, but right not I am regretting saving the little creeps life. He had his hand on her rear." He spit out.

"So, it's not like you have never had your hand on mine." She said with a mischievous grin.

Jason looked at Elizabeth trying not to smile but saying "You are not helping, the thought of a man doing the things we do together to my little sister is not a good idea."

"But it is okay for you to do things like that with me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's different, I love you, I adore you." He said slowly as he pulled her into his arms.

"That's good, because I love you too, now I say that we spend the last five minutes of the old year outside, I grabbed my cape that goes with this dress."

Leaning back against Jason, Elizabeth relaxed as she spent the time imagining what the new year would hold.

Carly was doing the same but she was heading to the small alcove where she had seen Emily and Nik exit. Closing the doors, she sat down and compared the year.

Michael was alive and well, making plans to spend time helping Bobbie and Monica take down the various trees, not in an endless coma. His life had been changed minutely but she knew that the changes would keep coming and hopefully her son would not want to grow up to be a mini gangster any more

Jax was free from Skye and Brenda, but was still standoffish; she could live with that for now. It gave her the time to grow some more and make sure that when they got together it was forever. She was still having Morgan, while he would not be the same little boy; he would still be loved.

Alexis was having a baby girl, like before but this time there would be no fear from Sonny. She had not killed Luis so she would not lose her little girl and hurt her friendship with Ned. From the looks of things she would be finding happiness with Mac, something that had not happened before but it was a good change. She only wished that her sister had not died.

Sonny was officially now a restaurateur instead of a mob boss. She wished he hadn't learned the truth about Ric but she was starting to think that it was destiny for that truth to come out. At least Sam was being dealt with. She could not play the sympathy card and what had happened to her daughter had made Carly wonder about the baby she had lost in the other timeline.

Elizabeth and Jason were happy and moving forward. That is one thing she was upset about. If she had not interfered in the previous timeline they would have had this time together. She did have to say that she was glad to have come to know Elizabeth, the young woman that had for so long represented the girls she had grown up with that had hated her, was now someone she considered a very close friend.

The only regret she had was the loss of Courtney. She could not help regretting that the young blond had taken her life. She could not help wondering if she had ever really known the girl in the previous timeline. Her friend had turned on her and cost Elizabeth her child. When she thought back on the hit and run, what had happened then? She got the sick feeling that they had helped her for the wrong reasons.

Courtney had more than likely been as sick then, but because Carly had been desperate to keep Jason away from Elizabeth, she had not wanted to see the truth that had been right under her eyes.

Rubbing her belly, she looked at the twinkling north star and vowed that she would keep up with maturing, but now she had one more worry, what to do about the actions of the coming year.


	21. Chapter 21

**Switching Places**

**Chapter 38**

**Sonny listened to Baldwin while trying to get control of his temper, "So let me get this straight, instead of prison, all she is going to get is time at Shadybrook?"**

"**Yes, according to the deal worked out she is going to be committed there, at such a time as they consider her sane, we will get a choice of prosecuting her for the murder or accepting that what happened was the result of mental illness. Look, I can't stand you and you know that, but I had nothing to do with this. Some rather influential attorney went over my head to the Mayor and a judge."**

"**Who?"**

"**I don't know but I don't like it. The charges have been dropped in Alabama and North Carolina as well. I would have your former partner see if there are any other outstanding charges against the woman, which would be the only way to deal with her, unless you want to go back to your old ways." He sneered not really believing that Sonny was out.**

**Sonny called Justus and asked if he had found out anything.**

"**Trevor Lansing, a couple of days after Christmas."**

**Sonny realized that the trip to the Vineyards had been a distraction, he had been played and the woman that had killed their daughter out of greed was going to be spending minimal time in a padded cell. Reaching for his phone he called Jason and passed on what Baldwin had told him.**

"**We have it under control. I have people watching Lansing Sr. as of your kidnapping." Said Jason. "If it becomes necessary, I will take her out. I know that you don't want Ric touched, but Sonny it looks like he is playing you. I think you need to consider a DNA test to make sure he is really who he says he is."**

"**Jason, I remember my mother being pregnant, I recall being at the beach house."**

"**It won't hurt, Sonny. After last year and what happened with Courtney I would just feel better if you didn't take any chances."**

"**I cut Ric out of my life. I told him that while he may be related to me biologically that didn't make him my brother. You have been more of a sibling than either one of my so-called relatives. Look, I have to go to Adella's, we are planning out the new menu."**

****

Elizabeth had to shower and change her scrubs, the patient had accidentally knocked her while she had been changing the bedpan. As she was finishing up she could hear Georgie and Sage entering the locker room to work as candy stripers this afternoon. 

**Maxie had worked the day before all glum because Kyle had dumped her. His parents were leaving town and the young man had been upset to break up with her. At the end of her shift, Elizabeth had warned the second shift nurses about the maudlin behavior of the young girl. Only for her to show up at the studio to finish the present for Alexis while she was there.**

**Grabbing her pens and the paperwork she wanted to take to Alan, she laughed as the two younger girls made fun of Jax and Ned, who had "accidentally" taken a swim in the fountain the New Years Eve. Trying not to laugh as she entered Alan's office, her father in law asked what was so funny. **

"**I think I found the culprits of who sent Jax and Ned swimming."**

"**Really, anyone I know."**

**As Elizabeth related what she had overheard, Alan sat down in his chair laughing at the knowledge that the swim had been in revenge for the breakup with his daughter. "I knew that Sage and Skye had gotten close, but this is just funny. Thank you I needed that." He said quietly. **

"**Emily is going to be fine." She said back.**

"**I hope so, I don't think I can handle losing my daughter."**

"**Alan, she is doing what is right for her." She said still feeling weird at calling the man by his first name.**

"**I'm her dad; my job is to keep her from feeling any and all pain. It makes it worse when you are a doctor or nurse; you know what is happening to the body and the damage that is happening inside."**

****

Georgie was trying to get her coat undone, the buttons were stiff and Sage making her laugh did not help.

"**So this Mrs. Hardy, she seems really stiff here, yet the night of the party she didn't."**

"**Her husband started this hospital, she came here to work, her sister was a nurse, and her sons Jeff and Tom worked here as well. Both her granddaughters have worked here, you know Elizabeth."**

"**So they are part of the brickwork." She said. Seeing Georgie unlock her locker she asked if she could store her stuff with hers.**

"**Yes, I wish we had gotten to work yesterday, now we are going to have to do our schoolwork here."**

"**So what are we doing besides answering phones and taking around magazines?"**

"**Who knows, I used to have dreams of performing heart surgery with a pocketknife?" Georgie said with a laugh.**

"**You are really; really strange you do know that. Georgie?" She asked as her friend turned white. "What is it?"**

**Georgie reached into her locker and pulled out the shopping bag. Inside was the purse she had used the night of the dance. There was a note inside, she knew she should not be reading it but she had to, her father would not tell her what it said.**

**Georgie, You don't know me, but I was in the park the night you were attacked. Rest assured, the man who hurt you is no longer a threat. I knew that purse could be replaced, but the necklace and watch looked like something important. **

**Thank you for your trust, that night.**

"**Ca-Call my dad, wait, don't call him." She said as she stuck the items back inside and went to the hallway, walking down it like she was in a trance. Stopping at Dr. Quartermaine's office, she saw Elizabeth inside along with Emily's dad.**

"**Dr. Q. can you get my dad here, without panicking him."**

"**Sure, what is it?" He asked the young girl as he helped her into a chair. Elizabeth discreetly took her pulse and found it thready. **

**When Mac showed up fifteen minutes later he found his daughter holding out a bag and a note while a shocked Alan and Elizabeth looked on. As he read the note his eyebrows went up to his hairline. **

"**Where did you find this?"**

"**My locker, inside a combination lock. How did this person get inside?"**

"**I have no idea. I am going to check into it. Do you want me to drive you home?"**

"**No, I will be staying here. Sage and I are working today."**

**Elizabeth walked out with Mac promising to keep an eye on her. "I'm working second shift so I will make sure she gets home safely." As soon as the man had left, she pulled out her cell phone and called Jason to let him know what was going on.**

"**Great, what is this guy up to?" He asked.**

**Georgie waited until Sage had followed Mrs. Hardy out to the magazine trolley and then she opened her locker with shaking hands and finished changing. Placing her new watch on the shelf above, she felt a package. Opening it up she found a set of diamond earrings. Staring at them, she knew she should call her father but was too stunned to move.**

**Elizabeth entered the locker room looking for the younger girl. "Georgie?" She asked.**

"**Do you have a minute?" Asked the younger girl. "I think I know who did this. While I was changing, I remembered something. A guy, who held my hand, said everything would be okay. I have to tell my dad."**

"**I need to tell you something. One of Jason's men was in the park that night, he saw him. I wanted you to remember on your own. Marco called 911, just seconds before you dad arrived on the scene."**

"**Did he know the guy?"**

**Elizabeth knew she had to be discreet. "No, he was just walking through and stayed nearby in case your dad had tried to arrest Jason or something."**

"**Oh, Elizabeth why would he send me earrings?"**

"**I don't know, but will you let me have Jason look into it?"**

**Georgie was torn, but knew that this man was more than likely not a good guy if he had left before the police or help arrived. "Yes, but will you let me know what you find out."**

"**I will tell you anything Jason tells me about it." She said as they walked out of the locker room and to the hub where Sage was returning from visiting patients and talking to Mrs. Hardy about wanting to work in pediatrics. **

**Audrey looked at the young girl and sighing said "Let me think on it. Then I have to go to the hospital board, this is one of the by-laws I helped set up."**

****

Walking into Sonny's office, Jason saw the man looked ready to explode as he talked to the woman in front of him. He waited a few minutes, then quietly opened the door when Sonny said to her "You are fired. This is not at all what I want for the decor. Not for my office and most definitely not for my restaurant."

**Jason said from the chair shaped like a set of lips, "You should hire Carly. Elizabeth likes what she did with the penthouse, and she has been working on Alexis' new place."**

"**She is still pissed, but you might be right." Looking around at the steel and leather in his office, he turned to glare at the matching set of lips in front of him. Chuckling he said "What was the woman thinking?"**

**Sonny called Carly and explained the situation. **

"**I'm just finishing at the hospital; I can stop over on my way to the lake house."**

**Arriving, Carly and Maxie, who she had stopped to pick up, just stared as they walked into the room. "Sonny, who did this?" **

**As he explained again, Carly was amused to see the look of embarrassment on her ex-husbands face. "We can do something but this is strictly business, I want to be paid like any decorator, also you will be paying for Maxie to work with me. Since you want to open for Valentine's Day, I think I might bring in Lulu as well."**

"**Fine, just fix this place." He growled.**

"**Carly my dad will have a fit."**

"**No, he won't. I will have Sonny write the checks to me, I will pay you. You have done a great job at Alexis's place, I think you have a real eye for color. Besides, you just said you would not be dating again any time soon."**

****

Jason slipped into the hospital trying not to laugh as he recalled the chairs, seeing his wife talking to a set of young parents; he waited until she was free. When she handed the small child back, it hurt a little to know that could have been them in a few months.

"**What's up?" He asked after kissing her hello. **

**Elizabeth handed him the package and told him what was going on. "Tell Georgie I will let you know what I find out. I like the way you said it, though."**

"**Just let me know. Did you bring me dinner?" She asked.**

**Seeing the way his eyes lit up, she said laughing "Dinner seems to be a little more interesting than I had expected."**

**Jason walked her into the empty room where he had just brought the soup and sandwiches, along with a cup of hot chocolate and coffee. Spending the time eating and kissing they hadn't realized she was late until Bobbie came looking for them.**

"**Ahem." They heard. Seeing the grinning red head, they parted. "Sorry to part you to, but Elizabeth you are needed in the ER, car accident. Jason, my daughter is looking for you, something about calming her down before she pulls someone's hair out."**

"**Uh oh, Carly must have heard about Sam." Said Elizabeth. "You had better go."**

****

AJ had shown up looking for the mother of his children, but found instead a vertigo he recognized all to well, but this time he listened before judging. Leaning against the wall, he let her rant, while trying to keep up with what she was saying.

**When his brother joined him, AJ saw Jason's amusement. "Carly, calm down."**

"**Don't tell me what to do Jason Morgan, that witch is worse that Courtney ever tried to be. She is not going to just go away is she? Of course, not she will stick around like gum on a pair of Manolo Blankiks. She is trouble, and I just had to agree to help Sonny with decorating the restaurant. Dammit, just when I think I'm out, I get pulled back in."**

**AJ chuckled at the Godfather reference, but seeing the look of his brother's face didn't explain since it would require taking his eyes off Carly, and in the mood she was in right now that was not a good idea.**

"**Jason can you put guards on Michael and me, I don't like the idea of us being left vulnerable."**

"**I already did, I upped Elizabeth's guard count as well." He said knowing that Sam blamed Elizabeth for the hysterectomy as well as Sonny. **

**AJ said he had to head out, but handed Carly the copy of the ultrasound, saying he had ended up with both of them. "Wait, I need to talk to you both about Michael. He is playing hockey this weekend, I asked Sonny to let AJ and I trade off on who goes to the games."**

**When they worked out an agreement, Carly thanked them both and headed home to the Brownstone, where she put her plan in motion in regards to Lulu. Leslie had been ecstatic at the idea of Lulu doing something, anything besides moping around.**

****

Just as she was changing her clothes, she heard her cell phone ringing. Not wanting to deal with anyone, she saw it said Elizabeth and answered. "This had better be important, I have a bubble bath and Candyland planned for this evening with my son."

"**Not too important, Alexis just went into labor and delivered."**

**Elizabeth backed the phone away from her ears; to escape the pain caused by Carly's shout.**

"**Carly, she barely made it here. The baby is fine, Mother is almost asleep."**

"**What happened?" She asked.**

"**Felecia was driving her here for a meeting with Stefan. She went into labor in the car. Her water broke and she no sooner entered delivery than the baby came."**

"**I will be right there."**

"**No, stay home. She is going to be sleeping, Jason assigned a guard and Mac is here. In fact, they kissed after the baby was delivered. I think Maxie and Georgie were plotting, because they and Sage were handing money to Brooklynn."**

"**I will come over as soon as Michael is in bed. Thanks, hey how are you doing?"**

**Elizabeth wasn't even thinking of her own loss, so her response jolted Carly. "Well, almost delivering a baby myself isn't quite what I had planned after two days of schooling."**

"**WHAT!" Asked Carly.**

"**I forgot to tell you. Dr. Meadows was with another patient, when Alexis insisted on having the baby right then. By the time the doctor joined us, I had the baby out. She just had to cut the umbilical cord."**

**When Emily heard the news, she rushed up to the maternity ward with Nik, "so is it true?"**

"**A baby girl, Kristina 6pounds, 21 inches." Said Elizabeth proudly.**

"**That is so cool. I heard from dad you delivered the baby." She said hugging her best friend.**

"**I was so scared, she just had to do things her way."**

**Mac overheard as he left the room with the sleeping mother and daughter. "Did Dr. Meadows come back with the test results yet?"**

"**She is on her way up." Elizabeth said as Stefan, Ned and Jax joined them. Hearing Maxie and the girls talking Elizabeth could not look Jax in the face. **

"**What is taking so long?" Asked Stefan.**

"**They were running a few extra tests as the result of some medical issues, that Alexis had discovered in her family history." Said Elizabeth, not wanting to admit to the man that it was because of something that happened in the future.**

"**Elizabeth delivered Kristina." Said Nik as he hugged her.**

"**Are we understaffed that much on doctors?" Asked a stiffening Stefan.**

"**No, I was just the delivery room nurse, Dr. Meadows was on her way, but Alexis just would not wait."**

"**More like Kristina wouldn't wait." Laughed Mac. "Georgie insisted on coming in the Outback." **

**Georgie groaned as her friends teased her about being delivered under a table.**

"**Okay, where is my godchild?" Asked Carly as she stormed the hospital.**

"**Excuse me, I was the one who delivered her." Teased Elizabeth.**

"**Yeah, but I was the one who..." she stopped when she realized what she had been about to say.**

"**Yes?" Said Elizabeth haughtily.**

**Carly returned just as arrogantly. "I'm older, so therefore I get to be the godmother."**

"**Can't argue with that, you are older, way older."**

"**Watch it princess." Said Carly with a laugh. "Now seriously where is the baby?"**

"**In the room with Miss Davis, now this is hospital. May we please clear the hallways?" Said the new scary nurse.**

**Carly saw Epiphany and scattered along with the rest of them, only Stefan who after a staring contest left trying to hold his dignity intact. **

****

Chapter 39

****

It was six weeks later and two days before the christening, and Elizabeth was sitting on the sofa with her books spread out when Sonny knocked at the door. "What is all of this?" He asked.

"**I have a major test, so that I can start working in the ER." She said frantically.**

"**Why are you so worried? You know this stuff."**

"**Sonny, knowing it practically doesn't always translate to on paper. Here test me." She picked up a book and said "There are highlighted questions."**

"**How about I bring over dinner." He said. Jason was working and had asked him to check on Elizabeth that she had turned off all phones to prepare for her test.**

"**I don't have time to eat. Besides, I ate with Carly earlier at the restaurant."**

"**You are worrying over nothing." He said firmly. "Do you see me panicking over every last detail?"**

**That did it, Elizabeth looked up and said "I told you I was there earlier, unless you have a twin who was tossing knives into the trash and yelling at the sous chef."**

"**We are using only fine Swiss knives those other ones don't last."**

"**Sonny they were his personal knives." She said "He only brought them there for sharpening like you said he could."**

"**I bought him a new set." The former gangster said with a grimace. **

"**Fine, I will eat whatever you are testing tonight, but you will help me study or else."**

"**Cement shoes at the bottom of the harbor." He said laughing. **

"**Worse, I will let you get stuck with Lulu and Maxie again."**

**Groaning he vowed revenge. Carly had been pissed after a fight over table clothes and had left the two girls with him. Snowed in, he had considered asking Jason to come and shoot him by the end of the afternoon. Lulu was jealous that Maxie was thriving at the job while she kept messing up. She just didn't have the eye for color the Jones girl did. **

****

Jason waited and watched, Carly had told him about Lorenzo Alcazar and then he arranged for Bernie to do some research on the man. A former college professor, he was in town to teach at PCU, having shut down the family business and selling out the Ruiz family.

**The flight log showed the man arriving in town this evening and he had Francis already on a different assignment. The mess at Crimson Point would be a lot easier to deal with if Carly would just spill what she knew but the blond was insisting on keeping it quiet.**

**When Luis's twin got off the plane and went to gather his luggage, he had no idea he was being followed as he checked into the Port Charles Hotel. Jason waited and watched as the man went to the waiting hired car and drove out to the mansion. **

**Lorenzo knocked on the door, trying to keep warm. The cold was getting to him, and he had only been here for a couple of hours. Seeing the man who opened the door he asked for "Sage."**

"**Just a minute, please follow me." Said Reginald as he led him into a room with a crowd of people all arguing. When his ahem, didn't work, nor the cough, the butler said "Will all of you please shut up, this is Sage's uncle."**

**The silence was deafening, along with the looks of suspicion. "You are not taking that sweet innocent young girl out of here you degenerate." Said Edward to the groaning and eye rolls of the rest.**

**Well at least he now understood the argument, Lorenzo sighed. "Where is Sage or the woman I walked to on the phone?"**

**Lila rolled into the room and told Edward to stuff it. "Mr. Alcazar, please have a seat, Ned, you take your grandfather and lock him into the study. Or the attic either one would do right now. AJ please help him."**

**As soon as the less rational members of the family were gone, Lila introduced herself saying this is my son Alan and his wife Monica. The young man returning is my grandson AJ.**

"**Where is my niece?" He asked after shaking hands with everyone.**

"**At the hospital, tonight is one of the nights she candy stripes."**

**Seeing the confusion, Alan explained only for the man to look even more confused. "My niece, are you sure that she is there?"**

"**Yes, I saw her when I was finishing up surgery. She along with Georgie Jones was watching from the observation room."**

"**Why? Did they know the patient?"**

"**No, something about a pocketknife." She said. "Anyhow, Skye went to pick her up along with Dillon and Brooklynn. I believe they were going to get something to eat afterwards at Kelly's."**

**AJ went off to the corner and called then said "they have already left for Kelly's. Can you give him directions; I have to get to the office. Turns out the reason grandfather is a bear, Nik sold the docks to Jason."**

"**Why are you involved?" Asked Alan. "You don't work for ELQ"**

"**No, but my boss is using the docks for the new dry dock we have arriving, I have to go and make sure that Jason doesn't plan on closing it down before it comes in." he said leaving.**

**Seeing his brother outside getting ready to knock, AJ dragged him off, saying "Grandfather is on the warpath about you. Don't go in."**

"**Is Alcazar still there?"**

"**Yes, he is going to see Sage at Kelly's, why?"**

"**Be careful, I have my people double-checking but I want to make sure he isn't a danger to anyone."**

"**Fine, look my boss is worried about the dry dock."**

"**I don't plan on changing anything; Nik will get them sold back to him as soon as he is fiscally sound again."**

"**Why would you do that?" Asked AJ.**

"**Emily and he are dating, besides, she would kill me and so would my wife."**

"**Emily is not going to allow the surgery, she is insisting on this alternative treatment; I can't talk to her at all. Mom is worried."**

"**She is going to be fine. Trust her, if we don't things would be much harder for her to deal with. Elizabeth and her made a deal, if the treatment doesn't work, she will have surgery."**

****

Sonny was swearing that she had passed, when she said "Fine, here is the other book, I am going to get a juice, do you want something to drink."

**Knowing that Jason didn't keep much liquor around he said no. "Okay, this is a book on mental illnesses, why do you have to study that?"**

"**Some show up with a chemical test, we have to be able to distinguish the signs between what is what."**

**Sonny read the questions, verifying the answers, but one got his attention, not wanting to let on, he asked about it because she had gotten parts wrong. "Why would this one be part of it?"**

"**Bipolar sufferers have a mental chemical imbalance in the brain." Trying to find laymen's terms she said "Like diabetes, you take insulin and watch your sugar intake."**

"**What is the treatment?" He asked trying for causal. **

"**Lithium, plus time spent with a doctor, why?"**

"**You missed the question, the way it was written but explained it fine. Why are you worried Elizabeth?"**

"**I don't want to let down the people helping me." She said.**

"**You are going to be just fine; you took care of Jason when he was shot, with no medical training at all."**

**Jason returned home worried, Elizabeth hated Valentines Day and it was only two days away. Seeing her asleep with her textbooks and highlighters around her, he picked up the assortment and placed them neatly on the table before going to pick up his sleeping wife.**

**Carrying her up to bed, she woke up as soon as he sat her down. "Good evening." She said reaching up to pull his head down into a kiss. "Are you in for the night?"**

"**Alcazar is at the hotel for the evening. He met with his niece and then she went to the hotel with him. I**

**Waited until Paulie arrived to relieve me." He said as they slowly drifted off to sleep at four in the morning.**

****

Valentine's day dawned bright, cold and snowy. Elizabeth was getting in to work, so that she could leave early for the late afternoon christening of Kristina. Seeing Bobbie and the new nurse Epiphany ahead, she joined them with her shiny mug of cocoa.

"**Did you bring any to share?" Teased Bobbie. **

"**No, Jason made it so there was none left for anyone else." She answered while pulling out the swipe card she needed to enter the staff entrance, since they were each required to scan their own cards. **

**Bobbie asked if they had any plans for after the party, only to be reminded that Sonny's restaurant opened that evening. "I saw it yesterday, Carly showed me around. I offered to work a double, so that the younger nurses could spend the evening with their various boyfriends. What about you Epiphany is Stan taking you for dinner tonight?"**

"**No, I will stop in later this week; my son is going on a date instead."**

**As they changed for their shifts, Elizabeth's necklace glinted off the artificial lighting all around the room. "Elizabeth, did Jason get that for you today?"**

"**No, actually this is a present from Sonny. He gave it to me for Christmas, but I thought wearing a cross for the christening would be a good idea."**

"**It's lovely. I heard Carly mentioning an outrageous gift you felt weird accepting but wow."**

"**He said he gave it to me for helping with Sam and all the other stuff last year. I just don't wear expensive jewelry that much, so it mainly sits in my jewelry box, but it is the only cross I own." She said as they separated and all went to work. **

**Elizabeth heard her name over the intercom and went down to Emergency, where she saw Alan and others suiting up. "Elizabeth, we have incoming from a car accident, Car went through the window of a flower shop. So you are doing triage with Dr. Thornheart."**

**When they finally wrapped up the last of the incoming Elizabeth found herself sewing stitches and cleaning glass out of cuts, when she saw a familiar looking patient. "Dillon?" She asked.**

"**I'm fine, just a few cuts. I hate Valentine's Day; I just had to cut out on my lunch break to pick up the corsage for the dance tonight. Now my flowers are ruined and I have cuts all over my face."**

"**You will be fine, as for flowers, try your grandmother, she should have something you can use. Who are you going with?"**

"**Lulu, since Sage and Georgie won't come with me. Georgie is going with someone named Guy and Sage with Lucas."**

"**I heard that Brooklynn is performing, so try and have some fun." She said giving him a paper so that he could leave the ER.**

"**Finally." Said Carly, "Why are you down here? I have been looking for you all morning."**

"**What's up?" She asked. **

"**I was helping Mac and Alexis and felt a little in the way, so I was riding around and saw Sam out on the street. I considered gunning the engine and running her down but Greg refused to let me drive."**

"**Shame on that, what was she doing?"**

**Carly looked ill at ease then said "she was standing in front of Laura's house with Lucky."**

"**I was wondering about that. Do you think that they are together?" **

"**I do, I mean they were kissing." She said.**

"**Do you think we should warn him? Or let him find out for himself, I mean he is a cop he had to read her file."**

"**I know, but lets find out why she would be using Lucky, let's face it. He has very little money and nothing in the way of power."**

"**He has to have something she wants, you are correct about that. I have to go finish my paperwork so that I can get out of here to be at the church on time."**

"**Hey, I saw what you gave Alexis for the baby it's cute." She said about the small silver rattle.**

"**I went into the baby store with Maxie, she would not take no for an answer."**

"**Somehow that doesn't surprise me." She said dryly thinking of the younger girl's insistence that she should go out with the cute salesman at the furniture store. Too bad the date had ended when the man rushed from the movie when finding out she was pregnant.**

**Elizabeth was walking through the corridor as she went to change running into a handsome man she soon realized was Lorenzo Alcazar. "I'm sorry about that." "Excuse me." They traded, when he stopped a few feet past her and turned around saying "Elizabeth Morgan, right?"**

**Milo and Max moved in closer not happy the supposedly former mobster had stopped her. **

"**Yes, may I help you Mr. Alcazar?"**

"**Two things, I am looking for the boardroom, I have a meeting with Skye Quartermaine. Also I was hoping to have a word with your husband, could you please have him call me."**

"**You can reach Jason at his office, as for Skye take a right at the end of the hallway." She said. "Good day."**

**Max glowered at the man until he walked out of sight, then told Elizabeth he had to call Jason.**

"**Okay, but tell him to meet me at the church after his visit with the man." She said cheekily.**

****

Sonny was sitting in a pew, thinking on what the woman had told him. The results would be in next week. While part of him wanted answers, another part of him was scared to find out the truth. After talking to Father Coates, he was exiting the church at the same time Carly was entering it with AJ.

**Nodding at each other, Sonny asked for a moment of Carly's time. "I can't take Michael this weekend. I will be at the new place and don't want to have him sitting alone waiting on me."**

"**Fine, we can take him to the city with us." She said thinking that Bobbie would be glad for the extra time since she was getting ready to move out of the Brownstone.**

**Nik and Stefan grimly stared at one another, and then the older man said we have to warn them.**

"**After the christening, I don't want to spoil this for Alexis."**

"**I was hoping my mother had finally fallen into the pits of hell."**

"**Well, Vlad, she hasn't. Now what is going on at this shindig that Alexis is hosting." Said Luke as he entered the cold room.**

"**Her daughter is being christened and she is announcing her engagement."**

"**Who is she marrying, just tell me it isn't Corinthos."**

"**Mac Scorpio, they are raising the kids together."**

"**Wonder how the blond bombshell known as Felicia is taking that news." He mused. "Fine, I will keep tracking down the she-devil; you go to the shindig."**

"**Spencer, I don't take orders from you." Sneered Stefan. "I will be helping track down Helena."**

"**No, you won't. One of us has to be at the wedding, though if Elizabeth is there so will Morgan be so that might be the safest place in town." He said.**

****

Ric slithered into the room, wanting to escape notice. While this had originally been his plan, Sam had taken over and now it had taken on fatally sinister tones. He had to find a way to warn the annoying woman about the threat against her but would she take him seriously. 

**Hearing Sam's partner, he shuddered as the man placed the gun to his head and said "Where do you think you are going?"**

"**To take care of my part of the plan."**

"**You did your part by getting Samantha out of the hospital. Let us take care of the rest before you screw things up again." Turning to Sam, he said "Is your patsy all set up?"**

"**Spencer thinks that this will break up his one true love and that she will come running back to him. I have had him singing my tune for months. His part should work, he is considered harmless by the ex-girl friend."**

"**Don't underestimate her. According to what I have read, she is a lot smarter than she looks."**

"**Elizabeth Webber is little more than Pollyanna. She has no idea what real life is like. She is some softhearted do-gooder."**

**They were getting ready to start, Maxie and Georgie were holding what was soon to be their new little sister while Alexis and Mac talked to Father Coates. "Elizabeth could you get Carly?" Asked Jax, who was going to be the godfather. "We don't exactly get along."**

"**Sure, she went to check on something in the vestibule." She said walking down the aisle as her husband walked in with Lorenzo Alcazar of all people. **

**Seeing the question on her face, he said "Where are you heading?"**

"**To get Carly, she went to get something left out front."**

"**There was no one there; we just came from there." Said the other man.**

"**Where did she go?" Asked an annoyed Jax. "She knew that the priest was on a tight schedule."**

**Jason called Carly's guard and got no answer. Turning to Milo and Max, he told them to go and find Greg.**

**He then told Elizabeth to stay with Mac, then had the others in attendance spread out to locate the missing blond. Twenty minutes later, they found the guard tied up with a stab wound.**

"**Who did this?" Asked Mac furious that someone had ruined this day.**

"**I didn't see his face, but I saw Lucky Spencer and was keeping an eye out because he was acting weird." He said before passing out. Monica and Alan rushed over to take care of the man along with Bobbie.**

"**Morgan, what is going on?" Spat out Mac.**

"**Things have been peaceful." He said as he started to call his men when AJ walked in with the missing package. "Where have you been and have you seen Carly?"**

"**No, I gave her a ride over and she left this in my car. I saw it when I got to the office, what is going on Jason?"**

"**Carly is missing. He guard was stabbed."**

"**This is all my fault. I called and told her I would bring this over, but before I could get out of the office, a new client called about ordering a new yacht. I could not get off the phone."**

"**What client? Could it have been a setup?"**

**AJ sat on the stone behind him not ever realizing what he was sitting on as he panicked. "My god, it could have. I would have sworn I carried this in early, plus it had been on the seat between us during the drive over, I found it on the backseat along with my briefcase."**

"**What did this man want?"**

"**It was a woman; she had very specific requests, which is why I took the call. She knew a lot about boats."**

"**Sam." Said Elizabeth softly. Then stronger "Sam McCall. Carly saw her earlier; we were joking around about running her over with the car."**

**Taggert entered in response to Mac's call and went to check for himself at Shadybrook. Capelli said he would check out the Spencer home.**

"**Why would she grab Carly?" Asked AJ.**

"**Better question is why would Lucky help her."**

**Bobbie started to protest when Luke entered along with Nik and Stefan and he protested his son's innocence. "Carly is still a Spencer and with the she-devil in town,"**

"**Luke, Lucky was seen earlier today kissing Sam McCall, plus I know Helena Cassidines voice, it wasn't her. She is someone rather unforgettable." Said AJ. "Where as I have no recall about this McCall woman."**

**Jason looked at Mac then nodded, taking Elizabeth off to the side, he said "Go to the office with Max and write down everything you can recall about what Carly told you about last time. I will see if I can find Lansing's whereabouts."**

**Carly woke up, groaning as she realized she was being held in the same place as last time. Thinking on whether or not she had ever told Jason about this place, she groaned to realize she hadn't. The only time this place had been mentioned was as a possible home for Elizabeth.**

"**Well, well you are awake. You don't look like much, but lets help you ex-husband wants you back enough to give us what we want." She heard. Shivering when she realized that things had changed, because this person was not supposed to be here for several more years.**


	22. Chapter 22

The mystery bad guy isn't who you are all thinking of. Neither Manny nor Trevor Lansing.

Switching Places

Chapter 40

It had been two weeks and Carly was getting worried. At least last time Jason had been suspicious of Ric. Though when she thought back on it she could not help wondering if the man had been married to anyone other than Elizabeth would he have looked at him so hard for kidnapping her.

Trying to get comfortable, she saw the door opening and when Sam sauntered in she wondered what the woman wanted. So far she had stayed away but who knew how long that would last. The woman walked over to where Carly was chained to the wall and rubbed her belly saying. "Mommy is here now, I promise you my sweet, I will take good care of you."

Carly ignored the woman, knowing she wanted to get a rise from her. Seeing the doctor standing in the doorway, she said with a sneer, "Did you find out anything interesting?"

The green eyed man turned to Sam and said "We have to talk. Now."

Taking a deep breath as the door closed behind the two nut cases, Carly reached over and turned on the televisions, grateful for the fact that she had caused a short in the other timeline, since that meant she had seen them getting repaired.

"She is telling the truth, the brat isn't Corinthos. I got the file from my contact at GH; she is carrying the Quartermaine brat."

"What do we do now? I promised him Corinthos kid."

"We lie, and make sure she understands that if she doesn't her and the kid are dead."

AJ sat in the dark spare bedroom, looking at the assortment of baby items he had purchased since finding out he was going to be a father. Picking up the blanket, he held it up and rubbed it against his face then replaced it into the crib. Walking out into his living room, he stared at the unopened bottle of vodka and picked up to toss it at the fireplace.

Jason let himself into the apartment; he had been at the station when Sonny had attacked AJ, claiming the man had Carly. "Breaking everything in sight won't solve anything. No one thinks you are behind this except Sonny and he doesn't really believe it deep down."

"He is still in love with her." He said coldly. "As well as being delusional."

"Yes, he is, but the fact is they are bad for each other. They both know it; Carly also doesn't love Sonny. She and I have talked about it." Jason watched as his brother stalked around his place and seemed to be dealing with a burning anger.

"Who is helping them?"

"I don't know. All we know is that Sam was helped out of prison by this Trevor Lansing, but that seemed to be at the request of Ric." In fact Jason was quite aware of that fact. The sick and twisted tapes from the bugs at Crimson Point verified that. "I checked all the people in my world, and Lorenzo Alcazar did the same. Who ever this is, has a real cool head, There has been no ransom demands, no requests for territory. This is personal."

"That makes it more deadly." Said the older man as he looked bleakly at his younger brother. "I spent years hating her, but we have come to a truce. I would even say we are friends, but I don't love her. I understand why Sonny is reacting the way he is."

"Then come help us, even if you don't want to work with my men, you have spent a lot of time with Carly, you might know something and not even know it."

"Elizabeth, Alexis and the attorney she is going to partner up with have picked my brain over until I think it has been scrambled."

"I know it's there, one of us is holding a piece of this puzzle, we have to be."

Elizabeth tossed the legal pad back on the desk and turned to Alexis. "I think I have it."

"What?"

"Ric Lansing kidnapped Carly before, he held her in a house, but where and how. The first idea is a locked room, but Carly would make too much noise, so it is either soundproofed or isolated"

"We all agreed on that. What else?"

"Sam is involved, but there are at least two other known conspirators. Lucky and Ric. Do you have the list of credit card purchases?"

"Any place that both of them went?"

"No, Lucky stuck to chain stores and Ric to the high-end shops. The only common purchase is gas, at the station near Charles Street."

"Ric doesn't live even close to there, so why is he gassing up there."

Alexis called Mac and he sent an officer to find out but they were all quickly losing hope.

"Okay, we have Ric getting Sam out of jail, his father who is a man with influence helping. Trevor hates Sonny, but has to know that Carly is too connected. Why did they grab her, why not Elizabeth?" Asked an entering Diane. "She is the wife of the mob boss, they both have guards."

Mac called back as Emily entered and said "We talked to an attendant at the station, Ric was there with a man, green eyes and a wicked pretty smile was all the girl recalled. He left after getting coffee saying he had flown in from far away. That is one of the lesser roads from the airport."

"Anything else?"

Jason and AJ joined the others as they went over all they had at the warehouse, and then calling his wife asked the women if they had anything.

"Nothing you don't already know. We do have a description, but green eyes and a pretty smile aren't much help."

"What about the location?" Jason asked after hanging up on his wife.

"Nothing, she has fallen off the grid. Do you have any more names for me to check?"

Sonny entered and scowling at AJ said "try a variation on my mother's name. Adella, with different last names. Corinthos, Johnson, and toss in Lansing. If Ric is involved he might be using my mother's name."

Stan went to the other room and started to run records, but wished he had more to go on.

Mac sat in his office; he had gotten very little sleep in the last fourteen days. Seeing a FBI agent at the door, he asked "Anything?"

"Nothing, we still don't even know if this is mob related."

"Morgan doesn't think so. I tend to agree with him."

"Your future wife is his attorney correct?" Asked the agent. "That must make things pretty cozy around here."

"Something I have a concern about as well." Said Floyd from the doorway.

"If you don't have information about the case, Mayor, please leave my office. We are rather busy right now."

Mac went back to the papers that had been filed in regards to Sam McCall and had the agent run some more names, but nothing was popping up. On a hunch he said "Add Courtney Matthews name to the list. They worked together at Kelly's and using Corinthos' sister's name would twist the knife. She committed suicide last year."

Carly was woken up by the sound of arguing, listening as her captor and Ric argued she was sickened that her only hope was the man who had kidnapped her the last time. When she saw the man hit Ric in the face and then the sound of the body hitting the fireplace, she lost all hope.

She could not control the tears as Lucky and Sam helped drag the man away, then she heard Lucky say "What was he talking about I thought you said Carly was in a safe house."

"She is." Said Sam, "I have gone and seen her there. Don't worry baby, it will be fine."

"Fine, I can understand the need to take down the mob, but hitting your own special prosecutor was out of line, don't do it again."

Sam rolled her eyes behind the dumbass and then distracted him, Lucky Spencer was still needed, they had to have a patsy for when Sonny died. She lead the man to one of the spare bedroom and let him play superstud all the while wondering how much money she would get out of the deal, with a baby to raise she would need several million. When Lucky finished, she whispered in his ears, "That was good baby." Before watching him fall fast asleep.

When she rejoined the man in the living room, he said "Is he asleep?"

"Yes, what is the next part of the plan?"

"Lansing is going to be a problem; I will have my contact arrange for him to disappear."

"Shame not to access all that money his step-mommy left him." She said walking over and kissing the man only to be turned away.

"I don't do seconds." He said then pushed her onto the sofa. "With you it would be what, fiftieths. Keep you eye on the prize, revenge and the kid."

Carly had to laugh. When even someone like that sees through you, you are done. She smirked as Sam glared as he left closing the door behind him.

Bobbie tried to get Michael to eat, but he kept asking who took his mother and why. The little boy was staying at Sonny's because of the security precautions, but she still worried. When a drained Elizabeth entered shaking her head to the silent question, Bobbie went to get her some dinner.

"You don't have to feed me." She said.

"That is all there is that I can do. We have all gone though this a hundred times."

"I wish I knew what it is I know. I get this feeling the answers are right here." She said to the red head.

"You are doing your best plus keeping up on your schooling. Elizabeth, you are losing weight you can't afford to lose." She said to the nurse.

"Carly is depending on me I know it." She said. Going over to Michael she curled up with the little boy who was crying for his mother. "What about Leticia, how is she doing?"

"Her arm is broken, I can't believe she slipped on ice."

"I know the worst part is that she swore she saw Carly, but we know that isn't possible."

Jason tossed the office, he was frustrated and they had nothing to go on. Seeing Georgie Jones entering, he apologized for scaring her.

"Jason, I think I know something." She gulped then sat down. "The day of the christening, I was feeling like someone was watching me. I have been paranoid like that since the attack. That day, there was this car, outside the church, with government tags."

"Do you recall anything more?"

"No, but the agent my dad and I told, basically dismissed it. I told dad I was telling you."

"Thank you, you could be onto something." Thinking on what Carly had told them about her biological father, he asked Georgie to stay for a few minutes and went to find Stan. "Get me all you can find out on John Durant. He is a federal attorney."

Going back in he handed her the earrings saying "The young man who gave them to you, is the son of a mob boss. He fled because he has a strict curfew, no other reason."

"Why the diamonds?" She asked confused.

"That I have no idea, but he was in town for reasons other than being in the park that is all I can tell you."

"Thanks, it helps a little, I have to and get to Michael, I am spending the night at the penthouse so that I can stay with him tomorrow."

"We all appreciate you girls helping with him." Sonny had insisted they stay at Jason's but Sage, Brooklynn, Maxie and Lulu had all been helping on Georgie's request.

Lorenzo looked at Manny Ruiz and said "You agreed to stay away from wherever I lived."

"If this is about the blond ex-wife of Corinthos, we had nothing to do with that."

"Do I have your assurances on this," he asked.

"We made a deal, I don't welsh on my deals, but a little birdy says that a doctor with pharmaceutical connections to the Zacharas went off the gird lately. Mr. Devlin is the man you are looking for but rumor is that he is working for the government."

Lorenzo watched as the slipper tattooed man left quietly. He hesitated, the fact of the matter was he had a contact, but one that would demand a favor in return. Deciding to talk to Morgan, he went to his new hometown and called the man. "We have to talk; I have some information you need."

When Jason showed up at his penthouse suite at the Port Charles hotel, Jason turned on the white noise device and said "The government might be involved."

"They are, I have a contact in Miami. The techs contact really was a doctor, Ian Devlin. The man is a skin cutter and a drug dealer, prescription drugs for fakes. He did a deal with Zachara's disinherited daughter."

"Do you know her?"

"Claudia, black widow type. She lives in Milan with her uncle Rudy. I met her once, cold as ice and insecure as hell. Wants daddy's love desperately. Anthony despises her, not that he is to kind to the boy either."

Jason went home, to take a shower and try to get some sleep. Seeing his wife and Michael asleep in their bed, he slipped to the shower wondering where Sonny was if Michael was there. Grabbing a blanket and a pillow he was heading downstairs when his wife came out in the hall.

Once both were ensconced on the sofa, they caught each other up on what they knew. "Why would John harm his own daughter?"

"That I haven't figured out let alone where they are holding her."

Ric hadn't woken up by the next morning, so Devlin entered to check on the man, his hand was shaking when he realized the man was more than asleep. Turning to his boss, he said "He is unconscious, almost dead. We need to take to the hospital."

"Let him die, his part is done. Make sure it looks like a suicide."

Leaving he went to check on the other guests, seeing the local detective they had in their pocket, he said "What do they know."

"They are looking for the name Courtney Matthews. I'm surprised your people in the FBI haven't told you that."

"What about the nosy girl at the church."

"She believed them when they said it was someone following Morgan. She is the boss's daughter, book smart but not to up on things." Said the man. "How much longer do you need?"

"We will be leaving at the end of week; you need to handle the loose ends."

"It will be a pleasure. Any particular way you want it handled?"

"As long as it can't be traced back to me, I'm fine with whatever you do. Do we have any problems?"

"Spencer's father, but he is a drunk who no one takes seriously. He is out chasing shadows. Thinks this old enemy of his family's is involved."

"Keep it that way. Anything else?"

"No, but I want payment as soon as the bodies hit the ground. Morgan will hunt me, and he is good."

"Don't worry about Morgan, my people are going to arrest him for RICO violations." The agents were following a false trail he had laid as soon as he had found his old snitch Sam McCall was having Sonny's spawn.

Chapter 40

Four days later, Elizabeth walked into the hospital and asked Monica for a minute. "Do you have any idea how to find out if someone had arranged for a prescription for prenatal vitamins?"

"Why?" She asked.

"What if this isn't what we think it is. What if this is about the baby?"

"Give me fifteen minutes. I will find out from here and Mercy, but we have lots of places in town to fill those types of prescriptions. "

Elizabeth saw her grams talking to someone but she could not see their face, walking over she saw it was the Mayor. The man coldly snubbed her, making her grandmother freeze up and say rather glacially to the man. "Mr. Floyd if you want my backing you might not want to be rude to my granddaughter. In fact I think I will suggest to Lee and Gail that we consider backing another candidate."

"My constituents want me to run a clean campaign and talking to the wife of a mob boss is not acceptable. Even more so when the wife is a friend with the former mob boss who has never been sent to prison for his crimes."

"Mayor, people who live like you do, should not throw stones, they tend to kick up rocks and expose the slugs underneath. By the way, how is the new indoor pool?" Asked Elizabeth sweetly. "Being a servant of the people must pay better than I had heard."

Audrey watched as the man's skin turned sallow. Then she asked her granddaughter, "what do you know?"

"His son was here a couple of weeks ago; he hit his head on the diving board. I was just guessing."

"I would say good guess." Monica walked up with a piece of paper and said "Here, Epiphany had a contact at County as well. They had a large bottle go missing two days before the kidnapping. You have twenty minutes before Mac has to tell the FBI."

Jason hung up the phone, after thanking Elizabeth and added the pin to the places marked. Now if it only made more sense. Calling Marco he asked the man to see if there were any house sold within the city limits in the last three months. "Have the new attorney look into it discreetly along with Stan."

Seeing AJ entering with coffee he said "We do have that here."

"I know, but I go to Kelly's really to check on Mike. He has always been the decent sort. I understand him."

Shaking his head, Jason gave him the latest information, thinking that if they didn't find Carly soon, it was going to get ugly for all concerned.

Elizabeth knocked on the door at the Spencer house, than took out her key grateful for Nik's help. Telling Maxie to watch for trouble, she went upstairs hoping to check out Lucky's room, while Georgie and Sage did the same downstairs. Lulu was searching her mom's room, so when she heard the young blond yell eeeh! She came running along with the others.

"What!"

"Used condoms, plus long dark hair on Mom's bed. Lucky had sex with someone in Mom's room. That is just sick."

"Get back to searching. I know that there has to be something here." Said Elizabeth.

She had her own little aha minute, then sat down and called Jason saying for him to meet her at the Brownstone and to bring Diane. She hid the paperwork and kept looking. Finding nothing more than a list on how to get her back, she started to rip it up when she saw step three. Making peace with her to get Elizabeth to let her guard down.

"Lulu, anything?"

"There was a woman here. These are the clothes that were hanging in the closet. I called dad, he is coming home, Lucky had better hope that Helena is behind this, other wise dad is going to want to kill him for doing that in Mom's room."

Georgie came in and tossed down some more items, saying "I called Dad and told him what Luke asked us to do then told him we found something. They are on the way."

"What is in there?"

"Proof that Sam is setting Lucky up. Get this your brother thinks he is working towards becoming an undercover operative in the FBI."

WHAT! Was the general response. Georgie grimaced and handed the letter to Elizabeth who read it and sat down stunned as the police and FBI swarmed in. The agent in charge started to snatch the note from her hand when Alexis entered and said "Don't treat her that way. She is here by invitation of the owner, looking for something to help find his lost son."

"I also believe that she is working for the Sugarplum Fairy and the Easter Bunny." Snickered an agent. "Her husband is Jason Morgan, which is who she is helping. Now hand over your purse, Mrs. Morgan."

"Do you have a warrant?" Asked Alexis.

"He can search it all he wants." Said Elizabeth as she dumped the bag on the table in front of her.

When the agent ripped it to look in the lining, Alexis called a contract of Stefan's to protest.

Elizabeth was still sitting there when Stefan walked in with the head of the state police and attorney general of the state of New York. The agent flushed when he was asked if he had ripped the bag then was ordered out of the house. "I will be contacting your superior's in Washington."

Thanking Alexis, she saw Mac's eyes bug when he read the files they had already gone through.

"Lulu, I need you to go home with Nik this evening. Leslie will be returning tomorrow and we will make sure that they clean this place up for you." Said Stefan.

"Thank you, but what do you think happened to Lucky?" She asked.

"We don't know but you can rest assured you dad will not rest to he finds out."

Elizabeth left the house, saying she had promised to check on Bobbie. "She is not eating and Sonny was sending over food with Jason."

When the girls and Elizabeth entered the Brownstone, she said thank you and left them while she went to find Jason and Diane. "It looks like Lucky was helping to manufacture evidence against Jason. This is all my fault." She said sitting down.

"Don't worry about it. I have a former classmate who works for the Justice Department; he gave us a heads up weeks ago. I have all the proof needed to keep this from going to trial, we want them looking at this stuff, and it keeps them out of our hair."

"One other thing. Lucky has used money from Laura Spencer's trust fund to pay for an electrical deposit. No address but could Stan check it out?"

"Good work, this fits into the other information we have." Jason kissed his wife then waited until she had left to go to work. Turning to Diane he asked if she could deal with this quickly.

"The FBI likes to take it's own sweet time, but I can make a push for them to arrest you sooner, but are you sure?"

"We need to deal with this, get this Durant to come out of the woodwork."

Elizabeth was working the ER when Leticia came in, "How are you feeling?"

"Sick to my stomach, I wish I could remember the house. I know it was Carly." She vowed.

"What exactly did you see?"

"Milo was taking Michael and I to his dentist appointment. I saw something out of a corner of my eye, but it didn't connect until much later what it was I saw. I went for a walk, trying to recall the house and what street but Milo was trying to lose the reporters so we drove around quite a bit." She said tearfully.

"We will find her Leticia, and you did give us hope. Thanks to you we know she is still here." Said Elizabeth as she held the young nanny's hand.

Walking her out the door, Elizabeth saw Lorenzo Alcazar picking up Sage. Walking over she asked if Georgie had worked today.

"Yes, but one of Jason's guards came to pick her up. She is staying with Michael for the afternoon, then returning him to Sonny." Realizing she had forgotten her gloves she left her uncle with Elizabeth while rushing back to the third floor.

"Mrs. Morgan, I sincerely hope your friend is found. Miss Quartermaine mentioned last night that she was carrying her brother AJ's child. A child is the hope for the future, a legacy for those of us who... Mrs. Morgan is everything okay?"

"I need to get to Jason, I think I get why she was taken." Turning to Monica who was leaving she said urgently "I figured it out. I know why Carly was taken."

Max called Jason and told his boss his wife wanted him now. Lorenzo stayed by now curious as to what the young woman had come up with, sending Sage with her extra guard, Max ordered Lorenzo to stay close while he called AJ like Elizabeth had requested.

When the two men arrived she took them and Alcazar to the waiting room and said "Find out if John Durant has some sort of will binding him from inheriting something. Carly might be his kid, so he could use DNA tests to prove that the baby is his descendant."

"Why not just claim your friend?" Asked Lorenzo still confused. "A grown daughter would work as well if you were correct."

"Because Carly has never had a day in her life where she would submit to anyone. She is headstrong, and never thinks before acting." Announced a weary AJ. "Our child would be a fresh start, Michael is still listed as adopted by Sonny and this man is all about appearances."

"I will have Stan and Diane look into it, Alexis is running interference with the FBI, so call me if you have anything else. Where did this come from?"

"Something Mr. Alcazar said plus something with my family. My mother's grandparents, disowned her years ago for her behavior, but left money to Sarah. She never stopped trying to get the money from her daughter."

"Why did they leave it only to Sarah?" Asked AJ confused.

"They were always rather standoffish towards me." She said with a shrug as she walked away.

Sonny was helping his son with the class project he had due at school, wishing his mother was here to help him. Jason had refused to send Michael away, saying that it wasn't mob related and that the little boy had no one to go with him.

Hearing the door opening he was happy to see the younger Jones, girl. She soon joined Michael with his project and then announced they needed some model glue. "Dad, I want to go and get it with Georgie." Michael whined.

"Fine, but take the guard with you." Said the tired former mob boss. Telling Paulie to follow them, he said he would be fine by himself for a while. Picking up the file that Dr. Saunders had given him on manic depression, he tried to distract himself from worrying.

Sam was wondering the streets, not a smart thing to be doing when you were wanted by the police and the FBI, but she didn't know what else to do. Durant had ordered Ian Devlin and his co-hort to kill her. Placing her hair inside the ball cap she slid into the back room of Kelly's.

When she saw Elizabeth and another woman entering, she looked around then went into the stall of the ladies room

"Emily, I wish I could do something, all this thinking things through is not helping get Carly back." Said Elizabeth as she brushed the snow off her coat.

"We are all doing are best. Did that list from her room help any?" Wiping her hands, Emily went out the door to wait for Elizabeth to change out of her scrubs.

"No, but I have some ideas about some other stuff that will be happening." She said unhappily. "I will be right out."

Perfect, thought Sam. Little Miss Sunshine was her ticket out to town. Leaving the stall she went to stand next to where the door would open and waited. Seeing the soap bottle and grimacing about the fact it was all she has to use, she picked it up and held it over her head.

In the stall, Elizabeth was squirming around trying to change her clothes in the minimal space provided when she saw the shadow and pretended to get a text message. "Dang it, who?"

Sam heard the nurse texting someone back and hoped she would hurry before someone else entered.

Elizabeth placed her bag next to the toilet, only taking out the only weapon she had. Her hairbrush and then pulled up her hair, before moving to leave the stall.

The woman outside just waited calmly knowing that the mob boss would have made sure his wife had unlimited credit and most likely lots of cash. Seeing the door open she was applauding herself for the great plan when she was pushed back into the tiled wall behind her.

"That's isn't very nice Samantha." Said Elizabeth as she blocked the other girls exit.

Cursing the con woman reached out to grab the wimpy girl's hair, only to feel a sharp sting across the face. "Where is Carly, what have you done with her?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about?" She said going to grab her arm, only to find herself grabbing empty space.

"I would tell me, Jason isn't going to be so polite when he asks." Said Elizabeth as she danced out of the reach of the other woman's grasping hands. When the talons got a hold of her shirt, Elizabeth sighed and balled her hand into a fist and punched the woman.

"Ow!" Said the woman as she held her bleeding nose. Then she went back to grabbing at the nurse whose hand was still stinging from the punch. Not holding back, Elizabeth punched her again, this time drawing a lot more blood and from the sounds of it breaking cartilage.

"Where is Carly?" She asked as she reached over and grabbed her by her hair after knocking off the ball cap. Pulling tightly, Elizabeth heard the door opening as Mike responded along with one of Jason's guards and Taggert who had been eating at the counter.

"Mrs. Morgan, you need to release her. Elizabeth, this isn't the way to do this." Said Taggert while inwardly enjoying the sight. "Let me take care of this."

"Not until she tells me where Carly is. Sam, have you ever had a swirly in the girl's toilet? Asked a vengeful Elizabeth. "Taggert you owe me."

"Not like this, there are FBI agents all over this case."

"Darn it." Said Elizabeth as she tossed the woman towards the bald detective and his now entering partner.

Capelli just helped Taggert cuff her and once he was taking her to the patrol car "Keep you mouth shut if you know what's good for you."

Sam whitened when she realized she was traveling to the station with her co-conspirator. She was grateful when Taggert said he would be riding with the man after telling Elizabeth to get her hand taken care off then show up down at the station in the morning.

Max was on the phone with Jason relaying what had happened when the man himself showed up with Francis and Johnny. Telling the guards to find out anything they could, he took Elizabeth to the hospital to get checked out.

Ian Devlin had to hand it to Durant the man was smooth. The private jet would be arriving tomorrow to take them away for the birth of his grandchild.

Going in to check on his patient and its mother he saw she was pale and breathing heavily. Running all the different possible problems that were connected to high fever, he went to see Durant and said "We have to wait to move her. She has the flu."

"So?" He asked "Would this harm the kid?"

"If she doesn't get well, yes. We have to wait for her fever to go down."

"Get it done, I want to leave as soon as possible." Said Durant as he walked out the door.

Mac looked in the room at Sam McCall and tried to hold back Alexis from tearing her hair out. "She has already gone one round with Elizabeth, let them deal with her."

"The FBI is more interested in going after Jason, then in getting Carly back. I want to talk to her, just talk." She said while crossing her fingers.

"Alexis let them deal with her." He said as he drew her off into his office and closed the door. Reaching for his phone he removed the device that Sean had sent to him this week and placed it inside before calling Jason Morgan.

"Morgan." They heard.

"This is Mac Scorpio; I have an address for you. A house with the electricity turned on in the name of Courtney Matthews. She is listed as the personal assistant of one Laura Spencer."

"Where?" He heard urgently. Then the sound of Elizabeth in the background.

Telling Jason, he said for them to get Carly out of there, then he was sending his men to pick up John Durant.

"Elizabeth, I want you to promise to stay in the car until I call you." Said Jason as he arrived down the street from the Spencer house.

"Fine, but I need to see how Carly is doing. Dr. Meadows is on standby and so is your mother."

Hearing the sound of someone knocking on the window Jason got out and asked Johnny why AJ was there.

"He refused to stay behind."

"Fine, but stay out of the way." He told his brother while pulling out his gun and edging closer to the house grateful that it was almost eight-thirty at night. The darkness provided cover as they eased closer to the house and raided it.

Finding only papers and some notes, Jason saw a word that was circled in red ink. Panic room.

"This isn't the place. However I know where she is. Carly showed me this house while she was looking to buy one for herself."

Going to the SUV, Jason told Elizabeth and she tried to recall if they had an address on the house, then pulled out the ever present legal notepad with Alexis' handwriting from that fateful day in May when their lives had changed and looked it over.

"Here." She thrust the address at Jason and they drove off just as a man with a killer smile and green eyes arrived at the rental safe house. "Durant, we have a problem someone was here."

"Who?"

"I don't know but it was trashed." He said.

"Sam was arrested tonight, she is a lose end that is being taken care off. Get back to the house and stay with my child."

Lucky snuck into the stairwell, he needed money to get away and knew where to find it. As he crept into the hallway, he saw a girl in a bright red hat and dark navy blue peacoat, leaving the penthouse. Smiling slowly he grabbed Elizabeth and knocked her out.

Tossing her into the box, he put it back onto the trolley and wheeled it to the service elevator. Morgan would pay to get his wife back, what a shame she would not be returning. Elizabeth was going to be coming with him.

Michael walked back into the hall and then said to his dad inside. "Where did Georgie go? She left her purse here."

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Switching Places

We see what we want to see, not what is actually happening.

Lucky rolled the dolly over to the dark end of the garage, avoiding the cameras. Hearing Elizabeth squirming, he patted the top and said quietly after bending down, "Just relax, I will have you out of there in a few minutes."

Inside Georgie took out the cell phone she had been given and tried to call out. Nothing, but at least she had the phone, she thought. When she heard him call her Elizabeth, she went from scared to amused and pissed all at the same time. The man had to be blind; she was taller and weighed about twenty pounds more than Elizabeth. What an idiot.

Feeling the car pull out of the garage, Georgie kept track of turns and sounds, knowing that the "brain surgeon" driving was sure to give her a chance to call for help at some point. When they came to a stop ten minutes, later she heard Lucky talking to a familiar sounding voice, then a gun shot. Finally nothing but silence. Great, so either Lucky was shot and she had heard or Lucky had killed someone.

Jason slowed down and turned of the engine easing to a stop a few hundred feet away. Telling Elizabeth to stay with AJ, he turned to his brother and said "Keep her safe."

"I'm coming with you." He said stubbornly.

"No, listen, we are going to secure the building, then search for this panic room. We have no idea exactly where it is. I know there is one, but not where it is or how to open it."

"Fine, but call my phone so we can help search." He said getting into the SUV with his sister in law. Watching as Jason and the guards entered the home; he asked Elizabeth how she could be so calm.

"I know Carly is in there, and I trust Jason and his men to take care of themselves. We will get in there, find her and take her to the hospital. Then Sam, Ric and this John-"

AJ answered the ringing phone, listened then handed it to Elizabeth. Grabbing her medical kit, she hopped out and rushed into the house. "Where?"

"Bedroom, you deal with him. See if he is alive, we will keep looking." Jason said grimly.

Elizabeth went into the bedroom and checked on the man lying still on the bed as she could hear the four men tearing the house apart. Walking out to the living room, she started talking. "Carly if you can hear or see us, please let us know. I know you are here. Lansing is in a coma; we have no one else to ask."

Ten minutes later, Jason was growing frustrated as he searched the basement and second floor. According to the report from Stan panic rooms were usually there. Walking up the stairs he asked Elizabeth if Carly had ever told her more about this room.

"Just that she would watch me so there had to be cameras. She said I found her, and that I then passed out." She replied just as frustrated. Then she said "Look for a remote. She said there was one."

Ian Devlin was approaching the street when he saw the two dark vehicles parked in front of the house, heading closer to take a look, he found himself pulled back. "Don't go in, Sam McCall was arrested tonight. She was with Elizabeth Webber beforehand, so there is a good chance that is Morgan."

"What do I do now, Capelli? Where is Durant?"

"Leaving town as soon as the jet is refueled. Come with me." Said the corrupt officer. Leading him back to the scene of the attack on Lucky, he silently showed the doctor the bleeding body and said "I found him like this, looks like Sam was a busy girl, help me load his body."

"Sure, what happens after that?"

"We get on this plane and never come back."

Ten minutes, later a patrolling squad car drove down the street, seeing the car with its hood open and the door ajar. Turning on the siren and lights for the few minutes it took to arrive, he slowed down when he saw no one. Stopping he called it in then went around to the front. "Oh crap."

Reaching for the mike on his shoulder, he called to the station and said "We need someone help down by Mulberry Street. Two bodies. One is Cadet Spencer; the other is a John Doe. No id that I can find."

Walking back to the car, he could hear a pounding on the trunk and realized there was someone inside. Calling he asked for instructions just as Taggert arrived at the scene along with the FBI.

"Open the damn trunk." Said an exasperated agent. He had spent the night reading the files that the head of Homeland Security had brought personally to town. All he wanted was to wrap up the kidnapping case and chase down John Durant so that he could strangle the man. Thanks to his lies and misrepresentation of the facts, the newly minted Special Agent in Charge had been demoted.

Finding the keys, the uniformed officer, did as ordered. The crate inside the hatch-backed trunk was locked; he went to his own vehicle and found a crow bar and pried it open. Inside was a pissed off brunette who when she saw Taggert asked. "Did I hear Lucky's murder or Lucky murdering someone else?"

The medics were helping the medical examiner load the bodies, when he saw Lucky's foot moving. Stopping the man from wrapping up Spencer, they rushed the dirt bag to the hospital.

AJ was passed scared and had gone to terrified, what if they were too late. What then. This was his fault. His child was paying for all the bad things it's father had done over the years. Picking through the trash in the bedrooms, he grimaced as he realized that the wastebasket he had dumped had several condoms in it.

Still nothing, where could this remote be? They had now been searching for almost two hours, but the only clue that they had was the fact this thing existed. Jason had figured out from the building and room dimensions that the panic room was downstairs but the problem was getting to it without harming Carly.

Elizabeth had gone over the bookshelf several times, even going so far as to call Stefan Cassidine to join them. When the man arrived ten minutes ago, he had quickly joined in the search.

Taking his wife aside, Jason asked why Stefan. "With all the secret passageways and hidden rooms on the island I figured he would be of some help."

Finally annoyed and worried, Elizabeth tossed the ugly statue at the wall, hitting the bookshelf. Hearing a hollow sound, she looked around the room. Finally shouting for Jason, she said "This isn't a built in unit, can we move it?"

The men moved the heavy unit out of the way, and then she saw it. A little white button that would have been barely reachable, praying as she pressed it, Elizabeth could see the wall separating and told Johnny to run and get her medical bag. Inside standing as close as the shackles would allow was Carly. "What took you so long?" She said before hugging her friend.

"I thought you might like a little vacation, and figured being held by lunatics and chained to a wall would give you a rest." Said Elizabeth as she hugged the woman. "How are you feeling, and why are you wet?"

Carly soon found herself freed of the chains and escorted to the living room, while she told them about faking having the flu and who had grabbed her. "There was one guy; I never saw his face. However he was wearing a Port Charles Police Badge. John told him to take care Sam and Lucky while the doctor went with us." Looking at Elizabeth she shook her head to get her attention.

"Why did he grab you?"

"I don't know. I never heard him say why. However, he wasn't in this to begin with. That was Sam and Ric."

"How did he get involved?" Asked AJ as he shut his phone after calling Mac Scorpio.

"He just showed up here, I heard him talking to Sam. She got him involved through an old contract. Ric was knocked out when he realized that I was not where he thought I was."

Mac was standing in his office, listening to the interrogation of Sam McCall by the head of the FBI. His own officers had been searching for days. Capelli and Taggert had not gotten much sleep in weeks, and this was going to be wrapped up because Elizabeth Morgan had almost been mugged.

Hearing the buzz of his phone, he listened to Taggert and said "I will be right there."

Arriving at the scene with the head of the FBI, the head of the state police and the Attorney General, he found his daughter leaning against a patrol car, while a medic treated her. After hugs and assurances that she was fine, she asked soberly. "What about Carly?"

"Nothing yet. We found a house they were using as a hideout."

"Miss Scorpio, could you please tell us how you ended up in the middle of this?" Asked the FBI boss.

Looking at Mac with a quick grin, she was going to let being called Scorpio pass, until she saw someone taking official notes. "My name is Georgiana Mariah Jones since you need that for the records. I was spending the morning with Michael, Carly's son. We were working on his science project. When we returned to the towers, I went to change before dinner at Elizabeth's place. We stay there when helping out with Michael."

"That would be Michael Corinthos the seven-year-old son of the victim and Jason Morgan's wife?"

"Yes, I was letting myself in, since the guard had gone downstairs to check on a disturbance by a reporter. I was hit from behind and placed in that crate. I was knocked out and came to as Lucky placed me in the trunk of his car. I could hear him talking saying he would let me out in just a few minutes."

"Why did he grab you? Did he say?"

"He talked the whole time he was driving. He thought I was Elizabeth. They used to date years ago and he still wanted to get back with her. How he made the mistake thought, I have no idea. Elizabeth does have a similar coat, but hers is red."

"Thank you, did you hear anything once he stopped the car?"

"I heard him get out and greet someone. Then they talked for a few minutes. A shot, then a second one. Then silence. About forty minutes later, I heard another car. I thought it was a police car at first."

"Why would you think that?" Asked the Attorney General.

"Police cars have big engines; they had a different sound to them. I have grown up listening for the sound of my dad's car to arrive home at night. This car sounded the same."

"What happened next?"

"Two sets of footsteps, then someone talking to the guy with Lucky. Then another gunshot. The car hood and a door opened before the sound of a car driving away. Also the gun had on a silencer. The sound of the shots was the ping of that."

"May I ask how you know that sound?" Asked the Mayor who had arrived. "Unless you dad uses a silencer which is against regulations."

Georgie had finally had enough of the man, so she snarked back. "Actually it is from my dad. My biological father. Frisco Jones. He is with the WSB, along with my godfather Sean Donnelly. My Uncle and Aunt also used one. Robert and Anna Scorpio."

The Attorney General didn't want to get bogged down in local politics so he said "Thank you Miss Jones; we will talk to you some more later. You seem to be our only lead in the murder. Are you sure that this Spencer guy didn't shot the second man?"

"Dad, find out who did this. I don't think that Lucky shot the second guy. I just want to know why the man who was here both times didn't realize Lucky was still alive?"

Hugging her he promised he could. "Now I have to send you to the hospital with--"

"Commissioner, AJ Quartermaine just called. They found Carly Corinthos." Said an officer as he ran up to the men.

"Where and who is they?"

"I didn't ask. All I know is that an ambulance is on the way as a precaution. Here is the address."

Turning to Taggert, Mac said. "Takeover here. I will go and take care of this."

"Dad, I want to go with you. I can ride with the ambulance to GH." Said Georgie.

Sneering as the man gave in, Floyd got into his limo and called his contact. "Yes, I have good news. Carly Corinthos is fine."

Carly was getting ready to argue with Elizabeth, when Mac and Georgie entered along with a whole slew of suits. Whispering to Elizabeth, she said "Let's go to the hospital, let them deal with this."

The medics checked her out, then took the paper Elizabeth handed them after the FBI head refused to allow her to leave with the other. "Sir, I am a nurse as well as her friend."

"I want this wrapped up now. " He said as the second ambulance took Ric away.

After listening to their shortened version of the truth, he said "How did you know about this house. This isn't the first time you have found a kidnap victim Mrs. Morgan."

Mac was going to suggest getting Alexis when a red head walked in and said "I am Mrs. Morgan's attorney. I would suggest you change you attitude since it was someone working for you behind this."

"Mrs. Morgan, how did you know to come to this place?" Asked the Mayor. "Get a vision?"

Jason tensed, until Elizabeth placed her hand on his arm. "Actually, Carly looked at this place when she was buying a house. The panic room is part of the selling points. We read the files that Lucky had about Sam McCall and when I was talking to her, she gave it away." She lied.

"How?"

"She said we would never find Carly. That no one had seen her. Plus she was walking when at Kelly's. We are only a about a half mile away from there."

"And this led to the idea of this place."

"Leticia Juarez, Carly's nanny thought she saw her, your men took the report. I knew the route and that this house was close to where she broke her arm."

"I still don't understand?" Said the Mayor, pissing off the head of Homeland Security.

"It's simple. Panic room, a house listed in the name of Laura Spencer was rented close by. Laura Spencer is in no shape to rent anything. Unlike Luke, I doubt Helena Cassidine has any interest in Carly. So that left Sam and Ric."

"What about them?"

"Sam is vindictive and blames Sonny for her child dying. Ric is Sonny's brother and a nut job. Toss in my ex boyfriend and they all get what they want by distracting us. Plus Carly has been looking for her biological father. We had the name John Durant. However since he was a federal prosecutor, she didn't keep looking at it any further."

"What about Dr. Ian Devlin?"

"Who is that?" Asked AJ. "May I get out of here and go see the mother of my child?"

"As soon as we are finished." Said the Mayor self-importantly.

"Mr. Quartermaine, go ahead. The others will be following soon." Said the state trooper. "So you found the house from Mrs. Corinthos looking at it. I will need to verify that, but one more thing. What do you know about Lucky Spencer kidnapping Georgie Jones this evening from the Towers?"

Seeing the stunned looks and the way Morgan reached out for his wife, he said "Go ahead to the hospital; we know where to reach you if we have any questions."

Feeling Elizabeth stumble, Jason saw she had paled. "Are you okay?"

"Just let's get out of here." She said tired. "I need to talk to Georgie and apologize for what Lucky did.".

At the hospital the chaos of everyone arriving at the same time, created a major headache for Alan as the press arrived as well. "Dr. Quartermaine, if we corral them in the old therapy rooms, we can wait until the police arrive and they can hold a press conference." Said Lainey.

"Fine, you get them there, I will arrange for security up here. AJ, how are you holding up?"

"I've been better. According to Dr. Meadows, she is going to be fine, so far all the tests show our baby to be okay as well. We are waiting for her to return so we can have a sonogram."

"Good, where are your brother and Elizabeth?"

"They were still talking to the police, but they should be here soon. Look, I have to go and talk to Alexis, real quick. Can you keep everyone out of there? Carly only wants her mother and the women let in, Michael is with her right now."

"I will try and keep them out." Promised his father before the younger man went to find Alexis. Seeing her talking to a newly arrived Elizabeth, AJ ignored Jason's glare as he hugged Elizabeth. "Thank you." He said, "Thank god you got angry. I was starting to think we made a mistake."

Elizabeth felt funny about getting thanked for something that could have been prevented but told him he was welcome, then went to see Leslie Webber who had arrived along with Nik.

"Is it true? Lucky was involved." Asked Nik.

"Yes, he also tried to kidnap Georgie Jones, thinking she was me."

Nik waited until Bobbie left the room and turned to Elizabeth saying "Uncle Stefan called. He told me Lucky was in surgery. That one of his fellow kidnappers shot him."

"Yes, I'm so sorry, Nik. This is all my fault."

"It is not your fault, you didn't lead him on, and you told him the truth. You no longer wanted to date him, you made it pretty clear by marrying someone else. Lucky is responsible for this. Not you." He said then walked away. "I have to let Lulu and Laura know."

Jason saw Elizabeth's shoulders sag and went to hold her. "He is right you are not responsible for his actions, he is."

"I know I just feel the need to say I'm sorry. I know it's stupid, but the fact is, I feel like people are going to say it is my fault."

"No, they are not." Said the entering red head. "They picked up Durant at the airport, but he shot himself after a standoff with police. Turns out Carly's kids will inherit some property in Florida. Durant wanted to sell it to developers, but his family had set strict rules in regards to ownership. He could only sell it if he had grandchildren. His family seemed to be believe he would appreciate it more as an adult since the trust has been in place since 1971."

"Why go so far as to arrange for a kidnapping?" Asked an incoming Stefan.

"The property is in Jacksonville. Worth about twenty million dollars as is." Said Alexis as she walked up with Georgie and Maxie. "Durant, needs the ready money. All of his is tied up in trusts or divorce settlements."

"Have you seen Carly?"

"AJ and her are having a sonogram. Georgie, I am so sorry about Lucky." Said Elizabeth.

"I'm not, the way I'm going to look at it, is I must be thinner than I thought." She said trying for levity.

"Stop eating those burgers and drinking those milkshakes, you might be." Said her sister as she hugged the young brunette.

Carly had finally let Michael go the youngster had only briefly touched on her being missing. He seemed to be handling it better than expected thanks to the teenage girls who had been there. In fact he had been a little upset at the ending of his never-ending sleepover.

AJ and Sonny who had brought him had declared a truce while she was missing, but AJ's grin at the comment had caused the Cuban to return to his sour disposition. After he had taken the little boy home, AJ said that he was staying the night.

"Good, then there will be a body in this bed, because I'm not." Said Carly. "As soon as Dr. Meadows gives me the all clear, I want to go home and shower then curl up in my own bed."

As Mac read the latest files he saw Capelli entering with a suspect in cuffs. "Who is that?" He went over to ask "And where were you?"

"I thought I had a lead on Spencer. Someone saw him at a bar on the outskirts of town. This guy decided to take a shot at me."

"Fine, book him, then meet Taggert in forensics. We have Spencer he is getting two bullets removed, along with Ian Devlin who is dead. Durant is at the hospital and McCall is trying to lawyer up."

"Durant? I thought he was one of the good guys?"

"You missed a lot during your joy ride. Spencer kidnapped my daughter thinking she was Elizabeth Morgan, then she heard the kid getting shot, along with Devlin. We have no suspects since she didn't hear much in the trunk. We had a possible lead, but it turns out there was a stolen police car this afternoon from Bedford."

"What about Carly Corinthos any leads?

"She has been found as well. All she could name was Spencer, McCall, Durant and Lansing. Devlin was the doctor. Spencer is our only hope." Capelli could feel himself starting to sweat. Durant and Spencer were possibly dying, if not he could help that along. Lansing had to be dead. So that left Sam McCall and the commissioner's daughter.

McCall was the wild card; she had to be dealt with immediately. After doing his paperwork, Andy walked down to the tombs and said to the woman who had been returned to her cell. "If you know what's good you will keep your mouth shut."

"I will do whatever I need to get out of here." She sneered. Then smiling at him said "I'm not too worried, I know someone who will pay to get me out."

Jason was trying to get Elizabeth to go to sleep, between her feelings of guilt about Lucky and her worries about Carly; she kept tossing and turning. Reaching over he pulled her closer, saying let's talk about it.

"I just hate that Lucky grabbed Georgie that way. I mean after what happened in the park, it has to be upsetting. I don't want to sleep, I know I am going to be having a nightmare about my rape."

Jason froze; he hadn't even considered that part of it. "Is there anything I can do?"

Elizabeth considered it, then said "Get dressed, I have an idea. I just hope my grams doesn't flip out."

As the twosome let themselves into the house on Maple Drive, Elizabeth was shocked to realize that Audrey was up still. "Grams? She asked.

"When I work nightshift for the week, on the spare days I stay up like I would if I am working. What is wrong?" She asked gathering her granddaughter in her arms. "Jason, what is wrong with my granddaughter?"

"Nothing, grams. I just am worried about falling asleep. I was wondering do you mind if Jason and I sleep in my old bedroom."

Audrey thought about the changes she had made to the room and started to chuckle at the image of Jason Morgan, big bad mobster sleeping in that room. "I have no problems with it, but I just finished redecorating it, I turned it into a guestroom for when your sister comes to visit since you said you didn't care."

Groaning as she got the message her grams was trying to send, she led Jason to the room and said "I hope this never gets back to the guards or the ribbing O'Brien took will be nothing." As they looked around, Jason was glad that he was comfortable with himself as he saw all the lavender lace and silk.

"Sarah loves purple." She said as she changed back into her pajamas and tossed the bag carrying their clothes on the chair with the loud purple flowers. Climbing into the bed, she soon curled up in his arms and fell into a dreamless sleep.

When she awoke to the smell of breakfast the next morning, she realized she had been sleeping by herself. Walking down the stairs she saw Jason and Grams talking while her husband cooked breakfast. Listening to them talking she was relieved to hear that Lucky was in critical condition but alive. However Durant had died. "What about the lawyer?"

Jason turned and greeted his wife when she entered. "He is in a coma. More than likely he is not going to wake up."

"Elizabeth, Jason told me what happened to Georgie. You are not to blame for Lucky Spencer's fits anymore than you are for Sam McCall or this John Durant."

"I just hate what happened to her." She said hopelessly. "I am so angry with Lucky, in spite of his being in the hospital I just want to walk up to him and slap him upside the head."

Carly woke up to see AJ sleeping across the foot of her bed, she laughed at the fact that less than a year ago she would have kicked him for the hell of it. Now she just...hell no, she would not allow herself to go there. Taking out the picture of Jax, she reminded herself why she had changed. This was only the hormones.

Reaching down, she pushed at him until he woke up and sent him home. "I have an appointment with Mac today, so that he can take my official statement. Can you come along?"

"Yes, then I have to head to the office. I have two orders that I need to start arranging for." He said yawning.

Carly was curious and said "Do you ever regret walking away from ELQ now that you can go back?"

"No, I have to admit that when I first left the family I wanted back in, now I just love what I do. Of course working for Samuels is different than when I worked at the warehouse, but I like dealing with the naval architects and the buyers. I love seeing the end product sail away." He shrugged.

"It's strange, but you seem happy."

"I am, but I have to gather all my strength, Jasper Jax is due in for a meeting to order his new boat. He can be a pain in the rear and this one is for his parents." He said.

Carly felt her hear race and realized that she still had the feelings, they had just been buried under the details of everyday life. When the time came, things would be, as they should.

Alexis was holding Kristina when Mac let himself into the house. Seeing how tired he was, she laid the sleeping baby down and asked if he wanted some breakfast. Mac raised his head in alarm at the idea of her cooking for him only to see her laughing as she pulled out a cereal bowl and spoon.

"The Feds left as soon as Durant was declared dead. The rest is my mess. However I get the feeling that the Mayor was part of the reason they left."

"Is he still giving you a hard time?" She asked worried that she was responsible for his sleepless night.

"Not anymore, the attorney general gave me a rather interesting file. Seems like the Mayor has been using city workers for jobs that aren't supposed to be being done. Also he has a rather interesting idea of campaign finance reform." He said with a tired grin. "Floyd Garret will be leaving me alone. If he doesn't the next election will be a shoo in for the other guy."

"Georgie had a restless night, but was up for school this morning. Maxie headed out already. Robin called, it seems like Brenda heard what was happening and called her."

"So after I call Robin, I can shower and head back. Are you coming in for the interviews or is Diane Miller handling it?"

"Diane is handling it. Why?"

"I was thinking we could save water." He said with a sly grin while picking up the baby monitor.

"Sounds good to me. Go call Robin, then meet in my bathroom."

"Why are we pretending to sleep in separate rooms?" He asked as they went to the bathroom.

"Until we move into the new house, this is the way it must be. So move it commissioner." She teased removing her shirt and tossing it at him.

Elizabeth and Jason were back at the penthouse getting her books when he found himself pinned to stairs. "I want to skip class today." She said laughing. "Can you think of anything else to do?"

"How about just skipping your morning class, I have to be at the police station." He said even as he picked her up and carried her back up the stairs. "Are you sure you have time?"

"We can make time. It's been too long since I have felt this relaxed." She said as he tossed her down on the bed and removed her shirt.

Francis let himself in, knowing that Elizabeth had class this morning. Seeing the backpack and two sets of keys on the stairs he left the penthouse grinning. Ten minutes later, Jason was trying to get dressed but could not find his keys or wallet.

"Elizabeth, what did we do with my keys?"

"Down on the stairs with mine, here is your wallet. You know you should not carry so much cash, what if you get robbed." She scolded. Then reached over and pulled his head down. "I love you, but if you don't want to end up back in our rather messy bed, get a shirt on. You are driving me crazy."

"All you have to do is smile, but I have to remove clothes, I must be losing my charms." He teased.

"What happened? Win the triple at the track?" Asked Mike as he knocked on Sonny's door seeing Francis grinning and joking with Johnny.

"No, just glad things see to be getting back to normal." He said while leaning against the door and whistling. Sonny opened his door and saw the guard, telling Mike he would be right in, he said "Let me guess Jason and Elizabeth are in a good mood."

"I carry no tales. But my guess is that the muffin soon has a few mini muffins running around The breadbox." Announced Francis proudly not seeing the look of terror on Johnny's face.

"Oh my god! Francis Aloysius Capelli that had better not mean what I think it does." Said Elizabeth as she blushed. "I am going to kill Carly so help me god."

Jason escorted his wife out of the penthouse, not bothered at all. He had heard the guards referring to his wife as a muffin, once he got the reasoning all he had done was laugh but he knew that Francis was now in serious danger of dying today. "Johnny you are on Elizabeth today. Francis has the door."

"Don't remove Francis, I want him to guard me today." Said Elizabeth darkly.

"I'm not removing him for any other reason than to protect him. I think it will be much safer for him to be guarding the door today." Said Jason with a grin while they waited for the elevator. Sonny kept the smile to himself. His former partner's t-shirt was inside out and Elizabeth's shirt looked less than well groomed, in fact it was missing a button.

"I think working, as a beat cop in East LA would be safer today." Agreed the guard ruefully as he tried to ignore the sweet smile Elizabeth was giving him. While Carly was scary, Elizabeth when riled up was downright diabolical.

At the station, Mac waited for Morgan and his attorney to arrive. The so-called evidence from Durant was spread out on his desk along with the files they had about the case. Seeing Garret talking to Capelli he called the Mayor in and closed the door. "Capelli, tell Miss Miller and her client I will be with them in a moment."

When the pale face of the Mayor emerged from the office he quickly fled the building and called his contact to fill him in on the case, leaving his own mess silent at this time. "Your son won't be waking up anytime soon. McCall wants a deal. Scorpio isn't biting."

"What about Corinthos?"

"Corinthos, he is out of this. The kid belongs to the Quartermaine drunk; he is out of the business at least that we can find. He is taking care of Ric's medical but other than that he is not involved."

"I want him brought down, or you will no longer be Mayor." Said the silky voice before the sound of being hung up on told him he was well and truly screwed.

Capelli waited, then went to see Mac. "How is your daughter holding up? Turns out the man I busted had the missing cruiser. Is she up to a voice lineup?"

"She didn't get a good hold on it. All she could say was male. That there was nothing distinguishing."

Taggert entered and said "We have to get someone to GH, Spencer is waking up. Also the forensics is in on Devlin. .38 slug. No identifying marks. It connects to a convenience store robbery last year."

"Taggert you go and see Spencer. Use you contacts with his aunt to get in to see him. Capelli go with him. I will talk to Morgan. Also can you find out from anyone there what the chances are that Lansing will wake up?"

"I called this morning; I disliked Lansing after the thing with Elizabeth and the stairs." Offered Capelli. "He won't be waking up. They are going to have him transferred to a long care treatment facility."

After her missing her morning classes, Elizabeth joined Emily in the quad carrying the bag with her lunch.

"Please tell me that Jason didn't pack your lunch." Laughed his sister as Elizabeth spread out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich along with applesauce and a banana."

"Grams did. Long story. How did it go yesterday?"

"My treatments seem to be working, my doctor is hopeful. Mom looked ready to cry though. I don't know if you want to hear this but I saw Lucky, they are expecting him to wake up some time today."

"Good, how are you with this?"

"I will try to help him for the sake of our past, but he went too far. Nik thinks that treatment will help. He wants to have Lucky plead guilty and go to Shadybrook."

"I just want to smack the heck out of him. I know that he has two gunshot wounds and lost lots of blood, but still I am pissed off at him."

" I saw the file, the one with the list to get you back. He needs help dealing with the loss of you. I think Lucky is stuck back in the past. When we were still kids." Grabbing Elizabeth's banana, she tossed her the chocolate muffin.

Staring at it, Elizabeth took a bite and told her what had happened in the hallway this morning.

"So let me get this straight, you are the muffin, I am assuming that mini muffins means babies but what is the breadbox?"

Jason walked Carly into the hospital, she wanted to talk to Bobbie about Durant and he knew this was going to be difficult. Asking if she wanted him to stay, he complied when she asked if he would talk to Michael instead about AJ.

"Yes, I think it's time. Sonny is going to hard to deal with." He warned. "Are you sure you want that stress now?"

"It's time. As for the stress, the only thing stressing me is my son who is leaning on my bladder." She said with a wry smile. "Momma and I need to have this talk in private."

Two hours later, Mac was surviving on coffee. Lucky Spencer still hadn't woken up, but Scott had arraigned Sam McCall on conspiracy to commit kidnapping, for accessory to murder and attempted murder, as well as whole slew of other crimes. She was denied bail and the public defender had been quick to point out to her that she was in deep, deep trouble.

"I want a deal." She said.

"No deal, there is nothing you can say that I won't find out elsewhere. It's up to you, do want you want, but I think if I was you, I would plead guilty and throw yourself on the court's mercy."

"I want a new attorney." She told him.

"I want sleep, looks like neither of us get what we want." He said before nodding at the court appointed lawyer and walking out. "Capelli, I want her transferred to the state police lockup. Taggert is waiting for you in the garage."

Nodding, Capelli smiled inwardly. Perfect.

Sam was still complaining when the female officer sitting next to her removed her from the back of the van and turned her over along with her paperwork. "Good riddance."

Carly was sitting in the living room when Georgie and Alexis joined her. "I heard that you postponed your wedding. We have a lot to do if we want to get this done next month."

"Carly you are in no shape."

"I am just fine. Georgie could you please find the list we were working from before I was grabbed." Said Carly as she sent the younger girl to her rooms. "I talked to Momma about John Durant and the past. She just wants to forget. I agreed with her."

"You know that your sons will inherit now don't you."

"I don't want it, none of it. Look, I was wondering when you were moving into your new house?"

"As soon as the wedding is over. Mac and I talked about it. He is going to keep the house in town but rent it out for now."

Hearing the phone ringing, Elizabeth who was entering grabbed it. After telling Bobbie that she would do that, she hung up and turned to the others including a returning Georgie. "Lucky is awake. However he is claiming not to remember anything. He says he doesn't even remember his name."

"Do you believe it?" Asked Alexis.

"No, but they have someone talking to him now. Mac and Taggert are there. Nik called in a specialist from the city."

Capelli walked away wiping away his fingerprints from the gun and tossed it into the waste treatment plant. The woman was taken care of, Spencer didn't remember thanks to the drugs he had given him. He had debated taking out Georgie Jones but it looked like she didn't remember hearing his voice. All was well.

Mac and Taggert were entering the station when they got the call. "McCall is dead. Shot while in the courtyard this evening. They had two prisoners escape around the same time. Turns out one of them had a weapon; they pulled out several slugs from the guards."

"Do they know where they were headed?"

"No but one of the men used to work for Sorrell. Do you have that number for Zander Smith in Florida; he might have some idea where they would go since I recall arresting him with this guy."

Jason closed up the phone and turned to Elizabeth who was entering the hospital, "Sam is dead. I heard about Lucky, do you think he is faking it?"

"Yes, and I swear I am going to prove it."

"Actually he isn't faking. Turns out he was drugged." Said Monica walking up to them. "We are going to give him the antidote but it has a low success rate."

"He is up to something; I want you to stick close to your guards." Jason told Elizabeth, as Carly and Alexis entered. Waiting until Monica left, he said to the three women. "We are in new territory here. Carly who was the cop?"

"Capelli, as for Lucky, you are correct we are on new ground without any maps. What do we do now?" She asked while looking around. The changes had been for the better for the most part but things were happening too fast and changing too much.

Elizabeth held onto Jason, but reached out for Alexis and Carly saying "We work together and protect those we care about. That is all we can do."


	24. Chapter 24

Switching Places

Meurier: He who excuses himself accuses himself

Lucky waited until the doctors left, then sat up on bed, there was no way he did what they are saying. While he could not remember his own name, he just knew there was no way he was a criminal. No way in hell. Unless... unless something had driven him to do this, like he was being forced to. If it was the only way, that actually made sense if he would have kidnapped two women to protect them.

Seeing the bald man who had entered, he said "Why are you doing this to me? Why are you accusing me of this? I am not a criminal; you have the wrong guy."

"We have two witnesses, the first women is your cousin Carly the second is Georgie Jones, but that's right you don't remember them." He sneered. Turning to the useless waste of space he said "Just in case you are faking more than your loss of memory, I would stay here if I were you. Jason Morgan isn't too happy with you since you tried to kidnap Elizabeth."

As Carly finished telling Emily, Elizabeth, Jason and Alexis what she knew about the past, all she could hear was the sound of water dripping into the sink. "Do you believe me?"

"Yes, but some of this is already over with. Lorenzo Alcazar is teaching at the university, but I will keep an eye on him. The Ruiz family comes to town because of him, so I will talk to him and ask about them. This other family I have already seen in action." Said Jason reluctantly. Turning to Alexis, he said "Remember the young man who sat with Georgie in the park the night she was attacked. That was the kid, Johnny Zachara."

Carly was glad she hadn't mentioned his relationship with her young cousin, Lulu was going to be handled and soon. No more delaying until it was close to the time, she had to deal with things now.

"Why did he run?" Asked Alexis worried about her soon to be stepdaughter.

"Anthony is hitting him, why he is taking it is the part I don't get. Why hasn't he run?" Asked Elizabeth.

"To protect someone else would be my guess." Said Carly. "The thing is who? Claudia is in Europe already, and his mother is dead."

"We need to find that out, then deal with Trevor and Anthony. As for the Russians, I think that with Ian Devlin dying, the drugs won't flow into town."

"I am heading home; I left Momma supervising Michael who is trying to host a party for his girlfriends." Said Carly trying not to laugh. "He invited Maxie, Georgie, Brooklynn, Sage and Lulu over for one last night."

The Coroner was examining Sam's body when Mac entered the room.

"Silicone, and a face lift." Said the man, "why do they think it makes them more attractive?"

"In her case, I think she is right. She needed to hold men's interests anyway possible and from what I hear she didn't have a lot else to work with." He said. "What did you find that you wanted me down here?"

"Just this." He said passing the evidence bag to his boss. "I found it in her throat."

"You were saying this was swallowed?" Mac asked holding up the bag with the small post it note that was badly faded and illegible.

"Unfortunately the acid in her esophagus destroyed it, so we have no way of knowing what she had written down, also she was living on borrowed time."

"What do you mean?"

"The jiggleware was about to bust. They look like they were done, south of the equator, shoddy workmanship. I removed them so that I can trace them back to the manufacturer."

"Anything else?"

"Just that this is the girl who made such a big deal about getting a hysterectomy right? First of all there is no evidence of this. There is more. These are her prison medical records. When she was in lockup for a prostitution bust, she had bleeding from an abortion just before that; also she gave birth while in jail for a con. The kid was given up to its father and died not long afterwards. This woman on the table, never was pregnant, and all her reproductive organs are intact"

"Did you check the DNA?"

"Yes, but we both know that can be changed. Do you think Morgan do this?

"No, he wanted her out of the way, he would have left her in prison and dealt with it inside. It looks like we have a new player in our little game of mobster Monopoly, one who has a use for Sam McCall and the resources to do this."

Elizabeth waited until they arrived back to the penthouse, then said to Jason. "I need a favor. I want you to go and see Lucky."

"With you?" He asked.

"No, by yourself. I am only going to see him at work. Otherwise I will stay away. I just want you to let me know if he is faking like I think he is. I just don't trust him."

"What if he isn't faking?" He asked worried about her answer. "What if this is real?"

"If it is, he is still on is own. I spent enough of my time trying to fix him, let someone else do it this time." She said firmly. "What do you think about this Zachara family?"

"As to what, business?" He asked.

"No, I mean that dad hitting the son. Is there anything we can do?"

"Johnny is over eighteen, if he reaches out I will help him, maybe taking out Ric's father will help. Do you want to have dinner here or with Sonny?"

Groaning, Elizabeth recalled her promise to the gangster and said "I guess at Adella's. However no dessert, I have plans for you later tonight." Jason gave a small grin, not wanting to stay any later than was necessary either. Sonny had told him that tomorrow he needed to talk to him, but that for the evening, he just wanted to spend it with his family. Jason and Elizabeth.

Sonny sat down at the table in the private room then told the waiter to just bring in the arranged set up. As soon as Jason and Elizabeth entered, he asked Max to sweep the room, then told his former guard, thank you.

"I hope you don't mind if we serve ourselves." He said nervously. "I have something I need to talk to the two of you about and it needs to be in private."

"That's fine, I would rather have dinner this way anyhow." Said Elizabeth as she hugged the man. Stepping back she looked up into his eyes and saw they were clear for the first time in a while. "So what are we eating at the best-reviewed restaurant in town?"

"Just the basics, lasagna scaloppini, and a salad. I had the dessert chef box up some tiramisu for you to take home." After they were all set, and some laughs about Michael's harem, they slowly relaxed and then Sonny stiffened and said "I'm seeing Lainey Winters."

"Seeing her like as in dating her, or as in seeing her as a patient." Asked Elizabeth stunned.

"I have been suffering from Manic Depression; she is treating me along with prescribing Lithium." He said watching as Jason appeared stunned but Elizabeth seemed to just accept it. "I don't thing the diagnosis is a complete surprise to Elizabeth."

"It's not, but I am glad you are getting treated for it. When did this start." She asked as Jason finally got his mind wrapped around it.

"I figured it out when helping you study. Dr. Winters arranged for some tests just before Carly was kidnapped. She gave me the results but I waited until Carly was home so that I can take my time getting used to the drugs." He said. "Jason I need to know what you think."

"I'm glad you are getting treatment, but what happens from here on out?"

"I find out what the right dosage is, but this is something I will have to take the rest of my life. Other than that things stay the same. I keep running Adella's, as for the rest, I am out more than likely. I will be still fighting Carly over AJ, though."

"Sonny, you are wrong, I know it seems hard to believe, but he has changed." Said a weary Jason.

"I have grown up in an abusive family; I don't want Michael or this new baby to do so. I don't think Carly is thinking clearly on this." He said stubbornly.

"The thing is, Sonny, this is Carly's decision. I have spent a bit of time with AJ while Carly was missing. He never once made this about him, he was there for Michael and Bobbie and I was surprised to find out that he has been the reason Mike is staying away from the betting parlors."

"You can't change addictions, you know that, he is still a drunk." Said Sonny.

"No, he is still an alcoholic, but he is no longer a drunk." Said Elizabeth, "Now let's change the subject to something a little happier. What do you think about the news that Alexis and Mac are getting married and that Brenda is returning for the wedding?"

Sonny looked over at the brunette and said "You, Elizabeth Morgan are evil." Brenda had sent him a message to let him know, but he wasn't sure how he felt about it. That was one of the topics he discussed with Lainey quite frequently.

"I know." She said blithely. "Still inquiring minds want to know."

Bobbie was grabbing the popcorn from the microwave and dumping it into a bowl, before turning to Lucas with it, "so who all crashed?"

"Just Dillon, we are going to be in my room." He said before grabbing the bowl and his friend from the living room. "I promised Mom we would stay out of here."

Lulu protested the removal of the Quartermaine youngest, before the other girls insisted he leave. "Why can't he stay?" She pouted.

"This is supposed to be about Michael, remember?" Asked Sage while thinking, the only reason you are here is that you are related to him. Lulu had never once came over and helped with the youngster.

"Fine, but he is related to him." She said before curling up on the sofa. "So Georgie, why are you here, shouldn't you be at the station getting Lucky tossed into prison."

"Enough!" Said Carly as she entered dressed like the younger girls in pajama sets. "Lulu, your brother knocked her out and tossed her into a crate thinking she was Elizabeth. He also was there at the house where I was being held captive."

"He thought he was working with the FBI." She said "He didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"The deal was this stayed out of this room for the night, but the fact is he had no right to kidnap anyone."

As soon as Michael returned with his game console, the party turned into chaos, as Sage, Brooklynn and Georgie took turns getting their respective butts kicked by an seven year old. "I am so the king." He shouted after wiping out his mother at Invader Zim.

"You might want to remember that I could take away your system." Threatened Carly.

"You wouldn't do that just because you were beat by me." He said laughing. "Sage come play again."

"Fine but this time I am making sure that my controller is plugged in." she said to remarks that just because it was plugged in didn't mean she knew how to use it. "Teach me how to beat Jones over there, she has something I want."

"Just because I already have my tickets for the train doesn't mean I would bet the extras."

"What train?" Asked Carly grateful for the chance to have some light hearted fun.

"We are going on a class trip to West Point. Someone forgot to get her tickets. I have two sets." Georgie said smugly.

"Only because you had already purchased yours when you won one for debate club." Said Lulu.

"Who all is going?" Asked Bobbie from the doorway.

"Only our class. So that means Brooklynn, Sage and I along with the rest of our class."

"A trip to town with all those cute cadets, plus we are touring a couple of old houses." Said Sage. "I want to go since we are going to be out of school for two days."

"Georgie, this had better not be close to the wedding." Warned Carly making the other girls grin, they had all had the experience of dealing the wedding planner Carly earlier this evening. There was a baker in town who was in fear of his life.

Jason pulled his wife back into his arms saying "I love it when you wear my shirts." Looking out the window, he just held her enjoying the feelings it was arousing.

Laughing at the husky sound of his voice, Elizabeth said "Sorry, I couldn't sleep. I keep thinking of everything going on. Carly, Sonny, this mess with Lucky."

"We will be fine, like Carly said things might have changed but as long as we stick together, it will work out the way it is supposed to." Leaning down he kissed her neck, saying "there is something I wanted to talk to you about. When do you want to go to Italy? I am thinking maybe in July."

Turning in his arms, Elizabeth kissed him saying "we can attend the Palio."

"I was thinking we could hole up in a villa and never leave the bedroom except to eat." He teased.

"We can do that here. I would love to go to Italy whenever you want. My classes end in a couple of weeks until next semester, so we can go right after we find out how Emily's treatment goes."

"Fine, but I want to state for the record we don't need to bring any clothes for you, you can just borrow all my dress shirts." Picking Elizabeth up he carried her over to the sofa and said once they were lying down. "I want this one back now, though." As he slowly unbuttoned the white dress shirt.

Chapter

Cicero: Never go to excess let moderation be your guide

Elizabeth stood to the side while Emily separated Lulu and Brooklynn again. This was the third time this morning and it was getting repetitive. Lulu was upset that Mac had arrested Lucky and had a police guard standing outside her brother's room and she was taking it out on all of them. After Brooklynn stormed off, Lulu started arguing with Sage.

"Elizabeth, a little help please." Said Emily.

"Sage, I am heading to the Quartermaines, why don't you come and visit with Lila." She said. "Lulu is all yours."

Once they were apart, the two women tried to reason with the two girls. Elizabeth telling Sage that she had to let Lulu have some slack and that she of all people should understand.

"I have never used who and what my dad was to get what I want. She is manipulating the situation. You should hear her, oh Dillon I am so worried. Oh, please sit with me, everyone is staring at me. Of course they are staring she is attacking Maxie and Georgie for their dad doing his job." She said with disgust.

"She is young, scared and learned how to manipulate from the best. What you need to do is step back, trust me on this." She said to the younger girl as they arrived at the mansion. "No one if fooled, besides I thought you were not going to date Dillon."

"Georgie says she doesn't like him and he has been great since I moved in with my uncle." She admitted. "I think I still like him and want to see where things will go." As they entered the house, after talking to Reginald, they separated Sage to go and see Skye who was working in the library and Elizabeth to see if Lila was up to a visit.

"Emily, she is asking for it." Fumed Lulu. "Just because her dad was a gangster she thinks she knows it all about jail and stuff. She doesn't know my brother."

"Lulu, right now Lucky doesn't even know himself. You need to let this go and you also have to stop attacking the Jones girls. They are not at fault for Lucky's arrest. He is. He is the one who kidnapped Georgie. Do you think that those people who grabbed Carly should get a free pass? This Ric Lansing if he should ever wakeup, for example."

"That is different." She huffed.

"How is it different, as far as I can see, there is no difference except that Lucky is your brother?"

"He is also Nik's brother; I wonder how he would feel to hear you talking about Lucky that way." She said. "I wonder if he would still be so eager to date you then."

"We have discussed this, Lulu. Emily and I are in total agreement. I will help Lucky anyway possible but the facts are he kidnapped two people. While he was lied to in regards to Carly, he tried to grabbed Elizabeth because he wanted to." Nik said entering the room.

"If Elizabeth hadn't dumped him." She started stubbornly.

"So Elizabeth is at fault because she is married to someone else? What happened to being angry that he slept with Sam McCall in Mom's bed?"

"Nik, Lucky doesn't remember, why do they have to punish him for something he doesn't remember? I just want him to have a second chance, to have an opportunity to find someone to love like you did."

After the young blond left, Nik asked how Emily was doing?

"Better, I have a treatment this afternoon; do you want to come with me?" She asked.

"Yes, I will bring our book. Emily are you upset that I hired Lucky an attorney?"

"No, I understand. We all do. Nik I just want him to see someone and get some help, but the thing is even Lainey thinks he is faking still having no memories. According to Tony Jones, his neural pathways are being stimulated."

"Are you sure that you really think that or do you believe Jason?" He asked a little leery of having this conversation.

"I think when he first woke up he didn't remember anything, but I think he is well aware that he is in serious trouble and is faking it. His verbal abuse of Jason pretty much proves that." She said.

Lila listened to Elizabeth as the younger girl poured out her heart then said "I agree, I do think that Lucky is trying to manipulate you. Have you asked Alan to allow you to stay away from his case?"

"I already did, but Lucky is allowed to walk around, the police officer just has to be with him. He keep coming up to the hub and flirting." With her first laugh of the day, she said. "Rather badly at that."

"I heard what you asked Jason, I think you are correct but I also think that Lucky is going to find out that lying is just making things worse." Said Lila. "Now tell me about this wedding we are attending tomorrow. I think that it is lovely that Alexis found someone who truly accepts her for her. Mac Scorpio has been through a lot since his arrival in town, so they should do very well together."

As they talked, Skye and Sage entered along with Monica who was always happy to see her daughter in law. Skye could not get the words that Monica had once said out of her mind, she found she liked the idea of Elizabeth as a sister. She had more than just Emily's sweetness; she had a small streak of bad girl in her that appealed to the red head.

Lila and Elizabeth were amused to realize that Sage's urgent business had been talking Skye into attending the wedding with her Uncle. When she appealed to Elizabeth, the young wife understood the reasoning behind the refusal and she said to Sage that they had to get going.

"I guess we had better get back before Carly blows a gasket." Said the younger girl sadly. She had thought setting up for this wedding would have been more fun. Once they were in the car, she asked why Elizabeth didn't want Skye seeing Lorenzo.

"That's not it. I just didn't want their first date to be in front of her ex." She explained "Alexis and Jasper Jax are very close, he is going to be at the wedding."

"Of, I forgot about that. I guess that means no pushing her to catch the bouquet." She said with a laugh.

"We have plans for that bouquet; you had better pass that around to your friends." Warned Elizabeth as they arrived at the hotel.

"May I ask whom?"

"Emily. She has been crushing on Nik since she was a teenager."

Lucky waited until the doctors had left then went back to the window. So far they seemed to be buying that he didn't have any memories, that would only work for so much longer. Soon he would have to start remembering things. Deciding to start with his early memories, he went through them to seen what he could use.

The next part was to slowly ease into his past here with Emily, then onto Elizabeth. She would soon be there waiting on him hand and foot. Her guilt would ensure that. All he had to do was play the angles. Wishing he could recall who had shot him, he needed that information before moving forward too much. He had over heard a couple of the cops talking and he knew that Durant was dead, along with the doctor. Sam was gone too, which was a shame. She had been fun while it had lasted.

He had thought about his assets and liabilities. On his side was Nik and Lulu, Aunt Bobbie, his father when he finally showed up. Emily and Elizabeth could be brought over and maybe Alexis. Lansing wasn't supposed to wake up. Scott Baldwin seemed to be dragging his feet when it came to charging him, so that was also good. Mac hated him for Georgie, so he was out.

At least he had the money that Sam had given to him to hide. Luckily he had never actually deposited it, it was hidden someplace that only Elizabeth knew about. Morgan as well, but he doubted the mobster ever went there. His main liability was that he had missing memories, Morgan didn't believe him. That was a given, but since it was his plan to create doubts between the so-called happy couple that worked in his favor.

Jason sat down stunned, then looked up at Mac Scorpio and said "Who all knows?"

"The coroner, Alexis and you. She told me that it was important for you to know. That it isn't about Mob business. Otherwise you and I would not be having this conversation. Miss Miller; thank you for coming so soon."

"You are quite welcome. Do we need to come down to the station to answer questions?" She asked.

"No, the DNA matches, so I have nothing to even question your client about. Morgan, for some reason Alexis said that Sam was a danger to our families. What do I have to know that I don't?"

"There is someone in your department who is dirty."

"I gather we are not talking about the men who work for you." He said dryly.

"No, a cop besides Spencer was working on Carly's kidnapping."

Mac sat down then said tiredly. "I was aware that the man who shot Spencer was a cop, I thought he was someone on your payroll. I gather he isn't?"

"No, in fact he is responsible for Lucky, the doctor and more than likely Ric."

"Do you think this person will come after Georgie, is that why one of your men is watching her?"

Jason stiffened then went to the doorway, calling in Francis he asked if he had assigned a guard to the Jones girl.

"No, do you want us to." He asked looking curiously at Mac.

"Discreetly find out who is already watching her; I have an idea, but tell Max or Milo to watch not approach." Turning to the commissioner, he said. "I have something to tell you." Jason explained about the young man, Georgie's attempted rape and her secret guardian angel.

"So this gangster's son is watching over my daughter? Why didn't she tell me about it?"

"I think she doesn't realize it is still going on, but we have suspected for a while. He makes frequent trips this way, but my men don't get too close since his side is watching him."

"I need to talk to Georgie."

"Mac." Said an entering Alexis. "Jason asked me not to mention it while he was still my client, but I did talk to Georgie about it. All she recalls is a presence that kept her feeling safe, and then she got back the stuff that was taken from her. That you know. We don't think he is a threat, and he seems to be staying away other than when things heat up here. If you make a big deal out of it, it will draw her attention that is something we don't want."

Mac thought about it, then said. "I want you to keep Alexis up to date about this, since you can not tell me."

Carly was sitting in the coffee shop across from the office where AJ worked when he walked in with Jax. Smiling slightly, she said. "Just the two people I was hoping to talk to as soon as my body let me get up."

The blond Aussie looked at Carly and was amused to see the milk mustache but didn't warn her. "Why are you looking for me?"

Carly sighed as the waitress brought her over another large strawberry milkshake and glared at AJ before answering Jax. "I can't believe I am saying this but as the "Maid of Honor, slash Best Friend of Honor; you are responsible for hosting the Bridal shower."

Thinking quickly, Jax said. "Isn't that a woman's job?"

"So is being Maid of Honor." She snapped still upset that he had gotten the job.

AJ tried not to laugh at the disgruntled look on Carly's face. She was still upset about not being allowed to eat burgers. At one time being compared to Sonny Corinthos and being called a food Nazi would have sent him straight to the nearest bar, instead he just grinned and handed her another healthy choice.

"Jax. You are the host; all you have to do is show up. Elizabeth and I planned everything, the girls decorated the new house. Here are the instructions. If you are not there, I will hire someone to sink that pretty new boat you just ordered to the bottom of the harbor."

Getting the feeling that she might just do it, he asked why him?

"Because you didn't have the courtesy to tell Alexis to find a woman for the job." She said sweetly. "Now if you gentlemen will excuse me my son and I are going to the park to watch Michael play ball."

Jax turned and stared as she left the coffee shop with AJ calling out, "A girl, remember the test said we are having a daughter."

"The test is wrong. So when Morgan arrives you will just have to accept it. Also remember when I am right you owe me a shopping trip, in fact if I was you I would make reservations for the ELQ jet right now, or you could ask Jax to borrow his." She said still laughing as the door closed.

Shaking his head, AJ went back to his business meeting with the blond, they soon had all the details for the new boat worked out, then Jax had to ask. "Didn't you tell me that the tests showed a girl, why is Carly insisting it is a boy?"

Looking up from his computer, AJ grinned and said. "Carly is swearing the tests are wrong, that her intuition says that we are having a boy, his name is to be Morgan. That is all there is to it. I learned a long time ago, not to argue."

When Jax arrived at the Lakehouse, he found the women in complete chaos. "What is going on here?"

"We are playing a game, here, take this piece of string, and then knot it for all the letters in your name." Said Maxie before she turned and asked Elizabeth if she had to use her real name or her nickname.

"Whatever you want to use."

As they finished one game and moved on to another, Jax was starting to sweat. By the time the food was eaten, and for once he was glad that Carly was in charge since that meant nothing was on little plates and served morsel sized.

"Now we can open the presents." Grinned Maxie as she rushed to get her new baby sister situated then picking up Jax's gift, handed it to Alexis. "Georgie, don't forget to write down who bought what so that we can send out the thank you notes for her."

Jax could not get why the women had laughed at his present; a nice glass set was a practical gift that anyone could use. Then when the rest of the presents were opened he got the joke and was ready to crawl under a table. Not a pleasant spot for a sophisticated man of the world.

"Oh my god. Elizabeth Webber, I will not be able to wear this." Said Alexis holding up the black lace corset with accessories. "I also want to know if you have ever worn anything like this for my client?" She finished by asking the question on everyone else's mind.

Elizabeth looked at Lila and blushed, then said. "Jason seems to have a thing for me in his dress shirts."

Maxie, who had been shocked at the idea of Alexis wearing the corset, relaxed and asked. "Come on, tell us you have never just worn his leather jacket." To the laughter of the entire room.

"I refuse to answer without my attorney present." She said with a straight face.

"I thought Diane was your attorney." Asked Monica pointing to the smartly dressed woman.

"Monica, do you really want to hear the answer to that particular question?" Asked Skye laughing as Jax seemed to turn even whiter.

As the men all arrived at the Grille several hours later, Edward handed out cigars as they entered the room. Jax made a beeline for Ned and AJ who were talking to Jason and one of his men. Grabbing the bottle when the bartender sat it down he drank it straight down.

"Jax, that is hundred year old bottle of brandy you philistine." Said Ned.

"I need this, after today, I need a couple bottles of this and a year on a couch with a shrink." He said shuddering while glaring at Jason. "You should be shot. If you didn't hire Alexis she would not have been down to the station so much, she would have never met Mac. This is all your fault."

AJ leaned against the bar, as he bellowed with laughter drawing the attention of the entire room, as he tried to stop and speak, then just about fell over when he couldn't catch his breath.

Edward shook his head, he knew that the strain of Carly would eventually send his grandson over the bend.

Finally catching his breath, AJ asked "so how was the bridal shower Jax."

"I think that they trade way too much information, starting with your grandmother. My god there are some things a man doesn't want to know."

"What happened, did they want to trade cookie recipes?" Joked Taggert.

The Aussie just glared and decided they could all share in his pain. "No, in fact they were talking about sex, I spent two hours listening to things I never ever want to discuss with a woman again."

Jason winced Carly had struck again. Elizabeth had mentioned that the pregnant woman was upset to not be part of the wedding party, and had plotted some form of revenge.

"Jasper Jax, never talking to woman about sex again, anyone want to wager?" Joked Ned.

Glaring at his friend, Jax said "your grandmother was egging the conversation on, along with Audrey Hardy. I want you to imagine either one of those women having sex, then tell me how you feel. Plus they were all giving Alexis lingerie in many, many forms. My image of Elizabeth is now completely blown to bits. I think I need something more to drink."

Waiting until the crowd had thinned Jason eased over to Jax and said in a menacing tone of voice, "What possible image could you have in that little mind of yours about my wife?

"Morgan, I think you have bigger worries than I do, your grandmother and mother were the ones asking her the questions. I would think twice about wearing you jacket around them anytime soon."


	25. Chapter 25

Switching Places

Chapter 45

Marriage is a lifetime commitment, if you are smart instead of the priest you visit the shrink.

The day dawned with a clear blue sky and lots of sunshine, even if it wasn't that warm. Not that anyone doubted the weather, they all knew that if it wasn't nice, between Maxie and Carly the local weather man had more than likely prayed to every deity known to man. They had been calling the local weather service for days, determined to have a beautiful day for this wedding.

They ran through their allotted assignments, Elizabeth was having a grand time with hers. She was babysitting young Kristina and was enjoying watching Jason play with the infant. As the little girl wrapped her tiny hand around his finger, Elizabeth was imagining the day that they would have their own little ones.

Hearing Kristina crying as he got off the elevator, Sonny knocked then was let in in time to see his former business partner feeding the little girl her bottle. "They are so soft and innocent aren't they?" He asked as he crossed over to the man leaning against the pool table while holding the baby in his arms.

Thinking in regret of the children he had lost, Sonny had a sad smile on his face when Elizabeth returned from the kitchen. "Sonny, how are you?"

"Great, I only wish that I had more time. I never knew running a restaurant was more time consuming than my former line of work. I have to admit it is much more rewarding as well. Elizabeth, I just wanted to tell you that I looked at the estate you recommended. You were correct it is perfect. Michael liked it as well."

"Good, are you going to make an offer?" She mentally reminding herself to tell Carly he had chosen the estate he had lived at in the other timeline.

"I already did, Jordan took care of it this morning. Jason, I need to have Max upgrade the security system, so that it will be safe for Michael to visit."

Mac waited until they had left then reached down to remove the box. Looking through, he smiled at the idea of having a new life. Felicia had called offering to return to take care of the girls, but they had refused. Alexis had invited them to move into the Lake House with them as soon as they had gotten engaged, wanting to assure Maxie and Georgie that she considered them to be a part of the family.

Wandering the house he had bought to raise his girls in along with any future children with Felicia, he appreciated that it had done part of the job incredibly even if his marriage had collapsed. It had been for the best, he had moved on to someone who was the perfect wife, not the perfect girlfriend. While he would always love Felicia, he had fallen out of love with her years ago.

She had given him an extraordinary gift in the two girls though. Listening as the phone rang in Paris, he only wished that Robin was here to celebrate with them, However her new life was in France and she was happy. She had been astonished to hear about Alexis and him, but had wished them the best.

"Bonjour?" He heard.

"Robin, it's your Uncle Mac."

"Are you married yet?" She asked looking at the clock and estimating it was close to three in the afternoon back home.

"No, the wedding is tonight. Just as the sun sets. I wish you were here, I will miss you when I am walking down the aisle."

"Are Georgie and Maxie with you?"

"No, Maxie took Kristina over to Elizabeth, then went to meet Alexis and Georgie at the new house to have their hair done. Carly and Elizabeth have everything ready, only a few last minute details are still to be done. Jax is supposed to here soon, along with Ned."

"Who is your best man?" She asked curiously.

"Justus Ward. He is the new DA. Baldwin resigned after the debacle with John Durant. Kevin and Lucy couldn't come."

"Who did Alexis ask to be her Maid of Honor?" She asked.

"That has been an interesting topic of discussion, she wanted to have both Carly and Elizabeth stand up for her, but with Carly as late into her pregnancy as she is, I suggested having the girls, instead. Alexis had intended for them to be bridesmaids, but now Jax is the Man of Honor. At least if he shows up. Yesterday I heard that the bridal shower got a little out of hand."

"Did Brenda arrive? How is she getting along with Carly?"

"Brenda arrived this morning, Carly and her haven't seen each other, but I doubt there will be a problem. Neither of them wants Sonny, in fact Carly has been rather cool towards him since the court case over Michael."

"What court case, no one said a word." She said.

"Sonny wanted to keep AJ away; Carly has been allowing visits. Sonny finally dropped the case when Alexis pointed out that if he kept at it, his adoption of Michael could be overturned."

"So Carly is letting AJ near his son, after ruining so many lives with the secret." She said a tad bitterly. Jason and her would still be together if it hadn't been for the blond and the secret surrounding Michael. "Why am I not surprised?"

"AJ has been changing, he is no longer living at the mansion, instead he has a house on Charles Street, and he works for the Marine builder, designing yachts. Between the new baby and all the things going on, they have come to a truce."

"It won't last long, this is Carly. As soon as she sees something she wants, that will be all out the window. I'm surprised she isn't still chasing after Jason." Mac looked up to see Justus and the other two men arriving. Gesturing them in, he continued his conversation.

"Elizabeth is more than a match for anything Carly might pull, but the fact is Carly seems to accept that Jason and Elizabeth truly are perfect together. Elizabeth, Alexis and Carly seem to have become friends over the last year."

Robin hung up after wishing him well, trying to recall what she knew about Elizabeth Webber. Brenda had been very supportive of Jason and the younger girl. So had Sonny when she had talked to her old friend. The only thing she could recall was a smallish quiet girl with dark hair. Not unlike herself. She could not help wondering if Jason had just chosen the girl because of her resemblance to herself.

Lila was corralling the various members of her family. Brooklynn and Dillon had gone to see the Jones girls, but her grandson had gotten no further than flirting with Sage and Lulu. That young man was asking for trouble if he didn't rein in his libido. Seeing Ned arriving, she greeted him with a smile, then laughed as he told her that he had made sure there were not vehicles traveling anyplace nearby that his own former runaway bride could hitch a ride on.

"She is finally ready for this; it is her time for happiness." Simply explained Lila. As the cantankerous family settled, the rest of Port Charles soon arrived. Seeing Jason carrying the baby, Monica looked down so that he didn't see her grin, he looked rather natural as a father. When the outside torches were lit, the ceremony was to begin.

Elizabeth and Carly soon settled the guests, then ordered the harpist to begin playing as Mac walked out to the bower along with Justus. Seeing his daughters walking together, Mac chuckled when they stopped and tossed their bouquets to Elizabeth then took Kristina from Morgan. Maxie was carrying her little sister in spite of protest from Carly.

When Jax walked down the aisle, there were a few chuckles from the guests who had been at the bachelor party. None would soon forget the mental breakdown he had had the previous evening nor what he had revealed.

As they all stood, Mac saw Nik holding onto Emily who had staggered slightly. Everyone in attendance was aware that her chemo was not working as well as hoped. Hearing the organist start the wedding march, he watched as his bride came towards him. Seeing Ned stand at the other end of the aisle, he wanted to tell the man not to bother, Alexis would not be running this time.

When Stefan and Alexis were within a few feet, he heard a disturbance, and then someone he wished wasn't here. "Now, darling Natasha, you would not try to get married without me."

There were more than a few suggestions to Luke that he shut up and sit down. Seeing Bobbie stand up and go over and pull the man down into a vacant chair, Jason and Nik's eyes met. Spencer was drunk and more than likely looking for someone to blame for Lucky's predicament. Neither of them was going to allow him to ruin this day for Alexis.

When Stefan reached the altar and Father Coates asked who gave away this bride, there was some laughter as the feminist in Alexis came out. "No one is giving me away, except myself." She said firmly.

As the ceremony proceeded Jason saw they had acquired a few extra witnesses, Lorenzo Alcazar who signaled he needed to talk and a young man who quickly left when he realized he had been observed. Reaching down to take Elizabeth's hand, he found himself pressing his wedding band into hers when Father Coates announced you may now kiss the bride.

"May I present Malcolm and Alexis Scorpio?" He said, then leaning towards an irate Maxie, he smiled and realized he had messed up Alexis's request. "Rather the Scorpio family." He quickly corrected.

At the applause, the newly married couple came down the aisle, only to stop so they could greet their guests on the way inside to the reception. Carly, who was planning a quick escape to the nearest bathroom, laughed when she saw Maxie hand Kristina off to a shocked Jax so that she could hug the couple.

When she returned she saw the Aussie sitting in a chair off to the side holding Kristina and talking to the infant. Walking up she asked if he wanted her to take the little girl.

"No, she is fine. It's amazing how good babies can make you feel." He said softly. "I owe you an apology, for the last year so many people have been saying how much you have changed. I refused to see that it was true. I have been watching you since I returned and other than the rather surreal bridal shower yesterday, you have been different."

Laughing Carly said, "I hate to tell you this, but the only thing I did deliberately was not telling you what kind of gift to get. Everything else is what normally happens."

"What ever happened to women being modest and shy?" He said sighing.

"That was a figment of men's fragile egos, we have just kept it quiet so that you men will be able to handle living with us."

Jason walked over to the edge of the property and said "What did you find out?"

"This Ian Devlin, is a connection of the Zachara family. Through Claudia. Drugs for fakes. He was a face cutter. Worked down south. I wish I could tell you more, but I don't have anyone else to ask. What are you concerned about? Should I be worried for my family?"

"No, but if you should hear anything, will you let me know?"

"For the most part, I don't hear much. I got this from a government contact. Something else I heard that you should know. Steven Webber once worked for John Durant. Rumors from my contract. He quit when the man ordered him to town to get close to his sister and get the goods on you. The good doctor refused to use his sister like that and walked away. He was warned to keep him mouth shut then transferred via Homeland Security to work the morgue in Iraq."

"Thanks, I will let Elizabeth know. She has been worried, while they aren't close they usually exchange e-mails and letters. Look, since you are staying in town, I was wondering if you would consider letting Sage spend some more time with Michael. My nephew enjoys playing games with her."

"While I don't mind, I get the feeling that his mother isn't so fond of my former job and me." In fact, every time he was in the same room, he got the feeling she thought he was the devil incarnate in spite of that she seemed to truly be kind to his niece. Hw would try and talk to Skye she seemed to have given him good advice so far.

"Carly is the one who asked me to relay the message. She is uncomfortable being around anyone connected anymore."

"I am aware of the rather fractious relationship she has with her former husband. Could you please let her know that I will let Sage know that she is invited? I have to talk to you about something else. Your sister."

"Emily? Are you one of her professors?" He asked.

"No, I was talking about Skye. Would you consider it an intrusion into business if I dated her?"

"Skye is more than capable of handling herself; I didn't meet her until a few years ago. As for dating her, no, I have no problems with it. She had her heart broken by Jax, at least according to my wife, so tread lightly." He warned before going over to his wife. "Would you like to dance?"

Looking onto the dance floor/living room she said "I would love to."

Holding Elizabeth close, Jason danced two dances with her before Nik interrupted them. "Jason, I need your help."

"Is it Luke?" He asked.

"No, we need to get Emily out of her discreetly. She had a little bit of a dizzy spell."

Elizabeth walked over to her friend and sat down saying "Are you nauseous?"

"No, just dizzy. I forgot to take my pill this morning. I just want to get out of here and go home and take it. If Mom and Dad figure it out, they will go into overprotective mode."

"What can I do?" Asked Jason as he joined them.

"Just cover for us. Have one of your men drive us, then take Nik's car back home. Also if anyone asks tell him or her we went for a romantic drive, that the wedding inspired us."

"I want to go with you." Said Elizabeth firmly.

"NO! If you come, they will think something is wrong. Please Elizabeth." Pleaded Emily.

Lucky sat in the chair, waiting for Dr. Winters to return. When she did he said "Can we run the tests?"

"Yes, I am glad you are getting your memories back. Dr. Jones is arranging for a specialist to come to run them since the courts agree he can't be impartial."

When the doctor arrived, Lucky was amused to find out he had once dated his aunt. What was it with her, this one was also a doctor. "Dr. Drake, what are the chances my memories will come back?" He earnestly asked.

Lainey waited until he had left then called Det. Taggert. Hearing the party in the background she said "Lucky Spencer is recalling some things. Do you want to come over and look at the tape?"

"I will be right there." He said then hanging up went over and whispered in Mac's ear, before congratulating Alexis.

Calling the station he told Capelli that he had to go to the hospital in regards to Spencer and told him he would be there for his shift a little late.

"Did he regain his memory?" Asked the other man.

"No, just some early memories." At least that is what he is claiming thought Taggert after hanging up. When he arrived at the hospital, after greeting the new nurse, he went to see Dr. Winters.

"You clean up rather nice, Detective Taggert." She said with an admiring glance. What a shame about the inferiority complex she thought. "Okay here is the tape the judge ordered me to keep."

Walking to the private room next to Alan Quartermaine's office, Taggert watched as Lucky pretended to be excited by the idea of having memories from his childhood on the run with his parents. As he listened to the jerk, all Taggert could do is applaud the Oscar winning performance.

Getting off the phone with the DA handling the case, he grimaced then thought about it "Why would Scott Baldwin agree to represent Spencer? Why did the other attorney quit?"

Chapter 46

When Alexis got ready to toss the bouquet, she soon realized that Emily was missing. Going over to Elizabeth she saw the somber expression on the brunette's face and just nodded. Gathering all the single women, she turned around and just tossed it no longer planning on aiming for anyone in particular.

Hearing laughter she saw that the flowers had gone off to the right and directly into the lap of Lila Quartermaine. "Hey Edward, I would behave if I were you, seems like your wife is getting married again soon." Joked Luke as he drunkenly wandered the house with a bottle of bourbon. As soon as a blushing Mac removed the extra garter, the various men were gathered and he flung it over his head, while the men tried to avoid catching it. When the "winner" had no choice but to accept the blue lace ring, they made several jokes about placing it. However, Stefan with a dignified tone of voice said that he would never remarry.

"Of course not, you are still in love with my wife."

"Why don't you find someplace to sober up Spencer, before your end up floating in the lake face down?" Said Stefan.

Gathering the bridesmaids and her friends, Alexis went off to change out of her wedding dress, as they were walking down the hall, she soon saw Ned and asked for a minute. "You wanted to talk?"

"I was watching you with Mac, you are truly happy, aren't you?" He asked thinking of the past and what could have been.

"I have someone who accepts me for me, obsessive compulsive, can't cook who can become neurotic at a drop of the hat, who loves me as much as I love him. He balances my shortcomings and I knew how to deal with his."

"Mac Scorpio has shortcomings?" Sneered a drunk Luke as he wandered past. "Yes, his solid streak of honesty and adherence to the law, that could be considered a bad thing for someone with your past, Natasha."

"Luke, I am not sure why you are determined to ruin this day, but you need to stop."

"Your new husband is trying to get my son sent to prison, but you and I both know that you belong there as well." He said.

"So do you, Luke. As for Lucky he kidnapped Georgie. What would you do if the situation was reversed and someone kidnapped Lulu?"

"That's different, Lucky thought she was Elizabeth, there are mitigating circumstances." He protested.

"Like you would think that if someone grabbed Lulu thinking she was Carly." She said sadly. "You need to stop and think about this. All you are doing is hurting Lucky's defense and alienating your friends."

When they arrived back at the penthouse, Elizabeth found a message from the doctor in charge of the ER; calling back she grimaced and told Jason, "They want me to cover part of the nightshift. From 11 to 3."

"I will let Francis know you get some sleep until then." He said before going to the door. Waiting until she was headed up the stairs, he laughed silently at the pout. She had been talking about what she wanted to do when they went to bed, and none of it had involved sleeping.

After letting the guard know, Jason joined his wife setting the alarm for two hours, then curled up close deciding to go to the office while she was working.

Jason dropped Elizabeth off with a kiss and a promise of a rain check for their interrupted evening. Grinning slyly as he walked into the restaurant he saw his former partner closing down for the night.

"Where is Elizabeth?" Asked Sonny. "I have a new gelato I want her opinion of." Sonny had been using Elizabeth and Emily as testers for all the new desserts for his place.

"Working, a short shift. I was on my way to the office but I thought I would check in on you." He said sitting down on the plush bar stool.

"I'm good, just tired. The side effects from the drug are a little tiring. Plus there is a lot more to running a successful place then I knew. Be glad you didn't open that coffee shop after all, between the regulations, ordering food and dealing with clientele it can be nerve racking."

"You seem to be thriving on it." He said.

"That is because I get to step into the kitchen and work out any frustrations. Brenda stopped in earlier, tell Elizabeth it was fine. I gather she stayed only for the wedding but skipped the reception. She has a magazine interview with some high fashion rag."

Elizabeth stitched up the drunken man, conscious of the fact that Francis was not thrilled with his behavior. As she told him to take the mild pain pills, he grabbed her arm and asked how about a date.

Holding up her hand with her wedding ring, she said "Not interested, I'm married."

"So are most of the women I date, I am pretty good in the sack." He boasted.

"Do you like your bones where they are?" She asked.

"Come on, a pretty little think like you, can't do me any harm. Look back home, I could give you lots of references from the women I have slept with."

"Oh, you are not a local, which explained it. When you get back to wherever you are staying, get down on your knees and pray to god thanking him for keeping you safe from the close call you avoided tonight."

"Oh, I would love to be on my knees with you." Said the leering jerk. When Francis looked ready to enter and undo her handiwork, she waved him off intending to handle the man herself unaware of her interested official audience.

Taggert listened and decided since his night had ended with getting his suit ruined breaking up a bar fight at the dive on Courtland Street, he would have a little fun. "Nurse Morgan, is the man ready for transport?"

"Yes, he is all yours, Lt. Taggert." Seeing his wink, she said. "Thank you for what you are about to do, but I would have liked to taken care of it myself."

"But then I would have had to haul you down to the station and there would be no fun in it for me. Now if it were your husband, that would be a different story."

Jason went into the warehouse, watching as his men unloaded a shipment then headed to his office. Johnny had been promoted when Francis refused to leave Elizabeth's detail. However they were both told that he considered them to equally hold the job as enforcer. Seeing the lanky Irishmen, he asked "did you take care of it?"

"He agreed to your terms, how did you know what he was up to?"

"Long story, but as long as he is on board, I can deal with our next possible problem. Also I called Stefan Cassidine and his nephew, they should be arriving soon."

Looking at the clock, Johnny just shrugged then answered his ringing cell phone. Thanking the voice on the other end, he turned to Jason and said "We followed the kid back to house, it happened again. However Marco was on this Trevor Lansing. We think we know why Johnny is just taking the abuse. He has to go and check something out, then will come in to explain."

"Fine, I will be working on the stuff from Diane, until the Cassidines get here." Picking up the file, he groaned as he realized how thick the brief was, until he found the cover sheet inside. Diane was turning out to be an incredible find, he thought. Reading all the ways that it would be tied up, he only hoped that Nik would take his offer.

Ten minutes later, the two Greeks entered the office; Stefan with his habitual look of disdain while Nik just looked tired. "Emily is fine; she took her anti-nausea med as soon as she got home."

"Thank you. Look, I have to talk to the two of you, no games no deceptions. I am aware of your financial problems as a result of what Helena pulled. I might have a solution and no it doesn't involve mob money. While my relationship with Edward is strained, he still keeps me up to date on ELQ and all my other holdings from Jason Quartermaine. Including my trust funds."

"What does this have to do with Nik?" Asked a suspicious Stefan.

"I want to arrange a loan from those funds to Nik. I know about Lydia, and I know that you don't want to marry her. This way, you get the money, with generous terms to pay me back just the principle and get to live you life the way you want. This has nothing to with your relationship with my sister. Actually this is for Elizabeth."

"Jason, the amount needed is way more that what you have. I know how much Emily has in her trust; she offered it to me. I turned her down, so I can only say thank you for the offer, but no thanks."

"Hear me out, first of all. I have more than one trust. My biological mother, Susan Moore left me a trust, which Scott Baldwin tried to loot when I was young. Afterwards, Lee Baldwin took care of; he built it up to a rather large amount, more than enough to take care of your problems. The second trust holds Cassidine stock."

"Which would help prevent the takeover." Said an understanding Stefan. "Why would you do this?"

"I had started to set it up for Elizabeth; she refused to take it. We are going to lend it to you, then afterwards arrange for it to go to any children we have. She wants to help you."

"Can I think about it?" Asked Nik wearily.

"Fine, you know your situation better than I do. I only have one request, get your brother some help. There is something wrong with him. I know that you heard what happened when I saw him at GH. He has a big problem and I am not talking about his legal issues."

Stefan agreed with Morgan, but knew that Nik did not see how off Lucky Spencer was, he only saw his brother, the one from years ago, not the reckless and obsessive man who returned. "Is this going to be an issue with the money?"

"No, this is a request of someone who cares about Emily and Elizabeth; the way Lucky has been acting is hurting them both."

Elizabeth was amused to hear the uniformed officer's version of her drunk's leaving. Seems like Taggert had made the man aware of whose wife he had tried to hit on. The man had run like a spooked horse. While she would have liked to deal with him herself, she had to admit that it was nice to know that there were plenty of others worried about her. A difference from her childhood.

Seeing Monica entering, she said "Were you called in."

"No, Alan was snoring. It happens on occasion, but since I don't sleep well without him, I come in and get my paperwork up to date. Why are you here?"

After explaining about the short shift, she asked about Emily.

"Home asleep. Skye however was still in the den, muttering about Edward and fire inspections. Her latest assignment is getting all Quartermaine properties up to date. She has been dealing with Edward not wanting to spend any money but wanting her to get them certified." She said wryly.

"I will deal with Edward over the drunks who have come through here tonight. We had more police officers taking people out of here this evening." Elizabeth's eyes widened as she saw the young man entering holding his side and breathing hard. "I have to take care of this guy."

"Let me help. Who did that?" She asked the young man as she led him into a treatment room.

"I can't answer that. I can barely breath." He said gasping for breath.

Monica and Elizabeth eased him down on a table. Checking him over, Monica said "It looks like you have a couple of broken ribs, I need to send you to x-ray. Elizabeth go with him, also have them check for a possible head trauma."

Once they were sure that the lung hadn't been punctured, Monica taped him up not commenting on the older bruising she saw, then asked Elizabeth to finish with the cuts and cleaning him up. "I will run and get you a prescription from the pharmacy."

Walking out the door, the steaming blond grabbed her son's employee and said "Elizabeth knew this boy and from how upset she was knew what has been happening to him. What do you know?"

Swallowing, Francis wondering if Jason was aware how scary his mother was. "I can't tell you, but don't bother with any strong drugs; he just gets rid of them. Won't take them."

"Tell my son that I said to deal with whoever is hurting that young man. Don't bother telling me that you don't know who is doing this. There were welts on his back." She whispered harshly. "Someone hit him with a belt, repeatedly. Tell my son that I said to protect him."

"How do you know that Jason isn't the one responsible?" Asked Alan as he entered the conversation. Waking up by himself he knew where to find his missing wife. He had been standing there almost five minutes and his wife's blind rage had prevented her from seeing him. When she turned on him in anger, "Just kidding. Look, I know something about this, have the duty nurse get the drugs, come to my office and I will explain."

Elizabeth gently finished cleaning the cuts, then said. "I know what you did for Georgie, thank you. No, don't run."

"I didn't do it for thanks." He said through the busted lip. "Please keep my being here quiet."

"Do you know whom I am married to?" She asked quietly.

"Morgan, the man whose territory this is."

"Then you know we can protect you, look this is the key to my studio. It's the building near Kelly's on the waterfront. If you need to flee, go there. Take it, please." Elizabeth reached into the pocket in her white lab coat and pulled out the keys, removing one of them.

"I don't need any help. You have no idea what is going on." He protested. "If anyone suspected even being married to Morgan couldn't protect you."

"There is another option. An old set of railroad cars, down by the old transport hub, if you want to hide, there are some open cars. Just take care of yourself. No one should have to live this way."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe I deserve this."

"No one deserves this. Just promise me that if it gets any worse, you will run, before you end up dead." She said before gently forcing the key into his hand.

Lucky waited until the guard had changed for the night. Then walking to the door said he couldn't sleep and would like to take a small walk.

"Fine, but only as far as the hub. Maybe they can give you another sleeping pill." The officer told his former classmates.

Lucky went to the hub, then after getting the pill, faked taking it. Returning to the room, he pretended to sleep, all the while making plans for his next move. He had heard that Emily was going to be at the hospital tomorrow. He knew she would come and check on him, just like she had almost everyday since he had been in here.

Thanks to Lulu not wanting to tell him anything, he had pretended not to know she had cancer. That was the in he needed. The sleeping pill taken at just the right time tomorrow would make her help him, feeling guilty for deserting her oldest friend.

Elizabeth entered the penthouse, exhausted. Jason helped her remove the light jacket she was wearing and after they had showered, tucked them into bed. Tomorrow they could deal with all that had happened this evening.

"I gave Nik back his car, promise me you will never drive it again?" Asked Jason as they slowly fell asleep.

Grinning in her sleep, Elizabeth could not help dreaming of Jason, the Jag and no clothes. Emily's fantasy of her and Nik had gotten a hold of Elizabeth's imagination and it was off and running.

When Jason awoke at seven-thirty to the sound of his wife moaning and then heard her saying to get in the back seat, he silently chuckled then looked at the clock again before picking up his phone to call Alan. "I am running a little late; can we meet at nine?"

Getting an affirmative answer, Jason pulled back the sheet and bent down to kiss his still sleeping wife when he heard her ordering him to remove his shoes. Deciding to wake her from her dream slowly, he had to admit that there were some serious benefits to a wife with a rather vivid imagination.

When she woke up, Elizabeth found herself living part of the dream she had just been having as Jason was slowly kissing his way down her body. Giggling she sighed and said to him "Now this is the best way to wake up in the morning."

Those were the last words either said that made any sense for the next hour, until Jason realized it was now fifteen minutes to nine. Rushing off to the bathroom, he heard Elizabeth saying "You know a girl could get a complex. A handsome man has his way with her and then just rushes off."

"That's true, but a husband could also be jealous of his wife dreaming about another man's car." He teased before leaning down to kiss her. "Why don't you try and get some sleep before meeting me for breakfast at Kelly's."

"Let's make it an early lunch." She said before curling up on his side of the bed already falling asleep on his pillow.

Jason walked down the stairs, straightening his hair and grabbing his jacket so that he could ride his bike to the hospital. Alan had called the previous evening, saying it was about the abused kid.


	26. Chapter 26

Switching Places

Chapter 47

As the next two months went by, Carly held her breath, hoping that things would fall out close to what they had in the past. While some things did stay the same others changed.

Alexis and Mac returned home happily settling into their new home. There were a few bumps in the road, mainly in regards to Maxie feeling a little unhappy when Felicia had insisted on the girls coming to visit that summer. That had only lasted two weeks after school was out, before they had used candy striping and working part time at Kelly's as an excuse to come home.

Carly had been with Alexis and Mac the day the doctor had assured them that Kristina was a perfectly healthy and happy little girl. That meant she would not get sick nor would she need to get stem cells in the immediate future. One bullet had been dodged.

Georgie and Maxie along with Brooklynn and Sage had spent the better part of the summer bonding together, while Lorenzo, Ned and Mac had been seen quite frequently clenching their hair after one of the girls so called adventures. The last one had required being rescued by the Coast Guard after borrowing the Quartermaine sailboat.

At least Lorenzo and Skye seemed to be getting closer, but it was still only friendship. The red head had stated that she was still getting over being so badly burned by Jasper Jacks and wasn't ready for a relationship. They had made a deal, taking time to get to know one another.

Lorenzo had been offered a permanent position as a professor of history. Having been afraid that his past spent cleaning up after his family would harm him, it had done nothing of the sort.

He had also been quite happy to find out that Elizabeth Morgan was interested in Italian artwork. Skye and Elizabeth had been quite helpful in helping arranging for the artwork that he had donated to get the attention of various groups interested in hosting the paintings and sculptures.

Lorenzo had been scared when Hector Ruiz had expressed an interest in Port Charles at the insistence of his sons Javier and Manny in spite of their promise to stay away from where he lived. He had walked away so as to not leave Sage with no one, so the threat had worried him, but it had only taken one call from an associate of Jason's to make sure they understood that it would be rather dangerous to their health to move to Port Charles.

Instead they had been defeated while trying to takeover the territory of some mob boss in New York territory. Javier was dead, Manny fatally injured. Hector had been offering his own territory up in order to protect his remaining son after the death of both of his favorites. Mateo, who was a priest had approached Sonny asking that the local mediator arrange a meeting. All had been settled to satisfaction of all concerned, helping cement Sonny's new restaurant as a place of peace.

Sonny had been getting close to his newest attorney, but Jordan had made it clear, that while she loved working for him, there was nothing between them. A string of young women had passed through his office portals before the current one had stuck for a few weeks. But that had not lasted after the young woman had protested his canceling on her to spend the day in New York at a Yankees game with his son.

Carly could not help wondering about Kate Howard and kept up with the latest gossip about the magazine maven. She had recently split up with Trevor Lansing, when he had moved on to greener pastures. A young woman named Giselle Tonaka. Who had made it no secret about wanting Kate's life.

Brenda had been in and out of town for a few weeks before returning to Paris, not Rome like she had ended up in the past future. She was staying close to Robin, who had been keeping closer tabs on her Uncle and his new family than was warranted. Hearing Brenda extol how happy Jason was and that Sonny had gotten out of the mob, had depressed Robin.

She had always hoped Jason would be the one to quit. Carly had been rather surprised at the person who had told her about Robin's depression. Jax had mentioned being in Paris before leaving to visit his parents. He was sailing their new boat home, when it was finished this fall.

Jason and Elizabeth had been getting closer if that was even possible. They had been to Italy, but neither had talked about what they had done, other than to distribute some presents. Carly had joked that the reason they were so quiet is they had not left their hotel. Since all they had done was smile at her, she had to give up the curiosity for now.

Elizabeth was enjoying her summer break, but had a close call. The hit and run, this time it had not been Courtney but a truly anonymous vehicle. Not even Jason had been able to track down the driver. From the weaving the car had done and the drugs found in the stolen vehicle they knew it was unlikely the person would be found.

Other than a few bruises and cuts, she had walked away from the accident. Jason however had wrapped her up in cotton, never letting her out of his sight, until he was sure she was okay. A new nurse at GH had not been so lucky. She had spent two weeks in intensive care, before being released with some broken bones. It was now mid July and the two of them other than when they were visiting Emily were spending all their time on the motorcycle, trying to work out their frustrations about the younger woman's cancer.

Jason looked around the warehouse, wishing he was at the hospital but Johnny and Francis had called him saying it was important.

"We have tracked down the real body buried in the pauper's grave. A girl from North Caroline replaced Sam; her mother has been looking for her for months. She went missing after meeting with an attorney from New York about an inheritance. Looks enough like Sam that it would not take much work."

"Track things down, what else?"

"Johnny is staying to keep his father in line. He fled once at about sixteen, the family including the small kids he stayed with was brutally murdered by Anthony while he forced Johnny to watch. The official record say an intruder broke in and killed his mother, unofficially the police believe that Anthony did so in a blind rage."

"So besides taking out Trevor, we need to deal with the old man." He said leaning against his desk.

"Yes, Marco is still tracking him, we knew that Trevor thinks this is because of Ric, so we can still check deeper."

"What about Lansing, any change?"

"None, are you ready to let us take out Spencer?"

"Not yet. I want him to hang himself publicly first. Elizabeth has made a public peace with him for Emily's sake but she doesn't trust him anymore than I do. Francis I want two guards on her again. You in close, but a back up guard."

"Already taken care of boss. I had to pull Milo from the assignment through. Do you mind if I take Greg off Carly and give her Milo?"

"No, but at this rate, I am running out of guards." He said exasperated. This was the fourth guard to develop a crush on his wife, just for being nice. If it had been anyone else's wife he would have been amused, instead he was ready to ask Elizabeth to start being rude to the guards.

Elizabeth sat in the chapel needing a few minutes to herself. Emily was close to failing and her eternal optimism was scaring her family and friends since they didn't know what Alexis, Carly and Jason did. Nik was barely talking to anyone, let along helping Stefan try to retain control of Cassidine Industries. All he did was spend his days at Emily's bedside.

Looking at the paper in her hands, Elizabeth smiled at the request from Zander to arrange this for the couple. The young man had returned to help support Emily and to introduce his father to his friends here. He had been quite the support system since Lucky was acting like such a tool. Even Edward had come to appreciate the young man's calm demeanor as things got worse.

The Quartermaine family was slowly unraveling emotionally, Monica had been in the ER the day Elizabeth had been brought in. Freezing when she saw Elizabeth bloodied and bruised, she had not been able to work on the other patient. All she had done is hug herself and cry. Saying over and over again that she could not lose another daughter.

It had taken both Skye and Audrey to get her calm. The elderly nurse had ordered the on call doctor to sedate the cardiologist. Monica had come to visit her at the penthouse, saying she was sorry for losing it. That Elizabeth meant a lot to her. The entire conversation had done nothing but perplex Elizabeth, as it mentioned a friendship with her mother and something about suing her father.

As far as Elizabeth could recall, her mother had not liked Monica and that her father had always stayed quiet on the subject of the Quartermaines. Having Alan awkwardly trying to explain the remarks away two days later had confused her even more.

Sitting there, she could hear the doors opening, turning she saw AJ slip in not seeing her. Watching as he approached the front, she felt someone's arms come around her. Turning she saw her grams with tears in her eyes. "I need your help with something. Do you know how to run that infernal contraption in Monica's office? I want to call your father."

"Why?"

"Monica didn't want to have him come here, but I want his advice of how to get the best to come and help Emily." She said softly. Emily was now sleeping more than she was awake.

"Better yet, why don't we have Jason arrange for him to be shipped here in a crate?" She giggled through her tears.

"Trust me, both Alan and I have thought about it." Audrey said dryly. "All I want is a name. I know you have been sending e-mails and asking him questions, but it is time for him to help or stop calling Steve his father. Your grandfather would be so ashamed of him."

When Elizabeth returned to the chapel later that evening with Jason, she saw a closed sign. Turning to the Janitor, she asked what happened.

"Some guy, whose sister is sick, trashed the place. He just about destroyed the room. Father Coates got him out of there. The police showed up but the hospital refused to press charges."

Jason looked at Elizabeth, and then they got permission to enter. "Go ahead, I doubt that you could do any more damage."

Sitting in the pew, they held one another both praying for Emily's recovery to happen soon. Then Elizabeth suggested Jason track down AJ.

Walking down the hall, Elizabeth slipped into a room, not wanting Lucky to see her. She still could not believe he had spent four weeks in a mental hospital then was allowed to walk freely amongst them. He had played the no memory bit for all it was worth. Fooling both the judge and the doctors at Roselawn.

He had not even been charged for what had happened with Carly, instead he had used the excuse that he had thought he was working for the FBI. Scott had played it just right.

Mac had seethed when Scott had attacked Georgie's credibility on the stand. Saying that she had been confused and had no way of being sure that Lucky had been in his right mind. Jason had wanted to remove the threat, but Emily had been guilted by Lucky and his family into being protective of the supposedly lost man.

The only thing that had gone their way was when the police had rejected his request to be reinstated. In fact the police board had all but laughed in his face. Both Kevin Collins and Gail Baldwin had offered testimony stating his fragile mental state.

Elizabeth was disgusted with Lucky's using Emily's cancer to make her seem friendlier, but the minute they left the room, she had made sure to keep her distance. Looking out the door and seeing him trying to sweet talk a nurse into letting him wait for Alan in his office, Elizabeth could not help wondering why Lucky was so eager to get into the chief of staffs office.

When Lucky had been firmly denied, he had stalked away, muttering under his breath. Following him, she saw him enter Lainey Winters office, and let out a sigh of relief. Maybe he was visiting with the woman; he certainly needed to spend some time there.

Turning to the guard who was waiting patiently down the hall, she asked where Francis was.

"Jason ordered him to the office; I am your primary with Milo still on back up."

"Thanks Paulie. Do you mind if we go for a walk?" She said before heading to the park. Seeing the children playing she only hoped that one day with would be Emily's and her sons or daughters. Continuing on, enjoying the fresh air, Elizabeth saw the white church up ahead. Trying the door, she went inside and knelt down to pray for her friend.

Lucky growled "Where does she keep it?" He asked himself. Not finding what he was looking for, he knew he had to do this the more expensive way. Walking towards Charles Street, he saw Elizabeth entering the Methodist Church on the corner. Seeing her guards outside he slipped around to the side and into the chapel through the delivery door.

Francis who was arriving saw him and went around to the front, realizing that Elizabeth was inside. Telling the guards to go home, he entered in time to hear Lucky impugning Elizabeth. "I know you remember how we swore to be there for each other always." He said tightening his grip on her hand.

"Lucky, I have repeatedly told you. That all ended years ago. Now let go of me, before my guards arrive."

"This is all Jason's fault. He turned you against me." He said trying to pull her closer. "I will make you remember how much you love, you will come home and we will live the dream we always discussed."

Francis had reached them at this point, but had to laugh when Elizabeth reached out and pinched Spencer saying let me go. When the man didn't she was getting ready to punch him, when the preacher entered from the back. "Are you the young couple I am supposed to be meeting about getting married?"

"Please listen, we are meant to be together. Finding you in this church, I know it's meant to be a sign, just like the preacher's question." Lucky whispered urgently to Elizabeth who turned and looked at him with disdain.

"Yes, sir we are that couple. This is Elizabeth and I am Lucky."

At the same time Elizabeth reached out with her other hand and freed herself saying "No, in case you have "forgotten" I am already married. Sorry sir, but I would like to leave now. Lucky if I have to I can get a restraining order."

"Your mob connections can take care of anything, but I can't be intimidated. You know you love me, you and I have a permanent lock." He shouted as she retreated shaking her head. Taking out her phone, she called Diane and said "that order you wanted to get your right it can't wait for Emily to be well. Please take care of it."

Chapter 47

Jason waited until AJ had finished trashing the living room before entering. "You do know that you are not at fault for Emily having cancer."

"I hate this, at least when I drank I would forget, the pain would go away. Right now I just want to beat the hell out of something." He said throwing himself down on the chair, before getting up and righting the sofa.

"I know it's hard but I truly believe she will get well. We have suffered enough; things are going to be better."

"Are you sure that you haven't accessed some memories of Jason Quartermaine, because right now you are sound like him. Oh course he would have thrown in some medical jargon that makes no sense."

"Who know, it makes as much sense as anything else does." He shrugged. "AJ you have a lot going on, the new baby, Emily and Michael. Give yourself a break and if you want to beat the hell out of something let me know. I have a place we can do that."

"Let me guess, a dark alley with two bruisers named Guido.'

"No, a gym with two of my guys. Max and Milo."

Francis called Jason and the man was swearing when he arrived back at the hospital. Going to the waiting room that his family seemed to have taken over he pulled his wife into his arms and listened as she showed Nik the newly forming bruises on her arm.

"I will deal with him. I know that he should still be at Roselawn but Scott helped him get out against my requests. Can we keep this away from Emily, please?"

"I won't pretend in that room anymore. Nik it is making things worse. You didn't hear him today." Said Elizabeth. "I will try to avoid being in there when Lucky is here. The restraining order has been issued already, as soon as they deliver it, the rules will be in effect."

Jason pulled Elizabeth off to the corner and checked her arm, before asking his mother to take a look. Monica suggested an ice pack then went to see Audrey. The former nurse had reached Jeff and he had assured her he was on his way, along with Steven who was planning on staying for a while.

"How bad did he hurt her?" Audrey asked after explaining her reasons for overriding Monica's wants in regards to Jeff.

"Dark bruises already, when she wakes up in the morning it will be really sore. Elizabeth thinks that he is becoming obsessive."

"I can't believe that I truly believed he was less dangerous to my granddaughter than Jason. Especially if you are correct about the accident. How much longer before you go to Jason?"

"Marissa still isn't sure it was him driving. Mac told me that the drugs had no prints nor the steering wheel."

"If Lucky Spencer didn't do this, I can't help wondering who did?" She said sighing. "It's pretty sad that I wish it were him, so that he would be out of our lives."

Georgie was babysitting since she had been grounded for slipping out with Sage and Brooklynn to go listen to the Super Furry Animals, it hadn't helped that Mac had not believed her with the name of the band being so weird. Alexis had been the one to assure him that there really was a band named that.

She still could not help wondering if she had been grounded for the original offense or the fact that she had said something about Mac being too old to listen to that type of music. Placing Kristina in the large wheeled stroller, she took her down by the shoreline and walked closer to the shallow waters.

"Some day I will teach you how to swim. Maxie is pretty good too." She told her little sister who was staring at something behind her rather intently. Turning Georgie didn't see anything, "Sorry little one; there is nothing out here. We are both being punished for sneaking out."

"Great now I am talking to myself, well actually you, but since you can't answer that doesn't count." She said to the green-eyed baby. "The man who gave the genetic material for you must have very pretty green eyes."

"This is nuts; I am going to need to be locked up soon, along side Lucky if I don't get out of here soon." She sighed not realizing that Mac had heard her.

"We don't want that now do we. Georgie, I just want you to be careful." He said before returning her cell phone and keys. "Yes, things in town have been safer recently but don't take chances."

"I will try." She said not wanting to lie to him.

Grinning ruefully, he said "I have to bring Kristina to Alexis, don't forget while enjoying your freedom that we are having dinner with Bobbie tonight."

"I know, but can I meet you there. I was planning of calling Brooklynn and meeting her at the studio."

"Try and find out where Serena is as well. She is furious with Scott over Lucky."

"She is back home she called earlier. Lucy and Kevin grounded her until the end of summer."

Carly was waiting when AJ returned from buying Michael an ice cream cone and laughed when he handed one to her. "What about you?"

"No, I don't think that dairy products would settle well. Jason decided to force me to eat one of the sandwiches at the hospital. Elizabeth was making him eat two; I was sacrificed on the altar of marital harmony."

"She is always threatening him with soup, all he does is shudder then he gets the strangest glint in his eyes."

"I have seen it, for a man who claims to hate soup, I would say he is lying and actually does like it."

"You would be so wrong. He was over talking to Michael about why Sonny couldn't get him this weekend and refused some soup when Bobbie offered since Michael was eating some. If you had seen his face when he ended up eating some to keep Michael happy, you would know that he really doesn't like soup."

"I need to talk to you about something. There is this woman, I have been having lunch with, she doesn't understand about us, I was hoping you would not mind stopping over so that she can see that we are not really a couple."

"No problem, when do you want me there?"

"When Emily is well again."

"So you are starting to accept that she is going to get better."

"I saw the determination in her eyes; she is willing herself healthy. Jeff Webber is arriving this afternoon, to become part of her medical team. He is one of the best scientists in the world, looking for a cure. While I hear that as a human being he lacks any kind of heart, as a doctor he is one of best."

Carly felt slightly guilty that her first thought was getting some of the answers that she had questions to. Like why he avoided his daughter like the plague yet spent time with the other two kids, plus why if he didn't want to be her father, didn't he let Monica and Alan adopt her? Plus the most important question, how is Annie Logan Elizabeth's mother.

Lucky scored his drugs, then went to his mother's house. Slipping up the stairs, he never saw Lulu trying to get his attention. When she walked into his room to see him with a small baggie full of brightly colored pills; she backed away before he saw her.

Walking to her room, she closed the door and called Dillon. When he answered she asked for him to meet her at Kelly's. "Lulu, I am in Rochester, with Sage and her uncle, but I will stop over later, when I get home."

Tossing her room, she left the house, ten minutes later. Heading down to the docks, hoping to find her father, she was out of luck and hungry when she decided to go to Kelly's.

Carly had finished talking to her mother, when she saw her young cousin enter, joining her while she ate, she once again worked on getting her trust. Only to be rewarded when Lulu asked if she would keep a secret for her.

"What is going on, you know that I will try to help?" She asked.

"I just saw Lucky with a bag of pills. He took three of them, then hid the rest in his room." She said tearfully. "What am I going to do, Nik is busy with Emily. My dad is missing again, and there is no one else to help."

Carly mentally made plans to find out what kind of drugs, then suggested that the younger girl come and stay with her for a few days.

"I don't want Aunt Bobbie to know." She said firmly.

"With the baby coming next month, I have moved into my new place. Michael and I would be glad for the company." Besides, later on, I can take you keys and go over to find out exactly what kind of drugs my dim-witted moron of a cousin is taking.

"Fine, but I promised to meet Dillon later on." She said as they walked to the car and drove off, never seeing Carly's guard call Jason and let him in on what he had heard.

"Find out what Spencer is taking. Then arrange for them to be replaced with placebos." He said before returning to the office. Jeff Webber was due in this afternoon, and Jason had no intention of being anyplace than with his wife.

"Jason, we have the agreement with the Gambinos. When do you want to do it?"

"What was their offer first?"

"They take over the New York City Ports; we get all the rest. They offered to cut us in on the gambling revenue, but I said you didn't want it."

"No, there is too much heat on in the city to get involved. Sonny is supposed to be meeting with the Boston contingent after dealing with their minor mess-ups for the Rhode Island families."

"They showed up early. It was taken care of. Boston offered up their shipping lanes in exchange for Providence not taking out the younger son of the don." Said Sonny entering. "They also agreed to your request. The other things, they said were fine. There was a request though. Something about a stain that Lansing left on their city's honor. That you were aware of what they are talking about?"

"The stolen paintings. Lansing has quite a collection. I actually have an idea about that; it will allow me to deal with a cop here that I need to take care of." Jason said with a smile. He had found a way to deal with Capelli, without having to kill him. A prison term of about twenty years should do.

After Sonny realized he had to get to the restaurant in time to do the evening specials, he rushed out to the amusement of the guards and Jason. Francis said with a little chuckle. "I think that he has finally found his perfect spot. A fiefdom where he is supreme ruler, with lots of power that doesn't endanger people unless they get spoiled clams"

Jason stopped laughing long enough to say "Sonny is happy, the families love having him as a mediator. This way they get to have someone who truly knows the business but whose only loyalty is to this organization."

"Since we have the former don outside of Buffalo who is our mediator, it works out well. Jason the kid disappeared last night after another beating. I lost track of him after the visit to the medical clinic. I got in and looked at the papers, it wasn't as bad this time, but he pulled a gun on Anthony."

"Take care of the other problem while he is gone. Who is calling in the anonymous tip?"

"Get this, I arranged for a former housekeeper to do so. Also if we still want to make it look like the police did the shooting, we are going to have to get a police issue gun, where are we getting that?"

"One of our guys got Capelli's spare gun. It is in the system after a shootout last month. I would really love to find the gun that took out Devlin and shot Spencer."

"More than likely it is in the bottom of the harbor."

Alexis joined Mac in the office after the pediatrician had cancelled their appointment for Kristina. "Did you find out?"

"Dr. Perkins family will be fine. A few bruises and a sprained wrist."

"What about who caused the accident?"

"No, but it was a stolen car, they also found some pills inside." He said knowing she would get the connection.

"Did you check on his location?"

"Lucky was supposed to be at home, at least according to Lulu, but Carly mentioned that she was with her at Kelly's during the time in question."

"We are going to have to arrest him soon."

"We have no evidence, other than rumors of drug use and that he doesn't have an alibi." Announced Taggert as he entered the room. "We know he is responsible for the rash of thefts as well. I just have no way of proving it. For a man who was a lousy cop, he took the ability to wipe down a crime scene to heart."

"Sir, a call for you on line 2."

Mac went to answer the phone, only to hear it was for Taggert. The detective picked up the phone, his eyes widening when he heard whom it was. After gesturing for a pen, he took out his evidence book and wrote down what he heard. Finally hanging up he said to Alexis, "Sorry but I have to tell Mac this alone."

Worrying it was about one of her clients, Alexis took Kristina and after kissing her husband said she would head over to Bobbies. Both men were nodding even as Mac read Taggert's notes, his eyes widening as he got closer to the bottom.

"How good is this source?"

"Mrs. Rosilita lived next to me while I was a kid. She worked hard as a single mother to support her kids and was upset when her son Enzo went to work for the man. Enzo died a few years ago. That was when she quit."

"If she quit, how would she know?"

"She is still working for the man's ex-wife at their place in Martha's Vineyard."

Taggert was looking at a man of the city even as he was speaking to his boss. "Crimson Point is just inside the Port Charles borders. I still think we should call in the state police."

"Fine, but I don't want to tell the Mayor until afterwards. If this is wrong, I don't want the egg on our faces to public. Call Judge Samuels, he is less strict on getting a warrant, use what we have about Ric, then we pretend to find the painting by accident."

"Are you sure?" Asked a surprised Taggert.

"It's a legal search; we won't get one for just the paintings. We have the files from Durant's office."

"They mention the two cops that were involved with the Carly Corinthos kidnapping? I thought we wanted to keep that quiet until Spencer gave up his accomplice?"

"We use it now. I have the proof I ran an investigation, you ran it yourself."

"This could backfire; we could end up with a federal task force here in town."

Jeff unbuckled his seat belt, thanked the stewardess, and then shook his head as Steven whispered they are called flight attendants.

His son had been visiting after spending time in Iraq, but Jeff was under no illusion that it was because he wanted to spend time with his family. The truth was, he wasn't ready to go back to civilian life after his tour.

Walking to the waiting area after getting through customs, Steven noticed the placard saying his name as they went to the car rental kiosk. Stopping he said "I'm Steven Webber."

"Dr. Webber, I am here to pick you up, we have a car waiting to take you to the hospital. My name is Milo; I will be available to help with anything you need."

Getting his father's attention, they soon followed the man out, amused that the chauffer never offered to carry the luggage, until they saw he was not the driver. After getting into the back of the limo with them, he said "do you want to go to the hospital or your hotel?"

"We will be staying on Maple Drive, here is the address." Said Jeff writing it down.

Milo didn't even look at the paper before saying Mrs. Hardy will not be able to host you, she has some guests at the moment, I was instructed to arrange for rooms at the hotel.

Stunned, Jeff just sat back and watched the scenery going by, as Steven said they would like to freshen up then head over to the hotel, asking the man if he knew who was staying with his grandmother.

"A doctor Cameron Lewis and his son Zander." In fact, they had been moved in by Audrey and Elizabeth to block Jeff from staying at the house. Audrey was in a wicked mood after getting in a shouting match with Carolyn over Jeff's visit.

Mac took the paperwork, then told his men to be sure to where their protective vests, before going to see Justus. "Here it is, are you sure you don't want to come."

"I avoid placed where there might be flying bullets, unless I have to be there." He said before handing the paperwork back. "I will try and keep the Mayor occupied for you."

"Good, I didn't tell Taggert, but I get the feeling he is dirty."

When they arrived at Crimson Point, they all had the lights and sirens off on the official police cars, but they mostly had unmarked vehicles. When they arrived they found most of the Zachara men out searching the grounds. Mac turned to Taggert and Capelli and said "Watch your backs."

Knocking on the door after driving past the open gates, the door was opened by a guard who asked "Who are you?"

"Port Charles Police, we are here to execute a search warrant, please stand aside."

The guard turned white then said "You can't come in here."

"Sir, this is a duly signed warrant, I don't need your permission to come in. Stand aside or I will have you arrested." Mac saw the silver haired man from his files coming out of a closed door. "

"What do you think you are doing?" Asked Trevor, when he read the warrant, he crumpled it up in one hand and said "I will have your badge for this."

"Step aside." Mac ordered Taggert up the stairs and told Capelli to lead the police down stairs on their search. "Trevor Lansing, I would like you to come down to the station to answer a few questions."

"No, we are outside of the city limits." He had made sure of that when getting Anthony to buy this estate.

"Actually sir, with the new lines drawn last year, you are just inside."

"I am unavailable at present for questioning." He smiled at Mac.

"Sir, while it was phrased as a question, it is not a yes or no sort." Turning to the uniformed officer with him, he said "Stay with Mr. Lansing, do not let him use his telephone."

Hearing a shout upstairs, he quickly climbed them, and saw what had Taggert so excited. Holding up the evidence, he said to Mac. "We have him. I will arrange for the police to tear this place apart."

Mac smiled to himself, while the warrant claimed to be looking for evidence of Trevor's complicity in the Corinthos kidnapping, he had not expected to actually find anything. Taking the evidence back, he waited until it had been duly written up and photographed.

Heading back down the stairs, he asked "where is Anthony Zachara."

"On a trip, he is getting some sun along with his son." Trevor answered without even breaking a sweat.

"Why are the men searching the grounds?"

"They are doing a routine patrol that is all."

Mac turned to the man entering and said "Did you find anything?"

Capelli didn't think that Lansing was aware of his involvement so he was more than happy to pin the kidnapping on the lawyer. However they might have even bigger fish to fry now. "I think you need to look in the library sir."

Andy waited until he saw Taggert carrying down the evidence he had planted earlier. The guards were looking for a mysterious intruder. That had been him. Thanks to Mac having to track down Judge Samuels he had time to get out here and plant the clothes belonging to Sam McCall.

He had intended to use them on Spencer, but with his past relationship with the woman it would not have worked. He was glad he had kept them though.

Mac was sickened at what Capelli had found. Holding up the bloody belt, he saw the knife underneath and realized that Morgan had known about some of this. Walking over to piano, he sat down to regain his equilibrium only to feel worse when the man returned and silently pointed out what he had missed.

Two fresh bullet holes in the wall. Seeing the gun on the desk, he saw it was an older model revolver. Freshly fired. "What the hell happened here?"

Hearing a shout, Mac turned to his detective and said "Get a crime scene unit here now."

Following the pointing fingers, he smiled when Taggert showed how the wall opened, then handing his boss the flashlight said. "I can't find a light switch, but you will not believe what I found.

Inside and down the stairs was a series of room, with some stolen art work all around. "These are the pieces from the Gardener Museum in Boston, this was stolen from a museum in Norway a few years ago, and the rest I have no idea on."

Mac knew he needed an art expert. Pulling out his phone he saw that he had no signal down there, but when he went to back to the main floor, Taggert stopped him. "Mac, this isn't what I brought you down here for. This is." He said pointing to a different area with a set of rooms behind glass. It was rather obvious that at some point someone had been living in the room, a female someone.

"My god, what did we stumble on to?" Asked Mac. "Get in there, any way you have to. I want to know who was being held in that room."

Jason was just entering GH with Elizabeth when the call came through. Getting that he needed to take the call, she went over to the bench to collect her thoughts. Seeing her husband stiffen and then look confused, she started to worry.

Hanging up, Jason said to her. "I have to leave as soon as we are done visiting Emily."

"Anything I can know about?" She whispered.

"That was Justus, so of course. Mac wants to see me about Trevor Lansing. Sonny too. They executed a warrant on the Crimson Point Estate. They found some proof that Lansing was tied to the kidnapping, but that was small stuff."

"Carly's kidnapping? Small stuff!" Said an upset Elizabeth not realizing they had drawn the attention of her family who was entering.

"In the bigger picture, yes. They found evidence of a possible murder, some stolen paintings worth billions and a room that looked like it had a long term kidnap victim in it. A woman. They are looking for Anthony, so stay close to your guards."

"What about Johnny."

"He hasn't been found. They found a bloody belt and knife."

"Oh my god, what if he is dead?" She asked horrified.

Jason saw the attention they had attracted from the two men and wished he could tell her that his men had seen Johnny a few hours ago in town. He was hurting but was moving around.

"Elizabeth?" They heard, stiffening she turned.

Seeing her father and brother she said "Follow me, I will take you to Emily's room."

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Switching Places

Chapter 48

"Family the only ties that no matter how many times you cut them constantly keep growing back. They are kind of like weeds that way."

Carly was sitting with AJ when Elizabeth entered along with two men. The first was a good looking younger man with that detached but concerned air she had come to expect with doctors but the older one drew her eyes. While coldly efficient, he had a presence that drew your attention. Seeing Elizabeth introduce him to Emily, she went over to her friend and asked if she wanted her to get the Quartermaine family.

"Milo went to get them. AJ Quartermaine, this is my brother Steven. Steven this is AJ, Emily's brother. This is my father Jeff." She said going no further than that. When she saw Monica and Alan joining them, she was amused to hear Alan, treat Jeff worse than she had ever seen him talk to Sonny. She found that rather surprising considering they had brought him here to help Emily.

"What are her stats?" Returned Jeff. When given the information, he soon went over to the patient, only to back away a few minutes later annoyed. "Elizabeth, could you please join us?"

Walking to the bed, Elizabeth was amused to see that Emily had enough fight in her to be rude to her father. When he offered his medical opinion to Alan and Monica the younger girl gathered her strength enough to say "Dr. Webber, I am the patient. If you have something to say, say it to me."

"I need to discuss the technical version with your parents first." He said patronizing her. The various members of the Q's gathered in the doorway, along with Carly.

"Gee, does that mean that all these years of medical school makes me incompetent to understand or is the cancer in my breasts affecting my understanding." She said snottily.

Jeff was chagrinned to realize the young woman was a med student. Flushing he gave her the news. "So what you are saying is if I don't allow the surgery I will die. You are wrong, the cancer has stopped spreading, now that it is retreating, I refuse to consider surgery."

"Miss Quartermaine, why am I here if you are not going to take my advice?" He asked.

"Because your stepmother doesn't think you are as big of a jerk as I do. Mom, Dad, I said I would let him examine me, and listen to what he had to say. I did, I am NOT taking his advice." She said.

"Young lady you are going to die if you don't get that lump removed."

Elizabeth had stayed on the sidelines but now she had to stand up for her friend and her wants. "Monica, this is the same thing all those other doctors have been saying. She has proven them wrong, let's give her time to think, then decide what she wants. Maybe we can get Dr. Jones to show Jeff around the hospital."

"I didn't come five thousand miles for a tour of a place I once worked, Elizabeth. Your are giving your friend foolish advice. Do you want her to die?"

"No, she doesn't but she also doesn't want her treated by a pompous windbag who won't listen to what their patients want." Said Carly. Monica was wiping the tears that were flowing, knowing that her daughter truly believed that not having surgery was the best option, but what if it wasn't. She could not handle burying her.

Alan wished that Jeff's bedside manner wasn't equal to his nonexistent parenting skills. Trying to get everyone in the room to take a step back from the all out brawl it seemed to be coming to, he was glad to see Carly go over and squeeze Emily's hand, then say she would go and home and take care of what Emily had asked. She would bring her little man back later, but they were on their own for the other.

"Tell him I want a rematch." Said the pale girl in the bed. With a half grin, Carly leaned down and whispered to make sure and kick the pompous jackass in the rear when she finally got out of that bed.

AJ joined her in leaving, not wanting Carly to drive home by herself.

Monica looked around and realized that Jason wasn't there, going over to her daughter in law, she asked where he was.

"Mac needed him down at the station. They found evidence of one of the kidnappers; it was something that belonged to Sam." Was all she said. "Alexis was meeting him there, so that he would not be delayed."

Jason walked into the station, groaned at the various law enforcement personnel and wished he were anyplace else. Seeing Diane instead of Alexis he wasn't happy. Alexis could use guilt to get him back to the hospital; Diane would have to rely on the law.

"Morgan, my office. Now." Said Mac then grabbing a grimacing Taggert dragged the man along. Wondering why the detective looked like he was in pain, Jason and Diane followed them.

"Were you aware that Andy Capelli was the man involved with Carly's kidnapping?"

Jason kept his face blank, but was thinking about damn time. "No." was all he said. While happy it was coming out he had expected it to take a few days to run the fingerprints and for them to find the tapes.

Diane asked why he was getting asked these questions?

"Taggert show them what we found at the Zachara house." Taggert looked in agony as he placed the videotape in the VCR and hit play. On it was his soon to be arrested partner standing next to Lucky Spencer's car with a gun and firing it at Dr. Devlin as Lucky laid looking like he was dead.

Jason knew what was on the tape; the deal with New York had gotten him access to the surveillance tapes of one of their legitimate business interests that had taken off into a mini empire for them. He only wished Spencer had really been dead. "Why are you showing me this tape?"

"I don't think you knew, but the FBI does." Said Taggert growling. If Morgan had been aware of Capelli he would be dead, didn't the idiots in suits know that. "We would also like to know about the Zachara crime family."

"The only Zachara's I know employ Ric Lansing's father as an attorney, would these be the ones you are talking about."

"Don't get smart with me, Morgan. I am not in the mood for it." He said before stalking out the door and into Interrogation room one. Shaking his head, he was truly in a filthy mood, a mobster was in his boss' office getting offered coffee and his partner was in handcuffs.

"Why would you do this?"

Capelli wanted to say he had been set up, but it would not have mattered so he just reiterated his request for a lawyer and said nothing else. How did this go wrong, who had done this? It couldn't have been Morgan, if he had known about his part, he would be dead.

Spencer was too much of a screw up and had been in the same room as him repeatedly. He knew it wasn't him. Carly would have told Jason if she knew anything, and Ric was lying in a bed, getting his diaper changed.

He had killed Sam, Durant was dead and so was Devlin. Who did that leave?

Lansing, Sr. It made no sense, though, if he had known why had he not approached him?

Jason thanked Diane for getting there so quickly, then called Elizabeth to let her know he was on his way.

"I am heading home. Emily is sleeping; Nik is with her along with Lucky. She wanted to talk to me, but my father gave her a sedative." She said with a sigh. "Your parents are going to be there and I can't deal with my father. Are you meeting me, or going to the warehouse."

Jason felt guilty but knew what he had to do. "The warehouse." When Elizabeth found out he had been lying to her she was going to skin him alive. Entering the safe house he asked his father how their patient was doing?

"She is starting to come out of the fever, but it is a long time until she will truly be well. I wish you would let Elizabeth help, your men make lousy nurses."

Shaking his head no, Jason looked in on the woman, who was she and what was her connection to this whole mess? Why had his men found her locked in the secret room and who was she to Trevor? Benny was running checks, but had no more information than when he had started. "Alan, thank you. I know that it is the worst possible time for this."

"Your sister would understand. You should have seen her today. For the first time, I think I believe she can beat this thing." He said, feeling confident for the first time in weeks.

"So Dr. Webber has been some help?" He asked leaning against the counter when they arrived into the small kitchen.

"Not in the way he was supposed to be, but he set her back up so bad, she will fight this if for no other reason than to tell him I told you so." Alan said with a watery grin. "I have to get back before Monica starts missing me."

Jason winced at that one, he knew that it was going to be very bad for both of them when this came out. They were both lying to their wives about their location.

Walking the few blocks to the warehouse, knowing it would drive Johnny crazy, but he needed the time to clear his head and make plans.

"Boss?" He heard as soon as he entered. Grimacing he glared at Max, who said "Jason, sorry I know you hate to be called that. We have the bugs, do you want to listen."

Jason listened in as he heard Trevor Lansing ordering his men to find her, then his slamming things around muttering to himself. Then they heard him on the phone asking someone about Anthony. More cursing and then orders to someone to find the kid, now.

Finally they heard the news that there was an intruder. Jason gave a slight smile at the idea of Capelli adding to his own mess. Finally sounds of a search, then Trevor ordering the men to find Johnny, that he had to be on the grounds.

Ten minutes later the sound of the police arriving and then the search for evidence. Best was the sound of a CSU officer telling Mac and Taggert that he had something they needed to see. The sound of Taggert cursing and then Mac calling Justus.

The arrival of the FBI, more local police and the state troopers. Then silence. Jason listened to other bugs in other rooms, which Stan had edited. "Great job, Johnny call Boston, let them know it will be wrapped up soon. Find out what New York thinks happened to Anthony and then talk to Marco about Johnny Z."

Heading home, Jason was standing in the doorway of the penthouse, when he saw his wife coming down the stairs in a dress.

"Good, you got my message; you need to change quickly."

"Elizabeth, what message?" He asked, then taking out his cell phone realized it was off. Turning it back on he found two messages, one from his mother asking is he had seen Alan, the second from Elizabeth. The contents had his eyebrows up to his forehead.

"Are they sure?" He asked astonished. "Why now?"

"I have absolutely no idea. Emily has been talking about it, but I had no idea that Carly was involved until a few minutes ago."

"When did this happen?" He asked still confused but grabbing onto his wife's hand and pulling her up the stairs so that they could talk while he changed.

"I asked Zander to help me convince Stefan. Next thing I know, Zander and her are spending time together. Now they are throwing it all away for love. I had no idea, but we have to go."

"What about Nik and the money?" He asked still confused. The Prince had refused his offer, but had been struggling since. Carly had been furious about this, since it looked like he was going to end up married to Lydia. Carly could not stand the woman, in fact, she had suggested that Nik marry her and then push her off a cliff.

"He called me, telling me that he couldn't go through with it. Not loving Emily like he does." She said beaming. "I still don't understand why Emily is insisting on being there, but she is. Monica protested, but Steven asked if she would agree to use the wheelchair and let him remove her at his discretion."

"Why do we have to be there?"

"We are going, because Nik said the only way he would take the loan from us is if we help him do this." She said nodding her head at his astonishment. "Yup, he agreed finally."

Emily was still twisting Carly's when they arrived at the hospital. Jason drew Stefan and Nik off to a corner, glaring when he saw Lucky there in a suit. "Why is he here?"

"Not my choice." Said Nik. Nik had tried to keep Lucky away from Elizabeth since the incident at the church, but his brother was determined to get back with her. "His aunt invited him. Do you think that with the adjustments you will still agree to the deal?"

"Fine, but I want assurances that you are doing this for you, not my sister." Jason said looking him in the eyes.

"She is the reason, but not in the way you are thinking." Nik didn't want to admit that a woman lying in a hospital bed had to yell at him, before his pride had admitted that he was making a mistake. The verbal picture she had created for him had almost broken his heart.

When he had gone to Lydia, telling her he could not go through with their plans, she had sighed in relief and said Alexis had offered to help get her the money, no matter what.

The pregnant blond stopped beside the priest and said thank you. Father Coates grinned slightly and said "No thanks necessary, this is really the second best part of my job. Shall we get started?"

Carly shooed everyone in, glared at the bride and said to her brother, do it.

Lucas slowly played the wedding march, not used to the keys, but at least it was better than the funeral dirge Carly had wanted him to play for this. Seeing the girl walking down the aisle, he looked over at his mom and smiled.

She was sitting with the father of the groom and looked quite happy. Dr. Lewis had been staying at the Hardy residence and Bobbie had been visiting Audrey to talk to her about the kids. She kept hoping for some sort of change in his cousin, but Lucky seemed to be getting worse.

Realizing he was daydreaming he pulled back to reality in time to hear the priest announce Alexander and Lydia Smith. Still shaking his head, knowing that no one else saw them as a couple either; he just started playing the piano.

When the bride stopped and handed Emily her hastily made up bouquet and said your next, there wasn't a dry eye in the house.

Nik was telling Stefan to talk to Alexis, then he would sign the papers, before hurrying after Father Coates, his request had the priest grinning, then explaining something, but Nik was insistent. Grabbing onto Elizabeth, he whispered in her ear, then she rushed off, calling Skye and Lila who were not here.

Getting Jason's attention, she did the whispering this time, then went to find Monica and Alan. When Carly realized what all the whispering was about, she cornered her friend, only to be told it was her turn. "I have done this before."

"I know that Carly, many, many, many time." She joked. Getting smacked, she asked her to find a small present that she wanted to give to Emily then returned to her planning.

Fifteen minutes later, she got a call from Skye, "Red, White or Purple?"

"Purple, after all she gets to become a princess, I think it is fitting."

Steven was helping the patient into bed, surprised to realize that the family that had been hanging around and seemed to be holding onto his patients every breath, were all missing. Seeing the young red head boy trying to sneak into the room as he wrote up Emily's chart outside, he said. "No children are allowed into here."

"I wouldn't move." He said giggling. Then walking on ignoring the orders to stop.

Annoyed, Steven went to reach for him, when he found himself falling in the hallway. Glaring at the boy, he was further upset when he started to laugh louder and said "I told you that you shouldn't move. Didn't your parents are teach you to tie your shoelaces."

Furious and with his knee hurting, Steven saw that he had caught his laces in the heavy specialized wheel chair that he had brought down from the burn unit to take Emily to the chapel. "Little shit." He said under his breath, then when he attempted to enter the room, he found the door locked.

Chapter 49

Nik was getting all the stuff Elizabeth had ordered him to get ready when he panicked. He realized he had never even asked Emily yet. Rushing off to her room, he saw the security staff outside and Dr. Webber and his son telling them to get the door open.

"What is going on here?" He asked. The guards stopped, then said. "Some kid locked himself in with your fiance sir."

"What kid and how did he get into Emily's room."

Steven said "The boy who was the ring bearer for that wedding." He said reached down to grab his sore knee. "Just ignored my orders to stop."

Nik laughed at them then called Carly who gave him the number. Calling it, he said to the little boy. "Mr. Corinthos, this is Prince Nik, may I storm the castle, I wish to make the young woman with you my bride this evening."

Hearing the laughter from inside the room as well as through the phone, he heard the snick of a lock being undone and a thatch of red hair as the door opened. "Really?"

"Yes, but I kind of have to ask her first." He said slightly embarrassed by the audience.

"If I let you in, can I be the best man?" He whispered to Nik. Agreeing and reminded how much he was like Carly, he ruffled his hair and said "Yes, but you have to stay clean until then."

When everyone had gathered in the hallway, waiting to be let in, the only person upset was Lucky who was furious to find out that he was not the best man.

Elizabeth looked at Em and said "Wow, I had no idea when I woke up this morning, I would be doing this."

"Was this are you talking about? Getting me into a white robe and makeup with flowers in my hair so that my family can see me dressed like this." She said before leaning back to conserve strength.

"Carly found a pretty set at least. Now do you want me to put one of the flowers into your updo?"

"No, I want to hold all of them. You know this isn't legal right?" Asked Em.

"I bet we get you two legally married within weeks of your getting a clean bill of health."

Letting everyone in, Elizabeth stood next to the bed, holding the flowers that Lila had arranged with Skye's help. Nik had handed Michael the rings, and soon they were married. "You may now kiss the bride."

Nik leaned down and gently kissed Emily before thanking Michael for helping him out. Then turning to Elizabeth, he asked if she could help clear the room. "Emily looks tired." He said quietly. In fact she was looking worse than she had in days.

When they had all taken the chance to look in on the couple, everyone started to head home. Except Jason and Elizabeth. Following his wife, Jason sat down on the pew next to her and held her hand. "What is it?"

"What if one of the changes for our happiness is losing Emily, what if Carly is wrong? She asked looking at him with tears in her eyes. "I don't think I could deal with that."

"I have faith, I have to. You are my faith, my hope. I truly believe my sister is going to walk out of here. Not because of what Carly told us, not because we have the best medical care available. I believe because she will not let herself die. She won't give up and neither will you." He said.

As they walked out the door, she saw her grams talking to her brother and went over to talk to her. After a few minutes, she asked Steven if he was doing fine at the hotel.

"Yes, we are. Why are the Dr. Lewis and his son staying with you anyhow?"

"I invited them. Dr. Lewis is leaving tomorrow though, so if you want to move in you are more than welcome. We will have to repaint one of the bedrooms though."

"Grams, don't worry about it. I will not care what color my room is." He said tiredly. After Iraq he could care less what color the walls were, nor if the beds had flowers on them.

"Steven, I have been living alone for almost two years. I miss having someone to cook for." She said not realizing that Elizabeth felt some guilt at hearing her statement.

"Grams, I'm so sorry, I never thought about the fact you were living alone."

"Elizabeth, you didn't do anything wrong. In fact if you had not moved out, I doubt you would be with Jason now. It took quite a while, but I have finally accepted that you are where you belong." She said reaching out to hug her granddaughter.

Seeing Jason returning, she said to her "I am going over to see Monica, will you be staying here or heading home."

"Home, for a while. Emily is sleeping, and I have to see about eating soon." She said as her stomach announced it's angry presence.

Jason and Elizabeth stopped in for some takeout at Kelly's then headed back to the docks, planning on eating on their bench. Seeing the girls with Kristina, she asked where they were headed?

"We just came into town to get cat food. Someone left the bag down and Mr. Whiskers tore it open." Said Georgie. "Sage and I are then going to a party."

"Have fun, but be careful." Was all she said. Jason had spread out their sandwiches and drinks. When she joined him, he was quieter than usual. "Jason, is this about Emily?" She asked as she took the tomato and cheese sandwich that she had been starving for.

"No, but once we are clear of this, I have to tell you something." He said. Elizabeth racked her mind of what could have him this serious. Seeing that, he reached over and said "It is just something I have been thinking of, there are a couple of things we have to deal with."

Maxie placed her sister in the car seat then tossed the diaper bag in the seat beside her. As she called Alexis to let her know they were on their way home, she looked up and saw the lights on in the studio. Glancing back she saw that Elizabeth and Jason were walking away from the docks.

Shrugging, she turned her mind away from it. After all she didn't want to end up in the middle of mob business after all.

Sage was changing into her new sandals while talking to Georgie who was sitting on her bed. "So anyhow, he is mad at me for saying what I did."

"You are going about this the wrong way. Dillon is not going to listen, he thinks she is being picked on." Said Georgie. Grabbing her jacket with her cell phone and keys, she suggested they get out of here.

"I think it's rotten you get to drive and I don't." Pouted Sage.

"I passed my test, you haven't. If you would practice it might help." Said Georgie at the old argument. Seeing Sage's uncle, they called out "Good night." Only to be stopped before they had gotten out the door.

"I have to visit your father at his office. Something about identifying some stolen paintings. Georgie, could Sage spend the night with you? Your father said I would be at the station most of the night."

"Uncle Lorenzo I am old enough to stay home by myself."

"I know that, but there is supposed to be storm this evening. You hate storms."

Jason waited until they were in the penthouse, then gently sat Elizabeth down and said "I have been keeping a secret. I did something that I can't tell you about. There was a woman there." Seeing Elizabeth stiffen and turn white, he realized where her mind was going. And changed tactics. "She is Monica's age. When we found her she had been locked up for years."

"Why are you telling me?" Elizabeth asked not believing she had been concerned about Jason cheating on her. Shaking the thought out of her head, she looked at Jason.

"Alan has been treating her, Monica doesn't know. She is malnourished, and has many other similar problems. Alan wants me to get your help with her, but I can't allow you near her. She became violent today, when Marco got too close."

"She might not react like that to a woman." She said.

"I know I just am worried. Also, I have seen Johnny Zachara in town. He looked pretty sore but alive. His father is missing though. The police are coming to that conclusion as well." He said then told her the rest. "After Capelli was arrested, we can relax a little. I just want you to be careful."

"I will I still don't trust Lucky. He gives me the creeps whenever I am in a room with him." She admitted.

Lucky watched Nik and his new wife, from the hallway outside her hospital room. Jealous of the closeness he was witnessing. Why was everyone else happy and yet he didn't get to be? Why couldn't Elizabeth understand that they belonged together, they were meant to be.

Seeing Zander and his new bride coming down the hall with Alexis, he ground his teeth, even the moron who kidnapped Emily, got a second change. Now he was married to a rich woman and would never have to work again. It just wasn't fair.

Glaring at everyone in his path, he left the hospital making plans. He was not going to accept being alone anymore. While he was working on getting Elizabeth back, he would find someone to be his; it would serve another purpose as well. It would distract Elizabeth with jealousy. She had been upset when she found out he had been with other woman, so he would get control of his pain and find someone new to make her care.

Going to the small Mom and Pop drug store, he saw they had closed up due to the weather, and picked the locks. Looking around he found the camera and alarm systems and disabled them. Heading to the pharmacy he took what he needed then grabbed some extra to sell to his source.

That kid was always willing to trade. On his way out the door, he took a couple boxes of condoms, extra large of course, he grinned to himself. A couple six packs, stuck in two bags and off he went.

Carly could feel the pains starting. This was not good she thought. Momma was at the hospital, Lucas had gone to a party and not even Michael was here. After the wedding, he had gone to stay with Sonny for the weekend. Feeling the pains getting closer in time, she looked around for her cell phone.

Trying it she saw she had no bars, taking a deep breath, she went over to the home phone and realized there was no dial tone. Great, she thought. Why her?

Walking very carefully down the stairs to the main level, as the pain got sharper, she laughed to herself, she would even take Taggert showing up. Grabbing her purse, she walked carefully down the steps and got into her car to drive herself the ten blocks to the hospital.

When she reached the street corner, stopping for the light, she felt her water break. Stepping on the gas, she went through the red light only to hit an oncoming car.

"Lady are you cr- Carly Corinthos, are you okay?" She heard.

Looking up into Lorenzo Alcazar's brown eyes, she started to laugh. Apparently it was Morgan's fate to be brought into this world by this man. "I'm in labor. The phones are out and I am not going to make it to the hospital. You need to help me back to my mom's house."

"Why not GH; it is just up the road." He said wincing as she squeezed his hand.

"My water broke and I feel my son crowning. So we have to get into the third brownstone there." She said between panting.

"I no nothing about delivering babies." He said looking wild eyed.

"Trust me when I say you will do just fine." She said as he tried to carry her. When they arrived back home, he helped her up to her room and she laughed when he blushed as he helped her remove her clothes.

Five minutes later, Morgan was born, and AJ owed her a shopping trip. Morgan Quartermaine had been born.

Getting a couple of bars on his cell phone, Lorenzo glared at the annoying thing. Calling 911, they assured them that they would send an ambulance immediately.

Just before she passed out, Carly asked him to let her son's father know then he was ready to faint himself when he realized she had started bleeding and the baby boy started crying.

Hearing the sound of footsteps rushing up the stairs, he had to sit down as they checked Carly out and quickly placed her on the gurney. When the second team took her son, he remembered his promise and went to notify AJ Quartermaine he was a father again.

Nik waited until he had seen Lucky leave the hallway, then snuck out to use the phone. Getting her voicemail, he found himself gasping for breath as he said "Elizabeth, I think Jason and you need to come to the hospital, right away. Emily is failing."

Walking over to the empty space between rooms, he punched the walls, until his fingers bled. This was not supposed to be happening this way. Emily was not supposed to die.

The older looking man wandered the streets, looking for his wife. In his pocket was the gun with which he had shot her before, but she had refused to dies. What did it take to kill a faithless whore? He thought.

Seeing the car sitting there with the open door and keys in the ignition, he smiled and looked up saying thank you, I will use it. I knew I was on the path or righteousness.

Getting in, he laughed as he drove past the hospital where he had once killed the woman who had tried to help her escape him. Too bad, he had missed the daughter, but someone had taken her before he had gotten there.

When he saw the sign for the piano shop, he had to pull over so that he could laugh. Little Johnny was no more, now he had to kill the faithless bitch he loved, she could not be allowed to live, not after she had taken him from his own flesh and blood.

As he got back on the road, he drove along, singing his song, twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are!


	28. Chapter 28

Switching Places

Chapter 51

The best time to make friends is before you need them. -from a Crossword Puzzle

Lydia snuck the food back to the room, slipping in she insisted on the devastated Zander eating.

"I can't eat. Take it away." He said. "What if we made a mistake?"

"Alexande-" she started to say when he interrupted.

"My name is Zander, if we are going to manage this you really need to start calling me by my name."

Lydia was glad to see him show some fire. Not that she had any real right to be pushing him; the love of his life was dying down the hall, hours after marrying another man. He had married a woman he had threatened to gag frequently, only to help her out. What she should do was leave him in peace, but she felt she owed him.

Zander looked up and said "You are under no obligation to be here."

Smiling slightly she said. "My husband is at the hospital on our wedding night, yes we are lying to everyone you know, but I think they might find it a little strange, after all, we got married while saying we were throwing away millions of dollars for love."

Zander looked up then found himself feeling a little better. "You are correct. We did the right thing; you might still have a good chance at the money. Emily and Nik have their fairy tale, hopefully in a few months they have another wedding and I get to pretend that I am in love with a beautiful woman. My life isn't going to be that hard to deal with."

"Emily is going to be fine. That overly efficient Elizabeth will see to that." She snarked. Elizabeth had been on her nerves every since she had meet the beautiful nurse. No one was that nice and sweet, no one.

"You have the wrong idea. I have known Elizabeth for a couple of years, she is one of the sweetest people you will ever meet, but she is also a bit of a wild child. That man she is married to is the local mob boss."

"Don't they frequently marry sweet and innocent wives, so they look better in the press?"

"Some might, but Jason and Elizabeth are a lot more than that. She loves riding his bike; in fact she has been insisting on learning how to drive one. She is also capable of throwing a mean punch on her own. That friend of hers, Carly was kidnapped a few months back. Elizabeth caught one of the kidnappers in the ladies room at Kelly's. Did a pretty good job on her, according to Taggert she tried to get him to leave so that she could give her a swirly."

"A what?"

"Stick her head in the toilet and flush. Then there is Helena Cassidine and Elizabeth's battle with her; you have no idea the lucky escape you had. The woman would curdle the milk still inside of the cow." He said with a shiver.

Dr. Meadows took care of Carly. As she finished cleaning the blond, she smiled at the nurse and said. "They were correct. Her blood has finally clotted and we needed no stitches. Could you please put her in a gown and I will go and tell the family."

Leaving the room, she went to the waiting room, where the rather somber Spencer, Quartermaine and Hardy families were waiting. "AJ, Carly will be fine. Her blood is clotting now. Do you want to go in to see her?"

"Of course, what about Morgan?"

"He will be in an incubator for a few days, but that is just a precaution. Mr. Alcazar did a fine job delivering him."

"Joyce, why didn't her blood clot?" Asked Monica as she walked over wanting to distract herself with medical problems from Emily's slow fading.

"That is the strange thing, it is like there are two different versions of her blood flowing through her. They were fighting each other, instead of clotting. While the drug Jeff suggested worked, I will need to talk to Carly and see if she had a transfusion that I didn't know about recently."

Elizabeth gripped Jason's hand; they had rushed over because of Emily and found the ambulance with Carly coming in at the same time. Jason was happy for his friend, but was being greedy in wanting good news for his sister as well.

When an incoming nurse entered, they all looked up hoping for news, but she turned to Mac and said "Sir, your daughter is coming in with an ambulance, your office has been calling around looking for you. She called there and wants you to meet her in the ER."

Alexis and Mac rushed down to the ER to see two different ambulances coming in with a couple of small town cops from nearby Bedford Falls. "Sir, please stand back."

The bay doors opened and Mac saw Sage and Georgie entering looking a little messed but fine. "Dad!" He heard. Walking over he hugged her and said what is going on."

"That party, when we got there, it was a little out of hand. Some guys from PC West crashed. They had drugs. Guy, the kid having the party, could not get them to leave. I called you, but you were not at the office. This guy gave Stacy a drink; she passed out soon afterwards. He was undressing her."

"Do you have any idea what was in it?" Asked Dr. Thornheart as he joined them.

"No, but Georgie got the baggie with drugs." Said Sage proudly. "It was so cool; she grabbed the oar from one of the boats, and knocked him out with it. Here." She offered the doctor.

"Good, I will run a tox screen but this will help."

Mac hugged the two, then said to the out of town cops, "why are you here?"

"The girl refused to come with us. She assaulted the Mayor's son."

"The Mayor of Port Charles doesn't have any children." He said.

"No, our Mayors. He was at this party and she hit him. Tom called his father, and that is why we are here?"

"So you came to Port Charles to arrest someone for assault. You have no jurisdiction."

"THERE SHE IS, DAD. SHE IS THE ONE WHO HIT ME, WHY IS SHE STILL WALKING AROUND! ARREST HER!" The blond jock ordered the small town officers. His father stood there nodding, then looking around for help for his son.

Sage looked at his with disdain and said "That is the jerk with the drugs."

"I want this girl arrested she hit my son and he has to have stitches and will not be able to play football next week when school starts." The bull looking man insisted as his face turned purple with anger at the inaction.

After Alexis pulled the two girls to the side, she said "Let me handle this."

Calling over to the state police barracks, she arranged for an officer to come over. "Sir, I have the state police on the way."

"Good." He said shortly. Turning to Dr. Thornheart, he demanded his son get taken care of. "NOW!"

"I will be with him when we get to him. Here at GH we take care of people in the order of the seriousness of the injury. Your son is low priority."

"I will have your job for that insolence; do you know who I am?"

"You are the man who is making a fool of himself in my ER." Said Dr. Thornheart. "Now I suggest you sit down and wait until it is his turn. Otherwise I will have security remove you."

Nik sat down next to Emily's bedside, holding the glass so that she could take a drink. When she whispered thank you, he swallowed the lump in his throat and wiped the tears to say you are welcome.

"Always the polite prince." She said feeling tired, but fighting it.

Ten minutes later, he heard her ask him to hold her. "Please?"

Carefully climbing into the bed, he pulled her into his arms, vowing they would have a real wedding soon. There was no way he was losing her now that he had found her. No way in hell.

Feeling Nik's heart beat slow down, Emily opened her eyes, then tucked her head into his shoulder and went to sleep, dreaming about her mother Paige. Soon, she could feel her own heart beat slowing, then coming to a stop.

She could hear the machines beeping, the loss of Nik's warmth, and was fighting to regain his touch.

No, she thought, she was not going to die. She had way too much living to do. She wanted to see Jason and Elizabeth's kids, Carly said they would be gorgeous. She wanted to see Carly marry Jax; in fact she wanted to set up a bet over it. She had so many wishes and dreams and she would not allow herself to lose them.

Nik was standing in the doorway, holding onto Elizabeth as tears flew down their respective faces, Jason was holding Monica, as Alan was trying to keep Edward together. While Dillon seemed to stand there at a loss for words.

"She can't die. She can't die. She can't die. Not now, we have too much to live for." Nik kept saying it over and over again.

Elizabeth held onto him, knowing that Emily would not let this beat her, she would not let something as unruly as cancer keep her from living her dream life with Nik. Seeing Zander collapsing into Lydia's arms, the back of her mind finally understood what their wedding had been about.

He had down this for Nik and Emily. Nodding at Lydia as she just held onto a crying Zander, Elizabeth prayed. "Please, please let her live."

When Jeff set the paddles back down, he turned with a grave face, not sure how to tell Alan and Monica that they had lost another child. Looking at Elizabeth, he wished his daughter didn't have to hear what he was about to say.

Reaching over to turn off the machine, he closed his eyes and started to turn, when he heard the sound of the EKG machine, beeping, faintly, and not altogether steadily, but beating. Reaching for his stethoscope, he placed it on her heart hoping it wasn't wishful thinking on his part.

As he did, he heard it again, then a few seconds later, again. "Alan, do you want to listen?"

Swallowing, Alan took the earpiece and held them close to his ears, not hearing anything at first, he wanted to hit the man for making him do this, but then he heard it. Faintly and definitely not regularly but Emily's heart was beating.

"Alan?" He could hear the hope in Monica's voice.

Turning he shook his head yes. "Her heart is beating on it's own. It barely there, but she is fighting.

AJ sat next to Carly's bed, wondering if he was gaining a son, but losing a sister. Then seeing Skye standing there, he asked "Why are you not with Emily?"

"You need someone with you as well." She said before entering and sitting down. "How is Morgan?"

"Steven Webber, checked him out, he is fine. They are a little worried because he is early, but his heartbeat is fine and so is his breathing while in the incubator. He needs the warmth."

Hearing the sound of footsteps, they turned to see Dillon standing there. "Emily is fine. Her heartbeat is faint, but getting stronger. Her color is better and she seems to be resting peacefully."

"Thanks Dillon." Said AJ. "Has anyone let Grandmother know?"

"She arrived just now. Ned went home to get her."

Carly felt like the fog was lifting, but she was in pain. Her back felt like Mikey had been walking on it.

Waking up she saw AJ leaning over her, looking intense. "You know, at this time last year, if I saw you leaning over me, I would think you were about to smother me with a pillow."

"Scare us like that again, I just might." He said with a faint smile.

"Morgan?"

"Five pounds. Even. He is breathing fine and they placed him in an incubator as a precaution."

"Emily?"

"Doing better. Also breathing fine."

"When am I getting out of here so that I can take the boys to Paris to go shopping with your credit card?"

Laughing, AJ said "You might want to make it Milan or Rome. After all Brenda and Robin live in Paris."

"Why do you think I want to go shopping there? I figure I would annoy them while I am at it. Does Michael know?"

"That you gave birth, no. Sonny took him to the scrimmage for Syracuse."

"I forgot that was where they were going." She grimaced. "Hand me your phone, I will call him."

After making the call and assuring Michael that his brother and she were fine, she asked to speak to Sonny.

Handing up the phone, she recalled Alcazar had delivered Morgan. "Did Lorenzo call you?"

"Yes, then he went to the police station. There was a break in your kidnapping case. They found evidence that Trevor Lansing was involved, then found a lot of stolen artwork at the house."

"Plus Alcazar wanted to flee, as fast as he could." She said dryly.

"He also had to talk to Taggert; your car was stolen."

"I left my keys in the ignition." She said laughing. "I was a little busy at the time."

"You can explain it to your insurance agent." He said. "My guess is the police are a little busy to go chasing after a stolen car right now. The electrical storm finally hit."

"AJ, I gave birth, I didn't lose my senses. I can see the lightning and rain outside the window."

"Funny, Carly. Funny." He said. "Do you want something to eat?"

"When don't I?"

When the state police arrived, Mayor Webb was blustering about the fact his son still hadn't been in to see a doctor. When Jeff came down to catch his breath, the man grabbed him and insisted on his treating his child. That it was a serious injury and needed immediate attention.

Checking it out just in case; Jeff growled. "Mister, he is in need of a few stitches, has a slight concussion. When he is dying come and get me. For now sit down and shut up. We have people with serious injuries in need of us."

Furious at being treated this way, he went over to the trooper and asked why the girl who hit his son wasn't under arrest.

"Sir, we can't just take your word for it. We have to talk to everyone."

Alexis and Georgie joined the trooper in a side room. "Now tell me your side of the story miss."

"We, my friends and I went to a party at my classmate Guy's house. His parents were allowing him to have a small party as long as there were only twenty people there. When we arrived, Sage and I were running late, the boys from PC West were already there along with this Tom kid."

"How did you know where they went to school?"

"The letterman's jackets. Anyhow, they were talking to Guy's sister Stacy who asked how they knew of the party. They said their mutual connection heard about it from his sister. Then this Tom guy put something in a drink that was sitting there. We stopped the girl, from drinking it by "accidentally" knocking it out of her hand.

My cousin Lucas along with Guy and a few others suggested they leave when a few more people we didn't know showed up."

"Do you know from where?"

"No, but Guy was worried, they were trashing his parents place and one broke into the liquor cabinet. They took my phone when I was filming them doing this. One of them said something about the camera coming in handy later. At that point, I left to go to my car."

"Why?" He asked looking up from writing her account down.

"My sister and I have trac phones that my dad insists we keep in case of emergencies in our glove box. I called the police station and then went back in. I saw this guy Tom following Stacy out the back door to the patio. Slipping through the garage to keep them in sight, I found the oar."

"Did you plan to hit him?"

Alexis stopped him and suggested he rephrase the question. "So what happened next."

"I looked around for other weapons; the police were at least twenty minutes away in good weather, I knew it might be a while. I was attacked earlier this year and took self-defense class. " She said with a straight face not looking at Alexis.

Her self-defense class was something not even her father knew about. Alexis had insisted on it to rebuild her self-esteem after her attack. If any one ever learned that Jason Morgan's new enforcer had taught her to take care of herself, it might not be a good thing.

"What happened after that?"

"I saw him stop and grab a drink, place something in it and replace her glass while she wasn't looking. She was too far away at this point to hear me, so I grabbed the handiest item I could find that would not kill him, then headed out there. By then he had her shorts unzipped and was pushing up her top. He is twice my size and muscled so I hit him only once, just enough to knock him out and then waited for help to arrive. My phone was in his pocket."

"Just a quick clarification, what did you mean by an item that would not kill him?"

"The garage had lots of tools, hammers, screwdrivers, and even a saw. I grabbed the weapon that would knock him out but not hurt him lethally." She said.

"Miss Jones, while I see no reason to charge you with anything, however that is not my call. You might have saved your friend from being seriously hurt."

The two state troopers compared stories, then went to speak to Tom Webb. After getting his version of the story, they looked at the cell phone and called their sergeant. "What do we do?"

"Call Mac Scorpio, this is his mess." He said.

"Sir, Scorpio's wife was in while I was talking to the girl, it was his daughter that hit the guy."

"Arrest Webb, and then hope that the captain is in a good mood. He went to PC West; he is an alumnus of the football team and will not take this well."

Chapter 52

Grays' Anatomy.... You might be confused since you were basically raised by wolves, but this is what mothers do. They stop by, they stock the fridge, they nag you about your dirty laundry...

....you think she might actually offer to do the laundry?...

Alexis found herself checking in on Sage and Georgie, it was almost two o'clock and she had been wandering the house. Mac had been called down to the station, when curators from half the world's museums started calling him. Lorenzo Alcazar who had an eventful night of his own, between delivering Morgan, and having his car totaled was with him still helping to identify the hundreds of paintings and sculptures.

He had recommended getting Elizabeth's help, but Mac had rejected it, saying she had a lot on her plate. However he had called Jason, to tell him that he would arrange a tour for Elizabeth and a few others. Using their backgrounds as an excuse. The art insurance investigators had been calling all evening, exited at the thought of retrieving the stolen artwork.

After brushing Georgie's hair out of her face, she tucked the light comforter around her, grateful for her safety. Walking down the hallway, she saw a shadow and turned to see Maxie standing there. "I can't sleep."

"How about some old movies and popcorn." Not really interested in old movies, Maxie settled down when Alexis had plopped a couple of pillows on the floor of the den and started the movies. Intrigued in spite of herself, Maxie had to admit that Ginger Rogers dresses really cute by the end of Top Hat, by the time the Gay Divorcee ended, she was asleep with her head in her stepmother's lap.

Mac entered the house, dead tired. While he was happy to have solved a case, and also found the billions of dollars in artwork, all he wanted was to check on his family and find his bed. Seeing that Georgie and Sage were sleeping together in her new room, he check on Kristina and Maxie. While the infant was asleep, his eldest daughter seemed to be missing.

Following the nightlights, he soon found his wife and daughter asleep in front of the sofa after what looked like a food fight with popcorn. Picking up the large ceramic bowl, he picked up Maxie and laid her on the sofa, pulling down an afghan from the closet in the hall.

Alexis smiled at the blurry image, then said to Mac. "I think our plans for this evening are shot."

"Come here." He said before kissing her and leading her to their room, as he slowly undressed her and edged her to the bed, he said "I think I have a little energy left."

As he was leaning down to kiss her; his phone rang, groaning he reached over to his side of the bed and answered it. Ten minutes later, returning to his wife, he laughed and said "I think your energy is long gone."

Alexis had fallen asleep holding his shirt. He smiled as he removed if from her clenched hands. Only his wife would take the time to neatly fold his shift in the middle of making love.

Jason was holding Elizabeth as she slept. Mac's call had reminded him of what he still had to do but it could wait until morning. Tonight he just wanted the life affirming feeling of holding onto her. Leaning down he kissed her then slowly fell asleep.

As they woke up the next morning, Elizabeth pinned Jason to the bed and slowly distracted him from his plan to make them breakfast. That was not the morning meal she wanted, and she intended on getting her way. When they were coming down off of the pinnacle, he said I want to go for a bike ride.

"Now?" She asked. Grabbing her clothes, she rushed off to the door of the bathroom, then turned and looked at him saying "What is taking so long?"

Laughing as he asked if they were conserving water, she wiggled her eyebrows and said "No, I just am not finished with you yet. Now get your cute little rear in here."

When Francis let himself into the penthouse, ten minutes later, he started laughing, but placed the muffins and coffee on the desk and left. Looking at Johnny he said "want to set up a pool on having a kid soon."

"Only if you don't mention it to Carly. She always seems to win these things lately." He grumbled. Then turning to Max he verified assignments for the guards. "Now what do we do; wait in the hall?"

Sonny had been planning on having Max arrange for the limo so that Michael and he could visit Carly, but hearing the conversation in the hall, he had an idea. "Johnny, do you have a minute?"

Once inside, after explaining his idea, the new enforcer rejected it.

"Why not?" Asked the Cuban.

"While it might work in the short term, I doubt they will stay there once they have kids."

"Well at least consider it for the short term." He said. "It worked for Jason and I."

Johnny nodded, not having the heart to tell Sonny, that while it had worked for him, Jason had been chafing from being at Sonny's beck and call. In fact he would probably beat the heck out of him for even suggest living that close, let along having the guards live that close.

When Elizabeth and Jason left the apartment and found the men waiting, he told them to meet him at the warehouse, that right now he needed a ride. Grinning Francis said "sure, boss. Elizabeth, do you need me to bring your work stuff to the hospital?"

"Sure, thanks Francis." Handing over her bag, she never saw the evil grin between Max, Johnny and Francis or she would have been worried.

As Carly sat up, she tried not to complain, but Bobbie just kept fluffing her pillows and trying to get her to eat the Jello. Not wanting to admit that she had already eaten breakfast, one brought by AJ and Dillon of all people she had lied and said she had no appetite.

"Momma, I am fine. Do you think you could use your influence to hurry along the wheel chair so that I can visit with Morgan, again?"

Still fussing as she left, Carly laid back and sighed trying to relax so that she could visit her son again. Late in the night, Monica had come to let AJ and her know that Emily's heartbeat was regular and about where it should be. When asked, the relieved woman had helped her go and visit her newest grandson.

"At least he doesn't have red hair." She said out loud, not noticing Sonny who was in the doorway. Michael had conned Alan into taking him to see his new brother, but Sonny had wanted to see Carly.

Looking in, he understood she and he were a toxic combination, but he would always love her and think about what they could have had. "How are you doing?" He asked upon entering.

"I'm okay. Morgan is doing fine. How are you?" She asked wondering how it was possible that all she felt was politeness. Even in the other timeline, she had felt something, but never nothing.

"Fine, I don't know what to say to you." He admitted. "When you get out of here, can we have dinner? I need to tell you something that is going on in my life."

Carly just chuckled. She had just given birth at home, after a car accident and Sonny wanted to talk about his life. Why did that not surprise her? "It will be a while. I am going on a quick trip in a couple of weeks." She said.

After a few more minutes of stilted conversation, Carly saw the orderly pushing a wheelchair with her mom following. Seeing the animal in the chair, she said "I think you already have a passenger."

"Oh this guy, he is staying here. A present from a Mr. and Mrs., Morgan." He said lifting the medium size bear wearing a bright blue bow and top hat and placing him on a chair. "Lets get you ready to visit your son."

Once Carly had held Morgan, she asked to be returned to her room. Waiting until the room had cleared out, Carly hugged herself. With Michael she had not gotten to hold her son, she had been suffering from PPD but with Morgan the first time she had been in a coma. This time she had been the first person to hold her son. Then she thought about it and changed that statement, one of the first.

When she woke up from her nap, she saw that her room had been come a flower shop. Picking up the cards that someone had thoughtfully placed on her table, she read them waiting for company. Seeing Dr. Meadows enter, she held her breath.

Last time she had been told it would be difficult to have another child after Morgan. When she listened astonished as the woman explained that all was well, she wanted to hug someone. When Alexis entered along with Elizabeth, she did so. "I can have all the babies I want." She boasted.

"Good, that should keep you out of trouble." Said Alexis.

"Speaking of trouble, I understand Det. Capelli is having a little of his own."

Elizabeth grimaced then said "Yes, but unfortunately the side effect is that Lucky is getting lots and lots of sympathy."

"Why?"

"The news keeps running a copy of the tape where he gets shot."

"Too bad Capelli hadn't made sure he was dead." Said Carly. "This sucks."

When talk switched to Morgan Lorenzo Quartermaine, the happiness resumed other than Carly's grimace at the middle name. AJ had a lot to answer for in her mind.

Jason waited until Max had gone to take care of his assignments, then asked Marco about their guest.

"She is still out of it. When she is lucid she attacks. Are you reconsidering letting Elizabeth help?"

"No, I told her about the woman, but I don't want her near her. Johnny, what about the new territory, any potential problems?"

"One rather strange one, turns out Lansing approached the families recently. HE wanted them to take out a woman."

"Who?"

"Get this, a magazine editor he used to date. He wants her dead. It was rejected; she is rather high profile. Also there was another burglary last night. Thief in a black mask, oxycodone, and a few other drugs. The man is also seen grabbing condoms. I know the storeowners, when I was a kid they used to help out my mom a bit."

"We are going to make sure that this guy is caught. I know that we believe it is Spencer, but now we have to find the proof. These condoms are a good start."

"I will look into it. Also what do you want to do about the shipping lanes we gained?"

"We keep the local ones; I might sell the European ones. WE also need to find out where Anthony is. We have a loose cannon wandering around who likes to beat people. Find him soon."

Sonny was getting ready for the dinner rush when Mac Scorpio entered. "Corinthos, do you a minute?"

"Do I need my attorney?"

"No, this is about a DNA sample from the crime scene."

"I think I will contact Jordan."

Mac was tired and just a little cranky, so politeness went out the window. "Look you arrogant ass, we found a blood sample from a secret room in the mansion. There were several different blood types in it. One of them came up a close match to yours. It was a sample from a woman."

"Courtney?" He asked curious now what Mac had to say, especially since he looked very uncomfortable.

"No, in fact that officer who ran the sample said it could be either your mother or grandmother."

Sonny staggered. "My mother died in Bensonhurst."

"I need to know if you saw the body?" He asked.

Sonny thought about it then said "No, it was a closed casket and my stepfather fled not long afterwards. What do you need to find out if it is hers?"

"Your permission to remove her casket and check."

"Bring me the papers, in fact I will come with you to sign them." He said before getting his sous chief's attention. "I will be back in an hour. Get the specials set up and make sure that the Hostess has the waitresses try the new side dish."

Jason entered the small safe house, then saw that his men were waiting outside the door. Knocking to let Alan know it was him, he entered and quickly closed the door. Seeing the woman awake but groggy he said "What is wrong with her?"

Alan looked up and said "I had to give her a mild sedative. Just enough to calm her down. Why?"

"Is she capable of talking?"

"Why don't you ask me, instead of the man with the needle?" He heard. Surprised he turned and saw she was trying to stand. "Why did you kidnap me?"

"We were setting you free. As soon as you are healthy we will get you someplace safe."

Laughing sarcastically, she said "Someplace safe that is a joke. There is no such place, as long as Anthony and Trevor are alive. All you have done is endanger my children."

Jason's head shot up and said "You are a mother?"

"Twice over. My son is older, but my daughter is about three."

"Johnny, Johnny Zachara is your son?"

Seeing her stiffen, he said "We saw him the other day, but no little girls. She is the reason he is taking the beating from Anthony, isn't it?"

"No, in fact he knows nothing about her. He is trying to keep Anthony from going over the edge. Believe it or not he can get much, much worse."

"Where is your little girl?"

"I have no idea, Trevor came and stole her away when she was born. He promised that as long as I behaved he would never hurt my little girl."

Jason looked at his father and saw the man looked ready to puke. "I have something to take care of, but I need you to trust me. I promise to find your little girl."

"It will be too late. Trevor gives me a drug without it I get sick and things get much worse for me."

Jason turned white, only for her to reach over and grab his hand. "I just want you to promise me that you will find my little girl; death will be a relief after what I have been through. Go to my old home and find my diary, it will help you locate someone who can help you."

Jason turned to Alan, who drew a sample of blood, then he called Jeff and Steven. While he was a heart specialist, they were both internists, this was their specialty.

"Why have you been attacking my men and why did you stop?"

"I stopped because I heard that Trevor was in jail, as long as he is their, my little girl is safe." She said with a sad smile. "I was trying to get back to protect her."

"We will do our best to get you what you need." Promised Alan, then going home, he drew Monica off to the side and told her what was going on. Her dazed reaction had him laughing at the same time as worrying him.

"So let me get this straight, Jason, our son Jason asked you for help?"

"Yes, he did. I need to meet with Jeff and Steven, so that we can find an antidote."

"I hate to say it but I still am in shock, Jason came to you for help?" She asked again.

Johnny O'Brien waited until the police had left then searched Trevor's own place, finding nothing. Then he waited until his former mistress had left her home then searched Kate Howard's, pay dirt.

Calling Dr. Quartermaine, he met him in a lab with two men and handed it over.

"Do I want to know where you got this?"

"No, if asked I will say I was at the warehouse all evening."

Jeff flinched when he realized that the man worked for his son is law. "How are you not uncomfortable with this?"

"There is a woman who has spent the last fifteen years of her life in a cage, who is going to be dealing with withdrawal and who knows what else. We need to find out what it was and how to help her. So yes, I have no problem with them breaking into the house of the man who did this. Jeff, I recall when Heather had Steven; I recall your relationship with Diana. Don't you dare act like you never cut corners?"

Jeff heard the underlying remark that he recalled how he had broke up with Annie to save Steven, only to find her a few years later and lose her again. This time when she died. They had lost that time together, then in his jealously that she had trusted others with the knowledge of their daughter, he had ruined Elizabeth's life.

He knew that Alan and Monica had never forgiven him for taking his daughter away from them. He gave a slight chuckle at the thought; Elizabeth was still closer to them than she had ever been to him. His eyes had taken one look at his daughter when she was about ten and saw her mother. Since that moment, his heart had never let him forget what he had lost. The life with the woman he was still in love with years after her death.

Two hours later then were at a stand still. "I might now someone that can help. A team in Paris, they are working on mapping the area this drug effects."

"Call them, I have to talk to someone." Said Alan, before going to his office. "Jason, the little girl, might not be so little."

"What?"

"My guess is that this drug slows down time in her mind. What she thinks is a week might be a year."

Elizabeth entered Kelly's to get something to eat at the end of her shift, only to see her father standing there running his fingers through his hair. He looked irritated. When she saw who he was talking to, she stiffened then made plans to walk away.

Then she heard his answer to what ever Lucky had been saying. "So you are the guy who tried to grab my daughter, have you been taking something? Your eyes look a little out of focus."

"I'm just a little tired, I have been taking calls all morning from people telling me how sorry they are for thinking I deserved to get shot, that no one deserves that." He said smugly. "I was hoping to talk to Elizabeth, but Morgan is turning her head. He has her convinced that he is the good guy and I am the dangerous one. I was hoping you could help?"

Jeff thought back on the manipulations of Lucky's Aunt Bobbie and what he could recall about his father. Nothing good there, in fact the only good think he had ever heard about a Spencer was that he had helped Elizabeth after her rape.

Elizabeth waited for her father's answer grateful for the large man between them eating his meal.

"I agree that Jason Morgan is not who I would prefer my daughter was married to, you are not any better. You are drug addict, who seems to feel a sense of entitlement to my daughter. Stay away, your whole family is a bunch of manipulative asses. Go find someone who still thinks that you are a good guy and leave my daughter alone."

Snippets

Lorenzo finished talking to Mac Scorpio, then went home with Sage. The young man who had drugged the girl at the party had agreed to give up his source in exchange for the charges being reduced. Sage and Georgie were not happy.

Calling Skye he checked on her sister and new nephew. Then invited her over for dinner. When he had offered to cook, she had laughed and said "Ordering takeout from Adella's and putting it in the warming over isn't cooking. Why don't you come over to the house and bring Sage. The annoying beast misses her."

Elizabeth went straight home and waited for Jason. When he arrived later, she saw how upset he was and just held him. "Her daughter is dead; the police found an unmarked gravesite on the property. Trevor Lansing is trying to blame it all on Anthony but it isn't working."

"What are you going to do?"

"Tell her, but I just can't face it. All I wanted to do since I read the police report is come home and crawl into bed with you. Elizabeth, how can anyone kill a child that way. The scary thing is there were three different graves with kids in them."

"Sonny called he was looking for you. He told me about Adella. Lainey Winters was in the office with him."

"He called me on the cell. What was going on out at that estate and why is it that no one knew?"

Nik held onto Emily, wanting her to wake up but knowing that she needed the sleep. Seeing his uncle in the doorway with flowers, he gestured him in.

Stefan sat the huge bouquet down and said "I took care of what we discussed. The stockholders are still a little worried but for now things seem to be settling down. We need to talk about where you are going to live if you decide to sell the Island."

"I changed my mind. Emily has always loved it out there. Did Lydia get her things?"

"She is on a plane as we speak with this Zander Smith. While I am glad you didn't have to marry her, I think she is making a mistake."

"That is up to her, she is the one with everything to lose." Nik felt Emily squeeze his hand in her sleep, something she seemed to do at regular intervals. He had hated leaving, but Monica had threatened to sedate him if he didn't get some sleep while here earlier.

Seeing the woman in question along with her husband entering, he told Emily he would be back and kissed her forehead before leaving to go to another room, grateful for the perks of being on the board.

Carly was holding her son, when she got the note. Thanking the orderly she sighed and smiled. Jasper Jacks had heard she had given birth and sent her some chocolates saying he was sure that she had plenty of flowers.

Her heart felt a pang at the fact his father was going to be dying soon. While she wished she could change that, she had come to accept that some deaths were meant to be. So she would concentrate on preventing the violence and let nature and old age deal with the rest.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Okay, just a quick note, Adella isn't Johnny's mother. This is part of the next storyline, Sonny's Mother, **_

_**Maria Zachara and the truth about Liz's parents will be coming out. However none of the above are related to one another. They are like a tapestry, unravel one and the others start to come undone.**_

_**Brace yourselves, we are setting up for the Port Charles Hotel fire. I intend to have some fun with it. And I intend for some people to die.**_

_**Switching Places **_

_**Chapter 53**_

_**As the school year started, Elizabeth had her hands full between classes, actually working at the hospital and dealing with Lucky. He had been stalking her, but was being subtle about it. Never too obvious, but always there. He had once followed her and her guards to the safe house where she had been helping treat Maria Zachara. when the woman had disappeared he had almost been a suspect in her disappearance until Max had found her goodbye note under the sofa.**_

_**Jason had increased the number of guards, but they were still trying to use the law to deal with him. The restraining order had done no good. The worst part was that it was up for renewal soon and Diane had to fight to ensure that it stayed good. **_

_**It was the beginning of October, and she sat in class, waiting for her professor to finish handing back the papers she wondered why he didn't return hers. "Mrs. Morgan, I need a few minutes after class to discuss your paper."**_

_**As soon as she could reach the podium, she asked if there was a problem. "One of the fellows, who check the papers for me, insists that you plagiarized your paper."**_

"_**Excuse me?" She said in shock. "WHO said what?"**_

"_**They talked to the researcher who insists that she actually wrote this very report and that you stole her ideas."**_

"_**Dr. Vintors, my research for this paper came from my father and brother. They were working on a case at GH and I had access to their notes. This person is lying. Did you look at the notes?"**_

"_**Mrs. Morgan, she showed me the exact same set of notes, with her name on it. She e-mailed them to me."**_

"_**What about the fact that this patient was local. You can ask Alan Quartermaine, he oversaw my access to this information."**_

"_**Isn't Dr. Quartermaine your father in law, and the other two mentioned related to you as well I am afraid that this is no longer in my hands, it has to go up in front of the review board?" While he believed Elizabeth, he had been outvoted in committee.**_

"_**Who is accusing me of this, I think I deserve to know who it is that is trying to ruin my schooling?"**_

"_**I'm afraid that information is unavailable to you, until the hearing. Until then, you are on academic probation."**_

_**Stunned, she left the classroom, taking the note from her professor along with her. After checking on the policy, she called Diane Miller. **_

"_**I will check into it, I don't understand how someone can accuse you without you having the right to know his or her name." She insisted. "It's a shame your father left to return to Russia, but at least we have Alan and Steven to help plead your case."**_

_**Elizabeth went straight to Jason, needing some reassurance that this was going to be okay. Max sent in her, wondering why Elizabeth looked ready to pass out. **_

"_**Jason." She said, then everything poured out, as she sat trembling. **_

_**After listening, he called his parents, who told him they had already been informed. "Jason, I was there when she wrote all this information down. But it comes down to a case of she said/ he said since Maria Zachara disappeared." **_

_**When the woman had been being transferred to a secondary safe house, she had left. There had been a thank you note, saying that she had to leave in order to protect her family. The guard who had left her along, was now working in the warehouse in Miami, but knew that after his screw up he would never be trusted again.**_

_**Jason closed his eyes, wondering if someone was coming at his wife for something he did.**_

_**Carly got off the jet felling rejuvenated. It had been almost a month later, but AJ had fulfilled his end on losing the bet. A whole weeks shopping in Paris. With a slight smirk, she thought, well not a whole week. She had taken time out to visit Robin Scorpio and taken great pleasure in telling the witch that Jason was very happily married.**_

_**When Robin had scoffed and claimed that he wasn't over her, why else would he have married someone who looked just like her, Carly had sneered. "The only thing you two have in common is zilch. While you are a short, plain kind of thing, Elizabeth is truly the definition of the word petite and beautiful even without makeup."**_

"_**What about the similarities with our hair?"**_

"_**Lets see, straight short and thin, versus long curl and full. Yours is black; hers is several different shades of brown, gold and red. Make up all the reasons you want the simple fact is that Jason is in love with Elizabeth for herself, not because of you. You never even enter his mind."**_

"_**She must not be too secure, according to Brenda; she is suddenly studying medicine, trying to be like me." She said smugly.**_

_**Carly laughed "Does that name Webber or Hardy ring any bells in that brain of yours. Her entire family is involved in medicine. The reason for her deciding to add it to her studies, is because her best friend is Emily, Jason's little sister. She found out she had cancer mere days before Elizabeth decided to go into the nursing program."**_

_**Robin had just wrinkled her eyebrows a little, then rather smugly suggested that she return home. "Sounds like she kissing up to the Quartermaines. After all, they loved it when I was with Jason." And they hated you. She thought to herself.**_

_**Shaking the thoughts from her conversation with Robin away, Carly turned to help Leticia get Morgan into the car. Sonny had kept Michael for the week, but Carly had insisted on talking to him every night and was returning with lots of presents for her little man.**_

_**Nik and Emily kept looking at the clock, then each other. "I will try to reach Jason; maybe he knows where she is."**_

_**Calling her brother, Emily smiled at her soon to be husband in more than word. "Jason, have you seen Elizabeth, she was supposed to meet Nik and I to discuss the wedding?"**_

_**Hearing his reply, her eyes widened, then she swore, getting Nik's attention. Hanging up the phone, she asked him to help her find out who was doing this and preceded to explain..**_

"_**I will ask Alexis to look into this. They can't just accuse her and not tell her anything."**_

"_**Elizabeth must be devastated." She said then seeing Lucky, asked if they should tell him. **_

"_**No, he seems to be accepting that she has moved on. Let's not give him a reason to interfere."**_

"_**Dr. Quartermaine, you wanted to see me?" Asked Steven.**_

_**Telling him what was going on, the blond said "The only other copy of those notes went to the clinic in Paris. Why would someone there allow them to be used elsewhere?"**_

_**Alan shrugged. "We have to locate your father, but the board is insisting on someone who isn't related to her give proof."**_

"_**We are all related to Elizabeth, what do we do now?"**_

"_**Find out what is going on, if we can figure out who gains with this, it might help. Can you get access to the files? There is someone I need to see."**_

_**Diane got off the phone with Lorenzo Alcazar who promised to get back to her. So far all she had found out was that Elizabeth's professor had gone to bat for her, but had been overridden by the advisory board. **_

"_**Miss Miller, Dr. Alcazar is on one two." Said her annoyingly perky assistant.**_

"_**Lorenzo, this was rather quick."**_

"_**I talked to someone on the board. The accusations are considered gold plated. It was a former student. They are well respected in their field. He could not give me a name, but did say that she graduated from the local high school, attended school here a while, but left."**_

"_**How did she have the notes?"**_

"_**All I saw were e-mails, but she agreed to bring the originals to the hearing. She is demanding that Elizabeth be kicked out of the program."**_

"_**So I have to find out who has a grudge against Elizabeth, with that criteria."**_

"_**No, that is the reason this is considered so cut and dried. The reports to be verified were sent using student numbers, not names. This woman has no idea who Elizabeth is."**_

_**Steven called his former classmate, who assured the doctor that on their end, no one other than the researchers had access to the notes. **_

"_**One of my colleagues is going to be in your areas, next week. Maybe she can help."**_

"_**Send me the information. I have to find out who has it in for my sister."**_

"_**Why did your sister have access to this anyhow?"**_

"_**She was nursing the private patient that was involved. It was her and my father that had the breakthrough."**_

"_**Sorry, I can't be of more help. Tell your sister that no one on our end is involved. In fact I think that Robin coming might help you. She thinks we have a leak someplace, which is why she is coming over."**_

"_**Thanks, Paul, I appreciate that."**_

_**Alexis, waited for the copy of the report, only to receive it with several areas blacked out. "This is no good; I need an original copy."**_

"_**Ma'am, that is copy written material, we can't just hand it. There are patents pending."**_

"_**Let me get this straight, someone is going to be kicked out of this program, but I can't access the material needed to defend her."**_

"_**That is correct ma'am. Since Mrs. Morgan has to have copies from when she copied them, she should have some." With that he dismissed the woman.**_

"_**My client didn't steal anything, but without those files, I have no way to prove it. So either you hand them over, or I find a judge to order you to do so."**_

"_**Ma'am, this isn't a criminal or civil case, but intercollegiate, your judge would have no say in these matters."**_

_**Smiling a smile that Taggert hated to see, she said "We will just see about that."**_

_**Carly had no sooner started to unpack than she heard the knock on her door. Seeing Alan, she let her children's grandfather in. "The boys are already in bed."**_

"_**I am here to see you. Did you hear about Elizabeth?"**_

"_**Yes, Emily and Alexis both told me. What can I do?"**_

"_**There is something off about this. Steven and Jeff Webber, as well as a former classmate of Steven's and one of the researchers are all that had access to these files. Yet this person claims to have a copy. I am hoping you can use your usual bull in a china shop method to help."**_

_**Alexis was putting Kristina to bed, while Mac finished dinner. When she returned to the kitchen she found the girls and him discussing the football season. "So, he has been kicked off the team for steroid use. His dad is still blaming me for it."**_

"_**Georgie, you are not responsible for his trying to drug your friend. I still can't believe that all he got was probation and they were going to let him play until he failed the test."**_

"_**I can, it's football." Sneered Maxie. "You should see the guys at PCU; they are so full of themselves."**_

"_**Enough about this, let's talk about some good news." Said Mac. "Alexis, how was your visit with Nik?"**_

"_**Stefan and he have things under control, but they did tell me something I need to discuss with all of you. Helena was sighted in Greece. Between that and Elizabeth's mess, we never got to talk about Halloween, like you wanted Maxie." She said apologetically.**_

"_**That's okay. If Helena is around, I want to change my mind anyway. There is no way I want to have a party on Spoon Island if she is going to crash it."**_

"_**Alexis, do you have any idea on this plagiarism mess?"**_

_**Johnny waited until the doctor had left, then snuck into his father's room. "So how are we today?"**_

"_**Johnny, they are keeping me here against my will."**_

"_**They are keeping you here until you are proven fit to stand trial. Then they are going to stick a needle in your arm and I will be there to watch you die." He said from the end of the bed. **_

_**Seeing his father start rambling and threatening, Johnny could only thank god that his erratic driving had gotten him arrested. It had take two officers and a police dog to do it, but Anthony Zachara was locked up in the state mental ward until such time as he was found capable of helping in his own defense.**_

_**Walking out, he nodded at the orderly who had let him in, then went to return the key for his former hiding place. Leaving a small note, he thanked the young nurse for letting him stay there. Not that she had been aware of it. He had alternated between here and the boxcars, showering when possible at the studio, and sleeping there when it was colder. **_

_**Johnny didn't understand why she owned a studio if she never used it. Making the first of the two stops necessary before heading out of town, he waited until the bribed guard brought in Trevor and smirked at the man. "How are you Trevor, how is life treating you?"**_

"_**What are you doing here Johnny?"**_

"_**I know what you did, I am hoping to return when they finally arrange for the state to kill you. But I will give you help, if you tell me where my mother's body is buried?"**_

_**Trevor had no idea where Maria had escaped to, but he needed the younger man's help. "Forest Lawn Cemetery New York City.**_

"_**You are a lying bastard. I know that she isn't in the crypt. I know about the bodies, the entire world knows about them, Trevor. How long do you think before Morgan or one of the other families takes you out?"**_

_**Jason escorted Elizabeth to the private room in Adella's. Sonny stood to greet the twosome then suggested a glass of wine. **_

"_**No thanks; can I just have a club soda? Elizabeth asked the waiter. Sonny worried about the dull-eyed expression on her face, as well as the furious on Jason's. **_

_**Waiting until the server had left, he asked "What is the verdict?"**_

"_**I have no way of proving my story. Alexis got the order from the judge, but all she got was the right for me to be defended by council. As well as the files, but not until the day of the review."**_

"_**You should have that right anyhow." He said reaching over to pick up her hand and squeeze it. "No one will believe this, Elizabeth."**_

"_**They already do, in fact, I have been asked to leave my study group." She said softly. "I understand it from their point of view; they don't want to be tainted by this. I just can't figure out how someone got a hold of these papers, then made them look like it was their work."**_

_**When Elizabeth excused herself to go to the ladies room, Jason looked up at Sonny and said "Someone is going to pay for this. I just can't figure out why?"**_

"_**What about having one of your men look into it?"**_

"_**Francis and Johnny already are. The problem is that the files show exactly what Alexis already has. The originals are being brought in only in time for the inquest."**_

_**Lucky waited, then as soon as the man locked the doors, he slipped over and picked the locks. Taking what he needed and the extra for the dealer, he once again grabbed a few extra items. This time a camera and one of the bottles of wine. **_

_**He had been amused to bring it to Wyndamere for dinner, last time he had taken one. Stefan would have choked on the fact the wine had been stolen from a drug store. Checking for security, he quickly left, getting back into his delivery vehicle. **_

_**As soon as he returned to the warehouse, he checked in with his boss, then left. Walking home, he entered Kelly's and soon was fast a sleep, dreaming of the day that Nik had to come to him for a job and he stuck him doing the dirtiest most disgusting job around. **_

_**It was what he deserved after telling Lucky that all he had available was delivering the fresh fish his boats brought in. Like he couldn't have given him some plush job supervising security for Cassidine Enterprises. **_

_**Chapter 54**_

_**Seeing Michael entering, Carly hung up the phone after talking to Jason about Elizabeth, "Hey little man, what's up? I thought you were going to see Harry Potter with AJ?"**_

"_**We did, but it was crowded at the pizza shop afterwards, so we brought it back here. Do you want some?"**_

_**Carly followed her son downstairs, amused to see Bobbie and AJ talking about diapers and feedings. "I think he should stay for the night, what about it AJ?"**_

"_**I did that this weekend, while I am more than willing to feed Morgan. I would not want to deprive you of changing his diaper." He said with a straight face. **_

"_**Thank you for your care and concern." She returned. "On a slightly darker subject, are you coming tomorrow?"**_

"_**I can't. I have to meet a client at the hotel. You know, this is someone trying to take credit for something Elizabeth did." Said AJ. **_

_**Carly looked at him; they hadn't looked at it from that angle. Reaching over, she dialed the number for Alexis, only to listen to Georgie saying "Alexis Davis Scorpios phone, she is unavailable at the moment, what my I do for you?"**_

"_**It' Carly. Tell Alexis I have an idea on the mess for Elizabeth."**_

_**Hearing Alexis and Georgie talking, she soon had the attorney on the phone. "Who gets credit for this?**_

"_**Just the subsidiary of some research tank. It was part of the deal for them getting the sample together so quickly to help the patient. Why?"**_

"_**I think this is about that, not the money, but ownership of the research."**_

_**Carly was sure she wasn't making any sense, but Alexis called out to Diane who appeared to be at her place and the two thanked her and hung up, saying she might be on to something and they needed the phone to check it out.**_

_**The advisory board entered the room, then asked the guard to open the doors. They had to make sure that this was an impartial and fair hearing. So they had been sure to invite the public in, even if the actual voting was done in private, they were determined to be fair and impartial.**_

_**Dr. Vinter walked over to Elizabeth, telling her that he was there for her. "You have been an excellent student, I don't understand how this happened, but I have great hope it will be cleared up today."**_

"_**Thank you." She said before taking her seat. Jason leaned over and reached for her hand, wanting to reassure her that all would be well. He had spent most of the night distracting her by riding the bike, but knew that it had not helped. **_

_**Seeing a frantic Steven entering, Carly walked over. "What is going on?"**_

"_**The expert I was hoping for never arrived on the plane. I have my father on call, he is furious that the research is being called into question."**_

"_**I agree, I just do--" seeing Carly stop talking he said what ?**_

"_**Nothing, I see someone I have to talk to." She walked down the stairs, and started through the door only to be stopped by security. **_

"_**I'm sorry, ma'am, no one is allowed through here."**_

"_**Could you please tell me if that was Robin Scorpio I just saw going past. I knew her when she lived here."**_

_**Carly was proud of herself, she didn't lie, but still got the information she needed. It had been Robin, why was Robin here in Port Charles and of more importance why was she at the university.**_

"_**Dr. Scorpio." **_

"_**Professor, thank you for taking this so seriously. I can't believe that someone accessed my clinic research." **_

"_**I have to admit that if anyone other than you had come to me about this, I would not have believed it. Did they explain how this works?"**_

"_**Yes, I am offering up proof about the patents, showing my empirical data. What about the student?"**_

"_**Your evidence comes first. Then we talk to her."**_

"_**I understand I am not going to be questioned about the technical part of the research. Just the origins of the paperwork?"**_

"_**Yes, also an attorney is representing her. Miss Miller will be relaying her questions to a professor of the students choosing who will do the questioning."**_

_**Diane and Alexis took out the notes they had uncovered. "Did you reach your husband's niece?"**_

"_**No, we only got her answering machine. Mac is going to keep trying. He is hoping that Robin can help. Did you-"**_

"_**Robin?"**_

"_**Yes, Robin Scorpio, Mac's niece. She works for the clinic." Alexis said to Steven, as they were all getting settled.**_

"_**Robin, is here. At least in Port Charles. She is who I have been trying to reach. She is the other assistant on this trial in Paris."**_

_**Carly froze, then thought quickly. "Diane, when did all this happen."**_

"_**What all this?"**_

"_**What day did they file the complaint against Elizabeth?"**_

_**Jason wondered at the urgency of the question. "Carly?" He asked.**_

_**Diane answered at the same time. "The same day you arrived home from Paris."**_

_**Carly turned white then said "that bitch!" **_

_**Two minutes later, she had drawn Diane off to the side, the redhead shook her head in annoyance, but Carly said "You just wait and see, Robin Scorpio is going to walk into this room and be the lead witness against her."**_

_**Jason caught what she was saying, but hoped she was wrong. If this was the result of Jason loving Elizabeth, he didn't know that he could handle it. His wife had been sick to her stomach for days, trembling with fear over what was about to happen.**_

_**Holding onto his hand when he returned, Elizabeth hated to let it go when they called the meeting to order. **_

_**Lorenzo Alcazar took his seat on the review board, grateful that he had been able to maneuver his way on. Seeing David Vinter nodding, he nodded back. Neither one of them was going to allow this board to railroad the girl out of this school.**_

_**We are here to discuss the academic plagiarism charges brought against Elizabeth Webber Morgan. Miss, rather Mrs. Morgan, what is your plea.**_

"**Innocent. I also request my grades be reinstated and missing work wavered as a result of these charges." She said reading what Alexis had written for her.**

"_**Okay, Professor Thomas as head of the medical department, please provide your evidence."**_

"_**Elizabeth Webber handed in this report on the medicinal benefits of several natural remedies in blocking the flow of certain drugs to the brain. This research is in regards to helping drug addicts going through withdrawal. **_

_**Included were several studies being carried out around the country, as well as one that she claims to have assisted on. The report is a large part of her mid term grade and required the students to be involved with a clinical study. In Mi-Mrs.. Morgan's report, she claimed to have treated a private patient, who wished to remain anonymous. **_

_**While in and of itself not wrong, it is a gray area. Requiring proof from the attending doctor. Mrs. Morgan's proof came from her father in law and brother. Not exactly reliable unbiased witnesses. However the research looked correct. When we ran the report through the database, a plagiarism note came up. According to the research doctor there is no way that Mrs. Morgan had access to their research that she had not been involved. **_

_**Enclosed is the report from the clinic in Paris, now I know that Mrs. Morgan is married to a very wealthy man and is from a very wealthy family, but I sincerely doubt they were flying her to Paris to take part in this study. **_

_**I will show proof from the researchers and in fact I have one of them here to testify. She was a student here and is beyond reproach. Her integrity speaks for itself."**_

**Diane stood up and said off the cuff, after Dr. Vinter introduced her.**** "We are certain that you will find that this has all been a mistake and the result of an overeager lab doctor. Mrs. Morgan, is a nurse at General Hospital. While yes she has only taken to this career in the last few years she is no stranger to medicine. **

**Elizabeth, is the granddaughter of Steve and Audrey Hardy? In fact her grandmother is here today to support her. She is also the granddaughter of Lars Webber a man who once taught at this university. Her parents are doctors, her father is a world-renowned researcher in cancer. Her brother Steven is following in his father's footsteps. So now is Elizabeth.**

**Dr. Jeff Webber was in town to recently treat Elizabeth's best friend Emily Quartermaine who was suffering from breast cancer. While here he consulted on a case where the patient was going through withdrawal from a cocktail of drugs. **

**Elizabeth was the private duty nurse, helping the patient. You have seen the copies of this research, gathered by the Drs. Webber and Dr. Quartermaine. While it is unusual for a nurse to be allowed access to such information, Dr. Quartermaine allowed it since Elizabeth's fellowship is through the hospital.**

**While we do grant the Professors case that Dr. Steven Lars Webber and Dr. Quartermaine are not exactly unbiased witnesses, I would like to say they are both witnesses that have integrity. Dr Webber recently worked for Homeland Security and served a tour in Iraq, and Dr. Quartermaine is the chief of staff at GH. **

**Now as to this clinic doctor from Paris, I would like to state for the record that she can have no idea what went on in the lab here at GH while she was in Paris. Like has been said about Elizabeth, I sincerely doubt she flew here and sat in on every meeting. **

**I would like to add that once again, I think this is a case of a simple mistake being made in Paris. I think this doctor was concerned about the article her clinic is about to submit to the New England Journal of Medicine. Worried about that, she accused my client blindly without checking the facts.**

After going through Elizabeth's academic record, the professor tried to put into play the record of his mysterious witness, only for Dr. Vinter to request that until the witness was in front of them, it be kept out of play.

Agreeing, they requested the first witness. The technician who ran the program that looked for plagiarism took the stand, where he explained the way it worked, then onto the similarities between the two documents. 

Dr, Vinter got permission to have Diane question the witness. **"Sir, the two documents is question, one is Mrs. Morgan's report, what was the second?**

"**An article for the November/December issue of the New England..."**

"**Is this available for just anyone at this point?"**

"**No, only the editors. The program we have gets issues early to prevent people from doing just this sort of thing. Turning in papers as their own beforehand to get credit."**

Calling his next witness, Professor Thomas soon sat down, unable to shake Alan's testimony that Elizabeth had access to the material. 

_One last question, Dr. Quartermaine, why is the patient not available to testify._

_Alan looked up at the man and said "I forgot you are a professor of medicine, not a doctor. Let me explain there is this thing called a patient's bill of rights, they call it the law in Albany. I cannot allow you access to that information. All I can give you is that she is patient number one in this study."_

_Diane tried not to smile. She had heard of the Quartermaine family's ability to be snarky but had not seen it yet. _

"**Dr. Quartermaine, I just have one question. Why did you allow Elizabeth access to this patient."**

"**The patient was the victim of being repeatedly drugged and raped by her captor. She was afraid of most males, and insisted on a female being there while she was going through withdrawal. "**

"**Sir, are there any so called unbiased witnesses to this case."**

"**None, really. Jeff, was the researcher, I was the attending and Elizabeth the nurse. Only Elizabeth and I had actual access to the patient."**

Robin waited outside the doorway, she was next. She just wanted to assure herself that no one could put a claim onto all her hard work and research. Checking the time, she hoped she got finished before lunch. Her lab partner Paul wanted her to check in with his former roommate about something. 

Professor Thomas walked out into the hallway, "My dear, I am afraid I have some bad news. They are going to allow this Miss Miller to question you."

"Fine, I have nothing to hide. If I need to, I can call my Uncle; his wife is an attorney."

"It should be fine. Shall we enter?" Robin entered the room, amazed to see so many people she knew there. Wondering why there was a large contingent of the Quartermaine family here, she was shocked when Alan looked at her and shock his head, before turning to ...turning her head to get a second look, she saw it WAS Carly.

Why was she here?

Soon seated next to her professor facing the teacher/judges, she waited to answer their questions, not realizing the sudden hush in the room. 

Jason froze, he had not wanted to believe it, but it was true. Robin Scorpio was the witness. What did she think she was going to accomplish by this? Turning to Carly, he saw her reach over the bar, and grab Elizabeth's hand and mouth, I'm sorry.

Elizabeth shook her head that it was okay. And it was, at least they now knew what was going on. While she hated the pain from the last few days, she was grateful it was almost at an end.

**Diane stood up, requesting a few minutes with her client.**

Talking to Elizabeth, she nodded in agreement, then Alexis slipped out to call Mac.

**Your honor, if I may ask the witness a few questions, we might be able to clear this up before lunch.**

"**Please join us in front."**

Diane walked up, grateful that unlike a court of law, the opposing council wasn't at this meeting. Meanwhile Robin stood up looking for Alan again, she was hoping to talk to the chief of staff about the open research position. 

Seeing Jason there, talking to Alexis as she entered off to the side, she smiled slightly. She was hoping to talk to him for a few minutes, hopefully while his wife was at the hospital. Waving when he looked in her direction, she froze at the hard look in his eyes. 

She had been hoping that he had begun to forgive her for telling AJ the truth. 

The provost listened to Diane Miller, his eyes widened, then taking the notes, read them. "Fine, if you can prove this, I will allow the questioning.

_Professor Thomas took Robin through the copies of her reports, then quickly asked her about the notification on the plagiarism_

"_We received the warning, I went through the report, and it was almost an exact copy of one of our sets of patient notes. It was an outside patient, attended by Dr. Quartermaine here in town. My first guess was that they had no idea of my involvement in the study, or never knew of my connections to the Quartermaine family._

Professor Thomas stopped, she was connected to the Quartermaines, and he had been unaware of that. So was the accused. Turning around he realized that the provost had turned the floor over to Diane Miller. 

**Dr. Scorpio, I have just a few questions. Did you call Dr. Quartermaine and ask if he had allowed access to these records?"**

"**No."**

"**Why not?"**

"**The only people allowed access were the doctors."**

"**What about the nurse?"**

"**Most nurses don't have the medical understanding to be involved."**

"**Did you ask anyone here in town before contacting the school to charge someone with this?"**

"**No, I didn't." She answered.**

"**Dr. Scorpio, you mentioned earlier a connection to the Quartermaine family. In fact you used to date their son. Is that correct?"**

"**Yes, I did." She did not want Jason's reputation as a criminal to dirty her name in these proceedings so she just agreed.**

"**That would be Jason Morgan?"**

"**Yes, it was a long time ago, though."**

"**Did you get a visit from Carly Corinthos a few weeks ago, in fact two days before leveling these charges?"**

**Not sure where the woman was going with this, she said yes.**

"**Would you please tell everyone the content of that visit?"**

"**She came to visit telling me to stay away from Jason. That he was married to someone else. Just more of the same, then she left and I forgot all about it."**

"**Really, I can call her to the stand, would you like to amend that statement. Did you not then claim that Mr. Morgan married his wife because of a resemblance to you? Did you not belittle Elizabeth Morgan, then claim she was trying to be like you to keep her husbands attention?**

**Robin looked at Professor Thomas who just was shaking his head, then turned to the attorney and said "What does this have to do with anything?"**

"**Could you please answer the question?"**

"**Yes, that was the gist of the conversation, but like all confrontations with Carly, you have to go overboard to make you point.**

"**So it is just a coincidence that two days later, you level charges against Elizabeth. The daughter of Jeff Webber, who was involved in this case which they seconded you on. The sister of your lab partner's ex- roommate and the wife of the man you used to date."**

**Robin sat there stunned. The person who stole her files was Jason's wife?**

"**Would you like to answer the question?"**

**Getting no answer, Diane turned and said "I have an e-mail from Paul Edison, her lab partner to Steven Webber, sent a couple of hours ago. He was telling Steven that he hoped Robin could help clear his sister of these charges. **

**I would like to submit that charges against my client be dropped, her academic career expunged of these records and submit that her grade be reinstated. I think we can all agree this was a mistake brought by an over eager young woman, unaware of the facts.**

Robin sat there stunned, what had just happened? Listening as the charges were dismissed, she was walking towards the hallway when she was stopped by Carly, 

"What do you want?"

"You have no idea what I want, but to start with I want you to walk over to Elizabeth and apologize, then and only then will you even come close to having a tiny sliver of a chance at getting on plane back to Paris alive. You bitch!"

_. _


	30. Chapter 30

Switching Places

Chapter 54

Robin stiffened then glared at Carly. "How dare you talk to me that way?"

"Like you are either an incompetent and/or foolish woman who did this as an excuse to see to come to Port Charles to see Jason? Why not, you are. Now stop delaying and go over and apologize to Elizabeth. Since you didn't seem to recognize her, she is the once currently being held in Jason's arms." She said wickedly.

"Dr. Scorpio."

Hearing someone calling her name, she turned to get away from the scene playing out with Carly. "Yes?"

"I'm Steven Webber. My father just called, we are withdrawing the right for your clinic to use the research we provided for your test trials. This mess you created could have been avoided if you had just called GH or Dr. Quartermaine. My father talked to your supervisor; he understands why we are doing this."

Robin stiffened, now they would have to withdraw the article, setting them back months. "You can't do that!"

"Yes, we can. Look, I don't know you, unlike Carly so I have no prejudices about this. I don't care why you did this; I just want you to understand that your carelessness in attacking my sister was ill advised."

Alan and Monica wondered what Steven had said to Robin, the younger doctor had turned white. Seeing Carly sneer at her, then grab at her arm, Alan debated on whether or not it was worth the effort to stop her.

"No, it's not. Let it go."

"This is Carly, do you want the mother of your grandchildren in jail. Remember Alexis called Mac."

"Fine, but let me handle it." Monica walked over, then suggested that Carly go see Jason and Elizabeth. Turning to Robin, she just asked "Why did you not call Alan?"

"I talked to my professor here, it all happened so fast." She said still stunned that it was Jason's wife she had attacked. Watching them, she saw him shake hands with the attorney who had questioned her and then Alexis, before escorting Elizabeth who did not look at all like she remembered out the door.

Elizabeth waited until they were outside, then asked "Do you think we can get something to eat and go for a ride, or do you have to go to the warehouse?"

Calling Johnny, Jason was assured that all was well, then pulling his wife closer said "Cliff roads?"

With an answering smile, she took his hand and they left the campus just as Mac arrived.

Carly was still talking to herself when she arrived back at the Brownstone, seeing AJ entering at the same time she smiled. No matter what, at lunchtime you could find him with his son. Seeing him holding Morgan, she was once again grateful that he had gotten his act together.

"SO I hear Robin was behind this?"

"Yup, Saint Robin did this. Jumping to conclusions and stepping into the muck big time."

AJ sat Morgan into his bassinet, then turned to talk to Carly, once again thinking they had to find a different type of bed for the little boy. No boy should have to sleep in something with that much lace and ribbons on it.

"Carly, I know you hate Robin, but she was correct about Michael."

Stunned, she turned in anger to him.

Backing away, he wondered if she was about to tell him to get away from Morgan, when she instead laughed, "You still don't get it do you? Robin didn't tell you about Michael for your sake. That was all about getting me out of her hair. THAT IS why I hate her still. You didn't hear her in Paris, going on about how Elizabeth is just a replacement for her, that Jason must still be missing the great and good Robin Scorpio."

"ARE you sure you aren't exaggerating?" He asked.

"No, I'm not. She went on and on, about how Elizabeth looks supposedly looks like her and is studying medicine to be like her then she had the nerve to say she is kissing up to your family. The kissing up to the Quartermaines, was the Saint. She thought they were the way to turn Jason back into a Quartermaine."

Backing away, AJ conceded she was correct if that was what Robin said. "Did she say why she accused Elizabeth of stealing her work?"

Jason waited until Elizabeth had changed into jeans, it took everything in him not to follow his wife up and change their plans for the day. Spending the rest of the day in bed, with no clothes sounded like a very good plan to him.

"What is that sly little grin about?" Telling her, Elizabeth debated, then went into the kitchen. Groaning she realized there was no real food.

"What's wrong?" He asked standing in the doorway. Elizabeth looked disappointed by something.

"I was hoping for food, then we could do just that and take the ride later. But we have no food, so that means Kelly's and since we are going out, we might as well take the bike."

"We could go to the cabin." He said. Monica had insisted on giving them a set of keys to the place, saying no one else ever seemed to use the place.

Elizabeth took the helmet he handed to her and walked over to the bike, just as she was getting on, he pulled her in front of him asking "Do you want to drive?"

"Yes, but I really think we should wait until we are at the cabin... wait, you mean the bike." She said laughing watching Jason blush.

"Funny, Morgan, funny." He reached around, to help steady the bike then kicked up the kickstand and then they were off.

After the tongue lashing from Carly, the news that her article was being cancelled and Monica's shortness with her, her only beacon of light had been Mac and Alexis offering for her to stay with them, she had finally had enough.

Going back to her hotel room, Robin called Sonny, "May I stop in today?"

"Sure, come to Adella's. It's the old No Name."

Arriving she saw Sonny in his element, greeting the lunch crowds, talking to the workers and finally when she greeted him, he invited her to his private table, saying he had to be on the floor this afternoon.

"I have a private room, but for now this is necessary. How are you, why did you not let me know you were coming and how long are you in town for?" He asked hugging her.

"This is just fine, Sonny." She said after being seated. "I am just fine. As for letting you know I was coming, I wasn't sure how long I would be here. I had to testify at the hearing at PCU about some of my work that had been stolen."

"What happened?"

"At the time all I knew was some med student was claiming to be part of the study I have been doing into withdrawal."

Sonny tensed up, realizing this was going to involve his other family. "Are we talking about the hearing for, Jason's Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Elizabeth had access to my papers, then wrote a report about it. NOW my work for the last year and the findings are in jeopardy because her father let her access the papers, without doing any work on it."

Sonny reached over the table and gathered the nervous hands in front of him. "Robin." He said gently. "It was Elizabeth that figured out about the herbals, Jeff just tested it. She was an important part of the team. She didn't just take notes. The patient was someone I can't talk about."

Robin got what Sonny was saying and stiffened. "Are you saying that we are basing important research on a person from your world?"

"An innocent victim, who Elizabeth helped treat. You are out of the loop, but Alan was treating the woman for Jason. He requested Elizabeth's help when the woman became worried about being under the control of the drugs during her withdrawal. Jason and Elizabeth sat up with her the entire two weeks she was getting off the drugs. I know you, so I know that you will listen when I say, that Elizabeth WAS part of the team on this."

Robin wanted to protest, but could see that Sonny was another person who seemed to think the sun rose and fell on Elizabeth Webbers' orders, just like Alexis and shuddering she thought Carly.

"I need to deal with this. I just can't accept that someone who is friendly with Carly is involved with my research.'

"You can't base what you know about Elizabeth on Carly, also you might want to know that Carly is not the Carly you knew. She has changed. Calmed down quite a bit, she has a sense of self that she never had before. You never answered my other question how long are you going to be in town for?"

"That depends, I heard that there is a research position open at GH, I am hoping to apply for the job. Either way, I will be here for at least a week."

Georgie groaned when she saw Mac's car in the drive. Now what was she going to do why was it so hard to find the time to read this letter?"

"Georgie?" She heard. Entering she saw Mac and Alexis clearing the bed in the guestroom of linens and placing on new one. Seeing her in the doorway, Mac said "Robin is in town, She is going to stay with us for a couple of days before heading back to Paris."

Feigning happiness, she went to her bedroom and threw herself onto her bed. While she would be happy to see Robin again, she just wanted to find the privacy to read the letter. Grabbing her fall jacket she called out to them on her way out the door, "I will be back by dinner, there is something I have to do."

Jason slowed down as they arrived at Vista Point, then helped Elizabeth off the bike. "Are you satisfied?"

Laughing she looked him up and down then said "No, but I am no longer hungry for food."

Pulling her into his arms, he leaned back against the railing "How are you doing, I wish this had not happened."

"Jason you are not responsible for this, really neither is Robin. She just panicked thinking someone was stealing her research, it was a simple mistake."

"I just can't help wondering, I don't believe in coincidences."

"I am not worried. My career is back on track; my husband and I are slipping away for a night of hot and heavy sex." She said as she leaned her head into the hollow at his neck.

"Who said anything about sex?" He asked then said "Hmpff." after she elbowed him.

"You are not going to escape me this time." She said before turning around in his arms. "I have lots and lots of plans for you this evening."

Sage was knocking on the Quartermaine's door when she saw the girl walking up. "Hi, are you friends with Emily?"

"Actually no, I am Robin Scorpio, a friend of the entire Quartermaine family."

As the door opened, Alice looked at Sage shocked. "What are you up to Missy?"

Robin turned to the younger girl and then turning back asked "Is Dr. Quartermaine home. Alan Quartermaine?"

"He will be soon. Come in. Miss Alcazar I am waiting."

"Geez, Alice, you get upset when I come in through the French doors, Edward object to me using the windows, when I come in through the service entrance cook complains, telling me to use the front door, when I do that, you yell at me. What does it take to please you?" She said with a smile.

"Miss Skye is in the living room, please escort Miss Scorpio to her. I am on to you Missy." She pretended to glare at the girl.

Entering, Skye was waiting with tea and cookies like they had planned. "Are Elizabeth and Emily here yet?" She asked.

"No and Lila is planning on canceling on us. She is meeting with Edward."

"I heard he was in the doghouse, is this a date so that she lets him back in?"

"Yes, who is your friend?"

"Oh, she isn't my friend. She said she knew you, that she knew all the Q's."

"I'm Dr. Robin Scorpio, I was hoping to see Alan." She said looking at the red head that Jax had married.

"Oh, Brenda Barrett's friend. My father should be here soon, but he will be leaving afterwards with Nik. They have a meeting about cutting some positions that are no longer needed at GH. If you would like to wait, the library is just through there." Skye said pointing politely.

When Emily arrived she explained that Jason and Elizabeth had taken off for the day, but that she was sure Elizabeth would agree with their plans. "So what's next?"

"Do you want a shower or a bacholorette party?"

"One of each please. The nice thing about almost dying no one thinks you are greedy for wanting to live life to the fullest."

"I will ask Elizabeth to host the bacholorette, then I will take care of the shower. Are you sure you want to get married on Valentines Day?"

"Yes, Christmas is too soon for what I want and that is the only other holiday where I can get away with red and white."

"Skye, who is that woman in the library?" Asked an entering Dillon who proceeded to gobble the cookies still on the plate.

Stunned she looked up. "Oh my god, I forgot about her. She is looking for my father."

"Dad left with Nik when I arrived." Said Emily.

"Who wants to go tell this Robin girl? I sent her in there almost an hour ago."

"Not me, if I go in there, I can't promise to behave. She is the one who accused Elizabeth." Said Emily.

"We can just leave her there until she gets the hint." Suggested Skye.

Georgie walked down to the Elm Street Pier, other than Lulu walking to Kelly's she saw no one she knew. Sitting down on the bench, she removed the note and opened it. Reading it, she could not help wondering who it was and why they were writing to her like this.

Pressing the note to her lips, she didn't care if it was a joke. As long as no one knew about them, there was no way it would be used against her. She only hoped they never stopped coming. Taking the postcard of Niagara Falls out of it, she placed it into the book she was reading removing the one of Toronto, which had replaced the one of Montreal. Wondering why someone was traveling that much, she hoped they didn't feel as all along as she did lately.

Was it possible to be in love with someone you had never met? She thought to herself before heading to the library. Never seeing the shadow that slipped away into the night.

Robin entered the Lake house, thanking Alexis for inviting her. "You are quite welcome, I have to run out so if you want the grand tour Maxie will have to do. Maxie, are you sure you want to keep Kristina."

"Yes, we will be fine. Now go and have dinner with dad and the Mayor." She said laughing as the woman rushed off to grab her purse. "So Robin, how are you?"

"Fine, what's up with this place and how are you doing in school."

Georgie wandered into the diner, seeing Lulu sitting at the counter she grimaced but joined the blond. "Hey."

"Hey. I heard about Elizabeth, what was your cousin thinking?"

Georgie just shrugged then ordered some dessert and a milk shake from Mike. "I thought you were trying out for the cheerleading team for basketball?"

"Didn't make it past the second round. Did you take Biology last year?" Seeing her nod, Lulu asked if she had kept her notes. "I keep falling asleep in class, and missed some stuff."

"Where are you up to? I will bring them in. I have to stop at our old house anyhow, to pick something up."

"Can I come?" Seeing the look on Georgie's face, she said "You know that was my family's house before yours bought it."

"So, that was years ago. Look Lulu, I need to take care of this alone and lets face it you are not exactly my best friend, so why are you wanting to hang out with me?"

"I don't have a lot of people to talk to at school and Carly suggested Lucas. HE is too strange but most people like you, so I thought if they saw that we got along they would like me too."

"Lulu, the reason people don't talk to you is that you are a drama queen who makes EVERYTHING about her. Plus most of the girls HATE how you flirt with their boyfriends right in front of them, guys you clearly have no interest in."

"I am trying to change." She said softly.

Georgie sighed, then wished she were more like Maxie who would just say to come and see her when she had already done the changing. "Fine, come with me, but lets get one things straight, Dillon, Sage, and your latest drama will not be the topic of conversation."

Chapter

Robin finally managed to talk to Dr. Quartermaine, on her way out of his office she saw Tony Jones coming towards her. "Dr. Jones, how are you?"

"I'm fine, I hear you might be moving back. Bobbie said you were talking to Alan about a position here."

"They decided to give it to Steven Webber."

"I'm sorry for your sake, but it does make sense. He used to work for the CDC then the FBI. So he is great in the lab but also has a few more years' experience on you."

"I was hoping my ties to here would help."

Tony gave her a slightly puzzled look, she thought she had greater ties than the Webber kid did, why?

"I mean I was hoping it would mean something." She said again, sighing. Seeing Elizabeth Webber up ahead in a nurses uniform, she knew that she had to obey the orders of her current boss and apologize to the younger girl, but she hated doing so.

Robin had spent a year doing research on the herbals, Elizabeth had been involved in one patients care, her father and Alan did most of the work, but she had managed to derail her getting published for at least another year.

Slipping into the elevator, Robin decided to talk to Jason while his wife was at work. Going to the penthouse, she was told that she wasn't on the approved list and could not go up. "Could you please call Sonny and ask if he is available."

Elizabeth had seen Robin when she was wrapping up her shift, so she wasn't truly surprised to see her at the towers when she arrived there. "Eddie, I will take Miss Scorpio with me today."

When they were in the elevator, Robin saw the girl was carrying a backpack and a helmet. "You ride a motorcycle?"

"No, Jason just dropped me off on his way to his meeting."

Once on the top floor, the guard let them in, while Francis called Johnny and placed a bet. "My money is on Robin getting drop kicked off the top floor." Said the outside guard.

Johnny said that he would put twenty on Elizabeth being polite but firm. That Robin would leave upset, but in one piece."

Robin looked around, astonished at the changes to the penthouse. She had stayed with Jason at Sonny's so she had been over here before, but she would have a hard time believing this was the same place he had lived after she had left him.

"This place looks different from the last time I was here."

Elizabeth recalled that when she had been home that last time, it was when she had told AJ about Michael who had been living here with Jason. "Jason and I hired Carly to remodel it. All we said was to make it comfortable."

Looking around she said surprised "A pool table?"

Laughing Elizabeth recalled her shock when Carly had tried to fight her about keeping it in the dining room. Her and Jason had enjoyed it a few times, even playing pool there once in a while. "Jason and I enjoy playing. Robin, who are you visiting? Sonny doesn't live in the building anymore; he bought an estate just outside of town."

"I wanted to see them both. I guess I can stop by the warehouse. While I hate visiting them there, I wouldn't want to lose my close relationship with them for the world. Thank you for telling me." She said getting ready to leave.

"Robin, I just was wondering one thing. Are you ever going to apologize for trying to ruin my career, I mean if it was accidental, I would think you would want to make amends. Instead I have heard from your lab partner Paul as well as your boss, but strangely enough not from you."

"My boss said I was to say I'm sorry, but it was an honest mistake. I'm sure you can understand how serious this would have been if it had been a real leak. I mean while you aren't a doctor you grew up around them, after all."

"Robin if you don't want to apologize don't bother, for the record. One thing to keep in mind, burning bridges is not a good idea, at some point you're going to want to return to Port Charles, having friends is always an important step in returning and from what I have seen you don't have very many left."

"I have more than you know."

"I hope so for your sake. Because you just lost one of the few that you had before you returned. But don't believe me, go and see Jason for yourself. Oh, Robin, one more thing. About your close relationship with Sonny. I'm sure it was just an oversight, but in case you didn't know. He is retired from the coffee business; he is running Adella's. Strange you being such close friends in all, that you didn't know that he is done and Jason is running things."

Robin was on her way out, stiffening at the overly sweet tone, she turned but Elizabeth had said what she wanted to say and was walking up the stairs.

Carly was wondering down by the docks, when she saw Georgie Jones. "Georgie, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing." She said rather dejectedly. "Carly can I ask you a question?"

Stopping to lean against the railing she said sure.

"Am I too smart or do I act like a know it all, or am I just ugly."

"No, where is this coming from?"

"Lucas is seeing Maxie, Brooklynn flirts with half the football team, and Dillon is chasing both Sage and Lulu. Why is no one interested in me, I mean, am I doing something wrong?"

Carly recalled the last timeline, and winced. Her playing matchmaker for Lulu had consumed her, she had forgotten about Georgie. Had she done the wrong thing? In her mind she had blamed her failed relationship with Dillon as the reason she had been killed, but the blond knew that it was just an excuse to mold things the way she wanted.

"Georgie, there is nothing wrong with you. Would you want to be seeing Lucas or Dillon, or flirting with the football team?"

"No, I mean yes. I would. I would just once like a guy to like me for me, not what I can do for them."

Seeing the look on Carly's face, she laughed with a slightly upset tone. "This boy Travis, he needs to keep his grades up, asked me to tutor this weekend. On Saturday night. He just assumed I was free, I am always getting called Mike to work the weekend shifts, for the same reason."

Carly loosely hugged the girl, then said "Did you know that I was so unpopular in school I wish that I had your problem. I decided that I would make the boys like me, that the girls would follow. Relax Georgie, the right guy will show up and it will all fall into place."

Answering her phone, the blond grimaced then left to deal with Sonny's dinner offer.

Georgie stood there staring out at the harbor. Then she said softly. "Why doesn't that make me feel any better? The only person interested in me is writing me letters as a joke."

Entering the warehouse, Robin calmed down. So Sonny hadn't told her about his retirement, it was more than likely because he thought she knew. Seeing a guard that looked familiar she asked for Jason.

"Let me see if he is available." Said Max. Entering he let Jason and Diane know before letting her in.

"Jason, I was hoping you would be free for dinner, so that we can talk."

"Actually we can talk right here. Diane could you please file those papers for me."

Watching the attorney leave, Robin hesitated. "Do you still hate me?"

Jason looked at the woman, then said sitting down behind his desk. "For Michael, no I don't I also don't forgive you. Yes it worked out, but you betrayed a trust for revenge."

"No, I did it because AJ is Michael's father. Even Carly has to agree since she lets him spend time with Michael."

"Robin you have no idea what happened in the last few years or what is going on with Carly and AJ. Why are you here?" He asked pinching his nose to control his anger and to keep from yelling at her for the pain Elizabeth had been in for days.

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened. For not thinking before coming here."

"For coming here as in the warehouse or to Port Charles?"

"For coming home, I came here to the warehouse hoping we could put the past behind us and move on. Maybe even getting our friendship back. I also wanted to apologize for the display at the university."

"To me?" He asked.

"Yes, I am so sorry for what happened."

Thinking back on the conversation he just had with Elizabeth, he sat there stunned. "So you are sorry for attacking my wife, for publicly humiliating her?"

"Yes, I should have never done that to you."

Jason was amazed that he finally understood the concept of seeing red, taking a deep breath, he said "Robin, I think you should leave now. For the record, we are not friends; we will not be friends. I would suggest you return to Paris, soon."

"What is going on, why are you mad at me?"

"Did you stop to see my wife, maybe apologize to the victim of your mistake; no you came here and said you were sorry to me. Why? It's not my career you almost ruined, it was hers. I am sorry that Carly hurt your feelings with her visit, but the timing of this attack makes me suspicious. I want you to leave and to stay far away from my family and I."

Robin got up to leave, stunned at the coldness in Jason's voice. "Jason, I truly am sorry." She said softly.

Lucky was waiting on the street, waiting for Jason and Elizabeth to leave. Seeing the bike pull out, he took the quickest way to the point. Arriving he saw that they weren't here yet. Not that it would take long; they always showed up here when riding the bike.

Sure enough, he saw them arriving two hours later. Watching as they cuddled and talked, he burnt in anger. Why did they come here every single night that Lucky was off from his job? Why did they torment him like this?

Taking a few pictures he slowly climbed back around the path and to where he had left his car. Seeing the police car and it's driving slowly coming to a stop, he waved them down.

Not knowing the officer he said "Hey my car is giving me some trouble it keeps stalling. Can you follow me down the cliffs?"

After getting an affirmative, he drove pretending to have problems. Once arriving at Kelly's, he went up to his room and smiled as he hooked up his new digital camera to the computer and fixed the pictures to the way they were meant to be.

Robin was sitting in the guestroom at her Uncles house knowing that she had to write the letter to Elizabeth. Listening to the sounds of the family life floating down the hall towards her, she smiled. She would miss this once she returned to Paris.

Taking out her pen and planning on just doing her duty, Robin had a hard time putting pen to paper. After two messed up starts, she decided to check her e-mails. Seeing the message to call her lab partner, she did to delay writing the needed letter.

"Hey, we are back on track, minus the article of course. Thanks to the Morgan woman."

"What do you mean?"

"The head, had a conference call yesterday with Webber in Russia and those in Port Charles who were involved. I listened in on it. She talked her father into letting their data stay in the study. She said that the woman this Maria, would want it to help others.

The rest of the group, agreed to her only suggestion. We have to share any findings with the public, no patents of the source. We can patent the formula though. The clinic was about to pull the plug and transfer you and I to other studies."

"Wow, why did she do that?" Robin was shocked.

"We also have to keep Steven Webber updated as well. So it looks like you might be flying home more frequently."

Robin thanked him, then went to dinner. Feeling rather introspective, she said little, letting Mac think it was because she would miss her family. When Alexis asked if she would take a package to Brenda for her, Robin agreed.

"Here it is thank you." Said the legal eagle as she entered the room. "It's a shame your visit was the result of such a mistake, but I hope you will come home more."

"I might have a change to. The project is back on with us having to update Steven Webber on it."

"I know a little about that, Elizabeth is my client."

"I thought this Diane Miller was her attorney?"

"We are partners, I thought you knew that."

Robin waited until Alexis left, then finally wrote the letter to Elizabeth, stating her gratitude for saving the project. Mailing it on her way to the airport, she got on a plane and returned home, grateful to get away from Port Charles and the mess still there.

Snippets:

Waiting and watching. Carly made sure she got on the airplane. As soon as she had watched it take off, Carly walked back through the airport. As she went through her list, she could not help wondering what else was going to change between now and 2008.

Jason woke up early, leaning his head on this unturned arm, he watched his wife sleep. Reaching over he picked up his cell phone and sent a message to Johnny, asking him to check on Spencer again.

"He was up at Vista Point."

"I want you to have Marco join Francis on Elizabeth, have Geoff work point." Jason could still hear Carly's smart assed comment the day before, and smiled, wondering what she would say it she knew they were making plans to start on that particular project in a few months. Tossing his phone onto the floor on his side, he checked the time again.

Leaning down he decided to wake his wife with a kiss, which led to so much more, making them late for breakfast with his sister. As they rushed around, Elizabeth looked at the calendar and frowned. She was going to deal with that when she got home, she didn't have time right now.

Emily was sitting at Kelly's listening to Lucky as he described his new job. "I'm grateful to Nik for the job but I felt like I'm taking handouts." He said. He had worked hard at this job and his brother had made him feel like he had been doing him a favor.

He was grateful for the job that he had gotten from an old friend on his fathers. So it was for a small tabloid, and he would have to get sneaky to get the photos. No one would know what he was doing and the money was great. Now he didn't have to do his dangerous extracurricular activities to make money.

Seeing the thug entering Kelly's, Lucky was polite to him in front of Emily. Now that she was on his side, he had no intention of acting out in front of her. She was a major part of his plan to destroy Jason and take back what belonged to him.

AJ got off the phone with Jax and sighed. The blond had put on hold the meeting about his renovations of his boat. John Jacks had died and they were having a hard time trying to locate his brother Jerry to inform him.

Talking to his boss, he decided to spend the extra time with Morgan, since Michael was already at school. Seeing Stephanie the woman he had been seeing casually for a while, flirting with Dave from accounting, he just shrugged. Once she had realized he wasn't ready for commitment she had ended things.

What did it take to find a nice girl who wasn't threatened by Carly being the mother of his children? Maybe he should ask Elizabeth if she had a sister, or just give up dating altogether.

Sonny hung up the phone; he now officially had a headache. The reservations for Halloween night were already coming in and they were overbooked. Talking to the hostess, they decided to open his private room and set it up for a couple of intimate tables.

As he finished with that, the cook came out and asked about the menu for Thanksgiving.

"We won't be open for the holiday; I usually cook for my family that day."

Seeing the relief on their faces, he sighed and said "How are we doing for the 2nd, did you take care of the cake?"

"Yes sir, it's done. What about the menu?"

"I will talk to Jason about that, for now just plan on the Tuscan specialty menu." He said. There were days he almost wished he were still a mobster when yet another person came up and asked a series of questions as he headed out the door.

Alexis was waiting for Mac to return from the courthouse, when the Mayor arrived glad-handing the room like always. "Mrs. Scorpio, how wonderful to see you again."

"Mr. Mayor, I gather things went favorably today."

"Mr. Trevor Lansing was sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole. The former Detective Capelli was also found guilty; he has gotten two consecutive life sentences. It's a shame Justus Ward refused to ask for the death penalty, we could have made Port Charles history." He said as he walked away.

Shaking her head, Alexis greeted her husband with a kiss. "That man is a serious piece of work."

Smiling at her, he said "I gather he told you about today?"

"Everything but what happened to Anthony Zachara."

"He will remain in the mental ward. Sonny will be showing up here soon to collect his mother's personal effects now that the case is wrapped up. I just wish I could find out who these children were and what happened to Johnny."

"The boy who sat with Georgie?"

"Yes, he is missing and the sister refuses to take our calls."

"He will turn up, I am glad you are in a good mood, there is something we have to discuss."

"This sounds serious." He said sitting on the edge of his desk.

"We need to find costumes for this ball, you can't delay too much longer or we are going to end up as bunnies. We need to act before all the truly good costumes are gone."

Shaking the image of his wife as a playboy bunny with a fluffy white tail, ears and black stockings out of his head, he agreed to take care of it first thing after lunch.

Elizabeth was still arguing with Emily as they walked into the mansion. "You know there is no way I am going to ask Jason to dress up for this thing. My idea is perfect."

"Your grandmother will have heart attack, plus do you really want to be dying your hair blond?"

"No, but you come up with a better idea."

Okay, Sandy and Johnny it is. Let's hope that we can find you a leather jacket and pants."

"I already have those; we just need to get together with Carly to figure out a way to make sure Jason doesn't figure out that he will be in costume. Something tells me he would wear a suit just to spite Edward."

"True, but then you could play the naughty assistant." She said wickedly.

"Or we could ask him to dress up as Edward; I could borrow an old dress of Lila's. Do you know what anyone else is going as?"

"No, but Maxie is still a little upset that Skye took over her idea of a masquerade ball to celebrate my engagement/wedding."

"I just hope that Helena doesn't show up as the wicked witch of the east."

"I think everyone would be grateful if that didn't happen."


	31. Chapter 31

A Disclaimer: No Kermit's the Frog were harmed during the writing of this chapter; however for anyone offended, please forgive me, I just could not find a more hilarious costume. I only hope that someday, Kermit himself can forgive me. Alas, I will understand if he can't.

Switching Places

Chapter 56

Scottish Saying: From ghouls and ghosties and long legged beasties, and things that go bump in the night....

Carly greeted Skye, trying not to laugh as the red head was dressed up as Glenda the good witch. Seeing a similar look in the red head's eyes, she just grinned, bowed and went over to find her escort.

"So what was Michael's haul?" Asked AJ, dressed as a ghoul to match her ghost.

After telling him, she said with a wry grin. "I miss when he was smaller, I could tell him that certain things were not allowed, but now he won't even let me nab on single rotten candy bar."

AJ had to laugh at that one, while some things had changed, there was a part of Carly that would always be just like a little kid. "Do you want to leave the party and go trick or treating yourself?"

"Oh, now you ask. Two hours too late."

Monica had been walking past, but decided not to comment on the conversation she had overheard between Carly and AJ. Seeing Alan dressed as a vampire, sharp teeth, white face and dripping fake blood, she looked down at her matching costume. Only for Emily would she dress this way.

"Oh Monica, doesn't everyone look just lovely?" Said Lila when she arrived at the older woman's table.

"You look very well yourself, how on earth did you get Edward to dress up?"

"By pointing out that the only other person who would not be in costume was Jason." She said with a soft smile. Looking at her husband dressed up as a robber baron from the turn of the century, she could not help thinking that it was just the same business suit he usually wore, just from a different age.

"Have you seen Dillon?"

"Yes, the dapper don, something tells me that Jason won't be too pleased."

Dillon was trying to calm down both Sage and Lulu, how had he gotten himself into this mess. He had asked Sage to the dance, she was dressed as a flapper girl, but somehow his asking Lulu if she was coming tonight had led to her thinking she was his date.

Glancing at her outfit, he could not help asking who she was supposed to be. "This is one of my Mom's old outfits from the seventies. I found it in the Jones' attic."

"Oh, okay." He said before turning to the fuming Sage and shrugging like what am I supposed to do.

Maxie and Lucas walked up dressed as Elvis and Priscilla, she was not thrilled by the choice of costume, but the only dress for the outfit she had wanted to wear had feathers lots and lots of feathers, which had made Lucas sneeze.

"Where are Georgie and Brooklynn, they left before we did?"

"Something about a change of plans. Brooklynn was upset at the costume that Lois sent her."

"Let me guess future rock star?" They were all aware that as far as annoying over ambitious parents went, Lois was up there with Edward Quartermaine.

When Emily came in dressed as a pirate's damsel in distress to match Nik's pirate, she stopped at the entrance wanting to see what everyone else was wearing before entering. Hearing her name being called, she turned to see Lucky dressed up as Kermit the frog.

Looking down pretending to straighten out her costume so that he would not see her smile, she regained control and looked back up to greet her friend. "Are you ready for this?"

"I hate this stinking outfit. The costume store claimed they lost my request for a pirate outfit."

Johnny O'Brien who was checking security reminded himself once again to let Milo off warehouse duty, he had done a fabulous job of thwarting Spencer's attempt to find another costume, any costume other than one even more ridiculous than the one he was wearing.

Chafing at the sharp edge of his outfit, Steven wondered how had he let himself get talked into dressing as a Roman Centurion. Between the shield and the leather wrapped around his shoulders, he just waned out of here. Glancing at his date, he struggled to remember her name.

Seeing his grandmother dressed up as Eleanor of Aquiline, he bowed to the Queen. Returning the greeting, she asked if he had seen Elizabeth?

"No, but she left the hospital just before me, and said her costume was going to take some getting into, so they might be running late. Who is that?" He asked.

Audrey turned around and after looking said "Lorenzo Alcazar, I have no idea who he is supposed to be."

"A Medici, I think." Said Bobbie as she joined them along with Tony. The two of them had paired up and were dressed as Linus and Sally.

"So did you find the Great Pumpkin?" Asked Audrey. "Where did you get that costume?"

"Maxie found it at one of the shops she went to. I see that Stefan came as the Tsar."

"According to him he is Rasputin."

Jason did not want to let Elizabeth out of the car. "Are you sure you want to go in dressed like that?"

"Yes, it's a party Jason; everyone will be dressed up."

Jason helped her out of the back seat, telling Max to park the car in the garage then join them inside. Keeping his eyes off of his wife, before he changed his mind and convinced her to start their project a few days earlier. As his mind went to the bed at the cabin, and his body reacted, he laughed slightly ruefully. Great now his mind decided to grow an imagination.

As they entered the party, he could not help noticing that Elizabeth's top was stretched a little tighter than usual over her breasts, and felt his hands itch from trying to control the need to touch her.

Lucky looked at the doorway wondering where Elizabeth was, thanks to this being Nik and Emily's engagement party, he would get to dance with her. After all he was going to be the best man at the wedding. Just like she was going to be the maid of honor.

Seeing Jason stop to talk to a blond, he could not help smirking at the look on his face. Morgan had the hots for the hottie he was talking to and who could blame him, she was one fine piece of ass...man what he wouldn't do for a piece of that.

Waiting for her to turn around, he heard someone call his name out. Turning he saw his sister gesturing for him to come over. Wanting to ignore her, he went anyhow. "What is going on?"

"Did you see Elizabeth, wow!" She said.

"Where is she?"

"I saw her enter with Jason, but then two girls dressed up in these costumes with veils separated them."

Mac and Alexis came into the ballroom running a little late. The new nanny Viola had needed to pry Kristina away from her mother to get her to go. "Mac, you have no idea how much trouble you are in."

"I thought it was cute."

"I am wearing a can-can dress. A can-can dress, Mac."

"I needed to be carrying my gun and this was the only outfit they had I could do that with, I thought a can-can girl would work well with a US Marshall."

"My legs are showing, in fishnet stockings." She said glaring. Then she seemed to settle, "Mac is that Georgie?"

Turning Mac struggled not to laugh at his wife's expression. Then he stopped being so happy, what on earth was she wearing and was that Brooklynn in the Nun's habit?

Alexis could not help wondering when Georgie had changed. She had left the house wearing one costume, then came to the ball in a different one. One that showed an awful lot of her body. "Where did she find a belly dancer outfit?"

Lila hugged her grandson saying "My dear; Emily will be so glad you decided to dress up for her."

Jason looked down; thinking maybe his brain had been scrambled by the heat of his plans for his wife after they left here. No he was still wearing blue jeans, a t-shirt and his coat. "Grandmother, I am not dressed up."

"But you match Elizabeth so perfectly. Just like in that movie, Emily used to love. The one with the car race and all the dancing, with that cute Johnny Travolta."

Jason got the feeling he was missing something from the way that Emily was beaming at him from across the room and then he saw his mother looking at him the same way. "If you will excuse me, grandmother, I need to find my wife."

"Elizabeth, my dear, were you sown into those things?" Asked Audrey as she noticed how tight her granddaughter's pants were. "Isn't that leather rather warm for inside."

"Grams, I think that is the purpose of Sandy, rather Elizabeth's costume." Said Steven. "I just have to ask how can you sit? Are you a blond permanently or is it just for the night?"

"Very carefully and I am wearing a wig." She said.

Carly came over and was admiring the outfit while watching Jason out of the corner of her eye. "How did you avoid panty lines, I mean they are awfully low cut, and I don't even see the band."

Unaware that her husband was right behind her Elizabeth said "that is because I am not wearing anything underneath."

Hearing a groan like someone was in pain, she turned to see Jason looking a little hot and bothered. "If you will excuse us, Carly." He said even as he dragged his wife off to a secluded corner. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Elizabeth thought about what she had been told earlier that day and what she had planned for Jason on her birthday and smiled but kept quiet. As Jason moved them onto the terrace, he saw Max take Spencer out a side door. His men had been told to disable the jerk, and make sure it went unnoticed.

AJ looked over at Brooklynn and choked back a laugh, as she pretended to pray for Edwards's soul. "Give it up, kid he sold it to the devil long before you dad was even thought of."

"Have you seen Georgie?" Asked Priscilla, aka Maxie.

"She went to talk to Dillon, I guess Sage and Lulu are fighting over him again."

"She should be out here dancing, not trying to straighten out that loser's love life. I mean how hard is it to remember you already asked someone for a date, before talking to another girl."

Dillon and Georgie, walked back into the ballroom to hear his mother screeching, "What is going on?"

"Some guy just grabbed that old lady in a wheel chair and laid one on her."

"What?"

"Some guy dressed up in black, wearing a mask, just kissed that old lady."

Carly saw the entire Quartermaine family checking with Lila, who was just giggling softly. "I am just fine, that was the most excitement I have had in years."

"Doesn't say much for grandfather." Snarked AJ.

Jason told the guards to find the mystery man, and hold him. He had to make sure there had been no malicious intent.

Ten minutes, later, Diane and Skye had both received kisses. Carly was standing off to the side, trying to figure out who was doing this, when she saw something that amused her. Going over to Elizabeth and Emily, she whispered. "Elizabeth, you might want to head to the ladies room and fix your shirt."

"What is wrong with my shirt?" She asked confused.

"It's inside out; rather strange considering it was fine when you arrived. Just what were Jason and you doing out on the terrace." Hearing a help, they saw the bandit grab Alexis, steal a kiss and leave.

AJ and Ned were checking the various nooks and crannies, looking for the so-called kissing bandit, when they came across the drunk and unconscious body of Lucky Spencer. "You think we should wake him up, Junior?"

"No, this way he might stay away from the family. Who do you think is doing this?" AJ was secretly grinning at the idea of no one knowing.

"No idea, Skye said he called her blaze and according to that attorney he said something about having a thing for long tall drinks of water. I think she was offended."

As they returned to the party, with no more clues they saw the man in black, reach over and grab Carly. Placing a loud buss on her cheek, he ran back onto the terrace and disappeared.

"Who on earth?"

"Let's find the club manager, he can help."

Carly was still laughing when Elizabeth and Alexis approached her. "Are you okay?"

"Well, I hate to say it but we have a copycat wandering around, Luke Spencer was in the ballroom just now but he was the man who grabbed me." Said Alexis.

"I think it was he who kissed Skye as well. Diane said it wasn't Luke that kissed her." Said Carly. "I think it was...wait that can't be right."

"What?"

"This is going to sound strange but I think it was Dillon who kissed me." She said laughing.

A half-hour later, Monica had been kissed and so had Tracy, who was threatening to sue the Country Club for emotional distress.

Emily found herself tipped backwards, and a quick kiss stolen, then the bandit took the sword that was part of his costume, saluted Nik and then left through the doors.

Jason had stopped his men from chasing after the so-called bandit; they had informed him that it was more than one person. Max and Johnny came over still chuckling to realize that the younger men were behind this, "Okay, we have Luke Spencer, Lucas Jones, Dillon and I think AJ is involved."

"Why?" Asked a confused Jason.

"The first kiss, the one planted on your grandmother was Spencer, so was the one on Tracy, Monica and Skye.

"Dillon is the one who kissed Lulu, Sage, Georgie and Carly."

"Lucas kissed Emily, Steven's date and I think he was the one who kissed the waitress."

"AJ got Diane, Bobbie, Lois and I think he is the one who kissed Maxie."

"AJ is looking for the guy, are you sure?"

"Yes, I saw him handing the costume off to Dillon."

Mac had figured it out, but kept his mouth shut. There was no way he was telling Tracy Quartermaine that the guy who kissed her was Luke Spencer; they didn't pay him enough to deal with that particular headache.

Seeing Alexis talking to Elizabeth and Carly and they way they were looking around, he knew they had figured part of it out. Seeing Georgie getting teased by Maxie, he could tell when the sisters told each other who they suspected. As well as the other shake their head no at the others guess.

Georgie grabbed the glass of punch, needing a drink. She was certain it was Dillon who kissed her, she could smell the hair products. Walking away from the noise, she slipped out onto the terrace and watched the wind spin the leaves and gently land them on the ground.

Hearing footsteps, she saw a man dressed in black wearing a mask. "Hey, I think we already did this once."

Shaking his head, no, he advanced on her. Seeing him hold out his hand, she took it planning on pulling off Dillon's mask to end the game. Instead she found herself realizing this wasn't Dillon. Starting to pull back, she found him tighten his grip and shake his head no.

"Who are you?"

Bowing to her, he indicted dancing to the music inside. Not sure that this was such a good idea, she slowly moved forward, then found herself dancing with a man she had no idea of what he looked like or even his name.

Several very long minutes later, he smiled under his half mask, leaned down and gently kissed her. As he eased her back to the stone balustrade he deepened the kiss. Hearing footsteps, he gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and handed her a small box, bowed and left.

"Georgie?" She heard, turning she saw an upset Mac. "We have to go something came up sweetie."

"That's okay I will drive Brooklynn home later, you don't have to wait for me.

"Georgie, where were you?" He asked drawing her inside. Looking around she was stunned to realize that it was almost an hour later than when she had left the ballroom and it didn't look so lively and happy any more.

"What is going on? Why is everybody leaving so quickly?"

Mac drew her off to the side. "We had an unexpected guest, Helena showed up. Luke and Stefan chased after her, but she threatened Alexis. I want to take you all home to safety before going down to the station."

Jason was glad that the Ice Queen seemed to be leaving his wife alone. She had been looking for Alexis and Luke. Glancing around, he watched as his men made sure that Emily and Nik were safe, they were going to spend the night at the hotel.

Seeing Alexis panicking about Georgie who appeared to be missing, he was just about to order his men to look for her, when Mac entered with the young girl. "Morgan, who was that woman?" Asked Lorenzo.

Elizabeth looked up and said grimly. "Lucrezia Borgia come to life. That is Nikolas Cassidines grandmother, Helena Cassidine."

Having heard about the woman, he asked if there was anything he could do.

"Just keep a good eye on those you are close to. She tends to show up threaten Alexis or Nik, or Stefan then disappear after another battle of the wits with Luke Spencer."

"I don't think that will take too long Spencer doesn't seem to have that many brains." He said dryly.

Elizabeth reached over and touched his arm saying "She is not a sane person, do not underestimate her."

Jason pulled Elizabeth into his arms, saying to Lorenzo, "I want to get her out of her. Elizabeth has tangled with the witch before."

"That was a couple of years ago, but I have no wish to get her attention. Professor, good night." She said as they left the dance.

Chapter 57

Jason had no sooner fallen asleep than he heard his phone ringing. "Jase- I need to talk to Elizabeth." Said a crying Emily. "It's important."

Waking up his wife, he handed her the phone, but curled in close so that he could listen.

"Oh, god, Elizabeth, the worst thing happened. Lydia is dead. Helena was here when we got to the hotel, she claimed to have killed her for throwing Nik over for Zander. This is all my fault." She said sobbing.

Sitting up, Elizabeth took deep breaths to hold back the nausea. "Em, are you sure she wasn't lying?"

"Stefan called; Zander is in a hospital in St. Petersburg. I called to see you could call you dad to have him check him out. He is really, really badly hurt."

Alexis took the call from Stefan, trembling when she realized her family was now safe. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, she just showed up to scare us. Turns out she killed Lydia though for what she considered straining the family's honor by marrying Zander instead of Nik."

"Oh no, you know she did that for Nik. She wanted him to be free to be able to be with the woman he loves."

"I know, Nik, and I are flying to Russia, we are meeting Dr. Webber there to fly Zander home. He is in pretty bad shape. While there we are going to try and hunt her down."

"Are you taking Luke?"

"Yes, he is insisting on taking Lucky as well"

"Good luck. I have to go and check on the girls. Maxie was pretty scared last night."

Stefan said "She didn't show it. When she stepped in front of you before we got there, it made me appreciate what you gained by your marriage. You truly found a family."

"I did, and I won't let Helena or anyone else take that away from me." She said determined.

Jason told Nik he would arrange for Emily to move into the Towers, then offered some of his men to help.

"Thank you, but no. You don't want Helena in your business. Just protect Emily for me, for both of us." He said before hugging and kissing Emily goodbye. "Promise me you won't blame yourself for this."

"It is my fault, I knew that Zander still had feelings for me, I should have never asked him to come back here. Now Lydia is dead, and he is in critical condition, in a country where he doesn't speak the language."

"Emily, if this is anyone's fault, it is mine. I should have never even considered Lydia's proposal. I should have swallowed my pride sooner and accepted your brother's offer."

Nik watched as Luke and Lucky entered the airport, then thanked them for coming along.

"I'm staying." Lucky said. "Someone needs to be here to support Emily. I think I should stay with her."

"Lucky, I appreciate the offer, but I am moving in with Jason and Elizabeth." She left unsaid that he was not allowed within a fifty feet radius of their place.

"Why don't you just stay where you will be comfortable, you know you will hate having all of Jason's guards hanging around?" He said smirking at the man in question.

"Lucky, right now I will only feel comfortable sleeping at their place. I WANT to stay there. Go with your dad and help track down Helena."

Alexis tucked the covers around Kristina; she had woken up at four in the morning, from a nightmare. Wanting to check on her little girl, she was grateful she was fast asleep, dreaming whatever it was that babies dreamed about.

Walking down the hallway, she saw the light under Georgie's door. Knocking softly, she entered to see Georgie sitting in the window seat. "When we moved in, I thought that was why you chose the smallest of the bedrooms up here."

"I just like to sit and watch the water. It's peaceful. Can't sleep either?" She asked.

"Worried, plus feeling guilty that I'm glad it wasn't anyone close to me that died. Mac said you went for a walk earlier, was the ball a bore for you?"

"You have got to be kidding, I was hoping to be there when Tracy found out that Luke Spencer kissed her, the entertainment value on that alone, would be worth selling tickets to."

Walking over to pick up a fallen piece of the fake jewels from Georgie's costume, she asked where did you get this outfit, I could not believe it was you."

"They were in the attic at our old place. Dad wants us to clean it out and I have been working on it a box at a time. This was in one of my Mom's. The Nun's outfit as well."

"You looked very nice, a little too grown up, but very nice."

"It was a little too tight, up top, but I had fun wearing it. It was nice not doing what was expected. Wearing the safe and boring costume that I chose at the store. I lost one of the drachmas, though. Alexis, why does Helena hate you so much. I mean from what you said earlier, you dad had the affair with your mom, You are an innocent in all of that."

"I am a living reminder that my mother was the love of Mikkos' life, not her." Sitting down, Alexis debated on telling her, but since Mac knew, she said "I told you how she killed my mom, right. The thing is, I had a baby, when I was a couple years younger than you."

Seeing the stunned look on the younger girl's face, she said "I was young, naive and meet this charming man, well boy really while at school. He loved me too, but we really were too young for what happened. When Helena found out, she took my baby when it was born, told me he had died. I have never seen him since, but I believe he is still alive."

"Have you looked for him or her?" She asked moving over to the bed, next to Alexis.

"No, as long as Helena is alive it will be too dangerous. If my child is a boy, he could be a threat to Nik, at least in her mind. I just hope that someday, the truth will be told."

Hugging the woman, Georgie just held her tight. It was obvious that Alexis truly loved her child.

Jason waited until Elizabeth gave Emily the sedative that Monica had proscribed, then holding Elizabeth, escorted her to the living room. "How is she?"

"She is hurting, Jason. Poor Zander, I knew why he was marrying Lydia; I just can't believe that Helena did this." She was sick as she handed him the report her father sent. They had kept the worst from Emily, but she would not take it well.

Jason turned white, as he read it, Even in his world there were some things that went too far, Helena had most definitely gone beyond anything he had ever heard. "What kind of person?"

"I don't want to think about it." Elizabeth buried her head into his shoulder, then said "There is something I was planning to tell you at the cabin, but I think it can't wait any longer."

"You're pregnant." He said with a gentle smile. "I know I was waiting for you to tell me."

"I wanted to make it past the date where I miscarried last time." She admitted sadly. "That would be on my birthday. According to Dr. Meadows, I will give birth in early May."

Jason reached over and pulled her into his lap. "I love you, and him or her." He said before gently kissing her belly. "You should know that it was Diane who figured it out. She made a comment that your breasts were getting bigger."

"Diane noticed the size of my breasts?" She said laughing.

"No, she noticed that that green silk t-shirt thing you were wearing the other day was getting tighter. She said something about that it used to drape better. Then asked if you were pregnant."

"I'm scared. Your enemies worry me, but I know you can handle them, I know that if it were you versus Helena I would not worry, but when you add Luke and Lucky into the mix. I am scared." She admitted.

"I want you to consider taking lessons in shooting."

"Jason, after I almost shot my teacher, I don't think I could pull the trigger."

"Fine." Jason backed off for now. But he knew that Elizabeth was stronger than she realized and if it were to protect their child or him, she would have no problem pulling the trigger.

Carly woke up as across town; Jason and Elizabeth were walking up to bed. She could not believe what she had caused. Last time, Lydia had lived. She had driven people crazy here, and then ran off with AJ but she had lived.

Going downstairs, she saw her mother making coffee as she got ready to go to the hospital. "Momma, I think you should have one of Jason's men with you."

"I am not worried about Helena coming after me; I am of no consequence to her. I just wish that Luke had not taken Lucky with him. He is hot tempered and impulsive, I just wish that cooler heads had prevailed."

George got dressed, smiled as she tucked Alexis into her bed, then went to call her father. "Dad, when are you coming home?"

"Soon, there is nothing I can do about Helena, she has left the country."

"Alexis fell asleep in my room, I am taking Kristina with me to the Quartermaines, Kelly's and then to the library. I also want to go to our old house. Alexis said it was okay. I know you don't like the idea, but one of Jason's men is here to protect us. Milo is coming with me."

Mac told her to be careful, then she hung up grabbed the diaper bag and off they went. "Thanks Milo, I have a lot to do today. I do have one question, just how close to you have to be. I mean do you have to be close or can we be in eye contact."

After explaining the rules, they left for Kelly's.

Jason escorted his sister and Elizabeth into the diner, then ordering breakfast, tried to keep the awkward silence from sticking. Emily had been sullen and withdrawn and Elizabeth was trying to contain her happiness about the baby. They were both trying way too hard.

"Em, do you want to go to the Quartermaines with me?" She asked worried after Emily had lit into Edward when he had called earlier.

"I guess I have to, I mean the guards go where you go." She said. Then looking up burst into tears, saying "I'm sorry, I am so sorry. I just can't deal with this. I mean I know about your secret, I heard you and Jason talking this morning, I should be happy for you instead I just want to curl up in a ball and cry all day. What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you. You are hurting, that's all." Elizabeth saw Georgie struggling to enter as Milo seemed to be keeping someone a way. Jason went to help and saw that Milo had the situation under control.

"Who are you?" He asked the young man.

"I-I am Travis, Travis Berkley I was hoping to ask Georgie for help with my history report, I promise that is all I was doing."

"Why did she scream?"

"I don't know you would have to ask her. Look Mister, I swear that was all I was doing?" He said backing away, then looking at the mobster, he realized who he was and turned and ran as fast as he could.

Elizabeth helped her get Kristina settled then asked what was going on?

"Well if it was hard for me to get a date before, I think that Milo and Jason just ruined any chance I ever had of having a social life." She said laughing. "Thought I have to admit that was funny. That jerk asked me out, then it turned out he wanted to study with me. I bet that on Monday he goes to school and tells everyone that I am either insane or connected."

Emily could not help it, in spite of all that was going on, she had to laugh at the idea of Jason and Milo scaring off some jerk who had no idea what a wonderful girl Georgie was. "So should we have them apologize?"

Georgie looked up as the two men entered the diner, Milo with a sheepish look on his face. "No, in fact I don't think I would want to date anyone who would be intimidated by Jason. I want a guy who will look him in the eye and say Hello, not run like a scare chicken about to get his head chopped off. In fact I think I should introduce all future dates to him. If they past the Jason test, then and only then will I go out with them. What do you think?" She asked the two women.

Francis who had arrived along with Marco and Max smacked Milo in the head when the younger guard said "I think you won't be going out on a lot of dates. I mean seriously, you 're dad is the police commissioner, your step-mom scares most men, then after they get past those two, you want to introduce them to Jason. Why don't you just join a convent now and get it over with?"

"You don't think that there is a man out there who would want to date me that much?"

Milo started to answer then realized it was a trick question. No matter how he answered he was going to be smacked and that would not be a good thing. Thinking on it he said "Why don't you introduce them to Jason first, then your parents?

"Great, that way, I can watch as he terrorizes someone else's dates." Said a happy Emily as she recalled Juan and Zander's reactions to Jason. Zander...she was no longer so happy. What had she done? Had Nik and her love destroyed someone else on their path to true love?


	32. Chapter 32

Switching Places

Chapter 57

Elizabeth hung up the phone, then turned to Bobbie Jones and said "I have to head up to four before leaving, do you want me to have Carly stop down before she leaves?"

"No, she is helping with Zander, my god; I can't believe what Helena did, that just, wow." She said not even able to articulate what she was thinking.

"He will live; eventually he will be fine. Thanks to that surgeon in Paris. I just can't believe how far she went. Nik was sickened when he realized what she did." Said Elizabeth before leaving the ER.

Jason was softly talking to Stefan Cassidine, who was pacing up and down the hallways. "So Spencer just takes off, with that idiot kid of his. I almost called a contact of mine and had them thrown in prison over there."

"So she got away?"

"Lucky tripped over a trash can outside the property. Helena's latest henchman shot at us. Nik was hit, but will be fine. A slight flesh wound. Helena was screaming for him not to hit her precious Nikky. I think if Nik had a shot he would have killed her himself."

"Do what you have to; but my men are still going to be watching out for her. Not after what happened to Elizabeth, I won't take any chances."

"Helena achieved her goal, making Zander suffer, then killing Lydia." He said. Then nodding at Morgan, he walked down the hall to see Cameron Lewis about his son.

Elizabeth got off the elevator to see Jason waiting for her. "Are you ready?"

"Afterwards, I want to visit with Lila, I think she should be the first person we tell."

"Sounds good to me, but I want to head up to the cabin afterwards, one last time before it gets too cold and icy for us to be driving that road."

Entering Dr. Meadow's office, they went through the exam and the normal visit about their child. "So it looks like you are about nine weeks pregnant. Congratulations Mr. Morgan. Elizabeth, I want you to take it easy in a couple of months, for now just keep to your routine."

"Are you expecting trouble down the road?" Asked Jason.

"No, just laying the groundwork for when I have to make her stop working in the ER for the last couple of months. Now good luck you two." She said smiling as they left to pick up Elizabeth's vitamins.

Georgie was working at Kelly's, wishing time would move a little faster, they had had two customers since the dinner rush. As she tried to return to studying for her chemistry test, she could not concentrate. Slamming her book shut, she heard someone ask "What did that book ever do to you?"

"Sorry Professor." She said as Sage's uncle entered Kelly's.

"I do understand, what are you studying and why is it annoying you so much."

"Just prepping for a test, but I know this stuff. I just brought it to go over it again but since it is so slow it is boring me to death. What are you doing here? Sage said you were taking her to Montreal for the weekend."

"Blame your father, he found the owners of the last painting, they are coming to get it this weekend. So that means that I have to stay. Skye and Sage went instead. May I get a bowl of chili and some coffee, you know make it for here instead of to go."

When she returned with his coffee, he was amused to find she had brought him out real milk, remembering that he disliked creamer. "Can you join me or do you want to keep on abusing your textbook?"

Sitting down, she said "I will give the book a rest. Can I ask you a question, do you miss Italy?"

Chuckling he said "Yes, but only that idea of having all of Europe just hours away, but Port Charles grows on you. I enjoy the company I have found here. As well as the acceptance of my family's past. In fact, I can not recall of a place where I have lived in the past fifteen years that has felt this much like home. Sage loves it here as well."

"In spite of breaking up with Dillon?" She asked.

"Yes, when I was trying to talk some sense into her the other day, she said that in spite of Dillon, she loved school for the first time. That Brooklynn and you made her feel like she belongs. That the only fly in the ointment so to speak was Lulu Spencer."

"Lulu is more like a mosquito buzzing around, a pest but one you can swat if need be."

As they returned to town, Elizabeth suggested they stop into Kelly's for some late dinner. Walking in they saw Georgie talking to Lorenzo Alcazar in the empty restaurant.

"Hey, Georgie, can we get two bowls of chili, a coffee and a large strawberry milkshake?" Said Elizabeth.

"Sure, Elizabeth do you have a couple of minutes?"

Once in the kitchen, she explained the problem and Elizabeth said "Let me work on it. You're right, but I will see what we can do. Tell Sage to call me I will see what I can do. I heard Brooklynn was upset she didn't get kissed last week?"

"My dad said the women are starting to find out who the kissing bandits were. Dillon was threatened with boarding school." Said Georgie as they walked out to see Lorenzo talking to Jason and Dillon who had joined them.

"I heard from Carly that Lucas was worried about a challenge from Nik, before hand. I am a little upset that no one attempted to kiss me." Elizabeth said laughing.

"Brooklynn said the same thing. But in your case, Lucas and Dillon are scared of Jason, Luke would be just too weird and lets face it, AJ would not want to upset Jason."

"True, but it would have been nice for it to be attempted." She said with a laugh and a pout.

Georgie just laughed and returned to the kitchen to get their food.

Lorenzo winced when he heard what had happened to this Smith kid. Ouch, no one should be tortured like that. Telling Jason he had identified the last painting, he left to tell Mac that he had seen this Howard woman and that it hadn't been pleasant.

Mac took out the bottle of aspirin and took a couple. Walking back to the evidence locker he said "Miss Howard, I have nothing to with the scratch on the painting. If you will look at the evidence photos, you will see that it was that way when we found it at Crimson Point."

"What about the missing smaller pieces?"

"Nothing, look tell your attorney that if he is still insisting that the city pay damages he will lose his case."

"Look, Officer, you don't understand, this is a hundred thousand-dollar painting, your men clearly had no knowledge of how to properly remove artwork and clearly someone in your department ruined this painting."

Mac wished that he could call his wife, but when Alexis had heard the painting belonged to Kate Howard she had been worse than Maxie at the idea of her favorite rock star.

"Look, you can threaten us with attorneys but the simple fact is that your insurance company agrees with our expert's statement. Now please sign here or I will make arrangements with your insurance company." He said just wanting to go home for the evening.

Johnny wished that Jason hadn't assigned him to look closer at Miss Howard. They could find no information about the woman before she attended Princeton University. Since finding the drugs at her place while helping Maria, they had gotten no where looking into her background. She was an enigma; one that Trevor Lansing wanted dead.

After assigning one of the guards to follow her back into the city, he stopped to visit with Georgie at Kelly's. The younger Jones girl usually closed alone, so he would frequently stop in to see her. Alexis like Elizabeth had always been one of his favorites. For that reason alone he would keep an eye on the girl, but he also liked the way she said what was on her mind.

As she closed, he waited, then when she stopped at the counter and said "Mr. O'Brien, can I ask you a question. There is something I need to find out, but I can't tell my dad or Alexis. Plus if my friends find out, it could be bad, especially since I think someone is playing a joke on me?"

Sitting down on a barstool, he said "Tell me what is going on and I will see if I can help."

Listening to her story of postcards, letters and kissing as well as dancing in the dark, he tried not to smile. Oh to be sixteen again and be worried only about going to college and not getting your heart broken. "Do you want me to find out who is doing this?"

"Please! I mean I can pay you, I don't know how much something like this would cost..."

"Nothing, do you know that your father stole my dinner date? I used to have dinner with Alexis once a week, she reminded me of this aunt of mine. The reason I come here so frequently is because of that and you, kid, you remind me of another girl I know."

"Thank you, I just need to know if I am the laughing stock someplace." She said.

Alexis entered GH hoping to see if Elizabeth had time for lunch, but instead was forced to listen as Lulu Spencer took over the lunch she was eating with Carly and griped about her life.

"So anyhow, she acts like Dillon dumping her is my fault." She said shrugging. "I just kissed him; he didn't have to kiss me back."

Alexis wondered if Tony Jones would lend her one of his saws, she would perform her own lobotomy, skipping the drugs if it would get her far, far away from Lulu. Seeing Elizabeth and Emily entering, she nudged Carly who was staring at Lulu like she was an episode of Jerry Springer.

"How is he?"

"Doing better, the doctor said that he would be fine, it will take some time for things to get working." She said a little embarrassed by the topic, "but he will live a long life. He recalled what happened to Lydia though. He took it rather hard, blamed himself."

Emily just sat down and took the offered coffee from Carly and sipped. While Zander had said it wasn't her fault, she could not help feeling guilt. He had pointed out that was what Helena wanted. But he would not give into her, he was going to take Lydia to Florida and bury her there. They had spent time there before heading to her hometown and had enjoyed the days there.

Lulu waited until there was a lull in the discussion then said "Why did Helena try and cut off his thingy?"

Carly stared, then said "I think you need to go home, now."

Emily got off the boat and went straight into Nik's arms. Her family was pushing her to move home, but home was were ever Nik was. "Zander wants to go to Florida. He just wants to get away from it all."

"I can't say I blame him. Lulu called complaining about being mistreated. I am so sorry she asked that."

"She is young, but I just could not deal. Carly got her out of there. Have you heard from Luke or Lucky?"

"No, we got an e-mail the other day, but you already know about that."

"I can't decide if I want him to catch up with her or not. Luke likes the chase, I think some part of him let's her escape and I hate that Lucky is in danger."

"In a way it's a good thing he is gone. He is getting over Liz and being away might actually help with that. He got drunk the night of the masquerade, Ned saw him passed out in the hallway. That's how I knew where to send Luke."

"I agree, Liz just found out she's pregnant, something I don't think Lucky is going to handle too well, no matter how much he is over Liz that is going to hurt him." Said Emily. "Having something to do will help him."

"I won't let him know about the baby, I will keep that to myself."

"What was in that book that Zander gave you, by the way?"

"Some old diary of my pirate ancestor. I was reading it earlier; it records our family's first visit to Port Charles."

Carly waited until Michael was in bed and Morgan was with AJ before drawing Lulu off to the breakfast nook. "WE need to talk about your behavior. Lulu, that was awful, Emily feels guilty enough without you making it public knowledge what happened to Zander."

"It's not like most people don't know." She shrugged. "Besides I was just trying to make conversation, that's all."

"Don't do it again. How are things with Dillon?" She asked knowing that was the one topic that would keep Lulu occupied for hours. Her great and passionate love for the annoying kid.

Elizabeth entered the penthouse, to hear Jason puttering around in the kitchen. Entering she saw him putting food on plates and discarding the takeout containers. "What did you make for dinner, dear?" She asked.

"All your favorites. It's sort of a delayed birthday dinner." He said leading her to the living room and lighting the fireplace.

As they finished the sparkling cider and ate the last morsel of food, Jason told her to close her eyes.

"Okay open them." Seeing the small cake, she leaned over to kiss Jason, being sure to avoid the candles.

"Thank you." Making a wish, Elizabeth blew out the two candles. "So how did you manage to get out of work? I thought that you had meetings tonight. That was what you told Carly earlier."

"I didn't lie. I just never told her what kind of meeting I had." He said handing her the piece of cake he had cut for her. Then picking up the fork, he divided a small chunk and fed it to her.

Laughing she said "I could feed myself."

"Yes, but our little one can't so I will just have to feed his or her mommy."

"You are so whipped, what are you going to be like when he is born."

"We don't know it's a boy." He reminded her again.

"Carly said I had a boy, so he will be a boy."

"Carly also believes in the tooth fairy, Santa Claus and the Easter bunny." He said dryly.

"No, honestly she doesn't. She just claims to that way she receives money, presents and candy."

Jason and Elizabeth slowly edged together, slowly ending up the way they spent most nights at home. Elizabeth with a textbook, Jason with one of his travel guides. As she was ready to head up to bed, Elizabeth lifted the edge of the book he was reading and said "Walt Disney World. Jason why are you reading this, you would hate it there."

"Our little one is going to want to go someday." He said.

"Jason, he is our son, he will most likely want to go on a motorcycle rally to art museums across Europe. I was thinking we could send him to Walt Disney World with that other Captain of crass commercialism, Aunt Carly."

"I mean we have Nik who will want to show how Royalty lives, Emily who will want him to make mud pies if that is what makes him happy. Sonny who will want to send him to cooking school, and let face it Alexis will want him to go to law school with Kristina, trust me she has one already picked out."

"I say we take our baby and run. Let Francis and Johnny takeover."

"Jason Morgan, are you turning coward?"

"It's just you never even mentioned the Quartermaine's in that litany. For the sake of our child, we should at least consider it."

"That' right, OUR child, who will make up his own mind and join the circus if he wants."

Chapter 58

It was two days before Thanksgiving and Elizabeth was feeling an awful lot like the turkey. "So, anyhow Grams is insisting we have dinner with Steven and her. Your parents want us there; at least Bobbie accepts that we want to eat dinner alone. Sonny is expecting us."

"Elizabeth, I am just concerned. I mean you are eating lunch in the supply closet. Is it that hard to say no to all of them?"

"Yes, but the worst part is Alan thinks it is because of the pizza." She said hitting her head against the pile of towels.

"Nik and I are going to Bobbie's then stopping over at the mansion for pie."

"So I hear Luke hasn't given up the chase." Elizabeth was just grateful that so far November had been a Lucky free month.

"No, in fact Stefan went to visit the Island in Greece and had a close encounter with her."

Hearing a door open, they looked up to see Bobbie standing there, "Elizabeth, trauma coming in, they need you down in the ER."

Walking into the cubicle, Elizabeth saw that Lucas was her patient. Pulling on her gloves she stitched up his arm and head then asked what happened.

"Car accident. Sage was practicing driving and some woman ran into the road. We swerved to avoid her but hit a swing set in stead. Thank god there were no kids at the park. How is our teacher?"

"I will go and find out. You stay here."

Bobbie got the word and rushed down to ER. "ELIZABETH, where is Lucas."

Calming down the hysterical woman, she said "Curtain two. He is fine. Just a few stitches."

"Elizabeth, patient in room four needs his arm sown up."

Entering Elizabeth was looking down pulling on gloves, looking up she saw Sonny sitting there.

"What happened?"

"I was using a new knife. Sliced my arm when I went to wipe it on the towel that is usually on my arm."

"Be careful, otherwise I am going to be stuck eating pizza the day after tomorrow."

Working her way out of the Emergency room hub, Elizabeth had filed her final paperwork for the day. Turning to her guard, she asked him to take her to the warehouse.

"Jason, I ended up deciding on Sonny's. I told my grams we would stop over later for pie. She invited your folks for dessert as well."

Reaching for his wife, Jason pulled her close and said "I received these in the mail today, from a company we do business with. What should we do, use them or give them away?"

Taking a look, Elizabeth said "While I would love to go, I think I would rather wait a couple of years."

As they walked out the door, Elizabeth mentally counted, then said "twelve tickets, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Let's send AJ and Carly, with Michael, Sage, Georgie, Lulu and Brooklynn. Maxie is she want to go as well. Lucas and Dillon can act as help for this as well. Since we need to send guards, we can have Milo and Max go too."

"You call Carly and Alexis, I will call AJ." He said resigned to not getting home for a while.

Walking into the studio, Elizabeth checked for the presence of the Zachara kid. "He hasn't been here since the week of the masquerade. Should we be worried for him?"

"I just hope he found his mother. The painting should have given him all the clues we had." Said Jason. Hearing his phone chirp, he explained to AJ what was going on. "Okay, but I think that the jet would work better."

After a few minutes, Jason hung up and said "It's all set. He talked to Mac and Alexis as well as Carly. They are leaving tomorrow on Amtrak. He arranged to use a couple of suites at the Renaissance Hotel in Times Square. Morgan and Leticia are going, but not to the parade. He is arranging so that she can watch it from the hotel room since it is on the parade route."

Grabbing the sketchbook she came for, Elizabeth and Jason headed home, wanting some peace and quiet for the insanity that was to come the next morning.

Entering the train station, Elizabeth was surprised to see everything was calm. Looking at AJ she raised her eyebrow as if to say what is going on.

"I was smart; I took Grandmother's advice and put Georgie in charge." He said. The young brunette was herding the others on to the train, while Carly and Leticia were arranging Morgan into his car seat. The only sound of discord was Michael wanting to sit with both Sage and Georgie.

"Mikey, why don't you sit with Sage there and me on the way back." She said. Seeing Milo and Max the conductor requested to see the gun permits and notes from the Judge Jason had called. Soon all were settled and with well wishes Elizabeth and Jason got off the train, wishing them a Happy Thanksgiving.

Walking back to the SUV, Elizabeth took a second look, then said to Jason, "I thought I just saw Sarah."

"Your sister?" He asked surprised.

"Yes, it's weird, I mean I know she is visiting my parents, but it really looked like her."

Thanksgiving morning, Elizabeth woke up Jason way too early. "Why are we getting up at five in the morning if we don't have to?"

"I want to watch the parade and in order to do that I have to make brownies now." She said groaning. "If I have to be up so do you."

An hour later after he had managed to distract her long enough for some loving, she finally got out of bed. "Let's start a tradition and watch this every year."

Jason asked when did she want to go visit with Nik and Emily. "They are seeing Zander off this morning; he is flying home, so I say we wait until afterwards." She said before dragging him into the kitchen to help.

After finishing the brownies and watching the parade, he was carrying her back upstairs for another shower. "Jason, we don't have time for this." Hearing the house phone ringing, she reached out and grabbed it on the way. Leaning her head against his neck, she said "Hello?"

"Elizabeth, this is your grandmother."

"Hello, grams, happy thanksgiving."

"My dear are you okay, you sound out of breath."

"Sorry Grams, Jason is insisting on carrying me upstairs since I tire so easily. I had to bake some brownies this morning."

"I am sure that it was very exhausting, Elizabeth." She said sardonically. "When you finally find the energy to get out of bed, give me a call about dessert. Sarah stopped in on her way to Russia from Chicago, so we have more company."

"See you later, grams." She said as she was dropped on the padded bench in the bathroom.

Audrey hung up the phone and turned to Sarah and Steven. "Elizabeth will be by later. So does anyone want any breakfast?"

"She was still in bed, but it is almost twelve thirty." Protested Sarah. "I came all this way to be with my family and she can't even bother to show up?"

"Sarah, you just showed up, no warning. Elizabeth has a life she can't just drop everything and pop over to see you." Said Steven. "I am sure that Jason and her have quite a few people to see today."

"And she is still lazing around in bed." Snarked Sarah."

"My dear, that isn't what happened. They were on their way back to bed, I think they are just enjoying celebrating their anniversary."

Wanting to pretend to gag, Sarah just kept her face blank, wishing just once that she was the center of the attention that Elizabeth seemed to thrive from.

Elizabeth stopped next to the bike, then pouted. "Don't even think about it. It is too cold and you know that it is still slick from the leaves." Said Jason.

As they pulled out of the garage, Jason looked at his watch, just enough time, before meeting Emily, he saw.

Pulling into the parking lot, he stopped the SUV. "So what do you think?"

"About what?" She said looking around. There was nothing near them except the old cannery.

Jason helped her out of the truck, then walked her over to the building. "This is where Francis suggested putting the shopping center. We can put in that coffee shop, some new piers for fishing off of. Maybe some office space for area businesses."

"It's great, but I thought you had planned on tearing it down, what changed your mind."

"Just something I saw when exploring the building. What to see?" Jason hoped her natural curiosity would allow him to get her inside.

Entering Elizabeth saw the inside had been cleared of debris and some work had begun. Jason held her close as they walked to the edge of the pier, placing his hands in his pocket, Jason pulled out the blindfold and said "I have a surprise for you." Hearing the husky tone of voice, she realized he was nervous.

Placing it on, she was lead to the end of the building. "I was thinking about what we discussed that last day in Italy, about a long trip on a boat and came up with an idea. I had help with this, but if you don't like it we can do something else."

"Jason, I am sure I will love it, just show me." She said gently. Jason raised the shutters and opened the large windows. Removing the blindfold Elizabeth opened her eyes, stunned.

"J-Jason, that is a really big boat." She said as he escorted her onto the cement pier. "Wha-Ho-wow! Oh my god, Jason. Did you charter this for us?"

"No." he said seeing her hide her disappointment he said "I bought it. The company AJ works for renovated it for us. It is 125' built by Palmer Johnson. Do you want to go on board? "

Elizabeth stared at the large white yacht she had once joked with Jason about after seeing one floating past their window on the Adriatic. "Yes, does it have a name?

"Of course, she does. All boats are called she. She is called Awolgere il Cerctore. It means Wind Seeker. When I saw its name, I couldn't resist."

"It's beautiful, and all I got you was a new jacket." She said before bursting into tears. Jason pulled her into his arms and carried her to the main cabin, past the startled crew.

"So should we just give up on them?" Asked Emily when it was twenty minutes past three.

"Try his phone again, I can't believe Elizabeth just stood us up." Said Nik, then seeing them arriving, stood up. "Is everything okay?"

Elizabeth took one look at them and started crying again. "Jason just gave me my anniversary gift."

Nik took the box of brownies thrust at him by Elizabeth and stood watching as she sat down on the bench and cried.

"Jason doesn't she like the gift?" He asked "Maybe you should get her something else." He said as Elizabeth just burst into tears again.

"Jase, just what did you get her?" Asked Emily as Elizabeth dried her tears and pointed out towards Spoon Island.

"He bought me that."

Not looking any further than her finger, Nik said "Elizabeth I swear he didn't buy Wyndamere, he is just teasing." Handing her a handkerchief, he continued. "I promise I wouldn't let my worst enemy give someone that for a present."

Emily was sure there was some sort of a misunderstanding and looked around. Seeing the gorgeous yacht floating past, wondered who it belonged to. Seeing the name, she finally got it. "Elizabeth you aren't crying because you hate it, are you?"

"No, I love my present, but I couldn't think of what to get him, so I got him a jacket. The same jacket he already has. He gets me a boat, and I get him a lousy jacket. I almost forgot and rushed to the mall yesterday, and he gets me a boat. I am a bad wife."

Jason had seen Elizabeth's hormones fluctuate, but this had to be the worst so far. "Elizabeth" he said pulling her into his arms. "Do you want me to take it back?"

By the time they arrived at the Lake house, Nik had promised to never give Emily a yacht, then laughed as they discussed what would be acceptable.

"You show up late and are laughing. Shame on you Nik that isn't very princely behavior." Joked Alexis as she let them in. "Mac and Stefan are in the living room, lets join them."

When they arrived, Stefan asked why they were late. When Nik explained, Alexis just sighed. "I can imagine. If someone was nice and gave me the last doughnut, I would cry. If someone had given me a yacht, I would have filled the ocean with the tears I shed. Not that it is very practical of a present."

"I think my brother was so sweet." Said Emily as she went to get the door for Alexis. Letting in Lorenzo, Taggert and a few of their single friends, she told Diane about the boat.

"He has been planning this since he saw it on their honeymoon."

Sonny was helping Elizabeth remove her coat, when Mike entered with the appetizers. "So did she like it?"

"Yes, but don't mention it. She starts crying." He told Sonny.

"Hormones?"

"Yes." Mike stayed for dinner, but left soon afterwards. Sonny knew that he had placed bets on the football games and wished the man could stay away from all his vices.

"Sonny, I love that picture." Elizabeth said walking over to the fireplace.

"It's my mother. Mac found it at Crimson Point. They think a woman painted it. One of the captives. They found a picture next to it. My mother when she was young."

"Did you find out anything more?" She asked squeezing his hand.

"It looks like my stepfather sold my mother to Trevor. Who then locked her up in those rooms. They think she was the first one held there. From the bodies, they know that most of them were held years ago. Trevor is a sick bastard. I want him to be treated like he did my mother. Then I hope he dies a painful death."

Elizabeth held him, knowing how what had happened still ate at Sonny, she asked if he was still helping Ric. "I am the only one left. Who knows how he would have turned out if Trevor hadn't separated us? I mean Carly said he tried to help her. That was why he ended up in a coma."

Jason sincerely hoped that Ric never woke up, he was content to let him lie in that care facility but if he woke up, he was dead.

As they left the former mobster alone for the evening, Elizabeth slipped back to grab her coat. Hearing Sonny on the phone ordering a date, she decided to ask Carly to help her find him a partner.

Sarah let the Quartermaines in. "Dr and Dr. Quartermaine, Grams is in the kitchen, she will be right out."

"Does she need some help?" Asked Monica.

"It would be nice if Elizabeth was here to help, but she is off with Jason." Said the blond.

"Yes, Sarah, we were doing something with the rest of our family. Hello, Monica." She said receiving a hug from her mother in law. "Pizza?" She asked.

"No." to the surprise of the entire room. "Chinese food, this year."

"Turns out our pizza shop closed earlier this summer." Said Alan as he greeted Elizabeth. "So what did you do for your anniversary?"

"We have a quiet evening at home and same for this morning. Watched the parade to see if we saw the Port Charles crew. Received a very large boat as a gift, saw Emily and Nik then went to eat with Sonny and Mike. How about you?" Asked Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth did you say a large boat?" Asked Steven as he helped pass out the pie for Audrey who looked at her granddaughter, then laughed at her description of the boat and it's effect on her hormones.

"Jason it sounds like you had an eventful day; do you want a beer?" Asked Steven before going to get one for himself.

"No thank, I have to drive. The suburban is hard for Elizabeth to steer."

Sarah followed her sister out to the kitchen. "So Lizzie are you happy to see me?"

"I am always glad to spent time with family. How are you Sarah?"

"I'm just fine, obviously not as fine as you are. A yacht huh, does he know you married him for his money, I mean he's brain dead from what I recall."

Monica was about to enter to tell the blond what she thought of her when Elizabeth's answer had her backing away in laughter.

"No Sarah, you have it wrong. I married him for the sex, the lots and lots of sex. He is pretty single minded when he wants to be, and I love that it is concentrated on me. Now if you will excuse me, I have to drag him off to my lair and have my way with him."

Walking out, she hugged her grams and said to Steven that she would see him tomorrow. "Sarah, I wish I could say it's been fun, but it hasn't."

As Elizabeth told Carly what had happened the blond said "She is leaving on Monday right?"

"Yes, why?"

"I have an idea. Trust me you don't want to know. Do you want me to pick up anything for you before we return tomorrow?"

"No, enjoy the day."

Sarah was waiting for the man to let her through, when she found herself handcuffed. "There must be some kind of mistake."

"I don't think so, please come with us while we open this suitcase."

Sarah found herself escorted to a room and strip-searched. Mac arrived at the airport, responding to the call.

"Miss, either give us your keys or we will cut the lock." Said the FAA inspector. Seeing her nod her head no, he told Taggert to cut it open. As the case opened they could hear the sound of the buzzing even before uncovering it.

Sarah wanted to curl up and die. What on earth?

"Those aren't mine." She insisted when they pulled out the various items. Mac removed one of them from the shopping bag along with the receipt. "Sarah Lynn Webber, that is what the credit card receipt says."

"I didn't buy those disgusting things. Elizabeth did this, she had to, no one else hates me that much."

"Remove the cuffs. Miss Webber-"

"Doctor-" she growled.

"Dr. Webber, next time remove the batteries, please. Now you can go now." Said the man in the blue uniform.

Elizabeth watched the tape, then turned to Carly and said "that was fun, I can't believe you did that."

"The best part was that it was a place with no cameras so if they had gone and asked the man would have just been able to confirm it was a tall blond."

"Where did you come up with that?"

"I was going to do it to Saint Robin, but decided she would use it as an excuse to stay longer." She said turn hit the button to rewind the tape.


	33. Chapter 33

Switching Places

Chapter 61

Audrey hung up on her daughter in law, Carolyn had been calling repeatedly demanding Elizabeth apologize to her sister for the practical joke that had been played on Sarah.

Apparently Audrey's request that Sarah do the same for calling Elizabeth's husband brain-dead had been ignored. Also her request that Carolyn apologize for abandoning her daughter, for not visiting or sending letters or presents, or even money to help Elizabeth go to school.

Carolyn had huffed and puffed saying that the girl had her. Reminding her the girl had a name, and that it wasn't Lizzie had been ignored as well. Unfortunately her remark that at least Jeff seemed to have come to understand his past mistakes hadn't.

Audrey got the sinking feeling that Jeff had done his usual avoidance tactics and hadn't told his wife about coming to peace with his mistakes and apologizing to his daughter. In fact, she would place bets on Jeff getting an earful when he returned home today.

Seeing Steven entering, she told him what was going on.

"Carolyn has spent years jealous of Liz and trying to beat her down emotionally, I think finding out she is happily married and to a wealthy man at that must be eating at her insides like acid. Trust me for her it wouldn't matter how Jason made his money, just that he has more than whomever Sarah is dating."

"Jeff made a mistake all those years ago, by not letting Monica and Alan adopt Elizabeth. Instead of wanting a reminder of Anne, he should have done what was best for his daughter."

"Grams, what are you talking about?"

Audrey looked up and realized that Steven didn't know. "Steven, I think you need to sit down, I have quite a tale to tell you."

An hour later, he said "Does Elizabeth know?" Seeing her shake her head no, he asked "Why not?"

"For the simple fact that I promised not to tell her until she was safe. Annie was trying to help these families and never realized the danger she was putting her own life in. Then when I finally accepted last year that she was old enough to know, she was pregnant. How could I tell my granddaughter, that her mother died in childbirth, then there was the miscarriage?" She said helplessly shaking her head.

"I get it, but at some point you need to tell Elizabeth the truth."

Jason watched from the stairs as Elizabeth danced around the room decorating the tree while listening to Christmas music. Seeing a shadow across her midsection, he felt pride in knowing that was his son or daughter there.

"What do you want to do for dinner?"

"I was thinking Adella's. Sonny could probably use a friendly face right now. What was Mike thinking?"

"It's an addiction. You know AJ is blaming himself, Mike had been lying to him about attending meetings."

"At least Sonny doesn't blame AJ." AJ had been the one to find Mike, worried when the man had taken off from work for a week, he had tracked him down to Atlantic City. Two broken ribs, a broken kneecap and concussion later, Mike had been found at the hospital. The men he had owed had no idea he had been under Jason's protection.

Carly was 'helping' Bobbie and Lulu bake Christmas cookies, while discussing plans for the day.

"So anyhow, we are going to the Q's the night before. Then here for the morning. Michael will be spending the night at Sonny's."

"What about his harem?" Asked Bobbie.

"They will see him at the hospital." She said. During the trip to New York, Michael had spent the night in one suite with the girls, while the two younger men had ended up with AJ. Michael had been in seventh heaven, but the best part had been the next day.

Georgie who loathed shopping had grabbed Max and him, taking him to the Natural History Museum and the Zoo. Meanwhile Carly and taken the girls to Fifth Avenue while AJ had gone with Lucas and Dillon to the Intrepid and onto a Movie Marathon at Virgin Records.

Poor Milo was still not recovered from chasing after them in the crowded stores while Max had spent the day enjoying the leisure time at the museum and zoo. As a result, Georgie had replaced Sage as Michael's current favorite person. Not that the younger girl was too upset. One the train ride back, Dillon and her had started dating again, something Lulu had not taken too well.

Alexis directed the girls in helping her wrap the last of the presents. "So that is it. Now we just have to deliver them. Maxie, can you take the ones to your dad's office, Georgie the ones to the Q's, and I will handle the rest."

"Okay, but I have something to do this afternoon." Said Georgie.

"Good, Viola took Kristina over to the Brownstone, so that she can visit with Leticia. Now did we forget anything?" She asked as they walked out the door. Maxie was loading the cars, when Alexis realized that she had forgotten her cell phone.

"Go ahead, I will see you later. Maxie don't forget to stop and sign your papers for classes next semester."

Shaking her head in agreement, the girls drove off. Alexis regretted it, but there was something she had to do before they returned. Entering the house, she went to both of the girl's rooms and picked up their rings. Placing them on a piece of paper, she went to trace them.

No ink, shaking the pen, she tried again. Finally looking around, she saw the caddy that Georgie kept her on desk. Grabbing one quickly, she knocked them all over.

Stepping back and taking a deep breath, she went over and traced the rings, returning them to their respective jewelry boxes. Kneeling she gathered the pens, pencils and highlighters, returning them to the wood container she started to organize them like she was sure that Georgie did.

Grabbing the edge of the dresser to straighten up, she found herself instead pulling down the matching wooden box, only to have a bunch of notes and postcards fall all over the room. Picking them up, she was surprised to see they had no writing on them. Returning them, she went back to get the notes.

Seeing the words and some of the quotes, she stiffened. The letters were new, at first she had assumed they were items from Frisco to Felicia like the boxes they were in, but from the dates, she soon realized they were Georgie's.

Finally replacing them, she had no idea what to do. How could she ask her stepdaughter about them without revealing how she knew? Sitting down, she tried to think who to ask. Not Bobbie, she would be sure to let Felicia know.

Finally she came up with a plan. Hopefully she could help her. Straightening the comforter, Alexis left the room, closed the door and went to deliver presents.

Stefan hung up the phone, not regretting for one minute what he had just done. Instead he would just buy Lulu a very nice present and have it sent to her from Luke. That way they would never guess that he had him in a Bolivian jail along with that waste of space son of his.

"Stefan, here are the sizes, thank you for doing this."

"Alexis, when that young girl stepped in front of you, with Helena threatening you, there was no doubt they are family. Not that being part of this family is such a good thing." He said.

"Mac was a little worried about Felicia's reaction, but as far as I am concerned, she isn't here, in fact she has not called more than once a month to talk to the girls since our marriage."

"The signet rings, make a claim, one that I find to be a good idea." He said. "Now what color stones?"

"Something dark, like her eyes for Georgie, but white for Maxie."

"How about a black pearl, one with a few veins for purple and a white pearl. Since we no longer use diamonds."

"Perfect, will they arrive in time for the holidays?"

"Yes, now let's get these loaded to the boat. I don't understand why Nik had them brought here, instead of to your house." He said before ordering one of the gardeners to help him carry them.

Jason entered through the side door, not wanting to deal with Edward. His grandfather was haranguing Skye for the money she spent to upgrade the fire systems at the hotel. She was holding her own, but Jason didn't want to be a witness in case she gave into the urge to pick something up and bash his head in like she had threatened.

"Grandmother, how are you?" He asked bending down to kiss her check.

"Very well, I am just enjoying as someone gets the better of Edward."

"Elizabeth and I are stopping in tomorrow evening, but I wanted to give this to you today."

Taking the small flat package, she opened it up to see a copy of the sonogram. "Oh how lovely, and I completely understand why you are giving it to me today. How is Elizabeth doing?"

"She decorated the tree today; I was kicked out of the room for trying to balance out the color bulbs. She claims it looks much nicer with them just jumbled around." He said trying not to smile at the memory.

"She is correct, I think our tree looked much nicer when it had all the ornaments that you children made hanging on it. Now that you are grown and Monica has separated them and gave them to Emily and AJ, it makes the tree so much duller. You know, Jason Q's are here still."

Getting the hint, he offered to go and get them. Stopping to knock on Monica and Alan's door, he was invited in. "Jason? I thought you were Brooklynn. She was wondering around earlier looking for a pin. What can I do for you, that has you here without protection?"

"Grandmother mentioned some homemade ornaments from Jason Q, I was wondering if you still had them?"

Monica found herself tearing up like she frequently did when Jason brought up his younger half. "Of course, do you want to see them?"

Returning downstairs with the heavy box, Jason joined the two women as they showed him the occasionally lumpy objects covered with glue and paint. "May I take these?"

"Jason, of course, they are yo-I mean of course." Said Monica.

Jason kissed both women, and still hearing the twosome in the study going at it sat down the box as the doorbell rang. Caught between answering it and yelling at Edward, he stood there as Monica went into the study and Alice the door.

"EEDDWARD!!! Enough, this is why no one in this family wants to have ANYTHING to do with ELQ. Now just tell her she did a good job and shut up." With that Monica slammed the door shut, smiled at Jason and turned to greet Georgie.

"Here, let me help you with those." She said as the younger girl tried to juggle all the bags. "What is in here?"

"These are for under the tree, the blue bag is cookies and a fruitcake. And the rest is what Brooklynn promised to help me wrap in the basement."

"Do you want some help carrying those?" Jason asked.

"No, I have it, but could you grab the paper from my trunk. It was too awkward to carry."

Jason did that, but had to wonder why anyone needed five different types of wrapping paper wouldn't one do?

Carly entered the penthouse to the smell of brownies and found Elizabeth growling about oven space. Seeing Carly she said "this is why last year I borrowed the oven at Kelly's."

"I have an idea." Carly took out her key to Sonny's old place, pranced into the kitchen and tried the oven. Grinning she returned to Elizabeth and said "We can use Sonny's. The gas is still on in the penthouse."

Two hours later, Elizabeth slapped her hands, saying "I don't have any more flour, so no more!"

"What kind of Mom refuses a child a cookie? She teased the small brunette.

"You are not my child; you are my slightly insane friend who has eaten enough cookies. Carl-" Elizabeth found herself hugged tightly. "Are you feeling okay?"

"No, in fact I think I need to visit with Dr. Winters." Carly had often thought of Elizabeth and Alexis as her friends, but neither of them had ever said it out loud. She found she liked hearing it. Besides, the cookie she grabbed was an added bonus. Still playing around, she looked around Sonny's former kitchen, and grinned. Picking up her cell phone, she called him and left a message "Hey Sonny, Elizabeth and I needed to borrow a kitchen so we used yours. Sorry about the mess."

Sonny was showing the new dessert girl around. Explaining how things worked and why it was set up the way it was. "Any Questions?" He asked then said excuse me while answering the cell phone.

Listening to the message, he turned white, my god Carly was in a kitchen. Calling Jason he asked "Who do you have on Elizabeth today?"

"Why, what is going on? Do you know something I should?" He asked his mind going to all the ways she could be hurt.

"Just that she is at my house, cooking with Carly." He said. Jason thought about it, picked up the phone at the warehouse and called Francis, who assured him Elizabeth was home.

"I just helped her carry back some cookies from Sonny's old place where she was using the over. Carly was supposed to be helping but Elizabeth banned her from touching the cookies."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Jason told Sonny who told him about the message.

"I will call my wife. See you tomorrow." He said before calling Elizabeth who assured him she was fine. "We are boxing up the cookies and brownies so that I can deliver them. Did you take care of everything you needed to?"

"Yes, but I still don't get why we are giving Diane a pair of shoes and a purse as a present, money would be better."

"Diane would prefer the shoes and bag. Trust me."

"When are you headed out?" He asked as he gestured for Johnny to enter.

"Soon as I pry the last few cookies out of Carly's hands and put them into their containers."

Audrey heard the sound of the door, opening it she was surprised to see Alexis pacing back and forth on her porch. "Alexis, what is it?"

"I have a problem, a really big one." With that she entered and continued pacing, walking around straightening books, leveling out pictures and fluffing pillows. Audrey didn't know whether she wanted to find out what the problem was now or after she handed the woman a dust cloth. Alexis had finished most of her chores for the day while walking back in forth in the room.

"Alexis?" She asked. As the neurotic woman sat down, she stood back up. "I don't know what to do, I mean I didn't mean to read them, well that's not true. I did want to read them, but I thought they were her parents, I mean, not that I am nosy."

Audrey debated offering her coffee but decided she was wired enough. "Alexis, tell me what is going on."

Listening to her explanation, Audrey said "First you tell Georgie that you knocked over her stuff while looking for a pen. Then if she mentions it, you bring up the notes, but otherwise, just watch out for her. No matter what you say about the notes, she will either be defensive about the content or embarrassed about whoever wrote them. You had no idea she was seeing anyone?"

"No, I mean, there have been indications. The night at the country club she disappeared for a while. The part that worries me is the tone of the letters. Audrey, I just had this idea in my head, this was something Maxie might do."

"Alexis, all we can do is let our children be and hope for best. I spent so many years telling Elizabeth to stay with Lucky you know that. Mainly because I was terrified after what happened when she was born. I worried that being with Jason was a mistake. I have to admit that it was the right decision for her. Not that I am still not worried about her safety, but I have to trust that Jason and his men keep her safe."

"I get what you are saying but what do I tell Mac?"

"That you knocked some stuff over in Georgie's room. If you think things are getting dangerous, then tell him. Until then, you keep an eye on her. If you don't want to keep secrets, find away to say it without worrying him. Mac raised Robin, so this isn't his first time being a parent."

Georgie went into the old cannery and waited. Seeing Johnny O'Brien she asked why was she here.

"I found the sender of your cards. It is the same person who sat with you that night in the park."

"Why is he keeping it a secret?" She asked.

"He is not settled Georgie; he spends a lot of time traveling." He said wondering how to fulfill his promise to her yet keep the one to Johnny Zachara. The young man had made him swear not to tell her who he was. Having met his father he could understand the caution.

"Why is he sending me these postcards and notes?"

"He didn't say, but I think you and he connected on some level that day. If you want him to stop, let me know I will tell him."

"No, I just hate that I have no idea his name, his age or even what he looks like."

Elizabeth dropped off the last batch of cookies hoping to arrive home before Jason, so that she could sneak in his Christmas present. When they arrived at the towers, she crossed the lobby and asked Kevin for the mail.

"Mr. Morgan took it up earlier, ma'am. You guys sure get a lot of Christmas cards." He said. Handing over a package, he said "Security checked it, do you want me to arrange for someone to carry it up?"

Francis took the box, shaking his head, great another one. This was getting worrisome. Kevin never so much as exchanged a smile with the other tenants, with Elizabeth he seemed to want to sit down for coffee. So much for being taciturn and scary.

Making a mental note to keep an eye on the lobby guard, he escorted his charge up the elevator and into their penthouse. Calling Johnny he asked about Kevin.

"Young, no girlfriend and a very good shot, why?"

"We might have to move him to the warehouse?"

"Francis we can't move every single man that smiles at Liz, you have got to realize that."

Elizabeth saw the lights were out downstairs and sticking the bag in the closet followed the noise to see Jason changing upstairs. "Wow, too bad I didn't come in ten minutes earlier." She said as he was tossing the towel into the hamper.

"I have a surprise for you from Lila and Monica." He said bringing her back downstairs. Sitting her on the sofa he went over and turned of the tree lights.

Oh Jason" she said getting up and walking over. She lifted the various ornaments charmed to realize they were his. As she walked around and touched each one, Jason could not help observing "I really hope our children inherit your artistic talents."

Elizabeth picked up a lumpy piece of painted clay and asked "Did they tell you what each one was?"

"That was supposed to be a snowman." He said showing her the various items and repeating what he had been told.

Christmas Eve dawn bright and cold, as they various residents finished their rounds. Mac meet with Taggert and Garcia, a former detective he had brought back to replace Capelli. "So are you sure you can handle this?"

"Mac, enjoy the holidays with your family. I will spend New Years with Gia, so I am rather glad to be here tomorrow." As he opened the cookies, and offered them he asked Mac who had baked them.

"Elizabeth Morgan. Justus tried to claim they were a bribe and confiscate them."

"He already got some from her. I saw them in his office. Didn't even offer me one." Said Taggert as he finished off the cookie.

Mac just offered up the canister. "Georgie and Maxie baked some as well. At this rate I won't need the stuffing to play Santa."

"Who is it going to be at GH?"

"Tony Jones." Mac said then announced to the officers that Bobbie had arranged for a ham and fixings to arrive the next day for those working before leaving to head to the hospital to join his family.

Edward was stalking the halls, looking for his granddaughter in law. Elizabeth had disappeared someplace and he had to find her. She was supposed to be making sure that Lila was kept occupied. Carly had shown up at his office insisting he make this the best Christmas ever, so he had done his best.

Seeing the artist/nurse, he went to talk to her about the surprise, only to realize his wife was with her. Listening in, he could not help wondering why Jason and her had given Lila a copy of the sonogram but not him. Pouting as he walked away, he went to see Alan. "Did you arrange it with your staff?"

"Father, I have no idea why you are suddenly Mr. Scrooge the morning after the ghosts visited, but calm down before you have a heart attack." He said taking out his stethoscope and checking his heart rate.

"I fine, get that foolish thing away from me. Why is it so hard to get this family together?" He said rushing off as Alan stood there shaking his head. Seeing Audrey coming with the Bible, he thanked her.

"They are all gathering in the hub. I just saw Jason and Elizabeth with Lila. She had no idea about any of this does she?"

"I had no idea until father showed up demanding my staff help." He said.

"What got into him?"

"I still think grandfather fell asleep reading Dickens last night." Said AJ as he walked down the hall with the last of the packages. "I want to get back to Morgan and Michael before you start so take your time."

Alan walked over to the chair; sitting down he glanced around the room at the candy stripers in elf costumes, the normal horde of young men surrounding the girls. At his children. Emily and Nik, who were kissing, Skye who seemed to be relaxing around this Alcazar. Seeing him take her hand and pull her close, he smiled at them. Seeing Sage watching as well, he softly chuckled at the teenage matchmaker.

Jason and Elizabeth who were talking to Lila while holding onto Michael's hand. The youngster looked excited beyond measure. Then finally AJ returned and Carly offered him Morgan and took Michael back to their chair.

As they settled down, he saw Jason and Elizabeth whispering to each other, Jason's quiet laughter and finally his kissing her. Realizing that this time next year there would be another member of that small family as Jason wrapped his arms around her waist and held her.

"It happened...." When Alan finished reading, they soon heard the sound of Santa arriving. As he opened the bag and passed out the present, Tony seemed to be in his element. Soon all were opening their gifts, when he came to Lila.

"So little girl, were you good this year?" He asked.

"A lady never tells." She said.

"I have a very special present for you this year."

Lila took the envelope from him and read. With tears in her eyes she looked at Edward and said "My dear."

As the others in the area wondering what it was all about, AJ whispered to the rest of the family. "Edward arranged for plants and presents for the various patients who can't get out. Then for the staff to have dinner here. But the piece de resistance, he donated the money for the new children's wing."

"The one Lila had been trying to arrange funding for?"

"Yes, Edward, out of his personal funds donated it."

Later after returning to their penthouse, Jason was still dazed at what Edward had done. Placing the bags in the closet, he sat down holding Elizabeth as she called her grams and Jeff.

"Your father isn't available." Carolyn said hanging up.

Grimacing, she called his cell phone and reached him. "I'm outside. I am sorry about that Elizabeth."

"Don't be. She isn't going to change, ever. I just called to wish you a Merry Christmas. Are you working today?"

"No, I offered but was told to spend it with my family." He said thinking about the stepdaughter inside and the mistake he had made years ago.

"Well, Steven and Grams are home; they joined us at the Quartermaines. Edward donated the money for the new wing they have trying to build."

"That's great, sweetie. How are you feeling? Your grams told me about the baby."

Hearing Carolyn, calling Jeff told Elizabeth he loved her then hung up after hearing her answer that she was feeling great.

"My mother will never change." Said Elizabeth shaking her head. "You know I used to envy Lucky for Laura and Emily for having two moms that loved her. There is no way I will ever treat my child the way that my mother has treated me."

"That is because you are a loving person, who wants to be a mother." He said before drawing her into his arms. "You know the best part about all of this?"

Looking up at him she just said "What?"

"We can stay here all day tomorrow. Not leaving unless we WANT too.

"I say we turn off the phones, and lock the door."

"Sounds good." Listening as the church bells rang out Elizabeth kissed Jason and said "Merry Christmas."

Carly had finally calmed down Michael, who was excited that "Santa" had come. Dressing for church, she found herself enjoying the day spent with AJ as they opened presents as a family.

"Where is Bobbie?"

"GH, Momma offered to work so that some of the parents of little kids could be off."

As they Scorpio family opened presents, Alexis waited until the girls had opened the rings and casually told Georgie about knocking over her stuff.

"I thought it had to be you. I mean my caddy has never been that organized since I started using it." She joked.

Kristina just chewed on the ribbons, totally disregarding all the presents. "Dad, can we eat breakfast soon?" Asked Maxie. "I'm starving."

Skye slipped out of the house and over to the Alcazar residence. "Morning." She said and found herself being kissed.

"Good morning," said Lorenzo. "According to Sage, we had to kiss; we are under the mistletoe."

"Sounds good to me. Do you want to do this now or later?" She said indicating the skates.

Rushing into the room, hoping it was Dillon, Sage kicked herself when she realized that she had ruined the moment. "Merry Christmas Skye."

Dillon was nervously standing outside the Alcazar residence. Finally he walked up and knocked.

Sage leaned out to kiss him, then said "What is she doing here?"

Nik and Emily put on their skates and joined the others on the rink. "So I was thinking, we should start planning our honeymoon."

"How do you know I don't already have it planned?" He asked.

"I think we should consider a little more than how little clothing is needed and what size bed we want." She replied.

"I promise it is all taken care off. Now what do you think of your present?" Nik loved how excited she got when she thought of the very fast red car he had gotten for her.

Kissing him, she said "I love it, like I have told you repeatedly."

"I loved it better when you showed me how much you liked it."

"Nik, thank you, but if you don't behave I am going to have to tell my big brother on you."

"Emily, I doubt that Jason is here."

"Really, so that must be his double." She said pointing to where Jason was helping Elizabeth put on her skates. Gliding over, she hugged her brother and his wife. "Merry Christmas, I love that coat, Elizabeth."

"It's a present from Jason." She said showing off the bright red peacoat with the blue accessories. "I talked him into coming out so that I could show it off."

The two women skated off, Jason standing at the railing and Nik skating behind them. Hearing them giggling as they discuss their respective presents, he knew the minute Elizabeth found out about the Jag.

Skye and Lorenzo arrived soon after they left. "Are you sure that this is safe?"

"I promise to protect you." She said laughing.

As the younger crowd got together at Kelly's, all admired the rings of the Jones girls, Lulu grimaced at the idea of them being connected to Nik. Sage drew off Georgie complaining about Lulu crashing her date.

"I warned you. Dillon isn't going to grow a backbone anytime soon. You might have to accept that he thinks of her as a friend."

"She wants to be way more than friends." Fumed the raven-haired girl.

"She is a Spencer; they don't understand the concept of the word no. So how did it go?"

"Good, they went ice skating together. I overheard them talking the other day but didn't get a chance to tell you, she was discussing her relationship with Jax and he told her about his late fiancee Sophie."

"Wow, so they are truly talking. Now what?"

"Since they can't be together on New Years Eve, I was thinking maybe on Valentines Day."

Georgie offered to clean up and after everyone had left, opened the small box she had found in her stocking from HIM. Inside was another postcard, this time of Christmas Trees in Maine. Unwrapping the tissue, she found a charm bracelet, with a small crystal snowman and two figures dancing.

"Merry Christmas, mystery guy." She said before closing up unaware of his slipping out the back.

Elizabeth waited until they were home, then asked Jason what Gail Baldwin had said.

"That her husband needs to talk to me, that it's important. Also that I should not wait too long. He has Alzheimer's."

"I had no idea they would be at Grams." She said as they took off their layers of clothing.

Jason hung up his coat, then reached for hers. Finally he joined her on the sofa saying "All I know about her husband is that he was Edward's attorney."

"It's strange, did you see the way my grams reacted when he called me Annie. Dr. Drake thought I was her daughter and now Lee Baldwin. I can't help wondering why everyone reacts the way the did."

"Who is Annie?"

"A nurse who worked at GH a long time ago. She dated my dad and Dr. Drake. Left town on some mysterious mission, according to Bobbie. I think my Mom knew her too."

Monica took the call from Gail, then went up to bed. "Alan, Lee called Elizabeth Annie tonight."

"Why is all of this coming up now?" He asked sitting up in bed.

"I have no idea. Maybe it is the result of Jeff's visit, or maybe because Liz became a nurse."

"This is not good. I keep hoping it will wait until she delivers before becoming public news."

"I know when she was hurt last year. I lost it; I almost gave it away my self.

"Secrets have a way of coming out, you know that."

Monica did that was why she had hoped that Carly would get curious, but the blond had been occupied by plenty of the other things over the last year.

Sonny was sitting by himself, wondering why. Picking up the phone, he looked at the clock and realized it

Was too early to call Brenda, but he needed to talk to the former model. Something that Michael said tonight had resonated. About lost love and taking a chance.

Was she the one who got away? Or was it Carly. While he knew that they were bad for each other, some part of him would always love her. Then there was Lily; he would always regret his mistakes there. Then there were the two women further back in his past. Connie and Olivia.

Every time he was in New York, he went to Bensonhurst and found himself wondering what had happened and if they had ever repaired the relationship he had strained. He had loved Connie, her innocence had kept him away, but he had burned for Olivia and her fiery passionate nature.

Much like his relationships with Carly and Brenda. Carly was fire, but Brenda was much more. The stuff you didn't dare make into a relationship.

He envied Jason. Elizabeth and he had passion, but they still had that gentle side. The part where honest hearts touched. He had closed his off so long ago, that now he found himself not wanting to chance it. But he was tired of being lonely, and it was time to move on to a future.


	34. Chapter 34

Switching Places

Chapter 62

Jason hesitated then knocked on the door. "Jason, thank you for coming."

"How is Elizabeth, this morning?"

"She is working today. Dr. Baldwin, do you have any idea why I am here?"

"Let's go in and see Lee." She said leading him to the study. "Pardon the dust, since we moved to Arizona, we don't stay here very often. Lee, Jason is here." Turning she showed him into the large room.

Lee walked over to the rows of filing cabinets and pulled out some tapes. Setting them on his desk, he returned for a large file and a cassette recorder that looked like it was from the early eighties. "When I gave you the files about your trust, I held something back."

"At the time, I was aware how you felt in regards to your past, so I was afraid you would throw these away without listening to them." Sitting back down, he looked at Jason. "Your mother was married to Scott. What you don't know, is that Scott and Heather's scheme to steal your trust fund had been found it."

She was drinking heavily, encouraged by my son and the man who killed her. When Robert Scorpio investigated the murder of Crane Tolliver, he found some items that were considered evidence. After your mother's death; Scott had already fled charges of embezzlement. So Bert Ramsey gave them to me."

"Among them were some tapes. I had intended to give them to you long before this, but time got away from me. There also some papers, you should read." He said handing the bundle to him. "This is a tape player, I know that they aren't very common anymore, so I tracked down one of mine."

Jason took the items, thanking him; he left the Baldwins not sure what he felt but needing to see his wife.

That evening Jason pulled Elizabeth closer, leaning down to kiss her. Then slipped out of bed. Once at the desk, he took out the tapes and started listening. By the end, he felt unsettled and more than a little upset. Susan had not blamed others for the past, but did admit that she had been ambitious, determined to marry a rich man.

Hearing that AJ had been thought to be Rick Webber's son for a long time, he knew that his parents had screwed things up royally. Susan with wanting a rich husband instead of just a loving one, Alan in cheating. Not that it would have been the first or last time for that. Monica for lying to keep Rick Webber close. All had created this mess, but he was the one who paid.

He had very few memories of the Quartermaine's. Most were like faded dreams, but they had shown him plenty of photos and told him lots of memories. However thanks to the bitterness of the past, his was incomplete. There were so many questions, things that before now he had taken for granted. Now he wanted to find out answers, before his own child came into this world.

Today was the first clear day in a while and Elizabeth was sure that every single parent in Port Charles had bought their kids these Razors. And that every single kid did not have a helmet to go with them as she sewed up her third head wound of the morning.

"If you're not a doctor what are you?" Asked the mother of the latest spoiled little darling.

"I am a nurse. Now I need to concentrate, so please let me take care of his wound.

"I want a doctor, Gary is an actor, he was in that commercial for Bubble Boy Bubble Gum, did you happen to see it?"

""Mrs. Garrison, if you want to wait for a doctor that is your choice, but you have to understand we are very busy in the ER today. You will have a bit of a wait."

"Well you are here, why can't one of them be here as quick. I mean we have insurance, so it's not like we are poor and have to wait. My husband is an executive with ELQ. They practically own this place."

Elizabeth counted to ten, then smiled at the woman. "Priority is given to life threatening injuries."

"If you mess up, it will ruin his career and Gary wants to win an OSCAR by the time he is eighteen. I was once an actress you know I was in a Dirty Harry Movie while living in San Francisco." She preened in front of the glass window looking at her reflection.

Elizabeth just smiled at the woman and went to locate Dr. Quartermaine. Alan listened and then told her to tell the woman she would have to wait in the waiting area. Hearing that, she insisted that she would wait where she was.

Alan walked into the room, and said "Clear the room, a trauma coming in. Nurse Morgan; deal with your patient elsewhere."

"I guess you will have to do." She told Elizabeth who lead them to a curtain, then rolled her eyes when the woman insisted she had better not get charged for a room if they were sticking them behind the flimsy curtain.

Saying good riddance, Elizabeth put the chart in its spot and walked away. "Bobbie, are all parents insane? Or just rich ones?"

"From what I have seen, they either don't care or live vicariously through their children. We do get some normal people but you have to understand that it is the rare parent who doesn't have expectations for their children. I mean even Luke, has expectations for Lucky." She said. "That is part of his problem, he compares himself to Luke and finds himself lacking."

"I hope to god I don't do that to my children."

"Oh sweetie, I think that because of your childhood and Jason's lack of memories, your kids will be the lucky ones. Besides expectations aren't a bad thing, it's just when you want them to do one thing and one thing only that there is a problem."

"Thanks Bobbie, off to deal with the next patient." She said before grabbing a chart and calling out a name "Abrams. Benjamin."

"Thanks Elizabeth, are you my doctor?" He joked as she led him to a room. "I just have really bad heartburn that won't go away. I am sorry to bother you, but Doc is on vacation."

Elizabeth placed her stethoscope on his chest and said "Benny, I don't think this is heartburn."

Going to the phone, she paged Monica who quickly came. As he described his symptoms, the two women knew it was a heart attack. Easing him back, they tried to keep him calm and told him they just wanted to make sure.

"Call Jason and find out if he has any family." She told Elizabeth.

"What is wrong, Dr. Quartermaine, I only have heartburn." He insisted.

"Benny, we think you are having some heart troubles."

Jason arrived to see Elizabeth as he heard his mother call a code blue. Soon a full team was working on the patient, he could see from the hub. "Oh Jason I am glad Elizabeth got a hold of you. Do you know if Benny has any family nearby?"

"Bobbie, is Benny here?"

"Your mother is working on him now."

Ten minutes later, Monica walked out of the room, removing her mask. "Jason, I am sorry. He didn't make it."

Jason leaned up against the hub; he was used to losing people. In the business he was in, it was the norm. However he had always felt his accountant was invincible.

"Jason do you want me to contact Diane and Alexis." Asked Elizabeth coming over to her husband's side after covering Benny.

"I will; I have to reach his brother Bernie as well." Jason hugged Elizabeth, taking the comfort she was offering, but finally left to take care of Benny's arrangements.

Sitting down in his office, Jason called Sonny. "Benny died of a heart attack earlier today."

"Did you get your files out of his office?"

"He doesn't keep them there any longer." Jason told him. "I just wanted to let you know that a service will be held at the Synagogue on Canal Street."

"Benny was Jewish?"

Elizabeth called Carly who agreed to handle the hotel arrangements for Bernie's family. "Is his brother married?"

"No, according to Alexis he is single just like Benny. Did you know they were twins?"

"No, I once heard Benny say something about his younger brother so I assumed that younger meant by more than minutes."

"Benny was born on the 16th and Bernie on the 17th. So he was a day younger."

"How is Jason taking this?"

"I am on my way to find out. Francis took it hard, so I imagine it will effect more than just Jason."

The day before New Years dawned bright and clear as they laid Benjamin Abrams to rest. "Mr. Morgan, I would like to take a few day to get my things together but I will be back after the new year."

"Bernie, take you time. I have been aware of your partnership, but you just lost your brother."

"Sir, there are end of the year reports. I will be in the office on January 3rd. No later." He told Jason as he thanked Elizabeth for coming.

"I liked your brother. I didn't really know him personally, but I liked him."

"Mrs. Morgan, you were a frequent topic of discussion. You didn't spent money like most wives, it drove him crazy. He disliked that you refused to use the money in the account he set up for you." He said with a smile. "He loved your brownies. Benny had a sweet tooth and you certainly kept it busy."

New Years Eve found Jason and Elizabeth at home, dancing in the dark. "Jason, I want to go to bed." She said with a smile.

"Are you tired?" He asked concerned.

"Not really, I don't want to go to sleep; I just want to go to bed. Forget the fireworks, outside. Let's make our own."

Sonny was in his element. The restaurant was busy, his most expensive bottles of champagne had run out a couple of hours ago and he had talked to Brenda.

She was going to be in Toronto and asked him to come up and visit her. Meanwhile he was enjoying the delights of basking in the warmth of success.

Seeing his attorney entering, he went over to greet Jordan and the woman with her. Only for her to drag him into his office and complain about her year-end bonus. Still shaking his head, he returned to the partying revelers.

Walking by Jordan's table a half an hour later, he just shook his head as she was still moaning to Diane how lucky she was to work for someone who understood the need for a good handbag. Sonny, who had been married to Carly and dated Brenda, could not understand what was so special about a purse and who named purses anyhow. A Kelly bag, what was so special about a Kelly bag?

Carly knew it was wrong, but she did it anyhow. Leaning in she kissed the man. Not even sure of his name, she was missing her old reckless self. Besides it was midnight and it didn't mean anything.

When it was time to head out, she almost went with him. But hearing someone with an Australian accent on the television she stopped. While she missed sex, regular constant sex, she was afraid it would ruin any chance of a future with Jax. She had worked so hard to save her sons but she also wanted a chance with the man that even two years into this time line still owned a very large chunk of her heart.

Entering the Brownstone, she saw AJ asleep on the sofa with Michael and Morgan curled up along side of him. Swallowing the lump in her throats, she picked up her youngest and carried him to bed. Bringing down a heavy blanket she covered the other two.

"Happy New Year." She heard. Turning she saw AJ awake.

"Happy New Year. See you in the morning."

"Carly is everything okay?" He asked. She looked a little sad.

"Just fine. I was thinking about the past year and realized what had been lost, that's all." She said before heading up the stairs. With a small sigh, she admitted to herself that it would be very easy to go back downstairs and seek the comfort of his arms, but she also knew that she didn't love AJ that way.

"Maturing sucks." She said to herself. AJ had changed just like her, but there was too much hurt in the past, she had too many scars and so did he. Reaching into her drawer she took out the small picture and kissed it goodnight.

The next morning, Carly helped bundle up the boys to go and visit with Lila, there was something she had planned for this year and Edward's gift for Lila was just the start.

Jason looked at the clock and grimaced. Elizabeth was working until two but time seemed to be dragging. Going back to the paperwork on his desk, he growled and walked away. He loathed being in charge, but Sonny was too volatile and there was no one else to turn the business over to that would keep his family safe.

"Jason!" Hearing his former partner slam the door upon entering, he felt the tension getting ready to overwhelm him.

"What can I do for you Sonny?"

"My attorney just gave her two weeks notice, because she is going to work for yours. Would you care to explain why the two women who already work for you aren't enough that you have to steal mine as well?"

Jason just raised his eyebrow and said "What are you talking about?"

"Jordan came into Adella's last night, with Diane. She is joining her law firm. Something about a great bonus and how you are a caring boss who understands women? Just what was so special about these gifts you gave Alexis and Diane that has half the attorney's in town jealous?"

"Half? It was a pair of shoes, a purse and a scarf? Nothing special."

"I tried Dara, now that she is no longer in the city. She refused to work for me. Even she heard about the bonus."

Jason still had no idea what was going on, Elizabeth had ordered the presents and Carly had picked them up. The only thing he had done was deliver them. The only difference between them and what he had arranged for the guys was the over ostentatious wrapping paper.

He still didn't understand why getting what they did excited the women more than a fifty thousand-dollar bonus. Diane had tears in her eyes. "Sonny, I have no idea what is going on. Elizabeth ordered their presents. Unless she still stuck in the bonus check, I have no idea why they are the envy of the legal community."

Mac was getting Kristina dressed wondering why his daughter was practically begging his wife to borrow her purse. "Maxie, I want to have it tomorrow for my meeting with Judge Ratner, it's an important statement for the case."

Looking up, Mac shook his head, how was a purse a statement? "Maxie, why don't you just ask Elizabeth where she found it and buy yourself one?"

"Sure, I will just save up for a year, after working eight-hour shifts at Kelly's without a day off. Spending no money during that time. Then put my name on a list and hope my bag comes in before I graduate college. Buy one of my own, are you crazy?" She asked before leaving.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked as Mr. Whiskers was tossed out of Maxie's room and the door slammed shut.

"Mac, it is a girl thing. I have to get my black dress coat cleaned it will look the best with this scarf. Diane and I have decided to take Elizabeth to lunch this week, so you will be on your own Tuesday. It's the only day she has free and we must thank her for the purses."

Mac carried Kristina off to bed, saying he hoped she didn't grow up to be as insane as the rest of the women in the household. Even Georgie had been uhhing and awwing over the purse and scarf.

Walking to the study, he closed the door and called Robin, hoping Brenda and she could find something similar for Maxie since she liked it so much.

Hanging up the phone a half-hour later, he could not help wondering what sort of insane person spent ten thousand dollars on a purse? Even for someone married to Morgan's obvious wealth, that was a lot for something that could be lost.

Chapter 63

Luke walked into his old club and tossed down his duffle bag exhausted. They had been thrown into a Bolivian prison, when Lucky had been found with drugs on him. His son had claimed they had been planted but over the last two months he had watched as he went through a forced withdrawal.

No sooner had they arrived back into Town than Lucky had left him and headed straight for his apartment at Kelly's and Luke was sure to his drugs. He had hoped that his cowboy had escaped the family curse of wallowing in pain.

All Lucky had done was blame Jason for stealing Elizabeth, that he would have been fine if Jason Morgan had not stolen Elizabeth's love away. Luke reluctantly did so, knowing that it was correct in a way, Elizabeth would have saved his son from himself if she hadn't fallen in love with Morgan.

Now it was too late, Elizabeth was with Morgan. Bobbie had told him when he stopped in that she was expecting a child with the cement brick. He also had to admit, no matter how much he wanted to deny it, that it wasn't her place to save Lucky. That duty fell onto his family.

Heading up the stairs, he soon was asleep, wishing it wasn't the middle of January and so cold, but he was in upstate New York.

Carly thanked the detective and read the file on Annie Logan. Wow, talk about suffering, this woman in her adult years had suffered plenty. She had been adopted as a child by Audrey Hardy's sister had grown up in a normal All-American family but her life after coming to Port Charles had been tough.

From a trial for murder where she had been set up. A doctor who committed malpractice and tried to blame her. To suddenly leaving GH after a patient escaped the mental health wing. To dying in childbirth.

She had seen many familiar names, but the one that stuck out was the name of the mental patient. Maria Lansing. Strange how the Lansings had been part of this long before they had ever known. The doctor who had admitted her to the ward was Trevor's brother. .

Picking up her phone she called Alexis.

"Could you meet me at the police station, I need to talk to Mac and you."

Mac saw his wife and Carly sitting in his office when he returned from the morgue. "Why did you want the information on Lansing?"

"There is a connection to Elizabeth, through her mother. She treated Maria Zachara when she was pregnant with Elizabeth. Annie, Elizabeth's mom died not long afterwards, Jeff her father took her west and kept her parentage a secret. Everyone including Elizabeth thinks that Carolyn was her mother."

"Why am I hearing this?" he asked.

"Because we need to access these records. Elizabeth was born in November, but so were my child and Maria's."

"I will ask around, see what I need to access the records, but first let me talk to Monica and Alan; they might have some idea of how to do this." He said before leaving. "I have to go over there anyhow. Someone stole a large amount of percocet this morning."

Mac entered the office, to see Alan going over something with two doctors. "Mac, this is Dr. Thornheart and I believe you know Dr. Meadows."

"We were the last ones in the dispensary. WE had just stocked it; hospital policy requires two doctors as well as the technician when doing so. "

"How much later was the theft?"

"Twenty minutes? Maybe a little less. Dr. Andrews went to get two for a patient, they were empty. He called up asked for a restock and it all snowballed from there."

"What about the cameras?"

"They were disabled Mac. Your men fingerprinted the door, but every doctor and nurse practitioner in the place has access. We do have the tapes from the entrance to the ER, but it could have been accessed from the cafeteria, which is on the same level."

"Emily!"

"Lucky, how are you? I heard what happened. Helena got you stuck in prison, something about drugs." She said hugging her friend.

"I am great, I was hoping to see Nik and you for dinner tonight. I still can't understand why Lulu is living at the Brownstone instead of with Nik."

"It was easier for her with school and spending time with her friends. She will be glad you are back, have you visited with her yet?"

"No, I was hoping to see Elizabeth. Maybe we could all get together for a musketeer dinner." He said hopefully.

"Oh, Lucky I am so glad you have finally accepted that she is with Jason, especially now that she is having a baby. I'm so glad you have moved on." She gushed at his seemingly calm mood about Elizabeth. Before he had left he still had seemed so bitter.

Lucky froze, then said "They are still together, but I thought..."

"Of course they are still together." Emily looked at him and was upset at what she saw. He was still hung up on his childhood sweetheart. So much for their hope he had moved on. According to Luke, he had seemed less focused on Liz, but Nik had doubted it and it seemed he was correct.

"She hasn't seen through his.."

"Don't finish that statement or we will no longer be friends, do you hear me. MY brother and Elizabeth love each other; they are each other's future. You need to go and find some to love that isn't Elizabeth. Do you understand what I am saying Lucas Lorenzo Spencer. DO YOU?" She asked pushing at him until he was backed up against a wall.

"Emily he is going to get her killed, don't you see that?"

"No, what I see is that you seem to think you are the only person who can love Elizabeth, well guess what, my brother adores her, he is the person who sees her first thing every morning and sleeps with her every night. When she dreams of the future, it is Jason she sees growing old with raising THEIR children. Not yours. Grow up Lucky. I am done. I have dismissed a lot, strained the boundaries of my friendship with Liz over you while I was dying for you. NO MORE!"

Chapter 64

Jason didn't like celebrating his birthday but Elizabeth had suggested at least a small party for Lila. Her insistence about it had turned out to be a good thing; he realized when his grandmother had hugged him saying it had made her happy to see him celebrating this year.

When his sister and nephew brought out the birthday cake, and he was told to make a wish, he looked at Elizabeth and wished for their child to be healthy and happy. "Blow out the candles." He heard.

Doing as requested, he soon separated his wife from the other three and dragged her off to the kitchen. "Happy Birthday." She said.

"What is the big deal with turning 30?" He asked.

"It's not really, but I just wanted to make your grandmother happy. I also wanted to make it easier for you."

"Is that why there are so few people that are here."

"No, that is because I have my own plans on how to spend the rest of your birthday." She said. "Now lets go open those presents so that Reginald can take your grandmother home and I can toss out Emily."

After receiving the photo album from his grandmother, the book from Michael and a pair of motorcycle gloves from Emily, they slowly escorted their guests to the elevator. "Jason, I am so glad you enjoyed yourself my dear, but I am sure that you and Elizabeth have plans this evening."

Blushing slightly, Elizabeth thought of her own present for Jason. Once the doors had glided together, she dragged him back to their penthouse and suggested he sit down. "I will be right back." She said gleefully.

Rushing up the stairs to change, she was almost finished when she realized she had forgotten the stockings. Rolling them on, she realized she was falling out of the top and laughed. It was nice to have larger breasts, but sometimes it was a nuisance like right then. After putting everything back where it belonged, she grabbed the jacket she had brought up with her and walked down the stairs suggesting they head over to Adella's.

Jason took one look at the long legs exposed by what had to be a very short skirt and said "Better yet, lets stay home. We can eat dinner right here."

"Come and convince me." She said with a slight smile, trying not to show that he had played right into her plans.

Walking over, Jason tugged on the tied belt and pulled her closer. Leaning down he wrapped one hand into her hair and distracted her with a kiss while the other undid the belt.

As he deliberately teased her with soft kisses alternating with mind drugging assaults on her lips, she almost forgot the plan. Jason realized she was starting to become aware so he increased the pressure, while sliding his tongue between her lips and then retreating quickly. When she reached up to wrap her hands around his neck and pull him even closer, he knew he had her.

Letting go of her neck and hair, he brought the second hand down to help with the oversized buttons on the overcoat and reached in to wrap them around her waist. Stopping when he felt bare skin. Abruptly pulling back, he slid his arms up her body and to her shoulders pushing the dark coat back so that it was hanging off of her elbows.

"Wow, I guess you had similar plans in mind." He said before removing the coat completely. Staring as she stood there in some very small scraps of lace and silk he found himself kneeling and running his hand up her thighs and back down to her knees.

"Jason, let's go back upstairs." She said. Picking up his wife, he was careful to make sure that the high heels stayed on. Reaching their bedroom, he let her down and said "So is this my birthday present?"

"The lingerie, no, what is underneath, yes." Pushing him down on the bed, she straddled him then said "Happy birthday."

Two hours later, Jason finally got feeling back in his knees, as he eased off his wife and onto the side of the bed. "I think I could die a happy man."

"I gather you like the outfit?" She giggled. Handing him a water that she had stocked earlier for that purpose, she said "I have one more thing to give you."

"Really, because I can't think of anything else I could possible need." He said then was puzzled at the flat object she handed to him.

"Do you remember our discussion of schematics and how you can read them and blue prints?"

"Yes, why?"

"This is similar to that sculpture hidden at the back of the closet." Jason thought back to the day she had almost burnt down the penthouse after getting distracted by a present she had given him. A sculpture labeled the lovers. It had been of the two of them, curled up next to each other after making love.

"How?" He asked, then opening the box saw the two dimensional pictures, on white drawing paper. They were each labeled with a description, but he didn't need the writing underneath to know what he was looking at. "Elizabeth, when did you have time to draw theses?"

"I have been working on them here and there. I just thought about what you said the day I showed you the sculpture and the changes I had made to it." she said with a blush. "Then after seeing that book this summer and it's meaning. I couldn't help myself."

"It's great but we are going to have to find someplace to keep this that no one ever can find."

"I know, I mean this could be a problem in that regard, but I could not help recalling the inscription on the other book, and I wanted you to know that I agree with what the Countess wrote in hers."

"Loving is an expression of the feelings in my heart. Loving is my brain showing without thought what is inside. Loving is the output of heat you cause in my body flowing gently into yours.. Loving is joining of my soul with yours." he quoted. "Loving is saying I love you, knowing that you love me with all of you, not just your heart, not just your brain, not just the body, but the adding of the soul to complete the never-ending circle that will eventually lead to a new soul. A son or a daughter who is an expression of our loving."

Taking his hand, Elizabeth placed it on her slightly rounded stomach and said, "I love you."

"I love you too, and I love the child you are carrying. I will always love you." he said kissing her softly.


	35. Chapter 35

Switching Places

Chapter 65

Elizabeth was going through her wardrobe, trying to find something for the party next week. "Carly are you sure we should dress up? I mean let's face it only Lucas and Georgie know what they are doing?"

"Come on, it will be fun. Besides everyone else will be dressed to the nines. From what I understand they are going to be performing as well as waiting tables, so I am hoping for a great evening. Michael is even being allowed to stay up to attend."

"I just am not sure I have anything appropriate to wear and no time to purchase anything." She said.

"Let me find something for you. So I understand you are sitting at the Quartermaine table, how did that happen?"

"Monica asked, since Tracy isn't coming. Lila and Edward are celebrating their anniversary that night, so they won't be there. Who are you sitting with?"

Grimacing she said "Momma, Luke and a few others. Can you please come over and rescue Emily and me?"

"You are on your own. So far I haven't seen Lucky since his return and I would like to put that off as long as possible, if you don't mind."

Georgie walked into the warehouse, looking for Johnny O'Brien. "Could you do me a favor? I wrote this to my unknown friend, could you arrange for him to receive it?"

Johnny wasn't sure that it was the best plan, Alexis had been questioning Jason and him about the kid, not sure what to think about the notes and postcards. "Fine, but are you sure you should be writing to him?"

"It's just a thank you note. Please Johnny, this will be the one and only time. I promise." She said.

Johnny waited until she left, then called the cell phone number for the phone they had left at the studio, Elizabeth had reported it gone and a note saying thank you. "Hello?"

"We have to meet Vista Point. One hour."

"I will be there."

Johnny went in to see Jason and told him that he was meeting with the Zachara kid. "Be careful, Taggert is looking at us for the explosion down by the waterfront."

"Spencer's handiwork, why don't you just give the detective the proof."

"I have every intention of making him pay, but no intention of making us the suspects." He said.

Alexis went through the paperwork, then called Mac. "I have got the paperwork for Nik, so I have to run out to Wyndamere. Viola has Kristina; do you know what you want to do for dinner?"

"I will be stuck at the station. Another drug store was broken in to. Amazing how they stopped while Spencer was gone, but now that he is home they start up again." He said annoyed. "Could you give Nik a hint regarding Lucky's drug use?"

"I am on my way; also Stefan is looking for you, about the questions you had."

"I will be here, I am waiting for results from forensics and Taggert is still convinced that Morgan blew up the old Anderson building."

"I know, how many times do I have to show him that the permits for the building to be taken down legally before he believes us? I mean if they were going to illegally blow up his property, I guarantee that we would not pay for those permits."

"This is Taggert, he could have been there while Jason and an official crew was waiting to blow it up, and he would still try to arrest him."

Georgie waited in her sister's car. When she saw Johnny pull out of the warehouse, she followed. Keeping cars between him and her, she stayed close, only to have to pull back when he turned onto the cliff roads. Going to the next exit on the interstate, she turned down the roads back towards Port Charles.

Seeing his truck at Vista Point, she kept on driving by after taking a look at the only other car on the lot. A Silver Toyota Camry with a PCU sticker in the back window. Slowing down further down the road, she took out Mac's binoculars, and got the ID number. 1904, all she had to do now was find out who drove the car and her Mr. Noname would finally have a name.

Returning to the Port Charles Hotel she joined the others in the dining room. "So how are we doing?"

"Is that a trick question?" Asked Guy as he looked up at her soaking wet with an apologetic Brooklynn holding the tray close to her chest.

"I just can't seem to get this. How do you manage to make it look so easy?" Asked the aspiring rock star.

"Let's start at the beginning." Said Lucas from the other side of the room. Somehow in two days, they had to turn their classmates into flawless servers.

Georgie split the twenty-five students up into two groups, the intermediate and the beginners. "Brooklynn and any one else still dropping things follow me, the rest of you join Lucas."

An hour later, Maxie walked into the room, then told Georgie. "I have the name, why are you interested?"

"Just tell me?"

"Silver Camry 1904 parking spot belongs to one Dante Falconari of New York City. He is a junior and has a reputation of being a ladies man. Now answer my question?"

"His name came up with something I was looking into. Nothing too important. I just wanted to confirm he was who I thought he was." She said shrugging, hearing her name being called she turned back to her classmate and said to Maxie. "Thanks I will see you later."

Dante entered the student union and found his classmate waiting with his keys. "Are you sure you don't want to trade? That is one sweet ride. I still don't get why you wanted to drive my old car instead of that babe magnet, man I had some girl trying to pick me up at the grocery store."

"No, I think I will keep my car. Thanks for letting me drive yours though." Said "Dominic" before heading to the practice room. Once there, he closed the blinds and pulled out the letter. Flipping it over repeatedly, he just waited for a few seconds not sure he wanted to know what it said.

Closing his eyes, he opened it and read. "_I am not sure what to call you, so I will just say Dear Friend, Dear Friend, It's weird, we have never met and this is the first time I have written to you, but I still think of us as friends. I look forward to receiving your letters, not because of the mystery surrounding them. The one-sided conversations that make my day brighter, whether from the words written or even sometimes not written. _

"_I have no idea how you found me, or why you are writing, but I want you to know that I would like to write to you. Enclosed is a post office number. Prepaid and the key taped to the back of this opens it. The number is also written there. If I don't receive a note at the address included I will accept that I have over stepped the boundary's you have set."_

"_Some day, I hope we can meet in person so that I may put a face with the words that have touched me over the past year."_

"_A friend."_

Elizabeth and Jason were touching the screen; both wanting to stay connected to their little girl. Looking to make sure that Dr, Meadows had left, she said "So much for having a boy." She giggled. "I can't wait to tell Carly she was wrong."

"What if we don't tell her?" He said.

"Jason, she is already making plans to buy out the baby department at Wyndhams, I think we should at least consider it."

"I can't believe we are having a little girl." He said imagining dolls and bubble baths, tea parties and braiding hair.

Dressing was interrupted frequently as Jason kept pulling her into his arms and kissing her. "We are going to be parents in five months."

"Four months. Not five." She said laughing. "I just want to shout it from the rooftops."

Jason looked down, recalling what Carly had told him about the past. He had almost lost this; he had almost lost the chance of Elizabeth and him. He refused to ever find himself in that spot. Now that he knew how special it was to have her, he would hold on tight. Some part of him pitied Lucky Spencer, if it wasn't for his mistakes, Jason would not have had the chance to have Elizabeth in his life.

Olivia got off the phone with her cousin, irritated. Connie had been saying for years that she had to tell Sonny the truth, but now that she was going to do so, her cousin was telling her not to. That she had no idea what he had become.

Yeah, right. Like she didn't read the same tabloids as everyone else. There were not many people in New York City who didn't know the mobsters, the press wrote about them everyday. Sonny had walked away from the life; in fact he was running a restaurant in that small town where he had settled.

Now she had to do the right thing. She had to tell Sonny about his child. About Dante. Dante had to be told about his father, he had questioned her for years, but she had always lied and said his father was a one-night stand who had given her a false name.

Getting on the train, she took a deep breath and pulled out the latest tabloid and it's rumors of the week. According to it, Sonny was currently seeing no one. At least no one they could find. Wondering how hard it would be to find the blond, this Carly Corinthos, his ex-wife; she turned the page and read the latest about Brad, Angelina and Jennifer.

Maria checked her hair in the mirror then told the cabbie to take her to the Port Charles Hotel. Checking into her room, she debated calling the man who had helped her get clear of Trevor's drugs. While he might be able to help her, she had seen him with his wife. After Trevor had helped Anthony "kill" her, she would not take a chance of endangering anyone else.

Pulling out the folder, she looked at the list of names. Alan and Monica Quartermaine were listed as sponsors of this party the hotel was having for the high school fund. Thinking on it, she knew they were probably her best hope of finding out the truth.

At least she knew where to find Annie's daughter. Amazing how even after all this time, she could remember the face of the woman who had tried to save her. She could still hear Annie "I have nothing to lose. I am dying. I have arranged for my friends to raise my daughter."

Now all she had to do was hope that someone at GH would remember the name of the doctor who had helped with the delivery. It was the same man who had helped bring her own son into the world. She had to find this Dr. Drake. He had been one of the many kind people who had helped hide her during the time she had escaped Trevor's plan.

Remembering the day two months after Johnny was born, when he had caught up with her at the small apartment in Arizona, she shuddered at being returned to Anthony and the madness he was already experiencing.

Stefan walked into the office carrying the file, then sat down. "What did you find out?"

"Dr. Lansing, was a busy boy. He had to have been the one who delivered the baby. The thing is we have no idea what happened after that. I talked to the women of the society, they refused to answer questions, but I can understand that. But I did confirm that Annie Logan brought in a pregnant woman about the same time."

"The records show Steve Hardy examining a patient who fits the description. So we know that he was involved. I think Audrey too. I still can't understand why all these years later, why these women won't talk."

"You have to understand, there are some men that even years later, think they have ownership. Look at Spencer, both senior and junior. Look at your mother, if your father was still alive."

"I get what you are saying, but it is frustrating."

"I agree, but they believe in protecting these victims. I asked around, Steve and Audrey were involved, but I have no proof of how deeply. Same with Annie and her mother. So we know they helped this Maria Zachara escape her husband, but what I can't figure out is the rest of this mess."

"I have to head home to change. Are you going to be at the party for PCS?"

"Georgie is one of the waiters, so I have to be. Lucas is our server, thank god. I heard Georgie is waiting on the Quartermaine's, with the rest spread out covering the remaining tables."

Sonny looked over the applications and called to have Benn-Bernie check them out. Giving him the list of five names, he paused before adding the sixth. "Dante Falconari. Could you check and see who his mother is?"

"Thank you." He said before reaching to call Jordan. She had agreed to meet him to discuss returning as his attorney, but added that incentives would have to be offered. Not sure exactly what she was talking about, he had decided to offer to pay for her office space, maybe that would do the trick.

Seeing Jason entering his office, he waved him into a chair, then returned to his conversation. Hanging up he said "I seriously hate attorneys. What are your plans for Valentine's?"

"Elizabeth hates to celebrate, so we will more than likely stay home and spend it together. Why?"

"Brenda is coming into town and wants to throw a party here. For some reason the list of guests includes you."

"Why would Brenda invite Elizabeth and I. I know that she is still in contact with Robin, and I made it pretty clear about wanting nothing to do with her. Not after her attack on Elizabeth."

"Jason, I have talked to Robin since then, she is pretty broken up about it. She said she apologized and that her apology was rejected. I don't mean to tell you how to live your life, but at one point she meant something pretty important to you."

Jason looked at the man, then asked "Did she happen to mention what she apologized for?"

"I am sure that it was for the mistake, I mean even you have to admit that it was an honest, if overeager mistake."

"No, she apologized to me for hurting me, for what it did to me. NEVER for what she did to Elizabeth. In fact she made a point of telling Elizabeth that she wasn't sorry. That she had been ordered to apologize to her but made it pretty clear she wouldn't mean it. So yes, I rejected her false apology."

Sonny winced. Brenda was determined to come home, but only if she could get Robin to return as well. She seemed to think her friend needed her. So Sonny had agreed to work on a truce between the factions. However he had no intention of losing Jason and Elizabeth's friendship.

"I will let Brenda know. I am sorry, I had no idea. Robin is still hurting, more from the fact that in her mind you chose Carly over her, than anything else."

"I chose Michael over both of them. Carly was only a friend, you know that. You called me on the fact years ago. I wanted Michael and that meant having Carly there. Robin and I ended because I grew up; I became my own man. I wish her well, but if she returns, I won't allow her near Elizabeth and I. "

Elizabeth was walking into the penthouse when she saw the dress hanging by the fireplace. "Mrs. Morgan, Mrs. Corinthos dropped that off earlier. I have to be outside. If you need anything please let me know." Said Milo.

Marco was outside waiting to leave, but turned to tell Milo, "You might want to cut down on being so friendly, that is why Francis pulled you off of her before."

"I was just being polite, I like Mrs. Morgan, she is sweet."

"You might want to realize that Francis looks at her like a daughter and sees everyman through those same glasses as the father of girls you dated in high school."

"So I can expect to be told to keep my hands to myself and have her home before ten o'clock and no traveling on dark roads." He joked.

"Something like that. Johnny said that Francis has always looked at Elizabeth that way. Mrs. Morgan's real dad sucked as a parent, so he sort of thinks of himself as a substitute dad."

Elizabeth was cooking dinner and studying when Jason arrived home. Seeing how tense he was, she finished cooking and waited for him to return from the shower. "Any thing I can do?"

"Find a way to get Brenda here so that Sonny can stop driving me insane or give Sonny something new to obsess about. Better yet, do both but lets make sure that Robin stays in Paris." He said before sitting down and explaining what was going on.

"So she is thinking about returning. Good for her. My guess is that it doesn't happen. Steven was telling me that she is in the middle of the clinical studies and won't be free of them for at least a year and a half."

Let's find something more interesting to talk about, like coming up with plans for that empty bedroom upstairs."

"Sounds good to me, I actually want to talk to you about something. If I draw the outline for a mural I need someone else to paint it, would you mind having Georgie and Sage here for a few days?"

Jason recalled what else he had to tell her. "That depends on whether or not she is through tailing Johnny. He caught her following him the other day. When he took the cliff roads, she stopped, but then came down them from the next exit on the interstate. She is trying to find out about Johnny Zachara."

Elizabeth laughed and said "Do you want me to talk to her?"

"Yes, please, before I have to tell Mac. I don't think that would be a very fun conversation."

"I don't know, he might take it as a compliment."

"I don't think he will." He said firmly. "What are your plans for the rest of the evening?"

"Well I got my studying out of the way, so that I could talk my husband into spending the evening under the covers."

Alexis took the file, and could feel it burning in her hand. Inside was all the information the clinic had on donor 200938. The biological father of Kristina. There had been a case on the news of a man who had fathered children using the same process who had successfully sued to find out about his kids and she didn't want to take any chances.

Hesitating, she realized if she was going to do this, she had to do it now. Mac was at the office; Georgie and Maxie were in their rooms. Maxie studying at least was attempting to study. Georgie was calmly reading in the window seat.

As she walked past, the younger girl called out "Alexis is everything okay?"

"Yes. I just am in a restless mood. What are you reading?"

"Di Vinci Code. It's not as good as I was expecting." She said tossing it down.

"Are you ready for tomorrow night?"

"Not really, I can deal with the waiting tables, it's the performing I have a problem with. There is the guy from PCU who is accompanying us. He is pretty good, but he seems to make mistakes whenever I am the one practicing."

"I'm sure it isn't deliberate." She said. "What are you performing?"

"Can't tell you, I keep hoping I can develop laryngitis before tomorrow evening." She said blushing.

"Word of advice, if anyone tells you to imagine someone naked, that it will help, don't do it. Trust me it doesn't. My very first case, I was in front of this scary judge, I did that. Then when he asked me what was wrong, I told him. He never ever let me forget it. So don't do that."

Georgie laughed and said "Maybe that could be fun." She said.

As Elizabeth changed into her dress, she took the call from Jason. "Don't worry I can handle this if you can't make it. Be careful."

"I'm only meeting with Bernie and Diane, but thank you." He said before telling her he would get there as soon as he could.

Calling Francis, she asked if they had time to pick something up before heading over if they left now.

Zander and Cameron were exiting their suite, when he got the call from Nik. "Thanks I will see you at the dance."

"What was that?"

"Nik found some proof about Lucky. For Emily and Elizabeth's sakes we are working together to get him into rehab. Do you think you could make a few calls and find someplace that is good."

Maria called down to room service and ordered her meal, not wanting to be seen until the end of the party. She had checked on this Dr. Hardy and had been surprised to learn he had been Elizabeth's grandfather and was dead. One less lead into finding the proof.

Worried about her son, she had no idea he was two floors down changing into a tuxedo in order to play piano for the teenagers working the charity party.

"So, do you think you can manage not to make a mistake?" Joked Dante as he teased the man.

"I am not that bad." Answered "Dominic".

"If by that bad you hit the same wrong note every time she sings, you are right, you are not that bad."

"Don't you have a job to do?" He said.

"You're correct, I do. Those trays don't magically transfer themselves to the rooms."

Jax was hanging out at the bar, waiting to see Carly. He wanted to thank her for the letter she had written to his mother. Jane had been shocked by it's content, but it had helped her deal with her loss.

Carly had managed to do what he had not after the death of his father. Given her something to live for.

Seeing Elizabeth entering with the Quartermaine contingent, he asked if Carly was coming.

"She is running late, Michael had to make a quick trip to the flower shop." She said. AJ walked over and offered her his arm saying "I promised Mom I would be your escort until Jason showed up."

"Blame Diane, there was a real estate contract that came up and she insisted on his dealing with it immediately. Alexis is here, so my guess is that it should not be long."

Walking over they confirmed with the attorney, who laughed and explained. "Jason told her to get the property at any cost, but my guess is he meant money, not time spent with you, Elizabeth."

Mac greeted his younger daughter, while his older one showed her date around. He was in one of her fashion classes and had already gotten on Mac's nerves. Seeing Tony Jones he went over and greeted the girl's uncle who looked just as relieved for the company.

"So I hear you are sitting with the head of Radiology." Said Bobbie as she walked up.

"Sanders, has something to talk to me about. Have you seen Lucas?"

"Backstage along with the rest, except Georgie. She is looking for Michael."

Johnny/Dominic saw Dante help prep the food for the kids, then leave to take care of a room service order. Hiding in the kitchen until he had to go and play, he was walking around when he ran into Georgie. "Excuse me."

"No, it was my fault. Can I help you?" He asked.

"No, I was looking for one of the waiters. Dante Falconari. He was listed as one of the waiters setting up for us. Do you know which one he is?"

"No, not a clue." He had no intention of introducing her to the other man. Dante was well known on campus for his one-week relationships. "Are you ready for tonight?"

Georgie looked over at the cute guy, and said "Yes, I think so. Look, I really have to find this guy Dante. It's important."

"Don't have a clue." He lied while escorting her to the back area.

When Lucas looked out between the curtains, he saw the room was filling up. He could see his mother and cousins sitting at their table. Then looking so that the rest of the people he knew where there as well. Looking back at Sage, he said "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes, did you see my uncle?"

"Yes, with Skye and some others from the college. Your tie is coming undone."

"Fix it, please. Was your cousin out there?"

"Lulu? Yes, with my family. Don't worry about it, you are waiting on some of the doctors from GH, my dad included. I have my family and Georgie has the Quartermaines. The most difficult ones are taken care of."

Georgie was tying her tie, when a member of the wait staff showed up. "Do you need some help?"

"Yes, I can tie my dads, but this one is actually on me, so it isn't working." After he finished he asked "I was looking for the piano player. Dominic, have you seen him?"

"He was here a few minutes ago, but I think he forgot his cuff links."

"Could you please tell him Dante is looking for him?" Seeing her nod, he said "Thanks."

Georgie waited a few minutes, then tried to figure out why he had lied. Seeing him coming around the corner, she walked over and said "So you don't know who Dante is, strange he was just here looking for you. You liar!"

Protesting, he watched as she left. This was not happening. His first chance to have contact with her and he had ruined it. Now what?

Sonny entered the room then turned to Jordan who was entering at the same time. "What Table?"

"6, and you?"

"Four, I have to go. I hope you will reconsider my offer."

Mac was just seating his wife when his cell phone rang. Nodding, Alexis knew he had to take the call.

When he entered a few minutes, later he whispered in her ear "The finally got proof about Lucky. Taggert is going to have him called down to the lobby later, and arrested. He is going to be facing prison time."

Nik and Zander were seated with the Spencer family, as Emily had stormed off to sit with her own after Lucky had made a comment about Liz attending on her own.

All Nik could do was shake his head, and hope to get through the night. Tomorrow they were staging an intervention and hopefully Lucky was off to rehab.

Jason entered the penthouse, grabbing his suit; he rushed off to change. Searching around for his keys, he finally found them in the pockets of his jeans.

Calling Francis, the guard said "she is fine, Spencer is staying away and I am suffering through the opening number."

Elizabeth and Emily were watching as the wait staff came out performing let us entertain you, with a small comedic sketch in the middle. Dillon it turned out was a pretty good comedian. He had poked gentle fun at the same time as laughing at himself.

Olivia came down to the lobby, looking for her son. He told her he would meet her on his break.

"Mom, over here."

Turning she saw him sitting in the small alcove. "Why are you in Port Charles?"

"I had something to discuss with you; do you have some time later?"

"I will be done in about two hours. How are you staying here?"

"Your Aunt Connie. She arranged for it."

"Why, she ignores us most of the time, why would she care now?"

"It's a long story and why we have to talk later."

Dante was agreeing, when she stopped him and asked "Do you smell something?"

"It's probably the baked Alaska; the guy over there is eating."

Lucky got the message he was wanted downstairs, Mac took the call from Taggert and called out to hold the elevator. Spencer would have ignored him but the woman inside did not. Looking at her, he thought to himself that she looked familiar.

Once on the ground floor, Mac and Spencer exited. "Lucky Spencer, you are un-"

"He's running. You check on this floor, I will head to the basement."

Mac hurried to the back stairs, stopping when he smelt something burning. Turning he saw the man with a cigar but didn't have time to bust his chops for violating the smoking ban. Catching Spencer took priority.

Hearing the man exit through the side door, Mac realized that if Lucky was in the basement, he was trapped, but if he had slipped outside there was a good chance he was gone. Returning to the hallway, he opened the exit door and looked out.

Only one set of footprints, the man smoking the cigar by the trash bins. "Have you seen anyone?"

"A guy running down the hallway, before you, but he continued down that hall."

"Thanks." Mac returned and slowly and cautiously went down the stairway. Almost reaching the bottom, he saw the fire extinguisher with the flashlight. Grabbing the light, he kept it dark until he had to use it.

Not hearing anything, Mac leaned up against the wall, calling out "Spencer, there is no place to run. Come on out."

"I don't think so. I have no intention of being arrested."

Two minutes later, the sound of the fire alarms, interrupted Georgie's intro. Thinking it was a false alarm, she thanked god, then moved off stage.

Hearing the sound of the alarm, Skye was worried. This new system was very precise and didn't sound unless it was close. "Lorenzo, we have to start getting these people out of here."

"What is it?"

"The new alarm system, it works with a computer, if it had been a fire in the kitchen, the announcement would have us exiting. This mean there is a fire nearby."

"Let your father know. I will get Mac."

"He just went down in the elevator. See if you can find Jason."

"Not here, he was running late. There is his guard Francis, let him know."

"**MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE; THIS IS THE PORT CHARLES FIRE DEPARTMENT. THERE IS A FIRE INSIDE OF THE BUILDING. PLEASE USE THE STAIRS TO MAKE AN ORDERLY DECENT, DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT USE THE ELEVATORS!"**

Carly just met Elizabeth's eyes across the room and sighed. She had thought with Skye updating the electrical and fire systems this would not happen. Walking over to Alexis, they both were handed their wraps.

"Carly, what is going on?"

"I don't know, but the fire didn't happen last time until much later. Things have changed, but one thing remains the same, we need to get out of here."


	36. Chapter 36

Switching Places

Chapter 66

Lincoln: The most powerful weapon on earth is the human soul on fire

Jason screeched to a stop in front of the lit up building. Seeing the fire truck and police cars, he quickly tried to get inside. "Morgan!"

Ignoring Taggert, he kept moving towards the building. "Morgan!" Jason didn't even stop, shoving him away. "Anger boy; listen to me. Elizabeth is coming down the stairwell, she is fine."

That got his attention. "Your man Francis called us when he couldn't reach you. Elizabeth along with a large contingent of guests are slowly coming down the north staircase."

"I am going to meet them."

"Listen, we need to talk first. Spencer is loose in the building, armed with Mac's service revolver. He is more than likely strung out. Here, take this."

Jason turned stunned as Taggert handed him a bulletproof vest. "Now go, but don't let the fire marshal see you."

"Thanks, Taggert." Justus arrived at the scene along with Edward as Jason rushed into the building with Taggert still talking to him.

"Just go, but remember what I said, he is armed. Thornheart is working on Mac over there, bullet wound and severe burns. Smoke inhalation as well."

Skye and Lorenzo were walking with Elizabeth both concerned with the young pregnant woman's ability to make it down all twenty flights. Seeing Monica monitoring Alan, she called out "Is Dad okay?"

"Fine, just breathing heavier than normal. Have you seen Nik and Emily?"

"They were with Luke Spencer and Bobbie."

Hearing the sound of footsteps, they saw people coming up the stairs. "What are you doing, go down." Called out Carly.

"We can't. The seventeenth floor is blocked. We were going to up and try to cross over to the west staircase."

Skye mentally went through the blueprints and said "The fire is on that side of the building. Someone call down to the fire marshal and ask them to send up a crew to help us."

Francis called, only to be told that the West staircase was indeed on fire. "They want us to return upstairs, they are going to try and land a helicopter on the roof."

Slowly trooping back up the two flights of stairs, Elizabeth moved slowly worried about her daughter. Seeing Francis answering his phone, she moved closer only for him to hand it to her. "Elizabeth, are you okay?"

"We are fine, Jason. Promise me you won't try and get into the building."

"I can't do that, Elizabeth." He said reaching the fifteenth floor and breaking the window entered the hallway to cross over to the west staircase. Stopping to break into a hotel room, he wet a hand towel and wrapped it around his face, before continuing up the stairs.

Carly realized that Michael was getting tired, but that between AJ and Sonny, he would be fine. Neither man would let anything happen to the little boy. Please, please don't let this get as bad as last time." She thought.

Johnny could not find his friend, and then realizing the cell phones were working called him. "I am with my mother on the eighth floor; we are heading down with two firemen. Where are you?"

"Still in the ballroom." He said grimly. Then noticing a small noise, he looked up and quickly stuck his cell phone under a plate dome and hoped for the best as the sprinklers kicked on.

"That's not good." Said Skye.

"Don't say things like that." Said Luke Spencer, but then he asked "Why?"

"The system was recently rewired, the whole hotel was. The sprinklers aren't suppose to kick on unless the fire is in this room."

"Or unless someone holds a lighter to them." Said Lucky as he entered the room holding a gun. "Now why don't all of you toss your cell phones into a pile right now?"

As they all complied, Luke asked "Cowboy, what are you doing?"

"Taking back what belongs to me." Then he pointed his gun at Francis and fired.

Elizabeth saw Monica rush to treat her guard, but all Elizabeth could see was the gun pointing at her stomach, and the glazed look in Lucky's eyes. "Monica, how is he?" She asked without taking her eyes off her obsessed former boyfriend.

"Not good, the bullet is still in him." She said. Emily had gone to help her but Lucky waved the gun at her and said to back off.

"Spencer!" Called out Jason as he entered the room. "Don't do it. That is Elizabeth, do you realize that, you are holding a gun on ELIZABETH!"

"You're correct, it is. My faithless bitch of a girlfriend who tossed me over for the first rich man she saw."

Nik knew that Lucky was high and could see from the look in Zander's face that he knew as well. "Lucky that isn't true. You know that isn't why she is with him, she loves him."

"She can't love him if he is dead. Morgan, throw down your gun. Prove how much you love my slut of a girlfriend."

"JASON, DON'T YOU DARE!" Said Elizabeth never taking her eyes off of Lucky. She could see in his eyes that he wanted to shoot her husband.

"It will be fine, I promise." Jason told her. Seeing her trembling but standing her ground terrified him. Jason took his gun into his left hand and placed it on the floor.

Lucky waited until he was bending down and shot at his back, while Elizabeth screamed. Seeing Jason not moving, Lucky told everyone to stay where they are when Emily and Alan started to towards Jason.

AJ turned Michael's head into his shoulder, while closing his own eyes. Lucky Spencer had just shot his brother in the back. Hearing the little boy whimpering he saw Carly start to move, but Alexis had her by the arm and was whispering into her ear calming the blond.

"Lucky, come on, you don't want to do this." said Zander edging closer.

Lucky grabbed Elizabeth, saying "You are coming with me. I doubt that Morgan's men will kill me if I take you with me and the police won't shoot at a pregnant woman. Not that you will remain that way for long. That spawn in you is not going to breathe life as long as I am alive."

Luke tried to grab onto his son, shocked at what he was witnessing. Seeing Sonny trying to sidle closer to Lucky, he hoped that Corinthos realized taking a shot could possibly hit Elizabeth. Seeing the man stop, he saw him nodding. Not sure, why, he just nodded back.

Elizabeth kicked off her shoes, as Lucky tried to force her towards the doorway.

"Spencer, you are not leaving her with her." Said Stefan. Lucky raised his gun and shot the man not even slowing down. "This is for stealing my mother, it is because of you and your family I don't have a chose, you did this, you caused this not me. Your family and Morgan drove me to this." He was shouting as he shoved Elizabeth towards the doorway almost to where Morgan was laying on the ground not moving.

Johnny was standing next to the annoying blond who had been shouting at Morgan not to shoot her brother that it wasn't his fault. When she started to move forward, he saw the raven-haired girl reach out and pull her back. "Stay." Was whispered.

"I have to go to Lucky, he needs me. I may be the only person who can stop him."

The girl just reached forward and pulled the blond back and wrapped her hands around her mouth saying "Shut the hell up, before you get someone killed. Let the people who know what they are doing deal with this."

"They will shot Lucky, I can't-"

"That is what you are worried about. What about the pregnant woman he is holding? I hope like hell they shoot your brother, it's what he deserves."

Johnny agreed but knew that he was one of the few people here who was still armed and had a working cell phone. Trying to edge back the tray with his phone on it, he found himself maneuvering around the blond and Georgie's stepmother.

Hearing them talk, he knew they were concerned about more than Elizabeth. From the sounds of it, they thought Sonny was about to do something stupid. Finally getting close enough to get a shot without hitting Mrs. Morgan, he eased up and removed his gun from his waistband.

Getting ready to shoot, he heard the sounds of the pop, pop, and pop as Spencer dropped his gun and started falling down. Looking around he saw Morgan shooting from a prone position. As the people in the room started screaming, Elizabeth was trying to free herself from the tight grip of Lucky. Even in death he was refusing to let go.

Johnny reached out and caught her as Lucky fell while his father rushed over along with the shrieking blond from earlier. Luke reached out and pried Lucky's hand from Elizabeth's arm and helped her up. Sonny came over to help Elizabeth reach Jason who was trying to stand.

"Don't get up; let me look for your wound."

Reaching out, he pulled her into his arms and held her as tight as he could. "Thank god; thank god, thank god." Was all she was saying as tears ran down her face.

"I'm fine, I swear." He said between kissing her eyelids and lips. "Taggert gave me a bulletproof vest before letting me come up here."

That got her attention. Elizabeth removed her arms from his neck and wrapped them around his waist feeling the extra protection.

Carly and AJ calmed down Michael who was settling now that he knew his uncle was safe.

Lulu stood and screamed at Jason "You bastard, you killed my brother. Why?"

Bobbie tried to ease her away. "Honey, Lucky was going to kill Elizabeth, he had to,"

"No he didn't; he wanted to kill him. He HATED Lucky, we all knew it. YOU MURDERER!"

Georgie was restraining Sage and Brooklynn as Dillon rushed up to help calm down the hysterical blond.

Skye walked out to the terrace, wondering where the helicopters were. Lorenzo joined her. "Why haven't they landed."

Lorenzo could feel the strong winds and had a good idea what was going on. Heading back in the grim look on his face told the story. "WE might be here a while."

Lulu was swearing to all that she would get Jason charged with murdering her brother, when Guy turned up the television set behind the bar as he grabbed a bottle of scotch.

Maxie saw him opening it and said "You are too young to be drinking."

Looking at her he said "Did you hear what they just said, the helicopters might not be able to land, trust me I think drinking might be the safest thing I do tonight."

Jax and the stragglers that the firemen couldn't reach rushed out onto the top floor, entering the room he saw Monica operating on one of her son's guards and someone covering Stefan Cassidines body. "What happened here?" Nik was holding onto Alexis as Carly tried to comfort her.

Hearing the story, he saw Luke kneel down next to his son, then get up and go hug his daughter. "Lulu, he has been in pain since his return from Helena's hell, this was a release for him."

"You're glad he is dead, one less kid to not care about." She sneered. "Get away from me. Did you know that Jason was alive, is that why you were making plans with Sonny, did you know he was going to kill your son?"

Johnny handed his phone over his phone to Alexis as the woman called down to find out about the helicopters along with her husband's condition. Seeing her crying Maxie and Georgie huddled close. "What is it?"

"Taggert and you dad were arresting Lucky, he fled resisting arrest. Your dad caught him in the basement. Lucky knocked him out by hitting him with a mob and stole his gun shooting him. He is on his way to GH."

Maxie looked around the room and realized all the doctors she trusted were in this room. Hearing the sound of the rotors, they saw the men landing after two attempts. "We can take six people."

"We have a wounded man and a pregnant woman that need to go first. Then we have to get these kids off this roof."

Michael was refusing to leave without Carly, but Jason took him off to the side and said "I need a favor, pal. I need you to take care of Elizabeth for me, until I get down. Can you do that, she is going to be really scared for me, can you keep her calm until I can get there."

Michael dried his tears, then went over to stand stoically next to his dads. "I promised Uncle Jason to take care of Aunt Elizabeth, so I am going to go."

Elizabeth and Jason held each other tight, then she made him promise to get out alive. "I promise nothing is going to become between us. Now go." He said before helping her onto the aircraft. The medic was working on Francis, treating his wound, as they were being strapped in.

They were soon joined by three of the female students, as Michael picked up Elizabeth's hand and squeezed it tight saying "Uncle Jason promised, he always keeps his promises."

"I know Michael, I know." She said kissing him on the top of his head, while tears ran down both of their faces.

Jason watched the helicopter take off, knowing that his wife would be fine. Now he just had to help rescue his remaining friends and family as the hotel fire slowly moved through the walls.


	37. Chapter 37

To those wondering, Lulu will be annoying us for a very long time just like IRL. Johnny came to the party intending to introduce himself to Georgie. That is what the whole playing the piano is about. We will have him messing up a lot to be close to her. The car switch will be explained too. I split the chapters, 66 and 67 where all of this is shown, because I had gone through and corrected 66 already.

Yes, Luckless is dead. As for Taggert and the vest, the way cops react to one of theirs being down is not good. LUCKY shot Mac, and left him to die. I think that Taggert would want him dead, so why not give the person he knows a chance to get him and save Elizabeth.

Francis will not die, and Alan will be watched. We are going to find that Carly has been manipulating things "off camera", to help those she can. Now on to the "show."

Switching Places

Chapter 67

The helicopter no sooner touched the ground, and it was swarmed with medical staff and police officers. "Elizabeth, I need to talk to you. I need you to tell what is going on up there."

Epiphany turned and stared at the detective in charge and said "This girl is wet, and needs to get to the hospital. Send someone over there."

"No! No! Just get me a blanket and a warm coat, I am staying. I am fine Epiphany. Just have Dr. Thornheart check me out. Taggert, Lucky is dead so is Stefan Cassidine. Lucky shot him and my guard."

"Elizabeth, they want me to go to the hospital." Said Michael gripping her hand tightly.

"Of course you are going to the hospital, young man." Said Edward coming up and hugging Michael who squirmed away and Elizabeth. "It's where you need to go Elizabeth too."

"Dr. Thornheart, other than smoke inhalation is Michael okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"Edward, Michael is staying with me. I am staying here. Can we get some dry clothes and a few blankets, but I am needed here and Michael promised to keep me calm." She said winking at Edward who wanted to protest but stopped when he saw the worry in Elizabeth's face.

"REGINALD! Got get Elizabeth and Michael some hot chocolate and some blankets."

"I have that, Mr. Quartermaine." Said Johnny O'Brien as he came over and handed Elizabeth the duffel bag that Jason kept in all the vehicles. Elizabeth climbed up into an ambulance and changed then asked who went to the hospital with Francis.

"Milo and Marco. Max is here with me. Paulie and Greg are here to protect you and Michael. Can you tell me what happened?" Johnny asked while helping Michael change into Jason's shirt while keeping on his own pants. Wrapping the kid up in one of the thermal blankets, he sat him on the backseat of the limo and said "Stay here while I go with Elizabeth to talk to the police. Okay?" He asked looking the red head in the eyes.

"Let's go see Taggert." She said grimacing. Seeing Diane arriving. She joined them as Elizabeth told them what was going on as the second helicopter landed and off loaded Brooklynn, Sage, Lulu and three unknown boys.

"Sage, where is Georgie?" Asked Michael as the girl came over and hugged them at the open car door.

"She won't leave without Alexis." Watching as Lulu went looking for a cop, she smiled as the man turned to look at the blond like she was crazy. The medic pulled her away insisting she got to GH.

"Garcia, he killed my brother!"

"Your brother shot a cop left him for dead in a room on fire. If your darling brother had told someone about the small fire instead of disabling the alarm this whole building would not be burning down. Mac Scorpio is on his way to surgery with a bullet wound and severe burns because of your brother. There isn't a cop in this state that would arrest Morgan. Even if it had happened the way you said."

Taggert came over and said "Spencer, go to GH with an ambulance. This is an emergency situation and you are interrupting us with nonsense. NOW!"

"You HATE Jason Morgan, why are you letting him get away with this?"

"YOUR brother has been knocking over small mom and pop drug stores and stealing oxycodone and percocet then selling them to a dealer while keeping some. We have had people overdosing on those drugs. At least two patients at GH had to suffer longer than necessary after he stole a bottle there. We were arresting him tonight; he shot Mac, so if I were you and anyone else with the last name SPENCER I would consider keeping quiet."

Alexis was trying to convince Georgie to go on the next flight, but the younger girl was insisting on staying with her. "I am not leaving. I am staying with you."

"Georgie, please!" Begged Maxie. "I am eighteen, so you HAVE TO GO!"

"Actually no I don't." Georgie grabbed the heavy silver tray on the table and said "Sorry about this."

Hitting Maxie on the head, she knocked her out and then called Monica. "She just passed out, could this be her heart?" Just as the helicopter landed.

Monica called for Jason, then had him help her load the young heart patient. "She will have to go on the next load." Said the pilot; "I was ordered to get all these kids off of here."

"She is a heart transplant patient; you have to take her." Said Georgie as she handed her sister's purse to Monica who was helped onto the seat along with Dillon, Lucas, and Guy. When Jason tried to help her on, Georgie refused saying she saw staying with Alexis.

"Look, kid this might be it for flights." Said the co-pilot.

"I'm staying. You should take one of the doctors."

Not fighting the girl, he saw Tony Jones and recognized him from his time helping Mercy Flight and insisted the doctor get on.

Tony started to protest, wanting his niece on instead, but the co-pilot grabbed him and forced him into the seat saying NOW!"

Georgie rushed back to the others, holding onto Alexis' hand. The woman had lost her brother, her husband was under the knife and she was not leaving her.

Johnny pulled Jason off to the side and said "That red head in charge is looking for you."

Skye gathered Jason, Sonny, Jax, Nik and Lorenzo and explained what the man on the phone said "We will only get about two more flights off. Do we have an agreement to send the women first?"

Luke came up and said "Blaze; of course, we are sending the women. So you better get busy drawing us a copy of the floor plan before you head out."

"AJ is working on it. But I have to stay. I am the one who put in the new system. I understand what the various alarms mean and where the water systems are. Alan is going in my place."

"Absolutely not!" Said the man in question. "I won't go while there are any women still up here."

"Dad, you can do more good down there. Look, Monica told me about your last tests. I know that you have been warned about stroke and heart attacks. You are going if I have to ask Jason to get you on at gunpoint." For the first time in her life, Skye had felt like a part of a family and she was NOT going to lose her father, not while she had anything to say about it.

Johnny was helping hand out water and towels, when he saw the bottle blond turn her head slightly. "Mom?" He whispered.

Maria swallowed hard and said "Johnny, I can explain. You can't tell anyone I am here. You might endanger someone. Please, don't say a word."

"I knew you were alive. How?" Touching her hair, that was a platinum blond.

"Trevor, the room in the basement. I was one of the women he held there." She said turning her head in shame at the memories.

"M-mom." He said pulling her into his arms. "Trevor can't hurt you anymore."

"He already did his worst. I had a little girl, Trevor stole her. I HAVE to find her. They said she was one of the bodies buried under the roses, but I know she wasn't. I have to find your sister; I have to find my little girl."

When the sound of the rotors returned, they started loading people as quickly as they could while Jax and Jason agreed to lead the two separate groups out of the building. Skye handed the pilot a copy of who was going where and then backed away as Jason loaded an unconscious Alan on.

Jason looked on as the helicopter took off with Jordan, Maria, Lois, Emily and Bobbie. "Okay one more flight that should get Alexis, Skye, Georgie and Carly off along with two men."

"I think it should be a couple of the doctors." Said Zander.

Jason nodded and broke the groups up; "We are going to try to get down the stairways. Jax and Nik are leading one group, Lorenzo and I the other. Break into two groups, with Dr. Lewis and Luke going in the last helicopter.

"I'm staying." Said Luke. "Send someone else." Several more people were loaded into the current copter as they made plans for the last one that was returning.

"Luke, we don't have time to argue." Said Jason as the lifeline to the police rang.

Skye turned white then said "They don't think they can manage another flight. The winds are too strong. They are going to try but don't think it is possible."

"We move out now. WE can't wait for them to try." Said a grim AJ. Sonny and he had made a deal, they would go with separate groups, so that one of them lived for Michael, but AJ knew the fire was gaining ground and was worried his son would end up with no living parents.

Georgie, rushed off, with Johnny and Zander scrambling after the younger girl "What are you doing, get back here. Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

When they reached back stage, they saw her stripping, "Stop!" Called out Johnny.

"I have jeans and a t-shirt here, get the other women back here. They should be able to find something to wear. This is where we changed before the show."

Zander nodded while Johnny reached over and hugged her saying "Bright girl."

Shrugging off his arms, she gave him a quick grin and said "do you mind?"

"What?" He asked then got it. Turning around, he blushed when he realized he had been hugging her while she was in little more than a slip.

The other women joined them, so Johnny left grabbing an empty backpack and sticking water bottles in it. Georgie quickly joined him with a couple more as Zander and Nik came over to help. "Great idea."

"We need some wet towels and any fire extinguishers we can find." Said Nik.

"Got them." Turning they saw AJ and a couple other men carrying all the red canisters into the room.

Carly was squeezing into a pair of her brother's jean and thinking she needed to diet as they joined the rest of the trapped partygoers. Alexis was pulling on Sage's sneakers as she joined them. "Georgie, I wish you had gone with the copter." She fretted knowing how little of a chance they had.

"Okay, Georgie, I need you to go with Skye. Carly with Alexis. Here, take this." Said Jason handing her a wet towel.

Carly and Alexis hugged the others then praying they took the lighter of the bags from the men and went down the west staircase with Jax and Nik. As Sonny, Zander, Ned and Cameron grabbed the others. Carefully edging their way down, Jax touched the door for the fifteenth floor.

"Okay, we are good. Nik get the nozzle ready just in case. "

Opening the door to the staircase again after their rest, Jax escorted all in except to Carly when the flames shot up. Pulling the blond back, he covered her until he felt the heat lesson. As they separated, he saw the wall of flames behind them and in front of them. Carly just closed her eyes, knowing she was going to die. She should have last time, but had escaped, this time she was going to die.

Nik shouted to them, "Are you okay?"

"We are fine. Keep going. Get out and get us some help."

"We can put the fire out." Said Sonny even as he lifted the nozzle.

"Sonny, no, these flames are coming up from the walls, they are too big, Just get to the bottom and get us some help fast." Screamed Carly. "PLEASE!"

Jax pulled her back and helped her to the other side of the wall so they could look out one of the windows. Looking down he saw the balcony was sturdy and said "Carly I need you to trust me, there might be a way we can save ourselves but I need to know if you can trust me."

"With my life." She said calmly.

Shocked he looked up and saw she was standing there handing him a water bottle. "We can tie the bed sheets together and go in through the window on the floor below."

"I'm lousy at tying knots." She admitted.

"I will take care of that, you find something to break the window with."

Ten minutes later, a bedraggled group of partygoers exited the building, to the shouts of the fire department.

"Who is still in there?" Asked Taggert as Elizabeth handed out blankets and hugs to Cameron, Ned and Zander.

"We lost Alexis and Sonny on the fourth floor. Sonny has a broken arm; Alexis and he were taping it up when the fire broke through. Jax and---"

Oh my god! Was all Elizabeth thought as she saw two people hanging off the side of the building. Seeing them finally break the window and get inside, she heard Zander finish saying. "Carly and he were stuck on the fifteenth floor."

"Not any more, that is who just played Spiderman and went through the thirteenth floor windows." Said Justus as he came over with the Mayor while holding binoculars.

"WE are going to die." Said Alexis. "But not until we are old and gray, I refuse to leave my girls."

"I never expected to make it this far." Said Sonny as they leaned against the stairwell. Grabbing the door, Sonny and her entered to rest.

"I can't die. I can't let Kristina's father take her away from Mac. I can't let that happen." She said starting to have a panic attack.

"I thought you used a sperm donor." He said lifting his head from the wall, wondering if he was really the father while trying to calm her down.

"I did, but it turns out the clinic screwed up and used some sperm donated for medical research, not for implantation. Sonny, you have to promise me that you will help Kristina stay with her father, don't let Jeff Webber take my little girl."

"Elizabeth's father?" He asked stunned.

"I found out when Steven was talking one day. They have the same blood type, so I asked Marco, to get me a sample of his DNA, it proves he is Kristina's brother. Jeff found out about the screw up and has been trying to force the clinic to tell him who got the sperm. I won't let him take her away from Mac, not like he did with Elizabeth and the Quartermaines; I won't let him take my little girl."

"What about Elizabeth and the Quartermaines? What are you talking about?"

Alexis gave him the short version of what Carly and she had found out. "So let me get this straight. Annie is her mother, she died after asking Monica to raise Elizabeth, Jeff stole his daughter away, abandoned her soon afterwards. What a fucknut." He said as they took a deep breath after holding the wet towel to their faces and returned to head down the stairs.

Sonny ran into a wall, then realized it was Jasper Jax, "What? HOW?"

"You don't want to know when we get out of here, I swear that I am never going in a hi-rise building again." Swore Carly who then took Jax's arm and said "Lets get the hell out of here."

Rushing down the remaining flights, the cold rain and fresh air hit them as they rushed out of the building together to the screams of Mommy.

Michael pushed past the barrier and rushed to hug his mother while Elizabeth waited with blankets. "Where is Jason?"

"He is coming with another group down the second staircase." Said Carly removing the breathing mask that had been placed on her.

Alexis was torn between wanting to go and see her husband and waiting for her stepdaughter. Seeing the flames shooting out, she decided to stay, telling Ned to check on Maxie and Mac for her.

Hugging her, he said "You should go too."

"I am staying until Georgie comes out of that building."

"I will stay with her." Said Jax as Nik and Emily hugged Alexis.

"Jason will make it, I know he will." Carly told Elizabeth trying to get her to leave.

"Carly, I am not leaving. Please go and see my grams, she is at the hospital. Steven and her were caught on their way back up to the ballroom and are helping with triage there."

Sonny was telling the medic he would go soon, but went over to Alexis drawing her apart. "I won't tell anyone your secret. I promise."

"Thank you." She said before returning to the edge of the barrier and stood with Elizabeth and Jax.

TBC

Chapter 68

Frost: Some say the world will end in fire, others in ice.

At the same time as the previous chapter:

Jason was in front, with Lorenzo holding the second canister as they slowly moved down the stairwell. Reaching the eighteenth floor, AJ and Johnny helped maneuver people over the heavy beam lying there. It was a tight fit and Luke was almost stuck.

As soon as they arrived on the twelfth floor, they went into the hall and took a rest. Johnny helping Georgie to sit. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" He asked puzzled.

"Lie about Dante?"

"Why were you looking for him?"

"It's stupid. I think I may know him. That's all. Your turn."

"He is the campus lothario; I like you and didn't want you to get hurt."

"Oh." She said then after he helped her up so they could continue said "Trust me, I have a plan. Before I date anyone I introduce the guy to Jason. Most don't pass, but if they do, I consider going out with them."

Just before they entered the stairwell, he looked at her and said "Do I pass?"

AJ was helping Skye when the sound of screeching metal, reached them. "Enter the next door, enter the next door. The staircase is coming apart."

As the seven of them rushed in, Jason could hear the staircase falling. Taking out Johnny's phone, he was glad to realize he had dial tone. Calling down, he told Justus, they were heading towards the west staircase.

"The first group got down; we have to switch to the west staircase. It is pretty clear."

Luke helped Georgie removed her empty backpack and they left it behind, as they once again started down the hallway. Soon arriving at the corner, they found there was a small fire between them and the stairs.

Extinguishing it, they kept moving with AJ now taking the lead and Johnny on the second canister while Lorenzo and Jason helped the women.

Hearing the sound of a dog barking, they found the small poodle barking its head off as they rounded the corner. Skye helped George stick it in one of the almost empty backpacks and zipped it partially up.

"Keep moving we have to get out of here." Said Luke as they could hear more of the building collapsing.

Reaching the second floor they found the stairwell impassable. "Now what?"

"Get to a window and let's get them to use the ladders."

AJ took the fire extinguisher and smashed out the window as soon as Jason closed the door. Grabbing one of the bed sheets, they waved it out the window to the sounds of shouting. Soon a ladder was reaching them and a fireman was reaching though to help them climb onto it. "Take your time and be careful climbing down.

AJ was escorting Skye with Luke following close behind. Hearing shouts he saw his cousins and grandfather watching from as close as they could get. Johnny soon followed with Georgie as Lorenzo and Jason barely made it on as the building started to collapse.

"HANG ON, HANG ON, HANG ON." They all heard as the ladder started to swing sideways to protect them from the falling debris. Johnny pushed Georgie down and fell on top of her and the dog when a piece of the stone wall fell and hit him in the shoulder and arm.

"Johnny!" Screamed Maria from where she was standing at the barrier as she watched her son protect the younger girl.

Jason found himself slipping but grabbed onto the railing tighter, Elizabeth would kill him if he ended up dead. He would keep his promise to his wife. Seeing the grim look on Lorenzo's face he saw the same determination in his face to make safely to the ground.

Once they were stopped, the firemen rushed over to start unloading the unintended passengers as AJ swore at himself as he felt the burn he had been ignoring.

"JASON!" Elizabeth called as she rushed over to greet her husband. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. Did everyone make it down?" He asked as he held her tight.

"So far the only casualties is Stefan dead, Lucky dead. Sonny has a broken shoulder. Francis is doing fine. They got the bullet out, he is going to be in the hospital for a while Cameron Lewis had a heart attack on the way to GH and Mac who was shot by Lucky and was burned in the fire."

Elizabeth watched from the safety of his arms as Alexis hugged Georgie and the others were all greeted by family. Edward came over and said "how are you?"

"Fine, I will live." Said Jason. "Alan?"

"He is fine. So is everyone else I care about Lulu stole a police car and Nik went after her, but other than that things are fine down here."

Taggert came over and requested his vest back. "Thanks." Jason said.

"You're welcome." He muttered back. "That was for Mac, he shot him in the back. I knew you would get to him first and I wanted him dealt with."

Johnny could feel the burning of the pain in his shoulder but the girl who had come over to check on him made it all worth while. "How are you?"

"I will live. Have you seen the blond from earlier? Older, she was on the second to last airlift?"

"She was over there a minute ago, but the medics insisted she go to the hospital."

"Hey, you never answered my question?"

Not sure at first she laughed and replied "Yes, I think you would pass at least the first round. Then would come my father, that one would be rather difficult." She replied as she released the puppy saying you poor thing, you were crushed weren't you.

"Are you sure that thing is a dog and not a large rat?" He said joking.

"Go get checked out. I have to go with my mom," she said then replied. "I suppose you like great big dogs with lots of teeth."

"Actually no, but for the right girl I could change my mind about that thing." He said pointing at the poodle.

Laughing she said "I hope you find her. Now go and get checked out."

"Yes ma'am." He said saluting her as the medics forced him into an ambulance while Alexis came over to tell her that the Mayor was giving them a ride to GH.

Audrey was running the list of names while family members came to find out about their loved ones. Most of the students had left to go home with their parents but a few had pitched in to help here.

Seeing Lucas and Dillon passing out water bottles and wash clothes, she turned to find out what had happened to Sage and Brooklynn only to witness their reunion with their parents. Sage was crying as Lorenzo pulled her closer.

"Where is Skye?" She was asking.

"Coming with the rest of the Quartermaines. Everyone made it here okay?"

"Dr. Lewis died of a heart attack, but everyone else is alive."

Monica was helping Maxie sit up as the blond was threatening to smack her sister. "I can't believe she did that, what was she thinking?"

"That she loves you. Now let's go wait for them so we can tell them about your dad."

"I am going to wait until she isn't expecting it then, wham one right upside of the head." Said Maxie while walking with her doctor down the hall.

Monica saw a familiar looking patient and told Maxie to go ahead without her. "Mr. Smith, are you in need of medical assistance?"

Johnny looked up and said "I think I dislocated my shoulder."

Taking him into a room, she had the orderly help her pop the joint back into place and told the younger man that their were spare scrubs in the closet. "Thank, there was a woman brought in earlier, could you see if they found an older blond suffering from smoke inhalation."

"Define older?"

"Uh, your age?" He said with a grimace.

Shaking her head, she went to check with Audrey as Mrs. Barrington came into the ER looking for her dog.

"Did you try the local vet?"

"No, someone told me that the Mayor took the girl who has my Tinkles with him."

"That would be Georgie, they should be on their way." Said an entering Elizabeth as she walked in with the various members of the Quartermaine family and Jason.

After the hugs and tears, Dr. Meadows insisted on checking her out. "Shall we?"

Sitting in the exam room, Elizabeth sighed and said "As soon as we have showered I want something to eat and maybe not even in that order."

Joyce Meadows came into the room, handed them some scrubs and suggested the shower in the room nearby. Jason helped Elizabeth out of her clothes then protested when she suggested he join her.

"Jason, just for a shower, I think we are both too tired and hungry for anything else."

Jason smiled and said "Only death could stop the wanting, but you are right. Handing her the unwrapped soap bar, he joined her as they washed away the grim and soot. Hearing Jason grunt, she eased behind him and inhaled. "Oh my god." She said fingering the bullet shaped bruises forming on his back.

"I am fine; we are fine. He is dead." Was all Jason said as he turned and pulled the trembling body of his wife into his arms. "We are fine."

"I almost lost you today, once again because of my past, not your job."

Changing into the scrubs, they silently joined Dr. Meadows as the adrenaline slowly ebbed away. "Here we go." She said squeezing the gel onto her stomach. As the cold hit her, Elizabeth laughed. Reaching out she took Jason's hand and stuck it on her side.

"I don't think our daughter liked that very much, she just kicked me."

Jason reached over and felt the miracle of their daughter. When she kicked again, he said "what does it feel like?"

"Weird, like she wants me to know she is in there."

Reaching over for the napkins, the doctor silently handed them two when the baby stopped kicked. Placing the equipment on Elizabeth's tummy, she showed them the baby kicking on the monitor.

"Wow." Was all that Jason could find to say as they lay there watching, while the obstetrician left them alone. Seeing the gathering family she said "They are just fine. Baby is kicking while on the monitor."

"They are watching?" Asked a happy Monica.

"Yes, they are. Congratulations, by the way. Finally a granddaughter."

Hearing all the happiness, Joyce realized they didn't know. "OOPs." She said before retreating. Telling the parents, she found out that they had planned on telling them this evening.

Johnny looked around, the woman doctor had told him that Maria had left without giving the medical personnel her name or address. Not finding his mother, he soon found Georgie and her family waiting outside a room.

"Who is hurt?" He asked.

"My dad, he was shot and will be fine, but had some minor burns that are going to be sore for a while. What about you did you locate who you were looking for?"

"She left already. Do you have a minute?"

Seeing Alexis eyeing him with doubt, he said "Just a minute."

"I-I just-"

"Hey man, there you are. I'm taking off to drive my mom back to the city." Said Dante as he joined them. "Hey, you are the girl from earlier."

"Yes, I am. We just got here from the hotel." Starting to leave, she found herself stopped by Johnny as Dante continued to talk.

"Listen, my car was in the hotel, do you mind if I borrow yours. After all I lent you mine the other day so you could go hiking in the middle of winter." He said.

"Sure, it's at school." Reaching into his pockets, he pulled them out and tosses them amazed to still have them after all they had been through.

Georgie froze and said "Where did you go hiking?"

Dante decided to help his friend, get the girl. "Out at those peaks by the cliff road. Vista Point."

Looking at Georgie, Johnny got the feeling she knew he was the one writing to her, then she said "I have to go."

"Wait-" he tried to stop her but she joined her family and looked at him like he had betrayed her. "I wonder what that was about."

"Thanks man." Said Dante. "You know if you are so worried about that pretty little car, you might want to get another one. A nice SUV for when you want to go hiking.

Johnny went to the entrance and caught a ride back to school, wondering what had just gone wrong.

Seeing the note, he opened it up and sighed. So there was a good change he had been seen. Now what?

Calling he verified his father was still in the mental institution, then that Trevor was still in prison all the while cursing the reporters who had shown his face on the news. Looks like he was going to have to go back on the road. Grabbing the key for the post office box he packed up his stuff, taking only what was important to him.

Sitting down he wrote out the note, then placed it inside the envelope and laid down knowing he had mere hours before someone came looking for him. Hopefully Dante would keep his mouth shut, or things might get ugly for him.

Nik had almost caught up with Lulu, she was out in the middle of nowhere, driving a police car, determined to get herself killed. Taggert had given him two hours before coming after his sister. He had lost a brother today to his own inability to face life; Nik did not want to lose Lulu as well.

Seeing his sister fishtail, Nik knew she had hit ice, slowing down he found himself drifting off to the side, then over the edge and into a ditch. Hitting his head on the steering wheel, he hit the horn.

Listening to the blare of the horn the dark haired woman walked over to the car, intending on leaving the man to his own devices, then she pushed him back and saw her husband "Conner?"

Dante was heading back to the room where he had last seen his mother, when he heard her talking to someone. "--your son."

"Why didn't you tell me? I had a right to know?"

"What rights would that be Sonny? You left me and moved on to the next girl, to my own cousin. To Connie. So don't you dare talk to me about rights. I was just some goodtime girl while you pined for my stuck up cousin who dumped you and moved away."

"You should have told me?"

"I should have told you and exposed my son to the life you led, you were a gangster with a quick temper and little education. I wanted more for my child and he is all I ever wished for. I raised him, I was there when he broke his leg playing football, and I was there when he had the chicken pox. Not you!"

"You wouldn't let me be there, you never told me."

"I wanted more for my child than to be known as Sonny Corinthos child. I wanted the world for him, not guns, violence and what little attention you would spare from who ever you were screwing that week."

"It wouldn't have been like that."

"Yes, it would. Sonny you have the attention span of a gnat and will never truly be faithful. You don't have it in you to be happy. It isn't part of your makeup. My son is a good kid, he is doing well and has no idea his father is a former gangster who can' t keep it zipped. I worry about him following in your footsteps."

Dante recalled how he had thought this man had such a great life when he came to town, how he had liked reading how he had women throwing themselves at him. How it had sounded so grand. Now he just wanted to run but didn't.

Returning to the waiting room, he saw his mother coming down the hall wiping away her tears. "Are we ready?" She asked pretending to smile.

"I borrowed a friend's car; I will be driving you all the way home." And maybe I can bring the subject around to my biological father and how he had hurt his mother so badly.

Skye didn't want to be alone but knew this was a bad idea as she knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

Holding the door wider, Lorenzo let her in.

"Can I spend the night, just sleep here?"

Not saying a word, he drew her up the stairs and into his room, and his bed without saying a word.

Carly listened to Jax's thanks and said "You are welcome. I liked your mom the only time we meet." Then realized that hadn't happened, seeing the confused look on his face, she said "I meant talked. She called the club once looking for you."

AJ watched from the living room as Michael told Morgan all about the fire. "I think it is time for bed. Your mom will be in here in a minute and we are going to be in trouble."

As the sun rose over the building tops, most of Port Charles was just going to bed, while others were making plans for the day. Some were watching television like the inmates at Pentonville. One of whom was watching the news and thinking I caught you, I finally caught you. You are going to pay for what you did to me."


	38. Chapter 38

Switching Places

Chapter 68

Elizabeth woke up not sure what woke her. Turning over she saw Jason still awake and staring at her. "Jason?" She asked.

"I couldn't sleep. I kept seeing Lucky holding a gun on you. Then the fire, mixing with the one a few years ago. I just needed to hold you close." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"What time is it?"

"Almost ten. I talked to Marco; Francis woke up again. He is in pain but doing fine. In fact he is flirting with the nurses already."

"When Lucky shot him, I wanted to help him, but knew that Lucky would kill him if given a chance. When you put your gun down, I was terrified. I can't believe I am saying this, but thank god for Taggert."

"I know; it has been all over the news. He was being arrested for the drug store thefts and the one at GH. He got in to GH using Bobbie's keys. Took them and copied them. Some dealer rolled on Lucky for a better deal. Lulu was arrested for stealing a police car last night."

"I saw, Taggert gave Nik a chance to chase her down. I guess he didn't catch up with her."

"Carly called earlier, she was hoping to have lunch with you at Kelly's. I told her you would call when you woke up."

"I might as well go; I had a restless night. I kept seeing you hanging off the side of the fire truck."

"I had no intention of letting go, in fact, I was thinking you would kill me if I died there." Jason leaned over to kiss her as it slowly got more intense; they soon found themselves occupied with more pleasurable things.

Emily went into the station, talking to Garcia she found out where the car had been found. "We have no idea where he went. There were tire tracks and some footprints, so it looks like someone found him and took him someplace safe."

"Thanks, where is the Jag now?"

"Impound yard. Do you want to see her?"

"I have to; I am the last one left. Leslie is in Florida with her former sister in law and is flying back as soon as the weather clears. Luke is useless you know that."

"She is being brought up. Taggert told me to put her in a cell, I think he is hoping it wakes her up."

"What about the car, what happens there?" She asked even as she made a mental note to call some of the other hospitals in town.

"We aren't going to press charges; most of us understand why she did it. Justus is going to put her in for a diversion program. The idea is that it stops their behavior and gets them thinking of where do they want to end up."

Alexis was sleeping while sitting in the darkened room, when Mac woke up. "Ouch!" Trying not to disturb her, he reached for the call button and pressed it. When the heavyset nurse arrived, he asked for his doctor and for a cot for his wife.

"She refused to use one. Your daughters are here, may I send them in." she asked with a smile as she checked his vitals. "Looking good, now don't move much, you don't want to reopen that wound."

"I need to see Justus Ward at some point, could you call my office to arrange it."

"He is here as well, but it will take a few minutes, he was visiting with Francis Corelli about the shooting."

Maxie entered the room ahead of Georgie who was pushing the baby stroller. "Dad!"

"How are all of you?" He asked as they griped his hand, unsure of where not to touch.

"We are fine, what did the doctor say?"

Alexis woke up in time to hear the question and looked to see Mac was awake. Bending over she kissed his lips saying "I love you, you are insane though for chasing after Spencer yourself."

Tony came into the room and suggested they let him examine the patient.

"Tony, the bullet is no place close to my brain."

"Depends on who you talk to." He said with a deadpan expression.

"Don't go there." Said Mac trying to move some.

"Only Lucky would shot you in the rear, was his aim was that bad?"

"I think he was that strung out. Am I going to be okay?" He asked while his family was waiting for the answer.

"Your skin is going to itch as the burns heal, and the bullet wound mean you will be sleeping on your side for a while, but you will live. Next time, shoot first, and ask questions later. It works for Morgan."

Carly was locking up the Brownstone; Michael was with Sonny who had been uncharacteristically quiet when picking him up earlier. Putting it down to the pain medicine, she went to get Morgan ready for the trip to Kelly's. "Do you need a hand?"

Turning she saw Jax standing there, and said "If you could take the bag, I will load Morgan."

"How are you this morning?"

"Fine, other than telling Michael that I was not happy about playing Spiderman. Apparently Justus described our descent as playing Spiderman, now he wants to do it."

"When he is older, have someone take him to one of the places were he can learn to repel, it can be fun. I just wanted to check up on you. I have to go I have a meeting in New York, but will be back tonight. Would you like to have dinner?"

"Where?"

"The Gri- how about Kelly's." He said with a small wry grin.

"Better yet, I can order take out and we can eat here. Where are you staying?"

"I had purchased a penthouse, and was planning on having it redecorated. I just have to move up that schedule."

"If you need any help..." she left it open but then got into the car and drove off to see who would show up for lunch.

Elizabeth was dressing when she heard the door. Walking down the stairs carrying her belt she was surprised to see Skye. "Do you have some time this week? There is something I need to talk to you about."

"Sure, but it will have to be later. I am meeting Carly and Alexis for lunch, but I am free tomorrow."

"That's fine. I was on my way to the police station when I decided to stop. Taggert wants to talk to me about the alarm system and how Lucky over rode it."

"He had a lot of experience with computers; my guess is he figured it out all on his own."

"There was a code, he would have needed. I have to figure out how he got it."

"Is the hotel a total loss?"

"Yes, plus three people died. Though I guess only Cameron is the result of the fire."

"I heard Lucky did a lot of damage. I am sorry."

"For what, moving on and being happy. Don't you dare apologize? I was married to an abuser and that is where Lucky was heading. If you had stayed with him, my guess is that eventually he would have hurt you much worse than he already did."

"Thanks, I needed to be reminded about that." She said with a sad smile. Jason was coming down the stairs, and reached out and grabbed Skye's arm.

"You did well, don't let Edward tell you any differently. You made the difference between life and death for most of those people. If you hadn't updated those fire systems; it would have been a complete disaster."

"Edward said the same thing, then ruined it by being worried about being sued and calling his attorney."

"The man isn't going to change; we just have to accept him the way he is." Said Elizabeth.

Carly was waiting for the others while going over her list. She had Monica monitoring Alan's diet, to the point that the doctor had been sneaking around, trying to get fatty foods past his wife. All it had taken was a casual comment on how tired Alan had been looking.

Alexis was keeping an eye on Kristina's health, and guiding Maxie. Unfortunately, Lulu was in for a rude awaking. When she had called down to the station and learned of her arrest, she had talked Justus into making her face some punishment. The man had been planning on letting her off the hook.

Seeing Elizabeth entering she stood up to hug her friend. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, what about you, any side affects from hanging off the side of a building?" She teased.

"No, but it will not be happening again. I have decided to not enter any building with more than four floors."

"I guess that means if I want you to visit, Jason and I have to move."

"I will qualify the statement to add for at least three months. So for now you will just have to come to see me."

"Have you heard how Mac is?" She asked worried about Alexis and how she was handling it.

"He will be fine." Said his entering wife. "The bullet was removed and the burns will hurt for a while, but he will be fine. Now I have to make this quick, since the girls and I have had no sleep."

"Sleep? What's sleep?" Asked Emily as she entered and sat down. Placing her head on Elizabeth's shoulder she said "I haven't had any of that for almost three days."

"Em, the fire was last night. Why were you up the night before?"

"Nik." She answered before wrapping her arms around Elizabeth and snuggling closer.

"Well, if Miss Sleepy head can wake up a few minutes, I was just going to check on everyone."

"Okay, go through your list." Said Elizabeth as she tried to drink her milkshake.

"Francis is doing well; I talked to him earlier. Sonny has an injured shoulder and is acting rather quiet. We know that Lucky is dead. I know he is your oldest friend, Em but he was out of control" said Carly.

"I know I just wish...I don't know what I wish. Mainly that Helena hadn't killed him years ago, but I am not so sure that she is responsible for this."

"Okay, the first fire, we lost Zander, he went off the rails, but he is fine. I talked to him earlier and he is dealing with things. Making plans to leave here. He blames this town for everything." Said Emily.

"I talked to him too, he is returning home and said if we want to see him that we will have to come there." Elizabeth had only spoke to him for a few minutes, as he was getting ready to pack and go.

"Okay, I saw Nik after the fire so he doesn't end up missing."

"Uh, Carly he is missing." Replied Emily from her comfy spot.

"WHAT!" Said the three women disturbing Morgan who woke up and started crying. Carly soothed him, and then holding him said what happened to Nik?

"His car broke down outside of Essex. It's a small town about ten miles east of here."

"I have to make a quick call. Stay here, Alexis go home and we will call you later. Elizabeth, who is your guard today?" She asked wondering why Emily seemed so calm.

"I have Max and Milo."

"Good we may need them." Emily woke up at that, she had been sure that it was just a simple accident. She had been concerned but tired more than any thing else. Some part of her expected to find him when she returned home that afternoon.

"Carly I am five months pregnant this isn't the time for one of your plans." She warned.

"I will be right back. I need to call Stan." She said leaving quickly.

Returning she told them that they had someplace to go as soon as Stan called her back.

"Conner, Conner are you okay?" The man in the bed looked up at the brunette leaning over him and thought the curls weren't right.

"Did you get a perm?" He asked but unsure why he did.

"Yes, I did." She said playing along. "How do you feel this morning? You had a car accident on your way home."

"I-I don't remember. Is that why my head hurts." Then looking around he thought, this place doesn't look familiar. "Are you sure I live here?"

"Yes, you are my husband, see." She showed him the photo on the mantle of the grinning couple, the woman in a white dress and the man in a military uniform. Something about a uniform made sense, but there should have been a sash on it.

"Tell me." He said listening to her tell him all about the life he seemed to have forgotten.

Carly took the call and then went to the Spencer house, taking out the spare key she let herself in grateful that Lulu had lots of photos lying around. Picking up several, she tossed them into her purse and made a call to the last person she wanted to talk to.

"Thanks could you meet us there."

Getting in, she leaned over and handed Milo the address as he pulled the SUV out of the driveway. Arriving at the quaint house, Carly told Elizabeth to wait here with Emily, but had Max hand her a mike.

"I get it, but this could backfire. We should just send the police."

"No, her husband hurts Emily in the future; we need to deal with this now. No messing around."

Mary looked out the window at the large Suburban and walked out onto the porch, grateful that Conner was sleeping. "May I help you?"

"I was wondering if you have ever seen this man?" She said showing him the picture of Nik with Lucky.

"No, no I haven't." She said keeping her voice calm.

"Don't you want to know which man I am talking about?" She asked the woman.

"No, because I have never seen either of them." She lied.

"Strange, are you new it town? The blond is Lucky Spencer, local nitwit who killed someone last night. The other is Nikolas Cassidine, Prince Nikolas Cassidine. His car went into a ditch not that far from here, the tracks lead right here."

"Looks, lady, please leave before you wake up my husband. He has just returned from Iraq and needs his rest." She said while looking back into the cabin.

"Really, well thank you for your help. I will let the local police know that their search warrant for the wanted man is unnecessary." Seeing the woman not even flinch Carly sighed, she had heard the woman was insane, obviously it was true.

"Good, the only man here is my husband." She said before entering the house, and locking the door.

"Mary, who was that?" Asked Nik as he walked out the door. The clothes were a little loose and seemed wrong, but if he had just returned from war, that made some sense. He would have been wearing a uniform for so long that he wasn't comfortable in civilian clothes.

"Just someone lost, how about an early dinner?" She had been careful to cover herself telling Nik that he was AWOL, and could not be seen, that they had made plans to move to Canada and were in the process of getting ready to leave.

Carly was back in the truck, then she pulled the device out of her ear. "So what do you think?"

"She has to be lying. Nik is always in the news and Lucky has been the lead story for the last twelve hours." Said Elizabeth, seeing the car pulling up behind them, she turned to Carly and said "Tony Jones?"

"We need a head doctor; he is the only one I know."

Getting out she went over and asked him to join them, "What is going on Carly."

"Nik had a car accident; we were tracking him when we arrived here. There is a man inside that looks just like Nik, she is claiming he is her husband Conner Bishop. Jason's man ran the name; he is a soldier who died in Iraq."

"So why am I here?" He asked annoyed. "Wouldn't the police be more helpful?"

"I think that Nik has a head injury and we need your help. Max and Milo can get us in but we need you to get Nik out without injuring him worse."

"Fine, but if we get arrested I am telling them all of it."

Max told Milo to go around to the back door they had scouted out earlier and then went to the front door with Elizabeth and Emily. Knocking, they heard some scrambling then the woman at the door.

"Yes, may I help you?" She asked standing in the doorway. Max slowly eased closer and said "We are looking for someone, this is Mrs. Cassidine, her husband had a car accident."

"Like I told the blond, -" she lifted her hand to emphasize something and Max pushed into the house.

"Let me guess that there is no one here but Conner. Except that Conner is dead." Said Emily.

"He isn't my husband is not dead." She replied.

"Yes, he is. He looks remarkably like Nik, but he isn't Nik. You need to tell him the truth; you need to stop the lies."

"I am not-" she stopped as Nik left the bedroom and pulled her behind him. "She isn't lying. She has pictures of us. I am Conner Bishop."

"No, you are Nikolas Cassidine. Son of Laura Spencer, nephew of Alexis and Stefan..." Emily could see she was getting through.

"You are lying to him, STOP!" Screamed Mary.

"Nik is one of my oldest friends, his grandmother hates me, and his brother and I were engaged to be married. You faked my death; do you want to know why?" Said Elizabeth, continuing she said "Nik, here take the pictures, look at them. You are hurting right now, I can understand not wanting to remember. Your brother killed Stefan right in front of you; he killed the man you thought of as a father."

Nik was getting images that made no sense, but knew somehow they were telling the truth. Turning to Mary he asked "Who, who are you?"

"I am your wife, Conner; I am the woman you love." Carly entered with Tony who was shocked at what he saw in the woman's eyes. She truly believed that Nik was her Conner.

"No-that's not right. Your hair is curly." He said. "WHY? Why did you lie to me?"

"You ARE Conner, you are my husband, you know that, deep inside of you. You know that." She said brokenly.

Carly saw the soft heartedness of Elizabeth and Emily start to feel for the woman and stopped them, saying "Remember what I said."

"Nik, I am Doctor Jones, the women in this room asked me to come and take you to General Hospital. They were worried about you. Let's get Mary to come along, as well."

"WE are not going anywhere; you people are NOT TAKING my husband away from me again."

Milo intercepted the woman as she went back towards the kitchen. "Max, there was a loaded shotgun, in there. I took it out."

Tony had Max go out to his car and get his medical bag and sedated the woman, telling the confused Nik that all would be fine once he had been treated.

Taggert finished telling Mac what they had been working on. "I had Garcia going to Kelly's. He was supposed to be checking out Spencer's room. Turns out he was staying at both his mother's and there."

"Lucky was so strung out in the basement, it was horrifying." Said Mac. "I can recall him as this happy kid who loved life and seemed to have no worse problem than Edward Quartermaine complaining about his dog. How is Luke dealing?"

"He is at his old club; he climbed into a bottle and was still there when I visited with him this afternoon."

Garcia threw up then called Taggert, "Get to Kelly's now. You have got to see this."

When the man arrived he looked at the photo album and said "Pictures?"

"Look inside."

Taggert opened the bright green book with the words permanent lock written across it in bright red letters. Inside he found pictures of Elizabeth Webber, some alone, some obviously photo shopped replacing his head on Morgan's body.

"Oh my god." Was his response. Flipping through, he found the rest even more disturbing. It looked like Lucky had been stalking Elizabeth, taking photos using a long ranges lens. But the ones that truly ruined his lunch were the ones with Elizabeth that had been altered to show her no longer pregnant.

"I heard what he said in the ballroom. He had been planning this for quite a while. It looks like his imminent arrest moved things up. " Said Garcia.

Taggert took out the pictures of Elizabeth and Jason, with the crosshairs drawn on Morgan, and said "Tell Morgan, I have something I have to do."

"What is more important than this?"

"Did you look all the way through the book?"

"No, why?"

"The pictures of them having sex, those were Lucky with the girl photo shopped to look like Elizabeth. The one girl, the one with the big breasts, unless I miss my guess that is Sam McCall."

"So?"

"I recognize that room. It's one of the rooms at Jake's." More specifically Morgan's old room.

Taggert waited until he left then called over to tell Mac what they had found. "The thing is, my guess is that CSU tells us it's the real Sam McCall. There are scars from the hysterectomy."

"Get them to the team, and then see if you can find out when they were taken. Anything else?"

Jason listened to Det. Garcia and then asked to see the album. "Meet me down at the station. What about Elizabeth, do you intend to tell your wife?"

"Yes, but I want to see it first." He said. Calling Diane he asked her to meet him there, then called Elizabeth to find out she was on her way to GH with Emily and Nik.

"I will pick you up there." He said before hanging up. Then wincing at the short tone of voice he had used, he called her back and said "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I figure I can use that when you come to yell at me when you find out what Carly dragged me into this afternoon." She said staring at the shotgun in the box that Milo had placed in the back of the SUV.

"Do I want to know now?"

"Everything is fine, except Nik hit his head and has amnesia."

"So it happened again?" He asked surprised.

"Lulu and the stolen police cruiser, we think. We have the woman who was holding him at her place in the car as well."

Sonny dropped Michael off with Leticia who was just getting Morgan up from his nap. Sonny took one look and realized what he had lost with his son. He had asked Stan to gather all he could, but the man had called to say that it would be a couple of days.

Stopping at the Towers, he saw neither Jason nor Elizabeth were home when he went into his old penthouse. Grabbing the old address book, he had forgotten, he placed some called and went to the restaurant. Calling Brenda he cancelled plans for dinner while the model was in town.

"I have to go to New York for the day. Maybe when I get back." He said.

Brenda said sure, then hung up the phone. "That was Sonny, looks like I don't have a date for Valentines, after all. He has to make a quick trip to New York. So I guess that means we don't have to drive south."

Robin gave her a tight grin. She had four days off and had come to the states with Brenda hoping to plead her case to Sonny. The man had called earlier that week, saying that Jason didn't want her near him. So they could not use his old penthouse while in town.

When she asked if he had even asked Jason, the man she had thought of as her friend had replied. "No, but when I mentioned your name, he said he didn't want you anyplace near his wife. Especially after your lack of apology to her."

Taking out the notes for the new procedure, she decided to at least get started working on that, this Dr. Drake was completely wrong in how he was going about obtaining the data, he wasn't asking the right questions, and that was paramount to getting these people help.

Johnny was on the border to Massachusetts when he found the postcard. Writing her name in block letters, he sent it hoping she would know that he was thinking of her.

As he held the postcard, getting ready to mail it, he knew he was going the wrong way. He had to go south, the files had mentioned North Carolina. He had to find out whom Trevor knew there. So that he could protect his family from the man.

Returning to his newly purchases SUV, he watched as the mail truck pulled up to the blue box and picked up the mail. In a few days, Georgie would have his postcard to go with the letter he had already posted this morning.

Georgie was walking into GH when she heard someone calling out her name. "Yes?" She asked.

"Oh, thank you, thank you for finding my sweet little Tinkles, thank you so much." Said the elderly woman.

"Your welcome, I just brought him along, I wasn't the only one saving him."

"You were the one who was carrying him, who took care of him. The fireman on the scene said you gave him water as soon as you could, in spite of your own family's tragedy. Your father, my poor dear. I hear he is doing better. Shame about that Spencer kid. His father was such a charming man. What ever happened to him." She said more to herself than Georgie.

"You're welcome." Georgie said heading in to see her father, when the woman called out again. "I must compensate you for your troubles."

"No, thank you, but no. Just take good care of ah "Tinkles" said Georgie with a smile as Tinkles lived up to his name on the sidewalk.

Two hours later, Alexis took the call and said "I will look into it. Are you sure?"

"Yes. The account was opened up in her name, two million dollars."

"From Mrs. Barrington?"

"Yes, that was what she requested. There were rules sent along with it, but she arranged for it to be available now."

"I have to talk to my daughter. Thank you for calling me. I know your office hours are long over." She told the banker looking at the wall clock.

"When a client as important as Mrs. Barrington calls, we take care of what she wants, no matter the time."

Elizabeth was sitting beside Nik, he seemed slightly uncomfortable with Emily and her friend had asked her to sit with him.

"So I faked your death?" He asked from the hospital bed.

Elizabeth told him that the doctor had ordered them to not tell him anything. "It could impede your progress."

"I know, he told me. But hearing that, doesn't sound like me. I am no hero. I still can't believe what they said about being a Prince."

Elizabeth chuckled, even without his memory and not believing it, Nik had the ingrained politeness and mannerisms of the Prince. "It is such a part of you, I don't think you would. Your Uncle Stefan started training you at birth, so it is just who you are." She said with a smile.

"So what happens now?"

"What do you mean?"

"They said I can go home, but where is home and how do I get there."

"Emily and you live on an Island in the Harbor. Or you could stay at the penthouse across from us."

"Who is us?"

"My husband, Jason and I live in those towers out that window."

"Do I know this Jason?"

Emily was grateful that Nik trusted her enough to let her stay with him at Sonny's old place, but he seemed upset about something. As they entered she said "Want to talk about it?"

"I can't. Maybe later." He said before walking up the stairs and finding a bedroom to sleep in. Smelling the stale and musty sheets, he made a mental note to remind Mrs. Landsbury to air out the room later. Wait, he thought, who was Mrs. Landsbury?

Georgie was speechless when Alexis entered Mac's room with Kristina and told them what was going on.

"So this woman gave Georgie all this money."

"With some stipulations, they are a little strange, but yes."

"That is so cool, who knows, I might let you bribe your way out of trouble for hitting me in the head with that tray." Teased Maxie.

"I can't keep it." Said Georgie.

"The thing is, the way she set it up, you can't give it back and you can't just give it away." Said Alexis as she explained she needed to read all the legal fine print, but from the sounds of it, she had no choice but to keep it.

Sonny arrived in Bensonhurst, looking around the old neighborhood, he found someone he knew. "Mrs. Brianca, I am looking for Olivia Falconari, do you know where I can locate her?"

The woman turned to look at him, then gave him her back saying "She doesn't need you around, your kind has done nothing but cause trouble around here for years. Go back to whatever rock you crawled out from, Michael Corinthos."

Just shaking his head, and walking away, he called Stan and said "I need an address now?"

"All I can find is an address they had while the boy was in school."

"Give me that, I will work from there."

"Connie, you were right. You should have heard him, saying I BETRAYED him."

"I told you so, men like Sonny, have no idea of other people; it all revolves around them. Your not telling him about Dante wasn't about your son, at least in Sonnyworld. In Sonnyworld, it is all about him, and his wants and needs." She said sarcastically.

"What do I do now? He is going to come looking for us?"

"I already arranged it; you are on the plane as soon as you are ready. Dante, I am sorry about this."

"Don't be. For once you are helping Mom and not thinking of yourself, Aunt Connie. I am glad for her sake. What about my friend Dominic's car?"

"I have arranged for someone to drive it back to this Port Charles and leave it on campus. Is there anything there you can't live without?"

"No, I can buy most of it once we get to where we are going."

Elizabeth stomped up to their bedroom, "Do you think I wanted to be involved. I was just helping Nik the only way I could."

"Elizabeth, that gun was loaded with pepper shot, even being in the room you could have been hurt, do you get that." Jason said entering the room; still furious with her for not understanding why he was worried.

"What I get is that you don't seem to think I know what is going on. Yes, we took a chance, but Milo had the gun, if he hadn't given the all clear we wouldn't have go in."

"What if this Mary had another gun? What then? What if Nik had grabbed it and hurt you?" He said his voice breaking.

Elizabeth stopped pacing around the room and truly looked at Jason. Walking over she embraced him feeling his body trembling, she was ashamed to admit that she had been so concerned about helping Nik and Emily, she had not stopped to worry about her baby and herself. Not really, other than a half-hearted protest to Carly.

"I'm sorry, Jason. I wasn't thinking." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry too; it's just after the afternoon I had I was already worried from what Garcia showed me, that it terrified me."

Elizabeth held onto him, knowing they were reacting to fear and some of it was the result of the fire. "I worry about you, then I take chances."

"Yes, I know that your guards are some of the best, but without Francis there, it scares me. What will they miss, what would Francis see." He said.

"I stopped in to see him earlier; he was trying to talk a nurse into giving him a sponge bath."

Chuckling, he said "He needs a wife, or even a serious girlfriend."

"Jason, what happened at the station?" Feeling him tense, Elizabeth got up and walked over to the bathroom and grabbed a glass of water.

He knew he would have to tell her, but he was not looking forward to it. "Lucky, the searched his rooms at Kelly's. They found some stuff, some pictures."

"What kind of pictures?"

"Of us, but he had cropped them to show his face instead. Of us at Vista Point, and other places. He also took some pictures of himself with Sam having sex...." He didn't finish that statement when he saw her turn gray.

"He changed them too, didn't he?" She asked feeling sick. Taking a small sip of water to try and control her stomach, she just wanted to shower.

"Yes, they are bad; you don't want to see them."

"I knew it, I knew he was sick, we both did. What happens now?"

"Strangely enough, they are looking at how close he got to us without our knowledge. I didn't tell them that we were aware of some of it."

"What did they do with the pictures?"

"They are evidence, but as soon as the furor calms down, I will arrange for them to disappear."

"Thank god. I feel bad for Nik and Lulu, but the facts are that Lucky has been gone for a long time."


	39. Chapter 39

Switching Places

Chapter 70

Elizabeth smiled when she saw the mural; it was just perfect. Lions, tiger and bears. Oh my! She thought as she straightened the curtains. Hearing the sound the heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, she turned as Jason came in with the rocking chair that Lila had insisted they place in their daughter's room.

"That is the perfect fit." She said as he sat it down under the window. Picking up the small pastel knitted blanket that Epiphany had given her, she folded it in half then in half again, before placing it on the top of the changing table. Looking around the pale green room with safari animals and small feminine touches she could feel the rightness of it all.

Jason walked over to the bookshelf and picked up the pink lion and joked that he had never seen a lion this color when he had been in Africa. "Don't you know all girl lions are pink? Asked Elizabeth as she went over to embrace Jason.

"Is this more wisdom according to Maxie Jones?" He asked dryly.

"Of course, in Maxie's world the whole thing is color coordinated with matching patterns." She said.

"I have finally figured out why Mac pulls me into interrogation, he wants some peace and quiet." He joked. "Between Maxie, Alexis and Kristina he must be begging for peace and quiet, Even Georgie when she gets comfortable with someone never stops talking."

Elizabeth laughed at how wrong he had that one. "With Georgie she talks when she is nervous."

Jason thought back on the last month when Georgie and Brooklynn had come over to paint in the outline of the mural and was stunned. "She was nervous the entire time she was here?"

"Yup, no that's not true. She was fine unless it was just the two of you. YOU make her nervous, strangely not because of your job, either."

"The why?" He asked intrigued by this anomaly.

"She thinks you are very pretty." Said a laughing Elizabeth as he realized she wasn't going to tell him the truth. Picking her up, he growled as he carried her back to their bedroom and sat her down on the bed.

"I have my ways of getting to the truth." He said. "Even from a seven and half month pregnant woman."

"Do you worst, but make it quick. I have to meet Emily at the hospital in a little while." She said drawing him down, after scooting into the middle of the bed.

"What I have in mind needs more than twenty minutes, so you are escaping for now. Don't make any plans for later, I have every intention of making you talk." He said as he joined her for a small make out session, hearing the sound of the clock alarm minutes later, he asked "Are you sure you can't stand her up?"

Carly left lunch a little behind for her meeting with Jax. She had talked to him about working of the interior of the new hotel. She had been shocked when without prodding he had followed the last time line and bought the property to build a hotel.

"Carly, I am running a little late. Can we make this quick, I have to fly to Singapore. My brother was sighted at one of my buildings there." He said joining her at the table outside of Kelly's when she walked out of the diner.

"I was on my way to see you." She said. "What did you think of my plans?"

"For the most part, they were good, there were a couple if issues, we want to use American companies as much as possible so if you could fine a marble company here, the same for the fabrics and glass."

"That will cost quite a bit more." She warned.

"Get me some figures, and then send them to me." He said handing her the list of contact numbers. "This is a guy I used in Corning for glass before. See what he thinks of your drawings. There is some master glass worker in town, he wants to talk to us about the project. Something about the lighting in the lobby."

"Elizabeth drew that." She said.

"Fine, take her with you." He said getting ready to leave.

"Jax, she is almost due, Jason hates to let her go to work, let alone across the state. Can I get this guy to come here?"

"Go for it, my guy said they would be coming to the area for some kind of conference at Lake Placid. Deal with the small things, but other than that, I love what you have got. See you later." He said as he quickly left.

Carly waited until there was no one around and did a victory dance.

"I would walk on past and not ask, but frankly I am just too nosy." Said AJ as he leaned against the building.

"The plans for the hotel. We are going forward."

"Great, I never want to see that again, or at least keep Michael and Morgan from seeing, the therapy bills are going to be big enough without them seeing you try to dance."

Making a face at him and sticking out her tongue, she said "So how was your lunch date?"

"Rotten, I kept forgetting her name. I called her Emily and Elizabeth several different times." He admitted with a laugh.

"That is what you get for going out with someone named Elektra. I mean it sounds like the name of a stripper not someone with a PHD. Seriously AJ, I mean who names their child Elektra?"

Emily and Nik parted at the elevator as he went up to see Lainey Winters about Mary Bishop. Now that he had his memory back completely he felt guilt about the woman who was still locked up in the hospital psych ward.

Watching as her mother came down the hall, Emily could not help recalling the confrontation between Elizabeth and her parents last month. She had been just as shocked as Elizabeth to learn that her parents had been harboring a huge secret about the past.

The idea that Elizabeth's biological mother hadn't been Carolyn had stunned her friend. Instead her mother had been a nurse here at GH named Annie. A woman that Elizabeth had been told she looked like. Monica told her what had happened. How Annie had been dying, but chose not to get treatment, wanting to deliver Elizabeth instead.

How Jeff had swooped in and took Elizabeth back to Colorado, after her mother's death. Elizabeth had always believed that the reason her parents had been estranged from those here in Port Charles had been the acrimonious divorce between Jeff and Monica. Learning that she had been lied to by her father and step-mother had devastated her.

Skye had been the one to tell Elizabeth the truth. Not out of maliciousness, but because after the fire she had been dealing with demons of her own in regards to parentage. Skye had confronted Alan Chandler the man who had raised her with her own hurts and had wanted to make sure that Elizabeth had known that even if Carolyn hadn't wanted her, others had.

"What has you thinking so hard?" Asked the woman starring in her thoughts.

"You and what could have been. We could been raised together. Shared clothes, fought over boys." Said Emily still stuck in her mental fantasy. "We would have been sisters, legally."

""I'm glad we weren't" said Elizabeth. Seeing the hurt, she said "That means that Jason Quartermaine would have been my brother."

"Good point." Said Emily putting away her fantasy. "So are you ready for this?"

"Yes, but you have to let me do the talking." Elizabeth had been working on getting the drawings done for the new children's wing. Since she couldn't paint them, Edward had been insisting on delaying them.

"I am all for that, so let's go find grandmother. She is meeting with dad about the grand opening of the new wing. Have you reached you dad, yet?"

"No, he is playing least in sight. Or at least Carolyn is keeping him from talking." She said as they went to join the discussion in the conference room.

Alexis and Mac sat down with Diane and said "What happens now?"

"Dr. Webber has been blocked. The thing you might want to consider is telling Elizabeth, she is your friend. I think finding out she has a little sister might be something she considers important."

"We thought about it, but with all the current revelations coming out. I want to wait until things have settled down a little. She was still angry at Carly and I for knowing as long as we did that it was a possibility.

"Fine, but she is your friend. Now what about that other item?"

"Maxie is over eighteen. She can agree to it on her own. Felicia is fighting it."

"How is it you had custody of these girls all this time and never adopted them?"

"I didn't want to take the idea of Frisco away. It's as simple as that."

"Well, the fact that you have been both girls primary guardian counts, as well as the fact that Georgie wants this. When is Felicia returning?"

"May, if all goes well." Mac wasn't sure he wanted her to return. Between Georgie keeping secrets, ones that she had no idea they knew and the fact the girls had been bonding with Alexis it was going to be a difficult visit even before they added in the adoption.

"We can serve the papers when she returns. Anything else?"

"Anna just needs you to file the papers having her declared alive."

"Already taken care of. I sent them out already. I understand she is getting married."

"Some doctor in Pine Valley.

Georgie took the key out and opened the box. Grabbing both packages, she went out to the car. Still stunned to have it. Mac had just about flipped when he had seen it. She claimed it was part of the rather large present from Mrs. Barrington, who had died mere weeks later.

Sitting in the soft leather seats, she still was shocked to realize she was driving an expensive sports car. Even more that it was in her name. The day it had turned up at school and she had been called to the office to receive the package with keys and papers in her name. She had been stunned.

"So, are we going to actually move?" Asked Lucas from the passenger seat. "Why do you have a post office box?"

"Nothing too important, just letters from a friend." She said pulling the silver Porsche Boxster from the parking lot. "Why are you working tonight?"

"Since Lulu is at her anger management class, I agreed to cover the shift."

"I still can't believe she hit Sage. I thought Sage slapping her back, was great. Every since the fire, she has been on her case." Deliberately not mentioning all the other things that had come out since the night.

Lucas had no such delicacy. "Well, Lucky went apeshit; shot three people killing one, then died. We find out he was committing robberies, was stalking Elizabeth to the point of those pictures. Toss in the drug addiction. No wonder she is in pain."

"Yes, but she is playing it for all she is worth."

"I know; then there is this program they have her in. Two years of probation on top of that and if she doesn't stay out of trouble jail. She is walking a tightrope. I don't excuse her behavior; I just have to accept that she is related." He shrugged.

Georgie dropped him off then drove over to Vista Point, and opened the letter. Seeing the post card for Singapore, she tried to recall where she had heard it mentioned recently.

As she read the letter, she smiled at the descriptions of the people and food, then took out the small square disk he had asked her to keep with the others. It was difficult not to read them, but she would not betray his trust like that.

Answering her phone, she told Maxie she was on her way and headed home for dinner wondering if she should pick up something to eat before hand. Maxie was taking a cooking class and they were expected to eat her homework.

Jason listened with a growing frown. "So Lansing is getting messages out of the prison. Find out who is doing this for him. Johnny step up looking for Maria Zachara. She has answers to these questions, that Elizabeth is asking. Also see how Anthony is doing?"

"Besides being nutty than a pecan pie?" He said.

"Yes, I do. Things have been quiet, let's keep it that way. Bernie, what are you doing for Sonny?"

"He is still looking for this Dante. He thinks he is his son."

"Okay, look, but don't pull resources off of the main business. Even he admits that he overreacted when talking to this Olivia. When is Brenda leaving?"

"Monday. She is heading back to Paris." Reported Johnny from the chair. "What are we doing about the other stuff, I mean with Homeland Security tightening it's grip, we have to find a new way of hiding money."

"I have an idea, one that I have been fighting, but it looks like the coffee shop is a go." He said grimacing like he was in pain. "We can use the space at the Cannery. The shops are supposed to begin opening this summer. WE can go ahead then."

Hearing a knock on the door, Jason called to Milo. "Sir, its Luke Spencer."

"Let him in. Get this taken care of. Max see what you can do about the security. I want things kept under wraps." Seeing Luke entering he said "Spencer, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing, I just want you to drop the lawsuit, the publicity it's getting is making things difficult for Lulu."

"The same Lulu who has been accusing me of murder every time I see her?"

"Yes, look, I know you have good reason, but I am asking as a parent." He said.

"Luke, I want some thing in return. I want you to get her under control. She is now on the edge of the cliff, you know that. Elizabeth still worries about her. The lawsuit against Baldwin, will be dropped too. I know that part kills but it can't be separated." Elizabeth and he had already discusses this, so they were giving him nothing really.

"I know; I talked to her already. She thinks that Lulu needs to face what Lucky had been doing. Lainey agrees; Leslie is staying in town, since I can't let her be on her own."

"She is still refusing to live with you?" He asked. "Have you tried to work with Carly?"

"I don't want my daughter hanging around her. Carly has done things that I don't want Lulu even considering."

Elizabeth was leaving the hospital when her phone rang. "I was thinking we could eat out tonight."

"Adella's?" She stated as the baby started craving a cannoli "I am coming as I am.

Jason just laughed and said "Why don't you meet me there and we can have an early night."

"Good, then after we eat with Sonny we can go home and have some dessert."

Closing her phone, she heard Steven behind her saying "I hope that means something rich and sinful like a piece of chocolate cake."

"Or something similar." She smiled slyly.

"I don't want to even think about." He said shuddering.

"Steven, I am as big as a whale, how do you think I got that way?"

"This is not a discussion I want to have. By the way, the witch is now turning my calls away as well."

"What do you expect, her lies about gaining sainthood, about how she lost the fellowship because she was pregnant with me fell apart. The truth came out and she looks even worse than she did before. Dad too. Wait what are you doing here. I thought you were heading to Paris?"

"I had a meeting with Noah Drake's son. He is the male version of Robin Scorpio, add in that he thinks he is the wish of women every where."

"Fun times?"

"Fun times, when you called the other day, he said that you sounded hot and asked if I have slept with you, then wanted me to rate you so that he knew whether it was worth the bother to try and meet you."

Laughing she said " Well, what did you say?"

Grinning he said "I told him that if you were the last woman on earth and the only other choice was the grizzly bear at the zoo, I would sleep with the bear first."

"The simple answer of saying I was your sister didn't occur?"

"I got the feeling it wouldn't deter him. I don't think your being married to Morgan would deter this guy."

"Great, why don't you try and set him up with Robin?"

"They have already crossed swords he said he would rather sleep with me than her."

"Run, Steven. Run." She said. "When do you leave for Paris then?"

"I postponed it, for a couple of days. Why, do you want me to bring you back some more of that chocolate?"

Robin crossed the airport parking lot trying to find her rental car. Tossing her bag in the back seat, she decided to work on her to do list this trip Knowing that Mac and Alexis would let her stay, she decided to head to GH first. This Dr. Webber needed to know that when ordered to come to Paris, he should get on a plane and come to see her. Who did he think he was leaving that message on her e-mail yesterday?

Seeing the exit for GH she pulled off and went to park, seeing the expensive sports car in Tony Jones spot, she shook her head at the mid-life crisis he must be in. She would have thought that sleeping with Carly would have cured him of that.

"Steven Webber please." She said to woman manning the information desk.

"Dr. Webber just left with his sister. You could try him at home."

"Thanks, is he still staying with his grandmother?"

"No, idea. I don't exactly move in the same circles as the Webbers."

"Robin?" She heard as she started to walk out.

"Georgie, are you working tonight?"

"No, Maxie burnt herself cooking dinner. I brought her to GH for treatment. Monica admitted her since her heart started racing. Of course that could be because of the handsome police officer that was our escort. This Jesse Beaudry is cute. Does Mac know you are here?"

"I just got in, I was hoping on staying with you guys. I forgot about the hotel."

"You can use my room; I can crash at Sage's. "

"I thought the house has six bedrooms?"

"It did, the master bedroom, Kristina's, Maxie's the two downstairs and mine. Viola uses one and Maxie has turned the spare one into a sewing room."

"Oh, I can just call Sonny and stay with him on his estate."

"Are you sure?" She asked feeling slightly guilty as they crossed the parking lot to the rental car.

"Yes, I am. Do you need a ride?"

"No, I have my car. See you later, Robin."

Jason and Elizabeth slipped into the back room and joined Sonny. "I already have the food laid out." He said to the woman who had grabbed a basket full of bread on her way into the room.

"Good, I am starving." She said sitting and grabbing her glass of juice.

"I think you only come here to eat." He joked.

"Sonny, don't get between a pregnant woman and her food." Said Jason who had almost lost a finger when removing his breakfast from the skillet the other morning.

"Just because your daughter was craving peppers, it isn't my fault." She said winking at Sonny.

"I love how when you are doing things like stealing food, she is my daughter." He said sitting down next to her.

Sonny was watching the two of them, envying the closeness and the obvious love. Brenda was observing his sadness from the doorway, so she reached over and grabbed his hand on her way in.

"So, are you going to save some for me?"

"Brenda, I thought models ate lettuce and celery, is Italian food allowed within eyesight. When I was modeling Elton had a fit about what I would eat."

"You know, what I don't care. I am finished for the week. Kate Howard can stick her rules up her well-toned rear end." Said Brenda grabbing a bowl of French Onion soup covered with extra cheese and some breadsticks.

"I hear she is a nightmare, The Devil wears Prada type nightmare."

"She can be. She can also be very generous, to her workers; it just depends on her mood. You know I have wanted to ask how on earth did you manage to get two sets of Hermes shoes, purses and scarves. I mean I know people in the business that have had to beg."

"When I worked for Chloe, there was this up and coming designer. Chloe and I helped her finish get her collection ready for a showing, the one that got her the job working for Hermes. She sends me stuff all the time. Most of it, I give to my grandmother, or mother for Christmas. It's really not my thing. So I called her and asked for a small favor. She took their info and moved them to the top of the list."

"It takes years to get a Kelly and you just called over. I so want to meet your contact." She said enviously.

"Too late, Carly and her are now best buds." She said laughing at the crestfallen look on Brenda's face.

Sonny and Jason just shrugged, neither could understand why when it was almost the end of April and those presents were still drawing interest.

When the meal was almost finished, Elizabeth and Brenda went out to the dining room to give Jason and Sonny some time to talk privately.

"So, what did you find out?"

"Nothing. Stan has looked at every single private flight as well now. There is nothing. "

"What about the roommate who went missing at the same time?"

"Located, he was the piano player from the PC Hotel. He is in Singapore looking for his mother. He didn't help him leave. We talked to him. He did give us a name. We are checking it out, but so far it is panning out."

"I have to find out if he is my son." Said Sonny. "Olivia was right; I would have been a lousy father back then, but things change. If I had kept my temper instead of blowing up. Lainey and I have been working on this and what I need to do."

"I know that Providence has been having problems, have they been in contact."

"Meetings this week. In neutral territory. Lake George. Are you worried?"

"About an interest here, no. Do you want us to send someone with you?"

"No, it should be fine. A truce is being declared. I am just helping them set up the rules." He said. "Could you keep an eye of Mike? He is getting in deep again. I just paid off a large debt."

"I told our people not to take any bets from him. Who did he go to?"

"You are not going to believe this, the Internet. Georgie Jones oh so helpfully taught him how to play computer games so that he could play with Michael. Then Mike found Internet poker."

"Sonny, he is an addict. Yes he slipped but this is something we can deal with. Have Bernie cut off his credit cards."

"I asked him to earlier today. He just moves from one addictive behavior to another."

Jason knew all about it. AJ had gotten a call earlier in the week from Mike, needing help. AJ had called him and Max and Milo had taken Mike home.

Brenda and Elizabeth were splitting a piece of cake and laughing at the cluelessness of Sonny and Jason about women when Robin entered Adella's. Seeing her best friend sitting with Jason's mistake, she gritted her teeth and slipped around the restaurant to listen in without being seen.

Francis had seen the doctor entering and her maneuvering closer to Elizabeth. Moving in himself he kept an eye on her and watched, as she seemed to eavesdrop.

"So are you ready for the baby?" Asked Brenda.

"We finished the nursery this morning. Jason brought over this rocker from the Quartermaine's. Its hand carved Oak. From Lila's family. It's beautiful."

"The one from the old nursery. I recall it. How are the Quartermaine's acting. Driving you crazy yet?"

"No, they try but I have a secret weapon, Lila. She keeps the insanity to a minimum. They are a bit busy anyhow dealing with the latest Tracy drama."

"I heard about that. She knew Luis' brother from Europe. Came home to make trouble for Skye."

"More than that. She wants to take over at ELQ. The problem is that Skye is thinking of letting her. Edward is being his usual self over it."

"Trying to pit them against each other." Said a knowing Brenda.

"Of course, this is Edward. He is already waiting for us to chose a name for our daughter so that he can had an ELQ nameplate printed up."

"What about AJ? What is his position in all this?"

"He is buying in at the shipyard. So Edward is out one more male heir. Ned is still running L&B so he is out of it."

"You that much of a loser, that you have to stand around listening to others conversations or are you that desperate for some small part of Jason's life that you have to listen for the crumbs." Sneered Carly as she sidled up behind Robin.

"Still chasing after Sonny, I see. Or is Jason again. Or maybe another kid with AJ?" Said Robin turning around. "I am here to see Brenda and Sonny. I was being polite by waiting for them to end their talking."

"If you were being polite you would be at the bar, but no you were eavesdropping. How pathetic can you be? Why are you in town this time, what is your excuse?"

"Carly, you are paranoid. I am here on clinic business, just like last time."

Laughing Carly said "Sure, what ever you say. I see my dinner date, so if you will excuse me."

"Bringing a date to your ex-husband's restaurant. Talk about pathetic."

Carly walked over to where Elizabeth and Brenda were watching them and said "Elizabeth, do you have a couple of minutes, that man is here about the chandeliers you designed for me. Do you have time to talk to him?"

"Sure, who is he?"

"I'm not sure, his assistant told me to meet him here. I saw his picture on the brochure but I forgot to bring it. Dane, David, something like that."

"Mrs. Corinthos, your party is here." Said the hostess as she joined them. Elizabeth took one look at the man standing next to the table and down at her maternity dress and flats, then turned to whisper to Carly "I am going to kill you, they are going to find your body years from now, buried under Lila's rosebushes."

Swallowing her nervousness, Elizabeth held out her hand and said "It's an honor to meet you Mr. Chihuly. I am a great fan of your work. "

"Dale, that's his name. Dale." Said Carly triumphantly. Seeing Elizabeth look at her like she was insane, she said "what?"

"I'm sorry, sir. My friend isn't too knowledgeable about glass. Please sit down." She said to the man who had work handing in the Kennedy Center among other importance places all over the world.

"Thank you. I was intrigued by Mr. Jack's proposal. He showed me the preliminary drawings; I liked their Italian influence. So are you the interior designer?"

"No, that would be my companion. This is Carly Corinthos. She designed the restaurant." She said waving her arms around.

"So Mr. Jacks told me. I don't do the actual work on most of the work; I would only be working on the main lobby. That would these drawings, I understand. May I ask what your connection is?"

"Sorry, this is Elizabeth Morgan, Elizabeth took one look at our blueprints and listened to my ideas, then drew the sketches for me."

"Are you a professional artist?" he asked wondering about the strong Italian influence in the drawings.

"No, in fact I am a nurse working on a further degree, but I studied art and worked for Chloe Morgan designs. I still keep up with it, but drawing and painting is a release for me."

"She is quite good." Said Carly.

Elizabeth was wishing that they could go back to Carly hating her artwork, it would be better than her telling the premier glass worker in the world that she was good. "Not really."

"You are. Stop talking down about yourself. You should see some of her artwork." Said an enthused Carly, as Elizabeth wanted to slide under the table while wondering if she could fit under it.

Nik was reading the file when Emily came home. "So what are we studying tonight?" He asked as she joined him on the sofa.

"The skeletal structure of the body. What about you?"

"The file on Conner Bishop. I was hoping your brother's men could locate the man. I have too much on my plate to deal with him."

Getting cozy, Emily said "How did it go today?"

"She is going to get committed. Justus agreed to it after she attacked that nurse, claiming she is being kept from Conner."

"What about you, how are you doing?"

"I still feel guilty. For what happened to her. When I regained my memories, and Lainey told her, it was one of the scariest things I have ever seen. It reminded me of Lucky shooting Stefan."

"You remember?" She asked sitting up so that she could see his face.

"That was my surprise, I got all my memories back. I wish I didn't. I can still see him falling; I can still see the look in my brother's face when he was vowing Elizabeth's baby wouldn't live. Helena caused that; she took so much away from me."

"I know, but even you have seen that she is only partially responsible for Lucky."

"Yes, but how do I openly admit that my own mother is partly to blame? Luke, as well. I mean, we have lost so much to this feud. It would be so easy to be like Luke and blame Helena, or like Lulu and blame Jason. The fact is, Lucky had the chance to get help for his problems and chose not to. Can we talk about something more exciting, our wedding?"

"So you want to marry me?" She giggled.

"No, not really, but I promised Michael he could still be my best man and I have to marry you to keep that promise." He said as he took her textbook and tossed it with the file on the table, and pulled her over on top of him. "Now what were you saying this morning about needing practice at something."

Jason and Sonny left the office after concluding their business, seeing Robin with Brenda, Jason looked around for his wife. Elizabeth was with Carly and looking like she needed an escape he walked over in time to hear Carly bragging on Elizabeth's paintings and caricatures.

"Elizabeth, we are going to have to head out, if we want to see Lila before she heads up to bed." He said knowing his wife wanted out of there.

"Thanks, for reminding me. Mr. Chihuly, it was a pleasure to meet you. I hope you take this project on."

"Thank you, Mrs. Morgan. I hope we can get a change to talk about your designs. I will be in the area for a couple of weeks, setting up a demonstration in Lake Placid."

Jason got his wife out of there, smiling as she told him who the man had been. He had seen his work during his travels and had always been reminded of Elizabeth.

Robin thanked Sonny for the use of his gatehouse, saying she was only going to be in town for a couple of days. "We can fly home together."

"Sure, we can stop off in New York on the way." Said Brenda enthusiastically. "What did Carly say to you?"

"Nothing important, just Carly being Carly. I will see you later; I need to see Mac and Alexis to let them know where I am staying." Said Robin. Walking out the door, she watched as Jason drew Elizabeth into his arms and kissed her.

"I love you." He whispered. "Francis, go ahead and go home. We are just stopping to see Lila then heading home."

"Do you want me to check on Mrs. Bishop?"

"No, Nik is arranging for her treatment. I agreed to let him deal with her."

"See you tomorrow." Said the guard as he watched Jason and Elizabeth pull out. Turning to Robin, he said "I will be watching you. Don't take a step out of place, I will not let you get close to her. We just got rid of Spencer, I am sure that if you step out of place, something similar can be arranged for you."


	40. Chapter 40

Switching Places

Chapter 71

The truth is what we perceive it to be; the absolute truth is what the consensus wants it to be.

Georgie was knocking on the heavy wood door when Professor Alcazar came home. "Sir, do you know where Sage is, we were supposed to be working on our History project."

"I talked to her a little while ago; she was going to pick up dinner on the way. Do you have the report with you?" He asked as she pulled it out as soon as they entered the house.

Sitting his briefcase down, he took it from her and started to read it. Taking out his red marking pen, he corrected a few grammar mistakes, but kept reading. When he finally finished, he said "You might want to expand a little bit on the Berlin Airlift and the rebuilding of Europe via the Marshall Plan, but other than that it should be graded well."

Sage rushed in and handed out the white Chinese takeout boxes. "So, do we have to do any more work on this part?"

"Just a few small things. Now what about the attachment?" He asked.

"We are almost done. Elizabeth helped with the drawing of the map and we have to get the rest of it organized. So, does that mean you are going to keep your promise?" She asked with a smile.

"Like I said if you manage to pass all of your Regent Exams with at least an eighty-five, I will take you to Florence this summer. Georgie you too, if you want." He said with a smile. Skye had been softening on going with them, and he was hoping to deepen their relationship before the school year. The two girls would help ease the way.

"Thank you for the offer, but I promised my Aunt Bobbie to work at Kelly's for the summer."

"We can take Dillon." Suggested Sage to the glare of her uncle.

"I don't think so. Now I am taking my food to the study, you two get that report fleshed out." He ordered with a smile to soften the blow.

"Why would you want to take Dillon, I thought you were not talking to him."

"We meet earlier, I agreed to go out with him this weekend." She said happily.

Georgie just shook her head at the on and off relationship between her friends. Dillon was still trying to make two different women happy, Sage who he seemed to truly care about and his "friend" Lulu.

To her it sounded like Sage was her cousin Robin, Lulu was Carly and Dillon was replacing Jason in the twisted triangle. In the end neither of the women had ended up with Jason, she had the sneaky feeling the past was about to repeat itself.

Elizabeth woke up and eased out of bed, she had to pee, again. After finishing in the bathroom, she pulled her hair up and went downstairs to get something to eat. Seeing Jason still there she asked "What happened to your meeting?"

Turning to see her coming down the stairs in one of the practically transparent maternity nightgowns, he swallowed hard trying to tamp down his desire. "We are meeting in Sonny's old penthouse in twenty minutes. Do you have anything after your tests today?"

"No, at least not at school. I promised Grams I would come over at some point today."

"How do you feel about having lunch with Sonny and Brenda, he invited us after our meeting."

"What about Robin? I thought she was staying at the estate?"

"Not that I was aware of, but Michael is going to be there too, so I would think Robin will stay away."

"Fine, let's go. I know that Sonny is trying to get Robin to come back so that Brenda will stay." She said shaking her head at the way they acted. Sonny had the guards chasing after his old girlfriend while Brenda was taking up all his spare time from the restaurant.

"Do you want me to pick you up at school?" He asked as he avoiding touching her while still managing to steal a kiss.

"Jason?" She said when he successfully evaded her hug.

"Remember what happened last week, I am trying to prevent it happening again." He said ruefully, then he reached down and touched the sofa on either side of where she was leaning. "I want you; I want nothing more than to take you back upstairs and make love to you until we forget the outside world exists."

"Stop teasing and go, we can finish this later." She said before heading upstairs to take a shower.

"So, what do we do now?" Asked Johnny.

"Are you sure on this?" He asked reading the file.

"Yes, Luke is making a deal with Trevor Lansing to open the Haunted Star. Should we warn him who he is in bed with?" Inquired Bernie from the corner.

"No, I will deal with this directly. When is this supposed to happen?"

"Beginning of next month. Rumor is that Luke wants to keep things going here in town for Lulu."

"Get all the information you can. What about the rumors about Hector Ruiz?"

"It's true. Someone took him out, after he tried to takeover the Washington territory. I have no idea if it is true that this priest ratted him out, but it does look that way."

"What about Conner Bishop?" Asked Diane, she had been waiting until they had dealt with business before getting into this sticky subject.

"He faked his death; he is now being listed as a deserter. We have traced him as far as the cargo container, so he could be heading to the New Jersey."

"Tell our people there, to keep an eye out."

"What do we do with him when we find him?"

"Pick him up and have them bring him here. I don't want anyone to know about it."

"Okay, but what about Nik?"

"Cassidine is one of the people worried. While he wants to reunite them, he is concerned. Both of the Bishops seem to have mental health issues. We want to contain the mess, especially since there has been a Helena Cassidine sighting." Said Jason.

"Yet, Spencer is making plans to open that bucket of rust back up. What is he thinking?" Asked Johnny.

"I think that whatever he is up to, we need to keep a close eye on it. I don't trust him anymore than I trusted Lucky. Diane, you might want to head out, I have to discuss something without you here."

Watching the red head leave, Johnny said. "Marco and Milo took care of it; we found a copy of the book in the editor's office as well. Do you want the original taken care of?"

"Tonight, then I want our people to find out who sold a copy of it to that tabloid. Did you make sure the publisher got our message?"

"Yes, a small fire in the printing room. The senior editor was fired this morning. So message received."

Elizabeth put down her number two pencil and took a deep breath with her eyes closed, before walking to the front of the classroom and handing in her final. "Thank You."

"Good luck Mrs. Morgan; I hope you pass." Said her professor as she walked out the door. Looking up at the clock, he saw that there was only twelve minutes left in the final.

Steven turned around and saw the small militant looking woman coming his way. "Dr. Webber, I requested that you come to Paris, why are you still here?"

Looking at her, he said "Let's step over to the waiting room, we can talk there." After they were in a semi-private area. Steven said "Where did you get the idea that I answer to you? I don't. I sent my findings to Paris, but I am unavailable at the moment. Now if you have any other questions in regards to the study at Columbia, I suggest you talk directly to Dr. Drake."

"I am in charg-"

"Actually, you aren't. You are part of a team. Now if you will excuse me, I have to talk to someone. For the record Robin, don't ever talk to me like that again, or you will not like my response."

"I need to talk to you about Dr. Drake." She protested.

"Well if you needed something you should have asked not demanded. But right now you are pretty far down on my list of things to do." He turned to the man in the suit who was walking over to them.

"Dr Webber, I'm Dr. Card, CDC, thank you for getting back to me so quickly. Do you have your bags packed already?"

"In the corner, Robin, if you will excuse us." He said while watching her walk away.

Elizabeth saw Emily studying for her anatomy exam, with highlighters, pencils and a VRC. Picking it up Elizabeth hit play, and listened, as her best friend seemed to be giving herself a prep talk. "What, Nik didn't do that for you?" She teased.

"No, all he said was you will do well don't worry about it." She growled and took back the small silver device. "Done?"

"Yes, Jason is picking me up and we are heading out to Sonny's for lunch."

"What about Robin?"

"Robin? Well, I am kind of hoping she is there. She crossed paths with Steven this morning. I talked to him before the exam. Demanded he explain his delay in coming to Paris."

"I'm surprised she is still alive." Said a laughing Em. "Why and what was she thinking? Did he tell her where he is going?"

"I doubt it, the funny thing is that according to her, she in charge of the clinical studies, and Steven works for her."

"Strange here I thought that Steven worked for GH. Are you sure she isn't using this as an excuse?"

"I don't know, but I seriously don't care. Steven said she was waiting for him when he went over to grab his bag and started in again. He reminded her that they were all equals, then he added that he was rather busy doing work for the CDC on Homeland Security and biotoxins, then reminded her that national security trumped corporate politics. She is leaving tomorrow; her Mom is getting married."

"I heard about that from Alexis. So Anna didn't even TELL her?"

"Apparently not. Well Robin is going down to surprise her, apparently it is one of those May December Romances. Older woman younger man, but from what I have seen of Anna Devane, she has the looks and smarts for it."

"Maybe that is Robin's problem. Have you ever thought about it? Anna and Robert overshadow anything she can ever do. Having super spies for parents, must be a hard act to live up to. Like Lucky and Luke."

"I get what you are saying Grams, says that Jeff is still trying to live up to Grandpa Steve's name. That is why he is such an ass, he knows he can't succeed but still keeps trying."

Jason pulled the SUV up to the side of the quad and helped Elizabeth into it, telling Francis to meet them later. "How did the exam go?"

"I think I did pretty well, but I know I am glad I don't have anymore classes, only practical applications at GH after I give birth." She said relieved. "The school was more than willing to allow the delay between graduation and work."

Jason slowly eased down the road, they were a little early and he wanted to spend some time with Elizabeth before they joined Sonny and Brenda. Pulling onto the side of the road at the old bridge, he helped her out of the truck.

"One day when I am a little less pregnant we are going to have to come out here so that I can sketch the ruins." She sighed as she eased back into his arms. Her back was aching from the tension in class and the warmth of Jason's body always seemed to ease the strain.

"We can bring the baby, have a nice picnic and maybe some peace and quiet." He joked slightly. Nuzzling her neck, he was sliding his hand into her shirt when he thought he heard a car. Stopping movement, he realized he had heard a car slowing and then speeding up.

Elizabeth had soon figured out that someone had almost caught them making out like a couple of teenagers. Laughing she said "Do you think they were shocked to find adults making out here?"

"I didn't think that many people knew of this place." He said as they walked back to black vehicle waiting for them.

"A few do, I have even ran into Georgie and Sage out here a couple of times."

Robin arrived at Sonny's just before lunchtime to see Michael in the living room playing with his young nanny. "Hello, there. My you have really grown, since the last time I saw you." She said.

Michael looked up from his video game and said "Which one of us are you talking to?"

"You of course, I remember when you were just a little baby." She said sitting down on the chair in front of the television.

"DO over!" Called out Brooklynn. "Strange woman blocking the screen." She said as she sat down the controller for the game.

Michael turned to her and said "You would have lost anyhow, I had ten thousand more points than you."

"Michael that's not very nice." Said Robin.

Turning to look at the woman, he said who are you?

"My name is Robin Scorpio; I lived with my fiancee your Uncle Jason when you were just a baby. We were going to raise you after we got married." She said.

Brooklynn had heard all about Robin, from both people who liked her and didn't. Meeting the woman, she just waited to decide on what she thought. However she had heard from AJ about Robin, and did not agree on what she had done in regards to Michael.

"Hi, I'm Brooklynn Ashton." She said offering her hand.

"Lois' daughter, of course. How are you?" She asked shaking the younger girl's hand. "Do you live here?"

"'Til the end of the school year, then I am going to New York for college."

"Columbia?" She asked.

"Julliard. I plan on studying music. Do you think you can move to the sofa, you are blocking the television, Michael and I are playing Dragon Quest?"

"Are you sure that he should be playing those violent games? I'm surprised Sonny allows it." She said while thinking she wasn't shocked that Carly did, after all she was Carly.

"My dad bought it for me." Michael said. "Besides, AJ plays it with me all the time, when he baby-sits." Seeing the grimace on her face, Michael mistook the reason and said. "My dad is visiting with Brenda, out on the terrace, I am sure you would be welcome to join them."

Robin got the message and left the room, thinking that Michael had turned out just like Carly. Going to the French doors she was exiting just as the couple were coming in. Seeing the surprised and chagrined look on Sonny's face; she thought he was upset she had seen him kissing Brenda.

Smiling she said "It seems like old times." All that was missing was Jason and her. She could not help thinking of what could have been were it not for Carly and her abandoning Michael.

Elizabeth just glanced at it, then found she had to ask "Jason, why black? I mean why not charcoal gray or navy blue, or even dark green?"

Looking at her, he said "what?"

"Why are all of your vehicles black?" She teased as they started to turn around to head to Sonny's.

Taking her seriously, she got listened to his explanation that there were a lot of black vehicles similar. When she teased him about it being a fashion statement, he finally realized she was just picking on him. "That wasn't very nice, Elizabeth." He said as they arrived at Sonny's.

Still laughing at the dissertation on the multitude of reasons for driving black veils she was laughing as she entered Sonny's place. Hearing the sounds of Michael beating someone at video games, she went straight in wanting to see the little boy.

"ELIZABETH!" He shouted as he went over to hug his mother's friend. "When are you going to have this baby? Nik says he can't marry Emily until you do. I want them to get married before I go to camp." He said.

"Babies are on their own schedule, Michael. She will come when it is time." Promised Elizabeth.

"Mom won't tell me what you are going to name her, so what are you going to name her?" He asked his uncle while still holding onto Elizabeth.

"I can't tell you, it's a secret." Said Jason with a smile at the pout on his face. Turning to Sonny he saw Robin with him and looking at his former partner saw him mouthing the words Sorry.

"So, when are you due?" Asked Robin crossing over trying to keep the smile on her face. Maxie and Georgie had both told her about the baby, but that was different than being confronted with the large belly in front of her.

"Sometime in the next two weeks, but I would guess I go into labor on the day I am supposed to graduate." She said trying to be polite.

"Can I come?" Asked Michael as Brooklynn turned off the game.

"We only have two tickets, Michael. My grams and Jason are going to be attending." She said regretfully. "Your mom is throwing a party for me; you will be at that."

"Cool, hey are you staying for lunch?" He asked as they walked into the dining room.

Robin could hear the response but it was through the buzzing in her ears as she saw the table was set for six. Unless Brooklynn was an unexpected guest they had not intended to tell her that Jason was coming over.

Brooklynn awkwardly turned to Sonny and said "I have to head to Kelly's. Mikey, I will see you tomorrow." She had seen the place settings and bowed out on the invitation that Sonny had extended the day before when he had heard she was spending time with Michael.

Robin was relived to realize she was wrong. Brooklynn wasn't staying, so she was not crashing and no one had lied by omission in regards to Jason.

During the strained lunch that followed Robin tried to bring things around to the past when she had been with Jason and Brenda with Sonny. However Carly's demon seed kept demanding attention from his uncle instead of sticking to keeping Elizabeth occupied.

"Jason, do you have a minute?" She asked as they finished dessert.

"Actually I need to speak to Jason." Said Sonny. He was leaving later that night for Lake George; otherwise he would not leave Elizabeth alone with Robin. He did not know what had gotten into the doctor, but her rather obvious behavior made him understand Jason's objections to her returning even clearer.

Turning to Elizabeth, Jason saw her smile. "Go, I will be fine, just remember we are meeting Grams at two." She reminded him.

Alexis and Carly were going through the files. "So that is all we can find?"

"I'm sorry, Alexis. I couldn't stand her in the other timeline and didn't pay too much attention to her background story. All I knew was it was a convent."

"That's fine. I was just hoping we would have more to go on by now. At least we now know that I was trying to escape from wherever I was when I went into labor."

"We just have to find that doctor. He is the key." She said as she tossed down the file. "We do at least now know that Jeff Webber's sister and Annie Logan were involved with this group."

"The things they do, I understand the need for secrecy." Said Alexis. "I would truly hate to be one of those women. Can you imagine having a spouse searching for you like that, after taking years of abuse? I mean we saw what Lucky did to Elizabeth and this would have to be ten times worse."

"The question is was Maria Zachara hiding from Trevor Lansing or Anthony. If we knew that we might be one step closer to getting our answers. I tried asking Momma, but she clammed up."

"Do you think she knows something?" Asked Alexis from the desk.

"One of her ex-husbands, DL Brock was abusive. He used to hit her pretty badly." Said Carly shivering at the idea.

Audrey listened to Bobbie and said "We have to be careful. We made a promise, to keep these women safe even from our own lives. I only wish I knew that Annie was volunteering with them. When you add that to her cancer, it must have seemed like she was being squeezed on all sides. Are you sure you heard Noah Drake mentioned?"

"I heard Carly saying Noah delivered the baby."

"Great, so I have to get him a message and yet make it look like it is unimportant. Can't you try talking Carly out of investigating this? I know she is trying to help Elizabeth, I have done some looking myself. But the thing is, we are all so compartmentalized, we have no idea who else was helping then."

"Are you kidding, you have met my daughter, haven't you?" Asked Bobbie. "This is not going to go well, we have to get the information and also find out what sent them on this path."

Robin waited until she had a moment alone with Elizabeth and sidled over to where she was watching Michael on the swing set.

"You know I was jealous of you, it's nice to know that I was wrong." She said smugly.

"About what?" She said turning to the doctor.

"I have nothing to be jealous about; you are just a replacement. Jason loves kids and that is something I can never have." She said. "You are just an incubator. A replacement for what we once had."

Elizabeth smiled slowly and said "You need help, but go ahead, enlighten me on how you came to believe this."

"First, you look a lot like me."

"Funny, I look a lot like Emily too, and he knew her first. Does that mean Jason has a thing for his little sister?" She snarked. "Also, the only thing we really have in common is that we are both short."

"Then there is the fact you are studying medicine." She replied.

"I was an artist; I still am an artist. I became a nurse to help Emily, then a nurse practitioner on Alan's advice. But also to upheld the honor of the Webber/Hardy name at GH. You know the hospital my grandfather founded and my uncles, and father worked at. The same one my mother and grandmother worked at as well."

Robin just listened knowing she had the ultimate way of proving her point. "Then why does he take you to our special place?"

"Special place?" Asked Elizabeth confused.

"The bridge, I saw you two there today. We used to go there, it is a place of great meaning for Jason and I." said Robin.

Elizabeth realized that Robin had been the person who had pulled in behind the truck and then pulled off. "Jason and I go riding out there. We have talked all about the bridge and the statues in the gardens." Seeing the confused look on Robin's face. She pressed in for the final blow, tired of the other woman's games.

"We used to discuss my losing Lucky and his losing Michael out there all the time. He told me how he used to out there to think, and saw you trying to jump. How he talked you down. Robin, it's just a bridge, someplace peaceful. All sorts of people meet there; I have even seen Georgie out there a time or two. So your so-called special place, is just a place."

"You have no idea what you are talking about." Said Robin ill that Jason would discuss her with Elizabeth.

"I do." Said Elizabeth gently. "Look, Robin, Jason and I have talked about everything from our past relationships. I know that you meant a lot to him. You helped him grow, but that was the past. We are the future. You need to let go, I think that you are trying to hold on to Jason, out of fear."

"I am not trying to hold onto him. That is just your insecurities." She protested.

"Robin, I trust Jason. With my whole heart."

"Just, just wait, he will betray that. That's what Jason does." Said Robin.

"No, Robin I know that you blame what happened with Carly and Michael for ending your relationship with Jason, but it just wasn't the only problem. You two were moving in different directions. Jason towards finding himself and you, you were trying to push him into the Jason Quartermaine mold. Maybe it was subconsciously, but it was what you were doing."

"You were just a kid; you have no idea what you are talking about."

"Robin, it was Monica and Lila that told me that. They said that it was why they were happy he was seeing you. But they understand that Jason Morgan is his own man. He isn't Jason Quartermaine."

Seeing Jason coming out of the study and approaching them, Elizabeth said "Robin, find out who Robin is, then move on and find the right guy for her. I do hope you can do that, someday.'

Saying goodbye to Michael and Sonny they were on their way out the door when Brenda returned. Seeing the glare on Jason's face directed at her, she felt ashamed to realize her giving in to Robin's plea might have cost her a friend.

Sonny waited until the truck had left then had Leticia take Michael to the kitchen for a snack. "We need to talk. Brenda, I can't believe you thought that was a good idea. Elizabeth has always been kind to you, in spite of her own reservations; she has helped keep the peace between Carly and you. As for you Robin, I think you need to realize that Jason is not coming back to you."

Looking at the girl he thought of as a little sister, he sighed and said "He loves her, it's not a reflection of you, but her. He loves Elizabeth for her ability to make him see art and for her ability to accept him. She does, she truly gets Jason. He does the same for her."

"Sonny-" she started to protest.

"No, I invited you here, because I truly care about you. Robin, so keep that in mind when I tell you, that it's time for you to go. We heard what Elizabeth and you were discussing. She was telling you the truth. I have seen them together and with other people up at that bridge. In fact I saw AJ and Carly there recently."

Robin flinched at that one then said "It doesn't bother you that AJ and Carly are together."

"They aren't. They were there doing something for Jason. Robin, you have missed a lot in the last couple of years and even months. AJ and I declared a truce, the night of the fire. We won't be getting together for dinner anytime soon, but we have come to an understanding."

Sonny walked off, needing time with his son. Seeing Michael reminded him of all the time he had lost with Dante and that he had to find peace before interrupting his life.

Johnny slipped back into town, seeing Johnny O'Brien he pulled off onto the side of the road. "How did you know?"

"We were watching Jasper Jacks. WE know you got close. What can you tell us?"

"Not a lot. Look, I need to meet with Morgan, it's important."

"I will set it up, are you ready to come home?"

"No, I can't. I do have some information he needs to hear. Also do you think you can access police files here in Port Charles?"

"What do you need?"

"The files on all the bodies found at Crimson Point, the autopsy report on Sam McCall and anything on this list of names. I think they are going to all be domestic violence incidents."

"The Overlook, ten o'clock tonight. We will be there to set this up." Said O'Brien.

Leaving the Hardy residence, Jason got the feeling that Mrs. Hardy knew more than she was telling about both Susan and Annie. When he had brought up his mother, she had given him what seemed like a well-rehearsed answer before moving on to another subject.

"That was weird." Said Elizabeth.

"What does she know? And why won't she tell me. She has to know that I have all the public records about my mother and Alan. The murder trial and lawsuit pretty much made it all public."

"I think that Bobbie knows as well. Have you had any success in locating Maria Zachara?"

"No, I have been trying especially since we learned some new information about Trevor." He said as he drove them home.

Jason was in the hallway telling Johnny to arrange the meeting with the Zachara kid the next day, when he heard Elizabeth arguing with someone. Entering the penthouse, he saw her slamming down the phone and muttering.

"What is it?"

"That was Carolyn. She is coming to Port Charles. She was fired from her fellowship and is blaming me for it." Looking at Jason with a hint of inquiry he replied to her unasked question.

"I didn't even think about it, I figured as long as she was a world away it was a good thing."

Georgie had gone up to bed, tired of listening to Maxie complain about the rejection she had gotten from Couture Magazine, then they had hired the girl that was second to her for the job. Maxie was now moaning that she had to get a different job for the summer.

Tossing her phone down, she went over to her window seat and picked up Mr. Whiskers and curled up with the cat. Looking up at the stars, she leaned her head against the windowpane, wondering where Johnny was now. The post card the other day said Singapore. Sighing she laughed when the cat sighed along with her before jumping up and walking to the door.

Georgie got up and let her out, only to hear Robin talking to her dad. Turning out her light, Georgie put on her pajamas in the dark and pulling her comforter off her bed went back to the window seat.

"Knock, knock." She heard. "Come in Alexis."

Joining the younger girl, she said "I knew you would still be awake. Robin is here; she is spending the night on the sofa before leaving for Pennsylvania in the morning."

"What happened to Sonny's guesthouse?"

"According to the call from Carly, Robin started trouble with Elizabeth."

"Why is she still chasing him, he is married." Asked Georgie "Doesn't marriage mean anything anymore?"

"It does to most of us. Robin, too. She is just fighting it, out of familiarity, that's all."

Carly was checking on the boys, when she heard her mother closing a drawer and talking to herself "What did I do with that key. I should lock this up."

Waiting until Bobbie had headed up to bed, she took out the kit that Max had given to her for Christmas and picked the lock. Opening the files, she read quickly astonished at what she was understanding. This was the big secret, the one that she had been looking for.

Heading back up the stairs, she wrote it all down, and tried to figure out what it meant. Looking at the clock and realizing it was almost two; she soon went to sleep. Tomorrow she was meeting with the fabric designer and needed her rest for the trip into the city.

Jerry read the file, then smiled as he replaced them. He would have once chance to protect his little brother and in order to do that, he would have to change who he was and what he looked like. There was only one group that could do that legally and he knew exactly how to reach them.

Now all he had to do was find a dead man, all he had to do was find Robert Scorpio.


	41. Chapter 41

Switching Places

Chapter 72

Insanity is in the eye of the beholder, you can look at a person and think they are perfectly sane, but did you ever stop to think that maybe it's that you are crazy too?

Elizabeth was waddling down the corridor to see Monica when Lainey stopped her and asked for a few minutes. "What may I do for you Dr. Winters?"

"You were at the house when Nik was found, correct?"

"Yes, why?"

"I have gotten everyone else's statement about my patient's mental state. I was hoping you would have some time to tell me what you saw and heard."

"Dr. Winters, it won't change anything. I saw a woman who I felt sorry for. Someone who had lost her husband and gone over the bend. We both know that there is more to the story."

"I know, but I can't get her to admit that Nik isn't Conner. Let alone more her forward towards treatment."

"Look, I know about her threats towards Emily, I wouldn't trust her out of here even on medication."

"Elizabeth, I just want to get her help, this is a curable illness."

Thinking on what Carly told her about Sage and the poor boy at the Quartermaine's, she turned to the doctor and said "Yes, it is. But the patient has to want to be cured. I think that Mary Bishop loves the idea of Nik, just as much for him as his resemblance to Conner. Given half a chance, I truly believe she would chase after Nik, trying to use his guilt to keep him tied to her."

"I can't keep a patient who can be medicated locked up, just to stop her from interfering in Emily's social life."

"That woman had a shotgun and would have used it. Drugs or no, she will still be a danger to those around her. I think that you might want to listen to what I have to say. I mean you made a mistake that already cost Nik someone he cared about. Or did you forget your report saying Lucky Spencer wasn't a threat, you know the one you filed when you got him released from the hospital."

"I thought we had moved past that." She said quietly.

"I forgave you, because I thought you were just conned by someone who grew up the son of Luke Spencer, but now it looks like you are not capable of handling criminal cases. I looked into Mary Bishops eyes, know what I saw, I saw Lucky Spencer as a woman. Do you get what I am saying now?"

"Jason, thank you for meeting me. Did your men get the disks from Georgie?"

"She gave them to Milo this morning. Why would you involve a seventeen-year-old girl in this?"

"She is the only person I have absolute trust in." Johnny still felt ill at the idea, but he knew that she was honest and trustworthy. "Do you have the files?"

"Here, but I don't understand why you needed these."

"Here is what I have, Trevor Lansing, watched and waited until he found an opportunity to get my mother away from Anthony. When she was still pregnant with me, Trevor tried to rape her, she escaped but my mother knew it was only a matter of time. She fled the estate."

"We know that she was helped by a secret society that makes women in her situation disappear."

"The woman, who helped her, found her after Trevor caught up with her the first time. They bonded over her being pregnant just like this woman. She got my mother away from Trevor's brother and left town with her. Somehow Trevor caught up with them, it was a coincidence though, he was working on something for a client. I just haven't discovered what."

"This would have been at the convent.' stated Francis. Johnny looked up in surprise he had just found that out himself.

"How? Nevermind, that's not important. There was a Doctor there, I don't have a name but he wasn't a baby doctor, all I have to go on is that he was a neurologist with connections to GH."

"We have two names, Tony Jones or Noah Drake."

"He delivered this nurse's child and me. The nurse died. As well as a child whose mother was a patient there, while he was taking care of that woman, Trevor found Maria unprotected. He had his men take her back to the estate with me. Giving my father some kind of line about Maria having been kidnapped to get his son."

"We found the records about that."

"When I was eight, my father shot my mother, then went completely insane. Trevor took my mother to the basement where he was holding another woman. This woman was promptly killed. I have no idea of who she was."

"We do, it was Adella Corinthos. Sonny's mother, she was also the mother of Ric Lansing."

"That explains a few things. Now fast-forwarding to the night my dad went nuts and escaped."

Carly went to the work site to meet with Jax who had returned that morning. "Are you sure you are up to this, didn't you just fly in?"

"My pilot did the flying. I slept. So what do you think of the glass guy."

"Elizabeth seemed impressed. She showed me some of his work. It's nice."

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that is the wrong thing to say to an artist?" He said picking up the hard hat and slapping it on her head.

"Hey, I don't want to wear that; it will ruin my hair." She protested even as he gave her that Jax grin.

""Carly this is a working construction site; you have to wear it. Now lets do a walk through."

"Uh, Jax. All there are is wooden stakes in the ground." She said looking at him like he was insane. "I can just show you on the blueprints."

"Worried about your shoes, don't be. We will stay on the wooden pallets."

As they walked through, Jax was astonished at the detail she had gone into. "You have done real well, with this. So what about the marble and fabrics?"

"We found American companies. I have offered Maxie Jones a job to help with my part."

"I would have thought you would use Lulu."

"I thought about it, but Lucky died here. She is doing her community service working down at the rec center for the summer. Plus Momma is insisting she work at Kelly's two days a week."

"Fine, I would prefer Mac's daughter anyhow. I have to go see Alexis about some paperwork, can you arrange for me to see the samples this week."

"Yes, by the way we are having a graduation party for Elizabeth this week, if you would like to attend, you are more than welcome."

"I might do that, thank you." Jax wanted to avoid Brenda, while he didn't have feelings for the woman any longer, he was furious that she seemed to be cozying right back up with Sonny after saying she couldn't stand to be in the same room with him.

"So, anyhow, that is when Trevor seemed distracted. I would guess that he helped her disappear."

"Why are you so certain?" Asked Jason.

"When I was in North Carolina after looking into Trevor's files. I found a woman looking for her daughter; the girl looked a lot like this Sam McCall. Here is her number and address. Someone might want to let her know that her daughter is dead."

"Do you have any idea on dates for the meetings?"

"No, he didn't write them down. This Ian Devlin, he found through my sister. I think that Trevor intended her to be one of the women in the basement until she runaway from home to her uncle. Ian and Claudia have some kind of connection. I stopped in to visit her, while traveling. Told her the business was gone, she didn't take it too well. Wanted to know what I was going to do to get it back. She also told me that Trevor was blackmailing her with something from the past."

"About the family business, did you tell her that it had been carved up and swallowed by other organizations?"

"Yes, right now she is occupied with Uncle Rudy but eventually she is going to be trouble."

"I will let the families know only if it becomes necessary. Do you have any idea where Sam is now?"

"Some hole in the wall, looking for a way to get revenge. Other than that, no idea. I heard from my banker that Trevor arranged for a rather large withdrawal of money from his account. Claiming it was to support Ric."

"Sonny is paying for Ric's treatment. The money is going to start up a casino here in town."

"There has to be a motive, but what and whom is he working with?" Said Francis. "Luke is small time, plus he is still climbing into a bottle most nights."

Waiting until she had a free minute, Carly called her investigator back. "What did you find out?"

"Nothing about the name Annie Logan. She is exactly who she claimed to be. I have quite a dossier on this Heather Webber, as well as on her mother Alice Grant and her cousin Susan Moore."

"How do I know that last one, what is her connection?"

"She had a son with Alan Quartermaine, a doctor there. The boy's name was Jason."

Carly's eyebrows shot up to the edge of her forehead at that one. "What about the others?"

"This Sarah Webber, her file is strange, well you will see when I send it to you what I mean there. Her mother was quite an active parent. She literarily questioned every grade ever given to her daughter. Once the girl came to stay with her grandmother, the grades dropped. No idea why. Also this mother, is on paper a saint, but once you start digging. She is not quite the woman she claims."

"Send me the files, thank you. I will send you a check."

"Your retainer more than covered my investigation."

"So you think that your mother is right, that her daughter is still alive?"

"Yes, I do. The tests for Sam were altered; we know that. What if Trevor is keeping her hidden for a reason?"

"What reason?" Asked Francis playing devil's advocate he continued. "Are you sure that it's not wishful thinking on both her part and yours?"

"No, I don't. I also think that someone stopped Trevor in his tracks. Something he found out while investigating you, Mr. Morgan."

"What?"

"I have no idea, but whatever it was, he still wanted to kill Sonny, but he backed off on his plans for you. I would keep your men that you trust close in on your wife. Elizabeth fits the pattern of the women he gets obsessed with."

"We are aware of that. That is why I am her primary guard. What can you tell us about Kate Howard?"

"The woman Trevor was seeing. She is a stuck up piece of work, who is not who she says. She grew up in Brooklyn, not Connecticut. She changed her name and reinvented herself. Trevor was seeing her for quite a while, I thought his interest was from his feeling like he created her. I was wrong."

"What was his interest?"

"Revenge on some guy she used to see before her altered status. I heard him talking to Anthony about using her to get to him. Then she dumped him when she found out. Abruptly changed her locks and made sure that everyone who worked for her knew he was to be kept away."

"We have to find out who he was planning on using her against."

"Thanks for the files; I have some more stuff to check up on."

"A word, Mr. Zachara." He heard as he was leaving. Turning he saw the man who had been shot at the hotel following him out.

"Johnny and I are both concerned about your interest in Georgie Jones."

Johnny gave him a smirk and said "Do you want to know if my intentions are honorable, dad?"

"Don't get smart with me. We both like that young girl; her stepmother is someone we have cared about for years."

Knowing he was overreacting, Johnny leaned against his new truck and said "I know that my having any contact with her is dangerous. I tried to stay away, do you think I LIKE that I have feelings for someone that young. That I can't seem to get my heart and mind let alone my body to forget her."

"Maybe not, but the fact is, she is seventeen, and she should be dating someone her own age. Not going on casual dates with her guy friends. Look, I can see you really care, but she needs to be given time to grow up. Give her that. When she is in college, come back; find out if this is what you are looking for."

"I tried, I did. I just am trying to keep it as friends."

"I slipped into the Scorpio house, read the letters." Seeing the dark expression, Francis said "It was either going to be me or Mac Scorpio was going to be told. I know that both of you want to be more than just pen pals. Johnny, it's hard enough to be in high school, but to add this to it... I get what you are feeling, but it can't happen right now."

Walking away, Johnny said "I know that. Trust me, I do. However you are asking me to cut out my heart. You do know that."

"I do, but you have to what is best for her."

Getting into his truck, the younger man closed his eyes and drove out of town vowing to keep Georgie save even from him.

Francis walked back and saw that Johnny O'Brien was waiting. "I feel like shit, you do know that."

"I do, but we made a promised to Alexis. We promised to protect Georgie from this. It's only for a couple of years."

"You and I both know that a couple of years can change everything." He said sadly.

Jason slipped into the mansion to hear his wife and grandmother talking about Ireland. "Do you ever think of going back there?" She asked.

"No, my life is here. With my family. So how are things between you and Jason?" She asked delicately.

Elizabeth knew what she was talking about, but still had to laugh at the memory.

"Good, I apologized for what happened."

"I have to say that was the most unique reason for a couple to fight I have ever heard about."

"You weren't supposed to hear about it, but Miss Emily Quartermaine has a big mouth." Said Elizabeth even as she blushed bright red. Jason and her had been arguing unaware that Emily had been in their kitchen, the younger girl had been teasing both of them every since about what she had heard.

Entering Jason bent to kiss his wife, then going over to his grandmother in the wheelchair said "I see someone is full of energy today."

"I feel quite good. How are you doing, sleeping through the night?" Asked Lila as she watched the two of them blush. Em had only meant to tell her, but unfortunately AJ had overheard. Sibling rivalry or just plain deviltry had him teasing Jason, which had been overheard by Ned and Dillon adding to the mess.

"Grandmother, I can't believe you." He scolded her while mentally plotting to get Emily back. Why she had told their grandmother about his inability to keep his hands off his pregnant wife at night, and the argument between Elizabeth and him the next day he will never know.

"My dear, I think it is wonderful. Now what did the two of you want to talk to me about that was so important I had to ban Edward from the building."

"Lila Audrey Morgan." He answered.

"Who is that?" She asked guessing the answer but wanting to hear it from them.

"Our daughter. We are going to call her Lia for short." He said softly.

"My dears, thank you, but I feel like I should warn you that if you do this, Edward will drive you insane."

"We can handle Edward. I will just take out a full-page ad in the paper, publishing the caricatures of him."

"You know that might just work, he would be so busy dealing with the ELQ stock's diving, it would mean he would be very busy. Oh, my dears thank you."

"You mean the world to us." Said Jason. "To our entire family."

"Well, I think that this calls for a celebration. I know that you are graduating on Sunday, so we can just say we are toasting that if anyone asks."

AJ dropped Michael off at baseball practice after showing him the newest boat they were building. Seeing Carly waiting on the sidelines, he went over to join her. "What's up?"

"Just working on the hotel, I decided to get some fresh air and watch Michael for a bit. He wants me to meet his new coach." She told him.

"At least he didn't want to introduce you to the substitute teacher he had last week."

"We do have to talk about something. Robin made a couple of remarks to him."

"I heard; I talked to Michael about it. Explained that she wasn't here and had no first hand knowledge."

"She had better stay in Paris. I refuse to be nice to her. Not that I ever have been. Did you hear the big rumble in the deepest bowels of the earth the other day?"

"You mean the apology from Brenda to both you and Skye?"

"Yes, I guess she was ashamed of leaving Elizabeth with Robin."

"Did you find out why she did it?"

"Robin told her she had to apologize. Convinced her that she truly had come to accept that Jason and Liz were together."

"That is a little weird considering what Michael overheard." Said AJ. While he would always be grateful for her telling him about his son, he had come to accept what Carly had said was true. If it hadn't been right in the middle of her dying relationship with his brother she would have never told him.

"Brenda and her flew home on Sonny's private jet. I think that it killed Sonny's relationship with Brenda. He hasn't said anything, but from what wasn't said, I believe it to be true."

"So anyhow, Elizabeth is going to be plotting something." Said Emily to Nik.

"I just don't get it. I mean why were they arguing again." he said trying not to laugh.

"Okay, since Elizabeth has gotten so large, Jason can't keep his hands to himself. At night he is frequently curled up with her. They have woken up to find themselves "otherwise engaged." Jason was teasing Elizabeth saying she couldn't keep her hands to herself, which was why it kept happening. Which is partly true. Her hormones added to this mess."

"Once again, why were they arguing?" He said amused at her version.

"Okay, well Elizabeth has been exhausted a lot at school, she fell asleep in class the other day. So Jason and her made a pack to keep their hands off of each other at night after a certain time. The night before I eavesdropped, Elizabeth woke up to Jason shall we say sliding into home."

Nik just laughed at her description. "Okay, what happened next?"

"I will skip that part. Well they fell back asleep and Jason woke up to Elizabeth massaging him." She said beet-red in the face. "While she was still asleep. When he tried to back away, she woke up and that was what started the argument. I don't think either one of them have had a decent nights sleep in weeks from the sounds of it. I can't figure out why they aren't really cranky." She said puzzled.

"You think it might be all the sex?" He asked facetiously.

"Nik that is my brother and Elizabeth you are talking about." She said not seeing the irony in her lecture. "Well the argument continued to the point where she banned Jason to the guestroom. When he made a small joke about the bed in their room being more comfortable, Elizabeth threatened to move into the mansion."

"WHY?"

"The beds in bedroom she told him that she found it to be quite comfortable and since he didn't want to give their bed up to his pregnant wife, she would go someplace where they would offer her any bed she wanted."

"How did Jason take that?" He asked already having heard this story four times.

"He pointed out that he would just have to follow, that she was the reason he slept so well, she told him that she had no intention of allowing him to do that. Then she blamed him for her wanting him. That it was all his fault, he just grinned at that point, reached over and kissed her, carrying her back up to their bed."

"So his solution to the problem was to take her back upstairs and repeat what caused the complaint."

"No, they made a decision, from now on; they are wearing clothes to bed." She said still laughing at the idea. Just to be a smart-ass, she had shown up at the penthouse yesterday, before dawn to find out her brother was truly sleeping in sweats and a long sleeve shirt and Elizabeth was wearing granny nightgowns.

"They must truly love you." He said. "Do you realize that anyone else would have been killed for playing town crier about this?"

"Oh, I truly expect some form of revenge, but it was worth it. I mean, I--" as his fiancee fell down laughing, Nik decided Jason had the right idea and picked Emily up to carry her to their room.

Georgie dropped the letter in the mailbox then went to work. She was covering a four hour shift today at Kelly's. "Hello beautiful." she heard when she walked in the door.

"Not interested." She replied walking past the boy.

"You don't know what I am offering." He said with a grin.

Leaning back against the counter, she said "so, tell me."

The man outside in the courtyard, felt his heart beat slow down, but as they talked he saw Georgie make it plain with gestures even he could follow that she wasn't interest. Thinking on what Francis had said earlier, he knew that he had to cut down on the letters and postcards.

However he would just tone them down, not walk away completely. He had even made plans to never write her again, but when he had been driving aimlessly around earlier, he had seen her and knew that he was lying to himself. He could not walk away.

Exiting the diner, Diego walked to his foster home, wanting to make it in time to eat before leaving for his court ordered anger management class. The hot blond had wanted to talk to him tonight.

Georgie just tied on her apron and dealt with the dinner rush over the next four hours. When Mike arrived to close, she handed him the order pad and said "I am out of here. I think if one more person had spilt something tonight, I would have quit."

"Look at it this way, at least it was only four hours." He said taking over.

Georgie left and drove towards the Lake house, but decided to stop and check her mailbox never seeing her tail. Picking up the letter inside, she got into the car and read it as the breeze blew through the open vehicle.

After finishing it, she took it home and went to place it inside the box. Stopping she recalled what he had written and knew she had to talk to Alexis. While she appreciated the concern and attempt to respect her privacy, the idea of one of Jason's guards reading them disturbed her more than if Alexis herself had read them.

Hearing her father take a call, she waited until he had left. Checking on Maxie she saw that her sister was unconscious; exams had been hitting her hard. Walking down to the study, she entered and closed the door, waiting until Alexis had finished dictating whatever it was she was working on.

"We need to talk." Was all the teenager said. When she had Alexis' attention, she said "I know what you asked Francis and Johnny to do. I love that you care, but I am a big girl. I have no illusions of happily ever after. I know that I am more than likely setting my heart up to be broken. But it's my heart."

"Georgie, I am worried about who he is and what his family might do if they learn."

"His father is in Shadybrook, his mother would be happy for him. Trevor is only his dad's attorney and in Pentonville pending his latest trial, then he will more than likely be moved to Attica."

"True, but he has a sister. She isn't very stable either." She told the younger girl.

"Alexis, I know. It's why we only exchange letters, I know that it can't go no further. I have tried. Do you have any idea how many bad dates I have gone on in the last year. It isn't working. He is there, on the edge of my subconscious."

Alexis knew that look; she had seen it before. Walking over she took Georgie's hand and pulled her onto the sofa. "You have to understand. I am not saying never just for you to wait a few years. Keep the friendship but don't limit yourself."

"I'm not, but the problem isn't just my feelings for him."

"I know that you think this is being overwrought, but would you do me a favor and talk to Elizabeth. I think if anyone can understand what you are going through it would be her."

"I will, for you. But you have to promise to never ask Francis to read my letters again. It's creepy. I mean it's like Uncle Tony or Aunt Bobbie read them."

"I know, but when I worked for Sonny, they were my guards and friends. I trust them, and I know that they would be able to understand what is going on. One more thing since I don't want any more secrets, your father knows about the car. I didn't tell him, he told me. Found it out by running the VIN numbers."

Georgie was chagrined and said "I thought it was hidden better than that. I wonder why he didn't say anything."

"Your father might surprise you. He investigated the Zacharas. He knows about Johnny's home life. He thinks that this is just a friendship, I have never actually told him the content of the letters I read."

"What do you mean the content, for the most part they aren't even truly personal letters.

"No, they aren't. But Georgie they reveal so much by what is discussed. Those final paragraphs tend to say it all."

Elizabeth was feeling her back pulsing again. Waking up Jason, she asked him to help her into the shower.

"Are you sure you don't want to the hospital?" He asked worried.

"No, I mean I will know when I am in labor, this is just the result of carrying a bowling ball around in my tummy." As he helped her take off the white gown, he wondered if he could talk her into wearing one at a later date after their daughter was born. There was something sexy about her being bundled up with only that small string keeping it closed.

Jason found himself stripped and in the shower with her, as his hands eased up to carefully support her breasts, he found himself hardening. Hearing Elizabeth moan in enjoyment, he continued his caressing, as he pulled her back against him.

Elizabeth realized that what had woken her up was more than just the pain, it was her hormones as the dream she had been having became reality. As she felt herself come down from the high, she reached around to hold Jason close not wanting him to withdrawal.

In the last month, lovemaking had become gentle and soft, but it still had the ability to make her feel loved and sated. "We should get your dried off." Jason said reluctantly.

"Why bother take me back to bed, and lets do this again." She said as she turned around to reach for him.

Jason wrapped the towel around her and was carrying her back to bed, when the phone rang. Looking at the clock, he knew that a phone call at four-thirty in the morning was not going to be a good thing.

"Jason?"

"Mrs. Hardy?" He asked now worried.

"We have a small problem. I had a burglar; I hit him."

Jason and Elizabeth both rushed to get dressed and went over to the Hardy residence where they met up with Max, Milo and Marco who had already arrived.

"What happened?"

Showing them into the living room, they saw the man bleeding from the back of the head. "Mrs. Hardy hit him with one of her late husband's golf clubs."

"Who is he?"

"To-Tom Baker." Said Elizabeth. With a shaking hand she went to touch the man who had hurt her so badly when she was still a kid. Max stopped her saying he already checked, the man was dead.

"A nice solid putter. Steve always used to say that Jack Nikolas made a good product." Said the still stunned woman as she looked at the man she had killed.

"Jason, I have something to show you." Said Max drawing him off while Elizabeth took her grandmother to the kitchen. "We can't call the police."

"Why not." He asked. They didn't need this; it would be a clear-cut case of self-defense.

"Because the old lady did more than just hit him." He said handing Jason the throw pillow with blood on it. "When we arrived she was holding this over his face knelling next to him."

"He was alive." He asked looking over at the man he had always wanted to kill.

"Yup, who would have guessed she had it in her."

"Did she say why?"

Elizabeth hugged her grandmother who kept saying she was sorry for not supporting Elizabeth more. "Grams, all that is in the past."

"How could I judge Jason, I just sat down in my living room, like I was taking a cup of tea and held a pillow over that vile man's head until he stopped moving." She said stunning her granddaughter.

"Grams why?"

"He had a picture of you; I tossed it in the fireplace. It was one of those disgusting pictures that Lucky took and altered. He was saying horrible, horrible things. He was lying there with his head bashed in and instead of calling for help he was saying those things about you. I couldn't allow him to do that, not ever again."

Jason called Monica and asked her to come over. Then Mac arrived minutes later. "I'm too late, how did he find her this quickly."

"Mac what are you talking about?"

"Taggert took a call a couple of hours ago, from Pentonville. An attempted breakout. Only one prisoner actually made it out. The police were searching close to the town; Baker had to have had help to get this far. It's a two-hour drive, let along walk."

"Why didn't you notify us?"

"We had no idea of the name of the prisoner until five minutes ago. I just called your penthouse, and was on my way there when I realized the last address that was known for Elizabeth was here. I came to warn Audrey."

"Mac, he is dead." Jason was playing a waiting game, wanting to hold off until Diane got here. Seeing his attorney pulling in, he walked over and drew her off. Only for her to say not to worry.

"What about Audrey?"

"Emotional distress, there is no way that Justus would prosecute this." She told him.

"Deal with it, Mac and Taggert will more than likely be sympathic, they wanted to get him for Elizabeth's rape years ago."

Mac listened to Audrey's story and called Justus. When the DA arrived, they discussed then decided to write it up as self-defense with no mention of the pillow. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, if it had been the man who attacked Georgie, I would have done the same thing."

Just as the coroner pulled up, Mac told the man to write it up then have the body sent to a funeral home for a pauper's grave. "No autopsy, we can't afford to waste money on something like this. We have witnesses and I think we can just save the time and money."

"No problem. I remember this guy, a photographer right, raped a girl and went to jail for blackmail instead of the attack. I will take care of it down at the station." As they loaded the body into the back of the truck a taxi pulled up and the driver got out, took the luggage from the trunk and tossed it to the sidewalk peeling away fast.

"Should I go write him a ticket?" Asked Jesse.

After hearing the woman on the side of the road ordering his officers to carry in her luggage and her complaints about taxi service, he turned to the man dating his older daughter and said "No, but threaten to arrest her for impeding a police investigation. It might shut her up."

Elizabeth was easing her grams into bed with Monica's help. They had sedated her after she had refused to be chased out of her home by a hoodlum. Mac had said she could stay the night, but someone should stay with her. Walking down the stairs, she saw the police wrapping things up while Max and Jason were talking to Diane.

Seeing Taggert she approached him. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. We were searching for the missing prisoner; I had no idea who it was. They didn't get us a description until a little while ago and Mac went to see you, I was coming here from Pentonville."

"Thanks' for your con-"

"ELIZABETH, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE, WHY ARE THERE ALL THESE POLICEMEN IN THIS HOUSE. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Monica who was washing her hands came down the stairs and looked at the doorway and said "You shouldn't have come here Carolyn, officers, arrest that woman. There is an open warrant for child neglect in Colorado."

Jason had gone over to his wife when the woman had started to yell, seeing the look of on Elizabeth's face he was shocked when she started to laugh then grabbed his hand. "Mother, you will have to come back and berate me later, I am a little busy now. My daughter just decided to be born."

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

For those curious about Audrey killing Tom. It just happened, seriously. I was writing and it just came out. When I went to erase it, just have her hitting him, I found I couldn't. No idea why. Also Carolyn is going to be so sorry she came to Port Charles. Heehee!

I also wanted to say I love Cameron and Braden Walkes who plays him. The thing was on soaps; most characters have boys first. I just wanted to change that up. Cam will be coming into play, but he will be slightly different. Not the oldest but the middle child.

Thanks for all who are reviewing and I just wanted to say to those who were writing that they love how quickly I update, you are welcome. Enjoy.

Switching Places

Chapter 73

Elizabeth's announcement was greeted by stunned silence, then when her water broke; the entire room went into action. Jason trying to pick her up while the medic's who were still sitting in their ambulance came it. "Mr. Morgan please let us in."

Jason backed away just far enough for them to help Elizabeth onto the gurney. "I'm coming with you."

Monica came over to check on her daughter in law, then asked Mac to help get her to GH as soon as she woke up Audrey. Recalling the sedative, she groaned, knowing the elderly woman would not wake up anytime soon. Turning to Diane, she asked the attorney to stay with her.

"I should be there, just in case my client needs to be kept out of jail." She said as Taggert and Mac both glared at her. "Fine, I will call Alexis; she is going to want to be there anyhow."

As the various calls went out, Elizabeth and Jason were already on their way to the hospital. "Jason, do you think anyone noticed the mess I made, grams will be upset to find the mess when she wakes up?"

Jason could barely keep a straight face. The woman who calmly and rationally smothered a dying man would not care that her child had gone into labor in the middle of her carpet. In fact he was sure they would be hearing about that fact that she missed it.

Holding onto Elizabeth's hand, Jason grimaced at every contraction, trying to help ease her pain, but knowing there was nothing he could do. When they came off the ramp and into the ER, Elizabeth saw Dr. Meadows waiting. "Sorry, to wake you up."

"Its part of the job, now lets get you up to maternity, Jason are you going to be in the room with her."

Seeing his nod, she joined them in the elevator as they went up. She then asked if they had done anything to induce labor. "Nothing." He said then asked why would she think they would.

"Some couple try the old wives tales, bumpy roads and such to induce labor. Sex is usually a good way to get labor started."

Elizabeth blushed as she recalled what they had been doing when the phone ran. "We, uh, we did do that early this morning."

"We then, lets see where you are and how much further we have to go."

"Shouldn't she be having the baby, I mean her water broke?" Insisted Jason.

"This could take hours." Said the doctor cheerfully. Turning to Epiphany, she said "Just to be on the safe side set up an epidural drip."

Taggert waited until the room had almost emptied out, then stopped the loud woman from leaving. "Just where do you think you are going?"

"To the hospital to see my daughter."

"Really, because I kind of got the idea you were going with me. I know that you will be going with me, now."

"Just who do you think you are?"

"I'm Detective Taggert, and I know Dr. Quartermaine rather well. Now I am quite certain she does tell lies, but the thing is I am also rather sure she is telling me the truth in regards to you. Now do I have to place you in handcuffs or will you walk out to the car on your own."

Carly was rushing into the waiting room, wanting to be there as quickly as possible. Seeing Alexis waiting she growled, "You live even further away then I do, how did you get here so quickly?"

Telling her about the attack by Tom and Mac's letting her know Carly soon found herself shocked. "So

Mrs. Hardy. Mrs. Audrey Hardy, nurse here at GH, Elizabeth's uptight grandmother killed this man with a golf club."

"Yup, one hit too. She must have one hell of a tee off stroke." Said a cheerful Alexis.

Seeing Emily and Nik arriving, Carly let them in on the news. "So how is she doing?"

"Fine, but it will be a little while longer." Said Monica entering dressed in scrubs. "Her water broke at the house and she is dilated to 4. Jason is with her now."

Edward blustered his way into the room along with Lila and Alan. "So has she given birth yet?"

"Just wait a while, Edward. These things take time." Said Lila as she turned to ask Reginald to get them some coffee.

Jason was wiping the sweat off of Elizabeth's forehead as she squeezed tightly crushing his left hand. Seeing her staring at her center point, he was sure that this had to be the worst labor ever. "Do you want some more ice?"

"No, I'm fine. You need to stop worrying." She said to him. Then she turned to Dr, Meadows who was moving between her legs and snapped "I think you are wrong, please check.

"Okay, the head is starting to crown, now when I tell you to, I want you to bear down. Okay?"

As she found herself lying exhausted on the bed, Elizabeth listened to the sound of Lia's first cry. "Jason, she is out. She is here. We have a little girl." She saw the look of stunned disbelief on his face and said "Jason, are you okay?"

"She is so tiny." Was all he managed, never taking his eyes off the baby as the enormity of the challenge ahead of him hit home. "Oh my god, I am someone's father. We are parents."

"Yes, we are." She said when he leaned over and kissed her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, what are they doing?" He growled when Lia started crying again.

"Mr. Morgan, they are just cleaning her up. Ten fingers, ten toes five pounds and six ounces. Sixteen inches." Announced Epiphany.

Trying to control their tears, the parent were happy when the hospital staff handed their daughter to them. As she lay in her blanket on her mother, Jason reached out a calloused hand and gently touched her. "She's ours, isn't she? She can't be returned."

"They aren't putting her back, if that is what you mean." Said Epiphany as she helped wheel Elizabeth into a recovery wrong. "Now you two enjoy your alone time. I will be back to help you feed her for the first time."

Mac was sitting in the chapel, knowing that he had just helped cover up a murder. That the murderer was Audrey Hardy was a shock, but he could not allow her to face a trial or prison. This was the result of too many mistakes in the past.

Dara had not prosecuted it, thinking it was a no win case, Taggert and Capelli had done their best, but like all rape cases it was hard to get a conviction without physical evidence. The simple fact was that if he hadn't escaped prison, this would not have happened.

Alexis entered and joined him on the pew. "How are you?"

"Fine, I just wish he hadn't gotten this close. They are looking into the car and the photo as well as why he came to be at Audrey's."

"You should know that I talked to Georgie tonight, about Johnny. And the car."

"Was she angry?" He asked.

"No, more like sad. Mac it scares me, she seems to accept that there is no future there but seems to be connected in some way to him. As she talked, I realize we have a mess to deal with. What happens when she realizes that she loves him? What then?"

"We hope and pray that she finds someone else before that happens. If she doesn't we try to be there, maybe it won't end badly. Look why we are here tonight, it could end just as well." He said trying to be optimistic.

"When I left, she was getting ready for school; Maxie had already left to meet Jesse for breakfast. He was on his way home from his shift and called." Alexis sat down, wondering whether or not she had done the right thing.

Edward was sure that it couldn't possible take this long, at least he didn't think so. "Monica, why haven't we heard anything?"

"Mr. Quartermaine, if you have ants in your pants, take it outside. If you want to know about your latest great grandchild sit down and wait a few minutes. Dr. Meadows will be out soon." Said Epiphany from behind the man.

Carly just laughed, the woman was intimidating on a good day, and today she seemed to be breathing fire. "Is Elizabeth okay?"

Softening at the concern the blond was expressing she said "Mother and Baby are fine. Someone should be out here soon."

"I want to see my newest granddaughter, now." Insisted Edward.

"And I want to be a contestant on America's Next Top Model, if you don't stop behaving like this, my wish will have a better chance of coming true." She said before walking away ignoring Edward's comments about insolent hospital staff.

"She can't tell us anything. Nor show up to tell us about the baby without Jason and Elizabeth. She is just doing her job Edward. Now calm down before Jason comes out."

Five minutes later, Edward stood again, saying well where is he?

"Right behind you old man." Announced Jason. "Now sit down and stop bothering the staff. Walking over to Lila he knelt down and said "Your namesake is tiny, but healthy. Five pound six ounces and sixteen inches."

"Oh, Jason how is Elizabeth doing." She asked while reaching out to hug him.

"She is asleep, but she made me promise to come out and tell you as soon as they both went to sleep. Lia already had her first feeding and is in a bassinet in the room with Elizabeth." He told her, the glow of his happiness clear for all to see.

"When may we see her?" Asked Carly from the corner.

"Not until this afternoon. We didn't get much sleep and after what happened at Audrey's Dr. Meadows wants her to rest for a while." He said before reaching over to accept the hug from Emily who asked about the name.

"Lila Audrey Morgan, we are going to call her Lia." He said still smiling at the idea he was now a father.

After all the ows and ahs, Jason took his sister off to the side and asked her to help the guards take care of a few things for him. "Sure Jase. Anything else?"

"No, I took care of a few things over the phone and just want to get back in there."

"Go, I will get Carly to help." She said reaching over to envelop him in a bear hug before leaving. Stopping to gather Nik, she said. "Tell Elizabeth, I get to be the first to hold the baby."

Jason smiled at her then as she was leaving asked Carly to help with a few other things needed as well what was on Emily's list.

Taggert took down the woman's name and then ran it. Seeing that there was an open warrant, just like Dr. Quartermaine had said, he escorted her to processing and decided he had been interrupted before he could call as he ordered her placed in a cell when finished.

"Garcia, I didn't get too much sleep last night. I am taking a catnap in the bunkroom, just leave the Webber file, and I will get back to it when I wake up." He said. Entering the small room, he grinned. While the charge was a misdemeanor and would more than likely be dismissed, that didn't mean she couldn't spend a little time in a jail cell.

As he drifted off to sleep, he was thinking about asking out the new intern, wondering if it was worth the effort. Most of the time, he had barely enough time to get his personal business done, let alone date anyone. Sometimes he couldn't help thinking a new job might be a good idea, one with less stress.

Just as he was waking up Garcia entered to say "You need to read this."

Taking the report from Pentonville he said "Let Mac know I, the Webber woman can just wait a little longer. Let the warden know I am on my way.

Lila was heading to her bedroom to get some more sleep when she first heard the ringing of the phone, seeing Reginald answer and then look confused, she hit the switch to roll over to him. "What is going on?"

"Did you know about Miss Emily's and Prince Nicolas' being in the newspaper?"

"No, for what? I wonder why she didn't tell us?"

"That was a reporter for the Port Charles Herald looking for response."

"Strange, Reginald do you know where the paper is today?"

"AJ called and asked me to keep it from Mr. Q. that it would be a good idea to keep it from him."

"I think we need to find a copy of that paper, I have the feeling it might be important."

Mac took the call and then gathered Alexis and Justus. "We have to find a private moment."

Justus borrowed the conference room and closed the door.

"Capelli is dead. Murdered last night in the escape. Baker was the one who shanked him. They also found evidence that Tom got the altered picture of Elizabeth from another prisoner. We traced the person who had them originally; it leads back to Port Charles. A low-level criminal named Osgood. He had connections to Lucky's dealer."

"What do you think happened?"

"They know what happened. A prisoner in exchange for being transferred to county jail gave up the whole thing. Trevor Lansing told an outside guy to get a copy of the pictures. He got them to Lansing's attorney who gave them to Lansing."

"That sick twist-" stated Alexis.

"Not for his own enjoyment, it looks like he planned to use them in some way against Capelli. They found out from Capelli's guard that there was a confrontation between Lansing and Capelli, during which Capelli ended up with the copies. Someone pinched one from the cell and exchanged it for a pack of cigarettes. The deal was with Baker. Capelli was slowly destroying them while working in the prison kitchen."

"There was some sort of altercation between Baker and Capelli the other day. That was how Baker ended up in solitary like Capelli and the others who were planning to escape. The shank had both their fingerprints on it."

Emily saw the strange looks and whispers as she went to get her grades. Seeing Maxie coming towards her, she saw the younger girl's eyes bulge out of her head.

"Emily, what are you doing here?"

Explaining she asked the younger girl why she was looking at her like that?

"The paper, I mean really Em isn't it a little weird?" She asked shaking her head as she walked away from her.

Now curious, she drove off campus and went to the flower shop where they were supposed to be doing the flowers for her wedding.

"Miss Quartermaine are you here to cancel?" She asked.

"No, in fact we have set a date. May I get a couple dozen pink tulips and baby's breath." She asked before leaving, as she walked to her car she saw people on the street pointing and talking to one another.

Stopping in front of the newspaper machine, she put in her quarters and grabbed a paper, planning on reading it as soon as she picked up the takeout from Kelly's. Calling ahead, Mike took the order and asked if she was doing all right.

Well maybe what happened at Mrs. Hardy's, wait no that wouldn't have made the morning paper. Walking up to the courtyard she tossed down the paper and waited for Georgie to make it outside. When the young waitress did, she had the same reaction as her sister.

"Uh, Emily, I am really, really sorry. Do you want that ice tea for here or to go?"

"Here." She said then opened the paper. Seeing nothing in the first section, she had just opened the society pages when Georgie returned as Lulu arrived for her shift and growled at her before entering to start work.

Not sure what the blonde's problem was today, she read the small blurb about the unnamed Prince and his fiancee calling their wedding off, and who could blame him?

How rude, she thought as she read about how she had to be insecure over his being named to the list. Going through the next section, she found nothing, leaving just the classified. Opening them up she found nothing until she got to the last page. Getting ready to fold the paper she found the list on the front page of the local section and laughed at where Nik was listed. Thank god after their wedding it would stop.

Getting ready to close the newspaper she saw the back page, choking on the sip of tea, she was glad that her newest niece had been born, that way when she tortured her mother or father she wouldn't feel as guilty.

"Elizabeth Morgan you are so dead." She swore as she ripped out the page and wadded it up. Grabbing her cell phone she went to call her so called best friend when she remembered Liz was in the hospital, great I will have a captive audience, she thought as she tossed down her money and left when Georgie brought back her take out for the new parents.

Monica waited until things had calmed down, Elizabeth was sleeping and an upset Audrey had shown up to visit her great granddaughter. Now she had something to take care of. Walking into the station, she was annoyed to find out that Mac wasn't there.

"I was hoping to see a prisoner, Carolyn Webber. We are old friends."

"Sure, we are just waiting to hear back from Colorado." Said Garcia before bringing up the loud woman.

"Hello Monica, come to tell me what I bad mother I was." She drawled out.

"No, we both know you were a terrible mother to Elizabeth and that it was on purpose. I just came to tell you I think that you are a money grubbing bitch who should be glad that all I did was ruin your career. Now when they let you out of here, I would suggest a clean start. Alaska maybe, as far as I know we have no connections there." She said smiling sweetly.

"How dare you, after what you put Jeff through."

"Old news, Carolyn. Now lets talk about something way more recent. You are going to think back, and then you are going to write down the name of the man who you sold Annie and that woman out to."

"I don't have any idea what you are talking about." She said smoothly.

"Really, Carolyn you used to be a much better liar. Now think twice about lying again. The woman you helped get dragged back here, her name was Maria Zachara. She also was pregnant with a little girl but went home to her husband with a boy."

"Once again, you are boring me. No wonder Alan and you have split so many times, you are still as annoying as you were in med school."

"And you are the same worthless piece of dung." She said as she got up to leave. "Remember what I said Carolyn, Alaska it's a vast land, one you can get lost in."

Carly was driving down Cortland when she saw the billboard, pulling over to the side of the road; she was glad that she was on Elizabeth's good side. When she had finished laughing, she went to finish her errands, knowing that she had to be back at GH before Emily, there was no way she was missing this.

Pulling into the parking lot she looked around the red Jaguar. Not seeing it she quickly headed up to Elizabeth's room. Entering she saw the mother with her daughter but no Jason. "Let me guess you tossed him away now that you have the baby." She teased.

"No, but he is taking care of something for me. We are supposed to be sleeping but Lia wanted to eat again."

"What could be more important than being here now?"

"I can't tell you, but you can tell me about your meeting with the baseball coach."

"Dinner and a movie tomorrow night. There are no sparks but it will keep me in the game. Speaking of games, I saw what you did, Emily is going to want to strangle you."

Jason and Max cleared everything out, then arranged for a crew to come in and redo the floor. When Audrey returned this afternoon, there would be no evidence of Tom's death.

"The pillow?"

"We took care of it. Marco is making sure that the police follow through with what was discussed. Tomorrow Tom Baker will be cremated, all done in accordance with state guidelines."

"I have to get back to Elizabeth and the baby. Thanks, Max. I want you to keep an eye on Mrs. Hardy for a couple of weeks; she is going to be a bit shaky after this."

"No problem, you know when I got here and came in, she was just sitting there calmly suffocating him. She just stood and handed me the pillow saying he won't be able to hurt anyone again. When I heard what he had been saying to her, about Elizabeth and the rape, I understood why she did what she did. Personally I would have shot the guy, slowly working my way to killing him."

"The love of a child. Mrs. Hardy, even when she was protesting Elizabeth and I being together, the one thing I always understood was her love for her. She once described Elizabeth as the last remaining part of her late husband, Steve. She has been over protective of her for years as a result, but she has always truly loved her granddaughter for herself as well."

Jason looked down at his jeans and knew he had to change before taking care of his next meeting. Growling since this meant even more time away, he rushed home to change.

Emily arrived at GH steaming, but at the same time appreciating the sense of retribution. "Dad, why are you standing at the doorway, I would think the chief of staff has better things to do."

"I am looking for your mother, turns out the baby being born wasn't the only surprise. Carolyn Webber turned up and was arrested for an old charge in Colorado."

"Really, so I would guess she is down at the station." She said before handing him the bags. "I have something to do, please tell Elizabeth that I will be back and she will be very sorry."

Mac entered the station to see the Mayor looking for him. "What is this I hear that an escaped prisoner attacked Audrey Hardy last night? What are you doing about it?"

"Since he is dead, all I can do is recommend counseling for Mrs. Hardy." He said as they entered his office. Snagging Garcia he told him to keep his wife away from Dr. Webber.

"Who?" Asked the Mayor then quickly turned it to the topic he wanted. "That's not important, just tell me what to say when the press asks about why we weren't doing more to protect the citizens."

"Tell them to talk to the warden at Pentonville about the escaped prisoner and his connections to Trevor Lansing. That should keep them occupied."

Watching as the coward all but ran from the room, Mac wished he had proof of what he suspected in regards to his connections to Lansing.

Alexis was staring into the cell, seeing the woman sitting within, she said "The desk sergeant said you were asking about me."

"Are you Alexis Davis?"

"Yes, I am."

"I heard them talking they say you are the best attorney in town, I want to hire you."

"You have got to be kidding. For the record among other things, I wouldn't represent you even if you were pleading guilty. Then there is the small conflict of interest. Your daughter is a friend of mine and I am her personal attorney."

"Then can you recommend someone locally with no connections to the Quartermaines?"

Alexis pretended to think on it then said "There is Ric, Ric Lansing, but since he has been in a coma for the last year, my guess is he would sleep right though the hearing. Now if you will excuse me."

Mac was looking for is wife when he saw Emily Quartermaine make it past the desk sergeant and head straight towards him. Sighing he said "No, just like I told Carly and Bobbie and even Luke five minutes ago."

"You don't know what I am here for." She smiled sweetly at him. "I could just want to know about Tom Baker."

"Really, well how about I send an officer over to the hospital to explain things to you. I am sure you would like Nik to be there for comfort."

"No I really think that I should hear it now. I will just sit at one of the desks until someone becomes available.

Mac wasn't a father for nothing, he knew when to give up. Taking out his cuffs, he said "Well, how about since you are resisting leaving I put you in a cell."

"A nice cell with a roomy, I really hate to be alone." She said holding out her arms. Mac just gave in; placing the cuffs on her he went through the ritual of Miranda and then took her down to the cells ignoring the strange looks from his officers. Seeing his wife leaving, he said "Great, I gave orders for you to not be allowed down there."

"A prisoner requested a local attorney. I was just informing her it would be a conflict of interest for me to represent her."

Mac wondered when he had lost control of his own station, when after locking Emily in a cell, he came up the stairs to see a drunk Luke Spencer. "Place him in the drunk tank. Garcia how is the nose?"

"I think the old fool broke it. What the hell got into everyone today?" He said storming off to get his nose looked at.

Mac noticed that his lead detective wasn't back yet and went to call Taggert only to be told he was in a traffic jam on his way back from Pentonville. Calling the traffic guys, he found out there was no traffic jams between the station and there.

Hating what he had to do, Mac called Colorado himself. After listening to the report, he asked if they were sure. "I know it wouldn't be cost effective, but for a parent to..."

Hanging up he went down to the cells and told Emily that her fiancee was coming to get her in an hour.

"Nik must be a little pissed." She said cheerfully as she sat down next to her new best buddy who didn't look so enthused by the talkative brunette's conversation.

"Stopping to get bail money, Luke hit one of my officers." He said walking away.

Elizabeth had forgotten her small scheme of revenge until Carly had reminded her. Giggling as Lia ate for the third time she told her. "Your Aunt Emily is going to be a little upset with me. But don't worry she will love being your godmother. We still aren't sure on your godfather though."

"How are my beautiful wife and daughter doing?" Asked Jason from the entrance. Elizabeth groaned when she saw him.

"I wish you didn't clean up so well." She said as he sat down beside her in a suit and tie. "Why are you so dressed up?"

Kissing her, he said "I had something to take care of, that required dress clothes. So they do something for you."

"You do something for me; the clothes are just window dressing. Do you want to hold Lia or wait until after I burp her?"

"I will do it." He said before taking off his suit jacket and putting a receiving blanket on his shoulder. When Elizabeth carefully handed him the little girl, he felt his heart stopping. "She is so small."

"They always are. Michael was here earlier; he asked why she was so quiet. That Morgan made way more noise." Elizabeth realized that Jason wasn't tapping the little girl hard enough, and eased her hand over his to show him what Epiphany had shown her.

"Are you sure it won't hurt her?"

"No, it's perfect." She said softly. "I want to paint you like that."

Jason looked up and meet her eyes wondering how it was possible she was ever more beautiful today. Her hair had been growing out, and was loosening up to waves instead of curls. She still had the glow that had been with her throughout her pregnancy.

"Jason, are you in there?" She asked.

Pulling his mind back, he reached over to tug at one of the loose curls. "You know you grow more beautiful-"

"Gross!"

Jason turned and saw Michael with Sonny. The older man was trying not to smile as his son expressed disgust at the romantic talk. "Just wait Michael, some day that will be you."

"Not likely. I don't ever intend to have babies. Uncle Jason, do you know where Aunt Emily is, she isn't answering her phone."

Monica entered the room dressed in surgical scrubs. "She is in jail, don't worry though. I think she asked Mac to arrest her. I would have thought she would have more imagination than that, but instead she went for the straightforward approach and asked to be arrested."

"Should I send Diane?"

"No, Nik is on his way. Elizabeth, your mother is still in a cell."

"Someone arrested Elizabeth's mom?" Asked Michael.

"No, not really. It's a long story; I will explain it later." Said an entering Carly with Morgan. "We should do like they did back in the Middle Ages and betroth these two.

"Uh, Carly. They are first cousins, remember?" Asked Sonny amused as she handed Morgan to him to try and take Lia but Jason just glared at her.

"Or not." She shrugged. "Jason eventually you are going to have to let someone else hold her."

He growled under his breath not if I can help it to the amusement of the rest of them. Michael asked if she had hair because she was a girl.

"No, some babies do, you did." Said Jason as he realized his daughter was asleep. "Mom, how did you get the family to stay away?"

"Edward had to deal with Tracy and Skye. Skye went behind his back and made a deal with Tracy so that she can go to Europe this summer. Tracy tried to start trouble after the paperwork was signed. Ned and AJ backed Skye causing Tracy to lose it just before a press conference announcing her temporarily stepping in as head of ELQ."

Emily just kept talking, not letting Carolyn get a word in edgewise. When she finally reached Liz's almost marriage to Lucky and Sarah's sleeping with Lucky she was wishing for some water, but this was too much fun.

"My daughter would never do that." Interrupted Carolyn.

"True, I exaggerated a little. Elizabeth only slapped Sarah, I was wishing she would punch the slut. Now where was I oh, yes, this is when Jason returned for the last time."

Carolyn wished the talkative annoyance would just shut up, so far she had to hear about how the Quartermaine's were just misunderstood saints, the local criminal element were one step short of angels and that her daughter was an amoral slut.

When she had tried to tune the girl out, she had just moved over next to her and kept going. What did it take to shut her up? Hearing the drunk in the next cell going on and on about his insane wife and crazy son, she just wanted to get away. Far away.

Then the second drunk started to hit on her. "So sweet thing, have you ever thought of dancing? I own myself a really classy club. Even as old as you are, you could make some serious cash."

Emily stopped talking stunned as the sleazy man in the cell with Luke just started hitting on Elizabeth's stepmother. This was priceless. When he got around to what she could do in the backrooms, Emily had to say something.

"Hey, you are Coleman, right. You own the Oasis?"

"So has the beauticious Quartermaine daughter heard of me?" He asked preening.

"Only from when my sister in law stripped for you. So do you think that Carolyn here could make more money than Courtney?"

"With lap dances, Daisy made really good money, since she got into it, but the hot number next to you might be better on the poles. The men like the fire and ice combination." He leered not realizing that Emily was laughing.

"Shut up, just shut up. Take your disgusting mind and stay away from me." Said Carolyn trying to find away out of the cell.

"Quartermaine, Spencer you are out of here." Announced the officer as he joined them. "Spencer you need to take care of your paperwork with Mac before you go."

"Why am I still in this jail cell?"

"Sorry ma'am, You are Detective Taggert's case and he is taking care of your paperwork as soon as he returns from Pentonville."

Emily stopped at the edge of the hallway and turned to Carolyn and said "I have a question, if you didn't want Elizabeth, why did you work so hard to help Jeff get his daughter."

"Someone had to pay for his not loving me. Why not the daughter of the woman who stole him away."

Emily shook her head in disgust and said "No one owes you anything, When you are released I would leave town. You make me sick, I just sat there and told you all about Elizabeth's rape and all you did was roll your eyes, yet you were upset about someone searching Sarah's luggage. You have some screwed up priorities and not a shred of human kindness.

I never thought that anyone existed who was a worse relative than my fiancée's grandmother, but I think you just knocked Helena out of the top spot. Elizabeth was an innocent child, just like any other baby, I wouldn't have cared if Annie had tried to kill you, you had no right to harm her like you did."

"I get so sick of hearing how Elizabeth deserved better, she should have never been born, if I had done my part right, she would have never been allowed to live. But the wrong baby died and I was stuck taking in Annie's misbegotten bastard. Jeff should have been mine; first your mother tried to ruin it then some no name nurse with a Mother Teresa complex. I was not going to let her unwanted brat ruin my life."

"Lady, you are a piece of work." Emily said leaving the area, seeing Nik she went into his arms. Smelling perfume on him she asked about it.

"Let's just say I have had an interesting afternoon." Taking out his handkerchief he showed her the different colors of lipstick on it. "If Elizabeth's didn't have bigger worries I would ring her neck."

Johnny took the call and thanked the man. Turing to Marco he said "We have to get to Mary Bishop tonight. They found her husband. Jason wants this handled very carefully. You read the file."

"Stan is working on it even as we speak."

"Good, while we are dealing with the nutcases, I heard the latest tape from Zachara's room; we have to let his son know."

"What about Lansing, we do we take care of him?"

"Francis is dealing with him, right after he deals with a small annoyance."


	43. Chapter 43

Switching Places

Chapter 74

Francis slipped in the side doors, then went down to see his informant. "Did you get the file?"

"Here, she will be released later tonight. Mac checked with Colorado, worried about a lawsuit."

"Thanks, I owe you one." He told the man.

"Good, I like that idea." He was told before the man in the blue uniform walked off.

As he started to put the pieces of the puzzle together, he finally figured at least part of it out. If he was correct this bombshell would explain what had not only happened in the past but also some things about Trevor Lansing.

Calling Johnny he told the enforcer that he was going to give their contact the go ahead to take out Lansing. "I got what I was looking for; I have one more person to talk to. You were correct about your suspicions."

"Jason is a little busy so I will deal with the Bishops." Johnny went to the old bridge and met up with their friends from the state of New Jersey. Seeing how much the tied up man in the back looked like Cassidine, he nodded okay, then handed over the file.

"So you are going to deal with Lansing like requested." Said the man from the passenger seat.

"We are arranging it, now. Tell you man to be in position to watch tomorrow evening."

"I wish I could be there to see the bastard fry. What about the doer?"

"He is in for six consecutive live sentences. He will die and his kid gets money for college from you. Just like agreed."

"Good, tell Morgan it was a pleasure doing business with all of you. I do have a question; rumor is he is downsizing Port Charles, why? If he wanted he could take over the upper East half."

"He isn't a greedy man, just wants what he has."

"My boss likes the new arrangement. Things have been stable for a well, so far no worries except petty squabbling between families. It's about time Port Charles had that stability. It makes all of us more secure."

"When will you deal with your end?" Asked Johnny nodding at the package in the back.

"As soon as your men arrive with the wife. We have it all set. Did your man alter the tapes?"

"Taken care of." Seeing the car coming up the road, he said to Marco as he got out. "Tony Jones is going to be pissed when he find out his car has been stolen." Mary was unconscious in the passenger seat.

Looking at the small diesel sports car, he said "True, but I think a man of his age should just accept getting old. Besides what ever happened to buy American."

The two groups loaded the couple into the car and rolled it into the electrical junction box. It burst into flames, but Johnny waited until they heard the fire engines coming there. "Okay, get out of here."

Turning on the police scanner as they drove away, Marco smiled as they announced they had the fire under control. "Two bodies for transport."

"Let's get back to the warehouse, I want to be there if the police show up."

"Card game is already in play. We might be searched." Warned Marco.

"There is nothing to find at the warehouse, we are more than covered." Announced Johnny as they drove to the old building nearby and went through the tunnels to the warehouse.

"So how much am I losing?" Asked Marco as he sat down in what was his usual chair.

"For once you are winning, you might want to have the kid play your hands more often." Announced Bernie.

Francis waited patiently, then he saw the woman leaving. Nodding to their guy in the cab, he picked up the fare and instead of taking the woman to her requested destination, he drove her to an old abandoned warehouse. "Dr. Webber."

"Who are you?"

"Tomas Smiles, I work for someone you helped out before. He is the reason you are out as soon as you were."

"Why should I believe you?" She asked suspiciously.

"Because I am one of the few people who knows about your mistake. At the convent, the babies."

"I-I d-don't know what you are talking about."

"Really, you truly screwed up. You killed the wrong girl. So Trevor had your husband informed about his daughter. Ringing any bells?"

Sitting down she said "What do you want?"

"Not much, we need you to get a message to Trevor. Here is the paperwork; you will be visiting him at Pentonville tomorrow."

"Why does this say I am his wife?"

"Tomorrow is the day for conjugal visits the only place they don't tape visitors."

Francis walked into the warehouse and dragged Johnny over to a corner. "We have to make sure she is taken care of, I set it up with the Jersey boys."

"Good, now how bad is this?"

"Good news is that the Zachara isn't the whack jobs kid. We can also tell Jason that Elizabeth is Jeff and Annie's daughter. Bad news is Carolyn Webber killed the real Zachara daughter thinking it was Elizabeth, I ordered tight security on Lia, I am on my way over there now."

"I wish we could take her out tonight."

"We need to get Trevor; this is the only way. Let the boys in Jersey deal with her. We also have to tell Jason, he is going to be pissed we kept him out of the loop."

"That's what he has me for, to keep things calm. Telling him while Elizabeth was pregnant would have made him even more on edge."

"You are still more than likely in for a broken jaw." Warned Francis as he left.

Nik went over to the closet doors, opening them he sighed and then said "Get dressed" to the scantily clad woman hiding in there.

"Oh, my handsome prince, show me your skills, I will vote for you." She purred to the annoyance of Emily who was standing in the doorway. Since they had left the station several different women had approached Nik, in spite of her being right there.

"Look, I am not interested; this was a practical joke, now leave!"

Running her hands down his chest, she found them gripped tightly as the dark haired man took a robe from his fiancee and wrapped it around her. Walking her down the stairs, he escorted her to his security team and said "I'm so glad that she isn't my grandmother, I would be dead. Deal with this."

"Is that anyway for the man wanting to be voted most eligible bachelor to act?" Huffed the woman as she stomped down the stairs.

"You know we should seriously consider suing the paper." Said Emily.

Are we going to sue Elizabeth as well?" He asked dryly.

"No, but she couldn't have kept her revenge private?" She asked plaintively.

"You mean as private as you kept Jason and her fight?" He asked as they walked back up the stairs.

"Oh, shut up." She said crossly. "It's not funny Nik, people think I am weird."

"Er...Em, you are weird."

Elizabeth was sleeping when Jason woke up to the sound of Lia whimpering. Reaching into the bassinet he asked "What may I do for you." As he held her close to his chest. When she started moving her head and smacking her lips, he finally caught on. "Sorry, but only your mom can help you with that.

Elizabeth had woken up when their daughter had, but kept her eyes half closed to watch Jason and Lia. Hearing his comment, she giggled slightly and said "I think she needs her mother."

As Jason helped Elizabeth arrange things to that she could feed their daughter, he asked "What does that feel like?" While he watched fascinated.

"It's strange, the first time it hurt a little, until I got used to it. Now it feels like I am doing something incredible. Something no one else can do for her." She said looking up. "At the same time I am scared of making a mistake, or not having enough milk to supply what she needs."

Alan was walking down the hallway wanting to check on his newest grandchild, seeing the private moment, he stopped Monica who was coming down the hall, saying to give them a couple of minutes.

"I have always wanted this for Jason, his own family. Now he has it." She said. "When we learned the truth about Michael, we were so angry with him, but I saw how much it was hurting him to let that little boy go."

"That is the past, we have all moved on. AJ told me when Morgan was born, that he hasn't blamed Jason for what happened in a very long time. He said he understood why, though he wished Jason's solution had been to drop him off at rehab and force him to stay there."

"Now all we can do is be happy for them, we are grandparents. I don't feel old enough to be a grandmother of three. When I called Jeff, he said he felt old."

"If I were married to Carolyn, I would feel ancient."

"I still can't believe she was once my friend. Her anger about Jeff not wanting her back then has eaten away at her."

"She got what she wanted; to be Mrs. Dr. Jeff Webber, and it wasn't what she had dreamed that is what broke her. Jeff still loved Annie; his marriage was all about giving Steven and Elizabeth a mother."

"Too bad his choice this time was even worse than Heather."

"I never thought I would hear that. How are things with Jason and you?" She asked knowing he was still shocked at the questions Jason had asked about his mother and the past.

"I tried to tell him the truth. I knew going in I wouldn't look good from his point of view. I just was worried about how he would look at Susan. She may have done some terrible things but she was still his first mother."

"I know, I sometimes think about what we could have done differently back then, but I have to say I wouldn't trade Jason for a tranquil marriage, ever." She said. "Susan died alone, because of he-"

Alan turned to see what had distracted Monica and had to keep from laughing as Carolyn Webber looking a little worse for the wear ran into Epiphany Johnson. "No one is allowed on this floor after seven o'clock. You will just have to come back tomorrow."

"Do you have any idea who-?" She asked trying to maintain her dignity while standing there in the same suit she had worn onto the plane in Moscow two days before.

"Is that supposed to mean something? Now I would suggest you leave before I have one of those muscle bound menaces that work for Mr. Morgan toss you out. This is a maternity ward; we have rules here. The next visiting hours are tomorrow morning between eight and ten."

"You will regret this." She said before turning to leave. Heading down the staircase, she waited until she could no longer hear the woman's heavy footsteps and went back to the maternity floor. Carolyn knew she wouldn't get close to the kid.

Messing with the kid, would not do, she just wanted to make sure that Elizabeth understood that marrying money did not make her any better than the bastard child of a bastard herself.

She sidled up to the doorway and was opening it when she felt something solid grabbing her wrist. "What do you think you are doing?" Asked the muscle bound Irishman.

"Get your hands off me." She whispered.

"Johnny let her in. Would you please take Lia to Jason, he is with his parents."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but be sure to let the guard outside know that when I ask I want her removed." She said leaning back against the pillows as the guard wheeled the bassinet out the door. "Hello Carolyn, why are you here?"

"To see my daughter of course, I mean that is what is expected when your daughter gives birth."

You are not my mother, and don't worry about keeping up appearances here. I was asking why are you in Port Charles, I can't think of a single person who actually cares about you here."

"I came to track down who got me fired, since my dim-witted, illegitimate; whore of a stepdaughter managed to get herself knocked up with a gangster's kid. Right about what I would expect from you." She sneered.

"Carolyn, you can't hurt me. Let me tell you how I see it, I am happily married to a man who runs a successful coffee empire but also the Quartermaine's, something that eats at you. Especially since he is rich, something that bothers you since Sarah keeps sleeping with men who don't have a ruble to rub together.

I am a nurse who is also still an artist, so that means I am achieving my dreams and am happy while doing so. That must piss you off. After all you are married to a man who is still in love with my late mother. You have limited access to his money thanks to the pre-nup and Sarah inherited what little there was from your parents and spent it already.

"You seem to have all the answers; I wonder what your husband would think if he were to find out what a whore you really are. I mean after all you had sex in the park then called it rape when you were caught, I could tell him anything and you would be out."

"I think that you are a sick twisted soul who hates me for even living and I know that Jason loves me. He has known me for years and is well aware of EVERYTHING in my past. So go ahead, tell him. While you are at it, you should mention how you were a saint who had to give up a fellowship to give birth to me. Wait, we all know that wasn't the truth, so lets see, how about how I smoked and drank." She said with a slight smile.

"You think you are so smug, there are things I know that would destroy this precious marriage of yours, what do you think of that?"

"I don't know what Elizabeth thinks of it, but I know what I do, I think that you have overstayed your welcome. Elizabeth would this be whose tacky matching luggage is in the middle of my living room." Asked Audrey as she entered the hospital room wearing scrubs. "You were presuming an awful lot, thinking I would let you stay, weren't you?"

"That house was left to Jeff upon your death." She said to her mother in law.

"You have no idea what yo-wait, Sarah was playing Nosy Nellie, and she found Steve's old will. I am happy to report that Steve and I revised that will not long before his death. Steven and Elizabeth inherit equally, since Sarah received that nice inheritance from your parents."

"Now if you will excuse us, Grams could you check on Lia, she is with Jason. Greg, could you please escort Carolyn out of the hospital? She is not to return."

"You are nothing more than a mistake, who married another mistake."

"You can leave at anytime, but I would head straight for the airport, Serbia is nice this time of year." offered up Audrey.

Jason waited until Elizabeth had fallen asleep and asked his father to stay with them until he got back. "Sure, I can stay. Your mother is a little busy." Audrey and Monica had left here not long before, but Alan was well aware of the focus of their anger.

Jason was kissing Elizabeth, but looked up and said "Tell Monica not to worry, Luke Spencer and Mac are up to something. Spencer won't tell me what, but made it pretty clear that he would take care of her."

Stopping outside he told Milo to keep alert; "I will be back in a little while. Greg and Geoff are here as well."

Entering the chapel, he saw Johnny and Francis looking grim. "Did something go wrong?"

"No, the Bishops have been dealt with. That isn't why we are here. We have piecing together a puzzle that we need to tell you about. It's big." Said Johnny.

"Jason, John Zachara isn't Anthony or Maria's kid. We think that he is Alexis'. There is more, I need to tell you all. When Annie Logan was a nurse here at GH she dated Jeff Webber; they broke up when he believed she killed Diana Taylor, who had bought Steven on the black market. That is a separate story. "

"Okay, Jeff left town and returned a few years later, to meet up with Annie. We can't find out too much about the relationship, Jeff won't talk. He leaves, Annie finds out about her pregnancy and the cancer all at the same time."

"One more thing. Lucille March, her adopted mother and Audrey Hardy's sister was involved with an organization that helped abused women escape their spouses. Annie was also involved. Along with Steve and Audrey."

"How did you learn this?"

"The guard we have on Carly, she has been looking into this for a while. Now Annie is working the psyche ward, meets a patient who is under a false name. Her real name is Maria Zachara, she helps her escape. Maria had fled her husband out of fear, but also of Trevor, who wanted her for himself."

"Annie and her stay in contact, when it is close to time to give birth, she asks your parents to adopt Elizabeth. She joins Maria at a convent in the Catskills, where they both go into labor. Along with a young girl whose stepmother sent her there. Helena arranged for Alexis to give birth there."

Johnny continued. "The simple fact was it was a coincidence, one that would not have been noticed by Trevor, except someone else was there, a doctor Trevor arrange to be there to deliver the baby for Helena, one without any direct connections to him. Get this, Carolyn Webber. We found a connection between them. It's faint but we finally located it.

Carolyn was at Columbia she had money troubles. Her parents were comfortable, but not wealthy and Carolyn worked as a medic for the mob. For Joe Sully."

"The man that brought Sonny in?"

"Yup, there is no direct connection, in fact it is all a coincidence that they were connected. We are still looking into that part." Admitted Francis. "Now Carolyn recognizes the doctor who is there to deliver Annie and Maria's baby. A man involved with the same organization as Annie. Dr. Noah Drake, who ends up delivering Alexis' son as well somehow."

"She tells Trevor, who agrees to make sure that Annie's baby dies. But Carolyn is the impatient sort, she decides to do the deed herself. Only things went wrong. There was a man there visiting his grandchild. WE know that man. Old school Mafioso from Chicago, he was retired at the time, had been for years. Never claimed his daughter, but Trevor knew who he was. He backed away from the murder realizing he was about to be caught.

"It looks like he was planning on leaving both Maria and Annie there, but Carolyn killed the wrong baby. She killed Anthony and Maria's child. "

"The former don's grandchild?" He asked.

"That's just it, Maria never knew who her father was, she is the daughter of Julian Canto."

"Lansing knew. We only found it while looking into Maria's missing daughter."

"Okay, so Carolyn killed Maria's daughter."

"Yes, which is why the baby was misidentified. Trevor buried the body on the estate. Now we know that Trevor brought down Anthony telling him that Maria had been kidnapped, but he took the baby that Alexis gave birth to since Elizabeth was born with blond hair, and passed him off as Anthony's son."

"And Carolyn was forced to take Elizabeth, by Trevor. Your parents always assumed that Jeff took the baby, when in fact he didn't know until the call from someone who worked for Trevor. Carolyn lied to him and said that Annie had asked her to protect Elizabeth when he showed up. That is why the man kept quiet all these years, he thinks he is honoring Annie's request."

"What about Annie?"

"The official version has her dying of the cancer, we think that Trevor told Anthony that Annie was behind the kidnapping. That is why she ended up dead, instead of going for treatment."

"Was it still an option?"

"She would have been very sick, but lived. We spoke to someone close to her case here; she would have had a fifty-fifty chance."

"So Johnny is Alexis', Elizabeth is Annie and Jeff's; the dead baby was Maria and Anthony's." He said wanting to have it straight in his mind."

"Yes, Dr. Drake started drinking around then, he had lost his friend, and he blamed himself for her death."

"When are you taking care of Trevor and Carolyn?"

"Trevor tomorrow evening, Carolyn is going to be outted for murder."

"We can't allow that to happen." He said grimly. "We have to arrange for her to-"

"Jason, we can't. She was heard at the police station, she confessed to your sister in front of a cop."

"We have to let this play out. Let Justus and Mac deal with her. I will let Jersey know they are willing to wait until she is inside."

Jason reluctantly agreed. He was still angry at what his guard had overheard while Carolyn was visiting Elizabeth, and knew he was reacting with that anger, instead of his usual calmness.

Carly waited, she knew that Carolyn Webber would find someplace to stay eventually. Max had agreed to let her know the where as soon as he found out. In the meantime she was going to have a little fun herself, she thought laughing. Picking up the newspaper, she looked at the list for most eligible bachelor and gave an evil chuckle.

"Carly, what are you up to?" Asked Bobbie grabbing the last piece of pie.

"Have you seen the list?"

"What do you intend to do, and why do I know I am going to be helping?"

"Well, thanks to Liz, Nik will be getting most of the votes. I thought I would prop up a few of the other candidates."

"Who do you have in mind?"

"I'm not really sure, but I was thinking Taggert since he is on the list."

"What does it say?" Asked Bobbie after closing the kitchen door.

"Good looking single police lieutenant, needing a new hobby. Then it says he is good with kids and dogs, and mentions his being neat and organized. She went on to write he has been without a steady relationship in years."

"So far it doesn't sound that bad."

"Well in the comment section, she wrote that you had to give credit to a man with the courage to stay away from Hair club for Men. That his baldhead gives him a touch of originality in a man so young. "

"Are you sure Elizabeth wrote this?" Asked Bobbie.

"Yes, she has been setting this up for days. She wouldn't tell us what she was up to."

"Who else is on the list?"

"Jax, AJ, Sonny, Dr. Thornheart, Steven, Scott Baldwin." Carly said laughing. "Nik, of course. One of Sonny's guards, Johnny O'Brien. O'Brien called me earlier thinking I was in on it and thanking me for the date offers he has gotten as a result. Justus made the cut as well."

"So whom are you going to make miserable using this?"

"AJ and I was thinking Steven as well as Taggert."

"You are playing with fire, Steven is fine, but AJ and you know how Marcus will react."

"Yes, AJ. In fact I am thinking of running an anti-campaign against Scott." She told her mother.

Early the next morning, Nik tried to bribe the Billboard Company who told him they had signed a contract with Mrs. Morgan and that they had to honor it. Seeing the billboard for the first time, as he drove by, he could not get what there was that was making all these women chase him. Pulling into the hospital parking lot, he saw Jason's guard, the one who was also on the list waiting for him.

"I thought you might want to know, Mary and Conner escaped last night. We have a guard on Emily as soon as she leaves the Island. Do you want security?"

No, he didn't. He wished he could say he accepted what these men did, but it still made him uncomfortable knowing they would kill someone without losing sleep over it. "No, are you looking for them?"

"Yes, we got the call this morning from a contact here." Johnny was mainly covering for show, he hated knowing Emily Quartermaine would be worried, but they did not want to end up in prison. "The police are looking for them.

Nik entered the hospital to see Tony Jones pacing back and forth, angry. "Dr. Jones, what is wrong?"

"I am just trying to reach Lucas. He wanted to borrow my car last night, I told him no, but it was missing this morning."

"Was it here?"

"Yes, why?"

"You might want to contact the police; Conner Bishop showed up last night and got her out of here. Morgan and his people are looking, but my guess is that they helped themselves to your car."

Wincing at the message he had left Lucas, Tony called Mac who said they might know what happened to it. "Do you still keep the spare key under the tire well?"

Thinking about what his insurance company was going to say, Tony said "Yes."

"There was an accident last night, two bodies, at least we now know whom to look at. The car was silver but engulfed in flames when the rescue teams responded, but they said it was a diesel fire."

Elizabeth could not wait to get home, Dr. Meadows was going to allow her and the baby to leave, and so far all tests were fine. Seeing the doctor entering, she smiled and said "Well?"

"You and Lila Audrey are just fine. I am going to give you a prescription for vitamins and we are going to be discussing switching to formula in about six weeks."

"I had been planning on following the guidelines and breast feeding longer."

"We are a little worried about your weight, so I would recommend only breast feeding for so long, Elizabeth. Your own body is going to need nutrition too. Not that you are underweight, but we have discussed with you before how you can't gain weight."

"I will do like you recommended. I want Lia to have the best." She said. "Besides, this way Jason can feed her too."

"Elizabeth." Said Jason as he entered, "We have to file the birth certificate, how do you want to be listed. Imogene or Webber in the middle."

Smiling, she waited until he had joined her as they finished the last bit of paperwork. "Can we go home now?"

"Yes, I have a car waiting and Francis is back outside."

"Good, has anyone seen Emily?"

"I'm here, I had to wade through the gold diggers hanging around, and all of them seem to be sure that Nik would be interested if he only gave them the chance." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, he is Prince Charming." She said with a laugh.

"You are in so much trouble; we had a woman end up in our closet last night. In see thru panties and bra."

Carly got the call she had been waiting for, and went over to see the woman who had her curious, "You know I thought you would look harder, more mercenary."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Asked Carolyn from the doorway of her room.

"Nothing just wanted to take a look at you. My mother said you always reminded her of a hungry barracuda, I can see the resemblance. I do have one question, though, why Kelly's?"

"There was no place else with a room." She said while looking around with a curl to her lips.

"Well, I am here to serve you an eviction notice; one night is all you are allowed. Now pack your things, and get out of town."

"I paid for a week; I will be staying a week."

"Did you know that Bobbie Spencer owns this place, she has the right to refuse service to anyone she wants, so consider yourself refused."

"Let me guess you manage this hovel for her?"

"No, I am her daughter, Carly. Now pack up, you have ten minutes before I have one of the busboys downstairs come up to help." She said pulling the door shut. "Remember, ten minutes." She called out loudly.

Johnny was waiting at the overlook when the Zachara kid arrived. "What do you have?"

"You are not Anthony's kid. Nor is Maria your mother. We figured it out; the baby that was identified as being your little sister was in fact the real Zachara heir."

"So I am not Anthony's son?"

"No, but we need you to stay just that for the time being. If you don't, things could get ugly quick."

"I understand. Do you know who I might be?"

"We have an idea, but we don't know for sure. We also might have a lead on your sister; she would be about seven if the information we got from Trevor is correct."

"So that gives me something to go on. I found Maria, she sent me away, but I know how to get in touch."

"Let her know, but only about her baby. Not you." Seeing the look, he said "She is correct, someone is keeping an eye on her."

"Who?"

"A retired don, we are looking deeper into it. Also, I know that you have a man in the prison with Trevor, if you want verification, pay attention. We are taking care of him tonight."

Carolyn walked through the gates and shuddered at the clang. "First time, honey?"

"Excuse me?" She asked the woman in the loud colors standing next to her.

"First time visiting your man, it gets easier. My Toby, he has been here for years, I come to give him a little slap and tickle once a month, it does get more routine, the guards, the searches, even the leers from the ones not getting any."

Stiffening, Carolyn handed the guard the papers and went inside the small room with only a sink and a bed. Wrinkling her nose, she saw the man entering and said "We need to talk, your man told me to come, or else."

"Good, I need your help. That little stepdaughter of yours is becoming a valuable commodity. Her marriage to Morgan and their whelp will help me get exactly what I want, and you are going to help. Did you bring the papers?"

"Here, they are page twelve in the book."

Trevor took the note, unaware that Francis had turned his man and read, "Good, we are all set. You need to get undressed; I only have another twenty-five minutes."

"I'm not having sex with you?" She said almost throwing up in her mouth.

"Of course not, you are not my type, but the guards will be checking on us, soon. They seem to enjoy the power of making us know they are outside. Now get in the bed."

Jason held his daughter as they exited the car, then handed her to Elizabeth. Walking to the elevator, she saw Milo and two of the younger guards close by and once up to their floor two more. "Jason, why all the guards?"

"I will tell you once we are settled." He hated to lie to her, but unless Emily left he had no choice.

"Okay, so who finished all of this for us?"

"Carly and I did. We brought down the daybed, stocked up the diapers and stocked the refrigerator."

"So I have lots of ice cream and frozen pizzas. Is that what you are saying?"

"No, muffin, I went to Sonny and had him stock you up some so-called real food." Said Carly from the doorway with Alexis. "So when can I hold the mini-muffin?"

"Stop referring to our daughter as a breakfast food and I might consider letting you hold her." Said Jason.

"Jason let her hold the baby." Said Elizabeth as they handed Lia off to Carly. Then Alexis.

"She smells so good." Said Emily when she got the little girl again. "I want one of these, but only if it's a girl." It was only five minutes before Jason took her away and sat down next to Elizabeth holding their daughter.

"Doesn't work like that, Em. You don't get a choice." Said Alexis.

Georgie was getting ready to toss her backpack into the seat, fed up with school for the year. Looking at the sign handing between the two poles, she admitted to herself that maybe, just maybe she was sick of being alone. Everyone else had a date, but her. Lucas was going with Brooklynn, Sage with Dillon; even Lulu had a date.

Her friends were avoiding discussing the dance in front of her, but she was getting fed up with that too. What she needed was someone who would go with her understanding that it was only friendship.

Only friendship, wow, her life sucked. She was in love with someone that according to everyone else she shouldn't be at a time when all her friends and her sister were coupled up. Leaning against her car, she just bowed her head wishing there were a way for it to be better.

"Hey, how is the car running?"

"Johnny" she said looking up with a smile on her face. "The car is great, thank you. Do you have any idea how many boys and some girls in this school envy me."

"So I guess that means you like it."

"While it's a great car. I love how connected to you I feel when I drive it." She admitted. "Are you sure it is safe for you to be here?"

"Yes, I learned something today. Anthony is not my biological father. Morgan's people don't want me to tell anyone, but I had to tell you." He said. Moving next to her he was careful not to touch her, but he decided to lean against the Boxster.

"What does that mean?" She asked reaching out to touch his arm. She saw his eyes flutter and knew that it affected him as much as it did her, so she back away just a bit.

"It means, I am not going to end up in a padded cell someday, who really knows what it means. I'm just glad to have heard it. I have to head out, but I just wanted to see you and let you know I am okay."

"You aren't writing as much, Johnny. Don't let them stop you."

"That's just it, it's wrong to be doing this. Francis was correct. You are so young, maybe not in the ways that matter, but I still hate the idea of my world touching yours. Can you come over to the truck for a minute?"

"Sure." Walking over, she watched as he opened the black duffel bag and pulled out the some letters.

"I have only been sending one out for every three I write." He admitted.

Leaning up Georgie hugged him, then watched as he pulled away still watching her from the rearview mirror.

"So Georgie Jones has a secret friend, wonder what your father would think of that." Said Lulu from the other side of the row.

"That you have nothing better to do that eavesdrop, what's wrong Lulu, jealous?"

"No, I mean what kind of guy wants you. The black truck is cool, but lets face it, if he is spending time with you, he must be as nerdy as you are."

Elizabeth had gotten Lia down for her nap, after Jason had changed her. They were both looking forward to the morning, so that they could bath her. Jason had finally fallen asleep as well, so after moving the baby to the bassinet she was walking down the stairs, she laughed as Carly and Emily stood there watching as Alexis cleaned up the penthouse.

"Elizabeth needs her rest; she should not have to clean things up. We have to work out a schedule for helping."

Carly said "Can't we just hire her a maid, or offer that woman who works at the mansion some money to come over here once a week."

"Why not do it ourselves?" Asked Alexis.

"Because I hate to clean, plus I have a hotel to plan for, Emily's wedding and the huge Christening party for Lia."

"My wedding? I thought my mother and grandmother were taking care of that. Oh, by the way, we have set a date. It's September first, that way Michael can go to camp, and Skye will be back from her trip with Lorenzo."

"Plus I am sure that you want to take advantage of the early fall colors." Said Alexis knowingly.

"We have decided to go with red and cream, the only white will be my dress."

"So that far away." Said Carly. "That should work out well. The hotel is opening in October and we all have to attend the Haunted Star reopening next month on the 29th."

"I tried to get Mac to revoke his gambling license but he refused to go to the state assembly over it."

"Good, I want Luke occupied, that way he is here for Lulu. Emily how is she doing?" Asked Elizabeth as she came down the stairs to finally join them.

"Where is Jason?"

Elizabeth gave a slight smile then said "Taking a nap."

"I thought you went upstairs to put Lia down, not Jason." Teased Carly.

"He hasn't had any sleep in three days. What took so long was prying Lia out of his hands while he was sleeping. He woke up for a minute, then released her. I put her in the bassinet in our room."

"Ah!" Said Emily at the mental picture. "Shouldn't you be getting some sleep as well?"

"I just needed a few minutes, I have an itch to paint and it is consuming me. I have this painting in my head and until I have the preliminary sketches, I can't do anything. Carly, which sketches, are you using for the chandeliers?"

"Jax and the glass blower decided on the free flowing flower design in white and silver. But to answer your earlier question, Lulu is still attending her classes. There was a guy there that we were worried about, but he was sent to a different county foster home so she shouldn't have any contact."

"Good, I just wish she would stop attacking Georgie." Said Alexis.

"What about now?"

"Anything and everything. I picked up dinner at the diner last night and they were both there leaving. Lulu was harassing her about her grades, her car and even her wardrobe. Plus this dance this weekend. Georgie doesn't have a date."

"I know; Lucas was talking about it to Brooklynn. Guy asked Georgie to go with him, but she told him no."

Alexis knew what was going on, but hated to ask Elizabeth for her help, staying to help do some cleanup she managed to get Carly and Emily to leave.

"Alexis, what is it?"

"We, Mac and I were hoping you would talk to Georgie about this Johnny Zachara, not tell her to stay away, but be a sounding board."

"Will she talk to me?" Asked the skeptical Elizabeth, who knew that years ago she had not wanted to talk about her blossoming relationship with Jason.

"Maybe, you know we all have an idea, but what happened when Jason and you finally got together."

Elizabeth suggested they sit and went to get some iced tea. Sitting down she pulled a throw pillow into her lap and said "The first time I ever saw Jason, was at the Q's. He was visiting Lila..."

She then explained about Brenda, the wedding that wasn't. The boxcar and painting it for Lucky. "So anyhow, at the time I was still emotionally a wreck, but looking back, I can still see him eyes when he glanced over at me while telling Lucky about the change in businesses."

Then she went into the garage, the fire, Sonny catching her that day. "I went into Jake's looking for trouble and boy did I find it...." The bike rides, finding him shot. "That was when I first started to realize my feelings were deeper than I had wanted to admit."

Jason was sitting on the stairs, having awoken with the sound of the front door closing, but could not resist listening to Elizabeth telling Alexis about their past. "So anyhow, he was staying with me, he had a gun shot wound and my mind kept wandering to what he would look like without his clothes on."

"So you wanted him then," she said laughing.

"Partly, but I also wanted to draw him, or maybe paint him in oils. He was sleeping one day, the sun was coming in the window and fell across his body, I drew a small sketch, never went any further with it, but I so wanted to."

She told Alexis about the bombing on New Years, goodbye turning into see you later.... His showing up later when she needed him. The next year the fact she had feelings for Jason but everyone wanted her with Lucky and how she had felt torn between obligation and love. "It took everything in me to turn around and return to Lucky. I thought I owed him. When I found out he was gone, I was devastated. I hated myself for that."

"But you are together now."

"We might have kept dancing if it wasn't for Carly and her time line. It took a lot for me to realize what pleasing other people had done to me. I kept listening to others, Jason is dangerous, stay away from Jason, and be with Lucky. I didn't want to be with Lucky, not really. The thing was, I knew what I wanted and that Jason was the right one, but I became a people pleaser after my rape."

"We told Georgie and Johnny to stay away from each other." Admitted Alexis. "I talked Johnny and Francis into it, saying it was for their sake. But she is miserable, I feel guilty and worried all at the same time."

"Alexis, if she asks, I am going to tell her to follow her heart." She warned. "Too many people kept telling Jason and I to stay away, but the fact is we need each other. We are complete by ourselves, but together we are stronger. The proof is lying in a bassinet in our bedroom."

"I get what you are saying. Strangely enough, Mac thinks all we can do is support her no matter what her choices are."

"That's all you can do. When I think about the story Carly told me, I just want to travel to this other timeline and ask myself who are you, because you are not me, you are not Elizabeth Webber. I refuse to accept things happening that way. Jason and I will fight for our happiness, no matter what. I think if I had stood up for myself instead of letting things happen I would have been happier."

"I agree, I mean I married Ric Lansing, what was I thinking. Accepted my daughter back after she slept with my husband while I had cancer. Elizabeth, there is one more think I have to tell you, you're going to be angry but I, we decided to wait until you had Lia."

"What is it?" She asked as Jason wondered the same from the stairs.

"The sperm for Kristina, the bank made a mistake and used sperm meant to run experiments on aging and a man's ability to father a child." She stopped when she saw Elizabeth's eyes widen in recognition.

"Jeff, somehow you ended up with Jeff's donation." She said delicately.

"Yes, he doesn't know. I wanted you to know but waited until you had your daughter."

"Kristina is my sister?" She asked still stunned.

"Yes. I have to ask are you going to tell Jeff?

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

I'm starting to feel sorry for Lulu, I keep turning her into the Carly of old and I think it is going to get worse.

Switching Places

Chapter 75

Elizabeth was dressing Lia after her bath, waiting for Jason to return home. He had hated to leave them, but in the last week since they came home for the hospital he had done very little work, instead relying on Francis and Johnny. Seeing her little girl smiling up at her, she eased her hand over the soft downy tuffs of pale blond hair.

"You look so much like your daddy, yes you do." She said placing light kisses on her belly before snapping up her onesie. As she carefully carried Lia downstairs and placed her in the daybed, she could not wait to get started on the basics for painting she had sketched the night before while Jason and Lia had slept.

Picking up the remote she turned on the infrequently used television set in time for the news. "Today on Port Charles Morning we have Lucy Coe, one of the extraordinary women who are behind the newest list of Port Charles Eligible Bachelors. Ms. Coe what do you think about the huge wave of publicity generated this year. Do you think it is more than just Emily Quartermaine's campaign to get her fiancee voted most eligible?"

Elizabeth grinned, Emily had finally seen the billboard on Courtland, and her best friend had driven into a parked car when she saw what it said.

"Oh course, we have some fine men on this years list, a couple of young and upcoming doctors, several local business men and of course, there is the accent factor, Dr. Thornheart is Scottish, Jasper Jacks has that lovely Aussie accent going. Det. Taggert who will keep any woman feeling served and protected."

Elizabeth silently laughed at that one. Poor Taggert, she had called Lucy suggesting adding his name to the list, wanting to keep him busy and away from her husband, unfortunately it had backfired. The man was now being hunted by the single women of Port Charles like he hunted the criminals. He was vowing revenge after someone had put him up against Nik as most eligible.

"But what about the Prince Cassidine affect?" Pressed the reporter. "I mean the man's fiancee hired a billboard, using her best friend, Elizabeth Morgan to help jumpstart her campaign, even you have to admit that was a little bit unusual. Even more so when you add in the fact that Emily Quartermaine and Nicolas Cassidine are getting married this fall."

"Well, Sally, it is all for charity, the women donate five dollars for each vote. The money is spread between the various hospitals to care for patients without insurance. I'm sure that the two women just wanted to make sure we have enough money for the next year, we have already seen a large increase in voting over last year."

Jason sat through the trip to the Port Charles Police Department knowing his being here was only a formality. Taggert would not consider filing paperwork towards an indictment for any murder committed without at least accusing Jason of being behind it.

"Diane how much longer is this going to take?" He asked impatient to get home, if Lia stuck to her schedule she would already be up and bathed, but maybe he could make it in time for the late morning feeding.

"In a hurry Morgan?" Asked Taggert. "So you have no idea, why this man shanked Trevor Lansing in the shower after Lansing and his people faked paperwork to get your mother in law in to visit him."

"Like my client explained, we had no idea of a connection between Trevor and Carolyn."

"And you no nothing about the car accident she had while traveling to Colorado?"

"No, I thought you had her in custody for the confession." Answered Jason. "Have you talked to Lansing's people?"

Not wanting to admit that Lansing's man had disappeared into Canada, Taggert told Diane to get her client out of here. "Thank you detective, like always it's been an interesting morning. Next time how about you bring the coffee and donuts, I understand the Donut Connection gives the department a very nice discount." She said with a smile.

"Morgan, Miss Miller." Said Mac as they walked past. Turning to Taggert he asked "Why did you bring him in, we know what was behind the murder."

"I just wanted to keep him on his toes, one day he will screw up and I can finally clear the town of these criminals." He said before joining Garcia as he read the forensics file from the Illinois State Troopers.

"How the heck did he arrange for a ten-car pileup, even with the rain it was risky?" Said Taggert.

"Maybe the orange is just an orange." Shrugged Garcia.

"What?"

"Maybe Carolyn Webber did get caught up in an everyday ordinary car wreck, it does happen."

"Something feels off about it."

"Maybe that we couldn't place her in jail for admitting to killing a kid."

"It would have helped if we had what kid.... Where are the files on Zachara and the bodies we found?"

"Open case files."

Walking over, he read the file again and said "Did anyone ever talk to the kid?"

"John Zachara, no. Why?"

"He has a rather interesting birthday, November 2."

"So that makes him what a Scorpio?" Asked Garcia.

"No, it means I have to find a file." He said as he went to old cases and found Elizabeth's rape file. "I knew it; they share the same birth date."

"Zachara is still alive, so I doubt he was the kid that was killed."

Taggert knew he was on to something, but what, and where to find out what he was looking for without alerting Morgan. He had one more thing to check, going to the files on the DNA evidence from the manor at Crimson Point, he found what he was looking for.

"Hey, doc, you got a few minutes?" He asked the coroner. "So you can know that from the bones?"

"Yes, we had estimated that they were younger as a result of how well they were preserved, but it looks like they would be about twenty to twenty five years old. What are you thinking?"

"Is there a way to know if one of the children's bodies was smothered to death?"

"Only an educated guess, but I am almost certain that was the COD of the small baby. Once again, that is only an educated guess, the others were poisoned; we have the toxicology reports on the bones to prove it."

"Thanks, I might have found out who one of the kids is."

"What's the name, so I can add it to my files?"

"Zachara, baby girl Zachara."

Calling the mental hospital, he asked to be notified on Anthony's next relatively sane day.

Steven entered the house, heading straight for the kitchen where he could hear some noise. "Grams?"

"I'm okay, I thought you had to be in Afghanistan."

"As soon as I heard I flew out. They have my findings; there is nothing more I can do. Now it's up to the politicians. Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine; I am talking things out with Gail and Lainey. Elizabeth insisted on Gail being there."

Steven knew that Elizabeth had doubts as to Lainey Winters competency so that wasn't a surprise. "How is she doing?"

"She is home; mother and baby are doing fine."

"And Jason?"

"Thanks to his sleeping patterns, he is holding up for the feedings and diaper changes." Hearing the phone ringing she went into the living room to answer it.

Max had been sitting in the old fashioned kitchen talking to the elderly woman; he had come to appreciate her over the last week. He could not get out of his mind the sight of her kneeling next to wanted dangerous criminal who was bleeding profusely out of his head and holding a pillow firmly on his face.

"Jason and Elizabeth are spending the night at home, but I am sure you sister would be glad to see you tomorrow." He added.

"Thank you, I will keep that in mind." He said. "Have you been staying with her?"

"Yes, at Jason's request. She fought it at first, but after one night, she invited me to use your room, I hope you don't mind."

"No, I am grateful that you were here. I just want to know how this man got this close to my family?"

"So doesn't Jason. We are looking into it." He said. "Since you are here, I will head out. I need to make sure that my brother didn't burn our house down, he refused your grandmother's invitation to come over for dinner and has been cooking by himself."

Georgie was getting ready to leave school, avoiding Brooklynn and Sage who she had snapped at during lunch when they had questioned her about the rumor Lulu had started.

"GEORGIE!" Called out Sage. "WAIT!" Finally reaching her friend, Sage asked if she was mad at her?

"No, I just don't want to talk about it. That's all. Lulu needs a mute button."

"I know, but she isn't who I am worried about. You have been skipping out of here, avoiding me all week. Are you mad that I took Dillon back?" She asked.

"No, if he makes you happy, go for it."

Hesitating, Sage decided to jump in feet first. "Will you come over tonight to help me get dressed?"

"Sure, then I am meeting Maxie for dinner and a quick trip to New York. She is insisting on taking me shopping; and Nik offered to let us use the Cassidine suite at Trump Towers."

Carly was tired, she had spent the day organizing the order for the furniture and dealing with cabinetmakers in a different time zone. Seeing Jax coming her way, she said "I am starving to do you have time for a late lunch while we go over these files."

"How about I cook for you?" He suggested.

Carly looked at him suspiciously and asked "First, what is on the menu?"

"Salad and soup. Reheated. My mother was in town for a few days, she stocked my refrigerator."

"Fine, as long as it doesn't contain wheat germ or anything similar."

"Carly your body is a temple, that you need to worship and treat well for it to treat you well."

"I treat my body just fine; it tells me it wants Pizza and burgers so I give it pizza and burgers. Sometime prime rib when it requests it."

As the younger girls entered Kelly's, Maxie' phone rang. Waving at her sister and her friends, she took the call and groaned. "Georgie, you are going to want to kill me. That was my boss at Wyndhams, he needs me to work tonight."

"NNNOOO!" She said falling into her chair, "Who is going to keep me from being a loser, now?"

"I wish I could call off, but he gave me a choice work or no job." She said dejectedly.

"Fine, let me call Alexis and tell her that Viola doesn't need to stay, I will be a loser at home babysitting my little sister."

"I am so sorry. You could go alone."

"No, I don't think so." She said as she decided she didn't want anything to eat after all. Picking up her purse, she left to head over to Sage and Brooklynn who was going on and on about the stylist her mother had arranged to help her that evening.

When Lorenzo and Skye entered the living room, the huge number of shoes spread out shocked him. "What happened?"

"SKYE, great, Sage's dyed shoes don't match her gown. They are way too light. HELP!" Said Georgie dragging the red head into the bedroom as Lorenzo looked around and took the flowers to the kitchen. When he next saw the woman, she was helping Georgie spray Sage's hair. "Now remember; don't let him step on your toes. Those opened-toed sandals will be murder on your feet if you get stepped on."

Dillon came to the door, knocking he was let in and stood amazed at the beautiful girl waiting for him. "Wow, you look, just wow." He said. Not noticing anyone else in the room, he placed the corset on her arm and said "Let's head over, we are meeting Lucas and Brooklynn at Adella's. Their private dining room."

As the twosome left, Georgie grabbed her purse to leave. "Georgie, why aren't you going to the dance?"

Skye was thinking about gagging the man, didn't he know any better.

"No date, you have to go with a senior. See you later, I have to get home." She said rushing out and missing Skye hitting Lorenzo over the head with the wet flowers he had just brought in from the kitchen.'

"You idiot, how could you not figure that out. Don't you ever pay any attention to what Sage says at dinner?"

"What did I miss, last I heard Georgie has a boyfriend with a cool black truck." He said repeating his niece's words.

Elizabeth was getting dinner from Kelly's when she saw Georgie returning, thinking about Alexis, she was going to talk to the younger girl but she seemed upset and just grabbed her jacket that it looked like she had left there earlier and rushed out.

"Elizabeth, it's going to be a few minutes, we are short staffed tonight. The dance at the high school." Said Mike as she sat down and ordered an iced tea.

"So why was Georgie just here then?" She asked not realizing that Lulu and her date had entered. "Elizabeth."

"Lulu, how are you?"

The younger girl had apologized for calling Jason a murderer but things were still not good between the two of them.

"Fine, this is Paul, my date tonight." She said then asked Mike for some pie. "We didn't like anything they had at the bistro."

"So who is going with whom to this dance."

"Well, Dillon is taking Sage, he is too afraid to break up with her. Then Lucas is taking his girlfriend Brooklynn. That's all I know about. Oh, and Georgie Jones is stuck without a date, no one wanted to go with her."

"Why would they she is such a nerd." Said the jock; he still hated that some junior had the nerve to refuse the captain of the football team. Who did she think she was, just because she drove some fancy car that some old lady had bought her?

"I rather like Georgie." Said Elizabeth.

"Of course you do, all adults like Georgie Jones." He added like that was a bad thing.

Thanking Mike when he returned with her food, Elizabeth turned to Lulu who was still dogging on Georgie and asked her for a minute.

Once outside, Francis moved in even closer. "What is your problem with Georgie?"

"She is a stuck up know it all, you should see her here. My Aunt owns this diner, yet Georgie lords it over me that she gets better shifts. She even had the nerve to tell Mike she couldn't pick up extra shifts this summer; I AM GETTING STUCK WORKING THEM."

"Georgie is a candy striper; she will be working almost forty hours a week between the two places."

"So, it not like she gets paid for that." She shrugged.

"One more thing, something to keep in mind. Georgie is Bobbie's niece just like you are. She has also worked here longer and isn't being made to pay back money for destroying a police car."

"Nik is refusing to pay for it; he could just take it out of petty case, but won't."

"Lulu, no one owes you anything, no one. Now I would think on that, while you are at this dance tonight."

"You are wrong, you owe me, you got my brother killed, Jason may not have had a choice, but if it wasn't for your games Lucky would still be alive."

"LeslieLu Spencer, you apologize at once, Elizabeth didn't play games with Lucky." Said Bobbie as she approached. When Elizabeth nodded and walked off, she took her niece inside and said "You and I need to have a talk this week."

"I am not going to be another of those morons in this town that fawn over St. Elizabeth."

"Lulu, go to your dance, then I suggest you get packed in the morning. Your father and I had a deal, you just broke it, as soon as exams are over you are going to stay with a friend of mine. I will clear it with Justus and your probation officer."

"No way, I have plans this summer." She protested.

"Well I hope they are things you can do on a farm in Iowa, otherwise they will remain undone."

Luke was setting up the tables, and testing them when Nik entered the Haunted Star. "Luke, I got a post card from Helena. No name and no address, just a warning. It said SNAKE EYES and was from Monte Carlo."

"The Ice Queen is trying to scare you; she doesn't have the resources to do anything. You made sure of that."

"If she shows up this could be a mistake."

Francis waited until Elizabeth had closed the door and then turned to Marco, find out all you can about this. Trevor died, but Spencer is still getting the money from one of his accounts.

"Should I talk to him?"

"No, be discreet. Jason wants a word with Helena."

When Elizabeth had placed their dinner on plates, she joined Jason on the sofa as Lia slept nearby. "How is Daddy doing?"

"Daddy is tired, four hours alone. She hates taking the bottle."

"We were warned about that." She said while handing him the plate.

"How did the painting go?" He asked.

"I have finished the background colors, and am working on filling in the subjects." She said, "So what have you been doing while I was away?"

"Just reading to Lia, about Venice and making plans for us to get away later this week. Audrey called, Jeff is returning along with Sarah to bury Carolyn."

"I wish they would place her in Colorado." She said shivering. Every since Jason had told her about Carolyn trying to kill her as a child, she got cold to the bone thinking about it.

Wrapping the throw blanket around his wife, Jason took her plate of food and placed it on the table. Then he pulled her onto his lap saying "She can't hurt anyone ever again."

Thinking about Canto and what he had arranged for the woman made Jason wonder why he hadn't done so before. Why now?

Johnny was on a fact-finding trip to get those answers for him. "You will have Max and Milo, this week, along with the two backup guards. Francis is going to be spending time at the warehouse."

"Okay, but I want you to be nice to Milo. No scaring him."

"Fine, I did get some good news. Leticia called, her cousin is available and interest in working for us part time while attending school. We can meet her and decide."

After they finished eating, Jason eased them down and grabbed one of the pillows from the closet. Returning he curled up around his now sleeping wife, and reached out to pull the daybed closer. When he woke up for Lia's two o'clock feeding, he helped Elizabeth move things around so that she could eat.

He had to control his rising desire, no matter what she was doing Elizabeth had this affect on him and they had three more weeks to go. Right around the time of the Haunted Star opening. He could not wait to see her in the dress she had bought for it. Then to get to remove it later.

Georgie was fast asleep; Kristina curled up next to her. Mac and Alexis were on Spoon Island; dealing with some stuff that had came up in regards to Stefan. So she was home alone with her little sister since Viola was spending her night off visiting some friends in Syracuse.

Hearing the loud knock on the door, she rushed to the living room and grabbed the fireplace poker, dropping it when she saw it was Brooklynn. "What is it? Why are you here this late?"

"It was awful, I made such a fool of myself, and I just couldn't go home. Dillon has to know by now, they all do. I look stupid how could I not know?" She said sitting down on the deck as tears poured out of her eyes.

"Brooklynn, what are you talking about?"

"Guy, Guy and Lucas. They are a couple; Lucas doesn't like me that way. I got a room at the bed and breakfast, I had wanted to..." she left it blank, knowing Georgie would understand, after all she had been with her when she had bought the silk bits and pieces she was wearing.

"What? Are you sure?" Georgie was sure that she had it wrong.

"Yes, and Lucas decided to tell me tonight. He is leaving after graduation, going to Tennessee. He thinks his parents are going to freak."

"We are talking about Lucas Jones, my cousin, valedictorian, aren't we?"

"Yes, you seem shocked? I thought that was why you turned down being Guy's date to this thing."

"No, I just don't see Guy that way and ..." laughing she stopped and then got a hold of herself. "I stopped over at his house to drop off his chemistry notes, I guess that mean the Jones he likes is Lucas. I feel kind of stupid."

"Did you get naked and offer up your virginity to him?" She asked sobbing.

Pulling her close, Georgie wasn't upset with Lucas for his secret, but she was furious with him for using her friend this way. He had been dating and more importantly kissing her all year. Poor Brooklynn.

"Let me guess your night sucked too." Said a small voice as Sage walked over a little rumbled. "Georgie can I crash here. I told Uncle Lorenzo I would call when I arrived."

"Sure, what happened to you?" Her friend looked like she had been through the wind tunnel at the amusement park.

"Dillon and I did it, but it was terrible. It hurt and my body aches." She said as tears flowed down her face.

Pulling both her friends up, Georgie took them to her room and carried Kristina back to hers. Picking up the baby monitor, she snapped it to her robe and went back to the living room.

Sitting down with her friends, she let them tell each other their news. "I think I suspected about Lucas. Do you remember when I first came to town, I thought he was drooling over Georgie, like Dillon was at the time. But maybe he was looking at Dillon." Said Sage.

"How are you?" They asked the raven-haired girl

"I ache; I had no idea it would hurt like that. Then Dillon couldn't." She blushed.

"Really?" Asked Brooklynn with a small chuckle.

"Yes, and then he suggested doing it again, saying it was because it was the first time. There was no way I was doing that again, at least not yet."

"Just tell me you used a condom?" Asked Georgie not wanting Sage to have to explain this one to anyone else.

"Yes, Mom. I did." Assured Sage. "Do you have any aspirin?"

"No, it's on the shopping list. What about Motrin, I have some of that."

"Fine, can I take a shower?" She asked wanting to use heat to get rid of the pain.

"Go ahead, my pajamas are in the second drawer of my chest." Then Georgie turned to Brooklynn who said "I don't want to talk about it. Never again."

"Fine, let's go get some sleep." She said.

"I'm glad your bed is so big." She said as they all piled on it. "Georgie, who is your mystery guy?"

"Can't tell you." She said. "Now go to sleep, I'm taking both of you to New York in the morning."

"Good, I can show you where I grew up." Said Brooklynn as Mr. Whispers joined them curling up on her feet.

Two hours later, Georgie carefully got out of bed and went to the living room and pulled out an extra blanket, moving a throw pillow under her head, she tried to get some sleep.

Johnny O'Brien got on the train to return to Port Charles, still stunned. Mr. Canto had made it clear he was retired. Then he had told him that he was aware of Johnny and that he wasn't Maria's. That was why he had arranged for Dr. Webber's death.

Going into the cabin, he placed his gun under his pillow and soon was asleep, thinking of what the man had told him and what this could mean for all concerned. Alexis was going to have to be told, soon.

Then there was the mess with Johnny and Georgie, how was it going to be possible to have him under the umbrella of the Cassidines, when his mother lived with the woman he wanted? Mac would rightfully have kittens at what was being suggested.

Right now, all he wanted was to get home and get some sleep. Tomorrow after all was another day.


	45. Chapter 45

Switching Places

Chapter 76

Twain: Few things are harder to put up with than the annoyance of a good example.

Jason entered the warehouse to see Francis, Diane and Johnny sitting grimly waiting for him. "What is going on?"

"I will be waiting outside, when you are ready for the paperwork call me in." said Diane.

"Canto, he is behind Carolyn Webber's death, out of revenge his granddaughter's death at the convent. He feels like the Zachara kid got a raw deal, but wants to keep Zachara's first wife's offspring out of here, in order for that to happen, Johnny has to stay a Zachara publicly. However he wants the kid to have contact with his mother."

"Okay, I get that, but what does that have to do with us?'

"We are to make it happen, if we do, we get the items that have kept him out of federal custody all these years. In other words, a get out of jail free card, forever." Said Francis from where he was reading the innocuously worded paperwork.

"Basically he suggested using our own contacts with Alexis to make it happen."

The problem was in a way not a problem; Jason got that. Johnny through Georgie had already made contact with his mother. "What is the timeline?"

"Unlimited, for now. He suggested you hire the kid, bring him in. We were talking about, I actually think it might be a good idea. He isn't a hot head, thinks before acting except in regards to a certain brunette." said Francis.

"Johnny, he might be a problem. Right now I got the idea, he wants nothing to do with this, and I got the feeling he is seriously searching for his little sister."

"That won't be a problem, if we get him in, Canto will use his contacts to locate this child. He is owed some very big favors." Tossing Jason a bunch of notes, Johnny told him "Proof. He also is willing to turn over some accounts as well."

Jason's eyes bulged as he realized the notes were promissory notes from some of the biggest families in the country. Including one from the head of Miami syndicate that would allow them access to the well-secured international docks he needed for some of the legitimate businesses they had been extending into.

"Can you reach Zachara?" He asked Johnny.

"He has been rather silent since Francis talked to him about Georgie. Since I last had contact a week ago, it will be three more weeks for the next contact. We could see if the Jones girl would let him know to contact us.

"No, we aren't using her. We will wait. Now I have to go and deal with my father in law." Opening the door he said to Diane "Did you bring the paperwork?"

"I will drive over with you, then take a taxi to the airport, I have to fly to Massachusetts on that matter we discussed."

As they walked out to the SUV he said "I thought that Jordan was handling that?"

"She did, it is now time for the big dog to take over. We are at the crucial point. The contact should be on your desk in a couple of weeks. Alexis will be handling any local business while Jordan and I hammer out this contract. This is how it works when the contracts aren't mob made, Morgan." she teased.

Felicia got off the plane, and saw Mac waiting for her. "Hey, thanks for picking me up. Where are the girls?"

"Georgie and Maxie are in New York with their friends. They will be back on Tuesday."

"The purpose of this trip was to spend the next couple of days together." She said exasperated.

"Felicia, they wanted to spend Mother's day with you, not the first weekend in June. You are the one who postponed that visit; they had plans this weekend. You can just spend a little extra time here."

Pulling up in front of the old house, he handed her a key chain. "We changed the locks since we are selling it. Here you go. I was hoping you would meet Alexis and I for dinner tonight. Adella's at seven o'clock."

Mac was still shaking his head when he entered the station to see Taggert looking like Christmas had come early. Sighing he said my office.

"I went to see Anthony Zachara yesterday. He was still mad as a hatter, but I put together what he said with what he didn't. I pieced some of what was going on at that estate. Lansing was sicker than we knew. Let's start with Corinthos mother." He stated as he tossed down the pile of paperwork and legal pad full of notes.

Mac sat down and took the file. "So this group was hiding her from her husband, wait I thought you knew this Deke."

"I did at least I thought I did until I got that file from a contact at the charity hospital in Brooklynn. Turns out I have to apologize to Corinthos. Deke really was severely abusing his wife. That by the way doesn't leave this office."

Nodding, Mac got that it was going to take a lot of liqueur and maybe some serious drugs to get those words to come out for Taggert to Corinthos. "So these women helped her escape, but how did Trevor find her?"

"Morgan's dead mother in law. She took orders from Joe Scully while in college. It looks like he owed Lansing a favor. He had no idea why Trevor was interested, just thought he was offering help to the woman for future considerations. Carolyn Webber got access to some files someway. My guess is unbelievable. It looks like the Hardy's were part of the group."

"There were rumors over the years about her first husband, Lee Baldwin's brother hitting her, not so out there if that is true. So you think she accessed files after her marriage."

"It would have been twenty years ago, maybe less. So she would have been married to Webber, you and I both know if you do one favor in exchange for money or power for these people they own you."

"So she turned over Adella Corinthos."

"It looks like it. We also have an interesting little bit of proof that she was around when Elizabeth was born, along with John Zachara. Plus with her confession in the cellblock I might have a theory about who the dead kid is, looks like Zachara was a twin."

"Maria ends up back at Crimson Point, but that was before Adella Corinthos estimated death."

"Yes, but her death is right about the time of Maria's getting shot by Anthony. I think that Lansing tossed out one woman and replaced her with his newest obsession."

"Okay, I can see that, with the way he acted about the missing woman. We know that he was endangering his freedom by still looking for her once we had him in lockup."

"Even more importantly, he had Carolyn under cat's paw for infanticide. It looks like Maria escaped for a short time; he caught up with her again, that is when the glass walls became bulletproof. We know that from the order form for it."

"So why are you so happy?" He asked. "Most of these people are dead.

"Two things, I have proof that Trevor had contact with the Gamboni crime family that took over Joe Sully's old territory. We take this to the FBI and get them to give us part of the credit for a very large Homeland Security bust involving monetary connections to terrorism. There is also involvement with some Italian family. We also have proof they were behind the hit on Lansing."

"What proof?"

"Calls between Milan and New Jersey. New Jersey turned them down. So they had to contact someone else. I was hoping it was Morgan, but it wasn't. It was old school, Chicago family that took him out. Turns out Trevor also raped Anthony's daughter. Claudia."

"I thought our records showed she left here while she was still a kid." he said frowning as after what had almost happened to Georgie he hated to even hear about a rape case.

"Sixteen, she left home at fifteen though. To go to a convent for a couple of months. One of those dead bodies, the DNA sample matched up with Trevor as Daddy and Anthony as granddaddy."

"Sick bastard." he fumed as he wondered how they had missed this before.

"Claudia was more than likely raped because Trevor needed to control her; she protected the little brother after Maria's "death". Anthony blames the girl, according to him, she seduced Trevor. My guess is that Trevor told him that to get rid of someone in his way to power. From some records I have been tracing the Zachara kid has been going to various hospitals to get broken bones and serious lacerations taken care of since he was old enough to drive. They seemed to have increased in the level of severity and frequency since he got older."

"What did you find out about that?"

"Lansing had thought to use Johnny to takeover the organization, but the kid has avoided all of it. He was stronger mentally and emotionally than Trevor had expected. Trevor made it seem like Johnny was weak and Anthony was trying to beat the weakness out of him with those belts and his fists. He admitted that to me when I was there. Kid took it for one reason; to protect someone. Anthony never came out and gave me a name. We know he didn't know about his mother, his sister is protected by her maternal uncle."

"So who is he trying to protect?" Mac asked even while thinking he knew the answer. When Anthony had been arrested in Carly's car he had been looking for a young girl.

"Best guess from what Anthony said a girl friend. He doesn't have a name but Trevor did. Anthony isn't aware that he is dead, so he tried to have me take Trevor out if he refused to give me a name."

"What?" asked Mac wondering what laws his detective had broken in the pursuit of justice.

"I told him I worked for the organization; like I was some loyal made man."

Elizabeth was setting Lia down in her portable crib when Steven came in from the kitchen with a cup of coffee. "So I finally get to meet my little niece, nice name by the way." He said walking over to hug his sister and then asked if he was allowed to pick up the baby.

"Let's just wait until she wakes up. She gets cranky when her sleep is disturbed."

"Sounds like someone else I know." He said, then seeing Max in the door said "Hey; we need to talk about the bedroom suite, what happened to my bed? I was getting used to that bed."

"A grown man should not be sleeping on a frilly brass bed. It isn't a good thing."

"Just let me know how much that thing cost, so I can write you a check."

"Don't worry about it. I just charged to Jason's account at Wyndham's." He admitted. "I mean you changed the color of the walls to gray and had blue sheets, but left the bed?"

"I didn't want to bother with it. After being in a war zone, just having a real bed felt good. So Elizabeth, what's this I hear that you have been busy? You graduated; you had a baby and still managed to arrange for your best friend's fiancee to be nominated as most eligible bachelor."

As they sat down she explained that she hadn't intended to be so big. "This has gone global. Some kid in Tennessee sent it via the Internet around the world. The hospital is receiving donations from all over the place." She said. "By the way did you hear how you were doing?"

"Not funny little sister, this computer geek got my e-mail address somehow. I have been getting marriage proposals from all over the world."

"Did you hear some female soldiers that you worked with in Iraq sent money and votes for you, when you were in the cellar? They wrote a lovely note about you. Plus the nurses at GH tossed in some votes." She said as she showed him the paperwork she had with her.

"I don't want to be an eligible bachelor." He said plaintively not seeing his father and other sister entering with his grandmother.

""Steven it's for a good cause, it's not like you have to actually date any of these women." replied Elizabeth even as she realized the others had returned from the airport.

"How would you like if you were objectified that way?" Said Jeff as he walked over and hugged his daughter. "I am so glad you are okay, how is Lia?"

"She is fine, eating well and down to waking us only once a night." Jason and she had spent part of the night worried when Lia had only woken them up once.

"Are things okay?" He asked while moving her back a little so that he could look at her. She looked happy and healthy. "I was so worried."

"I am fine, seriously. Things went smooth, other than yelling at Dr. Meadows."

"I heard you were rather calm, that Jason was there with you." Said Jeff.

"He cut the umbilical cord. Then as soon as we had her, he went into overprotective daddy mode. The poor nurse who was cleaning Lia had him glaring at her the whole time because Lia objected to being cleaned and let everyone and anyone know."

"So you are fine, just great, can someone carry my luggage up to my room? Elizabeth, it's locked not that it stopped you last time. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to take a shower." Said Sarah as she walked past them and towards the stairs, "Hey, Guido, my room is the first one on the right."

"Sarah, Max isn't your servant, carry your own darn luggage." Said Steven. "Also you are in the small guestroom, I am using the other one."

"That was my room, it's always been my room."

"The thing is, Grams insisted. Dad, she has you set up in the old den downstairs. Sorry about that." Said Steven.

"That's fine, dad can stay at Sonny's old penthouse. The guard rotation is still using it so it's kept clean and the refrigerator stocked." Said Elizabeth.

"Good, then I can stay there too." said Sarah walking back down the stairs and over to where her grandmother was next to the baby.

"Not going to happen, Sarah. You are on a list of people not allowed on that floor." Said Elizabeth. "Dad, I have to go to GH, Max can arrange for us to take your luggage with you if you don't need anything it in right now."

"No, I have a meeting with the funeral home this afternoon. The body was supposed to arrive from Illinois last night." He said before reaching over to touch his granddaughter's fingers. "She is tiny like you were."

Georgie handed the shopping bag to Sage so that she could slip her hair back into it's ponytail. "So where to next?"

"What about a carriage ride?" Asked Maxie.

"Do you have any idea what those poor horses go through?" Asked Sage.

"So I guess that is a no. What about the ferry to Staten Island." suggested Brooklynn.

"We should eat first. Any place you want to go?" Georgie asked.

"What about the McDonalds in Times Square?" Asked Brooklynn hopefully.

"No, since we are dressed up how about some place fancy." Said Maxie looking at the smartly dressed people around them.

"Well Tavern on the Green is in the park over there." said Brooklynn.

"No, the food isn't that good, Skye and I went there."

"Delmonico's Steak house?" Suggested Brooklynn. Seeing the looks she said "Maybe not.

Georgie pulled out the guidebook as they sat down by the stairs of the New York City Public Library.

"Okay, so we want upscale but someplace we can get into without a reservation. Let's see what is around here." she started thumbing through the appropriate pages while listening to her friends and sister.

Sage had been amused to see Georgie buying the guide book as soon as they got off the train, but so far it had saved their butts twice. "Okay, oh magic book find us lunch."

"Funny, Sage, really funny." She said before going back to reading. "What do we want to eat? Italian, American, French?"

"Food, as long as it is good and I know what is in it." Said Brooklynn before leaning against the large lion.

"Get off Fortitude, or is it Patience, either way stop leaning on the Lion." She said without looking up.

"Georgie, stop naming the statues." Said Maxie while Georgie rolled her eyes not bothering to tell Maxie that most statues really already had names. "I'm hungry."

"I didn't name them, a former Mayor did. So anyhow what about the restaurant at the Four Seasons. People in the publishing business go there. So what do you think Maxie?"

"Can we get in?" she asked not wanting to get excited if they were rejected at the door.

"Let's see." Calling Georgie made a reservation then suggested flagging down a cab, which Brooklynn took care of. "Do you think we are dressed well enough?"

Sage looked at each of them critically and said "We look fine, expect for Brooklynn's nose ring."

Once inside the Seagram's building, Georgie was admiring the view when the hostess said "How might I help you girls today?"

"Reservations under Jones for the Grill Room."

"We don't seem to have that listed." She said without even looking at the book after seeing how young they were.

"I called just a little while ago, I think you said it would be just fine."

"We are overbooked." She said. Turning to the people behind them he sat them at a table in the half empty room and returned. "I would suggest maybe trying the cafe down the street."

"Really, will I would suggest honoring their reservation. Hello, Georgie, Maxie. Alexis mentioned you were spending the weekend in town." Said Jax as he fixed his tie and buttoned his suit jacket. "So what have you been doing all morning?"

Maxie gave him an overview and mentioned the shopping and sightseeing they had done. "So would it be rude to ask what you are doing here?"

"I am having lunch with an old friend. She is running a little late. So may I join you for a few minutes?" He asked with a glance at the women who was suddenly all smiles as she recognized the single young billionaire.

Jax saw his lunch date entering and discreetly getting Kate's attention introduced her. "And these are my best friend's daughters, Georgie and Maxie Jones. Sage Alcazar and Brooklynn Ashton the daughter one of my closest friends."

"Welcome to New York. Are you enjoying your visit?" She asked as Maxie tried not to frown at the woman who didn't give her an internship. Even if it was her assistant who had interviewed and rejected her, this woman had been the one to actually make the decision.

"Yes, we are." Answered Sage. When the waiter arrived with their appetizers, the girls replied to Jax's question with the information they were staying at Nik's suite at Trump Towers.

Kate and Jax ordered and then she questioned rather curiously. "Why did you buy their lunch, aren't they a little young."

"Funny, Kate. They are good kids. Maxie has been working with my Interior Designer on the hotel and I have known their father for years. Back to when I was still living in Australia. Do you mind if I make a quick call?"

"No, go ahead." She said then went to look at her appointment book then looked up when she heard the words Bensonhurst. After he hung up she asked why would he be interested in the poorer part of Brooklynn.

"They are going there tomorrow. I was just letting Ned know." he replied worried a little about the girls wandering around unprotected.

"Why on earth would someone connected not only to you but also to the Cassidine family be in Brooklynn?" she asked not sure she wanted the answer.

"Lois, Ned's ex-wife is from there. She was Lois Cerullo then. My guess is that before their trip to Coney Island they will visit her grandparents." Kate knew that name, rather her alter ego Connie did. Lois Cerullo had been determined to get into the music business and last she had heard she had with the help of Connie's ex Sonny Corinthos.

Kate pretended to get a phone call and rushed back to her office, how the heck did this happen? How was it possible that her worlds were colliding? If Jasper Jacks ever found out who she was, her career was ruined. How on earth had that bigmouthed Lois Cerullo ended up married to a Quartermaine?

"I have to find a way to avoid Jax." She told her assistant. "Nevermind why, just make sure I am always busy when he calls."

Elizabeth saw Bobbie at the hub when Jason and she got off the elevator. "Bobbie, how is everything?"

"Not so good, do you have a few minutes?" Elizabeth realized that the red head seemed rather upset and couldn't help wondering what Luke or Lulu did now.

Once they were settled in the waiting area, she said "First I need to tell you that Lucas decided that he is gay. I'm not sure why, unless it is the latest fad or what, but I just wanted you to hear it from me."

Elizabeth could not help wondering why she was reacting so badly, but then decided to was difficult for Bobbie's generation to wrap it's mind around. "Okay what else is going on?"

"Luke and I sent Lulu to Terry Brocks' farm in Iowa. She is out of control and what you heard last night was the last straw. We are hoping that being without a vehicle and the Internet will make her do some thinking. She won't even have her cell phone and Terry will keep her too busy to find mischief."

"Good, maybe she will straighten up. As for Lucas, Bobbie, no matter what he is your son."

"I know I just can't deal with it right now. He told poor Brooklynn last night right after the dance. It has me thinking back and wondering on everything that has happened in the last few years. I just think he is reacting to things in the past."

Joining Jason in his parent's office she gave him a quick explanation. "So Lulu is gone for the summer?"

"Yup. Monica why are we not telling Edward about this?"

"Lila wants to surprise him." She said. "I think it is wonderful."

"We will be there, but I'm not so sure the Haunted Star is the best location for this."

"I know, but Lila is looking forward to it." She said while watching as Lia took hold of Alan's finger and pulled it to her mouth.

"She is so beautiful; you too did well." Said Alan as his granddaughter looked up at him with her bright blue eyes that were shaded in the middle between Elizabeth's ocean and Jason's ice blue.

Carly went into her brother room to see him packing his suitcase. "Are you sure about this?"

"Mom can't deal. I am hoping time away will help her. Sorry about the party." Carly recalled how her mother had ignored the situation in the past and hoped to make her face up to things this time.

"I can try to talk to her." She said, seeing his face she said "When are you leaving? We can still have the party."

"I am going to stay with Guy's parents, they have known for a while. The guest bedroom if Mom asks. After graduation next weekend, I will go and stay with Sean and Tiffany. I already talked to them. As the for party, I just think it would be really awkward, so thanks but no thanks."

"That is going to hurt Momma, you know about the custody battle between them." She warned.

"She made it pretty clear what she thinks of my choices, and Dad isn't dealing with it at all. He keeps acting like I am just acting up. I have spent the last few years living a lie. I hurt Brooklynn last night, but it would have been worse to keep the charade up." He said trying for maturity.

"Hey, you are still my brother. Maybe not by blood, but I have come to understand you." She said. "When we finally move into our house, you are more than welcome to come and stay."

"Are you sure you want a degenerate like me around your sons?" He said bleakly recalled his father's hurtful words.

"Don't you dare think like that." She said. She would work on getting Tony to come around sooner, for Lucas's sake.

"Hey, I just wanted to say I was wrong about you." He said. "You were hurt when you came to town, you may not have dealt with things well, but the last couple of years, you have changed. I will miss you and the boys."

"We will be there for graduation. I promise." She vowed before reaching over to hug him while working it out in her head. She had the advantage she had known for years about this, her mom would eventually come around but it had taken Tony's death. She debated on allowing him to die this time, but knew that innocents would die so she had to change that part of the timeline.

Nik was getting good at slipping in and out of places, who knew that strange women where more than capable of getting your schedule and ambushing one like this. Seeing Morgan up ahead, he asked for a minute of his time. Once in the boardroom, he handed him a piece of paper. "The last payment. Alexis is transferring the stock back to you as we speak. Thank you."

"You are welcome. What are you going to do now?"

"Solidify my base, then figure out what to do with the treasure my people found."

"How did you find it?"

"Lydia was reading about a pirate ancestor of mine while she was staying with me. It caught Emily's attention so she read the diary. Even after liquidating part of it at Sotheby's we still own two thirds of it. Once again, thanks for the help. I have to meet Emily she was getting her final tests back today."

"That's why we are here, Elizabeth knew that."

"Jason, one quick question, did your men help Conner find Mary?"

"Yes, they told him where she was; he got her out though."

"Thanks, I wish I could say I wish she were still alive."

"I understand. Emily and you can move on, now. No more major worries."

"I still have my grandmother, she is sending threatening notes to Luke. We know she is in Italy, with no way to get here, but it still worries me."

Jason waited until Nik had left then called Johnny and gave him the information. "Find out where and then double the security. My family will be there that night. I don't want to take any chances. Also did the background check come back on Mercedes yet?"

"She is clean; we are going to take her through security procedures this week. I know you want her to be available by the party. I will work on it."

"Good, I have to make sure the boat is ready for tonight. Elizabeth and I are taking Lia out for her first sail."

Taggert waited for Mac to return. The FBI had been interested in his information on the Gambonis. "Mac, there is an agent in your office. He asked to speak to you alone."

Entering he shook the agents hand and said "What may I do for you?"

"I want to borrow your detective. We have a joint task force going on, the stuff he came up with melds with some work we have going on in regards to terrorism and money laundering. I will arrange for someone to replace him if you are shorthanded."

"No, I have a man ready to be promoted to detective, but no position. Is this permanent or will I get my man back eventually."

The agent let in Taggert and made his offer. "It's up to you."

"I don't have a passport." He said.

"We will take care of that, so does that mean you are interested? Our people can even deal with any last minute relocation needs."

"Yes, I just have one thing to do before I leave. I rent furnished, so that isn't a problem. I will let my landlord know and grab a bag."

"See you at the airport. Commissioner, thank you."

"Are you sure about this?" Asked Mac.

"Yes, let's face it. My main reason for being a cop was to take down guys like Sonny and Morgan. Morgan is pretty much untouchable and Sonny seems completely out of the life. So why not take on others, who are more vulnerable. Do some good, on a larger scale."

"Good luck, we haven't always seen eye to eye, but I truly think this will be good for you. I will sort out any open cases and reassign them." He hated that Jesse was about to get promoted, he had always thought he would make a good detective, he just wished he wasn't dating his daughter.

Felicia entered the restaurant and saw Sonny glad-handing people. "Nice to see you doing well."

"Thank you, Alexis is in the private dining room, Mac just returned, they are waiting for you." He said and waited until she had joined them before telling the waiter serving them to listen in.

"So, how are things in Texas?" Asked Alexis.

"Fine, my grandmother is doing better. I appreciate what you have been doing for the girls, but I made a decision. I am taking Georgie back to Texas with me." She stated. "This adoption idea has made up my mind for me."

"Felicia, I promised her she could graduate here. She can make this decision for herself." Said Mac.

"No she can't. She is MY DAUGHTER, Mac. It is my decision. She is too young to be making these kinds of choices."

Alexis had intended to stay out of it, but knew she had to be on Georgie's side. "Felicia if you push this, I will help her file for emancipation. You haven't spent time with the girls in years. I understand how you feel; I do, but you need to let her be. She is happy here."

"I talked to Bobbie, she said that Georgie seems miserable. So I think you are missing something." she replied.

"No, in regards to her social life she is a little unhappy, she has had a series of bad dates, but I know Georgie, she is going to be okay. She is not going to want to leave."

"Alexis, she is my daughter, something you both seem to want to ignore." she replied, even Robin had said that Georgie seemed a little quiet when she had last talked to her.

"No, we aren't ignoring that, but you might want to talk to her. See what she wants. She has good friends, a good after school job and will be first in her class next year. She will lose that if she transfers. She wants to attend college here, I know that she is considering schools in the northeast."

"I will be staying until I have talked to her. But you have to understand my mind is made up, I need to make it up to her for all the time I have been away." She said.

Elizabeth was glad that dinner was almost over. Sarah had been complaining the entire time they had been at Adella's. Between it being the first time they were away from Lia and listening to her sister snark and whine had just about driven Jason over the edge. He had pinched the nerves by his nose at least four times in the last fifteen minutes.

Audrey could take no more, but had to since they were in a public place, but seeing Carly and AJ entering with Michael just was the icing on the cake when the youngster rushed over to greet Jason and Elizabeth.

"So, hello Sarah. I'm Carly Corinthos. How was getting through security?" Carly asked smugly while hugging an envelope. . "Did you remember to take the batteries out of your toys this time?"

It was like throwing a lighted match, Sarah stood and slapped the blond, and not stopping to think of the fact it was blowing her public facade of the proper lady vs. her sister's mob moll. "Get away from here, we are mourning our mother. She was a wonderful woman who took care of the poor, she was incredible, so why don't you leave so that we can mourn in peace."

"Don't you mean your mother, I mean she wasn't Steven's. That was Heather and Diane. Nor was she Elizabeth's mother. That was Annie, so it would be your mommy. The same woman, who tried to kill Elizabeth, but harmed the wrong kid. She admitted it in the middle of the police station. Why should they have to sit here and pretend for you? You are a bitch who has tried to help her make Elizabeth's life miserable for years."

"You have no idea what you are talking about, Lizzie is a liar, just ask anyone. All she has ever done is lie to try and get attention. Why do you think she married the gangster, too get everyone's attention and for his money." She was spewing venom unaware of her audience.

"Really, around here most people know that she married him for sex, and well his motorcycle. Right Elizabeth?" She turned to her friend. Realizing that the brunette was embarrassed she said "I'm sorry, I know this wasn't appropriate but I just came here to see you because of something that happened earlier. I got an interesting call tonight about your sister."

"Carly. What is going on?" Asked Jason while keeping an eye of Sarah at the same time as he saw Jeff trying to keep Sarah away from Carly.

"I had a private investigator looking into something for me. Ask Sarah about Lucky and a certain scrapbook. How she was in contact with him. How one of the last calls he made that night before attending the party was to her. How he mailed her a package."

"Sarah?" Asked Audrey sick at the idea that was floating in her head.

"So I talked to Lucky, we were friends. I understood how Elizabeth played games with him. She played him like a fiddle. He did everything she ever wanted and she tossed him over for some rich guy without even a thought." Sarah had loved Lucky, she would always love him, he was not the first thing she had stolen from her, but after their mother it would be the last. She had made plans to destroy her sister while in town.

"Sarah, why don't you tell them the rest? Tell them what your mother and you were up to."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She insisted.

Carly tossed down the package and said. "Jason someone named the Jackal sent these to me. Along with a video game. He has been playing against Michael on the Internet. He seems to know a lot about all of us. He sent this to me; told me he stopped it from getting out in virus form. That it came from a Russian computer, two days ago."

"Carly what is it?" asked Jason while watching as AJ seemed to be trying to get someone's attention.

"Lucky's little scrapbook. This Jackal swore this is the only copy released. I had Max go to Mrs. Hardy's house earlier. AJ went along for an impartial witness. We found this in her suitcase." She picked back up the large white airmail envelope and the letter she had kept separate.

Reading it Jeff turned to his daughter said asked why? Not wanting to believe that even Sarah could be this vicious.

"Mom and I talked the day before she died. How Audrey and Grandfather changed their will how my pathetic needy little sister inherited all of it, like she needed it. Of course she will when her husband is gunned down in front of her or ends up rotting in a jail cell."

"Sarah what are you talking about?" Asked Elizabeth ignoring the comments about Jason, she had heard them before from Carolyn.

"Elizabeth, grams and gramps set it up for us to inherit the house." Said Steven. "Sarah went looking while she lived her before and thought that dad did. Carolyn knew about the change before she died."

"It's pathetic; she played grams like a violin, getting us booted. I wish you had died, you have made my life miserable for years." She hissed at her stunned sister.

"Is there a problem here? Asked the gentlemen behind the blond, while holding out handcuffs and placing them on Sarah's wrists.

TBC


	46. Chapter 46

Just some clarification, since I don't want to add it into the story. They found multiple bodies at Crimson Point. Adella Corinthos, baby 1 who was Claudia and Trevor's. We won't get that story for a while, baby 2 who was Maria and Anthony's daughter. She was the child Carolyn killed thinking it was Elizabeth. Elizabeth is the same but Trevor switched Johnny for the dead girl. Maria's little girl is still alive, the one she got pregnant with while Trevor was holding her in the basement. She is being searched for even as we speak. I know where she is, but they don't.

Switching Places

Chapter 77

Sometimes an orange is just an orange, but sometimes it's orange juice.

Everyone froze as Taggert placed the cuffs on Sarah. "I think we need to have a talk, Dr. Webber. Maybe about a certain escaped prisoner and just how he got access to a car."

Sarah had no idea what he was talking about, what prisoner, what car. "What are you talking about?"

"I just heard you threaten Elizabeth Morgan, that book on the table looks like one we removed from Lucky Spencer's room at Kelly's. And we are also aware that your mother had motive to kill your sister. Strangely enough until Mr. Quartermaine brought me over here, I had no idea you did as well."

"You can't arrest me for what happened here."

"Actually I can, that is if Carly wants to press assault charges. You hit her in full view of the restaurant."

"I-I, she provoked me." Was all Sarah said.

"Doesn't matter, it is still assault." He told her then seeing two uniformed officers entering realized that technically the Port Charles Police Department no longer employed him.

Mac and Alexis were leaving the back room in time to hear the silence, walking over, he listened to Taggert's explanation, and then said "You are welcome and I will take care of this."

"Haven't told Beaudry yet, huh?" He said knowing that Mac was upset that his daughter's boyfriend was about to be promoted by him.

"No, he is off tonight." He admitted.

The officers took Carly's statement and arrested Sarah while Mac listened to Carly and AJ's version of what they had found. "Once more question, how did you get into the Hardy house?"

"Commissioner, Max Giambetti has a key. I gave it to him a while ago. With my permission to come and go as long as it was to protect our family." Audrey explained.

Taking Elizabeth and Jason aside, Mac said "I couldn't arrest her for trying to release the book on the Internet, since it would have happened while she was in Russia. However the judge on the case, ordered this book destroyed and that it not be released in any shape or form. We can get her on contempt charges, but that is all."

"Thanks Mac." Said Jason as he turned to take Elizabeth home.

Jeff watched as his stepdaughter was hauled out of there in cuffs. "Dad, I say we let her stay in a jail cell until she faces a judge."

"Steven, I can't. I made a promise to raise her like my own, even if Carolyn didn't keep up her part; I won't abandon my own. I will let her sweat, then take care of it in the early morning."

Alexis was telling Taggert good luck, then called to check on the girls. Hearing the sound of laughter and other voices she asked where they were.

"The Staten Island Ferry. Hey, guess what, Jax sent over a driver for us. Isn't that cool?" Asked Maxie.

"Yes, it is, now get some sleep at some point tonight." Was all she said as she watched Felicia get into a taxi and leave.

When Mac gave her that look she was getting to know so well, she just kissed him goodnight and reminded him that they had the house to themselves. Viola was helping Emily and Nik with Kristina so it was going to be an adult zone, if he ever got done at the office.

When she was leaving she stopped Elizabeth and Jason to make sure that she wasn't going to suffer the reopening of the Haunted Star alone. Hearing the whole Quartermaine clan was going to be there, she just laughed. At least she would be guaranteed fireworks.

The Staten Island Ferry docked back downtown, the girls got into the limo and returned to the hotel. As they were changing for bed, all were discussing the plans for the summer.

"I am going to be playing matchmaker in Europe. I am NOT letting those two return home without being at least engaged." Vowed Sage to the others delight.

"So how are you going to accomplish that?" Asked Maxie from where she was sprawled on the sofa.

"I was thinking I would compromise them. They love each other, so it's not like I am going to be forcing anything on them they shouldn't want. They are just scared. Uncle Lorenzo, because he lost his fiancee Sophie at such a young age. And we all know Skye's reasons."

"What are you going to do, catch them in bed together, so what?" Asked Maxie.

"That is so old school, just wait, I have a plan. I'm not sharing it just in case it doesn't work. I mean you got your dad together with Alexis." She said.

"True, but I think that was mainly them, plus we had help from Carly and Elizabeth." Said Georgie.

"I still have to spend it in LA with my mom. I wish she would come home to Port Charles instead." Announced Brooklynn. "Now it will look like I'm running away from Lucas."

"No, he is heading to his Aunt Tiffany's. So that won't be a problem. Maxie will be working, so will I. At least you two are going to be going away."

"Nik invited us to visit Greece." Said Maxie while twirling the signet ring on her hand. "Maybe Sage can be there around the same time."

"We can try." They said.

Kate got off the phone with Olivia and calmed down as best she could. Olivia was right, she was over reacting. When Dante had insisted on going to college in Port Charles, she had tried to get Olivia to stop him. At the time she had claimed the Kate was looking out for herself.

Maybe, she had been. Now with Olivia's ill advised trip there and telling Sonny the truth they were all at risk. The only good thing was that Trevor was dead. How he had found out her connections to Sonny was something that still worried her. What was out there floating around that she didn't know about?

Walking into the lobby, she made plans to call Jax's voicemail and cover for herself, she didn't want to lose that friendship. When she finally entered her penthouse apartment in the Dakota building, she tossed her purse on the sofa and walked to the floor to ceiling windows.

There had to be a way to protect her from this. Trevor and her had cut ties long before he had been arrested but it still had affected her adversely. Warren had always told her not to worry, that he would have her back, but the truth was Giselle was clawing her way up the ladder and even Clarice would love to move into her job.

Carly waited until Mac had headed home then asked Garcia if she could talk to Sarah Webber.

"I don't' think that would be a good idea." He said.

"Carly, I agree with him." Said AJ. "We would be better off figuring out this guy who is calling himself the Jackals involvement. Sarah is not going to tell you the truth."

"Your right, it's hard to admit that but you are right." She said then gathered up her purse she followed a confused AJ out of the building. Once they were in his car he turned to her and said "Okay, what are you up to?"

"Nothing." She replied trying to avoid coming off as smug.

"Caroline, tell me." He said. She was way too calm for Carly.

"I just wanted to check on something. I overheard Mac talking; Taggert is leaving. So I checked the roster, while we were waiting, he is off of it."

AJ wasn't sure he believed her but still drove her home then headed on home himself.

Once she was in her room, Carly took out the paperwork and spread it out. Knowing she only would have tonight to read. As she combed through the documents, she was hoping to find out what had happened to Alexis' child.

She knew that Jason and his men had found out something and Elizabeth knew what it was, but she also knew her friend would not tell her. Reading the notes, she figured it out and said "No way, no way."

Then she laughed as it truly hit her. Johnny Zachara or Elizabeth was Alexis's child. Alexis and her had finally figured out the dates and what had gone wrong in her mind. Alexis had been wearing summer clothes; at least she had thought so. So they had all assumed she had given birth in the spring or summer. But she hadn't. She had been in Greece during most of her pregnancy, where that was the wardrobe of choice no matter the season.

She had to doubt it was Elizabeth, Jeff's blood and the fact that she resembled Annie eliminated her. So that left the man that Lulu had been toying with in the former timeline. Lulu, she stopped and thought about it. Her little cousin was changing her timeline, so hopefully she wouldn't end up pregnant and having an abortion.

That was what had led to her other rash decisions as well. Not thinking things through. Hopefully she could prevent that as well as Logan Hayes from coming to town. She closed the files and added that name to her list of people to keep an eye out for.

At least Spinelli had turned up, a little early but he had turned up. Carly had been encouraging Michael to play the games on line, so that she could watch for the young hacker. Her rule of his only doing so when she was around and finally paid off. The thing was that with time and distance, she could not help wondering about the wisdom of his coming here.

Jason walked into the bathroom where Elizabeth was brushing her hair out. "Do you need some help?" He asked with a flirty smile.

"Sure, here." She said handing him the brush and enjoying the soft strokes as he ran the brush through her hair. "Uhm." She moaned. When she did it again, he laid the brush down and pulled her back so that he could kiss her shoulder.

Then easing her around he moved in closer to kiss her on the lips, then stopped to whisper just a hair's breath away "This is for teasing me this morning." He said as he backed away laughing.

"No you don't." She said as she moved back so that she was better balanced on the soft bench and wrapped her legs tightly around him. "Now kiss me."

"Yes ma'am." He said before moving back in. As he eased her back so that she was off balance he licked his lips before moving in to part hers in a mind blowing kiss. When they reached the point of no return he backed away and groaned saying "Two and half more weeks."

"I could help you with your problem." She said as she dropped her nightgown and turned on the shower. Jason quickly shucked his loose jeans and joined her. Moaning loudly as she wrapped her hands around him.

"You know this being in control has been fun." She said as they dried off.

"How do you figure, you haven't gotten much out of this." He said still feeling guilty about that.

"You have that wrong, but I will wait until we can do something about it before I explain why." She said as they walked into their room. Checking on Lia, she said "Jason, she keeps rubbing her ear and she is still restless. I think she is getting an ear infection."

Tossing on some jeans he was grabbing a t-shirt while Elizabeth held their daughter. Monica had suggested that tomorrow when visiting their pediatrician they have the back of her ears examined, why hadn't she just come out and told them she was ill.

Once Jason was dressed, Elizabeth tossed on some sweats and a t-shirt along with a hoodie before they left to take her to the Emergency Room. Once there, they had her examined and Dr. Thornheart explained that it was a mild skin irritation, not an infection.

"What do we do for it?" Asked Elizabeth forgetting all her training.

"We find out what was rubbing against it, did she get a new hat or anything else that was near that part of her head?"

"The hair bonnet that Emily bought. It was lace with a silk bow." Said Jason as he tried to recall where it was.

"That is more than likely the culprit. I will give you some lotion; it should clear it up right away."

Once they were on their way home, Dr. Thornheart called up to the sixth floor and said "Tell whoever is keeping the book for the bet, The Morgans were here tonight. False alarm. I know I didn't win who did?"

Hearing the answer he spread it around. "Epiphany won the Morgan overreaction pool."

As Elizabeth gently rubbed the soothing lotion between her fingers to warm it, she had Jason hold Lia so that she could put it on her. "There you go; Mommy is so sorry she put that mean bonnet on you. I won't ever do that again."

Snippets

Jeff bailed Sarah out the next morning and arranged for an attorney when Mac insisted on discussing the scrapbook with her. She had stonewalled at first, until her attorney explained that the charges she was facing could cost her her medical license.

At that point she opened up. Admitted that her mother had plotted with Trevor, but only to get back at Elizabeth. She had no knowledge of anything else, but that she had known that Carolyn had used getting fired as an excuse to be in town.

Jeff had arranged for a plane ticket taking her to go and work with his brother Tom, then told her she could keep the allowance her mother had been paying her only if she stayed there for a couple years helping out others. Justus had gotten Carly to agree to drop the charges and they had destroyed all evidence of the scrapbook.

Mac had found the files that Capelli had on Elizabeth and Lucky. He had also shredded them; he had not wanted to deal with the fact that the system had driven a good man into the depths, because of his inability to take down the criminal element. Andy Capelli had died a criminal, one of the very people he had wanted to protect those in this town from.

Looking around his squad room he saw his newest detective loosening his tie, while the uniformed officer who had replaced him was getting ready to go out on patrol. Brian Beck came highly recommended by his former instructor, but was still dealing with the loss of his wife and child to a drunk driver.

As Elizabeth finished talking to Dr. Meadows, she smiled at the woman as they scheduled her appointment for two weeks from Monday. Seeing Georgie talking to Maxie, she hesitated but when she heard Maxie say she had to get to work, she decided to talk to the younger Jones sister.

"Georgie, do you have a minute?"

"Sure, Elizabeth. What can I do for you?" She said following the woman into the chapel and sitting down.

"I was wondering how you were doing?"

"Is this about Johnny?"' she asked.

"Yes and your parents." She said with a smile. "They mean well, but I know what it feels like to be in your shoes. At least you don't have the specter of a dead boyfriend hanging over you as well."

"I know; I do understand where they are coming from. Even I understand why it is a bad idea to have feelings for him. But I can't help it." She said.

"I know; I have been there. When Jason left the first time, I knew what my feelings were, but I fought them. Everyone told me how I was supposed to still be in love with Lucky, and Jason confused me. At least you know Johnny wants you."

Blushing Georgie said "It's weird. It's not at all how I thought it would be."

"What do you mean?"

"Love, I had this idea that it would be different. More hearts and flowers, but the letters aren't all I love you, I can't live without you. They are about the day to day things. Dinner and the family at the next table. The traffic jam caused by an overturned truck. Getting stuck in a rain shower. They end up meaning more, than if they were like I thought they would be."

"Hold onto those feelings. I know about his past, I have no idea how much he told you." She said stopping.

"It's more what he hasn't told me. I know that his father was abusive physically, but we haven't really discussed it. He has written about his mother how his sister tried to protect him while wishing she had been born a boy. He is looking for his little sister. That wasn't in the notes, but the few times we have talked, he mentioned it."

"His life was terrible, did you know I have meet him."

"He mentioned it, once." She said. "He said you were there one night at the ER when he came in."

"Georgie, I'm not going to tell you to be careful or to not see him, all I am going to say is follow your heart. Even if it gets broken, the ride can be incredible." She said with a smile. "I think that Alexis and Mac get that, but when they look at you they see their little girl, or well, you know what I mean."

"I do, Alexis and I sometimes talk late at night in the window seat in my room. We get each other."

"It's nice isn't it?" Elizabeth might not have had that with her mom, but she did with several other people in her life. "You know my parents aren't too different from your own. My dad was distant; we are trying. But sometimes I overcompensate for blaming him for everything. Then there is the resentment that he treats Sarah better than Carolyn ever treated me. It's a hard road, at least you have Mac, you know my guard, Francis, sometimes when I am trying to figure things out, and he does that for me."

"I heard your mom died when you were a baby."

"Yes, she had cancer. Carolyn hated the fact I was a reminder of Annie. Then I had my grams; she tried to keep me under control, mainly because of fear. She is still afraid, but is trying to understand that I need to live my life."

"Felicia is in town. I have been avoiding her. It's strange; some part of me has always felt like she was closer to Maxie than me."

"Tell her that, talk to her." Said Elizabeth. Then noticing the time said "I have to meet Lucy about the fact the polls are not closing as soon as we had planned."

"I heard that you guys took in a million dollars so far... That billboard and the Internet thing really perked it up."

"We were a bit shocked."

"Does Emily still want to strangle you?"

"More now than ever. The rest of the bachelors agreed to do an interview with People Magazine, which will run with their own Man of the Year. They agreed in exchange for a donation to the fund. Nik was sort of pushed into it as well."

"I heard that Taggert fled town to escape." She joked. "That was the real reason he agreed to work for the task force."

"He talked to the reporter already. People wants us to keep the polls open an extra couple of weeks so that more women can add their two cents to it."

"I voted, for AJ. He seems to be lagging in the middle. Maxie did too. Brooklynn was upset that he was not doing so well."

As they left the hospital Elizabeth stopped in to check on Jason and Lia and found them waiting for Monica and Lila. "So how are we doing?"

"Just fine, the rash is gone and we are going to have tea with Lila. Will you make it there in time?"

"Just a quick meeting with Lucy and I am done. Francis is a little worried, but I have no fear."

"Your guard is a chicken. Maybe I should assign Milo again."

Francis glared at Jason making his thoughts clear. Lucy Coe did not scare him, she terrified him. The last meeting had resulted in her pinching his butt. Then after squeezing his arm muscles had suggested adding his name to the list. In O'Brien ever learned the real reason he had ended up on that list; Francis would need to transfer to Timbuktu. Wherever that was.

Felicia was waiting at Kelly's when Bobbie and Carly entered. "How about some lunch?" She said to her old friend.

"Go ahead, Momma. I have to meet AJ and then go to Adella's so that Michael can spend the day with Sonny."

Once alone, they soon were discussing the past and their children. "I just don't know what got into that girl. At least you don't have anything to worry about with your two. Maxie had a rough patch a couple of years ago, but now she is settling down. Working hard and attending college. Even her boyfriend is a decent guy."

"I'm more worried about Georgie; you were the one who mentioned she seemed depressed."

"Only about the dance. As well as her lack of a boyfriend. She was spending time with her girlfriends, but no serious guys. Between the sports car and her grades. I think she intimidates most of her classmates, she may have to wait until college for a serious boyfriend."

"That's another thing, she is driving an expensive sports car. What was Mac thinking?"

"Mrs. Barrington left it to her. I think Mac knows she is responsible enough to handle it. She is paying the insurance herself; I heard Carly and Alexis talking about it. She works here when I need her and both girls are still working at GH as candy stripers. What has you so worried?"

"I just feel like I am losing her." Said Felicia. "We barely talk on the phone, she writes me once a month. It always says the exact same thing. Then Mac and Alexis want to adopt her. It seems like she is slipping away."

"Felicia, Mac has raised her for years. I know about the idea of the adoption. Actually Stefan brought it up when he was still alive. He likes them very much, did you know that when Helena crashed the masquerade ball last Halloween, Maxie tried to protect Alexis. Alexis thanked her then promptly told her to never to it again, that Helena was too dangerous to tempt. They are close, same thing with Georgie."

"They are my daughters." She said. "It is hard to admit they want another woman to be their mom."

"Felicia, I know this is going to hurt, but in all the ways that matter, she is their mom. She is the one they talk to about boys and dealing with an overprotective father. She is the one who they go to when they need to deal with anything. Mac has done an incredible job with them, but adding Alexis to the mix seems to have done them some good."

"Thanks, I will think on what you said. Now what else is going on?"

"The family you helped us send away, I was wondering how they are doing."

"Fine, the mother still jumps at slamming doors, but they are doing better. The oldest boy will leave the hospital soon."

Lorenzo was looking around worried that Skye had changed her mind, she was supposed to be meeting them at the airport, after a last minute stop. Seeing how nervous Sage was, he said "she will be here soon. Relax."

"Take your own advice." She said grinning while looking around. Seeing the dark haired and eyed boy she had seen with Lulu, she smiled. He was cute, a little sure of himself but cute. "So, am I allowed to have my credit card back?"

Lorenzo laughed and said "When we arrive in Portefino, for now I want to make sure you don't find a way to escape us adults. You know, I am proud of you. Two years in a row, you seem to have settled when it comes to your grades."

"I have no choice, if my grades slip too far, Georgie will dump me as her friend." She said laughing and not wanting to admit that she enjoyed being settled for the first time in years. Seeing Skye, she shouted out to the woman, who waved then turned to Reginald who handed her the carryon bags and left.

"Where is your luggage?" Asked Lorenzo when she had joined them.

"I sent it ahead, along with most of Sages." Lorenzo saw the grins on their faces and knew he was in trouble for the summer.

"Are you sure you don't mind missing Lila's surprise?" He asked as they were getting seated on the plane.

"No, she was the one who told me to go. It looks like AJ won't be there as well. He has to go to Australia about some wood they need to repair an old sailing yacht.

Nik hung up the phone wondering if he had made the right choice by agreeing with Bobbie about Lulu. So far his little sister had called nine times in the four days since she had arrived. According to her, she was being made to milk cows and feed chickens. That horror of horrors, she had to muck out a horse stall before she would be allowed to ride one of them.

"What is up with that face?" Asked Emily as she entered the overly medieval room.

"Lulu, she called complaining again. I was just wondering if we made a mistake. I think someplace without access to a phone would have been better." He told her as he sat down on the sofa with her.

"She is a handful; the thing is if it straightens her up, that's a good thing. When do we have to be at this thing?"

"Eight o'clock, at the latest." He said as she pulled him off the sofa to go and eat. "So should I bring one of the tiara's to hock if you decide to gamble."

"No, because I am going to win." She said toplofty as she plopped down in one of the chairs.

Mercedes was waiting watching as Elizabeth changed Lia's diaper, unsure of why they had hired a nanny. The parents were never far away and liked to take care of the little girl themselves. Quite unlike what she had expected. "Mercedes, if you don't like anything in the menu's, call over to Adella's they will send something over for you."

"Mrs. Morgan, I will be fine. Do I need to call you later?"

"Yes, around nine, should be good. If Lia needs anything, I mean anything-just call us. We can be home in about fifteen minutes." She said even as she kissed Lia goodnight, Elizabeth didn't want to go.

Jason rushed up the stairs, knowing he had to change before they left. "Hello, husband." Said Elizabeth as he started stripping once the door was closed. Getting into the shower, he saw Elizabeth sitting on the bench wearing her cape over her dress. "This is not a peep show, if you want me ready to leave, you have to get out of here." He said sternly.

"Okay, but I would hurry; you have no idea what you are missing."

"Actually I do, which is why we are only going for Lila. Cheap whiskey and Port Charles snobbiest posturing for the press while Luke Spencer acts like the ringmaster of the circus." He said as he washed his hair, well aware she was watching him in the mirror. "Elizabeth, would you please grab my suit and shirt?"

Pouting she went to grab his clothes well aware of what he was doing in the bathroom. Thank god, Dr. Meadows had given them the all clear. She had plans for Jason tonight.

Drying off, Jason slipped on his clothes while grabbing his gun from the drawer safe.

"Jason, are you expecting trouble?"

"Helena has been sending notes to Nik about the Haunted Star."

"Great, just what we need, are you sure we should go?" She asked while looking for the wedding ring she had just taken off and placed next to Jason's in the catchall while she washed her hands.

"Do you have our rings?" She asked as they rushed down the stairs.

"In my pants pocket." He said as they once again stopped to see Lia and make sure that Mercedes would be fine with her.

Lila and Edward were listening to Tracy gripe about going to the party, she loathed Spencer, thought he was a drunk lacking in any thing resembling class. Lila had a soft spot for the man, but knew that most barely tolerated Luke.

"Why didn't Monica and Alan come with us, why did they take a separate limo?"

"Edward, they were stopping to pickup Bobbie. She is going to be there tonight to support Luke as well as the charity."

"Well, it's a sad state of affairs, when we are the only three members of this family arriving. We should be putting up a good show; after all we are Quartermaines."

"Ned took Brooklynn to LA, AJ is in Kingston, and Skye left for Italy this morning. Emily and Jason will be joining us there."

Tracy muttered under her breath about the adopted Q and the thug being there only for Lila to reprimand her.

Entering the Casino Jax saw that few people were there as of yet, seeing Carly he joined the blond. "We have the exterior skeleton done; they are working on the inside, now. "

"I saw earlier. Mr. Chihuly sent me a picture of the first chandelier; they are quite impressive."

"As are your plans, you have covered everything down to the most petite detail. We still need to meet on this spa idea you have. I just don't see a big market for here. Maybe in Montreal or a larger city."

"That is why, we need one. There isn't a halfway decent spa in town. We have moneyed women from here traveling to New York or Boston. Let's get them in with a free spa day then they will appreciate the convenience."

"You are not going to let up on this, are you?" He asked amused. "I have a meeting with my advertising people; they are working on a name. I liked your first idea, but it does have a few problems. Metro Place, is a little off, they came up with a few other versions."

Mac felt like a rat as he entered Kelly's to see Georgie who was glaring at him. "I know, I know. I am on my way there. I was just checking to see if you could go straight home."

"Yes, I will. Now go join your wife." She said still glaring until he left. Calling Maxie from the mostly empty diner, she said "We were right. He went."

"Told you so." She said before hanging up the phone. She was almost finished at work and had plans to meet Jesse in an hour.

Georgie was clearing some dishes off the counter when she saw Felicia entering carrying a travel bag. "I just wanted to visit with you before I left." She said to her youngest. Looking at Georgie she could not believe how much she had missed. Her little girl was all grown up.

"How about some coffee?" She asked flipping the cup.

"Sure, I have something for you." She said before sliding the paperwork over to her. Georgie read it and saw the signature. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she smiled at her mother. "Just so that you know, I did this because I love you. I always will. I still intend to be in you life."

"Th-thanks, I love you too." She said coming around the counter to hug her mother. "You do know I am happy and will be just fine."

"I do, now I have to get out of here before I ruin my mascara." She said. "If you ever want to visit..."

"I will call." Promised Georgie who realized how hard this was for her mother, but she knew it was the right decision.

Jason and Elizabeth entered the Haunted Star behind Mac who had just smiled sheepishly at his wife. Alexis reached out and took his hand saying I'm glad you changed your mind."

The Quartermaine's were talking to Bobbie when Luke went to the center of the floor and said "May I have your attention please. Tonight, in honor of General Hospital and the nursing staff we are here to help shore up it's retirement fund. So gamble unwisely, drink heavily and eat sparingly, but mainly have a good time."

Hearing the sound of clapping, Luke beamed until it was replaced by the sound of automatic gunfire shooting at his newly placed lighting fixtures. The screaming started then everyone froze as Helena walked to the exact same spot where Luke had been standing.

Dressed to the nines, she gave a steady clap with her black gloved hands. "Very nice. Spencer, but then you have always been all talk and no action. Now before any of you heroes decide to save the good folks of Port Charles you should know, I planted lovely little presents all over town. Party favors that go boom if I press this remote."

Turning to Alexis she said. "At my lovely stepdaughter's house. Where I understand your newly adopted daughter just arrived to baby-sit that little girl you gave birth to."

Then looking at Carly who was behind Jax and next to Luke, "At a lovely brownstone, where I understand the young sons of Luke's niece are currently playing games with their nanny."

Moving on she saw Elizabeth and Jason, who felt their hearts stop. "Then I placed in the backpack of the young man who is currently delivering your new nanny's food. So Mr. Morgan, I would suggest that you and your annoying wife, don't even think of breathing without my permission."

"Now to keep my delightful grandson in order, I have told my men to shoot his lovely young fiancee, that surprise she has for you. She is pregnant, about four weeks. One bullet to the stomach, and poof, your little mistake is corrected."

"Now as to why I am here, why money of course. Now hand over your wallets, jewelry and Luke, my man Andre will be helping you empty that safe." With that she nodded her head and Andre shot Sonny in the head. "Shall we start moving."


	47. Chapter 47

I shot Sonny, but I promise I didn't kill him. Now on with the show. Okay, this is going to confuse you, but I promise keep reading and you will understand.

Switching Places

Chapter 78

The next morning, Mac was still filing paperwork on what had happened at the Haunted Star. Seeing Garcia entering with the paper, he saw they had made the front page. "Well, we can expect a call from the Mayor at any moment."

"I have Beaudry at GH, your family is with Cassidine and his fiancee at GH. I understand Spencer did a runner."

"Good, now maybe we can finally deal with this woman. Have you talked to Morgan's attorney this morning?"

"She called to say they were on their way in, they had to stop at GH before coming here. I got the feeling that Morgan only came because you threatened to arrest him."

"I know how he feels, when we got home last night, I think I threw up at least twice."

_The night before:_

_Mac saw Andre shoot Corinthos, but it barely registered as his mind went to his home where his daughters were. With THE BOMB. He had understood from Alexis how badly Helena hated her and seen it first hand himself, but it still shocked him. Gripping his wife's hand tightly he gave up his wallet and watch, then his wedding ring when the masked man insisted._

_Alexis was obeying as well, he could see she was shaking as she removed the necklace he had purchased for her as a birthday present. She had already turned over the ridiculously small purse she had been carrying as well as her wedding band._

_Turning to see what else was going on, he saw Monica stop putting pressure on Sonny's wound long enough to remove her wedding band and engagement ring. Then right back to helping save the former gangster. Her husband was having a more difficult time, as Alan's ring seemed stuck._

"_Hurry up, old man." Said the robber with a Balkan accent. When he finally had the ring, he moved on to Jason and Elizabeth who looked like hell. As the couple showed him no rings on their hands and handed over their wallet and purse, the robber ripped Elizabeth's necklace off of her neck._

"_That's not worth anything." She said to the guy._

"_Well it must me worth something, or you wouldn't be wearing it." He said while holding up the slim chain with a quarter hanging from it. "See, according to the writing it is worth at least a quarter."_

_Jason pulled a shaking Elizabeth into his arms, not wanting anyone to delay the ending of this. He was going through security procedures all the while hoping that everyone at the Towers was on the ball tonight. He refused to think about what could go wrong. _

_Jax was trying to help Carly remove her necklace as the blonds' hands were shaking while she seemed to be chanting, my boys, my boys, oh god my boys. Pulling her into his arms, he whispered "Does Jason have a guard on them?"_

"_Y-ye-yes, but you heard what Helena said. She knew they were playing games tonight. Michael had found an old baby ball game in the attic at the Brownstone; they were playing with that when I left." She said still sounding shaky but seeming to calm at the mentioning of Jason._

"_Just hold on, she won't stay long. We can check on Sonny, I promise I will get you to your boys."_

"_Forget Sonny; just get me to my boys." She said. Sonny was bleeding a lot, but Monica seemed calm so she knew it wasn't a mortal wound and Brenda would come running. He would be coddled and Carly would be holding her boys safely in her arms. _

_Seeing Luke reach behind the counter, Jason said loud enough for him to hear. "Don't even think about it. After I am finished with her, I will come after you if your hand even twitches."_

_Luke saw the look in Jason's face and knew he was serious. His lip curled but he stopped. Morgan didn't seem to realize that Hell's Bell's would kill the kids just because she could._

Real Time

Elizabeth entered the hospital room pushing Lia's stroller, "How are you?"

"This hurts like hell, no one told me that getting shot hurt so bad."

"Carly, what did you expect? A bee sting?"

"No, but really, why can't they give me some of those happy drugs?"

"The boys are with Jax, so before he returns do you want to tell me what the heck you were thinking?"

"I just saw the gun, and Emily holding her stomach in fear and didn't think. I just reacted."

"You know Tracy is claiming you did it to get in good with Alan and Monica."

"Oh course, because the whole world revolves around them. Can you fix this?" She said pointing to her IV.

Laughing Elizabeth removed the needle and wiped her arm. "Remember when you first came here, you asked me to do this then?"

"And you acted like I was crazy?" She replied "Yes, what about it?"

"For the record, you are crazy, but I was thinking about how I had no idea what I was doing." She said as she took a Band-Aid from the cabinet and stuck in on her. "So, you still haven't answered my question."

"How am I, I am lots of things. All at once. Furious with Luke, mad at Jason for what he said this morning and at the same time so utterly grateful that my boys are just fine." She said with a small grin. "Plus, Jax has been sticking around, so that always helps."

_The night before_

_Johnny was doing paperwork wondering why there was so much of it. How did Jason handle this? He wondered before throwing it down to get a beer. Entering the kitchen at the Penthouse, he groaned when he realized there was no beer. Jason had asked him to keep an eye of things while Elizabeth and he attended this party, but had promised beer if he would move into the penthouse.._

_Stopping to think about it, he brightened up at the idea it could be in the refrigerator in the other penthouse. Walking to the door, he saw Marco on guard in front of the door. "So do you want to frisk me?" He joked. Marco had insisted on frisking Diane the other day and soon found himself with a bruised ear. _

"_Funny man, funny." He said. "We just ordered dinner; do you want anything?"_

"_Just the beer our fearless leader promised."_

"_Oh, he mentioned it earlier. I sent Milo out for it. We haven't had any there since Dr. Webber stayed over."_

"_Who do you have with you?"_

"_Max inside, he is helping Mercedes with the new phone system. I am on the door; we have two guys in the lobby and two more in the garage. Why?"_

"_I'm thinking of running down to catch Milo, don't move without letting someone know." He said before taking the stairs._

_Reaching the garage, he saw the men stationed there checking the id of the Lincoln pulling in. When Milo got out, he said to Johnny. "Hey, you might want to rescue the kid from Kelly's. Our guys inside are taking Jason's warning to heart."_

_Nodding, Johnny went in to rescue Timmy, or was it Jimmy. He could never remember. Seeing the guards refusing to let him use the elevator, he walked over as the older of the guards handed him a note. Unfolding it, he said "'Let the kid go."_

_Then stopped, as what he read became clear. "What?"_

"_The backpack. The new equipment that Stan put in could be on the fritz, but I don't want to risk it."_

"_Okay, here is what we are going to do, the kid comes with me, we go into the elevator in case anyone is watching, up to the second floor and then down the stairs to the garage. You call up and tell Max we have a Code Pink. He will be in charge until Jason or I change those orders. Get me Francis' apartment."_

Jason was beating himself up, he had known that Helena had contacts in Italy, why hadn't he explored it deeper? Now people were hurt and it was all his fault. Entering the warehouse, he said to Johnny "I want everything our people can find on that woman. DO YOU HEAR ME EVERYTHING!"

Nodding in agreement, Johnny went to the office and asked an entering Diane. "I gather it didn't go well down at the station?"

"It went better than expected. However Jason is acting like he was the one who gave this woman the explosives and guns."

"That's Morgan for you. Can you have Jordan do some research for us?"

"She is already on it. Do you have any idea why this happened? I mean you don't usually rob an event where there are so many reporters and high society people."

"That's the Cassidines for you." He said as she left. Turning to the people remaining in the room he said "Let's get to work. I have someone I need to see. Stan get any help you need."

_The night before_

_Georgie was feeding the toddler, while eating herself. "Alexis would have a fit if she knew we were eating these." Even as she gave Kristina another cookie._

"_So, what do you think is it better with the icing or just plain? Come on; offer up an opinion." She said to the gurgling baby. Hearing a knock on the door, she wondered if Viola had forgot something. _

_Walking into the living room, she was still holding Kristina when she opened the door to see Johnny. "What are you doing here? Last I heard you were in Scottsdale." She said as she joined him on the porch. "Oh, this is Kristina, my little sister, Kristina, this is Johnny."_

_Watching in amusement as the little girl rubbed cookie and frosting into her hair, he said "I got a call from Jason's man. He had something important to talk to me about. I was going to ignore it, but I thought that at least this way I could see you. So I waited until the nanny left and knocked. Uh, Georgie, you have blue frost-" he went to wipe it off her check when the stuff being rubbed into her hair fell down over her forehead._

_Seeing the man on the deck laughing at her, Georgie wanted to be embarrassed but Kristina started laughing too and reached out to Johnny with her icing filled hands and rubbed it all over his shirt while babbling in baby talk._

"_I think someone needs a bath. Stay, for a little while, please?"_

_Seeing the brown eyes he found himself say yes all the while knowing he should say no. "I just have to grab a shirt from my truck. I will be right back." Georgie watched in the diminishing light as he unbuttoned his shirt and changed into a different one while watching them on the porch. _

_Picking up Kristina she said to her little sister "You thought that was funny, didn't you. Want to know a secret, I owe you one. He looks really nice without a shirt." _

_Walking back up, Johnny blushed knowing she didn't realize she had been heard. "So, do you want me to help with her so that you can change too?"_

"_Actually I am just going to borrow my parent's shower and wash her at the same time."_

_Great just the image he wanted in his head, he thought. Hearing the sound of the water, he wandered around the room to keep his mind out of the gutter or rather the shower. Seeing the picture of her family he picked it up. _

_They looked happy. It was a candid shot taken at Christmas time and everyone was still in their pj's and robes. Hearing a sound he turned around and swallowed his tongue. Georgie fresh from the shower her skin flushed was not helping his immediate problem. _

"_Here, could you take Kristina while I get dressed. Her room is across the hall." She said while handing him the little girl holding onto her robe. _

_Once he had figured out the diaper the rest was easy. "So, I don't suppose you want to explain your big sis to me, do you?"_

"_I really doubt she is going to answer, but I would like one. Who are you and why are you holding Kristina?" He heard. Turning he saw the blond from the picture and a guy whose hand seemed to be on his gun. _

"_MAXIE!" Said Georgie from her bedroom door. Turning Maxie saw she was standing there with wet hair and was only half dressed._

"_Georgie, who is this guy and why is he holding our sister. Dad is going to kill you. You know how he feels about guys being here. Plus he looks way older than you do."_

"_Relax. Nothing happened, but Kristina and some icing in my hair. This is Johnny, my friend who has been writing to me. Johnny, this is my sister Maxie and her boyfriend Jesse. What are you doing here?"_

"_I had to change; we are going to Jake's" she told her sister._

"_Oh, have fun. Now Johnny and I need to talk, so can you hurry up?" She asked her sister._

"_Fine." She said as Kristina picked up her rag doll from the changing table and chewed on it. "Hey, little one, let's get you one of your nice cold teething rings."_

_Tossing the doll at the sound of Maxie's voice she lifted her arms. Johnny bent to grab the doll at the same time as Georgie and they bumped heads. "Ouch!" _

_Rubbing his head, he went to look for the doll that had slid further under the bed and turned white. "Georgie, grab your sister and get the hell out of here, NOW!"_

"_What?" She asked stunned. _

"_Get out of here, there is a bomb under the crib. NOW GO."_

"_Come with me." She said._

"_I can't. I think my hand putting pressure on the mattress triggered it. GO!"_

"_Not without you." She said while looking around for something of similar weight. Their shouting had drawn the attention of Jesse. _

"_Get her out of here, there is a pressure bomb under this crib. I triggered it." Looking underneath, Jesse turned white, he didn't know a lot about bombs but he knew this was one was going to be big._

_Jesse grabbed a struggling Georgie and yelled at Maxie to get out. Once outside, he tried to call the station when he heard the sound of gunfire and was shot in the leg. "Take my car and get out of here."_

"_We aren't leaving you two." Said Georgie even as she got no dial tone on her phone._

"_Listen to me, you have to get us some help. Go, now. The bomb won't go off as long as his hand is on it. Get your car and go, Maxie."_

"_NO!" Georgie started-_

"_Geo-"_

"_No, listen, we are going to go, but we take my car. It's bullet proof, remember?"_

"_NO car seat though?"_

"_Right now who cares?" She told her sister. "Let's go. We can use the phone at the gas station to get help."_

Real time

Bobbie was helping Epiphany dress Sonny's wound, while wondering what had him dreaming in his sleep. "He looks peaceful." She told the other nurse.

"Must be the drugs, why did they shot him again? I thought he was out of the mob."

"It was Helena's henchman, who knows why she ordered him shot. She might not know he is no longer in charge. Let's get this finished so that Mike can come in and sit with him."

"I was expecting your daughter to show up, but I guess she is with her kids."

"Yes, they are releasing her today, but she is going home to rest. I think Sonny's girlfriend Brenda is coming in. Jason and Elizabeth haven't let their little girl out of their sight. So I don't expect to see her here all that much. Plus we all know that Jason is out there looking for the wicked witch."

"Shame he didn't shoot her last night." Said Epiphany as they left the room.

_Max took the call from Johnny and tried to reach Jason. Hearing his voicemail, he swore then told Mercedes to get the little one dressed, then to take her over to the other penthouse. "Stay there with Marco and Milo until I arrive."_

_Johnny was downstairs in the garage as they saw the bomb was strapped to the bag. "Where did you get this bag?"_

"_One of the new waiters at Kelly's. Some foreign dude, he gave it to me. I was dropping it off at his place for him after leaving here. Why would he plant a bomb?"_

_Rolling his eyes behind the kid's back, Johnny and an arriving Francis looked over the bomb. "Okay, we are going to remove it from your shoulders. Now move slowly and carefully." He said as they removed first the right shoulder and arm then the left. The boy ran straight into the waiting gruards who took him to a safe house like protocol said to._

_Francis saw that the bag would explode if opened, so they had no way to look inside. Turning to Johnny, he said "Put it in the trunk of the limo. One of the generic ones."_

"_I'll do it man." Said the Irishman._

"_No, let's face it I'm the better driver. Now we don't have time to argue." Johnny waited until the bomb was in the trunk, then said "I will follow."_

"_Don't. I am going off the cliff over there. Just get someone on the phone, FIND Jason NOW."_

_Francis started to strap himself in with the seatbelt and then stopped. Laughing he thought to himself, if I have an accident, I am going boom anyhow. Putting the gear into reverse he slowly and carefully turned the large limo around. Then gave the signal for their man to take out whoever was watching them. _

_Hearing the all clear, he put his foot of the gas and floored it driving straight towards the water, diving out of the vehicle through the open door, he rolled violently to the right as the limo hit the water. Standing on his good knee, he waited hoping it would just sink, but as Johnny and Max joined him the car went KABLOOM!_

_Then a white ball of fire rose then quickly turned red as the second explosion took out the gas tank. _

"_Find Jason and Elizabeth, Max get upstairs and don't leave Lia, do you hear me?" Said Johnny._

Real time

Max was talking to his brother when Jason came back into the Towers, "What have we learned?"

"Just that the bomb was of Serbian make. The plastik traced back to the war there. Are we any closer to finding this woman?"

"No, plus with Spencer out there, the whole situation is murky at best. I have to go and see my sister. Milo you are with me, Max thanks for last night; you did the right thing. I have told you repeatedly. Lia and Elizabeth come first. Always."

"Right, I know." He told his boss. "Still I'm sorry for almost shooting you."

"Don't be. You had no idea who was coming off that elevator." He told his man.

_The night before_

_Helena watched with her cold and bitter eyes as her grandson moved in front of his little fiancee. The girl was a nothing, certainly not worth of carrying the heir to the illustrious house of Cassidine. She would let things be, until she had given birth, which would be time enough to remove the girl. _

_Looking around, she saw that Luke was by himself, "So, Luke, I understand your son, died recently. What a shame, I enjoyed my time with him. He was a little green but more than willing to work towards my goals. Shame I had to send him back."_

"_Go to hell, in fact while you are down there say hello to you son and husband." He told her. _

"_Ah ah, did I hit a nerve; I had to wonder, after all his killer is standing less than five feet from you."_

"_You are right about that, you are. My son was dead years ago, his shell returned to us, but you did more than scramble his brains, you stole his soul. Morgan just put him out of his miserly."_

"_True, but then Morgan took what I couldn't even get close to. He took Lucky's precious Elizabeth, amazing. I do have to ask you, Elizabeth. What is the appeal of Morgan, I mean Nik is just as rich as well as good looking, yet you fell for the brain dead thug. Tisk, tisk. Well, we are waiting."_

"_Don't let her get to you." Said Nik as he turned on his grandmother "Why are you here?"_

"_I made a deal with someone, giving Spencer hope, after all why do you think someone invested in this tub and it's drunk owner. To set this up. Now Dr. Quartermaine, I don't know why you are working so hard on Sonny, he won't be living. That was part of the deal with Mr. Lansing. I was sort of upset when he died, but he did give me a couple of good turns, so I thought I would return the favor."_

"_I won't let this man die." Said Monica as she kept up the pressure as she was handed yet another napkin._

"_So noble, too bad you weren't very faithful to either of your husbands, if you had dear Elizabeth and her lovely hubby wouldn't be here." Helena said as she moved closer to Jason. Then looking at Elizabeth, she said to the nurse "I do understand my dear. That face, that body why stay with Lucky when you can have all this and the money too."_

"_You know nothing about me Helena. Why are you doing this, why our kids?"_

"_Because I like the idea of the challenge. At first I just wanted to take out Natasha's whelp, but I liked the idea of testing your security. So much fun. As for the Spencer kids, I really don't think anyone can blame me for that one. I mean look at Spencer's son and daughter, come on, admit it, Lulu and Lucky are worthless pieces of trash."_

"_You made Lucky into that mess, as for Lulu, she will grow up, we all do." Said Elizabeth while gripping Jason's hand tightly._

"_Yes, but then we have Caroline, the mother of the two little boys in peril. She is following in her mother's footsteps, minus of course getting paid right away after the sex."_

"_Go to hell, Helena." Said Emily. "You have no room to talk what about you. You killed Lydia for nothing, same thing for Alexis' mother. I think you are jealous, I mean none of us have been married for our money, then had our husband move on to our classmate" _

_Seeing Helena stiffen, Carly and Nik moved closer to Emily but the younger woman just continued. "What about our friend, Zander, what possible excuse could you have for that."_

"_And that is why you are so unsuitable to be a Cassidine, if you have to ask. He dishonored my grandson, first my sleeping with you. You were not a virgin when you came to my grandson, as for the two women; they got what they deserved."_

"_Hate to break it to you, but I slept with Juan, long before Zander. Did you really think that Lydia was a virgin?"_

"_Maybe not, but at least she hadn't slept with a common thug, now it's been fun." She said before taking out the remote. "Which one shall I take out? The virtuous Georgie Jones and Natasha's test tube bought kid, or maybe the little mob princess, or better yet that two that carry Spencer blood?"_

Real time

Elizabeth was sitting with Emily, as her friend told her about finding out she was pregnant. "So I went to Dr. Meadows about changing methods. When she called and told me, I was so happy, but I wanted to tell Nik today. I had it all planned I was going to buy some yarn and pretend to be learning to knit."

"And Helena ruined that." She said comforting Emily. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I mean I haven't had any symptoms yet. Mom overreacted of course. Nik and her both insisted on Dr. Meadows running a whole battery of tests."

"Why did you attack Helena? I was so scared for you." She admitted.

"I was so worried about you; Jason and mostly that Helena would hurt Lia, or one of the other kids. I just knew I had to protect them." She said holding her stomach. "My little one wasn't real to me yet. If that makes any sense."

"It does, but trust me it will become real soon."

"When Helena pointed the gun at me, I was sick but knew that I had to do it. Then Carly stepped in front of me. I couldn't believe it. She risked everything, for me." She said softly.

"She knows what could have happened. Promise you will stay with your family until she is caught."

"Nik is moving us to Brenda's old cottage. Luke offered us Laura's house. I couldn't live there; not knowing that Lucky was staying there while losing his mind."

_The night before_

_Johnny pulled his phone out of his back pocket and seeing bars, very carefully called John O'Brien. _

"_Zachara I am a little busy right now." He got as a greeting. _

"_Well my hand is on a pressure bomb, but call me back when you have a m-"_

"_Where are you?" Hearing his answer, Johnny turned to Francis and said "Find them, I have to help Zachara, he is at the Scorpios, there was another bomb, under the crib."_

"_Shit!" He said even as he sped off towards the Haunted Star. Johnny grabbed one of Jason's bikes, and was soon driving the twenty-minute drive to the Lake House. On the way there, he saw Georgie driving her car into a gas station and rushing inside. _

_Taking the short cut through the fields, he saw the shadow and pulled out his gun to shoot first, he would ask any questions later. Taking the guy out as he was turning to the sound of the bike, he continued on his way. Arriving at the house, he saw the young detective walking back into the house. "Wait."_

"_Do you have some experience with these things?" Asked Jesse as he limped in with the mobster._

"_We just had one explode in the harbor. It was on its way to the penthouse. Remote detonation along with _

_A trigger that would have gone off when the backpack it was in opened."_

"_This one just looks like a pressure bomb."_

_Entering Kristina's room, he saw the younger man look up as sweat ran down his face. "What do I do?"_

"_Just keep your hand steady. I am going to take a look." He said before getting on his back and looking up. "Crap, this is set up for a remote as well. Now detective go and clear the path to the lake. We can't just wait around and hope that whoever has the trigger changes their mind."_

_Johnny, waited then told the younger man, we are going to wheel this straight out through the kitchen to the side deck. We will have seconds to get it to the water._

"_Fine, but when this is over I want someone to explain to me again why it is dangerous for Georgie and I to care for each other. As far I know, my father had nothing to do with this."_

_When Jesse returned, they slowly eased it out moving the bed inches, grateful for the wide hallways. When they arrived at the kitchen, they had to maneuver around the island, and out the door as Johnny Zachara started to tremble from the pressure he was keeping on the mattress. _

"_Okay on the count of three, we toss this over the deck."_

"_So to get this straight, one two three then we toss it?" Asked Jesse._

"_Fine, here we go. One, Two, Three." Said Johnny O'Brien as they tossed it into the water. It hit the surface and started to sink, when the bomb exploded. Hitting the deck, they were soon covered in glass as the windows on that side of the house exploded from the shock._

"_Is everyone okay? Asked Jesse._

"_Fine, where is Georgie?"_

"_At the gas station trying to reach the police."_

"_You guys should get satellite phones." Said the gangster as he showed the detective he had service. _

Real time

Georgie was still waiting to get in to see Johnny. He had been admitted when one of the pieces of glass had hit a bleeder. Seeing Dr. Quartermaine, she asked to see him.

Alan looked at the young girl and then said "Fine, but he is in need of sleep to recover from the blood loss. So just sit with him."

Entering she saw he was sleeping, and pulled a chair up the bed. "Thank you, I am so sorry."

Opening his eyes, he said "I'm just glad I was there. I couldn't handle losing you, too." Holding onto the hand that was resting on top of his, he said "Do they know who?"

"Helena Cassidine. Long Story, but she killed Alexis' mother, slit her throat right in front of Alexis when she was five. All because Mikkos was in love with Kristen and had kids with her."

Alexis had come to the hospital to check on Carly when the blond had insisted on checking on the young mobster. They were standing outside the room watching as the man inside pulled her daughter into his arms and held her rather awkwardly.

"He is a good guy." Said Carly. He might have been wrong for Lulu, but he was right for Georgie, she could tame some of his angst and he was someone who understood the pressure that Georgie placed herself under and could encourage her to become more outgoing.

"I just wish there wasn't so much of an age difference." Said Alexis as her seventeen-year-old daughter climbed up onto the bed and cuddled closer. Sighing she turned to Carly and said "What went wrong?"

"Well since Lorenzo was the one behind the original theft, I thought it wouldn't happen. If Nik had mentioned the ice queen was around, I would have been anyplace else last night."

"Thank god for Taggert." She said. Then laughed. "I think we should throw him a party."

"I can't believe that he was tracing Helena. Who would have guessed that the terrorists he was helping track would turn out to be Helena?"

_The week before_

_Taggert loved Italy. The weather and the office he shared were quite a step up from Port Charles. Seeing his coworker entering he asked what had he found out._

"_Just the proof that the money went to this Spencer. Are you sure he isn't connected to this?"_

"_Luke Spencer, not a chance. He is a lot of things, but this, there is no way. Why send the money to him? The money is going to the rusting tub he calls a casino."_

"_We have to find the connection. You know the players, what about this Morgan?"_

"_No, I know he is dirty, but not this. He is an old-fashioned criminal. No drugs, no women and I can assure you, he would not be involved with this. Nor Corinthos. That other guy, he is out of it. He is a professor."_

"_Are there any other connected families?"_

"_The Zachara's are done, Anthony is in a padded cell, and his attorney is dead. The only other international criminals we have dealt with are Jerry Jacks who fled town on tax evasion. And of course the Cassidines, but they are pretty much done. The Prince in legitimate and his aunt is an attorney married to the police commissioner."_

"_There has to be someone, maybe someone wanting revenge. Another mob family?"_

"_Against Morgan, maybe things have been rather quiet. The remaining Zachara is too young and the remains of the organization are done. The only person I can think of would be more discreet. "_

"_So, give me the name?" Said the man as his hands moved over the keyboard._

"_Helena Cassidine."_

_...Five days later...._

"_You remember that Cassidine woman; she just left on a private plane." Said the agent from his chair. "To someplace called _Amherstview_ in Canada."_

"_Get someone on it, then get a plane ready. That is barely fifty miles away from Port Charles. I have to make a call."_

"_You can't. This is top secret information. We have to catch her ourselves."_

"_Then get that plane here; I think I know why she is doing this now. There is a party tonight on the Haunted Star, a charity event."_

"_She couldn't do anything."_

"_Do you believe people can be brainwashed?"_

_Looking at Taggert as they rushed out of the office, "No, it's not possible."_

_Laughing darkly, he said "Then I have a tale to tell you. That women is evil and this party has quite a few people she hates who will be in attendance, trust me Helena could and will do whatever she wants and can."_

Real time

"So, we got here, found one of her men outside the boat, I overheard him talking, then headed for the Towers, in time to see the limo explode. I knew there were two more bombs, so I came here to grab Garcia and we got the call from Beaudry."

"How did you figure out where the last bomb was?" Asked his new boss.

"It's not that difficult. Helena would want to hurt any Spencer kids. We got here, took out the outside man and then entered. Garcia took out the nanny and the kids. I found the bomb in the kitchen. WE just couldn't figure out how to defuse it. Then I decided to toss it in the shower. And turned on the water."

"Your lucky it didn't explode on you." Said Mac even as he relived rushing home to find the trees in his backyard on fire and glass all over the deck while his daughter sat on the porch wrapped up in the arms of a bleeding mobster while wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

"I know, but I was hoping since it was an old fashion cast iron tub, it might help defuse some of the shock."

"I will be letting my boss know that you did a good job. I talked to your partner about his not calling here. Interdepartmental cooperation was promised; I just need to keep reminding all of you of that. Good first job, Taggert, so go get checked out and then be on the next plane back to Italy. This assignment isn't done yet."

After the man had left, the Agent in Charge told Mac, "I do apologize for the loss of items and the people shot. We are working on fixing some things."

"Just get it done, this was way too close." He said as he tried to control his stomach.

_The night before_

_Jason waited until Helena seemed distracted and took a good look at the detonator in her hand and prayed his men were as good as he hoped. Reaching into his pockets he touched his wedding rings for luck and watched, as Elizabeth never took her eyes off of Helena. _

_Then he saw the gun raised at Emily as the old woman took the shot, only for Carly to move in front of her. "So, the Spencer blood is inside of you, niece." Said Luke as she held her arm and cussed._

"_Shut up, Luke." Said Bobbie as she moved towards her daughter. Helena's men had been moving closer to their queen. _

_Seeing the movement, Jason moved as well, wanting to get a hold of the remote. _

"_Ah, Mister Morgan thinks he can take this away." Said Helena while staring at him. "So since you couldn't make a decision, I guess I will. The Pied Piper will take all the ch-" _

_The double doors to the exit opened at the same time as the police entered from the back of the boat. Andre attacked some wiring to the wall as Jason desperately reached for the remote and ripped it out of her hand. Turning he yelled, "Hit the ground, they are blowing the wall."_

_As people threw themselves down the debris started to fall, as a large hole appeared. Helena turned to look at Luke and curled her lip saying "I won, I always win. The trigger is for show. By now your little brats are all dead."_

_Jason pulled Elizabeth into his arms as he dropped the remote from his numb fingers when she screamed at Helena. "I will kill you, I swear I will kill you." Even as she sat up and collapsed into Jason's arms while sobbing. _

Real time

Jason found Elizabeth with Lia in the park. Sitting in a ring of guards, his wife was talking to their daughter. He had not known what to say to her, since blowing up at Francis the night before. When the guard had come onto the boat. He had found himself believing the witch, that their daughter was dead.

_Elizabeth had pulled him back as he yelled at the man, saying "Jason, let's hear him out. Francis, our daughter, tell me Lia is fine, please." She begged._

"_She is fine that is why I am here looking for you. She is fine. Max, Marco and Milo are with six other guards." He said even as Jason seemed to calm down, he knew that Jason would react like that, it's why he had come, knowing they would need reassurance, but that only seeing and holding Lia would do that. _

"_Thank god. Helena said she was dead." Jason said brokenly._

"_She is fine. They all are. Taggert got to the Brownstone, no idea how he knew, but he did. Johnny and I took care of the bomb at the house and he went to help Zachara at the Lake house."_

_Jason looked at the man and was dazed at his lose of control. "Francis, I am sorry. I-I just.."_

"_Don't you realize I understand how you feel? I do. However you owe me some beers at Jakes when this is finally over."_

_Elizabeth hugged the guard and then went to check around on those needing medical attention._

"Hey, where are you?" She asked as she handed Lia to him and kissed his bruised hands.

"Last night, the way I reacted." He admitted. "I can't believe I attacked Francis, I don't even remember why I did it."

"You were scared, we both were. But while you were being strong for me, you were holding it all in." she said gently. "Jason, you love so completely, it scary for you when you can't stop things from hurting, but I understand that, so does Francis."

"I still pulled something that Sonny would do." He said.

"I know you think that, but you were terrified Francis was going to tell you our little girl was dead. I would have reacted the same way. If he had told us that, I would have been worse, I'm sure."

Jason pulled her to him tightly and said "I can't lose you, either of you."

"I know; I feel the same way."

Sonny woke up to find out he had fallen asleep against the light post. Looking around he saw that the streets were empty and he was all alone. Where was Connie, she said she would meet him here at midnight. Had she been caught slipping out?

Tony Jones entered the room when Epiphany had called him. Seeing the man still in a coma he looked at the readings and said that is rather strange. They should be that high unless he is awake.

Monica was waiting for Lila. The elderly woman had sent Edward to see Alan. Returning she saw Monica waiting along with her doctor. "What is it?"

"A blocked artery, it's fixable. But we need to operate. It's close to the head; I want to bring in a specialist."

"Fine, but we have to find away to keep Edward from learning about this." She insisted. "You can't tell him."

"Lila, I am here as your doctor, I can't tell him." Said Monica.

"Get your specialist here. I will have it done as soon as possible."


	48. Chapter 48

_**This is going to be setting up Helena and Liason dealing with some issues that will come up. Once again, this is a transitional chapter. But while it may seem unimportant, most of this is setting up very important things. **_

_**Also Heather Webber is going to be making an appearance. For anyone too young to remember, Heather was played by the incomparable Robin Mattson, an actress who understood that being a villain was all in the details not in overacting and chewing scenery, it was about the ability to actually ACT and to understand that being a bad guy was more fun that being a heroine. Alas I miss the good old days.**_

_**Switching Places**_

_**Chapter 79**_

"_**We need to talk." Said Francis as he entered the studio.**_

"_**How the hell did you get in here? I thought I had the only key?" Asked Johnny from the leather couch where he was resting. At least that was what he had promised Georgie he would be doing.**_

"_**Morgan has a key as well, after all this is Liz's studio. Look, since you missed your meeting with O'Brien, I am here to brief you."**_

"_**Let me guess it starts or ends with stay away from Georgie?" He said.**_

"_**No, while I would like to, I am rather fond of my life as it is and Elizabeth is protective of those she cares about. For such a sweet girl she can do revenge better than anyone I have ever seen."**_

"_**So, Elizabeth doesn't object to my..." he stopped not really sure how to describe his feelings for Georgie.**_

_**With a touch of irony Francis said "More than friendship."**_

_**Nodding, Johnny saw the man looked like he had swallowed a bug. "What?"**_

"_**Nothing, but I saw this movie before, the plot drove me crazy that time as well. I really am considering going to the manager and asking for my money back. Now as I was saying we need to talk about your meeting." He replied ironically.**_

"_**Fine talk."**_

_**Jason was in the bathroom showering when she returned from the kitchen with Lia. Smiling at her little girl she said "You are going to be a good girl tonight and sleep straight through to morning. You are growing tired at the idea of sleep, right?"**_

_**Lia just blew a bubble at her and seemed to be mocking her mother. "No, you're not. Are you?"**_

_**Walking into the second bathroom, Elizabeth set up her tub and hesitated before reaching for the lavender bath wash. "Desperate times call for desperate measures."**_

_**As she gently washed her tiny hands and feet, Elizabeth explained about needing time with daddy and how it would only work if Lia were a sleep. "Mommy loves you, truly but she really needs some daddy time. Okay?" She asked as she rinsed off her wide-awake daughter. **_

_**Lia kicked at the water, enjoying the splashing as Elizabeth picked her up and wrapped her into the baby towel with the pink elephant head, another present from Miss Maxie Jones who seriously needed to see a doctor about her pink animal fetish.**_

_**Carrying Lia into her bedroom, Elizabeth put of the CD of Kenny Loggins Return to Pooh Corner hoping they would help to ease the little girl to sleep. As she warmed up the lavender lotion, she softly sang along with the CD, but instead of making her sleepy it seemed to fascinate the little one.**_

_**When finally in her little onesie, Elizabeth walked over to the rocker that Lila had given them. She decided to rock with her, but when she laughed instead of yawning, Elizabeth was ready to give up but saw Jason in his sweats pants and nothing else standing in the door.**_

"_**He asked admiring the view. "Do you want me to give her a warm bottle?" **_

"_**I was thinking of trying to breastfeed her." She they had been cutting down on the breastfeeding on her doctors recommendation, but she sometimes did still feed her that way at bedtime.**_

_**As Jason sat next to her he found himself staring, before it had always been the beauty of his wife feeding their little girl, but tonight his mind was going places that it looked like their daughter had no intention of letting happen. Picking up one of the books that Monica had insisted on Lia having, he started to read, hoping the soft repetitive sound of his voice would help.**_

_**Nothing. Instead she just watched him with her bright beautiful eyes, wide-awake.**_

"_**She isn't going to sleep." Whispered Elizabeth as she handed Lia to him. "Why don't you try to rock with her? Just hold her next to your heart that usually works."**_

_**Jason sat down in the heavy chair and slowly eased Lia down so that she was against the beating of his heart, he watched as she slowly allowed her eyes to flutter and soon they were more closed then open. Bingo, he thought.**_

_**Standing up carefully he laid her down in the crib, picked up the baby monitor and went to join his wife in their own room. Entering he laughed at himself when their plans for the evening where canceled. Elizabeth was curled up with his pillow fast asleep. **_

_**Turning down the light switch, he placed the monitor on the nightstand and dropping his sweats, climbed into bed. **_

"_**So tell me this is a joke." Said Johnny from the large picture window. Georgie's stepmother was his biological mother, no way.**_

"_**I can't. We were looking into something else, but that was what we came up with." **_

"_**Does she know?" He was sure she would be thrilled, she hadn't even liked the idea of his talking to Georgie, and being related to him must be her worst nightmare.**_

"_**No, Jason is worried about a few things." **_

"_**Did he intend to tell me, that I wasn't Anthony's kid?" Johnny found himself not liking Mr. Morgan at the moment.**_

"_**No, there is more to it." Explaining about Canto and the deal, Johnny felt his anger deflate at the realization that Morgan was trying to protect all of them. Too bad it was his life that was getting screwed over. **_

"_**Okay, I get that. Claudia would try to take it all back, but how am I supposed to keep pretending to be someone I'm not."**_

"_**It's become very important, more than you know. When Helena robbed the Haunted Star, she said something that makes us worried she knows about you. That's why Jason decided to tell you all of it, instead of just what Johnny was supposed to."**_

"_**What did she say?"**_

"_**That Trevor did her a good turn. . Also that there is a connection to the family we aren't sure if she is aware that it is through Georgie or not. We think that she now knows who you are. If that's true, she is a danger to you. More than you understand."**_

"_**Okay. Explain."**_

"_**You have a legitimate claim to the Cassidine Empire. She may hate Nik, attack his interests and even try to kill Emily, but the one thing she won't tolerate is any challenge to his being the prince."**_

"_**You have got to be joking." He scoffed.**_

"_**No, I'm not. We have to deal with Canto; he is the more immediate worry. Do you want to have his help with your sister?"**_

"_**Yes, than you have to stay here in town. Jason wants me to train you; you have some pretty good skills. I have seen the way you handle yourself but there is much more to learn."**_

"_**I LOATHE this; I want nothing to do with this world. There is no way Mac Scorpio is going to let me be alone with Georgie after I do this." He said. "Plus I think she will hate me."**_

"_**Mac would hate you even if you were a priest, well maybe not a priest. Since they tend to be celibate. When Mac looks at you he sees a man that is looking at his sweet little girl, the same girl he taught to ride a bike. The child who he delivered himself in his nightclub on a snowy night."**_

"_**I get what you are saying, but really do you think this is going to do me any favors in getting my fut-Wife? Where the heck had that come from? Johnny was stunned and unable to finish that thought. When the heck had his mind gone that far with this?**_

_**Zander hung up the phone after thanking Nik for the information. He had inherited all his father's money as well as Lydia's. So he had decided to use it for a good cause. The total elimination of Helena Cassidine. Unlike Luke Spencer he was using his brains, not his gut. It was difficult but when he found himself wanting to do something impetuous he stopped and looked at the wedding ring he wore as a reminder. **_

_**Calling Roy DeLuca's he asked the man to try and locate his old friend. Zander then tried to reach Max Giambetti, getting voicemail; he left a message telling him to get in touch, that he had information on Helena.**_

_**Picking up the jacket that was tossed over the back of the chair, he walked out of his father's home, knowing it was finally time to deal with the evil witch for the last time.**_

_**Jason was having an incredible dream, as he slowly woke up to the fact it wasn't a dream. "Good morning."**_

"_**What a morning." He said as he pulled her on top of him and moved her into position. "Now where were we?"**_

"_**When?" She asked.**_

"_**I was thinking of the night our daughter was born." He said with a wicked grin.**_

"_**Oh, let's see if I can recall." She said. Thinking on it, she said "I believe we were on the bed, something like this." She said maneuvering closer to him. "What do you think?"**_

"_**I think it's time for the games to end, wife." He growled as he rolled her onto her back and finished their connection. **_

_**Mac woke up to his wife's kissing his lips, then when he reached for her "so are you still mad at me?"**_

"_**I haven't made up my mind. Convince me you are truly sorry." She said laughing as he pulled the sheet back. He had been called into the office the previous evening at a rather inappropriate time. Alexis had threatened him with the sofa if he answered the phone.**_

_**Maxie had been about to knock but the laughing and moaning coming from the bedroom convinced her that wouldn't be a good idea. "Yuck!" She thought to herself.**_

"_**Talking to yourself?" Asked Georgie from her doorway. "Is that my hair band?"**_

"_**Yes, but you left it our bathroom, so finders keepers." She said sticking out her tongue at Georgie. "We need to talk about Mr. Hot, and Angsty. My god, Georgie, he is a gangster. I mean really, how could you not tell me that juicy gossip?" She said pushing her back into her bedroom and closing the door. **_

"_**Okay, now spill everything." She said bouncing onto Georgie's neatly made bed. "Hey did you not spend the night here?"**_

"_**No, Maxie, unlike some people I make my bed when I get out of it in the morning. As for Johnny and I that is none of your business." She said.**_

"_**At least she gave us time to finish this time." Said Elizabeth as she tried to get her breath to return to an even keel. "I think it's your turn."**_

_**Jason reached over the side of the bed with his arm and grabbed the sweats, "I think she wants to remain any only child."**_

_**Elizabeth laughed while admiring the view as he pulled the gray sweats on while walking down the hall. Picking up his shirt, Elizabeth slipped it on and followed him in time to see him reaching the hallway as he carried Lia down to get her morning bottle.**_

_**Jason leaned against the counter holding Lia while watching as Elizabeth heated the bottle at the same time as making them breakfast. Seeing her making faces at the microwave, he said "What did it ever do to you?"**_

"_**Nothing, I was just debating getting a small refrigerator for her room. We could have bottles pre-made stored in it. We have the bottle warmer upstairs already."**_

_**As he took the small bottle and raised Lia to the proper position to feed her, he said "We could have one delivered this afternoon."**_

"_**That is good, but we also have to get going for the day. I have a meeting with your father about work. I have to admit that I am going to miss being here so much with Lia, but I also need to get back to work."**_

"_**It's not like we need the money, Elizabeth." He reminded her.**_

"_**It's not about that; it's making a difference." She admitted. "Plus I worry about making it harder to be separated from her at all."**_

_**Jason leaned over to kiss her, as he placed the empty bottle on the counter. Hearing Lia give a small ladylike belch, he laughed when she fussed when he pulled Elizabeth close. "She really wants to remain an only child."**_

"_**Oh course, she is the center of attention."**_

_**Carly was explaining to AJ all that had been happening while he was gone.**_

"_**God, I can't believe she planted bombs. You know the family worries about Jason's job, but sometimes I think it's safer. Between Luke and Helena this town is a dangerous place to live.'**_

"_**Michael keeps asking why she hates them." She told him. "I tried to explain, but the idea of freezing the world and blood feuds sound like something out if his video games. I think that it's not real to him."**_

"_**I'm an adult and it's not real to me. When Jax called and told me what was going on, I caught the first flight out. First the small jet to Wellington New Zealand then on to here. How is Sonny doing?"**_

_**Carly couldn't believe that just came out of AJ's mouth, but answered anyhow. "He is in a coma, but according to Tony Jones it's like he is only dreaming. Brenda is here, I called her."**_

"_**REALLY?" He asked. "Why?"**_

"_**He needs her. I'm just glad she came alone. You should have seen it; Jason lost it when they thought Lia was dead. Elizabeth and he are so overprotective of her even before, so it would not be pretty if Robin had come and so much as said one negative word."**_

"_**Where is Helena now?"**_

"_**They don't know. Luke went chasing after her, but we have no idea where she is. I know that Nik and Jason as well as Taggert are looking for her."**_

"_**Thank god for him." **_

_**Max called Zander back and talked to the younger man. "Thanks, keep us informed. We don't want you just disappearing while chasing her."**_

"_**Thanks man. But I need to end this."**_

_**Johnny entered with Francis and saw the others sitting around looking at each other. "What is going on?"**_

"_**We have a lead in regards to her associates. Former Serbian Nationals who are now working for whoever can pay them. We traced the money back to Lansing's contacts. Johnny did you meet Kate Howard?"**_

"_**His ex, no, she is a little too high society for him to bring her around. But her past might be something."**_

"_**What do you mean?" Said an entering Jason.**_

"_**She wasn't always Kate Howard, she was born Connie Falconari."**_

_**Francis looked at Jason and said "Could you please repeat that name."**_

"_**Connie Falconari, from some place in Brooklyn."**_

"_**Maybe Bensonhurst?" Asked Jason wearily as parts were starting to come together.**_

"_**Could be, I don't recall the name of the town."**_

"_**We should have gone to Sonny about Kate Howard before." He said. Then turning to Marco he said "Go relieve Milo on Elizabeth, then as soon as she is finished at GH have her meet me at the studio. Find Carly and bring her there**_

_**Carly was still holding out on him. She had to be. "Francis, I want you working with Johnny, find out his weaknesses and firm them up."**_

"_**What about Kate aka Connie?"**_

"_**I want to send O'Brien to New York."**_

"_**You won't get close to her. It's Fashion Week." Said Johnny. **_

"_**What's that?" Asked Jason, as the others looked as annoyed.**_

"_**Georgie and Maxie were talking about it. There is a huge fashion thing going on in the city. Trust me, Kate Howard will be right in the middle of it."**_

"_**How do we get close to her, then?" He asked the younger man.**_

"_**You find a woman obsessed with fashion that is rich and connected." He said before following Francis to the range. **_

"_**What about Diane or Alexis?" Asked Max.**_

_**Georgie came back from the diner and changed into her running clothes. Walking down the hallway, she was pulling her hair up into a ponytail and placing in her ear buds. **_

_**After stretching she took off around the lake, wanting to work off some of the excess energy. Seeing Jasper Jacks as she returned, she panted "Alexis is at her office in town."**_

"_**I am actually looking for you." To her astonishment. "Do you recall the boy that Lula was hanging around with this past year from her class?"**_

"_**You mean, Diego?" She asked as she sat down on the sand.**_

"_**Yes, that is the one. He is a foster kid. I am going to be taking him in; it's part of a plan to get kids like that off the streets and out of the gangs."**_

"_**Okay, but what does that have to do with me?"**_

"_**I was hoping you could help ease his way into GH like you did for Sage and Brooklynn."**_

"_**If he already knows Lulu, why are you worried?"**_

"_**Because he does know Lulu." He said. "When I was talking to him, he recalled you from Kelly's. I was planning on talking to Bobbie about hiring him for after school."**_

_**Monica and Lila were discussing the options when AJ overheard while planning on visiting his grandmother; he stopped in horror as he realized what they were talking about. Backing away, he knew he had to tell someone but whom?**_

_**Heading straight to GH he saw his father dealing with Audrey Hardy who was arguing with him about student nursing hours and scheduling, so he went to see Emily instead. He stopped himself from talking to her when he recalled she was having a baby and had been ordered to take it easy. They were worried about her blood pressure according to Carly.**_

"_**Carly." He said to himself, "Why didn't I think of that." Heading towards Sonny's room where he knew she was visiting her ex-husband, he saw she was leaving the room, upset. Now was not going to be a good time to bring up Lila.**_

"_**Hey, want to go for a walk?" He asked. **_

"_**No, but let's sit down in the waiting area." Once there, Carly sighed. "He is still asleep, but I told Tony Jones something and he ignored it. I think I know what is wrong with Sonny."**_

"_**Carly, Tony is the neurosurgeon, so if he isn't helping get someone else who will." He said like it was that easy.**_

"_**You're right, I should talk to Mike or Jason, find out who has his power of attorney." She said excited. "First I have to go and take care of the restaurant for Sonny."**_

"_**Uh, Carly doesn't take this the wrong way, but I think you would be one of last people Sonny would want in his kitchen." Said an approaching Brenda.**_

_**AJ tried not to laugh but a snicker still came out at the mental image of Carly trying to cook.**_

"_**I wasn't planning on going into the kitchen, but it's been a week and the staff needs directions and to be paid still. Bernie is meeting me there, along with someone I know that can help arrange for the dinners."**_

_**AJ backed away, he had seen Jason entering and was hoping to let him know about Lila. "I need to talk to you; it's about Grandmother."**_

_**Jason listened to AJ and then knew his need to talk to Carly had expanded. "I will find out all I can about it. However right now I need Carly. So, don't call the police."**_

"_**Why would I call the police?" Asked AJ while staring at his brother.**_

"_**I'm kidnapping her." He said before going over, taking out the scarf and sticking it in her mouth. Jason told her "You have a choice, Shadybrook or with me."**_

_**Stomping her foot, Carly screamed around the scarf "EIM, NOWT CWAZEE. STOWP SAANN DHAT."**_

"_**Okay, but next time you are told to come to a meeting do so." He said before adding "You know that the guards will go out of their way to avoid upsetting Elizabeth and you took advantage of that, don't do it again."**_

_**Carly found herself tossed on the leather sofa while Alexis and Emily walked in behind them. Ripping the gag out of her mouth, she said "You are so going to pay for this Jason. I swear what were you thinking?"**_

"_**Let's start with Grandmother, why didn't you tell us?" He said as he picked up Lia from the bassinet trying to keep from upsetting the little one.**_

"_**She is dead, when?" She asked.**_

_**Emily froze than looked at Jason who shook his head no. "Were you going to tell us?"**_

"_**No." she admitted. "So far any natural deaths have still happened. I couldn't allow that to change. What did you learn?"**_

"_**She is having surgery on a blocked artery." Said Elizabeth. Seeing the look on Jason and Emily's face, she added. "I was called earlier this morning, about a patient having surgery tomorrow. I just figured it out. My being requested to be there now makes more sense."**_

"_**So they found it." Said a relieved Carly. "The butterfly affect, remember. I was hoping, but didn't know what else to do. When I tried outright interference people still died. That's why I have been hinting about Alan's diet so much."**_

"_**Dad had a heart attack?" Asked Emily.**_

"_**Yes, he died from it in 2007."**_

"_**Oh, so we have to help keep him on track." Said Alexis. "Carly what else haven't you told us?"**_

"_**Lot's of things, but I had actually forgot a few. I keep hoping things change. Major events seem to be the same it's the day to day living that has been changed." She admitted. "Now Jason was this what had Marco insisting on me coming here?"**_

"_**No I need to know about Connie Falconari and Kate Howard."**_

"_**Why?" Asked Carly, "she doesn't show up for a couple of years."**_

"_**Wrong, Sonny has a son, Dante. With her cousin."**_

"_**WHAT?" Asked Alexis. Turning to Carly she said "you know about this?"**_

"_**Yes, he was a student at PCU; he left earlier this year." She admitted. "I talked to his mother, she made it pretty clear she wanted nothing to do with Sonny and neither did his son."**_

"_**Carly, this is all connected to Trevor." Said Jason.**_

"_**How?" She asked then thought about it. "I never connected it, but you are right. I knew his relationship with Kate was all about Sonny, but I forgot about that being any kind of danger. I was more worried about the fact that Kate was there the day my son was shot." **_

"_**Okay, what can you tell me?" Said Jason.**_

_**Carly explained all she knew, including the present about Connie/Kate and Olivia.**_

"_**We have to find this Olivia before Helena does." Said Alexis. "She could be the way that Trevor locates my son."**_

_**Jason looked at Elizabeth knowing what was in her eyes, he sighed and said "Alexis, I know where you son is, but I can't tell you. For his sake. When the time is right. I will."**_

_**Alexis turned to him and growled "How long have you known?"**_

"_**A while, but we couldn't tell you. There is a much bigger danger than Helena, that is all I can say."**_

_**Carly was about to blurt out it was Johnny when she stopped to realize exactly what was going on. My god, the town would catch on fire if all of this were to explode now. "Alexis, I think I figured it out, he is right, this could be a big disaster."**_

"_**Why?" She asked.**_

"_**I can't tell you it, would give it away." Said Jason. "If you weren't so quick it would be easier."**_

"_**Great, so because I have a brain and use it you won't tell me anything." She said "Jason I need to know. How would you like it if-"**_

"_**Alexis, if it was a matter of his dying or you learning the truth." He didn't have to finish; she placed her hand up in surrender. **_

"_**Does he know about me?" She asked unaware of the extra people now standing in the hall.**_

"_**He learned today." Jason admitted. "I promise to protect him. We are trying to stop this but I need to whole picture."**_

"_**Fine, but please, tell him I want to meet him." She said before standing. "I have to go, but Jason...please let me know about him when you can."**_

_**Francis and Johnny were standing outside the door when she left, both feeling like crap for not telling her. Emily checked the time, then asked Elizabeth to update her on anything new. "I have to go and reach Skye before they go to bed. I want to hear about the ring."**_

"_**Still can't believe he asked her like that. It's funny. You would have thought he would have been more romantic." Giggled Elizabeth as Carly tried not to laugh as well. "Marry me, or I will stop having sex with you, it's certainly unique."**_

"_**They were arguing; I still can't believe he just blurted it out that way in front of Sage, though." Said Emily as she walked to the stairs, "Remember call me with anything good."**_

_**Jason pulled his enforcer and Francis over to the side. "Where is the kid?"**_

"_**Running, I think he is still a little upset about what he learned. I am all set. Diane is going to attend the show, I will be going as ..." hearing Francis snickering, he turned and said "Don't."**_

"_**Someone tell me what is going on."**_

"_**Since she doesn't need a guard and I need a reason to be at the show, I'm sort of her date." He finished while flushing red. **_

"_**Just be sure she returns you in your current state, John-boy." Said Francis. "You should have seen it; Zachara and I went to the penthouse. Diane was telling him what to pack, insisting on a haircut and even ordering him to shine his shoes. Then told him to get a manicure before they left."**_

"_**I should just shoot you, both." Said Jason. "Who is on Helena?"**_

"_**Max is bird-dogging it along with Zander."**_

"_**Good, but don't take too long. If Diane starts to forget why she is there, get her back on track. Then get back here. Remember that you are not there to get laid, so keep your brains about your waist, got it." Jason wished that it didn't involve models and rich women, both were a weakness for Johnny.**_

_**Diane called Alexis to tell her what she was up to, so Alexis was no longer in a glum mood, she was seriously pissed at Jason. Kate Howard, or Connie Falconari, the woman still set the fashion trends. Pouting a little bit she entered the station to see her husband talking to one of his men and Justus. **_

"_**See what you can find." Justus said. Then turning to her, said "We have to talk."**_

_**Mac and Justus showed her the bag with all the wallets. "So the money is in them, but the credit cards and ids are missing. Why?"**_

"_**Black-market would be my idea. The thing is, some of the jewelry is in there as well.'**_

"_**Okay, so why the long faces?"**_

"_**What's missing is what has us worried. We have the tapes of the thefts. The only jewelry missing is your necklace and ring, along with Lila Quartermaine's diamond earrings."**_

"_**Why take those items." She asked "Why leave the rest behind after going to all that trouble. What was Helena up to?"**_

"_**She took the cell phones as well. Once again, why?"**_

"_**Who know, but can I have my earrings back?"**_

"_**As soon as they are cataloged. Also your client Elizabeth Morgan will be facing charges." Said Mac trying to keep a straight face.**_

"_**For what?"**_

"_**Defacing federal property. It's a crime to put a hole in a quarter and wear it like that." Said Justus holding it up on the thin silver chain. "You would think my cousin could afford better jewelry.**_

"_**That's her lucky quarter." Said Alexis "But you are correct he gave her the quarter. She put the hole in it though. So what is the fine?"**_

"_**Fifty bucks, tell her to make it payable to the Port Charles court System and that it has been confiscated."**_

_**Johnny was out jogging, when he saw Georgie and her sister talking to a small brunette who was waving her arms around. Stooping he asked if everything was okay.**_

"_**Yes, this is Brenda, don't mind her. She is always like this." Said Maxie before saying "I have to meet Jesse, I will see you later."**_

_**Brenda looked at the younger man and said "Who are you?"**_

"_**Nobody, Georgie can we have dinner tonight?"**_

"_**Sure you can then explain why two days after you are out of the hospital you are jogging." She said with her hands on her hips.**_

"_**Uh, on second thought." He teased. "Look, I will grab something from that diner and meet you at that bridge."**_

"_**Okay but don't be late or I will think you collapsed from disobeying doctors' orders." She said sweetly before turning to Brenda and asked "What were we talking about?"**_

"_**Nothing, I was just clearing my head. Sonny is still out of it and I have no idea what to do for him."**_

_**Sonny found himself walking the empty streets of Bensonhurst, wondering where everyone was. Seeing a young heavily pregnant girl up ahead, he called out to her.**_

_**Turning he saw it was Olivia, "Hey, how are you? When did you get married?"**_

"_**I didn't, my baby's father ran out on me. Are you still connected?"**_

"_**Yes, want me to take a hit out on the guy?"**_

_**Laughing bitterly she said "No, his leaving was the best thing to happen to this kid and me. I want my child to have a happy and stable life. If his father were around it wouldn't be."**_

"_**He should know he is a dad, he deserves to know."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**It's his kid too." **_

"_**Not really, he just donated some sperm. I mean, like most men he would be proud and showing off pictures, but the hard stuff, he wouldn't be here. He would be off chasing every single skirt in town. I want better for my kid."**_

"_**Having his father in his life would be better." He insisted stubbornly while wondering why he cared. He hadn't been with Olivia in ages and was in love with her cousin Connie. CONNIE! Oh course the reason he was wandering the streets.**_

"_**Have you seen your cousin, she was supposed to meet me?"**_

**Carly looked in on Sonny and knew he was dreaming. She had done the same when he had shot her. What was going through his mind? What was he dreaming about? **

"**Mrs. Corinthos, I am Dr. Drake." Said the handsome young man with a pretty smile.**

"**Oh course, you are. This is Sonny. I was wondering if you would check over his diagnosis?"**

"**Why me?"**

"**I know a little about you, I think you are perfect to check on what I think is happening."**

"**Sure, but your husband already has a highly recommended doctor, Tony Jones is one of the best in the field."**

"**He is my ex-husband. I know Tony's credentials, but I want your opinion. I have his power of attorney. Here is a copy." She said handing over the paperwork Sonny had never bothered to change to her surprise. **

**Jason took the call, listened to the ear-blistering lecture from Alexis and then laughed at her next bit of business. "I will tell her."**

"**Fine."**

"**Tell Jordan to bring me the contracts in the morning."**

**Elizabeth waited until the one sided conversation in the living room ended before she asked "Do you have time to eat?"**

"**No, I have to get back to the warehouse. I still can't believe this happened." He growled. In the middle of everything else, he now had to deal with some prankster taking over his computer system. Elizabeth and he had just returned for a late afternoon nap when the call had come in.**

**With Max dealing with Helena and Johnny in New York, Francis and he were trying to replace a month's worth of coffee invoices on their own. Stan had been telling him for months that there were weaknesses in the system, but he had not worried. After all it was only the legitimate accounts.**

"**Was that Alexis?" She asked while handing him a sandwich after he followed her into the kitchen. **

"**Yes, she heard about it from Mac. He apparently found it amusing." Jason said. "Why did I let Francis talk me into reporting this?"**

"**Someone attacked your business. Do you have any idea whom?"**

"**No, but when I find this hacker I am going to break his fingers." He said. "I was looking forward to some quiet time. What are you going to be doing?"**

"**Since Mercedes is here, I thought I would work on my painting." She said. "I do have a late father's day present. For you." **

**Jason took the flat package and opened it. Jason knew it was a portrait, but as it came in focus with her explanation, he said "Thank you."**

"**You are welcome, now go and deal with this, so that you can make it home at a decent time for bed." She said while wiggling her eyebrows.**

"**Your wish is my command."**

**Elizabeth hung the pen and ink drawing of a shirtless Jason sleeping on the sofa with their daughter cuddled up in his arms. Standing back, she sighed at the prettiness of it. That was what life was about. A father holding his child.**

**Alexis couldn't sleep; her mind kept trying to figure out who her son was. Turning she ran her fingers through Mac's hair as he slept on. Rolling closer, she kissed his check and got out of bed. Seeing a light under Maxie's door she knocked only to be dragged in and asked what do you think?**

"**It's short." She said looking at the dress on the basting dummy. "Nice but a little short."**

"**That's the first layer. I have to add the skirt. So do you think the color is right? I mean I like the silk but it is expensive." She said.**

"**What is it for?" She tried to think of any thing coming up that require such a dress.**

"**For the fashion show just before school starts, I was using Sage as a model on size so she had better not gain any weight between now and then. Kate Howard is going to be there and I want to make sure I get her attention."**

**Georgie entered and said "What about getting some sleep, some of us having things to do tomorrow."**

"**What? I know you aren't working at Kelly's. I was here when Bobbie called. Plus you aren't scheduled to work at GH either."**

"**Johnny is going to the firing range with Francis and I am going along." She told her sister. "Dad Okayed it."**

**Alexis knew that Mac had been rather adamant about the girls knowing how to protect themselves, but she wasn't sure that learning how to shoot a gun was such a good idea.**

**Patrick Drake was having a late dinner with Steven when he finally got back the test results. "Will you look at that, she was right."**

"**Who?"**

"**Carly Corinthos, she kept claiming her ex was in a dream\sleep state, she was correct. We just have to figure out how to bring him out of it."**

**Steven suggested calling his father, but Patrick rejected the idea. "Why don't you sleep on it, you can make a decision after consulting with Tony. He went home in a snit over you getting to look at Corinthos anyhow."**

"**I was planning on heading back tonight. I didn't make a reservation."**

"**It's almost eleven, look I get off then. You can crash with my grandmother and I. She had a spare room and will love you to use it. She knows your dad."**

**Stopping to check on Sonny, Patrick saw that his eyes were fluttering like he was in a deep dream like state, "What are you dreaming about, Mr. Corinthos and why are your dreams more interesting then waking up?"**

_**Sonny was listening to Jason and knew he was right, but couldn't do it. "Just tell her I can't come."**_

_**Jason was on his way out the door when he called out. "No, I am coming now. This is what I have wanted forever."**_

_**Waiting at the end of the aisle, Sonny saw his bride coming towards him, dressed in a traditional white gown and veil. She stopped and handed her bouquet off, **_

"_**Do you Sonny Corinthos take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold for richer or for poorer, in sickness and it health, for as long as you both shall live?"**_

"_**Do you Constance Falconari take...?" **_

"_**You can't do this." Turning Sonny saw Brenda walking down the aisle in a white dress, "Not again, first Lily and now this woman. Why Sonny?"**_

"_**It's the right thing to do, Brenda. Besides, you don't love me." He said. "And I love Connie."**_

**Brenda was at Sonny's bedside hoping he would wake up, she needed him to wake up. When she saw his eyes moving, she leaned in as close as she could. "Sonny, what is it."**

"**Connie, Olivia is having my baby."**

**Recoiling, Brenda wondered who Connie was and who was this Olivia. Had Sonny cheated on her after assuring her that he would remain faithful this time? **

**Picking up the phone, she considered it before making the call. "I need a favor, I want to look into Sonny's life, and the names are Olivia and Connie. Thanks, I owe you one."**

**TBC**


	49. Chapter 49

Switching Places

Chapter 80

Brenda walked down the hall to see Carly talking to that doctor from the night before. When she came towards her, she could not help resenting that Carly was the one in charge of Sonny's health. "What did he say?"

"I was correct. Sonny is in a dream state. They are looking for ways to bring him out of it without harming him mentally. The longer he is like this, the less of a chance he will wake up. Listen, I told Dr. Drake to inform you of any updates."

Carly had taken charge of Sonny only because of the past, part of her would NEVER forget that he got Michael shot while showing off for Kate Howard. "I talked to Bernie; he is shutting the restaurant down for a week."

"I heard he got some chef to come in after that." She told the blond, wanting to make sure she understood that she was keeping up on things as well.

"Look, I have to run. Michael has his first little league game today. If you need anything, just call Mike at Kelly's or my mother." She said before heading out, concerned she was already late.

Brenda was stunned, Carly was acting as if life just moved on, Sonny was in a coma but she just went to a baseball game. How could she?

Taking out her phone, she called Robin to talk to her friend, needing the comfort of a caring voice. "Hey."

After ten minutes of venting, she told her. "You mom is looking into something for me. Something Sonny said. I wish your boss had let you come with me. I still can't believe I haven't seen Jason more than once, Sonny is his best friend, yet he can't be bothered to be here."

Johnny returned from his walk to see Georgie sitting on his bumper. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"No, but I really don't have a choice." He replied. Though they had spent the morning at the range together, Johnny was well aware that Georgie did not like guns. She had shot rounds twice, accurately but with interest. Instead she had been entertained by Francis' training regimen that had included fireworks in the next room and other distractions as he fired.

"Is Jason forcing you to come to work for him?" She asked surprised.

"No, I get the idea he doesn't want me there, but this is to protect me. From what is going on." He finished lamely, hating he was keeping even more secrets from her.

"Your dad, well, it could be worse, he could be out of the hospital and wandering around." She told him. "DO we have time for breakfast?"

Elizabeth was suffering from separation anxiety. The last time she had left her daughter with someone other than her father, a bomb had almost got to their penthouse. Taking a deep breath she forced herself to enter the hospital to work her first shift as a nurse practitioner.

"Mrs. Morgan, a moment of your time please." Turning she saw the same annoying reporter who had been trying to get their opinion on the mess at ELQ for days.

Continuing walking, she could hear when Milo informed the man he was too close, the reporter kept insisting the public had a right to know since ELQ was a large local employer.

When she went to her locker and started to change into her scrubs, she realized she now had a white lab coat hanging there. Seeing a package with her name of it, she smiled when she saw it had her grandmother's handwriting.

"Dear, I know that you bought one, but I thought this one would make you understand how proud I am of you. Not just for the medical degree, but everything else as well." It was signed Grams.

Elizabeth opened it up and saw the stethoscope with the initials SEH and knew it had been her grandfather's. Placing on her lab coat, she carefully wrapped it around her neck. "Thanks grams." I need that. She thought as she walked out the door and down to the ER.

Seeing Steven working there she asked why he wasn't on the fifth floor.

"Drake is meeting with Tony Jones; I was just covering for Jones down here."

"Great so I get to deal with the sure to be miserable because his ego was popped Tony Jones."

"Yup, I see you got gram's gift.' he said picking up the ear buds and placing them in her ears. Taking the other end, he placed it against his heart and joked "Can you hear the stillness of my beating heart?"

"Jerk, now give me that, before you get me in trouble with Epiphany." she hissed at her annoying brother.

"Elizabeth, you don't work for her anymore, remember? You don't have to scared of the woman." He teased.

"Dr. Webber, since when did that ever stop you from jumping at my orders." Said the large woman from behind him. "Welcome back, Mrs. Morgan. Dr. Drake has been looking to meet you."

Elizabeth recalled what Steven had once said about the playboy doctor and said "Milo, the first time he flirts with me, shoot him."

"You might not want to do that." Said Epiphany from her side of the hub. "I think Dr. Drake flirts with anything that looks good in a skirt. He would be dead within minutes." Winking as she walked away, she tossed one more remark at Elizabeth. "He asked Dr. Quartermaine to run off with him. I believe told him she would consider it, but that she would have to murder her husband first."

"You think we should let Jason know, I mean this is Monica and Alan, it wouldn't be the first time..." he joked trailing off. Said Steven laughing.

"That is my mother in law you are talking about." She scolded. "Besides, I have seen pictures of the Drs Drake; Patrick has nothing on his father so if Monica didn't run away with Noah, my guess is she won't with his son."

Elizabeth was soon in the middle of her busy day, but she was grateful when she realized her brother and Epiphany had been down here to help ease her past her nerves and into her job without being obvious about it. She mentally thanked them as she dealt with her fourth kid of the morning. As she handed the kid a tube of sunscreen she sighed when this one informed her he had done it on purpose. Hadn't these kids ever heard of skin cancer? At least the ones earlier had been protected from that if not the road rash from skateboards, injured knees and one fat lip as the result of a tennis racket.

Jason was not ready to take this meeting but he had to have it. When the elderly man walked in, he calmly greeted Mr. Canto and offered him a seat.

"Good, I like this. Here at the office, no pictures of your family that can be seen. You will do well. You protect your own." He was told by the gentleman who told his caretakers to wait outside. "Where is that absolutely divine red head that I have been dealing with?'

"Diane is in New York City. However my other attorney Alexis Davis is coming over."

"Is that wise?" He asked the young mobster, a little disappointed in him.

"I figured you deserved to meet her. She has no idea who he is, but I don't think that will hold for long."

"True, from all reports she is a very smart and driven woman. After her past who can blame her though." So maybe this was a compromise, he went back up in his estimation.

Alexis entered and was introduced quickly as Canto's attorney soon joined them. "Now once I sign these papers, you are to protect this boy. Also to find his sister. Here is what I know. Trevor Lansing was hired to make a child disappear by Helena Cassidine. That would be your child, Ms Davis. He did that to get a start for a power base."

"How are you involved sir?" She asked suspiciously.

"I'm not. I just came across the proof while trying to protect my grandson, John. Now as to his sister, Trevor took her away from Maria. He wanted her under his control mentally as well as physically. What you don't know is her actual age or where she is now. What I can tell you is that she is almost four years old. Her name is Catherine Rose."

"Where is she?"

"I have no idea, but I do have some leads. A woman you might know was keeping the child." He said passing over the picture. "She had the kid for almost two years."

"Who is she?" Asked Alexis.

"Heather Webber." Said Jason to her surprise. "She is Steven Webber's mother and my distant cousin. How did she end up with the little girl?"

"Ms. Webber knows a lot about the black market and children; she sold her own son. The other lead is that she had this little girl two years ago, but since been committed to a mental health facility. We have no current location on the little one."

"Mr. Canto, when are you leaving for retirement?" Asked Jason. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I do appreciate the offer, but I am very well set up. Your organization has some enemies to deal with; the problems unfortunately aren't of your own making. Mr. Corinthos was hard headed and foolish, you have been moving in the right direction, but your enemies are taking notice."

"They won't leave you alone, until they are certain they will lose. Plus the overseas operations haven't heard of you, so they have no idea how strong you are. This will eliminate their attempts for the most part. Use your new power wisely and it will keep your family and you safe." He said before offering his hand to shake.

"Thank you." Said Jason before escorting him to his car. Watching as the old-fashioned limo drove away, he breathed a sigh of relief. One very large chunk had been taken out of the wall between him and his family living safely and happily. Next was dealing with the last remnants of Sonny's old enemies.

Elizabeth was stitching up a police officer when Mac entered the curtained room with another officer. "Officer Cruz are you okay?"

"Yes, sir. Is it okay if I head up to check on my partner?"

"Officer Tompkins is still in surgery. Mac, the drunk is in the morgue." Said Elizabeth. "We took a blood alcohol kit and sent it to the lab."

"Thanks, Elizabeth. Cruz, I need you to talk to either of the detectives so that we can write up this report quickly. I will check on your partner you head to the station."

Mac turned to Brian Beck and suggested he track down the lab sample, when Elizabeth offered to show him the way. "Your officer was my last patient for the day, so I am on my way up there to drop off my paperwork."

"Thanks Elizabeth. Brian, this is Elizabeth Morgan. She will show you the way." He said before heading out to talk to the wife of his downed officer.

Milo discreetly followed Elizabeth as she led the blond officer up to the lab. "Thank you. Look, I know this is going to sound a little impetuous, but will you have dinner with me tonight. Not even a date really, just dinner. I don't know that many people here."

"Officer, I'm sorry. I should mention I'm married. I don't think you anyone has told you, but I'm Jason Morgan's wife." She said before leaving the stunned man standing alone in the hall.

All he could think was too bad; she was gorgeous and hadn't been wearing a wedding ring. He had heard the last name but hadn't connected it to the mobster. Oh, well. He was sure there were lots of other friendly people to meet here. In fact his new landlord had a single daughter according to gossip. With two kids, it would be good to meet someone calm and stable and the mother of two boys could be nothing else.

Elizabeth stopped to talk to Monica about the surgery and promised not to tell anyone. Not that she had to, AJ and Jason knew along with Emily. So far they had kept it quiet, but it would not remain that way for long.

"So how is my granddaughter doing?" Asked Monica as she took the offered cell phone with pictures. "She is so pretty. She has Jason wrapped around her finger already."

"We are worried about her getting spoiled, but it is hard to not want to hold her." Admitted Elizabeth.

Jason waited for Johnny to return he had called to let him know they were on their way back from the city. That he had found some stuff out, like why Olivia had disappeared so quickly. Jason wasn't sure he wanted to know, the woman had left to keep Sonny out of his child's life. He could understand in a way, from the things that Carly had told him, he knew that he would want to keep the other Sonny out of any child's life.

Seeing Max entered he said "Well did you get it?"

"Here it is, stupid Luke Spencer, something distracted him and he lost her. Zander is going to keep on it, but we are stymied for now."

"Great, so what do you have on the kid?' Jason couldn't wait for Spencer to return, so that his men could actually deal with the woman when they caught her.

"Heather Webber was released two days before the robbery from the same place that Spencer's wife is. She lost custody of the kid, so we have to go through the government. This in not good."

"Find a way around it." He told the man. "Get Stan on it, wait, he is busy trying to reconstruct the computer system. Did they find out who this hacker is?"

"No, but I do have an idea. He calls himself the assassin of the Internet." Said Stan as he joined them. "We are back up and running, but I hired two people to do data input on the computers. They start at the office tomorrow."

"Good, I can't wait to get this done. Where is Francis?"

"Here, sorry about that. Milo called to let me know Elizabeth was headed to the penthouse. I will update them on my part, go ahead." He soon realized he was talking to air as Jason rushed from the room.

Entering the penthouse, Jason rushed up the stair to change. Seeing Elizabeth in the shower he debated as to whether or not he had time to join her. Looking at the clock, he chuckled, it would have to be quick, but he did have time. Removing the box with their cleaned rings, he gave himself a mental reminder to return them to her before joining her in the bathroom.

As they were dressing later, Elizabeth was looking at her rings and laughing as she told him that a cop had asked her out.

"What?" He asked as he tripped over his pants leg while dressing.

"Seriously, some new cop asked me out today." She said still laughing about it. "He was nice, but so not my type."

"So, Mrs. Morgan, just what is your type?" He asked after finishing pulling on his jean.

"Stunning blue eyes, an incredible smile, he has to sleep in this penthouse and drive a motorcycle, I hate to be picky but he also has to be the father of my child." She told him.

"Do I qualify?" He asked encircling her waist with his arms.

Pretending to think on it, she said "Sort of, the motorcycle thing, is a bit suspect."

Laughing he said "Blame that on Johnny, he trashed the transmission on your favorite bike."

John O'Brien had always thought of himself as a ladies man, but after the last two days, he would rather not spend anytime with the opposite sex. Dropping Diane and her luggage plus the plethora of shopping bags off, he swore off women for at least a year.

Charity or no charity he was strangling his bosses wife. Things had been fine, until the afternoon show, then next thing he knew he was getting felt up by a woman old enough to be his mother. Then offered an astonishing amount of money to sleep with her.

At his offended look, she had suggested doing so without the cash incentive. When he had been even more upset, she had screeched at him until they had been asked to leave. Apparently you didn't offend the aging wife of the up and coming fashion designer to leave her twenty five year old husband's show, not even when she proposition the guests.

Seeing Francis he considered hitting him, but said instead. "You are so buying the beer."

"What did you learn?" Asked Max. He kind of liked Miss Miller but was well aware she was way above dating a guard.

"Kate got Olivia and Dante away using Warren James jet. Add it to Stan's list. She was also the second connection between Sonny and Trevor. She was his ex-girlfriend; Sonny dumped her cousin to date her. They were planning on running away together but she got cold feet and rushed off to Princeton, where she meet Trevor. Who at the time helped her lose her identity as Connie and become Kate."

"She told you all this?" Said Max.

"Yes, but I had to get into her place and drug her."

"How did you accomplish that?" Asked Max he had scouted the building before the last breaking and entering for Johnny. Pure luck had gotten him in that time.

"Cunning, actually I just flirted and she took me home."

"I can't believe you had sex with one of Sonny's exes."

"Why not, he never did. That was one of her confessions. She had doubts so she ran. Okay, now on to the serious stuff. She knew more than she realized about Trevor and Anthony Zachara. Trevor wanted her taken out because of it. Trevor was in contract with this Claudia, we DO NOT want her to come here. I can't figure out why she would work for him after what he did."

"I heard from Lorenzo Alcazar." Said a disgusted Francis.

"She is trouble, but not only that, she has contacts. The type connected to guns and explosives in the Balkans. She gave Trevor the name for the Cassidine woman."

"Jason will kill her for that alone."

"We can't let him. She is too public. Her uncle is tied in tight with the Sicilians, the Chinese and the Russians. We have to sit on this for now."

"The Russians are connected to Helena we know that." Said Max.

"Yes, but the girl is too eager to take back what she sees as family territory. She is going to come after it, if the truth gets out. Right now she is biding her time, waiting until she has some sort of leverage against her brother."

"Jason wants us to deal with Frank Smith's daughter and we have some other old loose ends to deal with. He is worried they could come back and bite us." Said Francis. "First is Smith's remnants."

"I know where she is. Do you want to come with me?" He asked Francis.

"No, I am in charge for the rest of the afternoon you deal with Jennifer. Jason and Elizabeth are spending the day doing something with Lia and his sister."

The sun was setting when Georgie and Johnny wandered down to the Elm Street pier. Seeing the large white yacht floating by, Georgie saw someone watching them, so she waved. Only to have the horn sound back. "I wonder whose boat that is?"

"The name is Italian, Wind Seeker. Strange name for a motor yacht." He said as he once again reminded himself to keep his hand to himself. No touching because touching made his body ache even worse for things she was still too young for.

Georgie had seen the hand reach out than pull back. She sighed, wondering how to accomplish her goal. She wanted him, and knew it had to happen soon or she would combust from the heat that was flowing through her.

"I should head home." She said. "Come with me."

"No, your father would not like that, and you know it." He said gently.

Pulling out her phone, she called and let Alexis know she wouldn't be home for dinner. Turning to Johnny she tossed him the car keys and said "Let's go for a drive."

Emily sighed as the wind hit her face while they floated around the harbor. "Elizabeth, this is great. Why haven't we done this before." She asked with a laugh.

"We were waiting for warmer weather. Now Lia can enjoy it as well." She said looking into the bassinet that was next to her. Their little girl loved the water.

Anna read the file and knew she couldn't tell Brenda this. Thanking her contract she turned to her husband and said "I have to take care of this at the office. Don't wait up."

Once there, she reached out to an old friend who assured her that she needed to keep most of it quiet. "You can tell her about this Olivia woman and the same thing for this Connie. That is all. From what I read she won't get much closer than that without assistance. We can make this disappear from here."

Calling Brenda, she gave her the information, then apologized saying that Olivia had fled after a trip to Port Charles and Connie had been gone for years.

"Thanks Anna." She said dejected. So Sonny was recalling some woman from his past. That shouldn't bother her, she knew there were plenty of women before her. Thinking on it, she knew it was the kid that truly bothered her. Sonny had a twenty one-year-old son, and had never even mentioned it to her.

As they took care of the lose ends that Sonny had left slide past, Johnny and Marco were talking about the hunt for Helena. "I think if we find this Claudia, we do her in along with Helena. We just make sure it looks like it was an accident."

"It might take spending time in Italy, and Taggert is currently bird-dogging them for Homeland Security." Said Johnny.

"Maybe we should use that. Get her for violating some part of the treason act. Then they can use that stupid Patriot Act to take her out."

Jason was watching from the stern as Elizabeth and Emily talked and looked up at him. Smiling he joined his wife and said "So what has you two so interested?"

"We were talking about being worried about Lia being spoiled. That we need to add a little sister or brother in a few years." She said still amused by the idea. "I told her that we would keep practicing to make sure that happened sooner rather than later."

"Now stop that." Said Emily as the two of them heated up the water around them while staring at one another.

When the large boat was docking, Patrick Drake was watching from the docks. Calling out he said "Beautiful boat, but it's not far that one man gets two beautiful females with him."

"Three." Said Emily as they walked off the boat, "Hello, Dr. Drake, what are you doing out here?"

"Needed a few minutes to clear my head. So who is your beautiful companion?" He asked as Elizabeth walked off the boat carrying some sort of brightly colored beach bag with ducks on it.

"My best friend, Elizabeth Morgan." She said then laughed when the man started to smile slowly at the hot looking woman. She was certainly something else in that sweet looking one-piece bathing suit and wrap.

"So, Elizabeth, how about dinner?"

"Thanks, you can arrange to have it delivered to my penthouse." Said Elizabeth. "My husband prefers the number seven no onions from Kelly's, but I prefer the number three with chili cheese fries."

Patrick sighed in disappointment, then saw the man standing on the gangplank with a baby. "So which of you is the mother of the little one?"

"I am, don't worry about bringing anything from Kelly's for Lia, she still eats baby food." She said joking with the doctor.

"Where do I go to find a single woman around here?" he complained while joking with them.

"Try Courtland Street, I think they take Visa now." Said Jason as he handed their daughter to Elizabeth, and turned to glare at the doctor Carly insisted was necessary for Sonny now and who would be one day operating on him to get rid of the aneurysm.

Heather was talking to her probation officer who was checking up on her again. As soon as the man left, she went to check on her guest in the hidden room. Telling the blond, she would take her home to her husband soon, she went to get some dinner for them.

Walking out she found herself ordered to be quiet and then the second guy went into the room and saw the women being held. "It's not Laura, Luke."

"I want to know where my wife is, Heather."

"Too bad, I have no idea." She said with a slight smile. "I thought the woman inside was your wife."

"You know better. Now one more time, where is my wife?"

"Like I said." She left it at that.

"Fine, I heard through the grapevine that Jason Quartermaine is looking for you. I think I will take him a peace offering." He said then turning to Roy said "Get the van, we will take them both. As for the blond, I have no idea who she is."

Jason took the call as soon as they had settled in on the sofa, "Tell Spencer that I will see him in the morning. Then deal with the next group."

Walking back in, he took the book and started to read while watching as the earlier sun and sea knocked out his wife and daughter. Picking up Lia, he carried her to her room then brought back down the monitor before going back to reading.

Brenda hung up the phone; Robin had known nothing about Sonny having a kid. "Are you sure he knew?"

"Yes, I think he was keeping it from me." She told her friend brokenly. "When he wakes up, it's over between us. I can't keep doing this."

"Come home, Brenda. I will be waiting." Said Robin. She had been getting disregarded for months back home. The letters still came but the tone had changed. Even Georgie seemed more interested in what was happening at home then what was going on in her life anymore.

Sonny had taken to calling less frequently and made it clear when he did that Jason was not going to be a topic of conversation. Too bad, or he would have heard how she was so over the man who betrayed their love by taking a second class version of herself for a wife.

Johnny called the number he had for Maria. Getting an answer, she agreed to come there and listen to what he had to say. "Thanks, I think this will help us find my little sister."

Once done, he went to the paper and looked for a place to live. He couldn't keep staying at Elizabeth's studio, he knew that it was interfering in her painting no matter what she protested.

The next month flew quickly, Lila had her surgery and Edward only learned of it afterwards. He had been hurt but had understood once she was well enough to explain. AJ had called Skye and she had wanted to fly home but understood she couldn't and still keep Edward in the dark. The press was still nipping at their heels for the debacle of the turnover thanks to Tracy's little fit.

Johnny and Francis continued to take care of all of Sonny's old enemies and mistakes so as to protect the future. Even Angel Boris had been brought to the attention of the FBI. Mac had looked good in their eyes when he found her at her old cottage. Jordan had been assigned her defense and had gotten the woman time in a padded cell but far away so as to protect her from any of her father's old associates.

Georgie found herself helping Diego who was working now at Kelly's as a busboy. He soon learned that flirting with her did no good so he had taken to trying to get in good so that she could introduce him to the hotties she hung around with. She knew enough to be wary after all there had to be a reason he had been in the same class as Lulu Spencer.

Carly was dating Brian Beck, mainly out of guilt for his death in the previous time line. They were taking things slow, but she had made it clear it couldn't be more than just spending time together for now. She found herself flirting with Steven as well.

Jax was in and out of town, as they got the hotel off the ground. He had offered her a job once the hotel was open. Turning him down, she explained she was going to keep working at a designer. He had given in to her suggestion about the spa and was even now working on getting the new sign in place.

"METROCOURT" hadn't died; in fact it was now the new name in spite of her best protests. At least she would be the only one who would connect it to her old sister in law.

Johnny Zachara had been working to find his little sister, but all they had found out was the Heather Webber had fled underground after escaping Luke Spencer. She had knocked out the man while he was on the phone with Jason's men.

Elizabeth was talking to Monica when she saw the door to Sonny's room was open. Entering she saw Brenda with her purse in her hand and a travel bag telling Sonny goodbye.

"Brenda?" She asked standing in the doorway. "Are you leaving?"

"He was talking in his sleep again. I can't stay. I won't be second best again. Last time it was to power, at least this time it is to the mother of his son." She turned to see Elizabeth wasn't surprised. "Why?"

"It's complicated. We learned of him when his mother took him and fled. Sonny has barely mentioned him to anyone. I think he understands that he screwed up in the past."

"Did he love her?"

"I don't know, I never asked. Brenda, don't just leave. Wait until he wakes up and talk to him.'

"I can't. If I stay I will never leave. I love him enough to walk away." She said sadly before walking out the door and not looking back.

Jason was debating sending Francis, but knew that it should wait until Sonny woke up. He knew where Olivia and her son were, Johnny Z had confirmed it was the boy he had roomed with so long ago.

Seeing the brooding younger man, he sighed. He got where Johnny was coming from, the younger man was right, it was safer for Georgie if he stayed away until after her birthday. Walking into the warehouse, he said to him "Go get some lunch, I understand that Kelly's is running a special."

"Let me guess spaghetti." He said ruefully. He had sat Georgie down and told her that they couldn't be together until after her birthday, she had came very close to breaking past his self-imposed control. She had not taken it well; she had instead stormed out of the studio and not talked to him for days.

The pissed off seventeen year old had gone so far as to try and return the car to him. When he had tried to once again explain why, she had kissed him in the middle of Kelly's courtyard. When it had gotten out of control, he had been pulled back by Maxie entering and teasing them with the idea of their father.

Johnny had pointed out that was one of the reasons why they couldn't be together now. She had argued with him then when he had made a comment about needing a shower she had taken the plate of spaghetti someone inside had been receiving for dinner and poured it over his head before storming off.

"Did you know I did the same thing you are doing, but you are going too far?" He told the younger man. "Just spending time together will help with the need. I promise."

"How would you know?" He snapped while Francis and Johnny watched in amusement wondering just how much Jason would admit about the tortured past between Elizabeth and him.

"Elizabeth was seventeen when I became close with her, and still mourning her dead boyfriend. I had known her before, but my own life was a mess, so the attraction was over shadowed by her age and the loud noises around me. We were spending a lot of time together in that tiny studio. I think I spent more time taking cold showers than I did healing from my gunshot wound."

"Then I might as well have Francis over there shoot me, Georgie doesn't take the word no very well."

"Then don't say no; just don't cross the barrier but come close." He said flushing as the others looked at him.

"Is that what you did?" he asked doubting that Jason was offering advice he had actually used himself.

"No, I left and came back, left and came back, finally leaving for almost a year. I was miserable and making my way through Europe until I slept with some girl in Madrid while drunk and called her Elizabeth. She stormed out and I couldn't even tell you what she looks like, so don't follow what I did."

Olivia listened to what Connie had told her. "So he is in a coma?"

"Yes, they think he will wake up soon."

"Thanks for letting me know." She told her cousin. "How are you feeling?"

"A little under the weather, but I have an appointment in the morning. Hey, Liv thanks."

"No, thank you. I am trying to keep from going to him. What does that say about me, he leaves me wanting to run off with you years ago, and I still have deep feelings for him."

"You can't help that, Olivia. Trust me I know that, I wish I didn't but I do. As for Sonny, think about what he has done, both now and in the past." She said before hanging up the phone. Tossing the People Magazine on the sofa, she wished it were winter so that she had an excuse to burn the article. So the man she slept with had worked for her ex, funny. She had slept with this Johnny O'Brien and it was about to bite her on the rear.

All of her carefully constructed plans, down the tube all because she had fallen prey to a pair of gorgeous eyes and a bright and shiny smile.

Nik was watching his future wife as she got back into the habit of studying. "So what do you want to do tonight?"

"Take out the boat." She said excited.

"Sure, but I am driving." He asserted his authority knowing that on the return trip from their favorite picnic spot would have her at the helm.

Sonny was waiting for the pain to start, he had been shot and his dream had been a nightmare. At first it had been his past, but it had slowly become some sort of strange future. Things had been changed, Jason had married Courtney, then had save Sam, and Carly and he were still doing their rather sick dance. His issues had ruined a lot of lives, but especially his best friends.

Ric had been insane and Sonny himself had done terrible things all in the name of power and control. He had married the woman who had arranged a hit on him and taken out his son instead. He had been screaming in his dreams and knew that he had to find a better way to live his life.

Even the restaurant was too much of a temptation for him. He was scared he would go back to being who he had been in that surreal dream. He was going to find his son; the one he didn't know existed in this dream and move on with him.

Go to the Island, live a clean life. Maybe he could talk Carly into going as well. A second chance for them.

Seeing the light being shown in his eyes, he tried to come out of the morass of his dreams, but they were fading even as he was coming back to life. Trying to hold onto them seemed to make them fade even further away. "Sonny, can you move your eyelids?"

"I think he is waking up." Said a familiar sounding voice.

TBC


	50. Chapter 50

Switching Places

Chapter 81

"Sonny?" said Mike. "Can you hear me?"

Wondering why his father was there, Sonny tried to say he could, but it came out all cracked and rusty. "W-wha-t happ-ened?"

"Let me just check you over, then we can explained." said Patrick Drake as Tony and Elizabeth stood in the background. Elizabeth texted Jason to let him know about Sonny waking up, then suggested calling Carly.

"I'll take care of that." said Mike as he moved back to the let the doctor in. Calling Carly, he was wishing to himself that those two could finally get their act together.

After Drake had declared him fine, Sonny asked Elizabeth what had happened.

"What do you remember?" she asked.

"Helena pointing a gun at me, then nothing."

"She shot you. Today is the first of August." she told him.

"was I in a coma?" he asked.

"More like a deep sleep, what do you remember." she asked him.

Grimacing, he said "I kept dreaming of my mistakes in the past, but things would change. they are all jumbled up now. I just know that for some reason I feel like I owe Jason and you an apology. As I wake up more, they keep getting further and further away."

"Do you want to talk to Dr. Winters?" she asked.

"No, it's fine. I am sure I will need to work with her at some point, but for now I just want to see some people. My father, Carly and Michael and of course Jason and you."

"What about Brenda, do you want me to call her. She was here until two days ago."

"No, I need a clear head when I speak to her. Things are still a little scrambled inside my head."

Johnny was getting tired of Milo and Max harassing him about losing the Bachelor of the Year competition. It was truly getting old. Taking out his binoculars, he checked in on his cell phone while watching his target. "Zachara, do you have her in view?"

"She is walking straight towards the docks. Where could she be going down here?"

"I don't have a clue, just keep an eye on her until I get there, then you need to split."

Walking over, he pretended to lecture the younger man about his job, then took over watch on Heather Webber. She was acting suspiciously but so far it seemed to be about Luke Spencer. He had shown back up in town after his spectacular failure. The idea of Helena still being out there, set more than one set of teeth on edge in this town.

Sonny was waiting for Carly, she had said she would stop in when she was available, he had been expecting her since he had woken up. He wanted to tell her his decision before anyone else. Something was telling it was important.

When she finally showed up two hours later, Sonny was disappointed by her rather calm reaction to his being awake. "I was hoping we could talk. There are things I want to change about my future."

Carly silently groaned. She had thought she recognized that look on his face. "Okay." she said hesitantly.

"I am going to move to the Island, run a restaurant there. I still think there are things missing in my mind and the truth is I want away from here. I was hoping you might consider coming with me. We were always happy on the Island, we can try and figure out where we went wrong."

Carly knew she had to do this, but she knew that she didn't feel like that about Sonny. Michael getting shot had killed that, when she had gotten a second chance at life, she had come to terms with her past and knew that Sonny had to do so now. "Sonny, I'm sorry but no. I will be staying here. My life is here. The Island might be a good idea for you, but not for me."

"Are you sure?" he asked surprised to realize it hadn't upset him as much as he would have thought.

"Sonny, you don't love me. It's just the result of your getting shot. We have moved past this. My life is moving in a different direction, I am at peace for the first time in my life." she admitted.

""Will you let me see Michael if I move there."

"We can work something out, maybe come down and visit. But I have to talk to AJ about this." she told him knowing he was still having a hard time coming to terms with that.

Jason saw his wife working at the hub, and wanted to sneak up on her and kiss the exposed skin from where she was wearing her hair up in a messy ponytail. When he saw Milo looking in the other direction rather intently he turned to see him watching the blond cop who had once asked Elizabeth out. He seemed to be watching his wife.

Officer Beck hated to do this, but he needed to know. "Mrs. Morgan, can I ask you a question in private."

"Let's go over to the waiting area." she suggested as Milo followed .

Hating to talk in front of the guard, he did so anyhow. "Just what are your friend's feelings for her ex-husband."

Elizabeth sighed, she hated the way he was asking. Carly had said they were just friends, but it sounded like Brian wanted more. "That is something you should ask Carly. She is my friend, so I keep her confidences."

"I just was wondering if I am making a fool of myself, am I about to be dumped for him."

Carly was getting off the elevator needing to talk to Elizabeth about what had just happened, but she saw that first she had to deal with Brian. He was a great guy, but just not her type. They had fun, but it was more like she had with Lucas than with a lover.

As the two of them walked off, Elizabeth joined Jason at the hub. "Do you want me come up with me to see Sonny?"

"Are you sure you have the time?" he asked.

"We have been very quiet this afternoon. So far it has been routine other than the heart attack this morning." Turning to the nurse behind the hub, she said "I have my beeper, if you need me just page me, please."

"Certainly, Elizabeth." she said with a bright smile.

Georgie had had finally had enough. Turning to Diego she told him to head home and sulk someplace else. "I don't need you here if all you are going to do is whine."

"Well, what would you do. I have to spend the year at PCH all because they won't let me quit school."

"Good for whoever they are. Jax told you that you had to stay in school as well. It will be good for you." she said as she walked off to talk to the cook about some lunch for herself.

"Hard day?" she heard from the entrance. Turning she smiled at Johnny and said "Are we talking today?"

"Of course, I wasn't the one mad." he teased. They had gone to a Expos game and he had caught a homerun ball, but had been teasing her about keeping it.

"You kept the ball, I mean, you could have given it to me." she said as she walked over and kissed him on the check, knowing her father was still upstairs talking to the new girl in room 4. Someone had broken in and taken her lap top and since Mac had been here when she came down, he took the call himself.

"You can always come and visit it." he said.

"So I am no longer banned from your apartment." she replied. He had banned her after they had almost ended up on his bed one night. He had decided it was better if they were someplace where a bed wasn't.

"Yes, you are still banned from his place." growled her father as he turned to glare at the younger man. He wanted to protest their relationship, but knew the minute he protested it would make her want him more and from what he had seen she already seemed unable to stay away from the man.

"Mr. Scorpio, it was just a joke." Johnny said lamely. The man had been itching to toss him in jail for something, anything every since he had found him kissing Georgie one night after driving her home.

"It had better be. We have a deal, you keep those grubby paws to yourself and I don't toss you in a jail cell." he said before heading out without even saying goodbye.

Once in his car, Mac counted to ten. It was a difficult situation. He had Maxie dating one of his officers who was reckless. Jesse had walked into the middle of a hostage situation, while it had worked out well, he was not very thrilled with the young man.

Then there was Georgie, seemingly in love with a man heading down a very dangerous path. the main problem was that Alexis seemed to have backed away from protesting the relationship so he was standing alone as both Maxie and her were backing Georgie's getting to make her own decisions.

The problem was that he found himself liking the young man, in spite of his background. He had been the one to save his daughters along with Jesse and Morgan's enforcer At least that was what Mac would tell himself after laughing at the way he seemed to be dealing with his middle daughter.

Brooklynn let herself into the mansion, carrying her luggage. Calling out she saw Alice entering with a smile "Miss Ashton, its so nice to see you. We have missed your own particular brand of insanity around here."

"Where is great-grandmother? " she asked excitedly. "I have presents for everyone, but I want to go and seem Georgie before we have to meet Skye and Sage."

"So, they are returning. I would have thought she had the sense to stay in Italy." sneered Tracy.

"Oh, hush, granny." said Brooklynn. Seeing Dillon entering, she hugged him and offered him his present if he agreed to drive her over to see Georgie. "I so need my own car." she sighed.

"Your right, you do." said Ned as she threw herself into his arms asking if that meant he was getting her a car.

"I already did, it is in the garage. It's not exactly a Porsche Boxster." he teased. "But I think it is more practical." Dragging him out, she saw the Jeep Wrangle and squealed in excitement.

Thanking him, she took the keys and rushed off to see Lila so that she could tell her about her trip and the new car.

Georgie was talking to Johnny about school starting next month when she saw Lulu coming in the door. "Lulu, how was your trip?" she asked trying to be friendly towards the young woman who had made her life miserable before she had left.

"Oh, just great. I was stuck mucking out stalls and feeding chickens. So much better than a summer spent at a spa. So where is your little clique." she said taking a better look at the guy at the counter now that she was inside.

"If you are talking about Brooklynn and Sage they are also due back today. Brooklynn and I are meeting Sage at the airport." she said as the younger girl walked over to the counter and helped herself to a piece of pie and asked for a soda.

Lulu took a look at the cute guy, thinking she had seen him someplace before, but couldn't recall where. "Sorry about that, she is a little slow. Takes forever to get coffee around here." she said reaching over for the pot and filling his empty cup.

"Well if Georgie wasn't waiting on freeloaders who could get their own drink, she would have done that herself." said Maxie from the doorway. "hello, Lulu. I see you are still the backstabbing bitch you were before you left. By the way, trust me, he isn't interested in you."

"I don't know what you are talking about." she said slyly.

"Really, so you were thirsty were you. Strange I just saw you toss that full Big gulp in the trash when you were looking in the window just now. What is the soda at Kelly's better, or were you just trying to get rid of Georgie so that you could take about her behind her back."

Johnny stepped back wanting to stay out of whatever was going on. When he saw Georgie placing the drink on the counter, she returned to the kitchen and told the afternoon waitress she was leaving. "Lulu, I am glad you came home, now if you will excuse me, I am wanted at the Quartermaine mansion."

Johnny tossed his check and a twenty down. Lulu picked it up and said "I will take care of this, after all I am the owner."

"Really, so as the owner, you can take care of the incoming customers." said Bobbie from the stairs where she had been assuring her tenant she would file a claim on her insurance so that she could replace her laptop. "Johnny, it's nice to see you again. Georgie I think that you can go ahead and take that time off. Lulu will be more than happy to work those shifts for you."

"So let me get this straight. Kate Howard is my old girlfriend Connie Falconari." said Sonny trying to wrap his mind around it. "she is how Olivia left town earlier this year."

"Yes, she is still in contact with Olivia and her son. They are well hidden, but I think you need to let her come to you. Sonny, she made it pretty clear that she doesn't want you in her son's life." said Jason.

"Would you obey that request."

"If it was what Elizabeth wanted, if there was a reason for it, like there appears to be here, yes." said Jason. "It would kill me, but I would do it. You of all people know what this business does to one's family."

"I just need to know about my son. That's all I want."

Brooklynn was walking to the garage when she heard a familiar sounding engine. Walking out she saw Georgie getting out of the passenger seat. "Why weren't you here when I got home, some kind of friend you are?" she teased. "I guess that means I have to give this to Maxie instead. "

"Fine, but will Maxie tell you that you suck at singing?" she said as they hugged. Brooklynn turned to look at the hottie leaning against the silver car. "So that is Johnny, he certainly looks smoking hot."

"Brooklynn, don't you dare." she said laughing. "Johnny this is my annoying friend, annoying friend, this is Johnny."

"so is it true that you won't sleep with her." she asked as Georgie turned bright red. "Oh, come on, I have had no one to mess with but Lois for weeks and weeks."

"True, but since when did you start calling her Lois?" she asked as they joined Johnny in the driveway.

"Since she decided to claim to be ten years younger. When we were eating at the Derby, she actually introduced me as a client, can you believe that?" she asked with disgust. "I swear Georgie if I didn't love my dad I would file for a divorce from my parents."

"I know, but she does mean well."

"Wait until you hear this, she is refusing to sign the paperwork for college."

"Why and can't Ned do it?"

"No, Mom has primary custody, so she has to since I am still underage. She wants me to move to LA and start working on my career now. She actually signed me up for American Idol auditions while I was there. It was so humiliating. I deliberately tanked the audition. Then that British prick said "You have a great look honey, but punk rock stars are a dime a dozen. I told him that so were critics like him, but that he was bitter because he had no talent himself. Then made a comment how those that can do, those that can't create cheesy tv shows." Mom had a cow and a half."

"Oh my god, I can just see it." said Georgie laughing. "Your mother must have been happy to see you get on the plane."

"No, she is still convinced she can make me change my mind about school." said a sad Brooklynn. "so Johnny, has Mac tossed you in jail yet?"

"It's been close but no." he said amused by the talkative girl. "When do you have to go and get Sage?"

Elizabeth was walking into the penthouse, not sure what to think about what Sonny had said.

"Where are you?" asked Jason as he walked over and joined her at the window.

"Just that he is right, about his son. I know it's not a good idea, at least until he is back on his medication, but I do understand both sides of the situation. Olivia was in a difficult situation, and she made the best decision possible at the time, but Dante is now an adult it should be his choice, not hers."

"I will talk to Sonny, tomorrow. Now I think we have to talk about this habit you have of walking away from your guards, Elizabeth you know how dangerous it is."

"Jason, I am working on a patient. I can't stop to tell Milo that I have gone from one curtain to another. We have to find another way. time was critical in the case today. My first thought was on the man lying there having his heart massaged with his chest cracked open while in your mother's gloved hand." she said walking away.

"You could have walked out the curtain through the front, it wouldn't have made that much of a difference."

"Jason, that man's life was saved by seconds. So no, I won't take the time away from saving my patient. You were fine with this before, but since Helena you aren't."

"No, it's since our daughter was born. You worry about me taking chances, then do so yourself.'

"Jason, I worry but I DON'T TELL YOU NOT TO DO IT. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to check on Lia and then work in my studio. When your stubborn ass is ready to realize I am right, come and see me, until then find a different way." she said storming past him. "and I don't appreciate you using our daughter to try and guilt me into doing what you want."

Jason racked the pool balls needing to work this out, they had promised to talk things out, but right now he was still reacting to Helena and what could have happened. What if, what if security hadn't been vigilant. Once slip up could cost him his family.

Francis took the time to call Stan and ask if he was sure?

"Yes, it's the place. Do you need me to walk you though or will the schematics be enough. I have a line on the hacker."

"No, it fine. I will be out in a couple of hours. This place isn't the most organized and I have no idea what I am really looking for."

"Fine, but be careful, they have a rent a cop who wanders around on the hour. He might decide to leave his television and actually do his job."

Francis went to the first looked filing cabinet and started to search through the government files on Heather Webber or even Catherine Rose. Sighing when he finally found them located in the R's. he took the camera out and copied everything he could find. Then he went to any names mentioned to find out all he could.

Jason heard a knock on the door and opened it to Johnny. "We have to talk, something has come up."

"I will be right out. I have to let Elizabeth know I am heading out." he said before going up to her studio. Entering he saw she had Lia in the bassinet as she drew a picture with charcoal. "Hey."

"Hey, I'm sorry. I do understand, Jason. It's just we have to find a way to change this."

Kissing her on the forehead. he said "I know, I am sorry too. I just keep seeing myself losing one of you."

"We will be fine." she said reaching up to kiss his check. "I just get so into my job, I never remember the danger."

"You were right, though. People's lives depend on you. I hate to say this, but I have to go."

"Go, but know this, I love you, even when I am mad as heck at you." she said with a smile.

"I do know that, because I feel the same way. We will talk about helping Sonny later."

"What is it?"

"Wait, we have to get Zachara as well." seeing the younger man driving the Boxster he said "Did she get mad at you again?"

"No, she is with Brooklynn and Sage who arrived home." he said then joined them in the office where Francis had already returned to.

An entering Stan asked "Is this right?" he said while handing them a printout.

"Yes. Jason, Taggert was killed tonight. By a man named James Craig. We don't have much on him, he just popped up on our radar. Also James has an interesting female companion."

"Who?"

"According to her ID, she is Angela Lansing. At least that is the name she gave your sister Johnny. We know her better as Sam McCall."

"Who is this man Craig and what is he doing with her?"

"So far they are only conning old rich men out of money, but there is a pattern to their movements. They keep ending up in Australia every four months. WE are looking into it, but don't know to much so far."

"Do we know anything like why?"

"Taggert saw Sam, he called it in and went to make an arrest. They have got this Craig on tape shooting Taggert with Sam at his side. they were claiming to be husband and wife at one point."

"Johnny, I got the file on your sister, all we have is a name. I will look into it tomorrow. Can you see where your mother is."

"She was supposed to be here already. Stan is looking into the alias she was using when she left Scottsdale."

Sage was telling her friends about the wedding and how she had gotten Skye and Lorenzo to get married while in Italy when she saw Dillon entering the closed diner. "Hey, can we talk?"

"sure, I have nothing to do tonight." he said. "How about going for a drive?"

"Okay. Georgie, I will see you tomorrow. Maybe we can get some school shopping done. As for Johnny, take your time. After all remember how it happened with me."

After she left, Brooklynn joked, "Do you think that anyone could possible be as bad as Dillon was at sex for the first time?"

"I doubt it. Thank god, Johnny isn't a virgin." she laughed. "Though if he was, he would have probably given in by now."

"Have you seen Lucas since he left?"

"No, he has written though. I will miss you this year. Think about it, you are leaving Sage and I with Lulu and Diego."

"Is he that bad?" she asked full of sympathy.

"No, it's more he is strange. He blows hot and then cold. He is also very curious about Sage and her family. It creeps me out. You should hear him talk about wanting to be a gangster. He tried to get Jason to hire him. It was weird according to Johnny who was there at the time."

Jason was waiting for the info from their contact when Mac Scorpio called. "Hey, is Zachara with you?"

"Yes, why?"

"I need him down at the station, you might want to come as well. It's not good."

Mac hung up, hesitated and then called Georgie to ask her to come down as well.

Johnny saw Georgie and was relieved to realize it wasn't about her. "Sir, what is it."

Alexis entered the station, Mac had called her to give her the news. She was keeping a big secret from her husband and knew that this could bring it out, if she wasn't careful.

Jason was handed a file by Mac and read it. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and said "Johnny, your mother was killed last night."

Johnny gripped Georgie's hand tightly and said "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am having her body brought here. but it looks like it was a robbery. She was in the convenience store and two men who had been robbing them in the Rochester area hit at the same time. They killed the clerk but not before he had pulled out a gun. That gun was the one that shot your mother. The clerk missed the robber and hit Maria."

"I-I have to get out of here." he said as the tears bottled themselves up in his eyes.

"Come on." said Georgie. "Let's go. We can go for a drive. Maybe to the beach, you said you liked to go to the beach with your mom."

"Actually there is someplace else, will you with me?" he asked. Mac wanted to protest but he had seen the pictures of Maria's body and knew it had to be bad.

"Dad, I am I going to grab a bag, I will be back." she said goodbye with a hug for Alexis and whispered "Are you going to tell him?"

"Yes, I plan it as soon as the new doctor confirms it. Now go ahead. He needs you." she said before letting her go.

Jason left the station and went to the Overlook and called Canto. the man took it hard, but said "I had spent years thinking she was dead. I only wished I have meet her. Morgan, find my granddaughter. Tell her brother it is all up to him now."

Heading home, he found Lia tucked into her crib and Elizabeth folding laundry. "Hey, I have some things to tell you."

As they sat down, he told her about Taggert and that Maria had been shot in a robbery. "How did Johnny take it?"

"Not good. Georgie and he went off for a couple of days. I talked to him before he left, he wants me to arrange for the body to be shipped to Canto."

Carly was sitting on the stoop enjoying the warm summer air when she saw Jax driving by. the Aussie stopped and returned. "Why are you outside?"

"Momma got a call from Gia Campbell, Taggert was killed in Italy. I was thanking him and came out to enjoy life. If that makes any sense."

Sitting next to her he said "Oh course it does, he saved the boys lives. So of course you are grateful but you have to know that life goes on. Just be thankful for what he did when still alive and remember him for it."

"I keep thinking how much I disliked him over the years. His obsession with arresting Sonny, and how he made me miserable for being married to the man. Looking back, he was right about part of it. There was something wrong with Sonny, but it was my marriage to him that helped me grow and change."

"You have done that, haven't you." he said. "The woman sitting here is not the same woman I opened Club 101 with. I wanted to like that woman, this version of you, I find very easy to care about."

"Thanks, Jax. After today I needed that." she said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Sonny woke up, and I found myself not caring. But he wanted to get back together, but I don't. Then this man I have been seeing rather casually, I had to tell him it was over. I don't have romantic feelings for him. Then Taggert dying. It seems like so many things are ending."


	51. Chapter 51

_**Okay, ladies you are getting the smut at one spot and sweet and loving at the other. As for the person who suggested I let the little old ladies read the smut. You are right, they might enjoy it, but I actually go there twice a week and read this to them as part of a program. The director of the nursing home would more than likely have a heart attack if she walked in and heard. I also post in on the general computer to be read there. I have old people I have never meet and nursing staff that reads it instead of watching GH, I don't want them looking at me like I'm nuts. By the way, Kellie, like you they have been reading instead of watching for weeks. Not even the current crisis is getting their attention. Oh and Surfergrams, I need an update soon on your story or they will start to smack me around again! **__**PLEASE! **_Those motorized wheel chairs hurt. Mandy.

Switching Places NC Version

Elizabeth was entering the ER having been dealing with the latest crisis. Today they had busy, so far two heart attacks from the heart and several sunburns, one that had a patient being admitted. An elderly man had gone for a walk and ended up in the ER dehydrated and he had almost died from having an asthma attack.

Ducking into the supply closet, she called Mercedes to see how Lia was doing. They were at the Quartermaine residence along a couple of guards visiting with Lila and Audrey. Closing her phone as she walked back into the fray, she was handed a chart and told the patient was in room 4.

"Okay, Mr. Sanchez." She said reading the chart as she walked it, "I understand you sliced open your arm."

"Helllllooooo! Senorita." Diego said from the bed where he laid. Jax was standing next to him rolling his eyes.

"Diego, this is my friend, Elizabeth. Treat her with respect." Turning to Elizabeth he said "He came home this way, does it need anything more than stitches?"

After cleaning up Diego's arm, she asked if he had his tetanus shot updated. Only to be told he couldn't recall. "Okay, we will give you one just to be on the safe side. Jax, he is going to have to come back in a week to get the stitches removed."

"Will you be my doctor?" Asked the kid on the table.

"No, I will be working upstairs next week." She gave him cleaning instructions and handed Jax the paperwork before entering the hug to see Lulu there.

"How are you?" She asked stiffly.

"Fine, Mike said to come down here and get this taken care off." She said showing Elizabeth her hand.

"Follow me." She said before taking her to get the glass removed. "When did you get home?"

"Two days ago and Aunt Bobbie promptly turned me into slave labor." She complained as Elizabeth took care of her.

Jason took out the bike, wanting a few minutes alone. Elizabeth was working and he wished she were with him. He sometimes wondered how to get out of being in charge. He hated it but knew that it was why things were so calm.

Speeding up along the cliff roads, he saw the oncoming car and swerved to avoid hitting. As he got the bike back under control, he felt the adrenaline pumping and slowed down to stop on the old bridge. Breathing he throw his head back and looked up at the blue sky.

Work was seriously getting to him and he had shut down on telling things to Elizabeth since Helena. She was right about that, but he could not help himself. His mind took him to the penthouse that night and the guards not stopping the bomb from reaching upstairs, or they would have Elizabeth getting shot not Sonny.

Francis kept telling him to talk to Elizabeth, but he didn't know what to say so he would get upset at little things like Milo not being right next to her. He knew she was worried and whatever Carly and her had been discussing was eating at her, but she wasn't talking to him either.

Looking at his watch, he saw it was almost the end of her shift, maybe they could talk, ride the bike to the cabin and just talk things out.

Elizabeth was getting ready to leave when a call came in. "Delivery truck vs. motorcycle out the cliff road, Elizabeth." Said Steven as he came into the room and pulled on a gown. Elizabeth froze and turned to stare at him.

"What?" She asked shaking. Jason was picking up the bike this afternoon.

"Two incoming, Jones is on his way down and you are helping him with the head trauma, driver of the bike wasn't wearing a helmet." He said not paying attention to her as his own patient was wheeled into the ER. Taking charge, he never saw Elizabeth pass out.

"Elizabeth!" Said an entering Emily and Nik as she turned white and slid to the ground. Milo was trying to get someone's attention but they were all focused on the incoming gurney. The riders face was a mess and Tony rushed over to take charge, calling out to Elizabeth, he saw her and told Epiphany to get over there and help the nurse. "There isn't much I can do for this guy." He said as he saw the open wound and leaking brain tissue.

Jason entered the chaos and saw Nik carrying Elizabeth to a room. Rushing over, he took his wife from the other man and waited for him to open the door. "Elizabeth, come on sweetie, open your eyes for me, come on."

"Mr. Morgan let me through." Said the accented voice of Dr. Thornheart. "Does anyone know what happened?"

"Her brother told her she had a patient coming in and she just passed out." Said Epiphany as Milo realized what had happened.

"A guy on a bike not wearing a helmet on the cliff roads." He gave the shorthand version. Emily and Jason's eyes met, she could see the guilty expression in them and asked "Jason what are you driving today?'

"The bike, she thought it was me." He said moving closer to Elizabeth as she came to saying his name. "Elizabeth, I'm right here."

"You, you are okay." She said breathing a sigh of relief before pulling herself into his arms. "Thank god. I just couldn't get the image of it being you out of my mind."

It almost had been him, he acknowledged. His frustration that was the result of keeping things bottled in added to his annoyance at normal things could have made this a worse tragedy. It could have been him. Looking up into Elizabeth's eyes he saw she knew that by the softness in them as she said "You are here with me, that's all that matters now."

"Elizabeth, I want you to take it easy." Said an entering Tony Jones. He had figured it out when he saw Morgan wearing a leather jacket as he had came in. While he couldn't stand Morgan, Elizabeth had more than earned his respect while working here, first as a nurse and now as a nurse practitioner. She was level headed, fair and a very compassionate young woman.

"I'm fine, Dr. Jones. Just was a little light headed." She said as Ian Thornheart handed her a bottle of juice and told her to drink it.

Alan had heard that Elizabeth passed out in the ER and then about a motorcyclist dying and came to the worst possible conclusion. Rushing into the room, he stopped and breathed a sigh of relief to see his son with his wife by his side. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, different rider and I need to take Elizabeth home."

"Why don't you leave Lia over at the house with us, Both of your grandmothers are spending the night and I think Monica and I can recall enough about raising kids to not terrorize your daughter too bad. "

"Mercedes is there so I am not too worried." Said Elizabeth. "Is Tracy still in Oklahoma?"

"Yes, there is a board meeting next week and she wants to keep her position. She is visiting a couple of the members of the board, trying to convince them to keep her on. The only drama will be Sage and Brooklynn teaming up on poor Dillon."

"From what I have heard poor Dillon deserves all the hell they can give him." She said.

"I gather it's already reached the grapevine about what happened at Kelly's?" Asked Alan wondering why Jason was so quiet.

"Yup, I think that if I were Sage Alcazar, Dillon would be a very sorry boy. From what I understand, Bobbie is none too happy with either of them as well.'

Once they were on the bike, Elizabeth tightened her arms around Jason and leaned in to say "I was so glad it wasn't you. WE need to talk, though. No more of this nonsense."

"You are right. The cabin?" He asked.

"No, lets go to the store first, I'm hungry and want to cook dinner out there."

Alan was shaking his head as they pulled away on the bike before calling Monica and telling her they were babysitting that evening. "Do you think you are up to it?" He teased.

"We won't have the teens; they are going to Lorenzo's. Skye invited them. I think she is planning on trying to get through to them since Lorenzo is in Syracuse."

Georgie called Alexis to let her know that Johnny and her were okay. "So what did you see today?"

"Washington, DC. Tonight we are going to this concert on the Mall." She told her stepmother before handing up. Turning to her entering boyfriend, she asked "Where were you?"

"Arranging for our picnic. I also called about my sister. Francis thinks they may have a lead." He told her while waiting for her to put her sneakers back on.

"Good, but what are you going to do once you find her, have you thought that far ahead?"

Carly was still reeling from Michael's request so when Jax as asked her to dinner, she wasn't even excited. Heading into her walk-in closet to find something that said nice and interested but not too interested she called Alexis only to reach her voicemail.

"Mom, why can't I?" Asked the red headed boy as he walked into her room.

"Michael, you are not going to go to Military School, if your friend Harry wanted to join the circus would you want to do that to?"

"But Mom, it would be so cool?" He said before tossing himself backward onto her bed. Then looking up he said critically. "Not the yellow sundress, it makes your butt look big."

For a minute, Carly actually considered sending him to Military school after that remark, but after looking in the mirror realized he was right. Holding up the navy blue dress, he waved his hand as if to say try another. Finally saying yes to the dark purple one.

"So, Mom, please?" He begged.

"No, but I will talk to Sonny and AJ about letting you visit, okay?"

Jason could feel the tension in Elizabeth's arms as they drove out to the isolated cabin after spending time with Lia at the mansion. Something had brought back the tension she would get at odd moments, but Jason had no idea what it was.

Seeing the turnoff, he stopped in the clearing and asked if she wanted to take a swim before heading up to the house proper.

"Sure." She said with a small smile. "With or without suits."

"With, we have to talk, about more than just today." He said knowing they both had been breaking their promise to talk to each other about things.

Sonny was heading home, seeing Maxie Jones enter in her candy striping uniform he asked if she could hand him his cell that was just out of reach.

"Sure, Mr. Corinthos. Are you ready to leave, I promised Aunt Bobbie I would let her know so that she can order the wheelchair."

"You could pretend you forgot." He said and smiled when she laughed and said "I will bribe you, fifty bucks."

"Money gone in an hour or my aunts wrath for the rest of the day, I think I will tell her. Sorry, sir."

"One hundred?" He said.

"Sorry." She said even as she went out the door.

"It's hard to corrupt kids theses days." Said Jordan from the doorway. "You asked to see me?"

"Yes, I need you to draw up some legal papers for me. Here are the specifics." He said handing her the sheathes of papers.

After reading them she looked up shocked "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I guess you could say I hand an Epiphany." Then turned as Maxie entered with the gruff older woman and started laughing at the mental image his words gave her.

"Maxie, do you want to spend the rest of the afternoon scrubbing bedpans?"

"No, Nurse Johnson." She said still laughing as she left the room.

Jason waited until they were drying off, then suggested they change and talk. Seeing Elizabeth tense, he was worried. Something was eating at her, but she was still refusing to explain. Thinking back he realized that it had started about the time of Helena's bomb. Maybe she no longer believed he could keep their daughter safe, maybe that was the problem.

Elizabeth silently went to the bedroom to change, knowing she was angry at something that hadn't even happened. She slipped on her sandals and joined Jason on the stoop of the back porch overlooking the creek that flowed into their lake.

"Okay, first I need to tell you something's." He said. "I am finding it hard being in charge of the business."

Looking at him in surprise, Jason touched her hand and continued. "I know I'm good at it, but it's the minuet details that are bogging me down. I hate having to decide who does what and who to deal with next."

"Then delegate. You trust both Francis and Johnny, have them takeover some of this. You did a lot of this for Sonny, have them help you."

"It's not that simple, I hated doing this stuff, so why would I pawn it off on them?"

"Maybe because it is the sort of stuff that Francis is good at. Leave Johnny in charge of whatever he is in charge of and have Francis deal with the other crap." She made it sound so simple, but how could he just push it off onto his men.

"Then there is the fear; I keep seeing you lying in that hospital bed instead of Sonny."

"Jason, your business isn't responsible for this, in fact it was your business that kept us safe." She reminded him.

"What about the danger?" He asked still worried. "How are you not scared for Lia?"

"I AM SCARED, but I refuse to let it control you, or me like it did before. DON'T YOU DARE USE THE DANGER SPEECH!"

"What danger speech?" He asked confused.

"The one you must use in the other timeline all the time, I mean while else would you abandon me and then later our son. The only other reason I can come up with is you don't really love me." She said breaking down.

"Elizabeth, what are you talking about?" He asked confused.

"I was talking to Carly at the hospital while she was sitting with Sonny. I got her to tell me all about what really happened. You dumped me in your penthouse and ran off to protect Courtney using danger as a reason, but were MARRIED TO HER. You claimed Sonny and Sam's kid, made plans to adopt another one and where trying to have a kid with her, but abandoned Jake and I. So either you don't love me or you are a coward, just like you are trying to be here." She said getting up to leave.

"Elizabeth, we have to talk. You have been punishing me for weeks, for something I DIDN'T DO!" He said pointing to himself. "I have had enough, I didn't do this, a man who has lost your repeatedly did that, NOT ME!"

"Well what am I supposed to think?" She said "You have been withdrawing from me, we don't talk about anything but our daughter and what happened. NOTHING else, but the danger, lately. I keep feeling like you are getting ready to leave." She admitted sitting back down.

After a small silence, she said "You are right, I am punishing you for what hasn't happened, but Jason I am scared. You have been shutting down and I feel like I am pushing things when I try to talk to you about it."

"I'm aware of that, I feel the same way." He said sighing. "You have been so quick to argue lately, I keep thinking you have to blame me for what is going on."

"No, I blame Helena and Luke. NOT you." She said forcefully.

"Then talk to me, tell what you are thinking?" He said.

"I am thinking that we need to talk, more." She said flushing. "I'm guilty too, I have been so angry with the other you and me that it has bleed over onto the real world."

Chuckling a little, he said "Makes you want to kick their rears, doesn't it."

"Yes, it does. I guess we should have talked before now, huh."

"Yes, I mean, when I tell you what is going on, it eases the burden. But I have been so worried about dealing with everything so that we can have that life we have been planning, I forgot we are more than three-quarters of the way there."

"So, for now on you are going to accept things, right?"

"No, from now on I am going to fight for what we want, our family and for dreams. For all of us." He said.

"Jason, you have others to help share the burden, Me at home. Francis and Johnny as well as Max at work. Don't forget him."

"You have quite a soft spot for Max, should I be jealous?"

"Not likely." She said. "I'm sorry for being so snappy lately. Also for calling you a coward."

"Technically you called the other me a coward, not this one. However you did call me an arrogant ass the other day." He said laughing but she could see it had hurt him.

"I am sorry about that remark too. Things had gotten so out of control, I have been hurting the one person who could make it better by talking."

"Elizabeth, just remember one thing, I love you and our daughter. I will do whatever it takes to protect our family and us. But there is one exception to that; I won't leave you. I promise." He said before pulling her into his arms and repeating himself. "I swear; I won't ever use danger as an excuse to leave you."

"Thank you, I needed to hear that. I promise never to throw our other selves at you again." She said with a smile that finally reached her eyes. "We should start dinner soon."

"Maybe we can skip eating?" He said with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Well, you can always try to convince me." She said as he picked her up and carried her into the back room and laid her on the bed.

Removing his shirt, he joined her saying "There is something I have been wanting to do, for a while no-" his head landed on her chest, as his pocket started to vibrate. Growling, he was debating not answering when he heard Elizabeth's phone ringing as well.

Johnny was trying to reach Jason, well aware that he was going to be toast when his boss returned, but this could not wait. "Jason, something as come up. I have to run into the city now."

"Is Francis there?"

"Yes." Said Johnny then handed the phone to the other man.

Francis listened and then laughed before saying are you sure about that Jason, you might regret it later on."

After listening for a few minutes, he nodded his head and said "I will take care of that for you."

"What did he say?" Asked Max from the corner where he was nursing a swollen lip. "Johnny, if this doesn't go done in time for my date tomorrow you are fucked."

"No, I'm screwed if it turns out I'm about to become a father. What was I thinking?" He asked then turned to Francis nodded his assent. "I will be back the day after tomorrow."

After the Irishman had left, Mac looked at the headline in the paper he had been reading. _Fashion editor expecting latest addition, no publisher in sight. _"He didn't have to hit me I was just joking around."

"I think you hit a nerve, I mean what if it is his kid?" As Francis looked at the photo of Kate Howard and said to the other man. "This could be a disaster waiting to happen."

Elizabeth listened as Carly told her the news, "Okay, I can understand, but really Carly I don't know what to tell you." Seeing Jason getting up to put his shirt back on, she carried her phone into the kitchen to start the spaghetti with olive oil and herbs.

Mentally thanking Sonny for the recipe, Elizabeth directed Jason to make the salad while she started the entree. "What is up with Johnny?"

"No idea, he just said he had to go into the city immediately." He said shrugging his shoulder while taking care to follow her directions.

Elizabeth called to check on Lia since it was close to her bedtime. Hearing her grams and Lila assure her that all was well; helped ease Elizabeth's uncertainty. It was the first night she was spending apart from her little girl and she knew she needed to relax.

Jason was looking out the window at the storm brewing off in the sky. "It looks like it is headed this way."

"Thunder and lightning, along with wind and rain. Sounds like fun." She said as she reached around Jason to look through the curtain. "Did you put the bike in the shed already?"

"No, I'll take care of that after we eat, there should be enough time." He said as they soon sat at the old wooden table. Elizabeth handed him the small salad while going to pour them some tea. "This was all we have out here." She said handing him the sweet and ice cold tea.

Skye sighed as she once again found herself agreeing with Brooklynn, all boys are idiots. Thank god they grew up to be men. Some actually matured into decent human beings. "Sage, he isn't worth it."

"I-I just can't believe what I saw. I asked him, I did. He admitted to having sex with her that night."

Brooklynn was swearing off ever eating at the diner again, when she saw the look on Skye's face and knew she was making the same vow. "I could smack my cousin upside the head. Seriously, she was in town for what? Two days before they did this."

"Lulu can have him; I never want to see his lying cheating face again. How could he send me those text messages and e-mail then sleep with her."

"Simple, she was available and he was a guy using his little head not his big one." Said Skye. "Sage, goes out and find yourself some sweet new guy and walk away with your head held high. You weren't the one caught with your legs wide open in the middle of your family diner by a police officer."

"True, think about it. Dillon is now facing public indecency charges along with Lulu." Said Brooklynn, who knew that her Uncle was facing much worse at home, including his mother's wrath.

Carly was reading the banner at the bottom of the television, while Michael was playing his hand held game. "Little man, I think we need to get some candles and flashlights ready. It's going to storm tonight."

"Hey, there is someone at the door.' he said rushing to let in Jax. "Hello, Mr. Jack. Sorry Mom canceled, she looked really pretty for your date."

"Military school, you know I might consider it." She said as she walked to the front hallway. "Jax, didn't you get my message?"

"Actually I did, but since I didn't want to face the storm alone, I thought I would come over and see what all of you were up to. I brought presents." He offered to sweeten the deal.

"I'm not bribable." Said Carly even as she moved to let him into the living room. "What did you bring?"

"There is an extra large pizza in the foyer along with the fixings for s'mores." He said then went to get the promised treats to Michael's happy cheers.

Mac and Alexis had just put Kristina down as they talked about their newest child and worried about their daughters. "Do you think we should check on Maxie?"

"I called earlier; she had just ended her shift at GH and was going to stay with Jesse tonight. We know that Georgie is still in DC so she is out of this weather."

"Alexis, I just worry. I can't help it." Pulling her into his arms, he asked "Do we still have the emergency kit nearby?"

"In the closet next to the fire extinguisher." She said as she walked to check on it. "See right here. I hope Nik and Emily are okay."

"They should be fine. Aren't they at the mansion?"

"Yes, I just worry about them on the Island." She said. "Nik might get frustrated with Tracy and want to head back there."

Jason saw the wall of rain as it moved toward him while he was wheeling the bike into the shed. Dinner had gone a little bit longer than he had expected. Elizabeth and he had talked through their fears and frustrations over Helena and his job along with the new threats that Carly had made them aware of.

As he was locking the shed, he felt the rain drops start to fall. Making a run for the porch about fifty meters away, Jason had almost made it when he slipped on the newly slick grass. Trying to brush off the mud as he got up, he saw his jeans and shirt were a total loss. Looking around, he smirked and decided to get out of them before tracking the mud into the cabin.

Tossing his muddy and sopping wet clothes on the bench, he reached into the seat to grab one of the beach towels Elizabeth had insisted on sticking there last year. Drying off the best he could, he picked up a second towel and wrapped it around his waist. Seeing the lightning start to flash off to the west, he quickly entered the cabin.

Silence and then the sound of a crash. Looking up from where he was peeling off his socks, he recognized that look in is wife's face. Want and need were warring between obligation. He gave her a soft grin, which she returned. "Bring me the bottle next to the stove. Then you are all mine."

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! NC-17 after this point.**

**Jason picked up the green bottle and went to hand it to Elizabeth never taking his eyes of the damp white t-shirt she was wearing. He had known getting caught out here in the storm would be interesting, now he just has to work up the courage to ask he what he had wanted to for weeks.**

**Elizabeth reached for the bottle of extra virgin olive oil, making sure to have a tight grip on it. Sonny would have conniptions if she asked him for another too soon. It was an expensive import from the regions of Turkey. She had listened as he explained that the Old World makers of it hand pressed each olive to gather its oils.**

**She did not want to have to explain dropping it because her husband was standing in the doorway clad in nothing more than a thin terry beach towel that did nothing to hide his rather obvious erection. Swallowing, she was placing it in the cupboard above her head, never noticing as the screw cap lid came off. **

**It wasn't until the oil was dripping all over the front of her t-shirt that Elizabeth realized what she had done and tore her eyes away from feasting on her husbands well toned body. Taking a deep breath, she tried to regain her scrambled mind and figure out where the dishtowel she had been using was. **

**Jason was coming over to help, when Elizabeth picked up the lid and turned to grab the upended bottle on the shelf. Tossing the towel into the ever-widening pool of oil on her freshly cleaned granite counter, she tried to screw the lid on, but her hands were too oily.**

"**Here, let me help." She heard as Jason stepped in close behind her and took the lid and bottle. She could feel the pressure of his arousal against her lower back as he wrapped his arms around her to finish his task while Elizabeth couldn't tear her eyes away from watching him.**

**Sighing she leaned back into him a little as she thought there was something wrong with her, there had to be. After all what woman would find it erotic to watch someone place a lid on a simple bottle of oil. As his calloused hands threaded the glass bottle and metal lid together, Elizabeth found herself warming in places at the same time as she could feel her nipples pucker with want. **

**She placed her head into the crook of his shoulder blades and signed this time a little louder. **

**Hearing Jason calling her name, she came back down to earth and placed her hands on the counter since her legs had grown weak from pure need. "Jason, did you say something?"**

**She could feel him leaning forward as he surrounded her, his hands now placed on either side of hers as his body left mere millimeters between their bodies. When he whispered "I asked if you were okay?"**

**Actually she wasn't. Elizabeth was certain she had just came close to having an orgasm at the idea of sex in the kitchen, let along doing so. Lifting her hand and placing them on his chest as she turned around, she saw she had accidentally placed oily handprints on his upper shoulder. **

**But instead of reaching for a towel, Elizabeth didn't even think, she just reacted by leaning forward and licking the spot on his left shoulder. "Yummm." She whimpered as she felt Jason's body reacting to her touch and she slowly licked the remaining oil from his left side.**

**She could feel Jason's hands when they reached to stop her, but she had no intention of stopping. Instead she had plans for that lovely oil spill so that when Sonny asked why she needed another bottle she could solemnly assure him that none had gone to waste. **

**Maneuvering her husband until he was the one against the counter, Elizabeth reached behind him and placed her left hand in the oil while moving over to lick it off his right side. She could hear Jason's breathing as it turned shallow from want. "Do you want me to stop?"**

"**Not on this lifetime." He said as she soon made a trail down his body with the oil. Following with her lips and her tongue she removed the towel that was in her way and tossed it aside with her right hand. **

**She heard when Jason had stopped breathing, knowing he had missed this part of their lovemaking while she had been pregnant and then breastfeeding afterwards. She had decided to make it up to him tonight in a way he would never ever forget. Placing her hand in the oil, she made sure to make sure it was nice and wet before bringing it around front and clasping it's twin. **

**As she rubbed her two hands together to warm the oil. She was still continuing her slow descent down Jason's stomach. She smiled when she looked up and realized his eyes had not moved from where they were watching her slowly removed the trail of oil. Good, he was distracted, so the next part would be quite a surprise, she thought as she wrapped her now warmed hands around his rigid shaft and listened as he moaned in pleasure.**

**This continues at an NC 17 rating over at Road to Nowhere.  
**

**TBC**


	52. Chapter 52

Okay, I am not happy with this chappy, but I had to stop messing with it. So after two days here it is. Word of warning, I haven writing a speech for something I am doing, it isn't working out and my frustrations are coming out here.

Switching Places

Chapter 83

Carly woke up to hear the thunder starting again. Pulling herself out from underneath Michael, she smiled when she saw Jax curled up rather uncomfortably at the other end of the sofa. As she stared at him, she saw his eyes open up and the Aussie grin at her.

"Not bad for a first date. I got to spend the night." He teased her while whispering.

"Too bad the damage it would do your reputation if it was known it was spent on the sofa eating pizza and making s'mores." She retorted. "I am sorry about canceling on you. Leticia was on her way back from visiting her family when her car broke down."

"That's okay. I enjoyed this. Do you want me to carry Michael up to bed?"

"No, he's fine there. If you want, there is a spare bedroom across the hall from Momma's. The linens are freshly done up. She was hoping that Lulu would stay with us."

"I should head out. I promised Lady Jane I would call as soon as I got home last night."

"Calling your mommy after a date?" She teased.

"Well, I was supposed to as ask for your help in decorating a small suite at the hotel for her to stay in." he admitted.

"Tell her, of course. Just give her my number and I will arrange for it." She said. She had liked Jane Jacks; the woman loved her son and how could she not like someone who cared about Jax as much as she did.

Johnny sat down in the rather ornately decorated penthouse and said "Why didn't you contact me?"

"How do you even know it's your baby?" Asked Kate.

"I know a lot of things about you, Kate Howard. Among them that you don't sleep around. So stop playing games, is it my child?" He asked.

"No, it's not your child. You may have donated the necessary genetic material but it is my child and I intend to raise it by myself." She stated firmly.

"Why?" He asked 'You have no idea what kind of father I might make and are basing this on your fear of what I do for a living."

"Don't pretty it up, you kill people. You steal and lie and cheat."

"So didn't Trevor Lansing and you were involved with him. Now we are going to have to learn to get along, for the baby if nothing else. I have one more thing to say, if you didn't like what I do why did you end up in bed with me? I certainly don't recall asking to stay the night. That was you." Not that he hadn't planned on getting her into bed, but she had been the one to issue the invitation.

"Purely for sex. It had been a while and you are a very good-looking man. I thought you would be pretty good in bed and I was correct. But in the light of day, I would never have chosen to sleep with you." She said snottily.

"Too bad, sweetheart. Because you did sleep with me; and you were the one screaming my name. Now we are going to deal with the consequences of that night together. And don't threaten me with your attorney, mine is one of the best in the state and we have private investigators on retainer. I am more than capable of digging up dirt if you try to keep me out of this."

Johnny said all of that while wondering if he could survive the next nineteen years related to this woman, yes she was incredible hot in bed, but out of it she was one of the bitchiest women he had ever met. Thinking back on the files they had on her, he hoped she didn't call his bluff.

Kate stared at the handsome man across from her and thought that it was a shame who he worked for, he would have made an incredible househusband. She had once sworn to always have the upper hand in her relationships and her past with Trevor had hardened that resolve.

Elizabeth, slide out from underneath Jason's arm and went to call and check on Lia. She had been waiting for a halfway decent time and five thirty in the morning seemed like it was late enough.

"Monica. How did Lia do?" She asked as soon as the doctor answered the phone.

"Just fine, she took a bottle about an hour ago. Mercedes has her back to sleep. How are things out there?" She asked. "The last time I was there during a storm we lost the electricity."

Elizabeth blushed, as she recalled not realizing the lights had gone out the previous evening until almost one thirty this morning. It was only when Jason went to get them water they had noticed it. "We lost them but not for long."

She felt Jason slip behind her and encircle her waist as he leaned down to kiss her nape. "Tell Monica you will call back later." He whispered as he just took the phone away and said "We will stop over around eleven, if you need us call our cells." Then hung up and spun his wife around. "I woke up all alone."

"So sorry about that, but I was worried that Edward had decided to take Skye and Tracy out of the running for CEO of ELQ and just give the job to Lia now." She said laughing. "Actually, I just wanted to check on her. She is fine, so do you have plans for the next four and a half hour since it doesn't take that long to get back to Port Charles."

"I was thinking we could find plenty to do." Elizabeth insisted on breakfast first, so Jason bided his time. He had lots of plans for his wife this morning and making her breakfast was only a small part of it.

"Now let's see what else was on that list you wrote." He said as he drew her back into the bedroom, just as his cell phone rang. Checking the caller id, he answered and said "Sonny had better be an emergency, I already ordered Francis to shoot Johnny and I would hate to make you next."

He listened to what the former mobster was saying and Elizabeth saw his eyebrows shoot up. Then his body stiffen. Grabbing her robe, she indicated she was going to take a shower. He ruefully nodded that he understood and watched as she went to the small bathroom.

Jason joined her just as she was drying off. "Sonny is walking away. Moving to the Island."

"WHAT? What about the restaurant?" She asked as she stopped tugging on her jeans.

"That is what he wants to talk to me about." He said shrugging. "Sorry about this."

"Don't be, I just can't believe it." She said still stunned. "Still why call so early?

Alexis was tossing her cookies when she heard someone knocking on her front door. "Alexis, I need your help." Not even bothering to move, she soon heard footsteps coming her way.

"Johnny, what are you doing in my bathroom?" She asked the enforcer.

"Sorry, I heard you, knew about the baby and figured it out. So, here." He said awkwardly shoving a ginger ale and animal crackers at her.

"Kristina is going to be jealous, she loves these things." She said before moving to sit on the bench. "Still, why are you here?"

"I have a big problem; one I need to talk to you about." He said. "A one night stand that I had a while ago. She is pregnant; it's mine. She is planning on keeping me out of my kid's life."

"Okay, back up. What do you want and what are your intentions? Do you want a life with her or just to get to see your kid. And why do you want to see this child? Is it out of a desire to be a father or obligation?"

"I don't know about the mother. WE hit it off but she loathes what I do and I don't know that I could trust her. As for the baby. I can't make up my mind." He admitted.

"Well, before I will do anything for you, figure that out. Then we will talk." She said. Continuing gently, she said "Don't damage the child by letting him or her be an obligation."

Lulu entered Kelly's still upset at being ordered to work. "Why am I here?"

Bobbie turned and handed her a soapy bucket of hot water and a cloth. "Dillon is starting over by the jukebox; you start by the counter. Tomorrow when the new tables arrive, I will have Diego and the new girl I hired take care of them. Now get to work. I want this place scrubbed top to bottom. Alice is here to see that you two do exactly that."

"This is so not fair do you think we are the first to do something like that."

"I fervently hope so. Now scrub." She ordered. Seeing Nik entering Lulu rushed over to her brother.

"Why can't you help me?" She asked as she pulled on the bright blue rubber gloves.

"Lulu. I think you are getting off easy. We will be talking later. As of tonight you are moving to the Island with Emily and I. No longer will you be staying with Leslie. She obviously isn't a strong enough guardian."

"You can't do that. I don't want to live in that Gothic nightmare." She protested.

"Tough." He said. "I will let not you turn out like our brother; I refuse to lose you as well."

As they drove up the coast, Georgie asked Johnny once again what he was going to do when he found his little sister.

"I guess I raise her." He said still reeling from the idea. "I would understand if you didn't wan-"

"Don't even go there. We talked about this. " She said. "I just meant, you are going to need a place to live, a job with a real paycheck for the Child Welfare bureau. You won't believe the things they are going to ask you."

"That is why I have Jason's lawyers." If it came to it he would approach Alexis. But for now he would keep her out of this as long as he could.

"What about looking around when we get back and finding you a real place to live that isn't the towers or Elizabeth's studio."

"Fine, but I have no idea what I am looking for." He admitted. "Hey, do you want to stop in Atlantic City, it is not too far."

"Of course, but will it make us too late for the ferry to New York City."

"No, I promise. What museum do you intend to drag me to there?" He asked teasing her. The trip to Washington had been interesting; he had been on whirlwind two-day trip through the Smithsonian museums. Georgie had wanted to see so many exhibits, that he would no sooner find them on the map and she was having him look up another.

"You will just have to wait and see, plus I need to pick up my school clothes for the year." She said. "This way you can go to visit your teacher and I can take care of that." She said knowing he would want to meet with the man by himself.

"Okay, let me make a reservation." Thinking of what hotel was the most romantic, he could not make up his mind.

"No need, I have access to the suite at Trump towers. Nik said we could use it anytime we want." She said.

"Are you sure you want anything to do with that?" He asked. "Cassidine property."

"Well Alexis is a Cassidine and she is my adopted mother, so yes it is fine." She said spinning the signet ring that she was wearing.

Johnny hadn't really thought about it, but that made Georgie his adopted sister. Shaking that out of his head, he took the off ramp for the Boardwalk.

As they made wedding plans for her wedding, Emily was asking about why they had gotten married so quickly.

"Sage sort of pushed for it to happen in Europe. Getting married there was so worth it." She admitted. "I still think I am living a dream. I thought that Jax was perfect for me, instead all he did was destroy my self-esteem. Lorenzo lets me be but at the same time I feel grounded by him."

"I understand. I think that's how it is for Elizabeth and Jason. They ground each other. Nik doesn't ground me, I think I ground him." She admitted. "But if I decided tomorrow to dye my hair green like I did when I was a kid, he would be fine with it."

Skye looked up from where she was writing out the guest list "You dyed your hair green? On purpose?"

"Long story, but yes. Now, I wouldn't actually do it, but he would accept me if I did."

"He would, but I might disown you." Said Elizabeth from the doorway where she was holding her little girl. "What do you think, Lia, should we disown Aunt Emily?"

"You look happier than you have recently." She said as Skye went over to greet Lia with baby talk.

"That is because I had a good meal last night and then had my way with your brother." She said smiling at the look on Emily's face. "We have been avoiding talking to each other, since Helena. We did that last night."

"Good, so does that mean you can be my maid of honor?" She asked.

"Sure, can you hold Lia I have to call Dr. Meadows; she left a message and my cell phone died on the way here."

"Sure. Are you pregnant?" She asked interested.

"No, I want to talk to her about something else." She admitted as she watched the two aunts playing with Lia. "Dr. Meadows, do you have time for me today?"

"Sure, but I can answer your question, everything was fine. The test was a false positive. Now as to the birth control, decide what you want and I will take it from there."

"Thanks." She said before hanging up. "Okay, so I refuse to wear a frilly dress, Miss Quartermaine."

"I was thinking cotton candy pink like something out of Gone with the Wind." Said Emily from where she was sitting.

"I am thinking that I will be picking out my own dress." She said as Skye was imagining the dress Emily had described with her red hair.

"Who are your other attendants?"

"Skye and I was thinking of asking Carly. Maybe playing matchmaker for AJ and her."

"God, no." said Elizabeth. "That would be a disaster. They don't care for each other that way."

"We could try." She said. Then looking at Elizabeth, she said you know something.

Staring at her without looking at Skye, Emily got it. She had forgotten about Jax and said "Well maybe not."

"So you are just moving to the Island. Why now?"

"I was asleep, and dreaming. They were very vivid dreams. Mistakes I made and they felt real to me. I don't remember them, but I know that if I stay here, some of them are going to play out. I can't explain other than that." He told Jason.

"Have you talked to Lainey about this?" He asked.

"Yes, but my mind is made up. Jason, I need you to trust me on this. I know that this is the best choice." He said bleakly as the one image from his dream came forward. Michael bleeding and Carly yelling at him that it was his fault. And his telling Jason he had betrayed him even as in his heart he knew it hadn't been true that he had been the one betraying Jason.

"So when do you plan to do this?" Asked Jason as he sat down opposite Sonny.

"The end of the week. I have to fly to Paris and deal with Brenda, now. She deserves to hear the truth from me."

"Okay, Jordan is handling everything for you?" He asked. The lawyer still handled the big things at Jason's request and closing down his restaurant was that.

"Yes, I talked to the families. Made it seem like I was worried about memory loss. They agreed I would not be a good judge if I were impaired."

"Do you want Olivia's address?" He asked reluctantly.

"No, it is better if she comes looking for me. I hope I'm not throwing off any plans with Elizabeth."

"No, at least not today. We were going to sail up to Montreal but we can do that tomorrow. Emily called earlier and canceled on us.

THE NEXT DAY

Sonny got out of the limo and went into the old Mansard roofed building and used the knocker.

"Sonny, this is wonderful. Maybe your being here will help Brenda. She is insisting it is over between you two, but we both know it will never be over. Your love is too strong." Said a beaming Robin.

Sonny hugged the petite doctor and said "Is it possible for me to spend some time with her alone?"

'Sure, I am on my way to dinner anyhow." She said picking up her purse and heading out. "Hey, Sonny how is Jason? Brenda said he was a little distant when she was visiting."

"Jason is fine. Elizabeth and he were planning a trip to an art exhibit in Montreal the day I left. As for being distant, I know that he has been very busy with his family."

Robin listened to the excuses and knew that Jason was staying away for Elizabeth. That had to be why he would not be there for Sonny. The two men were always closer than brothers were.

As soon as Robin left, Sonny saw Brenda coming to the entranceway. "I guess this is where you tell me we need to talk."

"Brenda, I, well you are right. We do need to talk. I think it might be better if we are sitting down."

"Fine. Then you can tell me all about Olivia and Dante." She said as she gracefully curled up on one end of the sofa.

Sonny stopped, and then said "I guess you heard me talking in my sleep. Fine, Olivia was someone I saw years ago. It ended when I fell in love with her cousin. Connie was a go-getter, she was determined to not end up a housewife in Bensonhurst and that appealed to me. I asked Connie to run away with me, she refused and we didn't see each other after that."

Obviously that changed." Said Brenda gently.

"Yes, the night of the fire. Olivia was at the hotel, my son was a student at PCU, but I didn't know. She came to tell me about Dante and I overreacted and she and he ran away."

"Did she know who you were back then?"

"It's why we broke up the first time. We should have never gotten back together. We did for a couple of weeks. That is when she must have gotten pregnant. I wish she had told me but she was correct, I would not have been a very good father at the time."

"So why didn't you tell me?" She asked upset that she sounded needy to him.

"I had no idea where they were; I hadn't really processed it myself. Now that I have. I know things need to change. That is why I am moving down to the Island permanently. It's for the best. I know that we have been dealing with the past and getting close again, but I think for now. I want to concentrate on getting healthy. Do you understand?" He asked feeling guilty.

"Yes, I do. That is why I came home. Sonny we are at two different places in our lives. We both need to accept it is over and move on. I am fine with that actually." She said with a smile. "I will always love you, but I have to accept that I will need to fall out of love with you. It's time."

"Brenda, I am sorry. I wish I had told you the truth. But now it's too later. You will always be someone I love but we have both moved on, I wish you well." He said hugging her. "Are you staying in Paris?"

"Yes, it's home. Thanks to Carly, of all people, I truly appreciate it here. She sort of ruined Rome for me."

"I don't even want to know." He said ruefully.

Jason took out the notes that Carly had given him on James Craig aka Jerry Jax. Adding Sam McCall to this mix was the intriguing part. Jerry had been a screw up, not really a hardened criminal, but that seems to have changed. Now he just had to find a way to contain those two.

Next came the part he wasn't sure what to do with. Elizabeth had given him an idea, but he wasn't sure how to approach Jax or Lorenzo. Talking really wasn't his thing, but he had no real way of doing this unless he had one of the women do it. But neither man would believe he had gotten a woman involved in his business.

Calling Jax, he asked the Aussie to come over that it was about Diego. Then he did the same to Lorenzo. They arrived within ten minutes of each other and he still didn't have the words. Finally he just came out and said it.

"Jax, whenever Bobbie hires someone, I run a check on them for her. We did so on Diego Sanchez."

"Okay, if this is about his arrest record, I am aware of it. I think I am getting through to him about his wanting to work for you."

"You are wrong. He came to me again, yesterday. I told him no. He then tried to boost a car. My man who was already keeping an eye on him got him out of there, but the fact is, he is determined to work for me. I made a point of telling him that this isn't a glamorous life but I figured out why he is so determined."

"Okay, why?" Asked Jax as he made plans to talk to the kid again.

"Lorenzo, his mother used to work for your family. We went looking for her, but she didn't seem to exist. His sister Maria is really his mother. Does the name Maria Sanchez ring any bells?"

Lorenzo recalled the name. The maid he took solace with when he lost Sophie. "He's my son?"

"Yes, at least it looks that way. Diego ran away from home in Mexico to come and look for you. Then he got into trouble and ended up in the foster care system. It looks like he has been watching you for months."

"So I should take him in, maybe that is the way to get him to stop wanting this." He said.

"You can try, but I think it's only going to get worse. You might need some tough love." Said Jax from the other chair. "Jason I know you wouldn't have mentioned this unless you were sure, but do you have any proof I can see."

"Here, it's the DNA results." He handed them to the two men. "What about Skye, what are you going to tell her?"

"The truth, but I think that I also have to talk to Maria, maybe get him to return home." Said Lorenzo. He recalled the kid in question and knew that it was going to be a long and hard road to get him turned around.

"One other thing, Jax have you heard from Jerry?"

"No why?" He asked wondering what Jerry had done now.

"We were doing some research into Dr. Devlin. We came across records that show that he gave Jerry a facelift."

"Thanks, I will look into it." He said. "Alcazar, you can't just take Diego, we are going to have to deal with Social Services."

Sage wished Georgie was here, she could use her best friend right about now. Brooklynn was great but she also was preparing to leave for school. "Do you need anything else?" She asked the singer.

"No, I just hate that I didn't get to talk things out with Lucas and that Georgie isn't back."

"That who isn't back?" Asked the girl in question from the doorway. "I hear you two had an interesting month. Brooklynn took her mother to court, and you Miss Alcazar gained a brother/cousin."

The three teens were soon hugging and talking loudly to one another. AJ and Ned wandered up the stairs and then hurried back down to get away from the noise. "So Lois gave in?"

"No, I blackmailed her with the threat of a court case. She was still furious at the insult to some producer. But either way, Brooklynn will be attending Julliard next week. So are you sure about this?"

"Yes, we just need to go to Jason about it." He told his cousin. "Look, I have to get back. We are sending two hundred footer into dry dock and I want to make sure there are no problems."

Chuckling, Ned asked "Why boats?"

"I just discovered I liked working on them. Building and refurbishing, I see the work as it is being completed. When my boss retires, I will buy him out completely. I will see you at Jason's warehouse, later."

Upstairs after Brooklynn explained her saga, Sage told Georgie about what they had learned. "Diego, huh?"

"Yup. He hit on me last year." She added with a laugh. "Now it turns out he is my cousin. It's weird, I mean I get the feeling that Uncle Lorenzo doesn't know what to do with him. He insisted on his calling his mother."

"How did he take having a new mother?" Asked Georgie.

Sage stopped smiling. "That is what I need to talk to you about. When Uncle Lo and I were in the room he was friendly but when we went to get the Chinese, he was rude. I had to go back and get my purse and I heard him saying that Skye was a replacement just like his mom and that Uncle Lo would desert Skye. It was bad."

"Did you do anything?"

"Uncle Lo did, he heard him talk to her like that when Diego arrived the next day thinking he had left for school. He also wants to work for Jason Morgan." She admitted. "I heard Uncle Lo say he reminded him of his brother."

"That's not good." Said Georgie. "Is he moving in?"

"No, he is staying with Jax for a while, but can we hear all about your trip?" She had to change the subject, it was too confusing right now.

"There isn't much to talk about. Johnny wanted to get away to deal with his mother's death. We just drove around, visiting places. She was a piano player and dreamed of playing some places. That was part of what we did, but we also spent time getting to know each other. Unfortunately I am still a virgin."

"Too bad, I wish I were." Said Sage. "I'm pretty sure that Lulu wishes she was still one as well. Dillon and her got caught in Kelly's. Having sex on a table. Bobbie made them scrub the place down and she bought all new tables and chairs for the diner."

"That is just gross. I mean, anyone walking by could have seen."

"Some officer saw them and arrested them both." Said a laughing Brooklynn.

Jason entered the warehouse hoping to make this a quick trip but his office was full of people. "Okay, who was first?"

AJ and Ned glared at Johnny who told him that he had urgent business. "Okay, the rest of you get out."

"We found out some more about James Craig. He is tied to the WSB. As for McCall, she conned someone we know. A former business associate of ours in London."

"Okay, I will call my contacts and find out about Craig. What about this other thing?"

"That is what is worrying Stan. They are forays into the PCPD and accessing our files. Same with the FBI."

"Tell him to take this guy out. Find what you can and deal with it. Now send in the two pains."

As Ned entered he saw Diego Sanchez in the corner talking to some of Jason's men and his cousin's enforcer go over and man handle the kid out. "What are you doing about Sanchez?"

"Why do you care?"

"He showed up looking for his cousin at my place earlier. Is he a danger?"

"Yes, but only to himself. Now why are you two here?"

AJ sat down and said "We were discussing ELQ earlier and want to prevent this mess that is happening from getting any bigger."

"Why come to me, you know that I have no contact with that company."

"Yes, but we have something that will help but we need you to do it."

"What Ned is trying to say is we need you to blackmail grandfather. Here are the deeds to the waterfront property he is trying to get a hold of; it's right near your Cannery project."

"What do you want me to do exactly?"

"Tell Edward he can have it for retail value if he gives Skye the job."

"Neither of you have talked to Skye." Jason said amused. "I did, she doesn't WANT the job. She says Tracy can deal with Edward. She is going to concentrate on Lila's charities."

"Jason, Tracy is going to ruin ELQ. She is cutting corners and we need her out." Said AJ.

"Then take over yourself." He said shrugging. "That is all I can say."

"Not an option. Same for Ned. What about Justus?"

"No, he's not interested it." Said Ned. "I already talked to him."

"I don't understand why Edward is retiring anyhow, I would have thought you would have to pry the chairman's gavel from his hands at his death." Said Jason.

"Lila's health scare, he wants to spend more time with her. Who else is there?"

"I tried everyone I know. The problem is that Edward alienated Jimmy Lee, and all the rest of us have out own lives." Said Ned mournfully. "I don't want it back; the ulcers are gone now."

"I'd rather climb in a bottle, then go back. And Jason would just shoot Tracy." Said AJ. Then looking up with a hopeful smile said "Would you?"

"That's my mother." Replied an annoyed Ned. "Though at this rate it might be a solution."

"You know this is why I have avoided the Quartermaines. You are all insane." Said an entering Nik. "Jason, I thought we had a meeting."

"We do, but first I have to deal with my family wanting me to shoot my aunt. What is your opinion, everyone else seems to have one." He asked facetiously.

After tossing out his relatives, Jason took the file from Nik and said "Zander is pretty good at this."

"Helena took too much from him. He wants her destroyed but he is staying calm about it."

"Do you think he might help me track down Miss McCall?"

"Why are you looking for a dead woman?"

After explaining, Nik asked "Why are you so worried, I doubt she will come back here."

"I don't trust her. Now all I have for him is a name. Claudia Zachara, she is dangerous. Mentally unstable and ambitious."

"Related to Johnny?"

"Half sister, but she had major problems as a kid. Now she is helping Helena, why I don't know. We were aware of a connection to Trevor but not why she still helped."

Elizabeth was carrying the diaper bag while Emily was holding Lia. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, at least not yet. Why can't Tracy ever just be happy for anyone? Why must she rain on everyone's parade? I mean Grandmother is loaning them to me, not giving them away."

"She is jealous, that's all. They are more than a string of pearls to her; they are a symbol of Lila's power."

"She needs to get over it. So how was your short shift today? I can't wait until I get to actually work with patients."

"Not too bad, mainly stitches and broken bones. I spent most of it planning my surprise for Jason."

"Sounds like fun." She said.

"Now why would I tell you?" She asked with a finely arched eyebrow.

"Since I will just bug you until you do, you might want to spill now."

"Okay, but you can't tell him." She said. "I am planning a night out, bike ride and Jakes. The problem is that Jake sold the place to that Coleman guy and I don't trust him."

"Your smart not to, What a sleaze. Though his propositioning Carolyn is still one of my fonder memories."

Emily waited until Elizabeth and Lia were settled, then went in to see Bobbie. "Can I get you anything?"

"Two large chocolate milkshakes, two burgers and large fries with each. Oh, can you save us each a piece of the devils food cake." She asked the new waitress who smiled and went to place the order.

"So, how is Lulu behaving?" Asked the red head.

So far she is subdued, but Nik thinks she is planning something. So I hear Carly is finally moving into her house?"

"Yes, she stayed for quite a while, but thinks it is time for the boys to have their own place." Said Bobbie. "I will miss them, but I do understand. Georgie's friend was looking at one of my apartments. Mac sent him over. So between Brian Beck and him, it won't be quiet."

"Good, I hate the idea of you rattling around in that big old house all alone."

Brian entered the courtyard and saw the beautiful nurse sitting with her friend Emily. Smiling at them he entered the diner to talk to Bobbie about not pressing charges. Mac figured that the public humiliation was enough of a punishment for Hornsby and Spencer.

"Cruz, wait here. I will see if I can locate her."

"Sure, I will just admire the view we just passed."

"That is Cassidine's fiancee and Morgan's wife. Those guards don't take to well to that." He warned. Entering the back area, he talked to Bobbie who reluctantly agreed to Mac's suggestion. As they were returning they heard the sound of a crash and rushed outside in time to see a car swerving down the street and into a second telephone pole.

"Emily, take Lia and go with the guards." Ordered Elizabeth. "That was Carly's car."

As they rushed to the scene, they found the blond unconscious in the driver's seat. Francis looked back to make sure that Milo had Emily in the car and helped Elizabeth check on Carly.

"She is coming around." Said Bobbie from where Cruz was holding her back. "Elizabeth?"

"She seems to have no broken bones, but Bobbie, have you ever known Carly not to buckle her seat belt?"

"No, she always does." Said the blonde's mother.

"Carly, can you hear me?"

"Lizzie, I was shot." Said Carly.

"Who was shooting at you, Miss?" Asked Cruz as they joined Elizabeth and Beck.

"No shooting. Shot with a needle. Drugs. Help me?"

"We need to get her to the hospital. NOW!" Said Elizabeth as the ambulance showed up.

"Status report?" Asked the medic writing down all Elizabeth knew. "Are you riding with us?"

"No, Bobbie Jones is." Said Elizabeth knowing that Francis would get them there quicker than the nurse on her own could.

"Elizabeth, tell Jason, tell him I need to talk to him." was all she said before she passed out again.

TBC


	53. Chapter 53

If Diego is OOC from the show, I didn't really watch then, so I am just making up his reasons on my own. The why will become apparent soon. He is going to be trouble, but not mob trouble. Also, I am working on moving things along, so we may get the monkey virus moved up. This is awful, but I only watched the day that Courtney died. Evil, I know but I hated the whiney horse, even before her moving on to Jason.

Switching Places

Chapter 84

Jason arrived on the eighth floor to see his sister holding his daughter and his wife no where in sight. "Emily, what happened?"

"We got here and they took Carly to clean her blood. Something about the drug being a poison."

"JASON!" Turning he saw his wife coming down the hall in scrubs with her hair pulled back. "We have traced the poison. She was asking for you. Right now, though they have her sedated as they run the machines."

"What did she say, anything to give us a clue?" He asked while watching his wife remove her stethoscope from her pocket and wrap it around her neck.

"No, she just kept asking for you. She was supposed to be meeting Em and I, we were going to through a party for Skye and Lorenzo."

AJ hurried off the elevator, not sure why they took an accident victim up here. "Hey, how is she?" He asked his sister.

"They almost have all the poison out of her system."

"Poison, I thought she was in a car accident?" He asked before taking Lia from her and holding his niece.

"The poison is what caused the accident. She has bumps and bruises from that, but they want to work the drugs out of her system."

Jason entered the room to see Carly was awake now, but still on the ventilator. "Wait; don't talk."

Seeing her mimic writing he looked around and handed her some paper and a pen.

All it said was a name. Looking up he asked "ARE you sure?"

The nod yes shook him. "How?"

Carly shrugged then glared at him. "I'll take care of it I have a guard on your room. Any indication of why?"

Taking the pen she wrote. "Family, other than that I can't figure it out. Heather Webber was mentioned though."

Leaving Jason called Johnny Zachara and ordered him to meet at his office in an hour. Stopping to tell Elizabeth that he was heading there, he saw Mac coming towards him. "I know you want to know what Carly said. Come with me, I will explain on the way, but others are in danger. The station or warehouse?"

"Tell me on the way, I have another mess to deal with."

"Let me guess a break-in at Shadybrook?" Said Jason. "That is what we need to talk about, the person who did that is the one that poisoned Carly."

"Why and Who?"

"As to who, all she could give me was that he had an accent and a slight description. My people have been trying to track down Sam McCall and he fits the description of a man she is working with. The why is Heather Webber, she is looking for her adopted daughter. John Zachara's little sister. Somehow she found out about the Zachara family trusts. They were part of Maria's dowry when she married Anthony. "

"How much?" He asked. "And why would anyone else care?"

"One hundred Million dollars. With no restrictions on how the money is spent."

"So for Heather and her accomplice it would be Christmas. Why Carly?"

"I don't know, revenge maybe, that is what Johnny and I are going to try and find out."

"I have to deal with Spencer. Laura was one of the patients let out during this." Nodding at Jason, he started to leave then added. "Keep me up on what you learn." Said Mac as he went to locate the five other missing patients. Two of whom were dangerous. At least Anthony Zachara was still locked up. This unknown man.

Elizabeth headed over to spend time with her daughter. Lia had woken up a little earlier and then proceeded to need a diaper change. Poor AJ had been conned into it by Emily and from the look of things still hadn't recovered. "How about I take her."

Before she had even finished the statement, AJ had handed her over saying "she looks so sweet and innocent, but she's stubborn."

"AJ, with Jason and I as parents, what do you expect?" She asked still laughing.

"I have to go and get the boys. I am just going to tell them about the car accident. Steven said she would be off the machines by the time I brought them here."

"I agree; they don't need to know this. I have to take Lia to Mercedes they want me to stay for a short shift. Carly has Bobbie in with her now."

Jax walked up and asked what happened?

"Accident with a little help. My mother was involved." Said Steven as he held the paper that Carly had been writing on up. "Elizabeth, do you know where Jason is?"

"Work, why?"

"We just did a check and called Mac to tell him, the drugs came from here. The thing is why Carly, she doesn't know where this kid is, I mean why risk getting caught." He handed her the paper with the photo of the suspect.

"We don't know. They still looking into it, also why did they release so many patients from Shadybrook?"

Jason saw Johnny entering with his enforcer and saw Diane there as well. "Okay, what did you find out?"

"That Johnny is; first I need to deal with something. You Johnny O'Brien, I am calling you Irish, okay?"

"If it isn't?" He asked. He asked with a small sexy grin. Diane mentally slapped herself; he was the last person she should be interested in. Those eyes were dancing with danger.

"Don't push it pretty boy, remember I know who the mother of your child is." She was VERY unhappy that Johnny had gotten fashion Icon Kate Howard pregnant. "As for Johnny, number 2. You are piano boy okay?"

Nodding in amusement, he just sat down in one of the chairs.

"Now where was I, We found Heather's not so legal kid. Your sister, Piano boy is in Buffalo. I talked to the authorities there. They are going to check things out; she should be here soon. She has been staying in a group home for small children."

"When will she arrive?"

"This week hopefully. We do still need to deal with Heather. She had paperwork she was brandishing around stating she is her legal mother, even crazy as a loon she is going to try and make a claim. Trevor Lansing signed them. It will be found null and void because of what he did to your mother. As far as I can see, the only thing keeping you apart is if Ric Lansing were to wake up since both of you are half-brothers to her."

Johnny swallowed his comment about not being related by blood. He had forgot Lansing had a son.

"How could Ric get custody? He was part of the group holding Carly. Plus he is still in a coma."

"If he wakes up he could have a claim." Jason understood that was why Mr. Canto had wanted to keep who Johnny was a secret to protect his granddaughter.

.

James Craig slipped into the room, holding the paperwork. The counterfeiter had done a good job. Now they just had to go and get this girl and the money would be theirs. Thanks to Sam's research. He had come looking for her while she had been in jail. Offered her an out if she would work for him but he had no intention of splitting the money with her.

As soon as she had cleared customs with her new passport, she had left him in the dust. By now the tramp was long gone. No loss as far as he could see. All he had to do was get the account numbers, then give the child a good home. Maybe someplace in Australia, that would work. It was the least he could do for the kid, get her away from Claudia and that mess, while helping himself to some cash as well.

He had done all he had set out to do here. Removed his brother from having to deal with Bobbie's manipulative daughter's influence, and found a way to make himself some money. Too bad, he couldn't risk visiting his ex-fiancee, he could tell her that he wished her well, too much time had passed for them but he would always remember her fondly. That was one of the reasons Carly had to be dealt with.

The other was she seemed to know who he was. He smirked as he recalled what she had said under the affect of the drugs, they weren't supposed to cause delirium, but she had been truly gone. Claiming she had come back in time, to fix wrongs. That she knew he had a connection to some robbery years from now, and that he had been involved with her son's shooting. Too bad they hadn't had more time; he would have been quite entertained, but he had to leave for Buffalo in a little while.

Jason looked up from the coffee invoices and saw his wife standing there. Closing the file down, he was hoping she was done for the day, so they could spend some time together. "Why are you here, I thought you were working?"

"I came to see my husband to enjoy some lunch." She said locking the door and slipping out of her shoes. "If you want I can head to Kelly's."

Jason swallowed his tongue as she removed her scrubs and sat down in his lap. "I took care of our small problem with Dr. Meadows today. No more condoms, I thought a celebration was in order."

Slipping his hand into her hair, Jason angled her head so that he could show her his approval for the plan, "How long?" Elizabeth soon caught her breath and answered.

"An hour." She moaned as she felt his hand skim along the edge of her panties.

"No how long will the birth control work?" He asked even as he continued his intermittent assault on her lips.

"Oh." Was all she said as she pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the desk. "Six months. Then it will take about another three just to be sure it's out of my system."

"Are you sure?" He asked as he lifted his hips while she undid his belt and slid down his zipper.

"We agreed to wait until Lia is a year old, and this is the best option." She said standing and readjusting things before sitting again.

Rubbing himself against her, he felt like he had gotten even harder if that was possible when he realized she was already moist with need. Lifting her up onto the desk, he smiled and said "So does that mean I can do as I please."

"No, it means you can do as I please." She replied cockily as he loomed over her, just far enough away to make her want more. Jason moved his assault south, working his way past her neck and on to her breasts.

"My goal at the moment is to please you so much; you never want to leave this room." He whispered before leaning in to kiss her at the same time as he slid home after making sure she was ready for him. "You are mine."

Emily was dressing for dinner; her lower lip trembling as she realized that her shirts were too tight and she couldn't zip up her favorite dark gray pants.

What's wrong?" Asked Nik as he entered their bedroom.

"I have to go shopping for clothes." She admitted. "I'm getting fat."

Keeping his smile under control, Nik was glad he took notes during Liz's pregnancy. After seeing how she would go from tears to anger at a drop of a hat, he would not tempt Emily the same way. Deciding to aim for a neutral response he said "We could go together."

"WHY, are YOUR clothes, too tight, do your breasts ache all the time, do you feel the need to toss your cookies every single morning?" She snarled "Well do you?"

Feeling like any response would get him in trouble and knowing no response would get him killed Nik said "I was just thinking I need some new clothes, no agenda. I was just glad we could spend the day together." He patted himself on the back; she seemed to be calming down.

Then Emily looked at him with tears in her eyes and said "You don't care about me, you don't even pay attention when I get fat anymore. Why do you want to marry me, is it for the baby?"

Nik stopped to wonder if he could find anything to say that wouldn't upset her. He had been so sure he had figured out how to deal, but now it looked like he was as much of a smuck as Morgan when it came to pregnant women.

Diane took the call, then went looking for Jason. Sighing when she entered the warehouse, she admired the hot and sweaty men as they moved the coffee beans from pallet to truck, this besides the money was one of the best reasons to be working for Jason Morgan.

Walking to the door, she never took her eyes off the men as she tried to turn the handle. Knowing that Jason never locked this door, she assumed he had done what he had threatened earlier when everyone had been annoying him and locked it. "MORGAN, OPEN UP. Now. I don't have time for this." She said as she kept rapping on it.

"Uh, Miss Miller, you might not want to do that right now." Said a blushing Milo.

"Hello, Mr. Giambetti, I thought you were guarding Elizabeth today?" She said still knocking. "Come on Jason."

"Uh, I am guarding Mrs. Morgan today. She is in with Jason." He said as his ears went ever redder when he realized the men had started to gather worried that something had happened to Jason. "She went in about twenty-five minutes ago."

Now it was Diane's turn to say "Uh, well in that case. Please tell Jason-" she was walking backwards even as she was talking. If the Morgans were doing what she thought they were doing, Jason was going to kill her.

"Tell Jason What?" Said the man in question. "Get in here."

Following him in, she walked into his back when he stopped to tell Milo, "Next time, toss her into the harbor."

"Elizabeth, I am so sorry." Said a contrite Diane as she realized they HAD been doing what she had suspected. Watching as a blushing Elizabeth slipped on her nursing clogs, Diane felt bad.

"It's fine, Diane. I have to head back to check on Carly anyhow." She said. "Jason, I will see you for dinner."

"Diane, what was so important?" He said pinching the nerve between his nose. Now Diane was truly sorry, he was sure to be a bear if he hadn't managed to finish the job.

"They are arranging for the child to come here this afternoon. Money problems in Erie Country, so they are quite happy to send the little girl. A social worker is driving her here even as we speak. The other item is that we have to meet with Judge Brown, he is interested in your offer."

"When will we get control of the property, I want to arrange this by Elizabeth's birthday."

"Done, I will be filing the paperwork this week. I just need you to authorize the check with Bernie. There is another item; we have to talk about. I received a letter from a game company, about you."

"What?" He asked confused.

"They received a computer game, anonymously. The paperwork stated that any profits from the game were to be donated to the National Education Fund."

"And?" He asked feeling like he was pulling this out of her. Why did his brass balls attorney look like she had swallowed a lemon?

"The game is a computer game. Something called a player to player game. The lead character is a connected man who walks away from his life to become an avenger of the night." She read from the press release.

"Diane, the point?"

"They need you to sign a release form."

"Why" He asked.

"It seems the character was based on you." She replied and seeing the look on his face, winced.

"WHAT!" He said. "How is that possible and no way am I signing anything."

"It's for a good cause." She added weakly. "Here, this is the copy they sent to us. It's apparently been an underground game on the Internet for about six months."

Calling Stan, Jason ordered him to get to the warehouse, now. "Diane, I want a name, tell them that."

After talking to Stan, Jason just wanted this guy shut down. Somehow this Jackal knew way too much about him and his life. Taking the disk, he flung it at the door almost hitting an entering Johnny Zachara.

"What did this thing ever do to you?" He asked. Then looking at the title said "Oh, that computer game, I have seen this on the Internet. "

"Do you know how to play it?" Spit out Jason still furious with this unknown threat.

"I have but we need a game system to do so."

Jason pulled out some money. "Go buy one, then meet me at the penthouse. I want to see this thing in action."

"Do you mind if I bring Georgie, she beat me at it the few times we have played."

"No, if she is better at this then you, I want to see the whole thing. Call and see if she can come over for dinner. My sister and her husband will be there too."

Jason called Elizabeth to inform her of the additional guests, hoping she wasn't too upset. "No problem, as long as it is Georgie not Maxie. She had an argument with Nik today over a horse." She said.

Alexis was finishing the file work when she received the call from the New York City attorney on behalf of Kate Howard. After listening to Miss Carmichael talking, she interrupted and said "A few things your client forgot to mention; she is not an innocent. Ask her about her relationship with Trevor Lansing, as well as her past. She can't keep Mr. O'Brien out of their child's life. He is just asking to be kept updated."

Handing up, she went to see what Mac was cooking, the smell had been teasing her for almost an hour. Entering the kitchen she found Beef tips with noodles, a salad and what looked like some sort of frozen glob.

"Mac, what is that?" She asked as he came from the pantry and put a lid on the glob.

"Frozen yogurt, Dr. Meadows said you need to eat more dairy. This way you can still have your ice cream fetish and get in the recommended dairy in a healthy manner." He said with a kiss. "Kristina is in her high chair, and you need to relax. Who were you yelling at on the phone?"

"A NYC attorney. I need to head into the city this week. I think a face to face meeting may resolve this."

"If you can make it for the day after tomorrow I can join you. Justus needs me to talk to the owner of Shadybrook and he lives in the city."

"Sounds like a plan. We can take Kristina with us." She said. Then looking at her daughter wondered about the untruth about her parentage that Mac and her had kept. Jeff Webber wasn't a bad man, but she had used a sperm bank for a reason. It wasn't her fault they screwed up, she thought, knowing she was trying to cover the guilt.

Mac saw her looking at their daughter and knew what she was thinking. The secret and whether or not they were doing the right thing. Some days he felt guilty, but then he would go into work and pull out Elizabeth's rape file and recall the man hadn't shown up until years later. That was the only thing that kept him from insisting on telling the man about this.

He loved his wife and his daughter. When they had arranged the adoption for Maxie and Georgie he had done the same thing. Legally he had become what he was in his heart, Kristina's father.

Audrey Hardy was shopping at the mart when she saw someone she wished was dead. "Hello Heather, what are you doing out?"

"Mom in law, how are you?" She asked the elderly woman.

"Heather, I have told you repeatedly. Call me Mrs. Hardy." She told the nut job. Waiting until she had paid, she called Steven and told him that she had seen Heather buying milk and kids stuff.

"Thanks, I will take care of" he said grimly then called Francis to tell him. "Grams saw her; I just wanted someone watching Elizabeth to have a heads up. She was buying diapers."

"We are on her already. My man saw her talking to Audrey. Thank you though."

Audrey was heading home when she got the call, hanging up she sighed then went to see Monica. This was not good news. Gail and Lee Baldwin were dead; Gail had a heart attack while driving and caused an accident killing herself and Lee.

Elizabeth was unpacking the dinner, when she heard Mercedes letting in some of their guests. Walking to the doorway she saw a harassed looking Nik and an upset Emily who stormed up the stairs after a glare at him. "Nik, what's going on?"

"I used to make fun of Jason and your crying, never again." He said sitting down on the sofa. "She has been going from one extreme to another all day. Add that to Maxie almost shooting me, it's been a very long day."

"Let me talk to her. Georgie is joining us along with Johnny, would you keep them company while I deal with Em. She might be able to help you with the more volatile sister." With a smile, she went up the stairs to see her best friend sitting in the room she drew in. "Hey, want to talk about it?"

"I keep making a fool of myself. First Lulu said something completely harmless but I heard her wrong, so I jumped all over her. Then threw the candy striper uniform down on the floor and stomped out. Later Nik and I were talking about needing clothes, and I ripped his head off then told him, he doesn't love me."

"Okay, I am going to ask you a question, forgive me. Are you two having sex?" Seeing Emily blush, she said "When you go home tonight, do it. Seriously, it helps with the hormones. At least it did me."

"So your solution is to molest my fiancee." She asked seemingly intrigued by the idea.

Jason saw Johnny carrying a box entering the elevator, "Where is Georgie?"

"She went up just now with Capelli; they were carrying the rest of the dinner boxes. So I went to grab this." He said showing him the PS2. "Are you sure about this game?"

"I need to see why they want me to sign a waiver so they can release it." He admitted to the younger gangster. "While we are alone. You sister will be here in the morning. They stopped at a hotel outside of Syracuse. Are you ready for the scrutiny?"

"Taken care of. I have a new place to live, one that Bobbie Spencer and Georgie decorated for me. With minimal things in her room, so that I can get her what she wants. I am still not sure how you talked your cousin Ned into hiring me, but thanks. On paper it looks like I am recording tracks for his label."

"Ned owes me." Jason said grimly thinking of the fifteen-minute meeting he had had with Edward. As they came into the hallway, Jason saw Georgie giving Nik a hard time and tried not to smile. He had heard about the horse and that Nik had wanted to put it down. Maxie Jones had tried to get his men to kidnap the thing for her.

"Georgie, I know that you want to help, but all this is doing is prolonging Sheba's pain. The vet agrees." Replied Nik.

"God help, Emily. If she breaks her leg, are you going to put her down too?" She said before flouncing into the open door behind her and slamming it. The men stood and stared, wondering what she was doing. When the oak door opened a minute later, she said "Sorry, wrong door." Before entering Jason's place and slamming the door. They all heard the snick as it was locked behind her.

"Johnny, do you think you can go in and point out I live there?" Said Jason. "I need to talk to Nik."

"Sure, but I don't think it's you she is mad at." He said looking at his cousin curiously, "Who is Sheba and why is my girlfriend so upset about her?"

"My Arabian Mare, she broke her leg yesterday. The vet tried to save her, but it's too late. Maxie was visiting my other horse when she heard us discussing putting her down. Neither one of them is taking it too well, but Georgie seems to think I am actually shooting her. It's not like that at all. You know I always wanted sane and caring relatives, I thought I had gained some with their adoption. There are times I actually enjoy and miss the selfishness and self-centeredness of my Spencer relatives." He said shaking his head in confusion.

Johnny was chuckling when he entered the quiet penthouse and walked up the stairs to look for Georgie. The first door showed a sleeping Lia, the second was partially closed.

"So anyhow, you have to work on it. Men worry about those things." Elizabeth was saying.

"I just am not sure how to overcome his worry." Said Emily. "We haven't had sex since we found out."

"Hey, at least you have had sex." Said Georgie unaware she was sharing her thoughts with Johnny. "I mean, I talked Maxie into picking up one of those items you gave Sarah as a going away present, Elizabeth. Seriously. How much can one girl take."

Johnny wasn't sure what they were talking about but he knew he didn't want to listen to this conversation.

Elizabeth and Emily felt for the younger girl, but Elizabeth knew the reason for the delay. "Georgie, technically speaking you are jailbait."

"No, the legal age is seventeen, as long as there is only a five-year difference in the ages." She said sure of what she was talking about.

"You dad carries a gun, and won 't care about legal age." Reminded Emily. "I do understand, though. It must be hard."

"You have no idea." Said Georgie. "But it's good that he is suffering as well."

Elizabeth laughed at the grin on the younger girls blushing face and said "When Jason was giving me rides on his bike, back when I first started to think of him as a "hot guy" I actually considered feeling him up, so don't think you are alone."

"Elizabeth, eww, that's my brother." Said Emily, "Georgie, I don't mean to be nosy, but just how far have you two gone. We may be able to help."

"Uh, we, uh." Suck it up Jones, she thought. Here are two women you can actually ask about these things. "Nothing below the waist. He stops me before it goes that far."

Jason entered the penthouse to see Johnny doing something with their very rarely used television. "Where is everybody?"

"The women are upstairs, Francis is in your kitchen, and your daughter is fast asleep." Said Johnny.

"What are they doing upstairs?" He asked puzzled while going to grab each of them a beer. He got the feeling they were going to need it.

"Talking, Maxie bought Georgie something that Elizabeth gave someone named Sarah as a going away present?" He said before taking a long draw from the cold bottle of beer. He watched, as the unflappable Jason Morgan looked shocked as he gagged while taking a drink.

Nik stopped to think then got it. He sat down and started laughing, until tears flowed from his eyes. "You poor soul." He said to Johnny. "Just how long has it been since you fell for her."

Jason tried to get his face under control as the confusion on Johnny's face made him want to laugh. "Nik, will you go get the women, Johnny and I will get the food so that Francis can head home?"

Entering the kitchen, he saw his guard talking to Mercedes. And told him thank you. Then after the Nanny and he had left told Johnny. "I gather Georgie and you are maintaining the status quo."

"Why are you asking?"

"The item mentioned earlier, talk to Georgie about it. For the record, legal age is seventeen." He knew that he wasn't really qualified to give relationship advice, but someone had to.

Blushing and trying not to look at Jason, Johnny said "Lets get this over with."

Elizabeth escorted Emily and Nik to the door as her friend intended to put her plan in motion. "Elizabeth, you have to let me know about this game. This is wild."

"You know, I think that Carly "knows" something about this." She told her friend.

Nik was carefully balancing the bag of maternity clothes that Elizabeth had given Emily and the books she had given him but looking up he said "You think Carly knows something about this game?"

Emily got the message and said "Let's visit with her tomorrow and ask."

Johnny was getting his butt kicked and Jason just watched not really seeing the screen. When Elizabeth entered she asked what was the game like so far.

"Let's just say that I get why they want Jason to sign a release" said Georgie from the sofa. Pausing the game, she said "Do you want to know the plotline?"

"How far have you gotten at this?" Asked Elizabeth sitting down next to her and taking up a controller since Georgie had "killed" Johnny.

"All the way. The plot is this guy Stone Cold, wakes up from a deep sleep, kind of like Jason's coma. He walks away from his life to become a gunman. Then after being betrayed becomes this avenger of the night. For the most part, it's a good game. There are weak spots. He walks away from the people of the light and embraces the darkness."

"Sounds like a million other games, just the storyline is different." Said Elizabeth who had shocked Jason that she knew so much about games.

"It is, its appeal comes from the cleverness of it. You can create a loyal sidekick, minions and the denizens of darkness. The only weak part is the women. There are no female characters that aren't serious skanks. That part of the game plays like some horny teenage boy's hormonal fantasy. They are all trashy looking, but he calls them goddesses. They can even be programmed to worship him. Rumor is there is a version with sex commands."

"Really?" Said Elizabeth shocked. "How is that possible?"

"No idea, really. I mean if it is based on Jason, he should sue them." She said seriously. "For that alone. The women are all like that slutty sister of Sonny's and/or criminals."

Jason asked a few more questions, then decided to talk to Diane in the morning. They had to locate this Jackal guy, and then he would make sure that this game never saw the light of day.

"Jason, one thing. Stopping this might be hard. People have downloaded this already. The official version is a little more sophisticated, but once this was out there, there really is no pulling it back." Georgie told him before suggesting they had out.

Elizabeth and Jason headed up to spend time with Lia, glad for the early night. "Jason, I think I need to talk to Carly tomorrow."

"You deal with her and I will locate this James Craig. What do you think, should I agree to let the game be released."

"That is up to you. I mean, I agree with Georgie the women are slutty, so I object for that reason only. When I was a kid, I would play the older version of these games, they aren't bad, but what if you do this, can the police try and use it against you?"

"One more thing to add to my discussion with Diane." He said as he sat down in the rocker to watch their daughter sleep. Pulling Elizabeth into his lap, he nuzzled her neck saying "I think you owe me a round two."

Johnny was trying to figure out how to bring up Maxie and the gift the entire drive home to the Lake house. Seeing her parents out on the front deck, he sighed. Too late now. "Mr. Scorpio, Mrs. Scorpio."

Alexis looked at him and had a weird flashback. No, she shook her head that can't be right. No, it can't be. Realizing he was talking to her, she pulled her attention back to the conversation at hand. "So how many hoops am I going to have to jump through for the Child Welfare People?"

"Well, she is almost five, so adopting out isn't as likely. So that is in your favor. Like we discussed before, your job is now nine to five and pays enough to support her. They won't really look at your trust fund; it's more about what would happen if you lost it."

"Then there will be a check of the apartment; they will want to talk to those around you. Bobbie did that today. So did Mac."

Johnny looked up surprised. "They asked me in an official capacity then for my personal opinion."

"Thank you." He said. "What else?"

"They will want you to spend time with her, before they release her into your custody. You will be granted a temporary guardianship tomorrow, but you will have a social worker. Now they are going to be keeping an eye on things like domestic skills and housekeeping as well as parenting skills. We also need to discuss something else; your relationship with Georgie is going to come under scrutiny."

"Why would that be any of their business?" He asked.

"Mainly they will want to make sure she and her relationship with you isn't having a bad influence on Catherine Rose."

"Okay, how do I deal with that?"

Snippets

Jerry was on the highway, heading towards Buffalo, seeing the turnoff sign for Niagara Falls, he knew he was headed the right way. This time tomorrow he would be rolling in dough.

Carly thanked AJ for his help, then went to sleep, needing to figure out Jerry's early interest in Port Charles for Jason. Hearing a knock on the door, she sat up and saw Sonny there. "Do you mind if we talk before I leave tomorrow?"

"Sure, when did you get back from Paris?"

"Yesterday, I didn't tell anyone. I wanted some time to myself. I know that you know about Olivia and Dante, does it bother you?"

"No, it happened long before we met. Sonny, it didn't bother Brenda, just that you didn't tell her while you were in a relationship with her that was moving towards marriage. I get that she was wondering what else you were keeping from her."

"I have to head back to my house. I'm selling it, already had an offer. Someone from New York is buying both estates, mine and the one next door."

Nik found himself unable to say no, not after reading the book that Elizabeth had given to them. Lulu was walking past, hearing the laughter and moans; she wondered why Dillon hadn't called her in a couple of days.

Taking out the number for Diego, she called the boy. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Just plotting, what about you?" He said before closing the book with Maria's picture in it. He wanted his family together; this Skye woman had to go. Even his cousin would be better off with Maria together with the man she still loved after all these years, instead of some socialite who knew nothing about kids.

"Meet me at the Elm Street pier, I need your help with something."

"Fine, but it will have to be in the morning. Jax is here and I can't get out of the penthouse without his noticing."

"Well, I will help you with your problem, if you help me with mine."

Stan gave himself a high five, "Got you." He said to the man at the other end of the cyber line.

Then his computer went blank and then bright lights shone from it along with the words "Jackal, Assassin of the Internet, can't be captured alive."

"Perfect." Said Stan. While the Internet was his weakness, electronic was his specialty. Now he just hoped this gadget could track down this guy.


	54. Chapter 54

Switching Places

Chapter 85

Johnny woke up not sure where he was, then looking around realized he was in the apartment at the Brownstone. Looking at the clock and realizing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, he walked down the small hallway to his sister's new room.

As he wandered around the empty room, he couldn't help wondering if he was making a mistake, who in their right mind would want him to raise a kid? Grabbing his keys, he walked out the apartment door and through the quiet hallway of the Brownstone. Seeing a light in the kitchen, he saw his landlord making coffee.

"Johnny, would you like a cup?" She asked pouting in the water.

"No thank you. I just couldn't sleep why are you up so early?"

"I have an early morning shift at GH. We are short nurses right now. Plus I miss having my grandson's here."

"I thought they lived with you?" He asked sitting on the barstool.

"Their mom has finally gotten her house ready for them to move into, but right now they are with AJ, their father. He took them home so that I could stay with Carly. Leticia, their nanny is finishing things up for Carly and spent the night there."

"I thought you had a son, as well."

"Lucas is in Tennessee attending college. So right now it's only Brian Beck, you and me. Have you heard anything about your sister?"

"Tomorrow. Wait, Brian is down the hall from me, who is on the third floor? I heard footsteps there last night as well as female voices."

Bobbie started to say no one, then suggested he follow her, knocking discreetly on Brian's door, she asked him to check it out with Johnny.

"Why do you suspect someone is there?" He whispered.

"Long story, but I think one of the escaped mental patients is there. I thought I saw Heather yesterday, but then was sure it was just seeing what scared me. It also fits in with Carly being drugged. The last place she recalls being was here grabbing her list for the meeting with Liz."

Walking up the stairs, they entered the room to see a blond sitting in a chair staring vacantly into space and what looked like a stockpile of baby items. Hearing a noise, Bobbie indicated the cabinet, and went to hide there while Beck and Johnny did the same.

Seeing the annoying blond, Bobbie listened along with the men as she told Laura she would be bringing her grandchild home to her. "I promise, then when I am married to Luke, we promise to raise your namesake just the way you would want her. I am so sorry about Lucky; he was such a delightful little boy. Just like his father, he would have made a wonderful father."

Bobbie couldn't stand listening to Heather any longer and walked out "Really, I think my nephew is dead, so just what child are you talking about. Because I doubt he has one."

"That horrible woman, first her mother stole her father from me, now she is keeping Luke away from his grandchild, I won't allow it. Now one should walk away from that man, and to treat Lucky that way after all he did for her." Said Heather.

Brian just took out his cuffs, and using the phone Johnny handed him called Mac. "Sir, we have the last of the escaped prisoners. Laura Spencer needs an ambulance, but I have Heather Webber in cuffs."

"Heather Grant." Said Bobbie. "Jeff made her sign papers stating she wouldn't use the name Webber in spite of the fact she kept doing so. Heather, we should set you free and let you make an attempt on Lila Audrey, Jason's men could save the state some money."

Brian pretended not to hear her, as he read the woman her rights while Bobbie checked out her ex-sister in law. "Laura, can you walk for me?"

"Bobbie do you want me to carry her for you?" Asked Johnny. Then the medics came into the room, as they checked over the patient, Bobbie called Nik to inform him what was going on.

"What? I talked to the director, he said I had been given incorrect information, that my mother was still at Shadybrook."

"Nik, she is sitting right in front of me, I assure you it is Laura." Said Bobbie. "I am going to ride with her to the hospital, but you might want to consider a different hospital."

"I will. I am on my way in now. Could you please get paperwork to have her placed on a seventy two-hour hold at GH?"

"Sure, now I have to go." Handing up the phone, she turned to Johnny and said "Go tell Jason what Heather was saying. He needs to know before he going to the station."

"What about you?" He asked. "Wouldn't it be better coming from you?"

"I need to go with Laura, my brother hears about this and he will try to kidnap her, she needs care that he can't give her and he has never accepted that. Just tell Jason that it was Heather and what she said about Lia and Elizabeth. She is also behind what happened to my daughter."

James Craig read the paper the woman handed to him and said "Who authorized this?"

"Sir, it was an attorney from Port Charles, she got the 842 clearance from the judge there, don't you people talk to each other?" She asked annoyed. The police officer had been here when she arrived, he hadn't even given her time to sip her coffee.

"Thank you, I want a copy of that file." Seeing her sitting there looking at him, he waved the counterfeit paperwork around and said "Now, would be a good time."

"Certainly Commissioner Scorpio, I will send it to your office, like regulations require. Now if you will excuse me, I am rather busy and this isn't your jurisdiction."

Walking out the door, James got into the nondescript car and drove to the chain motel, there he trashed the room and stalked out. Damn it, Sam had to have gotten here before him. Lord knows what she would do with the kid after getting hold of the money. As he was paying his bill, he saw the long look the clerk gave him and headed straight for the Canadian border.

Parking the car at the mall on the American side of the falls, he meandered around and finally walked over with a tour group that was crossing the Rainbow Bridge into Canada. Once on the Canadian side, he went straight to the nearest shopping mall and bought new clothes with his dwindling funds before catching a bus to Toronto. Next stop home.

Jason was dressing Lia, when Johnny entered the room. "I thought you would be getting ready for the meeting about your sister?"

"Heather Webber was holed up in an apartment at the Brownstone; she had Laura Spencer and was making plans to kidnap your daughter. Something about Elizabeth's dad and her mother stealing him from her."

"Where is she now?" He asked while trying to get Lia to allow him to put her feet into her socks.

"Police Station. Beck took her in."

Jason finished up dressing his little girl and carried her downstairs where Mercedes was arriving right on time. "Hello, Mr. Morgan, hello Lia. I talked to your mommy this morning and she said you stayed up all night."

"Thanks for coming in earlier that originally scheduled Mercedes. She has discovered her feet, good luck keeping the socks on her." He said kissing Lia "I will see you later, little one. She had her morning bottle and some of that mushy stuff."

"Thanks Mr. Morgan, I have a long day planned. I found another one of the tapes Mrs. Morgan likes." She said with a grin. "I plan of using it today."

"Good, maybe tonight she won't wake up at two in the morning wanting to play." He said with a smile. "If Elizabeth gets home early, I need you to call me. She needs some sleep and will want to spend the time with Lia instead."

Walking the younger man out, Jason headed straight to the station, needing to find out why Heather was out of Shadybrook and who knew what about James Craig.

Elizabeth yawned into Epiphany's face, unable to stop herself. "Sorry, Lia wanted to play early this morning."

"I remember those times, Stan would want to get up and crawl around the apartment instead of sleeping when I wanted him to. It's why I don't mind the nightshift now. All that practice while he was little staying awake."

"The thing is, Jason doesn't need the sleep and wants me to rest while he stays up with her, but I can't do it. I feel like I am missing something." She admitted.

"You are its called Sleep." Said Epiphany chuckling as she walked to the computer, "It's a slow morning, why don't you slip into the on call room and get some rest."

Taking out her phone and placing it next to her on the pillow, Elizabeth slipped into dreamland.

Sonny walked into Jason's office, looking around he walked back out and saw Max and Marco returning. "Hey, where is Jason?"

"At the police station one of the escapees made an attempt on Lia."

"To kill her?" He asked stunned.

"No, this Heather was trying to kidnap her. At least she was planning on it. Then he was heading over to tell Elizabeth before she heard it from someone else." Said Max. Marco looked at his watch, then told Max that he had to take care of that small annoyance for Stan, now.

"Mr. Corinthos, good luck in Puerto Rico." He said on his way to follow Stan's instructions. The man had taken Geoff and headed out trying to locate this Jackal guy.

Lulu was waiting on the pier, when Diego walked up. "So what is the plan?"

"You want to get rid of Skye Quartermaine, right?"

"Yes, but what do you want from the deal?"

"My boyfriend back. Dillon broke up with me on his mother's orders after we got caught at Kelly's."

"So how do we do this?" He asked.

"We make it look like Skye has started to move on to her ex-husband. Jasper Jacks. He isn't seeing anyone right now and your dad has to know about their past. She was so deeply in love with him, she tried to kill your uncle. I need to make Tracy relax around me. So if I am seeing someone else, or at least if she thinks I am, she will leave things alone."

"How does that get Dillon back?" He asked not sure what he was doing.

"He broke up with me because of Tracy. Now the other thing you mentioned, why do you want to be a mobster?"

"The respect, I went to Venezuela looking for my father, I saw the respect his name commanded. Here he is nothing, a nobody. I want what he gave away; I want my heritage. That is why I wanted to work for Morgan, but he didn't show me any respect." He said angrily.

"Jason won't let you come to work for him at your age. Wait until you graduate from school, then go to him." She advised.

"I can't wait that long. I need to start now. I want to be on top and that means learning like Morgan did from the beginning. The only other mob family around is the Zachara's and Morgan absorbed their operations."

"You can't just walk in and expect him to hire you. I know this guy he won't do it. What you have to do is be at the right place at the right time, then maybe he will hire you. Keep working at the diner, Mike Corbin is Sonny's dad. Jason keeps an eye on him."

"You have a deal with the other, and I will take what you said and think about it." He told her. "When do you want to start being seen together?"

"When school starts next week." She told him before walking away. "I will start on the Skye stuff this week though, she is planning my brother's wedding and will be on Spoon Island. It won't be that hard to make it look like Jax is visiting her there."

Perfect, thought Carly as she walked around the painted interior. They had gotten so much accomplished so quickly next was hanging the finishing light fixtures, then the top layer of flooring. Finally furniture and small little touches to show it wasn't a chain hotel.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?" Asked Jax as he came in to see the blond woman wearing a hard hat and standing in the middle of the room.

"They let me out this morning; I came over to see this on my way to my new place." She said. "It's perfect, Jax."

"I don't know about perfect, but you did a great job with it." He said while walking her out. "We are opening on New Year's Eve. There are a lot of things left to do." He said.

Emily caught up with Elizabeth just as she returned from her nap. "One minute, Em. Jason is trying to reach me and I have to call him back."

"Wait, I know what he wants to tell you. Let me first. Heather had Laura and intended to kidnap Lia. I think Jase, is blaming himself, I just wanted to give you a heads up."

"Thanks, I need to call him, can you cover for me with your father."

Sliding back into the break room, Elizabeth was trying to call Jason when she saw him. "Hey. I know about Heather. Nik called Em and she told me. That woman is a menace. First what she did to my dad, then Steven now she tries for our daughter."

"I wasn't too worried about her. I had all of the men looking for Craig." He admitted. "The guard we had on Audrey told Francis about her, but we thought she was going to steal a newborn."

"Heather, is nuts, who knows why she did this?" Said Elizabeth as she hugged her husband.

"According to Johnny who was there when they caught her, she blames your biological mother for her losing Jeff, then thinks your child should be Lucky's. That you took Luke's chance away for a new Spencer generation. That last part was what she told Mac."

"That woman should be locked up in a secure wing, not in the public wing; I still don't understand why this guy let her out. What does she know that he wanted, from what Carly said he doesn't do anything without a plan?"

"Speaking of Carly, what did you find out?"

"She keeps telling me that this Jackal isn't important. I think this is another case of thinking he will cause more problems than solve if we know about him."

"He is already causing problems, I guess I need to talk to her. I was just hoping she would tell you, since you two have been so close." He said.

"Jason, you can try. But she was firm about this. For some reason things have changed. She did tell me that she was hoping for contact with this guy, but that as time has gone on she feels like he causes more trouble than help. I told her about the game, hoping it might convince her, but all she would say is that the game fizzled out in the future and never made it to the system stage. That it was strictly an Internet thing."

""Well, after talking to Diane this morning, I decided to tell them they can't use any of it for the game. She said while it couldn't be used against me, she had some real problems with the contract. I told her your objections to the game, and it worried her more." Not adding that he also objected to the way the lead character slept with those women who hero-worshiped the character.

Georgie was waiting for Johnny when he returned. "You have to change; the social worker will be here in a half-hour."

"I just can't help worrying. I mean, what kind of guardian would I be?" He asked.

"You just be a big brother, guide her love her and most importantly let her know that you love her." She said like it was a simple thing. "Johnny, you are not your father. You are not Anthony."

Hugging her, he groaned. The need for her seemed to hit at the most inappropriate time. "You had better head out. I wish you could stay."

"I can't. I have to be at Wyndamere." She said. Kissing him, she whispered. "Good luck and remember she is just a little girl."

Jason and Lia met Elizabeth as soon as her shift was over, the young brunette needing to see her daughter after learning about Heather. "Jason, I want to see her." She insisted while holding the baby.

"Let me call Diane, she can arrange it with Mac." He said understanding why she had to do this.

Driving to the station, she saw Monica arriving at the same time. "Jason called so that I could take care of Lia for you."

Thanks, Monica." Was all she said before entering Mac's office. "When can I do this?"

"Now, I am having her brought up. Her attorney is insisting on whatever she says being kept off the records, just so that you know. Justus agreed so that you can get in there." Escorting Elizabeth into the small room, he saw the older blond woman sitting patiently.

"Hello, Elizabeth." She said serenely.

"What are you up to Heather?"

"I was just righting a wrong. After what happened in the past, I wanted to make up for my mistakes."

"Really because from what I heard, you in your delusional mind thought you were going to steal my child, and play grandma while marrying Luke Spencer. Luke who has no interest in you, and who knows what a psycho his son was. Did you really think you would get that close my child?"

"I had a plan and a partner, unfortunately like most men as soon as he got what he wanted he ran."

"Let me guess, an English accent and green eyes. Yes, we know all about your partner and drugging Carly Corinthos. I just don't get why?"

"I have no idea; I was just trying to replace what your mother stole from me all those years ago. My place in a man's heart. She was the reason Jeff locked me up in a mental institution, so that he could be with her."

"Really, that's not what I heard. My dad loved my mom, but felt like he was torn between her and Diana, you know the woman you sold my brother to. Then when they thought Mom killed Diane, he fled in pain, pain your mother caused by making MY mother look like a murderer. As for the mental institution, I thought that was Scott Baldwin after the two of you failed in your bid to steal Jason's trust fund."

"All I want is a chance, to be a good mother, to show that I am a capable and caring person." Jason heard Mac who was standing next to him grumbling about the woman. He just watched, knowing he would want to hurt the woman who was going to steal away their daughter.

"Heather, you are on your way back to that padded cell and me, I am going home with my husband and daughter, where we will be a family. Maybe even call my father and brother and tell them what a nut job you are. Remember that when you are placed in that straight jacket and locked up in the pretty white room."

Johnny wiped his sweaty hand on his slacks and opened the door to the social worker. Seeing the little girl hiding behind the woman, he swallowed his doubts and said "Hi, I'm Johnny. Please come in."

"Thank you, Mr. Zachara. I will be brief." Said the efficient woman with a small smile when she saw the nervous young man sit down on the sofa and jump back up. "Relax, this isn't an interrogation. Normally we would have to-"

Hearing the knock on the door, Johnny apologized for the interruption and opened it to see Alexis standing there with her briefcase. "Am I on time?" She asked while entering. Seeing the social worker, she set her briefcase down on the desk in the corner and pulled out some paperwork.

After introducing the woman to each other, he tried to make eye contact with his sister, but she kept hiding behind the sofa when she saw him look her way. "Now as I was saying before your attorney arrived, this is actually a rather simple procedure. It turns out there was a will, leaving custody of young Catherine Rose to you, Mr. Zachara. It was apparently lost in the move to our new offices. It looks like all we need to do is have you sign some paperwork and that will be it."

Trying to get her attention, Johnny saw Alexis take the paperwork from the woman. "Excuse me, but could you introduce my sister to me?"

"Oh my god. I am so sorry. Things have been at sixes and sevens with this case. First we couldn't find anyone related to her now we have police and public officials all looking for her. In fact your police commissioner, who was apparently in Buffalo this morning tried to take care of this personally. I am so happy for -"

"I don't mean to interrupt, but the police commissioner wasn't anyplace near Buffalo this morning." Alexis said.

"Oh dear. I was certain that Peggy told me the man was the police commissioner, his name was a zodiac symbol, Virgo, Cancer, wait, Scorpio, that's it." She said beaming then the looks on the other twos faces. "Oh dear, is there some sort of problem."

"I am afraid so, Mac Scorpio, is my husband and I assure you that he was here all morning. It looks like someone tried to steal this little girl." Alexis said. "Johnny the paperwork is in order, I need to call Mac and let him know about this."

"Before we go any further, perhaps someone can INTRODUCE my sister to me." He asked again. "Never mind I will take care of it myself."

Walking over he knelt down and said "Hi, I'm Johnny."

Giggling as she watched him roll his eyes at the adults she said shyly "I'm Kitty. Because I like cats. Do you have any cats?"

"Me no. But my girlfriend, she has a cat. Her name is Mr. Whiskers." He said. "Would you like to meet her?"

"Will she let me play with him?" She asked looking up at him with dark brown eyes beneath the fringe of her long bangs.

"I can ask, Alexis do you think Georgie and Maxie will let Mr. Whiskers play." He said turning to the attorney.

"Well, if not I will give permission. Mr. Whiskers loves to play." She told the little girl and watched as her face lit up. "Now before we go, I have to have Johnny sign all of this, okay?"

"Okay, but can we go and see Mr. Whiskers afterwards?"

Johnny signed the paperwork and then offered to show Kitty her room. They walked off while the social worker explained to Alexis that the suitcases in the hall was all the little girl owned. "I'm sure the young man can take care of that. If not my daughter will love to take her shopping. I was curious are there any preschool records, I didn't see any in the file?"

Johnny was telling his sister that they would have to go shopping to get some more stuff for her room and when she didn't seem excited asked her why.

"Grownups always make promises, but they never keep them." She said sadly. "Why will you be any different?"

"Kitty, lets sit down okay." As soon as they were both sitting on her bed, he stopped to think, and then said "Did they tell you that I am your brother. We share the same Mom." He winced as he realized he was lying to her. "Maria, our mother, died recently while we were looking for you. We have been searching for a couple of years. I won't let anyone take you away from me. I promise, and a brother's promise can't be broken. Now lets start with visiting Mr. Whiskers and then we can go shopping. I promise I won't cancel our plans. No matter what."

Skye saw Lulu sitting in the living room when she entered the Gothic monstrosity. "Where is everyone else?"

"Elizabeth and Emily just showed up, and the Jones girls are off visiting the horses." She said. "They act like they own this Island, the way they wanted around it."

Nik stood at the doorway and sighed. "Lulu, they are my cousins; Maxie and Georgie are related to me just like you are. I invited them to have run of this place anytime they wanted."

"Yet, I can't invite anyone over without permission." She sneered.

"That is because you are grounded, remember?" He asked then sighed with relief when Carly came in with his fiancee and Elizabeth. Seeing Jax bringing up the rear, he went over to greet the Aussie. "Did we have a meeting today?"

"No, I drove Carly. A falling metal beam crushed her car. She parked it in the wrong spot. She said it was going to be quick meeting and asked if I could run her home afterwards."

"They are just supposed to be measuring some things, do you want to come to the study with me?"

"Sure. Carly1" he called out. Seeing her turn, he said "We are going to be discussing hospital business in the study, come and get me when it is time to leave."

Skye watched the twosome and saw the connection that seemed to be starting between the two of them, wishing them the best, she was grateful she was now happy with Lorenzo. "Okay, lets get started. Lorenzo is expecting me for dinner."

Sage was eagerly trying to convince her uncle and cousin that they should just go over to Wyndamere and pick up Skye before taking the boat to the restaurant down the river but Diego said he was not to thrilled with power boats. Seeing the commuter boat coming over from the Island, Lorenzo asked if they could get a ride on it.

"Sure, sir. We have a small group returning in a little while anyhow. I just had to pick up some supplies. Now that they have been stored, come on." He said gesturing for them to sit at the bow.

"I don't think I can handle this." Diego pretended be sick, but Lorenzo was suspicious. His son seemed to resent Skye and went out of his way to avoid his wife. This had to stop.

"It will be fine; this boat isn't as rocky as a powerboat." When they arrived they saw the butler directing them to the study. "I believe my master is in there."

Hearing the sound of voices, Sage rushed ahead hoping to talk to Georgie. Instead she saw Nik and the annoying Aussie who had broken Skye's heart years before. Listening to them, she waited then asked "Where is Skye?"

Nik looked up surprised then said "Try the ballroom, down a floor and directly ahead. I believe the women have invaded down there. Mr. Alcazar you are more than welcome to remain here."

Chuckling slightly, he said "Thanks, I have heard more about the planning of this wedding then I did my own."

Diego just ground his teeth and flopped down on the sofa. Jax saw his reaction and knew that something was up and grew worried about the young foster child.

"It could be worse; you could be the poor guy I have in charge of the hotel. He is convinced that Carly is insane." Seeing the look on Nik's face, Jax said "She maybe crazy, but what I am talking about is, she was upset with the type of screws they were using for the doors. She wanted them to be just right and dragged the man around to every supplier in town."

"I just met Ms. Corinthos last year, but I have to admit she is taking your hotel very personally." Said Lorenzo.

"I am enjoying it. If it turns out well, I may turn it over to her for running. She has ideas on everything from bath soaps to what type of cleaner works well without the antiseptic smell. She thinks of things I have never even thought of."

Lorenzo laughed inwardly at the admiring tone, the man didn't seem to realize his feelings for the blond yet, but it was obvious they were there. "Sounds like you might have a success on your hands."

Diego saw Lulu gesturing at him from the doorway and went to see the blond. "Why did you let him come, It will be hard to lie if he is here to see the truth, you do realize this will ruin our plan? "

"What plan, Lulu?" Asked Georgie at the same time Emily and Elizabeth just shook their heads. "What lies? And why am I not surprised you found someone else to drag into your mess."

Lulu saw the way Diego sneered at her as if to say it was all her fault. Well unlike her brother, she was not going to take the fall for their plans. "Don't look at me that way, you came to me, wanting my help to break up Skye and Lorenzo, I just wanted help to get back with my boyfriend." Turning to Lorenzo who was leaving the room beside Jax and said "He wanted my help to get Jason to hire him too."

Jax looked at Diego and said to Skye "I'm sorry about this, I need to take him home and talk to him. Lorenzo, can you come over in the morning?"

"Yes, Diego one thing. Jax and I have talked almost everyday about you. I am well aware of your resentment of Skye, but she is not at fault for the past. I am, your mother is, but not my wife. She will be remaining my wife. We need to have serious talk tomorrow. I think there are a few things that need to be said."

Walking past Lulu on his way out, Diego moved in close and whispered. "You should not have betrayed me; you are going to pay you slut."

"Go to hell." She said then turning saw Emily escorting the guests out while Nik grabbed her arm. "We need to talk, and now."

Alexis let Johnny and Kitty into the house, when Viola entered along with Kristina. "Hello, Kitty this is my daughter, Kristina. Viola, do you know where Mr. Whiskers is?"

"Curled up in the window seat in Georgie's room. The girls are on their way home from Spoon Island." She told the attorney before handing over her daughter.

Johnny was holding Kitty's hand and showing her the way to Georgie's room.

"This is pretty." Said the little girl as she entered the room, seeing the cat she rushed over and started petting it as it woke up. "You are so pretty, I wish you were mine."

When Georgie and Maxie entered the house a little later, the brunette found her boyfriend kneeling next to a little girl with an elfin face and short straight black hair that hung just about to her shoulder. "Hey, can I come in."

"Hi." Said Johnny as he stood and came over to kiss her. "Alexis asked us to stay for dinner, but do you mind going shopping with us afterwards?" He whispered.

"Sure, but first introduce me to your sister." She said blushing.

Kitty turned and looked at the older girl and turned back hugging the kitty, not wanting to give it up. "Kitty, this is Georgie, Georgie this is my little sister Miss Catherine Rose, aka Kitty."

"Hello, Kitty." She said kneeling next to the girl with the coal black hair.

Not lifting her face from where she had buried it in the cat, she said "Hi."

"Dinner is done." Turning to see Maxie in the doorway, Georgie asked "Who cooked?"

"Viola did, so we are safe. Hey, Johnny. Is that your little sister?" Before rushing off to change.

"That was Maxie. So Kitty, how do you want to decorate your room?" She asked trying to get the little girl to overcome her apparent shyness.

"Can I have it decorated in Ballerinas?" She asked.

"Sure, anything you want. I know the perfect place to go shopping. We just drag Johnny alone and make him carry the packages." She said teasing her boyfriend. "But let's go eat so that we can head out. I think we are having meatloaf and potatoes. No idea on the veggie though."

Kitty saw the girl holding out her hand, but said instead "What about Mr. Whiskey, what does he eat?"

"Oh, well we don't usually feed Mr. Whiskers again until later, but if you want to feed him, lets head down. She will hear the can opener and come down to join us."

Alexis watched the trio followed by the cat and once again had that feeling of deja vu. Not sure why, she shook it off for now. Right now she had others things to deal with.

Elizabeth had just entered the warehouse after calling Mercedes to tell her they would be home soon, when she heard the voices from the office. Jason and a woman's. Not seeing a guard, she looked back at Francis and asked in a soft voice. "Where are the guards that are supposed to be here?"

"No idea, but stay behind me, I don't like this." As Jason's voice got annoyed.

Knocking on the half-opened door, the guard asked Jason if they could come it.

"Sure, please do. This is Tiffany Hill. She is looking for her nephew he was last seen in the company of Stan."

TBC


	55. Chapter 55

Switching Places

Chapter 86

Elizabeth looked at Jason, wondering why he would be so open about business, and then Tiffany said "You are Audrey Hardy's niece, right. Lucas has told me a lot about you. I hope you can convince your husband to tell me why my nephew was grabbed."

"Miss Hill, I have no idea what is going on. Stan went to Tennessee looking for a fellow computer geek, I have no idea why he would visit with Lucas, I was unaware they even knew each other." Said Jason while pinching the nerve at the bridge of his nose.

"Like I told you, when I went to visit Lucas at his dorm, his mates, told me that he was grabbed last night. That the name Stan was mentioned by my nephew along with Port Charles, New York. I called Bobbie and asked if she knew a Stan, the one who works for you was the only one. So, once again, where is your employee?"

Elizabeth looked at Francis, then said to the middle aged blond woman. "How do you know it's the Stan that works for Jason, and why do you think he would grab Bobbie's son. I think you are jumping to conclusions."

Francis slipped out the door and called Marco who had been working on something for Stan. Listening to his explanation, he told the man to call Stan and tell him to get in touch immediately with Jason.

Less than five minutes later, after listening to Tiffany's reasons for Jason grabbing Lucas, they got the call from Stan. "Jason, what is going on?"

"Why do you have Lucas Jones with you?"

"No, I called and asked for his help locating the computer geek. We backtracked his computer and found out that he had contact with someone at the Brownstone. Lucas was aware of this guy playing computer games with Michael and him. He told me that I had to bring pizza if I wanted to drag him out of the dorm."

"His roommates told his aunt he was kidnapped have Lucas call Tiffany Hill, immediately. Then get back in touch with me later." Said an exasperated Jason. Turning to Tiffany, he said "Lucas is to call you immediately, I was unaware of any connections between Lucas and the Jerome family until you told me. He is under no threat from anyone in our world."

Tiffany was still worried, but getting the call from Lucas, she felt foolish. She had chartered a jet this morning, since Sean was away on agency business. After over reacting, the former actress and reporter just wanted to check into her hotel and sleep some of her anxiety away. "I apologize for my mistake."

"Would you like one of my men to drive you to the airport?" He offered wanting to get rid of the blond and spend some time with his wife.

"Actually, do you think they can take me to the Port Charles Hotel, I will fly back in the morning?" She said gathering her purse and light jacket.

"Miss Hill, the hotel burnt down, Lucas was there I thought he would have told you about it." Said Elizabeth.

"He mentioned a fire, but not how bad it was. Thank you for telling me, I guess I will have to call an old friend." She said with a smile.

Carly was walking into her house, with Jax following behind carrying pizza. Seeing AJ and the boys waiting, she said "Pizza on Jax, he offered since he was bringing me home."

"Wicked." Said Michael as he rushed off to ask Leticia for help getting milk for him. "Dad, are you staying?"

"No." said AJ. "I need to speak to your mom for a second, then I have a meeting with my dad."

Carly looked at the grim expression on AJ's face and asked "What is it?"

"Have you talked to Sonny today?" He asked while watching Jax following after Michael.

"No, he stopped to visit me the other day at the hospital but nothing since then." Seeing his sigh of relief, she asked "AJ what happened?"

"He called and asked to visit with the boys, and then told me he was moving to his Island. That it was a permanent move. I sort of laid into him; I just wanted to warn you that I let him have it for coming in and out of Michael's life. That if he wasn't going to be there for him to take himself out of the equation."

Carly winced, while she had thought the same thing, she had not expressed it to Sonny. "I gather he blew up."

"No, he was actually calm. He wants to talk to us in the morning before his flight. He said he needed to talk to the two of us at the same time. I agree on both of our behalves. So if you want to shout, get it out now."

"I think he is about to agree with us, I will call him. I wish you had called me first, but I do know that Sonny is in a hurry to leave. He would have left today, but he had a few more people to see before leaving."

"How are you with this, I mean, I know you still love him." AJ said awkwardly.

"Only for the past. I faced up to the fact that Sonny and I were a terrible combination a long time ago. I am grateful for the help he gave me and the help he didn't. It was what caused me to grow up." She said while thinking of Michael lying in a bed comatose. "Sonny crossed a line a long time ago. I grew up, AJ, I moved on and am finally able to look at myself in the mirror and see a person worthy of love and respect."

"I'm sorry for asking." He said before gripping her hand. "I do understand. For the longest time I looked in the mirror and saw Monica and Alan's son, then the man responsible for Jason Quartermaine's death. Now I see a father, and a businessman who doesn't depend on the Quartermaine name."

Monica told Alice to let the guest into the living room and joined her family wishing Tracy on the other side of the planet, solar system even. "Monica, thank you for your kind offer."

"You are so welcome, Tiffany. I was more than happy to offer up one of our guestrooms. Lila and Edward went out to dinner, but you remember my sister in law, Tracy. Alan will be down in a minute; he went to scrounge up Tracy's son Dillon."

"Lucas' friend, I have heard his name mentioned a few times, he is dating Luke and Laura's daughter, correct?"

Monica saw Tracy swell with indignation and cut off the woman before she could rant about Lulu Spencer. "They broke up recently, before that he was dating Alan's step granddaughter, Sage. "

"He broke up with her to take up with that lowlife Spencer girl, like most males he was thinking of what is between his legs not his brain." Sneered Tracy as she stormed out the door. Stopping she told Monica, "Remind my son he is grounded for the stunt at Kelly's, I will be eating out."

"What was that about?" Asked Tiffany who listened astonished as Monica told her the whole sorted story, but before she could reply Alan entered followed by a young man with dirty blond and messy hair.

"Skye just called, we need to talk for a few minutes. Dillon can you escort Miss Hill in to dinner." Said Alan as they finished the introductions. After telling Monica about the incident at Wyndamere, they discussed Lulu Spencer and Skye's stepson.

"This boy is going to be trouble." Said Monica with a loud sigh. "What was decided in regards to him?"

"Skye said that Lorenzo is thinking of shipping him to his mother, but she thinks that will make the problem worse. She said he feels guilty about not knowing about Diego, but at the same time wants to keep him from following in his brother's footsteps." Said Alan as they entered the dining room at the same time as AJ entered. "Dad what was this meeting we need to have?"

Alan looked up confused. "I didn't need a meeting with you, though having you over for dinner is always nice."

"My assistant note said to come over and have dinner, that it would be ready at six. Mom said it wasn't her when I talked to her earlier." Hearing his phone ringing, he saw that it was Emily and answered. Then after joking with his sister and finally getting serious they talked a few minutes then he hung up. "That answers that, it was Emily."

"They need the boats for Spoon Island taken care of before the wedding, she was hoping I could arrange for it."

"The Cassidine's still own that don't they?" Asked Tiffany recalling when Cesar Faison once owned that dark gothic monstrosity in the harbor.

"Yes, Nik does, he is marrying Emily there in a couple of weeks, from what Skye said they are using several large boats to take over guests. Hello, Dillon. How is college going?"

"It's fine. So far I have only had three classes but it's okay. I don't suppose you are hiring, Mother cut off my money."

"Sorry, we use specialists on the boats, I could see if I have anything open in the office."

Elizabeth saw the phone vibrating on Jason's desk as she returned from washing the dishes. Jason had cooked dinner when they arrived home, so she had done the dishes while he had played with Lia. Now they switched off and she took their little one up to get her ready for bed, while he talked to Stan.

As she removed the baby monitor, Elizabeth looked over to check on their little girl as she slept peacefully after her bath. Wondering if she could talk Jason into taking one with her, she stopped to grab the extra bottle of Johnson's lavender bath that worked so well with their daughter.

Heading down the stairs five minutes later, she saw Jason was still on the phone and looking annoyed. "Where did he go?"

After hanging up, he told Elizabeth. "The kid disappeared. That was why Stan needed Lucas' help. The kid lived with his grandmother who says he came home the other day and packed up most of his stuff saying he had gotten a scholarship for college. Stan figured that Lucas might be able to get more information. He knew him from GH, so he called and asked for his help. Stan now has a photo so it won't be too hard to track this kid down."

"I will try to talk to Carly again tomorrow. I finally found out why she was so reluctant to tell us anything about this Jackal. There were a couple of different things, but it came down to this game. She saw it on the computer, after playing it she remembered some things about this kid and his lack of taste in women. She is concerned because he fell so readily for Sam's lies and Johnny Zachara's sister flirting."

"But we know about Sam and as for Claudia the minute she steps into this town, I made a deal with Canto for me to take care of her. We have records that will send her to jail for a very long time. Why is she letting this influence her?"

"I plan to talk to her, maybe get the whole story. I told her I would talk to you about it, then if you agreed to rely on my assessment she would tell me the whole story. I am not sure, but I think it is something we should consider as a last resort. I hate having any secrets between us."

Jason agreed with her idea, then said "You smell rather like our daughter this evening."

"She splashed a little, I was thinking that since I already had a half of a bath, you and I could share one too, maybe so that the rest of me can be bathed. Are you interested?" She asked with a knowing smile as she started to remove her pale mauve t-shirt, dropping it on the lowest stair before removing her hair band and leaving it at the landing.

Instead of Jason picking the items up, his t-shirt joined hers and his shoes were on the landing, soon followed by his socks in the hallway as he unzipped his jeans and entered their steaming bathroom. "You are falling behind." She teased from where she was standing wearing nothing but a smile. "Do you need some help?"

Jason just raised an eyebrow and let his jeans fall before kicking them into a corner while picking his wife up and placing her into their tub. "Now what was it you needed washed?" He asked as he bends down and nuzzled her neck slowly licking at the skin there.

Kitty was excited as Johnny and Georgie changed the bed sheets for her. Instead of the pastel pink ones, she now had ones with pink strips on a white background and her new comforter had ballet slippers all over it. "Kitty, time for your bath." Said Georgie as she left Johnny to finish hanging the clothes they had purchases.

Once she had been scrubbed clean, Georgie dried her hair with the blow dryer and carried her back into her room. When Kitty refused to let her go, she knelt down and offered a bedtime story. "Angelina Ballerina?"

"Sure, now let's turn off the overhead light, we will just use the on the bed table." She said as Johnny killed the lights and moved to the other side of Kitty at her insistence. As she fell asleep, she thanked whoever would listen for the new brother and sister, and for Mr. Whiskers." She grinned as she felt herself falling asleep. Grabbing onto Georgie, she said good night.

"Good night, I will see you tomorrow." Was the soft reply.

Kitty's eyes widened in spite of her exhaustion. "You can't leave. Please don't go."

"I will be back in the morning. I have to go home and see my Dad and Alexis." She told the little girl as she clung even closer. Seeing the scared look, Georgie called Alexis who agreed she could spend the night.

Johnny groaned. His mind never went far from wanting her but he had kept his hands to himself, willing to wait until her birthday. Seeing the look in Georgie's face he knew they were going to be at least discussing this before the end of the evening.

"Kitty, I will stay, but only for tonight. My classes start the day after tomorrow and my dad is going to require me to be home then." She told the little girl as she soon fell asleep relaxed.

"This isn't a good idea." Johnny said as they walked into the small living room. "Do you have any idea what is going through my mind right now? In spite of the fact that my sister is sleeping right in there."

"The same thing going through mine." She said with a smile. "We decided to talk this through, I am holding you to that, remember no making decisions for me."

"I do remember; that is why you are not getting escorted to your car right now." He admitted. "We should talk about this."

"First let's talk about Kitty and what is going on with her. Dad told me about the man showing up claiming to be him, how are you dealing with that. I saw the guards hanging back discreetly but I assume you are doing more than that."

"I talked to Jason about assigning you a guard too. I won't let you get hurt by this." He said fiercely while pulling her into his arm and sitting down. "Things are settled but I still am worried about Anthony getting loose and then there is Claudia. She is going to see Kitty and you as a way to get to me."

Georgie was about to answer when she heard a knock at the door, opening it; she saw her Aunt Bobbie and laughed. "Just what did dad ask?"

"Just blankets for the sofa." She said handing them to the younger girl and decided to cool the young man's ardor a little bit on her own. "Seeing you in the doorway, it reminds me of when this was your parents' apartment, back before Maxie was born."

Georgie wanted to ask whether or not Mac had put her up to pointing out that her parents had once lived there, or if she had come up with it on her own, when she could hear the hall phone ringing. Seeing Bobbie turn to answer it, she closed the door and said "I forgot this was Frisco and Mom's place."

Johnny picked up the linens, and said for her to take the bed. "That doesn't bother me, now if it had been Mac's, I would be worried."

Kissing him goodnight, Georgie sighed, she had planned on being held all night long, now she was sleeping in his bed, surrounded by his scent and feeling lonely. Hearing the sound of the door moving ajar, she joked. "I thought you were determined to sleep all by your lonesome."

"Well, I hate to sleep without you." He said climbing into the bed. Wrapping his arms around her, Johnny said "I would be a fool not to take advantage of this."

Detective Garcia was glad to hand the blond over to the lockdown facility in Roselawn. "Here is her case file. Do you need anything else?"

"No, we have had all lockdown cases from Shadybrook as of today." Said the admittance clerk. "You said you had a few more questions for her?"

"No, she identified the man who helped her escape. Be careful with her, she sold a kid like she had ownership papers for her. This time for drugs. Last time it was her own son."

"We are well aware of Miss Grants past. Dr. Webber called to let us know about his mother."

The next few days flew, Elizabeth and Jason found themselves settling into a routine of Jason getting Lia ready in the morning, spending the afternoon with their daughter and Elizabeth putting her to bed at night, before spending the rest of the evening together.

Neither of them were looking forward to the weekend, Carly had been persuaded to explain about the young man who seemed to be so interested in Jason's life. It was Friday afternoon and Elizabeth was getting ready to leave work when Alan stopped her. "Elizabeth, I need you to stick around, we have an incoming. The roof at the high school caved in over the cafeteria."

"Fine, Francis please let Jason know. Alan, they should have replaced that roof years ago. It was bad when I was a student." She said before changing back into scrubs. Ten minutes there was chaos as forty students got off a bus, some suffering minor injuries, others more serious ones.

Seeing Georgie entering covered with blood, Elizabeth pulled her into a cubicle and started to take care of her cuts and bruises. "Where were you when it fell?"

"We heard it falling; Sage pulled me under a table when I tried to get Lulu to join us. She kept messing around. Elizabeth, I think she was really seriously hurt. Diego finally pulled her down. They took Trent to Mercy; he was sitting behind us. He looked really bad. We kept pressure on Lulu's wound, that is where they blood came from." She said while trying to keep from crying.

Alexis rushed into the ER in time to see Skye hugging Sage who was getting cuts taken care of. "SAGE, where is Georgie?"

"With Elizabeth, she has cuts and bruises nothing more serious." Said Skye. "Diego has a sprained wrist and needed a few stitches but Lulu Spencer and someone named Trent Michaels took the worst of it."

"Has anyone reached Nik or Luke?" She asked while pulling out her cell phone.

"No, I know that Alan was on the phone a little while ago, but-" they all turned as they heard Maxie rushing into the ER screaming her sister's name while Dillon followed.

"Maxie, she is fine. Has anyone reached Johnny?" Asked Alexis.

"I called, he is already here, Kitty had her doctor's appointment." Said Maxie even as she searched the room for her sister. Seeing several familiar faces, she winced at the cuts and bruises all of them had. Seeing Johnny entering carrying Kitty, she said "She is in with Elizabeth, so it can't be that bad, can it?"

Elizabeth tossed the gloves in the waste container and escorted Georgie out the door after she had changed. Seeing the ER filled to capacity, Alan stopped her and told her the police wanted everyone to remain until they arrived, she nodded and escorted Georgie towards her family, only to finally get to see Miss Kitty as she yelled Georgie's name and came running down the hall to the young student.

Maxie wasn't far behind and saw her sister wince at the movement required to bend down. Once Georgie had greeted Kitty and assured her she would be fine,

Luke rushed in as Nik and Emily came down the stairs, "Elizabeth, have you seen Lulu?"

"They brought her in while I was working on Georgie. Nik, Tony is working on her, it looks like a spinal injury." She saw the look on Luke's face as he faced possibly losing his daughter, he had been avoiding Lulu, Nik had wanted him to talk to the younger girl about her obsession with getting Dillon back and the means she had used to try and achieve that goal.

Lorenzo joined his wife and niece as Steven wrapped up Diego's hand. "I hear you are the big hero, that without your grabbing the Spencer girl she would be dead."

"She still might be, so don't offer any applause yet." Said Diego as he tried to deal with how unsettled he had felt at seeing the blond almost die. When he had grabbed her and pulled her down, it had been automatic. "Georgie was the hero; she stopped the bleeding and wouldn't let us remove the piece of beam sticking out."

Mac rushed into the ER to see his wife holding Georgie's hand while his daughter was holding the four-year-old in her arms. Seeing the look on her face, he pulled her into his arms and hugged them both. Kitty laughed and said "Too tight!"

"Georgie why are you wearing scrubs?" Asked Justus as he entered.

"The b-l-o-o-d on my clothes, Elizabeth gave me these to change into. Did the rain cause the roof to cave?"

"It looks like it. Your classmate Trent was being transferred to Mass General even as we speak along with two other students. I heard Lulu Spencer was the only other student hurt bad enough to require surgery. I was worried about how Luke would react." He told Mac.

"We cleared all the students from the school and I have some of my officers helping with cleanup and security. Georgie, there are people coming up from Albany to talk to the students. Do you know who was there at the time?"

Georgie gave him a complete list but the only names he knew were the one on her Field Hockey team, Lulu, Diego and Sage. "Did you see where this Trent kid was?"

"He had just entered from the Library and had reached the table behind ours. Lulu was sitting on top of the counter and when everyone else got down was joking around saying we were over reacting, Diego grabbed her arms and yanked her down hard. But it was too late, the roof had already started to fall, she only made it halfway under the table."

"Thanks, I need to let them know. Alexis, Dr. Meadows is waiting to check your blood pressure, I asked Maxie to go with you. Georgie, as soon as the investigators release you, I want you to go home and sleep. Either home, right now I am just happy you are safe to argue with you about where you sleep."

Johnny knew that the man had been upset that Georgie had been staying with him, in spite of knowing it was for Kitty's sake. The first night it had been just Kitty and him, she had refused to sleep. Later he had discovered why as she had nightmares and had peed the bed. The group home had frequently turned off the lights and locked the children in their dorms for small infractions.

Strangely enough, it was Mac that had given in about Georgie over Alexis' protests. He had talked to his wife and a compromise had been reached. Georgie stayed at the Brownstone, but with Bobbie. Kitty had reminded Mac of his own little girls and she had quickly won him over.

Emily was in with Dr. Meadows when Alexis was let into the office, "You too? Nik sent me up, he was worried. Tony is operating on Lulu as we speak. Mom scrubbed in to help."

After Dr. Meadows declared them both fit to head out, they joined Nik waiting for news outside of the operating room. "Where is Luke?"

"Talking to Bobbie, she just came out from the operating room to tell us that they removed the metal bar. Thank god for Georgie, someone at the school had wanted to remove it. She could have been paralyzed for the rest of her life if they had." Said Nik wearily.

Elizabeth was just leaving the ER when Jason called, "Sonny is safely in Puerto Rico, and he just called to say he made it and would sent back the boat. I heard about the school, how is Lulu?"

"It could be bad. I talked to Dr. Thornheart; he was the one who saw her first. Lulu is going to be one sick little girl for a while. Where are you?"

"On my way home, then Lia and I are taking you out to dinner. I figure you are going to need a break." He said even as he pulled into the garage. Upon entering the penthouse, he saw Stan sitting on the sofa holding a folder.

"This was all we found on this Spinelli kid." He said apologetically. "He's good; I will give him that. I don't think he is a deliberate threat, but could be more dangerous because he is just blundering around. Has Bernie found anything about why you?"

"Not yet. Go ahead and get some rest. Your mother might want to see you, there was an accident at the school today, the roof caved in."

"Let me guess, the cafeteria, it was dangerous when I was a student. You could hear it creaking all the time. Ask Elizabeth, she was a couple years behind me, but she should remember that."

Mac saw the two men entering the station and groaned. Mitch Lawrence was the state assemblyman for Port Charles and spent most of his time posing in front of camera's instead of working for his community, but the other guy he didn't know.

"Commissioner, this is Joe Kelly. He is former officer here in town. He works for the state building inspectors office and will be leading the investigation on behalf of the state and my office. I am quite sure you will find that this is the fault of the contractor, after all, we both know they are a part of the organized crime problem here in Port Charles. Please let me know when I can take this public, they are demanding answering for us. Hopefully you can use this to take down the mob." He said before pompously walking out.

Joe was shaking his head, "That man is an idiot. Look, I saw the records. I know there has been repeated requests for the city to replace the roof and that the state was asked for the money. I am also aware of Assemblyman Lawrence's backdoor deal that kept that from happening. He is trying to use the mob to cover up his screw up but I won't allow that to happen."

"I will be glad to offer any help you need, my daughter is one of the students who were injured today." He told the man. "Come into my office and I will arrange for some space to be set up for you. There was a Chief Kelly years and years ago, are you related?"

"My father, my family once owned Kelly's before my mother left it to Ruby Anderson. I understand that Bobbie now owns it." He said as they sat down.

"Yes, along with Luke Spencer, I gather you are familiar with the family. Luke's daughter was seriously hurt, they are operating now. A second student was airlifted to Mass General."

"I sent my assistant there to help the family anyway possible. Lawrence tries too hard, wanting people to forget his own connections to organized crime and how that connection ruined his relationship with Tracy Quartermaine, they were married years ago."

"Are you staying locally?"

"I am thinking of contacting Bobbie about a room at Kelly's. I spent a good part of my youth there. I talked to one of your men at the site, a Detective Garcia, he arranged for my men to start work already. Here is my card with my numbers, if you need to reach me for anything."

"Have you already talked to the students?"

"Yes, but I don't recall the name Scorpio, so I must of missed your daughter." He said standing in the doorway.

"Her last name is Jones, Georgie Jones."

"The brunette with the medical experience, yes I do recall her. She had a little girl with her. Clung to her like a limpet."

"That would be Kitty." Mac laughed ruefully. "Very long story, there, If you get bored with Kelly's food, give me a call. We would love to have you over for dinner. Our older daughters have been deserting us and Kristina is almost two, so we rarely have company ."

"I may take you up on it." Joe replied. Walking out of the office, he drove to Kelly's and asked to let a room.

"We have two available" said Mike. Looking at the bulge under his shoulder, "One thing, we don't allow guns."

Joe showed him his badge and the man handed him a key. "Was it the name that made you decide to rent?"

"No my family own this place years ago. I am in town to look into the school roof collapse." Entering his room, Joe took out the folders and tossed them on the dresser. He had one more item to take care of while in town. The man who had killed his father was out wondering the streets and he was determined to take him down.

Tiffany left the Quartermaine mansion in a hurry after answering Sean's call. "Are you sure it is Robert?"

"Yes, he is a little bruised and broken, but Frisco and I are taking him to the clinic in Switzerland. I need to reach Anna."

"What about Robin?" She asked as she was driven to the airport.

"Not yet. Robert doesn't want to place her in danger. We have a bigger problem, who wants to be the one to tell Anna she is a bigamist."

Thinking on it, Tiffany said "She isn't. She divorced David after their daughter's death earlier this summer. I still can't believe it, Robert Scorpio is alive."

Carly rushed into GH; she had been at the hotel with Jax when the men had asked to borrow the big cranes stating there had been an accident at PCH. Calling her mother she had gotten voicemail, but then checking hers found a message from Elizabeth about Lulu.

"How is she?" she asked as she sat down next to Lesley.

"They removed the metal fragment, now they are working on repairing the spine." Said Nik from the other side of the room where he was holding onto Emily. "Elizabeth just checked a few minutes ago, they were closing up the wound, so it might not be that bad."

Tony Jones entered the waiting room in time to hear that and wished he had better news. "Okay, there was no brain damage." He said to the relief of the occupants. "We have repaired her spine, now we just have to wait for the swelling to go down. We won't know anything more until after that."

"What are the odds?" Asked Luke.

"Spencer, this isn't Vegas I don't do odds. All I can say is that the damage wasn't as bad as it could have been thank to the surgical removal of the fragment. So you owe Georgie a very big thanks, it's because of her that Lulu even has a chance to walk again. Now I have to go and make sure that she is settled."

Georgie was fast asleep with Kitty on the sofa when Johnny heard a knock on his door. Opening it, he saw Bobbie and a couple of people there.

"I just wanted to let Georgie know that Lulu is out of surgery. How did you get her to take the sedative?"

"I didn't. Kitty did." He told the redhead. "How is your niece?"

"They won't know the extent of the damage until she wakes up. This is Joe Kelly; he needs to speak to Georgie when she wakes up."

"I saw you there when I was talking to her earlier. Could you just ask her when she wakes up to contact me, here is my card. Someone said she was playing with her camera phone before the cave in. I was hoping to take a look at the photos."

Johnny told him to wait, then went over to pick up the battered phone from the sofa table. "We just called her dad, her camera was destroyed, but the sim card might be intact."

"Would you tell her I will get it back to her as soon as I can."

"No hurry, I got her another one on the way home." He said before turning to Ned and asked what he needed while watching Joe and Bobbie walk away.

"Strangely enough, I need a pianist. I know it's a cover, but could you help me out. I need to lay down some piano tracks for a recording and my usual guy is unavailable."

Thinking on it, Johnny decided to, was perfect cover. "Sure but when, I am rather busy right now."

"In the next week, the singer won't be arriving until the end of the week. He is only staying for a couple of days, and I promise you will have no contact with him."

Joe was walking out with Bobbie, when he asked "What was wrong with that picture?"

"Nothing, it's a long story, but Johnny and Georgie meet a while ago when she was attacked in the park. You wouldn't believe it from the togetherness, but they are not sleeping together." She said thinking back on the last couple of days. "I know as a cop it bother you, it bothers Mac. But she is seventeen almost eighteen. Now let's get some coffee and you can catch me up on things."

Joe knew that if it had been his daughter he would NOT have allowed her to spend time with that young man, but let it go for now.

Jason and Elizabeth were settling down with Lia at Vista Point as they discussed all they had learned. "So what did Carly tell you?"

"This Spinelli lived with you. He seemed to have a big case of hero worship but that women, including her used it to get around him. Brilliant but socially awkward was what she said. She thinks that the last part of the mess in '08 might not have been so bad if he hadn't been involved. Something about Maxie Jones and Sam. After what Stan said, I think we just let him come to us."

"I agree, if he even does. What about how he learned so much about me? That has to have changed from before, I mean unless he knew about me before he came to town."

"She has no idea." Said Elizabeth. Hearing her phone beep, she checked the message. "That was your father. The swelling is starting to go down, but the boy who was airlifted died."

Looking at his daughter, Jason was thinking of arranging for home schooling when the time came. Maybe at a convent with nuns as teachers. He thought to himself. Seeing the look on Elizabeth's face he said "I know, I am overreacting, but at least we wouldn't have to worry about her dating."

Elizabeth leaned in and kissed him saying "We really should have had a boy first."

"Sounds good to me." He said as they drove home to spend the night reminding themselves what they had and what they could have lost. As Jason fell asleep, he pulled Elizabeth into his arms and said "I love you.

The next morning, Carly and AJ meet to discuss Sonny's offer. "What do you think?"

"I think we should talk to Michael, but I have no problem with it as long as Sonny is getting treatment." Carly said. "One of us has to go along as well. It's only for two weeks."

"I agree. Now how about telling me what is going on between Jax and you?"

She said. "It's strange but it is an adult relationship where I am not running to him to fix my mistakes and he isn't scolding me like I am twelve. We haven't emotionally set out to destroy each other or anyone else close to us. But I don't want to push it, my history sucks."

"I know the feeling. I went out with this young nurse at Mercy, it went fine but I don't want to make a mistake."

"Is this someone you plan to have a future with?" She asked surprised.

"I don't know." he admitted. While he enjoyed spending time with Jolene, she kept heading home to Ohio, her father was very sick and she wanted to be close to him.

Johnny O'Brien waited for Kate at the airport. The fashionista had been adamant about rejecting contract but her attorney had suggested it might help her in the long run. Watching as her entourage followed her, he said "You do know the penthouse is only a four bedroom."

"They will not be staying very long. They are heading back to civilization tonight." She said.

"Good, now we need to talk, so tell them to go away." He told her.

"You don't order me around. I am a very busy woman who is only here so that I can say I tried."

"Really, then try and deal with this. How would you like me to go over and announce we need privacy to deal with your past relationship with Sonny Corinthos?" He asked while using one of Jason's favorite tactics and raised his eyebrow.

Kate stiffened and turned white. Turning to her assistant, she said "Go ahead with the driver, I need to talk to this gentleman alone.

Smiling at his victory, Johnny said "Let's go someplace private."

Joe listened to Bobbie and then said "Sure, I would be glad to be your date. I am surprised it wasn't cancelled."

"They had intended to, but Lulu insisted they go ahead with it. They did cancel their honeymoon though."

Elizabeth was walking down the stairs; glad she had the morning off. Seeing Jason with Lia as they attempted to get more of the cereal inside of her instead of on her, she asked "Do you want some help?"

Turning to look at his wife, he said "No, there is an omelet in the microwave and fresh fruit in the refrigerator, then I have plans for us today. We also have to pick out something for Nik and Emily's wedding."

"I already took care of it. We are having the bridal shower tomorrow evening as scheduled but cancelled the bacholorette party."

Hearing a knock at the door, Elizabeth changed direction and let in her mother in law. "Monica, it's nice to see you, but you look terrible."

"I was at the hospital all night. Triple bypass surgery. I actually am here to see you about Lila. She wants to have a small birthday party for Edward. With all the grandchildren and great-grandchildren there."

"When?"

"Tomorrow actually. I was supposed to mention it yesterday, but I forgot." She admitted. "Then when Joyce stopped me and asked if I had seen you this morning, I recalled."

"Do you know why Dr. Meadows was looking for me?" She asked. A pregnant woman had come through the ER the day before, but she had not treated the woman, instead she had sent her straight up to delivery.

"No, but I was to tell you to call her immediately." She said. "Now just let me know if Jason and you will be available, for now I am heading home to bed." With a yawn she walked out the door. Picking up the phone, Elizabeth called the hospital and after talking to Dr. Meadows sat down shocked. "Jason, can you come in here for a minute?"

Entering in a hurry at the strange tone of his wife's voice, he saw her sitting on the sofa shocked. "Elizabeth, what is it?"

"The birth control shot, it didn't take. Dr. Meadows has been trying to reach me for the last two days." She said still in shock as she recalled how many times they had had unprotected sex since getting the shot.

Stunned Jason sat down while holding Lia. "Are you pregnant?" He asked smiling inside at the idea even as he thought about how they had discussed not having more kids until Lia was at least a year old.

"I don't think so, but I made an appointment. I am so sorry, Jason. I know we discussed waiting."

Her head shot up at what came out of him "I wouldn't be upset. You know that, I just thought you wanted to wait."

"I thought you did." She replied as they sat there staring at one another in shock.

TBC


	56. Chapter 56

For anyone who wasn't watching GH then, Doug Sheehan played Joe Kelly; you may recall him as the father of Piper, Phoebe and Prue on Charmed. As for his past, all I could find was he was the son of an officer killed in the line of duty. His family did own Kelly's and he had a relationship with Bobbie.

As for Audrey, you will see how she is dealing in a while, but for now assume it is happening off screen. It is a storyline I have in reserve instead of the Ruiz brothers coming to town.

Also, Lulu and Diego, I am going to slowly pair them, but Dillon is going to be the third party in that relationship. Spinelli and his interest isn't connected to anything "bad' on the horizon in so far as why he is interested in Jason. He also won't be coming to town until 2006, like on the show.

And yes, Elizabeth is having a baby boy, she just isn't pregnant yet. Can anyone guess his name?

I didn't watch GH at this time in the storyline, I know a couple of the "big events," but I wanted to write less mob storylines and more Port Charles storylines. Georgie was the one who was paralyzed on the show, if you recall, I don't remember the circumstances either.

I am debating the train wreck even as we speak, Jason will be having surgery, but I haven't made up my mind about Robin and her role in it. Also, Sonny isn't done, but he won't be a major factor anymore. I loved him years ago, but now can't even deal with him.

Switching Places 87

Elizabeth and Jason entered the mansion just before the party was supposed to start. Seeing Carly and AJ off in the corner, he joined them while Elizabeth greeted his parents. "I see you were dragged here as well."

"Mother." AJ said. "At least we can leave in an hour; poor Skye is stuck here until they leave for the bridal shower."

"You need to relax; Grandmother will keep him on a short leash." Said Ned as he walked over to join them along with Dillon and Brooklynn who looked upset.

"I was supposed to be meeting with my friends, not stuck playing happy family for grandfather. Why is MY mother here?"

"Juan signs his new contract this week." Said Ned who knew that his ex wanted to make peace with their daughter. "Just give it a couple of days, then you will be back in New York and she will be back in Los Angeles."

Lila's bright eyes were twinkling as she entered along side of Edward. "Happy birthday, my dear."

Edward knelt down besides his wife's wheelchair and kissed her, saying "Thank you."

"Now remember your promise, Edward." She warned before gliding over to visit with her grandchildren and great grandchildren.

Mac and Alexis were arguing over her cooking dinner, she wanted to try and he didn't want her to poison herself or the baby. "How about I cook, you can clean, will that suit your equal rights agenda?"

"How would you like to be sleeping in the guestroom?" She said trying not to smile. She was sure she could handle something simple. For god's sake, she was an attorney, who handled very difficult cases every day, how hard did he think it was to follow a recipe on a box?

Hearing the front door opening, she headed that way wondering which of their wayward daughters was coming in. Seeing Maxie, she asked hopefully "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Oh course. You and I are supposed to go to the shower together, remember. Georgie is meeting us there."

Do you want me to wrap your present for Emily?" She asked expectantly.

"No, Georgie did it this morning when she came home to get her clothes." She replied. "How are things with Jessie and you?"

"Still a little rocky. I mean I understand why he entered that house in exchange for the little kid, but he could have died. It's weird, I mean, Dad has been a cop for as long as I can recall but I never worried about him as much as I do for Jessie. I think because Dad knew he had something to lose, does that make any sense?"

"It does, have you tried to talk to him about this?" She asked as they started to set the table for dinner.

"Yes, but he thinks I am overreacting. It's what we were fighting about." Maxie told Alexis as she placed the plates on the table.

"Maxie, you can tell your point of view and listen to his, but in the end it is his decision, there is something compelling him to react this way and until you get to the bottom of than, you will not understand."

As the women gathered in Lulu's room for the bridal shower that Alan had approved being moved there, Elizabeth and Emily were talking about babies. "So anyhow, I have an appointment Monday with Dr. Meadows."

"I will keep quiet, but wow, talk about a mistake." She said shaking her head. "How did they not know the shot wasn't compatible with your chemistry?"

"It is for most people, there was a less than one percent of one- percent chance it wouldn't work." She told Emily. "So how are you dealing with all of this?"

"You mean, Lulu getting hurt just when we were considering shipping her to a convent? Fine. I am hoping this wakes her up to her life. She talked to Georgie and Diego earlier, thanking them for saving her life."

Skye came over and got the bride and matron of honor, insisting they join them in a game and eating some of the food that had been brought in for the party. Seeing Maxie and Carly talking to Alexis, Elizabeth joined them needing to talk to her coconspirators. "Carly, I need a minute."

The two women followed her up to the roof, "What is it?"

"I am going to talk to Jason about seeing Noah Drake's son this week. I might be pregnant and don't want to be dealing with Jason losing his memory while that is a possibility."

"Okay, I mean he already knows about the aneurysm, hopefully it will show up now." Alexis said. "Carly is there anything else we need to be concerned about at this point?"

"Not that I can recall, Elizabeth do you recall what we talked about?" She asked worried.

"Yes, Alexis had the papers drawn up, and if you start losing it I will gladly lock you up in the nearest padded cell." She teased the blond. "What about AJ? Or Bobbie, how are they going to react to me having that power?"

"I actually talked to Momma about it, she thinks it is because of a worry that I might die from a car accident, but I think she will be fine. AJ will be granted guardianship of the boys, so he should be more than capable of accepting this." She told them wishing she knew whether this would protect Elizabeth's baby.

"Carly what is it, that it is not the first time you have gotten that weird expression on your face?" Asked Alexis.

"Just worried, things have changed a lot, but I am worried how some things seem to stay the same." She admitted. "We eliminated the train wreck, already. Now we just have to deal with anything else the fates decide to throw at us like this roof caving in."

Lulu was lying in her bed, grimacing as she could start feeling tingling in her arms for the first time since before eighth period the day before. As she watched the women in the room, they were watching her and she didn't want sympathy or their pity.

Observing Georgie walking in with Sage as they rolled in a cake in the shape of a horizontal wedding cake, she could not help wishing this hadn't happened to her. Things always happened to her. It wasn't fair that she was always the one left behind. Why didn't bad things ever happen to that twosome.

Georgie handed the knife to Emily as the crowd teased the future surgeon about cutting the cake. Lulu was wishing she could eat a piece, but Tony Jones had made it very clear she was lucky to be alive, and that this party was not in her best interests.

She was ready to fall asleep when Emily and Elizabeth helped Skye and the younger girls pack up the gifts. Elizabeth came over to check up on her, asking if she needed anything. "Just ask Epiphany, she will be quite happy to call me day or night."

"Ca-can you ask them to have Tony come in." she said wanting to sleep but needing to know if the tingling in her arms was a sign that she would not have to live the rest of her life in a wheelchair.

Elizabeth entered the penthouse, seeing Jason and Lia reading, she hung up her light jacket and joined them on the sofa. "How long until you have to head out?"

"About two hours. I should be back by six." Jason assured her. "We just need to iron out some details in regards to Sonny and his leaving. They want my assurance that this isn't leading to his returning to take over the territories."

"Well, since I will be sleeping along in the great big bed, I think we need to make sure it is nice and warm for me." She joked as he carried a sleeping Lia up to bed. When he joined her, he took his time to make sure that she was more than compensated for having to sleep alone that evening.

Looking at the clock, Jason eased out of their bed and dressed. Kneeling next to his sleeping wife, he kissed her and said "I'll see you later."

"You had better." She said still exhausted. "We have quite a lot to talk about, after all." She said as she watched him walk out the bedroom door before curling up with his pillow, worried like usual about these meetings but knowing he would always do his best to come home to her and their daughter.

Johnny had been glad to head out of the Penthouse, seeing Jasper Jack exiting the elevator, he grimaced. After spending more than twenty-four hours with the high maintenance Kate, he was going to be glad to be facing the families this evening with Jason. "Jax."

"O'Brien." Was all the man said before knocking on Kate's door. Upon entering, he asked the fashionista, "What was Johnny O'Brien doing here and how could you possibly know him?"

Kate knew that coming to Port Charles was a bad idea. Abby had assured her that as long as she made it look like she was cooperating, keeping Johnny away from her child would be easier after he was arrested like he was eventually going to be.

"Long story. But it isn't important. So I gather the large construction site, across the street is to be your latest project. How about a tour?"

"After your baby is born. The site isn't quite ready for the public." He told her.

"I saw you there with a woman yesterday, not long after we arrived." She told him curiously.

"That is Carly, she's my decorator and is the person responsible for the whole feel of the interior as well as the landscaping I am going to have in place as soon as it is possible." He told her while wondering what she wasn't telling him.

"I am leaving tomorrow evening, but how about some dinner, if there is a place that is even halfway decent in town." She said as she picked up the phone to call her assistant to arrange for reservations.

"Don't bother calling Clarice, we can go to Adella's. It's pretty good."

Jason listened as the various families agreed to his plan. "What about Zachara, how is the kid doing?"

"I have been keeping him on the outside. A side deal was made to keep him safe and connected but out of it." He told the men. "Canto offered up his old favors and connections in exchange for this."

"Fine, I still don't believe he won't join his sister in coming after the territory." Said the dark haired man in the handcrafted Italian suit. "What about Corinthos, we still want use of the restaurant for meetings."

"It was agreed upon. Are you sure about using the judge as a mediator though?" He asked.

"He knows better than to discuss family business." Was the firm answer. "We have one more thing to discuss before we separate. Lorenzo Alcazar's kid is making noise about wanting his families old life back. I want a meeting with the kid. I want it made clear that he is NOT going to be part of this. There are two choices he accepts this, or he is forced to accept it. Once he turns eighteen all bets are off. If he continues in this vein, we will have to take stronger measures, make sure that it is his choice."

"I will do so. I have had my own people dealing with him. His father doesn't want him involved so it is strictly the bravado of youth." Said Jason.

"I understand your second in command is about to become a father. May I speak directly to him?" Said one of the men, seeing Jason nod he looked at John O'Brien and said "Kate Howard needs to be kept under control, her past with Lansing is murky at the very least. She is too public a figure, so deal with your relationship before it ends up in court, for all of our sakes."

"It is being handled." Was all he replied.

Reading the morning paper, Mac was finishing his coffee when the phone rang. "Scorpio."

"Commissioner, this is Andrea Holmes from the Buffalo Children's Services; I sent your people a video of the man who showed up claiming to be you. My clerk verified that he had wanted a copy of the file. Do you intend to take care of this from your end or should I have the local police contact you?"

"We are going to deal with it. It might be connected to a man wanted locally for attempted kidnapping and a drugging of a woman here in Port Charles. Thank you for your cooperation." He said before hanging up and joined Garcia and Jesse who were looking at the video.

"So who are you?" He asked the mystery man. "Someone needs to show this around Shadybrook. I am going to need a hard copy for my visit to New York to talk to the clinic's owner."

"Mac, should we show this to Carly Corinthos?"

"Yes, but it clearly matches the drawing of the man who drugged her. I want this sent out to the feds as well. Then I want to find out if this connected to more than just the money this little girl will be inheriting."

Mac thought about it then called Hannah Scott. She was still in the OCTB and might be able to find out what it was Johnny was keeping from him. While he knew that the young man was doing this to protect his sister, Mac was worried about what it would mean for his daughter.

Elizabeth was at the ER hub, finishing for the day when she was paged to the sixth floor nursing station. Arriving she saw Steven standing there. "Hey, was it you that had me paged?"

"Yes, Grams is returning from Arizona the day after tomorrow and I was hoping to arrange a dinner. Monica will be coming since Alan has a budget meeting with some Medicaid officials."

"I will ask Jason to keep Lia and I will come over. Are you cooking?"

"No, I am arranging for the dinner to be catered. Between the break-in and Gail and Lee dying, I am sure that she would rather be alone, but Tom said that wasn't a good idea. I know you don't think much of Lainey Winters but I asked her to check in on Grams."

Elizabeth groaned. Dr. Winters had all the subtlety of a sledgehammer, she had come at accept that she was a halfway decent doctor, but she did not want her near her grams. "What about Kevin Collins, she was visiting out there with them?"

"I have no idea, and Tom's panties are still in a knot over gramps picking him over his own son for the head shrink position several years ago." Steven said with a shrug. "Sarah has been a pain in the rear since she arrived, I gather Simone wants to ship her back. I called dad and we talked about dealing with her."

"What does he suggest?"

"Besides taking her out to the middle of the savannah and leaving her there, nothing. She is required to work the whole year of her commitment to DWB, so she will be out of our hair for a little bit longer. Do you have time to get some lunch with me; I am just waiting on some blood work?"

"Actually, I have an appointment." She told him. "See you Wednesday."

Entering Dr. Meadow's office, she saw a young Korean girl talking to her medical assistant. "Hello, Elizabeth, this is Dr. Lee, she will be working here part-time for a while. Kelly, this is Elizabeth Webber."

Kelly turned and saw the beautiful brunette she had noticed talking to the handsome blond doctor downstairs. "I saw you earlier, with your husband, I believe. The blond doctor, I think his name was Steven Webber.

Wondering if she was fishing for information about Steven. "That would be my brother, my last name is Morgan, but since I have spent years around here, they seem to forget that." She admitted.

"So are you ready for your appointment?"

"Sure, I just need a pregnancy test. I received the six-month shot a while ago, but Dr. Meadows informed me that it didn't take. Before I made any decisions, I decided to make sure I wasn't pregnant yet."

Sitting down in the chair next to her, Kelly went through the standard form, then asked the last two remaining questions. "Have you had unprotect sex lately?"

Elizabeth blushed as she remembered just how much unprotected sex, which when Kelly saw she said "I will take that as a yes, the last question is do you need an aids test while we are doing this."

"No, the only person I have been having sex with is my husband." She told the woman. "And so you don't have to ask the next question, I am positive that I am the only person he has been having sex with."

Drawing the blood, Kelly sent off the vials to be tested before asking the younger woman if she needed anything else? Do you want some literature about your choices in regards to other birth control methods?"

"No, I think we are going to let things happen naturally from here on out."

Johnny finished the second track for Ned and was working on the third when he heard the brash woman from before entering. "You are incredibly talented, you should consider doing more than just lying down tracks."

"Ms. Cerullo, thank you for the offer, but no. This is a way to add some extra work hours to keep from losing my sister. That is all."

"Shame, you have a very nice touch." Said Lois. "Where did Neddy find you?"

"I am friendly with his cousin." He told her.

"AJ, or Emily?" She asked as she handed him the fourth piece of music.

"Jason." He said before placing on the earphones so that he could concentrate on the music.

Lois growled and went looking for Ned. "He is friends with the neighborhood gangster, what were you thinking?"

"That he is good. His dad was connected; he is just a decent guy working to take care of his sister and himself. Let it go." He said.

As they argued about it, Lois turned off the buzzing cell phone and continued to argue her position. Ten minutes later after coming to a draw, she left annoyed with him for throwing up her friendship with Sonny in her face.

"George Jones, please come to the main office, Georgie Jones to the main office." The PA system announced. Wandering around past the mess, Georgie grumbled once again to herself. Why were they even here? Just because they closed off the oldest wing of the school and were bringing in catered food, didn't mean this place should be open.

Today they had spent the morning with grief consolers dealing with the lost of Trent and the serious injuries of several students. Now they had been expected to return to a limited class schedule. When she finally arrived at the office, she saw the Principal waiting for her by the main doors. "Miss Jones, there is a phone call for you. Please take it in my office."

Bemused she entered and picked up the handset. "Georgie Jones, here."

"Miss Jones, I am Miss Leslie, the head teacher at the preschool where your daughter is a student, I need you to come and pick her up. She is rather upset and her father is unavailable."

"My what?" She asked.

"Katherine Rose. Look, I have been trying her father for a half-hour and he isn't answering his phone. Miss Zachara needs to be picked up."

"I am on my way." She said still unsure why this woman assumed she was her mother. Turing she told the principal she had to leave.

"So I heard. You need to get this straightened out. Please call one of your parents and have them contact me so that I can cover myself for allowing a minor student to leave grounds without permission."

"Thank you." She said before grabbing her purse and books. Walking quickly as she could to her car she skirted around the large pieces of construction equipment, wondering why they couldn't park closer to this side of the school.

Elizabeth was carrying the groceries while talking to Francis as they entered the penthouse. "Thanks." She told the man. "We really need to get your a girlfriend."

"No thanks. There was a woman, once. Someday maybe." He told his substitute daughter.

"Fine, but I worry about you." She told him.

"Let's help Johnny deal with this mess he is in first. Miss Howard is a little bit of a Miss Priss, totally not his type. She made it clear this is going to be waiting game."

"They will work this out on their own. Alexis and Diane are handling it for him.

"I wish I were as hopeful." Said the guard. Seeing Jason entering he asked "Do you have a minute?"

"Sure. Elizabeth, I need you to stay right where you are." Said the dancing eyes of her husband. Turing to Francis the minute they were in the hall he asked "What is it?"

"I heard from Johnny about what happened. What do you intend to do?"

"Nothing, for now. As for the other, the doctor is coming here tomorrow. While Elizabeth is at work. Then I will deal after we run the tests."

"Does she know?" He asked.

"Yes. I just haven't told her that this Patrick Drake is coming here."

Tony Jones explained to Nik and Luke that Lulu had a long road ahead, but that she will be walking again. "It is going to take a lot of rehabilitation."

"But my little girl will be up and running around again." Said Luke from where he was leaning. "I guess you did a good job."

"Thanks for the praise." Tony said dryly. "This isn't over, Luke. We are going to have to arrange for a long-term facility to help her get the treatment she is going to need."

"Why can't she do it here?" He asked. "The kid over there has donated a fortune to this place; she should be able to get some extra care for that."

"Luke, she needs specialized care and we aren't equipped. Here are some brochures of the places that would be the best." He said handing over the list to Nik and not the man currently annoying him.

When Georgie arrived at the preschool, Kitty was crying and rushed into Georgie's arm. "What happened?"

"The fire alarm went off, it scared her and we haven't been able to calm her down since. I told her father when we agreed to let her attend this late into the curriculum, that if she had any problems she would have to leave." Said the woman behind the desk as she looked at the very young girl and did some subtraction.

"First of all, she was scared of an alarm. Second the year just started, how can this be considered late?" She asked while rubbing Kitty's back not seeing the woman sneer at her lack of knowledge.

"We don't usually accept students this late in their academic career. We usually only take them before they are eighteen months old. This academy has an excellent track record. Most of our students are on track to attend Ivy League colleges by the time they leave here. I am sure that someone with your social background couldn't possibly understand, but we do have standards and your child doesn't meet them. "

Georgie knew that she should keep her temper but the woman's attitude annoyed her. "You can tell all of that by the time they are ready for kindergarten can you? Strange, I am on track to attend Columbia, but I don't recall my parents ever forcing me to attend one of these tight-assed schools. Amazing, I do apologize for not knowing so much about this place. Here I thought preschool was supposed to be about having fun while learning your ABC's and to count, your colors and maybe just maybe learning to read. I am quite sure that Kitty and the money Johnny had been intending to donate will not be missed. Now if you will excuse me, I want to make sure that check is cancelled."

Picking up Kitty, Georgie added one more parting shot. "We would appreciate if the items that came with her this morning were gathered while I arrange the car seat. Kitty and I will be leaving shortly. I will be sure to inform my mother Alexis Davis that this isn't an appropriate place for those of what was it you said our social background. Along with Lila Quartermaine who recommended this place to Johnny."

Walking out the door, Georgie took the booster seat out of the trunk of her car and placed it on the passenger seat while trying to reach Johnny. Getting his voicemail, she told him that she had Kitty with her.

Grabbing the keys she opened the glove box to disable the passenger side airbag before helping Kitty into the seat. When the annoying woman carried out the bag that she had helped Kitty pack the night before, Georgie took it and placed it in the trunk without a word.

"That child cannot ride in the front seat of that vehicle."

"The airbag is disengaged. I am in compliance with the law, if you don't believe me, try the DA, Justus Ward. Complain to him. Or better yet, call my father. Mac Scorpio, he is the police commissioner." Georgie said as she got into the car where Kitty was sitting quietly still upset at getting yelled at by the mean woman standing next to the car.

Elizabeth was leaning against the pool table when Jason entered with a smile and went to the closet where he grabbed her helmet and jacket. "Mercedes and Lia are with grandmother, and I am taking you out for a ride."

"What if I don't want to?" She asked not moving.

Jason turned looking shocked when he saw the grin on her face. "What if I want to drive?" She said laughing as she walked over to take the helmet and jacket. Placing her phone in the pocket she kissed him before heading out the door with the bike keys in her hand. "Are you coming?"

"Not right now, but I certainly hope to repeatedly later." He said to himself as he joined her in the hallway.

"Who knows, you might get to drive a little later?" She teased. "But for now, just think, for the next hour you will be wrapped snuggly around me, our bodies pressing together, our heart beats racing as our bodies temperatures rise and the adrenaline flows back and forth between us."

"I think I changed my mind, let's stay in." he said reaching to pull her back when the doors opened.

"Too late, you got me all excited, now I want to take you out for a drive." She said entering and letting the doors to the elevators close after removing Jason's hand from hers and saying "See you in the garage."

Jason flew down the stairs, joining her at the bike. "You seem a little out of breath there."

"Well you got me all hot and bothered then left me alone." He said "Are you sure you don't want to change your mind."

Lifting her leg over the body of the bike, she looked back at him over her left shoulder and said "Not on your life."

Patrick Drake was taking the train to Port Charles wondering why this man was convinced he had a brain aneurysm when he had no symptoms. He had asked him to come up and arrange for the tests to be run at Mercy Hospital. So here he was on his way to run a CT and CTA scan on healthy man.

Calling his father, he was annoyed to realize that Noah was once again drunk. His father's liver had to be shot, but he kept drinking anyhow, seeming to not care he was killing himself.

Sitting back he decided to read the Journal article that Dr. Scorpio had submitted on addictions and it's affect on the human brain. It should keep him occupied until he fell asleep.

Ned was leaving for the day, when he realized that Lois had left her cell phone. Entering her office, he could hear Johnny working in preparation for Juan's visit. "Here, you forgot your phone."

"That's not mine. It's Jason's gangster pals." She replied. "He had it in the studio and you know that it shouldn't be there. It was ringing while he was working."

Ned looked down and saw the ten missed called and four text messages. Hearing Johnny cursing he went into the studio to see the younger man looking on the floor. "Lois had your cell phone. I am sorry; she didn't have any right to remove it."

Taking it Johnny saw the numbers, three from Georgie, one from Jason and six from Kitty's school. Listening he was pissed and hung up after getting the message from Georgie. "Ned from now on, get someone else to record for you. I MISSED six messages from Kitty's school. We had a deal; I am out of here. Tell your ex that if any thing happened to my sister, I will personally make sure that Alexis deals with her. Got it."

Watching him storm past an entering Lois, he glared at his one tracked minded ex. "Where does he think he is going we have four more tracks to work on?"

"He just quit. His messages and the reason he had his phone in here, was today was his four year old sister's first day at school. Those calls you didn't tell him about where about her. Something happened. Lois, what has gotten into you?"

"Nothing, I just want to get this taken care of. I mean we are still struggling to make a go of this ten years after starting this business. I think we need to take charge and deal with it in a professional manner. We can always find another musician, one that will follow the rules."

"I don't know who you are anymore, the thing is, I don't think you do either. When you figure it out, call me until then, I am done."

Georgie entered the office still steaming even after taking Kitty out for the lunch the child had missed. Seeing Diane, she asked for Alexis.

"In with Jordan and a client. Where is your shadow?"

"Asleep in the room set aside for Kristina. Viola is with both girls." Hearing her phone ring, Georgie explained to Sage about what had happened while Diane blatantly eavesdropped. "No, I didn't correct her, I was too angry. Sage, the meeting in Alexis' office just ended, I need to talk to her."

Kelly took the paperwork from her cases that day and went over them with Joyce Meadows. "The last case was Elizabeth Morgan. Here are the test results."

Joyce called the young nurse practitioner and gave her the news. Elizabeth said thank you.

"Well?" Asked Jason as he leaned against the bridge.

"No." she said quietly. "It's strange, I thought I was."

"We can keep trying." He said holding onto her. "I thought you were too."

""I want to be." She said. "So how about we return home, take care of our daughter and work on that."

"I like the sound of that, but do you want to wait until after I find out the results from the tests."

"No, I have to trust this is one of the things that will work out." She said.

Emily was walking down the hall, when she felt herself cramping. She knew immediately what it was, and shouted for help. By the time she arrived at GH she was convinced she had miscarried, only for the attending to hook her up to an IV.

"Emily, what happened?"

"We are running tests." Said Monica as Joyce and her walked back into the room. "For some reason Emily was dehydrated in spite of drinking a lot of water today."

Emily held her stomach, wondering if she would be able to carry her baby to term.

Kelly, who had been on her way out the door when the young patient had come in, entered with the test results. "There is an abnormally large amount of sodium in your urine and blood. Could you have accidentally taken a salt tablet recently?"

"No, I am a med student; I know the dangers of that." She told her.

"Well, I sent your sample to be more thoroughly examined, but all you need is to take in more water and flush this out of your system. Your baby will be just fine."

Kate read the file and wondering if Jax would be willing to help her with this. Her attorney couldn't know, but it might be the only way. She had to claim that Jax was the father of her baby, but she needed to take her friend into her confidence about who the real father was.

The nursing staff checked in on the handsome dark haired man, wondering why a man as gorgeous as this had no one visiting him but all his medical needs paid including a physical therapist. "The leaves are starting to fall off the trees, Mr. Lansing. I just hope you get to see that this year."

Taking his vitals, she kept up the one-sided conversation, never noticing his hand twitching. As she went to check his pupil response, she felt someone grabbing her arm. Shocked she looked up to see the brown eyes of the man lying in the bed slowly opening as he croaked "Where am I?"


	57. Chapter 57

Switching Places

Chapter 88

Mac was not happy when he hung up the phone. "Justus, Ric Lansing woke up. I am sending Garcia down to Mirandized him."

"Good, I want a police officer outside that door so that no one can take him out of there."

"I will call Carly and let her know, but what about Sonny?"

"Call Jason and have him get in touch with his former partner. Remind him that vigilante justice doesn't solve anything, while you are at it." Said Justus as he went to inform the court System that Mr. Lansing was now available to prosecute.

Jason and Elizabeth arrived at the penthouse, out of breath and trying to maintain control. "What time do we have to go pick up Lia?" Elizabeth asked as they quickly got undressed and went to shower.

Jason looked at his watch before tossing it on the counter, "In an hour." He said before joining her behind the wall of glass. Elizabeth pushed him back against the tiles as the water splashed over them. "Now what was it you said couldn't be done?"

"I said you couldn't shower together without wanting to play." Jason whispered in her ear knowing it would drive her insane.

Elizabeth gave him a sweet and innocent smile then leaned into him while grabbing her loafah and shower gel. "You only wish I were that weak." She teased while listening to him moaning as she brushed up against his growing erection.

Jason felt his body react as she leisurely poured the gel into the sponge and squeezed it until the gel was foamy. Then he watched as she ran the now soapy loafah over her body leaving a trail of bubbles as she washed herself. Giving Jason a small grin, she placed her leg onto the shower bench and made sure to clean it thoroughly.

Jason's body was obviously enjoying the view, but when she finally finished soaping up her now soaking wet body, it got even harder. Elizabeth turned to the taps and removed the secondary head and eased it down her body as she rinsed the soap off.

Elizabeth saw that Jason was trying to control himself but she had no intention of being the one to reach for him, after all wasn't that what he had challenged her with while they were lying naked earlier in the studio after riding out to Vista Point.

Thinking on it, Elizabeth restrained the giggle and decided to resort to something she hadn't had to do in a while. Well at least as long as Jason and her have been together. Reaching over she hit the button to turn the shower spray to alternating between hard and soft message and bit her lip before deciding to go for it.

Jason felt his legs weaken as Elizabeth soaped up one of his favorite areas and then turned the water temperature a little cooler before moving the showerhead there. Sitting on the bench he leaned his head back and closed his eyes to the absolutely incredible event happening before him so that he didn't give in to the urge to help.

Elizabeth upped the stakes and returned her left leg to the bench so that it was next to his thigh and moved the showerhead just a bit so that it was hitting the perfect spot to make sure that she made noise. Not keeping the soft moaning to herself, she watched, as his erection seemed to shudder from the urge to join with her.

All he could think was that not watching was worse than actually enjoying the view. His mind went to lots of ways he could help her. Then hearing a particularly breathless moan, Jason's eyes flew open just as Elizabeth's legs started to shake as her body spasmed in orgasm.

Seeing that she was about to lose her grip on the handle, Jason found himself grabbing it and holding it close to her. Standing up and maneuvering around to stand behind her he helped her finish. "Jasonnn." She moaned when instead of removing the showerhead he instead entered her from behind as her body continued to tremor.

"You were the one who wanted to play." He teased as he pressed the showerhead a little higher while at the same time easing in and out of her body. Jason took his left hand from her hip and moved it to act as a secondary support for her leg that was still on the bench while Elizabeth placed her palms flat on the shower tiles and bent forward just enough to make Jason moan at the change of angle.

Elizabeth was trying to keep this going when she felt Jason stiffen slightly then his moaning her name before he found himself coming just as she went over for the third time. "You are going to be the death of me."

"Jus think, what a way to go." She teased as Jason pulled her back into his arm as he embraced her tightly. "Now since I won this little war, to the victor go the spoils."

"This is only a small skirmish." He said as she slowly cleaned them both. "I want a rematch, as soon as possible."

"Maybe later, but we have to get dry now so that we can pick up Lia." She said before reaching for a towel.

"So anyhow, that is why they thought Georgie was Kitty's mother." Johnny said while explaining to Alexis about putting her name down as the second caregiver. "I'm sorry if this was an inconvenience or a problem."

"No, that's fine. I will be making a little trip over there tomorrow. After I call Lila, something tells me that that woman will regret her attitude." She said with relish.

"Alexis don't worry about it. I mean it was kind of funny." Said Georgie. "I could see her trying to figure out how old I was in her head and then when she stiffened, I wanted to stick my tongue out and blow raspberries, but I didn't want to embarrass dad or you by doing that."

Alexis watched as Kitty entered the room with Viola and crawled into Georgie's lap. "Georgie, are you my momma now. The mean lady said my mother was coming to get me, since you came to get me, does that mean you are my momma?"

Georgie wasn't sure what to say, her instincts kept telling her to say yes, but she knew that Alexis would have a heart attack right then and there, so she looked at Johnny who figured out a way to make Kitty happy.

"No, Georgie isn't your mom. Remember we have the same mom, if Georgie were your mom then she would be mine as well." He teased. "She is more like your sister."

"Does that mean that Miss Maxie and Kristina are my sisters too?"

"Uh." Johnny realized he had opened a real can of worms with this answer so he looked at Alexis who shrugged and said "Sure."

"Cool." Was the happy response.

"Let's get you over to GH so that you can check out the daycare center, okay?" Asked Georgie. For now the best solution was for her to attend daycare there until a better answer could be found.

"Okay, but do I have to wear this poxy uniform?" She asked pulling at the white shirt and checked gray vest.

"No, let's see what you have in your bag. Johnny we will be right back."

"Alexis, Justus on line one for you." Announced the new personnel assistant from the doorway.

"I will take it in Diane's office." She told her before telling Johnny she would be right back. Seeing him grab one of Georgie's textbooks, she smiled, as he was soon engrossed in something written inside of it. After listening to Justus she walked back into the room having that feeling if deja vu again while looking at Johnny.

Georgie entered minutes later with Kitty who was now wearing an outfit similar to Georgie's. Jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt along with a denim jacket, only hers had a soft pink embroidered cat on it.

"Alexis just told me that Ric Lansing woke up. They have a police officer at his door and he is now under arrest." He told her. "I have to go to the station and talk to Justus. Are you okay with Kitty for now?"

"Yes. I have to go to the Quartermaines for a bit, but I promise to keep her away from Edward." She said "He could give any kid nightmares for weeks."

Elizabeth and Jason entered the mansion in time to hear Lila talking to Monica about Emily. "Oh, there you two are. Emily was rushed to the hospital earlier, she is fine now, but salt tablets spiked her sodium level. Mrs. Landsbury tested one of the bottles of water that she had been drinking. Every single one was spiked."

"Helena?" Asked Elizabeth grimly.

"That is what they are thinking." Said Monica. "Emily is fine now, but she is going to be staying here for the rest of the week."

"What about after that?" Asked Jason as he made plans to have his men return to chasing the woman.

"I don't know but I do know that I don't like this. Now why did the two of you want to talk to us?"

"Where is Alan?"

"I'm here." Said the man in question as he carried in his granddaughter.

"I think you need to sit down." Said Jason. After they were sitting and he had grabbed Elizabeth's hand, he saw the happy and expectant looks on their face and winced at disappointing them. "This isn't good news, but it also isn't bad. Well not really." He admitted screwing up his face.

"What Jason is trying to say is that Patrick Drake ran some tests today at his request."

"I have a small clot in my neck, if it's not removed he thinks it will become an aneurysm. He is going to remove it next Monday, it's not dangerous at this point, but we want to get it taken care of before it becomes a problem"

Lila reached out to take their hands and asked "Are you going to be okay?"

"According to Drake, yes. It's a small clot but he will be monitoring me for about six months afterwards. They think it might be the reason for the original memory loss. I won't get the memories back, that was one thing he was certain on, but the migraines will go away."

"Jason, when are you checking into the hospital."

"Sunday, so that he can run some more tests. The thing is, the drugs they need to use are ones that the clinic in Paris are working on. Robin is coming here to help. I'm not happy with that, but Elizabeth thinks it is going to be fine. I just want you to help keep her away from me. According to Drake, I will have temporary memory loss for a few weeks and we all know that Robin will try to use that to her advantage."

"We will be there, and keep Edward away." Said Lila.

"No, just make sure he knows that it is only a temporary condition." He warned. "One more thing, I am leaving Elizabeth in charge of all medical decisions in case something goes wrong. She knows what I want and I hope you will respect my choices."

After the family agreed to his request, Jason and Elizabeth went to see Emily at GH. "So, what do they know?"

"I will be fine. Mrs. Landsbury removed all of the bottled water and Nik is arranging for us to stay in one of the penthouses where Jax lives, but only if you won't do us a favor. Jason, we want to borrow your spare penthouse."

"It's yours. Besides, it will help us as well. I am having surgery the day after your wedding. It's minor but my memory might be impaired for a little while. I am sure Elizabeth would love to have your support while we are protecting you at the same time."

"Thank you." Nik said after listening to the reason for Morgan's surgery. "I wanted to ask you to have your men come over and check out Wyndamere as well. Zander is already on his way and I let Luke know that she might be around. He is worried about how vulnerable Lulu is right now."

Tony Jones watched as his ex-wife walked out of Lulu's room with a man wearing a badge. "Bobbie, how are you?" He asked.

"Fine; Joe this is my ex-husband, Tony Jones. Tony this is Joe Kelly, his family once owned the diner. He is in town investigating the collapse at the school."

After talking to them a few minutes, Tony entered and told Luke and Lulu that he had some good news. "The swelling is going down faster than expected, so we can move you to the rehab facility this week. Now I know you want to stay in town for the wedding, but I have arranged for a private plane with Nik to take you to the same place where Emily recovered."

"How long will I be there?" She asked.

"We aren't sure. The worst seems to be behind you, but it will take some time to get your body to obey your brains commands."

Lulu thanked him, then after he left asked her dad to come with her. "I will be right there, along with your grandmother. Lesley is coming with us. She is talking to your school about arranging for your books and schoolwork to be brought along as well."

Lulu grimaced but knew that she had to keep her grades up to graduate. Seeing some of her classmates at the door, she invited them in as Luke used their presence as an excuse to leave. "So what is the latest gossip?"

Lila listened to Georgie's story and was not happy. Calling her friends on the school board, she made it clear that she was very unhappy with what had happened that day. "So how do you like living with Johnny, Miss Kitty?" She asked while watching the little girl play with her cat.

"It's great; I got a brother and three sisters. Plus I have a really pretty room and Maxie lets me share her cat." She said with a grin in the very old woman's direction. "Do you have kids?"

"Yes, I do, but my kids have kids and their kids have kids." She said smiling while rolling her wheelchair over to the bookshelf. Pulling out a photo album, she showed it to the little girl who said in awe of her. "Wow you must be really, really old."

Georgie choked on the sip of water she was drinking while Monica laughed for the first time since hearing about Emily. Until the little girl asked if she was as old as Georgie's mommy.

"Uh..." she stuttered then said "I'm older than Georgie's mommy is."

"Oh." She said. "Do you have children?"

After getting the whole thing straightened out in her mind, she asked if she was married.

"Yes, I am." Answered Monica curious as to what would next come out of this child's mind. When they arrived, she had stuck close to Georgie, but as she became comfortable she seemed to be full of questions.

"So, that means you said I love you and talked to god right?"

"I think so." Said Monica not sure what she meant.

"Then you sleep in the same bed and have babies right?" Georgie was now worried but unsure what to do, especially since Lila had laid her hands on her arm to stop her from interrupting the conversation.

"Uh...right." Monica said, not wanting to get into a discussion like that with a three-year-old.

"Georgie does that mean you and Johnny are going to have a baby?"

"WWHHAT?" Georgie squeaked and gasped at the same time. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, I heard you and Johnny saying I love you and you talked to the man in black at the church together, and he talks to god right?"

Georgie could only nod while seeing Lila's blue eyes glitter with glee.

"So, I saw you sleeping with Johnny the first night I moved here."

"That doesn't mean we are going to have a baby." She said trying not to raise her voice out of shock.

"But I asked, Miss Emily and Mr. Prince did, your Mommy and Daddy did, so did Mr. Jason and Miss Elizzzabet, so why not you and Johnny. I want a baby too."

Monica recalled once having similar discussion with the young man standing in the hallway trying not to be caught laughing as AJ was now leaning against the doorway with tears running down his face.

"There is more to it, Kitty." Said Georgie while idly wondering if it was possible to die of embarrassment. "Besides they are all married or are getting married really soon. Johnny and I aren't married."

"Don't you want to marry him?" She asked while tilting her head to one side. "Then you can have a baby and we can adopt Mr. Whiskers. Johnny said he wanted to marry you when I asked him."

Plotting Johnny's death as soon as she lost her virginity, Georgie was wondering what she could say that would get her out of this mess, when someone upstairs intervened.

Tracy and Edward entered the room arguing at the top of their lungs about ELQ. AJ saw they were scaring the little girl who had so richly entertained them with her questions so he tried to separate them. Lila and Monica stopped him, pointing out adding his voice to the miss wasn't working.

Brooklynn who was in town, entered to see the entire thing along with Dillon, so walked over and placed her hands over their mouths saying "Shut up."

Stunned they saw her pointing behind them to the little girl with the big eyes who looked like she was ready to cry. Georgie had pulled her into her arms soothing her, but releasing the little girl when she squirmed away.

"I want to go home now." She said walking over to Lila and Monica she said good night.

"I will follow you home." Said AJ. "Georgie, Maxie is at the Brownstone with your aunt, she is spending the night there."

Carly was closing the door, after watching Jax drive away when she saw Mac Scorpio arriving. "Carly, I need a minute please."

Letting him in, she asked what it was about.

"Do you have someone who can stay with you?"

"What is it Mac, is it Momma, or AJ?"

"No, it's nothing like that." He said with a sigh. "I have been trying to reach Jason, but he isn't answering his phone. Ric Lansing woke up, As soon as he is capable they are bringing him here to stand trial."

"For what he did to me?" She asked. "I thought Justus didn't have enough to charge him with anything?"

"Only conspiracy. But there is no wiggle room for him. He is on tape with his coconspirators and I have enough to send him to jail for a nice stretch."

"Should I be worried about someone coming after the boys or me?"

"I know that you still have guards, so my guess is no, but I just wanted you to be aware." He told her. "I am on my way home to tell Alexis now."

Jason arrived back at the penthouse to see a small crowd waiting for him. "Jason, we all need to talk to you."

"I will take care of Lia and Emily." Elizabeth said leading her into the penthouse while Jason went to meet with his men.

"Okay, what is so important, and why didn't you call me?"

"We did, it went to voicemail." Said Francis.

Jason searched his pockets for his phone and finding it realized it was dead. "Stan, I need a new phone."

"Okay, I will take care of that before heading home. I shut down the game, at least as many places I could. We don't have any leads on this kid, Spinelli. Also, I have found a weak link in the overseas operation you asked me to look for."

"Good, kept an eye on it, but don't make any moves until I tell you." He said grateful that Claudia Zachara's money laundering operations could be shut down with a minute's notice. "Francis what is going on with Johnny?"

"He is in New York, Lansing woke up. He is going to be charged with what happened to Carly, so what do you want us to do?"

"Nothing, they will be expecting us to hit him now. We wait, also have someone contract Sonny and let him know. There are extra guards on Carly and the boys. Elizabeth is fine with having two guards again." He told Francis. "Anything else?"

"The shipments came in on time, but we have to get them out of the warehouse soon. We have two more coming in and no place to put the merchandise."

"When is this rail strike over?" He asked.

"The deal with next week, I think we need to move the date up." He said.

"Call the union bosses, and arrange for things to start moving now." He ordered. "Also, have Marco get in touch with Smith, Helena came after Emily. At least we think it was here. Max, I want you and Milo to head over to Spoon Island tomorrow."

"Security?" He asked.

"Yes, Nik is going with you. We want the whole place secure for the wedding."

"Done boss." He told him.

Ric found himself being bombarded with information. His father was dead, his brother had left the country and he was going to prison were the ones that stuck in his mind. Seeing the officer standing in front of his doorway enforced that for him.

How the hell was he going to get out of this one?" He thought to himself.

Maxie was waiting for Georgie when she arrived at the Brownstone, "We need to talk."

"What is it?" Asked Georgie.

"I think my professor just made a pass at me." She told her. "What should I do?"

"Tell Sage's uncle." She said. "Which one?"

"Sociology." She said watching at the practiced movements of Georgie putting a sleeping Kitty to bed. "You look like that is pretty easy."

"It is, but I think I am doing a lousy job, you should have heard the questions she was asking me earlier." Said Georgie still not sure how to explain it. "I fell in love with her the moment I saw her."

"Just like you did with Johnny." Said Maxie.

"Yes," she answered. "I have tried to map my life out, now it is changing to fit them into it. Johnny and I talk about everything. We don't keep secrets. It's scary sometimes."

"Why?" Asked Maxie. She had been trying to figure out what to do about Jesse for days; maybe some insight into her sister's relationship would help her.

"It fits, I mean it's not perfect. He drives me crazy sometimes when he is calm about something I am upset about. He has issues from his childhood and so does Kitty from her sixteen months at the group home."

"But..." she left it open-ended.

"But, it's where I want to be. I do worry sometimes at the ease of our getting together, but I know that things won't always be this easy." She said. "I trust him not to hurt me, at least intentionally."

"That is my problem, I can't open up and trust. I don't want perfection, but I wish that we did have trust." Said Maxie before lying her head down in Georgie's lap.

Jason entered the penthouse and slipped up the stairs to find Nik in Lia's room watching his daughter. Without turning Nik asked "Where you ever scared? About the life you were bringing her into?"

"Yes, I still am. I just try to keep her as safe as I can. Helena will be dealt with Nik; we won't let her hurt Emily or the baby."

"I just worry about the kind of genes I am passing on. My entire family minus Stefan and Alexis is insane and my mother's family isn't much better."

"You mom is fine, it's her husband's family that is nuts." Said Jason. "Alexis and Stefan avoided Helena and Mikkos influence, so did you. Just teach children to live for themselves, not to please everyone around them without letting them be selfish. All we can do is give them the building blocks; they have to build the house."

"You're right. I am going to head into bed. Thanks again, Jason."

"You're welcome." He said before heading to his own room and finding his wife sitting on the bed glaring at something in her hand.

"Elizabeth, what is it?"

Showing Jason the calendar she said. "The shot didn't take, so I should have gotten my period last week, but I didn't. I need to talk to Dr. Meadows about the tests she ran."

Robin hung up the phone and packed her bags for Port Charles. She was heading home and had every intention of giving that arrogant, opinionated man a piece of her mind. How dare he talk to her that way?

Helena was biding her time, once that baby was born; she would dispose of the incubator. Turning to Andre, she asked him. "Did you deal with the annoyance?"

"Yes, he is sure to be found tomorrow."

"Good, it will be a message to anyone in that rat-infested town not to mess with the Cassidine heir. Contact our source in Milan, let her know that I appreciate the first rate goods. Then ask for a safe house to be set up in Moscow. As soon as my precious great grandchild is born, we will be heading back her and I want no problems getting that child away."

"Yes, Madam."

When the man heard the trains were going to be running he called his lifeline. "Should I wait, or should I do it like planned."

"Take out the commuter train, and make sure they know it was us."

TBC


	58. Chapter 58

_Switching Places_

_Chapter 89_

_Jason was struggling with his tie when Elizabeth walked in carrying Lia. "Wow that is some dress." He said as he observed the blood red full-length dress she was wearing._

"_Skye and Emily picked it out." She said. "The bride is ready, can you take Lia. Don't worry about the tie." She said removing it from his neck. Handing over their daughter, she looked around the vestry and saw all the guards. "Do you still think that Juan's death was connected to this?"_

"_I don't know but I am not taking any chances." He said grimly before entering the church carrying his daughter. Sitting behind the family, he waiting for the music to start. _

_Nik came out to stand in front of Father Coates while Michael stood so seriously next to him. Then Elizabeth came down the aisle carrying the bouquet of flowers, soon followed by Alan escorting Emily. The couple had wanted everything to be simple and it was. _

_Fifteen minutes later, the priest blessed the couple and then turned and announced Mr. and Mrs. Nicolas Cassidine. With the organ music swelling, Elizabeth handed her back her flowers and then straightening her dress, paired up with Michael to walk back down the aisle. _

_At the party, the mood was somber, most of the guests barely recalled Juan, but his death at the hands of Helena had shocked them all. Even worse was the fact that the water had been tainted at the bottling company, and not by Juan as Helena had thought._

_Seeing Zander in the crowd, Elizabeth joined him in time to hear what had his attention. Maxie was fighting with her boyfriend about his recklessness. "I can remember when I was like that." He said softly._

"_You outgrew it. How are you doing, aside from chasing Helena?"_

"_Good, I am in a good place. I actually am on my way to New York to visit Lydia's accountant, to deal with some bequests that I want to make." He said wincing when he saw Maxie slap Jesse and storm away. _

_Nik and Emily were dancing in the center of the ballroom, his hands on her belly bump as they giggled and cooed at one another. "Have we ever been that nauseating?" Skye asked her husband._

"_Yes." Said Sage bluntly. "At least I was the only witness." _

_Diego and Dillon were arguing about visiting Lulu when Tracy entered the discussion. "You will not be visiting that girl. It is as simple as that."_

"_So, Hornsby, I guess I win the girl." Said Diego as he watched his father dancing with his wife out of the corner of his eye. He still had not forgiven him for letting him be dragged in front of that group. Those old men had no right telling him that he could not follow in his family's footsteps. _

_He just had to be subtler, he thought to himself. He was going to regain the respect his family deserved. Soon everyone was gathering around for the bouquet toss, which was caught by a shocked Maxie Jones. Then when Zander caught the garter belt, they were teased until they gave in and danced. _

_Carly was watching the whole thing, recalling how Jason and Elizabeth had been the ones at the previous wedding and how they hadn't danced. She could not help wondering what would have happened if they had. The pretender would have lost right there and then, she did know that. Sam would not have gotten her hooks in as deeply as she had, because one dance would have woken Jason up to his feelings for Elizabeth._

_Jax asked Carly to dance, and seeing her shock wondered if he had been misreading the signals, maybe she really did want to be just friends. "Sure, but I have to dance with Michael first."_

_After Michael exited the floor from where he had been dancing with his grandmother, he saw his mom coming for him smiled and ran the other way. "That little shi-"_

"_I guess that means you are mine." Jax said while watching out of the corner of his eyes as Michael went to get some more cake. He was more like his mother than most people gave him credit for. _

_Johnny was watching as Georgie and Kitty were dancing with some old guy, he saw the man making her laugh. When they came back, he asked "Who is that?"_

"_Dr. Thornheart, Kitty likes his accent. He is leaving for his new job tomorrow." She said, as Kitty wanted to meet someone else, dragging Johnny and her over to the guest. "Hi!" She said with a bright smile._

"_Hello, you must be Kitty Zachara." _

"_Yes, I am. Pleased to me you." She said. "What's your name?"_

"_I am Steven Webber." He said. "Elizabeth is my sister do you know her?"_

"_Yes, she is Lia's mommy." She said. "Do you have any kids?"_

"_No, I do have a grandmother though."_

"_I don't have one of those." She said thinking about it. "Johnny can we get a grandmother like we did sisters?"_

_Patrick Drake was enjoying himself, the party was full of single young women, he wished he had realized that weddings were such a great hunting ground. As he found himself in high demand on the dance floor as yet another gorgeous young woman needed a partner. _

_Seeing his patient and his wife dancing, he sighed. She was beautiful and they looked exactly like what he didn't want. Commitment. Looking around he saw that more than a few of the woman seemed to be paired, well there was the fiery blond he had meet earlier, Carly. She would do._

_Walking over he asked her to dance only to be told she was done with that for the evening. _

"_Well, if you change your mind." He said. _

"_Join us, this is Jasper Jacks, and the woman across from me is Lainey Winters and her date Justus Ward. You have meet Steven. This is Alexis Davis and her husband the police commissioner, Mac Scorpio._

"_Any relation with Robin?" He asked curious. _

"_She is my niece, she mentioned coming to help you with a case." He said to the young man that had her so riled up._

"_Yes, I just need her in the operating room since she is aware of the drugs. Steven Webber is actually administering them, but protocol requires that two doctors agree on the dosage."_

_Carly had been aware of that, but still breathed a sigh of relief, she had thought that Elizabeth was insane to let Robin in there, but it looked like she was more than capable of dealing with Miss Robin._

_Seeing Kitty dancing with Michael, Johnny told Georgie that he had to get her home. Leaning in to kiss her he made her promise to stay until she was ready. "We will be waiting at home for you."_

"_I could just come now." She said. _

"_No, this is your family." He said not wanting to admit it was being close to his family and not claiming him was making his stomach churn. He knew that he had to sit Georgie down and tell her the truth about Alexis and him._

_Mac and Alexis slipped up to the parapet so they could watch as some of the guests started to leave. "I have a surprise."_

"_Really." She said with a smile. _

"_I have to go to New York for a couple days, I was thinking we could go as a family. Kristina and us. Georgie has classes and same with Maxie."_

_As the party started to break up, Nik and Emily took the boat to the pier along with Jason and Elizabeth who handed them the key to the cabin. "Thanks, we will be back in two days." The bride said to her brother._

"_I have men keeping an eye on it, far enough for you to have privacy but close enough to see a flare if you get in trouble."_

"_Thanks, Jase. I love you." Emily said as tears started to flow. "Elizabeth, take care of him. We will be back the morning of his surgery."_

"_Have some fun, okay?" She asked. Seeing the hormones flaring, she hugged them and then watched as they drove off in one of the SUV's. _

_The next morning Carly turned on the television and hit her head on the table. Picking up the phone she called Elizabeth and said "turn on the TV. Now!" _

"_FOLKS, I CAN NOW CONFIRM THAT AMTRAK UNLIMITED OUT OF MONTREAL WAS ATTACKED BY TERRORISTS. HOMELAND SECURITY HAS NOW CONFIRMED THAT TWO MEN ENTERED THE ENGINE ROOM AND PLACED EXPLOSIVES ON BOARD before releasing a message to the press that we have been asked not to release at this time._

_WE ARE WAITING FOR CONFIRMATION OF HOW MANY ARE INJURED IN THE CRASH OF THE AMTRAK COMMUTER HEADING TO NEW YORK CITY. ALL THAT WE DO KNOW AT THIS POINT IS THAT TWENTY SEVEN PEOPLE GOT ON THE TRAIN THIS MORNING AT THE DEPOT HERE IN PORT CHARLES. _

_STAY TUNES AS WE UPDATE THIS LATE BREAKING STORY. THIS IS ANDREA PLASTIN WITH ABC NEWS."_

"_Elizabeth, are you still there?"_

"_Yes, I am trying to reach Jason on my cell phone. He was supposed to, Carly I have a beep." She said before hanging up. _

"_Elizabeth, this is Alan, I need you to meet me out front. Skye and Sage are coming up to watch Lia. We need you to do triage. There was a tra-"_

"_I saw." She said as she hung up and rushed to change into some scrubs. Hearing Skye entering the penthouse and calling out to her as she rushed down the stairs while pulling her hair back. "Thanks."_

"_Here, dad sent this jacket for you."_

_As she rushed down the stairs followed by Milo, Elizabeth saw Monica and Epiphany waiting for her as Alan told the guard the coordinates. "There isn't room in the helicopter for you, Milo. Keep trying to reach Jason and let him know that I had to go." _

_When they arrived at the site by copter ten minutes later, Alan handed Elizabeth a clipboard and told her to get things going while they started to see what the medics had. Elizabeth's guards showed up twenty minutes later. The first of the victims started to exit the tunnels along with commuters. "We have a pregnant woman here!"_

_Monica and Elizabeth rushed over when they saw Alexis being helped by a man. "Alexis, what happened?"_

"_I couldn't find Mac and Kristina; I need to find my family." She cried. _

"_Alexis, I will have the guards look for Mac." Elizabeth promised as Monica got her onto a gurney and ordered the first ambulance to take her to GH. _

"_We have a body." Said the next group, Elizabeth was shocked to find out it was Dr. Thornheart, the handsome young surgeon had been one of her favorites to work with and now he was gone. _

"_We need medical help in the tunnels." Called out one of the first responders. "I have a man trapped inside with a kid."_

_Elizabeth looked at Milo and Greg and said "They are with me, we are coming in. Grab one of the kits."_

_AS they rushed insides, she could not believe the smoke and smell of diesel while Milo wished that Jason or Francis had arrived already. Elizabeth saw the man wasn't Mac when she helped tape up his arm and then tossed the used gloves off to the side in a plastic bag. _

"_He is stabilized." She announced as they came with a backboard and loaded him to be carried out. One of the medics was carrying the crying little boy as Elizabeth and the guards worked their way further into the tunnel. _

"_Zander?" Elizabeth called out as she rushed over to her friend while pulling on gloves; he was helping a woman through the fire. "Robin, are you okay?"_

"_Don't touch me. I am bleeding." She shouted at Elizabeth who had reached out to the woman._

_Realizing she couldn't see the gloves, Elizabeth said "I am wearing gloves. Let me look you over. Milo shine the light over this way."_

"_Robin this looks deep." She said as she bandaged up the cut on her thigh. "Zander can you carry her out if you have help?"_

"_Hey, keep talking." Said someone in the tunnel. Two women came over and said "thank god, we were beginning to think we were the only ones left."_

"_This is Zander Smith; Zander take Robin and get these women out of here. The opening is five hundred feet in that direction. Be careful there is a side tunnel." Said Elizabeth as Milo handed them bottles of water. _

"_I am not leaving you in here." He said. "I have very few friends and can't afford to lose any of them."_

"_Just help them. I am fine. We have locators and water, now go." She said as she walked further into the tunnel wishing she were as confident as she sounded. Seeing the two engines all mangled together, she shuddered at the mess._

_Jason arrived at the crash site and used his parents to get in. "What can I do and where is Elizabeth?"_

_Monica looked at Alan and said "She is in the tunnel. She went in before we could stop her. They are helping to get out the injured. Robin came out a few minutes ago with Zander Smith and a couple of women. They estimate that about fifteen people are still missing. Among them are Mac and Kristina."_

"_Morgan, I need you help." Turning Jason saw Garcia talking to the feds. "You have heavy equipment carriers right?"_

"_Yes, for the cranes."_

"_We need them; we have Jacks Construction holding up parts of the school, yours are the only ones available."_

"_Talk to Francis Corelli, he is the blond talking to my mother, he will have them out here as soon as possible. Have you seen Elizabeth?"_

"_Not since she helped treat one of my officers." Said Garcia. "Jesse rushed inside a few minutes ago. She is tagged with a locator beacon so we know where she is."_

"_Thanks." He said before heading over in time to see Jax talking to the FBI, offering his helicopter to them._

"_We have enough but we need to clear the area. If you have any influence with the press, see if you can get them to back up-" he stopped talking as they all turned at the sound of rumbling as the entrance finally gave in._

"_ELIZABETH!" Jason shouted as he started to rush over. Garcia told him to wait. "We can find her with the beacon, think man. Find that cool you are so famous for. Get control and I will let you come in with us."_

"_You can't ma-" started the FBI agent._

"_Yes, I can. My boss and two of our officers are in there along with PORT CHARLES rescue staff. Don't tell me what I can and cannot do." He said. "Cruz, get over here and show me where they are on this map."_

_Taking the map, he said "they are right here, near the engines. That isn't good. We have diesel down there."_

"_Get me that equipment we are going to have to dig them out."_

"_You can't." They all turned to Luke who looked filthy but whole._

"_Why not?"_

"_We were in the second train; the walls are unstable at best. You start using a lot of loud equipment and the tremors will bring that whole tunnel down."_

"_Luke, Elizabeth is in there." Said Jason urgently._

"_I know she helped them strap Lulu to the board so they could bring her out. She stayed behind with Mac. Kristina is in bad shape. She had a compound fracture and sent me to tell Monica that her heart beat is erratic. I promised to come back with help." He said bleakly. "I won't let her stay there, Jason. Not Lizzie."_

"_We have to find a way in." said the FBI agent. "The equipment will be here soon. If there isn't another option we have to go in."_

"_Jason, can you look at something?" Said Zander. "Jax we might need you too."_

_Luke and Garcia followed them, knowing that the remaining people had one chance and it wasn't the heavy equipment heading their way._

"_What is it?"_

"_When we were inside, Elizabeth warned us about following the tracks, there is a second tunnel, and maybe we can use it to get to them."_

"_Where was it? And how do we get to it."_

"_We use the airshaft. There has to be one. Where was this tunnel headed Smith?"_

"_Towards the river." He said. _

"_Jax, can you commandeer a helicopter?" Asked Jason._

"_Sure. Find that entrance. I do not want to be the one to tell Alexis that her family and one of her closest friends died because I didn't do my best." _

_Garcia told them to where to find equipment. "You might need the oxygen."_

"_Luke, I need you to stay out here and be a distraction." Said Jason. "Jacks, Zander and I will go in."_

"_I am going too." Said a voice behind them. Turning they saw AJ and Johnny saying me too._

"_Fine. Johnny, have you ever done any climbing?"_

"_A little, but mainly escaping my father. O'Brien called, the equipment is on the way, and we have about thirty minutes."_

"_Got it." Said Zander as he showed them the shaft uses the binoculars. "There is a spot about fifteen feet away to land the helicopter."_

"_Got it." Said Jax. As they slowly moved to the helicopter, Luke saw the perfect target as Lorenzo and Diego arrived. "Follow my lead." He said to the South American._

"_You bastard, you stole blaze from me, now you show up here, how dare you?"_

_Not sure what Spencer was up to but joining in, he said "you just hate that she loves me instead of your drunk decrepit old body. Sober up Spencer."_

"_I will win her back, I swear I will not let you steal that wondrous beauty."_

"_Stay away from my wife old man. Why don't you find one of your own instead of stealing other men's wives? I hear her Aunt is available, besides Tracy is more your style anyhow. Hard up."_

_Alan had been watching as his sons and Jax took off and figured out that Lorenzo and Luke were a distraction but did they have to drag Tracy into it. Skye would be amused, but Tracy would hit the roof. _

_By the time they had separated the two men, the helicopter had already started to land on the flat terrain above them. "What is the helicopter doing?"_

_Elizabeth was doing the best she could for Kristina with immobilizing her leg, but they needed to get her out of here. Looking at Milo as he tried to find them a way out, she said "What about the tunnel, do you think it leads to a way out."_

"_It's an airshaft tunnel; we would have to find away up to the grate." He told her. Looking at Mac who was unconscious, he asked is there anything I can do for him?_

"_No, we need to keep his wound covered, but it's minor, there is nothing else to do for him, he has a head injury, that's why he is out."_

""_How is she doing?" He asked when he came back five minutes later._

"_I have an idea, but I need your help."_

_Seeing her holding a needle, he just about passed out to her annoyance. "Milo, how is it even possible for you to be scared of blood?"_

"_I just am what about Greg?"_

"_He has cuts on his hand and I am out of gloves." She said. "We can't wait on this."_

"_How do you even know it will help? What if she doesn't have the same blood type?" He asked weakly as she swabbed her arm with the alcohol swab. _

"_ELIZABETH, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, CALL OUT." Said Jason. Seeing the lights flashing their way, the rescue team rushed the last hundred feet. Pulling his wife into his arms, Jason said "I am going to kill you when we get out of here, don't ever worry me like this again."_

_Giving him a tired smile, she said. "I wasn't expecting the tunnel to collapse."_

"_We have to get out of here, they are going to bring in heavy equipment but this might fall in more."_

"_I have to stabilize Kristina first; she has lost a lot of blood and Mac-" turning she saw Zander and AJ were getting him on his feet. "Do you have any idea Kristina's blood type Mac?"_

"_AB+." He said as he knelt next to his little girl._

"_Crap, I am AB-" she said. _

"_I am AB+" said Johnny. Looking at him, Elizabeth realized she had forgotten he was also Kristina's sibling. _

"_We need to do a quick transfusion. I have the equipment. I hate to ask, but when was the last time you had your blood checked."_

"_Last month, I had a physical." He said. Rolling up his sleeve he looked at Jax and asked "How long?"_

"_Fifteen minutes, Elizabeth we are going to have to move in fifteen minutes."_

"_It should be just enough time. Milo give him that orange juice you found. Johnny drinks it all and see if you can find some more juice and some fruit in the train."_

_Cruz waited a few minutes for the dust to settle from the after affects of the helicopter flying to rescue the trapped commuters. "Sir, I think it was a gunshot that caused that tunnel to collapse."_

"_Are you sure?" Asked the FBI agent._

"_Yes, when I was a kid, in Rochester, we used to fire guns in the tunnels by the river. The sound was similar. This was more of a rat-tat-tat but it had the same echo."_

"_Automatic weapons let me guess you were firing a revolver?"_

"_Yes." _

"_Get on the phone and let someone know that that terrorists are still inside the tunnel and were alive. Unless Morgan's people fired, my guess would be the men who did this."_

"_Morgan's people were further in the tunnel." Said Garcia. "They're his wife's guards."_

"_Was she on the train?" Asked one of the agents._

"_No, she is s first responder. Elizabeth Morgan works at GH. She came in one the helicopter."_

_Johnny was drinking the juice when they saw a shadow coming their way. "Is someone there?"_

"_Jesse." Mac called out then held his head as his voice echoed inside. _

"_Boss." He said coming into view while weaving. Seeing the blood, AJ and Jason caught him. _

"_What happened?"_

"_Two men, I thought they needed help. They shot at me, I returned fire. They had AK-47's. I got 'em. They are in the tunnel. I got them." He said before passing out. Elizabeth held her hand to his neck and shook her head. _

"_He got here on pure adrenaline." She said sadly. "Mac, he is dead."_

_The group was somber as they left the tunnel, Mac walking slowly but on his own as Zander helped carry Jesse out along with AJ. Greg and Milo were still carrying the water, just in case._

_Jason was carrying Kristina and Elizabeth who was worried about the cut she had to make so that she could draw his blood was guiding Johnny. When they arrived at the airshaft, Jax climbed out with Jason following as they climbed up the knots._

"_Okay, this is what we are going to do. Elizabeth, we have to strap Kristina to you, you are the only one small enough to get through the hole with her." Explained AJ as he did what he said._

"_What now?"_

"_Jax is going to raise the helicopter slowly with the rope tied to it, Jason is guiding the rope."_

_Two minutes later, Elizabeth saw the sun setting as they came out of the square shaft. Jason quickly took the ropes off and tossed them back down as he took her to a protected spot from the winds of the rotors._

_Next came Mac who called GH to tell them they were on their way with Jason's phone. Then AJ tied Jesse's body to the rope, wishing they had a cloth to cover him. This indignity of being lifted this way seemed wrong to him. After Milo, Greg, Zander and he were out of the shaft, they loaded Mac, Elizabeth and Kristina and Jesse. _

"_Straight to GH man." Said Zander as the five remaining men started to walk down the mountain carefully._

_Jax gave the helicopter as much speed as he could after handing Elizabeth a mic so that she could talk to GH._

_As they were landing a crew was waiting to take Kristina into surgery. "Elizabeth!" Yelled Steven. _

_Hugging his sister before leading her down the stairs, he told her "Monica is taking Kristina, Tony has Mac. _

_Let's get you cleaned up."_

"_Thanks Steven. How is everyone?" She asked as Audrey joined them in the staircase. Hugging Elizabeth, she was looking her over when she was paged down to the ER._

"_Lulu Spencer is going to be airlifted to her clinic tomorrow, but she is fine. Alexis Davis is being monitored for her blood pressure and Dr. Meadow's new assistant sedated her. Robin had to have eight interior stitches and fourteen exterior."_

"_How many dead?" _

_Steven took Audrey's notes and said "Grams coordinated with the other hospitals. Nineteen, including the guy they just took down. Mercy has seven critical and County nine."_

"_What a day." She said. "I will be with Alexis, can you call Carly and have her come here."_

"_She is with Alexis; I will have her meet you in the locker room. We should look at that arm."_

"_When I am done showering. That is what I need Carly for."_

_Carly rushed into the locker room minutes later. "Emily and Nik just arrived. They are with Alexis. You need my help?"_

"_My arm, I think I hurt it earlier. I was going to wait for Jason, but they stole a helicopter so my guess is the FBI questions them."_

"_Okay, how are we going to do this?" She asked awkwardly._

"_Carly, haven't you ever showered with a guy before? Same thing just without the sexual overtones." She said with a laugh._

"_Don't laugh, but I never have." Carly said._

_Looking twice at her, Elizabeth could not believe as tired, as she was that that astonished her. "Really?"_

"_No, wait, you have?"_

"_With Jason frequently." Said Elizabeth._

"_Great, one more thing I didn't want to know about your relationship." She said growling. "Let's go muffin."_

"_Carly I am almost sure that if you are getting in the shower with me, you shouldn't be calling me muffin." Elizabeth said ironically._

_Jason thanked Diane and rushed to GH. Entering Alexis' room he saw Elizabeth had her arm in a swing. "What happened?"_

"_I stressed it. Steven wants me to wear it for a week or so."_

"_How is Kristina?"_

"_They should be finishing." Said an entering Alan. "Alexis, she is heading to recovery. Mac do you want to go in with her."_

"_Sure, Alexis, sleep, please. I will be with Kristina."_

"_Elizabeth, I need to talk to you." Said an entering Alan. "You need to write up a report, but with your arm in that sling, I am going to have Audrey write it for you. She is waiting in her office for you. We need your notes while it is still fresh."_

_Jason escorted her down along with Johnny O'Brien who had joined them at the hospital. "They won't be able to get in anytime soon. The diesel exploded when something sparked inside the engine of one of the trains._

"_We are heading home; you need to do the same." He said. "Remember, until I am back I want Francis and you making all the decisions. Keep it quiet and make sure that the men don't know. Elizabeth will keep me away and will be the contact for any emergencies._

"_Zachara is going to be helping, but only with the coffee warehouse. I told the men you want him to learn that part of the business."_

_Maxie did what she had to do, slipping down to the morgue, she looked through the bodies on the gurneys until she found the right one. "Why did you do it?" _

"_Because he had to." Said Zander behind her. He had seen her and knew exactly where she would go. _

"_He was so eager to run into danger." She said. "We fought yesterday; I told him that unless he explained why he was such a danger jockey we had to break up, that I didn't want him to die. He said he wouldn't that he had plans for the future. What future, he doesn't have one anymore."_

_Robin was lying in a hospital bed, listening to the head nurse explain about her family. "So Alexis has been admitted. Kristina's leg is in a cast and Maxie's boyfriend died. Can you find Georgie for me?"_

"_She is with Johnny so it will be a few minutes." Said the woman, "Is there anyone in Paris you need me to contact?"_

"_No, I will do that when I am better. Thanks. Could you please ask either Dr. Webber or Dr. Drake to come and see me?"_

"_Webber is in surgery, Drake isn't here."_

_Georgie didn't want to visit with Robin, but holding onto Kitty walked down to see her. "Hey, how are you?"_

"_I have been better. How is Maxie?"_

"_She is devastated. Zander Smith took her home after Monica gave her a sleeping pill. Dad is with Kristina who is still asleep."_

"_Who is your friend?" She asked as the little girl stared at her._

"_This is Miss Catherine Rose Zachara, aka Kitty."_

"_Hello Kitty. Why is she with you?"_

"_Georgie is my sister, along with Maxie and Kristina; she got hurt to day. She has a booboo."_

"_I heard." She said as the little girl smiled at her._

"_Kitty and I are heading home in a few minutes."_

"_Do you think you could drive me as well, or do you have that sports car?"_

"_I am staying at the Brownstone, let me ask Bobbie if you can crash there tonight."_

_After talking to Bobbie, she said "Let's head out. I just have to make sure that Johnny is okay. They are keeping him because of the fumes entering the cut Elizabeth made when she drew blood to save Kristina."_

_TBC_

_I won't be posting until Sunday, as I am going on a trip with my family. Mandy_


	59. Chapter 59

Switching Places

Chapter 90

Feeling detached, Elizabeth was in the room observing the surgery as Patrick Drake cut into Jason's neck with a laser. Seeing Robin monitoring the drugs, she glanced over at Steven who was doing the actual administering of them. Hearing the music that Patrick had on, she just wanted to get this over with. She was scared to death that she was going to lose her husband. All things that flowed through her head, nothing sticking but the fear.

Robin saw Elizabeth holding onto Jason's hand and tried to keep her mind from wandering to the scene she had witnessed between them early this morning. It hurt, but she had seen the closeness between Elizabeth and Jason. The love he had for her and their daughter. When Jason had pulled Elizabeth into his arms and kissed her on the top of her forehead, she had heard her former boyfriend whisper I love you and I won't let myself forget that. No matter what.

The fierceness of the words and his expression had made her truly understand that Jason loved Elizabeth and it was her that he saw a future with. Robin felt emptiness where her heart had been located as she finally came to accept that Jason would never be hers.

An hour later, when Patrick started to close up, Robin helped Steven change the drug to a lighter dose, hoping it achieved it's purpose of protecting Jason's memories, so that when the swelling went down, he would remember what it was he was fighting for.

Alan and Monica had been waiting impatiently along with the rest of the family when Patrick exited the double doors and headed their way. "It went well, we removed the clot and some scar tissue as a bonus. Now we have to wait on the swelling to go down to find out if the drugs had any effect."

"Thanks, may we see him?"

"He is unconscious and will remain that way for a couple of hours. Elizabeth is with him in recovery."

"Patrick, thanks." Said AJ from where he was leaning while watching the family react to the news. "How was Elizabeth?"

"Fine, she held it together. Even when she was counting backwards while we were sending Jason under. She never wavered. A very strong lady, that one."

"Of course, she is a Quarte...er a Morgan." Said Edward with a guilty look at Lila.

Georgie was sloughing through her Chemistry class, wishing she were elsewhere. Seeing Sage drawing pictures of dogs and cats, she snickered when the boy in front of her fell completely asleep as his head hit the table.

"Can anyone tell me the chemical compound for sulfuric acid?" Was the question just as the bell rang. Hurrying out Sage said to her, "I have to give Diego a ride to Kelly's what are you doing this afternoon?"

"Maxie's shift at GH. They are arranging for Jesse to be shipped to his parents today. The police are having a small service at St. Anne's. Alexis is going with her and dad."

"See you later; don't forget to take that dress with you for Maxie."

"Thanks, I won't." She said going to grab the garment bag with her sister's winning entry from the design contest. Sage had been photographed in it for a local magazine article promoting local design talent. Seeing the time, she hoped to make it to GH in time to spend an hour coloring with Kitty since Johnny was working at the warehouse for Jason Morgan.

Elizabeth was sitting beside Jason, holding his hand, when she heard someone entering slowly. Turning she saw Robin Scorpio. "Here."

Taking the unopened juice, Elizabeth looked at her suspiciously.

"Don't worry, it's not drugged or anything. Look, I owe you an apology. Well, more than one." She admitted. "First for what happened last year, then for the hassle I have been giving you. I am sorry."

"Why should I trust your apology?" Asked Elizabeth while looking down at Jason.

"You have no reason to." Robin sighed then said "I came in before Jason was to be sent into surgery, I saw the two of you. He loves you, truly loves you. Elizabeth Morgan, not me. I saw his face."

"Thanks, for telling me, but I don't have time to deal with this right now." She said softly thinking about what Kelly Lee had told her this morning. She was pregnant, about three weeks. They had run a blood test on her after being in the tunnel; it had shown up then.

Robin backed out of the room and straight into the arrogant Patrick Drake, god's gift to nurses everywhere.

"So, admiring my handiwork?" He asked the annoying researcher.

"No, hoping my old friend recovers so that I can apologize for making a mistake."

"That perfect, infallible Robin Scorpio admits to making a mistake, I must call Guinness." He smarted off wanting to get her all riled up again.

"Go grab a nurse and find a broom closet." She said walking away trying not to limp.

Zander watched as Maxie Jones sat in the pew and cried. Alexis and Mac were talking to the priest but the younger girl hadn't been able to approach the coffin. "Do you want some company?"

"Why are you here?" She asked the dark haired man.

"For respect, plus I saw your sister at GH, she told me you wanted her to work your shift. That you said you needed to do this alone. Trust me, this is the last thing you want to do alone."

"Go away, I just want to..."

"Sit here and moan, instead of honoring his life. Jesse died for one reason only. Two men who had some idea that taken a train out would get their message across. It didn't work out that way. I talked to his parents, I had to, I was the one who sent his body through the airshaft tied to a rope. You know what they told me?"

"You talked to them?" She asked astonished.

"Yes, did you know that Jesse had an older sister, she was on a plane that crashed into the ground a couple of years ago? Jesse never got over it. She was a pacifist, in the end, she did something that went against her beliefs because she believed if she didn't others would die. He was honoring her. Now his parents have no kids, no one to carry on their name." He said softly.

"They are angry and proud of him all at the same time. I told them you are feeling the same way, you know what they told me, they told me to hold onto the good feelings, to tell you to let go of the bad. To honor Jesse by accepting he did what he had to do, but to move on with your life, can you do that for him?"

"I can try." She said before standing and rushing forward as the workers started to close the casket. "Wait."

Mac and Alexis stood back as she told Jesse she was proud of him, then helped her out of the church as she gave him a kiss on the check. "Thank you." She whispered to Zander when she passed the pew he was sitting on.

Carly was holding on AJ's arm trying to take her mind off of Jason. They had talked of various things, the train wreck, the wedding, even Michael's request to dye his hair, but they were now at a standstill. She hated silence like this; it wasn't the comfortable kind, but a tense angsty kind. Thinking of anything and everything to start a conversation, Carly had to control her laughter at what finally came out. "Have you ever showered with a guy?"

AJ looked at Carly sideways, not wanting to see her face, but eager to find out where that question had come from. "Why?"

"Elizabeth, she needed help in the shower yesterday. She told me to just think of doing it with a guy without the sexual overtones, that Jason and her did it all the time. But I NEVER have, in any of my lives."

"Uh, Carly, how many lives have you lived?" He asked not wanting to touch the other subject at all.

"One, you know what I mean." She said sure that he didn't. What was she thinking? She decided to shut up before confessing all to the man.

"Not really, but I am rather scared to find out the answer, so how about instead I arrange for some food." AJ said scurrying away, partly out of fear of what Carly would say next. Seeing Jax coming in, he stopped the blond and said "Carly is coming a bit unglued, do you think you can talk her into heading out for a while?"

"I will try." He said before checking with Georgie on the condition of Kristina.

"She is fine. Bobbie is sitting with her while Dad and Alexis attend to the thing for Jesse."

"I heard they arrange it quickly so that his parents can bury him by the weekend."

Jax saw Carly coming down the hallway, so he quickly thanked Georgie before heading off to distract the blond he was so enjoying being around. "Why don't we check on your boys?"

"Leticia took Morgan over to spend the day with Lia and Michael should have gotten out of school a couple of hours ago." She said. "I promised I would be there for dinner, so why don't you join us."

"Sounds good, maybe I can finally beat Michael at this video game he likes so much." Said Jax with a smile. "How is Jason?"

"He still hasn't woken up, but Dr. Drake says he won't until late tonight, tomorrow at the earliest. Elizabeth is with him, so all I can do is support them." She said. "I hate feeling hopeless. It is all up to Jason, now."

"True, but I bet he fights to get back with his family. He loves Elizabeth and their little girl."

Elizabeth sat down on the edge of the bed taking Jason's hand while watching his eyelids flutter. Patrick said there would be several different times when this happened. "Jason, if you should be able to hear me, we are having another baby, hopefully a little boy so our little princess doesn't grow up to be a prima dona."

"It went well this morning, at least according to Patrick. I was feeling sick to my stomach, worried but I have to admit that I trust him completely with your health. Would I go into a supply closet with him near, no, but that is another story." She said trying to keep from being maudlin.

"Good thing, I think Jason would rip Drake's head off." Said Francis from the doorway. "How is he?"

Telling Francis what had happened, Elizabeth asked if everything was okay.

"Lansing is going to trial, but not for a month or so. The families are sending offers to take him out, mainly because they don't trust him for what Trevor did. I had Zachara working today; he might be a great manager for the warehouses. I have to admit, I loath telling you these things, I know Jason HATES the idea of you being involved even if it is necessary."

"Me too." She said wryly. "But I will do ANYTHING for him. Even this. Do the family's need a time frame or can it wait until Jason is back to himself."

"We have to decide before the trial and sentencing." He said. "How are you doing?"

"I will be fine. I asked Mercedes to bring Lia here. I need to hold her." Said Elizabeth.

"I will head back, Milo and Max are here and I have Marco on Lia and Mercedes."

Seeing Elizabeth staring at Jason, Francis leaned in and kissed her on the top of her head while embracing her loosely. "He will be fine, trust him."

Alexis was helping Maxie take care of dinner, when Mac entered with Kristina. "How is everything going?" He asked worried about the petite blond.

"Fine, I need to do this. I can't wallow." She said before telling them that she was going to be fine. "I was talking to Zander about it, it might take a while, but I will deal."

The married couple watched as she walked down the hall and to her sewing room. "I wish I were as sure."

"What do you know that I don't?" Asked Mac.

Alexis thought about what Carly had told her and wished she could tell Mac. "Nothing, I just don't think it is going to be as easy as she thinks."

Robin was walking down the hall and slipped into an empty room to take a deep breath. Patrick Drake, was a manwhore, no doubt about it. She had been joking when she had suggested finding a nurse and heading to a supply closet, but no, he had done exactly that. She had walked in on them while looking for the head nurse.

Leaving the room after getting her temper under control, Robin heard "So were you looking for pointers or making an offer?"

"You are disgusting." She told the unrepentant man.

"No, I am a healthy male answering the call of women everywhere. They want the service I provide."

"Try a cold shower next time." She snapped before leaving to find someone better to talk to. Maybe Steven Webber, at least he didn't act like the hospital was his own personal dating service.

Elizabeth was telling Lia that her daddy was taking a nap, when Jason's eyes fluttered again. This time they popped wide open and then closed before opening again. "I know you."

Smiling widely, she said "Yes, you do."

"Who is the little one?"

Elizabeth saw the softness in his eyes but instead of getting Tony or Patrick wanted a few minutes with her husband before the crowd bustled in. "Lia, our daughter."

"WHAT!" He all but shouted. Seeing his loud voice disturbed the baby, he whispered "I don't know what you think you are pulling, but I have only slept with one girl in my entire life. Keisha Ward, my fiance."

Elizabeth turned white, then said "I need to show you something." Pulling a compact out of her purse she showed him his face and said "Do you look any older?"

Freezing at the lines on his face, Jason said "What year is this?"

"End of September 2004."

"How long have I been in a coma?"

"This time a couple of hours. Here." Elizabeth handed him the wedding picture from her wallet and the one of his holding Lia.

"We are married." He said with a slight smile. "That must be why I remember you."

"I have to get your doctor. I am sending someone in to keep you company okay?"

"Sure. Is AJ here, the last thing I remember is fighting with him about driving."

Elizabeth walked out and was relieved to realize that AJ and Ned were the only two in the hallway. "AJ can you come in here for a few minutes."

Ned hugged Elizabeth who felt guilty at not telling the record executive his cousin was awake but knew that she had to keep it quiet. This was going to be dangerous enough. Even she knew that Jason Quartermaine being around instead of Jason Morgan meant he as well as their family was in danger from the mob.

"AJ, don't react, please but Jason is awake." Seeing him start to get excited. "Don't. He the last thing he recalls is getting in a car with you. You know how dangerous this could be, I know Jason explained it to you."

"I won't tell anyone. Where is Drake?" Asked AJ grimly well aware this wasn't reason for celebration.

"I am going to get him, please stay with Jason and Lia. She is resting in her daybed, right now."

Seeing her rushing off to get Patrick, AJ took a deep breath and entered his brother's room. "Jase, how are you feeling?"

"A little out of it. I know I lost about seven years. Before she gets back, what is my wife's name and how on earth did I end up married to a hot looking girl like that."

AJ didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the question. "Elizabeth, her name is Elizabeth. Did she tell you your daughter's name? It's Lila Audrey."

"Grandmother must be happy. Wait, she is Audrey Hardy's granddaughter, I have seen pictures of her in Steve Hardy's office." He said excited to recall anything. "Still how did I end up married to someone that gorgeous. What happened to Keisha?"

"As for Keisha, when you woke up from the coma, you broke up with her, you didn't recall being a Quartermaine, and associated her with that world. You changed your name to Morgan. Honestly, I don't know the whole story between Elizabeth and you. Emily does. Elizabeth and she are best of friends. Emily is married too. She married Nicolas Cassidine the other day."

"I thought he was involved with some blond. Emily is just a kid."

"She is twenty-one and a med student." He told his little brother. "Jase, I have something to tell you." He then proceeded to tell how Jason had gotten hurt originally they had gotten as far as his being in a coma when Patrick entered with Elizabeth.

"AJ, I need to talk to Morgan alone." He told the man. Elizabeth moved to Lia's bedside, knowing she was not leaving. After the physical exam, Patrick said "there is still swelling on the side. You might slip back into unconsciousness. More than once in all likelihood as your body heals."

"Patrick, can we keep this quiet." Asked Elizabeth.

"Yes, I discussed this with you before the surgery Jason; you left yourself a note if you need it. You made it clear that Elizabeth was to handle all decisions in regards to your case. No exceptions."

"I am fine with that." Said the blond in the bed. "What happens next?"

"WE wait to the swelling starts to go down, you should regain the memories you lost. But for now, I am going to find a way to arrange some tests of the other skills you lost during your original accident. Elizabeth, you can monitor his condition and have Steven help if you want."

"Patrick, thanks." She said. Seeing Jason trying to get out of bed, she asked what he needed.

"Nothing, just restless." He said. Elizabeth asked "We can't move you around yet, but I can help you into the wing chair by the window, is that okay?"

Once there, he used the close proximity to the baby bed to look at their daughter. "Are you sure she is ours?" He asked in wonder.

Elizabeth laughed and said "Yes, the day she was born, you asked Epiphany, the nurse if we got to keep her. Like she said, they aren't putting her back."

"May I... may I hold her?" Elizabeth picked up the little girl and handed her to her father. "She feels so soft. Can you tell me what happened in my past? I can't stand not knowing."

Elizabeth picked up where AJ left off, not knowing she had gained an audience. Alan and Monica had been discreetly told by AJ what was going on. They had understood the need for secrecy, and had promised to not say a word. Alan watched as his little boy listened to his wife talking. "So anyhow that is all I know about what happened with Keisha. You have felt guilty about it, but she is now married has a couple of little ones and lives in Philly."

"So she is happy? I am glad. I don't regret losing her; I just can't believe how mean I was."

"You were confused, Jason. Hurting and wanting to make the pain go away. Did AJ tell you about riding a motorcycle through the living room at the Quartermaine house?"

Elizabeth told him the next part of the story; amused to realize he was surprised to know that he rode one. "I always wanted one, but knew how unsafe they were. I can't believe I own a bike."

"Three, you own three. After something happened last year and we didn't have a bike for a couple of weeks, you bought spares."

Seeing Jason start to yawn, Elizabeth helped him back into bed, worried about how he was going to react to learning what he did for a living and the rest of what she had to tell him. Deciding to call Kevin Collins, she waited until he his eyes were closed to leave the room.

Seeing Monica standing there, she hugged the woman and said "Patrick said it might only be temporary. I didn't want it to hurt you even more."

"I get it, so does Alan. We are going to keep it to ourselves. I wish I could tell Emily and Lila, but the more people that know, the more likely it will get out." She said sadly. "Why don't you try and get some sleep?"

"I am going to. Epiphany set me up in the next room. I am keeping Lia tonight, and tomorrow she is going to be with grams." Said Elizabeth yawning on her way to the room while pushing the daybed on wheels.

"Are you sure you are up to staying awake all night?" She asked.

"I will be fine. Alan is relieving me at two." She told Elizabeth. "You have your hands full, let us help."

Monica entered the room and saw Jason sitting up. "I thought you were asleep."

Still stunned at the fact he was married and a father, Jason said "I saw Elizabeth was exhausted and somehow knew she wouldn't get any sleep if she thought I was awake."

"You're right, she wouldn't. Do you need anything?" She asked sitting down after hugging him.

"Just for someone to tell me what happened next?" He asked.

Monica took a deep breath, then told him about Robin, to which he asked skeptically. "Are you sure about that, I found her annoying as a kid? She was always trailing along. I was nice, but involved with her, why?"

Trying to answer that question, Monica found she had to tell him about Sonny and Brenda as well as his working for the man. "Sonny Corinthos, the man who got Karen addicted to drugs?" He asked his mother still not sure she was telling him the truth.

Finally he said a few minutes later "The mob, I am running it."

Monica told him about Michael and all that had gone down, Sonny and Carly, then said "I think it was about then Elizabeth became important in your life."

"How can she love me? Knowing who I am?" He asked sick to his stomach. "Let alone have a child with me?"

Monica said "I asked her once about accepting you and dealing with the mob, she told me that what you do for a living doesn't define you. That the Jason she knows is the man who rescued her from herself, the man who danced in Kelly's with her, knowing she was hurting about Lucky's death, but when it turned into being about you, that you let it go, knowing she was still in pain."

"I just can't figure it out. I mean, how did I end up doing this for a living." He said looking at his hands.

"Jason, you made a choice at a time when I think you didn't plan on living long. Instead it gave you a stability that helping to raise Michael added to. The winter you fell in love with Elizabeth, I saw you with her at the Christmas party. You were more like the Jason I helped raise."

"But according to you I fought against it when I was with Robin."

"Jase, Robin was pushing you to be Jason Quartermaine. Elizabeth, Elizabeth loves you. The man with a pool table in his dining room. She accepts you for you. Morgan, Quartermaine, if tomorrow you decided to change you name to Moore, she would accept that. Not because she is passive either, but she has her own identity, she is who she is and you accept her for that."

"I'm scared, I don't think I can go back to living like I have been."

Francis had checked in when Max had called him, hearing what Jason said, asked "Dr. Quartermaine, can I have a moment with Jason, please?"

Hesitating, Monica slowly left the room.

"Jason, I am Francis, your wife's bodyguard and your second in command. There are a few things you need to know, things not even Elizabeth is aware of. They go into what you just said."

Nodding, Jason didn't want to talk to this man, but something told him to trust him.

"You have never been a thug, but yes you were Sonny's enforcer. You are in charge of the business. I won't get into the philosophical questions with you. Only we can answer that about ourselves. You do need to know we are at a vulnerable spot right now. You have been closing things down and making things smaller but more secure business wise for a couple of years now."

"So I am trying to get out."

"There is no out, just slight retirement in our world. You have been working towards that. You made a promise to another man, to protect his grandson and granddaughter. In return he gave you some protections that can keep your own family safe as well. When you feel up to it, I will tell you more, but for now, understand that Jason Morgan is more than what the press says. You are a decent man who got caught up in a world you never really belonged in."

"Why are you helping me? Shouldn't you be pushing me out or killing me to takeover?"

"No, that is pure myth for the most part. Jason, you surround yourself with people you trust, people like you who made a bad decision at one point in their lives. They trust you because you aren't greedy or mentally ill, the other families trust you as well. They respect you, even as they fear you."

"I don't want people to fear me." He protested.

"Do you think you love that woman sleeping in the next room?"

Jason smiled and said "Yes, I knew when I saw her that I was connected to her, but couldn't figure out why someone as kind and beautiful as she is with me."

"Morgan feels the same way, even two years after you were married." He told the man. "He knows that to protect her and the children he had to be feared."

"Children?" He said stunned. "I have more?"

"You personally, no. Elizabeth is pregnant, Milo her guard overheard that today and told me. I think she is waiting until you are well to tell you. As to the children, there are other kids under your protection, AJ's two boys and Alexis; your attorney has a little girl and another one on the way. She is also married to Mac Scorpio and adopted Maxie and Georgie."

"I get it, I hate it but I get it. What happens now and is there danger with me being here?"

"Yes, that is why people can't know about you being Jason Quartermaine."

Elizabeth woke up as Lia fussed. "You miss having you daddy at your beck and call, don't you my little one."

"She seems well aware that I am her dad." Said Jason from the corner of the room.

"Jason, how did you get in here?"

"I got up to use the bathroom in the night, found the connecting door. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just sitting here watching the two of you." He said with a shy grin. "I still can't believe it, I mean, I am a dad. Am I good one? Does she even like me? Have I ever dropped her on her head?"

Elizabeth laughed at the questions, she could see why Alan and Monica had such a hard time with the loss of Jason Q, he was a charmer in his own way. "Normally, yes but your little princess has now been fussing for a whole minute and her daddy hasn't picked her up. She doesn't like to be ignored."

Jason gave in to Lia's wants and his own desires and picked up his daughter. "Hey there, no reason to cry. I promise."

"As you can tell, you daughter dotes on you." She said with a snicker as Lia stopped crying and looked at Jason.

"Good you are awake." Said the brash blond entering the room. Jason knew this was the first test in pretending to be Jason Morgan when need be. "Don't ever do that again, got it Morgan. No more health crisis."

"Fine, but can you leave until after Lia gets all the attention she needs, I gather she doesn't like to be ignored."

Carly smirked at him and said "She is spoiled, and you did it. Now, that you are awake, I can stop worrying. Elizabeth, I am going to be at the Metrocourt if you need anything. Except help in the shower, now that SuperJase is back, let him help."

Looking at Elizabeth in confusion, Jason waited until the loud woman left and then said "That was Carly, right?"

"Yes, our friend. More like our own personal hurricane. I gather you had a talk to Francis?"

"I did, where do we go from here and who can know?"

"Patrick Drake, my brother and yours. AJ is figured it out yesterday and is helping cover."

"MISS ELIZABET." Shouted Kitty as she rushed into the room followed by a frazzled Georgie.

"Sorry about that, school was cancelled because they are working on the roof, so I came to get Kitty. She was insisting on seeing Lia."

Jason sat down so that the little bundle of energy could visit the baby. "Hey, how are you?"

"Good, but I want to go to the big kids' school. They won't let me." Said Kitty. "Can we take Lia to visit with Mr. Whiskers?"

"Lia is a little young for Mr. Whiskers." Said Georgie. "How about we go and see Michael and Morgan later?"

"Good, bye Lia, bye Lia's mommy and daddy." Said the little girl as Georgie waved while chasing after the girl running down the hallways.

"Elizabeth who was that?"

"Georgie Jones and Kitty."

Looking up he said shocked. "She was just a baby, last I recall and now she is a mother? No wonder we are protecting her who is the father?"

"She is seventeen and Kitty is her boyfriend's little sister. Johnny works for you sort of. He is one of the things Francis will explain. I don't know the whole story."

"Why not?" He asked "Am I keeping it from you, marriage doesn't work if there are secrets."

"Only business secrets, we talk about things, Jason. We have had a few times where we forgot that, but we do work our way through."

Robin was walking down the hallway wanting to see how Jason was doing. She had heard he had woken the previous evening. "Sorry Dr. Scorpio, Dr. Drake has that chart. He is restricting access to Dr. Webber and himself."

"Thanks Nurse Johnson. Do you happen to know where Patrick is?" She asked sweetly while planning on removing his head from his shoulders.

"Try the nearest broom closet with the prettiest nurse that got of the last shift." Said Bobbie walking into the hub. "I never thought I would meet anyone who could top Noah, but his son is a front runner."

Monica who had came with her said "I had Rick or Jeff after I divorced him up there as well, but you are right, Patrick is bad. With Steven's professional attitude, I had forgotten what a hospital Romeo was like."

"Robin, can I help you with anything?" Asked Monica.

"No, but I wanted to check on Jason's condition before heading out this morning. If you see Dr. Drake could you please remind him I need updated stats for my study." She said annoyed with the man. "I am on my way to spend the afternoon with Maxie and don't want to be late."

"I will pass on the message." She said. Seeing Audrey entering she asked if she had recovered from her meeting with Dr. Winters.

"Yes, but I am starting to think a little time away would do me good." She said. "I keep thinking what if... what if Elizabeth had still been living at home. ...what if I hadn't been there."

"You were, he is dead. You were protecting yourself." Said Monica. "I know you are missing Gail, how about visiting Tom and Simone?"

"Sarah is there; I might spend a couple of weeks in Russia. Jeff should be wrapping up his fellowship soon. He is suing the Research Company to find out if any of his sperm was used."

"I heard about that. It still amazes me the level of sleaze that they stooped to. Using research sperm to impregnate women. I still feel sick that I recommended them to Alexis."

"Alexis got her sperm from them?" She asked. Thinking on it, she walked away telling Monica she had to do something. Kristina had reminded her of Elizabeth frequently, but she had dismissed it as a coincidence. What if it wasn't?"

Francis got Johnny O'Brien off to the side, what is happening?

"Sonny called. Some kid took the casino for a million dollars then sent it back to him, telling him specifically where the casino was weak. The thing is, Stan said the EXACT same things when down there, but Sonny dismissed it saying no one would dare hit the casino."

"I thought we got the casino?" He said.

"We did, but this kid brought the money and left it at Sonny's beach house with a note saying the Jackal was here." Johnny was rubbing the back of his neck annoyed.

"Why and should one of us go?"

"Stan went along with Paulie and Greg. We are tight on guards now."

"And Ric Lansing is being transferred to the Port Charles Jail even as we speak." Francis wondering how Jason dealt with all the minor crap that popped up while still dealing with the big stuff.

"Yup, his attorney called wanting to talk to Sonny, Elizabeth and Jason before the trial. Diane wants to let him subpoena us. Until then we say nothing. I have a small problem; Kate Howard is in town. She wants to meet."

"Fine, I can handle things here. Where is Zachara?" Asked the blond.

"Helping the men unload the shipment. He also went over to check things out at the coffee shop."

"Crap, that is supposed to open next week isn't it?"

"Don't worry. Zachara has it covered. We should have brought him in, a while ago. ELQ is already doing construction on the strip mall across the street from the Cannery and we are at fifty- percent rental."

"Did the clothing store sign yet?" Asked Johnny.

"No, Diane is holding them off; they want exclusive rights she thinks she can change their minds. If not she had two other stores willing to take the same prime locations."

"I have no idea what you just said; maybe I should send you to deal with Kate. You speak her language."

Sam sat in the bar, waiting for her target to enter. She needed money and this guy had it by the bucketfuls. She had researched him and knew he was easy to get to. What a better way to get revenge than going after her father.

Seeing him with two other men, she was grateful, he was hard to meet and this was going to have to be a quick con if she wanted it to work. Quick and dirty, involving drugs.

"Hello Dr. Webber." She said with a sly smile. "We have much to talk about."

TBC


	60. Chapter 60

Switching Places

Chapter 91

Jeff silently tried to control the urge to laugh when he woke up and found the woman lying there as he felt the taste of cotton in his mouth. He had no idea what she was up to, but she was in for quite a shock. Deciding to play along, he groaned out loud when he felt her moving beside him.

"Who are you?" She asked stretching under the blankets, hoping she could get him without drugs, now that he was sure to think they already had sex.

"Jeff Webber and you?" He asked trying not to laugh at her pretence of being shocked to find herself naked.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth Benson." She said using the names of the women she was out to ruin.

"Really, do you recall anything from last night? The last thing I remember is feeling woozy and the bouncer helping me to the door. Do you know how I ended up here?"

"No, I remember leaving... at the same time you were... we shared a taxi here, I must have invited you up to sleep it off, though why we had sex I don't have any clue." She said with a face showing confusion. "I had a lot to drink, so I really don't remember.

"We have sex? Are you sure?" He asked. "Oh god, I hoped we used a condom." He said hoping he wasn't overplaying his hand, he knew nothing had happened, the procedure the day before would ensure that.

"I have no idea, but yes we did have sex. A couple of times." Looking into the wastebasket, she said no condoms.

"May I make a call?" He asked holding his head, not faking that part. He had been slipped a Mickey the previous evening and this con artist was going to pay for what she had done. Seeing her nod, he called his pal at the embassy and asked for a ride.

Hearing the codeword, the man in charge grabbed two Marines and went to the hotel where Jeff said he was.

Elizabeth was glad that Jason had finally fallen asleep. He had not slept at all the previous evening; instead he had spent it talking to his parents and then watching Lia and her. He needed sleep to heal. Hearing a noise she turned to see AJ entering carrying some packages.

"Jason asked me to pick them up." He said with a shrug of his shoulders before setting them on the small dresser in the room. "I have to get Mikey, are you sure you don't want someone to stay?"

"No, Jason needs sleep and Grams took Lia for a while. She wants to spend time with her since she is going to visit my father later today. I am thinking on working a shift tomorrow. Right now it's a waiting game. We are waiting to see if there are anymore clots, if the scarring is going to lesson."

"Your grams is just leaving you all alone?" He asked astonished, Audrey had been dragged back to the mansion by his grandparents the day before, now she was just flying to Europe.

"Yes, but she is having nightmares about Tom Baker. I understand hope that it helps. I have your parents, and all of the rest of you in our lives. She needs to get away. Jason is getting better, memory problems will be back and forth for the next couple of days. AJ, thanks for helping Jason earlier.

"If you need any help..." he left the rest unsaid.

""Thanks for the offer, how did your date go the other night?"

"Fine, but I can't seem to string a couple of dates together, they either are uncomfortable with my situation with Carly, my former alcoholism or want to date me because of my family. I am not giving up, though; eventually I have to find someone." He said before hugging her on his way out the door.

Georgie and Johnny were listening to Kitty telling them all about her day in spite of the fact she was there with her. When she finally took a breath, it was to ask "Johnny what did you do today?"

Not sure what to tell the little one, he looked at Georgie who was looking at him while grinning. "Well, I unloaded a truck of coffee beans." Seeing her disinterest, he thought then said

"I visited Mr. Morgan's boat. Jason and Elizabeth own a really big white boat in the harbor, maybe I can take you to the piers and show you it, how about that. Let's see, what did I do next?" Johnny dragged it out then said "I went to a meeting about new stores for the Cannery."

"A boat and stores." She said excited. "What kind of stores, Toy stores? Kitty stores?"

"Uh, clothing stores, and a coffee shop." Seeing the disinterest Alexis from the doorway laughed.

"Dinner is done. Georgie, your father said to take Kitty to wash her face in our room. The plumber is still trying to fix the leak in your bathroom." The faucet had been leaking driving the girls crazy, but so far the plumber couldn't find the same old fashioned tap so that he could replace it.

"Okay." She said never seeing Johnny escorted to the kitchen.

"Do you have a little time in the morning, I need to show you something and talk to you about it." Said the police commissioner to his daughter's boyfriend. Mac had gotten over his reservations about the twosome, mainly because he had seen how he was with his daughter as well as his sister. He was in over his head in both relationships.

Johnny agreed a little worried. Mac hadn't been thrilled with the situation between his daughter and him, but so far he hadn't protested too much. "Alexis, do you need any help setting the table?"

"Sure, grabbed the glasses, the blue one is for your sister." She said while bringing in the silverware caddy and plates. Watching as Johnny helped, she once again had the feeling she should know him. Thinking on the file she had on Anthony Zachara, she knew the answer had to be in the gaps.

"Johnny, how are you dealing with being a sudden big brother?" She asked. "Georgie just says everything is fine, but I know it can be difficult to suddenly have someone new in your life. I had spent months with the girls and Mac even before we moved in here and there were still a few bumps."

"So far, is has been pretty easy. The school situation and her abuse at the group home are the hardest to deal with. Georgie talked to someone named Kevin Collins at Elizabeth Morgan's suggestion. We have both talked to the doctor. He has been helping us a bit. Do you know him?"

"A bit. His wife Lucy and he used to live here, I represented him when he almost went to jail for something his twin brother did. He is a very good doctor and a stepfather to two girls himself. He can be of a help to you."

Carly sat at the table amused as the waiter brought them the dessert course and then left. "Are we violating any laws by being here?" She asked as she looked around the almost completed restaurant amazed that she had almost recreated what they originally only changing the things that had been an annoyance the first time around.

"No, we are just waiting on an occupancy order from the city, and then we have to deal with a few last minute details. That is what I wanted to talk to you about. We start hiring staff this week. I know you said you didn't want to run things, but would you like to help with the process?"

"Sure. That I would be glad to do. I found some office space to open my own design studio. I just have to get some clients. I took some photos of here and a few others places I helped decorated. All except the one I am most proud of, but I know that Jason and Liz want to keep their home private."

"How are they doing?" Asked the Aussie.

"Holding it together, right now he is chafing to get out of the hospital according to AJ. When I was there, Jason was wrapped up in Lia. He is only being kept I guess because of the drugs he was given during surgery."

"I would have thought he would be home by now. I have never seen him stay in the hospital this long."

"That would be the Elizabeth affect." Laughed Carly remember her visit, and how Jason had been with Lia.

Lorenzo was helping Skye with the dishes when he heard Sage enter arguing with Diego. She looked at him then said "You might want to let me deal with it, this time."

"Are you sure? If I see him, I will drag him straight to the nearest military school." Lorenzo was furious about the call from Mac. Jax had tried to help, so had Morgan, now it looked like his son was going to get a police record, instead of an education.

The red head entered the living room, to see Sage still in her candy striping uniform while Diego was making nasty comments about her being an angel of mercy. "Stop it, now. Sage, Brooklynn called, she has a recital this week and wants Georgie and you to attend. She needs an answer by tomorrow. I need to talk to your cousin."

Diego didn't disrespect her anymore, but he still didn't respond unless he had too. Skye sighed and said "Maria called. She will be here tomorrow. She is going to be staying at Kelly's."

"Can't let her stay here, after all my dad only owns this place." He snarked but kept it low, sure his father was someplace in the building.

"Grow up, this was her idea. She asked for the name of someplace local and I knew she would be safe at the diner. You might want to know Mac Scorpio called you dad. He knows about the missing cars and the young boy who was seen in the area wearing a black leather jacket. There were traffic cameras recording you Diego. Mac is allowing your father to bring you down in the morning, but you might want to consider your behavior. Your mother will be arriving a mere two hours before you will be arrested.

"I bet you just can't wait to tell her about this can you? That way you can send home the bad seed and make your own kid with my father. Well no matter what, I am his kid. Me, not anything kid you squeeze out."

"Diego, you are to go straight to your room. Don't EVER talk to my WIFE that way. Do you understand me?" Lorenzo was seeing Luis standing there and it terrified him. He did not want his family dragged back into the gutters he had managed to make sure they had escaped.

"Why? She is little more than toy. Let's face it, its not like you were her first." Said the boys before sauntering away. Lorenzo pulled her into his arms, just holding his trembling wife.

"Do not let him get to you. That is what he wants." Said Skye. "He wants you to do something reckless that feel regret afterwards."

"I was hoping having his mother coming would lessen this. But all he does cause trouble. I almost wish he had gone to see the Spencer girl." He said. "I don't want him around Sage, not with the way he is acting. What do I do?"

"We talk to his mother, find out what is leading to this behavior. Something has to be." She said still in shock at the way the boy had talked to her. "If nothing else, we get him to talk to Dr. Winters."

Elizabeth was sitting beside Jason's bedside in scrubs when he woke up the next morning and asked 'How did the surgery go?"

"Jason?" She asked a little concerned that he didn't remember the day before. "What is the last thing you recall?"

Relieved to realize he had his memories, he said "Holding you before the surgery, thinking that I wished we could use the bed for other purposes."

"You woke up yesterday, recalling Jason Q's life." She said smiling slightly at his other comment. "I have to track down Patrick. I will have Steven come in and wait with you."

Patrick examined the swelling and had Jason taken down discreetly for some tests. When they returned, he said "The swelling has gone down on this side now, it has moved to the left side of the wound track. That might be why he doesn't recall yesterday. We talked about his sleeping and waking at strange intervals, this might be a side affect of that."

"So tomorrow I could wake up again, as Jason Quartermaine?" Asked the mobster in the bed worried at the danger this could mean for his family.

"You could, it isn't the best solution, but it could be due to the scarring that we removed to prevent further clots. Now I ran some tests here in your room yesterday, I want to do so again now. Elizabeth, do you have those paintings I asked you to bring?" Elizabeth went to the closet and pulled out a few for Jason to look at.

Jason looked but didn't really see, causing Patrick to explain that the previous day he had. Then handing him a book asked him to describe how he viewed the scene, but to use his imagination. Getting frustrated, Jason couldn't do so. "What about the migraines?"

"I need to look at a few things then I will get back to you for sure. But I think when the swelling is completely gone; you might recall your life as Jason Quartermaine as well as Morgan. With all that that entails." Said Patrick, feeling his phone vibrate he saw it was a hospital in New York.

Stunned, Elizabeth held tightly onto Jason's hand, asking Patrick for a few minutes with Jason before sending in the people waiting. "I have something to tell you. Since your other half knows, I think you might want to" she teased. "Dr. Lee ran some tests after the train accident I am pregnant."

"REALLY." He said shocked and happy. "How did my alter ego take the news?"

"Not bad, once he found out that we got to keep Lia. We really need to figure out what we are going to do for space. But that can wait. I will go and let your family come in. We restricted visitors yesterday and quite a few people want to see you." She said.

"Fine, but for the record, my family is here. They are my relatives; Lia and you are my family." He said before pulling her down into a kiss. Elizabeth opened the door to let in Lila and to frown at Edward warning the man to behave or else.

Johnny wondered why they were meeting outside a closed nightclub to which Mac had a ring of keys. "So are you inspecting to keep it so they can open this place or keep it closed?"

"Neither. Come up with me" said Mac before leading him into the abandoned building and up the stairs to the former offices. "I own this place. Once a month, I come over to make sure the building is in good order and that no one has broken into it."

"You used to... wait, I remember hearing about this place. Georgie was born here, right?" Johnny said with a grin at the image in his head. She was born impatient from the sounds of it.

"Yes, she insisted on being born under a table in the middle of a snowstorm." Said Mac still shaking his head at the memory. "That isn't why we are here though."

Leading him up the stairs, they were soon in the office where there were white coverings over the chairs. Mac removed two and said "Have a seat. We need to talk."

Seeing him stiffen, Mac sighed, then said "It is about your sister. You are trying to do a great job, but you are in way over your head. Right now, you need to help settle her down. Not her effervescence, that is normal youthful spirits. I just; did you know I raised Robin after she lost her parents?"

"Georgie mentioned it." He said from the other side of the desk. while looking around at the set up of the room.

"Well, you are falling into a trap; you need to walk a very fine edge between disciplinarian and brother. The thing is, I have watched as you give in to her every whim. You are going to have to say no eventually or she will turn into a spoiled brat. It's hard, but you really need to learn to do so."

"After what happened at that place in Buffalo, it's rough. I find myself wanting to take away all the pain."

"I do understand, but saying no is important too. Regular bedtimes, routines, it is how they learn what to do. That is all. I don't want you to think you are doing anything wrong, that isn't what I am saying." He said with a smile. "You just need to start adding in these things gradually."

"We have been trying, but I am clueless and your daughter knows more than I do." He admitted with a laugh.

"When we moved Alexis in with us, she had all these parenting books. Alexis was just as clueless as you are, and that horrified her. Parenting is all about trial and error. What works for one, won't always work for another. With Georgie, she loved baths, whereas Maxie hated them. It's funny that that same girl now won't walk out of the house unless she is perfectly coiffed and attired, then she wanted to go everyplace as muddy and grungy as possible."

When they were walking out, Johnny asked why he didn't reopen the club since it had a great location and seemed like a good set up. "It requires a lot of time and energy; I would rather spend that time with my family."

"It looks like it was pretty solid at one point." He said to the man before getting into his SUV to drive off, his mind full of what he had listened to.

The various members of the Quartermaines and Jason's work family trooped in and out of his room, including two of his associates. Francis was correct in it reassuring them that it was simply a clot. They had left to report back to the 'families' that Morgan was fine.

Lila had hugged both of them, the assured Jason that the family had been behaving. "Elizabeth, I do need a minute." Said Emily holding her baby bump.

Walking to the hallway, she asked what was going on?

"I had an ultrasound, we found out its a boy. Mom and Dad are excited, but I am a little worried about Helena learning. Dr. Lee said everything is on schedule, but she forbid me sweets for a while."

Seeing the grimace, Elizabeth hugged her wishing she could share her own news, but Jason and she had decided to wait again. "Now we just have to decide on a theme for the nursery and get a mural up."

"We already decided I wanted bunnies and kitties, but Nik talked me into a water theme. With fishes, boats, dolphins and such."

"We are going to have to sketch it out, then have Georgie and Sage do the fill in work."

Jeff waited for the NCIS officer to return. "So what did you find out?"

"She is sticking to her story. She has no fingerprints, so we are running DNA and her photo through the various systems. We should know who she is soon. I guess that exam you had was pretty timely."

"It sure was I never thought I would be so grateful for a prostate exam. Nor for the drugs to prevent certain things from happening. How did she take knowing that?"

"She is claiming you still had sex. Though a pregnancy scam was out of the question, the medical exam showed she had a hysterectomy in the last few years. My guess is that it was to be some sort of rape scheme."

"I have to go my mother is coming tomorrow. I have some cleaning to do. Thanks for coming." Jeff was not sure what the woman was up to, but it made him nervous at how close he had come to being taken for a fool.

"Like I told you a couple of weeks ago, we have had recent reports of a rollover scam on American men, I wish she was the one, but I will take getting one scam artist off the streets aft-"

"Sir, sorry to interrupt, but you have to see this." Said a young Marine entering. Reading the file, he looked at Jeff and said "Port Charles, New York, ring a bell?"

Seeing the look on his face, they preceded to inform Jeff about Sam McCall and her laundry list of crimes. "I have to go call this Mac Scorpio, do you know him?"

Jason waited until he had a minute then opened the packages from his alter ego. Finding the soft green blanket with bears on it, he smiled at the idea of reusing parts of the furniture for the new baby. Starting traditions for their own family.

Elizabeth had suggested moving Lia to a bed that would convert as she grew, but they had to figure out what to do for room. While he knew a house was the best idea, the house that Carly had shown them was a little small and not very secure.

Calling Diane, he asked if she could arrange for an agent to locate some properties with certain requirements in mind. Then he called Francis who let him know that Sonny was pissed to have heard of his surgery second hand.

"I guess that explains the note I got. I don't have time to sooth Sonny's ego." He said sighing as he felt himself growing tired. Sonny had been doing fine, but there were times like this when the man forgot he no longer ran things.

"I took care of it. Laid it off on getting the call about the casino emergency. WE found proof he was at the casino, but once again, no idea why he is doing this." Francis had finally had enough of this Jackal and when they located him, had every intention of drowning the little rat.

"We need to find that out. Tell Stan I said to do the updates he wanted last year. Then I want him home. This kid is getting too close."

Mac hung up the phone, then called Anna; "Can you do me a favor since you resigned your job in Pine Valley?"

Getting her assent, he explained about Sam McCall. "She is an escapee."

"You are in luck I am in Germany; it will take a few hours, if I can get a flight. Tell the embassy I am on my way to retrieve the prisoner." Anna loved being back in the spy game, it was exhilarating to be in the field.

Robin saw Steven Webber eating alone at Kelly's. "May I join you?"

"Sure, but no shoptalk. This is my time to decompress." He warned, then answering his phone and talked to his Uncle Tom. "Thanks, I can't believe she did that, what was she thinking?"

Robin waited until he hung up then asked if everything was okay?

"My sister, Sarah. She took off with a local guide, wanting to see Victoria Falls without papers. She was almost to the border when she was returned to the camp."

"What is she doing in Africa?" Asked Robin curious as to why she had never noticed how cute the man was.

"Working for Doctors without Borders. Long story, but she never thinks. If she wants something, she just goes after it." He sighed annoyed.

"Who is your uncle?" She asked wanting to learn more. She knew that he would not be easy to deal with what she had done in the past, but she wanted to put it behind her. Jason Morgan was happy, it was time for her to move on.

"Tom Hardy, he was a doctor as GH when Gramps was alive. You know Steve Hardy is our gramps, right?"

She hadn't when she had come to town at first. But during her time obsessed with getting back with Jason, she had researched Elizabeth. She still felt like a fool looking back on her single-mindedness, which had almost bordered on obsession with her former boyfriend.

"Yes, I heard. I heard your grams is heading to Russia, I have visited with Brenda, but it's too cold for me to imagine heading there in winter." Robin was hoping the Brenda considered returning to Port Charles, now that Sonny was out of her system maybe she could finally deal clearly with her relationship with Jax.

"Something came up. Her house was broken into and she killed the man, it still bothers her sometimes. I think if it weren't associated with so many fond memories of our grandfather and the rest of our family, she would sell it. But she wants to keep it in the family."

Audrey was getting on her final flight of the day, when she saw Anna Devane sitting two rows up. Nodding, they asked the attendant for permission to sit together as Anna explained she was on assignment and asked what was bringing the nurse to Russia.

"My son lives here. I just had to see him for a little while." Not wanting to admit that she wasn't sure about telling Jeff what she had found. He himself had been fathered by one man and raised by another. It had caused a rift that had lasted for years, now she was wondering about the fact she was considering doing the same to him.

However, Alexis hadn't intended on Jeff fathering her daughter, Mac was raising the little girl as his own. Did she have any right to stir up this hornet's nest? But did she also have the right to deny him the knowledge. Wishing she had walked away, that she hadn't examined the records, Audrey was uneasy when she exited the jet in Moscow to see Steve's son waiting for her.

Jason woke up looking for his gorgeous wife. He still kept thinking that someone was going to come in and say it had all been a joke. That he wasn't the father of Lia nor the husband of Elizabeth. The new career choice, he could do without, but the family he definitely loved. The blue eyes of his wife made him want to drown in them, and every time she was holding their daughter or she was dealing with his insane family he got to understand what had caused his alter ego to fall so deeply in love with her.

"Jason?" Asked the woman from doorway. Seeing Keisha, he sat up in the bed and smiled slightly sheepishly.

"Come in." he said "How did you know I was here, I thought you left town years ago."

"I heard from my cousin. I have been in town visiting Justice. He mentioned you were having surgery. I just, I guess, I mean, I know that I am the last person you want to see." Not that she truly wanted to be here, but she was given no choice.

"It's fine. Elizabeth just left; she went to work her shift. But I gather you know that." He said wondering why his ex was here.

Flushing slightly, she said "I waited until she left. I just, it's weird. You look like my Jason, without the hardness of the way your eyes used to look when I lived here before." She said sitting down abruptly as she realized this. He looked like her Jason the man that still had a small hold on her heart. How could she do this, but then how could she not?

"Just a side affect of the drugs. Look, I am sorry if I hurt you in the past, but why are you here, truly?"

"I just; I came to tell Justice I was filing for a divorce, when I heard about your surgery. I read up online about the procedure, I just, I don't know. Thought it was fate. I mean. I read there was memory lose... I guess I was hoping to see if you were my Jason again."

She hated this, his blue eyes were reminding her of how much she had once loved him. Then looking down she saw the ring and knew she had no choice. Still, she couldn't help wondering what if he lost his Morgan memories.

Jason, Quartermaine or Morgan hated the idea that she seemed to think that meant she thought she had some sort of claim. "Didn't anyone mention I was married?"

"I just, we, I, we I just. Jason, we were engaged at one point. I don't know why I came here. I just had too." She admitted.

Elizabeth entered the room looking for Patrick Drake, but hearing Keisha said "I understand, but you might want to know that that we are married, have one little one and another on the way. You might want to leave Keisha."

"Look, I'm sorry. This was a mistake. I just..." Keisha made a point of grabbing Elizabeth arm as friendly as she could and finished. "I am sorry."

"I gather what you just..." said Elizabeth gently. Taking her by the arm, she escorted the shaken woman to the waiting room and sat her down. Looking around she saw it was relatively empty. "I don't care why or what brought you here. I don't care what you intended, but stay away from Jason's room without my permission."

"I will it was a spur of the moment thing to do. I am just at sixes and sevens, and hearing about Jason. It was a stupid thing to do." She said embarrassed to realize she had almost forgot why she was here.

"I get that, but don't do it again. I do understand where you are coming from. If Jason woke up tomorrow and didn't remember his love for me. I think I would fight for him, but it is too many years too late."

"I didn't intend to do this..." she said as AJ entered the area.

"Keisha, what are you doing here?" He asked annoyed. Justice had admitted telling her that Jason had had surgery, saying she was family too. After pointing out that Elizabeth didn't need any extra stress, Justice had come to realize that Keisha was vulnerable and might do something stupid.

Elizabeth dragged him off and asked him to take her back to Justices place. Turning to Milo, she asked him to have someone get Francis here then to follow the woman. She then went to have blood drawn. The other woman hadn't been as subtle as she had thought.

Robin was entering the hospital after enjoying a walk through the park with Steven after an altercation with Patrick Drake that had ended up with his kissing her. Seeing AJ walking out with Keisha, she grasped what must have happened and knew that if she hadn't witnessed that private close moment between Elizabeth and Jason it might have been her doing the walk out the door.

Audrey listened dazed as Jeff told her what had happened. "So Sam McCall was alive and here. Why you?"

"They have no idea, but my guess is that she was after me because of my connections to Elizabeth. You might want to call her." He felt disgust at what could have happened.

"No, she has a lot on her plate at the moment. I will call Max Giambetti. Let him know. " Audrey knew that Elizabeth was still not ready to admit being pregnant. She understood, the Quartermaines were not a quiet and calm bunch.

Max took the call, then went to find Francis at GH. Seeing him talking to Elizabeth and Jason, he waited until the man returned. "Sam McCall is in Moscow. She tried to pull a con on Elizabeth's father. She was arrested yesterday morning, or was it this morning?"

"Thanks, get in touch with our contacts overseas, I want to know everything."

Johnny had returned from the city exhausted, Kate Howard was proving to be a more difficult problem than he had expected. Talking to Francis, he went straight to the warehouse and had Max call Mrs. Hardy back then contacted Stan to find out what he had on the kid at the Casino.

Carly was talking to Jax when she saw Luke Spencer holding up Tracy Quartermaine. Staring at him, she turned to say something when he signaled for her to be quiet as Dillon helped the man put her into her Rolls Royce.

Jax wondered what had her attention, but a telephone call interrupted his question. Listening, he grimaced, then turned to her and said "I have to fly to Australia. Someone tried to break into my mother's house. Can you take the hotel from here?"

"Go, see is she will come here for a while. Her suite is ready and I know I would be afraid for her if I was you."

AJ dropped of Keisha and went straight to work. Someone was coming in with an order for a large repair job on a private yacht from the 1930's and he was looking forward to the challenge of updating something so old.

Taking the call from Michael, he was amused at the question. He didn't recall wanting to go to the movies with a girl until he was at least twelve. "I will talk your mom, but I can't make any promises."

Keisha ducked her cousin and headed out to the park unaware of the tail that Francis had placed on her. Seeing her meeting with a well dressed, good looking man, Milo listened in. "So here is the sample."

"Thanks, I appreciate what you did."

"Why do you need this and why is it so important that you would threaten my kids?"

"Don't ask questions; just remember we can get to you and them at anytime. So go home to your nice suburban wife and forget we ever asked you to get a sample of Mr. and Mrs. Morgan's blood."

Milo took the picture then followed the man back to a waiting car and tracked him down to the airport where he flew to a private island in the Indonesian Islands. Calling Francis, the guard was told thanks for taking the incentive to get the flight plan, but get back there right away.

"Stan find out all you can about this Island. It is urgent."

"What about this Jackal?" He asked.

"Both of them at the same time. Get any help you need to track this down. "

"Francis, we have a name on the man who arranged the jet. James Craig. He isn't even hiding who he is. But his photo doesn't match the young man who met with Keisha."

"Get me all you can find about him. Then track down another name. Holly Sutton. She has placed repeated calls to this woman."

Anna went to the embassy only to learn someone else flashing a WSB badge had grabbed her prey, looking at the still photo from a hidden video camera, she said "Hello, James."

Johnny had tucked in Kitty while Georgie finished her last bit of homework. "So do you want to talk about what is bothering you?"

"I am annoyed with my music teacher. Remember the fiasco last year where we were all supposed to sing and wait tables. Since that didn't work out, she came up with a brilliant idea. She wants to do a high school version of American Idol, well more like she wants us to sing for charity."

"So, you are pretty good." He said while rubbing her back, she had been bent over the table for a couple of hours while finishing up her school work. When she leaned into his hands and groaned, he pulled away. Hearing her growl, he leaned over and kissed her shoulder before returning to soothing away the aches and pains.

"If Lucky hadn't been behind that fire, I would have considered pulling the fire alarm myself. I hate doing it. I just took the class to get my music requirement out of the way. She is making it mandatory for every single senior to help. I offered to do backgrounds and costumes, but she won't let me. She said its part of my grade this semester. This is the last part of my transcript."

"Grit your teeth and just do it. I will be there for you." He said reaching over to pull her into his arms and kiss her on the lips. Georgie pulled away to remove his shirt and toss it onto the wing chair.

"Too bad you can't sing for me instead." She said before kissing her way across his chest as it soon lead to other things that required a bed. An hour later, Georgie was thinking that Sage had been very unlucky with Dillon. Experience made all the difference as Johnny pulled her close after their shower. "I love you, Georgie."

"I love you too." She said as a light came on in the hallway seconds before Kitty rushed in saying a monster was knocking on her door. Johnny flushed as he realized his bed was next to the wall her door was on.

"Climb up here." Said Georgie as she thanked her foresight to slip into one of Johnny's shirts.

Mac and Alexis were getting ready for bed, when the phone rang. Seeing the Russian country code, Alexis asked if he had given Anna their home number. "No, when she informed me that Sam had help escaping, I would talk to her when she arrived."

Answering the phone, Alexis was shocked to hear Audrey Hardy asking for her e-mail address. Then the elderly woman asked her to call her as soon as she read the note in the morning. "I wonder what that was about?" Asked Alexis as they soon fell asleep.


	61. Chapter 61

I was reading some of your reviews and realized I left out the flashback of Keisha's meeting with Logan. I will try to fit it in later, but basically it was to show how she was to prick their wrists. As for the guards, I did cover that or thought I had. I sent Milo with Liz; Max was dealing with the Sam situation and had them mention being short guards at the moment. I should have been more specific with the convo between Jason and Francis in regards to this.

Switching Places

Chapter 92

Elizabeth was waiting for the results while Francis was informing Jason what had happened. "What now?"

"We don't endanger her, but I want to find out who she has been talking to recently. Then have Justice come to see me. I need to tell him what she did yesterday."

"What if you aren't you?" Asked Francis.

Sighing, Jason wished he understood what was going on. Seeing Johnny O'Brien and the Zachara kid entering along with Diane, Elizabeth kissed her husband and told him to stay in bed before heading down to the ER.

"Diane what did you find out?"

"Anna Devane mentioned a name, James. That is all they know."

"Find this Craig." He said to Francis. "What about that kid?"

"He disappeared at the same time. We have a lead on the guy meeting with Keisha. Logan Hayes. Ex-military from Texas. He is buddies with a couple other men who are also off the grid so to speak Cody Paul and Cooper Barrett."

Seeing him look up, Francis said "Yes to what you are thinking. Another one of Harlan Barrett's kid. This one is illegitimate. Daddy never made it public and left him nothing in the will. I doubt Brenda knows and wanted to talk to you before stirring her up."

"Get a hold of someone with military connections; find out why these people went missing. Diane, can you talk to Mac about Sam McCall?"

"Jason, he already contacted me this morning." Said Johnny Zachara wincing at the way Georgie had answered his door this morning thinking it was Maxie. He knew that the Commissioner was not a very happy man this morning. "The guy on tape in Russia is the same man who tried to grab Kitty."

"How is all of this connected? The kid, Sam McCall, James Craig. Keisha getting samples of blood from pricking both Elizabeth and I. What are they up to?"

"I do have some news. It will deal with the families being upset about Kate Howard. Her doctor told her to relax until after the birth. So she is moving into the old estate near Sonny's. Her boss had bought it for her as gift. She will be moving there, taking some of the press attention off."

"See that it stays that way. Diane, I need you to leave." Said Jason who smiled as she said she was going to visit his wife, that at least she was a personable human being.

When she had closed the door, Jason said "Get in touch with all of our contacts, find out why they drew Elizabeth's blood as well. I want answers; they are going after my family." He needed to see what else Carly could recall about the medical crisis she saw was coming. And how it was all connected, they might have missed something or she might now have known some of the facts. Adding in the butterfly affect and he was worried.

"We will." Said the men before leaving as Francis teased the Zachara kid about Mac finding his daughter answering the door in a dress shirt sans anything else.

Alexis was trying not to laugh as Mac growled. "You had to figure it would happen sooner or later."

"No, I didn't. Why couldn't she become a nun, or fall in love with a nice eunuch."

"Do you think that he is bad for her, that he doesn't love Georgie? Do you think he rushed her into bed?" She asked.

"Alexis, I am not on the witness stand, stop treating me like I am. What about when this happens with Kristina, are you going to be this calm?"

"Yes, if she is Georgie's age. She is a a little young for how serious the relationship is, but Mac we don't even know if anything happened."

"Oh, it did." Said Maxie walking into the room trying to keep from smiling. She loved her sister but had to admit that it was nice not being the one sending their father into a tizzy. "She said it was great, if you are curious."

"Maxie, you are not helping." Said Alexis as she hid the chuckles consuming her.

"Maybe not, but Dad, you will be glad to know they used protection." She said grabbing her garment bag and book bag at the same time.

"I so didn't need to know that." Mac said sitting down on one of the breakfast stools and sighing. "I want to rip his head off, but she was happy this morning, How can I be upset about that."

"You are her father, you are meant to be upset. Just like I am supposed to be on her side, supporting her decisions."

"Another one of those books that make no sense." He said.

"Yup, just think we have another little one to deal with soon."

"Can I just admit I hope that the baby is a boy, they have to be easier than girls ARE said Mac while taking another sip of his coffee He didn't really need this happening now. He already had his hands full with Ric Lansing. The man was going to court today to argue that he could represent himself in court. Then there was the Alcazar kid determined to become a criminal. But Lansing was his biggest annoyance right now. He must have never heard the saying that the man who represented himself had a fool for a client.

Elizabeth was working on a man who had cut himself shaving. "I still can't believe it. I slipped in the bathroom and almost did myself in. My wife is always warning me to pickup my clothes, I think I got the message."

"Well, when you go out there, give her a kiss and promise to never leave your dirty laundry lying on the floor again. It will make up for the scare you gave her." Elizabeth told him.

"Are you married, does your hubby leave his clothes around?" He asked. "Would you like flowers?"

"No, my husband is tidier than I am in our bathroom, as for flowers, that might do the trick." Elizabeth told the middle-aged man before he left with his now calmer wife.

"I heard what you said." Teased Steven. "Still untidy when sharing a bathroom Lizzie?"

"Steven, you have no room to talk. You never wiped out the sink, left the sports section sitting around and tossed the towels in the hamper wet." She reminded her brother. "Now what is the real reason you are here?"

"Grams is calling in a couple of minutes, she needs to talk to us. By the way, Dad is returning to Colorado this month. He has a few job offers, one from Chicago, and another from Washington. I was hoping he might visit Uncle Tom. Did you hear about Sarah?"

"Her almost trip into an African jail cell, yes, I heard." She replied as they walked to a private office. Hearing the cell phone ring, Steven left the room. Grams had wanted to speak to Elizabeth alone.

"Grams, what is up?" Elizabeth listened to what she said and mentally groaned. "Grams, I know. Alexis told me last year. I am not sure how I feel, but I do understand it is her choice. You can't make this decision for her. I am glad you decided to wait until you return."

Hanging up the phone, Elizabeth hesitated, then called Alexis and asked her to meet with her after lunch. Returning to her shift, she found a little boy holding out his hand with cactus spears in it. "That isn't something you see everyday in Port Charles. How did this happen?" She asked while probing the wound.

"We were at the Botanical Gardens in the at the Palm Tree Exhibit, he saw the Cactus and touched it before I could reach him." Said the harried mother. "I turned my head for just a second."

"I understand, trust me. My little one rolled over this morning, while my back was turned. Thank god she was on a large flat surface, but I missed it."

"That is how it starts, they discover their hands, then that they can move and it is all-downhill from there." Said the woman. "I wouldn't trade it for anything, but I wish I could do away with the pain." She said wincing every time Elizabeth removed a needle from the numb hand.

Jason knew his wife would be upset, but he had no intention of riding down to visit her in a wheelchair. He had gotten into a staring contest with Epiphany Johnson, and lost when she had pushed a chair into his room and ordered him into it. But as soon as AJ had closed the elevator doors, he had stood up Nurse Johnson was no longer there. Arriving down in the ER he saw the nurse was there before him, with her hands on her hips after he had walked down the hall to the curtain he saw his guard standing in front of.

"You know, Mr. Morgan, I am a parent; I have been a nurse even longer. Now get into that wheelchair or I will tan your very nice backside. My nurses have enough to do without ogling the patient's rear ends."

Jason sat down quickly, pride be damned as he realized he was naked under the gown that was open in the back. Turning his head, he saw Epiphany handing him a robe and not saying a word as three nurses scattered from the hub giggling. "I am quite certain your wife is going to have a few words for you on the show you were providing to her co-workers."

Elizabeth walked out from the curtain giving the mother the list of what to do for her son's hand and saw her husband sitting grumpily in a wheelchair while AJ looked at the head nurse and Epiphany looked more annoyed than usual. "Anything I should know?"

"Mr. Morgan, needs to be informed that hospital gowns are tied in the back, and to wear a robe and both young men need to learn that just because Dr. Quartermaine is my boss doesn't mean that when I give an order they can disobey it." She said darkly before stalking to the elevator.

Elizabeth saw the nurses returning to the hub looking flustered as the doors closed on the floor chief. "Ladies, I apologize for the bad mood that Epiphany will be taking out on you."

"No problem, Elizabeth. It was so worth it." Said one of the nurses that had gone through student nurse training with her.

AJ fled the area; he did not want to explain to Elizabeth what had been going on. Seeing Carly getting off the elevator, he said "Flee, trust me on this."

"I can't. We have an appointment with Morgan's pediatrician remember?" She asked.

"Yes, let's go to the fourth floor, now." He said trying to get around her.

"I need to talk to Elizabeth first. We are having lunch at the Metrocourt; the new chef is testing recipes. Alexis and Emily are going to be there too. I wanted to tell her I invited Sage and Georgie if they get the time from school."

"Talk later flee now. I promise to tell you why." He said dragging her back the way she had just came.

Georgie sat in class, bored out of her mind. She could not believe they had to explain this again. Seeing Sage writing, she wondered why. They both had gotten this the first time weeks ago. Then she found a note on her desk and read.

G-Y R U so happy? Uncle Lo took D to the station today. Can we head out 2 Kelly's 4 lunch?

S- J + I = 1 last night. It was gr8. No to Kelly's. How about Metrocourt? Sorry about D.

G- REALLY? WOW!!!!! Okay to Mtroct. D got what deserves.

S- meet me after 4th, at car.

"Miss Jones, I am waiting for an answer." Said the teacher, as her star pupil seemed distracted.

Looking at the board, Georgie did the calculations quickly then replied with the answer. "See me after class Miss Jones."

Georgie flushed as the rest of the class left at the ringing of the bell. "Hand it over." The teacher. Reading the note, she sighed. "I know you know this stuff, but could you at least pretend to pay attention."

"Sorry, Miss Grange." She said. Waiting for a comment, she was amused when all she said was "I would expect better grammar from my honor students." As she handed back the note.

Walking into the daycare center, Johnny asked Kitty if she wanted to have lunch with him. Seeing her large smile, he was carrying her out to the car when Elizabeth Morgan was leaving. "Miss Elizabet, where is Lia?"

"She is with her great grandmother today, Kitty. Are you going to lunch with your brother?"

"We are going to Kelly's. I like the cake it is really good." She said with a grin.

"I suggest trying a burger and fries first." She said looking at Johnny.

"Then I won't have any room for dessert." Said Kitty worried.

"That is okay, then you have Mike pack it up for you to take home. It tastes better that way." She assured the little girl. "Just ask Georgie, she used to do that when she was your age. I used to wait on her along with her sister and cousins."

"Wow, you must be really old."

Having heard from Monica about the little girls age comments, she just messed up her hair and said "I am quite ancient. I used to baby sit your Georgie."

Heading to the Metrocourt, Elizabeth thought about Jason and his exposure, still laughing she took her time before joining her friends. Seeing Emily laughing she realized the woman was telling Alexis and Carly about Jason's show.

"Tell me it's not true." Said a laughing Carly to Elizabeth. "Jason Morgan didn't moon the nursing staff?"

"Emily!" Seeing the confusion, Carly said "No, it was AJ who gave me the heads up!"

"I would have thought he had a better sense of self-preservation." She said before sitting down. "So why isn't Jax here and why are we getting a grand tour now?"

"Something with his mom, and I figured you help design part of it, you should see it first. So, Emily when are you going to let me decorate that nursery." She asked.

"We need a contract; there is no way you are doing it for free."

"You should let me, after what Jax paid me, I can afford an office, staff and I mean more than Maxie. Though she is going to work for me part-time. Now I just have to find office space."

"Try Francis, you could move into the Cannery, it is right in the middle of the target area for your suppliers." Said Elizabeth. "You could get a good deal on space."

"If I bug him enough, he might pay me to get me out of the office." She said laughing. "So, Alexis you are quiet today. Is it the baby?"

"No, we are fine. I haven't told Mac what you said about a girl, and after this morning, I am thinking of keeping it quiet. I don't think he could handle another daughter. He went to take clothes to Georgie for Maxie. He had to speak to Johnny anyhow, I think seeing his little girl answering the door in just a man's overlarge dress shirt was more than he could take."

They all laughed; knowing Mac was not going to be dealing with that very well. Carly with her usual irreverent way said "At least Johnny is no longer dealing with a permanent woody, poor guy hasn't gotten any in a couple of years."

"I don't even want to think about it." Said Alexis. "It's hard enough to deal with..."

"I am sure its not hard anymo...."

"Carly, enough." She said glaring at the blond. "I just, what is the proper etiquette for asking Georgie if she is okay or if she needs to talk." Never seeing the two thin shadows that fled the scene.

"There isn't one. Just be there if there are any questions." Said Elizabeth. "I saw Johnny with Kitty earlier, he looked happy by the way. Really really happy." She teased the older woman with the comment.

As the foursome continued their lunch panning some dishes and liking others, Alexis waited until the dessert course to ask Elizabeth what she needed to talk to her about. "Kristina and a certain sperm donor."

"I told Carly, but I guess I should tell Emily. Em, the donor was supposed to be anonymous, but they messed up at the lab and used research sperm. I know who the father is."

"So does grams." Elizabeth dropped into the conversation. Seeing the surprised look on Alexis' face, she said "You asked Monica for a recommendation, remember. Since it wasn't in a medical capacity, when she was talking to grams about the lawsuit, it was brought up. She happened to recall noticing a resemblance."

"What did you just say?" Asked Alexis, as what she said clarified why Johnny had looked so familiar. She needed to talk to Francis Corelli and soon. She had the sneaking suspicion that that Jason knew what she suspected.

Entering Kelly's Johnny saw Sage and Georgie even as Kitty shouted their names and rushed over to hug them. "I thought you were eating at the Metrocourt."

"We were the topic of conversation, so I left without letting them see me." She admitted as she kissed him.

Getting closer, he saw that Sage had been distracted by Kitty and asked softly "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore, but that is normal." She admitted blushing. "Maxie called earlier dad was a little upset at how I answered the door; I am going to have to talk to him."

Not sure if it made him a coward, but Johnny was glad he had to work tonight. Groaning he asked "Are you still picking up Kitty later?"

"Yes, we are supposed to be having dinner at my parents then I will be taking her home. Bath and bedtime."

The little girl came back with a laughing Sage who asked if Johnny had gotten rid of the monster who had been making all the noise the previous evening. Shaking his head as Georgie blushed and laughed on her way out the door, he called out. "I moved the bed, I think it will help keep the monsters away."

Georgie walked into someone and looking up groaned and said "Hi, dad." Before grabbing Sage's arm and rushing to her car. Starting it up, she said to Sage, "I think I am going to find you a man, someone nice and annoying."

"Not going to happen, I already have a big enough annoyance in my cousin, fate wouldn't do that to me." She said with a grin.

Johnny wondered if the reason his day sucked was because him night and morning had been so good. When Mac came over he could hear the man counting to twenty, then thirty as he reached him. "Not a word." He said to the younger man. "I need to talk to you in an official capacity."

"Okay." He said while reaching over to pour some ketchup on Kitty's fries as she offered them to the police officer.

"Lansing has been denied bail, but they are insisting he talk to a physiatrist. He is using the way he was raised as an excuse, saying he was just obeying his father and that he had tried to protect Carly. We may need to call you to testify about Trevor."

Johnny turned to Mike and asked if he could keep an eye on Kitty for a minute, then walked with Mac to the door. "You don't want me to testify sir. Trevor Lansing instigated a lot of what I suffered at my father's hands. My mother told me a lot more. I would prefer that Kitty never learn that."

"I get that, we are hoping he will decide to take a deal. Also Lansing has learned about Kitty. He is trying to force the courts to let him meet his sister. As long as he is in jail, I can keep that from happening, but Justus thinks he has a fifty/fifty chance of losing. Mainly because Carly's deposition says that he did try to help her."

Johnny vowed he would not let that happen. "There might be someone who could help you. Kate Howard, she had to know Ric, she was involved with his father for years. As well as a couple of other people, Lansing's ex-wife and his old housekeeper at their place on the Vineyard. I never knew the whole story but there were rumors about Ric hurting animals and little boys when he got older."

"How?" Asked Mac.

"Not really sure, but something about he pushed a couple of boys down the stairs there, one boy was hurt really bad and Trevor was still making payments to the family."

"Thank you. I want to say one thing; I don't want to know what is going on between you and my daughter. I also don't EVER want to see her answering the door again dressed like she was understand me?"

Elizabeth and Jason were walking back to his room when he admitted that his sleep was disturbing him. "I keep having nightmares."

"I can answer why that is." Said the confident Dr. Drake. "Shall we adjourn to your room?"

"You are having old nightmares that belong to your other self. Quartermaine's dreams are what is bringing back you, Jason Morgan. I did some research on your choirboy alter ego. From the looks of things, he was everything to everyone, never hurting anyone's feelings. I think that the reason Jason Morgan was created in the first place was because Jason Quartermaine couldn't handle his life. The memory loss, which was blamed on the scarring, might be more about his fears."

"So you are saying, what exactly?" Asked Elizabeth.

"Your Dr. Collins did some research into this part of the human mind and how trauma affects us. From what I understand his own wife had some rather fantastic shifts in reality recently involving a belief in vampires. A complete mental break as it were, we looked at your x-rays and they were of a similar color. When this is over, your mind should be a combination of Morgan and Quartermaine."

"How is that possible?"

"Simple, your mind is already processing both sets of memories, the physical effects of your accident were helped by the surgery, and removing the clot and scarring should make the other things better. I think that your loss of imagination and ability to see pictures was tied into your psyche as well. It's why he can do those things and you can't."

"So what now?"

"Nothing, your body is healing the swelling going down, in a couple of days you will be going home. What happens next is up to you. I can only imagine how difficult that part will be, but it has already started."

"At least he liked motorcycles." Mumbled Elizabeth.

"What's wrong?" Asked Jason as he sat on the bed and pulled her into his arms.

"Jason, I love you. I admit that I find the body still attractive, but Jason Quartermaine has a small problem of not being very confident." She admitted. "I don't know I just am worried what happens to us?"

"Nothing." Said an entering Robin. Seeing the looks on their faces she said "I have something to tell you. I didn't do this to get close to you or to spy on you. I was pissed at Drake so I bugged his office. I sort of listened to the device. I heard what he said."

"When did you do this?" Asked Jason, his men had been sweeping that office for bugs since the beginning.

"Just before he kicked me out of there earlier. I am sorry, but could you listen before tossing me out."

"Talk fast." He clipped out.

"What he was trying to say in that fumbling bedside manner is that Jason Morgan will be the dominant personality, but you will have your memories back. You will more than likely gain his little habits, but not much more. Jason Quartermaine was young, but you have matured."

"Robin, why did you tell us? I mean why not try and take advantage."

"Because I overheard another conversation, while there." She said wryly. "AJ was asking Patrick how much longer he was going to have to reassure you, well the other you that he was truly married to Elizabeth, he can't believe his home life is so perfect. Jason, your other self, thinks your wife is hot. And that you have a perfect daughter."

Elizabeth blushed as Jason choked on the idea. "What."

"Talk to AJ, I only know what I overheard. He was asking AJ about kissing her, whether or not it was right since he wasn't really Jason Morgan."

Watching as Robin left after that, Jason leaned back and asked his wife while shaking he head, "Do you think it is wrong that I am jealous of myself, and do I have anything to be jealous about?" He tried for serious but ended up laughing at the affronted expression on his wife's face.

"I was going to offer to stay with you tonight, but I think I will take your father up on his offer, just for that." She said before leaning over to kiss him. "Now get back into that bed, so that I can go and meet your grandmother and mother in the lobby."

"Are you going to bring up Lia?" He asked even as he obeyed her.

"She is missing her daddy, so we will be right up."

Skye was waiting when Lorenzo returned from the station. "What happened?"

"They are pressing charges, since he is almost eighteen they are going to charge him as an adult. Fourteen cars, Skye. He stole fourteen cars. What am I going to do with him?"

"I have no idea, was Maria able to get through to him."

"No, but she told me something else, I need to talk to a doctor locally, but there is a good chance that Luis is his father. He raped her before my father fired her. the timely is better for him to be his father. I felt sick hearing about it, but she felt she had to tell me in person. She had always told Diego it was me, not wanting him to be Luis'."

"We had a DNA test." She reminded him.

"Identical twins have identical DNA. The thing is, the oldest child in our family has a birthmark, and it's how they told us apart as kids. My brother had it, and if Diego is his son, he should have it."

"I hate to admit it, but I think he is your son. I mean we saw him in a swimsuit not that long ago."

"It is someplace that wouldn't been seen while wearing a suit." He admitted. "Maria couldn't recall, but admits to his having a dark spot close to where it should be."

"Either way, we keep him close, help him. He is angry, I do understand angry." Said Skye thinking about her own family and her adopted family. "When I checked in on Jason today, Monica recommended someone, Kevin Collins. He lived here before and comes to teach..."

"I have met him at the college. Are you sure he is capable of getting through to him, I was thinking a woman might be better, this Lainey Winters for example."

"I don't think so. Elizabeth doesn't think very highly of her, and neither does Monica."

Francis entered Drake's office and removed the bug, annoyed to be wasting his time this way. At least he had some of the answers and as soon as Jason was free he would clue him in on what they had found. Exiting he saw Zander Smith waiting for him.

"I have to find Nik and Emily." He said grimly. "I just wanted to warn you, James Craig, who is Jerry Jax, sprang Sam McCall."

"What?" He asked shocked that Zander had got this information.

"Yes, also he used to work for the WSB, I made a contact while looking for Helena, the Jones' girl's biological father. He told me about Jerry working for them and his alias after I came across a file that connected her to this Claudia Zachara."

"That part we knew, but what I still don't get is why Helena did what she did at the casino."

"She was after money, she used the stolen credit cards to try and access files about people's funds, and this computer kid called the Jackal erased the files on her. She is now looking for him."

"Thanks, if you should come across anything else..."

"I will let you know. Also, Helena is making a play to grab Emily's baby once it is born."

"Got it." He said and watched as the younger man left after spending a few minutes talking to Maxie Jones as well. Seeing the younger girl perk up while finishing out her candy-stripping shift, Francis couldn't help wondering how Mac was going to take that one.

Snippets:

Jax got his mother on the jet, then arranged for a security team to work on securing her house. Someone had known the location of the safe and he was betting on it being his worthless brother. How could he steal from their mother?

"So tell me about this young woman, all I recall of her personal life is that she was married to that gangster Sonny Corinthos." She said as they sat back and he explained how she had changed over the last few years and how she had slowly made a place for herself in his heart.

"Her boys, Morgan and Michael, I love being a friend to them. We meet up with AJ one day at the park and I pushed Morgan on this little baby swing while Michael was playing catch, but the truth is, I try to be careful, Michael has two fathers already and I don't want to mess with that. He loves them both."

"Yet, I get the feeling you are coming to love this boy in spite of that. As well as his mother, she has certainly starred in a lot of our conversations lately."

"I thought she was still in love with her ex-husband but we talked recently. She isn't, but she said it took time to deal with what happened with Sonny and that for the longest time she wasn't ready for a relationship. I keep way for a sign that she is ready to take the next step but for now, I am grateful that she is in my life."

Jason was sleeping when Alan entered the room, seeing the picture of Elizabeth and Lia that he had in his hands; he took it gently away and placed it back on the nightstand. Sitting down, he watched as his son slept fitfully every once in a while calling out Elizabeth's name before pulling his pillow into his arms.

Monica slipped in and laughed when it happened again. "I hate to say it but I think that is so cute."

"You would only be admitting that because he is asleep." He said. "There are rumors about him walking around mooning the nurses, Morgan or Quartermaine that doesn't sound like Jason behavior."

Monica snickered as she recalled the story she had overheard. Telling him, they relaxed as they slowly fell asleep watching over their son for his wife who had finally gone to sleep in the next room with his daughter.

Johnny was exhausted when he let himself into the apartment, stopping to see that both of his ladies were asleep he went to take a shower to wash off the grit and grime that he had accumulated on the visit he had made with Francis to his dad's old estate. At least they now had some answers to a few questions. What to do about it was the big thing.

As he brushed his teeth and slipped on his sweats, he realized he hadn't told Georgie what he had sworn to tell her before they slept together. Tomorrow he was going to have to explain about Alexis, he had listened as Johnny and Francis had told him that keeping secrets were what ruined relationships and vowed to be honest with her.

Picking up Kitty's blanket, he tucked it in around her before heading off to bed. Slipping in beside Georgie he leaned over and kissed her shoulder and smiled when she turned into his arms and whispered goodnight before falling asleep on his bare shoulder.

Francis slipped into bed; his mind still rushing as a thousand things keep him awake. The kid, was a pest, but a pest who could hurt them, this other was the part that had him worried. Jerry/James and why he wanted the Morgan's blood.

Sam was a nuisance but he was sure she would come to a bad end soon. Sonny had frustrated him earlier this week, but was now turning out to be a help. He had a diner come into his place that had talked a lot of big talk. They now had a lead on what Claudia Zachara was up to. That was something they could put a stop to right now. Then there was the woman lying asleep in his bed.

Jason might not be too upset, but when he found out he was sleeping with Diane, he wasn't Sonny, but it would be amusing to hear what he would say to him. Reaching up to turn out the light, he moved over closer to the center of the bed and kissed her on her forehead, thinking he would like to wake up to this every single morning.

Skye knew that Lorenzo was tossing and turning out of regret for the past and even more for what was happening with Diego. Son or not, he needed them. Skye was making plans and knew that if Lorenzo found out what she was up to he would be pissed.

But she might have the perfect way to get Diego straightened out. It only required asking help from someone she had no use for under normal circumstances, but she was hoping they would help to keep someone else from falling into that pit of despair that came from making a mistake that came from youth.

Hoping her mother called her back soon, she fell asleep wondering how to explain this to Lorenzo.

Carly was reading through several resumes when she saw Johnny O'Brien outside her window. "What on earth?"

"I need some advice on how to deal with a difficult woman, so I thought I would come to the source."

"The first bit of advice, never tell a woman she is difficult, what do you need OB?"

After listening, she said "What do you want from Kate? A relationship or just contact with the baby?"

"That is it, I do want contact with my baby, but I can't help being drawn to her. What is wrong with me, she is nasty to me every time we meet, but I can't forget how good the sex was, and how well we got along until the real world reared it's head."

"You do know that pregnant woman need lots and lots of sex?" She said.

"Really, because I have been abstaining out of sympathy with her being pregnant." He said before kissing her check. "Thanks Carly, you just helped me solve the problem."

Watching him leave, she put her head in her hands, thinking oh god, I just made the problem worse.

The Jackal saw the tasty morsel looking at him, and looked around to make sure she had the right guy.

Smiling the dark haired woman said "Yes you. So I hear you are some sort of genius." Too bad he didn't spend some of the wealth the guy at the bar said he had on clothes. She thought with a grimace and a haircut and maybe some grammar lessons.

But she needed a hide away and wanted to make sure that James didn't find her. She had no intention of being his guinea pig. Getting the geek upstairs, she sighed but knew what she had to do, give the guy the night of his life so that she could hide out in this absolutely incredible suite.

Reaching over she drew the giggling boy to the bed and slowly went about doing what she had to do. Afterwards, she rolled off of him lying to him saying "I would have never guessed it was your first time.

Don't kill me for the eww factor. I had to do it. -Mandy


	62. Chapter 62

Switching Places 93

The Jackal aka Damian Spinelli woke up to see the well endowed brunette sleeping next to him and grinned. Who would have thought that anyone that looked like she did would be interested in him? Waking her up with a kiss, he never saw her grimace as he fumbled around the bed wanting to sleep with her again.

Sam waited until after he had left to go downstairs, before going to take a shower. She sometimes thought that living on the streets would be better than having sex with this kid. It wasn't that he was cruel and she had known cruel, it was that he did nothing for her, no matter how hard he tried.

Hoping to find his wallet she went through his bag only to find he took it along with his computer with him. She needed access to that credit card; it was her ticket out of here.

Johnny O'Brien found himself with the icy blond, not really sure how he got there. The last thing he recalled was her slapping his face saying he was the last man in the world she wanted to have sex with. Feeling her stir, he was going to ask if she was okay when the words that came out of his mouth made him want to groan. "So does this mean there are no other men on this planet?"

"None that want to have sex with a woman as pregnant as I am." She said looking down in astonishment at the roundness of her belly and feeling the hard on pressed into her back as he encircled her with his arms.

"I am at your disposal. How much longer will it take before you are ready to officially move in?"

"Warren arranged for all this. I just need a housekeeper and a cook." She said stretching as they moved closer together. She knew that these hormones would get her into trouble some day. Reaching up to pull his head down, she smirked at the thought that at least he was well-practiced trouble.

Jason woke up as Jason Quartermaine, but it only seemed to last until he met with his second in command. Francis gave him an update and his brain seemed to throw a switch, as Jason Morgan came back. Only he found the medical terminology stuck in Quartermaine's brain now in his.

When Elizabeth cautiously entered, he laughed and said "He is gone. It is safe."

"Sorry, like I have said, he looks like you, but you have no idea how much of a personality change it is."

Pulling her into his arms, he kissed her good morning. "I missed doing this today."

Leaning in, she said "Me too." Before moving in for another kiss.

"Innocent eyes here." Said Carly as she walked in with AJ and Michael who rushed over to greet his Aunt and Uncle.

"Hey, Uncle Jason, guess what I did today?" He said excitedly. "I kicked a goal."

"That is great." Said Jason as they talked about things. Michael was complaining about Morgan taking his toys and not listening."

"He is just like his big brother; you used to grab at everything, yourself when you were at the age." Said his mother for the fourth time. "We have to go little man."

"Okay, Uncle Jason, I hope you go home soon." He said before leaving.

"He is getting so big," said Elizabeth imagining the day when Lia was that old.

Skye explained to Lorenzo what she wanted to do. "A rapist? You want to have a rapist talk to him? Don't you think that will make matters worse?"

"No, strangely enough. I loathe Todd Manning, but being a criminal ruined his life. Then there is the father issue. He has them in spades. Those two brothers are also a good idea. I just want to stage an intervention. They are the three best ways I can think of doing that. Then end it with his talking to one of the doctors that Kevin Collins recommended. Marie, you have been rather silent."

"I feel this is all my fault. My telling him about Luis added to that today. You were right, Lorenzo, I should have never have done that." She said with tears.

Sage thought about something and said slowly "You know whom else you should have talk to him, Lucas."

"Why?" Asked Skye astonished.

"Did you know about his parents? His dad was a mobster; a man named Julian Jerome. Lucas said for the most part it wasn't a big deal, but that when he first moved south, someone knew his family and his Aunt Olivia. He was offered a job, but he went to his uncle to back the people away."

"Who is his Uncle?" Asked Lorenzo who had no idea that the Jones boy had any ties to organized crime other than Sonny Corinthos.

"Georgie's godfather, Sean Donnelly."

"The head of the WSB?" Asked Lorenzo amused at the idea.

"Don't know, but I do know that Lucas was pretty shook up until this man backed down that southern mobster. It's why his aunt and uncle keep such a close eye on him." She said with a shrug.

Jax got off the plane and immediately called his people at the hotel. "What happened?"

"Some woman tried to use the geek for money. It was handled. She had a connection to the previous owners. But the kid was spooked. He is almost finished her; I haven't mentioned the new job in Port Charles yet."

"Let him know I will be offering the same rate of pay for the job. I need this done before the test run just before Christmas." He said even as he got into the car with his mother. Telling the driver to take them to his penthouse, he hung up and called to talk to the hotel manger that Carly arranged.

"Mom, your suite is done, but would you stay with me for a couple of weeks. My security needs some work."

"Sure, if only to meet with this Carly woman. I want to meet the young woman who has you tied up in such a tight knot."

Elizabeth rushed back to Jason's room; Patrick Drake was there already, so she just slipped in next to Jason. "What is it?"

"I did some checking. Jason's initial injury and then talked to a few people in the city. We need to talk about Jason Quartermaine."

"What about him?" Asked Elizabeth.

"He was a complete yes man, where as you tend to stand up on your own. You might want to talk to someone; the conflicting emotions are going to be a bit of a problem. I am worried about your physical health as much as your mental health."

"Why can't we handle this in house?"

"You can, but you do need to realize your emotions are going back and forth. You have already heard a bit about that. I know your brother told you about what he said about Liz. It will be more of that sort of thing. It will be even more difficult for the people you know now and knew then."

"I do understand." Looking at Elizabeth, Jason waited until Patrick had left then said "I have already been dealing with that. Robin lied to me, when she first met me as Jason Morgan. I haven't talked to her about it, but she did. I am getting feelings that belong to Quartermaine in regards to others."

Georgie couldn't get off the phone with her cousin, he was telling her all about his new boyfriend and all she wanted was to go on this picnic that Johnny had arranged. She still didn't get why Kitty couldn't go and why he had asked Maxie to baby-sit.

"Are you ready?" She heard.

"Yes, Lucas, I have to go." She said hanging up on him. Seeing the boat docked at the Wyndamere pier, she was amused to find it was waiting for them.

"I asked Elizabeth if we could borrow it." He said as he helped her on board. The brunette had been disappointed with him for not telling Georgie the truth before sleeping with her. She had made it plain that now was the time. Not to let it get any further.

Once out to sea, Johnny took them to the middle of Lake Ontario and then let go of the anchor. "I have some things to tell you and wanted to talk away from everyone. It's about my family."

Sitting down, Georgie said "There is nothing you can tell me that will do any damage to us."

"Don't be so sure of that." He said grimly. Then he explained about Anthony and Maria, Annie Logan and Elizabeth Webber and finally about how he fit in.

"So, Elizabeth was supposed to be dead but this woman killed the true Zachara baby. Then who are you?"

Taking a deep breath he said "My mother was a single mom who gave birth at the same hospital. She had to give up her baby. I only found out who she was a couple of years ago."

"Who is she? Have you talked to her?" She asked.

"Yes, we have talked, but she has no idea that I am her son. IT is the only way to protect Kitty." He admitted miserably aware that this could blow up in his face. "Do you want to know who she is?"

"Only if you want to tell me." She said getting the feeling he didn't for some reason.

"I have to tell you, but I think you are going to be furious. You should know that we were involved before I found out, I meant to tell you before we went as far as we did." He admitted with a flushed face.

Georgie thought about it, trying to put the pieces together then added two and two and got four. "Alexis, Alexis is your mother. My adopted mother is your biological mother."

"Yes, technically making us related." He announced with a wince.

"Mac is going to kill us." She sighed. "Wow, that is little icky, isn't it? I mean, it's not like we grew up together or anything, but still. Wow. I gather Alexis doesn't know?"

Spinelli was downstairs heading towards the back entrance when he heard his name and laughter. Stopping he listened as the bartender and one of the male waiters discussed his lovely flower. "So anyhow, I told her the kid was filthy rich. Some kind of dot com king. Two minutes later she was over there all but giving him a lap dance. I figured what harm could it do, he would get laid and the woman would learn a lesson. I can't believe she thought no one would recognize her."

"I still didn't, not until you mentioned it. She really stole all that money from the boss?"

"Yup, Angela Monroe aka Sam McCall aka Tammy Slends. Con artist extraordinaire. I let Bill's daughter know. The police are on the way. She laughed when I told her what I did, but made me promise to look out for the kid."

"Why?"

"Because he is just that, a kid. I mean he lost his virginity, so he should be happy that it was at no cost to him. As soon as he wraps up the computer project he is heading out."

"Still can't believe he is good enough that the boss put him up in the owner's suite."

"That is more so that he doesn't do anything stupid. Kid likes to get high, boss told him not to touch the stuff while living here."

"Will he obey through?"

"He is getting paid a quarter of a million dollars to clean up the holes in the systems, I should think he wouldn't care."

Diego was furious when Sage showed up to visit him. "What here to tell me not to ruin your perfect family, why can't you see that with my mom it would be better. Skye is a nothing; she is the reason my father won't return to the world he was born to rule."

"No, Uncle Lo was out before he even moved here. I am the reason he got out. I am also aware that you might be my brother not my cousin."

"So what, its not like we are going to suddenly bond." He said rolling his eyes.

"True, but I thought you might want your homework. I talk to Mac and he agreed to let me bring it to you." She said holding out the books. "He said you could work on it here. Uncle Lo isn't going to be bailing you out, you know?"

"So he told me. Like he would really let his son rot in jail." He said trying for confidence.

Mac listened to Lorenzo's request and said "It might work. Are these people going to help?"

"Yes, Skye asked this Manning guy, he has a daughter of his own and while still a screw up is more than willing to help her out for some reason."

Johnny O finished talking to Kate, agreeing to her demands. "Anything else?"

"No, do we have a deal?" She asked while trying to keep her hand to herself.

"To make sure we got this straight. I agree to sleep with only you until the baby is born, at such a time we agree to share custody. With you living here and New York. I agree that you can choose her name but if it is a boy, I get to make the choice. Correct?"

Seeing her nod, he continued. "Lastly, at no time is my child to be around the guns and if she needs to have security it has to be someone you are comfortable with. You are agreeing to never keep me away from my child, we both agree that none of our lovers are to be near our child."

"Yes, also you will help me deal with this order to testify at Ric Lansing's trial. I can't stand being in the same room as that creep."

"I can't stop them from calling you, but I can ensure that you are protected. Lansing won't get close to you, ever."

"Good, he might not be as creepy as his father was, but he has some sort of weird obsession with stairs." She said with a shiver as she recalled the day she saw him standing a step above her on the stairs at the Martha's Vineyard property. She got the feeling that if Trevor hadn't been there, he would have pushed her.

Elizabeth was in the park with Lia, not able to get Jason's words out of her mind. What could happen, what if Jason remembered loving Keisha and wanted her back. She could feel her heart breaking at the idea. She had called AJ when she heard that Michael was with Bobbie and Carly for the rest of day, she needed to figure this out and he was the only one would give her an honest answer.

"Elizabeth, what is it?" He asked.

Telling him her fears, she was furious when he started laughing. "You are worried about nothing. Jason loves, I mean really LOVES you. Jason Quartermaine lost his virginity to her and proposed because of that. You need to talk to Jason Quartermaine, the next time he comes out. Trust me on this."

"I know he fancies me." She said with a bit of distaste.

"Yes, he does. The part that is the same as Morgan does. You need to know Jason's history with girls. There was Karen, who dumped him for Jagger mainly because he was boring. Brenda which was to try and get Karen's attention. Then Robin who followed him around like a puppy on a leash. Finally Keisha, that was more about similar interest and annoying grandfather at the beginning. He truly does love you."

"Thanks, AJ. I feel like a fool. I know that Jason loves me, I guess I needed outside reassurance with all the changes.

Stunned, Spinelli walked back up to his suite, walking in he saw the woman who had fulfilled so many of his dreams and went to the desk. Placing his computer bag down, he took out his first installment from his boss and laid it on the desk.

Looking at the woman who was lying on the sofa in the hotel bathrobe and said "Get dressed. Take this and get out of here. Now. I never want to see you again."

Swallowing her fear, she slowly undid the robe and walked over to grab his hand. Placing it on her breast, she knew she had won when he squeezed it while moaning. Leading him to the bed, she did what she had to do, then rose from her knees to see his eyes were still glazed.

"Now tell me what is going on?" She asked while sliding the robe off her shoulders and climbing onto the bed with him.

Spinelli saw the calculation in her eyes and laid back, knowing he was helpless to resist her charms. But also grateful to know that someone was on the way to remove her from his life. An hour later, hearing the knock on the door, he said "I have to get that, it could be my boss."

"Your boss, I thought you owned this place?" She asked sitting up abruptly when he rushed to the door.

Spinelli opened it and saw the police standing there. Opening it wider, he said "She is in the bedroom."

When the female officer forced Sam to get dressed, she glared at Spinelli who was just standing there like a lost puppy. "How can you do this?"

"How could you do this to me or to those men you conned?" He asked as he walked back into the room. Turning to the hotel manager he said "I should be finished with the system tomorrow. Can you let your boss know?"

"Sure, Mr. Jacks just bought this place, but if your system works, he intends to install this system in all his hotels. So don't go far, this could be a big payoff for you." He told the geek. "Don't let someone like her ruin this for you."

"I can't stay here, though." He said looking around in distaste. "You have my cell phone number, would you please pass it on to Mr. Jacks."

"Sure, by the way, the previous owner of this place died at that woman's hands. Be careful, okay? Think about the job offer, I know Port Charles is in the middle of no where but for that money, you shouldn't care."

Elizabeth let herself into Jason's room while pushing the stroller. Handing their daughter to Jason, she sat down and explained her fears to him. "I feel the same way. What if you decide you can't deal with the merging of both of us."

"We talk, like we are now. Wait, why would you be worried?"

"Jason Q and you have more in common, than we do." He said a little upset at that fact.

"What are you talking about?" She asked totally confused.

"You both have screwed up families with medical backgrounds, you have similar childhoods."

"That is all we have in common. Jason Quartermaine would have never caught my attention. Turns out I have a thing for the bad boy." She teased.

"So, are you finally admitting the truth, you only love me for the motorcycle."

"No, for the sex and the kids. The added benefit of being Emily's sister in law is a close third." She teased and bent in to kiss him over Lia's watchful eyes.

Todd looked at the two brothers and sneered. One was living with his niece and the other was supposed to have died. Leaving Natalie a widow. Shame he hadn't done so. But Skye Chandler was blackmailing him into helping her with this. "How much longer until we arrive?" He asked the driver of the limo.

"About an hour sir." He said. Todd turned to Rae Cummings and said "You daughter is a fool to think that this will work. Kids only learn by making their own mistakes." Not wanting to admit his fear of spending time in a cell even one he could leave immediately.

Jason was burping Lia when he realized he was tired, lying back he kept patting her as they both fell asleep never hearing the door opening. "Wow, what a picture." Said the entering woman.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Kate Howard to the dark haired woman and the guard with them. He looked at the bed and said "You need to leave. You can come back when he wakes up."

"This can't wait." Insisted the woman with the thick accent. "I need to locate someone and he is my only hope.

Kate drew off her cousin saying "I told you when you arrived earlier. You need to back off. You should have stayed in Italy and let me handle this."

"This is my life, not yours. You have enough to deal with." She said before stalking back in forth in front of the guard. She never saw the young woman in jeans and a long sleeve green shirt coming down the hallway. Olivia watched as she entered the room and groused to the guard about letting her in.

Elizabeth was moving Lia to the stroller without disturbing Jason, when she heard the commotion. Walking to the door, she pushed it open with the wheel of the stroller. Turning to Milo who was waiting, she asked for him to take Lia to Mercedes. "I will wait here until Max arrives."

Turning to the two women, she said "Miss Howard, Johnny had a meeting but will meet you at your appointment in the morning. He dropped off his medical history with me earlier. This must be Olivia Falconari."

Seeing her surprise, Elizabeth said "I went looking for information on the Internet, something neither of you did obviously. Otherwise you would know, Lois Cerullo used to live here in Port Charles. She gave me a brief history of the two of you and Sonny Corinthos."

"The difference is that I know that Sonny is the father of your son Dante. She doesn't. Now why are you bothering my husband?"

"I am trying to locate Sonny. It's important." She insisted.

"Give me your number and I will pass it along." Liz said while seeing Max out of the corner of her eye.

"That isn't good enough. I need to talk to him as soon as possible."

"Is your son dying? Does he need some sort of transplant? Otherwise, we do this on my schedule." She said firmly.

Walking away, Olivia vowed to reach Sonny before Dante found him.

Kate turned to thank the brunette but saw her talking to the man she had seen with Johnny.

"Carly thanks. I went to see Kate. Believe it or not, your advice worked." Johnny said on his way past her into Francis and his office.

Growling, Carly reached over and smacked him saying "Don't ask next time, or at least have the courtesy not to be surprised when it works."

Johnny docked the boat; it had been a mostly silent cruise as Georgie processed all he had told her. "So you ready to deal with this?"

"Yes, I do understand why it can't be common knowledge. Plus I don't want to think about Ric Lansing even thinking of getting custody of Kitty." She said with a grimace as she remembered his helping Courtney escape from hurting Elizabeth a couple of years ago.

Kissing her check, he asked "What about us?"

"I still love you. I am a little freaked out about it, but I do love you. That is why I am going to say this just once, tell Alexis. She deserves to know. You deserve to know your sister as well. Both of them. Kristina and Kitty."

"I will, even if it is only because she is going to be my sister in law some day." He said unaware of the way she blushed at the idea.

"I wouldn't let dad hear you say that." Teased Georgie. "Johnny..." when he turned she said "... we have a couple of hours before we have to get Kitty, so how about we find out if that ick factor is still there."

Thinking back on the activities that had gone on this afternoon on the boat, he said "I am game if you are. The Brownstone?"

"No, my old house. I have to pick up some music that should be in the attic there and it is still fully furnished."

Calling Sonny, Francis passed on the message from Elizabeth. The former mobster looked at the list the doctor had given him before making any decisions and told him he would call back later.

Afterwards, Francis walked to Kelly's and saw that Bobbie and Carly were having dinner with Michael and Morgan. "So, how is having the Zachara kid living there going?" He asked the woman.

"Fine. Mac isn't taken it to well, but mainly because I see Georgie more than he does." She said. "I still have a few reservations about their relationship, but have to admit he loves her.

Carly was working on her ice cream sundae, when Jax entered along with his mother. "Hello, everyone." He said before introducing his mother to Carly and the kids as Francis discreetly left. The two of them were invited to join them.

"I would love to; maybe tomorrow you can join us for breakfast. I miss when my boys were this young."

"It is hard to deal with them growing up isn't it?" Said Bobbie thinking of her slowly repairing relationship with Lucas. "One day they are infants, who need you to do everything for them, then next, they are living on their own."

"Grandma, I am too young for that yet." Said Michael giggling.

"The key word being yet." She said ruefully before heading over to help with the crowd entering the diner this late.

Jax and Carly stepped off a few minutes as they discussed the hotel and what had been going on. "How is your mom dealing with the break-in?"

"Fine, but it woke me up to something that needs some work. I hired a computer tech that will hopefully be capable of making sure our security is up to snuff. I just had to get this kid to finish the work in St. Petersburg. Then he is coming here. He is a little weird, but supposedly one of the best."

Carly had a bad feeling about this. "Would I have heard of him?"

"Doubtful. This kid came to the attention of my manager down there by accident. Literarily. He is from someplace down south. His name is Damian Spinelli."

Carly mentally groaned. She had done the best she could but it looks like he would be coming here anyhow. She got the feeling that Spinelli was like a plague. That he would bring nothing but trouble.

Diane entered the office, to see her partner glaring at a computer screen. "What's wrong."

"Nothing I can share yet. So how is your love life?"

"Grrreeeaat. In the words of Tony the Tiger."

"You need help. Seriously." She laughed. "I talked to Elizabeth; Jason is getting out of the hospital this week. Since you are so close to the inner circle, do we have anything to worry about?"

"Francis is looking into something, but I don't know what. You know about the incident with Jason's ex-girlfriend right?"

"The blood being taken. Yes, I heard about it. Do they know anything?"

"The tests showed nothing was added, but they still have no clue."

Alexis grabbed the ringing cell phone and listened to Mac, "Are you sure?"

Nodding she wrote down some notes. "Thanks, honey."

Diane watched as her eyes went to the chocolate bar on the table that she had been eating bits and pieces of along with the milk shake and laughed when Alexis rolled her eyes and said "Yes, I am staying away from sugar and drinking my milk."

Diane watched as the phone was hung up and a sighing Alexis tossed the sweets and went to their cooler to pull out a pint of milk. "I hate how well he knows me sometimes."

Alexis waited until Diane had left then went back to the web site. "So are you my son, Johnny and do you know that it is possible?"

Johnny and Georgie were slowly dressing when they knocked over the camera. "What is that?" He asked as the cream colored wedding dress fell to the ground.

"That is Laura Spencer's wedding dress. Most of this stuff belongs to the Spencers. I came up here to grab this old camera to lend to Dillon. He is taking some photos for that thing at school."

"Do you have any idea what you will be singing?" He asked when they had grabbed the camera. "So the Spencers lived here. It really doesn't seem to suit them."

"No, lets see. Laura's mom was married to Rick Webber a doctor at GH, so they lived here then Rick married someone named Ginny. They left town after he cheated on her again, so they sold the house to by dad and Felicia."

"So you grew up here, right?" He asked as they walked down to the kitchen.

"Yes, but honestly it was Mac that made it bearable. I don't remember living at the Brownstone, but I could not care less where I live. It's the people who make a home."

Elizabeth wanted to wait until Jason woke up, but Mac needed an answer now. "Mac, I don't know what I could add to this case. I barely met Ric Lansing. He gave me the creeps but other than that, all I can say is that when I entered the house where Carly was being held he was out of it."

"Thanks; I am just trying to keep this man off the streets. The way he discussed his half sister was way too possessive for a man who never even met her." He said. Justus and he were worried, for a man who was in a coma he had woke up with all his mental faculties.

"I don't know if this is any help, but I know that Sonny won't be coming back to testify so I can tell you. He approached Sonny and seemed to want to supplant Jason in Sonny's life. He also kept visiting grams, talking about me and asking questions."

"Thanks for trying. Elizabeth. Kate Howard gave me more of that. The thing is possessiveness isn't a crime. You usually have good instincts, so be careful." He warned.

Elizabeth waited until he left then called Francis and asked him to contact Sonny again. "We need to get Olivia and that kid to safety. It looks like Ric is going to be set free. Johnny and his sister get extra security. At least until we deal with Lansing."

"I will handle it. Thanks Elizabeth. How is Jason?"

"Better, he is asleep again."

Entering his room, Elizabeth curled up around her husband, needing the comfort that just being close to him gave her. Seeing Monica and Alan pushing Lia into the room, she laughed. "Did you go through some sort of time warp?"

Seeing their confusion, she said "My daughter left here in a modern lightweight easy to maneuver stroller and came back in something from the Victorian Era."

Looking down, Alan pouted a little as she made fun of the light gray buggy with the big wheels and lots of padding. "What is wrong with it?"

Looking at Monica, Elizabeth said "It looks like it weighs as much at I do for starters, what happened to my stroller?"

"Edward."

"What did he do to it?" She asked when Monica looked like she didn't want to answer.

"He was looking it over, wanting to get one for Emily. Then decided it supplied no protection. He went out and got two of these things. You are right about what they weigh, why do you think Alan is pushing it."

"What is that thing?" Asked an entering Emily and Nik. The Prince looked at it and said "I think I had one of those as a baby."

"Of course, you did. Your uncle probably had one made that could be pulled behind a horse." Joked Elizabeth as she slid off the bed and approached the stroller. Looking inside at her sleeping daughter, she said "I don't think her crib has this much padding."

"I don't think one of the cells at Shadybrook has this much padding." Said Monica rolling her eyes. "I have your stroller in the car, I thought she could use this tonight."

Jason opened his eyes and felt a sharp pain. Seeing Elizabeth and his sister talking to his parents, he felt a headache coming on then an even sharper pain, then nothing.

When he woke again, all he could recall was seeing a bright light then his mind exploded with memories and feelings of pain as he dreamed things. Horrible things. Elizabeth walking out, telling him Sonny was his first, last and always.

Incredible pain as she married Ric Lansing, losing her all over again with a lie. Being involved with Courtney made him sick followed by an affair with Sam McCall.

Finally getting together with Elizabeth, dreaming of having it all for mere minutes. Then losing it all. Finally all he could feel was pain, lots and lots of pain. "Elizabeth." He kept whispering, then shouting.

Nine days later, Elizabeth was sitting in the chair next to his bed as the equipment monitored her husband's vitals. He had done nothing but shout her name for the last week, screaming, crying and sounding like he was in intense pain.

"I know you are in there, I love you, remember that. Just keep holding on, Jason, please."

"How is he doing?" Asked Patrick from the doorway.

"Still the same. What is going on Patrick? Do you know anything more?"

"No, whatever is going on, it is stimulating his pain neurons, that is all I know." He said bleakly before joining Robin and Stephen as they worked towards solving this problem.

Feeling him settle down, Elizabeth went to pick up their daughter, for once grateful for Edward. The buggy was being kept in Jason's room so that she could be with them both. Hearing some quiet moaning, she moved over to sit next to him. "I am here, I promise. I will never leave you." She said reaching up to kiss him.

Opening his eyes, Jason felt the pain leave as his mind came into focus. At first he blamed the nightmares on what Carly had told him, but he knew he had lived those times in his mind. He got the message someone was sending. It was time to make sure that this life didn't end up like that. It was time to wrap up this nightmare.

It was time to take control. His other self had walked away too many times and lost what he loved the most, there was no way, Jason was allowing that to happen, not in this lifetime."

TBC


	63. Chapter 63

My ladies and Bill are doing well, just going stir crazy, they finally got to read this, so now I can post it here. Thanks for your patience.

Chapter 94

Time hadn't stood still while Jason was in his coma, while he was asleep, several things had happened that Elizabeth wasn't too eager to tell him about. At least not until she was sure that he was up to dealing with everything. "Francis, what do you think?"

"He seems like our Jason, but he has been quieter than normal. What did the doctors tell you?"

"That his memories seem to have fused." She said still feeling confused. Jason, her Jason was there, but he had moments when she saw the vulnerability that was Jason Quartermaine. "Francis, we can't keep things from him, so go ahead."

Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth ducked back into the room, and saw Jason talking to Lia. "Jason, we are going to visit with Grams while Francis gets you caught up on what has been going on." Leaning in for a good bye kiss, Elizabeth felt that familiar grab at her stomach that told her that her body wanted more than a kiss. Good to see some things were still the same.

Elizabeth put Lia in the more maneuverable stroller with the large wheels and went to find her grams. Seeing her talking to Lila, Elizabeth smiled at the lighter expressions on the elderly women's faces. "How is Jason?"

"Better, he had some nightmares while asleep, but now that the cobwebs are gone, he is feeling better." Much better she thought ruefully. Carly had almost interrupted them the previous evening as Jason seemed to be determined to prove how well he was.

Jason looked up at former guard and said "So what is going on?"

"Sonny called, he wants you to call him as soon as you are well." Francis didn't even bother mentioning that the former mobster hadn't even asked about Jason, because in typical Sonny fashion, he hadn't.

"Let me guess he wants to know about that hacker?" Jason said shaking his head. "Tell him as soon as we know something, we will let him know. What do we know?"

"We tracked him down to one of Jasper Jacks' hotels. I didn't tell him what was going on, just asked about the incident. Turns out they caught the real Sam McCall there. She is singing in exchange for not facing additional jail time. She is facing time in a federal facility, twenty years for her part in all of it. By the way she mentioned that Jerry Jacks was after the money left to the Zachara girl but lost out when we moved her here."

"What about Ric Lansing, is she going to testify against him?"

"No, her testimony would have exonerated the bastard, anyhow. Not that it is going to be necessary. He was taken out two days ago, connected to Italy, not us. A bullet sent with the Zachara family crest stamped on it."

"Did they pull in the kid?"

"No, he had one of the best alibis' in town. He was eating dinner with Mac, Alexis and Joe Kelly at the diner while waiting for Georgie."

"So it was this sister?" He asked.

"Yes, she is getting bold; she called and talked to one of the families about her family's former territory. The Gambini's made it plain that the moment she comes and makes an aggressive move, they will take her out."

"What has been going on elsewhere? Elizabeth seems to be trying to protect me."

"Not much, Georgie knows about Johnny and with Ric's death and any threat to Kitty taken care of, they are going to tell Mac and Alexis this weekend. We will have fulfilled our debt to Kitty's grandfather, who has cancer. He talked to Max and Milo's dad in Sicily. We do have to talk about that. Max never told the man what he was doing here."

"How did he take it?"

"Disappointed that his son was lying to him, he told his father he ran things around here. Max has been ordered to visit home as soon as you are well enough."

Jason gave Francis some orders then thanked him for all his help.

"Hey, that is what friends do, they cover for one another." Said the man with a small grin. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to take your attorney for lunch."

"She is a handful, are you sure about that one?" Asked Jason.

"Yup, she keeps me on my toes." He said smiling at the memory of the red head's way of waking him up that morning.

"Good luck, but if you are planning on proposing, just a hint, Kelly's isn't a good idea."

"How did...?" Said Francis. "Who told you about what happened?"

"Hospital gossip, I overheard two of the training nurses talking about it, seems like they were witnesses." Said Jason with a small grin.

""I wasn't actually proposing I was fishing for what her answer would be when I did." Said Francis. "By the way, Johnny is coming to see you soon; right now he is with Kate Howard at her doctor's appointment."

Johnny could barely understand what the machine was showing him. Turning to Kate, he asked if she was okay.

"Yes, I just can't believe how big the baby is getting." She said touching the picture that Dr. Lee had given to them. "How are you doing with this?"

"Fine, but I really wish that the baby would lie still long enough for us to find out if it is a girl or boy?"

"It has to be a boy; no girl is that stubborn." She said.

Chuckling, Johnny thought, who was she kidding only women were that annoying, and it looked like his daughter was going to take after it's mother. Seeing Dr. Lee returning with a frown on her face, he asked what was wrong?

"Nothing, I just need to warn you to be careful. The chicken pox is going around right now. According to Miss Howard's chart, she never had them."

Kate hadn't but Connie had, she thought guiltily. As soon as they left the doctors office, she let Johnny know that there was nothing to be worried about.

"You need to get your records updated. All this bull crap with your separate identities could endanger our child." He scolded before offering to buy her something to eat.

"No thank you. I have a meeting with a woman named Lila Quartermaine. I need to find out where this office is." She told him holding up a piece of paper with an office number on it.

Looking around, Johnny saw the woman in question with Elizabeth Morgan and said "She is right over there, with her great granddaughter. Let me introduce you."

Seeing her shock, he sighed. Kate was such a snob, but he was going to ignore her shock at his knowing one of the grand dames of Port Charles. "Mrs. Quartermaine, you look lovely today." He said before smiling at Elizabeth who was pushing the stroller. "Liz, you'll do."

Kate was shocked at his attitude towards the woman, but soon saw the smiles and laughter. Kate saw him bend down to smile at the little girl in the stroller who seemed to reach out for him.

"May I pick her up?" He asked Elizabeth who agreed while rolling her eyes at Lila. "She isn't even in kindergarten and she is already got boys wrapped around her finger."

"She wanted out, so I am always more than willing to free an unreasonably imprisoned beautiful woman." Said the enforcer with the dancing green eyes.

"Kate, say hello to Elizabeth Morgan, Lila Quartermaine and the delightfully charming Lila Audrey Mor- owh!" He said as Lia reached up and grabbed tightly onto his nose and yanked to the laughter of the three women standing there. Johnny Zachara and Georgie who were looking for Elizabeth joined in the gaiety, before the younger woman freed him from her clutches.

When the party had sorted out, Elizabeth and Georgie had gone to the chapel while Lila and Kate went to discuss the article that Kate wanted to write. Lia was being walked back to Jason by the two men, who were happy to see their boss up and about.

Taking his daughter into his arms, Jason said "What is up?"

"Not much, Francis said he caught you up about business." Said Johnny. "One thing, the Cannery is full. I was looking at the old pier; we might need to expand into the building there if we want to keep growing."

"Find out what is needed. I have an assignment for you. I need you to talk to Kate about Olivia and Dante. If you are comfortable with it."

"I already did. She is bringing Dante home to visit him next month."

"Good. Johnny I understand you are telling Alexis the truth, this weekend."

"We told Maxie and Robin who agreed to be there. Elizabeth was asked but with the secrets about Jeff about to be blown wide open. Dr. Webber went to the courts who agreed he has a right to know about what happened to his sperm, Alexis is going to tell him before he find it out."

"I know that Audrey is aware of the truth."

"Yes, according to Georgie she is unsure how she feels about it."

Georgie listened as Alexis and Audrey talked. Elizabeth's father was due in a few minutes, and they were all tense. Mac had agreed to not being there, only because he was dealing with the FBI and an annoying Agent Raynor who was furious about Ric dying. He had wanted to turn the man and find out what he knew about various mob families.

"Alexis, I agree that you had no intention of having anyone but Mac is Kristina's father, I get that. I even agree that the man is one of the better father figures in this town."

"Why do I hear the word but there." Said the attorney.

"Jeff had no idea that his donation was going to be used that way. While I agree he has not been the best father, I still don't think that he will walk away. Not after what happened in the past. You really can't expect him to."

"Elizabeth what do you think?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she said "I think that Jeff was a lousy father, no matter what the reason. But at the same time, I can't help agreeing that he deserves to be given a chance. My guess is that he lets things stay the way they are. Mac is for all intents and purposes Kristina's father."

"Audrey, why are we meeting in the chapel?" Asked the man in question when Monica escorted him into the room. "Elizabeth, hello." He said going to hug his daughter.

"Dad, can you sit down?" She said. Alexis hadn't been thrilled with Elizabeth's request to be the one to tell him, she had felt that it should be on her to tell him the truth and why she had kept it a secret. Elizabeth suggested that he might take it better from her.

Sitting down, he saw how pale she was and gripping her hand asked if she was okay.

"Yes, I am fine. We know what happened with your 'donation' to the clinic." She said awkwardly.

Stunned at the topic of discussion, he sat quietly as Elizabeth explained the mix-up. Then about Alexis and why she had been so insistent on keeping him out of it. Finally that Elizabeth had learned about it earlier that year, and then that Audrey had learned by accident. "So what happens now?"

"Shouldn't that be my question?" He asked. "Alexis, what are you comfortable with? Also where is your husband, shouldn't he be here?"

"Mac wanted to be, but I thought you might feel a bit ganged up on. Georgie came for moral support instead. "

"I honestly don't know how I feel. I wanted to know the truth, but learning that there really was a child born, and that she is here.... I need to think of it. I do promise you one thing; I will not try to take her away from your husband and you." He said looking Alexis in the eyes. "I am well aware that the two of you having been raising her and that you are her mother. As for me, I guess I should take some time to figure that out."

Jeff thanked them for telling him, then walked out the door still in shock at what he had learned. Some part of him knew that he had to let things be, but another part recalled learning the truth about Steven and the damage that did to his relationship with his father. Walking through the park, he tried to wrap his mind around things.

Two hours later, he still had no answers but seeing Jake's entered. Sitting down he had no more answers then when he had left the hospital. Seeing a familiar face sitting at the bar, he got up and walked closer. "Noah, is that you?"

When the man turned around rather shakily, Jeff asked "Are you okay?"

"No, I came in to visit with my son; instead we got into our usual shouting match about how I was a lousy father and how he is a better surgeon and even a better man." Chuckled the dark eyed man. "What are you doing in town?"

"Visiting my daughter, Elizabeth. Annie's daughter, in fact." He said hesitantly, this man had been there when his daughter was born, had delivered her as well.

"I knew she was hers, I almost gave it away a few years ago." He said to Jeff. "She is most definitely her mother's daughter. Right down to the core."

"I know, I spent years running from it, it consumed me."

"You were protecting her; I never got that, you know. Divorcing Carolyn would have worked a lot better."

"No, this way I had the ability to at least attempt keeping her under control." Watching as the wreck of a man kept drinking, Jeff saw the sallow tinge to the man's skin and wondered if he had liver disease. Seeing him throw back another drink, he grabbed the man's keys and nodded for the bartender to cut him off.

Jason was wondering how much longer he had to be kept in the hospital. When he approached his brother in law and Drake, they assure him that he would leave at the end of the week. "Your brain seems to be firing on all cylinders. And now that your memories are available to you, I just want to keep an eye on your test results."

Elizabeth reached over to touch Jason's shoulder and asked Patrick, is there any reason I can't watch out for him at home?

"No, you might need to monitor his blood pressure every couple of hours, but other than that, Jason would just have to come in for blood work."

"So tomorrow?" He asked them.

"There really is no reason for you to stay tonight." Admitted the brain surgeon. Calling up Robin Scorpio, he informed her that they were letting Morgan head home.

"Fine, his wife can watch him. Do you have the data available?"

"In the morning, before your flight. I can meet you at the airport or bring it to your Uncles."

"See you at the airport." She said hanging up. She sighed, he was cute but way too much of a player and Steven Webber seemed to have a god complex. Alan Quartermaine had thanked her for her help, but had made it pretty clear that all positions at GH were filled at the current moment. She couldn't help wondering if her past attitude was why she couldn't get hired here.

Walking into the living room, she saw Maxie sewing beads on an outfit, as Kristina seemed to be playing with her blocks. "Where are Georgie and her shadow?"

"Kitty is over with Michael; they have been playing soccer together a lot. Georgie is with Alexis. Then she is meeting Johnny for dinner. Just the two of them."

"What about Kitty?" She asked, she was still shocked that the same Uncle Mac that had given her such a hard time about dating was comfortable with Georgie practically living with a guy. "What is this weekend about, do you think they are planning on getting married or something?"

"Most definitely or something." Said Maxie laughing. "It's about his parents. That is all I know. Could you please hand me that black swirly bead?"

Georgie was telling Johnny about what had happened when Francis entered looking for them. "I need to talk to the two of you."

Hearing what he wanted, Georgie looked at Johnny and laughed. "Francis are you sure about this?"

"She said yes, but that it had to be tonight." He explained. "So will you do it?"

Shrugging, Georgie went to call Alexis and then asked what else needed done.

Carly rushed into the hotel, grateful it was empty other than the training of staff. "Jax, Jax, JAX!" She shouted. Everyone turned to start at the stirred up blond.

"Carly what is it?" He asked coming from his office. "I could hear you yelling all the way down the hall."

"I need a really big favor. Can we hold a wedding here tonight?"

"Depends on who the couple is?" He asked amused. They had their capacity license but Carly had insisted on having the staff completely trained before opening.

"You don't want to know." She warned.

Father Coates entered the new hotel at the same time as the police commissioner and his wife. "I can't say this is the first rush wedding, but I have to admit it is the first where the couple didn't have to rush to get married." He said with a laugh.

An hour later, Johnny's romantic dinner became a wedding shower as Francis rushed Diane into marriage. Carly got him off to the side and asked why he was in such a hurry.

"I am not giving her a chance to walk away." He said.

Jason walked into the penthouse to the sounds of his daughter playing with her small toys. Seeing Audrey and Emily sitting on the sofa with her, he asked how she was doing?

"Your little girl is full of herself this evening. I think that she knew her daddy was coming home tonight." Said his sister as Elizabeth came into the penthouse holding the mail. "Liz, did you get my invitation yet?"

"Yes, it came yesterday. Why are you sending out formal invitations to your maid of honor?" She asked as she watched Jason sit down. She hated to be acting like his nurse here at home, but it was the only way that Steven and Patrick would let him out.

The two women edged towards the door wanting to let the small family be home alone for the first time in almost a month. "Liz, I will see you at the hospital tomorrow."

Once it was just the two of them, Elizabeth said "I have to get Lia to bed. I will be right back down."

"Good, Elizabeth, we have to talk." He said softly. "There are a few things I have to tell you."

Elizabeth picked up their daughter and let him kiss her goodnight before carrying her up to give her a bath and put her to bed. She dawdled as much as she could, worried about what Jason wanted to talk about. He had been acting more like Jason Quartermaine the further away from the hospital that they got. Finally growling at herself, she rushed down the stairs, only to sit down next to him on the sofa. "Jason, what is going on?"

Smiling slightly, he said "Good things, at least I hope so. First I have a few things I need to tell you. I have all the Morgan as well as the Quartermaine memories. But I also had a strange dream while in that coma. That is what we need to talk about."

"Okay, what kind of dream." She asked worried.

"I saw Carly's future. I saw the mistakes we made, I saw me losing you time and again. Out of our fear and our eagerness to protect others." He said looking into her eyes. "That will NOT happen, I promise you that."

Elizabeth realized that what she had taken as Quartermaine's attributes were in fact Jason dealing with what had happened in that alternative timeline. "I love you." She said softly. "I am still a little worried; I just don't find Jason Quartermaine too attractive compared to my Jason."

"That's funny because my Quartermaine half keeps coming up with remarks that would make me very happy in an hour's time." He said dryly. "He is in love with you almost as much as I am."

"Are they separate parts or integrated?"

"For the most part they are integrating. The medical stuff is coming into my mind. His memories of Alan and Monica as well as the rest of the family. The infamous Thanksgiving Day dinners are there. I still don't understand some of his other memories. What little that are in my head involve helping Karen Wexler after she was addicted, dealing with AJ's drinking and few other things."

"Have you told Patrick that?" She asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"Just that I have had some memories integrating. Not what they are. But how are you feeling?" He asked as he touched her stomach.

"Fine, a little sore like I was with Lia." She admitted blushing.

"I seem to remember helping with that." He said with a smirk.

"Too bad, this time you can't. At least not yet. You heard my brother yesterday. No more of that for at least a week."

"I don't recall Steven saying a thing about making out with my wife."

"Your blood pressure, remember." She said with a laugh. "The whole reason they wanted to keep you for some additional tests was because of the spike we caused in your blood pressure. Now behave."

"As soon as I get the all clear..." he said leaving it for her to figure out. "You know what happens if I wake up in the middle of the night and forget what is not supposed to be going on?"

"Jason Morgan, you are going to be good, if you are really good, I will give you a surprise." She offered. "A really, really good surprise."

Thinking of all the ways she could surprise him, Jason said "My ability to fantasize came back at just the right time. I can think of lots of ways you can surprise me."

Laughing, Elizabeth and he walked up to bed, stopping to visit their daughter on the way.

The next morning, Jason had a visitor that ruined their good mood. "Alcazar, its barely seven o'clock."

"I ha- rather we have a problem." Said the man. May I come in?"

Jason let him into the penthouse, grateful that Elizabeth was working this morning and Lia had gone to day care. Sitting down, he waited for the older man to start talking.

"Skye had an idea to get Diego straightened out while you were in the hospital. It seemed to be working, but yesterday morning when we were supposed to go to court, he was gone. I had a tracker on him. Morgan, he is in Italy with working for Claudia Zachara. Before he left, he had contact with Lulu Spencer."

"What does Lulu have to do with anything?" Asked Jason.

"She was bragging about having access to one of your men. Someone who would talk about things to her. My tracker is bringing me the information he overheard, but it didn't sound good. It sounded like she got some stuff she shouldn't."

"Did you get a name? He asked grimly.

"That I got right away. I am sorry about this." Said Lorenzo. "The man's name is Logan Hayes."

Jason went over and called Francis, "Who is Logan Hayes and what does he do for us?"

"Hayes? The kid that runs and get meals. Why?"

"Does he have any way of getting access to anything we wouldn't want him to have?"

"No, he is a former military washout. We hired him for his possible connection to Jerry Jacks through that Barrett kid."

"He claims to have told Lulu Spencer shipping info and guard rotations."

"He never had access ever. I didn't trust him. We just hired him to keep an eye on him." Said Francis. "Do you want me to cancel my time off?"

"No, but have Johnny come over to the penthouse. Then head out. Thanks Francis, sorry to call you at home this morning."

"No problem, it was my decision to hire this kid." Francis hung up and kissed his new wife. "We can head out; that kid you called a braggart told Lulu Spencer he had access to secret files."

Sage met up with Georgie in the lunchroom. "Diego did a runner and had help from Lulu. That witch had better stay away from me or else." She said as they walked down the hall to their history classroom. "Are you ready for practice?"

"Yes, but I am running to get Kitty so that she can watch us. I asked permission before hand."

"I'm surprised Michael didn't want to come as well." Said the dark haired girl who suddenly growled.

"Down girl." Said Georgie as she glared at Lulu. What was she up to talking and getting that close to Dillon, was she trying to piss off Sage?

Walking up to her on again and off again boyfriend, Sage smiled at Lulu and suggested she head off to class. "We are running late for history, don't you have Spanish now?"

Lulu wanted to say she didn't care but knew that she didn't want to piss off Georgie. Georgie heard her name called over the PA and went to the office. "Miss Jones, you are required to head straight to the health office."

Entering, the nurse smiled at her and explained. "There is a rash of chicken pox cases running through the elementary schools. Since according to your records you never had them, we have to check. Michael Corinthos claims he had contact with you this week."

Groaning, Georgie checked and saw a spot. Showing it to the nurse, she saw the look of sympathy on her face and said "You might want to have Kitty Zachara checked too."

"I will call and arrange for your teachers to send you home your schoolwork." She said. "Do you want me to call your Dad?"

"No, I will take care of it. Nurse Kantic, what about my little sister?"

Looking at her file, the nurse suggested calling her parents right now.

Georgie grimaced but did so. "Dad, I need you to come to my school. They say I have the chicken pox."

Mac had been reading his paperwork but looked hard at the phone as if he could actually see his daughter. "I will call Alexis and we will be right there."

Twenty minutes later, they both arrived in the health office and listened to the nurse's recommendations. Hearing the phone ring, the women in the ducky scrubs answered. After listening and shaking her head, she asked Georgie if she came into contact with any other kids.

"Lia Morgan, I held her for a few minutes yesterday. Morgan Quartermaine, as well as my sister."

"Well, Kitty Zachara has them, do you know how to reach the children you mentioned parents?"

Alexis called Elizabeth who asked if she could call her back that the daycare needed her to come down. "They are going to probably tell you that Lia has the chicken pox."

Elizabeth went down and got confirmation, then was told she had to be checked herself. Ten minutes later, Elizabeth was grateful to learn she was immune to them. Unfortunately, Monica couldn't remember if Jason had them as a child.

Maxie and Kristina escaped them but Morgan was sick with a light case as well. As the calls spread like wild fire, a few more cases were confirmed, including Sage and Lulu. Dillon was the only escapee of the younger set.

After careful consultation it was decided that Lulu, Georgie and Kitty would stay at the Brownstone along with Carly's two boys. Elizabeth was going home with Lia, since the hospital records showed that Jason had a mild case of them, while AJ had spent two weeks in bed.

Sage had asked for permission to stay with Georgie, but Skye and Lorenzo decided to bring her home after finding out that Lulu was going to be staying there as well. Arriving in her room, Sage saw all the electronics and books. "Uncle Lo, this doesn't last that long."

"It will feel like it is that long." He said before leaving so that Skye could help with the calamine lotion that the doctor had recommended.

Elizabeth entered the penthouse and saw Jason reading a file while sitting on the sofa. "I have some bad news; Lia has the chicken pox."

"What is the chicken pox?"

As Elizabeth explained, Jason took their little girl up to her room and helped Elizabeth change her into something loose. "What do we do now?"

After explaining the treatment, Jason felt like something was just out of reach. Then JQ's memories came up. "What about the baby?"

"He or she is fine. I am immune to them." She explained as they took the bottle of lotion and carefully rubbed it on Lia.

Robin arrived back in Paris to fourteen voicemails. Listening to the various messages about the illness rushing through Port Charles, she found herself shaking her head at Patrick Drakes offer to come over to Paris and personally inspect her for the rash.

Dialing his number, she saw Brenda entering. "Dr. Drake, I was just calling to let you know that while your offer is appreciated, I had the chicken pox when I was seven. Maybe next time."

"Chicken pox?" Asked Brenda. Then hearing her explanation felt her jaw drop. "You were flirting with this Drake guy, do you like him?"

Last Brenda knew, Robin was still hung up on Jason, now she was leaving flirty messages with a doctor back home.

"No, he is insufferable, arrogant and thinks he knows everything, while having sex with anything that moves."

Brenda couldn't help thinking that other than the sex, he sounded just like her best friend.

Diego reached over and pulled his shirt from the top of the dresser. "You know you are absolutely incredible, Miss Zachara."

Claudia purred, for a man so young, he certainly had staying power. "Come back to bed."

"I will be right back, I need some water." He said going to grab one of the bottles of water from the small refrigerator. "So is what I gave you of any help?"

"Yes, maybe not about the shipping and guards, they change those frequently. But this information about my brother, that will come in handy. Johnny needs to learn that affairs of the heart are a weakness he can't afford."

Diego crawled back into the messed up bed, then twenty minutes later, said "Are you sure that these are silk sheets, they are making my back itch."

Claudia saw the rash on the younger man's back, something she had missed in her eagerness to get him into bed. "What is wrong with you, why do you have spots all over your back?"

"I don't know." He said going into the bathroom. Claudia went to the door and did what she had planned for later.

"Take him out, then bring the body to our doctor, there is something wrong with the kid and I need to know if it is infectious."

TBC

The next chapter, my ladies refused to give me. They were not happy to be stuck in what they are now calling geriatric prison. This upcoming chapter has all of our faves dealing with the chicken pox and one fatality. We are also going to get a couple of love scenes and some odd couples working together dealing with this illness.


	64. Chapter 64

Switching Places 95

Claudia found herself lying in a bed as the nurse spread calamine lotion all over her body while wishing there was a way to kill the kid, again and again. Chicken pox, the little prick had given her a kid's disease. Turning to the nurse, she snapped for her to be warm the lotion next time, before turning onto her side.

Calling her uncle, she asked if he had arranged for young woman to taken care of.

"Claudia, she is untouchable. We can't go after her."

"Why not?" She asked furious at being denied the opportunity to make her brother's girlfriend pay. Johnny had been ignoring her requests for months, and she knew that was because of this slut he was seeing.

"She is under Jason Morgan's protection, as well as being the police commissioner's daughter and is a Cassidine. WE cannot afford to have all of those people as well as the WSB as enemies right now. Your brother picked the perfect girl friend; she is someone no one can touch."

"What is going on with the WSB?" She asked wondering why a spy agency would be looking at them.

"This young woman, I had her investigated. Her father is one of their best agents. And her godfather is head of the agency. We must wait until we take the territory."

"Fine, but I want her hurt as soon as possible." She said before trying to reach the itch in the middle of her back and snapping at the nurse to turn down the heat.

When the doctor entered, Claudia snapped "I thought that drug was supposed to help with this."

"It only works during the first 24 hours of an outbreak; you should have come to us sooner. Nurse, don't turn that heat down. Miss Zachara you are in danger of getting sicker if she does that again. So please let us treat you. You have over five hundred blisters on your body. You are a very sick woman."

"Tell me something I don't know." She snapped at the man.

Once outside, the doctor felt his hands shaking. Claudia Zachara had a fever, infections of her blisters and they were testing for encephalitis. This was one of the worst cases of the shingles he had ever seen where the patient was still breathing on her own.

Hearing a code blue, they rushed back into the room and saw that Claudia was now unconscious and being put on a breathing machine. "Someone call her uncle. We might need his permission to relieve the bleeding on her brain. Then find out why these meds aren't working."

Elizabeth placed Lia in her oatmeal bath with Jason, as she seemed to be relaxing. Seeing her daughter turn to her dad and giggle, she said "It seems to be working."

Jason was amused to realize that his daughter was enjoying the water instead of fighting the soft gloves they had on her hands. "Did my mom say how much longer she would be dealing with this?"

"Another day or so. Her fever is down, she has been drinking normally unlike poor Kitty and I think she is sleeping easier." She sighed as she watched Jason sitting in the water, soothing their little girl.

When Lia and Jason's skin was pruning, Elizabeth took their daughter from her father and went to dry her gently while Jason took a shower to get off the smell of the oatmeal. Seeing Lia falling to sleep, he slipped his arms around Elizabeth's thickening waist and said "How about some sleep for mommy?"

Turning in his arms, Elizabeth could smell the faint whiff of oatmeal in spite of the shower and said "Better yet, Mommy is finding she has an urge for some oatmeal."

Elizabeth backed Jason up into their bedroom and onto the bed glad he was only wearing a towel. Removing it, she was kissing her way down his chest, when she heard the knock at the door. "Maybe they will go away."

Then they heard the sound of someone saying "Is anyone here?"

"Jason, would you please lend me your gun?"

"No, you are not shooting your father." He said before counting to ten. "Why did the guard let him in? That is who I am going to shoot."

Laughing, Elizabeth went downstairs and glared at the very large pink teddy bear in the room. "Dad is you here?"

"I am trying to find a place to prop this thing." He said in a grouchy tone of voice. "He rolled off that pool table when I tried to place him there."

"Here, I will take him." Said Jason coming down the stairs in a hastily donned pair of jeans and t-shirt.

"Elizabeth, how is Lia?"

"Better, she is sleeping right now."

Jeff looked regretful and said "And you were trying to get some sleep as well. I am sorry. I can come back later."

"No, that's' fine. Why are you here?"

"I need your help with Noah Drake."

"Patrick Drake's father?" She asked.

"Yes, I think he has liver disease and when I tried to talk to his son about it, Patrick refused to get his father help for the liver and for the drinking. Also, I went to talk to Alexis but she was busy dealing with some sort of dinner that is being moved to Bobbie's brownstone."

"Oh, so they are still having that." She said surprised. "Georgie must really want to have the truth come out. She has a case of the chicken pox as well as Kitty."

"I know I should tell Alexis first, but I made up my mind. I will be there if there are any questions from Kristina later on, but Mac is her father. I went over there yesterday, intending to tell them I wanted to be part of her life, but I saw them together. He IS her father, in all the ways that matter."

Hugging him, Elizabeth saw Jason slipping out the door from the corner of her eyes. "Do you have time for something to drink?"

"No, I am heading back to New York City. It's where I dumped Drake in a rehab center."

"I will try and talk to Patrick, but dad he is pretty closed mouthed about his family. Did you ask Steven?"

"He got a message while I was there, another encephalitis scare on some Island. Your friend Emily is working at GH to help out while they are short handed. She tried to talk to him, but Patrick still refused, saying Noah has to help himself first. He is right, but I think that Noah wants to die."

"You could be right. I will talk to Patrick, for all the good it will do. Have you heard from Sarah or Uncle Tom lately?"

"Yes, your sister is dating some English doctor with a title. Sir Simkins. I don't know what to do about her; he is almost my age." He said shaking his head. "Tom said to let her be that she seems happy, I just don't get it though."

Jason saw Johnny outside. "Did I demote you?"

"No, I sent your hall guards to get the mail and arrange for a surprise for the two of you."

"What kind of surprise?" He asked suspiciously.

"Sonny, his new wife Olivia and his son Dante are coming in at the airport. Kate is meeting them, but I wanted an excuse to avoid being there."

Well aware that Johnny had come to dislike his former boss, Jason said "What has been going on? Francis said you located the geek."

"In San Francisco. He was high as a kite when our people found him. They are trailing him, but leaving him alone. Boy has an interest in getting in trouble. On one slightly more serious note, Diego is dead. Claudia killed him. He was the one who took out Lansing."

"Well one question answered. Has she made anymore moves?"

"No, which worries me. She is suddenly quiet. Are you coming to the office tomorrow?"

"Yes, but first I have to warn Carly about Sonny."

"She already knows. He called her yesterday. She came to see me this morning, wanting to know about Dante. Other than that, she was fine. Said she hoped that they found some happiness. She acts a little weird around Kate though. I get the feeling she doesn't like her, yet I have never even seen them talking and Kate doesn't get it either."

Not wanting to get into Carly's past life, he said "You know Carly, she gets like this every once in a while."

Johnny saw his sister was back in bed, but that Georgie was still holding her stomach. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible, I can't believe I threw up in front of you."

Hiding his smile, Johnny held her while she walked back to bed. Hearing the familiar sounding knock on the door, he said "Do you want me to let her in?"

"She will just keep knocking if you don't." She growled as he went to let in Lulu who flirted with the man she now knew was rich. Ignoring her, he said "Georgie is in our bed, so be quiet."

Entering, Lulu sat on the bed, and started talking. "I am so glad I don't have the chicken pox as bad as you do, it must be terrible, for your boyfriend to see you with rashes like that. Do you know that your hair is matted and you smell like oatmeal?"

Georgie let her run on, then after twenty minutes, felt like she had endured her punishment for the week. "Lulu, I am really tired and need something to drink, do you --"

As if on cue, Johnny entered and handed her the ginger ale and toast. "Bobbie said this would settle your stomach. She said it works for pregnant woman too, that Carly used to use it all the time. So if your mom shows up, please make sure she knows you aren't. I don't want to be shot."

Lulu was feeling ignored and headed towards the door but stopped in time to hear Johnny saying "Just think some day instead of the chicken pox are kids will be making you feel this way. "

"Johnny, if you want to have kids, you had better stop talking like that. Because right now, I just want to find a nice safe place to die." Georgie grinned, Johnny was making plans for their future and all she wanted right now was for him to get into bed with her.

Leaning down, he said "You aren't going to die, maybe be sick a little longer, but you aren't that sick. Your parents are going to be here this evening, are you sure you don't want to cancel?"

"No, now that I am no longer contagious we need to take care of this. Alexis deserves to know the truth."

"But not at the expense of your health." He said before moving over to slip into bed with her. Pulling her into his arms, they were soon fast asleep in spite of it being the middle of the day. Lulu just left and went to see if Carly was here.

Seeing her cousin along with AJ and Jax, she asked why the two men were there.

"I am here for this dinner party. Carly asked me to be her date since Jason and Elizabeth can't be here."

AJ added "My sons are here. How are you Lulu?"

"I want out of here, but Aunt Bobbie is worried that I will accidentally scratch my blisters." She said with a sigh. "There is nothing to do, Michael and I ran out of games the second day. There is only that computer game that Carly won't let him play."

Sage and Skye were kicking her uncle's butt at poker. "Hey, I am going broke here. Stop eating all my money." He said as Skye stole another cookie.

At the knock on the door, Lorenzo saw the grim look in Mac's face as he came in with another man. "This is Det. Taggert; you may recall him from when he lived here."

Sitting them down, Taggert said "We found Diego, Claudia Zachara killed him. She had arranged the hit on Ric Lansing and your son carried it out. We had a man inside, but his cover is no longer any good."

"When are you arresting her?"

"We aren't. She caught the chicken pox from your son; she is in a coma at the American Medical facility in Rome. They flew her there yesterday. They are expecting her to die at some point this week. She got bad meds. Ironic in a way, since she was the one importing them into Italy."

"Thank you, for letting me know. Where is my son's body now?"

"I have arranged for it to be shipped here. It has to be disinfected because of the Chicken pox." Said Taggert.

Walking them to the door, Lorenzo stood outside and cried for the little boy who could have been. Skye walked out and hugged him, saying "I am so sorry, my stupid plan lead to this."

"No, he seemed to be truly trying. Then something happened, something caused him to do this, not you." He said fiercely before hugging his wife.

Johnny saw Mac arriving in time for dinner, but when he drew him off knew that it was not going to be good news.

"Your sister is in a coma; she caught the chicken pox from Diego who she was sleeping with after he killed Ric Lansing for her."

Seeing the reluctant look in the man's face, he asked what else is going on?

"Radio chatter and cell phone chatter. Your sister tried to hire someone to hurt Georgie. Her Uncle Rudy put a stop to it, not wanting anymore trouble, but if your sister comes out of that coma..."

"Don't worry, I will NEVER let anyone in my family harm Georgie." He said. "Alexis is downstairs since we didn't want Kitty to see her. She would want to hug her and just to be on the safe side, we are keeping her entertained upstairs along with Michael and Morgan."

As they joined the women, he saw that Georgie was arguing with Maxie over something. When he got what the argument was about, told his future sister in law. "I agree with you, but you might want to remember that Georgie is stubborn and let it go."

"Hey!" Said the young woman in question. "Enough of that. Maxie, when this is over, you can hug me all you want, okay?"

"Never mind." She said snottily to her sister. "Now what is this big secret are you pregnant?"

"NO!" Said Georgie blushing while looking wildly at her parents. "I promise nothing like that. In fact this is about Alexis' son."

Alexis said softly. "It's Johnny isn't it?"

Seeing them nod, she said "I thought so, at one point, but then decided that you seemed to sure of your place in the Zachara family."

"Yuk! You are dating your brother, Georgie." Said Maxie.

Seeing the look on Mac's face, Georgie sighed and said "WE both went through that stage, but the thing is, he isn't my brother. We were already in love when we found out the truth."

"When did you find it out?" Mac asked the younger man.

"A few years ago. We couldn't tell the truth because it could have endangered Kitty and I told Georgie not that long ago. She is the one who insisted on telling all of you now."

"Did you not want Alexis to find out?" Asked Mac when he saw that Alexis was stunned into silence.

"That wasn't it, I just didn't want things to be weird between us. I like being part of this family, the way I am now." He said holding onto Georgie's hand. "But Georgie convinced me that telling the truth was the best solution. Alexis, how do you feel about it?"

"I-I just can't believe I missed it. I thought about a few times, even was convinced I was right at one point, but then something always made me believe I was wrong." She said with a half smile. "You do know that you resemble Nik a little bit. How did I miss that?"

"Because I don't have his innate politeness and knack for saying the right thing at the right time." He replied. "I can't walk away from the Zachara heritage, if only to protect Kitty. Plus if Anthony ever learns the truth, he will try and kill me."

"Then we don't tell anyone outside of the family. Now we are expecting Jax and Carly soon, are you two going to be okay with them being here?"

"I think that Carly already knows." Said Alexis to Mac.

"Fine. So how are the two of you dealing with the chicken pox?" He asked them.

"Better then when you visited yesterday. Thank you for bringing over my work, but it is already finished. We have played so many games of Candyland and Operation, that I think I can perform surgery right now." Said Georgie.

Hearing laughter as they entered, Jax said "Georgie, how about letting the professionals handle the knifes, but if I ever have a need for a steady hand to cut a ribbon, I give you a call."

Turning to the Aussie she started to scold him, but saw he was laughing. He then handed them invitations. "This is for the opening of the hotel. I have arranged for rooms for all of you. For Maxie, though since she helped Carly, she is going to be staying in a suite with spa treatments."

"That is so cool." Said the blond. "May I bring Zander if he is back in town? He can sleep on the sofa."

Mac was relieved to find out that that relationship wasn't what he had thought. Maxie had been talking to the traveling man on the phone most nights and he had been worried.

"He has his own room." Said Jax. "I also talked to Kate Howard, she is thinking of renting one of the floors for a new magazine she is thinking about starting. Carly has been asked to work with the architect to design the floor plan, maybe if you impress her enough, she will hire you."

"Too late, Maxie has a full time job and is going to finish school." Said Carly.

"When did you become her mother?" Asked Alexis.

"I'm not, just a concerned party. I don't want to lose my assistant; Bobbie is already asking me to hire Lulu. I was thinking about it, but only as a runner."

Maxie thanked Carly politely for her interest but explained that she didn't want to work for Kate anymore. "She turned me down before, so why would I want to work for her now."

Jason went to open the door and saw Sonny standing there with a dark haired woman and a young man in his early twenties. "Sonny, before you come in, did they warn you about Lia being sick?"

"Yes, we are not staying. I just wanted you to meet Olivia. As well as discuss that kid."

Sighing, Jason knew that Sonny would never change. Inviting them in, he called for Elizabeth from where she was drawing upstairs. "Elizabeth, you look lovely." Said Sonny before kissing her on the cheeks.

"Thank you, Sonny. This must be Dante and Olivia." She said as they were introduced. Turning to Dante she thought on the call she just had a little while ago with Alexis and said "You were friends with Johnny Zachara weren't you?"

"Who?"

"I forgot he was using an alias. Your room mate in college."

"Dominic? You know him?"

"His girlfriend is my friend Alexis' daughter. They are under a small quarantine right now, due to chicken pox, but yes. His little sister Kitty lives with him as well."

"Is this the Zachara kid you have working for you?" Sonny asked Jason.

The two of them moved off to go over to the spare penthouse, while Olivia tried to find something to talk to Elizabeth about. While her cousin Kate had no problem talking to girls like this, she had always been tongue tied around rich girls. Hearing a baby fussing through the monitor, she was shocked to be invited up to see the little one.

Once up there, they found something to bond over, since Olivia saw the poor little one wearing the gloves but trying to reach for things. "She is beautiful."

"We think so, but I tend to believe that Jason is biased." She said joking. "If you don't mind a personal question, how are things between Sonny and you?"

"Good, it makes me wish I had come to talk to him long before this."

"Don't." Said the man at the door. Turning to Elizabeth, he said "You can thank this one right here. If it weren't for her, I would still be muddling through my bipolar disorder on my own. Helping her study was what made me realize that there was something wrong with me."

"Sonny, eventually you would have figured it out."

"Maybe but how many innocent people would have lost their lives. Courtney might still be alive if I had been diagnosed earlier and maybe had gotten her to see a doctor as well." He said quietly. "We took Dante to one, he is fine. But I wanted to be sure."

Seeing Olivia holding his hand, Elizabeth smiled then asked "Where is Jason?"

"Showing Dante his bike. He was interested in looking at sport bikes, but I talked him into waiting until after visiting here. We are visiting with Carly and the boys tomorrow. Olivia wants to meet them."

"They are part of the group that is sick." She warned.

"I heard, AJ said Candyboy is helping. I would have thought he would run instead of dealing with sickness."

"Sonny, try to get along with Jax. Brenda is in your past, and from what your strange friend said, he is now dating your ex-wife."

"Strange friend?" Asked Elizabeth confused at Olivia's comment.

"This AJ. He calls once a week to give Sonny updates on Michael. Weird man then tells him all about these absolutely fantastic tales about people. He had me convince that there truly was a prince on an Island with an evil grandmother. Then there was the story about the man who was mayor who had no credentials and was a former made man."

Elizabeth tried not to laugh, but then said "Nik, truly is a prince, he truly does live on an Island in the middle of the harbor and his grandmother was about as deadly as they come. Luke Spencer was mayor here in Port Charles and once worked for Frank Smith. You are from Bensonhurst, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Do you know Lois Cerullo?"

Seeing her nod yes, Elizabeth said "I can give you her phone number, she can assure you that he wasn't joking, but then Sonny can explain how he is getting along with AJ?"

Sonny explained that after the fire, it made no sense to him to be fighting AJ. "We made peace before I left. Then he called one day about Michael. We have just been keeping up to date about our son."

Jason overheard and was glad that they had made peace, too bad that Sonny seemed to be egocentric when it came to a lot of other things. Seeing Elizabeth trying not to yawn, he saw that Olivia saw and suggested they head out. "Where are you staying?"

"My old house since Kate is right next door." Replied Sonny.

Nik and Emily called Michael who was disappointed but agreed to their suggestion. The young doctor walked into her parent's house and said "Nik and I eloped to Delaware."

After the shrieks of why and how, she explained. "We wanted to be married before our son is born. We just didn't want to wait any longer."

"But we sent out the invitations." Said Monica.

"We are still having the reception, but Mom we were tired of this being postponed. Thanksgiving is next week, we were supposed to be married by now."

Rudy gave his okay then stood outside the hospital room as they turned off the machines. Hearing the sound of the beeping slow down and stop, he went to make the call he knew he was going to regret.

"Pentonville Prison Warden's office."

Hearing the request, the warden arranged for it to take place in his office for privacy and for Father Coates to join them. An hour later, the call came and Anthony Zachara played them all well. "Thank you for letting me know. Where will my little girl be buried?"

Hearing the answer, Anthony tried not to scoff at the idea of Claudia being buried in a church crypt. Instead he asked if Johnny had been notified.

"Yes, I called him first. He is going to attend the service." Said Rudy amazed. Maybe Anthony had come to realize what he had lost in sending his daughter away.

"Thank you for calling. May I go back to my cell now?" He said pretending to cry. Once there, he plotted to make sure that his son never returned from Italy. They could bury both of his children there for all he care. No one betrayed Anthony Zachara. NO one at all.


	65. Chapter 65

Switching Places

Chapter 96

Carly opened the door to let in Sonny. Looking around for Olivia and this son of theirs, she was shocked to realize they weren't with him. "Sonny, I was looking forward to meeting your son."

"I wanted to talk to you first." he said. He had been worried about how she would react, but Carly seemed to take the news well..

"I am happy for you." she told him.

"I haven't told anyone else. I thought you deserved to know first."

Carly realized that Sonny still saw her as the woman he had been married to so long ago. "Thank you, but really, you should have told Jason first."

"I have a meeting with him at the warehouse later, I will do it them. You look happy, Carly. You seem different." Sonny was a bit disconcerted to realize she didn't even seem a little bit upset at the news of his marriage to his old flame.

Dante was wandering around Port Charles when he saw the damsel in distress and drove up to the curb. "Can I give you a lift?"

"I would love to escape, but my jailors won't let that happen." said Sage pointing to her Uncle and Aunt who were standing at the window. "'Sides, I have the chicken pox. This is just being allowed so that my boyfriend can come over for a few minutes."

"Shame for a girl like you, I would risk the chicken pox." he said looking her over thoroughly. Sage was amused but not interested. "I know you from some place."

"Really interesting line." she said dryly.

"No, really." Thinking on it, he looked her over and said "Port Charles Hotel fire, you are good friends with my roommates obsession. The girl with the boys name."

Sage just smiled, she didn't recall this guy and knew enough about her uncles former business to know that he could be just fishing for information.

When his phone rang, she turned to see Dillon arriving. The young couple sat on the steps talking while Dante made plans to see if the younger girl could be separated from her obviously pathetic boyfriend.

Talking to his newly found father, he explained he had run into an acquaintance from school and would see him later before turning back to find that there was no girl left. "Where did the hot little number go?"

"Home, with her Uncle and Aunt. You might want get rid of that attitude, even if we weren't dating, I would give you some warning. You do not want to piss off her uncle, he is connected to Jason Morgan. Capish?" said Dillon before walking away.

As she lay in bed, Georgie couldn't help worrying about Alexis, her adopted mother had been rather quiet when she had left after their dinner. She had been happy with the news about Johnny, but sad at the idea of his growing up with Anthony as a father. Johnny and she had awkwardly talked for a few minutes, both agreeing to do even more talking, but only after he had dealt with burying Claudia.

Johnny could feel Georgie thinking as she lay next him. Pulling her into his arms, all he could really think about was that his sister had died of the chicken pox, the same thing the woman he loved and his sister had. His mind kept racing to what could have happened. Hearing Georgie's breathing slowing down, he kissed her gently and allowed himself to fall asleep.

Early the next morning, Georgie woke up to see Kitty sitting on the bed staring at Johnny and her. "Kitty what is it, sweetie?"

"Michael says that Johnny and you are supposed to get married since you sleep together. Can I be the flower girl? And can we have a baby too?"

Feeling Johnny's body trembling with laughter, Georgie sighed then pulled her closer. "We have a few years before we can do that, okay? I know that you and I have discussed this before, do we need to again?"

"Fine, but I had better not be too big to wear a flower girl outfit." she said pouting as she left. Turning to Johnny, she kissed him then suggested he get dressed. "You have to have a talk with her then... I think you have a plane to catch."

"No, to meet. For some reason, my father changed his mind and they are now burying Claudia here next to her mother." he told her. "I don't get it, my father has to have something planned. Morgan is sending two of his men with me, but still, I want you to be careful, okay?"

Seeing the concern, Georgie said "I will, I promise."

Lia woke up feeling much better, but wanting her morning meal and her daddy in that order. Crying out, like clockwork, Daddy and Mommy rushed in. Holding her hands out to her Daddy, she cooed as he carried her down the stairs.

Jason saw that Lia was trying to ask for something, but not really getting what it was she wanted after refusing her bottle as well as her oatmeal, he saw Elizabeth put a little bit of her eggs on a spoon and feed it to the little girl.

When she had eaten it all, and seemed to want more, Jason feed her a little of the oatmeal, then had to laugh when she pulled the spoon into her own hand and made a mess while attempting to do it herself. "I think someone needs another bath."

When they had bathed Lia, Jason handed her off, knowing that Elizabeth would want to dress their little girl for her first outing since the chicken pox. Yesterday's visit with Sonny at the office had been strained, but mainly because Jason's Quartermaine memories seemed to pop out even more while in his company.

He found himself realizing how selfish his former partner was when his entire focus was on the computer geek and his family. Then hearing Sonny saying Dante wanted to stay in Port Charles and learn the family business, had shocked Jason. He had wanted to point out that Sonny no longer had a business there and the last one he had had been a restaurant. Jason had been able to get Sonny to see that his former enemies would not take it well if his son came on board. That at least had done some good.

But talking to Dante had revealed a few truths to Jason. He had NOT wanted in, in fact he had been being pressed by Sonny who wasn't dealing well with retirement. The only think keeping him out of the business was that he was well aware if he tried to comeback he would be killed.

Thinking on Dante and what he had told him, Jason had an idea that he would work on right after seeing what his wife was up to. She had been in the shower a rather long time. Approaching their bath, he saw the steam rising and was amused to see his wife sitting on the bench just outside of the water.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long." she said as she reached for the zipper in his jeans. "You had to know that I would get Lia back to sleep while putting lotion on her, or are you not interested in sho..."

Jason just reached around her waist and pulled her into a kiss while shucking his jeans. Soon guiding her under the warm stream of water, he broke the kiss long enough to removed the soaking wet t-shirt. "Still think I'm not interested."

Elizabeth didn't even allow time for any foreplay before guiding Jason home. Hearing his grunt of surprise to find her wet, she said "I have been thinking of this every since I woke up this morning."

"I so love pregnancy hormones." he moaned as he slid in closer then moved back just as gently. As he slowly eased in and out, Elizabeth realized that she was going to have to take charge.

"Sit down." she said while pushing him back onto the bench then hitting the button to turn on the upper shower head. When she checked the water to make sure it was hitting where she wanted it to, she straddled Jason and slowly lowered herself onto him.

Resisting the urge to take control, Jason just held onto his wife and let her guide them to completion. Holding onto his control took a little more than he had planned when Elizabeth lifted herself off of him.

Smiling at the look in Jason's eyes, Elizabeth said "I think we need to finish this in bed."

Before she had to time to grab a towel, she found herself lifted onto their bed and Jason had slid home again, not giving her a change to protest before he took them both over the edge into completion.

When they were coming down, Jason asked "What was that all about?"

Elizabeth smiled then said "I forgot that Kelly told me to take it easy for a couple of weeks." Seeing his body tense, she said "Not because of danger for the baby, but my back."

"What?" he asked totally clueless.

"Well we know that this little one isn't so little, right?"

Something he wasn't very happy about but he was aware that she was a little larger than with Lia. Seeing him hesitating but nodding, she said "Kelly wants me to take it easy on my back."

"You shouldn't be working then." he said reaching for the phone to call his father.

"Relax, I am doing hub duty, the heaviest thing I am lifting is a clipboard. I promise, well at least from today on." she said. Leaning down she gently kissed Jason and said "I love you, Jason Morgan and our children too."

"I love you too, Elizabeth Imogene Morgan. As well as Lia and this little one inside of you." he said before lifting her and rolling off the bed. Seeing her glare he said "I have to deal with Sonny today, he is still up in arms about that computer kid. Carly is having fits about this Spinelli being around and you need to go and talk to her."

"I will try. You know, we can both call off and spend the day with Lia."

"But then Sonny would stick around another day and I want him to head back down to the Island." he replied. "Besides Carly and he made a deal Michael is going down the first week in February and I have to impress on him the need for guards that week and still deal with having Dante around."

Jason was watching Sonny's plane take off while making plans with Dante who was about as interested in the mob as he was in cooking school. Turning to the younger man, he said "Are you sure you are okay with my plan?"

"Yes, I can handle learning the coffee business. Jason, I think my mom being around will help Sonny deal with these ideas of returning." Jason could see that the man wanted to believe that, but he had his doubts. Sonny had sounded like a man bored and missing the power he had had.

Just to be on the safe side, Jason had sent Marco down to the Island using the casino as an excuse for him to keep an eye on his former boss. "I have to go and see Jasper Jacks, Johnny is dealing with burying his sister so if you want you can take a look around town or maybe see what you need to stay here."

"There is a girl I want to track down." he said as Jason was reminded of his father.

Johnny was standing on the side of the grave as they lowered his sister into the ground. Hearing his father laughing he looked up to see him in his orange jumpsuit with handcuffs on his arms and leg irons.

Grateful that he wasn't biologically related to the man, he said "You should show more respect to your daughter."

"She should have shown me more respect, just like you should have my boy." said Anthony looking at Johnny. He saw not the boy he had tried to kill but a man, a strong man and that worried him. "Who is she?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"The kid, I have contacts on the outside. Who is the kid?"

"No one you need to concern yourself about."

"Interesting, a young girlfriend, a young daughter. Started young did you my boy." he said with a jocular laugh.

"That is disgusting." said Johnny. Looking at his father, he said "You look old, prison not treating your right?"

"I am doing better than you would. You are weak my boy, weak. Women, they should know their place. You keep them in line, don't let them rule you. But you, you have too much of your mother in you."

"Mr. Zachara, your time is up." said Mac as he approached the gravesite. Turning to the prison guards he said "Take that man back to his home and return him to his cell."

Johnny kept his face frozen, waiting until Anthony had left. "Why are you here?"

"Georgie wanted to be, Alexis too. I convinced them to let me come. We had a plan in place if you had to go to Italy too." he said. "Come with me, we need to talk."

As they walked around the cemetery, Johnny asked about Alexis and the baby.

"She is fine, I know that Georgie told you about Kristina and her biological father, right?" he asked awkwardly.

"Jeff Webber." said Johnny.

"Well, I know that you have had some horrible father figures and frankly since you are dating my daughter, I would feel strange acting as one to you, but if you ever feel the need to talk..." Mac left it open.

"Thanks, I was aware that it would be a little strange coming to you with my romance problems so I have been talking to Francis Corelli. He seems to understand Georgie and I pretty well."

"One more thing... you sister called me yesterday. Why does she believe that Georgie and you are getting married." he asked and saw the man flush.

"Uh, sir. I hope we are, eventually. Right now, she wants to finish school and that includes college. Kitty is rushing us a bit." he said laughing. "I love your daughter, I have since the minute I met her."

"There are a few things a man doesn't like to hear. I heard the worst of them from Robin the day she told me she had Aids. But a man telling me that he wants to marry my little girl, the child I brought into this world is right up there." he admitted. "Different reasons, same drop in heart beats."

Patrick Drake was waiting at the hub when Elizabeth entered a little frazzled a little but later. "Where is your brother?"

"I have no idea, is there something I can help you with."

"No, I need his help with that thing for your husband."

"The sample of my blood. What did you find."

"That is the strange thing, nothing strange. I was a bit surprised to learn your blood is rare in that it has a faster healing rate than the rest of the population."

"That I knew. I inherited it from my dad's side of the family. Kristina should have that as well as my children."

"Other than that, I have no idea what is going on. I do have one question, did you know that Lassa fever rang rampant about thirty years ago?"

"No, why is that important?" she asked.

"Your grandfather, who should have healed the fastest ended up almost dying because he didn't realize he was sick due to his blood. Your father who was here, never caught the fever."

Calling out to Monica who was walking with Alan to the cafeteria, they soon had the whole scoop as Alan asked why it was important.

"That's just it, I only knew about it because someone accessed the hospital records about the illness."

Holly was waiting for her husband in his office wondering what they were doing on the hot tropical Island. She wanted to be in Rome not the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Hearing her husband, she ducked into his bathroom pretending to be washing her face as he talked to the man with the British accent.

"Anyhow, will that sample be of any help?" he asked waiting for payment.

"Yes, perfect. When I saw the way the fever spread, I knew I had read something about it. As soon as I learned that Jeff was the man who wrote the paper for the New England Journal of Medicine, I knew where to locate the files. Thank you, James. Can you handle the transfer this weekend. I want to test it as soon as possible."

"As soon as I deal with a small family problem, I will take care of it." said Jerry/James. He had found his golden egg had been cut off. Someone had located his money stash and he had to see where else his little brother might have money hidden.

"One more thing, there was an American in the village, avoid him. He was asking a lot of questions about this place. Some German doctor."

"On my way." said Jerry as he left.

Holly came out of the bathroom and asked "Is everything okay dear?"

"Yes, my man is going to take care of Mr. Craig tomorrow, and we will be on our way. They found a way to replicate the illness, now we just need to create a virus. My virologist says he will have it ready by January. Now do we want Paris, London or Rome."

"Rome of course." she said while worried. She was scared that this was more than a science experiment, what if her husband let that virus loose instead of going to the US Government like he had said he was going to do.

TBC


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 97

As Halloween passed, things in Port Charles went back to as normal as they could be. Elizabeth was dealing with being pregnant while working fewer hours at the hospital. Jason had cut back on his own hours when he had come home to find out he had missed seeing Lia taking her first steps.

"Hey." said the blond watching his wife leaning against the pool table while watching the darkening sky. "You have been quiet tonight."

Turning, Elizabeth smiled then walked to where he was standing. Hugging her husband, she said "Just thinking about the holidays and our families. Lots of little things I want to get taken care of beforehand so I can enjoy this time."

Resting his head on hers, Jason said "I was thinking we could head to the cabin next week. Just Lia and us."

When she had agreed, Jason leaned in to kiss her just as the phone buzzed. Glaring at it, he opened it and said "What?"

"Sorry, Jason, but James Craig aka Jerry Jacks is dead. The weird thing is Luke Spencer is in a jail cell down on some uncharted island charged with his death." replied Francis.

Groaning, he asked "What are you keeping back?"

"The island, something weird happened... most of the native population is dead and the local government asked the CDC to come in. Steven Webber is heading up the team and even more interesting, the island, it's one you can see from Sonny's."

In Rome, Holly saw her husband talking to a someone then pointing his finger in the man's face. When he came back to where she was waiting in the cafe she asked "Is there a problem?"

With an irate sigh he said "They can't find a long term cure. We made alternative plans but it went to hell when that idiot German turned out to be some stupid American playing at being a doctor."

"What?" she asked a bit confused.

"When I arranged for Craig to die, I made it look like that German did it, then released the virus. Turns out he was a con artist not a doctor and we are now out over ten doses without a cure. But the good news is that I have a way to get the money to solve this." he replied grimly.

Holly didn't care where he got the money, she just wanted him to get it. He had promised that as soon as this was done they would go on a cruise, one of those around the world jobs on a private yacht. "Fine, well I am going shopping."

"Don't get caught this time." he warned her not adding that the only face the authorities had was hers and he would be able to walk away free and clear from all those deaths. He found himself hoping she got arrested for shoplifting again since it would put an end to her spending money they didn't have yet.

Luke escaped the jail cell and went on his merry way just before the whole alphabet soup arrived on his tiny island get away. When the speedboat landed on the other island, he slid up the pier and went to find some money. He would do the right thing and return to his family for Christmas.

Besides, he had a wife to inform about their marriage and he couldn't wait to see her reaction.

Two days later, Luke smirked, he had hit the lotto! Seeing Sonny talking to the dark haired woman as they discussed spending the holidays with their son, he wondered first what son and then how did he get so lucky as to find free transport to Port Charles.

Meanwhile in town, Alexis had gone into labor and was being coached by a very woozy Maxie while Georgie was in the hall calling her father. "Dad, where are you?"

"I am pulling onto the lot now." he said then rushed to join his wife.

In the hallway, Jax and Carly were talking to Johnny while they waited for Elizabeth to join them. "Where is Kitty tonight?"

"With Felicia, at the Brownstone. She came in to the see the girls for the holidays." he replied. His sister had not been happy to be left out of the excitement until she found out that Kristina was going to stay with her. Georgie had suggested she 'babysit' the young toddler and she had been very excited at the idea.

Hearing footsteps, they saw Elizabeth joining them wearing a frown just as Mac rushed into the delivery room and Maxie flee. "What is it? What is wrong?"

Looking up surprised, she said "Nothing is wrong, just that my back is sore. Plus when I called Nik and Emily they told me that Stefan has an ear ache so they will be over in the morning."

"What?" asked a shocked Carly. "I thought they would be here, especially Nik."

Elizabeth kept quiet but she knew that Emily and Nik were having issues. Her best friend had been nervous for months about Helena making a grab for their son and Nik didn't even seem to be worried. She felt he wasn't taking her concerns seriously and it was creating a gulf between them. "They haven't had any sleep."

Carly let it go, knowing she would find out the truth later on as Mac left the room long enough to change into scrubs. After a coffee run and some discussions on where everyone would be for Thanksgiving, Mac came out and announced that Alexis had given birth to a healthy baby boy. Carly mentally shrugged at the idea of a boy instead of a girl as she congratulated the excited man who then announced "Thank god, after three girls, we deserve at least one easy child."

Georgie and Maxie who had been hugging their proud father, released him and glared at him. With a smirk he said "I love you, but these gray hairs on my head, you both caused them."

"What are you going to name him?" Elizabeth asked while Georgie just laughed at her father.

"I can't tell you that, I promised Alexis she could deliver that news." he said then added "But she was asleep and Dr. Lee said no one would be allowed to see her until tomorrow morning."

As the various family members went to their respective homes, Dante stopped Johnny and asked him to let Jason know his parents were coming up for the holidays. "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"I was checking on one of the dockworkers. He cut himself on a nail." replied the younger man as he left. Dante had been thinking on a few things and knew he needed to talk to Morgan about his future plans. His father wasn't going to be happy but Dante was interested in becoming a cop...

The holidays were enjoyable for Scorpios, Robin came to visit and soon had the two younger girls amused as she tried hard to avoid the handsome doctor who suddenly seemed very interested in getting her into bed. When Patrick wasn't stalking her, she was talking to Maxie about maybe moving into an apartment together that was near Campus and her new job at the hotel.

Robin had been offered a research position at GH, one she had rushed to accept when she found out she would be working with Steven and Patrick on their latest project. Mac and Kristina had been outside building a snowman when Kitty and Johnny had joined them.

Seeing the tense younger man, Mac asked "Is everything okay?"

Just nodding, Johnny pointed towards the girls then said "Yes, I will explain when little ears aren't around."

Inside, Georgie was explaining quietly to Alexis and the two younger girls about the notes. "Johnny is certain it's his father."

"He would have to have a guard helping him. All communication from prison is monitored." replied Alexis as the young woman sat down. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, worried but fine. Has dad said anything yet..." she asked leaving open what she was talking about.

Alexis sighed, in this instance she agreed with Mac. "Georgie, I agree with your father. It's not like Kitty is in school yet and Johnny certainly doesn't need to work... why are you even considering this?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Robin as she returned from the refrigerator with a piece of the left over turkey.

"I uh I applied to PCU and haven't mailed in the others." said a slightly flushed Georgie.

"What?" asked Maxie looking surprised then astonished "Let me get this straight. You could go to school in Boston, New York and London and are planning on staying here. Are you crazy?"

"No, but-" Georgie pouted as she saw her entire family glaring at her including her boyfriend who looked hurt as he turned on his heel and left rather quickly. "Crap... I will be right back."

Following him after grabbing her jacket, she said to him on the back terrace. "I am sorry, I should have told you."

"Why didn't you?" he asked.

"I knew what you would say, I just don't agree. I don't think it is right for Kitty and you to be uprooted just because I..."

Turning he looked at her and said "Don't you get it, we go where you go and Georgie, I know how you drooled over that campus. I know how badly you want to go to school there. It's really not a big deal."

"Yes it is." she said quietly then added "Johnny, I did some checking. You still haven't been cleared by social services, you can't take Kitty out of the country."

"Then we stay behind long enough for that to happen." he replied. "It won't be that long of a wait."

"No." she retorted. "I am not going without you. I just... I can't... I won't..."

"Stop acting like a child." he said harshly, then stunned at what he had just said watched helplessly as she turned and walked away with her head down. "DAMMIT!"

Inside, Georgie went up the room she rarely used and laid down on her bed and just stared at the wall, numb because she knew he was right, but she just had this dark scary sense of impending doom. Hearing his footsteps in the doorway, she said "I am just... Johnny... something is coming and I am scared for you, for us, for our family. I don't want to be even a hundred miles away if I am needed."

Sitting down next to her, he reached over and brushed her hair off her face then said "I know, I feel it too. I told you dad that Anthony's notes are more annoying then scary but things have been too quiet for too long."

Laying down, he felt her turn and curl herself around him and said with a sigh. "I love you, Georgie. No matter what, please remember that."

Christmas came and went quietly... presents were received and given. Happiness was created and taken away. Mainly at the Quartermaine residence where Tracy was still in shock as she repeatedly watched the video tape of her WILLINGLY marrying Luke Spencer.

She didn't know who he paid to make the tape but she was feverishly looking for proof that it was fake. AJ entered the room just as she hit play for the hundredth time that day alone. "Just accept it, he beat you some how."

"I can't, I won't accept being married to him. There is no way in hell." she snapped as she heard the sound of Alice letting someone in the front door. Opening the door to the study she glared at the reprobate standing there and snapped "What do you want?"

"A husband's place is with his wife, wife." stated Luke as he ordered the maid to take his suitcase up to Tracy's rooms.

"Like hell it is, you are not staying here. Luke." answered Monica as Alan and she came down the stairs. "Tracy, understand this, you live here on my sufferance and Luke, I am not in the mood to deal with you being around."

"YOUR HOUSE?" snarled Tracy as she turned to Alice and said "Take my husbands' suitcase to his room, just make sure it isn't mine. Monica, Alan may have made the mistake of giving you this house, but don't you forget... I am family and my husband is family."

Seeing Monica was ready to explode, Lila said quietly to the blond. "Let it go for now, let's find out what it is that Mr. Spencer wants and deal with him here."

AJ called Jason and asked "Do you know what Spencer has been doing recently, he has moved in with the family."

Swearing, Jason called Alan and said "Get Spencer out of there. He might be contagious."

Taking a swab from the protesting man, Alan looked at him and said "Not a word, I talked to Steven Webber he had a few questions like how you got away from the wide net they cast. Do you have any idea the damage you could do if you are sick?"

When the swab came back clean, a smug Luke demanded an apology and medical side of the Quartermaine family just ignored him as they went to have dinner at the newly opened Metrocourt with Emily and Nik.

Sitting through the very awkward meal, Alan was happy when Steven called to tell him he was on his way home. "I have to spent a week in Africa first, Sarah's punishment is at an end and we are hoping she will go live in Boulder for a while."

Hanging up his cell phone, they saw Jane Jacks talking to Carly as the two women at dinner together. After getting caught on their grandchildren, they told Jane they were sorry to hear about Jerry. "I always knew that boy would could to a bad end, but for this man Spencer to be accused, I just don't believe he did it."

"According to the WSB he didn't." said Carly. "I am not saying this because he is related, but Luke, well unless there was money in it for him, no, he wouldn't kill him."

The two women were having dessert when Jax joined them with the news that a snow storm was brewing and they all hurried out along with all unnecessary staff. Carly was home with her boys, listening to the howling of the wind when she decided to call Elizabeth and Alexis.

"This storm didn't occur last time." she said quietly. "I don't like this..."

Alexis looked around her snug house, her husband had just arrived, but had to leave again. Her son Nathan was asleep in his day cot and Kristina was playing quietly with her alphabet blocks while Maxie was sewing an outfit on her sewing machine.

Calling around, she found out that Emily and Nik had made it home safely and were curled up in bed with Stefan. Calling the brownstone she laughed as Johnny told her that Georgie and Kitty were popping popcorn in the fireplace and then added that the night was going to include a few very heavy games of Chutes n Ladders.

Elizabeth was moving Lia into her very rarely used play crib and watching as Jason sat on the heath lighting a fire. "I am glad we are here."

Looking around the cabin, Jason said "I love being here during a storm. It reminds me of the night we were here this summer."

As soon as their little girl was down for the count, Jason pulled Elizabeth into his arms and held her, talking to their newest child in her stomach. "Your mommy and I are so eager for you to come out. Your big sister too, even if she really doesn't understand what is going on."

Lia just kept touching her mother's growing tummy, not really understanding why it was getting bigger, just that there was less room to sit in her favorite spot. Elizabeth turned around in his arms and asked "What was bothering you earlier?"

"Jason Quartermaine's memories, it's the first time I saw Sonny since having them ALL back and it wasn't pleasant. I had to listen to his complaints regarding Dante as well... I almost told him to back off but we both know that isn't the way to deal with him." Jason relayed frustrated with the whole Sonny situation.

"Why is he so hell bent on Dante being a mobster when it is clearly the last thing he wants?" asked Elizabeth. "Better yet, why is he so determined to control him so much? Did you hear his reaction to Dante wanting to date Sage?"

Nodding, Jason said "I talked to Olivia, trying to get a better idea of what is going on, but even she is confused. She said one minute he talks about being glad he is out, then the next he is determined that Dante do what he wants, in spite of what she wants."

"Has anyone checked on his meds?" she asked then felt their baby kick. "Here, feel this."

Smiling, Jason watched as the baby kicked his mother from the inside. "I still think you are carrying a boy."

"Do you want a boy next?" she asked interested in his response.

"I want a healthy baby, girl or boy. Doesn't matter. I just don't agree with Carly." The blond had told him about the miscarriage in the previous life and that it had been a girl, and Jason refused to accept that it was possible.

At the station, Mac was working on some paperwork since it seemed even the criminals had the good sense to be someplace warm that night. Looking at the clock, he sighed knowing it would be a long night but with two green seconds he didn't want to take a chance on their screwing anything emergency related up.

"Sir, while you were out today... Sonny Corinthos visited his brother." stated Det. Cruz as he entered the man's office. "There was a verbal altercation."

Leaning back, Mac asked "What did you hear?"

"Just that Corinthos said he didn't pay for Ric's hospital care so that he could refuse his offer." said the detective. "What do you think that was about?"

"Nothing, at least I hope not." said Mac leaning back in his chair after the man had left. There had been rumors that Sonny was not satisfied with how things were, that he wanted back in and Mac knew that Jason wasn't going to allow that to happen. Not after how stable things had been for the last few years.

Robin was stuck at the hospital dealing with the very flirty Patrick Drake but the problem was she had walked into the unisex shower area and had gotten a very good look at the very hot Dr. Steven Webber and now her fantasies were getting out of hand.

"Dr. Scorpio, would you like some coffee?" asked the blond as he joined her at the cafeteria table.

"Yes, with whip cream I can lick off." she said in a dreamy tone as she looking at the shirt hiding those very defined pec muscles. Then snapping back to reality, she quickly pretended to have requested hot cocoa even as her face flushed.

"Okay, my sister loves that too." he said flashing dimples as he went to get her the sugary drink. Robin gave herself a mental lecture and made a point of counting all the muscles in the rear- er in the hand to get herself under control.

Once the blond sat down she asked "What have you been doing all night since it has been so quiet?"

"That is what I want to talk to you about. Where you aware that Patrick Drake was stabbed with a needle earlier today?" Seeing her nod, he replied. "I have taken over some of his patients and we rescheduled any non-emergency surgeries since the patient had AIDS."

"Oh dear." said Robin feeling bad for poor Patrick. "How is he doing?"

"He was wearing gloves but we are taking precautions, but you know how he is, I was wondering... would I be overstepping my boundaries to have you talk to him?"

Robin said "No, I understand, I will locate him after we are finished here."

"Thanks." he said flashing those dimples again and Robin was suddenly feeling like she was back in middle school and crushing on Jason Quartermaine as she would have agreed to whatever he asked.

An hour later, Robin was cursing herself as she dressed in the on call room. Looking at the sated man, she wanted to recoil in horror but instead just said "This cannot happen again."

Patrick stood and said "This had nothing to do with what you are thinking."

Crying out in frustration Robin said "You have no idea what I am thinking, none, zilch, nada."

"Look, this was me looking for sympathy, you have to know that, I have told you repeatedly since you returned that I am interested in you." he snapped. "What will it take for you to believe me?"

Robin looked at the man with the tousled hair and said mournfully "The thing is, a year ago, maybe not even that far back, I would have been interested back. There is someone else, I have feelings for and this... this... I can't be here you are not the right man for me. I want a picket fence and a dog, like an Irish Setter with a minivan not the hospital Lothario."

When she was walking off, he dejectively said to the silence she left behind "How do you know that isn't what I want?"

New Years Eve was a quiet affair and in her house after the boys were in bed and she had talked to Jax on the phone, Carly sat down and crossed items off of her list. Shivering as she recalled the virus and it's damage, she only hoped that things worked out better this time. Luke was in town already, not infected according to Alan Quartermaine.

While she was sure that someplace was about to be infected, she was glad it wasn't here. As she went through the other items from 2006, she crossed off the Ruiz brothers, crossed off Lucky being addicted. He was already dead. The condoms, she wasn't too worried about that, Tracy wasn't running ELQ, she was running some smaller division so she couldn't wreck havoc by being cheap...

Calling Alexis, she was amused to be reminded it had been a week since the attorney had seen Mac, he had been in Washington DC at the request of Joe Kelly who was testifying in regards to funding for infrastructure. Hanging up while laughing she debated calling Elizabeth but knew that she had worked a long shift the day before and would want to be spending time with Jason.

"Mom?" Turning to see Michael standing there, she smiled and said "What are you still doing up? Didn't we tuck you into bed already?"

Curling up next to her, he said "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, little man, what is it?" she asked then listened as he explained about his visit with Sonny and feeling scared of the man who had once been his father.

"I am sorry, Michael. However you are right, you don't have to go to the Island this summer if he made you that scared. I will talk to Olivia." she said with a sigh. Sonny had unnerved her a couple of times while visiting for the holidays as well.

When she realized the little boy had fallen asleep, she thought back over the last few years and realized that in regards to the 'business'; things had been quiet but it hadn't been because of her... that had been because without Sonny running things, Jason had kept the town stable and no one had made the mistake of attempting to come in and take the territory.

Hearing the doorbell, she kissed Michael on the forehead and eased out from underneath him. Shaking her foot as a result of the numbness from sitting so long, she was a bit surprised to see Jasper Jacks standing there.

"Hi!" he said then pulled his hands from behind and showed her the bottle of champagne with two glasses. "I left Lady Jane in charge of the party and came to see if you were interested in a private celebration of the old year?"

"Come in." she said then pointing to a sleeping Michael.

"Got it." he said then carried the growing boy up the stairs to his room. Returning he saw she was already opening the bottle and pouring them each a glass. "Hope you don't mind my crashing?"

Sitting down, she motioned for him to do the same then said "No, but this was your baby, why aren't you there?"

"Because I love the hotel, but it is just that a building where people sleep temporarily. I was in a room talking to most of the town and I realized after hanging up with you, that I missed you more than I wanted to have yet another go round with Edward Quartermaine or to watch Kate arguing Morgan's second in command."

Smiling a bit, she said "I just didn't want to be out and about. Tonight, I wanted to be here with my boys. Besides, it was a good thing. Michael had a strange visit with Sonny and needed me. While Leticia is great, this is my son, my ex-husband who scared him."

Seeing his face, she said "What?"

"A few years ago, I would not have believed you would have cared." he admitted shamefaced. "I would have expected you to call Morgan to deal with Sonny then in a few months make excuses for him."

"A few years ago, I probably would have." she admitted. "It took some doing but I grew up and finally became the mother and person I should have been all along. I didn't like the me I was then, heck, I didn't like the you that was then."

Seeing his surprise, she said "If you had done to me what you did to Skye; I wouldn't have gotten one of Jason's guns and shot you myself. But I think you learned your lesson and grew and changed too. At least I hope so."

"Why?" he asked with a hopeful expression on his face.

"First because unfortunately, I have to talk to Brenda Barrett about coming to town for a few weeks and with what I am starting to feel for you, would be pissed if you started to moon over that woman. Not just because I like you like that either but because you looked like an idiot. Brenda has always, always been wishy washy and frankly you deserve better than that."

Leaning in, he said in a low voice "I agree and fair warning, I know what I want and I intend to spend the next year going after it. So tonight, or rather this morning..." he said as the bells rang informing them it was the New Year. "... you should be made aware that you are under siege and I am not walking away."

With that Jax leaned in and kissed Carly. A very brief but possessive kiss then he stood walked to the door and said "By the end of the year, you will be mine."

By the time she came out of her stupor, Carly could do nothing more than brush her fingertips against her lips and then standing cursed him as the wet champagne poured onto her legs. Shaking her head, she cleaned up the mess then muttered "If you had stuck around, I would have been yours before dawn."

New Years day dawned the a very happy Elizabeth as Jason and she were cuddled up in bed, talking about the house he had had his attorney find for them. "So, I was thinking..."

Turning in his arms, she gave him a quick kiss then said "About..."

"I was thinking that maybe we spend the beginning of the month in Italy." he said returning the kiss then deepening it. "What do you think?"

"Dr. Meadows gave me the all clear, I can ask for the time off... and I know Lia would be happy." she said moaning in delight as he rubbed her back. "You keep that up and you can have anything you want."

Raising his eyebrows he whispered "Anything?"

"Anything." she moaned as he bent down and kissed his way down her neck. Jason had her naked with seconds and was kissing his way down her stomach when they heard the banging on the downstairs door. "Ignore it."

Hearing the sound of Carly shouting, he said "I can't. She got in already. Now, you see why I want that huge gate?" Elizabeth laughed then grabbed her pajamas before heading to the landing where she saw Carly pacing back and forth while muttering to herself.

"Carly, this had better be very important." she glared as she slipped on her robe and belted it.

"Hey, I am not getting any, neither are you. I was so close, I mean this close..." she muttered and showed her two fingers millimeters apart and then snapped "Besides, you promised me breakfast."

"At noon." Elizabeth pointed out in amusement. "It's barely seven o'clock."

"Oh, sorry about that." she replied not meaning it. "But we have to have our annual meeting. There are things to talk about."

"Com'on, let's wait for Alexis and Emily to arrive." said Elizabeth as she directed the blond to the kitchen and started the coffee. "I will be right back, I have to get dressed."

Carly looked up from where she was spreading out the pastries she had found. "Don't do anything funny."

"Define funny?" she asked as she walked towards the stairs.

Carly followed her and snapped "Having sex with Jason."

"Oh, we never have sex." taunted Elizabeth. "It's way more than that. You do remember how that goes, with the right man?"

"Elizabeth Morgan, you are so not funny." the blond muttered under her breath as she returned to the kitchen just as her phone rang. "What?"

"Carly?" asked AJ sounding a bit confused. "What is going on?"

"Nothing, just your sister-in-law is driving me crazy. How did the date go?"

Looking at the woman standing in the doorway of his house, AJ said "It went well. Look, the reason I was calling was to see if Michael and Morgan can come over and watch the games a bit early. Ned is bringing over Dillon, since apparently Lulu showed up at the mansion."

"What?" asked Carly as Elizabeth came into the room while someone was being let in the front door. "I thought she was in therapy."

"Apparently she is well enough to be walking with a cane. She showed up last night and the family found out this morning when Alice found her sleeping in a spare bedroom." he replied. "Tracy was shouting at her, warning her away from Dillon."

"Let me know how it goes and the boys are with Momma so good luck prying them away." she warned. "Lucas is in town and she wanted a buffer."

"Bobbie is doing irreparable harm to him. What is she thinking?" snapped AJ. "Okay, I will invite Lucas too, I heard he was working with of Jason's men trying to track down that computer geek who attacked the casinos."

When Alexis entered the room, they were surprised to see Georgie with her. "Uh, Alexis?"

The attorney looked at them then announced "She overheard me talking to you last night, Carly. I didn't know she had come home to change before going for a drive with Johnny."

The younger girl looked at Carly then Elizabeth before saying "At first I thought she was crazy but then I listened to what she had to say about the things you knew, and I guess... it's just... I have been having these feelings of impending doom, I just need to know..."

Carly saw how conflicted the younger girl was then said "I understand, so does the rest of them."

Explaining what she knew was coming, Carly said "I think we avoided the virus, but with the way everything still seems to happen but with different results, I just wanted you all to be aware."

"This thing with the condoms, I am glad you told me." said Georgie blushing then with a sideways glance at Alexis... "Uh, we sort of use them."

Alexis looked at her adopted daughter and said "I am way too young to be a grandmother twice over." Seeing her confusion, Alexis dryly pointed out that Johnny was her son.

"I try to forget that." she said with a cheeky grin. "I mean, I sometimes wonder if I should talk to that Dr. Winters. First I had a crush on my adopted cousin Lucas, now my adopted brother. I am sure there are a wealth of unseen and hidden pitfalls in that."

While they were discussing the future, Jason had called Max and asked his opinion of the new house. The guard who knew he needed to tell his boss that he was quitting asked if he could talk to him face to face.

Jason listened then said "Max, I can't let you go to work for Sonny, you know that don't you?"

"I do, that is why I am returning to Italy, to stay with Pops. But Jason, I can't go against Sonny, he brought me in, I work for you, but only..." Jason just kept a steady eye on his now former guard and listened as he added "I just can't do it."

Watching him leave, Jason made a call and asked Francis to take care of the problem. "Tell Marco I want daily reports."

While over the next week, Elizabeth was talking to Carly about decorating their new house, Jason was getting ready for Sonny to do something stupid. When he talked to Dante, wondering where the man's son would fall in this war, he was surprised at what the younger man told him.

"I want no part of it. Look, I know he is my father and I do love him but honestly, I don't want this life. I don't want any part of it. I was told I couldn't get into the academy, I can deal with that, but I AM going to go to college and find a future for myself and it won't be in this life."

Just as they were ending their discussion, two different phones rang. "Morgan.

"Falconari." As their eyes met, Jason saw the shadow of regret on both of their faces just as Marco told Jason the news. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, we are positive. Olivia called the CDC, they have shut down the Island. No one is going to be allowed on or off right now. They think it came from being near the first incident but with Spencer hiding out here for so long, who knows?" said Marco helplessly.

Hanging up, Jason asked "Do you want me to arrange for you to fly there?"

"No, but could you arrange for my mother to get off that cursed island as soon as they give the all clear." asked the now grieving young man as he fled the building. Stopping in to see his friend, he asked "Do you have some time?"

Sage looked in his eyes and told Dillon she would see him later, ignoring his protests. 'What is it?"

"My dad, he is dead. He was exposed to that virus that was all over the news several weeks ago. My mom is sick, but they said she is doing better." he replied then buried his head in her lap as the tears started to flow. Sage just held him, they had bonded as two children of former mobsters, and now, they just were friends. She knew he had liked her at first, but now, they had let the attraction go. She was dating Dillon again, and he, he had gone out with lots and lots of women, usually spending the night in the rooms above Jake's.

Leaving an hour later, Dante went to his place, tossing down his coat as he picked up the phone and called his mother knowing she would need him. "How are you?"

"I am fine." Olivia had been fighting with Sonny recently and was dealing with the guilt but knew that in the end, this death had been a blessing as Sonny had been turning dark and depressed for the last few months. "I hate that you are dealing with this alone."

"I'm not, I have Johnny here, he is usually pretty busy but we see each other at the warehouse all the time, and I have Sage."

"Have you told her how you feel yet?" she asked wanting to take her mind off her troubles.

"No and she still thinks I am sleeping with every single woman in Jake's. I have to let her think that or she will start to distance herself again." said the younger man with a heavy sigh. "I just wish..."

At the station, the paramedics entered at the same time as the police commissioner. "What is going on?"

"Lansing, started to sweat then have breathing problems. His temperature was 104 so I called the hospital." announced Detective Cruz. The men brought the gurney back up and rushed the prisoner to the hospital, telling Mac that he couldn't use that cell until they knew what was wrong with the man.

As he went to his office, he was stopped and informed "Sir, Roselawn called, they had a similar case. Turns out there was a visitor in common."

"Corinthos?" asked Mac even as he picked up his phone. Calling his wife, he said "Go to the hospital and get checked out."

"I was just about to call you, Sonny is dead." she bluntly told him. "What is going on?"

"Lansing and now Anthony Zachara are in critical condition."

"I have to go, but I think I will stay here and have Monica come and check on us. Or maybe Elizabeth." she stated.

"NO! Not Elizabeth, she's pregnant." protested Mac then he made another call. "Anthony was just rushed to GH. Corinthos is dead and Lansing is out for the count."

Johnny looked at his sister who was playing games with Georgie and said "What is going on?"

At the Quartermaine residence, Edward was shouting for Alice as he walked towards the kitchen. Seeing the usually robust maid passed out on the marble floor had him shouting for his granddaughter who was visiting.

Emily rushed over and saw that the woman was sweating and thought about what Carly had told them. "Grandfather did you touch her?"

"No, why?" he asked in a grumpy tone.

"I want you and Grandmother to have your driver take you to the Metrocourt, now~"

"Emily, my dear, now is not the time..."

"NOW!" she ordered then using her cell phone called 911, "I have a patient, woman in her late 40's, with a fever, sweats and from the looks of things she passed out at least an hour ago."

Meanwhile a grumpy Edward did as she ordered then suggested to AJ who he had been meeting with and wanting fresh coffee for, that he go find out what had gotten into his sister.

"AJ, don't come in here." she said then glared when he ignored her orders "I know what this is and it is contagious. Call Dad and tell him we have an encephalitis virus going around. Then look for Luke Spencer and make sure he is walking around."

Doing what she requested, he grimly made a 911 call. "I have a dead body at the Quartermaine residence. A man, in his early fifties. Tell Mac Scorpio that Luke Spencer has a bullet wound in his forehead."

Within hours, those that Sonny had visited were all being treated for various versions of the virus. Michael had been let out of bed but Bernie, Alexis and several members of the wait staff from the Metrocourt were now patients.

The CDC soon had the hospital under quarantine, just as the second wave became ill. Dante, Mac and Alexis' son Nathan, Maxie Jones and her new boss Kate Howard who was pregnant. When Johnny O'Brien snuck into the hospital to be with the mother of his child, he was given the news by Bobbie Jones who was there treating patients. "She isn't in very good shape. We have her on a machine to control her breathing and they are using cooling blankets on her."

Nodding, he closed his eyes to hid his bleak expression before making a call. "I need your help."

Jason was on the phone with Max's father in Italy. When the man gave him the news that Max had died, Jason felt awkward giving him his sympathy considering that he had sent Francis there to kill the former guard but the virus had gotten to him first.

"Jason?" Turning to see his wife, he thanked the man for letting him know then went to hug his wife. "Did Steven call?"

Nodding she said down and said "Yes, but that isn't it. Mac Scorpio was here to tell you that AJ found Luke Spencer dead at the mansion. When they were transporting the body, your brother collapsed. They took him to the hospital, but he was in bad shape."

Shaking Jason asked "The rest of the Quartermaines?"

"Alan is at that seminar in London, Edward and Lila were rushed out of the house by Emily who went to GH with Alice and Monica was already there working. They are trying to track down Dillon and no one else is in town now." she said as they held onto one another.

"Elizabeth could you please call around?" he asked then kissing her added "We need to know who is where and then I will call your brother back. I need to have Francis join that new guard Kurt, he is in Italy keeping an eye on that Holly Sutton woman."

Elizabeth soon had a list as she rejoined Jason who was talking to Johnny. He had brought over Kitty but had been frustrated to learn that Georgie had been working a shift at the hospital. "Who is where?"

"Patrick Drake and Robin gave me most of this." she warned "Okay, Carly is at the hospital with Michael, but Morgan is with Leticia. Michael is doing fine, but Carly's starting to get sick."

Jason thought about his friend who though they weren't as close as they once were was still connected to his wife and asked "Should we have her bring Morgan here?"

"No, she said let Leticia keep him at Jax's house. Lady Jane is visiting and had been spending the morning with him. Lulu was brought in a little while ago, deathly sick. She hasn't been told yet about Luke." with that Elizabeth sat down, she wasn't feeling to good but knew it was the baby not the virus. "Nik was brought in along with Stefan."

At GH, Robin was working in the lab when she got the call from her ex-boyfriend. "We have something for you."

Listening to what he had to say, she asked "Are you certain of this?"

"Yes, they were interested in Spencer because they believed he had natural antibodies that would help them create the cure. We think they intended to sell it to the highest bidder." Jason told her then called his people back and said "Remember watch but don't grab."

Francis told his boss. "Her husband was just rushed to the hospital. She doesn't look to broken up about it but warned them he was a doctor who dealt with germs."

Jason didn't know it but thanks to Jerry Jacks' part of in the mess, things had changed and no one was going to be safe...

**Chapter 98**

The news started to come quickly. Ric Lansing died, while no one really felt any regret about his being the first to die, there was some worry when the vaccine Robin and Patrick had created didn't work. Johnny had been on the phone with Georgie as much as he could, feeling helpless but sticking to his promise to her to stay outside and help them find out what was going on.

"How is Kitty?" she asked as she watched the news tell the world what was going on.

"Missing you, scared you aren't coming home. Just like me." he admitted trying to hide the fear in his voice. "Neither one of us wants to sleep without you."

She rubbed her eyes, sleep wasn't something she was getting. "Did you tell Jason about Sage and Skye?"

"Yes." he said quietly. "Be careful, please?"

"I will, after all, we have plans." she said before hanging up. Stopping at the chapel on her way to check on Carly and her son who was sitting at her bedside, she asked Michael if he would get her some food from the cafeteria, explaining she hadn't eaten in hours.

"What is it?" asked Carly urgently. Hearing about all who were now patients, she closed her eyes in fear when she heard the vaccine hadn't worked this time. "What changed?"

"I don't know, but we have to figure it out." said Georgie who then told her that Maxie and AJ were now sick.

"Can you help me up, I need to see him." she told the candy striper who said "I wish I could, but there are no available wheelchairs. They used them to move the patients who weren't infected."

An hour later, Jason called and asked Georgie to ask to speak to Dr. Lee. "Elizabeth isn't feeling so good."

Getting a bad feeling, the Korean sat down and said "I had to postpone calling the two of you, thanks to this virus, but I noticed something earlier this week. I was hoping that the two of you could come in for an ultrasound."

Jason sat down and his heart stopped as he recalled what Carly had said then asked "Is my wife and our baby okay?"

In spite of the sickness around her, Kelly found herself smiling as she said "Yes, but I saw a shadow, behind the baby then what sounded like an echo of the heartbeat. I wanted to have Dr. Meadows look at it to be sure, but we think that the reason Elizabeth is gaining more weight and having back problems is that she might be carrying twins."

Reeling a bit, Jason audibly caught his breath then asked "What?"

"Now it's not definite, we want to try another type of ultrasound, but yes." she replied. "We think your second child is camera shy."

Looking at his wife as she rubbed her back walking carefully down the stairs Jason found his eyes on the larger than before baby bump and said "What should we do for now?"

"I know with everything going on, that telling her to relax isn't going to do much good, but she needs to stay calm and try to keep her blood pressure down. Twins are usually born early and it was why I was so worried. Try to keep her off of her feet as well." Kelly saw that the hot looking Irish guy was looking for her and said "I have a patient who needs me, tell Elizabeth that I will see the two of you as soon as this is over."

Robin lifted the sheet and covered Anthony Zachara. "Time of death 5:02 AM."

Steven had finally arrived and they started to vaccinate the patients with what had worked on the Islanders. While it seemed to tamp down some of the worse symptoms, it wasn't a cure by any means. Swearing in the lab as he came up with zilch yet again, Patrick Drake lifted the beaker and tossed it against the wall.

"Hey, take it easy man." he said then told him what they had learned. "I want you to run this sample of blood. Test it for those natural antibodies that Morgan was talking about."

Seeing the gauze on Steven's arm, Patrick looked at him in confusion. "But you aren't related to Spencer."

"No, but this has similar characteristics as the Lasla fever that swept through town before I was born. My family had a natural protection against it. What if they thought Spencer did as a result of that?"

"Who else was here and can we get access to their blood?" asked Patrick a half hour later as he informed him that it had worked. "I have five doses but that is all a pint makes and we have over 300 patients."

"Give it to the worst of them." said Steven as he went to the files to find out what was needed. On his way he saw Monica Quartermaine talking quietly to Johnny O'Brien and listened to what they had to say. "We have a vaccine, it worked in the lab. It might not come down to that."

"I have to talk to Kate, I can't make this decision without asking." said Johnny as he went to see the mother of his child. "They have a vaccine, but they have to induce labor first."

"No, then. I won't endanger my child." she said between pants. "Tell the doctors, I want our baby, that I want our baby to stay inside as long as possible. I heard what Dr. Lee said. I know that our daughter's best hope is for me to carry her to term or at least until this is over."

"Kate. Do you you understand this might KILL YOU?" he asked. "Do you get that?"

"This baby dying, that would KILL me,. I can't risk it. I won't. If I don't make it..." wiping away her tears, Johnny sat down holding her hand as she tried to finish. "If I don't make it, please have Olivia help you. She did such a... such a good job... with Dante."

Resting his head on hers, he said "I am so sorry, this is all my fault. I got you pregnant."

"I think I was a little involved with this." she said with a heavy sigh. "Johnny, thank you for being here for me."

When she slipped into the coma, he just help her hand, the tears flowing at the sacrifice she was possibly making. "I promise, our little girl... will know her mother, one way or another."

In the long boardroom Alan was on the conference phone with his wife and a few others as they tried to make the decision between life and death for a whole lot of innocent people. "Who is the worst?"

"Nathan Scorpio, should be done before we decide that." replied Audrey.

"Audrey, you know I wish I could, but we HAVE to treat sickest first." said Monica firmly even as she felt sick at making these decisions.

Robin looked at her list then said "Kate Howard is refusing so do we keep a dose available if she changes her mind?"

"No, hopefully by then we will have some more of the vaccine." replied the disembodied voice on the phone. "Okay, from what you have told me. Alice, is the worst, followed by Maxie Jones. Those two definitely. Who is next?"

"Alexis, Sage, Skye and Nik are all equally sick." said Monica. "Stefan just measurably less so."

Tony Jones stood needing a glass of water when he keeled over and fell onto the table. Calling for a gurney, he was soon taken off to a room as those remaining silently looked at one another. "How soon can we get another sample from Steven?"

"Two hours." said Patrick grimly. "I checked. Dr. Quartermaine, you don't have the antibodies. Mrs. Hardy you either."

"What if this is just something in our blood." asked Steven from where he was sitting. "Elizabeth might be a good source."

"No." said Dr. Lee from the doorway. Seeing them looking she said "Twins, she is expecting twins, possibly. So that means..."

"We can't draw blood. That it was even possible shouldn't leave this room." said Dr. Lee looking around at the various medical personnel. "What about your father and your sister, aren't they in Boston right now?"

"Sarah isn't allowed to donate blood right now, she was in Africa when they had the ebola outbreak." said Steven. Looking at the list he said "What about Kristina?"

"She is just a toddler." Audrey harshly reminded her grandson. "Next you will be suggesting Lia."

Steven had a sudden idea and grabbed his phone. Calling Dr. Meadow's office, he asked to speak to her only to be told she was now a patient. "I need you to check your records and see if Elizabeth Morgan had her daughter's stem cells saved."

"I can't release that information." insisted the medical assistant. "Not without permission."

Steven hung up after snapping for her to check that he would ask his sister to call back with permission. Calling Elizabeth he asked and was quickly given the okay when he explained what was going on. Rushing down, Patrick and he were soon running tests while Robin was listening to the various relatives demand the vaccines for those they cared about.

"We are going to treat everyone but we have to treat those who are worse off first."

"Why, they will most likely die anyhow?" snapped Tracy from the doorway. "My family are..."

"Save Tracy, that won't work. Now get out of my way and let us treat those we can. The longer you delay us taking care of our patients, the less likely we will have more vaccine." snapped Monica from behind Robin.

"Okay, I gave the vaccine to Alice, Sage Alcazar and Lulu Spencer. Thomas Edwards, the man from Roselawn and Maxie Jones."

"The Jones girl already had a transplant, why are you giving her the damn shot?" shouted one man as he pressed the two doctors. "My son, my son is studying to be a doctor, he was working here when he got sick, why is he less important than her?"

"Mr. Garon, no one is more or less important. But some are sicker than others. Now, please folks, let us take care of your family members, please, just let us do our job." said Robin while Georgie walked out of Maxie's room and rested her head against the wall.

In the hallway off the stairs, she called Johnny and said "The natives are getting restless. They are so scared. I don't know what to do. I just wish... I wish I were home, safe with you. Isn't that terrible. My family is here. Alexis, Maxie, Nathan, Nik and his son... yet, I can't help it. I just..."

"I know." he said then entering the Morgan penthouse, sat down with his head in his hands. Thinking on all that they knew, he saw Elizabeth coming down the stairs and asked "Where is Jason?"

"He had someone picked up. I was told to have you meet him at this address." she stated and gave him a folded piece of paper.

At GH, Patrick and Steven groaned, they had only gained two more vaccines from the stem cells. Calling down, they listened as Monica tearfully told them that Tony Jones had died and that while Sage and Maxie were getting better Nik was now the worst off of all the patients.

Giving him one of the vaccines sent him into cardiac arrest, and he had soon slipped into a coma. Emily sat there stunned. Nik and she had had it rough the last few months. The spectra of Helena had been hanging over their heads and she had been less than pleased with her husbands attitude.

Going to the hallway, she pulled out her cell phone and called Zander. "I can't live without him, but the last words we had before this were..."

"Don't think like that Emily, you can't afford to." he warned then said suddenly "I will call you back my man is on the move."

Chasing down the bald man, Zander said "I need to talk to you about Cooper Barrett and Logan Hayes and it is a matter of life or death."

Turning the tall former Marine asked "What is in it for me?"

"Nothing, but if you don't help you die and painfully for every single life that you let die by not telling me what I want to know." he said coolly.

"Okay, how about this, I tell you, if I am right, you pay me later." replied Cody. Zander looked at him amused then asked "You trust me."

"Yeah, look man, I know who you are. What do you want?"

"Tell me about their deal with James Craig." Getting the story about the blood sample then about how they were told to forget about it. "Barrett is dead, I think Hayes killed him. It's why I took off, but what they were actually up to... I don't know. All I know is what I heard. Some woman worked out a deal with the government, walked secretly from charges. Craig was pissed. She showed up and left with what they had as a vaccine. Hayes was sent to find her."

"Why Port Charles." he asked then frowned as he called Jason Morgan. "That woman, the one who was pregnant with Corinthos kid... she was let out of prison in exchange for help a case but she ran."

"Does she have the vaccines?" asked Jason who when he was told yes, said "That is actually good news. She will do anything for a buck."

Sam sat in the hotel, waiting and watching as CNN, Fox News and MSNBC all started to report the various deaths. But none that she was waiting for had died. Until that happened she wasn't going to offer up her treasure chest.

"This is Andrea Winston reporting from General Hospital in Port Charles New York. The CDC have just set up a press conference and we should soon have an update on the encephalitis outbreak here in Port Charles."

Sam gleefully listened as they explained about Luke Spencer and the island outbreak followed by how Sonny Corinthos, former mobster had succumbed to the disease and how he had been the possible patient zero for spreading it throughout the town.

Making the call from the prepaid cell phone, she took out the voice altering device and said "Dr. Alan Quartermaine please. Tell him I have the vaccines and if you take too long, I might just hang up."

While whoever it was that answered chased down the man, Sam thought about how much she would ask for. "Dr. Quartermaine."

"Alan, here is the deal. I have the vaccine that you are looking for. If you want proof, check in with the medical staff of Mercy Hospital, a dose was dropped off and given to a patient there. I will be calling back in five minutes. I want you to have ready for me the money I am going to need in order to release this briefcase to you."

Alan quickly made the call on his cell phone. Dr. Waites, the Chief of Staff quickly confirmed that they had treated a patient with what had been left "We will pay half of whatever this person wants."

Calling around, Alan got the funding and then called Jason. "I will take care of it. Just find out how much."

"Stay on the lines, he or she is calling me right back." he said furious that this person dare hold up a life saving treatment for money. When the phone rang he said "I believe you, how much?"

"Five Millon dollars." she said spinning in the chair.

"Done." he said promptly. Jason heard the call and whispered to Stan to find out who and to clear up the voice.

"A dose." she added. "Now, we all know you will pay it, you don't have a choice."

"When and where?" he spat out.

"Kelly's Diner, and I will be watching. Also, I want a neutral party to deliver it. Someone you nor the police won't accidentally shoot. Say... um... difficult choice... I know. Since the CDC won't let out anyone at the hospital, how about Lila Quartermaine. Your mother I believe."

Jason caught his breath as Stan mouthed "I have it."

Alan quickly made the call and Edward immediately refused to let his wife go. "I won't risk her, find someone else."

"Edward, we have no choice. Would you be able to live with yourself if our great grandchild were to die because of our selfishness." said the calmly moderating tone. "Alan, how is AJ doing?"

She could hear it in his answer that nothing had changed that his son wasn't well. "Edward?"

"Only if Jason is there to protect you." he conceded against his better judgment.

Stan played the real version for Jason and said "Sam McCall."

"I want our people ready to take her out. She is too stupid to have planned an escape route and this time, I want her dead. No more chances." he replied then answered his phone. "Zander, Francis and our guy are grabbing Holly Sutton. What about Helena?"

"Done. Yesterday. Nik should have told your sister we had a plan in play. I have to go, look do you want me to take out that Nanny?"

"No. Nik can fire her when he is healthy." said Jason as he went to check on his wife. "How are you doing?"

Hugging him as she feed Lia, she replied "Worried. Tony Jones didn't make it. Nik is in a coma, and O'Brien called. Kate and the baby are not getting enough oxygen."

"I have to run out. Sam has the vaccines and we have to arrange her payment." he replied with a frown. Elizabeth watched him leave then called to talk to Carly. Listening as Michael then Jax who had gotten into the building somehow told her that Carly was not doing so well but that there were plenty worse off, didn't lesson her fears.

A little later, Edward showed up, pacing back in forth in front of the pool table as they waited on word of what was going on.

In the hospital, Johnny listened to what Dr. Lee said then asked for Dr. Meadow's opinion. "I am afraid Dr. Meadows died this afternoon."

Catching breath in fear, Johnny looked at the woman lying there with the machine breathing for her and said "She wants me to protect the baby but how can I do make that choice. How do I decide."

Kelly sat him down in the chapel and said "It's a painful choice but one you are going to have to make on her behalf. Is there anyone you can call, anyone she has, family for instance."

Heading down the hall to Dante's room, he saw the dark haired girl sitting there watching the sleeping young man and asked "How is he?"

"Asleep, but still sick." replied Sage just as Dante moved. When he woke up, he saw his bosses enforcer and asked "My mother?"

"No, this is about Kate and our baby. I... she is very sick, but is refusing the vaccine because of the baby. I don't know what to do." he replied bleakly. "She made me promise to protect our baby but how can I?"

"Because Aunt Kate wants her child to make it even if she doesn't. I am glad I am not in your shoes, but Johnny, she already made the choice, you are just protecting her right to do so." said the dark haired boy. When the man had left, he asked "How are you?"

"Doing better, now that my friend is getting better too." she replied softly. "I just hate that I was given the vaccine and others weren't yet. It is a burden to know that people have died since then."

Pulling her close, he asked "Dillon?"

"He wasn't given it, but that isn't the only person. Lulu was and she isn't getting better." she replied. "I can't stand her, but I don't wish for her to die."

Maxie was sitting up in her bed, watching as Robin took her blood pressure, "Am I going to be okay?"

"Yes, thanks to the vaccine. I just hope they get it here as soon as possible." she said then looked at Alexis who was feverish then at Nathan who was doing better now that he had been given a dosage. "Where is Georgie?"

"With Carly, they are helping Emily with Stefan. Nik isn't doing so good. Stefan started to get better like Nathan, it turns out children have a natural antibody to this."

John Zachara looked at the man tied up and said in disgust "So this woman, offered you money to infect people? What about your own family, how would you feel if it was them?"

Scoffing, Logan said "I hate my father, I hope he does die from this. Besides, why should I give a crap about these pathetic self absorbed rich people."

Shaking his head, Johnny said "Where is it?"

"No way, like I said. I want to be paid." smirked the blond. "And without me you have nothing."

"Sam McCall, ring any bells. We are about to have her." said John. When the man didn't seem to care or recognize the name, he was a bit worried then saw it, a very small tell but one he could use. "What did she offer you?"

"Money and sex." said the blond. "Plus revenge against the man who ruined my mother's life. He stole from her and left her with nothing while he moved on to another woman and had kids with her."

"Spencer?" asked Johnny then saw his smile and said "Then who?"

"Scott, Scott Baldwin. Former DA Scott Baldwin. I found out that he pulled something similar on Morgan, I was going to use it as an in then found out Morgan didn't even know about it. Which worked out well for us, it helped us hide the vaccines some place you will never find them."

Johnny said "One thing, just a hint. Your bragging, stupid really, because I no longer have any use for you." With that he shot the man between the eyes and walked to the door. "Get rid of the body and then find a way to burn this place to the ground that won't come back on us."

Walking away, he made the call and told Jason what Logan had said. Thinking on the tapes from Lee Baldwin and his memories of what Alan told him about his past he quickly gave him the address. Johnny ran to his truck and was soon there.

Entering, he cursed Jason's mother for having such a large house then hurried up the stairs. Looking around, trying to figure it out, he saw the baby's room. Remembering who Logan was working with, he quickly searched then called Mac.

"We have the vaccine, I am on my way. Warn them so they don't shoot me." he said as he gunned the motor and raced to the hospital. Seeing the police and the guards, he quickly handed off the briefcase to Steven Webber who had come down in a hazmet suit.

An hour later, with the drugs now working, he sent Robin and Patrick to the lab. "Find out what is in this."

Jeff arrived in town a half hour later and was let through the barrier where he found Audrey sitting on a chair in her office, talking to someone on the phone. "What happened?"

Listening he said "What about this McCall woman?"

"That still hasn't happened. I don't know how they got the drugs, but I am not questioning it anymore than Mac is." she replied then added. "Too many people died. And how did you get her so quickly."

"I have been with Noah Drake in the city. He had the liver replacement and has been drying out. Turns out he has another son. Matt Hunter is a med student at Columbia. He just turned up." replied Jeff. "After this is over, I promised to talk to Patrick and send him down to talk to his father."

"Your son, hasn't had any sleep in a few days. Why don't you relieve him." she said then went down to where she was cleared to leave. There had been too much death and she just wanted to be home and curled up in Steve's big old chair and comforted by the knowledge that it wasn't her family while she cried for those that had lost so much.

Elizabeth gently hang up the phone, wiping the tears away at the loss of life that was the result of nothing more than greed. Walking up the stairs, she checked on Lia then sat down and took out her old caricature book, needing to remember people from a better time.

Patrick listened to what Jeff Webber had to say in shock then said "I will sleep on it, that is the best I can offer. By the way, this vaccine, it looks like they got a hold of Elizabeth's blood somehow. For now, I am going to the on call room, and getting some sleep."

The Quartermaines were numb as they got the news. Dillon was doing better but he was refusing to leave Lulu's side saying she had no one but them. Tracy had been screeching about it, but Monica had pulled her off to the side and said "We really don't need to do this now. Alan has had no sleep, driving straight here from the city, I have been treating patients without much sleep for days. Go home, sleep on it and remember Tracy, at least your son is alive."

Tracy flinched at the reminder of what had happened mere minutes ago. AJ had been declared dead by Robin as she had covered his head, then reached out to try and comfort a distraught Carly. She had been shocked at how the blond had been so upset. When Jasper Jacks had returned her to her room, Robin had silently followed planning on giving her a sedative but watched as Carly quietly wept and talked to Jax about her sons father.

Jason returned home, "She didn't expect us to double cross her. Sam is dead."

Not saying a word, Elizabeth drew him off and told him. "AJ. AJ didn't make it. There was too much damage done by the virus."

As his wife held him, Jason cried for his lost brother, the man he had spent years apart from and who he had only reconciled with in the last few years. For Carly who had come to respect the father of her child and for his own parents, who were losing a son yet again. Feeling Elizabeth's arms around him, he asked "Who else?"

"Alexis and Nathan are fine. When I talked to Jax, Carly and she were together. But Nik, Nik hasn't woke up yet." she said with a sigh. "Tony Jones didn't make it and Lulu made it but is an emotional wreck with everything going on."

"What about Kate Howard?" he asked worried about his friend and how he would deal with things.

"She is holding her own, but she can't be given the vaccine until she gives birth. Johnny called they are going to do so in the morning." she said quietly. "I talk to grams, they are going to start disinfecting the hospital tomorrow so I can go and visit the day after. For now, I can't. I hate this."

At GH, Georgie was sitting on the roof, crying in relief and yet feeling guilty about those who hadn't made it. "I thought I would find you up here."

Standing, she saw the look in his eyes and ran into Johnny's arms saying. "What are you doing here?"

"It's over. They have the vaccine. Holly Sutton is under arrest, Sam McCall is dead and a certain preschooler wants to know when you and she are going to go to the ice rink." he stated then pulled her back a bit to say. "Lansing is dead, so is Anthony. Tomorrow I am talking to the people at Social Services and we should have permanent custody of Kitty by the end of the week."

"Good, because if I get accepted we are so going to England and far away from the insanity that Port Charles draws." she said as she pulled his head down for a kiss then suddenly pulled back and turned her head.

"Georgie?" he asked wondering what was going on. "Why did you stop?"

Embarrassed, she gave a quick chuckle then said "I haven't brushed my teeth in days. There is no way we are kissing yet. I want a shower, a hot meal that didn't come from the cafeteria and to sleep in our bed for a week."

As the next few days passed funerals were held, lives were mourned and others moved on with their future. Nik still hadn't woken up however and Emily was getting scared. "Robin what is going on?"

"We don't know." she said sadly. "I wish I knew."

Kate went into premature labor and when the little girl was born, Johnny sat there and prayed for her mother to make it. When she didn't, he wasn't alone. Olivia had arrived to support her son and cousin and found herself emotionally helping the man as he dealt with becoming a single father.

The Quartermaine funeral for AJ was unlike them, it was discreet and without anyone creating a scene, mainly for the sake of Michael who didn't understand how he could lose two fathers within a matter of a week. He had clung to his mother and to Jax who had been spending most nights at Carly's helping her as she grew stronger.

Edward and Lila decided to go on a trip a few days later. She had pointed out that life was too short for regrets and she wanted to live it to the fullest. As they sailed out of town on The Wind Seeker, Jason stopped to whisper his thanks to his grandmother before waving goodbye.

"Are you ever going to tell me?" asked Elizabeth when they returned to the penthouse.

"We knew Sam would be suspicious, but we also knew she would never think to search Lila. While I handed over the case with the money, the guard I had with Lila pulled the gun hidden behind her back." he stated. "We knew she couldn't be trusted and we were right. She tried to say that the vaccine was in her hotel room."

Over the next few months, Jason and Elizabeth along with Lia moved into their dream home. Carly had been decorating it for them, but everyone could see she was mourning the loss of AJ and even Sonny. When they had talked about it, she had told Elizabeth that while she blamed Sonny for the loss of Michael in the other life, she had regrets about his death. "I feel like I caused it. Same with AJ."

"But he wasn't alive in that other time line." she pointed out.

"I know it doesn't make sense. Then there is Luke. I didn't always get along with my uncle, but no matter what else, he was entertaining in a screw up sort of watching a car accident happening sort of way." she admitted flushing.

"What about Jax, wasn't this when the two of you connected?"

"Yes and we are moving towards a serious relationship. I am a different person, and so is he. I just can't help the regrets. I thought I would save more people than I did." she stated. "But it's like fate as plans of it's own and that terrifies me."

"Don't let it. Carly, life changes, we just have to adjust to the change." she said hugging the blond who stood and said "I have to go, I promised the boys they could visit with Momma. She is keeping Kitty tonight."

"I heard about that. Georgie got accepted at all four schools. I know that Alexis and Mac were planning on talking to them about what is going to happen next." she said as she struggled to stand. "Wow, there are days..."

"I can't believe it, twins." said Carly with a smirk. "Do you know if it will be a boy or a girl?"

"The one in front is a boy, that is all we do know." she replied as she went to meet Jason for lunch at the coffee shop.

Jason had set up the room, planning on having a semi-romantic lunch with his wife when she entered sat down then looked at him and calmly said "I am in labor."

"WHAT!" he shouted then called down and said "Are you sure?"

"Yup." she replied with a smile. "Lets go daddy."

When their little boy was born, Jason looked at Jake and then at Elizabeth who was suddenly bearing down again. Holding his wife's hand, he could feel the bones in his fingers aching as she tightened her grip exponentially as the pain started.

When Kelly Lee announced they were the proud parents of another girl, Jason asked if she had come up with a name for a girl. "Alana."

"So Jake and Alana." said Kelly as she went to tell the family that all was well. Out in the hallway, she saw the mob and said "A boy and a girl."

"Names and are they healthy?" asked Alan with a smile.

"Yes and I can't tell you just yet." she teased then went to the hub.

As they took turns visiting the now resting mother and excited father, getting the names, and the various measurements, the crowd started to thin until all that was left was the three woman and Jason.

Carly watched as her friends talked about their children and teased her about having a little girl with Jax, seeing Jason standing there, his fingers touching both babies and she knew, she knew this was the way it was supposed to turn out all along.

Stepping closer, she said "I am so happy for you, that you got the life you deserve."

"What about you?" he asked. "Were the changes enough to give you the life you wanted."

"I hope so, I know so." she said then hugged her friend for the first time in ages and knew, she knew that the woman who had been so obsessed with controlling Jason, had lost something important life and while Michael getting hurt had done a number on her, what she had lost was her self confidence and this Carly, she wasn't going to waste a single moment in regrets, not any longer.

Going home, she called Jax and said "That trip you were offering for when Michael is out of school, is it still open?"

"Then we are very happy to be going with you." she said before taking out the notes and tossing them into the fire. From now on, no looking back, only forward...

**Epilogue**

Carly had let go the past and moved forward to the future and what a future it was... it was the very day she had gone back in time and when she looked around and compared her life she had to laugh at the sad soul her alter ego had been.

Her son Michael was a handful but a good handful who thought riding his skateboard through the hotel lobby to visit his grandmother Jane was a good idea. Morgan was still quiet, but she made certain her sons knew they were equally loved. When their little sister Joss had been born, Carly had been worried that Jane who had stayed in town and chosen to run the hotel for them, would play favorites...

She did, she favored Carly. When there was a decision to be made, she was usually on the side of her daughter in law to her son and grandson's frustration.

Seeing her mother coming across the lobby holding onto a little blond girls hand, she sighed at her getting stuck babysitting for Lulu yet again. Lulu hadn't learned to stop playing games and had set out to seduce Damien Spinelli wanting his help to prove who had murdered her father.

When he had fled parenthood and town, absconding without a trace, Bobbie had taken in her niece and soon found herself playing parent to their daughter Laura. Lulu was out chasing whatever new man came to town.

Nik hadn't woken up, he had died as the result of a brain tumor that no one had known about. Emily was slowly moving on and after walking away from the Cassadine legacy that had cost her so much, was now dating Matt Hunter who had come to work at GH after graduating medical school.

His brother Patrick had gone from interested bachelor to married dad when Robin had found out she was pregnant as the result of their assignation when he had thought he was HIV positive. Emma was the spitting image of her mother, but Carly saw Patrick's impish grin when she looked at that little girl.

Alexis was standing in the kitchen watching as Kristina tried to convince her father that she didn't have to wear shoes to meet the jet bringing home her sister. "But Nathan always takes his off."

"But you are older and you are at least wearing sandals." stated Mac as he handed her the shoes and watched as she pouted but put them on. "Alexis, a little help please?"

Kissing her husband, she whispered that she thought he was handling it just fine. "Just like you always do."

When they had found out she had lung cancer, Mac had stood by her all the way then when she was healthy enough had Maxie take the kids away for a week then laid into her about hiding it from him. They had spent the time alone arguing, then reaffirming their love.

Alexis had come to face that no matter what, no matter the insecurities, she had, Mac was going to be there. When Nathan paddled into the room, she hid her smile when Mac gave a heavy sigh, then picked up the trouble maker and asked "Shoes?"

"Lake daddy." he said with a grin.

When Mac had gone to get yet another pair of shoes, he grumbled that this was revenge for his saying boys were easier.

"Are you ready yet?" asked Maxie as she bounced into the room excitedly. "We have to get going, now."

"Almost, wait, I thought you were going with that new guy of yours." asked Alexis.

"No, I haven't decided on him yet." she said shrugging.

AT the airport, they watched for the chapter jet that was bringing home their wandering relatives. "Daddy, is that it?" asked Kristina.

Mac took a thrill still after all this time with being called daddy. Smiling he tugged on her braid and said "Yes, that is it."

When they went to customs, they watched as an excited eight year old ran to greet them. "Hi!"

"Hey sweetie." said Alexis hugging the dark haired little girl. "Where is Georgie and Johnny?"

"Probably kissing again." she said in a resigned tone. "They are always kissing now."

Maxie thought about the news that Georgie had given her, that they had gotten married and had yet another surprise for the family. Hearing Alexis gasp, she felt her own eyes widen as she took in the couple coming their way. "Er, Georgie, you have some explaining to do."

Seeing their face, she protested laughing. "No, I swear he isn't ours."

"Then who?" she said as looked at the baby in the stroller while Johnny set down their bags and told the driver who showed up where to take them.

"You won't believe me." she teased then said "We are only the transport. I promise."

"Georgie?" they heard the male voice call out. Turning they saw Skye and Lorenzo standing there. "Is this..."

"Yes, Skye, ..."

The red head gently took the baby, then with tears in her eyes said "Thank you."

"I have your paperwork." said Johnny handing Lorenzo the file but the man wasn't even paying any attention to them. Chuckling, he looked at the relived expression on Mac's face and said "Georgie and I are waiting until she is a few years older. This little ones mother was a friend of Skye's. She didn't make it and knew that it was possible. She called her the other day and then Sage called Georgie."

When the new parents had walked off, Johnny hugged his family then said "Did Maxie tell you?"

"I can keep a secret you know." glared the tiny blond.

"Okay, we got married." he said holding out his and Georgie's hands to show off their rings. "I asked her to marry me, like I talked to you about sir, but when she said yes, I knew I didn't want to wait and neither did she."

Mac choked up at the idea of his little girl being married, but was relieved that she wasn't a mother as well. "What is your other surprise then?"

"We are staying. We bought a place here in town and I was wondering if you would be interested in letting me buy your old club." he asked Mac. "The agency as well."

Elizabeth hung up the phone then looked around the house that looked like a hurricane had hit it. "Jason, where are you?"

Sticking his head out the door for the study he said "Here."

Walking around the toys and the puppy, Elizabeth said "What happened to our children?"

"They are in here." he said acting all innocent. When she joined him, she saw the three of them sitting on the sofa, all pretending to be doing nothing.

What is going on here?" she asked her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, nothing mommy." they all said. "Mommy, can we go out to dinner?"

Seeing Jason's face, she asked "Kelly's."

"Yeah. Yah, yes mommy." said the trio as they quickly left the room.

"Jason Morgan what are you and our children up to?" she asked with a smirk. "After all this time I know when you are up to something."

Kissing his wife, he said "You will just have to be patient and wait."

When they entered the diner, she saw her father and her brother waiting along with several members of their family and friends who lived in town. "What is going on, Jason?"

Sitting her down, he said "Do you know what today is?"

Seeing her shake her head no, he gave a slow smile then said "Ten years ago to the day, was the day I fell in love with you."

Seeing the tears and confusion in her eyes, he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss then whispered. "August 12, 1999. You walked into Jake's, both of our lives were a mess and you went looking for trouble. By the end of the evening, I knew... I knew I was in falling for you."

Seeing the look on her face, he said "I have something I want to show you." Leading her out of the building, to her old studio, he showed her the renovated building then removed the cover over the sign.

"Jason, what on earth?" she asked as she saw the sign Morgan Art Gallery. "But Jason..."

"I know, I hired Olivia to work for you running it, but Elizabeth, you should display your paintings." he said opening the door. Inside he showed her the paintings she had given people over the years inter spaced with paintings from other artists.

"You said you only regretted not getting a chance to show your art." he said then saw her smile as she threw herself into his arms.

"Jason, you didn't have to do this but thank you." she said as she looked around. Seeing Johnny O'Brien talking to Olivia and holding onto his little girl Catherine's hand, she said "Did you know about this?"

"Yes, Olivia and Brenda got the artists to agree to showing here and I just worked on providing the security." he said then hugged her while Emily approached with a smile as she hugged Elizabeth.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for Carly to keep this a secret." she asked "Let alone me."

That night, Jason and Elizabeth were tucked into bed, her mind going to what Carly had told them had happened and what they had lived through. Reaching over, she tucked her head into Jason's shoulder and whispered "I have my own present for you."

"I know." he said knowingly. "I figured it out yesterday morning when you were sick. Thank you."

Sitting up, she said with a laugh. "I love you too. Do you remember the first time you told me that? I was so surprised because I would have thought Carly was right, that I would have to tell you first."

"You did." he said sitting up against the headboard then reminded her about their conversation as they left the hospital. Elizabeth gave a laugh as she realized she HAD been the one to tell him first.

"So all these years..." she said pretending to be angry with her hands on her hips. "Here I thought you were so brave... telling me first."

Jason pulled her down onto him saying. "Like the stories that the girls like. And the best part is the end of the story... They all lived happily ever after..."

_The End..._


End file.
